The Rookie and The Deputy
by Daydreamer123
Summary: King County has taken in a new batch of Rookies and Beth is one of them. She wants to be a cop but sometimes she gets distracted when her Training Officer Deputy Rick Grimes is about. They get partnered one day. Beth is ecstatic but when they walk into an elevator, she begins to panic and he's there to help control the situation and sparks begin between them not known to either one
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: A one shot - Beth's a Rookie who has a crush on her Superior Training Officer, Deputy Rick Grimes**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

Officer Greene gets into the elevator following Deputy Grimes who presses the button to go to the seventh floor.

She looks sideways at her Training officer for the day, who catches her and then smiles.

_"God, nothing gets past those observant sharp blue eyes and that smile, wow!"_ She thinks to herself.

She smiles back as the elevator door shuts and the music continues playing.

Deputy Grimes crosses his arms over his chest and closes his eyes just relaxing before they attend to a complaint.

Beth sneaks a peek at him in the mirror. She smiles dreamily at him. He's really handsome and she couldn't believe her luck, she always thought her Training Officer would be some fat, bald, arrogant forty-fifty-something year old, who'd be constantly screaming through a bullhorn like in the Police Academy Movies - how wrong she was she thought shaking her head. Deputy Grimes was the smartest, calmest and the most patient officer she's ever come across and his southern manners and boyishly good looks were the icing on the cake. And the way his uniform fit which looked to have been made specifically for his body, "gabalabalah!" she thought. And_ when he goes into total badass mode, now that is something sexy and amazing to witness!_

She's been thinking about the training classes that are held. He was the deputy signed up for this month, teaching two nights a week and she had already put her name up when the form was pinned to the notice board. Every rookie charged for it, she had to run once the stampede made their way as the spaces were limited. Zach, Noah and Ben had already raved about the sessions he previously gave, so she didn't want to miss out on the opportunity to learn some beneficial skills and techniques from him.

Zach had learnt how to get himself out of a dangerous hold and then flip Ben over and into a headlock. Ben joked that he went easy on him and when Noah demonstrated the same for them to see, they all believed Zach. Noah grinning at his triumph, lets go of Ben, he fell laying sprawled on the floor, she and Tara had to help him sit up. From her calculations, Ben must have been ten pounds heavier than Zach and fourteen pounds heavier than Noah, with a lot more height than both, she needed to know how to do those moves, she wasn't exactly muscled or had much meat on her. She was fast but she needed to work on her body strength and she hoped Deputy Grimes would help her. Deputy Walsh was too barbarian for her liking, after one class, she failed to turn up to the next one which spoke for itself. But in all her good intentions, she did wonder what a one on one session with Deputy Grimes would be like. She smiles cheekily towards him in the mirror.

Gazing happily, she was thrilled when she saw her name besides Deputy Rick Grimes on the board this morning. She wondered who made up the rota because she wanted to personally thank them, but did a dance on the spot - she was partnered with the dreamiest guy in the academy. Tara had caught her and frowned, she was stuck with Deputy Sleazebag Walsh, Deputy Grime's partner and best friend. Tara tried on many occasions to hint to him that she was into women and not men. If he did catch on, he never showed it, it only turned him on more because he would daily flirt and check out her out when he thinks she or anyone else isn't watching, the attention was not wanted and he didn't care.

Beth then begins to think, was she any better than him eyeballing Deputy Grimes? She frowns, she hoped she wasn't obvious and he didn't know what thoughts she had of him in her mind, that would be highly embarrassing. She would never in her dreams force herself on him and make him feel uncomfortable. She had a crush, it was just a simple innocent crush, Deputy Grimes wouldn't give her the time of day. He's probably got a stunning model wife sitting waiting for him at home baking cakes and making a super delicious dinner for when he gets home and she was just the student crushing on him. He was just an extra added bonus to coming into work she decided, a good bonus because the money sucked. Maybe just seeing him will motivate her to get through the next couple of years and then she'd be a qualified deputy and they'd probably not have many dealings with each other, she'd be partnered off with her own partner and they'd just pass each other in the building or sometimes on the streets when they needed to work as a team, he'd always be her Superior. She quickly looks over at him standing face up with his eyes shut, thinking. He even looked good like that and she wondered what went on up in that beautiful head of his.

As if on cue, the elevator abruptly stops and shakes wildly. Beth stumbles sideways not paying attention and Rick catches her in his arms and they bang on to the metal side as the elevator begins to rock and then level itself back again.

The music has stopped and they both look up to see the light flickering. Rick frowns, the last time he was stuck in the elevator, he was off duty, he and Shane had to wait two hours before someone worked out the elevator wasn't working and then another hour for the fire services to get them out.

Just as he was about to lift his wrist to look at his watch and call into his radio, he realises he's holding on to Beth and she is flush up against him, her face in his chest with her arms wrapped around his waist. Rick stands there for a long moment not moving, he hasn't had this much contact with a female in a long while, fifteen months to be exact he thinks to himself, Judith was now six months old. He looks up to see their reflection in the elevator mirror and his eyes widened finally registering their position and how it would look if the doors suddenly flung open to the public.

_"Beth?"_ He says gently and taps her on her shoulder.

Her eyes fling open and her back stiffens on the realisation of what she was doing. She cringes to herself and detaches herself from his strong lean body and steps back not looking at him.

_"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"_ She repeats to herself

"Er…sorry, I lost my balance" She replies straightening herself and he lets go helping steady her.

Rick presses the bell and picks up the elevator phone and typically, they're both out of order. He curses, noting to himself to have a word with the manager about public safety in their building as he reaches for his radio and calls into it for assistance. Despatch confirm that they will send emergency services to them but it will take a while as there's a massive traffic jam. Rick reluctantly agrees as neither were hurt, they'd just have to wait.

Beth's mouth drops open listening to the conversation. She hasn't been in a situation like this in a long time. She doesn't usually use elevators always preferring to use the stairs and today, she was so distracted, she didn't realise she had followed Rick into the elevator. She wonders whether Deputy Grimes will remain patient and not think less of her once he sees her panic. She scolds herself for acting like a love sick teenager! she really needs to concentrate on the job, maybe being partnered with Deputy Grimes wasn't such a good idea.

_"Looks like we'll be here for a while, guess we just wait and sit tight!"_ He says to Beth as he leans back up against the wall tilting his head staring up at the ceiling with a sigh.

His sigh was audible to Beth's ears and she steps back into the opposite corner clinging hold of the bars on either side of her. She was suddenly feeling flustered and hot and starts pacing quietly taking in their small surroundings fanning her face with her hand. The elevator suddenly felt like it was getting narrower and smaller. She needed some air and she needed to get out of there before she has one of her episodes and she didn't want to have it in front of Deputy Rick Grimes!

Rick opens his eyes not hearing a word from Beth which was unusual. From observing her the four months, she's never gone this long without drumming up a conversation. He's watched her talk away to The Sheriff who nobody dared to disturb as he was a busy man unless it was important. Shane had tried once but he was shooed away but with Beth, he'd allow her walk with him and talk, she was forever asking questions and giving suggestions. At one time, he thought maybe Beth was a niece or a friend's daughter but it turned out she was just an ordinary rookie as the rest _"then again, I wouldn't say ordinary, eccentric and unforgettable was more like it"_ he says to himself, she had a certain way to her that was different to the rest of them. And when she was around him, he never really had to talk, she did enough talking and answering for the both of them. But whatever he imparted to the rookies, he could see her taking in the information and advice which was good, she was taking it seriously, she was serious about being a cop, it's just her nature to be bubbly and kind and sweet. he thinks to himself. She does make him laugh on many occasions without trying hard and on the rough days, he welcomed her presence. The silence was a bit distracting now so he looks down and over to her. He straightens up and bolts towards her when he sees her in some sort of discomfort.

_"Beth, are you ok?"_ He asks putting his hand on her arm crouching in front of her.

"Yea, Yea, I'm fine just wish they'd hurry up!" She says pulling at her collar.

"They'll be here soon, just relax" He says reassuringly.

She nods her head trying to smile, flashing her clenched white teeth and Rick begins to worry.

"It's ok, just breathe in and out!" He instructs her.

Beth breathes in and out watching him and then looking at the walls.

He studies her face, he's seen this before and then looking at her shirt, he loosens her tie and takes it off. He begins to unbutton her shirt to give her the feeling of not being strangled. She watches him eyes widening in disbelief at what he was doing. She holds her breathe turning pink in the face but he stops unbuttoning above her chest revealing the top part of her vest and he puts her tie into his pocket.

"Are you claustrophobic? He asks.

Realising he was only trying to help her, she nods her head vigorously and looks around and then back at him.

Rick was leaning over her with concern on his face and then he backs away slightly, he didn't want his presence to smother or suffocate her.

He begins to coach her in relaxing and to take steady controlled breathes in and out.

Feeling like she can breathe again, she begins to blabber away randomly, she was embarrassed and nervous and she talked non-stop in these types of situations where she confesses to something she did the other day that had been bugging her.

"Deputy Grimes, I have a confession to make!" She looks over to him and he tells her to tell him later but she ignores him.

"It was me!" She confesses

"You, what?" He asks looking around trying to think what she was referring to and had no idea what?

"It was me who ate your doughnut!" She confesses.

Rick stands there confused and staring, he didn't know if he should be amused or annoyed. He actually really wanted that doughnut after a twelve hour shift. It was his favourite Krispy Kreme, he needed the sugar rush and Shane was always stealing his food, so he let out his steam on him to which Shane stomped off in a pissed mood for being blamed for a time when he actually didn't steal it. But this wasn't what he thought would be what Beth was worrying about to confess.

"It wasn't Shane!" She shakes her head "you assumed it was him and I didn't correct you, it was me!" She blurts out "You both starting arguing, it was because of me!" She pulls her collar to the side.

"I was so hungry! I was up studying and then my alarm didn't go off! I got up late and I didn't get to have breakfast and then we missed lunch! We had that call out and when I got back!" she looks down feeling like a child.

"It was just sitting there, looking at me, every time I walked past, I swear it was calling me, _I tried to ignore it but it just kept on calling!" _She says covering her ears.

"I'm sorry, really really sorry!" She repeats flushed in embarrassment not believing she was confessing to something so ridiculous and wondered why she had?

"Beth look at me!" Rick says grabbing her shoulders and she stops and looks up at him.

"It's ok, just relax, stop talking," he laughs.

Beth was about to speak again and he puts his finger to her lips keep quiet.

"We need to conserve energy, if you continue, I don't think I'll be able to hold my breath until the fire department get here," He jokes and Beth nearly laughs.

"The oxygen level feels like it's getting low!" She says looking around.

"Beth, everything will be ok. Elevators stop all the time with people in them. You're not in any danger, you're completely safe, I'm here with you, we'll get through this. Your mind is playing games and there's plenty of oxygen in here for both of us, you just need to calm down and close your eyes and think about something...that makes you feel peaceful and just relax and breathe." He demonstrates reassuring her.

Beth nods her head and does as he says and she thinks about The Farm, her siblings, her parents and her breathing begins to steady and flow throughout her body, her shoulders finally relax. A couple of minutes pass.

_"Feel better?"_ He asks rubbing her arms.

"I do and I don't - I feel ridiculous!" She looks away wiping her hair out of her flustered face.

"Don't be!" He grips her arms "I've known grown men who reacted worse and the other thing, let's forget it, I'm glad it was you and not Shane who got his nasty teeth into it!" He promises.

Beth looks at him unsure and he nods his head and the soft lines around his eyes crinkle from smiling.

"We'll get you some help, I know someone who can show you techniques for these types of situations and the next time you're in an enclosed situation, you won't freak out." He says kindly holding her shoulders.

"Deputy Grimes?" Beth calls.

"Yes Beth?" Ricks answers looking at her.

"Thank you!" She whispers still embarrassed but truly thankful and wanted to just reach out and hug him but knew it would be inappropriate.

"It's ok, we all have phobias, obsessions, doubts but with the right help we can control them and not let them control us!" Rick says knowingly.

"You talk from experience?" She asks wondering.

He looks to be thinking about something and feeling Beth's gaze, he rubs his eyebrow and looks at her.

Beth just stares at him to tell her and he watches her and his lips begin to move.

"We all have issues, where if we let them control us, they beat us. I get competitive and let's just say, I don't like to back down and I can sometime become a control freak," he says shaking his head from memory.

"Over the years it got a bit much for some people and I took the job way too seriously, let myself get too emotionally involved," he sighs wearily "made it my number one priority and people I cared about got hurt, mistakes were made, tempers flared and we wanted different things, we changed a lot and I tried," Rick stops realising he was now delving into his personal problems, going completely off topic _"what the hell, how did that happen?"_ he thought. His worries are his worries, Beth didn't need to hear this and think she had to listen and he clears his throat.

"I've stepped back, got some professional help and let things run how they should. Delegation is always good, you can't do everything yourself, took me years to learn, if somebody had taken me aside and made me realise sooner" He says giving her a side smile which had signs of sadness and regret "things would have been a whole lot different to what they are now! I had a lot of anger bottled inside of me and I needed help, help to sort out all the stuff in my head and put things into perspective. You shouldn't feel embarrassed or ashamed about your claustrophobia, it's manageable, you just need to learn how to deal with it and I'll help you" He reaches out and moves the hair that had tumbled down into her face.

He looks up hearing a voice shouting down towards them and he shouts back telling them they are there. He looks at Beth not knowing why he just told her all that, they were talking about her phobia and he just went off about his personal problems, he just felt comfortable and had a lot going on in his head and she was there. Beth just looks at Rick and she reaches out and holds his arm.

"It's always good to talk, unburden yourself, it's not good to have all that in your head, I'm glad you got help and maybe you still need to talk some more?" She says and he looks at her hand on his arm and she takes it away and holds it in her other hand nervously.

"I'd be grateful for any help I can get to stop me freaking out!" She finally replies back.

He goes to open his mouth to speak and then a woman's voice shouts down saying she was from the fire department.

"Ah just in the nick of time, the cavalry's are here" He points and Beth smiles hearing them at work to get them out.

He remembers her tie in his pocket, he pulls it out and steps forward putting it around her collar. Beth buttons up her shirt and she watches his hands do up her tie. Once he's finished, Beth looks up, he looks down into her eyes, staring a beat longer than he should, he lets go and steps back waiting where he originally was and then the doors open.

"Everyone ok in here? Deputy Grimes?" The woman with the helmet asks looking from Rick to Beth.

"We're good Sasha!" Rick says looking at Beth.

* * *

The following day Rick and Shane come back from a long day in the city chaperoning Merle Dixon to and from court. He had tried to escape at one point. They had to chase him twelve blocks and when Rick had caught up with him, it got pretty physical and he had to cuff him up on top of a roof until they got back up. Merle Dixon was gonna be the death of them all. Rick had to have his hand bandaged up from the impact of knocking Merle out from stopping him from pushing Shane off the roof so he wasn't in the best of moods.

He walks over to his desk and falls into his seat sighing. He stretches and then a box on the side of his desk catches his eyes. He leans forward and taking a look around, nobody was watching or waiting for him. His eyes settle back on the box with a bow - he opens it. His face stretches out into a broad smile and he looks up seeing Beth walking by with her peers for their end of day briefing. She was listening to Zach and Noah boasting about some amazing arrest they made and Rick smiles looking back at the box shaking his head.

Beth looks over her shoulder before she enters into room with a smile as she watches Rick pick up the Krispy Kreme, he takes a bite and leans back into his chair with his eyes closed munching happily.

_"Just what the doctor ordered!"_ Rick sighs.

"Beth, stop ogling the man!" Tara smirks nudges her back to attention.

"Am not!" She says catching herself from tripping.

Beth steps into the room and turns around. She takes one last look at Rick whose staring back at her with that fabulous smile, she blushes before the doors shut between them.

Rick looks at the doughnut and chuckles to himself but he had a glint in his eyes looking back to Beth through the glass doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ok, I clearly can't just write one shots! here's another chapter that came to me. **

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

**_Featured Song: OneRepublic - Counting Stars_**

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Beth and Tara enter the hub of the station where all the magic happens. They walk over to the senior deputies' corner overlooking the rest of the officers and note that Deputy Grimes and Deputy Walsh are not there so they wait. They had been called to go over some case notes. Tara sits in Shane's seat and kicks her feet up onto his table. She smiles when she sees a photo of Shane and Rick when they were younger sitting on their cruiser, they looked so young. Then she looks up at Shane's desktop and it's a picture of him posing in his swimming trunks.

"My name's Deputy Dork, I like to think I'm the brains of this whole operation!" Tara impersonates Shane doing a goofy laugh and Beth chuckles and takes a seat in Rick's seat. She sees his hat, picks it up and puts it on to her head. She can smell light cologne on it and inhales it in.

"Evenin' Ma'am," Beth tilts the hat towards Tara like the deputy who owns the hat does.

"I'm Deputy Rick Grimes, how is it I can help you on this fine day?" Beth asks trying to give that charming smile that nobody she knows can emulate as he does. She straightens up leaning forward staring and focusing solely at Tara.

"I've got my people on the case, we've got eyes and ears on the ground and in the sky, all over the county. We'll apprehend those hooligans and mark my words, we won't go easy, we'll come crashing down on them like a ton of bricks and _WE WILL_ get a confession out of them, if it's last thing I do!" Beth scrunches her fist together and slams it down on the table looking stern and defiant.

Tara impressed kicks her feet off the desk opposite laughing. Beth was over the top but it was true, when Rick Grimes was on a case, he dedicated his time one hundred and ten percent and failure was never an option, he got his results – that's probably why he was number one in The Sheriff's Department.

Tara looks up and her facial expression changes dramatically. Her eyes dart to Beth trying to signal to her but Beth carries on in her dialogue and movements.

Rick was walking up hands in his pockets, he looks over to his desk to see his hat on top of a blonde ponytail in his chair.

Tara shakes her head for Beth to stop, Rick was within an earshot away and she quickly gestures with her hand for Beth to shut up but Beth continues.

When he gets closer, his ears pick up Beth's voice. He raises his eyebrow at her attempt to impersonate him and it was a really poor attempt. Rick walks up slowly and is now standing beside Beth who is oblivious to the fact. Tara leans her elbows onto the table and she's covering her mouth and looking at Beth in pity.

Beth swivels around in the chair and her knees bump on to another set of knees and she sees a body over her. Her eyes scan from his boots, up his legs, to the holster and she recognises that famous distinctive gun and she cringes knowing who it is. She looks up and Rick is towering over her not looking impressed.

_"__Bury me now!"_ she whispers.

Deputy Rick Grimes was standing crossed arms looking down at her, she couldn't tell what he was thinking, his face was expressionless.

Rick looks over to Tara who looks away.

"I hear Zach calling," she says _"I'm coming!"_ she shouts to nobody and looking at Rick with a nervous smile, he nods for her to leave and she dashes off up the stairs and into the break room peering over from behind the door.

_"__Man, she's in for it! He's gonna rip right into her!"_ she whispers.

Beth was sitting there biting her lower lip, she was caught red handed fooling around and who would catch her, Rick Grimes that's who! She couldn't for the life of her lift her head up and look him in the eyes. Her face was probably looking like the worst shade of lobster pink and feeling his gaze boring down into her, she reluctantly looks up, she couldn't stay sitting like that forever and breaks into a smile _"huhhhh"_ comes out of her mouth and she swallows her saliva.

_"__Not only do you steal my doughnuts, you steal my chair and my hat!"_ he lists looking at his hat and then back at her_ "and now you're making fun of me?" _He raises his eyebrow in question "_Have I upset you Officer Greene?"_ Rick asks standing there waiting for a reply.

Beth shakes her head no and she feels the weight of the hat finally on her head dropping down, she has to push it back up to look at him. Her eyes dart left to right and then back up at him, she realises she's still sitting in his chair. She jumps up only to bump right into him and he feels like a solid wall which only makes her fall back into the seat but he grabs her in time and pulls her back up and holds her up against him.

Another noise escapes her lips, she wasn't sure what the hell came out because it only made his eyes zoom down at her lips and the corners of his own twitch upwards on his once expressionless face. Beth looks up and she can now see amusement in his eyes. She tries not laugh, feeling she was standing there like a lemon, she blushes hoping nobody else was watching, this has to be somewhere up there in her top ten most embarrassing situations.

Rick slowly lets go of her. She watches as he walks slowly around her like she was his prey disappearing behind her, his boots hitting the wooden floor and echoing. The noise stops, indicating he has taken his seat. Beth stands there with her back to him seeing Tara pulling a face to faint or something. Her eyes look sideways to she see Zach, Noah and Ben standing there munching on snacks watching and waiting to see what Rick was going to do. She sees each of them hand money over to Zach who is now holding the loot in his hands shaking it her way with an annoying grin. She dangerously narrows her eyes at them to stop gawking at her. Ben and Noah pretend to tremble in their boots and high five each other.

Beth is interrupted when she hears his attention seeking cough coming from behind her and looking at each of her friends, she pleads as best she can for one of them to rescue her, pull the fire alarm came to her mind but they all continue to watch her whilst eating potato chips grinning.

_"__Traitors!"_ she mouths to them.

Tara moves towards the fire alarm. The one next to her, you had to smash the glass with the hammer. There was no way she would get away with it, she was surrounded by cops, she stands and looks at it and then back at Beth apologetically shaking her head sorry.

Beth slowly turns around and Rick is sitting with one of his foot crossed on top of his other knee and his hands clasped behind his neck, waiting for her to answer.

_"__God, what is he doing? If only he could see what I can and boy, does he look good!"_ She near enough dribbles to herself.

Rick leans forward and snaps his finger to Beth and she shakes her head back to reality.

_"__Well?"_ he asks sitting back in his chair crossing his arms.

Finding her voice "It was one Krispy Kreme, it was one! and I replaced that and I was waiting for you and…and! She mumbles..

_"__And?"_ Rick asks getting comfortable to hear her excuse.

Beth watches him, she could see he was amused at her squirming, he had her where he wanted her.

_"Rick! Chief's calling!"_ Shane shouts over.

Rick looks over Beth's shoulder whilst she turns her head to see Shane. Shane blatantly winks at her and she rolls her eyes at him.

"Give me a minute!" Rick calls back.

He looks up at Beth and they stare at one another whilst he rises from his seat to standing up straight so she tilts her head looking up at him. _Did he get taller or was she shrinking in shame and embarrassment? _she thought.

_"__We'll finish this another time!"_ Rick informs her.

Rick turns and searches his desk for the files he had called Beth to look at. Beth's eyes look down and she catches a glimpse of his toned behind whilst he leans over his desk to grab the said files, it was a very nice view, she smiles. She quickly looks back up when he turns around and he hands the files over to her. She takes them and presses them to her chest as if it was some type of protection to shield her from his gaze.

Beth waits for him to tell her she was dismissed and when it doesn't come, she takes it that she can leave and begins to retreat back to her desk, way over the other side of the room.

_"__You're attending the drinks after work tonight?"_ Rick enquiries whilst stacking his papers into a neat pile and then looks over to her not sure why he had asked so directly but waits for her answer.

Beth just nods her head. She and the others always went but there was always a divide between the ranks. Everyone kept to their tribes and mingled only on rare occasions.

Beth went every Friday night to the local hangout for the Precinct for one drink to show her face and not be unsociable but she actually enjoyed a night out with her colleagues, she just didn't like to wake up the following day with her head down the toilet and having to sit in a darkened room from a hangover. The others were all pros and she was just a beginner, she tried to be smart when it came to drink especially when her father had a drinking addiction when he was younger.

Rick would attend now and again when Shane would drag him for a well-earned beer but he was always rushing home to his wife and kids. Beth looks at the picture of his son on his desk. She sighs, love was hard to find, having kids was a distant dream, she wasn't sure if it'll happen to her - lucky she's got a brother and sister who have kids, she thanks god. For now, she was happy to remain fun Aunt Bethy until she found her Mr Right. The guys she's dated were not long-term boyfriend material let alone husband material.

_"__Well then…I'll see you in the bar!"_ He says leaning down by her ear whilst he grabs his hat off of her head and puts it on his own and walks off.

Rick looks over to the Rookies up in the break room whilst he walks by. They all whizz around facing opposite sides of the room pretending to be distracted. Rick smirks and follows Shane.

Tara opens the door and comes running down watching Rick and Shane enter The Sheriff's room.

"Jeez Louise, I thought you were done for! What's your punishment? _desk duty? ticket duty? bookings or sorting through lost and found?"_ She asks grabbing her shoulders, she remembers having to sort through crap all day and wanting to cry, she had found items of clothing which should have been burnt.

"I'll find out tonight _at the bar!"_ Beth says breaking into a smile.

_"__What? He's going to buy you a drink or make you pick up the glasses and wash them?"_ Tara looks confused.

Beth just shrugs her shoulders and walks back to her desk and starts going through the files.

_"__So?"_ Ben mumbles crunching on his potato chips.

"Little Miss Pretty Features wormed her way out of a detention!" Tara winks at Beth.

"I knew it, cough up!" Noah says holding out his hand.

_"__Oh man!"_ Zach whines not wanting to part with the money. He hands the notes over to Noah but doesn't let go so Noah has to yank the $80 out of his grasp. When Noah gets hold of his money, he smell it and sighs.

"You don't even know where it's been?" Tara grimaces watching Noah kiss the money.

"You guys are impossible!" Beth shakes her head "Now get and leave me be, I've got a mountain of paperwork to get through!" She says shooing them away so she could get on with her work.

Beth didn't want to come back to it after her shift had ended to finish them off. She was going to go for a drink or two and hopefully Deputy Grimes would actually make it and not change his mind last minute. She really hoped he would be there, it would be nice to see him before the weekend as she was off now until Monday. It would be a long weekend not seeing that smile, seeing him.

* * *

Beth looks into the mirror whilst she applies her pink lipstick to complete her look for the night. She was dressed in fitted black jeans and a mint strappy top and cute kitten heels. She kept her makeup natural, the only noticeable colour were her lips which was a brighter shade than she normally wears and her hair flowing out of its ponytail, tousled with small waves.

Tara walks into the locker room and whistles at her.

"You look good even when you don't try!" Tara says opening up her locker.

"Here put some of this on" Beth says grabbing Tara's face and applying a scarlet red shade to her lips and chucking it back into her locker.

"See, your look is complete now!" Beth approves but Tara frowns and Beth catches her.

"You look beautiful Tara! Some girl is gonna stop and stare at you on the dance floor tonight and you might just get lucky! If not, then their loss! You'd be my number one choice girl!" Beth says leaning on her shoulder whilst Tara takes a look at herself in the mirror.

"You sure I look ok and not too...girly?" She asks unsure looking at her face in the mirror.

"Tara, trust me! I'd never lie to you! The guys will say something for sure but ignore them, they're jealous because they know they can never have you!" Beth says and kisses her on the cheek and wipes it as her colour had rubbed off.

"If you say so?" Tara scoff taking one last look at herself in the mirror and then slamming the locker door shut.

They both went for the relaxed and chick look and were grateful not to have gone for the little black dress number and skyscraper heels that Amy had just walked into the locker room in.

"WOW!" Tara says

"I know!" Amy beams and twirls around to show off how well the dress clung to her every curves.

"Yeah WOW!" Beth says taking a seat and watching Amy walk up and down like a model and she suddenly felt under dressed, plain and average with hardly any curves compared with the busty blonde.

_"__We look sexy too!"_ Tara nudges Beth to cheer her up and Beth laughs as Tara wiggles her eyebrows and pouts.

"Ready Thelma?" Beth says standing up putting her purse on her shoulder.

"Ready Louise!" Tara says linking arms and they leave Amy with the others to make their way to the bar.

"If one of us gets drunk, we both get drunk and go off the cliff together!" Tara says and Beth nods.

* * *

Once they walk in, they find the bar buzzing. Everyone is scattered around everywhere. Noah waves from the bar and they make their way over.

"Cosmopolitan for Sweet Cheeks!" Noah says handing the drink to Beth and she grins at her beautiful pink drink with a few raspberries floating at the top.

"And a Budweiser for Wild Child!" Noah says handing the bottle to Tara.

The other guys make it over to them and they make a toast and clink their glasses. Beth takes a sip of her drink and rolls her eyes, it tasted good! She picks out a raspberry and starts to nibble on it whilst taking a look around the room. Everyone looked happy and relaxed out of their uniform and it was nice to see everyone in regular clothes.

Beth stops when she spots Rick leaning up against the wall with Shane drinking a beer and both are laughing watching Leon trying to chat up some girl at the bar. Rick was wearing jeans and a blue shirt that matched the colour of his eyes with his sleeves rolled up. He looked laid back and charming as ever. He was all smiles out of work, this was definitely his chill out time. Zach hands her another drink and she drinks it watching Rick. She can see his dimples, he was smiling and has to look away, Leon was blabbering away about some cop car chase on TV, the girls face said it all and Leon hadn't taken the clue. Zach comes over and puts his arms around Beth's shoulders.

Rick's eyes scan the room, he sees the rookies huddled together joking and drinking. He looks away and does a double take, his eyes land back on Beth, she was giggling into her pink drink at something Zach had just said into her ear. He takes a sip of his beer whilst watching them.

_"Karaoke!"_ Tara shrieks once she sees the stage is free and pulls Beth and Zach with her.

Once the mic's are thrust in all three hands and the music starts, they erupt on stage and the bar is alive and a group stand and begin to cheer dancing.

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars_

_I see this life like a swinging vine_  
_Swing my heart across the line_  
_And my face is flashing signs_  
_Seek it out and you shall find_  
_Old, but I'm not that old_  
_Young, but I'm not that bold_  
_I don't think the world is sold_  
_I'm just doing what we're told_  
_I feel something so right_  
_Doing the wrong thing_  
_I feel something so wrong_  
_Doing the right thing_  
_I could lie, coudn't I, could lie_  
_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_  
_Said, no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be counting stars_

Rick smiles watching, all three were good but Beth stood out, he could tell she was a singer. He can hear his colleagues reminiscing about when they were rookies and it was nice just being there with everyone, nights like this made him happy, everyone gets to let their hair down and they all deserve nights like this. He was glad to come out tonight, Carl and Judith weren't home, he needed company and the company was great.

The Sheriff walks in and announces that he'll buy all his officers a round of drinks for the excellent work they'd done this month, he was in a good mood, everyone cheers and he leaves his card with Rick to settle the tab at the end. Once the Sheriff leaves after his quick shot, Shane grabs the card.

"Imagine what we could do with his beauty!" Shane literally drools at the golden card.

"You'll be chewing the ground when Chief steps on your face!" Rick says smirking grabbing it back and putting it into his jean pocket.

"Always Mr Sensible!" Shane shakes his hands in the air annoyed "Mr Dependable!" he stomps off to go get another drink and then seeing Amy in her getup, gets distracted and leans up next to her sitting at the bar.

_"__Why Amy!"_ Shane grins looking at her dress and she flips her hair over to her side smiling.

"Hi there Deputy Walsh" She grins.

Shane looks at her glass and it was nearly empty.

"What are you drinking?" He asks moving in closer clicking his fingers for the waiter and he was off shamelessly flirting.

Rick watches and then makes his way to the restroom to relieve himself.

Ben having had too much to drink, hugs Beth and rocks her side to side.

"You should have been a singer!" Ben erupts

"I should have been a many things Benjamin!" She laughs

Beth pats his arm and then he tries to pick her up, she lets out a squeal and starts grabbing hold of Tara, who only turns around and picks Beth up instead and Ben is clapping his hands in amusement. Beth is warning them, she'll kill them if they drop her. When Tara puts Beth down, part of her drink spills over her and her arm is covered in drink. The Barman noticing hands Beth a towel and she grateful accepts it wiping herself clean.

"I need to go to the bathroom and wash the booze smell off of me!" Beth frowns when she smells her arm.

"You want me to come with?" Tara asks feeling bad.

"No, I'm alright, I won't be long!" Beth assures Tara with a smile.

"Bethhhh…come…backkkk…soooooon...I miss ya already!" Ben giggles and Zach is giggling along with him.

"Gosh, how much have they had do drink?" Beth looks astonished at them as she leaves.

"Dunno but, I'll ask the barman for lemonade and tell them it's Vodka!" Tara smirks evilly and Beth agrees whilst she leaves.

Beth was busy wiping her top, she bumps into someone coming the opposite way to her.

"I'm sorry, my fault, I wasn't watchin' where I was going!" She apologies and looks up to see Rick.

"Deputy Grimes!" Beth says in surprise.

"Beth" Rick nods his greetings and he looks at her top noticing the pink patches.

"You ok?" He asks

"Yeah some of the guys were fooling around and thought it would be funny to pick me up and then I spilt my drink," She says looking down.

She didn't want him to smell the alcohol reeking off of her and tries to make her getaway as quickly as she can.

"No harm done, it'll wash out!" She smiles back and makes her way to the woman's restroom, he watches her as she leaves.

Rick goes back to the other deputies when they call him over, they were talking about Sunday's upcoming football game. That was it, Rick was engrossed in conversation, they were talking dirty to each other.

Beth cleans herself up as much as she can and sprays some perfume to mask the smell on her top. She makes her way back from the restroom and a guy grabs her arm.

_"__Hey!"_ Beth yells trying not to fall over.

"Well…hello there sweetheart, you look a little lost, why don't you come and join us, we loved your performance, come and perform for us or we could just get into a cab and go back to my place!" He slurs up in her face.

Beth takes a look at him, she didn't recognise him.

_"__No thank you," _she says trying to leave but he holds on and grins back at her.

_"__Let go of me!"_ she snaps pulling her arm away and she begins to walk off.

She makes it two steps and the guy grabs her again and pulls her towards him and holds her tightly in his arms, his lips trailing along her face. Beth pulls her face away and he begins to run his hand over her body and then he gropes her ass hard pushing her up into him, she can feel his arousal. Beth pushes him and not affecting him in anyway, she begins to panic, she yells for him to let go.

Hearing Beth, Rick whirls around in the direction of Beth's cries, he drops his beer in disbelief. He jumps up and sprints over but before he reaches them, Beth reaches up scratching the man's face and pokes him in the eye.

_"__Ahhhhh!"_ He growls grabbing his eye and then lunging for her in anger grabbing her hair.

Beth acts fast and quickly knees the man hard in the groin. He releases Beth grabbing his balls dropping to the floor moaning in pain. Beth falls on the ground from tearing herself out of his grasp, she backs up into the corner shaking.

Everything happened so fast, she didn't have time to digest it, she tries to catch her breathe.

Shane and the others are on the man on the floor and Rick diverts and rushes over to Beth. He kneels down on to his knees and put his hands on her shoulders. She lashes out and starts hitting out in front of her. Rick lets her slap him, the noise echoed throughout the bar and then he grabs her wrists trying to steady her. He could feel how tense she was.

_"__Beth, it's ok, it's Rick, I'm not gonna hurt you!"_ Rick says reassuringly.

Beth looks up to see Rick's concerned eyes and then she sees everyone crowding around and she feels like she can't breathe, she feels like everyone is closing in on her, her forehead creases and she closes her eyes.

Rick can see her beginning to panic, he yells at everyone to back away and give them space. When they don't move but just stand and gawp, he barks, they move away. Shane is pushing the lingering people out the way looking back at Beth, he goes to help but Rick tells him, she needed space so he gets up and leaves Rick to it, he was always better in these situations.

Rick still holding Beth's wrists, loosen his grip and holds her gently.

"That's it, breathe in and out, relax!" He whispers as he pushes her hair back out of her face and behind on to her back. Beth looks at him, breathing in and out staring into his eyes. Like in the elevator, his presence and his soothing words where helping her.

When Rick can see her breathing finally slowing down, he sits closer to her and puts his arm around her shoulder, holding her gently, Beth moves and rests her head on him. He sits there rubbing her arm. It felt calming and relaxing, her eyelids slip closed.

"How do you feel?" He asks peering down to her.

Beth opens her eyes and blinks seeing everyone a good distance away from them, she sighs with relief and sits there. Rick lets her be until she was ready to talk.

He watches as the drunken man was cuffed along with his friends who were escorted out by Shane and the others, a police van had turned up to cart them off to jail, he can see the flashing through the windows. He looks at the men, they were a similar build to him and in comparison Beth was tiny.

Deep in thought, he began to realise they needed to give the female officers more in-depth self-defence training. They were tough but they needed to learn different techniques and ways in which to use their body to their advantage to get them out of situations like what just happened. Beth was lucky this time and he frowns thinking what could have happened. He wanted to help her build up some body strength and the confidence she lacked in herself. With some proper training and direction, it would be a small step in helping her and with their job, there is going to be tough situations when she'd need to get down and dirty and physical. He would check to see if she had enrolled in his classes, if not, then he would make her tag along, he'll make a spot for her and any of the women who wanted the extra training.

And there was the issue of her claustrophobia, he would be true to his word, he will speak to his friend Michonne, she was the best in the state. Beth needed to learn how to handle it otherwise she wasn't going to make it far in the force. He would have to put her through intense training and she will hate him, he will have to push her to see where her breaking point is and then he'll build her up to the potential he knows she can be, if the work was put in. He would rather her hate him then he hate himself for not doing anything and something bad happening to her in work or out. The next talk he will have with The Sheriff will be that all the rookies got intense self-defence training, no questions asked.

"Deputy Grimes, I didn't mean to mock you earlier, I -" Beth replies apologetically and stops when she sees his eyes crinkle up.

Rick brought out of his thinking begins to laugh down lightly into her hair and she pulls away to look at him confused.

He licks his lips and looks at her with a sigh.

"Stop confessing…you talk way too much you know that! I was thinkin' of some sort of punishment earlier but now?" He says looking down at her shaking his head with a smile "You're a strange girl, you know that? It's not the time to be thinking about that, just rest your lips, that's an order!" He says rubbing his face with his hand in disbelief, she was attacked and she was going on about earlier on.

Beth just looks at him and wipes her face.

"I need to conserve my energy." She repeats from a couple of weeks ago.

She looks away remembering the elevator and her confession of eating his doughnut. And he nods narrowing his eyes at her. She can't help but feel he was teasing her for her honesty and then he doesn't look away when she feels he should have. She sees he wants to laugh and she was not happy.

"Your real mean you know that!" Beth purses her lips looking away from him, he knew how to make her embarrassed and he teased her too much.

"You have verbal diarrhea!" He pokes fun at her blabbering and she looks at him in shock and then closes her mouth, it was true, she was just shocked he had said it out loud to her face.

"And you're really rude and …" Beth stops talking remembering she was the one who had tried impersonating him.

"There's something about you but I don't know exactly what? I should be giving you a disciplinary but.." His eyes soften when he replies, she looks at him and they stare at each other for a long time. Rick is the first to look away suddenly confused at himself and Beth looks to her side and she sees Tara running over.

"Thanks!" Beth says to Rick

"Anytime" He replies "You should talk to your team leader tomorrow, for counselling if you need it or come find me and we can talk if you want" he says.

"I'm not in tomorrow" Beth replies and he stares at her "I'm back in on Monday" She answers knowing he was going to ask when she was next in.

"Hey Deputy Grimes!" Tara acknowledges Rick's presence as she kneels in front of Beth smiling sadly.

"Tara" he replies back to her letting go of Beth's shoulder.

"Is it ok to take her home?" Tara asks and he nods.

Beth gets to her feet with the help of Tara. Rick stands up and picks up Beth's purse from the floor and dusts if off for her.

"I'm sure you're both aware that I'm holding the classes this month and I'd like…_I want_ you girls to attend!" He looks from Tara and then back to Beth "Classes start on Monday at 7pm" He says holding out Beth's purse to her. Beth reaches over to take it but he doesn't let go, she looks up at him.

"I'll see you Monday?" He asks narrowing his eyes to her.

Beth nods and once he's satisfied, he lets go and allows Tara lead Beth away.

"Bethy, I'm sorry, I should have come with you. Let's go home and crash in front of the TV with some ice-cream!" Tara says taking hold of Beth's shoulder.

They make it out the door and Tara tries to hail down a Taxi.

Beth stands there and takes a look back into the bar. She sees Shane and Rick talking and she feels like she ruined the night for everyone and then Rick catches her looking upset.

Moments later, she sees a pair of shoes walk and stop in front of her eyes, she looks up and to her surprise, it was Rick.

"I can't let you go home looking like that!" He says not liking seeing her upset and not smiling like she always is.

He reaches over and puts his arms around her shoulders and pulls her into a hug. Beth instinctively wraps her arms around his waist and buries her face into his chest and inhales deeply.

"We'll work together, I promise you, you won't feel like this once the training is finished!" He whispers into her hair and she nods.

He lets go when Tara turns around and a Taxi pulls up. Beth gets in and Rick shuts the door for her. He hands the Taxi driver a wad of cash and tells the driver to get them home safely.

"Sure Deputy Grimes" The taxi driver promises.

"Good Night Ladies!" Rick leans by the window and smiles and Beth finally smiles back to him.

He was pleased, he steps back for the car to leave nodding to the driver.

The car drives off and Beth hugs herself remembering how he held her close and it felt like she belonged there.

"You ok?" Tara asks looking over.

"Yeah, I am now!" Beth smiles leaning her head back looking out the window.

* * *

**A/N: Those who are reading Loved Back to Life - this is going to be updated hopefully tonight. **

**The Journey will be up sometime end of this week. **

**I had been busy but my time is a little free this week (",)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hello, thank you guys for reading and reviewing. This fic is a little bit of cute fun for me to write. Beth is such a fangirl of handsome Deputy Grimes, seriously who wouldn't be? This is what happens when I stop my other hobbies and daydream, I need to find some new hobbies!

TaintedHalo8287 – Your completely right and when I've got time, I will go back and sort out the thoughts and italics, I got really lazy bashing away at the keyboard. I think I have done the same in my other fics - apologies if I confused you but hopefully you got it and continue reading'

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters – I so wish I did!

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Beth, Noah and Tara walk up to the station and stop at the doors. Beth dreaded this moment and was apprehensive of walking in to find the pity looks on people's face and everyone talking about her behind her back. Friday had been a good day at work and the evening was going so well and then the night got ruined and then she had one of her episodes. She shudders at the memory. She hated feeling like that. Tara and Noah have known her since elementary school and when in high school she started having her attacks, they were always with her in the public places, they did all they could to calm her down but it was hard, besides they happened rare but when they did happen, she went into total meltdown.

Deputy Grimes has seen it twice now and she felt humiliated that the guy she's been crushing on, is the one to witness them first hand, up close and personal. But he had been sweet and caring during both incidents, she was grateful but she couldn't help but feel embarrassed and mortified. She remembers slapping him, the night kept coming back to her in phases, the noise of the slap ringing in her ears and she has to cover them with her hands. She slapped him and she slapped him good! To remind her, her palm was bright red from the impact, she wondered what damage she did to his beautiful face.

_His beautiful face! _She frowns.

"Ready?" Noah asks putting his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him.

"I think so?" Beth says twisting her hand in the other frowning.

This moment was all she was thinking about all weekend, she felt like she was back in high school. Everyone had turned up at the Friday Night Drinks and that was probably the last time she was going to attend one she had decided.

Tara notices Beth's hesitance to walk in and knowing what was going through her best friend's mind.

"If anyone says anything, they'll get a knuckle sandwich from yours truly!" Tara vowels balling her hand into a fist and smashing it into her other hand.

She remembers when they were five and she vowed to protect Beth from bullies or anyone who made her upset.

Beth looks at Tara and Noah, they were her siblings from another mother. Her lips turn up remembering their childhood and thinks back to the first day they met.

**_Flashback_**

"Honey, you'll make loads of friends and you'll forget about your old pa!"

"Don't be silly daddy, you're my best friend!" Beth says clinging on to her father and then looking up at him like he was mad.

Her father laughs and kisses her on the cheeks and she giggles revealing her missing tooth at the front of her smile and then the bell rings.

_"Daddy, I'm scared!"_ she says burying her head into his neck.

"Ohhhh sweetheart, there's nothin' to be scared about, school is fun, you get to play and make new friends!"

"What if nobody wants to be my friend?" Beth worries always being shy and always hiding, her only real friends were the animals on the farm.

"I doubt that, once they get to know you, they won't forget you, pretty hard to forget you dumpling! They'll become your friend for life and the good ones stick with you until you're all old and wrinkly like daddy! He says and Beth thinks and decides to give it a try.

"If I don't like it, can I just come and work at the clinic, I can do your photocopyin' and answer the phone?" Beth suggests.

"You know I would love that but I know there's something special waiting for you out there, you need to go explore and going to school is the first step…now go have some fun and I'll meet you here at 3pm." Her father says giving her a kiss and handing her over to the teacher.

She waves to her father who beams back to her.

She was happily swinging on the swing at recess and then a boy nearly twice her size stands in front of her. She smiles and asks if he wanted a go trying to be friendly. He walks behind her and pushes her off resulting in her falling and hurting her wrist. She ended up sitting on her knees looking at the floor silently crying not looking up at anyone or making noise, she didn't like people staring at her, if she closed her eyes, maybe she would disappear she thought.

A girl in dungarees witnessing this, jumps off the monkey bars and marches over to the boy and pulls him by the ear and drags him to Beth to apologise but then he pushes her giving her some sass. The girl doesn't like the tone of his abuse, clenching her fist together, she gives him a knuckle sandwich. The boy embarrassed goes to push her. But before he lays another finger on her, he is pushed to the floor with a fist in his face. A boy's voice can be head telling the bully to leave or he'll get the teacher. The boy picks himself up and runs away.

The girl goes and sits down in front of Beth cross-legged and the boy kneels next to them taking hold of Beth's hand and wrapping his handkerchief around her grazed wrist.

Beth lifts her head to see a boy with the whitest teeth and biggest brandy coloured eyes she ever saw and a girl with a brown bob hair just like her sisters and bushy eyebrows with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm Noah and this is Tara, you wanna be our friend?" Noah asks.

Beth looks at both of them apprehensively.

"You don't need to be scared, we'll protect ya and we'll teach ya some moves!" Tara says adamantly.

Beth stares at one face to the other and with a small smile, she nods her head, they genuinely wanted to be friends with her.

"Great, you wanna come play cops and robbers?" Noah asks

"Sure but I don't wanna be a robber!" Beth says shaking her head

"We all can be cops, we'll just pretend we're chasing Winston!" Tara says looking over at the bully who's now hiding in the Wendy House.

Beth stands up with the help of her two new best friends and they hold hands and share a smile.

_**End of Flashback**_

"I'm ready!" Beth says clutching both their hands and they walk into the station.

Ben comes running over and envelopes Beth into a hug and Zach pushes him aside hugging her.

"Sorry we got off our faces and what happened…but we heard you did good!" Zach replies.

"Get enough practice with you guys!" Beth smiles and Zach nods agreeing.

"Yeah, I'm glad to have been a practice dummy!" Zach smiles letting go.

"I can show you some moves we learnt from Kung-Fu Grimes?" Ben offers her.

Beth burst into a smile "Thanks Ben but I'm goin' to training tonight."

She was excited when she signed up but she wasn't so sure now.

"Get your butts changed, Grimes is heading the briefings this morning! If your late, you're gonna find yourselves wearing the ever so fashionable hi-visibility vest in public picking litter from the ground, NO MOVE!" Shane barks from behind them and they all jump running.

"Still got it!" He says rubbing his hands together smirking evilly.

"Beth?" Shane calls her over whilst they all make their ways to the locker rooms.

"You up for today?" He asks holding her shoulders.

"Yep!" Beth replies shrugging.

"Good girl! Get goin', I'll see you in briefings," Shane replies.

Beth looks around and to her surprise nobody was paying her much attention, she sighs with relief.

_"__Jeez Louise! You really wanna wear that vest and pick up Starbucks cups from the floor today?"_ Tara screeches for her to hurry up.

Shaking her head no, she never wanted to be caught dead in the gear, runs to the locker room.

* * *

Rick takes all the rookies to the forecourt and they all look around to see what they were waiting for. Nothing and nobody catches their attention and then they look out into the forecourt containing around two dozen dirty cruisers.

Deputy Kendal and Deputy Basset roll in and their patrol car is covered in mud. They had to chase after a stolen car around a dirt track and it was filthy, you could just about see through the glass where the wipers had tried to clear off the mud. They park up and seeing all the rookies lined up in their sweats looking innocent, they both smirk towards each other knowing what Rick was up to.

_"__Happy training guys!"_ Leon says laughing walking backwards up the ramp remembering his training days back as a rookie, no matter how lovely and caring Rick Grimes was, when it came down to business, there was no one more to fear than the said Deputy.

Deputy Kendal shakes his head at Rick and he just nods back rubbing his chin to disguise his smirk.

"Lesson one for this week" Rick says chucking sponges to them all and they catch them.

They all look at the sponges confused and look at each other and then back at Rick who's standing there with his clipboard. They can only think that is where he will write his appraisal notes whilst he observes them. He begins walking up and then back down the line staring at each of them, one by one.

Beth watches him slightly intimidated, stunned watching the way Deputy Grimes was looking at them, this was a completely different Deputy Grimes, there was no smile, no grin, no teasing - he was pure fiercely looking, all he needed now was a whip to whip them all into shape. Beth gulps as her mind runs wild and he catches the movement on her neck and looks back at her eyes.

_Maybe I made a mistake? _Beth tells herself.

Beth looks at Tara who turns her head slowly to her giving her a look to say they walked into the wrong shop and they do a mini freaking out session with their eyes and jump when they hear Rick talk louder.

"We start with the upper arms today!" He smacks his tight toned bicep "Whatever flab that lives there, will be evaporated and turned into pure muscle and toned up by the end of this month! First you'll wash all the cars, then wax them!" Rick orders.

They all stare at Rick in disbelief and half of them look on more confused than ever looking at the sponge.

"You're looking to protect and defend yourselves, your fellow colleagues, on your left, on your right and the public. Nobody can be SuperCop, there's no such person but we can all work towards being the best we can possibly be and whatever you take from these sessions, could save lives. This may seem pointless and ridiculous but you will only get to your goal by working hard, patience and practice and we'll go through the steps one at a time, they may seem long and tedious but they work if you put your minds to it!" He explains.

"Wax on - right hand" he demonstrates "wax off - left hand," he demonstrates "and breathe in through your nose and out the mouth!" Rick finishes gesturing towards the cars. He has a slight smirk on his face that none of them catch. He had to try and make this sound convincing, this wasn't the session he had planned but they were in a jam.

"You're kidding!" Ben laughs nodding that it was a hilarious joke "Yes Sensei!" he bowls down jokingly.

"Oh no Benjamin, this is for real. Now I want to see spotless patrol cars and I want them to shine like they've never shone before!" Rick orders.

They all groan, they were expecting to be flipping each other across the room like his previous training sessions, not washing cars.

Beth looks at Rick in disbelief, was this it? _She was going to scrub her attacker clean_. If he didn't look so cute in his jogging bottoms and that fitted T-Shirt that accentuates his toned physic, she'd throw her sponge at this face.

_"__You have a weird sense of humour Deputy Meanie!"_ Beth says under her breathe whilst dipping her sponge into the water and slamming it onto the hood and scrubbing it blowing her hair out of her face unknown to her that Rick had made his rounds and heard her.

"Problem Officer Greene?" Rick asks standing beside her car.

"No…no problem! I just didn't realise we _was going to scrub the mean public clean? I'll hold out my sponge from my holster and they'll quake in their boots!"_ Beth says with sarcasm.

Rick stands there crossed arms watching with a tiny smile on his face noting her irritation.

"You're doin' it all wrong!" Rick observes from where he is standing.

Beth stops what she's doing and turns around and looks at him not knowing what to say. She puts her hands on her hips and before she can open her mouth, a pigeon flies by and poops on her car. Rick fights the urge not to laugh watching Beth's face scrunch up and nearly gag, it was perfect timing, he taps on her car and walks on to the next rookie.

She was ready to throw her sponge at his head and Rick catches her reflection in the clean vehicle in front.

"Officer Greene, I don't hear any water dripping or the noise of a squeaky clean bonnet!" Rick calls out moving towards Tara.

Tara has mastered the wax on, wax off and Rick puts his thumb up at Tara. She throws him a smile and he smiles back as he disappears to the next vehicle. Beth dips her sponge in the water and throws the sponge at Tara _"teacher's pet"_ who dodges it and it hits Ben in the back and he screams feeling his wet back. Beth ducks and starts cleaning the wheel, talking to herself.

"Right, this was a taster for those who think they are here to have fun" Rick says looking around.

"You've all signed up for intense self-defence training so for the whole of this month, you all belong to me and anyone who gets out of line, this is what you will be doin' on your day off helping Sal and the team clean up the cruisers and you don't want to be here on a Saturday or Sunday morning because you'll be cleanin' out the vans we tow drunken idiots in after a night out on the town!" Ricks says looking around at all of the rookies puffed out, wet and sweating.

"If you don't think you can handle my classes, my rules, my punishments, then you may leave now!" Rick says sternly taking a seat on one of the hoods of the car and nodding back up the ramp.

He looks down at his watch studying it waiting for the lightweights to leave.

The rookies look around at each other, their eyes asking one another, are they walking into the Lion's Den? But they wanted to learn and they knew Deputy Grimes could teach them a lot, he knew what he was talking about, his credentials spoke for him. They've seen what he can do and he was fast on his feet and has taken a bull like Deputy Walsh down many times. Ben and Noah actually stopped fooling around when they knew that Rick wasn't joking. They were now fourth months into the job and it was time they started to focus.

Rick looks up and they're all still standing there.

"Real classes start Thursday sharp at 7pm…your all dismissed!" He waves them off "Get out of here and enjoy the rest of you evenings!" Rick smiles watching as they all file out.

"We get ya Deputy Grimes!" Noah says and Rick nods.

He turns around and sees that Beth is still waxing the last car.

"Beth?" He calls out

"Ha?" She says turning around and she sees Rick walking up to her, she stops and pushes her hair out the way.

"You can leave that, the guys will finish up, go get dressed, session is over." He tells her.

"Might as well finish this, nearly done!" she replies and turns back around and continues to wax.

He looks down shaking his head.

"You're doin' it all wrong!" He calls out over her shoulder.

She ignores him and carries on, she didn't care about his routine, she was just pushing herself to finish the last section and then she could leave, she didn't like to leave a job half done. Tara was waiting for her and they had planned to go out and eat. She thinks about a big plate of fries and burger and then she freezes when she feels hands on top of hers. She stops and sees that the hands belong to Rick.

"Your doin' it wrong," he says quietly behind her.

"You sure ain't got over your OCD!" Beth retorts back to him and she hears him release a little laugh.

She watches as Rick navigates their right hands wiping right and then their left hands waxes left. With his help, she finishes the last section, he pulls away and Beth turns around and looks up at him, she had a slight blush on her face and she didn't know what to say holding the sponge in one hand and the rag in the other.

Rick steps back and wipes his face on the sleeve of his T-Shirt now regretting doing that. Maybe he shouldn't have done that, thinking about it now, it was inappropriate to stand right up behind her pressing against her back whilst he leant over her to help. He steps a further step back remembering that he was her Training Officer and she was a Rookie. He looks away feeling uncomfortable and uncomfortable for Beth, he didn't know what had come over him, he clears his throat.

"I'll sort this all out, you should get going, its getting late." He says shutting the doors to the car.

Beth stands there watching and after a few more seconds of watching, she puts down the sponge and rag wiping her hands on her vest, she heads back up the ramp. She presses for the door to buzz open and Rick looks up from the car watching Beth enter into the station. He leans on the side of the car confused rubbing his forehead.

"Rick!" Shane calls out and he's pulled out of his thoughts.

"You done here, can we go and eat, I'm starving!" Shane says emphasising this rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, let's get out of here, let me go get dressed, I'll be back in five!" He says jogging up to the station.

Beth and Tara walk to their favourite diner and its heaving. They grab a booth and slump into the seats as the menus are handed to them.

"You ok?" Tara asks looking over the menu.

"Yeah" she replies

"Something's up?" Tara quirks her eyebrows up at Beth and puts down her menu to tell her what was running through her mind.

_"Hey, look it's my two favourite ladies!"_

Beth and Tara both look up as Shane strolls over to their table with a massive grin on his face and waves at Old Franco behind the counter.

"Hey darling, we haven't got any free tables, ya guys ok to wait?" The waitress asks Shane delivering Beth and Tara's drinks.

"You ladies don't mind us joinin' you?" Shane asks kneeling down and pleading to them both giving them his Bambi eyes and they give in with one condition.

"Only if you buy us desert!" Tara suggests

"Done!" Shane says sliding into the seat beside Tara and putting his arm above the seat cosily next to her sharing her menu. She warns him about personal space and he holds up his hand and then moves back next to her. She thumps him in the arm.

"Ok! Ok!…I'll keep my hands to myself…I promise!" Shane crosses his heart and she catches his fingers crossed.

"Good, otherwise I'll have to give you a nut cracker just like power puff girl over here gave that sleaze the other night!" Tara smirks remembering.

"Yeah, nice one Greene! proud of ya pumpkin but please never do that to me, that guy needed to see a doctor!" Shane flinches

"Keep your hands to yourself and then we'll be fine!" Beth says

"Deal!" Shane holds out his hand to Beth and Beth takes it shaking it.

"But if you ever change your mind, don't be shy about knocking!" He winks at Beth and she shakes her head embarrassed taking a sip of her soda through her straw.

Beth looks around trying not to look too obvious.

"You said _us_?" She asks casually and Tara has a grin on her face looking at the menu.

"Yea, Rick's just parking up, he'll be here in a sec," Shane says looking out the window for Rick's jeep.

Beth suddenly breaks into a smile and follows Shane's gaze out the window when she sees Rick jogging into the diner, it had begun to shower. He steps in and shakes the water out of his hair, pushing it back with his hands and wipes his face. Shane calls him over and he makes his way over.

Rick notices that Shane was sitting in one of the cosiest booths with Tara and Beth. Beth looks up once he stands over them. He smiles to them all, his eyes fall back on Beth as she puts her hair behind her ear.

"You don't mind sharing, it's a bit cosy but cosy's alright?" Shane asks Rick but then calls the waitress over.

Rick doesn't answer, he slides in next to Beth and she moves a little giving him more space. She can feel his knee touching hers and he doesn't move it. Once he's settled, he turns his head and he meets her eyes with a smile. She passes him some napkins to wipe his face.

"Thanks" he says taking them and dabbing over his face and looks at the menu that was sitting on the table.

Tara and Shane are in some kind of disagreement about Sunday night's football game. Neither Beth nor Rick are listening. She looks out the window and after a moment she turns around, Rick has taken off his jacket and he's still in his T-Shirt from before which had the Sheriff's Department logo on the chest. She takes a quick look at his biceps and gazes admiringly at them and looks away when he looks up.

"I hope I didn't put you off earlier?" Rick says quietly to Beth whilst still watching the two arguing in front of him.

Beth considers her answer and then shakes her head.

"It's your class and we're the students, you've got a pretty unorthodox way of teachin' - pissin' off the whole of your students but you get the results the Sheriff wants, so who are we to disagree and question you?" Beth replies frankly fiddling with her straw.

Rick watches her hands and smiles to himself for her honesty.

"Can I let you into a secret," he asks "You can keep a secret?" Ricks tilts his head slightly towards Beth.

She looks sideways to him with a slight smile on her face wondering what secret he wanted to share with her and not to reveal to a soul.

"Yes!" She says with joy moving closer towards him.

"That wasn't my session plan...I was goin' to have you all doing a bleep test, progressive aerobic cardiovascular endurance test to see how fit everyone was but somebody needed help and I couldn't refuse." Rick replies.

Beth looks at him confused and looks at him to elaborate what it was. He looks at her, he knew she was going to be peeved off, especially when he promised to help her train. He clears his throat and leans in closer towards her.

"Big Sal's guys went out for a curry last night and well, let's just say their wives aren't happy that their clogging up the bathroom and I'm sorry…the cars needed to be cleaned and he was in a jam and I had a whole army of officers, he is an elderly man whose had open heart surgery and didn't need the stress that he was put under and I thought it was the right thing to do…we help each other out…we're all part of the same family." Rick tells her.

Beth looks at him in disbelief and suddenly bursts out laughing making Tara and Shane stop arguing to stare wondering what was so funny. Beth looks at Tara, they had all thought it was some kind of tough love training.

_Awwwwwwwwww! You Deputy Grimes are the sweetest man I ever met!_ she says to herself.

"What?" Both Shane and Tara ask leaning forward.

"I was telling Beth about the time we did some undercover work back in the day and Shane here," he point to his partner "had volunteered before knowing what the job was. The following day, he was dressed in a very tasteful outfit impersonating a lady from an escort agency!" Rick reveals to them "Never go in guns blazing without knowing the full facts and what the job entails! Sometimes someone's too eager to impress!" He says laughing at Shane who's now covering the bottom half of his face in mortification and they are in hysterical fits of laughter.

"Hey man! Not cool! What's in the past, stays in the past!" Shane points to Rick and before he can say anything Tara interrupts.

"How did you get away with that big ole nose?" Tara wonders looking at Shane.

"There ain't nothin' wrong with my nose!" He says covering up his nose.

"Yeah, just that you could ski off of it!" She says leaning up to take a better look "They must have used some pretty magical makeup!"

Rick begins to laugh along with Beth. Shane was looking to want to have a tantrum which only make Rick laugh harder.

"What did you wear?" Tara asks looking over his body and he suddenly feels like a piece of meat "A Tent or XXXL maxi dress?" Tara imagines.

"Hey! Hold up, that's pushing it a bit far!" Shane warns Tara to tread carefully.

"Well, what did you wear?" Beth asks

"Yea Shane, what did you wear?" Rick asks leaning back in his seat accepting his beer from the waitress.

Shane crosses his arms over his chest.

"A red slit to the thigh cocktail dress with matching red stilettos and yes I had to wax my legs and under arms and no I didn't wax my nether regions!" Shane says and crosses his legs. "And you girls are little minxes to ask!" Shane wags his finger at Tara and Beth.

"Er…we didn't ask! and ewwww!" Tara cringes.

Shane stares at Tara and she stares back at him with the same intensity. It would seem Shane was met his match in Tara, she seemed to be the only woman he's met that shut him up and call him out and Shane perks up and scoots closer to her. She acted like one of the guys but was all woman hidden beneath her boyish clothes.

"You sure you're gay? I couldn't temp you back?" Shane gestures towards his body, Tara leans in inches away from his face and Shane's eyes widen, he licks his bottom lip straightening up getting excited.

"Positive!" Tara says batting her eyelashes and moving back into her seat smirking.

Rick and Beth burst out laughing, Rick gave out a hearty laugh, his eyes crinkled, he had tears coming out that he has to wipe away. Beth turns to face him, watching him, she too wipes at her eyes. She had never seen him so high in spirits, he was completely different to when he was at work, he was relaxed and just one of the guys not one of her superiors and he wasn't treating her like a rookie.

"You know Tom and Jerry, we'll I'm Tom the innocent cat and Rick is Jerry, the devil in disguise! He tricks everyone with his innocent baby face and blue eyes, there's a wild side to him but not many people have seen it, trust me I have and y'all be shocked…real shocked I tell you!" Shane says grabbing a handful of Rick's fries and shoving them into his mouth once their dinner is served.

Rick shakes his head leaning forward and takes a look back at Beth. She was sitting there wondering how wild Rick was. She gets Goosebumps thinking the dangerous things he might have done, naughty things that he could do, naughty things he would do with her. She begins to gravitate closer to him and he raises his eye to her. Tara kicks her under the table and she jumps up and bangs her knee on the table.

"Holy moly!" She says clenching her teeth together.

"You alright?" Rick asks laying a hand on her shoulder turning towards her.

She nods her head yes like an idiot.

"You sure?" He asks

"I'm sure!" She says turning bright red and giving Tara a look that she was going to kill her.

"What desert would you guys like?" the waitress asks.

"Chocolate cake," Tara asks

"Apple Pie," Shane requests

"Krispy Kreme" Rick and Beth say at the same time.

They face each other and after what felt longer than they should be staring at each other, Rick looks away and so does Beth feeling her cheeks burning. She smiles towards the window, she can see Rick's reflection. He had a small smile on his face looking into his drink, she only hoped that smile was for her. Even if it wasn't, she'll just think it was - _a girl can dream!_ she thought to herself.

Rick looks over at Shane, thinking about the doughnut and he remembers Beth's confession, it was the funniest and cutest confession he's ever heard.

It was getting late, they spent two hours talking about everything and anything. Beth and Tara had both debated they should be able to drive the cruisers, both Rick and Shane hogged the wheel and never let them drive when they were partnered with them. Beth had told Rick he was a control freak, he had argued she wasn't experienced enough, Tara and Shane jump up and race over to the Juke Box fighting to get there first. Shane wanted to play some Elvis song and Tara was fed up listening to it in the car.

The waitress comes over and puts down the two bills in the middle of the table and leaves. Beth reaches for her and Tara's but Rick puts his hand on top of hers and holds it there. She looks up and catches him staring. She blinks her big round eyes at him and he just stares at her.

"I got this!" He says quietly, "You can pay next time!" comes out of his mouth.

Beth lost for words, there was going to be a next time and he had his warm hands on top of hers, she just beams back at him like an idiot.

"Thanks Deputy Grimes!" She smiles.

"We're not in work, you don't need to call me Deputy Grimes, I have a name, use it, it's Rick!" He smiles to her.

_Rick,_ she says to herself.

"Thanks Rick!" She beams liking the way it sounded rolling off her tongue.

"You welcome Beth," He replies back.

Rick smiles broadly looking at her because she was smiling like an idiot.

_Rick! Rick! Rick! Rick! Rick!_ she kept repeating to herself in her mind. She felt naughty.

* * *

_"Rick! Rick! Rick! Rick! Rick!"_ she mumbles and giggles to herself.

_"Jeeze Louise, I can hear you from my room, you have it bad for him!"_ She nudges Beth yawning to wake her up "I actually thought you seduced him and he was in here with you!" Tara smirks at a perplexed Beth.

Beth sits up and looks around, she's in her PJ's and in her bed.

_"What?"_ Beth says rubbing her eyes.

"You were calling out Deputy Grimes' name in your sleep and it didn't sound like whatever you were dreaming of was innocent!" Tara says leaning back on the pillow next to her.

"I don't know what's wrong with me!" Beth says dropping back on to her pillow covering her eyes and kicking the duvet off her legs.

"It's a crush!" Tara sympathises having had a crush on one of their professors back in college.

"We need to get you a man, someone preferably not married and doesn't have a kid! you were literally drooling over him tonight but he was oblivious to the attentions, I thought at one point you were goin' to climb into his lap!" Tara laughs.

"I so need a distraction!" Beth growls into her pillow.

"Tomorrow, we begin the hunt for a man!" Tara says smacking her bottom and getting out and moving back to her room.

"Hunt for a man...yeah, he's got to be tall, dark and handsome and preferably the spiting image as Rick Grimes!" She frowns.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hello, thank you guys for reading, reviewing and your support!

It's fun writing Beth upbeat, happy, cheeky and cute crushing on Rick. Sometimes some guys make you act goofy and well Rick is Rick, need I say more? I can't get enough of him! I never liked the idea of Shane breaking the bro-code - that must have really hurt so I wanted to keep him a bro. Tara is fun and I like her honesty and sense of humour. I think her and Beth would have been great friends had they met in TWD. Here is another chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"The sun has got his hat on, hip-hip-hip-hooray, the sun has got his hat on and he's coming out today! Now we'll all be happy, hip-hip-hip-hooray, the sun has got his hat on and he's coming out todayyyyyyy!" Beth jumps and hugs Tara from behind and squeezes her.

_"__Oh, my god Beth! shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_" Tara says pulling her hair _"I can't listen to it anymore! _She shakes her head.

"The sun has got his hat on hip-hipppphorrrrrrrrrrr-" Beth mumbles laughing as Tara turns around covering her mouth.

"No more Sweet Cheeks! David and Simon aren't here, they're back with Maggie and Glenn! Relax! Your free!...WE'RE FREE!" Tara reminds Beth pointing to her and then back to herself.

"I know! But now I can't stop singing it and it's gonna be a beautiful day, I can feel it in my bones!" Beth pulls out and tickles Tara, getting out of her hold.

She makes her way over to the coffee machine to pour herself her fourth mug of coffee that morning and it was only 6.50am! She lifts up her Little Miss Sunshine mug that her father had gifted her, taking a long whiff, she sips it with a sigh.

Tara eyeballs Beth thinking she's finally lost it, she's cracked, everyone is walking around like a zombie and there she is, not. Tara was exhausted and Beth was bouncing all over the place. Tara felt like she'd had a big night out but the truth was, they'd agreed to babysit Maggie and Glenn's four year twins after a shift so the couple could have a long awaited date night. The twins were more hyperactive than Beth, it must run in the genes Tara came to believe.

The twins had spent all night running in and out of Beth's room, into Tara's and then turning on the stereo full blast only to have their neighbour bang on the wall saying, he'll call the cops. David thinking the wall was talking to him, shouts back, _"My Aunty Bethy is a cop, so you be quiet!"_ and he bangs back with Simon joining in. They were giggling like they were possessed, it was funny to begin with but then it was old and tiring. This carried on for half an hour until Beth starting singing the annoying song they had just learnt in nursery and they finally fell asleep.

They had both woken up on the floor when the alarm rang at 5.00am and then the running and laughing had them chasing the twins around in circles trying to get them ready and fed before their neighbour got up to collect his mail. They needed to sneak out so he wouldn't catch them on the landing or by the front door to hear a lecture.

The whole ride in the car they sang that same song over and over and over. Beth had joined in happily singing along only making the twins more excited. Tara nearly jumped out of Beth's moving car down the free-way. She actually saw Shane stop at the light next to them. She tried to get out but Beth put on the child safety locks so Tara didn't attempt to jump out again. Tara banged on the window for him to help, he saw the kids at the back singing and Beth shaking her head at him not to help. Shane pretended not to understand what Tara was saying shrugging and when the lights changed green, he turned around and gave an evil grin and then drove off laughing. Tara screwed up her face seeing his truck disappear. He would regret that she said out loud.

When Glenn had opened the front door, he was in Maggie's pink dressing gown with his hair all over the place. He saw his naughty boys hands tied together and duct tape over their mouths, he knew they must have had a busy night. He looks up at Beth and Tara, both dishevelled, he lets out a hysterical bark of laughter, clearly happy to have not been there for whatever mischief they got up to and Tara thumps him in the arm making him suddenly cry out grabbing his dead arm and rubbing it. Maggie comes out asking if they could babysit again Saturday, Tara grabbed Beth's arm and made a run for it.

"And IT'S RAINING!" Tara shrieks pulling the blinds open to reveal the world outside dark and drizzly.

Beth just smiles as they both stand there watching out the window, the rain was gushing against it. Beth waves to Big Sal, he didn't look happy opening up the gates for the Officers to have access to the cruisers. He had his blue rain jacket on, his moustache drooping down wet, he had a frown and then points up his middle finger to the sky and continues to open the gate cursing.

"See! That is normal" Tara points to Big Sal "This is not!" She points to Beth's smiley face snatching her mug and walking off with it.

"That's ok, I'll just make another pot!" Beth calls out.

She turns the radio up, singing and dancing to it, she used to do this every morning back on the farm with Maggie in the mornings before school. Imagining singing to Rick:-

"_Who gave you eyes like that?_  
_Said you could keep them_  
_I don't know how to act_  
_The way I should be leaving_  
_I'm running out of time_  
_Going out of my mind_  
_I need to tell you something!_  
_Yeah, I need to tell you something!_

_"I really really really really really really like you!_  
_And I want you, do you want me? do you want me, too?_  
_I really really really really really really like you!_  
_And I want you, do you want me? do you want me, too?"_

"That was Carly Rae Jepsen – I Really Like You! Now lovely people of Georgia, it looks like it's gonna be a miserable day, rain forecasted with a chance of sunshine but looking out at the sky from the studio, I highly doubt it, sorry people, dull and dreary today!" The radio buzzes out.

"Oh c'mon DJ Foxy, think positive, be positive, everything will be positive!" Beth says chirpily measuring out the correct amount of coffee moving her hips to the music.

"You finally talked everyone's ear off, so now you're talking to the radio?" Rick's voice comes from behind her.

Beth jumps, the coffee granules soar through the air. She scrunches up her nose - did he have to sneak up?

"Good Morning Deputy Grimes!" She answers turning around trying to find something witty to say but she was caught by surprise looking at the mess she had just made in the break room and she finally frowns, she'll have to clean it up.

Rick was leaning up against the doorway watching her. His arms were crossed over his chest. She wondered how long he was stood there, how much he had seen and heard, she goes bright pink in the face, he had seen her sing and dance, he seemed highly amused looking at the floor and then back up at her.

_Oh God! He looks so Rickelicious this morning!_ She says to herself, taking him in his freshly pressed uniform. She loved him in his sleeveless shirt, the muscles on his arms were defined, toned and tanned, they were perfect! Boxing sessions with Shane definitely paid off. He was clean shaven, slightly damp hair and his eyes, they were a brighter shade of blue this morning, slightly sleepy but still dreamy.

_"Beth?"_

Beth snaps out of her thoughts. Rick is standing waving his hand in front of her face and he was laughing.

"Would you…would you like some coffee?" Beth beams up trying to distract him and then turning around facing the wall pretending to be busy.

"I'd love a cup," He smiles watching her.

Rick yawns and then stretches his arms out behind him, a little moan escapes at his muscles loosening and then he cracks his knuckles. Beth turns and just watches him, she hated it when people cracked their knuckles but when Deputy Grimes did it, it made her insides jump, jump in a good way and she has to look away.

She pours his coffee and pops two sugar cubes in, stirring it and handing it over to him.

He looks into his mug, no milk, just how he liked it in the morning, strong! He takes a long whiff of the coffee, the aroma was waking him up. Taking a sip, he sighs closing his eyes.

"Perfect!" He exhales.

Beth watches him, he looked gorgeous with his eyes closed. She wanted to lean up and just wrap her arms around his waist and rest her head on his chest like in the elevator and outside the bar. Outside the bar! That was the best hug, he initiated it and he cuddled her and it was good! She wanted herself another Rick Grimes' Hug.

"I see you're partnered with Ben and you're patrolling the streets," He looks up from his mug having seen the rota when he came in.

"Make sure you suit up and stay protected out there today, put on your bulletproof vest!" Rick instructs her with authority and she rolls her eyes, this isn't her first time out on the streets without a deputy.

Rick wasn't thrilled she was partnered with Ben. Ben liked to joke about a lot and needed a much stricter partner to keep him in line and on his toes. He looks at Beth now worried in thought. Ben will fool around like he always does with her, the public didn't need to see Ben picking up his colleague in the middle of the boulevard and twizzling her around. The image was laughable but it was a possibility. Ben was always excited and energetic like a puppy and when Beth was around, he literally followed her around until she scratched behind his ear.

"Yep, Me and Ben!" She smiles.

Rick taps his finger on the counter and he inhales deeply looking at her in thought.

"Noah's with me today, if you want, he can swap with you and you'll be with me in the car and Noah can patrol with Ben?" he suggests and Beth's eye lifts up at the thought.

"And besides the weather's not exactly nice for walking in?" He states gesturing towards out the window to make a stronger point.

He is so thoughtful and caring and just all round adorable she thought. But she knew she would be doing this all day sitting beside him, she'd be distracted like she always is. She did enough drooling the other day in _"real training"_ she grins remembering. Thursday was fantastic! after the bleep test, he taught them a few manoeuvres.

"It's ok…Ben is super vigilant on the street, if that's what you're worried about, he'll look out for me like I'll look out for him…and besides, the sun's gonna come out so I don't mind, it will be good walking in the fresh air and talking to people." She replies giving him her biggest smile to say she appreciated the offer.

Rick looks out the window to see Big Sal cursing while the cars zoom out past him splashing his trousers and he looks at Beth, she has a determined look that she was going to go out come rain or shine.

"Only if you're sure?" He asks and she nods.

"Safe patrolling then, I'll see back for end of the day briefings!" He wishes her and leaves with that smile that she couldn't get enough of.

Beth stands there leaning up against the fridge watching Rick. He was holding his mug in one hand and then he puts his other hand into his pocket and he saunters off _wow_ she thought slipping down a bit.

"Clean up the mess Officer Greene!" Rick calls back whilst he walks down the stairs and she stands up straight pouting behind his back, it was his fault, he should help clean it up.

She kneels down with a dustpan and brush sweeping up the mess with a secret smile on her face. She looks sideways at him before he's clearly out of sight. Her smile turns upside down.

Deputy Jessie Anderson is giggling right up into Rick's face. Rick smiles and says something. She covers her mouth and to Beth's disbelief, Jessie leans forward, placing a hand on Rick's chest shaking her head laughing and he lets her!

"Huh?" Beth thought, her eyes narrow watching it all unfold before her.

Beth looks away. When she even so much as touched him, he'd just stare at her like she shouldn't and she knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help the quick brush past or touch, maybe she should stop doing that. She always touches people's hand when she talks to them but he clearly felt uncomfortable, maybe because he was her superior not her cat that she could just kneel down and stroke whenever, she looks down feeling like a complete idiot.

Maybe she was as bad as Shane when he flirts. But she's never said or done anything out loud how she feels. Even if she wants nothing more than just to stick to him like glue, she'd never put the moves on him.

A lot of the rookie girls except Tara had the hot's for Deputy Grimes but Deputy Anderson didn't try to hide the fact she liked what she saw, acting all girly and it made Beth feel sick and she sighs.

"Good luck, he's married! I'll watch from the side lines when his wife scratches your eyes out, you…you pretty older lady!" She pouts dumping the spoiled granules into the bin and walks out to find Ben watching the deputies in conversation.

If Beth had any magical powers at that moment, lightening would be it, to strike Deputy Anderson out the building, the woman should be ashamed at her behaviour Beth shakes her head, she was a married woman with two kids!

"I so need a man! I so need to get a life!" She huffs tearing her eyes away.

"You ready B?" Ben asks and she nods with a smile, if anyone could bring her spirits up, it was Ben.

Rick sees Beth and Ben walk out the building from the corner of his eyes. And as he thought, Ben was already walking out the station with his arms draped around Beth's shoulders and she just leans into him. It was strange how the rookies behave he thought, they were all too touchy and for some reason it bothered him more when the guys were constantly touchy with Beth. He looks back at Deputy Anderson who's waiting for a reply from him.

"Sorry Jessie, what was you saying?" Rick asks.

Jessie looks embarrassed having to repeat herself, it was funny the first time around, the second time didn't have the same effect as she turns around and leaves red in the face. Rick doesn't notice and makes his way to his desk.

He checks his messages and Lori has left him two this morning. He slumps into his seat kicking his feet up on to the table rubbing his face gathering his thoughts. He leans over and grabs his phone and dials out and gets her answer machine.

"Lori, I got your messages, drop Carl and Judith off tomorrow at the station, I'll figure something out!" He says rubbing his eyes and then staring at the picture of his son on his desk.

* * *

"Officer Greene in pursuit on foot, assailant is approximately 5ft 7" female in a grey hoddie, blank pants and white sneakers making her way to the railway track, back up required!" Beth yells into her radio.

Beth takes a shortcut through an alley, she thought she might be able to cut her off or cut the distance between them. She jumps over the fence and lands crouched down on her feet, her hand pushing the ground lifting her body up and she begins her chase, the assailant now in closer proximity. She sees the hoodie chucking something shiny into the curbside storm drain, she peers sideways as she runs past.

_"__Officer Greene requires urgent assistance…Despatch over and out."_ The radio calls through giving details to officers nearby for backup.

_"__C'mon!"_ Beth yells hands in the air when she sees that the assailant attempting to climb an even higher fence, she didn't know whether she could climb it that high.

Beth picks up speed and the assailant reaches halfway up the fence before losing her footing and slips back down a quarter of the way. Beth jumps up and grabs a foot pulling her down trying to get hold of her trousers, she didn't want to lose her if her shoe comes off. The girl snatches her foot up, kicks out and kicks Beth in the face.

Beth pulls her other foot as she groans in pain grabbing her nose. She feels hot liquid running down her nose and on to her lips, she tastes her blood. Looking at her hands covered in red, she loses her patience's. Beth jumps up again and grabs hold of the girl's legs as tightly as possible, yanking them down crossing her legs together, she pulls the girl with force resulting in them both dropping and crashing onto the floor.

"Ahhhhhhh!" The girl screams and tries to kick out to get away again.

Beth jumps on top of her, manoeuvring quickly trapping the girl's legs between her own in a deadlock pressing down like Rick had shown them in training.

He must have made her repeat this move a hundred times over and over. The only thing that made that move worth the practising and soreness afterwards, was that he demonstrated it on her a few times, his hands on her body and then her hands on his, it felt strange but so so good! she had electricity shooting throughout her body, from her head right down to her toes. When Rick wasn't satisfied with her technique, he gave her pointers and allowed her to try out the moves on him repeatedly until she got it down to perfection.

Beth had to admit to herself, she had purposely made a mess of the move the first few times, but it was worth it to see him trapped between her legs, red in the face and panting, then when he moaned out her name when she held on too long admiring him, that's when she knew she mastered it and it was the only time she'd ever have him in this position. So she took pleasure getting bruised and battered that night. She was pleased with herself, she may have got distracted a but she wanted Deputy Grimes to know she could handle it and a little fun along the way makes better practice she came to negotiate with herself.

She had to draw a line at one point though, she almost reached out to kiss him on the lips and ask him when they were lying side by side on the mat face up at the ceiling trying to catch their breathes _"What's for dinner babe?"_

Beth grabs her cuffs from her waist and quickly reaching out grabbing a hand, she cuffs one hand, then the other and she finally relaxes but remains holding the girl pressed down. She leans over catching her breathe.

She hears the sirens approaching and looking sideways, she sees the flashing of blue and amber lights on the side of the dumpster and then the car swerves round the corner at speed, the tires screeching to a halt.

_"__Get the hell off on me, you PIG! I'm gonna smash your face in when I get my hands on you!"_ The girl screams out repeatedly.

"Hey! STOP screaming like a banchee!" Beth yells back at her.

Rick and Noah jump out of their vehicle and are beside Beth in an instant. Noah exchanges places with Beth and Rick helps her up.

"You ok?" He asks grabbing her face seeing all the blood running down her nose and onto her shirt.

Rick reaches into his pocket and grabs his handkerchief wiping away the blood and then presses it to her nose, lifting her head to stare upwards. Taking hold of Beth's arm, he makes her sit down on a nearby crate.

"Ouch!" Beth moans.

"Sorry!" He says crouching in front of her.

Rick tips her head slightly forward, using his thumb and forefinger to firmly pinch the soft part of her nose shut just above her nostrils. He remains like this for a couple of minutes looking over at Noah. Shane and Tara appear in their car and get out to help Noah.

"Lean forward and breathe through your mouth, this will drain blood down your nose instead of down the back of your throat." Rick tells her helping her position her head.

Beth reaches up and holds on to Rick's hand as he does this. She looks around.

"Beth! STOP moving! Stay upright, this will reduce the blood pressure in the blood vessels of your nose and it should stop further bleeding" Rick scolds her and takes a look at her eyes. He can see she was searching for something or someone.

Beth just nods looking at him and then back up at the sky.

_"__Where's Ben?_ He went after the guy?" She asks looking back down to Rick over her nose.

"Ben's fine, he's on his way back to the station with the other assailant." He informs her and she sighs with relief.

"She chucked a knife in the curbside storm drain just after the alley," Beth informs him.

Rick calls into his radio informing despatch and any officers nearby to retrieve the weapon.

"You did good!" Rick says finally watching the girl being helped up and put into the back of the car. She was from a gang who were always getting into trouble.

Next lesson in his training…how to block a knife coming at you and how to remove the weapon off an attacker Rick thought.

Beth looks down at Rick and he was smiling rather delightedly after a while and she couldn't help but smile back feeling victorious, thinking what she had just done and then looks back up into the sky again.

"The Weatherman got the weather wrong! He said dull and dreary but seems it's bright and cheery!" Beth says smiling watching a group of birds fly by.

Rick takes a look up at the sky, it was blue and the sun was out now and there were a few fluffy white clouds visible. He looks back at Beth and lets out a little chuckle.

"You're covered in blood and you're smiling about the Weatherman getting the forecast wrong?" Rick laughs.

"Yeah, at least it's just blood from my nose and not her blood covering the tracks when the train zoomed by moments ago!" Beth replies back.

Rick hears the trains going by, it was the main busy railway line, there wouldn't have been any time for the train to be able to brake in time before the girl ran out in front of it. Death on the track was not that common but Rick has seen the aftermath of such a freak accident twice, many years ago, it turned his stomach inside out.

Rick doesn't say anything, he squeezes her knee understanding.

"Jeeze Louise, look at the state of you!" Tara says now hovering over them.

"I've seen worse!" Rick laughs

"Let's see how you look and feel when 140lbs kicks you in the face!" Beth mumbles to Tara.

"Her nose ain't broken is it?" Tara enquiries looking at Rick.

Rick lets go examining her nose and touching it gently.

"Not broken, just bruised, it'll heal real quick!" Rick says resting his hand back on Beth's knee again.

"Good!" Tara sighs "You've got a date next week, so it should be healed by then!"

Rick looks up at Tara and then at Beth and then he sees his hand, he gently removes it and stands up as Shane comes to stand beside him to praise Beth on her first lone chase being successful and that she was right it was a knife and they had located it, it got caught on some plant growing in the sewer.

"Your first bloody nose, doesn't look too bad!" Shane promises her "There's a whole lot more of them to come…you ready for them?" Shane asks.

"Bring em on!" Beth smirks

"That's the spirit!" Shane grins and high fives her.

"We better get you back to the station and the nurse can check out your nose to be sure," Rick gestures to Beth and notifying Noah with a hand movement that they're leaving.

Beth stands up as Tara hugs her. They say their goodbyes and she walks towards Rick. He reaches out and puts his hand on her back ushering her to the car.

Beth goes to get into the back seat but Rick opens the passenger's seat and nods to her to get in. She looks at Noah and he smiles getting into the back. Hesitantly, she walks over and taking a look at Rick. He was staring into the distance. Beth gets in and then he shuts the door.

They drive back to the station in complete silence, Beth began to become fidgety.

She takes a look at Rick who is busy concentrating on the road, he had a blank look on his face, she didn't know why, he was in a good mood earlier. She wondered, did she do something wrong? She looks back at Noah in her vanity mirror as she was checking out her nose and he shrugs noticing the sudden change in Rick's mood as well. She decides not to try to get his attention or talk, he obviously didn't want to be disturbed and she lets him be.

The radio is on low and then the Carly Rae Jespson song comes on. She begins to taps her fingers in her lap. She turns her head looking around and then she sees a small smile on Rick's face. She wants to ask him what was amusing and then she remembers this was the song she was singing and dancing to in the morning and he had caught her. He was smiling and then she reaches over to the radio and turns the volume up. He looks over at her and she looks back at him.

"What? I really really really really really really like this song!" She shrugs and he doesn't complain or turn the volume done, he just smiles back whilst he puts the car in gear to move.

"Really?" He says and now gives a little laugh and Beth finally relaxed nodding a yes.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hello, thank you guys who are viewing and the kind reviewers; _**Ameliya86, Kaylah, malzateb, SoutheastChichagoMom, kevkye, alliesmiley2, brinxb, Pretty Racing, Kshawbee, Shelly, TaintedHalo8287, serenity2293, BethFan, Guest(s) and Caitiann (",) special thanks for your comments, this was meant to be a oneshot but I decided to add more!**_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

It was already turning into a hectic morning, more so for Deputy Rick Grimes. The Commissioner had decided to do a surprise visit so Rick was juggling and multitasking jobs and covering for The Sheriff whilst he showed The Commissioner around the station and around the County. That meant, Rick didn't have time to sit still for a moments peace and when he did, somebody always needed him for something or another.

Beth's duties for the day was checking witness statements and cross referencing. There was going to be no action for her today, she was stuck at the station behind a desk! The only saving grace for now was that she took intervals to sit there and watch Rick being busy. She felt a bit guilty and wondered whether she should go and ask him if he needed any help. He too was stuck at the station and she could tell he just wanted to do what he does best, be out on the streets solving problems and making one or two arrests not all this added administration. The secretary was diverting all The Sheriff's important calls to him and just random callers as well, so his phone was ringing off the hook. She was sure he'd even be happy just sitting in his cruiser monitoring traffic speeds right now.

She watches Rick as he runs his fingers through his thick hair whilst reading. He rubs the back of his neck and then rolls his shoulders back and forth, she sensed he needed a massage and she'd gladly give him one.

Beth grabs a clump of her hair and twists it round her finger as she watches Rick pick up his mug and absentmindedly taking a sip whilst looking at his screen, spits it right back out into his mug frowning and shaking his face at the cold bitter taste left on his tongue. He just pushes his mug aside answering the phone. It was his third un-drunken coffee this morning, she kept count and every time, he did the same, she giggled. He did look rather cute she had to admit and he reminded her when she and Tara would give a sliced lemon each to David and Simon and they'd pull that funny face telling them it was tangy as hell and then a few moments later they'd do it all over again forgetting the bitter taste. Kids and grown men! she shakes her head giggling.

Beth looks up in thought, this was ridiculous, he needed his caffeine fix, she couldn't function without hers so she didn't know how he was managing without his for this long.

Half the calls he was picking up, were calls that Cynthia or one of the other deputies could take. Cynthia was just passing them all to Rick being lazy, The Sheriff was out and she was gossiping away from her desk. If Rick had caught on what she was doing, it would have been a different story but he was just too busy to realise taking every call without compliant. Beth taps her pen on her pad, she hasn't even seen him take a bathroom break!

Beth gets up and makes her way outside The Sheriff's room and Cynthia, his secretary, as she thought, was away from her desk flirting with the Office Junior Boy. Beth rushes behind Cynthia's desk and diverts all her calls to her own phone. Beth dives back down to her desk and the phone rings and she picks it up.

"Sheriff's Office, this is Cynthia, how may I direct your call?" Beth asks pinching her nose putting on a nasal voice "Hold the line, I'll put you through to Deputy Anderson, she will deal with your enquiry!" Beth confirms and diverts the call and then she puts the phone down. She stands up and sees that Jessie has picked up her phone and deals with the call and she grins.

She sees Cynthia making her way back to her desk. She waits until she is seated and calls her on a private line that Shane had once shown her, for in emergency situations and she was thankful that he had shown her and she had paid attention. He had a lot of tricks he wanted to impart to his favourite rookies and this one actually came in handy.

"Is this Cynthia?" Beth asks putting on the nasal voice.

"This is Cynthia," Cynthia replies.

"This is The Commissioner's Assistant, Elle…" Beth looks around thinking "Elle Woods!" She says and bites her tongue - rookie mistake!

It was the first name that came to her mind, she and Tara had watched Legally Blonde last night and it was the only name she could think of, this was an out of ordinary situation, it wasn't planned, she was thinking on the spot. It was seeing Rick looking overwhelmed, made her feel overwhelmed and desperate times called for desperate measures! She hoped Cynthia didn't watch those movies.

"Oh, Elle, how may I help you?" Cynthia asks in her fake posh voice now as if they were old friends.

"The Sheriff called and asked me to call you to inform you to only direct urgent calls to Deputy Grimes and anything not serious for you to deal with personally or pass on to one of the other deputies." Beth tells her.

"Oh…why didn't The Sheriff just call me and tell me himself?" Cynthia asks confused.

"Erm…The Sheriff's cell battery died and he called from The Commissioner's phone, he dialled my number by mistake and he asked to make sure I call you and tell you, Deputy Grimes is to only deal with the most urgent calls and the other calls are at your discretion who you direct the them to…preferably someone other than Deputy Grimes who can deal with the call!" Beth replies back with a note of urgency and that she was busy so she didn't have time to argue.

Maybe she shouldn't have kept saying not to put the calls to Deputy Grimes, she was being too repetitive, she was a bad liar, she wished Tara was here, she'd be able to pull this off.

There's a pause and Beth thinks for a moment, she's going to get caught out or Cynthia was going to call her bluff by calling back The Sheriff or maybe The Commissioner and if that was the case, then she would be in big trouble! She scrunches up her eyes praying.

"Yes, Elle, I'll make sure to direct the calls between the Senior Deputies and I'll only pass The Sheriff's calls to Deputy Grimes - leave it with me!" Cynthia responds and Beth sighs with relief.

"That's great! I'll let them know and we should do lunch some time maybe when I come to visit next time with The Commissioner! Ok, goodbye!" Beth says brightly and puts down the phone before she could reply back.

Beth slouches back into her seat sighing with relief, the phone rings and she directs the next call to Deputy Jackie.

Beth asks one of her other colleagues to man her phone for five minutes whilst she steps away from her desk. She gets up and makes her way to the break room. She turns on the coffee machine and opens the box and peers inside smiling "EXCELLENT!"

When she turns around, she sees that Shane is in there reading a magazine. He looks up and smiles when she goes over and slumps down next to him.

"You look like you've been up to no good!" Shane says looking over at Beth and she shakes her head no.

"It's written all over ya face!" He smirks and she shakes her head no again and slouches down further.

Shane lifts an eye up, he was sure if he was sure about anything. He's been around Beth for five months now, he had a pretty good idea when she was in a good mood, bad mood but she was more often extremely happy than the latter and she was a very, very bad liar. The shake of her head told him, she was hiding something.

"I smell mischief, I am mischief, I detect mischief and," Shane leans a bit closer and sniffs her "you definately smell like mischief with the hint of vanilla!" He says definitely leaning back.

"Deputy Grimes needs some help!" Beth says looking sideways at him and he looks up over to Rick.

"Na, he likes all this multitasking, that's why Chief leaves him in charge!" Shane smiles and goes back to reading his magazine.

Beth looks over at Rick as Noah and Zach go over asking him something. Rick leant back in his chair rubbing his forehead giving them instructions and just as they leave, Tara is making her way over handing him a couple of files which he just adds to his mountain on his desk without complaint. Tara takes a look at Rick's desk and turns around feeling bad.

Beth had enough, she grabs the magazine and Shane now looks at his empty hands frowning and then at Beth.

_"__**Deputy Grimes could sure use some help!**"_ She repeats with an angelic smile but her teeth where clenched together.

Shane looks at her raising his eyebrows, she actually looked quite menacing. He sits up and adjusting himself feeling like her gaze was burning into him.

"He LOVES all of this, he lives for it!" Shane reiterates trying to get out of a lecture grabbing for his magazine.

"Yeah but he's gonna drown, trying to deal with all of The Chief's work and his own and it's only 10.00am, The Chief is gonna be out for most the day, three people are off sick with the flu, Deputy Kendal and Deputy Bassett are at the High School giving the Career's Day talk and there's a problem with the plumbing which isn't for him to deal with, but he is - the Janitors gone AWOL!...and he's got all of us to co-ordinate, don't you think you should help him out?!" Beth says to Shane now frustrated.

"What, are you like Rick's cheerleader?" Shane snorts trying to grab his magazine back.

"Yeah!...today I am!" Beth shoots back at him.

Like Rick, she wears her _heart on her sleeves and her emotions clearly evident on her pretty face and today she's being vocal without realising. Shane sits back watching her. _

Looking over at Rick, he goes into thought. Rick has leant to hide it well nowadays, his pokerface was getting better by the day, things weren't the same like they once were but he was getting better with the situation he is in with Lori and having Beth and the other rookies around was a good distraction from his domestic life.

"Look Beth, things are done-"

"Don't make me have to go and tell on you to Daddy when he comes home!" Beth cuts him off abruptly shaking her head and wagging her finger right between his eyes.

"You wouldn't!" Shane laughs and she gives him a look saying _try me!_

"Deputy Grimes is out there running the County and you're in here reading," she looks down at the magazine in her lap "Busty Babes!" She says looking back up at him, her eyes furrowed together grossed out.

She gets up and walks over to the bin and drops the magazine into the trash. Shane's face drops, he didn't even get as far as the fifth page.

"Gosh, you're a real bossy boots today! Time of the month or somethin'?" He asks seeing her standing there crossed arms tapping her foot on the ground.

"Deputy Walsh! Please? Deputy Grimes is your friend right?" She asks again not wanting to argue.

Beth expresses her emotions freely and openly, for all to see and the looks she gives his partner doesn't get past him and he was sure she has been harbouring a crush on Rick since the first day she clapped eyes on him on induction day and Shane smirks.

She sees Rick walking to front desk as there was some kind of trouble, there was a man demanding to speak to The Sheriff.

Shane follows her gaze and seeing Rick looking stressed, gets up.

"Alright Greene! Stop with the Puss in Boots eyes! You're breaking my heart!" Shane says grabbing his chest and then flicks her ponytail whilst he makes his way over to front desk.

Beth walks up to the door and sees Rick and Shane dealing with the angry men who begin to push each other. They both jump between the men fending each other off one another and Rick was scolding them both, he looked so sexy in control.

Seeing she had a few minutes, she sprints over to Rick's desk, picks up his mug and disappears with it. Moments later she's back leaving his morning tea/coffee break on his desk and goes back to her desk to continue with her work.

Moments later, Rick comes back to his desk and sits down in his seat grabbing a heavy file.

Rick's eyes narrow together seeing steam floating up in front of him. His eyes glance down following the source of the steam to see his mug filled with black coffee and beside it, there's a napkin. He uncovers it and smiles seeing the sweet treat. Rick turns sideways and looks over to Beth at the far side of the room. She was busy in her paperwork. He picks up the doughnut and takes a bite. He had skipped breakfast this morning, this was exactly what he needed.

Rick looks at his watch and then at his phone, nothing, he sighs heavily looking towards reception, anticipating someone's arrival.

He finishes eating and drinks his hot coffee whilst he ploughs through his work.

Rick glances over at his phone and checks to see if it was working. There was a dialling tone. He calls Cynthia and asks her if there were any calls waiting for him and when she tells him no, he shrugs and then puts the receiver down. He looks over to the other deputies around him and they were all on their phones, he looks back at his phone and then carries on working, a tiny smile appears on his lips.

Shane is back at his desk and grabbed half the files the rookies piled high on to Rick's desk and dumps them onto his own desk. Rick looks up in disbelief. Shane taps away at his keyboard and then looks up at Rick.

"I'm after a raise, got to be seen doing some work!" He shrugs and Rick laughs.

"Don't get used to this!" Shane replies back before Rick can say anything, grabbing his stamp and pressing it down onto the file "CASE CLOSED".

"I'm goin' to say one word - thanks!" Rick says and shakes his head.

Beth sneaks a peak to see Shane laughing and then Rick screwing up a piece of paper and throwing it at him. She catches Rick's laugh. She was satisfied, she can now concentrate fully on her work.

She looks up, she just had to go and re-divert the phones back, her phone wouldn't stop ringing.

"Ohhhhhh!" Beth says dropping her head onto the table, grabbing a file and hitting herself on the head with it.

"Beth you idiot! you didn't need to divert the phones, you could have just made that one phone call to Cynthia, job done!" She hisses to herself.

Now she has to do the mission impossible! Cynthia was glued to her desk and following her instructions. She needed Cynthia to move her butt for two minutes.

Beth sees the Office Junior Boy and calls him over and offers to give him all the free doughnuts his heart desired if he distracted Cynthia for two minutes whilst she got into the office and then back out without being caught. The Office Junior agreed having been crushing on Beth for the past month or so.

"Rick Grimes - the things I am willing to do for you!" She whispers whilst she sneaks past Cynthia's back at the photocopier showing the Office Junior how to copy double-sided.

* * *

Beth climbs down the stairs carrying more case notes to go through. She swore she was being punished for no reason. The girl who she had taken down yesterday had filed a complaint against her and whilst everyone knew that whatever Beth did was within reasonable force, The Chief still insisted she keep her head down until they sorted out the minor issue. It was a bogus complaint but he would rather she kept her head down. He promised she'd be patrolling the streets the following day.

So here she is, being kept in the station to deal with paperwork and filing and it was such a snooze-fest.

She watches as Shane, Tara, Noah and other officers rush out on a call and they give her a sorry wave and yell to have lunch without them, they were going on a drugs raid with the Squat Team and she frowns, she was missing the action. She looks over at Rick and could tell he felt the same, he wanted to be on that case but he sent Shane. Turning round, he catches Beth staring and he smiles and goes back to his desk.

Not only is she missing out, she was now being stood up! She had decided to take half day which The Sheriff had agreed on and she and her two besties had planned to grab a quick lunch at the Riverside Café before she headed home and then went to visit her mom. She was looking forward to it but plans change, what could she do? Nothing! She didn't fancy sitting by herself by the riverside eating a sandwich a loner and her mom wasn't free until the evening.

Seeing how manic things were at the station with absences, she decided to stick around and help where she could. She makes her way to her desk and slows down when she notices a tall, slim woman with long brown hair sitting in her chair. She looked like she could pass as a model with her high cheekbones and long legs that reached her neck.

_"Can I help you ma'am?"_ Beth asks walking over with a smile looking around to see if anyone was with her or brought her in for questioning, she didn't have a visitors badge on which was weird.

"Oh hi, I'm waiting for-" The woman is interrupted when a baby starts to cry in the pram behind her.

"Oh baby, mommy's here!" the woman says and picks the baby up.

"Sorry, she's a bit cranky, she's sprouting her first tooth!" she says bouncing the baby up and down and then trying to reach into her bag.

Beth peers over to see one of the cutest babies she's seen since her older brother's daughter was born, she was an angel at this age but this little one was fighting for the title and it could be a close tie she decided.

"May I?" Beth asks holding her hands out with a huge smile on her face.

When she sees a baby or a kid, she's automatically drawn to them as they are to her. Her Baby-radar was up and she couldn't resist reaching out towards the cutie.

"Would you, if you don't mind?" The lady smiles gratefully and hands the baby over to Beth when Beth shakes her head.

Beth holds the baby in her arms and she gently rocks her. She looks over to the woman, studying her. She looked tired, like she needed a week's sleep. The baby whines a little and Beth looks down at her.

"Why hello there gorgeous! That tooth of yours giving you a hard time?" Beth coos and the baby quietens down chewing on her hand staring up at Beth, blue eyes on blue.

"I'm sure I put it in here!" The lady says distressed now rifling through her purse.

"I always empty the whole contents of my purse out on the table to find anything! Relax, you'll find it...right at the bottom!" Beth laughs and the lady laughs with her agreeing.

"Wow, she has the biggest bluest eyes I've ever seen!" Beth says slipping her finger into chubby hands and the hand clutches hold of Beth tightly.

The lady pulls out the teething ring and cheers in delight and she takes it out of the case and hands the ring over to Beth.

"There you go, this is what you want right?" Beth playfully hands the ring over and it goes straight to the baby's mouth.

Beth happily holds the baby and the lady falls into the seat behind her and sighs with relief. A couple of minutes pass as the lady looks around, eyes searching and then looks back up over at Beth and she smiles.

"Do you babysit? You're so good with her, she hardly goes to anyone, you're a natural with her - she likes you!" The lady says smiling.

"Oh I just love kids! My sister has twin four year old boys and my brother has a one year old girl - I'm a fully trained babysitter! It was a flip between being a teacher and a cop and things happen in life and it took me on this road that I should be a cop," She says sadly, she wanted to be a teacher more than anything.

"But one day I plan to have half a dozen like this cutie!" Beth giggles as the baby smiles and dribbles.

"Whoa! That's a lot!" The woman says impressed.

"I always wanted a big family, family means everything to me!" Beth looks over to the woman.

The woman nods and she was suddenly lost in thought.

"Now my nephews, they are little terrors but they have character and I like that! They've already decided they're goin' to be doctors or scientists!" She says proudly.

"And my niece, everyone says she's a bit like me, I don't know whether that's a good thing or bad?" Beth rolls her eyes from hearing the same thing from everyone who saw Little Belle. "But I love babysitting."

"I say they are pretty lucky to have you to help, I could do with someone like you!" She says quietly.

"You're a cutie! You're gonna break a lot of hearts!" Beth tells the baby certainly.

_"Lori?"_ Rick calls out.

The tall woman turns around and seeing Rick, she smiles at him.

"Hey!" She replies.

Rick nods walking towards Lori and his eyes move and suddenly they fall on Beth and then the baby.

Beth turns hearing Rick's voice and she sees that he's fast approaching them and suddenly his long strides and pace have slowed down as he stares at her. Beth not understanding what was happening, suddenly felt odd and out of place.

She blinks and looks back over at the woman, who's staring at Rick in recognition. She look at the baby who's snuggling onto her shoulder watching her from the side. Looking into the baby's eyes and then back at Rick once he stops in front of her, still staring at her, a sudden realisation hits Beth. Her hands felt clammy and she suddenly felt her heart pound a little. The baby that is laying on her shoulder is none other than Rick Grimes' baby. This is his baby she was holding, she had the exact same eyes as him.

Rick peers over to his child who was happily laying on Beth's shoulder biting the teething ring making murmuring and sucking noises looking at Beth. He's surprised, since Judith's been teething, she's been doubly grouchy and crying. It was relieving to see his daughter peaceful and not in such distress as she has been and that in the arms of a stranger, in the arms of Beth.

Finally finding his voice, he looks over at Lori sitting there looking up at him.

"Where's Carl?" Rick asks looking around the floor and up the stairs to see where his ten year old was.

"Carl's at school and Jenny's going to take him to her house when she collects Duane so you'll have to pick him up when you finish your shift." Lori tells him.

Beth was standing in the middle of them holding the baby feeling very awkward. She would have handed the baby back and gone back to her desk but they were all congregated at her desk. of all the desks in the rookie section!

"Thanks, I need to get a flight out tonight and I can't take Judy with me, you can drop them off at my mom's and she'll keep them for the night. I fly back in tomorrow afternoon." Lori informs him.

"I'll keep them tonight!" Rick jumps in eagerly.

"You don't have work tomorrow?" Lori asks raising her eyes a bit shocked looking around how busy it was.

"I have a night shift tomorrow, I can have them tonight and the whole day tomorrow, I'll drop them off to yours tomorrow evening," Rick replies grabbing the baby bag from the floor.

Beth's head suddenly shoots up and now very confused. How come Lori didn't know her husband's timetable and what did he mean by, he'll drop them off to hers tomorrow evening?

Rick's eyes dart over to Beth seeing her confused and thinking. He knew what was running through her mind. He turns towards her reaching for Judith, they had already spoken too much in front of her and he felt uncomfortable with Beth thinking too much about what she had just heard, he liked his privacy, he didn't want her or anyone to know his domestic problems.

Beth moves closer and tries to hand Judith over and she whines, she was comfortable where she was and latches on to Beth.

"Come to daddy sweetheart!" Rick says gently to his baby.

He tucks his hands under Judith's lower body, Beth has lean up on her tiptoes so she can pass Judith off securely, Rick leans down, their faces right up next to each other, he looks into Beth's eyes with a slight smile of thanks as he finally takes Judith into his arms. Beth pulls away only to bump back towards Rick, his hand reaches out and he catches hold of her, his arm around her waist steadying her. Judith had clung onto Beth's tie and wouldn't let go.

Beth looks at Rick, she had never seen him with his children and she thought he only had a son, nobody mentioned he had a seven month old daughter, he only had one picture of Carl sitting on his desk.

"Sorry, she likes to grab hold of things and not let go - you alright?" Rick finally speaks to her making sure she wasn't going to fall over.

"Yea, I'm fine!" Beth smiles and she gently pulls her tie out of Judith's grasp and moves out of Rick's hold. He rests Judith on to his shoulder and adjusts the pink baby bag on his other.

Beth steps back and takes Rick in with the baby and the pink bag. This was completely bizarre, he looked so exposed to her. She watches him in total daddy mode, as he rubs Judith's back, kisses her head and nuzzling into her whispering something only audible between father and daughter. It was the most beautiful moment she has ever witnessed of Deputy Grimes and her heart just swoons. Feeling like she was staring agape too long, she looks side to side trying to find her escape, this was a lot to take in, she begins to step away.

"It was nice meeting you," Beth turns round smiling to Lori.

"Oh, it was nice meeting you and thanks for your help, I really appreciate it, I'm Lori by the way." Lori remembers that they haven't introduced themselves to one another.

"I'm Beth, it was nice meeting you, I…need to get back to work." Beth smiles back turning around she meets Rick and smiles.

Before he could say or do anything, Beth is rushing off and up the stairs nearly tripping as she goes. Rick watches her as she runs away.

"She's nice!" Lori states watching Beth leave like a bolt of lightning and then looking back up to see that Rick was still staring after her. Lori leans back as she observes and raises her eyes in wonder and astonishment.

Lori looks back over at Beth who has talking to another Officer and notes that she was pretty, talkative, had a beautiful smile and young, early twenties and her ex-husband was staring at her like he once stared at her at that same age when she married him.

"And she's kinda cute, easy on the eyes, don't you think?" She says seeing what reaction she gets out of him.

Rick registers the tone in Lori's voice and he looks down at her. It didn't take her long to start up something he thought. Rick looks around and then back at Lori.

"Thanks for dropping Judy off but next time, I need a little warning, as you can see, I'm at work, it's not as if I can take her out when I get a call! I was meant to be at a drugs raid right now but I had to send Shane and the others!" Ricks says rubbing his hand down his face.

They would be having an amicable conversation, everything goes smoothly and all she needed to do was say one thing or a jibe and that was it, they were back to being cold towards one another. Lori liked to assume and insinuate and it was like he was being hit in the face with a wet fish. He would have been horrified if she had said that in front of Beth or anyone else.

"I'm sorry but this came up and I can't get out of it. It was always ok for you to work late and-" Lori stops midway when Rick turns his body round to face her.

"I was working to support us, you know to pay for the roof over our heads, pay the bills, pay for groceries and provide everything you ever wanted! I love Carl and Judy, there's nothing I won't do for them but you have to be fair, you can't just drop them off when you feel like it and you can't just change their visiting days and time. As I'll have them today, will I get them at the weekend?" Rick asks feeling he was going to miss out another weekend if Lori changed her mind, he didn't want to get the lawyers involved again.

He didn't need Lori to start an argument and the tone in her voice had changed just as soon as Beth had left. There was nothing going on between him and Beth, that was what she had insinuated and even if there was, it was nothing to do with her. They were no longer married, he could see anyone he wanted.

"They will be with you this weekend." Lori answers him.

"If there's nothing else, I need to get back to work!" Rick says standing aside for her to leave.

Lori stands up and grabs her purse. She walks over and kisses Judy on the head. Taking a last look at Rick, he stares straight ahead of him, lips tightly together, she leaves.

Rick sits down on the table and holds Judith in front of him and lets out a long heavy sigh, finally able to breathe as he watches Lori leave.

"You want to help daddy with some police work?" He asks her whilst he gets up and manoeuvres the pram to one side and makes his way up to his desk.

* * *

Beth comes back from the locker room dressed in her casual clothes ready to leave for the afternoon. She makes her way over to her desk and riffles through her drawer looking for her sunglasses. She finds them and places them on her head.

Before she leaves, she looks up to Rick. He was holding Judith whilst on the phone and she was crying blue murder. Beth decided to check if he was ok and walks up over to him.

Rick puts the phone down leaning on his elbow and he lets out a long sigh listening to Judith wail. He couldn't hear himself think and the person at the end of the line said to call back when there was less ruckus in the background.

"Deputy Grimes? You alright?" Beth asks standing beside him and stroking Judith's cheek who was still whining.

Rick looks up and he looks stressed to the max.

Judith shouldn't be here Beth thinks to herself and being cooped indoors wasn't good for her.

She knows that Deputy Walsh and the others were coming back to the station with the arrests, she heard it through the radio and Rick was going to be leading the interrogations as he always does and she wondered what he was going to do with Judith. He couldn't interrogate each of them with Judith on his hip shaking a rattle. She laughed a little at the sight and then straightens her face as he looks at her wanting to know what was so funny. Before she could think anymore, she opens her mouth.

"If you want," She begins hesitantly "I could look after Judith until your shift is over, I'm off now and I don't actually have anything on until this evening, so I could watch her until then?" Beth suggest to him.

"No, I can't ask you to do that!" Rick responds taken aback at the offer and he begins to bounce Judith trying to hush her.

"I'll manage... I'll see you at your next shift!" He smiles and looks at Judith who was fidgeting in irritation.

_"Whoa Judy!"_ Rick grabs hold of her and lifts her back up before she slips out, she was being stubborn.

Beth just reaches out taking hold of Judith out of Rick's hands and holds her whilst bouncing her lightly and placing the teething ring back into her mouth. Judith begins to settle back down and Rick marvels how quickly Judith settled so quickly with Beth.

"You can let me take her and you'll be able to get on with your shift without worry, she'll be fine. I promise!" Beth reassures him.

Rick just stares at her, he wasn't sure what to say. Beth rolls her eyes seeing his mind ticking away.

"Ok, you can interview me!" She replies but before he gets to ask her a question, she answers the questions that she thinks are valid.

"I've babysat a million times…kids love me…I know first aid…I'm a cop in training…I can change a diaper without throwing up…I can cook to little people's dietary needs…I've never been arrested...I've got a clean driver's licence…I've got a baby seat in my boot…I'm an excellent driver!"

"That's debatable!" Rick scoffs looking over at her and she narrows her eyes at him.

"I've seen you drive and nearly run Shane over!" He laughs

"That was just a scare tactic, he tried to grab something he shouldn't have and I showed him what I would do if he tried it again!" Beth counters back.

"And I'll do the same to anyone who tries to get to this little one!" Beth promises.

"But...I wouldn't actually do it! But...if I was pushed to the extreme limit, where it was life and death, then yeah, I wouldn't hesitate!" She replies.

"OK! OK!" Rick was laughing but deep in thought.

"What allergies does she have and what should I avoid?" Beth asks and Rick feels he cannot deny her now that Judith was silent and happy laying on Beth Greene's shoulder.

"She has no allergies and Lori has a timetable in the bag, she has everything she needs in that bag," Rick replies picking it up and handing it over to Beth.

Beth beams at him, happy that he trusted her, happy that he finally agreed.

"We're gonna go and get some lunch by the Riverside Café and then maybe feed the ducks and then, we'll see," Beth says ruffling Judith's light hair.

"You have your cellphone on you?" Beth asks and he pulls it out of his trouser pocket.

She grabs it and punches in some numbers and rings her phone.

"You have my number, I have yours, if you need anything just call, if I need anything, I'll call you and we'll be back at the station by 5.30pm!" Beth finishes and looks up at Rick to see if he had anything else to add.

"I think you covered it all!" Rick replies trying to keep up.

"Good!" She nods

"Say bye to daddy Judith!" Beth says and lifts her towards Rick.

Rick watches Beth and then leans down and kisses Judith on both her cheeks and then they're off.

He watches Beth walk over to the pram, place Judith in and then strapping the baby bag onto the handle. She leaves with a wave to Rick and talking to Judith as she manoeuvres the pram up the ramp. Rick follows not knowing what just happened. He watches Beth crossing the road and over to the Riverside Café.

"Hey Rick, are the rooms ready, the vans pulling up with the Perps!" Shane calls over from the side door from the parking lot.

"Yes, ready and waiting!" Rick calls back watching Tara and Noah running over to Beth and they peer into the pram and he can telling they are owwwwing and awwwwwing at Judith.

"You ready?" Shane asks Rick walking up to him.

"Yeah, I'm ready and focused now!" He says whilst Shane tugs his arms to follow.

"The stations still standing the same as I left it, Chief will be happy!" Shane laughs knowing today had been a manic day.

Rick nods and they stand and watch as the prisoners are brought in and they look at each other. They were going to get confessions out of all four prisoners. Their aim is to get names, addresses and dates of future drug deals that were going to take place in King County.

The day was finally turning out to be a better day from when the sun had risen. Rick was ready to do what he does best and then at the end of the day, he'd be going home to Judith and Carl much cheerful than he had been and he had Beth to thanks for that.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hello, thank you guys so much for reading and the kind reviews (",)

I wrote this chapter during my lunch breaks this week on my phone at my desk because it's been raining out and I don't like working during breaks! so I decided to sit and write to pass the time and hopefully this chapter turned out ok?

**WARNING: **Jimmy an ex-boyfriend of Beth's enters in this chapter and he is **supposed to be gorgeous and a stud** compared to Jimmy from the show.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Beth walks up to the board and stands there staring at it. Normally she would have been dancing around in circles but she just stands there. Tara comes over leaning her elbow on Beth's shoulder, her finger hovers down the list to find her name and her forehead creases as she scrunches up her face.

"This is bogus man!" Her nostrils flare.

She then runs her finger down and it lands on Greene and beside her name was Deputy R Grimes.

"What are the chances of that?" Tara raises her eyes suspicious at who they've both been partnered with.

"It's feels like Big Brother, somebody is watching us!" Tara's eyes dart around the room looking for secret cameras.

"What d'ya mean?" Beth asks still staring at her name and her partner's name for the day.

"You with your Rickelicious and me with that Shithead!" Tara huffs.

"They could be partnered with any one of us Rookies. We could be partnered with any one of the other Deputies!" Tara looks down the list and crosses her arms shaking her head.

"Deputy Jackie wouldn't do that, besides nobody knows about _my you know what for you know who_ but you and Noah and about Deputy Walsh, I don't know, it all could be just a coincidence?" Beth says looking at Tara.

The day before yesterday had been a perplexing and insightful day into the life of Rick Grimes. It was completely dissimilar to what she had been imagining, the whole happy family unit. After looking after Deputy Grimes' seven month old baby, the encounter with Lori Grimes and him, the formal arrangements of pick-ups and drop-offs was playing heavily on Br mind. She was turning into a Snoop wanting to know what had happened between them?

They looked like they could have been the perfect couple with the perfect kids. They have a son and a baby daughter but they were living in separate homes and nobody mentioned or talked about it, not that they had to but…_they could have!_ she thought. She's been walking around for five months thinking the most perfect man she's ever met on the planet was tied down for life but it would seem maybe not or no longer is - not that it was her business or would have any impact on her life!

All the Deputies must know but obviously are good at keeping silent which was good. It was hard to find friends and colleagues who respected and guarded each other's privacy and they all respected and liked Deputy Grimes. He would be the first person they would seek help from. There aren't many men like him. A Rick Grimes was rare, he's like gold dust.

But it's still a shock to her system, maybe it wouldn't be to anyone else but to her it was an '_OH MY GOD – WHAT HAPPENED?!'_ moment. _How could somebody as perfect as Rick Grimes be estranged from his wife, how could his wife bear to be apart from him? What could have happened?_ Was repeatedly going around her head.

_"__It was him! Deputy Walsh changed the board!"_ Tara suddenly snaps.

"You listening?" Tara shakes Beth to turn her head and look at her.

"Tara…I don't think I can spend the whole shift with Deputy Grimes, I'm just totally, I don't know?" Beth looks away watching everyone standing outside the room talking.

"C'mon, I reckon he's forgotten the whole incident and didn't you guys talk when you took his kid for the afternoon and then returned her to him?" Tara asks.

"Yeah just the update of what we did, he was distracted with work and glad to see his daughter!" Beth explains.

"If you had seen how embarrassed and horrified he was when he and his wife were talking whilst I was there, he couldn't have snatched his daughter out of my hands fast enough, he wanted me gone and I just ran!" Beth says leaning back against the wall.

"Every things all weird now, he's gonna be uncomfortable around me because I know he has marital problems, he's a private person and I just stood there like a creep staring and listening to them!" Beth says covering her face.

"Well they should have excused themselves and spoken in private, it's not your fault, just chill!" Tara steps forward to stand in front of Beth pulling her hands off her face.

Tara watches Beth and then looks around making sure nobody was watching, she grabs the pen. She rubs Rick's name off from beside Beth's name and puts Shane's and then she does the same rubbing Shane's name off beside her name and putting Rick.

"There!" Tara smiles and puts the pen back as everyone starts filing into the room.

"Beth, you're my best friend! I love you and I want the best for you, you know that right?" She turns around towards Beth.

"Yeah you're practically my sister!" Beth replies back thinking the question was mad and Tara nods in agreement.

"You need to get over this crush with Deputy Grimes, nothings gonna come out of it…he's got a whole baggage full of crap and you don't need to get involved, he's our mentor and then in a couple of years, we're out of here and moving to the city - remember our plan? You, me and Noah, get our badges, letters of recommendations and then Atlanta. Work our butts off to make Detectives and then we can re-open the case!" Tara reminds her and Beth straightens up remembering, she had lost focus of what all this was for.

"This infatuation you have of him, it's cute, everyone gets them but it's gonna take over and will possibly jeopardize what you've been working so hard for, your career, your future! Justice!" Tara says gripping Beth by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry to go all momsy on you but it's what my mom would have said if she was still alive and it's what she would have said to you and your mom, if she knew, she'd say the same!" Tara whispers and regrets saying it but she needed to, they'd made a pact all those years ago and she was going to fulfil it, The Greenes were her second family, they needed justice and nobody would get it for them but themselves.

"I know, it's just…I've never felt this way since Jimmy but this feeling I have in the pit of my stomach, it's way more intense, more intense than I've ever felt it and I just don't know what to do, I wish I could just switch it off!" Beth replies.

"There's plenty of guys out there and you never know, Chris may be that guy! but you don't have to rush, it's just a date, he's a cool guy, you're young and you should be having fun but you can't just have fun with the wrong person. I wish it was different but Rick Grimes is off limits, he's our Training Officer and he has kids and a possible ex-wife!" Tara pulls Beth into a hug

"Your right, besides he would never look at me that way." Beth replies and hugs her back.

Rick and Shane walk in and Beth and Tara break away when they look over at them. They take a seat at the back of the room and wait for the briefings to begin.

Shane walks up and looks at the board, hands on hips.

"Who's been messin' with the board?" He asks

Everyone looks around and shrugs their shoulders. Noah squints at the board and realising looks over to Beth and Tara raising his eyebrow and Tara bogs back to turn back around and face the front.

"You're so in trouble!" He mouths to Tara.

Noah hoped that Shane would leave well alone but he knew he wouldn't let it go.

Rick looks up at the board and notices the change, he was first in and saw he had been partnered with Beth. He had thought of reshuffling the rookies, so he wouldn't have to spend the whole shift with Beth beside him. Thinking about the other day, he winced, it would be a quiet shift if Beth didn't make her usual chit chat. If she didn't, then it would be a long and uncomfortable day for both of them. He'd probably forget the answers to the questions he fires off to her when testing her knowledge.

He looks over at Beth who was staring out the window in thought. He wondered whether she had changed the board especially after the other day. She must have felt awkward, he had and didn't blame her if she did. She was standing right between him and Lori whilst they were arranging times and dates of access arrangements of their kids. Not many people knew about his divorce and he preferred his dirty laundry to not be aired out in public.

Rick looks down at the floor, what Lori had insinuated about him and Beth had bothered him. It had been bugging him since that day, when Beth took Judith, when she dropped her off and the whole of yesterday. Beth would be mortified if she knew what Lori had thought and he hoped they'd never meet again. Lori would prod Beth with questions to try and get a reaction out of her or by putting thoughts into her head. That would be highly embarrassing and highly inappropriate which would make it awkward for Beth, she needed to concentrate on her studies, her work and her training, she didn't need the stress of his ex-wife putting ideas into her head that he had feelings for her. Beth would most likely want to avoid him for good thinking he was a sleazy pervy boss which he dreads.

"C'mon speak up guys, I won't get angry!" Shane asks turning around staring at them all.

"It…it was me!" Noah calls out.

Shane crosses his arms and looks at Noah and laughs.

"Do you think I look stupid! You didn't change the name beside yours!" Shane says and looks at Tara raising his eye at her.

"Alright, it was me! You caught me!" Tara raises her hands up and she shows the green ink still on her finger not fully rubbed off.

"Tara? Why did you change it?" Rick asks hoping Shane hadn't tried anything inappropriate with her that she rejected and if he did then he would beat his ass in front of them all for making Tara go to extremes to change the rota which is logged into the records.

"I wanted to be partnered with Deputy Grimes! I feel like I learn a lot more from him and he's a lot more easier to understand and the last time he quizzed me, I got 100% in my exam…so yeah…It was me…I want to ace my next exams!" Tara crosses her arms in frustration.

"You could have told me that and I would have done the same!" Shane replies disappointed and wounded.

Tara looks up at Shane and uncrosses her arms and rests them into her lap. She saw his puppy-dog face, now she felt bad. The big mutt had feelings, she blows out her lips exasperated now he was trying to make her feel like the bad one - _typical!_ She thought.

"You should just put it back to how it was, I think I was partnered with Deputy Grimes." Beth calls out to stop further drama.

Tara swings her head at Beth shaking her head. Beth nods indicating she'll be ok.

"You sure?" Tara asks and she smiles in reply.

"Nah, it's ok, I like Beth's presence, she's calming and soothing and she has good things to say and she never complains! - Greene! You're with me!" Shane waves her over to come and stand next to him.

"Beth's with me and Tara, you're with Deputy Walsh, we're keeping to the rota, end of discussion, you got a problem, take it up with The Staff Sergeant after shift!" Rick breaks in to get on with the day.

"Tara?" He looks over to her and she nods.

"Now back to business…" Rick lifts up his notes and tells them all their assignments.

"Ok, go do your jobs and be safe out there!" Rick dismisses them.

Everyone shifts up and leaves the room. Noah walks up to Beth.

"You ok with all this?" He asks her.

"Yeah, it's just a silly crush, I'm over it!" Beth says definitively.

Noah looks at her unconvinced but fist bumps her before he leaves with Deputy Anderson. She hands him the keys to the car and he kicks his feet to the side pleased.

"You wanna be quzzed, I'll make you up a quiz!" Shane hovers behind Tara and she shakes her head to Beth as she leaves.

"What subject are you studying for?" Shane asks following behind Tara whose punching an invisible person in front of her and then looks like she is throttling them, with _Shane in mind._

"How to silently terminate a parasite without being caught!" Tara snaps back.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Shane moans after her.

Rick comes out and stands beside Beth.

"Ready?" He asks giving her a side glance.

"Yep!" She smiles up at him running her hands over her holster checking she had everything "Ready!"

Rick sighs with relief, she wasn't avoiding him and was talking to him - he overthought it all as usual.

"Let's get out of here before Tara murders Shane, I can't be dealing with their bickering today!"

Rick jokes looking over at Shane and Tara fighting for the car keys. Beth giggles as Tara stamps on Shane's foot and catches the keys and gets into the driver's seat. Shane is hoping up and down yelling that she has no respect for him.

Rick reaches out leading Beth over to his car whilst watching the two idiots shaking his head.

"Cleaned top to bottom just how you like it!" Sal says tossing Rick his keys. He catches them in his hand and nods his thanks.

Beth swore Rick's cruiser was the shiniest in the row of cars, Sal and the boys waxed it the way Rick liked it, after all he was the wax on, wax off guy, she laughs remembering.

Rick makes his way to the driver's seat and opens the door but stops to lean his arm on top of the roof tapping at it. He looks over to Beth as she opens her door but she looks at him in question before getting in.

"Change of plans – you drive today, I wanna see how excellent you are!" He says looking around and then meeting Beth's eyes with a tiny smile.

Beth looks at him in disbelief. Rick Grimes never lets her drive, he would always tell her she wasn't experienced enough. He was pulling her leg she thought.

"You wanna drive or not?" He raises his eye at her.

"Hell yeah!" Beth's eyes light up.

Rick throws the keys over the top of the car, Beth steps back catching them in both hands and runs around the front to the driver's seat and gets in.

"Wait!" Beth yells before he shuts her door.

Rick leans down waiting for her to continue.

"Are you sure, you're not going to freak out and grab the wheel like last time! You WILL let me drive?" She looks up at him.

He crouches down and he stares at her remembering when she put her foot down on the gas charging the car into Shane who had to jump into a bush for cover and Rick grabbed the wheel and swerved it to a side.

"You..were..trying..to..run..over..my..Partner! He's annoying but I do actually like him!" Rick laughs.

"Nope, I was trying to scare him, there's a difference, I was going to turn just as you grabbed the wheel, I wasn't really going to put him six feet under…I wouldn't actually do that! I actually happen to like him!" Beth laughs "However, if.."

Before she could finish, Rick gets up and shuts the door on her face. She frowns "that was rude!"

Beth watches him walk over around the car and then opening the door, he sits beside her putting on his seat belt. He pulls the belt and yanks it and yanks it again to be triple sure.

"Ha, ha, very funny and that was rude!" She tells him turning on the ignition and putting the car in gear.

"Did I ever tell you, you talk too much!" He says adjusting the seat to his liking.

He always felt out of place sitting on this side of the car. He liked the control, he felt vulnerable letting a rookie drive. He hopes he doesn't push down his foot onto his imaginary brakes like he always does when the rookies don't stop fast enough.

"I do not!" Beth crosses her arms "You know, you don't talk enough!" She uncrosses her arms and puts her hands on the wheel.

Rick scoffs, likes he's never heard that before! He thought.

"If I didn't talk, we'd be sitting in complete and utter silennnnce-" She mumbles

Beth stops and she looks down seeing Rick has covered her mouth with his hand as he reaches over and grabs her belt and buckles her in. He sees her staring at him, her eyes wide and he removes his hand.

"You were going to drive off without buckling yourself in…did you buckle Judith in the baby seat or did you leave her hanging?" He waits for her to reply and Beth does the unbelievable, she reaches over and swats his chest. He looks down and then back up to her, his eye raised.

"She's a baby! Of course I did! What do you take me for?" She narrows her eyes at him.

Rick goes to speak but she covers his mouth with her hand as she looks to the left and then the right and seeing no cars, she indicates and turns left out of the station.

Shane and Tara both watch open mouthed in the car next to them as Beth and Rick drive away. Beth had guts and Rick, he just sat there not pulling her hand away. Shane looks at Tara and Tara just zooms out of the station in the opposite direction hoping he wouldn't bring this up in conversation.

_"__It was a rhetorical question!"_ Beth tells Rick after she removes her hand and back to the wheel.

Rick's lips turn up as he watches the streets searching for anything or anyone out of the ordinary. He finally begins to relax into his seat, his arms leant on the open window, he smiles back to Beth, seeing she was watching the road and stopping to let a group of kids cross. They wave and she waves back and presses the button and _"whoop whoops"_ them and they giggle.

She looks over to Rick who gives her a look.

"What? Kids love it!" She shrugs "You can't say you never!" She asks looking at him in his uniform.

Rick watches the kids, they did love it, they begin to run trying to race their car on the pavement and then they stop at the crossing waving.

Beth gives them one last _"Whoop"_ as they drive off and Rick looks into his wing mirror and the kids are jumping, cheering, waving and looking over at Beth, she was happy looking in the rear-view mirror and then looking back on the road.

"You like kids?" Rick asks her and she nods.

"If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you become a teacher? Every time I see you, you're surrounded by them? He's wondered this for a long time.

"I did at one time want to be a teacher but being a cop is more important and I like a uniform," Beth replies and before he could ask another question, she is focusing out the window.

"Two O'clock!" Beth informs him and he looks over to see a couple in a dispute.

"I'll take the guy, you take the girl!" Rick tells her and she nods.

They climb out the car and then make their way over. The guy grabs the girl and she tears herself away and runs to Beth who manoeuvres her to stand behind her. Rick tries to calm the guy down but he avoids Rick and roughly pushes him out the way to leave. Rick grabs him and pushes him up against a car and cuffs him.

"Do you have anything on you which you shouldn't? or anything that may hurt or harm me whilst I search you?" Rick asks the guy and he yells no.

Rick pats him, moving down, he pulls up a trouser leg and pulls out a small plastic package tucked in his sock that contained white powder in it. He stands up and shows Beth.

"What's this?" Rick ask holding it in front of the guy.

"Never seen it before in my life!" He sasses back.

"You'll have to find a better excuse, you got fifteen minutes to think while we take you down to the station," Rick informs him taking him over and depositing into the back seat of the cruiser.

Beth calls for another car. Noah and Deputy Anderson turn up and take the woman back to the station and they follow with the man in their cruiser.

* * *

Rick and Beth walk to the reception desk of the plush Law Firm and wait for the receptionist to put the phone down.

"Oh, he won't leave! Mr James has just calmed him down! But he just won't go!" The receptionist jumps up explaining taking them towards the elevator.

Beth stops and Rick notices her falling back behind him, he turns around and sees her worried expression towards the elevator.

"We'll take the stairs, it'll be faster!" Rick says turning around pointing that the lift was up on the eighth floor.

_"__It's on the fifth floor!"_ The receptionist turns around, her eyes wide in shock.

Rick looks over at her, she was quite hefty, she didn't use the stairs much, her outburst made him think so anyway.

"That's alright, we'll go up. You say on the fifth floor and then?" Rick asks to give instructions.

"Take your left and walk down the corridor to his secretary's room!" She says waddling back behind her desk.

Rick gestures to Beth to go and he follows.

"Thanks." Beth says to him whilst she skips up the stairs trying to keep up with Rick's long strides.

"How are your sessions goin' with Michonne?" He asks turning to look at her slowing down.

"Slow but gettin' there," She shrugs.

"It'll take time but you'll get there eventually," He reassures her and she keeps quiet.

"And I'll throw you an elevator party when that time comes when we can use one!" He says looking at her "I don't know what we're goin' to do when we have to go up to the thirtieth floor of a building, I'm not as fit I used to be, we might need a chopper!" He teases and she disagrees he was as fit as the Rookies a decade younger than him, his training sessions proved it.

"Can we do that, get a chopper?" She asks giggling and Rick shrugs.

"I'll call up my buddy, Daryl and ask him!"

"Here we are - Goldstein &amp; Associates" Beth reads from the gold placard above the door.

"I hate lawyer's offices!" She says reading a slogan half-heartedly from a leaflet.

Rick follows Beth's gaze to the little stand holding pamphlets to take away.

_"Where there's a blame, there's a claim!"_ Rick reads it out loud frowning not impressed with the message being put out.

"How about…Where's there's a crime, there will be justice!" Beth sighs trying to push the big heavy door open, wondering why it wasn't budging and then tries pulling at it.

Rick reaches beside her and buzzes the button and then the door clicks signalling to open.

"Oh!" Beth mouths and takes a look at Rick.

And just as she thought, he had the slightest smirk on his lips. His head was titled down and his hat was covering his face. She wasn't exactly short or particularly tall like him, so she could just see his lips fighting not to lift up any more than they already had.

"What? It should say PUSH the button!" She grumbles, eyes widened as if to make a point, she turns around grabbing hold of the door.

She hears him holding back a laugh by clearing his throat acting innocent but she catches his reflection on the gold plated panels on the door. He had a big fat grin on his face and she gives him the evil eyes but it lasts a maximum of two seconds, as that now slow smile just surpasses any infuriation she had of his teasing she was putting up with. He sure is happy today she thought, so she lets him be.

"It doesn't rhyme, nobody will remember that!" Rick says pulling the door open for her and following in behind her.

Beth turns her head over her shoulder and thinks about what he was referring to and he nods to the wall. The horrible slogan was plastered in a massive frame and she lets out a laugh, not only at the frame but that he was referring to her failed attempt to summon up a slogan in the space of a few seconds.

"You got anythin' better, Deputy, I'm all ears?"

Rick takes off his hat, putting it under his armpit and runs his fingers through his hair looking at her as if to say, _seriously? _He thought, he's not a man who walks around making up slogan for a living.

Beth looks at him as to saying..._I'm waiting!_

"I don't know?" Rick thinks _"They do the crime! We'll make them do the time!"_ He says looking around, there was nobody at the desk ahead.

"Huh…it's actually better than mine!" She says stopping and Rick shakes his head, gesturing to her to keep moving.

A young man walks out into the corridor watching Rick and Beth. He breaks into a run down the long corridor to the Promotional Managers Room and bursts in trying to catch his breath. The desk of Criminal Lawyers lift their heads up looking tired and bored, so bored one of them takes off his Homer Simpson Sleeping Glasses, he had been woken from his nap.

**_"_****_They do the Crime! We'll make them do the Time!"_** He chokes out looking around the faces looking up at him.

The Promotional Manager taps away on the laptop and presses enter and it appears up big and bold on the Overhead Projector in front of them all. They all test it out on their tongues and one by one, they break into smiles and clap in agreement.

"After two days of brainstorming and five hundred cups of coffee, we finally have our new Slogan…send it to printing…excellent work Henry…YOU get a bonus!" The Promotional Manager beams.

Henry struts over and falls into the chair next to the red haired trainee he has had a thing for since the day she joined. He sits there looking all smug and she leans up next to him and whispers how brilliant he is and how he saved them all from another boring afternoon of brainstorming nothing. He shakes his head in embarrassment and they look into each other's eyes.

"You know, you could sell your slogan to them and they might pay you some big bucks!" Beth tells Rick and he just laughs out loud.

When they get to the desk, Beth sees the bell and taps down on it instead of shouting at a _"hello, anyone home!"_ which she was going to do but thought maybe not, she didn't need him teasing her any more than he was already had today.

Rick wasn't too keen being in a Lawyer's offices right now, he wanted to be in and out as quickly as possible. He spent enough time and money with his divorce proceedings which had financially knocked him, so he wasn't a fan. Carl and Judith, he spared no expenses but if he didn't do overtime, then maybe he wouldn't be able to afford to spoil them every week when he got to spend the precious time he was allocated with them as he was still paying the legal bills after ten months of divorce. So seeing a Lawyer right now, would only remind him of his divorce and he wasn't up to dealing with the technical legal jargon they usually come out with.

Too late, he was already sucked in and deep in thought.

The biggest regret of his divorce was not seeing and being with Carl and Judith every day. Carl was like a miniature version of him, a constant in his life and not seeing him every day ate away at him. Not to hear him calling out _"Dad! Dad! Dad!"_ and the _"what, why, where and how questions"_ upset him.

One time it did got exhausting, Carl had a million thoughts and a billion questions and now he was lucky if he got half a dozen questions. He regrets now feeling tired of all those questions after a long day at work. Now, he'd pull a double just so he could spend a whole week to have that boy firing as many random questions at him and he'd eagerly answer every one with as much thought as he possibly could.

And Judith was just new to the world, he felt he still hadn't got that instant bond that he and Carl had when he was born and that kept him up a lot at night and especially when Judith would cry and not settle down for him. At times, he felt like a stranger to her, not her father. The days when he felt like that, he felt like a failure and that he failed her the most. He wasn't sure how he was going to show her, he loves her just as much as he loves Carl, she was his little princess and she doesn't feel or understand him.

"Are you ok!" Beth whispers.

He looks towards her and sees that she was searching his face. He blinks and he feels soft warm hands. He looks down to see one of her hand was holding his wrist and the other his arm trying to get his attention, she flips her thumb across his knuckle, he smiles and looks up smiling he was fine.

Not completely satisfied but as satisfied as she was going to get from him, she slowly lets go when they hear tapping of heels coming towards them.

Rick greets the secretary and she asks them to follow her. Beth follows behind Rick. She saw his flash of sadness, it was there for a while and then when she got his attention, it disappeared but she knew he just pushed it to the back of his mind.

* * *

They make their way out of the boardroom after speaking to the client and lawyer, a truce was made with Rick mediating between them both, both were stubborn as mules but Rick was the one with the clearest head out of them all and Beth just sat there marvelling at how good he was, watching him in his element, he got them both to meet eachother halfway and she couldn't believe it when they finally did.

Rick was one of those men who stood by a gentleman's word and a handshake. She wasn't sure whether these men did but Rick certainly did.

_I'll follow the Ricktatorship when the time comes! There's definitely going to be a new Sheriff in town! _

"You should have been a Lawyer!" Beth says to Rick with confidence as they walk down the stairwell and now he was laughing so hard, she could hear his laugh echoing all the way up to the top of the building.

"I'll stick to my badge thanks!" He sighs finding that the funniest thing he's heard in a long time, if she was in his head an hour ago, she'd think differently.

"I don't know, the legal world is missing a Rick Grimes but I suppose we at the Sheriff's Department get you, so it worked out well, all is good with the world!" Beth shrugs and Rick just takes a quick look at her and then waves to the Reception desk.

As they make it out of the building, a man is calling out.

"Beth!"

Beth stops and turns recognising the voice and Rick looks back to see who it is.

"Oh my god! – Jimmy?" She says quietly and Rick looks at her and then to the figure.

A young man in a designer suit is approaching and as soon as he reaches Beth, he lifts her up and hugs her. Beth can't believe it, she grabs his shoulders for balance and lets out an embarrassed laugh as she looks around hoping peopled weren't watching. Rick stands there watching the scene. This was a typical Ben and Zach thing to do out in broad daylight, the only difference between them and this guys was, he was staring at Beth like he couldn't believe she was actually in front of him, he was completely and utterly spellbound by her.

"Beth! I had to do a double take, I almost didn't recognise you and when I did, I had to check my eyes weren't deceiving me!" He smiles broadly putting her back down on her two feet.

"You look amazing as always!" He beams taking her in.

She had no makeup on apart from waterproof mascara and lip balm on her lips. Her hair was knotted up in a bun with strands of her fringe falling into her face which were meant to be kept up with the curly grips pinned in her hair but got loose. Beth looks down at herself, she was wearing a policewoman's uniform with laced-up boots, nothing amazing about that. He was being nice she thought. He always did compliment her whatever she wore.

"You too!" Beth replies seeing him in his expensive outfit. He didn't have his suit jacket on, but his waistcoat looked gorgeous matching his trousers, his shirt crisply ironed, she could see the silhouette of his muscles underneath. He's been working out she thought and his maroon silk tie sparkled when the sun hit it and his shoes were so shiny, she could see the building's reflection on them.

Jimmy was looking rather dashing, she had to admit. It was a year since they last saw each other and it would seem Jimmy was doing brilliant.

Rick coughs looking at his watch, they needed to get going pretty soon. Both Beth and Jimmy turn to look at him.

"Oh, where are my manners!" Beth lets go of Jimmy's hands and walks a little closer to Rick.

"Deputy Grimes, this is Jimmy Abbotts, an old friend of mine from back home and Jimmy, this is Deputy Rick Grimes," She introduces both men to each other.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sir!" Jimmy reaches out and Rick obliges and shakes his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too Jimmy." Rick responds and they stare at each other.

Smiling, Jimmy moves his gaze back over to Beth and they just stand there for a moment.

The look doesn't get past Rick as he stands there observing the tall and good looking friend of Beth's who wasn't paying attention to anyone but her. Rick could be invisible for all he cared. His eyes shift towards Beth and she's smiling at Jimmy like it was good seeing a familiar face, she seemed happy to see him. Feeling like a third wheel, Rick tells Beth he'll wait for her back at the car.

"So…what are you doing in King County? you were in New York?" Beth asks watching Rick leave.

"I was and then they sent me here, this is a sister company that has opened up - Goldstein &amp; Associates!" Jimmy confirms looking up over at the tall plush building and back down to her whilst putting his hands into his pockets looking quite confident and proud of his achievement.

"Congratulations, I'm so pleased for you!" Beth says animatedly, her smile was infectious that Jimmy beams back at her.

She was pleased he made it and a bit relieved. They had parted not on the happiest terms but it looked like it was all water under the bridge, he wasn't bitter or holding a grudge any more, he had finally grown up and he seemed genuinely happy doing his own thing. They both needed to go their separate ways to grow and they were both happier and in their own lives.

"So is this fancy dress or is this legit?" Jimmy jokes breaking the silence like he always used to looking at her in her uniform.

Beth follows Jimmy's eyes running over her body and she feels her cheeks begin to sting with heat, she hoped she wasn't blushing. It was the way Jimmy was staring at her, she had to look away and her eyes fall on Rick sitting on the end of the hood of the car waiting for her. His ankles were crossed over the other, so were his arms over his chest looking up at the sky. Beth wondered what he was thinking about whenever he does that, it always interests her to know what.

"Beth?" Jimmy was snapping his fingers in front of her eyes, she looks up at him.

"You completely zoned out!" He laughs "I've missed that, you were always off thinking about a million things and you always looked cute whilst doing it!" He grins.

Beth tries not to grin back, she did zone out but he didn't need to know why this time. The man that was taking up too much of her thinking space was leant sitting on the squad car behind him and she just had an image of him cracking open a can of Diet Coke like in the Coka-Cola Commercials, wiping the cool can over his forehead whilst his shirt falls open with the breeze to reveal light sprinkling of hair on his chest running down towards and past his navel and then below where his pants hung held up by the belt with his gun snugly in-

Beth straightens up composing herself, she wasn't meant to be having these thoughts, she was meant to be trying to forget those thoughts of him. If Tara was standing in her mind right at this moment, she would be buttoning up Rick's shirt, drinking from his can of Cola and sending him home and then Noah would start sweeping her brain out of all thoughts of Rick Grimes, Beth wants to sulk and beg Tara and Noah to leave him be, he was fine were he was.

She peers over to Rick and he was now standing, kicking and squeezing the tyres checking the tyre pressure she assumes and then he's opening the door and pulling out a water bottle. Now he's drinking from it, he was standing in such a way, she has to look away to distract herself from the view, if anyone could advertise Evian bottled water, Rick Grimes could. Beth looks back at Jimmy and remembers his question.

"I've started my first year at King County Sheriff's Department, as you can see," Beth presents herself "and it's a crime to impersonate a Police Officer on the streets, you should know that Jimbo!" Beth pokes him in the chest giggling and finally shutting up.

Jimmy was staring at her, his eyes were all smouldering and she swallows heavily.

"I'm getting there and in a couple of years I'll get my full badge, I'll become a qualified Police Offer" She sighs happily.

She's been working her butt off to get here, having to compete with so many girls, girls in better physical shape compared to her microscopic frame. Girls smarter than her and just overall better. She wanted to be the best she could be and she hoped Jimmy could see she was serious and it wasn't just some phase like he had voiced when she wouldn't move with him to New York.

"I haven't heard anyone call me Jimbo since…since when we broke up!" Jimmy replies smiling sadly at remembering her nickname for him.

Jimmy's cell rings, he pulls it out and looks at the screen but cuts the line.

"Beth, it was really good seeing you today, perhaps we can arrange to meet up for old times' sake, a drink, perhaps dinner? You could show me the best places to eat out at?" Jimmy asks with hopeful eyes.

"Sure and I'm sure Tara and Noah would love to catch up too!" Beth smiles up at him.

"Yea, sure, of course, invite the old gang!" Jimmy smiles, it wasn't what he meant but nonetheless agrees.

He pulls out his business card and hands it to Beth.

"It was really good seeing you Bethy!" Jimmy leans forward and he kisses her on the cheek, his nose brushes against her and then he breaks away stepping a few steps back and walking away.

Beth looks at the fancy card and then back at Jimmy. It was like his ears must have been burning, she had mentioned his name this morning after all this time and wham he magically appears. Old memories come flashing back to Beth as she begins to walk over to the car.

Rick waits by the car watching Beth looking at something in her hands in thought. He looks over her shoulder and sees that Jimmy has stopped to look back at Beth before he enters into his building.

He walks over to the driver's seat and opens the door for Beth and she stops and puts the card into her trouser pocket. She smiles at Rick and grabs the car keys dangling from his fingers. Once she gets in, Rick closes the door and makes his way to his side.

"He seems like a nice guy" Rick says putting on his belt and checking the computer.

He looks at Beth's reflection in the rear-view mirror when he doesn't get a reply. She was lost in thought looking back at the building. He leaves her to her thoughts as the radio goes off and then Rick confirms they'll take it.

"You ready?" Rick asks punching in the address to see which the quickest route to take to avoid traffic.

"Yep and I know a short cut that will get us there in four minutes!" She smiles over at Rick and he raises his eye in question, the roads were jammed with traffic but she looked so determined and sure, he sits back gesturing for her to go.

Beth puts the car in gear and turns on the siren and they're off into the traffic, she's manoeuvring in between cars with ease. She suddenly beeps towards a few guys with market stalls and when they see her, they run to their tables and pull them out of the way and she turns the car to a left between the gaps they made for her and now she'd gliding down through the alleyway, not a car or being in sight blocking their way, a magic path has magically appeared for her.

Rick looks in disbelief, she was cutting through the alley cutting the time by half, avoiding the traffic and the stall guys had let her drive through. He's never tried that before.

Rick looks over at Beth, she looked to love being able to be in control and he sits back and lets her, she was leaning the tricks and trade of the business, she even taught him something new today, he'll have to make friends with the stall owners who make magic paths open up.

Rick calls into the radio telling them that they had arrived and he looks at the car clock, it was exactly four minutes.

Beth is out of the car making her way to the scene and he was the one following her on this call, he was going to let her run it and he'll assist.

Rick was happy, seeing Beth using her initiatives and he smiles when he sees she's using one of his tactical moves and he stands close by at the ready if she needed him. She had obviously observed well that day. He was proud.

* * *

**A/N** \- For those who are reading The Journey, I hope to have a chapter up by the end of the week/early next week.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hello, thank you guys for reading and the kind reviews for the last chapter. This chapter is more of a filler before we continue back to the main story.

I wrote a lot of angst for The Journey and there's still more to come in that fic so I wanted to write something light hearted here, it's just a bit of fun with Shane and Beth's visit to the dentist. A shorter chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Beth stands staring at all the pictures hung up on the wall of beautiful teeth.

Her date to Fireman Chris was fast approaching and she was debating on whether to get her teeth whitened now staring up at the smiling models.

She was anxious of this date, it's been a full year since her five year relationship ended with Jimmy. She hasn't been with any other guy apart from him, so being set up on a date with a hot fireman was frightening to Beth. What would he think of her, would he understand her, was she too out of his league and was this all a big fat mistake, was what was buzzing around her mind - he was hot, clever and he was a fireman!

Jimmy was her high school sweetheart and she honestly thought that one day they'd get married. Now, here she is, going on a first date with someone she barely knows. She shudders to think what she will do to turn him off, she was the most awkward and clumsiest person alive when it came to dating and knowing it was a date not just a catch up with a friend had her stomach in knots, that she wanted to call him up and tell him, she was sick and could they possibly postpone until she was brave enough to get back out there.

She thinks back to seeing Jimmy the other day, he looked like he was doing so much better and she was happy, she did love him when they were together, just a shame things changed, they changed.

Looking back now it was the best decision she made to end it. If they'd got married young, maybe in a couple of years time they'd end up divorcing with a few kids or they'd be in an unhappy marriage. She didn't want to become just his trophy wife because that was the way it was all heading. The more he got successful in his job, the more he was turning into a Lawyer she didn't like, the parties, the kissing up and the boring dinner dates she had to attend just wasn't her thing.

Jimmy finally living a lifestyle off of his family's farm he grew up on, tasted a life they'd never could have imagined of and he wanted to move away and become apart of what he had experienced and be someone successful and he wanted Beth to join him in that life. He had started to see a different life, it was good but it wasn't the life she wanted. Jimmy wanted her to become a teacher and teach up until they started a family, it was what she wanted when she was younger but things change with time, different perspectives and outlooks just like his own. She wanted to become a cop after thinking long and hard and they'd discussed it and he'd gone along with it all up until a colleague joked at the possibility of his wife-to-be becoming a cop and when he voiced this is his sweet way, it was upsetting to find out he didn't have faith in her and her abilities and understand why she was doing this. He knew everything and he knew how much this meant to her. She didn't want to become a stay at home wife and mother, she wanted to live a life and do something with it and then settle down and have kids. Kids were always on the horizon but not straight away, she wanted a career and the career she had chosen, she couldn't have kids straight away and he knew this and he started to act as if he didn't understand her at all.

She remembers the day when he asked her to marry him and move to New York with him so that he could complete his Training and join the big firm that would provide them with a very attractive salary. He asked her to give up on a far fetched dream of becoming a Police Officer. All her studying, money spent and training to be flushed down the toilet just to become a wife. He knew what it meant to her to become a Police Officer. That talk or the fight that followed had hurt her and she knew he wasn't the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. If he wasn't willing to support her in her dreams like she did with him, then they were better off apart apart and finding someone who would support and respect their choices.

"C'mon T-Dog, you can squeeze me in, my filling is killing me, just take it out and do it again!" Shane says taking a seat in the chair and pumps up the handle to the chair with his hand and puts the white bib round his neck.

"See, ready!" Shane gestures and puts his hands into his lap waiting patiently.

"Shane, I have patients out there…they have appointments…and my diary is jammed packed! You're going to have to make an appointment like everyone else!" T-dogs turns around seeing that his next appointment had turned up through the gap in the door.

"Oh c'mon dog, hook a brother up with a filling and then I'll be out ya hair!" Shane begins to play with the instruments on the tray.

T-Dog runs over and smacks Shane's hand, grabbing the tray.

"Now, I'll have to get these sanitized again!" T-Dog moans.

"Oh c'mon T-Dog, hook a brother up!" Beth jumps in trying to be a bro doing her best street imitation she's seen many times but clearly should never do again.

T-Dog looks over to Beth, at her failed attempt but then breaks into a smile when he actually sees her.

"Why hello miss, please call me Theodore!" He says walking over reaching for her hand. Beth holds out hers and he kisses it and she pulls a face to Shane.

Shane puts up his thumb and encourages her to flirt some more.

"Er…I know you're awfully busy but you'll be making my day a whole lot easier if you fix up his tooth and then we'll be on our way, if you'd be so kind, Sir?" Beth replies batting her eyelashes up at him.

"Sure, sure - anything for my buddy!" T-Dog goes over to Shane.

T-Dogs nods towards Beth _"cute!"_.

"If you do it for free, I get you her number and a date!" Shane leans back hands behind his head winking.

"Deal!" T-Dog agrees.

"I'll be back in just one minute!" T-Dog flashes his teeth and Beth notices the gap and smiles, it was cute but he should get it fixed, he was a dentist afterall.

When T-Dog leaves the room, Shane punches the air.

"I missed my last payment for my health insurance, you're comin' with me to the Ophthalmologist and the Podiatrist, I've got a questionable blister or it could be a verruca, I want it checked out and Morgan and Jim need more convincing!" Shane rubs his chin, he could get it all done in the one day if there weren't many calls.

"Deputy Walsh, we're on street patrol, we're goin' to get busted if we're not out there, do your tooth but then we're back on patrol, I don't want to lie to The Chief, he'll skin us alive!" Beth now worries feeling stupid for being talked around by Shane.

"I used to do it all the time, usually Rick just leaves me to it, you go, do a lap or you sit your butt down on the chair and wait. It'll only take a few minutes?" Shane says playing with the gas mask.

"Luke, I am your father!" Shane says into the mask doing his Darth Vadar impersonation.

Beth tries not to laugh but she does.

"Stop, this is not meant to be a fun! The dentist is a scary experience, always was when I was a kid, the way the dentist held the longest syringes I've ever seen, the injections he'd poke on to my gums!" Beth grabs her cheek grimacing. "Pulling out of the tooth from the root, twisting it and then the tear when the root comes out, you can hear it and all that blood! The nauseating feeling, head spinning around!" Beth says covering her mouth from the memories.

Shane grabs the side of his cheek now feeling nervous.

"Thanks Beth, I was alright until you just explained the demand dentist!" He starts to get up off the chair.

Beth jumps up and pushes him back.

"Oh no! we're here, just get it over and done with, I can't stand you whining about your tooth anymore, you're doing my head in and stop eating soo much candy! You and Deputy Grimes, you guys eat too much! You ever hear of diabetes, you'll definitely need to see the Podiatrist if your health deteriorates, when your foot needs amputating!" Beth lists off her finger his other bad habits and what could happen if he carries on the way he is.

"You sound just like my mother, I liked it when you didn't talk and just looked pretty!" Shane frowns.

"Right, we've got fifteen minutes, I've stalled the kid who needs four teeth taken out, so we gotta do this quick!" T-Dog says gloving up.

"You know what, I'm ok!" Shane smiles ready to jump up.

"No, you're gettin' this done now, even if I have to cuff you to this chair!" Beth says now climbing up and restraining him "Do it and do it quick, we need to get back to work!" Beth instructs T-Dog and he's moving at the speed of light.

"It's only a filling!" Beth tells him.

"Honestly it ain't even that bad anymore, I'll chew on my other side!" Shane tries to get up and Beth pokes his cheek and he screams.

Shane is thrashing out and literally crying like a baby, he grabs the mask containing the nitrous oxide and pulls at it and then it snaps off. T-Dog is finishing up and Shane begins to giggle and Beth tells him to stop, she suddenly starts to giggle. Shane pulls off T-Dogs mask and throws it on to the floor.

"Are you T-Dog's sister? You look just like him!" Shane pulls him down to take a better look at his face.

"I'm gonna be forty in five years and I haven't even met my bride-to-be!" Shane says.

"Don't look at me!" T-Dog says falling to the floor looking for something, he couldn't remember what.

"How about when you reach forty and if you're still not married and if I'm still single, then we get married?" Beth suggests and starts to laugh thinking about being Mrs Beth Shane Walsh and imagining Tara's face being the bridesmaid plotting to murder Shane on their wedding night.

"Mr Shane Greene, I like the sound of that!" Shane nods in agreement.

"We'll I would be your first choice but I've got to kiss a few more frogs before I say...I do!" Beth climbs over and lays next to Shane in fits of laughter and he hugs her and they continue laughing.

"Can you hear that song?" Shane asks looking around and Beth follows his gaze around the room and starts to sing a tune.

"Oh it's you!" Shane points at Beth laughing out loud.

Rick is shown into the room by the receptionist who looks in appalled and leaves, Tara follows in behind and stifles her laugh as Beth and Shane where cuddling, laughing and singing whilst T-Dog was running his fingers through both Shane and Beth's hair singing along with them.

Rick quickly shuts the door seeing the release of gas from the canister. He cover his face with his arm and tells Tara to grab a mask. He rushes and opens the windows and moves over to the chair. Beth was giggling so much when Rick lifts her up in his arms cradling her like a baby, she wraps her arms around his neck and begins to nuzzle into him, he nearly loses his grip of her when she does this.

"Beth, stop, that's really distracting!" Rick tells her but Beth giggles more and blows into his ear, he draw in a breath at the hot air hitting his ear and face.

"Beth!" Rick says a bit louder.

"Yes my Rickelicious!" she beeps his nose with a sigh and runs her finger down the side of his face making him shake, shiver and tremble at this type of contact he hasn't had in years.

"Beth, you gotta stop, I'm warnin' you!" Rick looks at her.

"What will you do, if I don't?" She wiggles her eyebrows at him in question, leaning her head down on to his shoulder and now playing with his hair, ruffling it up.

Rick stares at her in complete and utter shock. He tries to snap out of the trance he is in as Beth's soft fingers were stroking down his cheek, then his neck and now she's trailing it down to his shirt towards his chest as she starts to unbutton it and he feels her nails, he closes his eyes and swallows hard and begins to breathe heavily, it was getting too much…

"Ahhh…Jesus…stop!…stop right there Beth!" Rick arches back so she doesn't get any further.

He was feeling things he shouldn't and he needed to make her stop otherwise he was going to be in a very embarrassing situation as he feels a throbbing heading down south and it was getting harder the more she touched him, breathed on him and stared at him. She wasn't in her right mind, she was overdosed on nitrous oxide and he needed to get this whole thing under control.

"Beth, listen," Rick says grabbing her hand to stop "I'm going to take you into the other room, you need to keep your hands to yourself, ok?" Rick instructs and pleads with her.

"Whatever you say Officer Meowwwwwww!" Beth purrs into his face and Shane bursts out laughing as he was now sprawled on his front pretending to be swimming like a frog.

Tara was trying to keep T-Dog up from falling asleep, she was tapping his face.

"Hey Mr, how do we reverse this?" Tara shakes him as he was singing himself to sleep and laughing again.

"Deputy Grimes, I think he's out for the night!" Tara calls out now pulling him and trying to shove him on to the sofa.

"Shane, I'm gonna kick your ass when you wake up!" Rick hisses now carrying Beth into the next room.

"Deputy Grimes, you have really beautiful eyes…a sexy little nose and lips that I'd like to chew on and.." she mumbles when Rick covers her mouth hoping nobody can hear her whilst he transfers to her to the next room trying not to drop her as she begins to latch onto the door frame.

"Where are you taking me Rick?" Beth hugs him and giggles, she called him Rick, she felt naughty.

Rick opens the door and nudges it forward with his knee and walks in. He spots the chair in the centre of the room and puts Beth down gently into it, making her sit still. He holds her arm so she doesn't flop back, she was beginning to fall asleep.

"Beth, don't fall asleep, you need to stay awake and-"

He is cut off when Beth grabs his face in both her hands and she pulls him down to her and plants her lips smack on his. Rick completely taken by surprise falls onto her and Beth continues kissing him. He grabs hold of her around her waist and tries to regain his posture trying not to kiss back and he fails, he kissed her back, she was edging her tongue forward and he was opening up and then his eye's thrust open in realisation with what he was doing and who he was doing it with.

Rick sees Beth's serene face, eyes closed but greedily kissing him. He needs to stop her and stop her quick. Rick tears his lips off of hers with a pop. A string of their spit finally splits, breaking them apart. Rick was trying to catch his breath and holding Beth in his arms, staring down at her closed eyes.

"You're a really really good kisser, I'd like to do that again!" Beth sits up tapping his face and drapes her arms back around Rick's necks and he holds on to her. Beth had abruptly fallen asleep and tiny snores were coming out of her hitting his neck.

Rick licks his lips and has to wipe them, they tasted like her strawberry chap stick and he could feel his and her saliva mixed together on the side, he didn't want anyone to walk in and see them like this. He looks down at Beth, she was a sight, he knew she'd be horrified when she regains her consciousness when she realises what she did whilst high on laughing gas. He strokes Beth's hair back whilst she sleeps on his shoulder and he lets out a sigh taking a look down at her. She has a smile on her face, she has no clue he realises.

"Ok, Miss Greene, rest while I sort out the Baboon next door!" Rick whispers whilst he lays her down in the chair.

Seeing the throw, he grabs it and covers her up. He lifts his hand up and wipes her fringe out of her face, her face was hot he felt, she needed to cool down. He sees a tiny fan and then positions it her way and turns it on so the cool air hits her face. Checking the room, he backs out, shutting the door and making his way back to the room to help Tara.

Tara had cuffed Shane to the chair and was sitting sucking a lollipop in between her mask.

"Big fat dope thinks he's Kermit the Frog!" Tara points to Shane still swimming.

Rick goes and sits down next to Tara rubbing his face and after a while he begins to laugh hysterically.

"Can you go and check on Beth, she's in the room opposite." Rick points to the other door.

"Sure thing boss, I wanna see what state Little Miss Sunshine is in!" Tara laughs "This is one to tell your grandkids!" Tara giggles whilst walking out the door and Rick nods agreeing.

Rick sits back watching Shane finally stop flapping his hands and arms about and lays there snoring.

He lifts his hand up and touches his lips. Beth's soft lips were pressing against them and seeking entrance and he let her. Her soft lips became demanding when he kissed her back. Rick looks down, he shouldn't have done that, he should have pulled away and he feels ashamed that he may have taken advantage of Beth whilst she was completely out of her mind. He should have pulled back and stopped her but he let her kiss him. He's never in all the years in this job ever let his guard down like that and he needed to remember that he was Beth's Training Officer, he shouldn't be thinking of his student in the way he just had.

He stretches out and yawns, he could feel the giggle inside of him. He needed to get out of the room in case he was taken over by the leftover fumes and he wasn't sure what his intoxicated form would do. Beth will be mortified if she ever finds out what happened today and he was never planning on telling her, saving her from further embarrassment, he decided to keep this incident to himself.

Shane breaks his thoughts when he starts saying Fish are Friends. Rick gets up and grabs the little shower and sprays it on his friend's face.

"Rick, what the fuck?" Shane moans flinching at the squirts of water hitting his face.

"You're up then? You've got some explainin' to do, I hope you can explain all this and explain why Beth is off her head in the room next door?" Rick leans down and smack's Shanes cheek.

"Ahhh my filling!" Shane moans.

"You're lucky I don't ply a few teeth out for today!" Rick throws some tissue at him whilst he un-cuffs Shane from the chair.

"Shane, you've got to use your head and stop messing about, this isn't like the old days anymore, they reply on us and we can't take advantage and let them down!" Rick states and now feels terrible.

"You need to make your appointments outside of work time like the rest of us. I'm gonna let it slide this time, you got Beth involved and she doesn't need this going against her record. From now on, use your head. You and Beth go back to the station and stay there, send Noah and Leon out!" Rick says helping him up.

"I got an earful from Beth before, it was my fault, I take full responsibility, I should have listened and shouldn't have swayed her to listen to me." Shane admits and goes looking for Beth to apologise.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks to the people who are reading and the kind comments from Kaylah, Ameliya86, BethFan, SoutheastChicagoMom and Guest

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Thoughts are in Italics

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Beth walks over to her desk to grab a protein bar out of her drawer. Making her way to pass over some messages, she hears a beep. She looks at her phone and lets out a shriek jumping up and down and quickly covers her mouth realising there were people around her at work.

Rick's concentration broken, his pencil snaps. He lifts it up and stares at it in disbelief. Looking over his shoulder, he sees Beth jumping on her left foot and then to her right, she's tapping away at her phone and then presses send.

"Your numbers come up, you win the lottery?" He calls over raising his eyebrow watching her, his eyes jumping up and down watching her movements.

Beth looks up and rushes over to Rick and sits on the edge of his desk just beside him. She looked like she was going to burst, she needed to share whatever that was on her mind. Rick looks at her not knowing how to react, his head darting left and then right making sure nobody is looking weirdly at them. He was still getting over what happened the other day at the dentist and wondered whether Beth had any flashbacks to the incident or was it all just a blur to her, he hoped it was a blur because that kiss and the way she was with him has been on his mind a lot ever since and he hoped it didn't show on his face when they came face to face each time, thus hoping she doesn't remember.

He has tried to avoid bumping into her but the station is not big enough not to see each other unless they were out all day. If she had remembered anything, she wouldn't be talking to him right now, maybe shying away and embarrassed like he was being, trying not to catch her big blue eyes whenever she looks his way which he swore was more often than he thought or his mind was playing tricks on him.

He shifts his chair a little to the left to give them an appropriate space between them but Beth just shifts up closer. Rick shifts again and so does she until she sees Rick's pencil, she grabs it out of his hand and pushes it into the automatic sharpener whilst talking. Rick watches her mouth moving rapidly not hearing a word she was saying as the noise blocks her out. Her face was so animated, she looked sweet and he just nods along.

"Isn't that the most romantic thing you've ever heard?" She asks him smiling cheek to cheek handing his pencil back to him.

Leon was rushing past and slows down and looks at them. Rick just nods and Leon stares and then bumps into the pot plant nearly tripping into it. Beth looked as if at any given time might just jump into Rick's lap and Leon at that moment wished he was Rick. He didn't understand why Rick was looking to somehow escape. If it were him, he would have tapped on his lap for her to take a seat.

Beth's phone begins to ring in her hand and she answers it.

**"Oh my god!"** She yells into her phone.

Rick flinches at how high pitched she was, he shoves his finger into his ear and shakes it.

She's awfully loud for someone so tiny and usually soft-spoken he thought.

"I know!" She throws her hand in the air.

Rick dodges trying to avoid getting hit.

"When?" Beth shifts leaning forward, eyes wide and interested.

Rick leans back in his chair, gripping the armrest and looks around, Leon was still gawking.

"Where?" Beth jumps closer to Rick.

He looks to his left and then over his shoulder, he has nowhere to go, his desk turns around out into a corner, the corner has him blocked in. The only way out would be to get up and brush past Beth but that wasn't an option, she was practically closer than close which would mean body contact and he wasn't sure if he could handle that again.

"How?" She flings her hand out again abruptly and Rick lifts his arm up in defence.

"Awwwwwwwwww!" She jumps up off the desk and holds on to Rick's chair. Rick shrinks into his seat covering his face hoping she'd forget he was there.

"Ok bye, love you…muwaah!" She kisses into the phone and disconnects it and sighs.

Beth looks at Rick weirdly.

"You ok Deputy Grimes?" She asks and he straightens up in his chair and clears his throat smiling back, what else could he do, he couldn't predict what she was going to do next.

Beth smiles and then she's off down the stairs and rushes across the floor and then back up the other side of stairs peering into the conference room and then the break room.

Rick sighs with relief and relaxes back into his chair, his head flings back resting against the headrest. He kind of missed it when she used to shy away from him, he was getting too soft he thought. None of the other rookies made him feel like this or maybe he was paying too much attention to Beth he thought. He looks back down at his paperwork, stretching his neck side to side, cracking his knuckles, he gets back to it.

A few seconds later, Rick hears Beth and Tara screaming, he flinches, his pencil snaps again and he stares at the broken lead twirling around on the paper.

"What on earth is that about?" Shane asks coming and sitting at his desk looking over towards Beth and Tara.

"I have no idea!" Rick shakes his head and decides to use a pen rifling through his pen pot.

"Women!" Shane scoffs "can't live with em, can't live without em!" He says watching Beth and Tara going crazy.

"Kinda cute though!" Shane says smiling leaning on his elbow watching them.

Rick turns his chair slightly and looks over at them. He had to admit, it was nice seeing them happy and excited and Beth did look sweet smiling and giggling, she looked a picture, he smiled to himself.

_Stop staring_ he tells himself turning back at his work to see Shane watching him with a smug look on his face.

"What?" Rick asks.

"Nothing, didn't say anything!" Shane answers back trying to keep a straight face watching Rick who had a slight blush appearing on his face.

Shane wondered whether Rick knew, that he knew, what he was thinking, he was going to tease the hell out of Rick until he gets a confession. Shane rubs his hands together, teasing Rick was fun especially about a girl.

Beth rushes back and hands Shane his messages and then stands in front of Rick holding out his to him. He looks up at her wide smile and then her baby blues taking the pieces of papers from her fingers. She shrugs her shoulders, flashing her teeth and she shoots off again, literally skipping. Rick's chair turns around watching her and then feeling Leon's gaze on him, he swivels back around and pulls himself back to the table.

"Such a badass but such a dumbass as well!" Leon mumbles walking past shaking his head knowing what he would do if a sweet thing like Beth Greene was paying so much attention to him.

"Did you say somethin' Leon?" Rick asks.

"Nothin' Rick, just a real shame!" He sighs walking down the stairs following Beth to reception.

"What's wrong with him?" Rick asks perplexed and Shane shrugs in response but knowing exactly what Leon was thinking.

* * *

Beth finishes taking down details of a complaint and hands it over to one of the other officers to deal with. She was on front desk duty so she wasn't so busy unless someone walked through the door with a complaint or needed help. The day was dragging and she needed to keep busy to stop thinking about her date with Fireman Chris tonight, she was nervous but trying to pretend it was just a normal day but she needed a distraction other than watching people walk by the station.

"May I help you Ma'am?" Beth asks the woman leaning down over a pram when she comes back to the desk.

The woman looks up and Beth instantly recognises the woman and her smile turns downwards in shock.

"Mrs Grimes!" Beth says quickly becoming rigid and she puts on her fake smile, her teeth showing too much.

"Beth!" Lori asks looking up smiling.

"Please call me Lori, Mrs Grimes is Rick's mother!" She shakes her head "She's not here is she?" Lori asks looking wildly around and Beth shakes her head and Lori breathes with a sigh of relief.

"Oh Judy, please honey, be a good girl for mommy!" Lori pleads with her daughter.

Beth leans over and sees the little angel she looked after once. She was whining and kicking out her chubby legs having a mini tantrum. Lori grabs her feet and rubs her belly.

"Is Rick about?" Lori stands up and rests up by the desk looking worse for wear.

"God! You look like you've been pulled through a hedge back and forth!" Beth says taking in the sight of Rick's dishevelled wife.

Realising what she had let slip, her eyes literally pop out of her sockets, she covers her mouth for saying it out loud not meaning to, she screams internally _idiot, idiot, you stupid blabber-mouthing idiot!_

Lori stares at Beth frowning and looking at the mirror on the wall, she notices her hair standing in different directions and she was wearing Judith's snack on her face, she had no makeup on and was could see the bags under her eyes. She bursts out laughing and Beth gets nervous, this is when she will yell at her but she doesn't, instead Lori bursts out crying!

Beth looks around mouth wide open, she had just made the most Senior Deputy's wife burst into tears and now his baby is screaming blue murder, it sounded like a bag of cats were being strangled at front desk. Deputy Grimes will have her washing and waxing cars for the next year when he finds out. Beth swallows thinking how he was going to react, waxing cars, she would get off lightly. She's witnessed him go into a mega shit raging rampage once before, it was sexy as hell at the time but being on the receiving end, it would be a whole different experience - terrifying. The calm, quiet, pondering ones usually unleash the biggest roar. She just had an imagine of Rick's head turning into a lion, growling and biting off her head in one snap.

_SHIT SHITTY SHIT! _Beth grabs her neck and pats her head with her free hand to see that it was still attached to her neck trembling. She looks at Linda for help. Linda just rolls her eyes and goes back to typing. Beth turns towards Diane and she picks up her phone and leaves Beth to it shrugging. Nobody seemed to be bothered she had made Rick's wife cry.

Beth unlocks the side desk and pulls the table up and pushes the door and goes over to Lori.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, it came out wrong!" Beth reaches out to comfort her but takes her hand back to her chest, she didn't need harassment added to the insult complaint Lori would put against her.

The Sheriff steps out of the kitchen, seeing Lori, he shakes his head and goes back to making his snack "Beth!" He calls out.

Beth looks over and then back at Lori.

"Tissue!" She pulls out of her sleeve and hands it over to Lori, who blows her nose sitting down on a chair Beth pushes out for her to take.

"Here's a form" Beth says handing over a clipboard and pen attached to it and rushes over to the kitchen.

"Chief, I swear I didn't mean to make her cry, it wasn't actually supposed to come out the way it did but it did and I think she's gonna make a complaint!" Beth pulls at her tie.

Nobody apart from the girl who kicked her in the face made a complaint against her and that was thrown out as soon as it came in. Lori Grimes was a whole different issue, she could end her starting career if she wanted to, one word to Rick and he'd probably see to it.

"And may I ask, what did you say to make Miss Lori cry?" The Sheriff asks cutting his sandwich.

_"__You look like you've been pulled through a hedge back and forth!"_ Beth repeats covering her face.

Beth hears a muffle of laughter and she breaks her fingers apart and she sees The Sheriff laughing to himself. She removes her hands away from her face confused.

"You'll get used to our resident drama queen!" He says taking a bite.

He offers Beth his other half of the sandwich but she refuses, she was feeling sick.

Beth frowns not understanding and he notices gesturing Beth to take a seat and he was going to reveal some home truths.

"Lori is a very complicated stubborn girl. I've known her since she and Rick started dating back in high school and when she's not wailing, she's very cunning and crafty and Rick had a lucky escape, that boy deserves a nice stable girl!" He munches on his sandwich.

"Hold up Chief!" Beth's hands fly in the air "What do you mean?" She asks, if rumours were true then he would tell her the truth.

"Lori is former Mrs Rick Grimes and Rick is a free man, well free as in he doesn't have to live with the manipulation day in day out anymore, he just gets doses of it and it looks like he's in for a dose today and I'm sending him out of here to Court, so I have a very important job for you, I need you to be a team player!" The Chief says sitting down next to Beth patting her knee.

"I'm a team player!" Beth replies wondering what he was going to ask her.

"Good, good!" He nods

"I want you to take Lori out and distract her for the rest of the morning up until after lunch," He instructs her.

"As in babysit?" Beth asks now frowning at the idea, it was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Yes and no, she needs some company. She might be all that I said but she's had a baby, she and Rick are divorced and she doesn't really have many friends and she takes out her frustrations on poor Rick and when that happens, Rick gets distracted and it's a lengthy story but he's got a lot on his plate right now and I want him to concentrate on his high priority cases he has got on at the moment, so if you help, you'll be helping him out in a big way!" The Chief tells her.

Beth doesn't have to think too long, if it was to help Rick, she'll do it.

"Ok, I'll do it and I'll need $40!" Beth holds out her hand and he looks at her raising his eyebrows.

"I've got to buy lunch and ice-cream and I'm not exactly rolling in the cash!" Beth explains.

"You drive a hard bargain Officer Greene, here but don't tell anyone else, this stays between you and me that I'm asking you to do this, now go before Rick hears her shrieks and comes running." He shoos Beth away and she does as he says.

Beth walks over to Linda and tells her The Chief is sending her out and she'll be back at 2pm.

Lori was sitting down pushing the pram back and forth staring into space. Beth could hear Judith whimpering as she walks over.

"Lori, Deputy Grimes is out on a job, he won't be back until later, I can pass him on a message when he comes back," Beth explains and Lori looks more upset.

"I'm off until after lunch, do you wanna go feed the ducks, little Judy will like it and if you want, we can go get some lunch?" Beth asks.

She was hoping Lori would refuse but she looked really grateful to be asked that Beth stopped dreading it, she looked like she needed someone to talk to.

"I'd love that if you're sure!" Lori wipes her eyes.

"I'm sure and besides, I could do with a few hugs from this cutie," Beth strokes Judith's cheek "If that's ok with you?" Beth asks permission.

"You don't need to ask, she likes you!" Lori replies.

Beth leans into the pram and picks up Judith and holds her in her arms. She munches on her fist looking at Beth.

"Somebody's hungry!" Beth tickles Judith and she smiles.

"How do you do that?" Lori asks marvelling, she had picked Judith up but she kept crying, she had to put her back down.

"Me and kids have an understanding that nobody understands, isn't that right Jellybeans?" Beth coos and Judith removes her hand from her mouth and smiles open mouthed at Beth revealing a few of growing teeth.

"Here, I'll be back in a minute, I just need to inform my boss that I'm leaving the building" Beth smiles handing a happy Judith back to Lori.

Lori takes hold of Judith and bounces her relieved she wasn't screaming as she watches Beth walking up the corridor and a minute later she's walking back.

Rick was at the photocopier, he turns his head to see Beth make her way back to front desk, The Sheriff steps out of his office. Beth winks at him and Rick couldn't believe it when The Chief winks back with a smile shutting his door.

"Er Deputy Grimes?" Comes from beside him.

Rick turns around to see Tara standing beside him waiting to use the copier.

"You're making copies of your palm!" Tara informs him looking at the multiple copies coming out.

"Please don't tell me, the serial body parts copier is you? The butt cheeks we were all privy to yesterday at briefings…belonged to you?" Tara enquiries laughing looking up at Rick.

"I had my money on Deputy Walsh!" She pulls a face.

Rick looks down to see his palm resting on the glass and the flashing goes off and he realises his other hand was resting on the copy button, the paper he was meant to copy had fallen to the floor in his haste whilst watching Beth and The Chief winking at each other.

Rick fidgets when Tara runs her eyes up and down Rick not believing it.

"I've heard a few stories about you but OMG Deputy Grimes, who'd have thought, I'm pleasantly surprised and shocked! Nice tush by the way!" She shakes her head smirking at him.

"It's not me!" Rick says defensively a bit gruffly, realising what Tara was insinuating.

That was the last thing he needed, everyone thinking he was putting up naughty snippets of his body for all to see.

"Your right, Shane is the phantom copier, that birthmark on the right cheek belongs to him!" Rick replies shredding the copies into the recycling bin and making his way back to his desk.

"And how do you know that?" Tara's eyes light up following him wanting to know details.

* * *

Beth and Lori return back to the station right on the dot at 2pm. Lori was pushing the pram, whilst Beth had Judith in her arms.

Lori had finally sorted out her hair and cleaned herself up whilst Beth took care of Judith.

Judith had a balloon wrapped around her wrist, it had a Velcro strap for safety. Beth was bouncing her and Judith was flapping her little hand up and down watching the balloon bounce around, she giggled every time it hit Beth's head and Beth would make a funny face for her. Lori laughed every time Judith did this.

"Thank you Beth for today, I really needed some company and so did she!" Lori ruffles Judith's light hair.

"You're welcome!" Beth genuinely smiles.

"Do look into joining those mommy and baby groups I suggested, get out and mix with people, it'll do you and Judy here good, a happy mom equals a happy baby, isn't that right Jellybeans?" Beth asks Judith and she lays her head down into Beth's neck moving her arm about.

"This is the most happy and quiet she's been in a long time, usually it's Rick who gets her to calm down when she gets stroppy!" Lori frowns.

"My offer still stands, if you need a night off when I'm not working, I'll only be glad to babysit and you can just let your hair down. I remember my sister Maggie when she had the twins how she got depressed just being at home with the babies, no time with other adults unless someone stopped by. You need to have a break and maybe you and Deputy Grimes should talk about him taking them more, he once said he wished he could have them more?" Beth suggests remembering a conversation they once had.

Lori listens and thinks to herself.

"I'll think about it, I'll talk to Rick, if he will listen to me that is, we don't have the best relationship anymore, we always end up fighting," Lori says looking down at the floor.

Beth didn't want to pry, it wasn't her place, she just didn't want to see someone alone and depressed and if she could lend a shoulder and an ear, then she'll do it. If things got complicated, she'll step back.

"Speak to him, you have two kids together and they could use two loving parents around them not bickering, maybe you should let him speak and you listen and then you can give your input after?" Beth looks at Judith slowly closing her eyes.

Rick and Shane walk through the corridor from the parking lot and Shane makes his quick escape when he taps Rick's arm and nods down the hall. Rick sees Lori and pinches the bridge of his nose. He wasn't sure what she wanted but he gets himself ready for whatever she was going to land on him today. It was good she didn't turn up before now otherwise he'd have been late for Court and Shane would have gone and forgotten the files to hand to the Attorney.

"Lori, what are you doin' here and where's Judy?" He asks seeing an empty pram now panicking she may have lost or forgotten her, she was becoming forgetful.

Rick grabs the blanket and looks up at Lori questioningly.

Light singing catches his ears and he turns around and sees Beth rocking, turning around in her spot and he finally relaxes when he sees Judith laying on Beth's shoulder still moving her arm and the balloon bouncing off Beth's head. Rick stands there staring holding on to the blanket.

"Don't worry I haven't lost the baby!" Lori snaps rolling her eyes knowing what Rick was thinking.

Rick doesn't respond, his attention is on Beth and his baby, she looked peaceful and content with Beth and Beth was so natural in the way she was holding her, rocking her and singing to her. The stereo is the only thing that Judith listens to but she seemed to like listening to Beth, she cried when he or Lori attempted to sing.

"RICK?" Lori calls loudly watching him watching Beth in disbelief.

Judith's head shoots up and her tiny head turns around and accidently bumps up into Beth's chin a little hard.

Beth grabs her chin "Ouch!"

Rick rushes over and puts a hand on Beth's shoulder, bending down to check whether she was ok. He heard the bashing noise and also massages Judith's head who seemed unaffected, just startled at the sudden noise.

"Beth! Are you alright?" He asks gently massaging her chin and Lori just watches from behind.

"Yeah, I think we nearly fell asleep, I completed zoned out!" Beth laughs lifting Judith up who was now wide awake reaching for Rick bouncing her legs.

"I think she's had enough of me now, she wants you!" Beth says looking down at Rick and he smiles up at her.

Rick eagerly lifts his daughter from Beth but Judith holds her balloon out trying to bounce it on Beth's head.

"She likes to bounce the balloon! I'm her favourite target" Beth tells him pointing towards the blows to her head.

"Judy, that's not nice - we don't want to hurt Beth!" Rick tickles her neck.

Beth gets a mischievous smile on her face. She grabs the balloon and rubs it on Judith's sweater, Judith and Rick watch her. She reaches up and takes Rick's hat off his head and places it down on the chair. She lifts the balloon up and puts it above Rick's head. The statics lift his hair up towards the balloon and Judith marvels at it reaching up and touching Rick's hair. He lifts her up higher and Judith tries to take the balloon to try for herself. Beth steps forward and rests her hand on Rick's shoulders leaning up next to him and puts the balloon into Judith grasp and bounces it over to Rick's hair and the little girl laughs seeing she was making her daddy's hair stand up and Beth giggles watching her reaction.

"You look good, I don't think I've seen you look any better!" Beth laughs looking at Rick.

"Let me see!" Rick replies and turns them around facing the mirror.

He laughs looking at his hair, he looked ridiculous but Judith seemed to like it.

"You like seeing daddy look like he's been pulled through a hedge back and forth?" He looks over at Judith narrowing his eyes at her and then wiggling them for her and she yelps in his face hitting his head.

Beth laughs harder and Rick looks to his side at her, she tries to stop but she cant, he looked so silly and cute at the same time, she couldn't help laughing and she apologises but continues laughing.

"Your both naughty little madams!" Rick lifts Judith up in the air and brings her down and kisses her cheeks.

Rick pulls the balloon and hovers it over Beth's hair. She had more and a lot of loose hairs coming out of her kirby grips, her hair looks wildly insane like she was being electrocuted.

"How'd I look?" She asks admiring her reflection looking at Rick's eyes in the mirror.

"Ya look good!" Rick nods chuckling and Judith pulls the balloon back over to Rick.

"Daddy's naughty girl, aren't you!" He laughs and Judith kicks her legs in the air and grabs his face and he kisses her palms.

"She sure knows what she wants!" Beth smiles watching Judith's power over Rick, the baby had him wrapped around her tiny fingers.

Beth and Rick look at themselves in the mirror and they looked a sight. Both their hairs standing up, they burst out laughing whist Judith continues to play hairdresser between the two, she clearly was having fun, she was dribbling in excitement.

Beth catches Lori's scowl over at them in the mirror and she begins to back away from Rick, his hand was resting on her lower back.

Rick puts Judith on his hip. He was a little pink in the face from the playing and laughing too much.

"She sure does!" Rick says looking at Beth.

Beth picks up his hat and hands it over to him, he takes it and puts it on Judith's head and she let go of the balloon as somebody turned the lights off. Rick lifts that hat back to reveal a smiling Judith.

"I better get back to work, my break is over. It was nice seeing you Jellybean!" Beth wiggles Judith's foot and takes her leave not looking at Rick, she had goofed around enough and Lori was watching and looking out of place.

Lori couldn't believe her ex-husbands behaviour, he was fooling around and making eyes at the young girl. She never thought she'd see Rick as he is right before her eyes, he was flirting and he was looking at Beth in ways he shouldn't, especially in front of her - _how dare he!_ she thought.

Beth walks up passing Lori and she slows down to say bye.

"Thanks for today Beth, for lunch and everything, you're a good listener - I'd really like to do this again!" Lori smiles and looks over to Rick whilst she leans over and hugs Beth. Rick watches in disbelief.

Beth hugs her back. She catches Rick from the corner of her eye and he was watching them perplexed. She felt that same un-comfortableness all of a sudden seeing both Lori and Rick's reactions. Maybe she shouldn't have offered to babysit now, she should have asked Rick first.

Once Beth is back behind the desk and walks into the internal room out of sight, Rick marches over to Lori and grabs her arm, he looks towards the desk, the women were all busy. He looks over to one of the interview rooms and takes her over, seeing it was empty, he pulls her in and shuts the door behind them.

"What was all that?" Rick asks narrowing his eyes at Lori.

"What?" Lori asks looking confused.

"Lori don't mess with me, you and Officer Greene!" Rick asks clenching his teeth at her.

"Oh, you mean Beth!" Lori pretends to play dumb.

"Don't play dumb Lori, don't mess!" Rick stands a little closer.

"God Rick, honestly, what's wrong with you, why are you being like this?" Lori says yanking her arm out of Rick's grip and looks at the mark appearing and rubs it.

Rick suddenly feels guilty, he didn't know what came over him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he shakes his head and sighs "How did you and Beth come to have lunch together?" He asks.

"She was on a break and asked whether I wanted to join her and I did and she helped with Judy, I came looking for you and you weren't here and she offered to help me!" Lori states which was true.

"You could have refused, we don't need everyone knowing our business and I don't want you dragging Beth into our shit and discussing our dirty laundry Lori!" Rick covers Judy's ear, she was falling asleep after all the excitement.

"Beth is a really nice girl and she's the first person who's actually listened to me!" Lori responds back.

Rick rubs his scruff and he assesses Lori. She did seem happier than usual, would it be so bad for her to speak to Beth? Beth was good at getting the best out of people and Judith loved Beth around, it could be a good thing. Thinking more, he doesn't like the idea Beth becoming friends with Lori. He gets riled up thinking of Lori spending time with her, he didn't want Beth spending a minute with Lori, he definitely didn't want them becoming friends. Beth was too innocent and nice and Lori would take advantage. He didn't want to see Beth hurt if Lori tried anything, she was never good at keeping hold of good friends and Beth was a good friend to keep hold of and a bust up would affect his professional relationship with her.

There was also the matter of fact that he had unresolved feeling about Beth and Lori getting into the mix, he wouldn't be able to figure out what those feeling were, he was starting to think maybe he did have feelings towards his colleague, he shouldn't but she was constantly on his mind but he refused to believe it up until now.

"Lori, you can make friends with anyone, I don't care but I don't want you trying to push a friendship on Beth!" Rick looks over at Lori.

"Why, why don't you want me being friends with Beth, why does it bother you so much?" She crosses her arms standing tall looking up at him.

"We work together, she's my colleague, I want my personal life separated from my professional life and if you start hanging out with Beth then…then…" Rick thinks now to explain.

"Then what Rick?" Lori pipes up raising her eyebrow at him, she knew her ex-husband and he was a bad liar, she could read him like a book and his face told her, he had more than professional feeling for the young blonde and it made her blood boil that he could move on that rapidly.

"Just...stay...away!" Rick says slowly and clearly utterly annoyed, this was all he needed.

Lori had enough, steps forward and takes a sleeping Judy and cradles her against her chest.

"You can't dictate to me who I can and can't be friends with, we're divorced, remember!" Lori throws back at Rick.

"Call next time, don't just turn up, this is a working environment and children shouldn't be here, Judy shouldn't be here unless it's unavoidable. If you need help, my moms willing to help you. Please consider, you can't keep turning up at the station every time Judy has a strop!" Rick pleads.

"Your mother is the last person I want to help me, she's never liked me and I was never good enough for her darling perfect son!" Lori snaps back.

That hurt Rick, his mother loved Lori like she was her own. She was always willing to help out and Lori would always choose her parents to babysit Carl when he was younger, saying his mom was controlling which was never the case. Rick made it a point to have his mom about more since his dad died just before Carl was born to help Lori after her C-Section, he was at work and couldn't take much leave and his mom needed to fill the void of his dad. Maybe it was too much for Lori but his mom backed away once Lori was able to get back on her feet. His mom backed away and Lori wouldn't allow her to help out at all after that. She only saw the kids when Rick had them and it wasn't enough as he himself didn't get them much.

"She's asleep, take her home, I'll pick her and Carl up tomorrow" Rick tells her, tired of the argument.

"As you wish Deputy Grimes!" Lori snaps opening the door and heading towards the pram left in the middle of reception.

Rick follows behind and tries to help Lori with the pram but she puts out her hand signalling she can do it herself. Lori takes off and Rick presses his head up against the window watching. He wanted Lori to make friends but make friends that don't have any connection to him. He was wondering what he was going to do about the whole Beth situation, he couldn't ignore it much longer.

He turns around and sees Beth making her way towards Tara and she looked upset. He frowns, that was the last thing he wanted and he wasn't sure how he was going to approach the subject of her being friendly with Lori, she'd probably tell him to take a hike.

* * *

Beth takes a look at herself in the mirror looking displeased with herself. She scrutinizes herself from top to bottom. She decided to go with a fitted red dress that was just above her knees with killer heels to show off her toned creamy legs, her best assets. Her long hair styled with waves down the side of her shoulder to reveal the low cut of the back of the dress. To finish off her outfit, she wore silver earrings, set of bangles on her wrist, light makeup and a silver side clutch.

She was ready to go, Fireman Chris was picking her up in a couple of minutes and she frowns thinking maybe she should have gone for the chick pink chiffon dress, it was cute, girly, fun and she would have felt a lot more comfortable for a first date. She was about to strip the dress off before Tara stops her.

"Leave it, you look smoking hot, he's gonna want to tear that dress off you tonight, so you don't have to!" Tara grins from behind her.

"It's comin' off now then, I'm not wearing this, that's not the message and image I want to give out on a first date!" Beth fears.

"C'mon Beth, live a little, have fun and Chris can hose you down with his-" Tara stops when Beth covers her mouth from continuing into further detail.

"There will be no hosing of any sort, not on a first date!" Beth laughs and Tara thinks and then nods.

"Seriously you look beautiful, any guy will be chuffed and lucky to be taking you out on a date, you look gorgeous Beth, stop thinking you don't!" Tara promises smacking her bottom.

"Ok, I'm ready then!" Beth feels better after the confidence boost.

* * *

Shane whistles his appreciation from the window from Rick's car and he presses the button for the window to pull down. Rick follows Shane's gaze to see Beth walking out of the building. Rick freezes as he watches Beth walking down the ramp, trying to be careful not to trip or slip in her heels in that dress! He couldn't take his eyes off of her, he'd never seen her dressed like she was dressed. She looked beautiful and so womanly, the uniform didn't do justice to her figure.

_God! She looks beautiful_ he says to himself.

A silver Audi R8 rolls up and Fireman Chris jumps out and rushes over to Beth and kisses her cheek looking very smug at Beth. He whispers something to Beth and she blushes looking away, he could see Beth's smile. Chris leads Beth to the passenger side and as she gets in, Rick catches Chris checking out Beth from behind, he was clearly impressed and gave an admiring grin. Rick can see Beth looking nervous, she played with her hair too much and just as soon as Chris gets into the car, he pulls away off to wine and dine Beth.

"Damn that Chris is one lucky guy! Beth's hot!" Shane says leaning back in his seat.

Rick turns back around and looks at Shane.

"C'mon, you can't say she's not?" Shane asks turning towards Rick. Shane could clearly see some sort of jealousy in his friend's eyes which tickles him.

"Beth's a pretty, smart girl, any guy who gets to go on a date is a lucky man!" Rick replies wanting to end the conversation, he starts the car and drives out of the station.

Rick had forgotten Beth had a hot date with Fireman Chris up until now. Chris was very well known and liked, he was a good guy and Sasha had reassured Tara that Chris was a gentleman. He would treat Beth good and if he didn't then, then he would…Rick stops himself from thinking anymore. Beth was young, free and single and she could be very happy with the Fireman. If she was happy, then he was happy.

"Me and Beth have a deal; if I'm forty and still not married and if she's single, which I highly doubt if she keeps on going out looking like that, then we agreed we'll get married!" Shane grins crossing his arms underneath his head leaning back.

Rick looks over to Shane wanting to thump him, typical he thought.

Shane cracks his eye open and smirks at Rick's reaction, he was frustrated.

_Good!_ Shane thought _let's see how long good old Rick can sit back and watch in the background before he cracks!_


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks for reading and the comments, here's the next chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Beth and Tara make it over to Rick and Shane's desks to hand Shane over a card and a box.

"Happy Birthday!" Beth sings to Shane.

Shane and Rick both look up from their newspapers. Shane's face lights up into a big huge smile seeing the wrapped up present. Beth grins broadly handing it over.

"Good Mornin' Deputy Grimes!" Beth smiles glancing over to see him, her smile broadens.

Rick had gotten his hair trimmed and went to the barbers and had a complete clean shave, Shane had too, it was a birthday tradition the duo did every year since college but Rick, he looked very dashing and sparkly and Beth couldn't believe how good he looked but he always looked good in her opinion but today he looked particularly handsome and the shorter cut made him look younger.

"Mornin' Beth," Rick greets her back with his gorgeous smile.

_There it is, that smile, god nobody's matches!_ she muses to herself.

Staring too long, Tara nudges her and she looks back over to Shane waiting for his response. They didn't need to get him a present but Beth had thought he deserved something to say thank you for his help, he had his own method of teaching and she was getting used to it. He was cool as well, not your average cop, nonetheless, he cared about them all and to be honest, he never judged her when she knew a lot of the other deputies did, especially the female deputies.

Rick turns the page of his paper and steals a glance up over at Beth.

He hasn't seen her since Friday night when she was whisked off into the moonlight on a romantic date with the Fireman. She seemed really happy from what he could see and apparently the date went very well and Fireman Chris wanted to see Beth again according to what he'd heard Tara and Noah talking about when he was going through some inventories, they happened to be walking by and then Tara had said something about hoping Jimmy wouldn't come back into the picture which had him confused…who was Jimmy and back in the picture?

He looks away when Beth turns her head. He watch to see Shane pull out a mug with his name written above a picture of his face printed on it.

_Great!_ Rick thinks to himself. _"Now I'll have to look at his smug mug plastered over his mug all day!" _He says under his breath.

Tara hears him and laughs apologetically.

Rick throws her a look to say _thanks a bunch! _

Shane loved himself, he was always so smug, big-headed, arrogant and proud of his manhood and the girls were just fuelling his ego the more Rick thought. Shane was sweet on Tara and well he and Beth had a deal - that makes five years now and if he doesn't find someone to marry the lump, innocent Beth would fall victim to the Lothario if she wasn't already married by then.

_"__Just great! I'm never gonna hear the end of it!"_ Rick mumbles looking over to Beth just imagining if she ever did become Mrs Shane Walsh.

He envisions Shane riding up on a white horse and lifting Beth up to sit wrapped around him and waving to the crowd, that was Shane's perfect way to walk up the aisle with his bride in his lap on a horse, he heard it many times whilst growing up and if Beth found out, she'd probably agree to it, she looked like the kind of girl who wanted a fairy-tail wedding. He, Rick Grimes would obviously be best man and the shit shoveller when the horse decided to take a dump. He was forever cleaning up after Shane, why not after his horse as well, he rolls his eyes.

"Wow guys, just what I wanted and it's got my handsome face on it!" Shane grins standing up and giving Beth a hug.

Tara shakes her head not to touch her when he turns towards her. He playfully scrunches up his fist and gently thumps her on the shoulder, not with the force she always gives him, just enough so she won't thump him back.

"You're welcome, this guy was making them and we thought you'd like it!" Beth rubs her hands together chuffed with Shane's response.

"Thank you!" Shane yells out again and grabs Beth into a tight hug and kisses her cheeks and she squelches her face laughing as Shane tips her backwards and she tries to wiggle away laughing.

Rick pulls a face **_"Oh c'mon!, get off her already!"_** he yells a bit louder than he should have closing his paper and throwing it onto the desk.

Shane throws Rick a glare not to spoil his moment but smirks knowing his attentions on Beth were rattling his cage _"that's it buddy, show us those feels you have! Hehehee!" _Shane laughs evilly.

Tara pulls up her sleeves ready to thump him to get off Beth and to argue she was forced into contributing half but before she can, Beth is set free and she pulls Tara to come along.

"See, they love me!" Shane says sitting down showing Rick his mug and Rick just nods along to keep Birthday Boy happy and not to rain down on his parade again.

Shane pours his coffee into his new mug and lifts it up and takes a long mouthful.

Rick turns his page and looks up and bursts out laughing.

"What?" Shane asks taking another sip.

"I think Tara, sent you a message," Rick nods at the bottom of the mug.

Shane lifts it up and reads the message out aloud, "I'm a Jackass!"

Shane looks over at Rick not hurt one bit, Rick was waiting for him to get annoyed but he is surprised when he doesn't.

"She must really love me, to think of a message to have it engraved into a personalised mug" You know my mom has called my dad a Jackass, since forever," He ponders "and they love each other…I'll take it!" Shane says taking another sip.

"You know…you are a Jackass, it runs in the family!" Rick shakes his head and Shane just shrugs not caring.

Beth and Tara check the board and see that they're both on bookings and they pull a face.

"Why!" Tara looks up shaking her head.

"I might just have another job for you both, if you want it!" comes Deputy Anderson from behind.

"We'll take it!" Tara jumps

"You don't know what it is and we need Deputy Jackie to make the change!" Beth replies.

"Anything other than booking, I can't deal with idiots today!" Tara moans.

"Ok, I've taken you off bookings, I'll square it with Deputy Jackie…follow me ladies." Jessie says grinning leading the way.

* * *

_"__You…have…got…to…be…kiddin'!"_ Beth says, mouth wide and looking back up to Deputy Anderson in disbelief.

"Nope, sorry girls, Amy organised this weeks ago but she's off sick today and we've got to sell these cookies, all the proceeds go to the church," She clarifies pleading, looking from Tara's face who looks repulsed and Beth looking utterly aghast narrowing her eyes not believing what she was asking them to do.

"C'mon girls, just this once and with two hotties like you, these babies will be sold out in a matter of seconds!" She begs them "and remember, you're doin' it for the poor kids with special needs who will get to go on a trip!" She throws them her best Princess Diana smile. She wasn't going to do it and they'll sell more cookies if the girls follow Amy's idea and she could still get half the credit.

"I'll take them and drop them off the cliff, see how they like that trip!" Tara says crossing her hands over her chest shaking her head adamant she wasn't goin' to degrade herself even if it was for kids.

"Beth?" Deputy Anderson calls "please?" She holds her hands together.

"No! We can't do it" Beth shakes her head side to side.

Beth looks at Tara and Tara shakes her head too.

"I ain't doin't it!" Tara stares at Deputy Anderson.

"Can we go back to bookings? Don't make us beg, it's not nice to beg and don't bring kids into this!" Beth swallows hard.

Deputy Anderson pulls out a photo of the kids and flashes it in their faces. They were all smiling up into the camera. Beth fakes crying covering her eyes thinking a little boy looked like Tiny Tim, she was a sucker for kids, she'd do anything for them.

"They don't get out much, their parents can't afford it and it's the Christian thing to do to help raise money for the needy and less unfortunate!"

Tara frowns, her eyes throwing daggers at Jessie, if Beth wasn't there being bribed, then she would have punched Jessie repeatedly in the face.

Beth's resolve breaks when she opens her eyes and she sees the kid's faces staring back at her with hope in their eyes, hope for some hope of a holiday and respite from their everyday lives. Beth swallows and looks at Tara.

* * *

Beth and Tara walk to the hub of the station, a couple of the Male Officers whistle their appreciation and they can hear mumbling and laughing from the women. Tara's short skirt is riding up and she reaches back and yanks it down and looks at Beth who throws her a sorry face.

"I'm don't even want to talk to you right now!" Tara says looking the other way.

"We go in, sell a few cookies and then we get out, done!" Beth says plastering her fake smile she can pull off but internally she's freaking out and cursing at Amy.

Beth looks down to see the room full of MEN! why were they still here and not out in their patrol cars or walking the streets. Was there a strike or something, was the County unpoliced at the time they were going to be making the biggest fools out of themselves because they certainly didn't get the memo!

"I hate you Amy!" Beth growls looking down at the floor.

They walk down the stairs and all the guys have jumped out of their seats and have surrounded them. Tara looks like she's been slapped round the face with a cold wet fish and Beth tries to walk in her heels praying she doesn't fall, thank god she had found her shorts in her locker, that was the only saving grace should she fall or trip.

They were exchanging the sweet treats for their cash, some of the officers didn't even realise they were handing over 10 dollar bills for a single cookie and they were just saying keep the change. Beth wasn't going to tell them because these kids were goin' to go to Disney Land and she was going to go with them she decided, first class! And Mickey Mouse and Goofy were going to give her and Tara the grand tour of the resort.

Shane looks up from his paperwork hearing the commotion below, his eyes literally pop out of his sockets and he grabs hold of the sides of his table and the noise that escapes his mouth gets Rick's attention.

Rick looks up from his own paperwork to see Shane literally salivating, his eyes focused behind him. He follows Shane's gaze and turns his head around, he drops his pen and it thuds down on the wooden floor as he raises his eyes and his mouth drops at the sight in the middle of the room.

Beth and Tara were dressed in cheeky little scouts uniform. Very short dresses, white socks below their knees, their hair in bunches with a scout's hat on their heads. Rick turns in his swivel chair not believing his eyes facing them.

"There is a god!" Shane looks up, lifts his hands up and thanks him "He heard me!"

Beth and Tara turn around and look up to the stairs that led up to the senior deputies overlooking them all.

"You've got to be shittin' me!" Tara says holding on to the box seeing Shane leaning on his elbow waiting for them to walk the long walk up to them "I thought they were out all day!" She says between gritted teeth.

"So did I!" Beth gulps seeing them staring.

"I can't remember how to walk Tara, I think I'm goin' to fall over!" Beth fears, it felt like the floor had suddenly become slippery.

It felt like the walk of shame, the women deputies feel bad knowing that Amy had planned this and now she was off supposedly sick and the two naive rookies agreed to take her place.

"Rookie Mistake!" One of them says covering her eyes not wanting to watch and remembering going through something similar back in her days of being a sweet naive cop.

"This is such an Amy thing to do!" Tara grumbles.

"I think I might just die right now!" Beth squeals seeing Rick leaning back in his seat watching her, he looked amused…really amused, she wished he would stop staring.

"This is not real, wake me up, slap me round the face!" Tara chants.

They climb up the stairs really slow and walk over.

"Would you like to buy a cookie?" Beth asks in a low tone, literally mumbling.

She felt like she had just shrunk and had become the size of Thumbelina looking up at Rick and Shane.

Rick bites his tongue trying to stifle a laugh. He clears his throat and points to the box.

"I'll take a cookie" Rick says trying not to smile at Beth but failing miserably.

Beth doesn't take her eyes off of him when she reaches in and picks out a large cookie. Rick looks down at it and back up at her. Beth's eyes dart down to see a large heart shaped cookie with pinks frosting and sprinkles. What were the odds that she'd pick out that one! she thought to herself. She looks back at Rick, his smile has turned into a full blown grin. She can see his teeth breaking through and the crinkles around his eyes, he looked incredibly gorgeous _"huhhhh"_ escapes her mouth.

Rick reaches into his pocket and pulls out $20 and holds it out to her to take.

"They're $2 a cookie" Beth states to him looking at the $20.

He leans his elbow on his knee and reaches up with his free hand which holds the $20 and implores her to take it.

"I can't take that!" She tells him shocked, shaking her head "It's like daylight robbery if I take it and this is going to the church!" She replies back.

"I really want a cookie and all I have is a 20 and the church has my well wishes and this is my contribution towards the kid's trip!" He responds back.

"I've got change," Beth says grabbing the pot and trying to open it but before she can he leans over and slips the $20 between the slots. She watches as his finger tip taps the end of the bill and it's disappeared into the tin. Her head snaps up to him thinking he was mad.

"May I please now have my cookie?" He asks leaning down tilting his head up to her and gives her a playfully pleading look at the cookie and then back to her.

Beth was lost watching him and without saying a word, reaches out and holds the cookie for him to take from her. Rick reaches over and takes hold of the cookie, Beth doesn't let go. She then feels his finger tapping her finger. She looks down and let's go, she grabs hold of the box.

There was amusement dancing his eyes as she stands there whilst he takes a bite of his cookie and Beth watches him. He smiles at the taste and then reaches out and offers his cookie for her to try. She almost leans in at his command and then they hear a loud smacking noise.

They both turn around to see Tara hitting Shane with his ruler and he's holding out his hands trying to defend himself laughing.

"C'mom Tara, I'm messing, but you should dress like this more often, you have great legs, they should be admired not hidden in those manly trousers you always go around in!" Shane points to her legs and she smacks him again making him yell laughing.

"This has to be sexual harassment…this whole thing...when I get my hands on AMY!...this is the most humiliating experience of my life!" Tara says stomping off.

"I'll see you later sweetheart!" Shane yells out and Tara turns around and throw a handful of cookies at his head.

"BETH!...stop drooling, we're cops not boy toys!" Tara calls out "Come!" She orders grabbing Beth's arm.

Ben, Zach and Noah walk in and stop dead in their tracks taking Tara and Beth.

"Did we walk into the right place?" Ben asks looking around holding out his hands, there were two hot babes and they we're their best female friends looking sizzling hot.

"Holy moly, why are you two dressed like that!" Zach grins as they circle around them both.

Noah smacks both Ben and Noah's heads, they steal a couple of cookies and make a run before Noah's foot goes flying in their direction.

"God will strike you down with a bolt of lightning…Benjamin and Zachary, that's their names god!" Tara shouts out to the two running off.

Noah puts some money into the pot and hands them both cookies and they munch away.

"Thanks dude! I feel like a dork! Can we go out tonight, I need a large drink to get over this, block this out!" Tara says whilst munching and crying.

"Beth?" Noah asks

"Yea, I'm up for it!" She replies and looks over to Rick.

He and Shane were talking and then Rick looks over to Beth and smiles to her shaking his head. And she swore he just ran his eyes over her! '_Huh?'_ She thought but then wipes the thought away _'as if!'_ she tells herself and takes a big bite from her cookie.

"Let's get hammered tonight, it's been a pretty humiliating morning!" Beth slumps down into the seat.

"You guys do look cute…and I think all the guys are gonna be bending over backwards for you both, so enjoy the attention until Miss Amy comes back" Noah says laughing.

"Noah! Don't you laugh too, you should be beating them all up for leering at us! This is tots degrading and we're idiots for agreeing! Using kids and god's name as an excuse! THAT JESSIE ANDERSON! One day, we'll get you back!" Tara frown evilly looking at Deputy Anderson's picture on the wall.

Amy walks through the door not looking so ill but smiling. Tara and Beth stop chewing and Tara looks like the devil reincarnated, she just grew ten feet in height, her ears were wagging and steam was coming out of her nostrils like a bull.

"YOU!" She hisses at Amy and Amy freezes.

Tara chucks the box to Noah and charges for Amy like the bull she was imagining, seeing red, Amy was backing away looking around for someone to help but everyone just stands there watching and Tara spheres Amy to the floor and then she is straddling Amy hitting her side to side with Amy screaming.

"Get it off me!" Amy yells

"That's for pretending to being ill!" She slaps her hands.

"That's for picking the most stupidest outfits!" Tara shakes her shoulders.

"That's for degrading women, we can vote, we don't need to dress like this!" Tara hits her head.

"And this is for making that sleaze's day, I'm never gonna hear the end of this!" Tara pulls her cheeks shrieking thinking of how many times Shane will bring this up.

Beth runs up and jumps over trying to get Tara off of Amy, trying her best to pull her best friend off their frenemy and Deputy Anderson is over trying to get the girls up but pulling roughly at Tara and Amy grabs hold of Deputy Anderson's legs shrieking to help.

"Deputy Anderson, help get this dog off of me!" Amy cries and Jessie nods telling Amy to hold on.

Beth sees red too, the whole way it all went down, Deputy Anderson pushing them, emotionally blackmailing them and her constantly flirting with Rick flashes through her mind, she sees an image of Jessie laughing into Rick's chest, touching him - that was it! she pulls Deputy Anderson's leg making her fall.

All four women are tangled up together.

Shane has taken front seat watching and cheering.

"This is the best birthday ever!" He says to Leon beside him.

"Rick, get your ass over here!" Shane yells for him to come over.

Rick is making his way over not believing what was happening and can't help the build-up of laughter erupt out of him. He's never seen such a sight, this is Shane's dream come true. Ben is yelling for someone to get jello and Zach is refereeing whilst Noah is trying to find a way to get them to break it up but backs away knowing if he delved in, he'd never come out alive, a cat fight had erupted, he wouldn't survive.

Rick decides it had gone on for too long, he makes his way over trying to detach the women off each other. He tries to lift Tara but she was like a Pit-ball, there was no detaching her, she was glued on to Amy shaking her like a raggy doll. He then tries to grab Jessie's arm but she was stuck, he turns to Beth whose wiggling out from beneath them all trying to breathe, he rushes over in a panic to help her but she grabs his leg thinking it was Deputy Anderson's and tugs at it and he falls on top of her and Beth flips him over on to hie back as she sits on him ready to pull his hair and then stops staring down at him, breathing in and out.

"Crap!" she mouths and Rick was waiting to see what she was going to do to him, he has already grabbed hold of her hands in his and she stops fighting back. Rick had never seen her like this, it was disturbing and arousing at the same time.

Deputy Jackie walks out of the Sheriff's room to see what the commotion was and then walks over appalled looking at the Deputies standing around observing and then she's more shocked when she sees Rick being pinned down on the floor by Officer Greene in a ridiculous scouts outfit and Deputy Anderson in a leg lock with Tara and she's got Amy tapping at the floor that she gives up, yelling sorry.

Deputy Jackie marches over and breaks it all up, pulling Beth off of Rick, he scrambles to his feet and then helps pull Tara off with Noah's helps. Tara was kicking and thrashing and Rick tells her to stop otherwise they'll be in more trouble than they already are. Tara goes limp and Rick puts her down.

"Nooooo!" Shane whines seeing Deputy Jackie being the partypooper, he goes over to help Tara but she pushes him off of her.

"Get off!" She gets up off the chair and makes her way to the locker room.

"Beth, go and get dressed, Amy go home and Jessie in my office, Rick you too!" Deputy Jackie says pointing towards her room.

Deputy Jackie looks at the mess and then up to Shane.

"Walsh, tidy this mess up, I want it spotless when I come back out!" She scolds and makes her way up the stairs.

"It's my birthday!" Shane whines.

"Happy Birthday – now clean it up!" Deputy Jackie calls out walking to her room with Jessie and Rick standing in front of her desk.

Beth walks up the stairs looking into the room. Rick meets her eyes and then the door slams shut between them.

"I think we got out of hand, took it too far?" Beth lifts her head up at Noah.

"You better go get dressed before she comes out looking for you" Noah tells Beth.

Beth walks into the locker room watching Tara stripping out of the outfit and kicking it across the floor, she takes a seat on the bench.

"I think we're goin' to be in big trouble!" Beth says leaning down on her knees covering her face.

"Yea, we'll see about that!" Tara huffs.

Once they get dressed back into their uniform, they make their way to Deputy Jackie's room.

"Ready?" Beth says knocking on the door.

"Ready! We both go off the cliff together!" Tara says giving Amy a dirty look and Beth nods.

Rick watches as Beth closes the door behind her. He can see how embarrassed and humiliated Beth was feeling right now and he knew that they were going to be put on the worst shifts available all week and probably the next, they weren't going to like it. He and Jessie had a disagreement and the atmosphere in the hub was not so peachy.

Shane was still on the floor picking up the crumbs laughing and moaning at the same time.

Rick sits back in his chair, wondering whether he had crossed some sort of line with the thoughts that had been going around his head when Beth had him pinned to the floor, thoughts he should not be having. If he wasn't so distracted then he could have acted faster and stopped the fight within seconds.

Ten minutes later the door opens, Tara looks pissed and Beth looked depressed. She goes and grabs the money tin and walks over to Deputy Anderson and hands it over apologising and leaving without looking up.

Beth felt immensely childish and embarrassed by her behaviour. Ben rushes to apologise.

"What happened?" Ben asks as Noah and Zach join them.

"We both got a disciplinary and have been suspended with no pay for a week and then we'll be on night shifts…and...I'm not sure if Tara's ever goin' to talk to me anytime soon," She says looking at Tara's back who's waiting for her, she wasn't in the mood to be talking to anyone.

"I better go before Deputy Jackie makes it two!" Beth tells them miserably not looking at any of them in the eyes.

She goes and grabs her things and then follows Tara out the building as the guys watch on and turn to face Rick in shock.

Noah makes his way over and tells Rick how it all went down and then leaves Rick to think.

Rick sighs heavily, it was all out of his hands. He would have punished anyone for fighting by giving them the shittiest jobs and make them work harder, he wouldn't have suspended them. It was a punishable offence but if Jackie had listened to the whole story, then maybe Amy and Jessie would have been punished as well.

"What?" Jessie snaps at Rick when he looks over at her holding on to the money tin.

"That what just happened, shouldn't have happened, you just took them back ten steps, we need them ten steps ahead!" He says angrily.

"It was some harmless fun and then Tara took it way too seriously!" Jessie argues back.

"You should have set a better example, if I'd have known that, that was what they would be doin', I'd never allow them to come out dressed like how they did and I definitely wouldn't egg them on to do it, why did you Jessie?" Rick asks but she doesn't answer.

"You used the church and the kids to get them to do that, it was ridiculous that they agreed but they thought they were doing a good thing when in fact it turned out worse for them and now they being punished…I'm ashamed of myself to have watched and let it unfold in front of me and I can't believe you being a woman, would do that to them!" He rub his forehead letting out a deep breath.

Jessie throws him a hurt look and turns around in her chair.

Rick pushes his chair back and makes his way down the stairs. Jessie turns around and watches him as he walks across the floor back over to the stairs and knocks on a door.

"Chief, you got a moment?" Rick asks peering in.

"Come in Rick," The Sheriff says looking up "You look troubled, sit son!" He nods to the seat opposite and closes his file.

"I want to talk to you about Beth and Tara's suspension," Rick says taking a seat.

"Hmmmm…Jackie just told me, bit harsh but we've got to set an example, we can't have officers fighting in or out of the station and thinking that the behaviour is acceptable and-"

Rick stops him and then reveals the whole story and The Chief slumps back in his chair in thought.

"Well that changes everything!" The old man says rubbing his beard.

* * *

**A/N Next Chapter..Beth bumps into/meets someone important to Rick whilst on suspension.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks guys for reading and the comments; alliesmiley2, Guest, malzateb, DarylDixon'sLover, Kasey, Guest, Kaylah, Bethfan and Ameliya86 (",) here's the next chapter for you guys, it's up quicker than I intended to post it.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Beth wonders around the shops, window shopping. She has no income for a whole week and she was fretting what she was going to do when her rent is due at the end of the month, how she will get groceries without a week's wages? She came to the conclusion, she'll have to dip into her savings to cover the shortfall, it was never meant to be dipped into she sighed, she was saving it for a new car or a deposit for a bigger flat. But she thanked god she had some savings, she thanked god she listened to her father!

**Flashback**

"Daddy! I GOT IN! I GOT IN!" Beth screams running down towards the house skidding to a stop.

"Where's your placement honey?" Her father asks rushing over and catching her in his arms before she fell face down in the mud.

"It's not here!" she pulls a sad face and so does he.

"It's in…it's in…King County!?" Beth reads scrunching up her nose never heard of the place.

Her father sighs with relief that it wasn't in one of the bigger cities, he's had nightmares his baby girl policing in the darker dangerous cities. King County was a good, safe and clean county, he's been there a few times, it was a picturesque place to live and he's heard good things about the Sheriff's Department so it has his seal of approval.

"It's a beautiful town Bethy, you'll love it!" Her father says hugging her and kissing her head.

"I hope Tara and Noah got a placement there too!" She hoped a little worried.

"I have my fingers and toes crossed and anything else I can cross, crossed for you honey!"

Her father shows her his crossed fingers and he crosses his eyes to make her laugh which she does.

He really hoped they did, it would be bearable to let his baby go and be a cop knowing the trio were together. He never liked the idea of this ambitious career decision but she had her heart set on it, she took after her mother.

"Daddy, you got to stop that, I'm not twelve anymore, I'm going to be an Officer of the Law!" She says proudly.

Tara had gone fishing with her father, sister and niece and Noah was helping coaching the little league football team and she was helping around the farm so she wouldn't be able to find out until they all got home.

Today was a significant day for the three and their families, they all put it in their diaries for their appointment letters to come through today, so they arranged to go to their normal hangout _McGees_ to celebrate or commiserate with drinks. Beth would stay at Tara's so if she did get tipsy then her father wouldn't find out and witness his angel drunk, it happened rarely but she wanted to let loose with her friends whatever the letters said, they were going off to become cops.

"Honey, daddy's gonna impart some sound advice to you and I hope that you digest it and practice it in theory! Your sister has never been good at it and she learnt the hard way but she's lucky she has Glenn now who takes good care of her and now the boys! I want to see at least one of my daughter's being independent and stand on her own two feet without the help of a man!" He says determinedly trying to forget that rascal Jimmy who nearly set his baby back in her dreams.

Beth just nods waiting for him to carry on imparting that wisdom of his.

"Your moving into the big wide world and it's not goin' to be easy and the sooner you learn these lessons now, the better it will be for you to adapt to your new life of adulthood, independence and a world of self-reliance, there will be no daddy to run to for pocket money, whatever you make each month, you will have to budget and get by on it, do I make myself clear young lady?" He asks a bit military.

"Yes sir!" Beth stands straight and salutes.

"Make sure every month you put 10% of your monthly wages into a savings account for a rainy day, you never know when you might need it!"

"10%?" She repeats shockingly, that could be a pair of dazzling new shoes or a jacket or a good night out.

"Yes, 10% and times that by 12 and you'll see how much you can save in a year and if you can do that for many years, you've got some security and you can even make some investments with the right advice!" Her father waffles on "See your brother, he listened to me and now he and Amy and Little Belle can live a life with some luxuries and to this day, he keeps 10% aside just in case of a rainy day!" He says proudly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Daddy, Shawn's a doctor and he gets paid probably triple pay to what I'm gonna get paid!" Beth counters back.

"Young lady!" Her father frowns putting his hands on his hips.

"Ok! Ok! I'll put 10% away, anything else is just way too confusing, when I need advice on stock shares or whatever, I'll come to you or multi-millionaire Shawn!" She says putting her hands out to calm him.

"I really should have asked for babysitting money if he was saving so much money! Six months he owes me…darn it!" She mumbles to herself.

She looks up and smiles when she sees her father staring at her, he obviously caught on what she mumbled! She throws her arms around his neck and hangs off him hugging him to distract him and to acknowledge that she understood.

"That's my girl, I'm really proud of you and so is your mother! Will you go see her tomorrow?" He asks looking down.

"Yep! I can't wait to tell her!" She says squeezing her father tighter.

_**End of Flashback**_

The rainy day has come and thank goodness she had a wise and knowledgeable father, now if only he could have imparted some common sense and assertiveness into her she thought miserably, she wouldn't be where she is. Delete that she thinks, it's not her father's fault she's an idiot, pushover and just plain stupid, she tells herself. She knows everyone at the station must be thinking she was a joke. She never used to care how hyper and bubbly she used to get and now thinks maybe she needed to cool down and act more serious to be taken seriously. It was going to be hard to change herself, she sighs miserably.

She decides to stop worrying and go get a coffee, it wasn't going to bankrupt her, she could at least afford to splurge on some caffeine. Tara had locked herself in her room as soon as they got home and didn't seem to want to come out, she remembered it was her who jumped, wanting to switch duties when Beth had thought it was a bad idea, so she was pissed with herself. So Beth decided to get some air, Tara usually needed some alone time. She ended up at the boulevard of shops.

The little café was busy much to her surprise, she locates a spare table and jumps at it and slumps down as does a lady who looked to be in her early sixties.

"Oh sorry dear, I didn't see you!" The woman says and makes to leave.

Beth watches the lady looking around sadly and she scans the seating, there wasn't a single table spare and she looks at the chair opposite her, it was going spare.

"Ma'am, we can share the table if you like, I don't mind!" Beth suggests standing up.

The woman breaks into a smile and makes her way over.

"Are you sure dear, I don't want to cramp your style!" She asks as she stands by the table with her gift bags.

"I insist!" Beth smiles and pushes the chair out for her to take a seat.

"Oh ok, thank you!" She says smiling.

The waitress comes over and asks for their orders.

"I'd like a cappuccino please and my friend would like…" Beth turns to look at the lady.

"I'll have a sweet tea and if you've got some scones with clotted cream and jam, I'd like some please and can you bring two plates," She says and looks at Beth "You don't mind joining me? I'd probably eat the whole lot and feel guilty later but if I share, I won't feel so guilty?" She asks raising her eyes hoping Beth would join her and help her eat the scones, there was always enough for two.

"If you're sure, I'd love some!" Beth says with a grin on her face, memories flashing back to her.

Beth hasn't had scones in ages. She, Maggie and their mother used to have scones with clotted cream and an assortment of jams for tea when she was little, it was what the Irish did at 5pm, they call it their "Tea Time" when they visited Ireland and they continued the tradition when they returned home until things changed a few years later.

"Great!" The woman replies back and the waitress leaves to get their orders.

They get comfortable in their seats, look around and then at each other, they smile.

"I'm Elizabeth by the way but everyone calls me Beth," She says reaching her hand out.

"Olivia but everyone calls me Liv," The woman introduces back shaking Beth's offered hand.

Their hot drinks and scones are presented in front of them.

"Dig in Beth, because I can't hold back!" Liv nods to the gorgeous plate of heavenly baked scones.

_"Oh god, there's are great!"_ Beth mumbles in between bites, she covers her mouth for talking with it full.

"I know!" Liv says munching on hers rolling her eyes and they both laugh.

"I shouldn't be eating these," Liv says shaking her head looking down at her body "A moment on the lips…"

"A lifetime on the hips!" Beth finishes and they burst into laughter as they take another bite.

"You look great! You don't need to diet!" Beth says looking at the beautiful older woman. She was a similar height to herself, slim, dark brown hair with streaks of white going into her beautifully clipped up bun and she was dressed in smart jeans and a nice blouse with a broach, she looked casual but classy without even trying.

"Oh, you're too kind, my son is a fitness junkie! He wants me to stay fit and healthy, he's got me one of those cross trainers when I said I was feeling a bit heavier than normal so I'm on it near enough every day! When I get home, I'll be on it for an hour just trying to burn off the scones! My body's not as young as it used to be!" She says shaking her head.

Once they finish, practically licking their fingers and finishing their drinks, they sit back and enjoy the fullness feeling in their bellies.

"That was what I needed after this morning, a pick me up!" Beth smiles resting her face against her propped up arm.

"You've not had a good day I take it!" Liv asks noticing the young blonde trying to mask her sadness with her smile, it was clearly evident in her eyes.

Beth shakes her head looking down as her hand fiddles with the napkin.

Liv leans forward and puts her hand on top of Beth's.

"You want to talk about it, a problem shared is a problem halved and we've just shared scones and I'll only have to do half a workout thanks to you!" She nods looking down at the smeared jam on their plates.

Beth's smile was genuine this time and she looks up to meet kind crystal blue eyes, eyes she thinks look familiar.

"A humiliating and embarrassing day, the worst kind of day imaginable when you're trying to prove yourself and you end up showing you're the loser they think you are!" Beth sighs heavily.

"Oh c'mon honey, it can't be that bad and I highly doubt they think you're a loser!" She says patting Beth's hand.

Liv waves the waitress over "Can we have another cappuccino and a sweet tea please!"

"Now start from the very beginning," Liv encourages Beth to unburden herself.

Beth takes a deep breath and begins from the beginning and when she finishes, she looks up at Liv anticipating to see a look of pity in her eyes or just laugh like everyone else had.

"Well that wasn't fair, did you put forward your side?" Liv asks taking a sip of her tea shaking her head in annoyance.

"We didn't get a chance, I lost my voice from the sheer embarrassment and Tara got real mad, she was yelling, we were shot down and had to listen to how unprofessional we were. We were given our punishments for fighting. I should have stood my ground when Jessie twisted our fingers to wear those outfits, I should have said no, I shouldn't have lost it because I was jealous because she flirts with the guy I have this major crush on and he doesn't even know I exist! He'd laugh in my face if he ever found out! I got jealous because he doesn't mind her flirting and I proved I'm immature and too young for him!" Beth looks down now realising how stupid she sounds.

"I got childish and jealous and now my career is hanging by a thread because I let myself get talked into something I didn't want to do and I get distracted easily just by this guy's smile! He's real nice and supportive, don't get me wrong, any skills that I do have, it's because of him!" Beth sighs.

"I've been suspended without pay for a week and then when I go back, I'm gonna be on night shifts!" She frowns looking up "So, my life is just dandy!"

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, all I can say is, I don't like the sound of this Jessie and this guy doesn't know how lucky he would be to have a girl like you on his arm and you're not those things you say you think you are, you're young and you'll learn, you shouldn't change for anyone, be yourself and just think before you act and react, speak up for yourself, be assertive. You learn from mistakes and experiences, it doesn't make you a loser!" Liv tries her best to reassure Beth.

"If you're a loser, then I must have been the biggest loser, I said and did cringe worthier things when I was your age and trust me this was nothing in comparison!" Liv scoffs leaning back in her chair.

"Like?" Beth nudges forward interested.

Liv reveals a few of her younger years and some of the things she used to get up to.

Liv was laughing at herself and Beth laughs with her realising the best way to get over it was to laugh at herself and move on, remembering to think twice before doing anything in the future. Now when she thinks about it, she gets stitches in her stomach.

"One for the grandkids!" Liv points to Beth and she agrees.

"Oh, I got a list long as my arm of those to tell them!" Beth fans her face with a napkin.

"Oh that will be my son wanting to know where I am, I was supposed to meet him by the toy store!" Liv says flustered and grabs her phone as it continues to ring.

Beth sits there waiting for her to finish, she sees the big smile on her face and she starts to miss her mom, she'll go and see her tomorrow she decided.

"I better get going and thank you for listening to me Liv!" Beth says standing up hugging her.

"Oh, it was really nice speaking to you Beth and I hope everything works out for you!" She rubs Beth's back.

"Sorry I'm late mom, madam just had a mega tantrum, didn't you, hey!" Comes a husky voice.

Beth opens her eyes letting go of Liv and turns around to see Rick walking up with Judith in his arms pretending to be munching on her fingers with Judith bopping up and down. When Rick turns to face them, his strides have slowed down on seeing her and he stops goofing around with Judith, he stares at her puzzled and then to Liv.

Beth looks back at Liv, she's smiling and waving to Rick in recognition and she can only think the face Liv was pulling, is for Judith's benefit.

Rick stops in front of them and he smiles at Beth. Liv's cooing distracts them both when she reaches for Judith who's frantically bouncing her hand in the air.

"Oh how is my precious little Judy? Granny has missed you! Come here baby, come to Granny!" Liv kisses Judith's cheek and then reaches over and caresses Rick's cheek pulling him down to kiss the clean shaven skin.

"And how's my big boy, looking handsome as always and you've shaved!" She coos in approval and Rick's face turns pink as he looks over to Beth internally cringing at his mom to be displaying her mommy love out in public, in front of a rookie, especially in front of Beth, he's a grown man for goodness sakes with kids of his own.

"I'm good mom, you look pretty!" He says leaning down and kissing her on the cheek.

"Beth," He nods acknowledging her presence and Liv turns to her.

"Hey Deputy Grimes, hey Judith!" Beth grabs Judith's foot and shakes it making Judith turn around and look towards Beth.

When she sees Beth, she starts to bounce excitedly and begins to lean over pulling her arms out to be taken. Liv follows the direction where Judith wants to go and Beth is beside her and she takes hold of Judith and holds her in her arms. Judith rests her head on Beth's shoulder. Beth looks up giggling and loving the attention that Judith was giving her, she needed some cuddles today.

"Oh I missed you too Jellybeans!" Beth strokes her chubby cheek and Rick, hands on hips stands there smiling.

"You two know each other?" Liv looks at Beth holding Judith like she belonged in her arms and then up at Rick looking confused.

Rick clears his throat looking at Beth and Judith to his mom with a nod as confirmation.

"Beth and I work together." He tells his mom.

Liv looks over at Beth completely taken aback.

"You know, all this time we've been gossiping, I never asked you what you do for a living! So you work with Rick at the Sheriff's Office? You guys get younger each year!" She says surprised.

Beth looks over to Liv and then pulls Judith closer to her. She gets that reaction a lot from people who don't know her, she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing, Maggie said it was definitely a good thing, her assailants won't know she's coming and she'd be good for undercover Ops.

"Yep I'm a Rookie!" Beth clarifies.

"Oh Beth, I didn't mean it like that, I was just surprised that's all, ignore me, I know with the guidance from Super Cop over here, you'll make a fine officer!" She pleads forgiveness and Beth accepts.

Liv looks at Beth and registers why she was embarrassed and felt humiliated, she lacked confidence and she completely understood the pressures she was under and with her sweet personality she probably gets taken advantage of. Her son works at the Sheriff's Department and her late husband started off there before he became Sheriff so she knew how much the officers get scrutinised by their superiors and their peers and how much they had to work hard to get to where they are and Beth's a woman, it will be more of a struggle to be taken seriously especially when you've got a bubbly personality. The incident to have happened to Beth in front of everyone, she could see how humiliating Beth must have felt. She looks at Rick hoping he wasn't one of her superiors who made Beth feel belittled, if he was part of the unfair punishers, she would put him over her knee and spank him right there in front of Beth and his daughter in the middle of a fully packed café.

"Rick, please tell me you were not one of the supervisors who suspended Beth?" His mother turns around crossing her arms over her chest.

Rick looks over to his mother lifting his brow at her and then noticing the way she was standing and staring at him, the way she stood when he used to be in trouble when he was younger and he knew a lecture was coming his way.

_"Richard Grimes!_ stop stalling and staring at me like your father used to and answer me!" She tilts her head, narrowing her eyes staring at him.

Beth looks at Liv and then to Rick, her eyes widen on realisation, Rick gets that head tilt she's so fond of, from his mother! Beth marvels watching mother and son, her mouth was open wide in disbelief. She wondered what Liv looked like when she went ape shit mental and flipped because Rick when he was in a full outrage, it was quite intimidating and she has to say sexy so long as she wasn't on the receiving end but watching him on the sideline.

"Wow Jellybeans, I love your Gran, she's a firecracker! I've never seen anyone talk to your daddy like that! It's the most fantastic scene I've witnessed!" Beth whispers and Judith sighs playing with her hands watching her dad getting told off by her Gran.

Rick scoffs and crosses his arms the same as his mother.

"You alright there Judge Judy? You taken your meds this morning?" Rick asks his mom sarcastically with amusement in his eyes and Beth giggles covering her mouth.

"Don't you sass me Richard Stanley Grimes!…answer me…did you suspend this sweet girl with no pay and your goin' to make her work the night shifts when she returns from her suspension?" His mother asks.

Beth has to cover her mouth, looking around to see where she can go, hide and just burst out laughing.

_Oh my god…Stanley!_

The waitress was going to clean their table but seeing Deputy Grimes getting scolded by his mother, she does a U-turn back towards the counter.

Rick looks over to Beth who's hiding her face behind Judith laughing and peering over to him, he gives her a look of thanks!

_Sweet girl?_ Rick scoffs to himself. The same sweet girl grabbed his leg and threw him on to his back and was ready to pulls out his hair with her sweet gentle hands.

"Mom, it's really none of your business, this is work related but no I did not suspend Beth. I've spoken to The Chief and it has been decided Beth and Tara go back to work the day after tomorrow and they'll be on front desk, bookings and dealing with admin. The suspension has been lifted from a week to a day and a half and they're back to normal payroll and _there will be_ a couple of night shifts but that's expected!" Rick says turning to look at Beth.

Beth moves her head out from behind Judith and looks at him to make sure he wasn't teasing her, it was final when Deputy Jackie was yelling and slamming files down in front of her and Tara that they were suspended, she wondered what changed their minds?

Rick gestured with his eyes and Beth took his meaning, she smiles and takes a few steps and throws her arm around his neck with Judith still on her hip. Rick catches her and holds her looking down.

"I tried calling you but your phone is switched off. I've spoken to Tara and she'll fully aware, you're to report to The Chief Wednesday sharp at 7am!" Rick clarifies.

When Beth hears Judith fussing she was being squished, Beth pulls away quickly embarrassed not able to look up but steps back next to Rick's mom.

Liv pats Rick's cheek and air kisses him, he looks at his mom in disbelief and looks away as she puts a comforting arm around Beth.

"I insist you join us for dinner, we're goin' to grab some dinner for Shane's birthday! You know the lanky muscle meat head with a heart of gold" Liv tells Beth "Where is the birthday boy and where's Carl?" She asks Rick.

"They're parking the car, they're meeting us in the restaurant." He replies.

"Beth?" Liv asks.

"Oh thank you but I should get home," Beth tells Liv looking up at Rick and then trying to hand Judith back but Judith buries her face into Beth's neck again looking at her necklace.

"I think Judith's made up her mind!" Liv says running her hand down her granddaughter's hair.

Beth stands there deliberating what to do, this was awkward, she told Liv what had happened, she was a kind stranger, she didn't think she'll see her again, turns out the nice lady is actually Rick Grimes' mother and she told her, she had a crush on a guy at work and the guy is none other than her son! She was sure Liv will gradually know it's Rick she's crushing on if she catches her staring starry eyed at him tonight, especially since she was sure it was because of him, her punishment is being lessened. It was a bad idea, she would slip and Olivia Grimes would catch her. Beth was about to turn down the offer.

"Beth, this woman will not back down, it's best you just say yes!" Rick says breaking her thoughts and finalising her decision.

They stare at each other and then Beth agrees.

"Great! I'm just going to nip to the ladies!" Liv flashes a smile and disappears.

"Deputy Grimes?" Beth calls.

"Yes Beth?" Rick answers looking over at her.

"Thank you!" She whispers embarrassed but thankful.

"You're Welcome Beth," He says looking at her, she needed cheering up he thought.

"You need to forget about today and concentrate on tomorrow and the next day and so forth. You need to assess situations, know right from wrong, speak up for yourself and don't get walked all over on. You're gonna come up against _tough_ situations and _you're_ gonna have to make the call…you're gonna have to think smarter if you want to be taken seriously and make it in this business," Rick advises her trying not to be harsh.

"You don't need to change who you are, you just need to make wiser choices" He says honestly.

"I know!" She sighs looking at him.

"My last advice and then we can pretend today never happened?" He asks and Beth nods.

"Just don't go agreeing to do anything without knowing how it will impact you and if you don't feel comfortable, voice your opinion and if need be, say no! Jessie shouldn't have pushed you and I should not have let it unfold the way it did and I'm sorry!"

They face each other staring, Beth smiles down to Judith who was yawning. Rick leans over to take a look. Beth wanted to say something but she forgets when he looks up. The waitress finally comes back and puts down the bill on the table and leaves. When she reaches for it, Rick grabs it.

"I got it!" He says smiling and looks down at the bill.

"You guys drank how many hot drinks and ate how many scones _and_ chocolate cake! You seriously goin' to be able fit in dinner?" Rick asks looking up shocked.

"I have a fast metabolism!" She shrugs and Rick rubs his hand down his face.

There's a long silence as Rick looks at the receipt not believing how much Beth and his mom had eaten and drank in a few hours.

"Thanks Deputy Grimes!" She smiles not just for paying the bill.

"You goin' to call me Deputy Grimes all night?" He asks her getting out his wallet.

"Thank you…_Stanley!"_ She bursts out laughing, she couldn't help it.

Rick's eyes narrow at her laughing _two can play that game! _He smirks.

"You're welcome _Moira!"_ He grins back flipping out his card and the waitress takes off with it.

"How did?" Beth mumbles looking shocked.

Rick's mouth twitches looking at her because she looked really cute looking stumped, her lips pursed out confused.

"I write up some of your evaluation reports Miss Greene, and I was curious to know what the M in Elizabeth M Greene stood for and well I found out Moira!" He crosses his arms looking smug.

_If only I could just wipe that smug look off your gorgeous smug face!_ Her eyes say staring straight into his ocean blue eyes and his eyes sparkle back playfully.

"I once knew a Moira, she was a sweet little old day," He says smiling and Beth gets a little embarrassed.

She had hoped the "M" would have just remained anonymous, she made it all the way through high school and college without it coming out! Tara and Noah were the only ones who knew apart from her own immediate family but seeing Rick smile widen, he was now privy to her secret! She feels exposed to him, she lifts Judith up higher and stands tall.

"Moira is an old Irish name, it's been in my family for generations and it happened to be my Grandmother's name and I was lucky enough to be given it, it means "The Great"!" Beth smiles brightly at Rick, she shouldn't be embarrassed, it was a great name, she should embrace it.

"And great you are!" He nods agreeing.

Beth didn't know whether to take it as a compliment of whether he was teasing and making fun of her.

"So MR Grimes…why did your folks decide to give you the middle name Stanley?" She asks.

Rick didn't look embarrassed, if anything he looked proud at the name.

"Stanley was my grandfather's name, my father wanted to keep his father's name connected with the future and he wanted to keep the name connected to me, his first child in honour of the fallen soldier in our family, my grandfather! Sergeant Stanley Grimes fought and died in the Second World War and I'm proud to have the name connected with mine…I hope one day I can be half the man he was!" Rick replies.

Beth's face suddenly drops, she looks over to him, her eyes big and suddenly teary, her lips trying not to tremble.

Rick watches her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be insensitive and make fun, it's a name that I wouldn't recognise with you because your, your - Rick Grimes!" she says stepping forward looking up trying to convey her sincerity moving Judith onto the side of her hip.

Rick smiles and brushes it away "I poked fun at your name, you poked fun at mine, we're even!" He smiles genuinely not taking Beth's teasing serious, he knew she was joking around.

Beth continues to stare and then she pulls out her phone and taps into it.

"It's buffering...buffering...still buffering! the wifi is bad in here!" She says moving her phone around in front of her and then waits as the bars goes up and then there's movement on her screen, she smiles.

Rick watches her wondering what she's doing and then he sees her mouth start to move.

_"__Stanley - the most calmest, cutest, sweetest, nicest, funniest guy you'll ever meet. He knows how to treat and look out or take care of best friends and people. He's talented with what he does and a bit weird. You can trust him with everything and he'll help you out as much as possible. He's one of those people you just want to be best friends with him and sometimes he doesn't know what he's doing. Take my word, he's the best hugger out there and loves to cuddle. He always goes out with friends but always makes sure he has time for someone he likes. He acts stupid in the funniest ways. His hair is so amazing like you just want, people love touching it and can't stop loving it. If you meet him your one of the luckiest persons out there even though you think he's shy and quiet and won't talk, he will. You won't regret having him, if you come across one of him, make sure you never let go, he's amazing just make sure it's the right Stanley__!"_

Beth reads aloud having searched the name and smiling up in disbelief! That's how she feels about him, it's like whoever wrote that snippet on the Internet had read her mind! Rick was a Stanley or Stanley was Rick! She bites her bottom lip.

Judith was happy in Beth's arm, like she understood looking at the screen.

The waitress returns with the machine and Rick punches in his pin number and then the receipt comes out and Judith marvels as the waitress tears it off and hands the receipt and card back to Rick.

"You kids ready?" Rick's mom says reappearing.

"Yeah, we're ready," Rick says putting his arm around his mom's shoulder.

"You ok with Judy, I can take her if you want?" Rick asks looking at Beth waiting for her to respond.

"We're ok, aren't we?" Beth asks Judith and she just leans her head back into Beth's neck.

The party finally leave the café and make their way to the restaurant. Beth and Judith follow behind. Beth was deep in thought watching Rick and his mother in deep conversation. There was so much she didn't know about Rick and there was so much she wanted to know.

Every so often, Rick would look over his shoulder to check everything was alright when he doesn't hear Beth giggling or Judith's babbling. The girls were both comfortable in their silence together. A few times he catches Beth in thought and Judith just rests on her head on her shoulder sucking on her dummy playing with Beth's loose hair. Judith hasn't had one of her regular fits and he was glad, he really wanted to spend more time with her and Carl and seeing Judith happy, he knows he wants more of this family time.

Liv was asking Rick a question and when he doesn't answer, she squeezes his linked arm in hers and again when he doesn't respond, she looks up and notices Rick busy watching behind. She follows his gaze, his broad smile and eyes were focused on the girls. She didn't think much of it, it was nice seeing Rick smiling and she didn't want to break that little bit of happiness he has until he has to hand Judith and Carl back to Lori in the morning. She turns back around and concentrates on the path ahead.

* * *

Shane and Rick were in high spirits laughing and joking with Carl was joining in. Rick was the designated driver so he was keeping to soft drinks. Shane was going to drink a couple of beers and the heavy drinking was going to take place on Friday night after work at the bar and then clubbing and more drinking until the early hours of the morning.

Beth and Olivia were in full discussion about The Greene's Farm. They swap stories as Liv reveals that, she was also a girl born and raised on a farm, so she was used to being knee deep in mud and riding a horse which she missed, they had a lot in common. Beth pulls out her phone and shows her Nelly and Liv and Judith gush over the beautiful horse.

Beth found out that Liv wanted to watch the new Dwayne Johnson film, San Andreas but none of her friends were able to go so she was deliberating whether to go to the pictures on her own which she's never done before and then Beth tells her she's got nothing to do tomorrow during the daytime and that she wouldn't mind watching and she admitted, she loved herself some Dwayne Johnson and Liv giggled agreeing. So it was fixed, they were going to meet up for late breakfast and watch the movie at the first afternoon showing. Beth giggles finding out that Liv admired the ex-Wrestler and when she hears her say something about his muscular thighs and The Rock, they erupt in laughter. Rick watches them from across the table in disbelief.

Now his mother is hanging out with Beth!

Is there anybody who's not hanging out with Beth? He thinks to himself and then he remembers…_ME_! He sighs to himself thinking about the last couple of months, Beth Grimes was always on his mind, he didn't know when she had begun to preoccupy his mind, she just crept up on him and made her own space, now he couldn't get her out of his mind. Then he realised he just thought Beth Grimes instead of Beth Greene! He looks up shocked looking around the table hoping nobody could read his thoughts because that was completely unexpected!

"You know I might just get myself suspended and I'll come and watch the movie with you gals!" Shane pipes up snapping Rick out his confusing thoughts.

"Sorry honey, it's girls only!" Liv tells him.

Carl was leaning on his elbows with his chin in his hands staring at Beth. He had a tiny smile on his face and a glint in his eyes.

Liv was looking around and then sees Carl quiet, she smiles, he was really well behaved tonight, polite and helpful, whenever Beth wanted something, he would jump to help just like Rick was doing, both her boys were gentlemen, they take after her husband she smiles proudly.

When she looks back at Carl, she notices the corner of his lip lift higher to one side. She recognised that look and she then follows his line of sight and it lands on Beth sitting beside her. She smiles to herself, Carl had a crush on Beth, she thought it was the sweetest thing she's seen in a long time. She goes to get Rick's attention for him to see his son get his first crush and then she stops when she looks at Rick.

Father and son, side by side, postures similar sitting the same, facial expressions the same, eyes lost to everything around but solely focused on Beth!

She turns her head sideways, Beth and Shane were looking through his photos, Beth was giving her opinion on something and they were laughing.

Maybe she had drunk more than she thought, she thought to herself. She was on a detox for a couple of weeks and this was the first time she was drinking alcohol. She looks at her wine glass and her glass of water, her wine glass was still near enough full but she had drunk more from the glass of water. She blinks her eyes and then looks back up.

Rick and Carl were still staring at Beth. She couldn't believe it as her focus shifts onto Rick, her son who went through the painful divorce, never shown any interest in any woman apart from Lori all those years ago and then there was nothing. It was the kids, work and the kids, he didn't have time for anything else or he didn't want to make time for anything or anyone else. But here he is, her son staring at the young beautiful blonde girl beside her, requested her to join them, his eyes all bright and sparkly and when she looks closer, she is speechless when she sees more than just friendliness there for Beth, she actually swears she can see longing nestled in Rick's eyes.

"Oh my God!" Liv says under her breathe "Oh my Boy!"

"You ok?" She hears beside her and sees Beth's hand resting atop of hers.

Liv looks up to see Beth's questioning eyes, they were so soft, gentle and considerate and beautiful _Oh my God, my son has feelings for you!_ She wants to yell but obviously doesn't dare.

She smiles to Beth and Beth just smiles back as she turns to Judith and lifts her out of her chair. Shane has got up to show Carl the pictures as Rick goes over and rifles through the baby bag locating the bottle, he hands it over to Beth and she places the bottle to Judith's mouth who eagerly sucks on it, chugging it down like she was starving. Rick crouches down beside Beth and they both laugh.

"Whoa Judy, nobody's gonna steal your milk sweetheart!" Rick says playing with Judith's foot which was hanging off Beth's thigh, he reaches over and rests his other arm around behind Beth's chair.

"I wonder what she'll do when she discovers chocolate milk!" Beth says looking down at Judith and to Rick, he laughs.

"I think she'll be more of a strawberry loving girl," He suggests.

"She looks more chocolate to me!" Beth replies back.

"She looks…more chocolate to you?" Rick scrunches up his nose finding it funny.

"Yep! A chocolate girl knows another chocolate girl and me and Jellybeans…we're chocolate girls!" Beth says definitely nodding her head.

"That so?" He lifts his brow.

"Aha!" Beth hums.

"Shall we lay down a wager?" Rick turns his head up teasingly to Beth.

"Why not, it'll be me who'll win, so if you wanna lose…I won't stand in your way!" and she gives him an angelic smile.

Rick looks up at her smiling "So what shall we bet?"

"Loser has to buy the winner their chosen flavoured Milkshake!" Beth puts forward.

"Deal!" Rick says holding out his hand.

Beth reaches out using her chin to hold the bottle in place and shakes Rick's hand as she whispers to Judy.

"Pick chocolate, chocolates better than strawberry! Strawberry yucky, chocolate..hum…yummy!" Beth whispers to Judith.

"That's cheating!" Rick replies.

"What?" Beth asks looking around.

"Brainwashing my child in your favour!" Rick blinks up to her and Beth shakes her head.

"Excuse me…we're having a private conversation…I'm talking to my chocolate buddy, strawberries over there!" Beth points to Rick back to his seat as the cake was being made ready to make it's way to their table.

He gets up smiling, backing away.

"Trust me Judy, pick chocolate, chocolates way better than strawberry!" Beth whispers.

She looks at Rick going back to his side of the table _although strawberry's looking pretty scrummy tonight, if strawberry was to offer himself, I definitely wouldn't say no" _she grins to herself.

Liv sits there watching confused with what was going on before her and the penny drops.

_Oh my! Rick is the guy Beth's sweet on! The guy she was talking about in the café!_

She sits there thinking and slowly a tiny smile creeps up her lips and reaches her eyes.

Shane looks over catching Liv's smile across Beth, he watches her smiling at Rick and then looking adoringly to Beth and sighing.

"Psttt…Mrs G!" Shane whispers.

"Hmmmm?" She says looking over, Beth was too busy with burping Judith to realise the talk around her.

"Do you know, what I know but they don't know, that I know?" Shane asks her.

"What do you know, that they don't know, that you're asking me whether I know?" She asks back.

"I know what they want but they don't know what each other want!" Shane mouths back.

"You actually know?" She looks at him.

"I'm havin' the time of my life teasin' the crap out of him!" Shane smirk evilly looking at Rick.

"Well I want in on some…Let's not let them know, that we know, let's…let them play this for a little bit longer and we can play as well!" She grins back.

"Mrs G, you're my kind of woman!" Shane winks.

"Shane?" Rick calls over.

"Yeah man!" He answers.

"Stop hitting on my mom or I'll be hitting on you on your birthday - 35 birthday bumps!" Rick smiles menacingly holding up his scrunched up fist and then his eyes soften when he looks at his mom.

"Shesshhh, sorry to let a beautiful woman know she's beautiful, wouldn't you like a guy to tell you every day that your beautiful!" Shane turns around and puts his arm around Beth.

She shrugs her shoulders laughing.

"I think _you_ look mighty pretty tonight Beth, you always do but tonight you're practically dazzling!" Shane leans closer and Beth nudges him blushing.

"When we get married, I have it circled in my future calendar, I'll tell you everyday!" Shane winks.

"Forget that pretty boy fireman? Cameron, Cody, Cauliflower whatever…you want a real man in uniform!" He gestures down to himself.

Liv has to stop herself from laughing, she turns to look at Rick and he was frowning, it was all the confirmation she needed and she looks over at Carl to check in on him, he'd become suddenly quiet. She sees, he too had the similar expression on his face as his father at Shane.

"Oh boy!" She says to herself.

The cakes comes out and everyone sings _"Happy Birthday Dear Shane"_ and Shane sings _"Happy Birthday to Me!" and _kisses Beth, Judy and Liv on the cheeks and blows out his candles.

* * *

**A/N - That was a long chapter! I'm going to concentrate on The Journey and Loved Back to Life so there might be a break on this fic which was only meant to be a oneshot and then chapters added for fun but I do have some stuff I want to happen before we get Brick but if you still want more then I'll try and find the time to write more. **

**Take care all (",)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Just wanted to give my thanks to everyone who gave me their thoughts for me to continue this. It started off as a bit of fun nothing much, I write a lot of angst in my other fics and this was a stress reliever from that and every day life which gets hectic =( so it's been really fun writing TRATD which I have been writing during my lunch breaks. I'll try to post now and then when I can, so long as people are still interested I'll continue. This is a quick chapter until the next one.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**Featured Songs**

_Shania Twain - Man! I Feel Like A Woman!_

_Brian Adams - Summer Of '69 Lyrics_

I'm sorting through my mountains of old CDs…yes CDs! and have been listening to my Shania Twain and Brian Adams Albums. I don't have the heart to get rid of them or my stereo system, I hardly ever use them now! Bring back so many good memories (",)

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Shane drags Rick to the bar to get a drink after work, he prescribed a cold beer, a basket of fries and end the night playing a game of pool.

Rick and Lori had a disagreement when he dropped off Carl and Judy which ended in an argument with Lori slamming the door in his face and him storming off the porch and kicking the mailbox a few times in frustration, he kicked it with so much force it went flying off in the air. Mr Gilbert whizzes by on his mobility scooter looking up watching the box soar in the air and land with a thud.

"Cheap piece of crap!" Rick groaned kneeling hammering the mailbox back down into the ground looking towards the window, Lori was watching him hands on her hips and pulling that face she pulls that makes him grit his teeth.

He knew with this sudden bad mood, he was now in for a shitty day and so was anyone who was irritating and didn't comply with him.

When Lori turns, he lifts the hammer up in the air pretending to hammer her with it and pretends to throw it at her head and as quickly as he started, he quickly returns to hammering when she turns back around to inspect oblivious to Rick's display behind her back.

"I'll pretend I didn't see that deputy!" Mr Gilbert chuckles whizzing by with his paper.

"See what?" Rick hollers back over the lawn.

"Your performance, it was…interesting!" He replies back.

_The shrink did say, express yourself so long as you don't actually physically hurt one another!_ He tells himself with a small smirk as he look up when Lori taps on the window "Witch!" he says under his breath.

"What did you say dad?" Comes Carl's voice behind him and he nearly jumps out of his skin.

"I said...we should dig a ditch over here!" Rick says saving himself _and bury your mother in it!_ He keeps that to himself.

"Mom won't let us!" Carl sighs wishing that they could make one, one day.

"We'll make one when I buy my castle, one day son," Rick jokes and Carl laughs.

The previous night had been relaxing and full of laughs and he had just walked under the black cloud hanging above his old house which now belonged to his ex-wife, the house that he had paid for yet was not living in it! It was a sign that his day was off to a bad start. So much so, he was on fire hours later making arrests, filling up the cells. His eyes were that of a hawks; he was cleaning up, he was punching in license plate numbers, running checks into the cruiser's computer database and then pulling over vehicles who had unpaid traffic ticket fines and penalties that come up that go along with a citation. He was giving out citations as if they were candy much to the displeasure of the citizens of King County.

Usually he'd let them off on a warning but once those pieces of papers were slapped into their palms, they knew that somebody had pissed off the deputy and if only they knew who it was, they'd run after the jerks with a pitch fork.

The Sheriff was keeping out of Rick's way letting him do his job, he had a feeling he had his dosage of Lori this morning.

"Chill Rick!" Shane finally comes running over when he was about to arrest a teenager who whisper "prick!" behind Rick's back. Rick had lost his cool on the boy who started to tremble apologising regretting his attitude finally bursts into tears, it was a pathetic sight, Shane had to rescue the boy.

Rick takes a deep breathe finally out of his uniform, walking into the bar and can just chill. He hoped his beer was ice cold and his fries where crispy on the outside but fluffy on the inside and the pool table was free, he didn't want to talk or socialise, he wanted some downtime.

Shane had called in ahead of time and made sure Buck the owner had all the arrangements in place. Buck being the barman heard every bit of gossip first hand that the ever so calm Rick was a ticking time bomb today and made sure as soon as Rick walked over the threshold, the prettiest girl, Roxy would hand the beer into the deputy's hand and every now and then to flirt with him which needn't be said, Roxy had a thing for Deputy Grimes and she welcomed the opportunity and chance to openly flirt and serve Rick all night and maybe anything else she could provide to him, she definitely wouldn't hesitate.

Rick takes a sip of his beer sighing with relief, letting the day's tensions run away from him and when he opens his eyes, he almost chokes and sprays the floor.

_"Mom?"_ He coughs out in disbelief.

Shane follows Rick's gaze, Olivia Grimes was up on stage singing with Beth and Tara, it was a shock factor moment, Rick and Shane had never seen his mother as she is up on the stage holding the karaoke mic. She and Beth were dressed in the trendiest clothes he has ever seen his mom wear and she had her hair loose out and then he couldn't believe what was happening before his eyes.

"Oh my god Rick, it's your mom!" Shane sits down next to Rick.

_"__Let's go girls, come on!  
I'm going out tonight, I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Want to make some noise, really raise my voice  
Yeah, I want to scream and shout_

_No inhibitions, make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only want to have a good time_

_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts, short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction  
Color my hair, do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I want to be free yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!_

_The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance, we only want to dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down_

_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts, short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction  
Color my hair, do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I want to be free yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!_

_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts, short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction  
Color my hair, do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I want to be free yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!_

_I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman!"_

Ben, Zach and Noah help Mrs Grimes and Beth down when they finish taking bows and Tara jumps off the stage.

"Oh Rick! honey!" His mother waves making her way over and pulls him into a tight hug and he hugs back.

"I haven't been in here since your father was a deputy!" She smiles looking around "I just hope you're not in here every day?" She looks up questionably at Rick.

"Rick! in here every day?!" Shane snorts "I have to drag him here!" Shane comes over and kisses Liv's cheek and she pats his cheek.

"Good because you don't want mommy to come in and have to tell you off in front of all your friends!" Liv wags her finger teasingly at Rick.

Rick runs his hand down his face and leaves it covered mumbling something shaking his head.

"Stop doin' that!" Liv pulls his hand down, his face was blushed pink.

"Now, have your drink and I want a dance with my baby later!" She reaches up and pinches Rick's cheek and rushes off.

Rick takes a deep breath watching his mother mothering all the rookies who are surrounding her.

"Shane?" Rick calls.

"What?" Shane answers back.

"Did I just wake up from a coma? Is my mother walking around dressed like that and are those little demons filling my mother with alcohol?" Rick asks narrowing his eyes at the scene with his mom the centre of attention in the middle of the circle of rookies.

"No, Yes and Yes!" Shane laughs rubbing his hands "And I'm goin' over there to join them, I'm gonna love ya and leave ya!" Shane smacks Rick's back and makes his way over pushing everyone out the way.

"Mrs G!" Shane pulls out his arms and hugs Liv resting his head on her shoulder smiling at Tara who just scoffs and turns around.

Liv hands him a beer and a basket of fries, saying something all the rookies cheer, Buck brings over plates of food.

Beth comes out of the bathroom humming happily to herself, she makes her way over to her circle and Rick spies her as she walks by, he reaches over and grabs her arm and pulls her towards him, she bumps into him, grabbing his arms not expecting him there and smiles broadly when she looks up at him, he was holding her around the waist.

Beth just stares at him and he waits for her to explain, he raises his brow and she shrugs not knowing what he's asking. He nods over to the rowdy crowd. Beth looks over and giggles seeing a line of six rookies taking the tequila shots, slamming the glasses down on the bar and sucking on the lemon slices grimacing.

"You've corrupted my mother!" Rick says watching his mom and Shane clinking their bottles of beer.

"Deputy Grimes – your mom's the best!" Beth shakes her head and now wiggling out of his arms trying to go join her and Shane.

Rick barricades her from moving capturing her waist and stomach in his arms and she nearly flops over.

"You do know your back to work tomorrow!" Rick asks her checking to see if she was sober or tipsy.

"Yes and that's all thanks to you!" Beth looks up genuinely grateful, her big blue eyes reflect her gratitude to him and Rick looks at them and nods.

"Weren't you and my mom meant to be at the movies?" He asks.

"Well, we were meant to go but then this guy in the mall enticed us with his," Rick frowns "new salon! we got free facials, manicures and your mom even got him to do our hair!" Beth replies and Rick sighs with relief, the thought of a guy enticing Beth and his mother.

"How does my hair look?" Beth asks and he looks over Beth's professionally done hair.

"You look real pretty," Rick replies and she blushes twirling a piece of her hair around her finger whilst Rick watches her, he shakes his head to stop staring.

"So you spent the whole day with my mother?" Rick asks.

"Yeah, why is that a problem?" Beth asks dropping the ringlet of hair feeling maybe he didn't like them hanging out.

"No, it's just," He didn't know, he was just surprised Beth had spent the whole day with his mom. It was sweet of Beth to keep his mom company, she didn't get out much anymore but he didn't want her overdoing it and Beth was someone who cannot sit still, always on the go.

"Don't buy her anymore alcohol, she usually drinks cola and tonic water, she's not much of a drinker, she gets light headed quick and if that happens you can take her home with you, I'm not cleaning up the mess!" Rick warns Beth.

Shane rushes past to go to the bathroom.

"Oh my god Rick! Your mom!" He rushes off.

Rick covers his face when Liv burps, covering her mouth embarrassed.

Ben thinks, takes the remainder of his drink and putting the bottle down, he braces himself and lets out the biggest loudest burp resulting in Zach and Noah erupting in laughter cheering and Liv puts her hand to her mouth in shock. She looks over to see Rick and tilts her head and winks at Beth.

"Your mom is really cool!" Beth giggles.

"That's it, my mother's going through some kind of a mid-life crisis!" Rick mumbles watching his mom now dancing with the rookies.

"Your mom's having fun, you might want to try that some time!" Beth tells Rick.

"She makes pies and cakes, drinks sweet tea, sings nursery rhymes to Judy...she doesn't do this!" Rick gestures around the bar.

"If my mom could be here with me and for once just having fun, not feelin' useless and lonely, then I wouldn't care if for one night she wasn't just mom but just one of us having fun! You're lucky, you should be over there and dancing with her and not moping and getting embarrassed, she's having fun, you should try it!" Beth now says quietly looking over at Liv enjoying herself with everyone around her.

Rick looks over at Beth silenced and suddenly concerned seeing her face flash with a wave of sadness and he was sure she was trying not to cry.

"Beth?" Rick reaches out and places his hand on her shoulder.

Beth looks up and within a split second, she recovers herself and shakes her head and smiles. Rick caught that look of sadness in her eyes, her smile couldn't hide it, he saw it and Beth looks away so he would stop staring now.

"I'm goin' to go and have a cola with your mom before I leave, if you wanna to join us, you're more than welcome!" Beth replies and walks over to the group.

Rick watches everyone having fun, he sees his mom extremely happy, he gives up and makes his way over and the rookies cheer when he joins them.

"Wanna dance?" Rick asks his mom standing next to her.

Liv's face lights up and she climbs off the stool.

Rick calls out to Shane to play the song.

Shane presses the button on the Juke Box.

Rick take the leads, twirls his mom around and her old memories flash back when she was younger, dancing with Rick's father with Rick just a small boy watching them all those years ago. Being back at the bar amongst young officers, she's thrown back to happy times, happy memories.

_"__I got my first real six-string  
Bought it at the five-and-dime  
Played it till my fingers bled  
Was the summer of '69_

_Me and some guys from school  
Had a band and we tried real hard  
Jimmy quit, Jody got married  
I shoulda known we'd never get far_

_Oh when I look back now  
That summer seemed to last forever  
And if I had the choice  
Ya - I'd always wanna be there  
Those were the best days of my life_

_Ain't no use in complainin'  
When you got a job to do  
Spent my evenings down at the drive-in  
And that's when I met you_

_Standin' on your mama's porch  
You told me that you'd wait forever  
Oh and when you held my hand  
I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life  
oh yeah_

_Back in the summer of '69 Ohhhhh_

_Man we were killin' time  
We were young and restless  
We needed to unwind  
I guess nothin' can last forever - forever, no  
Yeah_

_And now the times are changin'  
Look at everything that's come and gone  
Sometimes when I play that old six-string  
Think about you wonder what went wrong_

_Standin' on your mama's porch  
You told me that it last forever  
Oh the way you held my hand  
I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life_

_Ohh yeeaahh... Back in the summer of '69  
uhh huh...it was the summer of 69  
Ohhh Yeeaahh...me and my baby in 69  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh...ho...  
it was the summer...the summer, the summer of 69  
YEAH"_

When the songs ends, Liv pulls Rick down and kisses both his cheeks.

"I'm glad Beth invited me here!" Liv says leaning her head on Rick's chest.

Rick looks down at his mom smiling, he kisses her head and squeezed her tightly, he missed his dad as well.

Beth watches them smiling as she leaves the bar, she also had a date with her mom tonight.

Rick twirls his mom out, pulls her back into him and they turn around slowly. When Rick opens his eyes, his eyes fall on Beth outside the window. She's putting her coat on and when she turns to look in, she sees Rick watching with a look she's never seen from him before, she waves with her big smile.

Rick smiles back and holds his hand out with a wave watching Beth turn and walking up the path. He leans his head down and smiles.

"I'm glad Beth invited you here too!" Rick replies as he sees Beth finally turn the corner.

* * *

**A/N:- I do have a plot to this fic now and an ending with some sweet moments in between.**

**I'm currently trying to write the next chapters to Loved Back to Life which is much harder to write and I have some stuff coming up, I just need to write it.**

**So ****Take care for now, TRATD will be back soon! The Deputy is falling...falling in Love with The Rookie! (",)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks for the views and the comments for the last chapter. I know I said I was concentrating on LBTL &amp; The Journey, I got completely distracted from those, I'm stuck on a part and once I become unstuck I'll get the new chapters up for those reading.

_Back to this fic - Somebody unexpected turns up in this chapter to the displeasure of Rick!_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Beth sits in the passenger's side whilst Rick drives. It was by far the tidiest patrol car out of all the deputies she has ridden along with. Deputy Walsh was definitely fun to ride along with but he was really messy and when she was him, she started to pick up some of his bad habits unknowingly whereas Deputy Grimes was neat, tidy and regimental, he knew where everything was in his car and looking around it wasn't bad, everything was accessible and within easy reaching distance.

Beth started to wonder how neat and pristine his home was, wondering what colour his lounge was, was he a curtain man or a blinds man, a comfy cushiony couch guy or a royal regal hard leather type guy? She looks at him and couldn't figure out about the couch which was most important. He could be both but she was a comfy cushiony couch girl, she was a homey type of girl, she liked to snuggle up on the couch and hopefully he liked to snuggle as well. That would be one of the major pros to tick off on her list she's mentally been making up, she's been ignoring the cons, _she_ was on that side, she was sure Rick wouldn't like some of her habits or hobbies. She was a girl who kept to routines but she did like to be spontaneous. Rick was a control freak and took things to an extreme, he admitted it to her once and she can see it, he definitely likes control and order, he might not be a spontaneous type of guy, she frowns.

Beth takes a look over at Rick when he lightly yawns, he gives her a small side smile and she smiles back facing forward to the road stretched up ahead with the headlights lighting their way. When Rick turns a corner, busy watching where he was heading, she sneaks a quick glance at his face. She can see the slight stubbles growing around his chin and jaw and she had to admit he looked good and he had a new cologne on and he smelled _divine_ she thought which added to his appeal, a smart good looking smelling guy! What more could a girl ask for?

√ _Tick she says to herself - _another one to tick off her list, she grins.

She continues tapping lightly on the side of the inner door as Rick was concentrating on driving back to the station, it was change over soon and he wanted to get home and crawl into bed and sleep, he hated night shifts but the rookies had to be partnered with a deputy when they leave the station for the night shifts. Two more rookies added to the roster meant two more deputies were needed too. He and Deputy Lambert ended up volunteering. Deputy Lambert wanted to skip some family reunion with his wife's family so by the time he got home, they'd all be out doing whatever it was they planned on doing and he'd be snuggly tucked up in bed snoring with the house to himself, he'd be able to catch up with some sports channels and some trashy soaps he secretly liked to watch which was heaven to him. And then there was Rick, who could always be relied upon to cover at short notice. He lived alone and didn't have Carl or Judith until the weekend and Shane had a date so wouldn't be hanging out with him so he was free and he honestly could do with the distraction and the extra money which meant more money to spoil Carl and Judith with.

Rick and Lambert hadn't decided who got who but as soon as Beth saw Rick she bounced over to him to ask after Liv hoping she wasn't too hung over from the other night and if she was, she was sorry.

Rick shook his head to forget it, he had amusingly told her that Liv had fallen asleep in the car snoring. He had to carry his mother into the house, tuck her into her bed, tried to take off her makeup with some wipes only for her to snore louder and push him away so he gave up and ended up falling asleep in his childhood bedroom which he hasn't done since college. He only went to get a change of clothes but looking at some memorabilia's, he laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

He abruptly awoke the following morning at 5.30am to check on his mom, she was sitting up in bed with panda eyes confused and then thanked him for one of the best nights she had in years but she would have to recover a couple of months before partying again and by the time Rick had finished telling the whole nights account, Beth apologised for bailing and laughing at imagining Rick running around after his mom. They had already driven to a call out half an hour later, Rick got out the car and stopped in realisation he walked off with Beth and left Lambert and Tara without agreeing to who was partnered with who. Lambert would realise he was partnered with Tara, Rick had decided, it wasn't on purpose, he just lost track of everything with Beth chatting away.

Beth's tapping didn't irritate him, he got used to it and when she stopped, his eyes dart towards her and she's looking over her shoulder. Rick glances in the wing mirror and sighs disheartened when he recognises the woman stumbling down the sidewalk in the dark.

"I see her!" Rick answers without Beth having to verbalise anything, they were becoming comfortable in that way with each other.

He turns the car around and rolls up alongside the woman and finally parks up by the pavement. Beth about to get out, Rick grabs her arm.

"Put your gloves on when you pat her down, she might have stuff on her she shouldn't and watch out, she doesn't look good, like she may vomit!" Rick warns Beth.

"Got it!" Beth nods reaching into her back pocket taking out her gloves.

"Ma'am?" Beth calls out and Rick follows.

The woman turns around and starts to pick up speed and begins to try to run. Beth looks back at Rick, he shrugs and then Beth begins to take up after her, Rick watches out for any oncoming vehicles just in case the woman decides to jump into the road. Beth manages to catch up and Rick takes off his hat when he reaches them.

"Gwen! What are you doin' out this late in the evenin' and who's with the kids?" Rick asks coming to stand in front of her.

"Dep…Deputy Rick! Long time no see!" Gwen grins, her face was all droopy, her eyes bloodshot red.

"Whoa!" Beth says as Gwen nearly stumbles forward, grabbing hold of her and Rick reaches out to help.

"You got anythin' on you, you shouldn't?" Rick ask her and she shakes her head uncontrollably.

"Officer Greene, here is goin' to pat you down, so tell me now if you've got anythin' which might hurt her?" Rick asks again.

"Nope, nothin'!" Gwen shakes her head "Why can't you pat me down Rick?" She giggles and Rick ignores the question, telling her to stand still.

"All clear!" Beth reports standing up and just as she does, Gwen gags and all that was in her belly comes flying out onto the sidewalk.

Beth thanks her lucky stars she got up and Rick had pulled her out the way just in the nick of time, he was anticipating it and had warned her, a second too late, her head and face would have been covered. Beth looks over seeing the mess, sighs with huge relief and she directs the woman to step away and as she does, she nearly slips in her mess. Beth grabs Gwen and nearly stumbles but Ricks there in an instant, he grabs hold of them both.

"You ok?" Beth asks Gwen and the woman shakes her head.

"I need everythin' to stop moving! I don't feel so good!" She grabs hold of her head and her stomach.

Rick makes his way over and helps Gwen to sit on the stoop as he speaks into the radio that they're bringing in an intoxicated thirty-four year old woman. He looks up at Beth from where he's crouching.

"Can you grab a bottle of water from the car and the box of tissues, I'll stay here with her." Rick asks Beth.

"Sure!" She says tip toeing around the vomit on the floor giving a sympathetic smile to the woman and dashing off.

Once Beth is off towards the car, Rick turns to Gwen.

"Hey, what happened? He asks looking over the fragile woman "You were doin' so good!" he sighs rubbing his face.

"I'm just ticking along Rick, what else can a single mother of two do, I'm still waiting on him to return from the shops, that was six years ago!" Gwen says and begins to laugh hysterically and then she starts to cry looking down at her hands trembling in her lap, she wipes her nose with her sleeve.

Rick reaches into his pocket, sits down next to her and hands her his handkerchief.

She wipes her eyes and blows her nose into it "Thanks!" She says handing it back to Rick.

Rick gestures for her to keep it and she looks down at it fiddling with it in her hands.

Gwen had been a girl he knew back in high school, Shane had even dated her for a year in their sophomore year, so they hung out together after school until she and Shane broke up and each moved onto someone knew. After graduation, Gwen found out she was pregnant and ended up marrying the father of her unborn baby after pressures from both their parents to do the right thing.

Everyone in their year went off to college or got jobs and she was walking around with a bump, Rick didn't see her again until a couple of years later when he returned home and joined the Police Academy and shortly after he and Lori got married, Gwen's baby was then a toddler. Gwen would have been Lori's bridesmaid but Gwen had become a closed off person and was only seen with her son and her husband who was over protective and wouldn't allow her to mix, she and Lori lost complete contact and Lori had turned her nose up at her.

Gwen's husband turned out to be a deadbeat cheating scumbag. All through the years, Rick had watched him go about with different women, he was clearly having affairs left, right and centre but it was none of his business, it was a matter between a husband and wife and he was sure Gwen knew but didn't do a thing about it or couldn't do anything about it.

After they had their second child, he turned violent. Gwen was taking beatings from him once in a while and then they became frequent, one time it got really bad, a neighbour called 911 after hearing screaming and begging. Rick and Shane raced over to the house to restrain the husband and attend to Gwen who was laid out across the floor on her face. She had to be taken to hospital as she was knocked out cold, her face had been repeatedly hit.

In the end, the pathetic excuse of a husband jumped bail abandoned her, ran off with another woman and hasn't been seen since. Gwen was left to raise the two kids with no money, no job, the bills piling up facing being evicted and facing homelessness. She found a crappy job just to tide them over but it wasn't much and Rick had suspected she had started doing things she shouldn't be doing on the side, he had prayed he was wrong, nobody had caught her in the act but she had turned to alcohol.

It had been a massive blow for Rick and Shane to witness an old friend falling into the gutter and there was nothing either could do, she wouldn't accept help and they couldn't force their help. They'd even had to arrest her one time for being drunk and disorderly being a nuisance out in public. She had cleaned herself up and found herself a full time job and he hoped she still had it but seeing her the way she is, it didn't look good.

Beth is back with the bottle of water and hands it down to Gwen who takes it without looking up but manages a _"thank you!" _finally feeling ashamed and embarrassed. It was completely silent when she took a sip of the water and having Rick sat beside her as he was, she just needed to unburden herself, she needed to talk to someone, she really needed a friend.

"I got sacked last week for being late, Tommy was running a fever, I didn't have anyone to watch him so I had to take a sick day and then I go, she hands me my last paycheck and asks me to hand over my clocking in card, I wasn't required anymore, I had been replaced by someone reliable and capable and nobody wants to give me a job!" Gwen manages to say as the silent tears run down her face.

Rick looks down pinching the bridge of his nose. He sees her in a suit most likely been to an interview, got rejected and purchased a bottle of booze at the failure she was probably feeling.

He didn't want Gwen to go back down that road she was once on, she had got herself cleaned up and got her life back on track and this set back could set her back for good and she had two boys to consider a teenager and a boy the same age as Carl.

Beth sits down next to Gwen and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Did you explain your situation? Maybe if you try and put your point across? They can't just sack you, you had an emergency situation?" Beth asks.

She remembers she and Tara were lucky they had someone like Rick who stood up for them when nobody would listen when it came to their suspension. If it weren't for him, she'd be still be sitting at home without a weeks pay. He had her and Tara's back, nobody had Gwen's back!

Gwen looks at Beth.

"You're a sweet innocent thing, not everyone's like you, nobody cares about a washed up middle aged woman like me, nobody cares!" Gwen says swallowing hard looking down at her torn tights.

"I care!" Beth whispers kneading her shoulder "Deputy Grimes cares!" She says looking towards Rick on Gwen's other side as he looks up at her "And you're not a washed up middle aged woman!" Beth reassures her scooting a bit closer "You just need to be given a chance and you need to be able to ask for help when you need it, there no shame!" Beth tells her.

She remembers her parents had always taught her to help the vulnerable and the less fortunate and Gwen was vulnerable and lonely, she needed help and she needed someone to reach out to her. Nobody has probably even tried Beth thinks. Rick sits there in thought feeling he could have been the one to have reached out all those years ago, he was too involved in his own problems, he neglected a friend, he looks down in shame now sighing.

Gwen wipes her eye and looks over at Beth and begins to cry moving closer towards Beth. Beth scoots over and puts her arm around Gwen's and lets Gwen cry on her shoulder.

"It's better out than in, let it out, let it all out," Beth tells Gwen tightening her grip and then rubbing her hand down her arm.

They take Gwen back to the station to get her sobered up. After sleeping it off for a while and grabbing a shower, Beth returned to the locker room with some spare clean clothes from lost and found for Gwen to change into. Gwen had asked Beth to throw away or burn her clothes, they had got torn and spoiled from when she fell over a few times and they just smelled badly of alcohol.

"Will your kids be at home?" Beth enquiries.

"Yeah, Max is good with Tommy, he'll have had him feed, bathed and in bed by 8pm, he knows the drill, he remembers the old days," Gwen says sadly as she tries to get the comb through her hair and when it gets stuck, she slumps in her seating position on the bench grabbing her face in her hands.

Beth can hear Gwen's tiny sniffles. She walks up behind Gwen and takes a hold of the comb and manages to ply the comb out of her hair. She breaks up the knots with her fingers and then combs it out. Gwen sits there with her eyes closed, this was the first time somebody had bothered to talk to her.

Beth looks at Gwen in the mirror opposite. She looked battle worn. She wasn't old, she was the same age as Rick, Shane and Lori but she'd been through a lot more than all of them put together, she had been through hell. If only she had a support system. She needed to know there were people out there who could help and she makes a decision that she was going to help Gwen get the right help she needed. She thinks of one person whose been through similar circumstance and who has turned her and her daughter's life around, she could definitely help, her friend, Carol Peletier who was now working to become a Social Worker, she'll drop by her shop and speak to her.

Leon and Noah drive her back home but before she leaves, Beth asks her if it would be ok if she stopped by tomorrow afternoon and Gwen considered her answer and nods in agreement. Rick looks on not sure if was a good idea but Gwen needed help and he feels like a terrible person for not helping and keeping an eye on her all these years. He needed to make sure Gwen, Max and Tommy get the help they need.

* * *

"Thanks for saving me back then, I could have been scarred for life!" Beth says jogging up the stairs towards Rick's desk.

"Anytime!" He answers back checking his messages and the handing them to Jessie who walks by turning up for the day shift.

"I'm just glad you didn't puke as well! I really didn't want the cruiser to get messed up with the both of you going at it one after the other, could have scarred _ME_ for life and _SAL!_ he and the boys did a good job cleaning it!" He jokes logging off his computer.

"Haha! Very funny…you're a real funny guy Officer OCD!" Beth replies back ruffling his hair to see what he would do, he tilts his head up shaking his head.

Beth lets go of his thick luscious dark locks and takes a look at her watch, it was 7.30am, she should have been home catching her Z's right now but her tummy rumbles.

"I'm gonna go grab some breakfast over the road…you wanna come?" Beth asks putting her sunglasses on her head.

"I'd love to join you," Rick says as his swivel chair magically turns around. He leans back into the chair with his hands crossed behind his head, his knees parted out.

Beth just loved this vision of him, smiling hoping he would join her, she could buy him breakfast, he was always paying for her meals and treats on their breaks.

"But.." He says and Beth frowns not liking the, but!

"What comes with authority, comes responsibility and the endless meetings!" He says rubbing his eye and looking up at her with a tired smile. "You go enjoy your Egg McMuffin and cappuccino, go home, sleep and revise," He smiles, he actually would have liked to miss the meeting and join her at the diner for a cooked breakfast, his tummy rumbles at the thought.

"I could grab something for you and drop it off, if you'd like?" She asks laughing hearing his tummy.

"It's ok Beth," He says grateful but hears a door open.

"Go, before someone ropes you into pulling a double!" He nods towards the opening door and tries shooing her away. Beth looks at his hand flapping, she wanted to reach out and slap it just to see what he would do but she takes the hint seeing Deputy Jackie coming out of her office and she dodges being seen.

She and Deputy Jackie have avoided one another so far. The Staff Sergeant wasn't happy that Rick had overturned her and Tara's punishment and she was looking for any excuse to say or do something that would make her satisfied that they didn't get away with their shenanigans i.e. making them do other jobs they hated or piling it on.

"Ok, I hope your meeting isn't too long and boring!" Beth looks over "I'm outta here!" She says backing down the stairs "Have a nice day!" Beth quietly sings and rushes off "I'll see you tomorrow!"

He watches Beth dashing off, she was pretty fast, marginally missing Deputy Jackie as she sneaks past and she does a little victory dance up the stairs making him laugh _"crazy girl!"_ he shakes his head.

Beth rolls her eyes and puts her sunglasses down, flashing a smile, turning around.

"Rick!" Shane calls over winking at Beth and they fist bump each other as Beth leaves the station.

Shane turns back around to call Rick and he sees his best friend deep in thought, smile plastered on his face running his finger across his lips. Shane grins.

_"Oh my god Beth!"_ Shane yells turning around facing reception both hands on his head.

Rick looks up worried, jumping to his feet he sprints down the stairs, across the floor, everyone stands to see what was wrong as Rick flies up the stairs staring wildly down the corridor to see nothing, he looks at Shane puzzled trying to stop his heart from thumping thinking something terrible had just happened.

Shane bends down and picks up an object from the floor and shows Rick.

"Beth dropped her Tic-Tacs!" He says shaking them.

Rick raises his hand to backslap him across the face for jerking about and Shane balls over laughing holding his stomach recounting the way Rick leapt into action. He got a kick out of seeing Rick's reaction, he couldn't wait to tell Liv, actually show Liv as he'd just recorded it on his phone and quickly shoves it away before Rick sees.

"What?" Shane chuckles and pointing the other way, he shakes the Tic-Tacs in Rick's face and makes his escape giggling like a girl down the stairs. Rick pulls up his sleeves and marches towards Shane who pulls out chairs as he runs and teases Rick.

"They're the limited edition Minions Banana Flavoured ones! She's gonna be bummed that she lost them!" He yells out in defence.

"BANANA!" Shane imitates a Minion and Rick kicks the chairs out of the way making his way over to Shane who trips over the box on the floor behind him, he does a rolly polly back up to his feet now backed up in the corner, he looks around _"Shit!"_ he says noticing his predicament and then pretends to be quaking in his boots laughing at Rick whose trying his best to keep a straight face at his jackass friend but the silliness of what they were doing tickled him, his eyes crinkle as the corners of his mouth lift and he can't stop the laugh escaping him.

Before Rick makes it over to Shane to give him a knuckle sandwich, The Sheriff calls them both over for the meeting making his way to the boardroom. He laughs watching the duo, Cynthia shakes her head at the two grown deputies setting a bad example to rookies, she voices her displeasure of seeing them so but the Sheriff doesn't mind one bit, it's all in fun, he's seen them like this since they were kids running around the station, two naughty little boys, it reminded him of the old days, reminded him when he and Rick's dad used to fool around just like they were, he laughs thinking the two would probably still be running around like this when their hair turned grey and they'd be fighting with their walking sticks.

"Rick! Shane! get your chops over!" He calls out letting Cynthia into the room and following behind.

"Saved by the bell!" Rick says grabbing the Tic-Tacs out of Shane's hands, shoving them into his jean pocket and follows The Chief to the boardroom leaving Shane to tidy up the mess they had just made in the officer's section.

"Who are you kiddin' Rick?" Shane smirks picking up the chairs as he follows walking through, Amy smiles and Shane winks at her.

"You boys!" Amy blushes.

* * *

Beth was dreamily leaning on her elbows sitting up at the front by the counter waiting for her Egg McMuffin, watching it being made on the hot plate. She marvelled at how all the waitresses all worked behind that narrow long isle without bumping into each other, they were like dancers twirling around one another. She smiles, they make it look easy but truth be told, it was not, it was a lot harder than most people knew, it wasn't just taking an order, delivering it and wiping down tables, it was a lot, lot more gruelling work and the hands of the waitresses tell you that they've been hard at work since the crack of dawn.

She looks at her now manicured nails she and Liv got done the other day, she did a few waitressing jobs as a teen and it was pretty hard and when she finally got into the swing of things, it was time to move on to the academy, which truth be told again, was the hardest and most physically and mentally challenging thing she's done to date.

She then thinks about the teachers, she could have been one of them, another hard and fulfilling job. She thinks about Gwen, if only she had someone there for her, her life could have been different, she had said something about she had looked into going back to school to become a teacher but it was a distant dream.

You definitely need to make the right choices in life, the good things don't always stick around, you've got to grab it and make it work. Life! she thinks, so unpredictable, you never know what your gonna get from it, she hoped life would remain good to her and her loved ones.

She sniffs the air, this was her favourite time of the day, multiple people coming in to eat their breakfast, the quiet chitter chatter, the radio on low. Everyone local knew everyone, everyone knew your name. She nods her greetings to the teachers and nurses and a few business men sneaking in for a bacon sandwiches, their grins give them away that they shouldn't be indulging but were, she shakes her head, she loved it here in King Country, she could see herself living here for the rest of her life.

She hears her cappuccino being poured into her cup, her eggs were resting to be placed in her toasted muffin, she couldn't wait to get her teeth into them and when she takes a second whiff, she smells her new favourite men's cologne and she swears the scent is coming from behind her, she grins widely turning round.

"Great minds think alike! You made it…!" She beams turning around and then her smile slowly fades.

"Hey Bethy!" comes his voice.

"He…hey Jimmy!" Beth replies surprised to see him.

She looks up and her eyes search around the diner but there was no sight of the person she thought was nearby. When Jimmy steps closer, she looks up at him, his body closer, she inhales. He was wearing the same cologne as Rick, she frowns slightly.

Jimmy laughs and it reaches Beth's ears and snaps her out of her thoughts, she looks up at his handsome face, his eyes were sparkling down at her.

"You ok?" He asks.

"Great, good, fab, cool!" Beth smiles back, she really should concentrate and stop daydreaming!

"You clocking in or clocking out?" Jimmy asks Beth and dismisses the waitress as he was talking. The waitress rolls her eyes and moves on to the next hungry diner.

"Finally clocking out!" Beth yawns covering her mouth "Excuse me! I'm more tired than I thought!" She says.

"Are you eating in or taking out?" He asks her.

Before she can answer, her waitress turns around and places her order in front of her.

"There ya go Officer Greene, just the way ya like it! enjoy honey!" The waitress says.

"Thanks Beryl, it looks good!" Beth inhales smiling.

The waitress beams back turning to look at Jimmy raising her brow.

"I'll have the same," He replies and Beryl turns around in her station to make the order.

"May I join you?" Jimmy asks hopefully.

He gives her that pleading smile that he always used to give her and she used to always give in to those puppy eyes and those puppy eyes stare at her and she gives in smiling gesturing to the free seat next to her as she looks around one last time, _he wouldn't be coming, why would he?_ She told herself, she moves her bag to the seat on her other side.

Jimmy slips into the seat next to her and leaning on his elbows on the counter looks at Beth taking in her appearance sitting next to him. He smiles, she still looked beautiful even after a nightshift. Her hair's a bit out of sorts, coming lose from her Kirby grips but the golden mane was so Beth, her face was free of makeup, he didn't care, she looked natural and what you see is what you get and she looked beautiful to him.

"What's it like here?" He asks meaning the county, she understood.

"I've been here just over six months and it's been the best months of my life!" Beth says sincerely, evident in the way she says it and in her eyes when they sparkle.

The Farm will always be her home, her safe haven but King County has become her second home, a home away from home. She never really understood the meaning until now experiencing it.

"That's brilliant Beth, I'm real glad for you!" He noticed how Beth did seem like she had found something here that was missing back home.

"And you?" Beth asks before taking a bite "I'm sorry it's rude of me but I haven't eaten in like six hours and if I don't I'm gonna get grouchy and then I'll start eating from your plate!" Beth replies and Jimmy waves her off to eat, he knew how she could get when she was hungry, she was tiny but she could certainly eat.

"I'm great, things are really good for me too!" He grins and seeing Beth taking the massive bite brought back memories "I remember well, you once nearly chewed my arm off when dinner was taking too long!" He chuckles remembering.

"Hey! you were like the slowest cook and when I'm hungry, I could literary eat a whole house!" She pushes his shoulder playfully and they were off joking like they used.

* * *

The meeting didn't last long and as soon as they were all dismissed, Rick grabbed his stuff and tells Shane he'll see him tomorrow, he was beat and wanted to go home and sleep for twelve hours and if he could, he definitely would!

He walks down the ramp chucking the keys to his cruiser to Big Sal and jumps into his truck.

"Deputy Grimes, what happened, it reeks of booze in here?" Sal asks confused, Rick's car always smelled good.

"I promise it won't reek tomorrow!" Rick replies back pulling up next to him and Sal nods.

Rick pulls out the gates with the morning shift cruisers filing out for the day, Shane waves as he drives off with Noah and he was giggling with Shane, Rick ignores them.

He makes his way to the end of the street. He fidgets feeling something digging into his thigh and he pulls out the plastic container with the Banana Tic-Tacs. Remembering Beth's offer, he looks at his watch and decides to join her. He swings the truck back around heading towards the diner and when he gets there, he parks up and pays the meter.

He stifles his yawn and opens the door for a couple of the nurses who greet him good morning and then walks in scanning the seating and then his eyes see her sitting at the counter, he makes his way over and then slows down he hears Beth laughing, he look over and he comes to a slow standstill. There was a guy practically on Beth, he didn't look like Fireman Chris, it was a guy with darker hair. He backs away to leave and bumps into one of the waitresses, he kneels down to help pick up the cutlery that feel off the tray.

"I beg your pardon!" Ricks apologies.

Beth hears his voice and turns around, she smiles animatedly when he gets up.

"Deputy Grimes!" Beth calls out as she turns in her seat.

Jimmy looks at Beth and follows her gaze to see Rick, he recognised him and then he realised it was the deputy Beth was with outside his office weeks ago, he almost didn't recognise him in casual clothes and without his hat but he recognises Rick, he had a distinctive face and a posture in the way he held himself.

Rick smiles and makes his way over. Beth grabs her bag and dumps it onto the counter for Rick to take a seat.

"You gonna have your usual?" Beth asks looking up at him.

"I was just gonna give you these, you dropped them," He says handing back the Tic-Tacs and Beth smiles putting them onto the counter.

"You're not going to stay to eat?" Beth looks up at him.

"Na, I'm beat, gonna head home," He yawns to emphasis his tiredness.

Beth get up and stands beside him, not going to let him leave.

"You're here! You might as well eat something! We ate like six hours ago and your tummy was rumbling and if you don't…I'm…I'm calling Liv!" Beth says adamantly crossing her arms "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and I've got her on speed dial!" Beth threatens pulling out her cell from her pocket and swiping at the screen.

"Oh no you don't!" Rick reaches out and grabs hold of her hand with her phone.

"So?" Beth asks.

"I won't hear the end of it, you've met the woman, she'll literally drive down here and spoon feed me, I'd rather she do that with Judy and maybe Carl - I'd like to keep whatever dignity I have left thank you!" Rick answers and then takes a seat.

"Good!" Beth grins and sits back down.

She was sandwiched between Jimmy and Rick and Jimmy and Rick's eyes meet in the overhead mirror.

Rick recognised the man on Beth's left, it was the Lawyer friend of hers they bumped into at the callout they went to weeks ago.

Beth catches them both looking at each other.

"Oh, rude of me! Rick, you remember Jimmy and Jimmy, you remember Deputy Grimes, Rick Grimes!" Beth corrects.

Jimmy reaches over and Rick shakes his hand.

"Good to see you again.._Sir_," Jimmy says

"Likewise!" Rick replies, he didn't like the way he said Sir.

Rick orders his breakfast and they're all in silence. Beth looks over at Rick, he turns and smiles, she smiles back.

"Well, I better get going, work and all!" Jimmy says getting up watching them now knowing the greeting when he walked in was for Rick.

He puts on his sharp suit jacket and then he looks at Beth. Beth smiles seeing Jimmy dressed so smart, he certainly looked good nowadays.

"I hope you'll call me sometime soon so we can get together for dinner for old time's sakes!" Jimmy says looking down at Beth.

"Yeah sure," Beth replies.

And then Jimmy leans down and kisses Beth's cheek ever so slowly and when he moves, his eyes remain on Beth's and she looks at him surprised. Rick sitting beside was watching and then he pours sugar into his coffee as a distraction.

"Deputy Grimes!" Jimmy says and Rick was fine him calling him by his professional name, he didn't want to be on first name basis with Jimmy, so he just nods in return.

They both hold each others eyes - aplha male on alpha male!

Jimmy now gone, Beth turns to Rick and he was mixing his coffee and then Beryl places his plate in front of him and he just stares at it. Beth was still hungry and steals a sausage and a slice of his toast and he looks up at her raising his brow.

"I'm still hungry and you're just staring at it, if you want it, you better eat it or else I will!" Beth says in amongst munching on the toast.

"You're always stealing my food! I actually wanted that!" Rick mumbles and she offers it back and he laughs shaking his head he was teasing.

He digs his fork in taking a bite of his scrambled eggs. He sees Beth staring at her toast and then at his baked beans, he pushes his plate towards her slightly, she smiles and dips the toast into the sauce and happily munches away and he smiles slowly moving his coffee before she drinks that as well. She catches his slow motion and she laughs.

* * *

**A/N - ****_Ok it was Jimmy! He, Fireman Chris and Shane ;) will be a reason to get Rick riled up in the next chapters, it won't be the next one but one coming soon. Expect some tensions and words exchanged between Rick and Beth, could Rick be jealous? _****_And you'll find out the reason why Beth became a cop and so will Rick (",) So stay tuned?_**

**Let me know your comments if you get a minute. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks for the views and the comments. Here's the next chapter…Rick's a bit of a meanie at the end, he doesn't mean to be but it comes out that way!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Beth climbs up the stairs and knocks on the door looking around the little house. It needed some work; a lick of paint, the window shutters needed to be tightened as they were loose off the hinges, the outdoor light above the door, there were live wires visible making Beth frown, she's no electrician but she knew that wasn't safe, it was a hazard!

She rocks back and forth on her heels mentally noting what needs to be done until the door creaks opens.

"Offi…Officer Greene?" comes Gwen's croaked voice peering between the gap of the door.

"Hi Gwen, you said it would be ok to call by in the afternoon?" Beth reminds her smiling.

It had just turned noon and Gwen looked like she was just getting up.

"I didn't think you'd actually come!" She says holding the door "the house isn't up for visitors!" She answers back as she pulls her dressing gown around her looking back at the mess behind her.

"You should see my apartment!" Beth says shaking her head remembering she and Tara hadn't cleaned it in a week.

The lounge was covered with empty mugs and text books and pieces of paper, her bedroom looked like a bomb or her nephews had hit it with clothes and shoes chucked everywhere. She was usually such a tidy person. If anyone who knew Beth Greene had stepped foot into her apartment, they'd automatically presume she'd been burgled looking at the state it was in. A lot had happened in the past week that she let the place go a bit. _We should really load the dishwasher, do some laundry and clean the bathroom!_ She notes to herself, now cringing remembering the dark ring around the bath tub, Tara had returned home after a shift covered in mud and that was a couple of days ago, luckily she liked having showers.

Beth stands there smiling looking all happy and perky that Gwen didn't have the heart to turn her away telling her that her bubbliness was too much to take so early in the afternoon and reluctantly opens the door wider inviting Beth into her home. Anyone else, she would have told them to piss off and slammed the door in their face.

Beth was clearly thrilled, the evidence on her face as her smile only grew bigger, Gwen thought the blonde may just float up into the sky, she gestures to get in, the sun was hurting her eyes as she shields them with her hand. Beth noticing with a spring in her step, steps into the house and the first thing that hits her is the smell of alcohol, cigarette smoke lingering in the air and something unrecognisable, something had definitely gone off or maybe even died she fears. Beth's face scrunches up, her nose twitches wanting to cover it but she stops before she does, knowing it would be rude and most likely offend Gwen. She could sense Gwen was uncomfortable and feeling ashamed of the state of her home and wanted to just crawl back under the duvet laid out on the couch and hideaway.

Gwen shuts the door and makes her way back over to the couch and takes a seat. The room had suddenly gone dark, the curtains were still drawn. Beth hands on hips does a 360 degree turn to face back at Gwen who was leaning down rubbing her forehead. She makes her way over and takes a seat beside Gwen, who stops her massaging and looks sideways at Beth sitting there waiting patiently for her to say something but she doesn't. Beth turns to meet Gwen's tired eyes.

"So!" Beth begins "How are you feelin' today?" She asks.

"Just dandy, on top of the world!" Gwen answers back and Beth hints a bit of sarcasm and irritation but ignores it. A sudden silence surrounds them and they sit as they are.

_"Why did you want to come see me?"_ Gwen asks narrowing her eyes at Beth, she was obviously one of those '_do gooders'_ she thought and she and her kids were probably Officer Greene's next project.

"I just wanted to see that you're ok after yesterday and…" Beth's hand reaches over and rests on tops of Gwen's "and let you know that you're not alone and if you ever need anyone to talk to, you can always talk to me! I'm not completely world wise yet but I'm wise enough to know, you could do with a friend right now, everyone needs a friend." Beth says gently which was honest and sincere.

Gwen turns her head away from Beth and looks down at the floor in thought. She hasn't had any friends in years, she's almost forgotten what it was like, just to chat with a girlfriend and the thought scares her, what would they talk about and she honestly didn't have anything interesting to say and she decides she doesn't need any friends, she's survived this long without them, she could survive the remainder alone, end of.

"I think it best you leave!" Gwen says sharply standing up and then she knocks over a glass ashtray.

It smashes on to the wooden floor and the floor is covered with broken glass and charcoal ashes. Gwen drops to her knees attempting to clean it up with her bare hands, she ends up cutting herself on the broken glass. She looks at the blood and all around her, everything was a mess, she was a mess, she begins to cry, this was all she did lately.

Beth spots the dustpan and brush, she grabs it and cleans up the mess and throws the spillage into the nearby bin. She helps Gwen up and takes her to the kitchen and makes her sit on the chair at the dinning table. She locates the first aid box and takes it over to Gwen. Taking a seat, she pulls out the glass fragment and begins cleaning up the wound and dressing it.

With Gwen sat at the table in a daze, Beth washes two mugs, peers through the cupboards and locates some biscuits to go with the tea she was brewing. She takes them over to table and sets a mug in front of Gwen and one in front of herself as she takes a seat beside her.

"I'm goin' to tell you somethin' only a few people know about me, why I became a cop, the looks I used to get, still get and the talk behind my back, people joking at my career choice, not believing that I could make it as a cop presuming I'd just become a teacher or a doctor like my parents!" She shrugs, they weren't bad professions, she could easily see herself as either one had she chosen to study further in those fields and would have been pleased in any case but continues,

"My closest, nearest and dearest know the reason why I've chosen to do what I do and the reason why I won't back down until I get where I need to get. I know it's nothing in comparison to what you went through and what you endured but what happened affected me and my family and without our friends and family, maybe we would still be there in the dark place we were and my mother!" Beth says controlling her emotions and looks up meeting Gwen's eyes "My mother is the reason why I'm up and doin' somethin' with my life, she could have given up but she didn't and that's enough motivation for me and your boys, they need you now more than ever doin' somethin' good with yours!" Beth advises her.

Beth begins her story from when she was a teen and Gwen sits there in silence listening and when Beth finishes, Gwen looks at Beth in complete and utter shock and outrage. Just as Beth had before, she reaches out and rests her hand atop of Beth's.

"I'm sorry!" Gwen whispers and Beth smiles.

"It was a while back, I'm still dealing with issues but I have people helping me, I have faith...we just gotta have a little faith and one day, things do eventually get better!" Beth promises pushing the plate of biscuits over to Gwen and they both take a biscuit each. It was a start of them both understanding one another.

Beth asks about her sons and Gwen was only too happy to talk about them, they were the only good things to have come out of the bad marriage, she just wished she could have been strong enough to get over it and be there one hundred percent for them and not in the gutter like she had been once things went bad to worse and she feared she would head back down the road if she didn't do something.

Beth sits there listening and looking at photos that Gwen had gotten out to show her and Beth smiles, they were definitely cutties as kids and she couldn't believe the recent pictures, her elder son was so tall for a sixteen year old and turning into quite a good looking guy and then there was Tommy, her youngest he was a carbon copy of Max but cute as a button, both had sandy blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes.

"Wow Gwen, your boys are gorgeous!" Beth beams "Tommy looks so mischievous!" She giggles knowingly, that little naughty smile on his round face reminded her of David and Simon. She had the urge to see them, she was missing them a ton and decides on her next day off, she was going to steal them for a day and she knew Maggie and Glenn would secretly be jumping with joy that they get a break from the troublesome duo and just get to have some alone time together.

"I see Max likes football?" She asks turning to see Gwen genuinely smiling down at the pictures.

"Hmmm" she answers.

"Is he in the football team?" Beth asks.

Gwen shakes her head "He's good in my opinion but he reckons he needs extra training but there's nobody to help him, most of his friends have their dads playing ball with them, they invite him over but he doesn't feel comfortable and there's also the issue, he doesn't believe he's good enough for the team!" She sighs touching Max's face.

Beth sits there thinking and her inner light bulb turns on _Noah!_ he used to help coach the kids before they got recruited as rookies. She will speak to Noah when she sees him at work, she was sure he would jump at the chance to get back into coaching and being able to play, they never had time and this could be an opportunity for him and the guys to have fun, the bonus would be Max would get to have some guy time that he craved and get that extra training and Noah was good at encouraging and getting the best out of people. She would speak to Noah before suggesting it to Gwen.

Beth sees newspapers lying on the table, circles around job vacancies. She had spoken to Carol and she was all for helping Gwen, she wasn't qualified yet, she wouldn't be for a few more years but she would definitely recommend her counsellors and she would help her along the way, direct her in the right direction and had told Beth she actually had something that may help and offer Gwen. Beth closes the album and turns to Gwen.

"I have a friend who owns a florist and she's looking for some help. She's recently gone back to school and really needs an assistant manager to run her shop when she's at college and I was thinking that maybe you might be interested?" Beth asks looking hopeful.

Gwen stares at Beth taking it all in.

"She's holding interviews and if you were interested, you could give her a call and set one up?" Beth says reaching into her pocket and places a card down and slides it over "that's only if you want to apply, I'm not sure what type of work you're looking for but it's an option?"

Gwen looks at the card, a florist?

Beth doesn't push the subject any further, it was a suggestion and something for Gwen to consider.

"Right!" Beth says clasping her hands together looking around, she grabs the mugs and plate moving towards the sink.

"Where do you keep your Marigolds?" She asks turning around to face Gwen hoping she wasn't offended.

Gwen just stares at Beth not sure what to say. She takes a look at the mess around her. She had tried to tidy up yesterday but it was too overwhelming that she gave up when she collected all the cups scattered around the kitchen, there was too much to look at and take in and what was worse, was, the dishwasher was on the blinker, she just turned away and went and laid back down on the couch.

Beth could possibly see herself being yanked and tossed out onto the lawn hitting face down even after their heart to heart but she couldn't leave the house as it is. Gwen needed a helping hand and a push to get going and right now, she was it, she was ready to take on de-cluttering and cleaning the house which would hopefully motivate Gwen to get back on her feet and she could start to get on with her real issues.

There was something very satisfying about housework, cleaning, and throwing things away, everything feels better, Beth found it therapeutic and talking about her family and friends and asking questions about Gwen's kids whilst working was a distraction and Gwen got to her feet and grabbed bin bags and begins to fill them with empty boxes and carton left lying around the surfaces.

* * *

Beth was all sweaty and red in the face after taking the curtains down to be washed. She had just cleaned the last window on the bottom floor. The kitchen sink had more crockery filled to the brim having collected them from all around the house to be washed so she opens the back door and chucks the water out so it runs down the path to the drain at the bottom of the garden.

Before she shuts the door, she hears a loud moan and grunt making Beth swing around to see none other than Rick Grimes standing before her drenched head to toe with dirty soapy water. Beth drops the bowl covering her mouth with her Marigold covered hands watching him spit out the water he had near enough almost swallowed whole when he was about to say hello.

She watches as he wipes his face and looks down at his wet T-Shirt and jeans and back up at her.

Beth steps out nearly slipping and Rick catches her making her squeal thinking she would finally fall on her face and right in front of Rick Grimes.

"You ok?" He asks helping her stand holding her arms.

"Yeah, you?" She asks trying to gain her senses.

She flicks her hair out of her face and as she does, she can't help but look him up and down, she can see that his T-shirt had stuck to his body revealing the lines and shape of his body, his hard muscles that she can't tear eyes off of him.

_Oh my god! he has the most dreamy body! _She notes to herself. She's never seen him topless only his toned biceps and glimpses of his navel and stomach at training when he demonstrates moves in self-defence and his T-Shirt rides up. Everyone had demanded another month of his classes and he accepted, so it was another glorious month of Rickelicious Training but seeing him wet made her go weak at the knees, she hopes she can stand without his support.

She looks up at Rick and he was pulling a face flinching.

"What did I nearly just drown in?" Rick asks gagging, letting go of Beth, he bends down coughing covering his mouth.

Beth moves to be beside him kneeling down to see what she can do, she rubs his back as he coughs and has to spit.

"Window cleaner, some other cleaning products and a lot of dirt and grime!" She says trying not to giggle but fails, he looks up at her.

"I'm sorry!" She stops laughing and looks really sorry "I didn't see you, you should have knocked on the front door!" She defends herself.

"I tried but nobody answered, I thought I would check round back," Rick explains.

"I got worried!" He says barely above a whisper, more to himself than for Beth to hear.

"There were all sorts of products in that water!" Beth says trying to remember and worrying for his health now and Rick notices.

"It's alright, my mouth and skins not burning yet!" He jokes and she frowns, it wasn't a joking matter.

Rick finally stands up and Beth just hovers around him feeling bad and then wonders what he was doing there.

"Deputy Grimes, you...and here?" She asks.

Rick stops fidgeting and looks at her.

"I wasn't comfortable with you comin' here alone and-" he stops speaking when Gwen comes to the back door seeing Rick wet.

"Rick?" She says looking at him.

"Hello Gwen," He replies back.

"What are you doin' here and why on earth are you soaking wet?" She asks peering out the door up at the sky to see if it had showered but the sky was blue and the sun was still out shinning.

"I was in the neighbourhood and was out jogging," He replies.

"In jeans and boots?" She asks looking at him not convinced.

"Yeah," Is all he replies banging on his chest with his fist clearing his throat.

"I threw the dirty water over him," Beth turns to Gwen "I didn't see him, can Deputy Grimes come in and clean up, do you have any clothes he can borrow?" Beth asks.

Gwen didn't want Rick to come in and see how she had been living, that would be the ultimate feeling of humiliation for her, an old school friend who is a somebody and her who was a nobody.

"It's alright!" Rick says and turns to leave but ends up coughing some more, he leans up against the wall trying to catch his breath.

Beth rushes over putting her hand on his arm and looks over at Gwen pleadingly.

Gwen reluctantly gestures for Beth to bring him in. Beth grabs his arm and helps him into the house.

"I'll help him up to the bathroom!" Beth tells Gwen and she nods thankful that they had scrubbed the bathroom clean, she didn't want Rick rinsing off in a dirty tub.

Rick sits down on the chair Beth pulled in as he takes off his boots and socks. He watches Beth turning the shower on and making sure it was at the right temperature, it needed to be looked at by a plumber. She grabs a clean bath towel out of the cupboard and hangs it outside the shower.

"I'll grab you some clean clothes, you better get in before the water turns stone cold!" Beth tells him and before she makes it past him, he grabs her arm to stop and she looks up at him.

He could see Beth was glistening from cleaning, her hair was up high scrunched up in a weird looking rats nest but she looked like she was on a mission and wasn't bothered about how she was looking.

"Are you ok?" Rick asks "Is she ok, she's not said or done anything to upset you?" He asks knowing how volatile Gwen could get especially with a cop in her house and Beth was just too sweet.

"She's fine!" Beth reassures him "We're just cleaning the house and I think she might consider a job that is available at the florists, I'm hoping she'll go for the interview any ways!" Beth replies smiling.

The bathroom begins to fog up and Beth has to use her hands to move the steam out of her face so she could see Rick and he does the same.

"You better get in, just throw your clothes down there and I'll come and collect them!" Beth tells him as she backs out the door.

Beth clothes the door and she catches a glimpse of Rick pulling off his T-Shirt revealing his beautiful back to her. She has to shut the door quickly as he begins to unbuckle his belt. She leans up against the door taking a deep breathe.

After ten minutes she comes back with the largest T-Shirt Max had in his closet, she was thankful his clothes were clean and a pair of Jeans which looked too big for him but would hopefully fit Rick, he could try or he would have to go home with a towel round his waist, she giggles at the thought.

Without thinking, she opens the door and creeps in to place the clothes on the chair for Rick to wear but she couldn't escape unnoticed as Rick turns around and Beth freezes as he quickly wraps the towel around his waist revealing him topless and the bottom half of his legs and feet on display in the hazy bathroom. The most beautiful sight stood before her and she was mesmerised hoping her mouth hadn't dropped open as she couldn't believe Deputy Rick Grimes was standing half naked in front of her, she should have looked away but she doesn't.

_Yep! I'm a pervert_ she tells herself.

Rick fastens the towel to the side and makes his way over to Beth. Beth just watches his slow walk towards her, he was so confident in himself that he didn't look embarrassed, if anything he seemed to look amused and Beth looks perplexed and lets out a _"huh?"_

"Are those for me?" He asks and Beth just nods her head still holding on to the T-Shirt and Jeans.

Rick reaches out holding out his hand and Beth just places her hand in his and he looks at them raising his brow and looking at her.

"I think, I'm old enough to dress myself, if I have any trouble, I'll call you for help!" He jokes and Beth looks down at her hand in Rick's and she snatches it back and thrust the clothes into Rick's arms and runs out of the bathroom with the door slamming brutally and he hears her running down the stairs, he was sure she was embarrassed or maybe put off out by his body.

He takes a long hard look in the long mirror, he was in good shape for his age, he was active and could keep up with any one of the rookies in training but maybe he is not the shape a girl like Beth would be interest in, she was in her early twenties and he was mid-thirties and the guys she's dated or possibly dating were closer to her age than his.

He shakes away the thought, Beth ran out there like she couldn't get away fast enough, he sighs thinking how ridiculous he has been acting with the thoughts he was having about Beth. He needed to stop romanticising, he hasn't been with a woman in such a long time and Beth was always sweet and paid him attention and maybe he misunderstood the signals. He begins to dress and would go down and see if they needed any help and then he would go home and get ready for his evening shift at the station.

Beth had ignored Rick as much as she could, he asked whether he could help and she told him about the windows shutters, the light above the door, the dishwasher not turning on. He located a tool box and got to work, he maintained his old house so was good with tools as he moved around the house and anything he saw needed fixing, he fixed it.

Rick looks at his watch and it was nearing five o'clock, he looks over at Beth drying and putting away the last plate into the cupboard. The kitchen was sparkly and clean and everything was in its place. Gwen walks in looking like a huge weight had been lifted from her once heavy shoulders.

"Thank you Beth!" Gwen tells her.

"You're welcome," Beth just smiles wiping her hand on the towel.

"I put my number on the back of the card, if you ever wanna talk, just call me!" Beth says to her placing a hand on her arm and Gwen just nods gratefully.

Beth turns to see Rick standing by the kitchen entrance, he was dressed back in his clothes after it being washed and dried out in the scorching sun. He was watching and obviously waiting for her to make a move.

Gwen follows Beth and standing in front of Rick, she gives him her thanks for helping fix things around the house and he nods in return.

Just as Gwen shuts the door, Beth and Rick walk down the drive in silence. Rick's truck was parked at the bottom.

"You wanna a lift home?" He asks not seeing her car anywhere nearby.

"If you don't mind" She asks appreciatively.

She needed to get home, shower and then get to the station as well, she actually felt wrecked and was wondering how she was going to stay awake or concentrate at work, the only saving grace, she couldn't believe she was thinking this, at least she was on desk duty which she usually found boring, so there would be no patrolling in the car and having to deal with call outs and she was thankful to be chained to the desk.

Rick doesn't reply, he walks over to the passenger's side and holds the door open for her to climb in. Beth walks up and before she gets in, she says thanks, he just smiles and closes the door once Beth is in her seat.

The drive to her apartment was quiet. Beth didn't dare look at Rick, he must have seen the way she was gawking at him and Rick doesn't look thinking she must be trying to get the image of him out her mind.

Rick stops outside her apartment, Beth jumps out.

"See ya back at the station!" She says running towards her building.

Rick sits there and bangs his head down on the steering wheel, the shift was going to be long, he hoped there would be some type of action, a bar fight, a car chase, sighting of the first UFO in King County, anything to pre-occupy his mind from the thoughts taking up his time of a certain rookie. He tells himself, he'll just have to imagine Beth has boils and warts all over her face when they come face to face during the course of the shift. He hoped he was on patrol with Shane, he needed to hear one of his ridiculous tales that would go on for the whole shift, anything to distract him.

* * *

"I so could Rickognize him from any angle!" Beth giggles "hehehehe!" shaking her head when Tara shows her a picture which had Rick in the background walking off in the opposite direction. She had practically seen him naked but she wasn't going to tell Tara, she was supposed to be forgetting about her crush on the hunkiest guy she's come across and concentrating on Fireman Chris and anyone else who was not Rick Grimes.

Tara looks at the picture and laughs "Stop making up words with his name!" Tara laughs and when she looks up, she jumps.

"What are you guys talking about!" comes Rick's voice from behind, he seemed down.

Beth jumps up surprised hearing his voice and her Slurpee drink goes flying up in the air above her and splashes everywhere.

Beth closes her eyes, teeth clammed together, nose scrunched up she looks at Tara who's shaking her head.

_"__Shit shitty shit!"_ She mouths and Tara shrugs not knowing what to do.

Beth slowly turns round to see Rick wiping his face with both his hands and then looks over to her not believing what had just happened, that was twice in one day!

Beth wants to cry covering her mouth when she sees he's been drenched in her Slurpee, it was blue and could not been mistaken for anything but her slushy drink that she had walked in with having purchased it from the River Café, they were selling them outside from the moving cart.

Beth could see his nipples through his shirt, the coldness of the Slurpee had them standing to attention, he wasn't wearing his bullet proof vest.

"Deputy Grimes!" Beth says when her eyes trail up to see his unamused face.

This time, he crosses his arms over his chest when he sees both she and Tara staring at his chest.

Beth hides her grin behind her hand when he does that.

"I'm so so sorry!" Beth manages to say grabbing a tea towel and rushing over to help wipe him down. He watches her as she runs the towel over him only to cover him with chocolate spread which was now smeared on to his once dry cleaned and freshly pressed shirt.

"Oh fudge!" Beth says looking at his now chocolate covered shirt looking up to see how mad he was.

"I'll get it cleaned, I'll pay for any damages, I'll buy you a new shirt, I'll sew you a new shirt, I'll?" Beth looks around thinking.

Rick stares at Beth, unfolding his arms, reaches over and snatches the Slurpee out of her hand taking a massive slurp through the straw and walking off with it.

"Jeeze Louise!" Tara starts to laugh "You gonna set him on fire next?" She bursts out laughing taking a doughnut from the box and exists the kitchen, taking a look at Rick making his way to the locker room to shower and change, she laughs looking back at Beth shaking her head.

Beth sits at her desks and looking at her watch, she rushes to grab a spare shirt from reception just in case he didn't have one in his locker. She stands outside the locker room.

"Deputy Grimes?" She calls in and smiles when a couple of the deputies come out.

"Someone just slushed Rick, I wonder what klutz did that, I wouldn't want to be in their shoes!" Leon laughs.

"It was a genuine mistake!" Beth defends back.

"Was it you Greene?" Lambert asks looking amused.

"No - I was just saying!" Beth answers back shaking her head.

Beth was a bad liar and Lambert nods leaving.

"She did it!" Lambert says and she hears Leon laughing "Uh-oh!".

"Ohhhhh, he's gonna be real mad!" Beth says to herself now debating whether or not to go in.

She steps forward, then steps back and she decides to sneak in, leave it on the bench and sneak back out, that way she avoids Rick and he avoids her and she'll avoid getting yelled at.

She creeps in and runs over to the bench and as she turns to leave she bumps straight into Rick who falls back and takes Beth down with him. She lands on top of him.

She looks at him, he had on a clean shirt but his back was now soaking wet as the floor was wet.

"Bethhhhhh!" Rick groans.

"I'm sorry, you keep sneaking up, you really need a bell on you so I can hear where you are, you're really light footed for a guy!" Beth tells him.

"And you're a real pain in my ass!" He bites back rubbing himself.

"I was just sayin!" Beth replies taken aback.

"Why? so you know when not to mock me, not to cover me in heaven knows what else or tackle me to the ground!" Rick says covering his eyes, he was going to have to go change again.

"I said I was sorry! I didn't mean it!" Beth looks sad not knowing why his sudden outburst was for, it was an honest mistake/accident "And why do you have to be such as ass! you...you jerk!" Beth yells back getting up and marching back to the office.

Rick sits up and watches Beth's retreating form, he didn't mean to upset her, it came out wrong, he wasn't thinking straight, there was too much going on in his head and she was part of the too much going on in his mind, that he didn't know what to do with it.

"Beth!" He calls out but he's too late, she's disappeared round the corner.

Shane walks in and looks down at Rick.

"What are you doin' down there?" He asks giving Rick a hand and he takes it getting up "And you're soaking wet?" Shane laughs taking a look at Rick's wet back.

"Don't ask!" Rick replies unbuttoning his shirt and then sees the shirt Beth left for him, he mentally curses himself for being a complete and utter jerk! Beth was right, his outburst was uncalled for.

"Somebody's pissed off my woman, now I'm gonna hunt him down and make him pay!"

Shane says looking around the locker room clenching his fist trying to find the person who had the audacity to dare to upset Beth and he finds nobody there but Rick. He notices Rick looking worse for wear, like he had too much going on in his mind and looked guilty, he knew that look. Shane now realises it must have been him, Rick and Beth must have had a disagreement, there was too much sexual tension up in the air, he can feel it, he lifts his hand up and pretend to cut the air with a knife. Beth was upset and angry, she was mumbling something under her breathe, he couldn't make out.

_Hahaha!_ He grins.

"Right, I'll see ya later!" Shane says and leaves Rick to get dressed.

* * *

Rick makes his way down to briefings and enters the room leaning back on the table at the front. He looks around and sees Beth sitting next to Noah who was trying to make her laugh and she attempts a half smile which makes Noah frown and turn to look to the front. Beth doesn't look up, she was looking at her phone, she had just received an unexpected text.

Beth taps away and decides to reply back to Fireman Chris.

**_Hey Chris!_**

**_Sorry I haven't gotten back to you sooner!_**

**_Work has been mad, I'm doing weird o'clock hours but I am free on Friday evening. _**

**_I've got to go to work drinks and if you are still interested, meet me at the bar at 6pm_**

**_Let me know_**

**_Take Care_**

**_Beth :)_**

Beth presses send and sighs, she was kidding herself, she should have given Chris a proper chance. Her head has been on cloud Rickoland for too long, she needed to get over him and actually date someone who wanted to date her.

Noah looks over Beth's shoulder giving her a smirk.

"What?" She asks

"Fireman Chris!" He says and gives her a wink.

Beth just nudges Noah smiling turning around and facing the front, she catches Rick staring at her, he looked remorseful but she ignores him and looks over to Shane who was doing the briefings, Rick wasn't up to it, plus Shane was always good at making the rookies laugh and hopefully, he can get Beth laughing again.

"Alright dismissed, now get out of here, you good for nothing…only joking, now go kick butts and make me proud!" He tells them as they all file out.

"Beth!" Shane calls out running after her.

Rick walks out taking a look at the board, he and Shane were partnered and the first half of the shift they were in the cruiser and the second half, they were back at the station to finish off paperwork. He follows behind the stragglers and sees Shane make it up to Beth putting his arms around her shoulders, lifting her chin up to look at him which makes Rick frown, it was such an intimate thing to do.

Rick makes it over to his desk to grab his cell and sign off his computer.

"Hey Rick!"

Rick looks over his shoulder and Jessie is standing behind him smiling.

"Hi Jessie," Rick replies and turns back around unlocking his drawer and getting out his gun and loading it with ammo.

"Did you see the letter from school asking for parents to volunteer to take the kids camping?" She asks Rick out of interest.

"No," He says trying to remember any letters but he can't recall "Maybe Lori received the letter, why?" He asks.

"I was thinking of putting my name up and wondered whether you were, we would make an excellent team!" She suggest.

"I don't know, maybe?" He replies turning to look over at Beth and Shane.

"Think about it!" Jessie says resting her hand on Rick's arm before leaving giving him a hopeful look.

Rick doesn't reply or take any notice of the longing look that Jessie was giving him, the moves she was trying to pass on him, he was too busy watching over the other set of stairs to see what Shane was doing.

"Hey, I can't have my girl lookin' depressed! Whassuppppp?!" He asks making Beth finally burst into laughter.

"I think maybe you shouldn't try talking street talk!" She replies giggling.

"True dat!" Shane says and Beth punches his chest to stop and he pulls her into a hug.

"That's what I like to see, that beautiful smile, you're our Miss Sunshine, always smile, being upset doesn't suit you!" Shane says hugging Beth and she hugs him back, she really needed a hug.

"Thanks Deputy Walsh!" She smiles back as he playfully pulls her ponytail and she shoos him away.

Rick walks down the stairs and through the officer's floor, he slows down to apologise to Beth for his behaviour but Tara rolls up and sits on Beth's desk.

"So! Fireman Chris still sniffing around for a date? I hope you said yes!" Tara smirks.

"Yeah, he's a great guy and we had fun, he's goin' to pick me up after the drinks on Friday, so you've got the guys to yourself!" Beth warns Tara.

"Well hurry up and get friendly with Sexy Fireman Chris and he can hang out with us Friday nights at the bar!" Tara winks jumping up and waving as she catches up with Deputy Lambert.

"Hey Deputy Grimes!" Tara smirks remembering the Slurpee incident "Looking good!" She jokes.

Beth turns to see Rick waving Tara off and as he turns to make his way over to her, Beth picks up her phone pretending to be busy and then Shane calls him and he reluctantly turns around up the stairs not like leaving with tension up in the air and Beth upset.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N:- ****I know, Rick was out of order, he's completely frustrated and the frustration only gets more when ****Liv finds out and she swears she will put Rick over her knee and spank him for upsetting Beth and Judith misses Beth and so does Officer Broody as Beth gives him the silent treatment and enter Fireman Chris and Shane is there in the background winding up Rick.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks for the views and the comments on the previous chapter. I've leant very well to delegate jobs/chores (",) so I can sneak some time in to write...so here is the next chapter...tensions between Beth and Rick grow, Beth tries to do a good thing which lands herself in trouble with Rick who worries for her and her future career. He does something for her that he's not done for anyone else apart for Shane...cover...his disappointment is clear to see..Beth!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Beth stands staring up half-heartedly at the menu in The Riverside Café just over the road to the station. Tara and Noah were on late shifts and she was on morning so she was having breakfast alone which she hated.

"Beth love, you going to keep staring at the board or you going to order anytime today?" Angelo the owner asks having watched Beth standing there for the past five minutes looking to fall asleep.

_"Roger that, over and out!"_ She replies without realising and snapping back to attention _"what?"_ she asks turning her head.

"They got you kids running around like headless chickens…I ought to go have a word with The Sheriff!" The old man frowns seeing Beth's tired eyes, he throws the towel off his shoulder onto the counter making to move.

"It's alright Mr Franco!" Beth jumps running and stops him "I got a lot of stuff on my mind, it's not just work, work is good, it's personal stuff too!" Beth promises pushing the old man back around to his side of the counter, he was really heavy, he sure loves his food, she thinks to herself.

"You sure honey, one word and I'll send my boys over there! Me and The Sheriff, we like that!" He says twisting his fingers together "We go way back before you were ever born, in the old days!" He clarifies pointing behind him meaning the past.

"You a descendant of the Mafia?" Beth jokes looking at the old man, she loved coming in here, it was like she walked into one of those old Italian Movies, the family members were all whacky and Italian and everything revolved around food and the old days! And he would tell her stories which she wondered whether he made up but didn't questions, they were pretty damn good stories and she wanted to believe them.

"You will never know!" He smirks looking at the old black and white picture of about twenty well-dressed suited and booted Italian men hanging on the wall behind him. He had secrets, ones he wanted to keep to himself.

"I'll just have my usual Mr Franco!" Beth tells him and he opens the little window to the kitchen and tells the chief.

Beth takes a seat closing her eyes, a lot of thing running through her mind. Her thoughts are broken when she feels someone playing with her loose hair. Her head turns around and then her face lights up.

"Jellybeanssssss!" She says jumping up and taking hold of the baby into her arms and hugging her and she can't help herself when she kisses the big fat rosy cheek presented to her knowingly.

Judith was bouncing excitedly in Beth's arms as she looks up at Beth with her mouth wide open making happy noises.

"Just what the doctors ordered!" She says aloud and looks at Liv smiling at her.

"What a lovely lovely surprise!" Beth says leaning over and hugging Liv and Liv pats her cheeks adoringly.

"I could say the same, me and Judy are spending the day together!" Liv grins "Lori needed a sitter, Rick is working and well she called me up last night and asked me and I'm picking Carl up from school and we're going to play on that PlayStation thingymajic that Rick sometimes plays on!" Liv says still in disbelief, knowing Lori was in a jam and she was the last person she would have asked but honestly she didn't care, she got to spend time with her grandchildren.

"That's excellent news, I'm really pleased for you!" Beth rubs Liv's arm seeing how happy the elder woman was, she had Rick's eyes and smile.

"She happened to throw your name into the phone conversation and whatever you said to Lori, I'm really grateful!" Liv beams pulling Judith's foot and Judith wiggles it laughing.

Beth shakes her head not wanting to take any credit. Lori had called her a couple of nights ago and asked if she was free to babysit, she didn't trust many people and she knew Beth was good with Judith and Judith loved hanging out with her. Lori had to go out of town and Beth had to turn her down as she was working all the hours the station were giving her, she was still finishing her punishment and suggested Liv knowing she would jump at the chance to spend her lonely hours with her grandchildren.

"Are you guys having breakfast, you wanna join me?" Beth asks pulling a stool out for Liv.

"We were hoping so, weren't we honey?" Liv asks Judy and she smiles taking a seat.

"Oh my god, she looks so prettttttty! I wish I had a dress like this!" Beth says marvelling over Judith's little fairy dress and Liv agrees "I think I actually used to have a dress like this!" Beth nods thinking back "Oh those ballerina shoes, I want a pair!" Beth sighs and so does Liv. Judith looks to the floor trying to see what they were looking at and they laugh.

"She's growing so big and fast!" Beth smiles shifting Judith on to her lap and Judith tilts her head up to look at Beth upside down.

"Awwww...Judy missed you!" Liv says leaning by the counter watching them.

"I missed her more!" Beth presses her nose down onto Judith's and they giggle.

"She adores you, she thinks you're really pretty, she keeps looking at you the way she does!" Liv smiles and Beth blushes shaking her head no.

"Judy is the pretty one, aren't you?" She nuzzles her nose down on to Judith's again.

Liv watches Beth, she was such a natural with children. She wasn't even going to come into the Café but Judith had spotted Beth from outside when they were feeding the ducks waiting for Rick. Judith went hysterical pulling towards the Café. Silly thoughts run through Liv's mind and she can't help but feel gleeful of the idea of Rick and Beth coupling up and seeing a few more miniature Grimes running around town whilst she is still alive to enjoy them. Beth would make a fabulous mother and she would spoil them rotten. Maybe she was over thinking and looking too far into the future but she can't help but want Rick to be happy with someone like Beth, she was young, lively and would keep Rick happy for life, she just knew it, she felt it in her tired old bones but she knew any man would want to snap Beth up, thus her want to get things moving between her stubborn son and the woman sitting next to her.

Shane was keeping her up to date with "Assignment Brick!" which she laughed at when Shane wrote it on the Pictionary White Board explaining the joining of two names together which the youngsters nowadays were doing, she got the jest of the idea and he also told her to look out for a possible _Shara_ which he has been relentlessly been working on but explained that there was an issue that the other half of Shara was possibly gay, well, she actually was but anything could happen he believed.

When Liv worked out the names, she realised it was the tomboy Tara, Beth's best friend he was talking about. She tried to tell him that maybe she was in fact actually gay and he would be best to find a woman who wasn't? He told Liv he had some faith that one day, luck would be on his side and his motto since he was a child was _"never say never!"_

Beth and Liv were still gushing over Judith's dress when Rick walks into the Café. He spots his mom and sees Beth laughing with Judith in her lap. He walks over listening to the end of the conversation of Beth offering to help his mom bead a dress she was in the process of making. Her arthritis was a bit bad so she wasn't able to finish off the dress she had made hoping for Judith to wear to a tea party that her friend had organised and Lori had agreed to let Judith attend with her at the weekend. This was news to Rick but news that he was thrilled with.

Rick watches his mom, he hasn't seen her this happy in a long time and he hopes that these good days remain, she was getting older and she needed Carl and Judith around more, he worried about her health and her being along in that big old house, he suggested she move in with him but she liked her independence and she vowed to live her last however many years in the house she made with Rick's dad. He sighs walking over and smiling when Judith bounces excitedly reaching for him.

"You want to come to daddy!" Rick says rubbing his hands together and seeking permission from Beth to take Judith.

Beth hands Judith over without fuss, she was his daughter. Rick gives Beth a smile and his gaze remains on her whilst he kisses Judith during the passover, his face inches away but Beth just smiles and doesn't make any eye contact, she had called him an ass and a jerk, she couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Don't you look pretty!" Rick says seeing Judith in her little dress and pumps "What are you doin' today?" He asks inhaling her scent which he has missed and fluffing her dress.

"I couldn't resist and can you believe it, Lori was ok, she actually smiled at the dress!" Liv tells Rick nodding still trying to register this change in Lori.

"Well, you made it, Olivia Grimes the seamstress, anything you touch turns to magic and look at my baby girl, you look like a princess, did granny make this pretty dress for pretty little you?" He asks.

Liv playfully slaps Rick's arm blushing at the praise.

"Just like his father!" Liv tells Beth leaning over and Beth smiles looking up as Judith squeezing Rick's cheek and gives him a wet kiss which makes him give a toothy grin closing one of his eyes laughing at the slobbering action going on.

"My, my Olivia Grimes, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" Angelo says coming out of the kitchen.

Rick turns to see Angelo and watches as he leans over taking Liv's hand and kissing it. Rick frowns pulling his mom into a side hug from the old man and Beth catches him finding it funny seeing the disapproval of another man flirting with his mother.

"Stop flirting you old fart!" Liv tells him jokingly and Angelo lets out a loud hearty laugh, his belly was shaking, both Beth and Judith watch and laugh at the ripple effect.

"Three of the most beautiful women in the county in my Café and I can't show my appreciation?" Angelo says shocked and shakes his head "You should be serenaded!" He says looking to launch into a song lifting his hand up and the other touching his heart.

"Mrs Franco?" Rick calls out and Angelo stops and looks around looking shifty.

"My Honey Bunny…Peaches I-" He looks around and doesn't find his wife nearby and looks at Rick confused.

"Oh, sorry!" Rick shakes his head "I thought I saw your _wife_?" Rick clarifies and hands Judith back to Beth as she was stretching over.

Beth has to stifle a laugh, it was a funny trick, the old man looked terrified, Mrs Franco was a real Italian Lady and she would hit her husband with the rolling pin if she found out he was flirting with beautiful women especially someone as beautiful and elegant as Olivia Grimes.

"Rick!" Liv calls noticing as he helps her up, turning her around and takes Beth's shoulder in his arms and directs them to a table.

Liv turns around to apologise for Rick's bluntness, they were only teasing each other, it was harmless fun but Rick blocks her way.

"Richard! that was very rude!" Liv says crossly.

"What? he's a supposedly happily married man and your," Rick stops, he wanted his mom to be happy but he couldn't bear to see her with anyone who wasn't his father.

"I'm a widow!" Liv says just as blunt but not hurt.

Beth and Judith look at each other, Beth now knows where Rick gets his stubbornness from and she hugs Judith as mother and son stare at each other waiting for the other to back down.

"I'm sorry!" Rick says rubbing his face, he hated fighting with his mom "we ok?" He asks looking at her pulling her into a hug.

It wasn't often people saw Rick so loving and gentle as Beth sees him now, it was nice to see him so, especially the way he is with his mother and Judith, it was really alluring to Beth, he was so protective and then she looks down at Judith playing with her hair.

"I'll think about it, take a seat and you can buy us all breakfast," Liv says gesturing to Beth to sit.

"Oh, I have to get to work, I just came in to pick up my order, it should be ready, you guys enjoy yourselves though!" Beth smiles for the offer and Liv looks crushed and looks to Rick to stop her as she hands Judith back to her.

Liv notes some tension in Beth's eyes, her reluctance to stay and the need to leave. The change happened just as soon as Rick had arrived, before that she was extremely happy to see them. She looks at Rick wondering what he had said or done, she knew he took his job seriously but she hoped he wasn't being too hard on Beth and the other rookies, he did get headstrong and regimental. She also knows his hidden feelings for Beth and his reluctance to act on them and now he was snapping at everyone and to be honest, she was getting a bit tired, so tired, she nearly clips him round the ear and her suspicions are confirmed in the way she watches Rick trying to speak to Beth, his body language told her that he was trying to apologise for something, not wanting her to leave but to look at him and she notes that same tension reflecting his eyes and a look of shame and regret.

"Beth, join us, you don't start work for another hour!" Rick requests hoping she would stay and he adds a quiet _"please!"_ at the end so only she hears it.

Beth's eyes dart a little to him when she hears but she refuses to look at him or let him think he was forgiven, she looks at Judith laying her head on her shoulder. Why did this baby have to be so darn cute, Beth thinks.

_Richard Stanley Grimes what on earth have you done?_ Liv thinks to herself watching Beth's hesitance and then Judy starts to cry and everyone looks down at her.

"What's wrong poppet?" Liv asks trying to hush her.

Beth reaches down and Angelo comes over with Beth's breakfast to go in a bag.

"Mr Franco, if it wouldn't be any trouble, can you dish my breakfast up on a plate and bring it out with everyone's order?" Beth asks.

"Sure, sure, tastes better when you eat in!" Angelo says happily making his way back to the kitchen.

"I'll just take her outside for a bit, walk with her, some fresh air, she'll be fine!" Beth says as Judith buries her face into Beth's neck letting out tiny whimpers. Beth smiles at Liv and takes a quick look at Rick who looked relieved and tried to say sorry but Beth turns around and pushes her way out walking towards the grass rubbing Judith's back.

Rick watches out the window and Liv watches Rick.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Liv asks tapping her hand on his.

Rick looks over to Liv and shakes his head.

"Nothing," He just sighs.

"There's something!" She sits back in her chair "Your talking to Mommy! nothing gets past me, now spill!" She instructs and Rick looks at her laughing, he was a grown man and she still talks to him sometimes like he was still eight.

Rick leans onto the table and runs his hands through his hair and looks down at the menu.

"I took out my frustrations on Beth, I said some things I shouldn't have and they were quite hurtful!" Rick explains "And I'm the biggest asshole in the whole of Georgia!" He adds as an afterthought.

"I knew it!" Liv leans forward "Richard Stanley Grimes, if your daughter wasn't just outside, I'd have you over my knees and spanking you right now!" Liv wags her fingers "Make whatever you did wrong – right! And be honest with yourself for once and stop being so fucking stubborn!" She scolds him.

Rick opens his eyes and looks up at his mom in disbelief. He has never heard his mother swear as such, especially using the "F" word, it was alien to him, his eyes were wide in shock. It didn't sound right coming from his sweet mom.

"Do, I make myself clear young man?" She asks looking out the window smiling and then looking back at him disappointedly.

"Yes Ma'am!" He says and faces to watch Beth and he sees a man sneaking up behind her, Rick moves in his seat clutching his chair ready to bolt out the patio doors if Beth needed him.

He suddenly recognises the man; tall, muscular blonde guy in his uniform, it was Fireman Chris as he covers Beth eyes with his hands. Beth turns around pushing his hands away, she moves over and hits him on the arm and Chris backs away holding out his hands laughing, apologising. He stops and walks back and points towards Judith. Beth looks down and introduces Judith to Chris, he shakes Judith's hand and Judith shyly buries her face into Beth's shoulder looking at the Café sucking her hand. Chris tiptoes around and stands behind Beth crouching down and tries to get Judith to play but Judith turns. Rick watches as Beth puts her hand on his chest to stop and Chris just grabs hold, they were laughing and so was Judith watching Beth pushing him back away. The face Chris was pulling was a fake frown to evoke a reaction from Judith.

Fireman Chris stands there talking to Beth for another couple of minutes until one of his colleagues comes over and Chris introduces him to Beth. Before they leave, Chris leans towards Beth whispering something into her ear and then proceeds to kiss Beth on the cheek, his arm had snaked around her hip as he did that. Moving his face away with a smile, a beep gets his attention. He waves to Judith as he sprints off to the Fire Truck which was ready to go. He jumps up and the guys all grin looking at Beth nodding their approval. Fireman Chris looks back at Beth with a huge smile on his face and winks back at her as the Fire Truck pulls away.

It all played out in front of Rick. What chance did he have, if any, against a couple of twenty five year old's, a few years older to Beth, Fireman Chris who seemed to be really into her or the Jimmy the Lawyer who was Beth's Ex and looked to want to take up from where they left off from whatever relationship they had, they had history and she was friendly with both. She would never see him no more than her Superior and to top it, he had treated her badly regardless. He turns to look at his mom who had been watching as well.

"He seems to take an interest in Beth!" Liv says observing Rick but Rick says nothing, his nothing says something "Everything ok honey?" She asks.

"Everything will be fine, things will be back to normal!" Rick tells his mom lifting up the menu as a distraction.

Liv can see what really was going through her son's mind and she wished he would just come out and say what he wants to, she wants to do it for him but she knows she can't, he was never good at expressing his feelings or being vocal, he showed them in little ways. Rick thought and thought things over a hundred times before he acted, he would think to the point, he would get a headache. He had been hurt by Lori, it was a big blow. He didn't believe he would be happy again and would rather stay single than getting hurt or hurting the other person and Beth, she deserved someone like Chris who seemed to adore her.

"Right, you ready to order?" Rick asks his mom as soon as Beth and Judy walk back in.

Liv nods but suddenly lost her appetite watching Rick trying to act normal as he smiles when Beth takes a seat opposite him. He hides it well but she sees everything.

* * *

Liv walks into the station with Beth. Judith was still stuck to Beth's hip, she didn't look like she wanted to leave and Rick trails behind with his hands in his pockets listening to the women in front of him.

"Ok, I'll see you later Jellybeans, gotta go get dressed for work!" Beth lifts Judy up in the air and kisses her handing her over to Rick.

Beth goes to leave and then Olivia stops her.

"Beth, are you still able to help me finish off the bead work?" She looks hopeful.

"Of course, I promised, scouts honour!" Beth replies.

Rick looks over at Beth, he has a slight smile on his face remembering her in the scout's uniform, he knew he shouldn't be thinking about it but he was.

"When do you want me to help?" Beth asks.

"How about the day after tomorrow?" Liv asks hoping it wasn't short notice.

"Would it be ok if my roommate comes too, we usually hang out and have dinner, we can be round yours straight after?" Beth suggests.

"Yes bring your friend and I'll cook dinner!" Liv clasps her hands together and turns to Rick.

"Rick, you'll come over for dinner too!" She tells him and before he can object or answer she adds "Tell Shane to be round for six o'clock as well!"

Beth looks up to Rick, hoping he was ok with her going to dinner at his mom's house. It was going to be awkward, they weren't talking.

Rick feels Beth's eyes on him, he turns to look at her. He was about to say something and then Ben and Zach erupt from nowhere.

"Mrs Grimes!…lookin' good!" The duo bounce over and get hugs and kisses and Rick rolls his eyes, thinking don't these kids have their own mothers.

"There they go again!" He says to Judith and walks off with her to his desk as Beth left to go get dressed.

"You should have told us you were coming!" Ben says putting his arm around Liv's shoulder and taking her through the corridor.

"Oh I didn't know I was coming, we bumped into Beth at the Riverside Café and then we got chatting and here we are!" Liv says waving to Linda and Diane at the desk and they greet her with waves back to come back once she's done her tour to have a coffee.

"Olivia Grimes, do my eyes deceive me!" The Sheriff calls out from his office

"Charlie, it's been a while!" Liv replies as he comes over and hugs her and she pokes him in the stomach "Who ate all the pies?" She jokes "Either that or Clara's stuffing you already for thanks giving!"

The Sheriff pats his stomach embarrassed "Well let's say she keeps me eating the rabbit food but I can't help and sneak in a bacon roll or two!" He grins.

"I should call Clara and fill her in the reason why her husband is not losing weight is because he is stuffing his face in secret!" Liv says crossing her arms tilting her head to a side.

"Livy! You wouldn't!" He says shocked and a little worried.

"Try me fatty! You carry on like this, you'll be eating through a tube!" She shakes her head smacking his stomach again "I could name a few illnesses you could get if you continue on this journey of fatty foods and ignorance, what type of example are you setting for these kids!" She scolds him.

Ben and Zach burst out laughing and The Sheriff frowns at them and they straighten and salute.

"I hear somebody calling!" Zach calls out and begins to bounce away.

"I hear somebody too!" Ben follows pursuit.

"Mrs Grimes is so cool and funny and gutsy!" Zach whispers loudly as they scurry past Rick holding Judith.

"She's like the coolest, hottest granny alive!" Ben states and Rick stops and looks at the two rookies rushing past. They were too busy looking over their shoulders that they didn't see Rick.

"Those two are idiots, I give you permission to vomit on them next time they hold you!" Rick tells Judith and she squeals.

"Good girl!" He says stroking her hair.

Jessie sees Rick and Judith and she rushes over.

"Oh my god Rick, she's beautiful…may I?" She asks holding out her hands.

Rick nods smiling and hands Judith over.

"It feels like forever since I held a baby and cute one too!" She gushes bouncing Judith.

Judith looks around the station watching all the policemen and women, they were becoming a constant in her life, she seems to be looking for Beth, her tiny eyes search the young bubbly blonde.

Beth returns from the locker room sees Jessie holding Judith who was smiling and Rick was standing next to Jessie laughing and looking at Jessie. Beth looks down and sneaks past and makes her way over to Zach and Ben.

"Hey B!" Ben puts his arm around her shoulder "What's up? You look like somebody just stole your most treasured possession?" He jokes and she shakes her head smiling and take another glance at Rick, Jessie and Judith.

"Weren't mine to begin with!" She whispers sadly.

Both Ben and Zach looks at each other confused shrugging at each other.

"You ok Beth?" Zach asks sitting next to her.

"Yep, just have to spend the whole day on desk duty!" She replies.

"Yuck!" They both say.

"Tell me about it!" She laughs.

Rick makes his way over to his mom and reluctantly gives Judith to her. He would have liked to have spent the day with her, he wished Lori had told him and given him some notice, he would have changed his day. The only good thing was, he would see Judith and Carl after work which was a bonus.

He would have to speak to Lori when she got back though, she should have checked with him, he would have made himself available given some notice but that was too much to ask from Lori.

"I'll see you later, briefings start in a moment," Rick tells his mom, kissing Judith, he turns to go.

"Rick?" Liv calls out.

Rick turns to look at his mom and she sees that he wasn't up for talking anymore about anything and especially about Beth.

"Have a good day!" She smiles and he nods happy not receiving a lecture and turns and walks into the briefing room.

"What are we goin' to do about your silly daddy!" Liv asks Judith turning around and leaving the station.

* * *

Linda walks over to Beth's desk.

"Beth, you have a visitor at front desk!"

Before Beth can ask who it is, Linda has retreated back to reception.

Beth makes it to reception wondering who it is and then she sees Gwen.

"Gwen? Is everything ok?" Beth asks worried walking over to her.

"I've got an interview at the florist!" She says covering her mouth, she couldn't believe it.

"Gwen, that brilliant news!" Beth squeals with delight.

"I wanted to come and tell you and thank you, it's today!" She says nervously "Carol won't be giving the interview, she's had an emergency, it is her partner!" Gwen tells her.

_Oh god it was Karen! The silent partner!_ Beth frowns.

Karen was all about details and first impressions. Beth remembers sorting through Gwen's closet she didn't have any smart clothes. The one suit that she did have, they got rid of it because it was ruined.

"Have you anything to wear to the interview?" Beth asks and then Gwen's face drops.

She sits down on the chair, she didn't even think about it.

Beth sits down next to her.

"It's ok, wait here, I'll be back in a sec!" She says jumping up and making her way through the corridor.

Beth looks through lost and found and there was nothing in Gwen's size or anything smart enough for an interview. She frowns, she wanted Gwen to make a good first impression, she needed this job and it would fit in perfectly with her boy's timetable and there would be some flexibility as Carol was definitely a considerate person.

Beth walks out and over to the stairs peering down, she sees Shane sitting at his desk and she waves over to him. She needed to help Gwen and she knew Shane would help her. Shane just waves back. She smacks her head and then she waves for him to come over.

Shane gets up and Rick looks up. Usually Shane announces he's going somewhere even if it's to the toilet. Rick watches as he jogs over to Beth who begins explaining something. Shane looks around and pulls her into the smaller board room and he shuts the door behind him. Rick sits back in his chair twirling his pen in his hand frowning, what could be so important and urgent that they hide away in the board room and why hadn't Beth called him instead of Shane and he remembers why.

"I can cover for you for an hour tops!" Shane tells Beth.

"I'm so gonna get busted!" Beth worries, she would have asked The Sheriff but he wasn't to be disturbed, Cynthia made sure nobody got an inch through the door.

"Leave it with me, go do your thing and I'll make up some excuse and if all fails…I'll say you have your ladies problems and you had to go get lady things!" He says "The Chief won't ask any questions, if you bring up the lady problems!"

"What about Deputy Jackie, she won't care if I was about to drop twins!" Beth thinks.

"Don't worry about Crueller Deville, I'll handle her, now go and be as quick as you can!" Shane pushes Beth towards the door.

Rick watches as the door opens and Beth rushes down the corridor and then Shane walks out looking around acting all shifty, he makes his way over to Beth's desk, grabs some files and takes it back to his desk.

Rick watches Shane concentrating on his work which was a first and what gave him away was from time to time, he would look up at Deputy Jackie's office.

"Alright! What are you up to?" Rick asks.

"You talkin' to me?" Shane asks looking up and Rick eyeballs him.

"Man, stop with those eyes, don't give me the eye fuck!" Shane says blocking them.

"What are you up to Shane?" Rick asks again.

Shane looks around and leans forward.

"You swear you won't get all Rickticky on me!" Shane asks and Rick's eyes bore right into him.

"Beth has left the station and she's gone to get Gwen clothes for an interview and I'm covering and you better keep this to yourself as I promised I would help her!" Shane tells him.

"Shane!" Rick moans pinching the bridge of his nose "That is breaking the rules and it is a punishable offence"

Rick gets up and Shane jumps up at the same time.

"What are you doing!" Shane asks

"Going to bring Beth back before someone notices she's not here!" Rick says throwing his pen down grabbing his keys.

"She'll be back in," Shane looks at his watch "half an hour!" He pleads.

"Where did she go?" Rick asks but Shane sits back down.

_"Where did she go?"_ Rick repeats more sternly but quiet so none of the other deputies hear, if Jessie hears, she'll be knocking on Jackie's door.

"The ladies boutique on Harrison Street!" Shane says leaning on his elbow shaking his head "I did it all the time and you covered and I've even done it for you once if you remember, hell we've all done it!" Shane reminds Rick.

"She ain't you or me, she's a rookie, she could lose her job for breaking the rules, did you think about that before you let her go, Shane?" Rick says angrily "You know the rules are more stringent now, her career could end before it's even started! Jackie is Staff Sergeant not you or me, she decides the rookie's fates, this programme they're on is an opportunity, Beth could easily get kicked out and everything she has worked for would have been a waste!" Rick slams his drawer shut.

Shane feels bad, he'd never got caught and he was sure Beth wouldn't ever, Rick took the job way too seriously Shane thought.

"Where's Beth? Can you ask her to come see me with those files I gave her to look over!" Deputy Jackie calls over out to the pod, everyone looks around.

Shane turns his head from Deputy Jackie and looks at Rick.

"I've got a call out and I'm taking Beth with me, she was with me when we picked the woman up, we'll be back in half an hour!" Rick replies and moves fast before Jackie could say anything more.

* * *

Rick parks the cruiser outside the store and then makes his way in.

"Officer, may I help you?" The assistant asks.

"I'm looking for my colleague, she came into your store?" Rick enquiries.

"Oh, yes Officer Greene, she is just at the till paying," The assistant answers pointing towards the till.

"Thank you!" Rick tilts his hat and makes his way over.

He sees Beth and Gwen and when they turn around, Beth knows she's in trouble and looks to Gwen who looks at Rick seeing how pissed he looked. Realising it wasn't a good idea and maybe she should have asked him first.

Rick walks up to Beth and stares down at her.

"Gwen, good luck for today, let me know what happens," Beth turns to Gwen indicating for her to leave.

"Rick, this is my fault, I-" Gwen stops when Rick holds out his hand, he didn't want to hear any excuses from her, he was waiting for Beth to speak.

"I think it best you go!" He tells Gwen still staring at Beth.

Gwen looks sorry and makes her way out the shop, the assistant watches and then disappears as Rick gestures to Beth towards the door.

Once they're out the door, Rick just walks to the car and opens the door for Beth to get in. When she reaches him, she stops in front of him but he doesn't look at her, just waits tapping the roof of the car impatiently. Beth reluctantly gets in, she would actually rather he just yelled at her. Once she gets in, he shuts the door a lot harder than normal making her flinch as she puts on her seatbelt. Rick gets in and drives them back to the station. They are in complete silence, Beth looks at Rick a few times but he doesn't move, just concentrates on the road ahead.

Once they roll up into the parking lot, Rick served into his spot and then gets out leaving Beth alone. She watches as he storms up the ramp and swipes to get into the station. Beth sits there and finally gets out the car. Sal looks over at Beth giving her a small smile, he had noticed that Rick was in a foul mood and that was never good for anyone.

Beth walks into the station knowing she'd broken a rule, it was a rookie mistake, she was thinking about helping Gwen and not thinking of the ramifications until now. Rick had gone and gotten her, which meant it was not acceptable for her to have left the station without checking with him or Deputy Jackie, maybe Shane was the wrong person to have asked. She walks past The Chief's room, he was busy on the phone and then she sees Deputy Jackie looking at her watch and calling her over.

"It's about time you and Rick got back! Did you sort out that woman?" Jackie queries and Beth nods.

Beth looks over to Rick and Shane's desk. Rick's back was to her and it was stiffened, she could see he was angry. Shane nods towards her desk, he had finished checking and made notes for her. She looks up and throws him an appreciative smile. He looks at Rick and shakes his head not to worry.

Once Beth makes it over to the steps, Rick watches her shadow move past and once she reaches Jackie's room, he looks over as Beth closes the door. She was lucky today, there wasn't going to be anymore second chances, she was on the Sheriff's Office's time, on his time.

* * *

As Beth leaves the station, she sees Gwen sitting at reception.

"Gwen?" Beth calls over to her.

"Beth, I got the job!" she says standing happy.

"That's great!" Beth says and she gives her a congratulatory hug.

"Are you in trouble?" Gwen asks and Beth shakes her head no but Gwen can see Beth upset.

"Let me speak to The Sheriff, I'll explain!" Gwen makes to go but Beth pulls her back.

"No Gwen, Chief doesn't know, Deputy Walsh and Deputy Grimes covered for me," She tells her.

"But you're still in trouble!" Gwen can sense it worried.

"I'm in trouble, I broke a rule I knew I shouldn't have broken, I am to blame and nobody else, you asked me if it was ok and I had said yes, so please don't worry, you just need to go home and tell Max and Tommy and celebrate!" Beth grins.

They make it outside and Beth waves her bye.

"Rick!" Gwen calls.

Rick turns around seeing Gwen waiting at reception. He walks over.

"What is it Gwen?" He asks.

"Beth was only trying to help me, please go easy on her, she knows she made a mistake," Gwen explains.

"Gwen, this has nothing to do with you, she's a cop and she needs to remember cops have to follow rules, we need to set examples, if she starts breaking rules now however small, then who knows what rules she may break to help someone, if she can't follow procedures, then she's not in the right job! So please don't tell me to go easy on her, it's my job to be hard on her and all the rookies, they're my responsibility, they look bad, I look bad! And if something was to happen to her out there and nobody knew where she was, then that would be on me because I didn't know where she was!" He responds.

"So, you've never helped someone seriously in dire need? You've never once broken the rules?" Gwen asking crossing her arms.

Rick just stares at Gwen.

"Gwen, I will deal with Beth as I see fit, go home!" He tells her and he turns on his heel making his way to the car park.

Beth had come back for her scarf and heard the entire conversation and stands there watching Rick walking out the door, he wasn't happy, he wasn't happy with her and her mistake.

**To be continued….**

* * *

**A/N:- Next Chapter Dinner at Liv's.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks guys for reading and the views and a big thank you to malzateb, brinxb, DarylDixon'sLover, megs27, Kaylah, BethFan, alliesmiley2, Ameliya86 and Guest for your comments, the comments are very welcoming!

So here is the next update…Loveable Shane

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Beth makes her way to the break room and turns on the coffee machine.

She sees Shane sitting on the couch reading a magazine. He looks up and smiles, Beth walks over and slumps down next to him, her head tilts falling onto his shoulder and she looks down at the magazine he is reading.

"No boobs?" Beth replies surprised looking at the magazine.

Shane turns the magazine to its front cover to reveal that it was a car magazine.

"They don't have boobs in car magazines?" Beth asks cocking her face up at him raising a brow.

Beth was pleasantly surprised with Shane, it wasn't a dirty magazine that he usually has. The guy's car magz had some sort of woman spawn naked on a bonnet, Shane must have the one that was actually a magazine dedicated to cars only, she was quite pleased at that.

Her two perverted friends, Ben and Zach would religiously purchase Fast Car which was a very eye opening experience when she and Tara looked through the lad's mag one day having caught Noah sneaking a peek. He got a clip round the ear and was told that they would tell his mother if he looked at one again which was one down side of being best friends with two girls. Tara was impressed by the girls when Noah thrust the page in front of her but was completely against the whole exposure of using a naked woman to sell cars and magazines or anything for a matter of fact.

"Nope, this is a clean magazine, the only filth are the descriptions of the amount of grease you can get over your hands and clothes trying to fix up one of those bad boy engines!" Shane shows Beth and she takes a look at it.

"I'm shattered!" Shane yawns, stretching his arms out and the drapes one over Beth's shoulder.

Peering down to take a look at the oddly quiet blonde "What's wrong?" he asks as he tugs the little strand of hair that has come loose from her bun.

"Nothin'!" She replies and goes to get up to escape once the coffee machine beeps to say it's done.

"Whoahh!" Shane says grabbing her hand and pulling her back down next to him "you seem seriously bummed to me!" He notes seeing the unfamiliar lines on her forehead but she shakes her head no.

"Ya can't hide from me…it's written all over your face!" He sighs and Beth shakes her head no and slouches down burying her face into his arm and taking a deep breathe. Shane feels the warmth of her breathing heavily hit him through his short sleeved shirt.

Shane had a pretty good idea what was wrong with Beth, she's been like this since the day before yesterday when she helped Gwen and Rick had gone after her in a pissed off mood and literally dragged her back to the station.

Shane was sure the way Rick had reacted, if he could, he would have thrown Beth over his shoulder with her kicking out to be put down which would have been comical but the end result was the complete opposite, Beth had just trailed in like a pathetic snail as Rick thundered up to his desk dropping his keys and staring at his screen. The vein on the side of Rick's forehead was prominently protruding, Beth had his blood boiling, not many people got that reaction from the normally calm cool level headed deputy, Rick was killing flies with his gaze once they came into his line of sight, Shane swore he saw a little fly drop as soon as it met Rick straight in the eye and the others just did a U-turn. Shane hoped the cleaner had a good disinfectant to clean around Rick's desk!

Rick was giving Beth the silent treatment and from what Shane's witnessed, Beth was avoiding Rick all the same. He wondered what had actually happened and been said between to two of them, Rick's never really acted like this with anyone, the exception of himself, he was always getting into trouble but they always made up shortly after but with Beth, Rick was dragging it out whatever it is he was doing. He was making it worse for himself because he looked utterly depressed, especially when Beth had volunteered to be on Bookings away from the hub of the station, away from Rick or being potentially partnered with him for the day to deal with incoming prisoners with Deputy Lambert. Rick's face when he heard Beth volunteer in briefings, was a look Shane will never forget, especially the looks her peers gave, thinking she had lost her marbles, Tara nearly choked on her gum.

Bookings and front desk were the jobs nobody wanted to do and were usually given to the Rookies as punishment or for tardiness. The last time Beth wanted out of Bookings, she and Tara were tricked into wearing those ridiculous scouts outfits which they both loathed to wear just to get out of the unlikable jobs and Beth must be really annoyed and upset that she doesn't care. Shane shoulders her to get a reply, she was staring into space.

"Honestly, I'm fine!" Beth fakes a smile.

"P.I.N.O.C.C.H.I.O!" Shane spells out and Beth looks at him pulling a face which said _seriously?_

"Your nose has grown another inch from telling me you're fine, clearly you're not, I'm gonna set up a birds nest at the end of it if you keep at it!" He pokes Beth's nose and she slaps his hand away sighing, rubbing her face.

"I messed up and Deputy Grimes is really pissed at me and I don't blame him, I just want to get today and tomorrow over and done with and it'll be the weekend, I don't have any shifts, thank you god!" Beth responds straight-faced looking up at the ceiling.

Shane looks through the glass and over to Rick whose sitting there going over paperwork. He sees Rick leaning forward on his elbows, his hands rest on his head and he clenches and unclenches a fist full of his hair and holds it there. Rick was either concentrating hard on his work or his mind was preoccupied by other thoughts as he absentmindedly tugs away at his hair.

Shane just shakes his head, his beloved friend was being a beloved idiot and he was sure Rick was more upset that Beth had gone straight to him for help and not himself. Shane was also pretty adamant that, had Beth seeked Rick's help, he would have helped Beth with Gwen without making it into a big issue.

Shane had caught Rick staring after Beth a few times already this morning and yesterday, it was the same. When she was working at her desk, Rick was leant up behind Shane reading over statements on the screen until his eye lids lifted and Beth came into sight. When Shane had looked up when he noticed Rick's mumbling of reading had stopped, he spied Rick's eyes following Beth to the copier, then to hand something to one of the other rookies and then back to her desk. Rick only looked away when Beth turned around to speak to Noah. There were many times Beth and Rick had walked past one another, either Beth had her face buried in the files in her hands or Rick just resumed talking to whoever was next to him, he made himself look busy and didn't have time to stop and talk to her like he usually did when Beth was within talking distance even if it was just _you ok?_

"Na, he's cooled down, he's a control freak, he likes to know everything that goes on, who's doing' what, who is where, he's been like it since we were kids!" Shane nods from memory.

Rick was Mr Reliable and everyone loved him for it but sometimes, he could be a pain in the ass when he went Super Sonic Ricktatorship over everyone.

"I should have said somethin', so I'm half to blame if that's the case!" Shane tells Beth.

"I dragged you into it!" Beth clarifies shaking her head.

"You just caught him on a bad day, he doesn't usually go off the handle like he did, I'm sure he's got stuff on his mind and you were the unlucky person on the receiving end!" Shane tries to make Beth feel better and deflect Rick's anger on other things but Beth's not stupid, she knew his anger was directed to her and her alone.

Beth looks over at Rick through the glass and if her face could have dropped more, it just did. Jessie was sitting on the edge of Rick's desk trying to cheer him up. Beth frowns, Jessie and Rick seemed to be getting close recently making Beth want to curl up and roll far away especially when Jessie stands behind Rick and massages his back and shoulders and he doesn't seem to object. Beth feels like a stupid school girl, jealous! Jealous of the beautiful older woman going after the guy she's crushing on and the guy doesn't seem to mind the attention from the older blonde.

Shane sees this as well and then he looks at Beth, she was now looking down at the floor. Just for a split second Shane looked annoyed and wanted to smack Rick across the head but when he looks up, he sighs a relief when Rick was slouching and grabbing Jessie's hands and giving them back to her, telling her he was fine.

"I gotta get back, my breaks over and Deputy Lambert will wonder where I got to!" Beth says getting up avoiding looking out the window.

"Beth?" Shane calls getting up. Beth she turns around to face him whilst pouring the coffee.

"It'll all blow over and I'm sorry, I should not have let you go but gone myself instead, I'll use my head next time so you don't get yours bitten off…deal?" He asks putting out his hand to her.

"Deal!" Beth smiles but instead wraps her arms around his waist and he smiles cuddling her back.

"Now Mrs, go to the dungeon and make sure our prisoners are under lock and key whilst I head off home to catch some Zzzz's and I'll see you at dinner tonight!" He squeezes back.

Beth was looking up smiling but when he mentioned dinner, her face turned down. She wasn't looking forward to tonight but smiles back and makes her way off to Bookings.

As she walks out to turn, Rick walks in and they nearly bump into one another. Beth abruptly stops as she has a hot cup of coffee in her hand and throws her free hand in front of it to stop the hot liquid from covering Rick, she didn't want to hurt or burn him.

"BETH!" Rick shouts snatching the mug out of her hand and throwing it down on the table as he grabs her arm.

Rick takes her over to the sink. He rolls her sleeve up and turns the cold tap on so it runs over Beth's hand, she bites her bottom lip, the pain was unbearable, she flinches and Rick notices. His hand is beneath hers under the cool water, they were tiny in comparison to his, he hoped not too much damage was done to her delicate hand. Shane hovers around them and tells them he'll get the First Aider.

A tear actually falls from Beth's eye, her lips were pressed together so her cry doesn't come out loud. Rick sees this and puts his arm around her shoulder as she looks down at her hand oblivious to Rick pulling her closer into his side for comfort. Her hand had turned red from the cold water. Rick opens the cupboard door and locates a clean towel to wrap Beth's hand into it and then the nurse comes running in.

"Thank you Deputy Grimes, I'll take Beth from here!" she says guiding Beth to her room.

"I'm just a walking disaster!" She says under her breathe.

"You're not! I'll take you home, I'll get the ok from Chief!" Shane says.

"It's alright, Beth can go home, I'll take Beth home!" Rick says to Shane hot on their heels.

"No I'll take her, I'm on my way home anyways!" Shane says over his shoulder and then they disappear into the nurse's room, the door closes shut.

Rick walks back to his desk and drops into his seat looking at his red hand. He feels rotten, he remembers his behaviour about the dirty window water, the slushy and the chocolate spread. He knew Beth didn't do any of it on purpose but he flew off the handle. Beth had even tried to avoid him getting burnt and burnt herself in the process. It wouldn't have mattered if he got covered in it, he thinks to himself. He had a bulletproof vest on, his chest wouldn't have gotten burnt and even if he had, it didn't matter, he'd rather have taken the pain than Beth.

"Oh my god Rick!" Jessie literally cries out when she sees his hand.

"Let me take care of that!" She says grabbing his hand and kneeling down beside him.

Rick looks at Jessie, she was worried but all he could think about was Beth.

"I'm fine!" He says taking his hand back, standing up and shoving it into his pocket and moving off. "Thank you for your concern but I'm alright!" Rick says turning back to Jessie and he walks off leaving her on her knees on the floor.

Once Rick was out of sight, Jessie gets up and looks over to the other side. She sees Shane helping Beth out of the First Aid Room, her hand was bandaged up, Shane indicating to everyone to move out the way.

"Fragile cargo coming through, move aside!" She can hear Shane telling everyone making Beth blush embarrassed as everyone wishes her to get well soon.

Jessie couldn't help but feel that something was going on between Rick, Beth and Shane, the way they always fuss around her. She wasn't bothered about Shane, he could have Beth but watching Rick acting the way he does around the bubbly blonde in the recent months was beginning to get to her. Rick Grimes, the Senior Deputy who was sure to become Sheriff one day needed someone on his on level, someone who was strong, clever, responsible and someone people could look up to and respect. She hoped she was wrong and she was reading the signs all wrong, they were training Beth, it was all strictly professional.

Since divorcing Lori, Rick must be going through some kind of crisis, he would be making a fool of himself should he reciprocate any of Beth's advances, she worried every time Beth and Rick were partnered, she had the urge to speak to Jackie of her concerns or even Lori, the mother of Rick's kids, she would have something to say and would put Rick on the straight and narrow or Beth who really needed to stop her flirting.

She's seen the way Beth looks at Rick, acts around him and wonders how nobody else has not noticed and Rick! He wasn't acting rationally, it was insane to think the most eligible Officer in the Sheriff's Office would be considering a girl like Beth Greene, a rookie who resembles one of the Brady Bunch! There was something terribly wrong and she would get to the bottom of it, Beth needed to stop whatever she was doing and leave Rick alone if she wanted to continue working in King County.

* * *

There was no doubt, Tara looked up to Rick, really liked him, thought he was the nicest guy she's ever come across who really cares about the rookies, the job and the people. She even classed him, not that she would tell anyone, one of her heroes. Recently, for the first time, she was slightly disappointed at Rick's reaction and treatment of Beth for helping Gwen.

Grant it, Beth should have gotten permission but they had heard a ton of stories of Shane, Rick and the other legendary former deputies getting up to mischief more than what Beth had done when they were rookies and she wondered why Deputy Grimes wouldn't just let it slide just this once, why did he have to storm over to the boutique and escort Beth back to the station and not only that, he had given her the cold shoulder when she tried to apologise, he didn't even question her or lecture her, he just bore his eyes into her, looked disappointed and stormed off not giving her a chance to properly explain.

Whatever he had said or done, had made Beth creep into their apartment and go straight to her bedroom and sit there alone for hours in the dark still with her coat and shoes on. Beth would usually burst through the door with a bag of energy even after a long day chatting and laughing but the last couple of days, she was like a completely different person. She wasn't crying or sulking, she just sat there staring out the window.

Tara had for a split moment thought of marching over to Deputy Grimes' house and giving him an ear bashing for making Beth rethink becoming a cop when she had finally gotten out of Beth what was wrong with her. She was reluctant to say, saying she had a bad day but knowing Beth since they were five, she knew there was something more than what she was letting onto.

Tara felt the need to get an apology from Deputy Grimes for making Beth rethinking her future. Beth had confessed what had happened and told Tara the end of Rick's conversation with Gwen and saying he was right. He may have not clearly said she wasn't supposed to be a cop but she believed maybe she was way too over her head, ambitious and she had made a terrible mistake.

When Tara had heard enough, she was stomping down the hall, that Beth ran after her and made her promise not to say or do anything, that she would have to sit it out and take whatever punishment Rick or The Chief decided to give when he was informed of her leaving the station for a personal errand and not getting it approved by a senior member of staff, i.e. The Sheriff, Deputy Grimes or Staff Sergeant Deputy Jackie.

"Beth, you ready?" Tara knocks on Beth's door.

She doesn't hear a thing and pushes the door open and she looks shocked. Beth's room was a mess with clothes and books everywhere, the mess Beth had worried about before was nothing in comparison to what the mess looked like now.

"Beth?" Tara calls trying to find where she was located amongst the mess and she hears a mumble.

She walks around the bed and sees Beth sitting on the floor still in her shorts and tank top with her hand bandaged up.

"Beth! we need to be round Mrs Grimes' house in ten minutes!" Tara says making her way through the mess.

"I'm not goin', I'm not feelin' too good!" Beth mumbles rubbing her head and holding out her bandaged hand.

Tara lets out a huge sigh, Beth had either worried herself a migraine or she was faking it so she didn't have to go and socialise with Rick Grimes and his family.

"Beth! you promised Mrs Grimes you'd help her with the beading work!" Tara reminds her putting her hand on Beth's thigh.

"I'll still do it, you could bring it back with you after you've had dinner and I'll get it done and drop it off at Liv's house before Sunday when she needs it!" Beth counters "And I can't exactly do it with one hand anyway!" She says looking at her hand.

"I don't think she really cares about the beading, I think she really wants you to go to dinner, she wouldn't be making such a fuss like Deputy Shane McDweeb was yapping about today!" Tara shoulders her.

Beth turns and looks at Tara, she looked really downcast.

"Please! Can you just make an excuse for me, just this once, I'm really not goin' to be much company tonight and I'll only ruin the dinner and the atmosphere!" Beth more or less pleads imploring her with her eyes which were bloodshot red.

"Fine, there's yesterday's left overs in the fridge if you get hungry!" She says leaning over and kissing her on the head "Just relax and I'll see you when I get back later at night," She says getting to her feet.

"Tara, you look real nice!" Beth says watching Tara get up.

Tara had decided to wear a long teal coloured cashmere romaine blouse with black skinny jeans and her smartest three inch boots. Her long bob was down and ruffled up for tonight, Tara had actually making an effort. Mrs Grimes was kind enough to invite her to dinner and she thought she should make the effort, Deputy Grime's mother was an elegant woman and she deserved nicely dressed guests.

"Thanks," Tara smiles a bit embarrassed "you sure, you won't come?" She tilts her head to be doubly make sure and Beth just nods.

"I'll catch you later, I hope you feel better!" Tara smiles.

"Thanks and have fun!" Beth replies and they both share a smile.

Once Beth hears the door slam shut, she climbs up and into bed and decides she wasn't going to get out of bed until it was the next day when the sun was up and a brand new day.

* * *

Tara makes it to Liv's house, she rings the bell and then Shane opens it.

_"WOW!"_ Shane says trailing his eyes over Tara.

Tara rolls her eyes and huffs and pushes her way in.

"Let me take your jacket!" He asks leaning up to her taking a whiff of her perfume, she shoves her jacket into his arms and makes her way into the hall.

Shane hangs the jacket up on the peg and then sticks his head out the door looking left and then right.

"Where's Beth?" He calls out.

Rick walks through from the kitchen making his way towards the dining room and stops to listen, his eyes scan the hallway but there was no Beth, he looks over Shane's shoulder, Beth wasn't at the doorway either.

"Er…Beth's not comin' she's not feelin' well, her hand and she's got a migraine!" Tara says apologetically.

Shane frowns, this whole evening was for Beth and Rick and the guest of honour wasn't coming!

Rick's eyelids slipped closed, _why would Beth come?_ He asks himself _You practically took away her smile, you treated her harshly, you idiot! You…._

Rick's thoughts are interrupted.

"Hi Deputy Grimes!" Tara smiles pushing away her wanting to scold Rick.

"Hi Tara, come in and have a drink," He offers leading the way to the lounge.

They all look up when Liv comes down the stairs, she was dressed in a nice coffee coloured wrap dress and her hair was nicely curled, everyone had made an effort Tara noted even Shane had.

"Is she upset about the incident…s!" Shane whispers and Tara looks at him.

"Most likely!" She replies back noting Shane's concern.

"Oh Tara! You look beautiful!" Liv grins and makes her way over and hugs her, Tara hugs back returning the compliment and thanking her for the invitation saying she was looking forward to a home cooked meal.

Liv steps back to look at Tara and Shane standing next to each other.

"Oh yes! yes indeed!" She says approvingly.

"What indeed?" Tara asks laughing looking towards Rick who shrugs and then back to Liv.

"Oh nothing dear!" She shakes her head and she searches for Beth parting Shane and Tara.

"Where's Beth?" She asks with a smile.

"I'm really sorrr-" Tara begins but Shane bumps her out of the way with his hip making her nearly stumble.

"You already been at it!" Shane shakes his head at Tara and she rolls up her sleeve ready to thump him.

"Beth is…is running late!" Shane tells Liv "She'll be here soon!" He lies.

Rick narrows his eyes at Shane, he just heard Tara say Beth wasn't coming.

"Rick!" Shane calls eagerly "Why don't you get the gorgeous women drinks especially a large one for the lady whose been slaving away all day in the kitchen for us!" he grins earning a pat on the cheek from Liv.

Shane literally pushes Liv over to Rick, who takes his mom by the shoulder looking suspiciously at Shane and takes her and into the lounge gesturing for Tara to follow. Once Rick and Liv have disappeared, rushes over to Tara grabbing her arm.

"Oh, I hope Beth makes it soon!" Liv says to Rick but he doesn't reply, just looks at her.

Shane makes sure they're out of earshot and turns to Tara.

"Hand over your keys!" He demands.

_"__What?"_ Tara asks giving an amused laugh.

"Hand…Over…Your…Keys!" He says slowly which earns him a dead arm for being sarcastic, she heard him the first time.

"Do you think I'm CRAZY!" She whispers loudly to him.

"Do you want me to frisk you or are you goin' to hand them over like a good girl?" Shane asks holding out his hand.

Tara just stands there crossing her arms daring him and when he steps forward both hands moving towards her, she grabs the large metal ornament on the side drawer.

"Come near me, I'll scream and have Deputy Grimes kick your ass for molesting me!" She warns holding it like a baseball bat.

"Alright!" Shane groans "I want your keys because I'm goin' to get Beth!" He explains.

"Didn't you hear me the first time round you dweeb! She's not feelin' well!" Tara hisses

"You and me, we both know she's well enough to come to dinner but she's still upset with Rick and Mrs G has gone to all this trouble and I don't want her upset as well, so are you goin' to give me your keys so I can go get Beth or are you prepared to watch a sweet lady cry!" Shane asks holding out his hand.

Tara sniffs the air and it smells like a Christmas dinner like her mom used to cook, she would spend hours making sure that a special dinner was perfect and thinking of Deputy Grimes' mom spending all day cooking, she relunctantly hands over her keys.

"Right, your job is to distract both Mrs G and Rick until I come back with Beth!" He tells her as he bolts out the door but before he leaves, he whispers to Tara.

"You look smokin' hot and I appreciate you dressing up for me!" He says cheekily and dodges the baby toy Tara had picked up and thrown at him.

"Where's he off to?" Rick asks handing Tara a beer seeing Shane's truck roar off from the driveway.

"He said he was goin' to get some haemorrhoid cream, he ran out!" Tara smiles looking at Rick and leaving him standing in the hallway face scrunched up looking at the door.

Rick follows Tara thankful that Shane had got a diagnosis from a medical professional, he really didn't want Shane to have dropped his pants and asked him to take a look, he still remembers the time when he showed him the birthmark on the right butt cheek when they were teens to make sure it was actually a birthmark and nothing else.

* * *

Shane closes the door as he walks into the darkened apartment.

_"__Beth!"_ Shane calls out but gets no answer when he waits to listen, he didn't want to startle her.

Beth cracks open an eye when she hears a male voice, it didn't sound like Noah, too deep and besides he was working tonight. She reaches down and grab's Shaun's baseball bat from under the bed and sits up terrified shaking until she remembered she wasn't the victim, the asshole in her apartment would be when she finished with him, she prayed anyway.

Beth knew the layout of her apartment, she walked around it half asleep most of the time and she had grown up around boys who taught her to smash a ball into the sky, she was fast and she'd teach whoever it was a lesson for invading her home. Shaun had gifted the bat to her when she moved to Atlanta not liking her and Tara living alone and justifying when she swung it, it would be him in some out of body spiritual way hitting whoever was trying to attack his baby sister.

"Just try it mother fudger!" Beth whispers gripping the end tighter breathing in and out and trembling.

She steadily gets up until she hears her name being called and she now recognised the voice, it was Shane. She relaxes and wipes the beads of sweat from above her brow and then frowns knowing why he was here, she puts the bat back down and crawls back under the duvet and tries to lay as flat as she possibly could hoping he would leave thinking she was not home and she could continue wallowing in her sadness.

"Beth?" Shane knocks on the door and peeps in.

"Holy Christ, what the hell happened in here?" He asks walking in seeing the room in a tip_ "Beth?"_ He calls out again.

Beth was a neat freak and well this was not neat and he worries that someone may have broken in, he reaches for his holster realising he didn't have his gun with him and he looks around and grabs something long, he looks at, it was Beth's curling tongs.

"Great at least they'll be carried out with great hair!" He says under his breathe putting it back down and then grabbing a sharp six inch heel which he knew would do damages if swung correctly.

_"__Beth! - you in here?"_ Shane whispers creeping forward.

_"__Go awayyyyyy!"_ Shane hears a low mumble.

"Beth? Where are you?" He asks looking around the room.

"I'm not feelin' well…now please go!" She says coughing.

Shane hears the coughing from the bed. It was covered in mountains of clothes and Beth was buried beneath it all.

He makes his way over and trips on more shoes and lands on his face.

"_Holy Schnikeys_!" Shane says grabbing his nose, he opens his eyes and sees stars.

He blinks and sits up, legs sprawled out whilst he shakes his head gathering his bearings, the floor was a landmine of shoes and clothes.

"Beth…why is your bedroom booby-trapped!" He asks crawling being the safest way to get over to the bed, he leans up and switches the lamp on.

He looks at the bed not knowing exactly where Beth was on the double bed, he begins to throw clothes up in the air one by one, grabbing a few bras and panties along the way, he stops realising and takes a look at the black lacy pair.

"Beth, I'm rifling through your underwear, you better get up and stop me!" He teases enjoying throwing her underwear in the air.

"Nooo! Leave me alone and stop touching my stuff!" Beth yells from under the layers.

Shane chucks as much clothes off over to a side and hovers over the bed hands on hips.

_"__If you don't come out…I'm comin' in!"_ Shane decided pulling up his sleeves.

"Don't you dare Shane Walsh!" Beth yells looking up at the duvet wide eyed, listening and waiting.

"I mean it!" Shane gives her one last chance.

"I have no clothes on so you better not…now goooo!" Beth screams back hoping he would turn around and go.

"I'm comin' in whether you like it or not!" He says whilst he jumps on to the bed making it bounce. Beth couldn't believe it, she kicks out and begins to crawl out of the bed.

"Beth! Get your ass up and out and get dressed!" Shane instructs her getting under the covers, he sees her foot and grabs hold of it and she kicks out and slips away.

"How many sheets do you have?" He says getting lost turning around and yanking one off "I'm lost!" Shane panics "Which way is out?!" He calls out and grabs her foot again.

"Get offffff!" Beth yells falling to the floor with a thud "Oucchhhh!" She moans.

"You alright?" Shane asks falling out of the bed next to her huffing with messed up hair.

They both sit there trying to catch their breaths and look at one another.

"That was one hell of a session, you wanna go again?" Shane wipes his hair back.

Beth slaps his arm and moans grabbing her left hand.

"You ok?" He asks putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah just my hand, forgot!" She answers leaning back against the side of the bed looking at it.

"You know, you can't hide in here forever!" He advises her.

"I know!" She replies with a heavy sigh and they sit there in silence.

Shane studies her for a moment, she looked completely downcast.

"We have had this conversation already Beth! I don't know what's goin' on between you and Rick but I know that he does care, maybe more than he should!" Shane says truthfully "That's probably why he acted like he did, if he didn't care, then he wouldn't have bothered to have covered for you! He would have outright told you to pack your bags and go home but he didn't!"

Beth sits there listening tightening the bandage back up.

"He's a guy who follows rules and that's a good thing, it's people like him who put us on the straight and narrow and remind us why we're here. We need someone like him to set an example. Just think, being in his shoes for just one a day!" Shane says shaking his head not knowing how Rick did it.

"He has so much on his shoulders, he's got tons of responsibilities and he tends to look like the bad guy but he's not!" Shane says truthfully knowing Rick his whole life "He feels responsible for everyone, your downfall is his downfall, your success is his success, you understand what I'm trying to say, I've never been the best at taking orders and following them through but it's only because of Rick, I'm here where I am today, without him guiding me, I'd probably be some dumbass loser with some boring dumbass job!" He says honestly.

Beth looks at him and does understand but she couldn't help that she was out of her depth now.

"We discuss you rookies in the meetings and your tight-knit group are the favourite candidates, The Chief seems to think so too when he watches you lot at work. If you keep working at it, you guys could find yourselves with permanent jobs here in King County and y'all be thanking Rick Grimes for being the badass Training Officer who went over and above his duty to get you guys to the where you want to be!" Shane nudges her hoping she understands.

"Besides, between you and me, you're one of my favourite rookies; you're a quick learner, you use your brain, your smarter than you think, you try your best, you put in one hundred and fifty per cent and you're stronger than you look, your care tremendously, you're a good friend - you're the Little Miss Sunshine of the station, your smile brightens up any room you walk into and you're a welcome sight on the harsh days of this job! You're a double threat, people won't see you coming!" Shane says proudly.

Beth looks at Shane and smiles broadly, he is so misunderstood a lot of the times. She leans her head on his shoulder.

"Deputy Walsh, you're a big fat idiot with a big fat heart d'ya know that!" Beth giggles "Promise you'll never change!"

"People have said so but in more explicit terms but I'll take your compliment, it came from your heart!" Shane flicks her ear and she giggles leaning away "And I promise!" He says smiling, there wasn't many people who'd say that to him and it was nice to hear it and coming from Beth meant something "and the same goes for you!" Shane lifts his fist up, Beth smiles and they fist bump each other.

"Now Miss Congeniality, are you goin' to get dressed or are you goin' to dinner dressed like this? I don't mind just sayin' but the others may?" He stands and gives her a hand up.

"I don't know what to wear?" Beth frowns looking around at the mess.

Shane hops, skips and jumps over to her closet avoiding any other surprises and when he makes it over, he rifles though the closet.

"You have A LOT of clothes!" Shane says shocked looking over his shoulder at Beth in disbelief.

"A girls gotta have a choice of clothes to wear!" She shrugs and thought if only he saw her walk-in closet back at the farm!

Shane finally pulls out a cute Audrey Hepburn style cream and pink floral swing dress and locates a pair of cream slingbacks to match. The whole ensemble was so girly and so Beth. Shane knew Rick wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off Beth when he sees her. Rick liked that era look, it was fun, sassy, classy and sexy, everything that Beth is. Any look on her would get his friend's heart racing, he remembers the way Rick was lost for words and the look on his face when he saw Beth leave the station weeks ago dressed in that backless fitted dressed revealing her long toned silky legs, she looked drop dead gorgeous and he could only imagine what the outfit he'd picked out for Beth would do to Rick especially when they'd be spending the whole evening together.

"Are you sure, it's not too dressy?" Beth ask looking at the dress.

These types of dresses were her mom's favourite and when she wore them for her on special occasions, it would always light up her mother's face to see that she was now a young woman no longer the little girl who used to dress up in her dresses and high heels.

"Nope!" Shane shakes his head, Beth could wear anything and she'd still look amazing he thought and then he thinks about the brunette firecracker he left at Liv's house, he wouldn't mind seeing her dressed in this dress.

"Did you see Tara?" He asks, his face went all soft and goofy as he lets out a content sigh.

Tara wore an outfit that actually accentuated her womanly body and Shane was delighted hoping it was for his benefit. Tara had actually dressed nicely for Liv's benefit.

Beth could sympathise with Shane on many levels, it's probably the reason why they hit it off as soon as they met and they share the whole unrequited love syndrome - they both had crushes on people who didn't feel the same way. Beth thought, if Shane could socialise with Tara, then she'd have to do the same with Rick around.

"Ok, I'll wear it!" Beth says stepping forward and taking the outfit looking up at Shane with a grateful smile and then enters her bathroom to take a quick shower, she was glad she washed her hair last night, it was still bouncy.

Whilst Shane waits for Beth, he takes a look at the photos covering her shelf and dressing table. There were family pictures from when she was younger, as a teenager with Tara and Noah. He smiles, they all looked adorable. He notices Tara's brows were quite heavy but she still looked adorable. If his future panned out the way he wanted and they had kids, he'd love it, if they all looked just like Tara in the picture.

His eyes dance to the next picture with Beth and another brunette girl wearing a cowboy hat, both standing back to back posing holding what he believes to be fake guns giving their meanest faces. It was Beth's sister, he'd seen her a few times about town visiting with those comedic twins that Beth larks around with.

Shane then lifts up one particular photograph which caught his eye. It was a teenage Beth in an embrace with a woman with long blonde hair and the same big blue eyes. He takes a closer look and realised the beautiful lady is none other than Beth's mother, they were both smiling up at the camera. Shane could see the similar resemblance of mother and daughter and could only think once Beth reached middle aged, this is how she would look, just like her mother who still looked youthful and now knows where Beth gets her youthful looks from, it wasn't her father, he looked more like her grandfather. Mr Greene obviously hit it lucky with Beth's mom, now he and Rick needed to hit it lucky with the women of their affections.

"Daddy Greene, you got any suggestions?" He asks leaning up against the shelf to the man with the white hair in the centre of the family portrait.

* * *

**A/N:- Ok this chapter was too long so I'm breaking it into two chapters, the actual dinner at Liv's house is the next chapter which I will put up soon. ****This chapter was ****mainly from Shane's point of view of Beth and Rick. **

**Next chapter Rick and Beth come face to face and spend time together :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks guys! As you've been so kind, the second part of the dinner night is up tonight…enjoy the sweet little moment(s) (",)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Rick was trying to help Liv in the kitchen but she kept swatting his arm and shoving him out of the door with force he never knew his mother had. He felt like a spare part just standing around and watching her rushing to and from the kitchen, dining room and the lounge being the perfect hostess, she wouldn't let him lift a finger saying he had been at work the whole day and mommy's big boy just needed to relax and enjoy the company and she winked at Rick.

Rick was rendered speechless at her behaviour and wondered whether Liv had already hit the drinks cabinet to calm her nerves, she's been hyperactive ever since leaving the station when it was arranged Beth and Tara go round for dinner. It was just dinner, Rick shock his head, she acted like the President was coming round.

Tara's scoffs of laughter don't go unnoticed by Rick every time Liv calls out some motherly endearment to him, his face scrunches every time one comes out, dreading what would come out next. Tara didn't know whether she should laugh along with Liv or cry for the Senior Deputy being babied by his mother whilst he holds his own baby in his arms. Tara had to switch on the blender to muffle out her laughter which Rick had caught her doing, her snorts were too loud and he wanted to tell her she sounded like a pig but he didn't.

Rick felt a little embarrassed and out of his comfort zone with a rookie in his mother's home. His mom was ruining his image. He prayed to god she would keep all his childhood stories to herself or to a bare minimum. He was her only child and she sang his praises and turned his face red in embarrassment when the stories came flooding out to about anyone who would listen. He wished he was in his uniform back at the station and then he'd see who was laughing when he got Tara to clean those dirty cruisers back in Sal's parking lot. Here in his mother's home, she was the boss and he was one of kids. He takes a deep breathe.

Tara tries to chop up some mint for the mint sauce but was finding it hard to chop the green leaves and not her fingers whilst stifling her laughs, it was so funny, Deputy Rick Grimes with nothing to say or counter back with? The man who can make a big burly man cry out a confession with his steely gaze and here, a 5ft 5", 115lb woman walking around with oven mittens leaves him with nothing to say! How she wished the boys were here to witness and Beth, she giggles knowing she would love to see this and contribute a few jibes. Tara's laugh and smile fizzles out. Beth was alone back at the apartment whilst she was here enjoying herself, Beth should be here, she lets out a heavy sigh.

Liv walks past Rick and Judith and blows them both kisses and giggles. Rick reaches over to the mug Liv had just drank from and sniffs it to check it was herbal tea she was drinking and not sneaked anything else in. He takes a quick sip to make sure there was no vodka which doesn't have as much of an odour like other spirits. The mug was free of alcohol. Rick looks to Judith whose sucking on her dummy.

"What has gotten into your granny?" He asks Judith whilst watching from the hallway.

"She stuffed you into a marshmallow dress and me into this button-down!" He says looking over their outfits.

Judith touches Rick's shirt marvelling at the feeling of the material.

"You like it?" Rick asks raising his brow noticing the smile on Judith's face.

"Really?" He asks again and her response was, her smile just grew bigger when she met his eyes.

Rick had turned up in one of his nicest shirts but Liv had already purchased a brand new shirt for him, it was expensive and the material was unlike anything he had ever worn. It did actually feel nice against his skin. It was a tailor fitted soft blue shirt which Liv said accentuates his eyes and his dark hair, any woman would fall over and do a second take when she saw him.

"_Whatever you say!"_ was Rick's reply with a laugh as he turned to leave but before he could take a second step, Liv had practically manhandled him out of his shirt leaving him standing just in his jeans hung over his hips in the lounge covering his pecks with his hands and then was forced into the new shirt like a child. He was thankful Shane wasn't there yet when that happened, he'd never live it down. When he looked in the hall mirror, he was grumbling his protest of what just happened and then when he caught sight of himself he actually thought he looked ok. He was never someone who was hung up about his looks or what he wore, so long as he was comfortable, he didn't care but for a moment, he wondered whether Beth would like it when she saw him in it.

Standing there piecing everything together, his mother's recent behaviour, he believes his mother is finally losing it.

"I think daddy is goin' to have to take granny to see Dr Subrmanian!" He says turning around and dangling Judith off his hip pretending he was going to drop her. Judith was squealing loudly with laughter.

"Rick! don't you dare drop her!" Liv warns walking past carrying the the water jugs to the dining room table.

"You think I'm goin' to drop my own baby!" He yells after her rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

Rick turns around knowing it was the silliest thing he's ever heard and then he freezes. Beth Greene was standing under the archway of the front door, the porch light shining down above her, his breath caught at the sight of her, his eyes drinking her in, just moments ago he was thinking of her and now here she is, she's standing in front of him dressed like that, his mouth falling open, she looked like she stepped out of a 1960's movie. A gust of wind whooshes past and her hair flicks over her face like a curtain. Beth fights with her long hair to put it back in place elegantly that is, Rick just remains frozen watching her graceful movements. Judith begins to slip, she babbles but Rick doesn't respond, Judith begins to slip further down his hip and then down his leg, she was trying to latch on to his belt but misses.

_"__Gahhhhh!"_ Comes out of Judith, arms flapping.

"Deputy Grimes!" Beth shouts in alarm covering her mouth and running towards him getting his attention.

Rick tears his eyes off of Beth to look down and Judith was dangling half out of her dress, he was holding onto the shoulder straps and she was twirling around like a bauble slipping out. Rick's eyes went huge in alarm, he curses and grabs Judith and pulls her back up into his arms as Judith was yapping away breathlessly from excitement, laughing.

Rick internally groans and he hugs Judith to his chest saying sorry to her but Judith continues to babble drawing everyone to the hall.

Shane gives a short bark of laughter as he stood behind Beth having seen the whole spectacle and had to lean on her for support.

"That was…that was…oh I wish I had my camera!" Shame stutters wiping his eyes trying to catch his breath and Beth has to bite her bottom lip to not join Shane, seeing Judith dangling from her dress and her animated face was a funny sight.

Shane was sure Rick would be transfixed by the sight of Beth standing in front of him as she was, he had anticipated it and it had happened just as he predicted, he mentally pats himself on the back for his triumph. He just didn't know Rick would get so fixated that he would nearly drop the baby. Shane was still laughing when he leaves Beth and Rick alone, he could see the blush appearing up Rick's neck to his face, he looked embarrassed. They needed to try and patch things up between themselves, get the awkward _hellos_ out the way, so Shane makes for the kitchen to see what smelt so good. All this matchmaking and scheming was definitely hard work, his stomach was rumbling.

Beth stands there not knowing whether to follow Shane or stay there with Rick and Judy. Without thinking much more, she makes her way over to Rick and stops in front of him. She strokes Judith's back who turns her head and throws her arms round clenching her fists clearly wanting to go to Beth and Rick doesn't refuse Judy or Beth who was reaching out to take her.

Rick leans over and hands Judith down catching the look on Beth's face, she was trying to keep a straight face with a tiny smile for Judith. When she thinks Rick won't see her, her eyes look up to see his face but he was already staring at her and their eyes lock.

Rick can smell the lotion massaged into Beth's body, the scent so distinctive, he would never forget it. Beth smells his aftershave, the one that she's grown to love and she smiles. They both inhale each other and Judith grabs both their heads and holds them close to her.

Rick's face soften when he looks deep into Beth's eyes. He tries to convey how sorry he was, he had time to calm down and cool off and looking back now and seeing Beth before him, he realises he may have overreacted to the whole incident. He was mean and cruel and he had really upset her, he never intended to ever do that. He had allowed his personal feelings to interfere with his professional life. He had always been able to keep the two separate and prided himself for keeping cool and calm under any circumstances, only when he was pushed to the extreme limit, did he go off the handle and react in such a way, it took a lot and certain people to do that.

Beth had gotten under his skin of late, she wasn't forcing herself on to him but she was there wherever he looked, she has become a constant in his life like none of the others without even trying or maybe he subconsciously was seeking her out more than the others and he couldn't shake off these feelings he was beginning to have. When a guy pays Beth attention, he can't help but feel a pang of jealousy, she was an attractive young woman, obviously she would have male attention lining up but it still made him jealous. Her ex-boyfriend Jimmy had searched her out at the diner that morning, their diner wasn't in his neighbourhood, he had checked it out himself and definitely not near his work and then there's Fireman Chris. He was a great guy and he looked like he could possibly make Beth happy and then there was Shane! Forever flirting right in his face and didn't know whether his flirting and evident care for Beth would actually one day win Beth over and result in them getting together. He was one man against all of them and they were all strong competitors with no baggage, he was a divorced father of two.

To further complicate matters more for him, he had a dream about Beth the other night which made him jump up in his sleep in a pool of sweat, a dream he shouldn't have had but did! Rick tries to bury it deep inside and tells himself that what he was feeling, was just a crush and nothing more, people get them all the time and still manage to get along without acting upon them but it suddenly dawned on him, maybe he actually wanted something more, maybe...

"Beth!" Liv greets happily rushing over "I'm glad you made it, I almost thought you wouldn't come!"

Rick snaps out of this thoughts and shifts his gaze and himself away from Beth, he steps back letting Liv welcome Beth with hugs and kisses, he watches them holding on to Judy who wanted in on the action and Rick smiles watching all three together, they were a picture he could get used to seeing.

Beth straightens the little hair clip in Judith's hair, she looked adorable, her hair was beginning to grow. Liv couldn't resist when she went shopping and came back with a whole lot of treasures for the little girl.

"Oh Beth!" Liv draws a breath when she sees Beth's bandaged hand "what happened love?" She asks looking glumly at it and then up at her face.

"I clumsily dropped coffee on my hand but I'm fine!" She promises "The nurse said I was lucky, it should take a couple of weeks to be fully healed and that's thanks to Deputy Grimes' quick thinking, he put my hand under cold water for long enough, I shouldn't get much of a scar. I just need to check the dressing and change it…I'll live!" Beth smiles.

"Oh you must be in pain, even the slightest superficial burn hurts!" Liv says hugging Beth "I should know, I've lost count how many times I burnt myself on a pan of boiling water or my hand glazed past a hot pot…come and sit down whilst I finish up, keep me company!" Liv says guiding Beth to the kitchen and making her sit.

"Rick, please can you get Beth a drink!" She calls to Rick over her shoulder, before he can ask what Beth would like, they were gone.

Rick makes his way over to the drinks cabinet and looks through it. Shane comes and stands by him grinning.

"What?" Rick asks seeing Shane's weird grin on the glass in front.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything!" Shane shrugs drinking his beer.

"That face...because of the haemorrhoids?" Rick asks

"The what?" Shane almost spits.

"You had to go get cream, you ran out, you look relieved so I'm thinking you've applied it?" Rick pulls a face and turns back to his task in hand.

"Hey man, I ain't got no haemorrhoids!" Shane shakes his head "Who told you that?" He demands to know.

"Tara, said you had to go out and get haemorrhoid cream, you apparently ran out?" Rick looks at him "You kept that a secret and I'm truly grateful you did!" Rick pats him on the shoulder and goes back to fixing a drink.

"Ewwwww Uncle Shane, you got haemorrhoids? That's nasty!" comes Carl's voice from behind, who was standing there cringing.

"Oiii watch your mouth half pint, there's ladies in the next room!" Shane warns Carl.

Carl's smile broadens and he sorts out his hair and straightens out his pressed shirt and bolts towards the kitchen.

"When you're older little man and-" Shane stops when he sees that he's talking to himself, Carl had run off.

"Talking to yourself? You should see a doctor about that problem!" Tara smirks from the door.

"Why'd you tell Rick, I've got haemorrhoids?" Shane walks up to Tara and asks.

"Oh, I just thought, maybe you have, the way you walk around like you have something stuck up your-" Tara stops as Liv walks in.

"Shane, you should have told me about your little problem," Liv says in between greeted teeth so Tara can't hear "Mrs Wilson's husband, poor man had it and the doctor prescribed a good cream, I can find out the name for you…would you like an icepack and you can go sit in the study and rest? She feels bad "I've had you running around town in your condition, go rest sweetheart!" She tells him.

"Who told you?" Shane asks in disbelief.

"Carl," She sighs "but I would appreciate it, if you could try and keep these personal problems to oneself…it's not something to be sharing…you understand honey, I don't want Carl asking questions and then Lori asking me why!" She strokes his arm with a sympathetic smile.

"Whoops! I hope everyone at work don't find out!" Tara pulls a face and walks out as Shane watches after her.

* * *

Carl sitting on the stool was leaning on his elbows on the counter with his chin in his hands staring at Beth smiling dreamily and Beth smiles back and then listens to Tara talking about going camping, arranging a trip which they haven't done yet as a group and which would be fun.

"Oh deary me!" Liv says to herself when she watches Carl whilst she plates up the vegetables.

Beth accidentaly drops Judith's rattle on the floor and goes to pick it up but Carl is down there as fast as lightening, picking it up and presenting it to her with a grin.

"Thank you Carl!" Beth smiles "I love your shirt!" She compliments Carl on his smart shirt, he looked cute dressed up nice.

Carl smiles and steps back, he flips his head back and his hair flops to the side, he was growing it long, it swooshes back down and nearly covering his left eyes, he uses his finger to place is back and retakes his seat, eyes still on Beth with a tiny sparkle which Liv sees. The little sparkle that resembles Rick's!

"Carl, honey, please can you help granny with taking the plates to the table, can you start setting?" Liv says trying to distract Carl.

"Sure thing babe!" Carl says in a deeply put on voice as he winks to Liv and puffs out his chest when he gets up so that Beth can see.

Shane lifts his brow up from munching on the carrots and begins to grin in understanding. Beth covers her mouth with her hand from laughing, Tara steals a spud watching Carl whilst Liv's brow creases in worry as Carl flashes a huge smile at Beth taking the plates and strolling off cooly past Rick, who ruffles his hair as they pass one another.

_"DAD!"_ Carl moans in his ten year old voice and Tara starts to laugh looking at Beth and then at Shane and then looks away frowning.

"What's wrong with him?" Rick asks walking into the kitchen.

Beth can't help but admire Rick in his shirt, it fit him perfectly. The sleeves rolled up in his usual style, the shirt drops nicely that she can see the lines of his toned body when he turns back around. The colour brings out his ocean crystal blue eyes and the sexy five o'clock shadow, god that finishes her off. Rick looked good with or without facial hair and tonight Rick was looking exceptionally good enough to eat, she almost dribbles and turns around to face forward remembering she still was not speaking to him.

_"I think somebody's got a crush on Beth!"_ Shane teases as Rick walks in and he nearly drops the glass looking up like he's been caught and they can read his mind.

"What?" Rick almost barks and they all turn to look at him.

"I think it's sweet, you have a kid crushing on you!" Tara winks to Beth.

Rick looks over at Beth then behind him listening to Carl humming which he hasn't done in a while, he seemed really happy, he faces back to Beth stunned. Carl was only ten he wouldn't be thinking about girls, would he? Thinking about Beth?!

"Beth, I think I have a rival!" Shane wiggles his brows at her "Remember, we made a promise to each other, five years, your mine, five years," He nods towards Carl "Jailbait!" He laughs.

"Oh stop Shane! he's just being polite!" Beth tells him with caution.

"When I was ten and acting like that, I was thinking how I was going to kiss the hot woman I was crushing on and I bet that's what he's doing!" Shane teases.

"Oh stop please! You're going to embarrass him!" Beth pleads hiding her face into Judith.

"Carl and Beth sitting in the tree…" Shane sings and Liv hits him over the head with a spatula.

"I'm sure it's just a harmless crush!" Liv shrugs like it was no big deal and looks towards the door hoping Carl didn't hear and then looks at Rick standing there looking confused.

_Oh dear_ She thinks "Rick!" She calls out getting his attention.

Rick looks at his hand with the drink and then steps towards Beth and hands her, her drink. Beth takes a look at it and then up at Rick with a huge smile. It was her favourite pink drink which had a few raspberries floating at the top. Judith marvels at the beautiful colours and leans forward towards it and Beth giggles.

Rick reaches over and takes Judith so Beth can have her drink, resting Judith on his hip whilst she watches the raspberries float around.

"Not for another twenty-one years baby girl and even then I'll think about it!" Rick warns Judith.

Beth takes a sip and she grins, it tasted perfect.

"I will make Jellybeans a non-alcoholic Cosmopolitan!" Beth decides jumping up.

Rick watches taking a seat as Beth grabs one of Judith's clear beakers, taking the lid off and pouring in some Blackcurrant Ribena with water and then grabbing a few raspberries and handing it over to Rick. He smiles lifting it up and looking at Beth.

"I don't think we should encourage her!" He laughs

"We're not, we'll tell her this is what I drink…she'll never know!" Beth giggles knowing once Judy turned twenty-one she'll fall in love with a Cosmopolitan. Beth didn't drink much but this was definitely the best drink she's ever had.

Rick brings the cup to Judith's mouth and tips it so she can drink it, she pulls a little face to begin with and once she tastes the sweetness, she takes another sip.

"See, she loves it!" Beth marvels taking a seat right next to Rick wiping the little dribble with the bib around Judy's neck, Rick sits back and waits for Beth to finish to let Judy have another sip.

Carl comes back into the room and sees that his dad has taken his seat next to Beth and he frowns, why couldn't his dad sit on any one of the other stools he thinks as he leans up against the wall watching glumly.

Liv stands there watching Rick and Beth with Judith. Judith deserved two parents fussing over her with love like Rick and Beth were doing and she suddenly feels emotional that Rick and Lori couldn't make it work together. Rick deserved someone to love him wholeheartedly, he should wake up every day with someone next to him who mirrors his eyes and makes him smile that beautiful smile her son used to have and she was putting all her hopes and dreams that Beth would be that someone. Maybe she was forcing this on to them, what if because of her, they might not happen, maybe she was too interfering. Shane notices and puts an arm around Liv.

"You ok Mrs G?" He asks.

"Yeah, it's those darn onions I was cutting earlier!" She says wiping her eye.

"Just the onions?" He questions and she sighs.

Shane looks over to Beth and Rick and then squeezes her shoulder.

"Give them a bit of time, eventually one will give in to their feelings and the other will follow suit!" He says tearing his eyes off the two laughing and fussing over Judith to look at Tara who was smiling and watching.

* * *

"Beth, stop ogling the man!" Tara nudges her back to attention hoping nobody can hear them when she walks over.

"Am not!" Beth replies lifting Judy higher up on her hip.

"Well then, tear yourself away from...Deputy McDreamy and come help," Tara says puling Beth away.

Beth reluctantly follows and she feels hot eyes on her back and she wondered whether Rick felt anything or was she concocting this up in her own mind.

"Oh Judy! I'm so confused!" Beth whispers into the little girl's hair.

Due to Beth's burnt hand, Liv had decided that there would be no bead work tonight, Beth needed to recuperate so they all sat down to dinner.

Rick goes to sit in his usual chair but Liv rushes round and grabs him pulling him over to sit at the top of the table. Beth and Tara walk in and Liv shows them were to sit. She puts Beth next to Rick on the left with Tara beside her and she sits on Rick's right and Judith was put in the highchair in between Rick and Beth which suited them both fine, they would take turns feeding Judith.

Beth lifts up her fork and knife and tries to cut the meat on her plate but with the soreness of her hand, she ends up putting down the cutlery. Rick noticing, gets up and walks around to crouch down next to Beth. He begins to cut up her meat. She watches him and then Rick looks up to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I…" Rick then looks at her plate realising what he was doing.

"No, it's ok, thank you," She blushes as he places the knife down and hands back her fork and just the passing, their fingers touch.

Rick gets up and walking around Judith in her chair happily eating her mash, takes his seat. Beth takes a bite of the beef and she grins chewing it, it's just like how her mom used to make it, it reminded her of all the dinners that she shared with her family.

"Liv, this tastes so good, it reminds me of home," Beth sighs, it's been a long time since she's eaten a dinner that tasted as good as her mom's.

"Tastes just like how your mom used to cook it!" Tara agrees with Beth taking another mouthful and grins.

"I'm pleased to hear that," Liv blushes, she felt good that they enjoyed her cooking, she poured in her love making this dinner for them all.

"Let's make a toast to the Chief! A brilliant cook and a wonderful woman!" Rick toasts lifting his glass looking proudly at his mom, she was the best cook in his opinion.

"To the Chief, a brilliant cook and a wonderful woman!" Everyone says clinking their glasses.

Carl beams at his gran taking a mouthful of mash and gravy, he loved dinners at grans. Liv laughs, he was her dustbin after Rick, they both ate whatever she put in front of them, that was why she always made sure it was their favourite.

Beth sneaks a peak at Rick, his plate was half full and he was concentrating on feeding Judith. She leans over and grabs slices of beef with the tongs, some greens and mash and piles it on his plate. She gets up to pour some grave on the side but he tries to stop her grabbing her wrist but she was adamant to make sure he ate a full plate. Rick just smiles and lets her carry on, he doesn't argue which made Beth extremely happy. He looked really happy and Beth had gotten her appetite back and tucks into her own plate and they laugh when Judith lets out a_ "hummmmm" _clicking her tongue.

* * *

Rick goes to check on Beth to see is she needed help with Judith's diaper. When he reaches the room, there's silence. He opens the door and sees Beth sitting on the floor with Judith in her lap. She was pulling the thread through the bead and then she pricks her finger.

"Ouch!" Beth says taking her finger to her mouth and sucking it.

"Everything ok in here?" Rick ask pushing the door wider and Beth looks up.

"Yeah we're good aren't we Jellybeans?" Judith waves her toy in the air in answer.

"Liv seems to have nearly finished the beading on the dress, there's just a little bit left and I promised I would help, so I thought I could get it done before I left but with one hand it's hard to hold the fabric, bead and stitch it straight," She sighs.

Rick walks in sits down next to Beth.

"Let me try!" He suggests and Beth giggles and Rick looks at her.

"Do you even know how to thread a needle?" Beth teases once he snatches the dress out of her hand pretending to look offended.

"I was in the police academy remember, they taught us some domestic training or have you forgotten!" Rick reminds her raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah I remember but you and sewing, I just can't imagine it!" She shakes her head.

"Well, watch and learn!" He turns and sits closer.

Rick was actually beading to Beth's surprise and following the pattern even more surprisingly.

"Shit!" He swears when he pricks himself and then he drops the dress to cover Judith's ears "Crap!" He swear again and throws his head down in defeat for swearing in front of Judith and all Beth could do was laugh covering her mouth watching his failed attempts.

"Didn't they teach you in the academy not to swear in front of infants, especially your own, they pick this stuff up and Jellybeans here is a genius!" She pinches the end of Judith's nose.

"That she is but her dad can be an insensitive ass at times!" Rick replies and looks up to Beth.

"True, I'm not gonna argue there" She shrugs.

"Excuse me!" Rick sits up "You're supposed to say, no you're not, you're a great guy and so on!" He jokes.

With things finally settled, Rick takes the plunge, he lets out a long and heavy breathe and looks to Beth.

"Beth, I'm really sorry about the way I spoke to you in the locker room, it was unforgivable, I am truly sorry. I didn't mean to say it how it came out, you were right, I was an ass, a jerk and every other name under the sun. You don't realise how much I've been cursing myself for talking to you like that!" Rick looks at Judith playing with Beth's bangle.

"I also owe you an apology for the Gwen incident. I shouldn't have stormed over to the boutique and dragged you out like that in front of everyone, I should have waited for you to return to the station and spoken to you. I was too caught up in my own issues that I took it out on you and that was wrong of me." He says looking at Beth who was silently listening.

Beth had time to think about everything and even though she was upset with Rick and the way he acted, she knew she was also wrong in the Gwen incident, she knew she should have gotten permission from her superior but because she was upset and angry with him, she went and asked Shane instead to avoid a confrontation.

"I know everyone goes on about what we used to get up to when we were rookies but a lot has changed since then and a lot of it was over exaggerated. There's more rules and regulations, there's much more severe punishments. There's more of you for a start so it costs money and if you would have been caught by the wrong person, you could have been booted out and replaced by someone else on the waiting list and I was angry that you would put yourself in that position, whilst you were trying to help Gwen, you were putting your own career in jeopardy. It's imperative that you follow all the rules and regulations like the other rookies and just because you're a favourite of The Sheriff's doesn't give you a free pass to do what you like, it'll bite you back in the backside one day. Had you have spoken to me or Staff Sergeant, then we could have worked something out, had your back. This was something small, I just don't want to see a mistake be made, something catastrophic happening and you being in the firing line, I hope you understand, I'm not trying to make things difficult, I'm trying to help you and if there is anything you need to add, please feel free to do so!" Rick finishes explaining.

Beth looks down at Judith and then back at Rick, she understood him.

"I'm not gonna lie, you were pretty mean and it did hurt the way you spoke to me and then when you stormed into that boutique and dragged me out and didn't give me a chance to explain. Gwen needed my help and I couldn't let her down. I was angry and upset with you and," She sighs she knows she was wrong now "I understand that I shouldn't have gone without permission and I won't make the same mistake again and I appreciate you looking out for me and I do respect you so I am sorry for my behaviour." Beth replies back.

"Apology accepted, I hope you can forgive me too, I would like it, if we could go back to how we were, it's been pretty Shi…sh the past few days," Rick pulls his face down.

Beth covers Judith's ears "Nice save!"

"What do you say, can we start all over again?" He asks looking up hopeful.

Beth considers the request and looks down to Judith.

"What do you say, should we forgive him or should we punish him?" She asks Judith.

Judith reaches over to Rick and he takes a hold of her up in his arm. Judith smacks a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Well then, I guess we forgive you!" Beth laughs seeing the dribble running down Rick's face.

"Thanks baby," Rick says wiping his cheek of the dribble with a chuckle and then turns to Beth "I meant, thanks baby to Judy, I didn't mean..!" he replies blushing.

"I know!" Beth giggles, secretly wishing he _was_ saying it to her.

"Now are you goin' to finish the dress? We want to surprise Liv, don't we?" Beth asks Judith.

Rick hands Judith back to Beth and begins beading and pricks himself again.

"Sugar!" Beth says on behalf of Rick before he curses out loud the "S" word and he gives her a smile in thanks.

* * *

Liv gathers everyone in the lounge for coffee and desert and suggest they play a game. All the boys wanted to play the PlayStation but Liv puts a stop to that and decided on Charades. Rick and Shane looked at one another, Shane pulled a face and Rick just shrugged saying _"It's her house!"_ and they both look at both Beth and Tara who seemed to be up for it and play.

The teams were Shane, Beth and Carl -vs- Liv, Rick with Tara. Tara had picked Rick and Carl had picked Beth, Shane was hoping Tara would pick him but she picked Liv. Shane was disappointed he was picked last, he was never picked last.

"Doesn't matter, I have Beth and Carl and we'll bury you in the sand!" He promises throwing them a dirty look and so does Carl.

At the end of the game, both teams had tied.

"One more game to determine the winners of the night!" Shane puts forward "What d'ya say Greene?"

Shane lifts his hand up and Beth smacks it. They both look at Rick and Tara challengingly. Carl had been sent to bed, it was nine o'clock, he was allowed to stay up longer just for today so it was now just Shane and Beth left against the Rick and Tara as Liv sits this one out.

Rick looks at Tara and then back at the two and gives them a look to say they accept just as menacingly.

"So what game will we play to determine the winner?" Tara asks.

"Stare Outs!" Liv interjects knowing this was Rick's game when he was younger, he never faltered but maybe a pretty girl could make him blush and turn away.

"I put forward Rick!" Liv says and she gives Shane a look.

"Beth, you go, I'm tired of looking at his ugly face every day!" Shane says and beckons Beth over to sit on the chair "He cheats anyway!"

"Bring it!" Beth responds which gets Rick's attention and his lips lift up at the corner watching Beth stand by the seat waiting for him.

"Oh we'll bring it…bring you to your knees!" Rick says sauntering up to Beth.

He stops right in front of her looking down, taking her in as she looks up defiantly holding her hips telling him that she was going to win. Rick impressed lifts his brow waiting for Beth to look away and she doesn't.

"Take a seat guys!" Tara laughs but it looked like the stare off had already begun.

Beth bores her eyes straight into Rick's.

Rick was finding this amusing as he peers down to hers but keeps a straight face.

"This is gonna be a while!" Tara says stepping back and taking a seat on the couch.

They played this game as kids, Beth always won, she wasn't sure against Rick though, she was sure Beth would lose as soon as Rick's eyes locked on hers, this was going to be an easy win for him but maybe not, Beth was hanging in there.

Beth feels her eyes straining, she concentrates and Rick remains still. Beth nearly shies away at his intense gaze but then Beth stares back but looking completely lost, pulling a face that Rick has never seen before and it gets Rick's attention and after a couple more seconds, Rick blinks and backs away bursting out laughing.

"What the fu…" Tara says looking from Beth to Rick not believing Rick had lost a stare out to Beth, the girl who blushes every time Rick Grimes looks her way.

"Yes!" Beth cheers jumping up and down and Shane joins her "haha we win!"

"She cheated!" Rick points at Beth not believing it "She made me laugh on purpose, you don't do that in stare outs! Rick protests.

"Did not!" Beth turns to stand right up in front of Rick hands on hips again and he shuts up holding out his hands stepping back trying to figure out what just happened, it was a child's game and he lost…lost to Beth Greene! He stared out a lot of tough sons of bitches in interrogation and not once flinched from their gazes.

"That's my girl!" Shane says putting his arm over Beth's shoulder and they begin singing their victory song.

_"__We are the champions, we are the champions, no time for losers, 'cause we are the champions of the Worldddddddddd!"_ Shane and Beth sing smugly.

"Eh…Deputy Grimes?" Tara calls but Rick doesn't answer as he was too busy watching the two of them.

"What just happened?" She asks Rick poking his arm watching Shane now giving Beth a piggy back and Beth screaming for him to stop by hitting his head to not wake the baby but it was too late, Judith was bouncing in Liv's lap excitedly, she just woke up like she never fell asleep after dinner.

"I do not know!" Rick says in disbelief shaking his head.

He couldn't believe that Beth had stared him out, he was sure she would have looked away shyly like she always does and Tara cannot believe it either, she was sure Beth would have run off because Rick was staring at her.

Shane puts Beth down and they high-five each other, they were winners.

"Oh my god Beth, you're the first person in…" Shane thinks doing the math "…thirty years whose made Rick succumb in a stare out…how did you do it? He asks.

"I imagined he had a big fat bugger hanging from his nose and it was gross and I just couldn't look away because I'm disgusting!" Beth jokes.

"You are my humming bird…my secret weapon against Rick Grimes…Woot! Woot!" Shane dances on the spot.

"Congratulations!" Tara says under lowered eyes not liking losing to Shane.

"Thank you!" Beth replies.

"I say that means, I deserve a victory kiss…what d'ya say?" Shane asks holding out his arms.

"I'd rather swallow my vomit!" Tara replies pulling a face.

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport!" Shane says stepping forward and Tara gets ready to thump him.

Beth and Rick both rush in between them both. Rick holding Shane back and Beth closes her eyes squirming when Tara's fist stops centimetres in front of her face.

"Jeez Louise! I could've really damaged your face!" Tara scolds "I was goin' to straighten out his bent ole nose!" She snarls at Shane who just waves smiling.

"Stop it!" Rick nudges Shane.

"Calm down Tara, it's all just some fun, your blood pressure will shoot through the roof, just shake hands and then we can go our separate ways!" Beth requests and Tara shakes her head no.

Shanes leans forwards holding out his hand like an idiot, Beth appeals to her to shake it. Tara really doesn't want to. Pulling a face, she lets out a tiny cry and shakes Shane's hand and pulls it away.

"Ewwww…I have to wash my hands!" She cries lifting it in the air rushing towards the bathroom.

"Oh c'mon, don't be like that!" Shane says following behind.

"Stay back you big fat baboon!" They hear Tara yell from a distance and Shane mutters something and then they are gone.

Liv had gotten up to stop Tara from punching Shane, it was foreseeable, the pair fought like a married couple.

Beth giggles and turns to look at Rick who was staring at her in thought. She feels shy and has to look down at her hands.

"So…do I give you a kiss or do we shake hands?" Rick asks not believing he had just asked so forwardly.

"I don't know?" She shrugs her shoulder waiting in anticipation of what was to come.

"You kiss her on the cheek Rick, unless you think Beth's revolting like Tara is acting with poor Shane!" Liv interrupts walking past with the left over cake.

"It's ok, a handshake will suffice!" Beth replies watching Liv.

Liv walks past smiling and peering over to see what Rick was doing just standing there like a lemon, she rolls her eyes, her son could be an idiot sometimes.

Once Liv disappears, Rick steps forward reaching out his hand. Beth felt a bit disappointed but nonetheless takes his hand and they shake watching their hands clasped together. Beth smiles ready to let go but then Rick take another step and does the un-expectable when he doesn't let go of Beth's hand but leans down close to her, tilting his head to the side of her face and then proceeds to moves closer and slowly kisses Beth's soft cheek, his nose presses into her cheek as well.

Beth's breathe catches at the touch of Rick's lips and skin on her skin, it sends a shockwave of electricity through her body and it strikes right at her heat and travels down to her toes to curl in her shoes. Time had stood still for Beth as she feels Rick's warm, soft and gentle lips. A beat of two later, Rick releases his lips from her cheek and draws back watching Beth's closed eyes. Once he's at an acceptable distance, Beth blinks her eyes open to see Rick staring at her, both not knowing what to say. Beth stands there looking like a drunken idiot, like she was going melt like butter into a puddle on the floor. Rick looks thoughtful, his body seems to gravitate towards her again.

Before they can speak or do anything, Tara has come back into the room with Shane following behind, they were still arguing with one other.

Liv comes out of her hiding spot from behind the counter and makes her way over wanting to clip both Shane and Tara over the head for coming back too quickly. She was sure Rick was going to pull Beth back and kiss her on the lips, she could see his hand clenching down his side, his lips were parted getting ready for something and the look in his eyes that she's never seen before, she swears she can see arousal in her son's eyes, it should make her feel nauseous and cringe but it doesn't, it makes her feel like she should pull Tara and Shane by the arms out the house leaving Rick and Beth alone in private, it was a magical moment, their first magical moment and Shane and Tara were ruining it.

Rick and Beth both release their hands and take a step back from one another, Rick smiles at Beth looking away and she smiles back tucking her hair behind her ear, her face had turned bright pink, she was blushing and not knowing what to do with herself. Rick clumsily bumps into the plant behind him whilst stepping back and grabs it before it falls and makes a mess on the cream carpet.

Liv tiptoes away and then is dancing in the kitchen.

Shane walks in laughing "Mrs G, what's the dancing for?" He asks not hearing any music.

Liv stops and pulls Shane down and whispers.

"Rick kissed Beth on the cheek and he looked like he wanted to kiss her on the lips!" She grins putting her thumbs up.

"Finally!" Shane says taking her arm and they dance around the kitchen table.

"Phase one down, the foundation has been laid!" Liv says with satisfaction.

She saw the look in Rick's eyes at Beth, the intensity had increased double since Shane's birthday dinner. It may take a while but she knew what Rick wanted and it was Beth, she throws her hands in the air cheering.

"You want some more cake?" She asks Shane with a huge grin on her face.

"You're asking me whether I want more cake?" Shane looks around and turns her towards the kitchen to lead the way.

* * *

Beth's earlier feeling of low and despair had somewhat evaporated just in the last couple of hours. She was smiling and laughing and holding on to Judith who was babbling away, the little girl was trying to participate in conversations that nobody understood but Beth seemed to be able to translate for her which had everyone laughing and cooing at her. Rick was leaning by the doorway looking at Beth through the gap of everyone around her. He stood back with a smile on his face. He liked to watch in from the outside to remind himself, there were good times and good times to come, life didn't stop when he became single, he could have a second chance of happiness.

When it was time for Beth and Tara to leave, Beth walks up to Rick hands Judith to him and before she makes her exit. She turns back around and bravely leans up and kisses Rick's cheek.

"Good Night…Deputy Grimes." She says in her soft voice with a smile on her face looking up at his captivating eyes staring down at her.

"Good Night Beth." Rick replies in his velvety voice, surprised but was most welcoming parting gift he could have received.

One last look, Beth wiggles Judith's foot and makes her way down the porch towards Noah's waiting car.

From down the street, Beth can't help but look into the wing mirror to see Rick still standing under the porch light with Judith in his arms watching the car. She sits back in her seat and smiles to herself, tonight was one of the best nights she's had in a long time. She touches her cheek where Rick had kissed her ever so gently and then her own lips she had used to kiss Rick's cheek. She closes her eyes at the tingling feeling running through her body not believing what had just happened and couldn't wait til Monday to see him again at work and they didn't need to avoid each other any more.

* * *

**A/N - So hopefully this chapter did not disappoint.**

**I've got a Family wedding on 28/07 so if I don't update any of my fics during this time, it's because I'm busy with that.**

**Ameliya86 - I'll try and get a chapter up for The Journey sometime this week, I have majority of it done, just need time to run through it and edit it if need be =)**

**Kaylah - I wanted to let you know the rating will probably go up to M as I have some stuff coming up, fight/action and who knows what else? Hopefully you continue reading as you've been an avid reader of mine and your support and comments are always positive and very welcome.**

**Thanks guys who have read and commented - take care x **


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks to the views and reviews on the last chapter!

Time to visit King County's lovable Rookie (",) A short chapter. I borrowed a scene from 500 Days of Summer and tweaked it a tad, I love Joseph Gordon-Levitt, watch the clip and imagine Beth in his place. I can only imagine what Beth will do when Rick actually kisses her! Featured Song: You Make My Dreams Come True.

** ҉҉҉ ҉҉҉ ҉҉҉ Happy Birthday Malzateb, here's a chapter for you a little birthday gift following your last review! ҉҉҉ ҉҉҉ ҉҉҉ **

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

The alarm goes off and Beth flops on to her front cuddling the duvet to her chest listening to the birds chirping outside her window.

She lays there lost remembering last night, it was the most perfect night. _The Rick Grimes_ leant down and pressed his perfect warm lips against her skin and his nose had brushed up against her cheek. She touches where he had kissed her and her lips, remembering the feel of his skin lights a fire. Beth feels like the Fourth of July was going off inside her body, she bites her bottom lip burying her face into the pillow, it was better than any dream she's ever had and there had been many that included the most captivating man she's ever laid her eyes on and now her lips she giggles to herself.

_"__Rise and Shine Georgiaaa! Thank crunchy its Friday! This is DJ Foxy and here's one to start off the day…You Make My Dreams Come True! Have a great day beautiful people.." _The radio buzzes.

_"__What I want, you've got  
And it might be hard to handle  
But like the flame that burns the candle  
The candle feeds the flame, yeah yeah"_

Beth jumps out the bed and opens up the balcony door, twirling around leaning up against the railing watching the cleaners sweeping the floor, the milk float whizzing by, the runners already pounding the streets and the cute elderly man and lady walking down the street holding hands, imaging that one day that would be her and Rick.

She dances over to her wardrobe and rifles through her clothes, finger on her lips, shaking her hips to the music wondering what to wear. Smiling she reaches for a White Spaghetti Strap Floral Chiffon Cami Top and a cute cardigan teaming it with jeans for the traditional After Works Drinks at the bar on Friday night.

In the shower, she enjoys the warm water pour down her hair and body, it felt like a thousand kisses of Rick showering over her, running his lips over her cheek; down her neck, shoulder, back, turning her around to continues on her chin, sliding down her collarbone and then in between her chest and then runs his lips all the way down to her navel, she stops him covering his hot busy lips before he descends further, she would slip and he kisses his way back up massaging her body with his strong hands _if only_ she thought.

When she opens her eyes, she imagines Rick's silhouette on the other side of the glass. She wipes the top half of the glass and he was standing outside with a towel wrapped around his waist, the mist around him, his eyes fixated over her confidently stepping forward dropping his towel. Beth shies away covering her breasts looking down at the tray with soapy water whirling around and escaping down the plug hole. Slowly, she lifts her face up opening her eyes but he wasn't there. Beth opens the shower door and was about to call out but stops herself leaning on the shower door smiling, she needed to stop dreaming.

She wouldn't see Rick for 72 hours, 72 hours it would be Monday, 72 hours was too long as she replays her congratulatory kiss in her mind over and over. The hot water tingles, she closes her eyes at the tingling feeling runs through her body, it begins to get cold and she grabs the body scrub sponge and rubs circles around her body quickly, she had gone past her twenty minutes.

"Beth, you gonna be long?" Tara calls and Beth opens the door, gives Tara a kiss on the cheek twirling her around and then Beth makes her way to her room, she wasn't hearing anything but the music in her ears.

Tara watches Beth wondering why she was so happy this morning and knowing she won't get anything out of Beth when she was like this.

"I'm gonna go for a run, I'll see you at the station!" Tara calls out watching Beth singing and dancing around her room. This wasn't unusual, it's just she hasn't seen Beth do this in a while, she smiles, it was nice to see the happy and bubbly Beth back. "Love you!" Tara calls back shutting the door behind her.

Beth bursts out of her apartment doors and onto the street smiling up at the sky taking in the smell of freshly baked bread, she breathes out with a content sigh. Looking to her left, she turns and begins her walk to work. She decided it was too nice a day to drive the ten minute walk.

_"__What I want, you've got  
And it might be hard to handle  
But like the flame that burns the candle  
The candle feeds the flame, yeah yeah"_

Beth smiles her gorgeous smile to the women, men and waves to the children who walk past her. A couple of the men smile back, turning their heads to take a second look liking what they see. Their wives and girlfriends noticing the vibrant Beth walking down the street with a spring in her step as her heels clap the ground as she makes her way catch their husbands and boyfriends staring wide eyed appreciatively at the blonde. They hit them over their heads with their handbags to stop and huff walking off with the men running after them taking one last sneaky look at Beth.

_"__What I've got's full stock of thoughts and dreams that scatter  
You pull them all together  
And how, I can't explain,  
Oh yeah, well well you  
You make my dreams come true  
Well well you, oh yeah  
You make my dreams come true"_

Beth stops and goes over to the window to look at her hair, she had left it out to dry naturally, she liked the natural waves. She looks at the TV and then she sees Rick in the box and he winks at her loving her hair, beaming in her direction with that gleam in his eyes, she winks back touching the window.

She makes her way over to the busy square. The maintenance men were scratching their heads discussing the problems, not knowing why the water wouldn't pump out the fountain like it should do, they check the pipes for wear and tear. Beth walks past, she looks over and the fountains erupt and the magnificent waterfalls are back on display. The maintenance men look up confused, they hadn't turned the water mains back on.

_"__Boy oh yeah_

_On a night when bad dreams become a screamer  
When they're messin' with a dreamer  
I can laugh it in the face_

_Twist and shout my way out  
And wrap yourself around me  
'Cause I ain't the way you found me  
And I'll never be the same, oh yeah"_

Beth walks dancing towards the long path clicking her fingers to the music in her ears and the birds come flying down and chirp with her. Everyone watches smiling and laughing but she doesn't care, she waves the children to come and dance with her and they do and a few adults brave enough join them when they hear the music blaring out from the Street Food Truck where people were grabbing coffee and breakfast to go.

_"__Well 'cause you,  
You make my dreams come true, oh yeah  
Well well you, ooo ooo  
You make my dreams come true, whoa yeah"_

She sees a few troubled teens who she's very familiar with and they come over and start joining in the dancing, body popping around her, they all follow dancing around Beth to the end of the square until the High School Marching Band join in and everyone just goes crazy dancing.

_"__Well listen to this, owh_

_I'm down on the daydream  
Oh that sleepwalk should be over by now  
I know  
Ah you, yeah yeah you make my dreams come true, oh yeah!  
I've been waiting for, waiting for you boy, oh yeah"_

A bird comes chirping around and lands on Beth's finger. She coos at it and then Rick's face appears on the little blue body, she give him an _"Awwwww"_ until Birdy Rick stops smiling and says _"Get to work Beth!"_

She looks at her watch seeing the time, she turns around bowing blowing them all a kiss as sprints the remainder of the way to the station.

"You think she's high?" Ben asks Zach walking behind, both having tried to catch up with Beth but she had shot off at the speed of lightening and they gave up huffing and puffing.

"Got to be somethin' to do with a guy, girls go weird when it comes to a guy!" Zach shakes his head.

"Who d'ya think the guy is?" Ben asks.

"Dunno but he's got be one hell of a guy worth all this, she's more cuckoo than either, he better be ready for Beth, she ain't no normal girl!" Zach says looking at the people still dancing around the square.

Ben begins to join the crowd dancing and Zach has to pull him away as briefing started in ten minutes and they run after Beth.

* * *

**A/N:- Working on the next Chapter as I have free time now.**

* * *

If anyone is interested in a Rick/Beth/Shane fic, I have posted one called **Twist of Fate. **There will be some cute Beth/Rick scenes and Beth/Shane scenes.

Twist of Fate will have humour/romance/angst, a bit like TRATD but with more angst later and a love triangle between the three.

If I'm honest, I hate love triangles but I just started writing this wondering what could happen and then a plot came to me but don't know if it will end Brick or Sheth. I love Brick but want to see is I can write Sheth and see who ends up together at the end. I have two endings one ending with Brick and one ending with Sheth but don't know yet which one to go with.


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks for the views and the comments from DarylDixon'sLover, malzateb - glad you liked the birthday chapter!, LIFEISSTRANGER- welcome!, Kaylah, Ameliya86 and SoutheastChicagoMom.

**Here's the next chapter: Beth has a lot of male attention but she only has attention for one man, if only he knew and realised!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Beth's task today was to label up evidence and do the inventories. She was a minute late for briefings but at least she wasn't on front desk or bookings, Ben and Zach got those pleasures, they made it in seconds after half-dressed. Zach was buttoning up his shirt and Ben was jumping into his trousers zipping up his flies making the room full of rookies and deputies give out long wolf whistles.

Once everyone's partnered up with their buddy from the board and with their assignments, Shane holds up three sticks to the late comers as is tradition when there's more than two unpunctual rookies. He lets Beth pick first and the duo drew the short straws. Beth Moon Walked out the room waving to the guys and they stamped their feet and push each other complaining they shouldn't have followed Beth like puppies and should have just focused on getting into work. Shane stands there thinking, were he and Rick like this when they were rookies and then he smirks. Yep, only Rick was the one dragging him away from the girls and into work and the times they were late and had to do the crap jobs, Rick wouldn't speak to him until their shifts ended, ignoring him even when they got a chance to grab lunch together.

Shane hits them both round the head with his paper as he walks out the room. They follow pushing each other.

Diane and Linda have been watching Beth for the past half an hour walking back and forth and they'd catch Beth doing a few Pirouettes from the corridor into the stationary room. Diana feels dizzy when Beth whips round fast on a few turns, her eyes don't seem to be able to catch up with the younger blonde whose oblivious to anyone walking by, they have to dodge out of her way. Diane has to sit down. Leon was now behind the front desk checking the log book and he catches Beth from the corner of his eyes, his head whips up watching, his attention was no longer on the book but Beth.

"Wow, Beth has great form!" Leon says impressed to Linda and Diane "Perfect form!" he says to himself.

Ben hears Leon when he retakes his place on front desk beside him. Ben stares at Leon shaking his head knowing he had no chance with Beth, she was a babe and Leon was, well gangly and awkward and nothing like the guys chasing Beth, Fit Fireman Chris and Blast From the Past Jimmy and he was sure Deputy Walsh had a thing for Beth if he weren't running about Tara who wouldn't give him the time of day.

Beth drops some plastic evidence bags, Leon rushes over to help pick them up.

"Thanks Deputy Basset!" Beth beams when he helps her.

Once all the bags are gathered, Leon stands up and stares down at Beth. He pushes his hair back and confidently gives Beth his arm, he remembered his brother say women liked this kind of shit. Beth smiling links her arm in his and Leon walks Beth over to her desk beaming, a massive blush on his cheeks.

"Huh?" Ben mouths.

Leon rarely spoke to girls, he'd get tongue tied and sweaty palmed and now he was acting all chivalrous, gentlemanly and confident, Beth pats his arm laughing. Ben wonders what Leon Basset has to say to make Beth laugh louder and then Beth leans her head on Leon's arm laughing more. He's never heard Leon say one funny word since he's been there.

"What the Fu….?!" Ben says as his mouth drops to the floor in disbelief.

"Maybe he has more charm than looks!" Linda says watching how tall and proud Leon was walking with Beth on his arm. She gives Ben and shrug not believing it herself as well.

Ben grabs his cell, this fingers tap away at the buttons, pressing send he stuffs it back into his pocket, leaning over the counter to see what else Leon was going to do. It was like watching Beauty and The Geek.

When Ben looks up, he nearly chokes on the gum in his mouth, he slips back down on the floor behind the counter.

"Mrs Grimes!" He screeches "What brings you here…to the station?" He asks looking around terrified of Deputy Grimes' ex-wife.

He's heard the stories about the tall beautiful woman standing in front of him. Ice Queen, everyone calls her behind Rick's back and every time he's seen Rick and Lori, they're short with each other and can't wait to be out one another's sights. He thinks about Deputy Grimes, he was strict but cool and badass, everyone looked up to him, all the ladies loved him and he thought shame he ended up with Ice Queen and now Ice Queen was smiling up at him, he feels uneasy but then he sees Judith sucking her dummy staring wide eyed at him and he can't help by wave making Judith smile.

"I'd like to see Beth if she's available" Lori asks.

"B…Be..Beth?" Ben stutters looking confused.

Once Judith hears Beth, she starts to bounce happily in Lori's arms.

Lori smiles nodding her head "I'll take a seat, if you'll be kind enough to let her know I'm waitin' for her."

Lori takes a seat with Judith on her lap.

Ben unlocks the door, tiptoes past and then rushes down the corridor.

* * *

Beth hums carrying a few empty boxes. Shane seeing this rushes over and snatches the boxes out of her hands. Beth stares at her empty hands and then looks up startled at Shane.

"What are you doin'?" Shane asks lifting the boxes up to take a look inside.

"Carrying boxes to the sorting room to pack up evidence, the job I have been given to do today by you!" Beth looks up staring at him with her brows furrowed together.

"Oh!" Is all Shane had to say feeling silly giving her a toothy grin.

"I'll carry them for you." He says gesturing for Beth to lead to way.

"I can carry them, they're empty!" Beth laughs trying to take them back but Shane lifts them up above his head.

"Really?" Beth asks jumping to grab at least one box but can't reach and gives up.

"Yea well Princess, I've been given strict orders to make sure you rest your hand until its better." Shane replies walking behind Beth.

"By who?" She chuckles "Deputy Jackie? Bionic Woman wouldn't give a damn, she reminds us every day how a bullet once hit her shoulder back in her rookie days, minor operation and she was back to work in no time jumping rooftops!" Beth shakes her head.

"That's true but these orders are above Bionic Woman!" Shane confirms.

"Who?" She asks wanting to know.

"Chief and Rick!" Shane says casually.

Beth stops abruptly hands out on either side of her and Shane bumps into her back, the boxes scatter around them on the floor.

"Deputy Grimes said that to you?" She asks turning around slowly with hopeful eyes.

Shane looks down thinking _awwww she's doin' her Puss in Boots eyes again, can never say no to those eyes!_

"He was the one who called up Chief this morning, no lifting, no exertion to your wrist and once Chief found out, he sent me out to warn you to take it easy!" Shane scoffs "Somebody is being given the royal treatment, take it, you won't ever get it again!" He assures her with a grin seeing Beth's face taking in the information.

_Deputy Grimes went out of his way on his day off, called up Chief, he was thinking about me!_ Beth face lights up and she starts hearing that music starting up again and she wants to do another hundred Pirouettes down the corridor but before she can react, Ben grabs Beth around the shoulders out of breathe, he's been searching all over for her.

"Ice Queen! Ice Queen…in reception…and…and she's asking for you B!" Ben informs her.

"Jeez, even when Rick's not here, she visits and what does she want with you?" Shane wonders looking at Beth and she shrugs.

"Beth, take my advice! Don't get too friendly with Lori!" Shane warns Beth.

Shane worries, this wasn't good for Rick. Oce Lori gets sniff of the attraction between Rick and Beth, she could make Rick really miserable and hard for the both of them.

Rick had been on Cloud 9 after Beth had left last night, he was lost in thought the remainder of the night. Shane and Liv caught Rick smiling more than a few occasions to himself and they saw him touch his lips and his cheek a few times. Liv couldn't stop grinning and it wasn't because Liv had served Rick the biggest slice of cake imaginable, it was all because of Beth.

"Rick won't like it!" He says turning around with the boxes and makes his way to drop them off at Beth's desk.

"Lori's in reception for me?" Beth says aloud, she wasn't expecting to see Lori.

"I can say you're not here, take a message?" Ben suggests turning around to go lie to Lori.

"It's ok Ben, I'll see her." Beth smiles making her way to reception.

* * *

Beth sees Lori sitting in the chair with Judith in her arms rocking her side to side. She smiles watching mother and daughter and then Beth's face becomes serious and concerned. Lori was looking pale and gaunt than ever.

"Lori, is everything ok?" Beth asks standing in front of her.

Judith lifts her head up and when she smiles, her dummy drops out of her mouth and bounces but Beth catches it.

"Hey Jellybeans!" Beth greets putting the dummy back into Judith's mouth.

Judith reaches up and Lori smiling, looks up at Beth.

"Is it alright…?" She asks Lori and Lori lifts Judith up and Beth takes her.

"Look at you Jellybeans!" Beth coos "You're gettin' prettier every time I see you!" She smiles and kisses Judith's head without a second thought.

Lori sits there smiling watching Beth with Judith. After a few more moments of talking to Judith, Beth looks over to Lori who is staring down at the floor. Beth takes a seat beside her and puts a hand on Lori's.

"Is everything ok?" Beth asks worried looking into Lori's eyes.

"Everything is fine Beth, we were on our way home and we thought we'd come see you for a quick second, if that's ok, I'm not gonna get you in trouble?" Lori asks looking around hoping Rick wouldn't appear at any minute.

"No trouble, it's always nice to see this one and it's nice to see you, how are things?" Beth asks leaning back in the seat.

"Good as can be," Lori smiles and then she's lost in thought again.

Lori opens her mouth, she wanted to say something but didn't know how to, where to start and with Beth's understanding eyes looking at her, she shakes it away, she couldn't ask Beth and she wasn't sure if Beth could keep it to herself, she knew something was brewing between Beth and Rick and maybe Beth would tell Rick what she wanted to tell her which she didn't want right now, not until she knew for sure. She then pushes her thoughts to the back burner and puts on a big smile.

"It's a nice day out, we're just hanging out but we better be on our way, c'mon Judy, come to mommy!" Lori reaches out but Judith was busy playing with Beth's radio.

"She's the same with Rick's," Lori says and then the radio goes off.

"Come in Beth?" Comes Shane's voice.

Beth reaches her radio and presses the answer button, Judith watches in wonder and Lori knows its Shane.

"Yea Deputy Walsh," Beth speaks into it.

"You're needed in Evidence, over and out!"

Beth pulls a sad face to Judith. When she looks into the little girl's eyes, she sees Rick's eyes and she kisses her head breathing into her hair. The more time she spends with Judith, the more she sees Rick in her. As if she knows, Judith rests her head back on her shoulder.

"Awwww, if I could keep you here then I would but I can't, this is no place for a baby, maybe I'll see you soon." Beth hugs Judith and reluctantly hands her back to Lori.

Beth walks them over to the door and sees them out.

"Thanks Beth." Lori says turning around.

"I didn't do anything!" Beth smiles and before Lori turns, Lori rests her hand on Beth's shoulder and gives it a squeeze and then she turns round and makes her way to her car. Judith had her head propped on Lori's shoulder smiling back at her. Beth waves and Judith flaps her hand back the best she could. Beth was standing there thinking that she would love a child of her own, just like Judith, with the same eyes, the same features, with the same father.

* * *

Beth and Tara ready for a night out with their colleagues, grab a door each and pull them wide open, the music suddenly hits their faces. They flick their hair back and strut into the bar with their Aviators over their eyes looking cool, hip and sexy and they stop and pose for everyone to take a look at them. Amy, Rosita and the other girls could stand back behind them tonight, tonight it was their night to have fun. Beth stifles a yawn, the rush of the week was finally catching up to her.

Beth has her hand on her hip looking and pouting up at the ceiling. Tara stands beside her with her shoulder lifted up into her neck standing sideways leaning up against the door. Noah trails in behind them reading a pamphlet, he bumps into the girls and they stumble forward.

"Noah!" They both moan.

Noah was engrossed with reading, he doesn't answer but stands behind them.

They hear no greetings and lift up their Aviators to look around the bar.

"You're the first ones here ladies!" Buck keeps his laugh in whilst he polishes the glasses watching them behind the bar with a grin.

"Well, I feel stupid!" Tara says taking off her Aviators, walking over to their corner and slumping down into the seat and Beth follows and drops down beside her, looking up as a few people walk in.

"We're a pair of dorks!" Beth sighs burying her head into Tara's shoulder.

"After that, yes we are!" Tara agrees catching the bag of peanuts Noah throws to her.

The doors open, Leon and the other deputies walk in, Beth looks up watching them file in one by one, her eyes search but knows he wouldn't be here, he hardly ever came and besides, it was his day off. Sighing, 60 hours to go and Beth buries her face back down on Tara's shoulder, now suddenly tired.

A couple of minutes later, Shane bursts through the doors holding it open and Rick walks in behind. He was reading a text message and once finished, he puts it into his jean's pocket. His eyes scan the bar and they finally land on Beth, he smiles and lets out a breath he seemed to have been holding.

He follows Shane and leans down on the bar next to him, laughing at something Shane just said who puts an arm around Rick's shoulder, happy he had come to the bar without being forced.

Rick turns his head sideways to get a view of Beth wishing Amy and the other girls would move a couple of steps to the side out of his way and as if his request was granted, the girls get distracted by a couple of guys coming into the bar and move closer to the rowdy men. He sees Beth sitting on the other side of the room half asleep on Tara's shoulder. Beth moves her arm and drapes it around Tara's neck whilst Tara talks to the guys. Rick feels silly but is glad nobody had telepathic powers as he wished he could exchange places with Tara. He would be a better pillow for Beth's delicate head, he'd also be her comforter, he'd wrap his arms around her soft body, hide her into his chest and hold her tightly and never let go.

Rick looks down at the drink that appears in front of him. He twirls the bottle around, looking into the centre, he would twirl Beth around the dance floor all night if he could. Internally, he laughs at himself, when had he become such a goofball he thought, he hasn't danced since forever, maybe he shouldn't have stopped. Beth loved to dance and if she weren't so tired, he knew she'd be on the dance floor once the night got on. He'll just have to watch her dance with Tara and the guys.

He looks up as Ben takes a seat next to Beth and she turns and rests her head on Ben's shoulder and then he wraps his arms around her. _That boy!_ Rick thinks to himself. Taking another look over, it must have been a slow day for her, he felt bad that he changed up the board but he wasn't sorry as he was more concerned that Beth's hand gets better and until then, she was going to stay at the station and do the mundane tasks but just as soon as she's better, she'll be back on the streets again where he knows it where she likes it, it's where he liked it, talking to the people and helping anyone who needed help.

Tara gets up to play some pool. Shane calls Rick over to The Rookie's table and Rick doesn't hang about, he gets up and makes his way over. Zach was about to jump next to Beth but Shane catches him and playfully wrestles him and turns Zach around and Rick is able to slide past and sit down next to Beth.

Beth feeling a body beside her thinking it was Tara, turns back around and rests her head on the shoulder offered, grabbing the arm clutching it to her chest, she wraps her other hand and over the neck. She snuggles closer and smiles and then she sniffs the air, her senses knew that scent and then Beth lifts her sleepy head up, she blinks, she thinks her eyes deceive her when she sees Rick Grimes next to her. She was draped around Rick, she smiles, she thinks she's dreaming when he lifts his arms and wraps it round her shoulder and then his other arm come around her and he's holding her, holding her in between his arms. Beth always wanted to know how it would feel to be in the arms of Rick Grimes and oh boy it felt good, so good, she rests back down on his chest and closes her eyes smiling and snuggling up closer, this was definitely a good dream, it felt almost real, she lets out a content sigh.

Nobody is watching, nobody seems to care and Rick takes this opportunity to just sit there and hold Beth, he closes his eyes, he didn't know if he'd ever get another chance like this.

Shane looks over his shoulder and smirks, he was going to get this party started. He sees Tara making her way over, now she would say or do something and Shane jumps into action.

Shane dances over towards Tara knocking all the rookies out of his way pushing them with his butt and bumps into Tara, his turns around her bending down to her.

"Hey baby!" Shane smiles down at her "If you wanted to dance, you just needed to ask!" He grins at her.

Tara stops in her tracks looks at Shane in her face, she looks ready to blow.

"Step away if you know what good for ya!" Tara warns.

"Oh don't be like that!" Shane say taking a quick look over to see Rick and Beth still seated as they were, Rick had his head on top of Beth's, they seemed to have dozed off.

He gestures to the DJ and the DJ smiles nodding and then the music starts up. Tara stops when she hears it, every god damn day when she was riding with him, he insisted they listen to The King. She loved Elvis, he was her father's idol, she grew up with the crooner but Deputy McShitty was ruining it for her.

Shane whips round with the mic in his hand and looking at Tara, he strolls up to her.

_"__Lord Almighty,__  
__I feel my temperature rising__  
__Higher higher__  
__It's burning through to my soul__  
__Girl, girl, girl, girl__  
__You gonna set me on fire__  
__My brain is flaming__  
__I don't know which way to go_

_Your kisses lift me higher__  
__Like the sweet song of a choir__  
__You light my morning sky__  
__With burning love"_

Shane grabs Tara's hand and twirls her around in to his arms so his chest is up against her back and they are cheek to cheek. Tara tries to wriggle out and turns her face the other way and Shane moves his face closer to her. Tara looks at him frowning.

_"Ooh, ooh, ooh,__  
__I feel my temperature rising__  
__Help me, I'm flaming__  
__I must be a hundred and nine__  
__Burning, burning, burning__  
__And nothing can cool me__  
__I just might turn to smoke__  
__But I feel fine_

_'Cause your kisses lift me higher__  
__Like the sweet song of a choir__  
__And you light my morning sky__  
__With burning love"_

Everyone is clapping and dancing as Shane twirls Tara back out and then pulls her back grabbing her hip and her arm rocking them around. Tara tries hard not to but a tiny smile appears and then disappears, she composes herself again, pulling away but Shane has got a hold of her, she can't escape.

_"It's coming closer__  
__The flames are now licking my body__  
__Won't you help me__  
__I feel like I'm slipping away__  
__It's hard to breath__  
__My chest is a-heaving__  
__Lord, have mercy__  
__I'm burning a hole where I lay, yeah_

Shane grabs his shirt and thumps his hand down on his chest and then dips Tara back, leaning down to kiss her. Tara yelps covering his mouth, shaking her head and he kisses her hand when she grabs his mouth and squishes it for him to stop.

_"Your kisses lift me higher__  
__Like the sweet song of a choir__  
__You light my morning sky__  
__With burning love__  
__With burning love__  
__Ah, ah, burning love"_

Tara stamps on Shane's foot and goes to knee him in the groin but Rick is over making it in between them and when Tara sees Rick she holds back her knee. Rick apologises to Tara and detaches Shane from Tara. He gestures to Tara to go over to Beth who was now hovering in the crowd.

Shane with his hand out follows Tara and Rick holds him back by his shirt trying not to laugh, hoping his shirt wouldn't rip but most importantly hoping Tara wouldn't turn around and kick Shane in the face like he'd taught her in self-defence classes. Shane was pushing his luck and one of these days, Tara may deck him, she was entitled to do it but Rick hoped she wouldn't, that would bruise Shane's ego.

_"I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love__  
__Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love__  
__Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love__  
__Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love__  
__Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love__  
__Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love!"_

Shane had grabbed Rick and was twirling him around the dance floor trying to kiss him. Rick was trying to get away but Shane latched on, now Rick was laughing, mouthing a few curse words but Shane continued, everyone was laughing and watching, egging Shane on and Beth had joined in clapping and giggling, she was fully awake now, couldn't believe how much fun it was to watch Rick and Shane fooling around. She wanted many nights like this to watch Deputy Grimes letting himself go and just having fun, he deserved to join in and not sit back in the back.

"Hey Sweet Cheeks, you know you were dribbling over Deputy Grimes!" Noah says into Beth's ear.

Beth turns around looking at Noah smiling not understanding, titling her head.

"Was not!" She laughs.

"You were…pinky swear!" Noah says.

Beth looks at Noah about to say something, she looks down and then looking over at Rick and she thought she smelt him and she saw his face but she does that all the time. She had woken up laying resting against the seat covered up with a jacket. She looks over and the jacket was none other than Deputy Grimes.

"Oh my god, what did I do?...what did he say?" Beth asks feeling embarrassed that she may have latched on to him and maybe said something whilst sleeping, god knew she mumbled.

Noah looks at Beth with a smirk.

"You draped yourself over him and he…wrapped his arms around you!" Noah clarifies throwing her a look and wiggles his brows at her.

"Noooooooo!" Beth says shocked covering her face.

"Yesssss!" Noah crosses his arms "He did and he looked just as comfy as you did!"

Beth can't help the big smile appear on her face and wraps her arms around herself.

"He wrapped his arms around me!" Beth says to herself but Noah hears knowing she was going to go into Beth World.

Noah pulls Beth into a hug and she looks over to Rick. Shane was trying to lift him up but Rick shows how strong he is matching Shane's strength and switches their position.

"Can you believe that dweeb!" Tara moans coming over "He's lucky Deputy Grimes turned up when he did otherwise he would need reconstructive surgery!"

Before Beth can say anything, she feels hands come up and cover her eyes. She lifts her hands up to touch the manly hands.

Rick has Shane in a headlock and looks over at Beth and then his smile slowly disappears as he watches Fireman Chris leaning down whispering something into Beth's ear. He sees Beth smile. And before Rick knows it, Shane turns around and twists Rick's arm behind his back and when he notices Rick not stopping him, he follows Rick's gaze to see Hot Fireman Chris.

Beth turns around pulling Fireman Chris's hands away. He leans down and kisses her cheek and hugs her. Beth's hand steadies around Fireman Chris's back, she says hi. She had forgotten she had invited him to drinks earlier in the week, so much had happened since then.

Tara puts both her thumbs up with a grin, pulling Noah away to leave Beth and Fireman Chris to themselves. Fireman Chris takes Beth's hand and leads her to the back table calling to the waitress for two beers. Beth follows and takes a look over her shoulder towards Rick, she catches him but he looks away showing he wasn't paying attention.

Shane was with Rick by the bar. Rick wasn't as talkative nor contributing towards the conversations around them as previously before. He was lost in thought nursing his beer and occasionally taking a look over to Beth. Shane tries to cheer him up with jokes but Rick doesn't laugh like he usually does.

Tara was happily dancing with Ben and Zach and she stops not believing her eyes.

"You've got to be shittin' me!" Tara mouths and the guys turn to face where Tara was staring in shock.

"What's he doin' here?" Noah says rushing over.

Tara looks over at Beth with Fireman Chris, then over at Rick and then Jimmy walking in with a load of guys, he was scanning the bar and Tara knew who he was looking for.

"It never rains, it pours!" Tara sighs.

Rick sees Jimmy walking past and he turns to watch him looking around and then Jimmy catches Beth.

"Looks like I've got competition!" Jimmy says to his friend "Beth'll be mine in no time and blondie will be yesterday's news!" Jimmy smirks and the guys laugh.

"Like all your cases, you win!" One of the guys says knowingly and they clap hands looking over at Beth.

Rick narrows his eyes at Jimmy and then over to Beth. He turns back around and knocks back the rest of his drink.

"I'm off!" Rick announces getting up.

"What! Rick, the night's still young, it's only 10.30pm!" Shane protests.

"Got to be up early for work, you have fun!" Rick pats Shane on the shoulder and makes his way out the door. He takes one last look over his shoulder at Beth, he had no chance against those guys, he steps out the bar and makes his walk home.

Beth tries to engage in the conversation but her mind is not on Fireman Chris, she feels bad for messing him about, he was truly a nice guy but she couldn't think beyond Rick Grimes.

"Chris, there's something I need to tell you and I hope we can still remain friends!" She asks him looking sad, she didn't want to hurt him and he deserved the truth.

"You like Rick Grimes!" Fireman Chris answers for Beth.

Beth looks at him not sure what to say.

"It's ok Beth, I'm not mad, I hoped maybe I had a chance but I forfeit, he's a great guy, I can't compete with an awesome guy like him…you should tell him!" Fireman Chris says with a resigned sigh.

"You're not mad?" Beth asks.

"No, I'll brood for a week or two but you should be with the person you want to be with and I'd like it if we can be friends!" He smiles at Beth.

Beth smiles deeply and hugs him.

"You're a great guy and I hope the most amazing girl walks into your life, a girl worthy of your love…how did you know?" Beth asks him letting go.

"Well when you mentioned him a dozen times on our first date and then the second and then you were holding his baby the last time I saw you and he was sitting in the café watching us and I've see the way you keep looking over at him." Fireman Chris laughs when Beth leans forward covering her face with a groan.

Fireman Chris laughs and Beth joins him feeling relieved he was so understanding and really smart.

Beth gets up to go get them another drink, she looks around hoping to bump into Rick but she can't see him and then Jimmy steps out in front of her.

"Hey Bethy!" Jimmy smiles.

"Jimmy!" Beth smiles back not ever expecting to see him at her bar "You and here?" She asks a bit abruptly.

"I hear this is the place to be and it must be the place...your here too!" Jimmy answers running his eyes over her, he pulls out his arms for a hug.

Beth reluctantly gives him a hug and looks around for Rick, he was nowhere to be seen.

Tara throws Beth a face of disgust and Beth gestures with her eyes to come save her and Tara storms over and interrupts.

"Hey Jimbo!" Tara thumps him in the arm hard.

"Whoah...hey Tara, it's always a pleasure to see you!" He smiles back rubbing his arm "I missed this!" He gestures to his dead arm.

"Oh, if that's the case!" Tara thumps his other arm to make it even.

"Sorry but I need to pinch Beth, she's needed!" Tara tells Jimmy, waving a bye in his face, she grabs Beth's hand and pulls her to safety of their group.

Beth throws Jimmy an apologetic smile.

"Thanks!" Beth says appreciatively to Tara.

"Where's Deputy Grimes?" Beth asks casually but Tara noted the tone in Beth's voice.

"He took off about ten minutes ago." Tara informs Beth and she sees Beth's face drop.

"He left?!" Beth replies sadly.

* * *

**A/N:- Keep tuned...**


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks for reading and special thanks to malzateb, brinxb, DaryDixon'sLover and megs27 for your comments, really appreciate them. Small chapter is up...

**Anyone guess who makes a small guest appearance? You'll know once you read but he was mentioned by Rick to Beth when they climbed a whole flight of steps earlier in this story.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

_Thoughts in Italics _

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Beth had rushed back over to the seating area, throwing everyone's jackets up in the air pulling Ricks out and lifts it up to her chest and nose inhaling it. She wondered why he had left and not at least come over and said hello. Noah had said Rick been beside her with his arms around her but he didn't say anything, he didn't even say goodbye before he left. She looks at the jacket sadly and then Fireman Chris appears in front of Beth.

"Beth?" He calls "What's wrong?" He asks putting his hands on her shoulders looking down at Beth.

"Deputy Grimes didn't say a word to me, he just left!" Beth says quietly now looking up at Chris.

"Maybe he had an emergency?" He tries to think of an excuse why Rick had left.

"Maybe," Beth says looking on sadly.

"If he just left now, maybe you could try and catch up to him?" Chris suggests.

If Beth came running after him, he'd be ecstatic. He could clearly see Beth had strong feelings for the deputy but he wasn't completely sure about Rick. He thought he caught Rick looking over at their table a few times and it definitely wasn't to look at him, there was nobody sitting next to them and behind them was a wall.

He wondered if Rick Grimes felt anything for Beth and if he did, would he act upon them. Rick was famous for being strict and diligent in everything he does. He followed rules and guidelines to a T. Would dating a Rookie be acceptable in his position and The Sheriff's Department? Is there a manual that says so? Chris thinks about such relationships blossoming in different working environments. Some places nobody batted an eye but some places it was frowned upon to have such relationships and Rick is one of the most Senior Deputies and to make matters more difficult, Rick Grimes is the candidate to be Sheriff one day. The current Sheriff keeps Rick close by as his protégé. Chris just hoped Beth wouldn't get hurt and humiliated with a rejection from the deputy or if a romance did start up, Rick wouldn't cut her loose to save his career.

He tries to console Beth as her mind races what to do, she wanted to see him, at least say good night, their last good night had been so perfect and special.

Beth throws her bag across her chest and makes a dash for it. She comes back and gives Chris a hug and takes off out the bar. Just as she steps out, she sees a flash of lightening, she flinches and then the cracking thunder follows by the sudden downpour of rain. Beth grabs Rick's coat and balls it up into a ball trying to save it from getting soaked whilst running down the street.

"The day I wear open toe heels!" Beth groans when the water begins to sneak into her shoes.

Everyone around were running trying to get under shelter or just trying to get home. Beth continues running avoiding the beginnings of the puddles appearing everywhere. She stops at the roadside jogging on the spot, looking left and right, waiting for a break in between the cars. She was seriously thinking about pulling out her badge and flashing it to all the cars to stop whilst she ran across the road to let her through. She had to get to Deputy Grimes, he forgot his jacket and she just wanted to see him and that gorgeous smile! But then she remembers she left her badge in her locker, she groans kicking the floor in frustration.

Beth lifts her face up and stares forward, squinting thinking she may have spotted Rick. She beams, it was a long run to him but she could make it so long as she didn't get hit by a car or lightning, nothing and no one was going to stop her from getting to Rick Grimes tonight!

"Not even you, Mother Nature! You can shower down all you like, I'll swim to him if I have to!" Beth yells looking up at the sky allowing the rain to fall over her face.

Beth looks forward concentrating up ahead, concentrating so much she doesn't see the bus drive past at high speed through the large pothole on the tarmac filled with dirty roadside water and it splashes all over her, head to toe. Beth draws in a breath in shock, frozen letting out a piercing scream. The guy who stood beside her covers his ears deafened stumbles away. Beth coughs out the road water, spitting it out of her mouth. She grabs her stomach wanting to throw up but she looks up from her bent over position, she couldn't see Rick anymore!

She gets up looking both ways and it is all clear, she steps out into the road trying to run across it. She looked like she had something stuck up her ass whilst running. Her heels were squelching as she nearly made it halfway across and then she hears the thundering roaring of a motorcycle coming towards her. Beth stops turning to look at it like a deer in headlights grabbing hold of Rick's jacket to her mouth, the bike swerves around her, she twirls as it thunders past, nearly knocking her down and splashes her with more dirty water.

"ARGGHHHHH….IDIOT!" Beth screams picking up a plastic bottle from the floor and chucks it at the back of the rider. It hits him on the back. Beth stands there breathing in and out angrily waiting for him to stop and apologise.

The biker slowed down slightly, takes a look over the side of his shoulder, his helmet covering his head but he meets big blue eyes. He looks her up and down, she was soaking wet, her white top had dirt on it and it had become see through, he could see her white bra visible underneath the wet top. But when he looks up, she was fuming, he didn't want to deal with a crazy chick no matter how cute she was, he zooms off.

Beth begins chasing after the biker swinging Rick's jacket in the air not knowing why, she squints and takes a mental note of the bike's licence plate number and then notes the black vest with angel wings.

"That's it, RUN AWAY otherwise…otherwise I'd have drowned you in this puddle!" Beth points down at the floor "Yeah, I can be dirty cop when the time calls for it like now!" Beth yells louder still swinging Rick's jacket in the air.

Beth huffs stomping off. She turns back around stomping over to grab the plastic bottle and walking to the other side of the road and dropping it into the recycling bin, it will nag her all night if she didn't.

Looking at Rick's coat, it was soaking wet, she looks at the fur around the collar and frowns _oh no! _It was probably ruined and she sighs hugging it. She kicks her feet out rinsing out the water from her dripping jeans and shoes and remembering the reason why she was out in the rain, she sets off running again.

Beth runs the next two minutes and turning down Rick's street, she slows down into a walk. She sees Rick's house. She composes herself, lifts the straps up of her Cami top which had slid off her shoulders and she runs her hand through her wet hair. She knew she looked a mess but she didn't have a vanity mirror or hair dryer, she'll have to do.

Beth smiles nervously, feeling shy from what Noah had told her and now being at his house. Maybe Rick might kiss her thank you and she could kiss him back good night, make it a tradition. Beth takes the next few steps, she sees Rick's porch light come on and she sees Rick standing at the door. He had his back to her, she loved his broad shoulders, he looked so strong and she really liked the look of his jeans, they fit perfect on him. She wondered whether he had clothes made to fit as they fit him like a glove, perfect!

Beth sucks on her bottom lip, she feels butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She was about to call him when she reaches the step, she take a step up and then freezes. Beth's face drops, she feels like somebody just punched her in the stomach, not once but twice, she feels sick.

Rick was standing outside his door and Jessie had her face buried into Rick's chest, hand around his neck and Rick had his arms around her back holding her against him. Beth feels queasy and dizzy standing there watching and she couldn't watch any longer so she leaves Rick's jacket on the banister. She takes a step down and Rick hears the squelch coming from beneath him, he turns his head around to see Beth walking away as fast as she can. He was surprised to see Beth, she was supposed to be at the bar with Fireman Chris and Jimmy the young men fussing over her. Rick moves away from Jessie forgetting she was there. Jessie grabs hold of his hand tightly but Rick is moving down the stairs letting go of Jessie taking after Beth. His feet pick up speed every step he takes and he's suddenly jogging to catch up to Beth.

"Rick!" Jessie calls out but he doesn't hear her.

Beth had tears running down her face but nobody would be able to tell as the rain showers down. She doesn't hear Rick calling after her, she shuts off to everything and everyone around her.

When Beth makes it down the end of the street, she was ready to run home and before she could, Rick grabs her hand and pulls her towards him. Beth puts a hand on Rick's chest stopping herself from smacking flush against his body which was what would have happened had she just fallen into his arms.

Beth realises she had been acting like such a stupid little school girl crushing on her Senior Training Officer, she was such a fool, a big fat loser. So many things going through her mind...Why would Deputy Grimes want some rookie like her when he can have a woman deputy like Deputy Jessie Anderson.

Beth removes all emotions from her face to look up at him blankly.

Rick tries to form words looking into Beth's eyes, trying to read her mind but Beth had completely shut off and detached herself. Michonne's training really did help and this is one time Beth was grateful for Michonne and her counselling and teaching of techniques.

"Beth!" Rick finally says breathing out heavily.

Beth thinks he just wants to know why she was here out in the rain.

"Oh, you left your jacket in the bar and I thought I would get it to you, it's an expensive jacket, it would be a shame to lose it or have someone steal it!" She replies with a smile, talking as if everything was normal.

Rick frowns slightly at Beth's reaction, the way she was acting and before he can say anything, Beth's cells rings and she sighs internally grateful for an escape.

Beth pulls her hand out of Rick's to rifle through her bag, she locates her phone and answers it.

_"Where are you? we're up on karaoke in five!"_ Tara asks down the line and reminds Beth.

"I'm on my way! I'll be back there in four!" Beth laughs and cuts the line.

"I better get goin', the guys are waiting on me, we're on stage next! Well...have a great evening and weekend, I'll see you on Monday!" Beth smiles turning around clutching her bag and walking away completely shattered trying to hold it together, a quiet whimper escapes, she wipes her face.

Rick watches Beth turn the corner and disappear. He closes his eyes sighing heavily.

"Rick?" Jessie calls over.

Rick turns around to see an upset Jessie standing a few feet away.

"Would it be ok if I stay the night at yours?" She asks Rick.

"I don't think that's a good idea but you alright to stay at my friend Carol's over the street? I don't think it would be right for you to stay here. Your husband may get the wrong idea and I think you already have enough problems, I don't want him to think there's something going on between us!" Rick says clearly. "Wait by my porch out of this rain, I'll see if Carol's home." Rick tells Jessie.

Jessie watches as Rick crosses the road, climbs up the steps and knocks at the front door.

Jessie's eyes slipped closed. She had hoped Rick would have let her stay at his house and she wanted some comfort and she craved it from him but then Rookie Beth Greene turned up and probably was hoping to stay the night with Rick as well, maybe she had dampened the young blondes dreams too.

Jessie frowns, if Beth hadn't have turned up then maybe she and Rick could have…she shakes her head and then looks up when Rick makes his way over.

"Carol's getting the spare room made up for you." Rick informs Jessie as he stands in front of her wiping his hair back out of his face.

Carol steps out and calls over.

"You two get out of the rain, you'll catch your deaths, Jessie?" Carol calls out "I'm Carol, you'll be bunking over at mine tonight, you wanna c'mon in and you can get out of your wet clothes and get warmed up!" Carol calls back with a smile.

Jessie looks at her wet clothes and then looks over at Rick, his shirt was sticking to his body, Jessie looks up at Rick wondering couldn't he see why she was here this late at night.

"You better get in before the neighbours come out, Carol's not gonna stop hollerin' if you stay out here much longer!" Rick tells her stepping back and turning towards his own house.

Jessie rubs her arm and makes her way towards Carol's house taking a look back at Rick.

Rick unlocks his door, stepping in, he shuts it behind him with a long exhausted sigh rubbing his chin.

Tonight wasn't supposed to end the way it did, he had hoped of a different outcome following last night's kisses, he had hoped to have gotten the guts and spoken to Beth. The feelings he started to have since the elevator incident.

He locks the door and walks to his bathroom, he needed to clear his head. Rick turns on the shower, takes his wet clothes off and climbs into the shower tray closing the door letting the steaming hot water run down all over his body. After five minutes, he opens his eyes and thinks of Beth, her face when she saw Jessie. He thought he saw something there, possibly longing, sadness, hurt but for what he wasn't sure and why would Beth be upset? She had every man in the bar at her feet.

Rick leans up and pulls the shower lever to full blast and allows the water to hit him hard all over, he closes his eyes again.

Why was it so hard to say what he wanted to say, he wasn't scared of anything but why did telling Beth how he felt terrify him to death?

Rejection, humiliation, or she was young and out of his league comes to mind.

Rick buries his face onto his arm leaning against the wall. Just when things get good and they move a step forward, something happens and they suddenly take two steps back. Maybe thinking of pursuing Beth wasn't the right thing to do?

* * *

**A/N:- This chapter weren't all that fun but was needed. **

**Going to update The Journey soon x **


	20. Chapter 20

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks for the views and thanks to the guys for your comments! Means A LOT to me!

I was going to make Rick and Beth kiss in the rain in the last chapter but I had to change that and I have an alternate first kiss written but you'll have to wait as there's a few things that happen before that pinnacle moment, so please bear with me, I just don't want to disappoint you but I really want a few things to happen before _'The kiss'_ and more..

**Featured Song: U2 - Vertigo**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

_Thoughts in Italics _

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Noah, Beth and Tara lay on the hood of Noah's jeep. Beth's besties are busy discussing whether or not to organise a camping trip and who to invite.

Beth lays there arms crossed over her stomach staring up at the sky wondering whether she should apply for the Special Ops Undercover Assignment that all the Rookies were informed about for work experience. They needed four volunteers to go undercover working for a casino in Macon where money was being laundered. They needed two young women and two men. The men would be a barman and waiter and the two girls would be hostesses. Beth just needed to know what hostess meant, she wasn't going to be a showgirl or stripper. It would look good on her records to show she can go undercover, the more she did, the better her chances of getting into Atlanta PD and work her way up to detective once she was fully qualified and her training was over in King County's Sheriff's Department in a couple of years.

They'll all be out looking for jobs and that was her aim from the start to make it to Atlanta and she needed to focus on her career. She had a talk with her father and he gave her some good advice which means she'll have to buckle down and work her butt off, stop daydreaming and concentrate plus it would mean she could get away from King County for two months and come back afresh. Beth just didn't reveal to her father what she was going to be doing it was all confidential, she'd have to sign a Confidentiality Agreement and go incognito for a month, no contact with friends or family just with the people running the hush hush operation. Beth lets out a low sigh, it would be hard, she needed to harden up.

"Sweet Cheeks, you want to invite anyone?" Noah ask leaning up on his elbow looking down at Beth.

Beth's eyes move to Noah's and she shakes her head, if she got accepted, she wouldn't be going, she wasn't going to tell them until she got her acceptance or decline letter.

"You alright?" Noah finally asks, the whole weekend she's been quiet. He touches Beth's forehead concerned to see she's not coming down with anything.

"Yeah, just tired!" She smiles back up and then goes back to looking up at the sky.

"You had breakfast?" Noah asks.

"I've got a granola bar in my desk drawer, I'll have that later." Beth replies.

Noah sits up and slides off the bonnet, he needed to give Beth a distraction from Friday, she didn't go back to the bar but had decided to go home and drive back to the farm to see her dad. As he was off, he went home to see his folks as well as Tara the following day. When they all met up the following day, all three families had a get together meal as it was the first time the three had gone home at the same time.

He had spoken to Fireman Chris who said Beth had gone after a guy who left the bar and the only guy who he knew left the bar was Deputy Grimes. Something must have happened after the whole cuddling incident, whatever happened, Beth wasn't her cheerful self and the last time she was upset revolved around their Senior Training Officer.

"You've been pecking at your food the whole weekend, you're not eating a granola bar for breakfast, c'mon, we're gonna get real breakfast!" Noah orders.

"I don't feel hungry." Beth assures Noah.

Tara now slides off the hood and looks at Noah and they give each other a nod, Noah drops his rucksack on the floor and they both grab a leg each and pull Beth off, she shrieks landing on her bottom on the rucksack.

Beth rubs her bottom scrunching her face in pain.

"Awwww poor baby!" Tara rubs her eyes pretending to cry pouting.

Beth looks up trying not to laugh, trying to pull a threatening face, she jumps up and begins her chase. Tara is running like she's running to score a touchdown, she was off and out of reach and Noah was running wagging his bottom. Beth grabs her bottle of water ready to pelt it to hit Noah's running bottom, he sees this and begins to run in a zig zag, there was no way Beth's throw could hit him. Beth chucks the bottle, watching the bottle twirl whilst it flies and then watches it descend down and it misses Noah by a meter but hits a guy between the legs making him trip over onto the floor. Beth covers her mouth and drops to the floor and rolls to cover behind the bench. So much for acting serious and stop fooling around.

_I'll start from tomorrow!_ Beth advises herself.

"Crap!" She whispers when she takes a peep between the gaps of the bench. The guy sits up shaking head rubbing his knees.

Noah rushes over to see if the guy was ok, he went down like a domino.

"Where did the mother fucker go!" The man gruffs getting up grabbing the bottle ready to swing it at the offensive person who threw the bottle and tripped him up.

"Hey man, it was a mistake, sorry!" Noah says from behind and then the man spins around holding the bottle rolling up his sleeves.

"Whoa! Easy!" Noah says holding his hands out to calm the man down.

The man begins to take a few slow menacing steps and Noah was ready to defend himself. Tara turns around seeing this and begins her run to jump in if need be and then the man looked like he was going to strike Noah. Beth gets to her feet, this was her fault, she begins to run towards the man and just as the man goes to swing, Beth jumps and tackles the man to the ground making him land on his front. Beth looks at the guy and rolls over grabbing his hands twisting them and restraining them behind his back, she sits with her knee digging into his back.

"We don't want any trouble, he said he was sorry, you need to calm down!" Beth advises him.

"Who are you…the police?" The man growls.

"Yeah, so remain calm and then I'll let you go!" Beth says speaking into his ear "And it wasn't him who throw the bottle it was me and I didn't mean for it to hit you, I'm sorry." Beth apologises hoping that this would be the end of it.

The man sees a blonde ponytail dangling by his face and skilfully flips himself over making Beth land on her back, he breaks the restraint and then pins Beth's hands down on the grass.

"Hey!" Beth yells kicking her legs out but he had traps her thighs between his knees.

Noah and Tara are on the man trying to pull him off but he wasn't budging. Beth manages to get her hair out of her face and looks up into watchful blue eyes and then the watchful eyes take on a look of recognition.

_"__YOU!"_ He barks more to himself, thinking - what were the chances! _She IS A CRAZY WOMAN s'pecially trippin' up grown men for no reason! _He says to himself.

He releases Beth's hands and gets up and when he's on his feet, he reaches down to give Beth a hand up but Noah is already helping Beth up.

"You ok?" Noah asks her and Beth nods a yes looking flushed in the face.

Noah pulls Beth behind him as he walks up to the man not happy, Tara is beside Beth putting her arm around her shoulder throwing the man evils.

The man picks up the bottle and hands it to Noah. Noah looks down at the bottle confusingly and takes it, he was ready to fight the man should be strike.

"Apology accepted!" The strange man says nodding and turns around and walks off.

"What just happened?" Tara says confused.

"Doesn't matter, he's gone, sorry Noah, I nearly got you beat up!" Beth apologises.

"I'll take the bruises for you, let's forget it!" Noah says handing back Beth her bottle.

"I need an Espresso!" Noah breathes going to collect his backpack.

"Me two!" Tara replies

"Make that three!" Beth says watching the man walking towards the station, maybe to make a complaint. She sighs, she'll need some caffeine before she got her ear chewed off by Deputy Jackie.

* * *

Beth follows behind Tara and Noah chatting and then she feels an arm drape around her shoulder. She looks up and she smiles.

"Good Morning, the sunshine of my eyes!" Shane smiles down.

"Good Morning Deputy Walsh!" Beth greets laughing.

Shane snatches her coffee cup and drinks it and pulls a face shaking his head.

"What is it?" He asks wagging his tongue in the air, blowing out, it was spicy.

"Spicy Chai Latte with extra cinnamon." She shrugs laughing "Teaches you for stealing what's not yours!"

"What's yours is mine, mine is yours…bladeblah!" Shane rolls his hands and he chuckles.

Beth smiles taking the takeaway cup back and taking a sip and Shane looks down as she leans her head on his chest as they walk.

"Talk to me girl…where did you go Friday?" He asks.

"I'd rather not talk about it!" Beth replies "I've got too much to think about and the less I think about _that_, the more I can focus on _rea_l life!" Beth air quotes hoping Shane wouldn't push for more details.

Beth turns her head to the side and then it catches her eyes and she moves out of Shane's arm and begins to hurry over to the parking bays. When she gets to the space, she circles around it and then looks at the licence plate number, it was the same bike.

"Oh my god! It's him, the jerk is here!" Beth says frantically turning around to see if she could spot him. Although, she didn't know what he looked like, she only saw a glimpse of brown bangs, blue eyes and the black vest with the angel wings - _angel my ass!_ Beth scoffs to herself.

Shane makes it over to Beth stopping to watch her standing there mumbling to herself and she looked pissed.

"What's got ya all riled up?" Shane asks.

"This bike nearly ran me over yesterday and the guy riding it splashed me, gave one look at me and then took off!" Beth points at the bike "I could have been in shock or who knows what and he took off and left me in the pouring rain!"

Beth grabs her cell and takes a picture of the bike and then the licence plate number.

"I'm gonna run the plates through the system and I'll find out who this jerk is and then, then I'll see!" Beth says crossly.

"You look kinda hot pissed off!" Shane says sitting down on the wall watching her.

"This is nothing!" Beth says leaning down pointing at her face and Shane nods pretending to be scared.

It tickled him to see little Beth Greene on the war path. He suddenly felt sorry for the guy who actually ends up marrying her, he'll have to be very tactical to keep the Bethzilla at bay when she was pissed because Beth was very cute but it's always the cute quiet ones who blow the hardest when push comes to shove. Shane laughs thinking if Rick grew some balls and makes Beth an honest woman, he would definitely have an interesting marriage and he knew Rick wouldn't stay mad or annoyed at Beth even if he wanted to - _ Rick, Rick, Rick my boy! _Shane shakes his head.

Tara walks over to see what was going on.

Shane pretends he doesn't see Tara. He was going practice the, treat her mean, keep her keen attitude.

"Deputy Dumbo!" Tara greets wanting to ignore him but he stuck out like a sore thumb leaning back, legs stretched out, big feet pointing up, screaming _look at me! _watching the surroundings and he was talking to Beth.

"Oh…hey!" Shane nods and goes back to watching a girl walk past giving her an appreciative smile for her short skirt making the girl blush as she walks past giving him a look over her shoulder. Shane leans sideways looking past Tara nodding at the girl's nice legs.

Tara rolls her eyes "Pervert!" She says underneath her breathe.

"You say somthin'?" He asks pretending he never heard her but he did.

"NO!" She replies back "Beth, you comin' in?" She asks watching Beth inspecting the parked motorcycle.

"The nearly hit and runner is here!" Beth tells Tara.

"I didn't nearly hit and run, YOU stepped out half dressed!" The gruff voice comes from behind them all and they all turn around to see the man.

"YOU!" Beth points to the man marching up to him still pointing and pokes him in the chest.

Shane jumps up not believing his eyes and walks over and pulls Beth behind him and comes face to face standing there hands on hips, eyeballing at his nemesis and frenermy since High School.

"Daryl Dixon, why I'll be! What brings you back to town?" Shane asks impatiently.

"Here to see Rick about Merle, his court case is comin' up and somethin' else!" Daryl replies.

"You do know it was Rick and me who cuffed Merle up on top of that roof, he tried to push me off!" Shane reminds Daryl.

"Shame, he didn't push hard enough!" Daryl grunts and Shane steps forward.

"Oh, it's like that!" Shane raises his brow "I hope the judge throws the key away, doped up brother should feel right at home, where he belongs, I'll be sittin' front row and centre watching in Court with my popcorn!" Shane replies smirking.

Daryl steps forward and gets in Shane's face, Shane pushes his face into Daryl's, their chests puffed out against one another, both men snarling and foaming at the mouth.

Beth and Tara rush over and try to extract them off one another which was proving extremely difficult. Shane was built like an Ox and begins to tower over Daryl, he grew a couple of inches higher and Daryl's biceps where tensed up and his veins were prominently bulging out ready to crush someone. Beth stares at Daryl's arms open mouthed not believing how big they were, she thought Shane was muscly and ripped, Daryl seemed to be too. Beth was getting squished and so was Tara and they use each other's back as leverage to push the two buffalo's apart, Beth lets out a growls as she does this.

"I can't believe your friends with Deputy Grimes!" Beth replies when Daryl grabs her arm and moves her aside not liking being touched nor wanting her to get hurt whilst he smashed Shane's head in, he was no woman beater.

"I can't believe your old enough to be a cop!" Daryl counters back "You can't even cross the road or dress appropriately!"

Beth stares up at Daryl.

"Hold me back!" Beth says under her breath to both Tara and Shane frowning.

Shane was standing there balling his fists as Tara holds him back, he was eyeballing at his nemesis who has many times come in between him and Rick since High School. He looks over at Beth, who gestures with her eyes, she wanted to scare Daryl off. Shane took her meaning he gently pushes Tara off his arm. Tara nearly pounces ready to stop Shane from attacking Daryl but scrunches up her face when Beth kicks back into Tara's shin. She jumps grabbing hold of Beth's arm and Shane grabs her round the waist and Beth is too hyped up, jumping up and down growling, it was having not effect of Daryl who just watches. Shane and Tara just look at each other not knowing what Beth was doing, they look down at her feet, Shane knew this looked laughable but he couldn't help what came out of his mouth.

"He just called your momma fat!" Shane whispers into Beth's ear.

Beth stops galloping, her eyes blow up and Shane and Tara swore they saw steam coming out of Beth's nostrils, she bares her teeth.

"Why I ought to!" Beth says gritting her teeth pulling up her sleeves, charging and ready to pounce.

Tara couldn't keep hold any longer as Beth tore out of her grip, Shane grabs Beth back and holds her tighter round the waist and then has to lift her up and her legs were kicking out and she was leaning forward to grab at Daryl who is watching them unimpressed, maybe a bit embarrassed as his eyes shoot from left to right hoping nobody was watching. He looks back at the two and Beth's legs were kicking out further and nearly gets Daryl in his groin.

"Whoa! Ya don't gotta get frisky with me, ya look like ya got ants in ya pants!" Daryl gave a short bark of laughter.

Beth stops thrashing out to stare going limp in Shane's arm. Shane looks at Beth.

"Is he laughin' at me?" Beth asks slowly "Is he laughing at me?" She asks Shane turning her face around to look at him.

"I think he is!" Shane answers Beth.

Beth turns back around to see Daryl.

"I'm goin' to wipe that smug look off your face!" She fumes.

"Go back to playin' Kindergarten Cop, Barbie and take Mr Dildo with you!" Daryl answers back.

Tara lets out a burst of laughter and both Beth and Shane stare at her.

"Sorry but he's funny!" Tara replies smacking her thigh.

"Mines the real thing, you wanna take a look to be sure!" Shane nods down to his appendage.

"Ewww, don't make me barf out my breakfast!" Tara closes her eyes trying to get out the vision walking to a side.

Daryl looks over at Beth as she watches him, he doesn't move his gaze.

"I don't even know how to respond to...to…Mr, I haven't Had a Bath Since Forever!" Beth counters back seeing all the oil covering his face, hands and arms.

"Nice one, I think you just made him cry!" Shane looks to Beth shushing her to be quiet and let him deal with Daryl.

"I ain't got time for this shit, carry Barbie inside and get the fuck out my face!" Daryl tells Shane.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth!" Beth asks astonished at the use of Daryl's explicit mouth.

"Na, just kissed your momma with it!" He responds back.

Beth smiles looking at him and then down at the floor, kicking her feet back letting out a little giggle. Tara watches, eyes wide knowing that look Beth had, it came out once in a blue moon and well the moon must be blue tonight as when Daryl let his guard down, Beth flew at him like a lioness and they went tumbling down on the floor and Beth puts him into a headlock.

"Shane!" Daryl yells out holding his hands up not knowing whether to flip Beth over again, he didn't like to touch people and he wasn't thrilled at his position with the tiny blonde.

Shane hovers above, Beth was able to do what he has wanted to do for years but Rick was always there to stop him and Rick wasn't here now and he'll never get this opportunity again, for years Dixon and his older brother had taunted him and had the upper hand over him. When Merle disappeared Daryl started hanging out with Rick and him to his displeasure, threes a crowd and all.

"I'm sorry? I tawt I taw a puddy-cat?" Shane sings looking around and then looks down at Daryl with a grin "a creepin' up on me, I did! I ta a puddy-tat as plain as he could be!" He points down at Daryl smirking.

"Oh alright...get her off!" Daryl pleads with Shane nodding towards Beth.

Tara is already trying to ply Beth off and even tries to tickle her but she doesn't budge.

Shane decides Dixon had been humiliated enough and walks over and lifts Beth up and she indicates using her finger slicing her neck and then pointing down to Daryl and he just looks at Beth not knowing what to say or how to respond, no girl has ever done that to him before.

"Shit, if all the rookies are like her, then y'all are screwed!" Daryl says jumping up back to his feet.

"Screw you!" Beth hisses back "If I catch you in my county breaking the law again, I'll personally run you over with your bike!"

"God, aren't you just bubblicious!" Daryl smirks taking in the blonde in Shane's arms, she was a little spitfire and he was warming to her.

"Git!" Beth points him to leave.

Daryl puts up his hands stepping back and walks away steadily making sure Beth wasn't going to jump him again, she was a woman and women do crazy shit when pissed.

"Tell Rick, I'll catch up with him…I'll see ya later Walsh!" Daryl hollers as he gets on his bike starting it up, he rides off.

Shane finally puts Beth down on to her feet and turns her around.

"You alright?" He asks wanting to kiss her.

"Never felt better!" She says stomping off.

"Daryl Dixon! Huh!" Beth grumbles walking in not looking where she was going, she bumps straight into a solid chest nearly falling back and then an arm grabs hold of her. Beth lands smack flush against the body of Rick Grimes.

"Oh!" She shrieks grabbing hold.

"You alright?" Rick asks softly holding her up right.

Beth looks up and meets Rick's eyes and nods blinking. Her hand was holding onto his shirt, she looks down and Rick sensing her uneasiness so he lets go of her waist. Beth pulls away from his warm body and rushes into the station without another word, no morning greetings, no chatting away or joking and he watches her go inside frowning. This whole situation was driving him crazy, that he wanted to march inside and grab hold of Beth's arm and…

"Rick!" Shane comes charging up to him "Daryl is lookin' for you, he says you're helping him with Merle's case?!" Shane huffs crossly wanting answers.

Rick sighs rubbing his face.

"Shane, I am goin' to testify against Merle, he did the crime and he'll do the time but Daryl needs advice, he's our friend and I can't just walk away from him!" Rick says putting a hand on Shane's shoulder for him to understand.

Shane shakes his head and storms inside to get ready for briefings.

Rick growls into the palm of his hands, now he had to deal with a bad tempered Shane along with Beth ignoring him, what else could happen today?

"Deputy Grimes?" Tara calls standing beside him.

"Yeah Tara!" Rick answers looking up.

Tara feels awkward now seeing Rick's face, he looked stressed and she was going to add to his stresses.

"I want you to talk to Deputy Walsh and ask him to stop hittin' on me otherwise…I'm goin' to take this up with Chief!" Tara replies and with that Tara runs inside.

"Anyone else?" Rick asks turning around speaking to no one in particular but the air.

"Rick?" Diane calls from reception.

"WHAT?" Rick barks.

"You forgot your coffee and the guy from Emergency Air Rescue Services said he'll meet you at the base." Diane replies wanting to clip Rick around the ear if she could but walks off upset.

"Diane!" Rick calls out but she walks into the ladies toilets "I'm sorry!" Rick adds feeling like a jerk walking back into the station grabbing his mug and making his way to briefings.

* * *

Beth looks up to the board not believing her eyes, somebody was playing a horrible, horrible trick on her. Tara comes over to stand beside her with a smile. Beside her name was Deputy Lambert, she was happy it wasn't Shane, she gives out a huge sigh of relief doing a little shoulder popping in celebration, Lambert was a funny guy and he loved to gossip and he'd bring her up to speed with all the trashy soaps which she's stopped watching but did take an interest now an then, so he was her catch-up guide without having to watch the shows, he narrowed down the twenty-five minutes into the five minutes that was actually needed, he was her fast-forward button.

Tara looks down at Beth's name and her smile disappears, she takes one look at Beth's face and gives her a hug.

"Deputy J Anderson! You never know, you two might have something in common!" Tara suggests.

_Yeah, a tall, dark and handsome guy who walks around town with that great smile and has the most adorable laugh and sexiest voice in the world! _Beth mopes to herself.

She then runs her finger down and it lands on Ben's name and beside his name was Deputy R Grimes.

"Deputy Grimes is gonna have fun!" Tara laughs, Ben was a chatterbox, more of a chatterbox compared to Beth. Tara knew Rick was a patient man but there were limits and Ben never knew when to stop. Tara notes to give Rick some ear plugs for the twelve hour shift they all had today.

"Oh, c'mon it's one shift, just do what you do and get through the day and then we can crash on the sofa and eat junk and watch rubbish TV!" Tara suggests to Beth.

Beth lets out a long heavy sigh tying up her tie, she knots it up and then all of a sudden Jessie comes to stand in front of Beth and undoes the tie for her and begins to re-tie it up. Beth looks up straight into Jessie's eyes taken aback but doesn't show it to the older woman.

"Looks like we're partners for the day!" Jessie smiles and pulls the tie through the hole and slides the knot up.

Rick was walking towards the briefings room but stops outside the glass looking in to see Jessie helping Beth with her tie and her lips were moving whilst Beth listened. He was wondering what Jessie was saying because Beth was just staring at Jessie and looked like she didn't want to be there, she wasn't smiling or talking, there was no facial response to tell him that whatever that was being said between them was civil or something else.

Rick goes into thought, he had recently got the impression Jessie may have romantic feelings towards him. He was oblivious to it until Shane commented on something and he noticed she started brushing up against him, any opportunity they were near, Jessie would find a reason to touch him unnecessarily. He wasn't comfortable with that kind of attention nor would he ever reciprocate her advances and she was married with two kids, there was no way he'd go there.

Rick looks back over to them wondering maybe Jessie had figured out he has feelings for Beth and Friday night when Jessie had turned up at his house, he realised it wasn't just to escape her husband but was something more, she could have turned to anyone at the station, any one of her friends but she turned up at his and then Beth was there and he had run after her and left Jessie standing on his porch and Jessie looked annoyed and angry when he went back to his house.

"There, I used to hate wearing one of these, in a few years if you get past this stage, you'll be wearing one of these uniforms! You know it takes hard work, concentration, dedication and definitely _NO fooling around_ to get to become a Deputy who is someone people can look up to and take seriously!" Jessie advises not tearing her eyes off of Beth and Beth gets the message loud and clear.

Beth already felt like a failure and here was Jessie making her feel more a failure and her words of advice had a double meaning and she realised what she was trying to convey, she had turned up when Jessie and Rick were in a compromising position outside his house and she interrupted them.

"I get you, loud and clear!" Beth smiles stepping back and making her way over to Tara and Noah feeling and looking dejected.

Rick narrows his eyes catching Beth's face, he looks up at the board and sees Jessie's name beside Beth's.

Rick walks and takes a seat beside Shane on the table facing the rookies and the other officers. He takes a quick glance over to Beth and then Jessie comes over and takes a seat beside him. She smiles and he nods back and then The Sheriff walks into the room as he was doing the briefings this morning.

"Ok boys and girls, it's that time of the year! I've arranged the ride alongs with the Fire Services, Ambulance Services and the Emergency Air Rescue Services. The names on the list I have here in my hands will be partaking. So you lucky ones get to have some fun and learn at the same time!" He grins around the room to his rookies.

"This is experience you won't get everywhere and we have been lucky that not everyone hates us cops, we are actually loveable people if given the chance!" She snorts and everyone laughs along.

"I remember those days!" Shane sighs happily reminiscing to when he was a rookie and his first ride along in a helicopter.

"And you threw up when the chopper began to ascend into the air, we didn't make a few feet and you sprayed us all!" Rick interjected and everyone burst out laughing.

"I had a big breakfast, had I have known, I'd have eaten lighter!" Shane moans back, Rick loved to burst Shane's bubble.

Rick nods an ok and Shane folds his arms shaking his head "It's the most important meal of the day and a growing man needs a growing breakfast!"

"What did you have?" Ben asks interested.

"From what I remember it was a double cheese burger with extra bacon, hash browns, a muffin and a latte!" Rick says pulling a face remembering being covered in it and then throwing up himself when he saw the vomit. He keeps that minor information to himself, it seems Shane had forgotten and he smiles looking up to the rookies.

"Grosssss!" They all say covering their mouths and holding their stomachs thinking about being in the same helicopter when Shane puked his guts out.

Beth smiles but does not contribute. She becomes worried. She wasn't sure she would be able to get into the helicopter should her name be on the list, she still had difficulties with her claustrophobia, she begins to loosen her tie puffing her fringe out of her face, getting fidgety. Rick catches this and looks down at the list and sees Beth's, Ben's Jessie's and his name down to be on part of the Emergency Air Rescue Services team and then he realises why Beth looked uncomfortable.

"We have to work closely with these wonderful courageous people and it gives each of us an understanding of what each person does in emergency services. We're all a team and we all pull in together. So I want you all to pay attention and listen carefully and I'll look forward to reading the reports from the designated babysitter of each service who will evaluate you!" The Sheriff informs them and they all make some noise excited hoping that their names were on the list.

"Right, Rick! You call out your team!" Sheriff calls Rick over to the stand.

My team consists of me, Ben, Jessie and Beth!" He reads out and looks over to Beth who seems to want to throw up covering her mouth, gagging slightly.

"You alright?" Tara asks and Beth nods.

"You sure, you can tell them you want to stay on the ground!" Tara suggests to Beth.

Beth just shakes her head no.

Shane reads out his list, Tara, Lambert, Zach and Shane were with The Fire Services.

Noah and Basset were with the Ambulance Services.

"Ok...go make me proud and bursting with pride!" The Chief says bidding them good luck.

Everyone shuffles out the room. Those who were going on the ride alongs were excited except Beth who follows Tara and Jessie slowly to the locker room to change into their uniform for the day.

* * *

"Shot gun!" Ben yells and jumps into Rick's cruiser in the passenger's seat.

Rick opens the door and Jessie makes her way over smiling at Rick and takes a seat in the back. Beth comes out in her jumpsuit, squinting in the sun, she sees Rick leaning up against the open door waiting for her get in. She takes a deep breathe and lets it out, coaching herself to stay calm and focused like Michonne had taught her. She makes her way over when she feels Rick's eyes on her, they were all waiting on her, she runs over apologising and gets into the car.

Rick saw the nervousness and anxiety in Beth's eyes. He turns around and gets into his seat and drives out the parking lot nodding to Big Sal opening the gate for him.

Everything was a blur as they make it to the base. Beth looks at the dozen parked choppers, the engineers in and out checking them over and the choppers being cleaned. Rick looks up at the rear-view mirror, Beth seemed to be mumbling something to herself and then the car stops, everyone is out but Beth still remains sitting in her seat.

The door opens and then she looks over to see Rick kneeling down beside her.

"You ok?" He asks "You don't have to go up, it's your choice, nobody's goin' to pressurise you to go up!" Rick reassures Beth.

Seeing her hands playing with her belt, he reaches over and places his hand atop of hers. Beth stares at his hand as he squeezes it. She looks up at him and Beth could see his concern and he didn't look annoyed or irritated and Beth shakes her head she was fine and Rick thinks, he would feel better knowing Beth was near him up in the air.

"You wanna ride in the same chopper as me? Ben can ride with Jessie?" Rick finally asks waiting for a reply and he doesn't have to wait long.

"Yes, I want to ride with you!" Beth replies hoping he wouldn't change his mind, she felt safe knowing he was there next to her.

Rick nods standing up taking her hand and helping her out of the car. Without realising what he was doing, Rick walks over to the office holding Beth's hand and when they get in, he grabs a helmet and places it on her head and fastens up the strap for her taking his time and attaching her radio to her overalls. Taking his own and doing it up, he looks at Beth with a smile, her helmet looked massive in comparison to her head, he lets out a laugh.

"I much prefer my hat, it's lighter than this!" Rick knocks on his helmet making Beth laugh, he was already making her feel at ease "How do I look?" He asks zipping up his jumpsuit.

"You look alright?" She tells him shrugging her shoulder, tucking in her ponytail. Rick actually looked hot, like a fighter pilot from Top Gun.

"How do I look?" Beth asks him looking down at herself scrunching up her nose, she felt like a dork in overalls.

Rick steps back looking at her from top to bottom to top again with a huge smile.

"You look good! Badass even!" He nods tilting his head appreciatively which makes Beth blush.

Rick was pleased he got Beth to smile and laugh, he finally relaxed himself.

"If you want to come down, tell me! If you feel agitated, tell me! We will be perfectly safe and we have the best pilot in the whole of the United States chaperoning us around today, so relax! This is an experience you'll remember forever, so just enjoy the scenery...I promise you, once you're up, you'll never wanna come back down and I'm goin' to tell you somethin' only Shane, Chief and the Pilot back then, know!" Rick leans up close to her, his face breathing next to hers.

Beth smiles gesturing for him to tell her, she wanted to know what he wanted to share with her.

"I also threw up the first time I went up soooo...I won't hold it against you, if you do need to puke but please tell me you had a light breakfast today!" Rick asks her.

Beth laughs "You're safe, I only had toast!" She replies "You really threw up?" Beth asks looking up to him.

Rick looks down nodding his head. Beth thought he looked so cute telling her his embarrassing moment, it made her feel a whole lot better knowing the most badass man she knows threw up.

"I'm ready!" Beth tells him.

Rick gestures to Beth to lead the way and she does and then she climbs up into the back seat of the chopper. One of the engineers buckles her in and puts his thumb up and Beth puts her thumb up in return as he slams the door shut and Rick is beside her.

"Hey man, what took ya long?" A gruff voice comes.

"I'm on time, I'm always on time!" Rick replies and they both laugh as a hand reaches back to Rick and they clasps hands in greeting, a brotherly greeting,Beth smile and then Beth recognises those bulging Biceps and that gruff voice.

_"Daryl Dixon!"_ Beth says shocked.

"Oh god, Power Puff Girl!" The gruff voice says shocked, Daryl looks into the rear-view mirror seeing Beth sitting next to Rick with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You two know each other?" Rick asks looking from Daryl to Beth.

"He nearly killed me, I need to get out, I have a bad feelin' about this?" Beth says trying to get up but Rick grabs hold of her thigh to sit back down beside him.

"Ya had me in a headlock shorty!" Daryl barks back.

"Oh so you're the douche-bag who nearly ran Beth over Friday night when she was running after some mystery guy!" Ben says sitting next to Jessie who looks at both Rick and Beth.

Beth sits motionless next to Rick, he still had his hand on her thigh and Ben looks around the chopper.

"What?" Ben asks everyone.

Beth looks at Rick's hand and he slowly takes it back into his own lap looking at Beth and then out the window.

"What did I say?" Ben asks again looking at everyone's face and Beth shakes her head to Ben to shut up as he watches out the window as the chopper lifts up watching the men down on the tarmac signalling instructions to Daryl with their flags.

"This is ya Pilot Daryl Dixon, keep your hands and feet in and don't fucking puke or you'll need to use that parachute latched on ya backs when I chuck ya out and that includes you shorty!" Daryl refers to Beth looking at her through the mirror. She swings her head to watch outside the window watching the scenery as Ben switches on the radio to liven up the atmosphere..

_"Unos, dos, tres, catorce!_

_Turn it up loud, captain._

_Lights go down it's dark  
The jungle is your head  
Can't rule your heart  
A feeling so much  
Stronger than a thought  
Your eyes are wide and though  
Your soul it can't be bought  
Your mind can wander_

_Hello hello  
(Hola)  
I'm at a place called Vertigo  
(Donde esta?)  
It's everything I wish I didn't know  
Except you give me something  
I can feel, feel_

_The night is full of holes  
As bullets rip the sky  
Of ink with gold  
They twinkle as the  
Boys play rock and roll  
They know that they can't dance  
At least they know_

_I can't stand the beats  
I'm asking for the cheque  
The girl with crimson nails  
Has Jesus 'round her neck  
Swinging to the music  
Swinging to the music.."_

Beth looks at Rick and Rick looks at Beth, adrenaline pumping through their veins as they begin to descend down to the crash site as they see smoke lifting into the air from the pile up ahead.

"You ready?" Rick asks Beth one last time.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" She replies looking shocked at the crash.

"Stay close to me!" Rick tells Beth as he opens the door and they hear the chaos up ahead.

Beth nods her head following Rick out and he helps her down and out of the chopper. Ben jumps out slamming the door behind him and Jessie sits there not pleased as Rick and Beth run towards the scene following Daryl with Ben not far behind, she was stuck, the door wouldn't open.

**To be continued...**


	21. Chapter 21

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks for the views and the comments from; malzateb, daneruhl, brinxb, LIFEISSTRANGER, DarylDixon'sLover, BethFan, megs27 and Guest, thank you!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

_Thoughts in Italics _

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

Rick instructs Beth and Ben to go check on the injured and see what help the paramedics needed, they were ordered to strictly stay away from the actual crash of vehicles as there was gas leaking, they needed to work fast and the less people in that close proximity, the better, they were there to help but not get involved with the actual rescue mission. Beth wanted to remind Rick that, the same went for him but he was in charge, she couldn't disobey him or undermine his authority.

Beth imagined an explosion, Rick would be there and she wanted to jump onto his back and not let him go.

Rick can see Beth's worries, moving closer. Ben seemed to be thinking the same and Rick knew he'd have to reassure him too.

"I'll be fine! They say white boys can't jump, I'm tellin' you, we can!" Rick smiles to them both wanting to reach out to Beth to stop her worrying and playfully thump Ben in the arm because he didn't know how else to pacify a 6ft 2" rookie but immediately has to take off to help the Firemen when they call out for help to extract a man from a lorry.

Beth looks at the mash up of vehicles left speechless, this was something you saw on the news. They both look around to see which way to start and they both feel overwhelmed.

Ben places a hand on Beth's shoulder getting her attention and Beth nods in understanding they had jobs to do. They wish each other to stay safe and split up and take instructions from the paramedics. They check up on the shocked victims who had escaped from their vehicles and made it out and were all spread over the grassed areas off the road side, comforting them, a few woman were sobbing.

Beth helps wrap blankets around the fragile bodies to keep them warm whilst Ben hands out bottles of water and biscuits, they call a medic when they come across any injuries which they thought needed attention. Beth was glad she knew First Aid so if her skills were required, she'd help where she could. She thought of Shawn and noted she would have to give him a Beth-Hug when she sees him next since it was him who forced her and Maggie to learn.

It's been over a couple of hours, Beth wipes her forehead. Running around helping people, she had to stop and take some water to replenish herself. It was suddenly scorching hot. Looking around, this was crazy, realising these guys did this on a daily basis, Beth had a new found appreciation for the emergency service guys who put their lives on the line to save people. She takes a moment and then turns around to continue when she sees Fireman Chris and a colleague cutting the roof off one of the smashed up cars, the car was a write off. The Firemen step away whilst they lift a part of the roof off.

There was a little girl in a hysterical crying fit, crying out for her mother who was in the front seat of the car where Chris was using specialist cutting gear to get the remainder of the roof off. They stop to take a quick breather.

"Chris!" Beth calls out rushing towards him.

Chris looks over his shoulder to see a blonde ponytail swooshing in the distance. He lifts up his protective googles and sees Beth in overalls running towards him, he gives a tired smile.

"I heard you was out on the field!" Chris smiles through the tension and Beth nods looking worried at the girl as one of the firemen try to calm her but she doesn't stop crying. The little girl had one red in the face, coughing and if she carried on, she'd probably collapse.

"Do you want me to try?" Beth asks Chris looking up at him concerned.

"Oh Beth please! Anything to keep her calm. We need to get the rest of the roof off and her mother out, she needs to be put onto a spinal board and then air lifted off to the hospital as soon as possible!" Chris informs Beth.

Beth nods in understanding as it would be less distraction for them to concentrate on their task in hand if she could pacify the girl.

Chris leads Beth over to the girl sitting on the grass who was now trying to be comforted by Sasha. Chris runs back to his task. Beth can see Sasha trying to comfort the girl but she wouldn't stop pushing at Sasha trying to run to her mother. Sasha looks up at Beth not knowing what to do and she suddenly loses grip, the girl jumps at the speed of lightening and bolts towards the car, reaching her arms out thinking it would take her closer to her mother.

Rick had just finished helping with the other rescues making his way over to see Beth exhausted wiping his sweat. Looking up, he stops in alarm watching a little girl running towards the car with sparks coming off of it. Rick begins to race to grab her calling out.

_"Little Girl!"_ Rick yells out to get her attention.

She stops and turns around to look at him but she looks terrified and continues to run to her mother. Beth is hot on her heels and manages to grab the girl from behind, snatching her up into her arms and holds her. The girl kicks out and thrashes but Beth sits down on the floor and locks her into a hug shushing her wiping the girl's hair. The little girl points towards her mother at the front seat crying. Rick slowed down coming to a stop looking towards the car where she was pointing to, his heart lurched at the scene and looks back to Beth holding the girl.

"I know, I know!" Beth rocks the little girl in her arms watching the sparks coming off the roof of the car, she hears the shouting going on around the car.

"We need to let the firemen do their job, let them help your mom!" Beth whispers to the girl.

"I want my mommy!" The girl cries into Beth's shoulder and Beth holds her tighter.

Rick comes over bending down to Beth putting a hand on her leg to get her attention.

"I'm gonna go help, you ok with her?" He asks.

Beth just nods and before Rick takes off, Beth grabs his hand tightly, he turns to looks at down at Beth.

"Be careful!" She tells him.

Rick smiles squeezing their hands before he sets off to help Chris.

Once the girl settles down, Beth looks down at her and wipes her eyes.

"I'm Beth, what's your name?" Beth asks the little girl.

The little girl was reluctant to tell Beth her name and seeing Beth's bracelet with the charms, the girl touches them.

"Maggie." The little girl replies.

"What's that sweetie?" Beth asks looking down thinking she heard wrong.

"My name is Maggie!" She repeats a little louder.

"No it's not!" Beth smiles and girls looks at Beth nodding.

"It is!" Maggie says rubbing her eye.

Maggie's face was all blotchy and puffy from all the crying. Beth just wanted to keep her cuddled in her arms and keep her safe. She could understand what the girl was going through seeing her mother injured and there was nothing she could do but watch. Beth pulls Maggie tighter keeping her own emotions under control thinking back on the past. She snaps out, this wasn't the time and place, Maggie needed her, she needed to be strong and take care of the little girl placed in her care.

"My big sis's name is Maggie and she's the most bossiest person I have EVER met, since I can remember!" Beth laughs "You're not bossy are you?" Beth asks tilting her head in question and the girl shakes her head no.

"Phewwwwww!" Beth wipes her brow "She bosses me around all the time, it's nice to meet a Maggie who doesn't!" Beth smiles a big smile.

"I've got an older sister and she's bossy!" Maggie replies.

"Yeah, we're the babies of the family, we have to put up with bossy older siblings!" Beth sighs.

"Now my older brother isn't too bad but he can be PRETTTTY over protective but he's cool, he's a doctor, he has a little girl called Belle, she nearly two and sometimes everyone mixes us up and I'm like twenty-two!" Beth shakes her head and Maggie gives a tiny smile.

"How do they make that mistake, isn't she a baby?" Maggie asked confused.

"You'd think wouldn't ya!" Beth agrees finally meeting someone who agrees with her.

"Everyone says she's a bit like me, looks like me when I was her age, she does silly things that reminds everyone of me, like when she stops and daydreams whilst in the middle of doing stuff, like she zones out…I don't do that and she is constantly giggling and then gets hiccups!" Beth scoffs shakes her head.

Beth sits there thinking, maybe Belle was more like her than she actually realised. Beth snaps out when she realises Maggie was staring at her.

"Maggie can actually be cool and she's my best friend. She has two twin boys, David and Simon and they are really mischievous! I thinks they will become the wackiest geniuses this world has seen yet!" Beth says proudly "Their four and their probably two years younger than you!" Beth continues "How old are you?" She asks Maggie.

"Five but my birthday's comin' up and I'll be six." Maggie confirms putting up six fingers on her hands.

"Six is a pretty big deal, you got any plans?" Beth asks.

"Mommy and daddy are takin' me and my friends to the zoo." Maggie says looking over and they see the top has been taken off of the car.

Maggie can see more of her mom and she tries to run but Beth grabs her. Maggie begins to whine a little wanting to go over. Chris puts up a thumb to Beth with a smile indicating the mother was conscious and ok making Beth sigh with relief and smiling back.

"Shushhhh!" Beth whispers "Look at me, Maggie!" Beth grabs her face to stare into her eyes.

"Your mom needs some space, if she sees you panickin' and worried, she'll get upset and we don't want that, let's sit and wait and when they're ready for us, we'll go say hi!" Beth pleads with Maggie.

"I want my daddy!" Maggie replies looking at Beth.

"Ok, what's your daddy's name?" She asks "Do you know his number or your home address?" Beth ask and Maggie nods yes.

Beth calls Ben and he takes down the details and speaks into his radio back to despatch.

"We sit tight and wait, we just wait!" Beth holds Maggie in her lap looking around looking for Rick anxiously. She couldn't see him and then he was lifting himself out of a window and climbing out of a turned over bus, Daryl gives him a hand down, she finally relaxes.

A little while later, there's a police car siren coming towards them and another car following behind which Beth knows has to be the father. Once the car stops, a man jumps out the car looking around bewildered and then Maggie cries out "Daddy!"

The man hearing his daughter's cry, jumps around and runs towards Beth. Beth grabs hold of Maggie terrified he was going to knock them down at the speed he was running but once he's in reach, he snatches his daughter crying and kissing her, checking her over. Beth lets them have a moment together and once she sees the father stand on wobbly legs, Beth gets him to sit down and she runs through what happened and once his wife is on a stretcher, Beth is called over to bring the husband and daughter over and they have a family reunion of hugs and kisses.

Beth watches Maggie's father lean down stroking his wife's face, he presses his lips gently down on her lips and they share a sweet slow kiss and when they part, he rests his forehead against her and he tells her he loves her. Beth felt emotional watching, she wipes the tear falling from her eye. She looks up and sees Rick standing there holding the stretcher, he was looking at her as well, Beth feels embarrassed he had seen her and looks away.

"Deputy Grimes!" Ben calls over gesturing they had to go and Rick nods.

"Sir, the surgeons are waitin' at King County General Hospital waitin' for us, we have to get your wife there as quickly as we can, every minute counts, we need to go now!" Rick urges the husband looking deep into the man's eyes to show how serious he is.

Beth steps up and puts her hand on the man's arm and nods for him to let them go and he reluctantly agrees letting go of his wife's hand.

Rick and Ben with the help of Fireman Chris and a colleague pick up the stretcher and carry the woman over to the chopper.

Daryl opens the door and then sees Jessie sitting with her feet stretched out on the seat opposite.

"Well don't we look cosy!" Daryl growls seeing Jessie's feet on his clean seat.

Jessie wakes abruptly and sits up looking at Daryl stunned.

"Ya been here the whole time, we've been out there?" Daryl asks astonished holding his hips narrowing his eyes, they were like saucers taking in the woman.

"Well if I could've gotten out of this stupid piece of junk then maybe I'd have been out there helpin'!" Jessie says crossly "It was locked, you guys left me in here!" She smacks the door.

"Hey!" Daryl snarls "This piece of junk is takin' that woman to the hospital, so I suggest ya carry ya ass outta my chopper before it spits ya out!" Daryl jumps into the helicopter, gently opens the door to Jessie's side and the door falls opens.

"Thought ya said it were locked?" Daryl turns to look at Jessie through his bangs.

"It, it, urghhhhhhh!" Jessie yells and climbs out, Daryl follows her out and shuts the door behind him.

Jessie storms off and Daryl watches her shaking his head "Blonde Whiney Bubblehead!" He says beneath his breathe.

He turns around and looks at his chopper, he gets out his red hanky dangling from his back pocket and wipes the smudges and pats his beauty of a helicopter.

"Don't listen to her Bertha, she's just jealous, ya get more action than she does!"

Daryl pats Bertha one last time and jumps into his seat and fires up his girl, listening to her propellers is like a rush to him, just as good as his bike makes him feel.

They manage to secure the woman into the chopper, a paramedic is seated beside her.

Rick runs over to Beth.

"C'mon, we gotta go!" Rick tells her grabbing her arm.

"Deputy Grimes, I'm gonna say with the husband and daughter, I'll go to the hospital with them and meet you there?" Beth requests.

"I'll see you there!" Rick agrees.

Rick calls Ben to follow and with a wave they're in the chopper and flying off towards King County General Hospital.

Beth stands back watching and then she feels little hands sneak into hers. When she looks down, Maggie is happy and smiling.

"Thank you for looking after my daughter!" The man says gratefully and Beth smiles putting a hand around Maggie and hugging her.

"Let's get you to the hospital!" Beth gestures to the waiting police car.

* * *

Beth walks over to Daryl who was leaning over the Jukebox looking down to see what tunes they had, nothing he was into. He rolls his eyes with a huff and then he feels someone watching him, he remains as he is but turns his head and looks over his shoulder and then he sees Beth. He turns around leaning back against the Jukebox, crossing his arms over his broad chest with a foot bent backwards resting on the bottom of the Jukebox, he nods for her to speak.

Beth can just about see his eyes, his hair was long and scruffy and hanging over his eyes. Beth wondered how he saw anything but he saw more than most people, he was a very observant person, more observant than Rick which she thought would never be possible but Daryl Dixon was.

She looks over at the Jukebox and stands beside him looking down.

"Not find anythin' you like?" She asks touching the glass pressing her forehead against it.

"uhum!" He hums which Beth took as a no.

Beth thinks of what to say, they got off on the wrong foot and having spent majority of the day with him, she got to know him better and saw that even though he could be a jerk, he was a good guy with bad manners. She sneaks a look at him sideways, he was alright looking she guessed but very grumpy, maybe if he smiled, people wouldn't be too scared to approach him. Beth quickly looks down when Daryl turns to look at her.

"Thanks for today, it was one of the most fascinating and heart pounding days of my career! I've never been in a helicopter in my life and THAT WAS AMAZING!" Beth says thinking back, she was terrified but with a little reassuring words from Rick and him beside her, she was able to fly.

"Deputy Grimes was right, I didn't want to come down once I was up and maybe one day I get to go up again!" Beth hopes anyway, whether it will happen again was another question but flying in a helicopter was one off her bucket list and Maggie will have to hand over $100 as she bet Beth would never do it.

"And you get to do that every day! I'm really jealous!" Beth says genuinely smiling.

"I never knew how beautiful it would look, looking down and I bet it's even more breath-taking at night with all the lights decorating the view below, you're up there with no distractions, it's just you and the sky and everythin' around, you're like the keeper or watcher of the sky!" Beth blabbers on leaning back on the Jukebox next to Daryl giggling thinking of Daryl being someone so peaceful and gentle and she realises maybe he is, he just puts up a front.

Daryl looks at Beth and the corners of his lips slowly creep up, he rarely smiled but listening to Beth made him smile. She was different and it was actually calming and nice compared to the people who he is around most of the time. He looks at Beth intently, she was something, nothing like most girls, he's known and seen a lot of blonde bubble heads who ask plain old stupid questions but the blonde beside him was not stupid, crazy but not stupid. She was quite vibrant, eccentric, saw things different than most people, it was beautiful. If he thought anything could be beautiful, he'd never tell her. She wasn't a bubble head, just curious of everything and that wasn't a bad thing, it made her stand out from most people. She was special, she had curious eyes, nice eyes, kind eyes and not so crazy like he thought she was. Ok, maybe just a little crazy.

"Sorry about the other night, I shouldn't have just rode off like that!" Daryl says quietly.

"Apology accepted and…" She says and Daryl lifts his brow.

"You need to ride slower, I wouldn't want you to get in an accident! Your actually quite vulnerable amongst the other vehicles! You have a duty to set a good example and The Emergency Air Services needs you! If anythin' happened to you, what would the people in our counties do?" Beth asks him trying to put her point across.

She disliked motorbikes, Shawn had ridden one and nearly broke his ankle when he was a teen.

"Ahhh, don't say shit like that!" Daryl groans rubbing his face, he was never good at receiving compliments, he hardly got them and now he had a tiny blonde looking up at him like he was some amazing saint, a saint which he weren't.

"What?" Beth asks shrugging her shoulder looking at him.

"You're too perky and…" Daryl thinks, there were many nice things he could call her.

"And?" Beth asks shaking her head to finish.

Daryl pulls a small smirk, he couldn't do fluffy, mushy shit and liked getting her riled up, he preferred the spitfire, he was more comfortable when she looked like she was going to rough him up, he couldn't do soft eyes and smiles and candy-floss, that was Rick and Shane.

"Bossy!" He says widening his eyes nodding, wanting to get a reaction out of her.

Beth gets up and stands in front of him, hands on hips, she was being nice and he ruins it.

"Am not!" She says firmly pursing her lips frowning.

"Make sure you keep that bike of yours under the speed limit or else I'll personally run you over with your bike and you'll be sorry you messed with me, Officer Beth Greene, remember the name!" Beth gives him one last hard look and turns around strolling back to the booth.

"Oh I remember the name til my dying days!" He grunts a laugh watching Beth and he smiles and turns around and selects a song. Turning back around retaking his position, he watches for the reaction, the angry face, he plays the song just for fun.

_"__Hiya Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you want to go for a ride?  
Sure Ken.  
Jump in._

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation._

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!"_

Aqua's Barbie Girl plays throughout the diner as Beth sits down next to Shane open mouth insulted. She turns around in her seat and points at her eye, scrunches up her fist and punches the air and points at him, telling Daryl "I will punch you if you don't shut the fudge up!"

She turns back around and Daryl chuckles to himself as the waitress hands him his shake and he take a slurp making his way over lazily and sits next to Rick.

Beth picks up her fries and doesn't find the sauce, Rick pushes his plate closer to her so their sharing. Beth smiles looking down and dips her fries into his sauce whilst Rick continues to eat from his plate. Daryl watches like he's been watching since they rolled into the base. He could smell something in the air and Rick was reeking of it as was Beth. He smirks taking another slurp as Rick calls over the waitress ordering Beth another cola as her glass was now empty.

Beth picks out some gherkins from her burger pulling a face, she reaches out and then Rick takes them from her fingers and shoves them into his mouth laughing when Beth's burger falls apart like it always does, he bends his head down trying to stifle his laugh but it was too late, the low rumble comes out. Beth pouts and Rick grabs a few serviettes and passes them over to her and he watches her clean her chin off the juices and when he feels Daryl's beady eyes on him, Rick looks out into the diner at the diners realising he was caught gazing at Beth.

_Crap!_ Rick says to himself stuffing some more fries into his mouth. Daryl had only been around for just over twelve hours and he's already sussing him out.

_Interesting! _Daryl thinks to himself chewing his finger looking at Beth and then at Rick and he sees something he hasn't seen in a long time, the sparkle and adoration in Rick's eyes when he looks at Beth. There's over a decade between them but it didn't seem to get in the way of anything between them and he could see the attraction and chemistry jumping off one another.

Daryl smirks, Rick was keeping a secret and he knew it, he looks at Shane who must know this, he's practically attached to Rick's ass. Shane looks up from his burger and his eyes connects with Daryl's and he nods towards Rick and Shane just looks over at Rick and Beth talking and looks back at Daryl and smirks and Daryl nods, it was confirmed.

Tara, Ben, Noah and Zach come over and squeeze up on each side and Daryl is sandwiched between Rick and Ben.

"I like ya but not that much, ya think ya can shift off my lap?" Daryl asks Ben.

"Don't you move Ben!" Beth interject when Ben begins to get up, he freezes not knowing what to do looking around the table and then looking to Rick, who gestures to Ben to sit back down.

"If he wants to move, there's a table right over there!" Beth points to the far end table.

"Hey shorty, I want ta eat my dinner, I ain't dinner, I'm gettin' mushed like a mashed potatoes!" Daryl moans wanting his elbow space, he nudges Ben's arm out the way and Ben boldly nudges back. Daryl bogs at him.

"Daryl!" Rick hisses between gritted teeth and Daryl turns to complain and Rick shakes his head no.

Beth was happy, she liked everyone around the table together and with Rick sitting opposite her, she imagined many evenings like this and then Jessie walks in with Amy.

Daryl sees Beth turn as her face drops at the sight of Jessie and he notices how tense Rick gets, he looks over to Beth wanting to say something but with a table full of people, he knew Rick wouldn't say anything to embarrass Beth and himself. Daryl runs his hands down his scruffy chin and when he looks up through his bangs, he catches Jessie stealing glances at Rick.

Tara and Shane are up racing to the Jukebox fighting, Tara pushes Shane, he was about to grab her but scrunches up his fists, Rick gave him a warning but they both stand there disputing songs, Shane wanted to play some Elvis.

Jessie comes over and takes a seat next to Beth and Amy takes one on her other side, they both scoot up close to her. Beth loses her appetite and drops her serviette into her plate signalling she was finished. Rick looks at her half eaten burger, she usually wolfs her food and picks at his.

Rick knew he had to speak to Jessie and put things straight between them. What she was looking for, she wasn't going to get it from him.

* * *

Rick was leaning up against the counter paying the tab for the table, Chief had given him his card as dinner was on him for the brilliant jobs they did.

"So this the gal you spoke about a while back, doesn't use the elevator and whether I'd take ya both up to the top floor in my chopper if need be…is blondie?" Daryl smirks looking at Rick leaning up beside him at the counter.

Rick looks up from the receipt and thinks, did he have that particular conversation with Daryl and when he sees Daryl smirk, he definitely knows he did have the conversation and he tries to act cool like it was nothing.

"Probably, could've been one of the others, can't remember!" Rick replies going back to staring at the receipt.

He was hoping Daryl would drop the subject and he knew he would but would have Daryl looking at him the whole night and he'd know what he would be thinking the whole time, Rick internally groans, couldn't he have one friend who would just say "hey Rick, the weathers great, how's things goin'? Good, excellent, you have a nice day, good bye!" These conversations never happened, Shane would be stuck in his head practically 24/7 and Daryl would be dissecting every look, smile, frown, movement etc.

Rick now rubs the back of his neck and scratches his foot on the back of this calf trying to change the conversation off him and on to something else. Right about now, Rick was thinking of inviting Leon over to watch sports on the overhang widescreen or play pool. He looks over at Leon eating cheese puffs reading some magazine he's never seen before and changes his mind.

"It's shorty, ain't it!" Daryl reveals abruptly and then he sees Rick's face turn pink blushing.

_Gotcha! _Daryl smirks some more, Rick wanted to slap it off.

"You dirty dirty dog!" Daryl smirks.

Rick leans on the counter and covers his face, Daryl sussed him out.

**To be continued...**


	22. Chapter 22

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks for the views and also the reviews for the previous chapter from; LIFEISSTRANGER, castlefan83, malzateb, brinxb and Kaylah - you guys motivate me to write, it's a stress release and this fic has just taken over!

**WARNING:** This is now rated M - There's a sex scene in this chapter but it's not Rick and Beth! It's Jessie and Pete right at the end! so if you want to skip the last part, please do. **I'VE EDITED IT SLIGHTLY THIS MORNING, IT'S STILL THERE BUT LESS GRAPHIC THAN THE FIRST DRAFT - SORRY TO THOSE WHO READ IT FIRST TIME AROUND! I KNOW IT'S NOT THE COUPLE YOU WANT TO READ ABOUT, IT'S AN INSIGHT OF JESSIE'S OBSESSION ON RICK.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

_Thoughts in Italic_

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

Beth walks into the station, Diane and Linda clap on her entrance. Beth beams surprised and then the two women pop a few party poppers at Beth and confetti rains down over her head. Beth looks up watching the colourful papers cover her and she gives her small audience a bow in response and they all laugh.

"Wohooo! we saw you on the six o'clock news, you are now famous!" Diane grins rushing up to Beth with paper and pen asking for her autograph.

"Oh gosh, I was just doin' what I was sent out there to do!" Beth replies blushing "Besides, you should have seen Deputy Grimes in action! You should be doing all this for him, he was AMAZING!" Beth praises Rick to both the women who eagerly listen to Beth's account of what she saw him do and they _ohhhh_ and _ahhhh_ and Beth asks them to pop a few on him and Ben when they get a chance.

Diane reveals she has a few poppers left in her pockets and will definitely pop a few over the guys as this was the most exciting media coverage they've had for years, it's all everyone will be talking about for months to come.

"We could possibly be looking at the future Madam Sheriff!" Linda adds getting out her phone camera to take a selfie of all three and they all, including Beth quickly run their hands down their hair, flash their most gorgeous smiles and the phone flashes as they pose.

"We take a bloody good picture!" Linda beams and is already posting the picture to the Station's Internal Messaging Site, it was something similar to Facebook but this was for Cops only. Linda types _"King County's lovable Rookie…Girl Power!"_ as the caption under the picture.

"Oh! I completely forgot!" Diane says hitting her forehead "You have visitors waitin' to see you!" She grins nodding to the seating area behind.

Beth turns around to see Little Maggie and her father get to their feet and Maggie is running over and jumps into Beth's arms.

"Hey Magpie!" Beth laughs loving the greeting style from the little girl.

Maggie's father comes over and hugs Beth and she allows him, there was no awkwardness in the hug, it was rather welcomed and Beth could see the appreciation and gratitude coming from the older man. Beth had waited with them in the family room until Maggie's mother came out of surgery to be told she was being taken to recovery and was going to be just fine. They have a little moment and laugh and Maggie breaks up Beth and her father, Jim giving each other updates on the aftermath of the accident as she pulls an older girl who seemed to be about sixteen or seventeen towards Beth enthusiastically.

"This is my older sister, Mandy and this is my friend Beth!" Maggie smiles introducing them both to one another.

"Hey Mandy, it's nice to finally meet you!" Beth smiles and looks down to Maggie and winks. What was said between them, stayed between them.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you too!" Mandy replies thoughtfully.

Mandy was looking at Beth, opens her mouth and then closes it. Beth stands there smiling all around.

"You don't look like a cop, you look…normal, you look young!" Mandy states slowly, a little stunned looking at a petite Beth with a side braid tied back into her bouncy golden ponytail, dressed in jeans with a rip at the knee, a tank top with a shirt knotted up at the front revealing a small glimpse of her flat stomach and in her old converses that had seen better days.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not but I'll take it as one!" Beth laughs looking down at herself. This was her usual comfy style when she couldn't be bothered and she only had five minutes to get dressed and out of her apartment "I do try!" Beth adds seeing the ketchup stain on her shirt from her Egg McMuffin she scoffed down rubbing it off and Mandy smiles agreeably.

"I have my mom's genes, she's still youthful lookin'!" Beth shrugs about the young comment.

"I suppose you're lucky then!" Mandy replies and feels embarrassed for being so blunt.

"It's ok, I always gets people commenting…yesterday somebody called me Kindergarten Cop!" Beth pulls a face and Mandy can't help but laugh at that. "And I know it won't be last time I hear it!" Beth tells Mandy honestly not to worry, she wasn't offended.

All awkwardness's aside, Mandy relaxes at Beth's chilled outness and the vibes she was giving out.

"Thanks for looking after Maggie, she told me you took care of her whilst mom was being cut out of the Volvo," The teenage girl says with her hands in her pockets "Maggie said she wasn't frightened once you were there, for that - thanks!" Mandy gives Beth a genuine smile meeting Beth's eyes.

"There's no thanks, it was my pleasure, she was a brave girl!" Beth says looking down at Maggie and pulling her nose, Maggie grabs hold of Beth's hands laughing.

Mandy smiles pushing her hair out of her face, Beth gets a better look at the girl, she was a carbon copy of Maggie but a teenage version.

Jim and Beth talk some more and The Sheriff walks in, he sees Beth and Jim, he makes his way over to check on the family and he praises Beth for her part in yesterday's rescues. Both men are off talking, Beth goes over and sits down beside Mandy with Maggie in her lap.

"How did you know you wanted to be a cop?" Mandy finally asks Beth.

Beth sits there in thought. It wasn't planned, she had a whole different path she was going to take, but this happened, things happen in life and takes you on a whole different journey. Beth explains as best she can, she had her reasons and she tells her how much she now loves her job even on the tough and rough days but she explains that she has a large support system around her who keep her well grounded and all the Deputies there training her and the other rookies, are responsible for what she is today, she was indebted to them for believing in her and taking a chance on her and Mandy listens eagerly interested.

"Wow!" The teenager responds and thinks carefully before asking.

"If I knew someone who was considering this path, becomin' a cop…how do they go about getting' there?" Mandy asks meekly.

"Come see me in two years' time or look me up and I can direct you in the right direction!" Beth advises with a smile.

Mandy blushes slightly being caught out, it was her who was thinking about joining the academy once she graduated from High School. She had thought about it before when Deputies Lambert and Basset did a talk couple of months back and seeing Beth reignited that thought.

Maggie had been waiting long enough patiently and then can no longer wait, she thrusts an envelope into Beth's face.

"What's this?" Beth asks.

"You gotta open it up to see, silly!" Maggie giggles.

"Ok!" Beth beams tearing open the envelope eagerly.

Beth pulls a card out and looks at it speechless. It was a picture of Bertha the big orange chopper in the blue sky. Daryl at the front seat with his head seat over his ears and shades over his eyes. Ben was behind him blowing a bubble with his bubble gum, then behind was Rick looking serious talking into his radio and at the back was Beth smiling and waving out the window.

"You made this?" Beth asks looking at Maggie.

"Yes!" Maggie replies.

"This is the best gift anyone has ever made for me! I'm gonna frame it and keep it on my desk!" Beth informs Maggie and Maggie looks at her dad coming over, she runs to him and jumps in to his arms.

"See you got the picture!" Jim smiles holding his daughter in his arms.

"Yeah!" Beth says admiring the masterpiece in her hands.

* * *

Ben and Zach walk through the doors. Linda and Diane jump up from behind the counter and pop the party poppers at Ben and he screams and it wasn't a manly scream.

Zach was covered in the coloured string, he balls over laughing holding his stomach trying not to fall over pointing at Ben trying to form a word but can't instead tries to breathe whilst laughing.

"Oh man! You..you screamed like a sissy girl!" Zach finally gets out and has to sit down on one of the waiting seats.

Ben was standing in the centre of the waiting area holding his chest breathing in and out looking like he may have possibly been shot and was waiting for someone to tell him he was on his way to visit the angels and his maker.

"Am I dead?" Is all he asks looking at the Jesus Christ Cross on the wall above front desk.

"No sweetie, you're still alive! Sorry, didn't mean to frighten the life out of ya!" Diane apologies rushing over and rubbing Ben on the back giving him a motherly hug.

"You chase after bad guys! deal with guns and drug dealers and you're screaming at a few crappy party popper?!" Linda asks coming over with her phone camera and taking another selfie of them all with Ben in the middle, Zach runs over and photo bombs the picture.

"Owww! Ya look white as a ghost!" Linda says taking a look at the snap and then posts the shot to the Station's Messaging page and types _"Overwhelmed!"_ as the caption under the picture of a stunned Ben.

Beth's picture had been liked by 60 staff members in the space of fifteen minutes with 80 comments and there would be more by the end of the day.

Ben looked completely spooked in the picture Linda comments walking back to behind the desk.

"Let's get you a sweet tea honey!" Diane coos to Ben and he nods "Can I have the fancy tea that Chief has!" He asks and Diane cannot refuse when he gives her his dough-like eyes.

"Sure honey!" Diane directs him to the break room.

"Can I have some?" Zach asking jogging behind.

"No!" Diane says.

"What! I saved a dog from a burning building!" Zach moans following behind and Ben smirks to Zach looking over his shoulder.

"Who's laughing now?" Ben mouths to Zach.

* * *

Beth sits at her desk looking at her picture smiling. Her phone was ringing off the hook but she doesn't answer it. Rick was making his way to his desk and looks over to Beth and sees that she's engrossed in a piece of paper in her hand. He turns around and makes his way over to stop beside her desk, he picks up her phone.

"Officer Greene's phone…may I take a message?" Rick asks leaning down at the table jotting down the message. He clips the note on to Beth's message clip and then standing up, he looks over Beth's shoulder.

"Is that...us?" Rick asks almost laughing, the pictures were uncannily accurate of their cartoon selves.

Beth looks to her side, up smiling nodding and then looks back to her picture.

"The little girl made it for me, I think I'm goin' to keep it on my desk!" Beth says deciding exactly where to put it without it getting ruined or damaged.

Rick puts out his hand to take a closer look, Beth hands it over, Rick takes a long hard look and he gives a little laugh.

"Am I always this serious looking?" He asks raising a brow.

Beth considers her answer. The answer she wanted to say, she would never say out loud because it would mean her telling him how fantastic he is that she would probably say more than what was appropriate to say to him.

"Somebody round here's gotta be serious, guess that's you!" Beth shrugs her shoulder smiling.

Rick turns around and walks off with Beth's picture.

"That's my picture!" Beth says lowly twirling around in her chair.

She watches as Rick walks up the stairs and searches through his drawer and then he was doing something. A moment later, Rick makes his way down the stairs and back over to Beth's desk and puts something down on her desk.

"It'll stay protected in this frame," Rick says stepping back "It's a good picture, a good memory, one to show the kids when we look back and retell them the story." Rick says smiling looking at the frame.

Rick was standing there arms crossed, head tilted staring at the frame with a satisfied smile on his face. Beth looks up at him almost drooling.

Linda walks by and takes a selfie of herself and Rick and Rick turns around watching her walking off, mumbling something to herself.

_"__Brave Heart and STILL The Golden Boy!"_ Linda says typing the caption under Rick's picture and then she posts it to the page.

Beth was still looking up at Rick not knowing how to take his comment. He must have meant him and his kids i.e. Carl and Judith and her with her kids in years to come, he didn't mean what _she_ was hoping he said. Beth looks back at the picture.

"Yeah," Is all Beth says staring at the picture.

In dreamland, she looks at the picture. A cartoon version of herself and Rick jump out of the chopper holding hands and then their parachutes pop out of their backpacks. They land at the alter at the church and exchange rings in front of the priest as Rick lifts up her veil, leans over and kisses her full on, on the lips and then they run down the aisle and get into the waiting Rolls Royce where they continue to kiss in the back seat. Rick pulls down the blind which says _Just Married_ as the car drives off with tin cans on strings hanging off the boot clattering as the car takes them off into the sunset. Beth lets out a happy sigh now imagining they had a whole bunch of Rick's, Richie's, Riley's, Rita's and Rianna's running around playing in their big garden whilst she watches them out of her kitchen windows making them sandwiches and then Rick would sneak up from behind and lift her off her feet and surprise her with a hundred kisses.

Rick turns back around to look at Beth leaning on her desk on her elbow, she had completely zoned out. He steps forward to grab her attention.

"Rick!" The Chief calls out to him, gesturing for him to go over.

Rick glances at Beth, he stood there like he wanted to say something to her but he just taps on her desk and turns towards their boss waiting for him.

Beth watches him go, The Chief claps him on the shoulder and directs him to his room. Chief looked on top of the world, he was thrilled with all the media coverage his station was receiving and Rick was his golden boy and the head officer whose training all the rookies.

Tara and Zach had been part of a team who evacuated a building on fire, saving all the occupants, they got them out before the fire spread throughout the building. Rick had been making them run carrying heavy objects up and down stairs. He made them carry each other at one point and making them do trust exercises, working as each other's eyes and ears, giving directions whilst blindfolded or ears completely covered signalling with hand gestures and simple sign language.

Noah had resuscitated a man who stopped breathing. First Aid had been something Rick felt strongly about, they all needed to know the basics of what to do if they faced a situation where they could save a life.

She and Ben had been part of the help with the major accident which was the main coverage on their local news, it was a huge pile up involving many cars and casualties but thankfully no fatalities, it was a good result for a terrible accident. Beth and Ben's nurturing sides came into play in a big way. Ben was a softy at heart just like Beth, although he did help with the heavy lifting. Beth may not have been physically active but the First Aid she did know came in handy helping the paramedics with cleaning up wounds and bandaging. She was good at keeping people calm and reassuring them when they began to panic. She was able to keep loved ones at bay whilst the Fire-fighters got on with cutting people out of vehicles, they didn't have to worry that someone would run over and interfere in their tasks to get people out as quickly as physically possible, especially when cars were leaking petrol onto the ground. They were racing against time.

The ride along was a success and they were all given glowing reports and references.

Beth reaches over and dials a number.

"Hey daddy!" Beth grins when her dad praises her, she begins to blush "Thanks daddy, yes daddy, can I speak to momma if she's awake?" Beth asks and pulls a sad face when she was told her mom had gone back to sleep.

"Give Sleeping Beauty a kiss from me! Did you see me on the tele?" Beth asks and rolls her eyes giggling when her dad tells her she practically saved the day.

"I was part of a big team of thirty people Mr Over Exaggeration!" Beth corrects her dad but laughs some more when he tells her to let him enjoy boasting about his daughter to anyone who will listen to him.

"Ok, well I better go and get back to work, tell Momma I'll see her Thursday, love you!" Beth ends her call and gets ready for briefings.

* * *

Training had finished, everyone was sitting on the floor catching their breaths from the intense workout.

Rick tells them that there is an event coming up that the rookies partake in. It was like a sports day for the Police where the surrounding counties come together once a year and compete against one another and the grand finale is the Triathlon at the end. The scores are tallied up and the county with the most points wins the Golden Trophy.

"I want everyone here to sign up, everyone here deserves to take part!" Rick smiles to the two slowest, he wants them to at least try out.

"You guys have come leaps and bounds, you should be proud! Our neighbouring counties won't know what's hit them when they come face to face with King County's finest! We are the best and we should be feared and I want our neighbouring counties to know it!" Rick says determinedly.

All the rookies cheer, Rick was pumping them all up.

"So, what d'ya guys say?" Rick asks looking around the room giving them his game face.

"I say we go for it, push their faces down into the ground!" Ben jumps up

"I'm in!" Noah yells jumping up not knowing why, he sits back down embarrassed as everyone looks at him.

Beth and Tara giggle into each other's arms, Noah throws his sweater over his face.

"Me too!" Zach is up beside Ben.

All the rookies, one by one stand up to say that they are all for it.

"That's what I wanted to see, now let's shows these punks how it's done right!" Rick smirks looking around the room and he stops at Beth who looks excited and beams back to him.

"Me and Rick are co-training you guys this month and the next, so guys turn up, keep up and we'll bring back that trophy to King County where it belongs up in that Grande Cabinet in the hall. Let's make The Chief proud!" Shane adds looking around standing beside Rick.

Everyone cheers and claps, there was a lot of woohooooing going around the room.

"Right the entry forms are here, take one as you leave, complete it and then hand it to Cynthia and she'll register you and you should receive an email with all the details," Shane tells them as he locates the forms.

"Ok guys, well done and dismissed!" Rick says standing with his hands on his hips pleased.

Beth takes a form and her eyes sweep over it, she folds it and puts it into her bag.

"Good night!" She yells as she picks up her bag.

Shane waves bye as he thrusts forms to everyone.

"Good Night Beth, have a nice evening!" Rick smiles walking over, he picks up and hands over her sweater that she dropped.

"Thanks, you too and say hi to Judy and Carl from me," She says reaching and taking her sweater from him and he nods.

Beth sighs happily and bounces out the room catching up with Tara and the others. She links arms with Noah and takes one last look behind her to see Rick standing there grabbing towels and then looking up to see her turn around the corner.

Rick felt on top of the world, training went excellently, they had a full house for the tournament and the smiles from Beth was boosting his spirit more.

"Sweet dreams Beth" He whispers and goes back in to help Shane tidy up.

* * *

Rick turns on his cell and sees he's got a hundred messages. He logs onto the Station's Message page and sees the captions and pictures.

He sees his picture and there were 200 likes and 500 comments.

"Christ!" He says, his eyes were tired to read.

He scrolls down and sees a comment from Beth.

_Officer Beth Greene: Nothing and NO ONE compares and it's true!_

Rick smiles and he scrolls to Beth's picture and thinks what to write. He didn't want it to sound cheesy and he didn't want people to focus too much on his comment, something subtle yet meant something, short and sweet. He taps away, looks at his typed message and then presses send.

_Deputy R Grimes: Finest of them All! Rarest amongst them All! A True diamond (",)_

Rick turns his cell off and shoves it into his pocket.

* * *

Beth had just got home and gets dressed into her PJs.

She receives a message from Maggie reminding her about Thursday night. She texts back saying she would be there in the evening.

Before putting her phone down, Beth lays down on her bed and logs into her account and reads the comments smiling and giggling at her friends and peers comments on all the pictures of those who went on the ride along.

Shane's picture was of him topless carrying Diane over his shoulder, giving his sexy officer look. He got 400 likes and 600 comments. Reading through the comments, Beth hoped Chief didn't read these because majority of them were quite racy comments from a lot of the women who drooled over Shane Walsh. Beth can't help but comment "Looking good _Sugar Daddy!"_ Beth giggles knowing Deputy Walsh would laugh at her comment, knowing it was nothing more than a joke.

Beth scrolls to her picture and comes across one comment left an hour ago, she sits straight up and blinks and wipes her eyes and reads it again.

_Deputy R Grimes: Finest of them All! Rarest amongst them All! A True diamond (",)_

Beth stares at the comment and falls backwards on to her pillow and closes her eyes, he commented and the comment was special as the guy who wrote it.

* * *

Jessie had tucked her boys into bed and makes her way to her bedroom and finds Pete laying there reading his book. She sighs.

She goes over to her dressing table and moisturises her hands and neck. She hears the beep on her phone and then reads through the comments and then her eyes land on Rick's comment on Beth's photo. Reading it, she could tell that Rick had not written it just for anyone to read, he had written it for Beth to read, the message was for her. Jessie drops her phone on to the dressing table and looks over to her husband and instead of seeing him, she imagines its Rick. She stands up and turns towards the bed and makes her way over.

She imagines Rick looking up from the book and putting it down on to the night stand. Seeing him topless on the bed, looking gorgeous as always, Jessie pulls her T-Shirt off and is standing in just her panties and her bra.

She imagines it's Rick's eyes looking over her body and eyes piercing towards her staring at her with lust and this makes her draw in a breathe and she feels herself go completely wet, she pulls off her bra and her large breasts are exposed for him to see, for him to enjoy.

Jessie leans onto the bed and crawls over, she looks into the eyes imagining they were his, she's thought about those beautiful eyes for years, even when he was married. Jessie sees the playfulness in his eyes, she sees the grin on his face and she grins back as she kisses him wildly. She pushes him down on to the pillow and they both fumble to tear their underwear off one another and once they are free from all restraints, Jessie slides herself slowly down on to him and they both moan and begin moving against one another. Jessie closes her eyes, many times she's thought of this moment when she's having sex and every time it's Rick she imagines and nobody else. She moans loudly she loses herself much quicker than she would have liked to, then she screams but doesn't scream his name out loud but internally she's screaming _"Rick!" _Once Pete comes, he pulls her down and falls on top of Jessie, he kisses her.

"That was...just amazing!" Pete says wiping her hair out of her face, he leans down on her chest not moving "So amazing!" He yawns falling asleep.

Jessie lays there thinking about Rick being on top of her not Pete, breathing heavily in her ear, thinking how she could make him hers and how to remove Beth from the equation. There was no way she was going to let Rookie Beth Greene have Rick, Rick is a man and needs a woman, he was hers.

* * *

**A/N:- Ok, don't throw stones at me! It didn't really happen with Rick only in Jessie's imagination, she used Pete for sex imagining Rick in his place! Bad Lady! She is obsessed! **

_**(I woke up the following morning and had to delete some of the Jessie/Pete scene, it was too much and I don't think the readers wanted to read it, so anyone who read the first draft and (if) you come back to read this again, sorry!)**_

**I will be adding a chapter on my other fics, LBTL and TJ soon.**


	23. Chapter 23

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks for the views and also the reviews for the last chapter from; malzateb, brinxb, Ameliya86, WalkerHarley, Guest, DarylDixon'sLover, SoutheastChicagoMom, LIFEISSTRANGER, BethFan, Kaylah, Guest and Guest. You guys rock, hopefully I can keep you entertained with this story.

malzateb - You requested an update on this fic in The Journey :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

_Thoughts in Italics _

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 23**

* * *

Rick comes out of one of the interrogation rooms giving the man arrested for burglary of an elderly couple's home and the battery of the old man a break before he goes back in to continue. The suspect had just walked into Rick's trap and he was trying to backtrack, getting mixed up with times and places. Rick tells him to rethink his statement and his whereabouts saying he'll be back for the truth.

Rick wasn't going to tell him, he was waiting to receive results back from the lab. Old Mrs Cooper was able to scratch the man's neck and stomach when he was manhandling her into restraints and throwing her into the pantry where she was found shaking. She had his torn skin in her finger nails before he ran away from the scene with thousands of dollars' worth of jewellery, silverware and money they kept in the house. Rick was sending a few officers to the man's home to search for the stolen goods, he was just waiting for the warrant to be signed off. But more importantly, he also wanted to find the distinctive knife the man used to threaten the couple with as the couple's description was a similar description to a knife used in a few of the other attacks much similar to this.

This attacker has the same MO to a few other robberies in the area who were all retired elderly people who'd be at the Country Club for lunch when they'd be robbed. The only difference is, Mr and Mrs Cooper had skipped the Country Club lunch that day in favour of having their previous night's dinner leftovers for lunch.

If they found the weapon and a few of the items on the lists of each of the cases, then they could connect the man to each of the homes he had attacked and vandalised and they'd be able to charge him for those crimes as well. They'd finally be able to close those cases giving the victims closure, justice and have sentimental items returned back to them if they hadn't already been sold off.

Regardless of the above, Rick wanted the man to verbalise what he had done and once he got his confession, he'll show the man all the evidence they'd collected to be presented to the judge when sentencing him. The confession wouldn't be required with all the evidence they'd gather but Rick, all the same wanted the man to confess. It gave him satisfaction and peace of mind he was in charge in that little four walled interrogation room with the mirror facing the criminal to look at himself when he was being charged.

Shane steps out of the room next door having been watching in from the other side of the glass.

"You've got him all shook up, not long til he confesses!" Shane says and Rick just nods his head.

Shane smiles, he wouldn't say it out loud, it'll hurt his own ego and boost Rick's in front of all the rookies, they already think of him as god but Rick was his role model. He was badass and dangerously calm in these situations, rarely did he lose his temper, he'd make the person in question lose their temper before he lost his for his coolness and expressionless face, never arguing but talked in that voice that said _don't try to mess with me sunshine!,_ they'd end up confessing without realising.

"I'll check where we're at with the warrant!" Shane informs Rick and Rick pats Shane on the back as he goes.

Rick was in that frame of mind that nobody disturbed him when he was focused in extracting a confession. It was an unspoken command that everyone knew and respected and even Shane backs away, years of experience knowing you left Rick alone especially after seeing a petrified Mrs Cooper crying on his shoulder as her husband had been knocked out and taken to hospital for x-rays. Rick had a soft spot for Mrs Cooper, she was tiny with white hair tied up in a knot, cute as a button and always gives Carl a Peppermint Humbug _(hard boiled candy) _and had sneaked him a few over the years. Mrs Cooper helped out with his mother's fund raisers so he would regularly see her at his mother's house, the community centre or church, the few times he did go. It was arranged as soon as Olivia had heard, Mrs Cooper will be staying with her until her husband was discharged from hospital and Rick was happy, he didn't want Mrs Cooper alone in the house with bad memories, his mother knew how to comfort people.

Rick makes his way to the water dispenser to get some water. When he reaches down to fill up a cup, he stop and stares down at the floor when he sees golden haired tail wagging and the golden blonde braided hair in a bun shaking and cooing.

"What have we got here?" Rick asks peering down.

Beth looks up and sees Rick hovering over her and she breaks into a big smile.

"You're never gonna believe me but, Rick meet…Rick!" Beth says pulling the puppy's face next to hers and grabbing his two front paws and waving to Rick.

Rick stands there watching Beth and the Golden Retriever Puppy. He tries not to smile and it was hard, cute and cute were staring right at him.

"Awwwww, hi little fella," Shane coos from behind Rick.

Shane kneels down and scratches behind the puppy's ear smiling at Beth and stands back up when he was smiling at Rick.

"He's pulling that face you pull Rick, puppy eyes you can't say no to!" Shane coos to Rick and he pushes Shane out the way to stop.

"Shouldn't you be some place that's not here?" Rick asks Shane.

Shane remembering is off giving the puppy a kiss on the head and a sneaky kiss on Beth's cheek making her giggle before he dashes off. Rick just watches as usual not saying a word but wanting to kick Shane in the backside for being able to do what he wanted to do but was terrified to do. He wasn't terrified of anything but kissing the blonde in front of him without a reason, he was.

He remembers how confidently and boldly he kissed Beth on her cheek at his mother's dinner. His lips lingered on Beth's cheek not wanting to let go as he brushed his nose up against her skin, wanting to feel her and inhale her. His kiss to Beth was meant to be an innocent peck on the cheek in congratulations but he felt it was something more, he didn't go around kissing women randomly even if it was in congratulations, he didn't kiss women period and he had kissed Beth. He's never done that, not even before when he and Lori got together, Lori was the one who made the first move on him and that was that.

The only ladies in his life he gives unlimited kisses on the cheeks to, are his mother and Judy who is his little princess, she could have all the kisses she wanted and his mother, she had the birth certificate and went through twenty-four hours of labour to say he would have to kiss and cuddle her until the day she died and he was ok with that, kissing his mom on the cheeks but he wasn't happy about the dying part and he wished she would stop saying that, it was a bad omen so he'd kiss and cuddle her before those words could even come out of her mouth.

Maybe it was from the buzz of the alcohol he'd drunk he muses but he remembers he didn't drink much, he had stuck to soft drinks all night in case Beth and Tara needed a lift home. No, he was sober, he had Judy and Carl over so he was watching the amount he consumed. It could've been the fact that he was really happy that night, he didn't know but once he kissed Beth's cheek, he wanted to kiss her again and maybe if he moved a couple of centimetres to the side, he'd have kissed her cherry flavoured covered lips but Tara had interrupted.

Then his thoughts go back to a couple of months ago, how Beth had freely or off her head made out with him at the dentist's office in one of the back rooms and he'd responded and kissed her back. He did feel ashamed to have kissed her back when he knew he shouldn't have but that kiss was impulsive and raw and spontaneous, he never did anything spontaneous, always calculating and thinking until he thought too much. He breathes out of his nose. He's often thought of that day and wondered whether it had resurfaced in Beth's memory, if she ever remembers what she had done to him that day, how she made him feel things he hasn't felt in years and he wondered whether he would ever tell her, he promised himself he wouldn't if nothing happened between them, it was a moment he wouldn't forget even if Beth was merry with laughing gas in her system.

Beth is nuzzling the dog and talking to it like a baby. Rick turns and watches, he looks around and then back again. He smiles as Beth cuddles the pup and then composes himself when the puppy licks Beth's cheek.

"Beth, he shouldn't be in here, no animals are allowed in the station," Rick informs Beth and she pouts at him now giving him her big doe-eyes.

"Oh please Deputy Grimes, it's raining out and I said I'll keep an eye on him, his owner is a little old lady who's helping us with our enquiries with Mr and Mrs Cooper's case! Please don't make me send him out to sit in the rain, look at him!"

Beth pulls her most pleading look which Shane calls her 'Puss In Boots Eyes' The eyes Rick knows he will not be able to say no to. He breaks eye contact with Beth, he is nearly caving in to her but he remembers,

"You do know The Chief is allergic to dogs!" Rick scratches behind the puppy's ear now and he's happy sticking out his little tongue.

"Not to Little Rick!" Beth says in a cute little voice that makes Rick look back at her. He wished she wouldn't do that, it was already hard enough as it is.

"To ALL dogs, he is!" Rick says firmly.

"How can anyone be allergic to the cutest dog they ever laid eyes on?" Beth mumbles.

Beth looks at the puppy and then out the window, it was pouring down! Little Rick would drown and Beth shakes her head no, absolutely not!

"We'll keep him hidden, Chief won't even notice!" Beth looks up hopefully at Rick.

"Beth!" Rick groans rubbing his face looking over towards Chief who's happily walking through the corridor.

"Go do your thang, be cute as cute as you can be, he'll cave, trust me!" Beth whispers to Little Rick to sway Rick and he gives a little bark.

Beth lets the puppy go and he runs up to Rick and puts his small paws on his legs looking up wagging his little tail. Beth sees Rick's resolve breaking trying not to look down pretending the puppy wasn't there but his eyes betray him and he's staring into the puppy's eyes and his features soften, he was melting instantly, Beth knew he would!

_Awwww! My Rickelicious is exceptionally scrumptious today! _Beth says to herself watching him beginning to go all gooey at the little display from Little Rick.

Rick runs his hand down his face, he was going to be breaking two rules today once he backs down and agrees. One, letting an animal into a no animal zone and two, keeping an animal in the building with his boss in it which could potentially put him in the hospital from an allergy attack. He needs to check with Cynthia if she had an EpiPen available just in case he needed to stab it into his Chief's ass if he gets any symptoms of an attack.

"Keep him out of sight, preferably wherever the Chief never goes!" Rick warns Beth looking over his shoulder seeing The Chief walking into his room with a snack.

Beth ecstatic, is on her feet and now jumping up and down on the spot with Little Rick running in between her feet excitedly. In Beth's happiness, she picks the puppy up in her arm and throws her other arm around Rick. Rick has to grab her with both arms to not fall back and suddenly four legged Rick, licks Rick's face and he grimaces at the wetness and Beth presses a long lingering kiss to his other cheek which makes Rick blush as he takes a sidewards glance at Beth who's now smiling at the puppy.

"Thank you Deputy Grimes! C'mon little Rick, let's get you a snack and hide you from The Big Bad Sheriff!" She nuzzles the dog "He's actually sweet and cuddly, shame he's allergic to dogs!" Beth tells her four legged friend holding him up in front of her in the air whilst walking off.

Tara rushes over, seeing the dog and they both hide him rushing off laughing.

"Always the hero!" Shane says watching the girls leave and shaking his head with his feet up on his table.

"What? It's raining out!" Rick responds pointing towards the heavy rainstorms walking up towards his desk.

"You don't care much about sending Ben and Zach out in it!" Shane nods towards the two in plastic rain covers looking glum fighting each other for the umbrella.

"Yeah well," Rick mumbles taking a seat and then the phone rings "Deputy Grimes!" He answers quickly on the second ring, grabbing the phone turning away.

Shane just smirks watching Rick rubbing the back of his neck turning around to watch the girls disappear round the corner.

"Got it bad man, got it real bad!" Shane says seeing Tara run back to pick up the toy and is off back the way she came.

* * *

Beth is running down the stairs, looking under the tables, opening up drawers and inside the plant pots. She crawls around on her hands and knees and whistles quietly.

"Little Rick!" She whispers and turns the other way "Come here boy!"

Beth crawls around under a table, turns around and then she stops when she sees a familiar pair of boots standing right in front of her.

"Shoot!" She mouths and looks up.

"Hi…Hi Deputy Grimes! Do you need something?" She smiles sitting on her knees, her eyes quickly dart around and then she looks back up smiling.

Rick was standing above Beth with his arms crossed, staring down at her.

"You lost him!" Rick says loudly frowning knowingly.

"Shussssssssh!" She shushes Rick holding her finger to her lips.

Beth grabs his arm and yanks him down to the floor making Rick land hard on his butt. He looks over at Beth shocked, looking around to see if anyone is watching this. He lifts his butt off the floor, feels beneath him and then pulls out the largest staple he's ever seen, he just sat on and holds it up in front of him.

Beth covers her mouth to see the big staple in between Rick's fingers whilst he grits his teeth and she sees that he is rubbing his butt trying not curse but fails.

"Fuck! that hurt!" He moans.

"I'm so, so, sorry!" Beth crawls over to him to help him but he holds out his hand gesturing for to stop where she is.

"This is a one person job!" He replies rubbing his backside and Beth puts her hands in her lap watching very sorry.

"Next topic in briefings, anyone caught dropping loose staples on the floor gets reprimanded...waxing cars for the next month and cleaning out the toilets!" Rick moans chucking the staple into the waste bin next to him.

Beth puts her hand up "I always use the crocodile teeth thingy and chuck the staple in the bin, the staple remover!" Beth says nodding her head. "I once walked barefoot and god did that hurt, I couldn't imagine sittin' on one!" Beth flinches remembering.

She peers towards his side watching Rick rubbing himself, she watches with a tiny smile thinking he must have hurt his cute butt, she wipes the smile off her face when she sees that Rick catches her smiling.

"This isn't funny Beth!" He says.

Beth shakes her head "No, no it's not - it's gotta be painful!"

Rick a little embarrassed sits back and breathes out finally once the pain soothes away. A big man wanting to cry from a staple poking into his backside wasn't exactly good for his imagine, tough reputation and his ego.

"You good on your Tetanus shot?" Beth asks.

"I think so...I better be!...I'll still alive!" Rick answers "Whose desk is this?" He asks looking up.

"Amy's! Boy I don't want to be her right now!" Beth snorts, _perfect Amy is going to be in trouble_.

"Beth, you're equally to blame!" Rick looks over at Beth and she stops laughing.

"Meeee?" She touches her chest looking over at him in surprise.

"Yeah you! Don't pretend to be innocent!...what are ya doin' crawlin' around on the floor? Where's the dog Beth?" Rick asks in his deeper authority voice looking around.

"Would you believe me if I said…he's in the bathroom!" Beth looks around for the puppy biting her tongue hoping Rick wouldn't get mad.

"BETH!" Rick groans and pinches the bridge of his nose.

Beth smiles, when he pinches his nose it was very cute, it was so adorable and then she remembers Little Rick, he was really cute too and she didn't want anyone to steal him or him to get hurt.

"Deputy Grimes, you've gotta help me find Little Rick, I had ta book in a prisoner and when I turned around, he disappeared!" Beth asks now worried "Please, Rick…help me find Little Rick!" Beth looks at Rick pleadingly giving him those eyes again.

Beth doesn't call him by his first name often, she's always too shy and calls him Deputy Grimes out of work, he always has to remind her out of work to call him Rick. When she does, he always see that blush appear when she does. But she was calling him by his name and he looks at her, she calls him by his name now when he needs to scold her for losing the dog and he has a ton of work to get through that's just piling up and he needed to be out of the station on time today.

"Beth, I've got to get a prisoner transferred, then a stack of witness statements to go through to get to the Barrister's office before lunch and then some cross referencing and get a confession out of some criminal and I've got to get it done before I leave, I can't be late pickin' up Carl from school today, it's my turn and I was five minutes late the other day and if I'm late again, I won't hear the end of it from Lori!" Rick says looking over at his desk and scratching at his chin. Beth hears the scraping noise.

Beth feels bad, slumping in front of him and then after a while she had an idea.

"If you help me find Little Rick, I'll help you as much as I possibly can and I'll even give you some of my moisturiser and your skin will be soft and gentle and…" Beth suggests reaching over and running her fingers down the side of his cheek, she liked his slight stubbles, she like him with or without facial hair.

Rick feels the light touch of Beth's fingers on his cheek, he looks down at her hand and then up again, her touch hits him instantly, it was just a touch but it felt…nice and gave him a tingling sensation, he gulps at the sensation. Beth freezes.

_Oh my god! did I just…did I just do that? look away! _She says to herself looking away as if she didn't do anything out of the ordinary when she knows she definitely, definitely did! She puts on her expressionless face that Shane taught her and it was working, she was staring up ahead blankly at nothing.

Rick just stares at Beth, when he sees she isn't fazed one bit, he looks away trying to think straight, he needed to get up but he was frozen.

_She was just being nice and thoughtful, get a grip of yourself, focus, focus! focus!_ He tells himself.

He could use a second pair of hands, it would be a big help and he wouldn't have to listen to Lori going on and on and on but then remembers the confidentiality of most of the papers.

"It's all confidential and not for the eyes of a rookie, thanks for the offer, I'm gonna have to decline!" Rick answers and gives her a small smile finding the feeling back in his legs getting up.

Beth sits there wondering how she could help him, he worked too hard and took on too much, he was doing the work of two and he was one. If she could, she'd have a word with Chief but that'll only make Rick mad and it wasn't her place to say.

"I could pick Carl up from school, I finish at 3 O'clock? I'll take him to the comic store, they've got the new Batman edition out, my brother-in-law Glenn has been goin' on about it and I remember Carl said he likes comics, we could go check it out and then we'll get a shake and I'll bring him back to the station and that will be one less thing, person for you to worry about?" Beth suggests.

"You seriously want to hang out with a grumpy ten year old?" Rick asks in disbelief, Carl was acting out recently.

"We'll be fine besides he's not that bad, you should meet my two twin terror nephews, you'll think Carl was an angel!" Beth says frankly.

Rick thinks, that would give him more time to get through his work and Carl has been going on about that comic but he's been too busy to take him and he trusted Beth, he trusted her with Judy. Beth looks up and Rick nods in agreement.

"If you don't mind then that would be great Beth, I'll be able to get it all done by the time you get back!" Rick pulls out his wallet to give Beth some money.

"There's no need for money, I can get myself and Carl a free shake and we'll just be browsing in the comic store and I'll bargain with him to behave and the next time, you'll buy him one!" Beth says getting up.

"Clever!" Rick laughs giving Beth a hand up.

"I'm sorry about the staple and your.." Beth nods towards his butt and giggles and Rick laughs too.

"Let's go look for the dog" Rick gestures for Beth to lead the way.

"Puppy!" Rick calls out quietly looking around.

"It's Little Rick," Beth whispers back.

Rick breathes in heavily and out again, the things Beth is getting him to do he thinks.

"Little Rick!" Rick whispers cringing and Jessie walks by laughing.

She runs her eyes over Rick leaning over to check behind the desk and she gets an eyeful and she likes what she sees. Rick backs up and when he turns he bumps straight into Jessie, she throws her arms over Rick's shoulder and throws her body flush up against him, he catches her not expecting her to be there.

"Jesus, you alright?" He asks Jessie steadying her to stand still.

"I am now!" Jessie replies back with a shy smile looking up at Rick looking all fragile like he rescued her from falling.

Rick lets go and pulls himself out of Jessie's arms and goes back to looking.

"You alright there Rick?" She asks upset that Rick wasn't paying attention.

Rick wasn't paying attention, just nods as his eyes search the floor for Little Rick.

"It's just that, your calling out Little Rick, Rick?" She leans her hand on his arm to get his attention.

Rick thinks he sees a tail, Jessie follows his gaze but can't see what he was looking for.

Beth turns around and stops and watches. She hoped Rick wouldn't tell Jessie, she'd want to help and she didn't want her interfering. She sees that Jessie wasn't budging as she sees Rick explaining something and Jessie laughs and takes a look over at Beth.

Beth didn't want to know what they were talking about and goes up the stairs and begins to walk up the corridor until she catches a wagging tail running into a room and she sets off after it and the stops dead in her tracks when she looks over to see that Little Rick had gone into The Sheriff's room. Of all the rooms, he picks this one!

A minute later, Rick rushes up beside her, almost bumping into her as she stood frozen with her arms out, mouth open.

"Beth, you alright?" Rick asks putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Forget breaking rule number one, rule number two is set, we should call the medics now! Little Rick has just run into The Chief's room!" Beth covers her mouth and looks up to Rick beginning to panic.

"Oh my god, OH MY GOD! I just killed The Sheriff!" Beth chants repeatedly envisioning him sprawled on the floor with Little Rick sitting on his chest with his tongue hanging out.

Rick turns Beth around and grabs her shoulders.

"Not the time to panic, I'll distract Chief and you get in and grab the dog out!" Rick says shaking Beth to look at him, she can't take her eyes off the dog, he grabs her chin, holding it gently to look at him and she nods.

Rick rushes into the room. The Sheriff was at his desk ready to eat his bacon roll.

"Rick, give me ten minutes whilst I wolf this roll down, don't tell my wife, she thinks I ate her porridge this morning!" He chuckles.

"Er Chief, this is really important, I'm goin' over The Dixon case notes and I really wanted your opinion on it!" Rick says narrowing his eyes at Little Rick climbing into the open filing cabinet.

"Rick, I'll be with you in five!" He says lifting his roll up to take a bite, salivating at the greasy bacon.

Rick sees that Little Rick is biting important files, so important that The Chief keeps them locked in his office.

Rick begins to panic, he wipes his brow and above his lip.

"Oh my god!" Rick shouts grabbing his thigh.

Chief drops his roll and it falls onto the desk as he jumps up and rushes over to Rick.

"Rick, what's wrong?" The Chief asks holding his shoulder looking to grab the chair for Rick to sit down on.

Rick looks over his shoulder and waves Beth to get in and get the dog out.

Beth tip toes in as Rick watches her and she freezes. Rick follows Beth's gaze and his mouth falls open.

"No Little Rick! Naughty boy!" Beth scolds the dog and he whines moving away from the bacon roll.

Beth rushes over and grabs Little Rick and falls to the floor when The Sheriff turns around watching Rick's facial expressions and the slight tick on his face which he is trying to indicate to Beth to move her butt out quick.

"Rick?" The Chief asks.

"Er, I got a spasm attack and I haven't eaten since last night, I was up doin' work and your bacon roll attacked all my senses, I'm ok now!" Rick jumps up and walks over to the window and The Sheriff turns around to face him so Beth could sneak out behind him.

Once Beth is out the door, she and Little Rick wave at Rick and run off towards reception.

* * *

Beth looks up from behind reception hiding out with the dog to see Rick buzz in and is now hovering over her holding the bacon roll.

"Here!" Rick hands the roll over to Beth.

Little Rick jumps up wagging his tail and pounces at Beth's hand and Beth giggles whilst the dog licks at her fingers. She hands the roll over and Little Rick is happily gnawing away at it. Beth wipes her hand on her trouser, jumps up and throws her arms around Rick's neck and kisses his cheek again.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She kisses his other cheek.

A deep blush creeps up Rick's neck and up to his face.

"It was nothing!" Rick says back in his deep throaty voice.

"It was everything, you saved both mine and Little Rick's bacon!" Beth hugs him tightly, Rick holds on and then Beth lets go picking the puppy up.

Diane and Linda suppress their laughs seeing Rick pink in the face, he doesn't usually blush much but boy did Beth turn Rick Grimes pink matching the pink lip-gloss she left on both sides of his cheeks.

"Isn't Deputy Grimes wonderful?" Beth coos to Little Rick taking him to wash up.

"Isn't Deputy Grimes wonderful?" Linda imitates Beth's girly voice and Rick looks over to the women.

Rick turns sober and points to get back to their work and makes his way back to his desk. He makes it round the corner and both women are giggling hysterically and Rick's face is red as a beetroot now. His felt a hot flush come over from the kisses, the hug and the teasing.

* * *

"Rick, we've got the warrant, I'm taking the team and meeting the others there!" Shane informs Rick.

"Great, bring me back a lot of evidence!" Rick claps Shane on the shoulder and he motions the rookies to follow him.

Beth walks over with Little Rick pulling a big smile at Rick.

Rick just holds out his hands without arguing and Beth jumps and places Little Rick into Big Rick's arms.

"Be good!" Beth ruffles the puppy's head.

She throws Rick one last smile and she takes off after Shane and the others.

"Where can I hide you?" Rick asks "And where is your owner?" He looks around making his way back to reception to find the little old lady, she was having tea with Linda and Diane.

An hour later, Rick walks out in a plastic rain cover and then puts Little Rick down.

"Go on! I haven't got all day!" Rick tells the puppy.

Rick looks up at the sky shaking his head and then back down at the puppy once he's finished his business. Rick takes out a little black bag and bending down trying not to gag, scoops up the doggy poop into the bag. He holds it out at arm's length away from him and chucks it into the bin.

"This is why I don't own a dog!" Rick says to Little Rick following him back into the station.

Diane and Linda run back to their seats watching Rick walking in trying not to laugh. Diane hides behind the computer and Linda leans onto the counter. Rick sees them from the corners of his eyes and ignores them.

"Rocking that plastic rain sheet Rick!" Linda grins and laughs.

* * *

"Whoa! blondy's got ya well trained!" Shane smirks looking up from his desk going through the evidence bags.

"She's doin' me a favour and I'm returnin' that favour." Rick replies sitting down drying his hair with a towel and dropping it around his neck.

"I don't see you returnin' any of my favours!" Shane answers back.

"That's because there's no favours to return, you owe me thirty years' worth of favours!" Rick replies back and he sneezes.

"Ya don't sound good!" Shane chucks him the tissue box.

Rick blows his nose and looks at some papers under his desk.

"Ya think Chief will believe me if I tell him the dog ate my homework?" Rick asks lifting up the shredded report staring at it shocked.

"I tried it many times and it never worked for me!" Shane says looking at the shredded papers trying not to laugh but does.

"Hellooooo!" Beth sings bouncing over with Carl following behind her like a love sick puppy.

"Hey!" Rick says turning around seeing Beth and a very happy looking Carl.

"Everything ok?" He asks Beth and she nods.

Rick looks over at Carl who was staring googly eyes at Beth.

"Carl?" Rick calls out waving his hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, it was cool!" Carl replies in that deeply put on voice trying to sound like his dad.

"Lets get you a snack, I know where Chief keeps his secret stash of Twinkies!" Beth says grabbing Carl's hand and he happily allows Beth to take him to the kitchen for a snack.

Rick turns around in his swivel chair watching and Shane comes and sits on Rick's desk.

"I think somebody's got a crush on Beth!" Shane teases watching Carl following Beth around the kitchen and Rick watches too.

"No! He's just a kid!" Rick replies seeing Carl pulling a chair out for Beth and she smiles and sits down and Carl takes a seat next to her.

"Yep, he's in love!" Shane laughs "Looks at him, he's running his hand through his hair and flipping it to a side!" Shane says impressed "flashing his teeth!" Shane clicks his cheek proud of his nephew.

Rick looks at Shane stunned.

His ten year old son has a crush on Beth! The same Beth he can't get out of his mind, the same Beth he has had one too many dreams about. He looks over at Carl and his mouth drops when he sees that Carl was leaning on his elbows dreamily looking at Beth bending over. Rick's tears his eyes away at the sight of Beth bending over and looks at Carl leaning more forward with a fist eating grin on his face.

"Fuck!" Rick says beneath his breathe and gets up and rushes over to the kitchen.

"Carl, bring your snack and you can have it at my desk!" Rick order Carl.

"But dad!" Carl begins to whine "I wanna hang out with Beth!" He pleads.

"Beth's a busy _woman!_" Rick emphasises the woman.

"It's alright Deputy Grimes, I don't mind hanging out with Carl, I was gonna help out with some math problems that Carl has trouble with, I was quite a geek back in school!" Beth giggles.

Carl was smiling at Beth, he loved listening to her giggling.

Rick looks at Carl, Carl didn't need help with any math problems, he was getting straight A's in math class.

"Thanks Beth, you're the best!" Carl grins pulling out his math books.

Beth looks up at Rick checking to see if it was alright and Rick nods a yes but takes a seat opposite grabbing one of the text books, he was going to supervise for a while.

_What is dad doing? He's cramping my style!_ Carl says to himself wanting him to go.

"Dad, don't you like have work to do?" Carl asks.

"Oh, I'm pretty up to date!" He says to Carl and turns his head.

"Thanks Beth, for babysitting Carl!" Rick smiles to Beth.

_Old man, she ain't babysitting me!_ Carl frowns.

"If ever you want me to babysit Carl and Jellybeans, don't hesitate to ask, their both great kids!" Beth says and she ruffles Carl's hair.

Carl now slumps in his seat with a long face looking at his dad.

Rick feels like a big jerk, the world's worst father seeing the way Carl was sitting with a wet face because of him but he needed to nip it in the bud before Carl's infatuation with Beth escalated and there was also the matter that the girl his son is crushing on, he was too.

* * *

**A/N:- Sorry for the wait for this Chapter, I had a mishap of not saving parts of it!**

**Hopefully I can get the next part up soon, motivation and all!**

**There's a lot of sexual tension between Rick and Beth which makes Rick let off some steam at Beth and in the coming chapters Rick learns something about Beth and her past which may bring them closer?!**

**On a side note, I have another story up called Twist of Fate - it's Humour/Angst/Romance between Rick/Beth/Shane - so please check that out if you have any spare time.**


	24. Chapter 24

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks for the views and to the guys who left me reviews for the last chapter; brinxb, LIFEISSTRANGER, DarylDixon'sLover, Guest, megs27, Ameliya86, malzateb, BethFan and Guest – Thank you! Something happened to the site for a couple of days so I'm glad it's working when I logged on today to finally get this chapter up for you guys. **MEGA MEGA LONG CHAPTER SHOULD HAVE BEEN SPLIT IN TWO**

I incorporated something that happened to me in a restaurant on a girl's night out, the part with the waiter, such an idiot and a womaniser! This chapter is somewhat a Roller Coast Ride! It's hot and cold…and the next chapter will be too!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

_Thoughts in Italics _

* * *

Featured Song - Enrique Iglesias – Bailamos

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 24**

* * *

The Sheriff comes out of his room sneezing and wiping his eyes, his throat feels a bit swollen.

"Chief?" Cynthia jumps up from her seat and runs around and grabs hold of his arm "What's wrong?" She asks.

"I don't know?" He says rubbing his face.

"Gotta be all those pork pies and bacon rolls you've been sneaking in Sheriff Jelly-Belly, finally catchin' up on you!" Comes an old friend's voice and he smiles.

"Livy, Livy, Livy Grimes, to what do I owe this pleasure?" The Sheriff asks turning around to face his late friend's widow.

"I'm here to see that boy of mine, all he ever does is work! work! work! I hardly remember what he looks like any more!" She says matter of fact wagging her finger at him.

"What can I say, he's dedicated and he's my number one!" He says proudly but gives an understanding smile knowing what she meant.

Since Rick and Lori separated and once divorced, Rick was doing hell of a lot of overtime if he didn't have the kids and it was great that he was dedicated but on a personal note, it did break The Sheriff's heart that Rick didn't have someone in his life and he was flabbergasted that Rick was still single. He was smart, strong, handsome, a real gentleman and very considerate. Why didn't he have a beautiful girl on his arm he wondered and hoped he hadn't given up on romance! There were many woman knocking at his door, he was oblivious to this and none of them seem to catch his eyes.

The Sheriff stands there deciding he was going to set Rick up with a few smart eligible women he knows, a woman who was compatible and nothing like his ex-wife, he had one particular blonde woman in mind, she was coming to visit next week and it would be an opportunity to introduce them to one another, they'd make a perfect match and who knows, he grins.

"Now Charlie!" Liv says regaining his attention "I want to spend some time with my boys that includes Shane! I want you to pencil them in for some time off! You can run this place without my boys for a day or two, stretch it to three?" She asks pulling that winning smile of hers.

"Of course!" He rolls his eyes and tutts.

He was getting old and with Rick there, he relied on him a lot, always knew everything ran smoothly if he was called out to a crime scene that required his presence and direction or the never ending meetings and conference calls that he had to attend to.

He had recently been dreaming about lounging in bed longer, spending the morning pottering around the house drinking endless cups of coffee and tea. Gardening, spending the day with his wife, long walks, playing golf at the Country Club with his chums and just relaxing. He loved his job but he was burning out, there was more to life than just work, his wife was a big reason to retire especially with a health scare, he wanted to spend as much time with her, they weren't getting any younger and he had decided a few more years and he would hand over the reins and he smiles looking towards Liv. She'd get sentimental if she knew what he had planned for Rick. He was building Rick up to take over the reins when he steps down promising to guide and advise Rick along the way, his door and advise would always be open to his protégé.

Being Sheriff was a tough job, three hundred and sixty five days a year and a quarter every leap year, you had to be on call and on standby for emergencies, the worst was being called in the middle of the night and he knew Rick would be able to handle it with a little practice, patience and guidance. He was young, fresh and with the times, he could co-ordinate and run the county as good as him and his father once had, maybe even better, fresh blood was what King County needed, the next generation, his time was coming to an end and it was the best run of his life, he was now looking forward to retirement.

"Now are you sure?" Liv asks giving him a sidewards glance watching him looking into the distance.

"Livy, I release the boys into your hands for two whole days! Now which days and I'll pencil them in!" He agrees knowing how hard they've been working, they both deserved a treat and he decides to give them some paid leave as reward.

"I'll get back to you with the date!" She smiles tapping his belly and then she takes a look at his face.

"Charlie, you don't look so good!" Liv says and then she sees a golden puppy running past.

She looks over The Sheriff's shoulder "Your allergies flaring up Charlie?" She asks now knowing watching the puppy trying to climb up the stairs to the Senior Deputy's station.

"Shouldn't be, there are no dogs in the station, if there was, I'd know!" He says and sneezes loudly into his handkerchief.

Liv tries not to laugh, seeing the puppy standing by a table leg and peeing against it, she has to cover her mouth and she looks at The Sheriff.

"Why don't you go home? I'm sure Clara would love her Chi-Chi home on time for once!" Liv says turning him around now seeing Beth running after the puppy.

"Little Rick! c'mere boy before Big Rick makes hot-dogs outta ya!" Beth whispers.

And then she sees Carl running behind squeaking a rubber bone and then Shane jumps out from nowhere to catch the puppy but misses and lands with a thud on his chest taking Carl down with him. Shane is now pretending he can't move and has Carl trapped giggling pulling at the floor to escape but can't, Shane had dropped his entire body weight on him and was acting dumb. Liv's eyes gleam with happiness seeing Carl having fun, since his parent's divorce, he's been distant from everyone and especially from Rick which was upsetting, they were the best of friends, they did everything together. Liv hoped they'd find their way back to that relationship they once had.

Liv makes to turn but has to squint when she sees Rick on his hands and knees behind the plant pot. The little puppy was running towards him and then Rick pops out, catches the puppy and pulls him to his chest. Liv was shocked. Her son followed all rules and regulations, he was regimental that it did start to get on her nerves that she wanted to throttle him and seeing him breaking a rule had her surprised and hoping nobody saw her, smiling! It was funny but it wouldn't be funny if her friend had to be rushed to hospital and she was sure Beth who had now dropped down to her knees next to Rick kissing the puppy whilst he holds on smiling had something to do with this. She couldn't believe Rick was being so blasé but she was sure he'd taken precautions if The Sheriff needed assistance.

Whether Rick realised it or not, Liv could see he was falling for Beth, he was completely smitten and it was starting to show the more every time she saw him and when he was around Beth. If anyone concentrated watching the two and their mannerisms towards one another, they were going to notice. Especially if her son kept on smiling and gazing at Beth the way he was, that there was something brewing between them and Liv almost blushes. Her face lifts into a big smile watching them fussing over the puppy together. _Now, if only that was a Brick baby_ she thinks randomly and now she is beaming tapping the tips of her fingers together.

"Charlie, you're lookin' mighty thin!" She says patting his stomach.

"I'm on a diet! I gave your son my bacon roll and all I had was Tofu and bean salad!" He says pulling an unsatisfied face.

"Well, I think you should treat yourself, just this once that is! Why don't you run down to the café and grab yourself a _little_ something and then go home!" She tells him pushing him over towards Cynthia.

_God, he needs to lose some weight, I'll have to persuade Rick to train him, put him through his paces with Clara's orders! Charlie will never say no to Clara -_ Liv begins to plan.

"My pants _are_ feeling loose!" He goes into thought pulling them up sneezing again.

"Sur…sure!" Liv says to keep him happy and to get him out and away from the puppy.

The Sheriff walks off with a spring in his step and then sneezes. He was going home to spend some time with his sweet little wife, it was clocking off time anyway, he wasn't going to stay late tonight, some romancing and cuddling if he stopped sneezing his germs out was what he planned to do tonight.

Liv smiles watching Charlie and she got that feeling which comes around every year, she really missed Rick's dad immensely, his anniversary was fast approaching. She was thinking how they would have spent their days together, together with Rick and their grandchildren, thinking those thoughts hurt and she knows he wouldn't want her to get upset, he hated it when she was upset, he'd literally fall to his knees to make her happy, do the silliest things to get a smile on her face, he was a calm and collective man, he didn't broadcast his feelings like a lot of people. Charlie used to call him '_cool as a cucumber'_ but when he was with her, a different side of him came out, a very funny, passionate and loving man, he was able to be himself and it was a nice feeling to know that he was able be like that with her and only her.

When Liv looks up, she sees a carbon copy of her late husband up in front of her making the young woman next to him laugh when he allows the puppy to lick his face continually. She was impressed, Rick wouldn't normally allow any animal to lick him. He was closing his eyes scrunching them together at the feeling of wetness but cracking an eye open to take a look. He smiles when he sees Beth laughing with her head up in the air. Rick wasn't like this with other people, it was nice to see that he could be like this with Beth and she feels happy and knows that somewhere up there, Rick's dad was looking down smiling with her, Beth could possibly be the one Rick's been waiting so long for, she had a feeling in her ageing bones.

Composing herself, Liv begins to make her way over and she grins when she sees a megaphone lying on a desk and grabs it on her passing and switches it on, the slight echo grabs Little Rick's attention and he is looking around wagging his tail.

"What is it boy?" Rick asks the puppy running his fingers through his coat.

"Awwwww, look at him, he's so cute! I wanna keep him, he can be my baby!" Beth says moving back down and presses her cheek against Little Rick and looking up, Rick smiles.

"If I could swipe him away, I'd give him to you but he belongs to sweet Mrs Curtis, she'll be devastated without him!" Rick informs Beth stroking the puppy's head "I'll gift you a puppy one day," He suggests.

"And I'll name him…Little Rick!" Beth giggles and Rick raises his brow.

"Out of ALL the names out there, you're gonna go with that?...Little Rick?" He asks tilting his head to look at Beth wondering if she was being serious.

"Yep, I've decided, any baby of mine, cute as the Rick I know, I'm gonna call him Little Rick or Rick Junior or RJ!" Beth says decisively.

And Beth's eyes slowly open wide in realisation at what she had just said out loud and out loud in front of him, wishing she could backtrack, wishing somebody would invent a rewind button for real life situations because she was shooting her mouth off without thinking, letting her most inner thoughts out there and free for the world to hear, for Rick Grimes to hear.

Rick's head shoots up from Little Rick and he looks straight at Beth wondering if he had heard right or whether it was his imagination, his mind and ears playing tricks on him…again!?

_Please let the ground open up and swallow me whole! He's staring and I think he thinks I'm a complete fruit loop!_ Beth winces shrinking down now.

Little Rick lets out a little howl and leans forward and begins to lick Carl's face who has managed to crawl over and put his hand out to his dad who hands the puppy over deep in thought stealing a quick glance around him and then back at Beth. She was acting normal, maybe she didn't say what he thought he heard he realises as he sits there on his knees.

"He sure likes you!" Beth smiles at Carl trying not to focus on Rick beside her, she felt his eyes on her.

_Yep! He thinks I'm a fruitcake!_ Beth gets twitchy.

"I love puppies!" Carl says.

"**BUSTED!**" Liv barks behind them through the megaphone and they all jump up and she bursts out laughing having to drop into Rick's chair.

Carl holds Little Rick behind his back.

"Mom?" Rick says finally seeing it was her "What are you doin' here?" He asks looking around and then back to Liv.

"Never you mind what I'm doin' here, what are you doin' young man and honey?" She says looking at Carl with questioning eyes and then tries to sneak a look behind his back.

Carl begins to fidget smiling up to his gran.

Liv then looks at Shane and he doesn't know why but he gets nervous, the toy squeaks in his hand, he flinches when they all hear a bark.

Liv looks at Shane and then to Rick.

Rick reaches behind him over to Carl's back trying to cover Little Rick's mouth but Little Rick begins to lick his hand over and Rick winces, he now not only had doggy dribble over his face but on his hands too and then Little Rick lets out a bark.

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!" Shane barks.

"Shane?" Liv asks raising her brow.

"Frog in my throat!" Shane says smacking his chest clearing his throat.

Rick, Carl and Beth's heads turn to look at Shane and he looks at them all shrugging his shoulders asking them what?

"It sounded more like a dog!" Liv says.

"Frog, dog - they're both animals right?" He smiles and looks away, he now knows why the others are staring at him.

"What are you all tryin' to hide from me?" Liv asks narrowing her eyes leaning back into the chair, crossing her legs staring up at the four of them like a headmistress.

Beth watches Liv thinking how much Rick and Liv were alike, both gentle beings but could be intimidating when they wanted answers. She remembers the time she had imitated him and he caught her and circled her, taking a seat and watched her waiting for an answer, it was like _déjà vu, not as intimidating but still this made her jumpy especially knowing Little Rick was in the station when he shouldn't be and Little Old Mrs Curtis didn't seem to want to leave the station and has left the puppy in Beth's care whilst she helps with the enquiries and gossips, she loved to gossip._

"No…nothin' Mrs G!" Shane replies giving her his big toothy smile.

"Carl, show me your hands!" Liv gestures to his hands which were still behind his back and he shakes his head.

"Carl?" Liv asks again.

Carl looks at Rick, they both stare at each other. They both knew the older Grimes woman had some sixth sense of knowing something was going on, her radar was up and she never fails.

"Hand over that puppy Carl!" She instructs holding out her hands.

"Dad snuck in the puppy!" Carl says abruptly handing the puppy over to Liv and Rick takes a look at Carl not believing his ears and before he opens his mouth, Beth grabs hold of his arm stopping him.

"That's not necessarily true!" Beth pipes up.

Shane was laughing at Carl for being brave, not even he would have dared to put it all on Rick. He imagines Carl washing and waxing cars in the forecourt with Rick standing above the hood of his cruiser with his hands on his hips because he could and he would - tough love!

Beth looks over to Liv, she had persuaded Rick, it wasn't his idea, he had said no but then gave into her pleadings and besides, she was the one who was meant to take care of Little Rick, she should get into trouble not anyone else.

"Carl it's not nice to fib about your father and Rick?" She pulls a face shaking her head.

Rick just holds his hips taking in his mom in _his_ seat acting like she had any authority here.

"You ok there Gangster Gran? Comfy in my chair? You want tea and some biscuits to go?" Rick asks and she crosses her arms not looking impressed trying to be shooed away, Beth is trying hard not to giggle listening to Rick and his mom and their cute fights.

"Gran! How did you know?" Carl asks shocked.

"Granny knows everything, see's everything and is the centre of all your worlds! And as I saved all your tushes, you all belong to me tonight, you're all goin' to join me and Miss Judy for dinner!" Liv notifies them all pulling a big goofy face to the puppy smiling.

"That's the best offer I've had all day!" Shane says walking back and slumping into his seat kicking his feet on his desk.

Beth moves over and sits on the armrest next to Liv ruffling Little Rick's hair.

"Beth, are you free tonight?" Liv asks looking up.

"You don't want me gate crashing." She smiles.

"You won't be gate crashing!" Rick says leaning over to shut down his computer. He turns his head to Beth still sitting on the armrest "I'm sure Judy would love to see you?" He adds.

Liv was holding Little Rick up in front of her face and hides a smile as she sees Rick looking at Beth for an answer and Beth looking up in thought. Liv was smack bang in the middle between them and Rick was trying to find reasons for Beth to come to dinner.

"Only if you're sure?" Beth answers, she didn't have anything planned, she was free and the others were either still on shift or working out in the gym.

"We're sure!" Both Rick and Carl say at the same time.

Liv forgot and she sighs, Carl and his little crush on Beth!

"Carl, I was thinking, did you want to invite that nice little girl Sophia?" Liv asks.

Carl doesn't hear his gran, he was too busy smiling at Beth, happy she was coming out to dinner, he was thinking what to wear, how to do his hair and maybe pinch some of his dad's aftershave, women always liked to sniff at his dad when he walked by, he did have some taste after all, must be the only reason why woman stopped and stared at him he thought.

"Sweetheart, did you hear me?" Liv asks.

"When Beth's about, he hears nothing but _Beth!_" Shane says under his breathe and Liv catches him laughing.

"Carl, grans askin' you a question," Rick says pushing Carl's hair out of his eyes, his hair was literally a mop now.

"Dad!" Carl shakes his head sorting it out again.

"Would you like to invite Sophia from your class to dinner?" Liv asks again.

"Oh Sophia, she's such a sweet girl!" Beth says turning to face Carl "I'm sure she might like it if you asked her to come to dinner!" Beth says winking at Carl.

_I don't want to go to dinner with Sophia, I'm goin' to dinner with the prettiest girl I ever laid eyes on! _Carl sighs.

"I know Sophia's momma, I can pick her up and meet you guys? I need to get dressed anyways!" Beth suggests standing up.

"I can give you a lift and then we can pick Sophia on the way, she lives over the street to me!" Rick suggests grabbing his keys and wallet from his drawer.

"Sounds like a plan!" Liv says getting up with Rick's help, he takes Little Rick into his arm.

"Carl, honey c'mon let's go see if Judy is sleeping, if she's not then we can see if your mom will give permission for Judy to come to dinner." Liv takes Carl by the shoulder.

Carl frowns. If Sophia was going to dinner then she'll be sat next to him and he'll have to make small talk and entertain her, it was manners to make a guest comfortable at dinner. He looks over at his dad who was walking off with Beth and the puppy. He was going to give Beth a lift whilst he had to ride with gran, he knew which car he wanted to be in.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Jessie yells and there's a thud on the floor, everyone turns around.

Shane, Liv and Carl run over to help Jessie up, she nearly slips again and Shane catches her.

"Are you ok dear?" Liv asks.

"I think I twisted my ankle!" Jessie says gritting her teeth and is helped into her seat.

Carl sniffs the air and then his nose lands over at Jessie.

"You're wet!" Shane says seeing the wet patch on Jessie's trousers, he lifts his hand up to his face and take a sniff.

"Oh god, smells like pee!" Shane says covering his nose and then wrenches his hand off his nose.

Jessie touches beneath her and lifts her hand up and gags and Carl jumps down the stairs out of the way.

"Somebody urinated by my desk, did someone let one of the drunks up here?" Jessie cries freaking out covered in pee, Little Rick's pee.

Shane and Liv look at each other, Shane didn't stick around, he was running to the bathroom.

"Move! I've been contaminated!" Shane shouts and everyone is jumping out of Shane's way looking over up at the Senior Deputy's station as Jessie was coming down the stairs stiff being aided by Liv, they all take a look and makes sure they're out the way, Leon covers his nose with his file.

"Who would do this?" Jessie mumbles.

Beth rushes back to her desk and nearly bumps into Jessie and Liv grabbing the plastic squeaky toy from the desk.

"I forgot Little Rick's toy, he's barking mad for it!" She smiles to Liv and rushes back towards reception and Jessie sees Little Old Miss Cutis with a puppy in her arms.

"Bye Little Rick!" Beth scratches behind Little Rick's ears "I think Big Rick has a soft spot him!" Beth giggles with Mrs Curtis

"Did your step-in mommy and daddy look after you?" Mrs Curtis asks Little Rick walking out the station with Beth.

Beth grins and then Rick steps into the building from the car-park exit door seeing Beth at the entrance door.

"Beth, if we're gonna make the dinner reservations, we need to leave now!" Rick calls over.

"Coming!" Beth waves bye to the puppy and Mrs Curtis and runs and ducks under Rick's arm holding the door open for her and he follows her to the car.

Jessie shuffles over watching Rick and Beth driving off seeing Beth squeaking the plastic toy at Rick;s head with Rick shaking his head pointing that he's driving.

"Diane, please can you help Jessie, she slipped over and may have twisted her ankle." Liv notifies Diane who comes over to help Jessie to First Aid.

"Thank you Mrs Grimes, I really appreciate your help." Jessie smiles at Liv.

"It's ok dear, try keeping off that ankle." Liv advises Jessie and rubbing her arm and Jessie smiles placing her hand of Liv's hand in thanks.

"C'mon scrumpelicious, we better get to the restaurant before your dad and Beth get there…where's Shane? This is meant to be a family dinner!" Liv says to Carl.

"I'll go get Uncle Shane!" Carl volunteers "He's probably staring in the mirror!"

"I'm here big mouth, dinner can't start without me! I'm pee free, let's roll!" Shane takes Liv by the shoulder and leads the way "Momma Grimes, I've got a Brick update for ya!" Shane winks.

"Owwww, do tell, Momma Grimes wants all the details!" Liv grins mischievously rubbing her hands together.

Jessie stands there listening and looks on with green eyes. Beth seemed to be worming her way into the Grimes Family. She couldn't believe how normal they were all acting with Beth tagging along. It would seem Olivia Grimes was the heart of the family and she was the one who she had to impress to get to Rick.

"I don't know why Rick just don't put a ring on that finger!" Diane smirks.

"What?" Jessie asks snapping head to the side to look at Diane, the colour from her face drained down in an instant.

"Maybe he just worries about jumping into somethin' that could most definitely be serious…the whole Lori saga, that was painful but she'll be good for Rick, he's smiling and laughing nowadays, I forgot he could do that and I forgot how handsome he is…he was even humming earlier!" Diane says with a stunned face nodding "Rick Grimes humming, never thought I'd live to see that day but I did!"

Jessie hobbles with Diane frowning, Rick humming?

"If I were thirteen years younger, I definitely wouldn't kick him out of bed!" Diane chuckles "Don't tell anyone I just said that!" Diane nudges Jessie winking at her.

The answer was right there, someone who could stop all this ridiculousness, Lori Grimes! Jessie lets out a broad smile.

"I think I can make it to the nurse myself but it was really nice chatting to you, we should do this more often…share gossip!" Jessie smiles and Diane nods making her way back to front desk, she had a lot of gossip.

Jessie begins to whistle in happiness walking into the nurse's room.

* * *

Rick waits in Beth's spacious pretty lounge looking up over the fireplace was the biggest montage of photos he has ever seen covering the wall, his mouth literally hangs open, every picture was vibrant and something was going on. There were hundreds of pictures of Beth, Tara and Noah with their family and friends, these people were all obviously important to them as there are many frames scattered all over on the shelves and small tables.

There were even pictures of the three when they were in knee high socks and shorts making Rick smile, they all looked adorable. They must have been five or six, Beth had a tooth missing, her hair in pigtails with a huge smile on her face. Tara had the bushiest eyebrows he has ever seen on a child with that cheeky grin he is all too familiar with and Noah just looked cool with his arms draped around the girl's shoulders smiling up into the lense, they all had Sheriff Badges on their shirts.

The threesome seemed inseparable, they dressed up as the Three Musketeers for a fancy dress party. Tara and Beth both had faux moustaches on, Noah's seemed to be real, he must have tried to grow one like many teens did at his age to seem manly, which looking back at now was probably a mistake. They didn't mind looking silly and the evidences up in their home for all to see. Looking at the pictures, it reminded him of his years in High School and College.

He wondered what Beth was like back in school, was she one of the popular girls or the quiet shy ones who didn't know she had something special going on which was all in itself appealing and attractive or did she keep to herself, a boffin, too into her studies always getting straight A's? For all the time he's known Beth, she definitely loved to talk to people, she was a people person and once she was acquainted, she was hard to stop from talking and nobody minded it, if anything they enjoyed to converse with her. He, himself took pleasure in their talks, from random talks about a Krispy Kreme to their work, their fears, what makes them happy and Judith who has become attached to Beth. Every blonde Judith sees, she jumps thinking it's Beth and when the woman turns around, he sees the disappointment etched on his baby's face knowing who she wanted to see and he understood because a few times he's done the same in the supermarket or in a queue of traffic.

Rick walks around the room, his hand running across the couch's pink fluffy throw to the lamp with the crystal beads dropping down, they make a noise when his fingers brush past and then he stops by the mammoth bookshelf cluttered with of course, books. There were a lot or horror, thrillers, conspiracy and mystery books and he smirks when he sees a few romance novels. When he takes a closer look, he recognises a couple of them, they were pretty racy as Lori had read a couple of them and he had been curious to know what had Lori so enwrapped in the books so when Lori was in the bathroom, he read a couple of chapters which left him speechless as they contained porn for women in literature, very in depth and in detail of styles and positions which he tried to visualise a few but they looked painful if what he was seeing was right, majority would land the participants of the sexual acts in the emergency room. Men liked to see the goods happening on the screen, no thinking - just the pair going wildly at it. It would seem women like to read and get into the heads and minds of the couple making each other moan and spasm. He wondered who the books belonged to, Beth or Tara? He was intrigued to find out.

Rick picks up a book that was face down with a bookmark in between the pages halfway through. When he turns the book over, he recognises it. It was the same book he was reading at the moment, he was coming to the end of the book, Inferno by Dan Brown, he wondered who the book belonged to, Beth or Tara?

"Oh, that's a really good book, I highly recommend it and the three previous to it!" Beth says coming out her bedroom in a patterned floaty skirt above her knees and a fitted top off the shoulders revealing her shiny creamy shoulders.

Rick loses grip of the book, it falls out of his hand but he catches it taking in Beth's appearance. The sudden transition from the everyday uniform to her gorgeous outfit within minutes left him gobsmacked. She didn't need much or long to look stunning for a last minute dinner outing and Beth takes out her hair from it's clip and shakes it out running her fingers quickly through it, she was ready.

"I just love the premise of the books, the history, the art, the secret codes and symbols, it fascinates me, the author is very clever! I wish I could meet him and ask him some questions, I have to read the books over a few times and each time, I find clues that I never notice previously but I just know there are more! I love the movies, I hope they make this one too but I always, always prefer to books!" Beth chatters on reaching down whilst strapping up her sandal.

Beth had just taken all the words out of Rick's mouth, he too had many questions and she explained how he felt about the books. Who knew they both loved the same types of books, it was a genuine nice surprise to him.

Beth hops over and puts on the other sandal. The three inch heels on the sandals make her toned legs look longer, they make her muscles look more defined and strong. Rick quickly averts his eyes when Beth faces forward puffing the hair out of her face, she leans over to grab her purse, Rick is trying hard not to look, it wasn't gentlemanly to look whilst her skirt rid up, he decides to look up at the corner of the ceiling.

"Is there a spider up there?" Beth asks rushing over with a frown to look up where Rick was concentrating hard on. "I hate spiders but I'd never kill them! But just thinking about them makes me feel like they're crawling up my legs and…" Rick stops her abruptly as he imagines the same but not the spider but his fingers_ God, I'm turning into a pervert!_ Rick's mind discloses.

"Ok…time to go!" He says clearing his throat "Are you ready?" He asks not looking at her but his watch for a distraction.

"Yep, I'm ready but how do I look? Do I look ok for where we're going? Do you know where we're going? I don't know what the dress code is and I just threw on anything!" Beth asks looking down at her outfit and then back up at Rick uncertainly.

Rick's eyes sweep over her once again from her sandals all the way up to her face, she looked stunning and without even trying but from Beth's facial expression looking at herself in the mirror, she didn't seem convinced or satisfied with her outfit and she was ready to turn back into her room when Rick doesn't answer, she took his quietness for disapproval when it was definitely not the case.

"You look good!" Comes out of Rick's mouth all husky and fast stopping her.

Beth looks up smiling.

"You're…not just sayin' it?" Beth asks holding the side of her skirt.

She was trying to be all cool and unaffected but the way he said she looked good, his voice was all husky and dry and his eyes appeared to have changed a deeper shade of blue and there was something misty in them, they had taken on a different look, something she's never seen in him before, the way he was looking at her makes her blush and then what he says next makes her dizzy, she was sure she was having one of her make belief dreams again.

"I'm positive, you look...beautiful!" Rick says reassuringly taking a step closer closing the distance between them.

Beth hugs her purse smiling up at Rick "I guess I'm ready to go then!" She gushes and makes for the front door.

Rick follows Beth watching her from behind, her skirt was swooshing side to side, his eyes fall on her hips and then her legs. She had a walk he couldn't describe but it was just so Beth, he was sure her walk should be made illegal, no man should be allowed to see what he is seeing.

Tonight was going to be tough, he hoped he wouldn't be staring at Beth all night, he had noticed he was somewhat staring too much and if anyone catches him, they'd find him creepy, he didn't need to be called a perverted creepy cop, he's never looked at a woman with so much desire not even with Lori, she chased him and he gave in, here he was wanting to chase and wanting Beth if she would, to give in to him.

_Don't do anything stupid tonight!_ Rick warns himself.

He needed to tread carefully, he needed to know what Beth's feeling were, he needed to know that the age difference, status difference wasn't going to be a problem, he was her Training Officer! He needed to know it wasn't going to be a problem with his superiors, his work, he hasn't thought this all through properly, what if it was frowned upon, what if the relationship wasn't acceptable? What then and then there was Carl! Why out of all the women in his life, did they have to fall for Officer Beth Greene!" He wonders.

* * *

**THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**My Waiter makes his appearance next!**

* * *

They drive back to Rick's house as he goes in to get dressed. Beth runs over the road to collect Sophia who is dressed in a cute dress, both Beth and Carol gush over it.

Carol lets out a low whistle grinning folding her arms and Beth looks up to see Rick stepping down his porch steps and her breathe catches at the sight of Rick clad in his figure hugging jeans and white shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his hair slightly bounces when he jogs over. She loved his unruly hair, it was growing again, this is the length she loved it, not too short and not too long and the starting of his five o'clock shadow, Beth practically drools watching him making his way over and when he stops in front of them, she looks up at him unable to speak. She just couldn't believe how gorgeous he looks.

"All set?" Rick asks Beth and she doesn't respond.

Sophia grabs Beth's hand and shakes it for her to answer. She giggles watching Beth and Carol has to cover her mouth suppressing her giggle too. Carol had noticed for some time now especially when Beth came over, she'd catch Beth looking over to Rick's house and she just knew it when she looks at Rick, he was all smiles and relaxed and it's not the first time she's seen Rick and Beth out and about together just as friends and colleagues comfortable in each other's company, she feels something was starting that neither knew was happening.

"Sophia, sweety, make sure you listen to Deputy Grimes and Beth, be the good girl I know you are!" Carol says grabbing Sophia's face in her hands and kisses her nose.

"I will mom and I'll bring you back a doggy bag!" She promises.

"We'll even bring you back some desert or you could just join us?" Rick offers Carol.

"I'd love to take you up on the offer but I have a lot of work to get through, Gwen is watching the shop on her own just so I could get an assignment done and I should get it done!" Carol says looking thankful to Rick.

"How's everythin' goin' with Gwen, she pulling her weight?" Rick asks.

"She's great, a big help and we're gettin' into a good routine and like tonight, she's helpin' me out, I'm gonna watch her boys tomorrow whilst she goes to her first counselling meeting." Carol advises both Rick and Beth.

"That's excellent news!" Beth grins looking up at Rick.

"That's brilliant, definitely excellent news!" Rick agrees.

"Well, she has both of you to thank!" Carol says handing Sophia over to Rick who puts his arms around her shoulder and Sophia was only too happy to cuddle into him making Beth giggle as Sophia teases Beth and Beth knows it.

"I think it's more thanks to Beth, it was all her." Rick clarifies making Beth unable to speak, she was looking down shyly.

"Right, we better make a move, Shane doesn't do well waiting for his meal!" Rick jokes "We'll drop Sophia back before 8pm."

"Bye mom!" Sophia waves.

"Bye hun, y'all have fun!" Carol waves back watching the car turn and off down the street.

* * *

Liv had chosen a relaxed Tapas Restaurant, she was in the mood for appetizers and snacks to share around the big table and a big pan of Paella and there was a Tapas Bar so you could freely go up and pick your dishes if you didn't want a specific meal cooked and the waiters weren't too bad to look at either.

"Finally!" Shane says jumping up seeing Beth and Sophia holding hands making their way over with Rick following behind.

"Whoah! You look wow!" Shane says to Beth kissing her on both sides of her cheeks and then moves in to kiss Beth on the lips and Rick pulls Beth out the way and Shane ends up kissing Rick on the lips, Rick wasn't expecting that and is wiping his lips pulling a face making everyone burst into laughter.

"And who's the cutie you've brought along?" Shane whispers to Beth nodding towards Sophia who can hear him clearly.

"It's me, Sophia! Deputy Walsh!" Sophia says rolling her eyes.

"Sophia? Noooo!" Shake says loudly taking her hand and twirling her around so her dress spins around making her laugh.

Rick smiles watching moving over to Liv and presses a kiss down on her cheek and seeing Judith, he grabs her and throws her up into the air.

"How's daddy's little angel?" Rick coos "Look at you!...you look…you look like a little Spanish doll!" He raises his brow looking at Judith's dress laughing over to Liv "What are you doin' to my baby?" He asks.

"What? I couldn't resist!" Liv shrugs her shoulder "I found a little ruffle dress and it screamed buy me for Judith and I just had to and Lori loves it!" Liv explains "Lori will be picking the kids up at 7.00pm, this place is on her way home," Liv says to Rick hoping he was ok.

Rick nods, it wasn't his day to have Carl and Judith so any time he got with them, he would take it and there was a group of them at the table, Lori wouldn't make a show in front of everyone. Hearing Beth and Sophia giggling, Rick turns his attention to the other side of the table.

"Look who's here honey!" Rick whispers into Judith's ear and points towards Beth and that was it, Judith was clapping her hands and Beth is over like a shot snatching Judith out of Rick's hands not even apologising and Rick stands there leaning by the chair watching Judith and Beth interacting, Judith was blabbering and Beth was just nodding like she understood.

"I want the same exact dress Jellybeans!" Beth says holding Judith's hands whilst she stood on the table so everyone could see her cute little outfit "You look so cute!" Beth tells Judith.

"She looks like a Peacock!" Shane says still rocking Sophia around to the live band playing Spanish music.

"No she does not!" Both Liv and Beth reply and Shane shuts up.

"We're not qualified at commenting on women's fashion!" Rick tells Shane and Shane nods in agreement.

"I can make one just like this if you want!" Liv beams and Beth is sitting down next to Liv with Judith in her lap and they're off planning, Liv would buy the material tomorrow and tells Beth to go round and she'll measure her up.

Rick leaves the women to their details, he didn't understand chiffon, silk lining and ruffles, he walks round the table and sits down next to Carl.

"Hey buddy, you're awfully quiet, Sophia's over there, you might want to rescue her from Shane?" Rick says to him and then notices Carl staring into space deep in thought. He puts his arm around Carl's shoulder and thankfully Carl hasn't shrugged him off which was a relief to Rick. He missed their hugs and cuddles "What's up?" He asks hoping Carl would open up to him, it had been a while since Carl had run to him with a problem or wanting advice.

Carl was fidgety and playing with the napkin in front of him.

"There's this girl I like!" Carl begins and Rick nods.

"If…you like a girl and don't know if she likes you, how do you know if she might want to be or not want to be your girlfriend?" He finally asks and looks up.

Rick's face remains the same in understanding but inside he feels his insides drop, he was waiting for this question, he runs his hands over his chin in thought.

"Jeeze, that's a hard one, to be honest, I don't know either…I guess no guys knows unless he actually takes the plunge and asks if he thinks the girl might feel the same way?" Rick answers honestly, he was in the same predicament.

"What if the girl is…older?" Carl adds and then looks over at Beth.

Rick follows Carl's line of sight and it lands bang on Beth and he sits back in his seat and lets out a sigh rubbing his face. His son was goin' to reveal he was in love with the woman he was in love with. Rick sits up straight, _love? _

"I think I love her!" Carl says.

There it was and a mini freak out takes place in Rick's head, he felt a headache coming on, this was stuff you watched on _Jerry Springer; My dad stole my first crush…oh yeah and I loved her…thanks dad!_

_Jerry Springer: "So dad, care to explain?"_

_Rick Grimes (dad): "There's nothin' to explain…I liked her, she liked me…I've liked her since the time we got stuck in an elevator when she clung to me and I comforted her, I tried to fight the attraction but I couldn't! I tried son, I really did!"_

_Crowd shakes their head and boos "What kind a father are ya?" A woman shouts out from the crowd._

_Rick Grimes (dad): "Hey! He's ten and the woman in question is twenty-two so there's no way in hell that was ever gonna happen!"_

_Another woman: "Just break his itsy bitsy heart why don't ya!"_

_Beth Greene (Woman in question): "I really really really really really really like you!_  
_And I want you, do you want me? do you want me, too" __Beth sings to Rick and he smiles back giving her a nod._

_Carl Grimes (son): "I have no father!" Carl says with venom. _

_Carl tears off his mic seeing the eye make out between Rick and Beth and storms off the stage._

_Rick Grimes (dad): "CARL!" _

_Shane Walsh (Best friend): "Best Friend Shane Walsh! Rick's Partner, I've known Rick since we were in diapers, Carl here will get over it, there are PLENTY of girls out there, Beth's just one in a million. He's just got to throw his rod back out there and reel in his catch, there's a girl out there for all of us, Beth just happened to be Rick's…sorry man…gotta speak the truth!" Shane says regrettably to Carl through the camera lense._

_Daryl Dixon (Friend): "Why ya lookin' at me, don't look at me, get that piece of shit outta ma face!" Daryl snarls looking to the side, eyes furrowed together._

_The camera man zooms in and then there's a scuffle, the camera man screams, security run up to intervene but back off when they see the archer stand tall. _

_Daryl Dixon (Friend): "Don't say I didn't warn ya! Ya asked for it…DUMBASSES!" _

_Daryl grabs his crossbow and lifts it up onto his shoulder._

_Security and Producer: "The rednecks gotta a crossbow…call 911!" They all scream running in all directions._

_Daryl pulls back the strings and shoots arrows consecutively into the retreating rear ends in his line of sight, he manages to also get the enormous ass that dove into the crowd._

_Daryl Dixon (Friend): "Ya can run but ya can't hide!"_

"Dad?" Carl shakes Rick's shoulder bringing him out of his dreaded thoughts and Rick looks at Carl.

"You need to think how much older this girl or woman is to you, you know about the age of consent and well Carl if she's much older than you, then it would be best left alone," Rick looks at Carl hoping he understood "There's no harm in having a crush on someone older, we've all been there, you're not the first and you won't be the last but you have to face reality," Rick feels like the meanest father there could be.

Carl nods in understanding staring at Beth laughing with Judith and Liv.

"I understand dad, that's why in eight years when I turn eighteen, that's when I will tell her I love her!" Carl says throwing his arms around Rick's neck "Thanks for listening dad, you're the best!" Carl grins jumping up and joining Shane and Sophia to dance, he was happy and he needed to let it out on the dance floor.

"Wohooooooooo!" Carl yells.

Rick sits there thinking _what had just happened?_! He wants to go to the bar and just drink until closing time.

Once everyone was seated their waiter comes over.

"My name is Enrique and I'll be your waiter today and anything else you want!" The young waiter says grinning at Beth and Liv.

"Hello Enrique, I'm Olivia and this is Beth, Sophia, Judith, Carl, Shane and my son Rick," Liv introduces the table.

"I'll have a medium dry martini, lemon peel, Shaken, not stirred!" Shane jumps in making Rick laugh, they could tell the waiter loved himself, perfect hair, teeth, tanned in his fitted jeans and tight T-Shirt showcasing his body.

Shane was ready to pull off his shirt, he was more buff and ripped and Rick gives Shane a warning look not to dare at the table knowing that Shane would actually do it to show up pretty boy Enrique. Rick was lean, tight muscled and toned, he took care of his body, he'd never be as buff as Shane but he was content with his body and didn't need to flaunt it. He was more, something's are best left to the imagination and some things that can be spoken are better off not said.

"And Margaritas all round!" Shane orders instead "And my Partner would like one of those little pretty umbrellas and straw!" Shane points towards Rick.

Liv, Beth and Sophia giggle and Judith copies making them all laugh.

"They're makin' fun of daddy!" Rick raises his brow to Judith and she carries on laughing and he shakes his head, betrayed by his princess but he smiles.

"My, my, my! There are too many beautiful women at one table!" Enrique gushes hovering over Liv and Beth "I'm blinded!" He says covering his eyes.

Enrique reaches over and pulls out roses from the table placement and hands them over to each of the ladies, he kneels down and hands a rose to Beth grinning up at her.

"Ow, thanks!" Beth smiles taking the rose embarrassed.

_"__Esta noche bailamos, _Te doy toda mi vida, Quedate conmigo_" __Enrique sings to Beth making her _giggle when he takes her hand and kisses it looking up into her eyes.

"He does realise he ain't actually _the _Enrique?" Shane leans over and whispers to Rick.

Rick just stares at the waiter unimpressed snapping the monkey nut between his thumb and index finger imagining it was Enrique's neck.

"I don't like him, you got ya gun?" Shane asks "I want to pop his mouth shut!"

Enrique stands up handing out the menus dancing around the table dancing to the music "_Bailamos! Let the rhythm take you over!" _He was thrusting here and there and it was too much to watch, Liv doesn't know which way to look.

"Actually I want to shoot his tap dancing feet!" Shane decides when he watches Enrique shimmy past and crouches back down beside Beth and Liv and he shamelessly winks to Beth and he dares to put his hand on Beth's arm.

"Shane for once, I won't even stop you!" Rick says reaching for his holster and Shane does the same and there was nothing there and they both realise they were out of their uniforms and their guns were locked up at work, Shane clicks his tongue annoyed.

"Ricky Martin, buzz off whilst we decide what to order!" Shane hollers over the table to stop the waiter drooling over Beth and Liv.

Enrique looks up pissed off but then puts on his fake smile when he sees both Rick and Shane's menacing faces giving him the evils, he backs away from the women.

"Shane Melvin Walsh! Rick Stanley Grimes! That was rude!" Liv leans over the table.

Beth, Sophia and Carl are giggling.

"Young lady, don't ya know when a guy wants more than a tip, he wants a tip, tip!" Shane nods to one of the other waiters making out with a woman outside the restroom.

"Oh dear, I thought this was a family restaurant!" Liv says alarmed hoping Carl and Sophia didn't see.

"It is but after 8pm, the bar is open and then this place gets kinda wild and all freaky stuff happen!" Shane informs Liv "And Enriques hoping to play tonsil tennis and he's found his prey!" Shane looks over at Beth.

"Me?" Beth says shocked "No way!"

"He was practically droolin' over ya, go to the bathroom and make yourself look ugly!" Shane orders Beth pointing to the bathroom.

Sophia giggles and Carl looks at Enrique unimpressed.

"I'll rough him up!" Carl rolls up his sleeves.

"They're will be no making anyone look ugly and no ruffing up anybody!" Liv warns everyone.

Judith is sitting in her High Chair swaying and wagging her fingers to the music merrily.

"See, Judy knows how to have a good time, this is a good example of how a Grimes acts!" Liv smiles at Judith and everyone smiles, she looked like she was in her own world.

"Ok guys, dig in!" Liv tells them all when their starters turn up, Shane, Carl and Sophia pounce at the food.

"I always wondered what "M" stood for…Melvin! O.M.G. couldn't your parents find a more embarrassing middle name!" Carl burst out laughing.

Beth is laughing into Liv's shoulder, she begins to hiccup and Liv pours Beth a glass of water, she tries to gulp but continues laughing, Liv pats her back trying not to laugh as well.

"Melvin! I thought Stanley was geeky and cute!" Beth mumbles once she takes her sip of water wiping her lips.

She pulls out her cell from her purse and taps into it and Rick knew what she was doing, he smiles watching Beth waiting for her cell to finish buffering. Beth smiles and begins to read aloud and Rick looks at Shane whilst Beth reads to see if he would blush as much as he did or would his forehead grow bigger than it already was;

_"__Melvin - A boy you love to look at, his skin is perfectly smooth and tan, his eyes are dark and dangerous and his smile is to die for! He's very smart especially in creative writing even if he is somewhat an overachiever. He loves soccer and is fiercely loyal to his friends. With just a wink he'll melt your heart and you will promise him…"_ Beth stops and looks embarrassed and turns her cell down closing her mouth together as the whole table stares at her and so does Judith waiting to hear the ending even if she doesn't understand a word, she was waiting whilst chewing.

"And?" Liv asks leaning on the table but Beth shakes her head no.

"That's not fair…let me see?" Liv pleads and Beth takes a look over at Shane and Rick and hands over her cell to Liv.

Liv she reads it whilst taking a sip of her water;

_"__Melvin - A boy you love to look at, his skin is perfectly smooth and tan, his eyes are dark and dangerous and his smile is to die for! He's very smart especially in creative writing even if he is somewhat an overachiever. He loves soccer and is fiercely loyal to his friends. With just a wink he'll melt your heart and you will promise him your virginity. He can own your vagina with just a glance!" _

Liv's eyes enlarge and she spits out the water to the side and it lands on Enrique's face who's kneeling down to ask a quick question, Beth covers her mouth trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Lovely!" Enrique says and retreats back.

Shane and Rick both get out their cells and tap in the name and they wait, Rick nods agreeing to some of the description and Shane was beaming and then Rick looks up from his cell at Beth and shoves it back into his trouser pocket taking a sip of water, Shane definitely did a lot of that in High School, College and in the Academy.

"You can all call me Melvin from now on!" Shane grins happily.

"What does it say?" Carl asks.

"That your Uncle Shane needs to concentrate more on life and not about things that run wild in his head, there are consequences, ramifications to actions done impulsively!" Rick tells Carl.

Carl nods and notes to himself to sneak onto the computer when he gets home.

An hour later after laughing, chatting and a lot of eating, Rick's cell rings.

Beth was busy cleaning Judith's face and Rick goes over to help pass over more wipes and then she burps.

"Stuffed?" Rick asks Judith and they laugh when she sighs and reaches for Rick and when he takes her, Judith pulls Beth over and she's cuddling both Rick and Beth, Beth's face is pressed against Rick's.

"How long do you think we have to stay like this?" Beth asks Rick and he shrugs.

"We can be here all night, she's got a death grip!" Rick indicates when he tries to pull away, Judith pulls him back and his face is back against Beth's.

"Lori is here to collect Judy and Carl, can't let her wait so there's only one thing to do!" Rick says and Beth looks at him to reveal.

"Oh Judy, tickle tickle time!" Rick whispers and Judith lets go of Rick squealing and shaking her head, she throws her arms around Beth.

"You just made her latch onto me!" Beth says standing up and Judith is hanging off Beth's neck, her legs dangling down.

Rick laughs reaching over and tickles Judith making her lose her grip around Beth's neck and Rick catches her tightly in his arms, her arm down her side.

"Always works!" Rick grins kissing Judith.

"Bye Jellybeans!" Beth waves to Judith.

Judith begins to mumble something and Beth leans up and her hand is around Rick's shoulder for support, she reaches up and kisses Judith on the cheek and this just makes Rick's heart swell, looking at Beth, he could possibly be falling deeper in love, his whole body is gravitating towards Beth's as she's half pressed against him.

"Rick?" Comes Lori's voice and Beth detaches herself off of Rick and Judith.

Lori is standing behind them, a frown was spread across her face as she looks at Rick and then when she looks at Beth, she smiles and walks over.

"Beth," Lori hugs Beth and Beth hugs back feeling like she was caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing.

Rick watches shifting Judith on to his hip hoping Lori wouldn't kick off and to is surprise, she doesn't.

"Hey baby, did you have fun?" Lori asks Judith as she takes her into her arms and Judith happily cuddles into Lori babbling.

"Oh my Judy has had fun, haven't you, I can tell!" Lori smiles looking up at Rick.

Rick was confused and he returns the smile a bit forced wondering what was up with Lori.

"She's been the best behaved little girl and she ate all her Tapas dinner!" Beth informs Lori.

"Judith ate Spanish food?" Lori asks surprised "I thought she may just chew on some fries or something!" She says to Beth smiling "You're broadening your taste buds I see?" Lori states to Judith but looks at Rick when she finishes her sentence and Rick breathes heavily now in understanding staring back at Lori.

"Carl, mom's here!" Rick calls Carl waving for him to cover over.

Carl makes it over and allows Rick to pull him into a hug whilst he looks over at Beth staring at her with starry eyes, he loved her outfit and he takes a quick look at her beautiful legs, he had decided he was a legs and thigh man.

"C'mon Carl, time to go home!" Lori snaps Carl out of his drooling, he reluctantly moves out of Rick's hug away from the sight of the angel in front of him.

Lori gives Beth a smile thanking her for taking care of Judith which Beth was only too pleased to say she honestly doesn't mind one bit if anything she loved the company of Judith, she was the heart of the table making Lori look at Judith, she certainly was leaning onto her chest waving to Beth.

"Bye Jellybeans!" Beth waves blowing her a kiss.

"I'll walk you guys to the car!" Rick gestures for Lori to lead the way watching Judith trying to blow, spittle comes out making both Rick and Lori laugh.

"She had fun!" Lori says to Rick walking beside him.

"She did," He nods back.

"Beth…she looks like she's having fun too!" Lori says as an afterthought and Rick just nods.

Lori takes a long hard look from the corner of her eyes at her ex-husband. He looked different, he looked refreshed, relaxed and she swallows hard, he looks happy!

She looks down at the floor as they walk. She hasn't seen Rick like this for years, not since Carl was really small and she has her suspicions of why, Beth! The girl they'd just left in the restaurant, the girl Rick would be back beside once she left, the girl who was bringing the old Rick back to the world.

Every time she mentioned, looked or talked to Beth, Rick would get that look and stance of puffing out his chest that screamed whether he knew it or not, _Beth was off bounds and she was…his _Lori thought.

Lori laughs to herself, she never knew Rick could be like this with anyone apart from her but it looks like she was wrong. What was that saying, there is always someone out there who's better and can replace you. Rick was moving on, he was ready to move on and it was looking like the person he's set his sights on is with Beth, thirteen years junior to him. The looks and the way he pays attention to Beth angers her, saddens her and relieves her. It wasn't acceptance but it was the start and looking at Judith and Carl, they liked Beth, maybe even loved her. If her results came back not what she expected, then at least she knew her children will be well looked after. If she wanted anyone to take care of her children and raise them with Rick, it was Beth and nobody else.

* * *

It was now past eight o'clock and the restaurant is now getting lively, the live music is on full swing and people are up dancing having fun.

Shane was already up on the dance floor dancing with a brunette.

Beth sits there watching with Liv smiling, betting whether he would get her number, Liv wasn't sure but Beth knew he would.

"You should go up and dance, you look like you really want to!" Liv says to Beth and nudges Rick.

Rick turns to look at Liv and then Beth.

"Beth, why don't you go up!" Liv prods Beth.

"I do love to dance but I don't have a dance partner and Shane looks pretty engaged!" Beth says grinning and they all turn to see Shane pulls the girl flush up against him whispering and they were giggling.

"Wow – he doesn't hang around unlike some!" Liv taunts looking at Rick "He goes for what he wants and doesn't hold back!" She says still staring at Rick.

Rick turns his head towards his mom with a look on his face saying _Come out clearly and say what you wanna to say!_

"Beth, Rick will dance with you, he used just to dance all the time before he got all serious and moody!"

Liv decides to interfere, her darling son never needed a push in anything but it would seem he was shy when it came to the romance department.

"I don't dance!" Rick informs them and takes a sip of his drink.

"Tonight you do! You can't let a pretty girl just watch whilst the other girls are dancing!" Liv says with a saddened face.

Beth looks at Rick and plucks up the courage, she wanted to dance with Rick Grimes.

"I _bet_ ya can't actually dance…I _bet_ my daddy can dance better than you!" Beth says to Rick.

Now he's _old_…older than old but he can twist and shake and my momma never complains!" Beth adds insult to injury and Liv smirks knowing Rick wasn't a betting man but he didn't turn down a bet he knew he could win nor take the supposed insult, he'd teach Beth a lesson.

_Oh Beth my dear, you don't know The Grimes Men yet! _Liv shakes her head remembering she had once been naïve and made the same mistake before she was courting Rick's dad, he taught her a few things, she smiles to herself.

That did it, Rick pushes his chair back, leans on the table getting up not taking his eyes off of Beth and walks over to her, he stops beside the now gobsmacked Beth making her look to his extended out hand and then up at him is disbelief. He looked confident and there was a gleam in his eyes or it could be the fact that he was going to win this thing they had just started, his eyes narrow challengingly, Beth doesn't speak, she thinks she may have swallowed her voice box, her mouth is half open as she reaches out and slowly puts her hand into Rick's and he grasps her hand tightly.

_Shit! _Beth screams internally getting up wondering what he was going to do to her, she takes a quick look at Liv and she just shrugs giving her an apologetic smile. When they move, Liv punches the air and accidentally hits Enrique in the face who came over to ask is she wanted a nightcap and any desert.

"Ay, caramba!" Enrique moans falling back on his knees and crawls away.

Rick walks to the dance floor holding Beth's hand and she follows not believing what was happening, her heart was pounding, the live band and the singer launch into the next song, Enrique Iglesias's - Bailamos.

_"__Esta noche bailamos  
Te doy toda mi vida  
Quedate conmigo_

_Tonight we dance  
I lay my life in your hands  
We take the floor  
Nothing is forbidden anymore"_

Once they make it to the middle of the dance floor, Rick pulls Beth into him and catches her tightly in his arms pressing her up against his hard, lean body moving them slowly to the music. Beth grabs hold of Rick's collar as his arms wrap around her lower back, Beth looks down at his shirt, she didn't expect Rick to be so quick and powerful, she gasps, she was spellbound, she was compelled to follow his lead, he was in control just how he likes to be and she secretly liked it. She'd never tell Tara that, for the first time, she liked a man's dominance over her, Tara would slap her silly to have fallen so hard, she wasn't going to share this moment with anyone but with Rick Grimes.

_Don't let the world in outside  
Don't let a moment go by  
Nothing can stop us tonight!_

_Bailamos! Let the rhythm take you over  
Bailamos! Te quiero amor mio  
Bailamos! Gonna live this night forever  
Bailamos! Te quiero amor mio, te quiero!_

Rick then proceeds to take both her hands off his collar and holding them in his hands, he lifts them up and puts them around his neck not taking his eyes off or her, she feels his hot gaze burning into her.

_"__Tonight I'm yours  
We can make it happen I'm so sure  
Now I'm letting go  
There is something I think you should know_

_I won't be leaving your side  
We're gonna dance through the night  
I'm gonna reach for the stars"_

Rick slides his hands gently down her body and they rest them on her hips as they sway, his hands moving in rhythm to the music trying to relax Beth but she can't help but draw in a breathe not expecting this, she had bet him and he was doing all the right things to win, he was just doing all this to win a bet and teach her a lesson and it was working. Beth didn't care, she would take anything from Rick Grimes right now, he was moving to the music taking her with him and she'd follow.

_"__Bailamos! Let the rhythm take you over  
Bailamos! Te quiero amor mio  
Bailamos! Gonna live this night forever  
Bailamos! Te quiero amor mio, te quiero!_

_(Whoa!)  
Tonight we dance  
(Whoa!)  
Like no tomorrow  
(Whoa!)  
If you will stay with me  
Te quiero, mi amor_

_Quedate conmigo  
Esta noche  
Quedate mi cielo"_

The music is speeding up, Rick flings Beth out and pulls her back and traps her within his arms leaning down, his chest pressed against her back, Beth can feel Rick's body leaning into her, she feels his heart beating faster, his hot breathe on her neck, Beth closes her eyes. Rick's lips ghost from her bare shoulders up to her collarbone to the nape of her neck forgetting everyone around them, it was just him and Beth right now and nobody else and nothing else mattered, his arms holds her tighter, he can feel her hot skin of her bare hips as his fingers press in. Beth leans her head back into him.

_"__Bailamos! Let the rhythm take you over  
Bailamos! Te quiero amor mio  
Bailamos! Gonna live this night forever  
Bailamos! Te quiero amor mio_

_Bailamos! Let the rhythm take you over  
(Como te quiero, como te quiero)  
Bailamos! Te quiero amor mio  
(Como te quiero, como te quiero)  
Bailamos! Gonna live this night forever  
(Como te quiero, como te quiero)  
Bailamos! Te quiero amor mio, te quiero  
(Como te quiero, como te quiero)_

The loud clapping and cheering around them snap them out of wherever it was they had just gone and they both open their eyes to see Shane and everyone around them whistling. Beth blushes turning around hiding into Rick's chest and he looks out to the crowd smiling and blushing as well.

"O.M.G!" Shane runs over pulling at his hair "Who the fuck was that and where did he go because that can't have been you!" Shane points at Rick in disbelief "I've never seen you move like THAT before! who taught you how to dance all sexy like that!" Shane demands to know.

Rick looks down to Beth blushing crimson pink, Shane's new friend rushes over and grabs hold of Beth and pulls her away from the scene of admirers and they both hideout by the plant near the AC.

"Wow, that was something and who's your partner because he was smokin' hot, I may even consider swapping Shane for those sexy moves of your date!" The brunette says.

"Oh he's not my date, I work with him, he's…my Training Officer!" Beth scrunches her nose and biting her bottom lip wishing she hadn't said that.

"And what exactly is he training you in and where do I join, I wouldn't mind training with him!" She says to Beth winking and they giggle.

"I'm so sorry Mrs Grimes, I didn't mean to upset or offend you or your husband in anyway, please accept my deepest apologies!" Enrique pleads having witnessed the intimate dance assuming they were a couple.

"Huh?" Is all Beth answers and Enrique retreats back and runs when Rick approaches from behind Beth and the brunette.

"Is everything ok here?" Rick asks hesitantly watching one woman to the other.

He didn't mean to take it as far as it did. He hoped he hadn't overstepped the line, he watches Beth to see any signs, he completely and utterly got lost in the moment, that had never happened before and as much as it shocked Shane, it shocked him more that, that was possible, he was always good at keeping his cool and control over his raw emotions.

The brunette was standing there in her small dress with her arms crossed beneath her large breasts but Rick doesn't bat an eye towards them, she pushes them up higher and yet his eyes do not linger over but remain on Beth watching and waiting for her to answer and it looked like he would wait an eternity and the brunette was surprised and smiles looking at Beth, she leans in and whispers into Beth's ears, one girl to another.

"He's a keeper, you should tell him how you feel!" She says moving back to look Beth in the eye and winks before she makes her way back over to Shane.

"Everything's wonderful!" Beth says shyly.

Rick takes one last look to be sure and gives a small smile to see Beth's smile, he rubs the back of his neck in relief.

"Thank you for persuading me to come, I really enjoyed myself, the food was great, the music, the company and the dancing!" Beth beams.

Rick's smiles widens which makes Beth swoon a little closer to him staring at his lips which were right in her line of sight looking soft and hard at the same time, a passer-by accidentally bumps into Beth and she stumbles, Rick catches her and hovers above her.

Beth was making this hard for him, this close in proximity being her sweet self, Rick was trying to remain _cool as a cucumber _as Shane puts it but he was feeling more like a habanero pepper right now – hot, just like the ones he's been eating all night, wanting to make a burning reaction which wouldn't leave his mouth even until the following morning. He wondered whether Beth could handle his heat if she got a taste, he didn't want to overpower her but looking at her, he wanted to smother her in his hotness and the fire that was burning inside of him, it was burning hard. Rick takes a step forward, everything just went out the window when Beth parts her lips like she was waiting for something, he leans forward it was the most natural thing to do as they both close their eyes.

"Beth!" Comes a familiar voice, Rick stops turning his head aside wondering who'd interfere in a private moment and Beth follows him and in complete and utter shock.

"Jimmy?" Beth says in disbelief, coming over right in the middle of something she felt was going to happen, this was a momentous moment of her life.

Jimmy strolls over and snatches Beth from Rick and engulfs Beth into a tight hug and kisses her cheek like the old days, she smiles hesitantly feeling awkward, just a second ago, Rick had his arms around her, those were the arms she wanted to be engulfed in.

"Deputy Grimes!" Jimmy turns around holding out his hand.

"Jimmy," Rick greets him gingerly shaking his hand looking at the younger man who was looking relieved and pleased with himself.

"Can I steal Beth away for five minutes?" Jimmy asks.

"Beth's her own woman, she doesn't need permission." Rick informs Jimmy whilst looking at Beth blinking his eyes to look at Jimmy's grinning face who throws Rick an appreciative smile.

Jimmy takes hold of Beth's hand and takes her out the restaurant. Beth looks over her shoulder towards Rick wanting to protest, it had all just happened at a speed of light, she tries not to trip through the crowd, Rick is left watching.

"Jimmy? What is this?" Beth asks confused pulling her hand out of his.

"Beth, you cease to amaze me, I saw you on the news, you were fantastic and I…I haven't stopped thinking about you from when I first saw you outside my work, I'm going crazy to speak to you and I just can't wait any longer!" Jimmy says taking hold of both her hands into his, he needed to do this now before the deputy got in first.

"What is it Jimmy?" Beth asks now uneasy.

Jimmy takes a moment to look into Beth's eyes.

Beth thinks she sees something she used to see when they first dated, she could see the want, lust and desire burning in Jimmy's eyes and before she can react, Jimmy takes the plunge, he grabs Beth's face into his palms, leans down and kisses Beth passionately. Beth was stunned to just stand there rigidly and then Jimmy pulls her into his arms and continues to kiss her.

Rick watches on at the scene play out in front of him. He's eyes narrow, he closes his eyes as his heart plummets down from the previous high. He'd seen enough and then turns on his heels making his way back to the table shoving past the crowd of dancers not caring, he just wanted to get out of there, he was feeling suffocated and feeling like a complete and utter fool for what he was just about to do tonight.

Shane smiles lifting up the biggest scoop of ice-cream he's seen and just about to shove it into his gob, he catches Rick strolling over on autopilot from the corner of his spoon noticing Rick looked distant and reflective but not in a good way, he looked downcast.

"It's getting late, I'll drive you home!" Rick says to Liv grabbing her purse and helping her up.

"Rick, where's the fire! Honey! I haven't finished my sorbet…where's…where's Beth?" Liv asks looking around as she is being rushed up.

"She's reacquainting with an old close friend…I've got to be in work early first thing!" Rick looks at Shane not wanting him to protest or say anything teasing.

"Okay?" Shane answers, he knew for sure Rick was definitely dejected and slightly pissed off.

"Rick!" Liv screeches when he twirls her into her cardigan.

"We'll meet you in the car park." Rick informs Shane.

_What happened?_ Shane wonders watching Rick beginning to storm off and then he stops abruptly once Beth is in front of him, he just stares at her and Beth looks guilty and then Jimmy's figure appears behind her and he was smiling.

"Shane's offered to drive you home, I'm gonna drive my mom home, I'll see you at work sharp at 7am tomorrow!" Rick says to her like she was just one of the rookies and then she realises that's all she is and steps aside making the path free for Rick to walk by and he does, as he walks by, he doesn't look at her, he just leaves.

Liv is practically running after Rick and she stops next to Beth.

"Rick's got a headache, I'm pooped and I got brain breeze from all that sorbet!" Liv lies watching Rick holding the door waiting for her looking anywhere but them "I'll call you tomorrow dear!" Liv smiles hugging Beth.

"Good Night!" Beth whispers.

"Good Night dear!" Liv pats Beth's cheek and makes her way towards the exit.

Beth watches, Rick doesn't even look, smile, nod or give his subtle wave goodbye that she loves, he just pushes the door shut and he was gone!

Beth watches the door swing back and forth, she can see her reflection in the glass and she looks miserable, Rick had just given her the cold shoulder, when he was cold, he was really cold and it was upsetting.

Beth feels a hand slide over her shoulder, she looks at the hand praying it didn't belong to Jimmy, looking up and she sees a friendly face, relieved. Shane is there besides her watching the door, he looks down and throws her one of his big mischievous smiles.

"I've just stole a tub of Cookie Dough and Double Choc Chip Brownie Ice-Cream," Shane reveals tucked in his jacket "Let's get out of here, find a roof to sit on and eat this before it melts into pudding and before Ricky Martin tap dances over to the freezer and realises!" Shane jokes manoeuvring Beth towards the exit.

"What about the girl?" Beth asks knowing Shane was going to go home with the brunette.

"My girl needs me more!" Shane pulls her into a hug.

Beth doesn't argue, she wanted to go home and climb under her duvet but she didn't want to be alone, she follows Shane to wherever he was going with that tub. She couldn't get drunk, tomorrow was work and a very important day so she was going to overdose on Cookie Dough and Double Choc Chip Brownie Ice-Cream and hopes she gets the biggest brain freeze to stop herself from thinking.

* * *

**A/N - Next Chapter will reveal a lot of Beth, why she became a cop.**


	25. Chapter 25

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks for the views and the comments from; DarylDixon'sLover, Kaylah, brinxb, vvp, Guest, malzateb, Ameliya86 and megs27 – Thank you guys so much!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

_Thoughts in Italics _

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 25**

* * *

"Hide!...Hide!...Hide!" The tiny blonde says running as fast as her little pink converse feet can take her "Can't catchy me!" She giggles "Fasterrrr!" She puffs out wanting to hide in the long pipe tunnel.

She takes a look over her shoulder and speeds up and when she turns around she bumps straight into something hard and falls backwards onto her back, her legs go up in the air.

"Uffff…ouwwchhhhie!" She says.

"Are you ok?" Rick asks concerned crouching down helping the little toddler to sit up.

Rick anticipates the toddler to start crying but she just shakes her head wiping her fringe out of her eyes and gets to her feet, dusting her hands off of the grass and then wipes them on her jeans. She looks up and her mouth opens wide staring at him, she puts her hands up and her shirt lifts to reveal her tiny pot belly.

Rick raises his brow watching the little girl's big blue eyes staring up at him with flushed pink cheeks. She gulps still standing with her hands up in the air. Rick tries not to laugh, his mouth twitches watching her, she had frozen in her spot and then he sees her eyes dart slowly to the left and then to the right. Rick watches her thinking she reminded him of someone. Blonde hair in a ponytail, big baby blue eyes, light skin, small freckles on her nose, dressed in skinny jeans, a pink plaid shirt and pink converses. He takes a mental image of her and quickly scans the area but he doesn't see any signs of a parent.

Rick waves his hands in front of her face and then he clicks his fingers to get her attention as she didn't answer his questions, she looks up at his face.

"My daddy send you?" She asks.

"No, should he have?" Rick asks.

"He said if I not eat my cereal, he'll set the cops on me!" The little girl reveals now looking at his shiny badge.

"Owwwwww!" She says when it sparkles when the sun hits it.

Rick internally laughs. He's heard this threat to kids a million times before. The things parents say to get their kids to eat, he and Lori used it on Carl many times when he was small and fussy. Judith however, loved her food and didn't usually need to be forced to eat.

"And did you eat all your cereal?" Rick asks.

The little girl considers her answer and nods her head. Rick tilts his head in question and she then shakes her head turning more pinker in the face.

"Hmmmmmm!" Rick hums "Just as I thought!"

"Don't tell my daddy!" She pleads.

"And what did you do with your cereal?" Rick asks trying not to laugh and signals for her to put her hands down and she does "The truth!" Rick adds seeing the little girl's eyes look up in thought of an answer.

_Gosh, she reminds me of someone! _Rick ponders watching the toddler.

"Franklin eated it!" She says peering through her lowered long lashes playing with her little chubby fingers biting her lower lip taking a quick look up at Rick towering above her like a giant. She can't lie to him, her aunt told her never to lie to a cop, the consequences wouldn't be good and the cop looked strict.

"I swear I not force him, he wanted it bad, he was hungry!" She admits throwing her hands in the air to express herself, she's seen her aunt do a dozen times to make her point and she felt she needed to do it now.

"And who is Franklin?" Rick asks impressed with the excuse, she was making her point, whoever Frankin was, he obviously was starving and she was just being a kind Samaritan.

"My duckyyyyy!" She sings grinning smiling up at Rick jumping up and down on the spot a bit hyperactive.

"You…have a ducky?" Rick asks slowly taking another look around the park "And it eats…cereal?" He asks back pulling a face.

The little girl just nods her head energetically smiling, she was adorable Rick thought.

"And do you have an animal licence for keeping this ducky?" Rick asks standing up getting out his note pad and pen to jot down his notes. He doesn't take his eyes off the toddler as he flips his pad over to a clean page and presses his pen down on the paper trying not to smile at the little girl waiting for an answer and hoping a parent would show up any time soon.

"Oh no!" She whispers not knowing if her daddy had a licence. Frankin didn't have a licence plate number around his neck, she frowns.

_May be daddy forgot? He's too busy fixing people?!_ She worries, she's seen the shows where the animal people take away pets.

When Rick's radio becomes active, his attention goes to turn the volume down, he wasn't on duty yet and he had already stumbled into something.

"Exsqueeeeze me!" The toddler says having heard her aunt say this and she runs between Rick's legs.

Rick looks down at his legs and then over his shoulder to see the toddler running away swinging her arms as she goes.

"Hey! Little girl!" Rick calls out beginning to run after her, she was fast for a tiny toddler he thought.

"Hide!...Hide!...Hide! but where did she go? Damn the Jungle Gym!" The bigger blonde says running as fast as her converses can take her.

She takes a look over her shoulder and speeds up and when she turns around she bumps straight into someone hard as they slam into her and she falls flat on her back.

"Uffff…ouwwwchhhhie!" She says scrunching up her face in pain and sits up.

Beth shakes her head wiping her fringe out of her eyes and gets to her feet, dusting her hands off of the grass and wipes them on her jeans. She looks down beside her and her mouth falls wide open in shock seeing Rick sprawled on the floor leant up on his elbows.

Rick just stares up at Beth and she gulps standing frozen in her spot. She then looks away closing her mouth embarrassed. Beth sees Rick beginning to move, she reaches out her hand to help him up but Rick is already up and she sadly takes her hand back and holds it within her other. She realises he's gone back to the times when he didn't like her touching him, he would give her that look and that hurts her a lot and not knowing what she'd done wrong to make him be this way and he gave her the cold shoulder last night. Thank god Shane was with her otherwise she'd have thought about it til she got a splitting headache which most likely would have resulted in her crying into her pillow. Shane had come back to her apartment and fallen asleep next to her on her bed and left before Tara got up not wanting to be accused of taking advantage of Beth. He was just being a friend and they just ate Ice-Cream and talked about anything until Beth fell asleep.

Beth dares to look at Rick again and he was dusting himself off. He didn't expect to see her and she'd just knocked him down and he didn't look impressed and like his mind seemed pre-occupied. She lets out a sad sigh and then she sees the little cap on the floor, she reaches down and picks it up.

"Belle!" Beth whispers remembering, she got completed distracted.

Rick looks up hearing the whisper and he notices the dread on Beth's face and begins to move closer reaching out his hand but turns his head at the man approaching.

"Beth!" The man calls out and Beth turns to him.

"Shawn!" Beth manages to croak back.

Rick sees the tall man, looks to be a few years younger than him with brown hair in suit trousers, shirt and tie jogging over to them looking amused.

"Bethy, after all these years playing this game, you still haven't grasped the concept of hide and seek! You and Belle - both the same!" Shawn laughs when he pulls Beth into his arm teasing her. He looks over and sees Rick standing close by and turns back to Beth waiting to be introduced.

Rick watching the man, runs his eyes over him and he now recognises him and the little girl, both were from the many photos in Beth's apartment. The little girl resembled Beth. That was why he thought he knew her when they met. The man standing opposite him is none other than Beth's older brother, Dr Shawn Greene and the little girl must be his daughter, Beth's niece and he's heard a lot about them. Beth particularly raves about her niece and nephews, he'd never met any of Beth's family members but he knew plenty about them.

"Shawn! Belle was running this way, my foot got stuck in the Jungle Gym ladder and she was running fast, she was out of sight and then I fell!" She points to the ground where she got up from "And then she disappeared - I don't know where she's gone!" Beth looks around, her face was flushed in alarm.

Shawn's smile slowly disappears looking down at Beth's face, she was being serious, his head snaps up and he looks around.

"Belle!" Shawn calls out.

He lets go of Beth and begins to run looking all around in alarm "ISABELLE!" Shawn starts to yell.

Rick steps the short distance to Beth and puts a hand on her shoulder. Beth swings around looking up. Rick studies her face and he sees the panic and worry etched over her face, he sees the tears gathering around her eyes. Rick holds both her shoulders pulling her closer, he could see her breathing had become laboured. He rubs both her shoulders trying to calm her down watching her and encouraging her to keep her breathing at one steady pace. It had been over four months since she had her last panic attack and he never wanted to see her have one of those again. It would not only trigger something she's been avoiding from her past and it'll take Beth back in her progress of how hard she's worked over the months and finding Belle would put a stop to all panicking by both Shawn and Beth.

"Blonde hair in a ponytail with a pink bobble, big baby blue eyes, light skin, small freckles on her nose, dressed in skinny jeans, a pink plaid shirt and pink converses?" Rick fires from his photographic memory of Belle, there was no way he'd forget the little character of a girl.

"Yes!" Beth grabs hold of Ricks arms as he held her shoulders "Her names Belle, she's only two! I should have stopped her from running!" Beth says as a sob comes out.

"Hey, we'll find her, she can't have gotten far, she's probably hiding from me!" Rick tells Beth as he pulls her into his side, his eyes scan the park.

"Why would she be hiding from you?" Beth asks wiping under her eye.

"She thinks I was gonna arrest her father and take Franklin!" Rick tells Beth "It's my fault she ran, we'll find her! I promise!" He reassures Beth now looking eye to eye with her.

"You trust in me?" He asks Beth not knowing why he had promised something he should never have promised, he curses himself. It now gave him more cause to find Belle all the more faster.

_God – help me! _He prays.

Beth just nods her head in yes, she trusted and believed in him. Right now she wasn't thinking like a cop, she was a worried aunt of a lost toddler and watching Shawn trying not to have a meltdown, she had to believe they'd find Belle.

Rick reaches for his radio and notifies despatch of a missing child giving Belle's description asking all available officers on the streets and squad cars to be on vigilant lookout and those uniforms available to join in the search, to make their way over to the vicinity of the park near The Riverside Café.

"I'll go this way, you go that way," Rick points "And we circle back round. Call me on my cell if you find Belle and I'll call you!" Rick instructs Beth and she nods rushing off calling out for her niece.

Rick watches Shawn, he looked terrified calling out for Belle. He could see the man's posture was stiff and he could hear the fear in his cries when he calls out his daughter's name. Rick remembers a time when Carl was five and had walked off whilst Lori was in conversation with a friend she had bumped into at the mall. It had taken an hour to find Carl. Lori had called him in hysteria so he and Shane raced to her and had locked down the whole mall. Nobody got in and nobody got out, squad cars where circling the vicinity until one of the deputies found Carl playing by the outside fountain throwing pebbles trying to hit the fishes.

Rick jogs over reassuring Shawn that everyone is on the lookout, they'll find Belle. Once Shawn calmed down slightly, they both split up and begin looking around. Rick checks in between the bushes, behind the benches, the climbing frames where there was shelter, nothing. Rick just repeats positive thoughts in his head, they'll find Belle!

Five more minutes pass, Rick is walking past a post-box and he stops leaning a hand against it thinking where else she could go. He looks towards the little hut where they sell snacks, maybe she had gone there but before he moves, he hears a candy wrapper being scrunched. Rick looks down at the post-box hearing it coming from inside, he turns around to the open slot where letters are pushed through.

"Hello?" Rick calls peering into the dark.

"Hiiii!" Comes Belle's voice.

"Isabelle?" Rick asks.

"Ahaaaa!" She answers back.

"What ya doin' in there?" Rick asks in disbelief.

"Hiding!" Belle answers back.

He presses his head against the post-box in relief. He hated cases with missing children and this had ended as soon as it began and he thanks the man above for not turning today into one of those horrible days when a child's face is broadcast on the news as missing. They haven't had one of those cases in years and he is grateful.

"How on earth did you get in there?" He asks crouching down to see if he could get the padlock off.

"I climbed in!" She answers back.

Rick looks down at the floor trying not to laugh but he does, it felt good to laugh, he was happy.

"Did the Postman lock you in after he took out the letters?" Rick asks.

"Ahaaa!" Belle says, she comes closer to the gap "I hided, he didn't see me!" She adds looking triumph.

Rick can now see her face, her eyes illuminate in the dark "I want out!" She tells Rick sticking her hand out.

"Ok sweetheart, sit tight, I'm gonna figure out a way to get you out!" He tells Belle holding her little hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Kay!" She answers and then begins to play with the candy wrapper humming a tune that Beth regularly hums whilst he drives when they're partnered together.

Rick gets out his cell and notifies Beth and calls into the radio for assistance. Within no time, both Beth and Shawn run over.

"Belle baby! Are you ok?" Shawn asks.

"Ahaa!" Belle answers "Daddy?" She calls out.

"Yes honey?" Shawn says sitting on his knees peering into the box.

"Do ya have a licence for Franklin?" She asks.

Shawn looks up at Beth and Rick confused at the question.

"Yes we do Tinkerbelle, granddaddy has!" Beth says crouching down next Shawn.

"They won't take Franklin?" Belle asks hopeful.

"No! Scouts honour!" Beth promises.

"Aunt Bethy?" Belle calls.

"Yea Tinkerbelle?"

"Sorry, I left you!" Belle apologises quietly.

"We'll talk about that later, I'm just so glad you're ok!" Beth tells her and hugs Shawn from behind.

"Thank you for finding Belle!" Beth says standing up looking appreciatively at Rick.

"You don't need to thank me." Rick replies back to Beth.

Leon and Lambert sprint over with large metal pliers and a heavy-duty crowbar. Rick snaps the padlock off and wedges the crowbar in and with the help of Leon as Shawn and Beth stand back, they manage to break open the door. Rick drops the crowbar, reaches in and lifts Belle out as she smiles broadly at him, he mirrors her smile and her eyes widen on recognition. It was that captivating smile in the picture, she finally recognises him being face to face with Rick.

"Wowzers!" She mouths.

Rick hands the tiny tot over to Shawn who snatches Belle and hugs her, kissing her all over her face making her giggle. She grabs Shawn's face to stop but he continues regardless of her pleadings of _"daddy stopit!" _

Shawn finally sets Belle down as she fidgets and she makes a run over to Beth ready to jump up into her arms but seeing Rick, she grabs Beth's leg and hides, peering through the gap stealing a glance up at Rick now embarrassed.

Rick watches Belle and Beth. It was like staring at a miniature version of Beth, the resemblance of the two were alike. If Beth had a little girl, she'd probably look like Belle. He gives Belle a smile, she shyly smiles back, an identical smile as Beth's. They were both so similar, bold one moment and shy the next, it would look like Belle takes after her aunt. Beth had always said everyone told her this all the time not seeing it herself but he could clearly see the resemblance and the traits and it wasn't a bad thing.

Shawn walks over to Rick and shakes his hand thanking him for his help and finding Belle, the officer had come through with his promise. When Shawn sees the name tag, GRIMES on Rick's shirt pocket flap, he finally puts the actual face to the name of the Training Officer, Beth, Tara and Noah all have talked non-stop about since they joined King County and he was sure his baby sister was harbouring a secret crush on the man standing in front of him. Remembering watching the news which covered the pileup on the motorway where Rick and Beth had been a part of the rescue crew, the broadcaster gave a glowing report of Deputy Rick Grimes, Shawn and his colleagues had been impressed.

"Shawn Greene," He introduces himself finally being able to relax, he was still all over the place inside but he didn't want to worry Beth and Belle. Belle seemed to not have been traumatised by what had just happened which he is thankful for, she was just her normal self, watching and hiding and peering at the strange man shyly but Beth was staring into space, she looked like she was blaming herself. He needed to reassure her that this was not her fault and he and his wife will have to sit down and have a discussion with Belle about running off. She was really young and clever for her age but she always went off in a world of her own and was very trusting of people. Beth had been the same but she had him, Maggie, Tara and Noah watching her back and advising. He would think about this later, he was just relieved and wanted to go home, call in sick and spend the day with his baby and that was what he planned to do and they'd be able to spend the day with his mom and no matter how old he got, he needed his mom.

"It's finally great to meet you!...I've heard so so much about you!" Shawn says and Beth glares at him for repeating the word "so" but he ignores her with a small smile on his face now that she was distracted.

"Rick Grimes and likewise," Rick smiles in response.

Shawn looks over to Belle and waves her to come over but she hides.

"Daddy wants to introduce you to someone!" He tells her.

Belle looks up at Beth and she smiles down stroking Belle's little cheek encouraging her it was ok. Belle lets go of Beth's leg and slowly walks over to Shawn staring up at Rick whilst she walks past curious and the closer she gets to Shawn, she runs the rest of the way and lifts out her hands and Shawn scoops her up into his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck and hides her face there.

"This is Deputy Grimes, don't you want to thank him for finding you and getting you out of the post-box?" He whispers into her ear.

"Thank you!" She whispers.

"She's shy!" Shawn says looking over to Rick and he shakes his head in understanding.

"It's ok," Rick smiles.

Shawn takes it upon himself to start a conversation with Rick and they were off talking. Rick tells him about Carl getting lost in the mall when he was little, how they have to keep their eyes on them every second of the day while Beth stands there listening. After a couple of minutes, Rick looks at his watch and it was 6.45am, time he should be getting to work. He had come out to get an extra-large strong coffee from the café to begin his long day and he was covering Shane's training session after shift as he had a family thing tonight.

"I'm goin' to have to excuse myself and dash, it was nice meeting you Shawn!" Rick and Shawn shakes hands again.

"Good bye Isabelle!" Rick says before he leaves.

"Ba..bye Rickelicious!" She mumbles into Shawn's neck waving her hand at Rick.

Rick turns back around to stare at the little girl startled and stunned for words, he was wondering if he heard right but kids do say the weirdest things. He looks at Shawn who pretends he didn't hear anything pushing his hand into his pockets making out he was searching for something.

Shawn tries not to laugh, he's has heard this _'name'_ coming from Beth a few times when she, Tara and Maggie have their private talks and realises that maybe it had come up with Belle about. His daughter was always hiding in the wrong places and she would always run and hide in Beth's bedroom she called The Princess Diary's Room. She would go in there and explore, it was filled with Aunt Bethy's treasures which she liked to look at.

Beth covers her mouth realising Belle had recognised Rick as her Prince Charming she tells her about when they lay on the bed looking up at the ceiling when she babysits. She had shown Belle a picture of Rick and after all the excitement, Belle recognised Deputy Grimes and she remembers her Aunt Beth calling him her Rickelicious not knowing what that actually meant and that she wasn't allowed to call him that but she was picking up more words and the ones she likes the sound of, she repeats them. Beth had never imagined that Belle and Rick would ever cross paths but Shawn had come to see her before this evening, she couldn't make it until after her shift, the scheduling had been mixed up but she'll get to have her one on one which she loved.

_God Belle, please don't tell them what I said about my fairy tale wedding with the most gorgeous guy on the planet and don't tell them how many babies we are going to have! Please don't say that! I may just die today! Pleaseeeeeeeeee! _Beth prays trying to use all her brain powers to telepathically make a connection with Belle but it was no use, it was just not going to happen and she might have to leave town when everyone finds out.

Beth steals a glance at Rick who was just looked confused and then Rick turns to catch Beth staring at him. She fakes a yawn and moves her hand from her mouth and acts normal trying to force a smile but clearly she was still shaken. Rick was beginning to think he must be more tired and overworked than he thought, he was imagining and hearing things which were unexplainable of late. He decided, he seriously needed a break from work, from thinking too much and from Beth, she was beginning to be a distraction to him and it would seem she too was distracted as she looks to be deep in thought.

"Take half an hour to collect yourself, report to Deputy Jackie once you get to work, I'll inform her you'll be there soon." Rick tells Beth and then makes his way off to the station taking his leave from them.

Beth sits down on the bench and leans forward with her face in her hands. A moment later, she feels a hand go round her shoulder and a gentle squeeze makes her look up to see Shawn looking at her and she doesn't say anything but scoots over and buries her face into his chest wrapping her arms around his waist. He leans his head down on Beth's head and holds her with Belle on his lap who's watching Beth wondering why she was upset, she strokes Beth's hair.

"So…that's…Rickelicious?" Shawn asks looking at Belle.

Beth lets out a strangled moan whilst Belle just nods her head looking at Shawn covering her lips with her finger to keep a secret.

"Young lady! You're shushing me? You let the cat out of the bag!" Shawn shakes his head to Belle and she covers her mouth with both her hands realising.

"Beth, you wanna talk? You know you can tell me anything, you used to always tell me everything!" Shawn reminds Beth tugging her closer and she nods.

Beth decides to tell Shawn about her crush on Rick from the first day she saw him at induction, she was spellbound seeing him standing amongst all the Deputies. He stood out from them all, he had this air, he was giving off this confidence and something else she couldn't explain, there was something about him and every time she sees him, her heart skips a beat. She was drawn to him on first sight, she wished she hadn't been but she was. She explained her crush stated off all innocent and how after months it's spiralled out of control. She reveals _her_ close encounters but that Rick was oblivious to her affections but recently they'd gotten closer and how they nearly kissed last night and how he's acting like it never nearly happened and he seemed to be upset with her, he probably realised what he was doing and didn't actually want to kiss her.

Shawn sits there tight lipped, he didn't realise Beth was feeling this strongly about the man who'd just left them a couple of minutes ago. Rick seemed like a nice enough guy but a suitor for his sister, he wasn't sure. He was older, experienced, has has kids with another woman and Beth was young and just finding where she fits in the world. He loved his sisters madly but he hated any guy who wanted to date them, it was the protective older brother in him and it drove the whole family crazy when a guy paid attention to The Greene Girls. It had taken Glenn over a year to prove to him that he was good enough for Maggie and now they're the best of friends, he can't imagine Maggie without Glenn and the twins or their family gatherings without his brother-in-law, they'd be incomplete without Glenn.

Maybe if the deputy did have feelings for Beth, really loved her, then he could possibly push away the thoughts of interrogating him, questioning his intentions as Beth seemed to have fallen for the guy pretty hard and he thought he saw something in Rick's eyes when he looked at Beth. Maybe the feelings _were_ mutual but he was fighting with himself of how to act with one of his rookies. He can see it from Rick's point of view, he's had to deal with many crushes from his medical students but he never had to worry as he's always been madly in love with his wife so there wasn't any chance of thinking of reciprocating any romantic advances from his juniors.

Beth then tells him about last night and about Jimmy. Shawn had heard off the grapevine Jimmy was back in Georgia but he didn't know that he was living and working in King County, of all the places and to where Beth had moved to - what were the chances he thought?

When Beth reveals Jimmy had kissed her, it makes Shawn grits his teeth in anger remembering the boy who'd followed Beth around like a love sick puppy, finally dated his sister, persuaded her to move in with him when she joined the academy and then he screwed it all up, tried to change her and broke her heart after being together for five years. Shawn doesn't say anything, he just listened as he promised.

Beth didn't need Jimmy in her life, she was a changed woman with expectations and goals she wanted to achieve. Jimmy didn't have a place then and certainly doesn't have a place now and Shawn was going to make sure Jimmy got the message loud and clear that Beth wasn't interested in dating little boys trying to be a man. The more he thinks of Rick Grimes and the dweeb, the more he actually warms to the idea the deputy would act and reciprocate his sister's feelings. He didn't want Beth to fall into the arms of Jimmy again, that would be horrible. If his sister's happiness was with Rick Grimes and he was genuine in his feelings towards her, Shawn gives them his blessing, there was just now their father to contend with.

"Give it time and have patience, everythin' will sort itself out!" Shawn advises Beth and kisses her head.

"Everythin' sort itself out!" Belle repeats and they all smile "I won't tell granddaddy!" Belle kisses Beth's head too.

"Isabelle, I hope you can keep this private conversation private, you can't tell another soul out of the three of us meaning no blurting out, meaning we have to keep our mouth zipped and locked!"

Shawn emphasises this by zipping his mouth with an imaginary zip, Belle copies and they throw away the imaginary key making Beth laugh "You're both crazy but I love you…thanks guys!"

"You're welcome and love you too!" Belle smiles pressing her nose on to Beth's.

She quickly covers her mouth with both her hands realising her mouth is meant to be zipped shut.

* * *

Rick walks down the stairs making his way over to Beth's desk to place some files there to be worked on, she was going to be helping Chief today, he pulled her off patrolling.

As Rick approaches, his eyes fall upon a bouquet of flowers. He slows down and comes to a stop when he sees that they looked like very expensive red roses, these were not thank you Roses, they were from someone with more than just thanks in mind. The note had fallen to the table and it was right there in front of him. Rick picks the card up to place it back amongst the flowers and without realising he reads it.

_Beth,_

_You're the light that has been missing_

_You complete me and when we kissed last night it felt like old times, magical!_

_Meet me for dinner tonight._

_I can't wait to see you again _

_~xxx~_

The card was not signed off.

Rick narrowed his eyes and tightened his jaw knowing who sent the flowers and he can't for the life of him get that kiss out of his head, it had replayed over and over in his head all through the night not allowing him to close his eyes and just sleep. He just kept seeing Jimmy cupping Beth's face and pulling her into a passionate kiss, it was like some nightmare. He had decided to shut himself down emotionally, extract himself away from Beth and anything connected to her, she is after all a rookie. Once he reprograms his mind, he'll be able to knuckle down, concentrate and get back on track and focus on work. His eyes hardened and he strides away from Beth's desk up to his desk grabbing his hat and making his way to the forecourt where Shane was waiting for him in their patrol car. It was nice having a break from the rookies, it was even better being back policing with his partner which he's missed.

Jessie had come back with an arrest, Noah was with him in bookings. She had just spied Rick hovering over at Beth's desk fiddling with something and when she approaches as he had left, she sees the bouquet of flowers and is shocked. She grabs the card, her eyes race across the lines and then she scrunches up the card and then tears it up in frustration and chucks it into the trash.

They had kissed, Rick had kissed Beth! She thinks reading the note.

She looks at the expensive Roses, they were from a high-end florist and these looked to have cost a fortune. Jessie begins to see red, shaking her head no, she wasn't going to let this continue as she grabs the bouquet and takes them outside, opens the dumpster and chucks the roses in and slams the lid shut. She stands there breathing heavily in and out.

"No! No! No!" Jessie says irritated, she turns round and kicks the dumpster "NO!" She says one last time before she makes her way back in to find Noah.

* * *

Beth grabs a clump of her hair and twirls it round her finger.

"You look pretty!" Tara says taking off her shirt groaning "You want me to come with?" She enquiries looking over.

Taking one last look at her makeup, she wanted to look pretty tonight, Beth shuts her locker door.

"I wanna have some alone time tonight, is that's alright?" Beth says putting her purse on her shoulder and Tara nods.

"I'll show you what we learn later tonight when you get home, if I'm still up, if I can still move!" Tara says pulling off her boots.

"I'll see ya around 10pm, maybe latter, I might stay a bit longer tonight!" Beth smiles rushing up to Tara in her heels, giving Tara a kiss on the cheek and teetering out.

"You'll find me in the bath amongst the icy water from all the bruising I'll get tonight!" Tara shouts out and Beth laughs.

She makes it down the corridor and jumps when she hears her name echoing through the long corridor.

"Officer Greene!"

Beth turns around and Rick was standing in his training gear hands on hips staring at her. His eyes run over her, from her hair, to her stunning dress, all the way down to her heels and then back up to her face, subtle makeup which just multiplied her beauty.

Beth blushes and grabs her purse and holds it in front of her. Rick noticing, averts his eyes from her and then begins to walk up looking at his watch stopping a couple of feet away.

"You don't need to get dressed up all pretty for tonight, go get dressed and be in the gym in five!" Rick says now looking back up at her - it was nearly 7pm.

"I can't make tonight, I-" Beth stops once she sees Rick face turning into a frown and the spread of irritation.

"Officer Green, tonight is training night, it is nearly 7pm, I don't have time to mess about, now go and get dressed and be ready to start the session, I don't want any excuses!" Rick says pinching the bridge of his nose.

Today was a terrible day and all he wanted to do was get the training over and done with and get home.

He started to think he was becoming a softy with Beth, he needed to treat her like the others. He was getting too friendly with her and a few of the others and they were now taking advantage of his kindness, there would be no more Mr Nice Guy he tells himself.

"If I let you off today, the others will expect the same treatment and then I'll be teaching an empty gym room and I would have wasted _my own free time_ trying to help you, when I could be spending that time with my kids!" Rick says in annoyance, his lips tight together in a line.

Beth swallows, not knowing what to say or how to respond but finds her voice.

"I put in an absence request, I gave it to Deputy Anderson a month ago, it was your day off and she signed off on it and told me she would let you know?" Beth replies upset at Rick's tone. Lately anything she said or done seemed to piss him off.

"No, I did not receive this information nor your request and nor is it in the records" Rick replies "And I don't class a date," he looks back at her dress and then back at her eyes "an excuse for an absence for an important session!" Rick says giving her his cold eyes.

Beth looks at him speechless and he stares back at her and his stare was nothing like she's seen before. She had given sufficient warning time, she had the slip signed by Jessie and and if he didn't get the message, then that was administrations fault not hers.

"I followed the right formalities and I can't make it tonight, it's really important, I need to go see-"

Rick rubs his face roughly with his hand and narrows his eyes at her.

"You know what?" He raises his brows "Just go Beth, GO!" Rick points towards the door "See Sal Saturday 6am to help wash and wax the cars!"

And then Rick turns around on his heels and thunders down the corridor and roughly pushes through the double doors which flap back and forth violently and loudly. A couple of the other deputies stand back pressed against the walls trying not to get in Rick's way as he turns the corner disappearing towards the gymnasium wondering what had happened and whose pissed off Rick Grimes.

Beth stands there staring at the doors into the distance. She felt a tight knot in her throat and she stifles a sniff. Wiping her eyes roughly now frowning at Deputy Grimes for being insensitive for not letting her finish, she doesn't care anymore, she turns and makes her way out the station, punching the button to let her out. She storms out and then comes back in.

"Sorry Diane, sorry Linda, Deputy Basset, have a nice evening and I'll see you all tomorrow! Good Night!" Beth says and turns back around and finally leaves the building.

Diane and Linda just stare at each other not knowing what just happened, shocked staring now at the glass door, Beth was rushing to get away.

"Rick just laid into her, he was actually quite harsh, don't know what's gotten into him, do ya reckon Beth's ok?" Leon asks.

"She looked pretty upset!" Diane says shaking her head miserably.

"Why when I see Rick, I'll give him a piece of my mind for upsetting that sweet girl!" Linda tuts answering the phone.

"Rick's super cool but sometimes can be super dumb!" Leon blurts to the ladies watching the slow traffic outside the window and then seeing Beth drive off "Lashing out at a sweet thing like Beth!" Leon says shaking his head.

* * *

**A/N – The last Chapter was extremely long so I've chopped this Chapter into two Chapters. The next Chapter will be up tomorrow and it will be t****ime for Rick to grovel and he finds out about Beth and her sad past. The next chapter will regrettably have some sad moments.**

**Working to get a chapter up on The Journey this week for those following.**

**Take care x **


	26. Chapter 26

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks for the views and the comments, castlefan83, malzateb, Guest, DarylDixon'sLover, megs27, WalkerHarley, Guest and BethFan, thank you guys! Sorry I didn't get to post this yesterday those waiting *big fat sorry* I was called for emergency babysitting at the eleventh hour! What else are aunts for?

**WARNING: Unfolding the past - a burglary that went wrong, kidnapping, attempted sexual assault and a devastating accident of a loved one with devastating results which changed the course of the future for Beth and her loved one.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

_Thoughts in Italics _

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 26**

* * *

Beth makes it to the florists and collects her special order of beautiful white, pink and lilac orchids and the personalised helium filled balloons with glitter inside. She puts them carefully into the back of her car and gets into the driver's seat. She looks into the rear-view mirror, Rick's outburst still playing on her mind. There's a tap on her window, she turns her head and winds it down.

"You forgot your card!" Comes the puffed out voice from running.

"Thanks Carol, you're a lifesaver, you saved me from freaking out and having to call up the credit card companies to cancel them!" Beth sighs heavily.

"Hey Chickadee, what's up? Where's that smile that lives on your face disappeared to? Where's our songbird - on vacation?" Carol asks leaning by the window. She had watched Beth leave the shop in a daze after Gwen had served her and noticed Beth left her purse behind.

"Deputy McMoody, Mc…Mc…McWants-to-get-his-head-out-of-his-ASS stole it!" She answers back grumpily.

Carol watches her amused, she knew who Beth was talking about. It was, Deputy McDreamy-with-a-cherry-on-the-top-please the other day when she came in and put in her special order.

"I'm sure he'll give it back fairly soon!" Carol says leaning in and kissing Beth's cheek.

She knew Rick was kidding himself if he thought being playground mean was going to get him what he wanted. He needs to put a stop to brooding like a little boy otherwise somebody may come along and sweep Beth off her feet and he'll be left in the dust watching. Fireman Chris was the favourite amongst their group, they all knew he held a torch for Beth but just a handful of people knew about Rick's feelings for Beth and Beth's feelings for Rick, neither of them knew which was amusing and those who knew were waiting eagerly for Rick to make the move, Beth had her heart set on Rick and for him to make that move.

The more anger and tantrums Rick shows which Carol never knew he did up until now, shows how much he's got it bad and it had become apparent, he was terrified to act which makes Carol giggle inside, Rick Grimes afraid of tiny Beth Greene! Some men are stupid like that when it comes to feelings and not knowing how to express or show it she decides. Rick seems to have become romantically inept after Lori.

_That schmuck has no idea…not an iota…lord help him!_ Carol shakes her head.

Carol wondered what happened behind those closed doors at the former Grimes residents for Rick to have become so guarded but then Carol realised she wasn't someone who could judge or talk, many things happened behind hers.

The comfort of a hug from Carol through the window makes a smile appear on Beth's face.

"Give her a hug and kiss from me and tell her I'll pop in very soon!" Carol says backing away from the car.

"I will, night Carol and say hi to Sophia and tell her we'll definitely grab a shake soon!" Beth waves driving away.

"Night honey!" Carol waves back happy.

Beth treated Sophia like a little sister and Sophia talked to her about things she couldn't talk to her about; boys, clothes, gadgets and fitting in at school. She was confident Beth could give Sophia the advice she sought. Beth was good with kids, she would have made a great teacher Carol considers, young, hip and with the times, what the kids like, someone who they can relate to, someone they could trust.

"Deputy Dumbo! Wake up before it's too late!" Carol says to herself, "Beth's a walking target and if given the opportunity, some guy's gonna go out of his way to show her how special she is!"

* * *

Beth clips the visitors badge onto her dress and makes her way through the corridor.

"You goin' up Miss Beth?" the orderly asks holding the button waiting for her.

He asks this every time and she makes her excuses.

"Er, you go ahead Timmy, I'm gonna take the stairs, need the exercise and practice for that triathlon I've got comin' up!" Beth says trying to stretch with her hands full and Timmy laughs "You're a brave girl!" He calls back before the door closes between them as he takes up the people already inside the elevator.

Beth climbs the three flight of stairs and makes her way to Room 24 waving to one of the other residents being wheeled off somewhere who puts his thumbs up at her dress, she beams and turns into the room.

Beth puts the flowers in the vase on the table already filled with water ready for her. She ties up the balloons to a chair and then tidies up the carnage that had been left by three naughty children who looked to have had a party, she smiles. Once everything is in order, she sits down on the bed.

"Hey Momma, sorry I'm late, traffic was mad, Tara and Noah say hi, Carol's gonna come visit soon and daddy and Maggie called and said they spent the whole day with you!" Beth leans in and kisses her mother "I was really jealous I couldn't make the party the munchkins organised, looks like it was fun!" Beth whispers into her ears and then runs her fingers through her mother's soft golden hair.

"Shawn was definitely here!" she giggles "He loves combing your hair, he combed it so much there's static coming off your bonnet!" Beth emphasises this placing the balloon which one of the twins must have left against her hair and a whole lump of hair attaches against the balloon.

Beth kicks off her heels and lays down next to her mother and cuddles into her. She craved moments like this, just them, everything seemed liked it was going to be alright.

"I love you!" Beth whispers and buries her face into the neck she's hidden into from as long as she can remember.

* * *

Ben, Zach, Noah and Tara lay sprawled out on the mats panting trying to catch their breathes. Some of the other rookies managed to crawl out of the gymnasium and some were passed out all over.

"OH…MY…GOD!...WHAT…THE…HELL…WAS…THAT?!" Zach asks trying to lift himself up but drops smack back down on the mat.

"I don't know but somebody might need to call 911!" Tara manages to whisper slowly.

Ben bursts into hysterical laughter "We are 911!" He tries reaching for his bottle of water, it rolls away and he starts to cry.

"911 ambulance services you duffus!" Tara says reaching out to thump him only for her hand to drop on to his chest "I don't even have the strength to…blurrrr! She couldn't even finish her sentence.

They all hear the door creek but nobody can move another muscle just staring up at the ceiling, there was a yellow dodge ball stuck up between two beams.

"Don't you guys have homes to go to…or ya want to go over those moves again?" Rick asks coming back in wiping his face and neck with his towel, his hair was soaking wet from sweat but he was up for going again.

With all the strength they can muster, the rookies jump to their feet and the group of guys push and shove each other trying to run out the door. Noah and Zach had to pull Ben's legs along the floor, dragging his body out. Tara curses as she picks up her sweater, she needed that ice bath, her body ached all over.

"That was one fun training session! You kept that under wraps…you…you wicked man!" Tara says jokingly lightly thumping Rick's arm only for her to flinch at how sore her hands were.

Rick doesn't react, he just surveys the mats spread over the floor, the rookies didn't pile them up. He could get them all dragged and on top of each in no time, he needed to keep moving he decided. He was tired but he needed the distractions before his thoughts caught up with him and took over, he needed to exhaust himself out completely so when he dropped on to his pillow, he'd pass out until the crack of dawn and then he'd go for a two mile run before work.

"Beth's gonna be bummed she missed out!" Tara says "You should give her a private lesson…I insist she'll enjoy it!" She snorts.

"I'm sure she's havin' a much better time on her date!_"_ Rick replies and Tara thought she sensed some _jealousy_ in the air radiating off from her Senior TO which surprised her!

"Date?" Tara repeats looking puzzled.

If Beth had a date, she'd know, a date meant getting ready for a mission.

"Yea, she was all dressed up, you should know," Rick meets Tara's eyes "You're her best friend!?" He says looking away taking a long pull from his water bottle.

He had somewhat simmered down to being deflated now, all his frustrations and tensions were taken out in training and his rookies felt the brunt of it.

Tara glances at Rick, she's never seen him like this and she stares at him long and hard.

"Beth's gone to the hospital?" Tara replies looking at Rick as if _duh!_ and even if Beth was on a date, what's it got to do with him, she thought. Okay, she missed training but she got permission plenty ahead of time.

"Hospital?" Rick asks looking up from his bottle.

"Yea, she's gone to see her mom, it's her birthday today," Tara says pulling on her backpack grimacing at the knot on her shoulder.

"In the hospital?" Rick repeats confused.

Tara looks up and realises he doesn't know, she thought he'd be privy to all their records, Chief knew and she'd just assumed Rick knew but clearly the reaction from him, told her - he didn't!

Tara adjusts the straps of her backpack and shuffles up to him, she'd finally got feeling back in her legs. She looks up at Rick deliberating whether or not to tell him. This was Beth's business and only family and close-nit friends knew and if The Sheriff didn't tell his number one, then, it must have been for a reason? Tara goes off in thought.

Rick steps closer. He looked like he wasn't going to budge or let her leave until she told him and Tara frowns. Had he have been Shane, she'd have shoved him out of the way, simple but that wasn't going to work with Rick and she'd never dare even try for he'd stare at her hard and she'd probably wet her pants. The colour from Rick's face was disappearing slowly and then her shoulders slump resigned.

"Beth's mom…is in Linden County Hospice…she lives there!"

Rick takes another step forward trying to take this in not believing what he's hearing.

"She lives there?" Rick repeats.

Tara stands there not knowing what else to say as the colour suddenly drains away from Rick's face, he looked nauseous in just seconds.

"Tara, what do you mean?" He finally manages to get out "You've got to give me more than that!" Rick urges her to continue when she stands there staring at him. And then Rick reaches out and puts his hand on her shoulder.

Tara begins the account of the past;-

"Seven years ago back home, The Mayor had put on a party for the whole town, a big time businessman had agreed to buy produce directly from the farmers meaning knocking out the middleman and each landowner, breeder got to negotiate their fees and well, everyone was happy when he doubled his orders and it was cause for celebration, we were getting more work and our families years of hard work finally paid off. Aunt Annette - Beth's mom, my mom and Beth were at The Greene Farmhouse getting ready to take the last batch of baked cakes and pies to the Town Hall," Tara begins.

Rick was listening carefully not knowing where this was going to go and what he was going to find out.

"A band of robbers were working their way through the neighbouring counties, you may remember, it was all over the papers and in the news, there was a fatality on one farm, they shot a farmer in cold blood in front of his wife and children!" Tara reminds Rick and he nods.

He remembered the uproar, the county's emergency town meetings. They had all anticipated the group to make their way towards King County and precautions were made. Everyone was purchasing firearms to protect their properties and the Sheriff's Department had to make the checks on each gun purchase and sign off on the Firearm's Licences. The Sheriff's Department doubled up on their weapons and ammunition and they were pulling extra shifts and Rick remembered the late nights just keeping watch all over the county and in the fields anticipating them to sneak out and creep into town. Rick remembers he was carrying his colt in his holster all the time just in case, he had to protect Lori and Carl. Carl was only two or three at that time, he never left them alone, they were dropped off at him mom's when he was at work and this lasted for a couple of months, everyone will remember that time.

"Nobody knew what was going to happen that night, they planned their next attack, The Greene Farmhouse," She lets out a heavy sigh and Rick feels it, it goes right though him.

"They had thought that everyone would be at the party, it was an opportunity they couldn't miss and had planned to rob the few farms in the area and Beth's farm was on their hit list, their jackpot. They thought nobody was at home and they snuck up behind my mom and aunt and tied them up. Beth was out front taking the few horses back to the stables and she heard screaming and ran back into the house and they grabbed her once she appeared. They said they'd hurt her if aunt didn't hand over money, gold and the keys to the safe. They said they heard one of the foreman's gloat that Beth's daddy stuck a deal and was paid handsomely. Aunt Annette said they could take anything they wanted but she didn't have the keys to the safe, Uncle Herschel keeps the keys and large orders are paid by bank wires so there was no large sums of cash on the property, they didn't care, they wanted money!" Tara says crossly.

"They got mad and then they threatened to hurt Beth. My mom and Beth's mom tried to calm them down as Beth began to have an attack and when time was running out, one guy grabbed Beth and threw her over his shoulder and took her out the house…they were probably going to use her as ransom or something, I don't know!" Tara says not looking at Rick.

Rick swallows hard not liking where this was going.

"Aunt Annette's binding wasn't tight enough and she was able to wriggle out. She ran out the house and saw that they were driving off with Beth. She saw that one of the guys was grabbing at Beth in the backseat, trying to pull off her shirt, she had tried to fight him off but he overpowered her, smacked her across the face, pushed her down and then he climbed on top of her," Tara stops, she hasn't spoken about this in years.

Rick stands there trying to control his breathing, fearing what was to come, the bottle in his hand was now scrunched and out of shape as Rick grips tightly onto it.

"They were getting away so then aunt jumped on to one of the horses that was still on the field, she dashed out after them but one of the bastards turned around and he started shooting at the horse, it got shot in the leg" She muffles "Aunt Annette fell off when the horse kicked back, she hit her head on the floor and the horse dropped and landed on top of her legs!" Tara says closing her eyes, Rick tightens his grip on Tara's shoulder.

"She was airlifted to hospital and there was nothing they could do, the damage was too much, the doctors thought she wouldn't make it but somehow she did. She was unconscious but her heart was still beating, she was rushed into emergency operation for hours, we waited what felt like a lifetime. I'll always remember how scared Shawn was and that was hard to see, he was the toughest person I knew, a doctor and he knew what the complications could be and if the operations wasn't successful, what his mom could face, what they could face if she didn't make it out off the operating table!"

Tara clearly remembers that day, they'd all been so busy with cooking and baking and everyone was really happy and in just a few seconds, everyone's life changed, particularly Beth and her mom's.

"A couple of weeks later Aunt Annette woke up and she was able to talk a little, the doctors were happy she didn't suffer any brain injury, that was a blessing. Everyone was so happy but then the doctors discovered she had lost the ability to move her legs. That was a horrible moment when Aunt Annette said she couldn't feel her toes or move her leg. The doctors confirmed Aunt Annette was paralysed from below her waist down and she had slow mobility in her right arm," Tara says wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"Aunt Annette needed 24 hour care and Uncle Herschel is now in his seventies, he couldn't take care of her himself, bless him, the stubborn old mule tried," Tara smiles.

"They took aunt home for about a year but there were always problems and complications, she was in and out of hospital. Beth wanted to quit school and look after her but her daddy wouldn't let her, we all begged her to listen but Beth felt guilty, that what happened to her mom was her fault, she needed to be there to take care of her mom.

Eventually Uncle Herschel was frightened aunt wasn't getting enough medical care at home, the nurses and doctors tried to make it out to the farm but it could take hours and Beth was cutting school to stay home to help out and then Aunt Annette made the final decision, Beth cried so much she had a massive attack and it was final, it was decided aunt needed to stay in a hospice and Beth's daddy reluctantly agreed. Shawn checked around and found a perfect hospice with the best doctors and nurses who take such good care of aunt. Beth, Maggie and Shawn get to visit whenever. Beth is there most weekends when she's not working, anytime she has free and the staff are so nice, they make you feel welcome." Tara smiles, the hospice and the staff are the best.

"Today is Aunt's birthday and Beth has gone to spend the rest of the night with her, she couldn't get the time off work somebody fucked up the scheduling and then she got just excused from training today but you don't seem to know?" Tara says to Rick and he just stands there not saying a thing.

"If Beth's on a date, then it's with her mom, Deputy Grimes." Tara tells him regrettably seeing the look on his face.

Rick takes a seat on the bench, he felt like his legs may just collapse beneath him. Tara hands him her bottle of water and he drinks the whole lot in one go just staring into nothing in complete and utter silence which felt like forever. Rick remembered reading that story in the paper, piece by piece the snippets of the article was coming back to him.

"What…what happened to Beth?" Rick asks hesitantly turning his head up to Tara and she takes a seat beside him.

"They got scared, the robbery went south, didn't go according to plan and thinking they killed Aunt Annette, they dumped the car with Beth in it and escaped. She wasn't found until the following morning, she was found in the boot, she had a massive panic attack and passed out. Beth used to have little panic attacks when she was little, she never felt like she fit in but we dealt with them together. They started happening more frequently after that night. We moved in with The Greene's shortly after aunt was shifted to the hospice until Beth was better, she got some help but she didn't want to speak about it and after a while quit the sessions, the attacks slowly stopped. Jimmy started coming over, he was good for her, Beth started smiling again and then they started dating. Beth was starting to focus back on school again. She will always suffer from panic attacks, claustrophobia, sometimes she panics when she feels trapped like at the bar - you saw her!" Tara reminds Rick and seeing his mind finally clicking, she nods.

Rick sits there thinking, it all makes sense now, Beth's panic attacks, her claustrophobia, small enclosed spaces, reminding her of being trapped in the car boot. He remembered that incident, Beth was the girl left for dead!

"Was Beth," Rick swallows hard trying to formulate the question "hurt?" He asks, his heart was thumping, he couldn't handle it if Beth was physically hurt, they'd mentally tortured her for life, he prayed they didn't succeed in violating her.

"Beth was hurt in many ways that night but no, they didn't rape her, the older guy stopped it from happen, DNA and all but the guys DNA was on Beth, she scratched him, pulled his hair and his saliva was on her face and neck and when we find them, I won't hesitate to cut off their cocks and make them eat them!" Tara replies, she'd do it and Rick believed she would without hesitation.

"Those guys are out there and nobody has caught them after all these years. They've gone under the radar but there are still burglary's that have the tell-tale signs it's them but nothing's done about it, they're professionals and nobody seems to care. The Sheriff's Department back home dropped the case and when it had been decided by those asses, Beth, Noah and I made a pact!" Tara confirms.

"A pact?" Rick asks frowning.

"Once we're fully fledged Officers in a couple of years, we're out of here and moving to the city. Once we get out our badges, letters of recommendations, we're off to Atlanta, work our butts off to make Detectives and then we can re-open the case, cases!" Tara reveals the promise they made back in High School.

"This is all to get justice that nobody can get for us, for Aunt Annette, for Beth!" Tara says defiantly "People can say what they want, we're not gonna give up! We're gonna find them, arrest them and put them away for life and the only way we can do that is if we do it ourselves so that's why we are here!" Tara says standing up.

Rick gets flashbacks of his encounter with Beth. He was horrible, a complete and utter jerk and he knew he upset her and that made him a first class fuckwit in his books. He didn't even let her explain nor listen, he had cut her up and stormed off because he was a jealous jerk. Remembering the look on her face, the tears he caused, he looks down in shame, he covers his face with both his hands.

Tara watches Rick worried thinking he was possibly going to cry. She looks around not knowing what to do if one of the toughest men she's ever known starts crying. She just reaches over and awkwardly pats his back _"there, there?"_

Rick uncovers his face and sits up, he wasn't crying but he was upset, angry and bewildered. The girl he is in love with has gone through so much but was smiling and bringing joy to everyone around her, nobody knows what she's lived through, gone through hell and what she's putting herself through. He urgently needed to see Beth.

"Which hospice did you say Mrs Greene was at?" Rick asks.

"Linden County Hospice" Tara repeats.

"It's late, you better get goin' home, you're back here early, you've had a long day!" Rick says to Tara quietly putting his hand on her shoulder and rubbing her arm, she too had gone through hell.

Tara stands there for a moment wanting to say something else but decides not to.

"Night Deputy Grimes!" Tara says to him sadly.

"Good Night Tara" Rick responds and then Tara leaves.

Rick sits there in the empty hall and smacks his head back against the wall repeatedly. After five more minutes of just sitting there, he gets up and rushes towards the locker room to grab a shower.

* * *

"Excuse me, can you help me?" Rick asks at the front desk.

"Yes?" The receptionist replies looking up.

"Can you please direct me to Mrs Annette Greene's room?" He asks.

"And you are?" The receptionist questions.

"I'm Deputy Rick Grimes from King County Sheriff's Department, I'm a friend of the family's, I've come to collect Beth…I work with her." Rick says and he shows the receptionist his badge.

"Oh! Deputy Grimes! Yes I've heard about you!" She says with a big smile on her face.

Rick didn't think anything of it as she hands him a visitors badge and asks him to sign in which he does. She was grinning ear to ear at him when he looks up after handing the pen back. Tara was right he thought, the people here were nice and friendly.

"Mrs Greene is on the third floor in Room 24. Visiting times will be over soon, only family, so you'll need to come back here to sign out and hand back your badge." The receptionist advises him.

"Thank you!" Rick replies and makes his way towards the elevator.

The receptionist points towards Rick's back to her colleague mouthing _"That's the hunky deputy, young Beth has a crush on and he's here!"_

The nurse jumps out of her chair to see the elevator door closing and she gets a glimpse of Rick.

"Hubba hubba hubba, come here to momma!" Is all she says.

Rick walks down the corridor and comes to Room 24. He stops and stares at the door, ready to knock but then he hears Beth's voice. A nurse walks out nearly bumping into Rick, he apologies. He looks into the room, it was decorated with banners, balloons and flowers. There were cards and pictures made by children on the table and walls. Rick looks over to the bed and sees Beth lying next to a woman who resembles her but middle aged reading. Beth begins to laugh and talk about how silly something was and her mother laughs too. Rick just watches them and he doesn't notice when Mrs Greene looks over at the door.

"Hello?" She says quietly but loud enough to get Rick's attention.

Beth looks up to where her mother was gazing and then her smile disappears and her lips tighten together frowning.

Rick could tell Beth was clearly not happy to see him thinking he probably came to shout at her some more.

_What is he doing here? _Beth asks herself_ And how did he happen to come here?_

Rick sighed miserably, he deserved the look she gave him, he wouldn't stop her from thumping him or even pouring the cold vase of water down his head, he'd even hand her it and allow her to smash the vase over his head after, if need be.

"May I come in?" Rick asks.

Beth tears her eyes away from Rick and turns the page in the book ignoring him.

Her mother looks at Beth and then at Rick with a smile nodding.

"You must be Deputy Grimes?" She asks.

Beth pulls the book up higher freaking out, her eyes had enlarged five times the normal size.

"Yes but please call me Rick, it's nice to meet you Mrs Greene." He introduces himself.

"Well then Rick, are you goin' to come in or will I have to crane my neck to talk to you over by the door, as you can see, I'm not exactly able get up and walk over to you to ask you in?" Mrs Greene replies with amusement.

Rick could see where Beth got her sarcasm from. He nods smiling and walks in.

"These flowers and chocolates are for you. I'm sorry to say, they're from the supermarket, all the florists and confectionaries are shut at this time of the evening. I hope they're to your liking?" Rick asks putting the flowers and chocolates down on the table in front of her.

Beth peers over the book and sees the gifts and she sees an envelope which had his neat handwriting with _Mrs Greene_ written on the front.

"Take a seat Rick." Mrs Greene gestures him to the seat and he does.

Beth sneaks a look at the flowers. They were a massive bouquet with pink and red roses and she remembers they were the most expensive flowers in the supermarket, she'd always look at them when she walked by them wishing somebody would buy her a bouquet. But she was happy, if she wasn't to receive them, she was happy that at least her mother got them. The chocolates were her favourite, how did he know? She wondered and looking up with a big smile on her face, seeing Rick waiting for her to look at him and respond. Beth remembers she's mad at him and scowls back at him looking back up at the book.

Rick frowns to himself but smiles at Mrs Greene who's observing him.

"It's not every day a gorgeous officer buys me flowers and chocolates, hey sweetie?" Her mother looks over to Beth and then looks back to Rick.

"Just don't tell my husband, he's one of those gentlemen who doesn't like other men buying his wife flowers!" She smiles and Beth tries to hide her giggle.

Her dad is super possessive and puffs out his chest when a male tries paying too much attention to his wife. In the early days he actually beat up a neighbour for whistling and leering at his young wife in a dress and boots. Beth tries to imagine it, for the life of her she cant. Her dad was a friendly giant but he had a temper when it was called for, every Greene member had it somewhere. Hers was buried deep down, she feared the day when the woman hulk came out of her.

"You can tell him I'm a friend of Beth's and I'm sure that would suffice?" Rick replies in humour.

Mrs Greene laughs harder, her husband definitely would puff out his chest thumping it when he knows that the officer wants to buy his daughter's mother flowers trying to get into the good books of the said daughter.

Beth giggles from behind the book remembering Ben and Zach had given her mother flowers and her father chucked them out of the window, saying they had ulterior motives. If he sees the gorgeous Rick, he'd plot to get rid of the flowers and Rick at the same time. A mini sketch of her father lifting Rick holding the flowers being chucked outside the window plays out in her mind.

_Serves you right Deputy Grimes!...But I'd make sure there's a trampoline down there so you bounce back on your feet!_ She says to herself.

"Something amusing honey?" Mrs Greene asks peering at Beth knowing she was concocting something in her mind.

Mrs Greene notices the tension in the air between her daughter and the deputy, some unspoken words between them. Beth was pulling that face said she was annoyed with Rick. Mrs Greene's lips lift up at the corners suddenly realising, she's heard so much about Deputy Grimes and now she sees him and understands her daughter's hidden affections for him. She couldn't deny Rick was very handsome, Beth had taste just like her momma, she smiles.

"Nothing, this old book is really amusing, I forgot it could make me laugh, the man is acting so fickle, he reminds me of someone!" Beth smiles at her mother and continues to pay her attention to the book in her hands in front of her face so she couldn't see Rick's face nor he see hers.

Rick looks at the cards made by children reading Happy Birthday Granny.

"I'd like to wish you a happy birthday and many happier ones to come!" Rick wishes her.

"Thank you!" Mrs Greene replies.

They're back to silence.

Rick looks over at Beth, her quietness makes him uneasy, he begins to bounce his knee, seeing it, he stops. He goes to say something and then he backs out. Beth's mother was watching him.

"I'm goin' to get a tea, you want one?" Beth looks over to her mother and she shakes her head no.

Beth sits up swinging her legs over the side of the bed carefully so her dress doesn't lift to put on her shoes and makes her way out. She stops behind Rick.

"Would you like a tea?" She asks him remembering her manners.

"That would be great!" He replies back with a smile over his shoulder.

_At least she asked me,_ he had thought.

Beth leaves Rick and her mother alone and they get talking for the fifteen minutes whilst she disappeared to make tea in the nurse's lounge, She was a like a fixture now so it didn't bother them when she would walk in and make a coffee or a snack.

When she comes back to the room, the night nurse was giving her mother her nightly medicine.

Beth hands Rick his tea. Rick looks up at Beth but she looks anywhere but at him. He takes the mug but holds onto her hand still on the handle. Beth looks down and then at him questioningly.

"Is it safe to drink, you've not poisoned it? He asks looking into the mug "Should I pretend to sip it and then pour it out the window? I wouldn't blame you though if it is!" He asks looking up at her apologetically.

"You're safe! It's not all that good but it's hot, so don't drink it in one go!" She mumbles back and he lets go satisfied she had softened a bit more than before.

Another half an hour of small talk, Beth's mother had fallen asleep, signalling that she was now down for the rest of the night.

Beth leans over and kisses her mom on her cheeks and covers her up.

"Happy Birthday and sweet dreams mom, I'll see you Sunday night, Love you!" she whispers and gives one final kiss before climbing off the bed.

She gets up and begins to collect her bag and the toys her nephews had left knowing they'd be tearing the house down and Maggie would be yelling the house down with poor Glenn trying to juggle his wife and kids. She would drop them off tomorrow.

Rick walks over to the dresser and picks up a frame, it was a family portrait of them all looking happy with Beth's parents sitting cuddling centre stage and their children and grandchildren around them. It was a lovely picture.

Beth stands at the foot of her mother's bed waiting awkwardly. The nurse comes in to check and walks out with Beth chatting. Rick follows behind them in silence. When they make it down to reception, Rick hands back his badge and signs out. They make it to the parking lot.

"Thank you for coming…good night!" Beth says, turns around and begins to walk to her car.

Rick watches her walk off and then follows behind and now picking up speed.

"Beth!" He calls and she turns around.

"I'm sorry, I was really insensitive, a complete and utter jerk!" He apologises and Beth nods in agreement.

"Please can you find it in your heart to forgive me! I shouldn't have snapped and for that I am honestly, truly and deeply sorry!" He pleads looking genuinely upset and annoyed at himself.

"I forgive you! Forgiven and forgotten…toddles!" Beth gives him a small smile.

Beth immediately turns around to leave but cannot move, her feet try but she doesn't get far. She looks down behind her and sees that Rick has grabbed hold of her hand, she looks up at him confused. He apologised, she accepted it, end of discussion, she just wanted to go home.

"Deputy Grimes, I'm real tired, I just wanna go home and go to sleep, can you just yell or whatever it is you want to do - tomorrow!" Beth says giving a big long sigh showing how tired she was.

Rick walks around to stand in front of her. He looked really regretful, seriously remorseful but what he was feeling inside was much worse. Looking at her serene face, he knows she never really complains, she's always got a big smile on her face, making everyone laugh and always readily and willing to help anyone. She's helped him out a ton, he's lost count and what does he do? He yells at her and humiliates her, he was jealous when other guys paid too much attention to her and he generally felt like scum of the earth, none of the above was her fault, she was a great woman and he was a thirty-something asshole.

Rick searches her eyes and looks at her face intensely. She was upset with him but she tries to hide it acting neutral and saying more or less nothing which he was not comfortable with. Not hearing her speak was making him restless, she always talks and he always listens only butting in when he teased her. He couldn't part ways with her like this going home miserable and possibly angry with him.

"Beth, say something! Anything! Shout at me! Curse me! Punch me! Just do something!" Rick now stamps his foot down in frustration.

Beth watches Rick stunned at his behaviour, this was so out of character and then Rick grabs both of her arms and pulls her towards him, her silence and her stubbornness were killing him. Had his stubbornness rubbed off onto her?

"I'm starting to think you're bipolar?" Beth says narrowing her eyes at him.

Rick stops and stares at her fixedly, absorbed in her facial expression at him, his lips begin to twitch, he's trying to suppress the urge but then he bursts into laughter, his head is now thrown up in fits. Beth's eye widen at his sudden outburst, she gives out a nervous laugh.

"Somebody help me?" She says looking around and seeing that he wasn't stopping, she couldn't help but laugh along quietly with him, it was nice to see him laugh, he didn't do much of it recently and when Rick looks at her, his laugh simmers down slowly, he sighs happily wiping eye.

"Maybe?" He says rubbing his thumbs on both her bare arms which were still in his hands.

"C'mon, I'll walk you to your car!" He says putting his arm around her shoulder and taking her holdall bag.

As they walk out, Beth sees the reflection of the receptionist and nurse leaning over the counter and smiling goofily at the glass. Beth closes her eyes, next visit was going to be a bombardment of questions and she smiles as she has a little flutter in her chest as Rick's arm is around her, she can't help but reach out and put hers around his waist to hold on from tripping and he doesn't seem to mind or object as he only pulls her in closer for her hand to be able to reach round and hold him in the right place.

"I honestly, truly and deeply forgive you!" Beth giggles now.

"I'm relieved, my next move was to get down on my knees and beg and they have CCTV in there and if word got out and Shane gets a hold of that tape and he knows a girl made me do the undo-able…I'll never live it down until the day I die!" Rick shakes his head at the thought and steals a glance at her.

"Huh…who'd of thought?" Beth pulls a face "I could've gotten Deputy Rick Grimes down on his knees…and possibly begging…maybe one day!" She nudges him looking up at him joking.

"Maybe!" He smiles as he looks over her smiling face, he never wanted to see those big blue eyes upset or crying.

Beth pulls one of the twin's bears up and hugs it, she turns to Rick and gives him a questioning look when he just stands there staring down at her. Rick shakes his head and she rolls her eyes.

There were things he needed to sort out before he says what he wants to say. He needed Beth to trust him and today had been such a long and emotional roller-coaster ride. Tomorrow, they start afresh.

They make it towards Beth's car, he helps her put the bags and toys into the boot. Rick opens Beth's door for her and before she gets in, Rick stops her, she turns to him.

"Beth, I want you to know, if ever you need anything, any time, anywhere, you can always come to me and I mean it…4pm…4am…I'll be there…I just wanted to let you know!" Rick tells Beth now holding her hand in his.

Beth smiles up, she rests her hand around Rick's shoulder, leans up and kisses him ever so gently on the corner of his lips, they brush against one another. Beth wraps her arms around Rick and he happily pulls Beth into a hug. His one hand reaches up and holds the back of her neck, his fingers sneaking into the back of her hair. Rick breathes heavily and kisses her hairline. Beth's eyes are closed listening to his heart beating.

A car rushing past gets their attention.

"Text me once you get home!" Rick asks her and she nods her head.

Rick finally pulls away, it was getting late, he helps Beth into her car. Once Beth is buckled up, engine on, she throws him a shy smile and waves as she drives off watching him in her rear-view mirror.

Rick stands there hands on hips watching as Beth drives out of the parking lot, he then taps his hands together.

The security camera was facing where Beth and Rick had been stood embracing. The two women who were at front desk watch from the security room hugging as they watch Rick walking towards his car. They press the zoom in button to see Rick lifting his hand up to touch where Beth had kissed him, a smile spreads across his face and the women squeal.

"When is Beth in next?" The nurse asks.

"Sunday!" The receptionist answers.

"Don't interrogate her until I'm there!" The nurse orders.

"You women finished?" The security guard asks bored wanting his room back.

"We just witnessed the start of a romance between Beth and her soon to be beau!" The receptionist says being pushed out the room.

"Yea, Yea, invite me to the wedding!" The guard says shutting his door.

* * *

**A/N - What's to come in the Next Chapters:-**

** Rick talks to The Sheriff and has a word with Jessie. **

**Beth bumps into Lori, Lori gets emotional.**

**Guest - Comment about Rick and Beth getting together - you're waiting shouldn't be long.**


	27. Chapter 27

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks for the views and the comments from; malzateb-You asked for a chapter in your review in TJ - voila! =) Zombielibrarian, megs27, DarylDixon'sLover, brinxb, vvp, Guest, Ameliya86, BethFan, SoutheastChicagoMom, Guest and alliesmiley2 - thank you guys for your commenting, appreciate them!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

_Thoughts in Italics _

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 27**

* * *

**Reflection Rick**

**Featured Songs:- Nat King Cole - Unforgettable &amp; L.O.V.E**

Rick laid awake majority of the night with a lot going on on his mind and when he did finally fall asleep, he jolted up panting in a cold sweat an hour later. He reaches for the light and switches it on steadying his breathing. Rick grabs the glass of water on the night stand, flicks off the round coaster and chugs it down until it's empty. He sets the empty glass back down and looks over at the clock, it was 4am. Hauling himself up leaning back against the headboard of the bed, he sits there still for the longest time going over everything Tara had revealed to him, what Beth had gone through.

Rick had a nightmare. He dreamt the whole incident that happened seven years ago happening before his very eyes in that dream. He felt like he had an out of body experience. In the dream, he saw himself hovering above what was happening and there was nothing he could do. It was like there was an invisible wall between him and what was going on on Beth's parent's farm.

He was yelling and threatening but nobody hears him. He witnesses everything playing out in front of his eyes. He stops and then his head swings to the side seeing the screen door open, shaking his head for Beth not to enter but it was too late, Beth was screaming trying to get to her mother and trying to fight those bastards off of her. He sees one vile looking man grabbing Beth, restraining her arms behind her back whilst he licks her face, sticking his hands up her top. Beth was screaming at the touch like it was a knife to her skin. She was panicking just like the time at the bar when the drunken man was groping and kissing her but this was a million times worse, he couldn't get to Beth.

And then the bastard is dragging her out of the house and into back of the car attacking her. Rick sees himself repeatedly bashing against the invisible wall, thumping as hard as he can. Cussing like he's never cussed before, blood pouring out of his knuckles when they bruise but nobody hears his screams, his cry for help as he continues to bash away and he finally slides down in tears exhausted when the vehicles speed away with Beth crying and reaching out for him.

Rick had been tossing and turning in his sleep and that was when he woke up once the car vanished into the dark, he lost sight of Beth.

He had dealt with many domestic violence cases, physical abuse, premeditated attacks and rapes, he was trained to not get emotional involved in the cases but it was hard, there was only so much they could do but what happened to Beth affects him immensely than any other case he's dealt with. This attack felt personal and close to home even though it happened years ago and when he and Beth didn't even know each other.

Rick wipes his mouth and runs his hands over his face wiping away the sweat as he pushes back the stands of his hair which had dropped down onto his forehead. He looks sideways out the open window. The sun would begin to rise shortly and he wasn't going to be getting any more sleep tonight so he gets up, puts on a T-Shirt and walks out of his room.

Rick puts on one of his dad's old favourite Nat King Cole records. It plays throughout the house whilst he keeps busy with some domestic chores to distract himself and mellow out for a while. He puts on a load of laundry in the washer, unloads the dishwasher and puts everything away where they belong. He runs the vacuum over the rugs and mops the wooden floors. He looks around the house, it was pristine and tidy. He should be proud and satisfied but looking around his well-kept man home, it felt bare and dull, there were things missing.

_Unforgettable_ plays next and Rick gets lost in the crooner's lyrics;

_"__Unforgettable, that's what you are  
Unforgettable though near or far  
Like a song of love that clings to me  
How the thought of you does things to me  
Never before has someone been more_

_Unforgettable in every way  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
That's why, darling, it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too"_

There should be colourful patterned pillows on the comfy sofa, a fuzzy bright throw on its back with matching curtains to co-ordinate with the theme going on in the living room instead of the plain boring wooden blinds and the frames on the walls. There should be tiny crystal beads hanging off cute unnecessary lamps scattered on all the small tables. Smiling picture frames smiling back at you when you look at them on the mantle and there should be a pair of heels beside his boots by the umbrella stand and there should be a bright pink umbrella next to his navy one.

Rick stands in the centre of his lounge realising it was missing a certain touch, a woman's touch.

He looks to his side at the large mirror beside him and his reflection crosses his arms and raises his brow. Rick looks down at himself and his arms aren't crossed, they're down by his sides. He blinks and shakes his head, he must be more tired than he thought but unable to shut off his mind. Rick turns fully to face the mirror and his reflection leans sideways by the table crossing his ankle over the other facing him.

"You ready for it? Ready to share your life with someone again?" Reflection Rick asks pointing to him.

"I dunno?" Rick replies "Maybe?" He answers "Possibly!" Blue eyes meet blue.

"Beth huh, that someone or maybe…Jessie?" Reflection Rick asks.

"Jessie?" Rick repeats narrowing his eyes confused.

"Yeah the other blonde with blue eyes, big bust and curvy! She's very obvious of her affections for you, possibly infatuated with you!" Reflection Rick says in thought. "You both have kids, your similar in age and could possibly make a fine couple?" Reflection Rick ponders. On paper they could work but Reflection Rick scratches his chin trying to imagine them together "Predictable, reserved, self-generated, deliberate, forced, premeditated, whiney face, shy at times but calculated!" Reflection Rick lists grimacing.

Rick shakes his head scrunching up his face. He had all that with Lori, none of the qualities appealed to him in all honesty. Had Lori never have made the first move, they'd never have gotten together, there would never have been them but the only silver lining was, Carl and Judith were the outcomes of that union, he could never imagine not having them.

"Or the eccentric Little Miss Sunshine? She's a head scratcher, a mystery, a wonder and at times goofball!" Reflection Rick laughs shaking his head. "On paper you'd make an odd and interesting couple," He turns his attention back up at Rick "The girl gets under your skin!" A knowing grin spreads across over the mirror "You're thinkin' about her right now!" Reflection Rick smirks more reading his own mind out loud.

"She's spontaneous, ready to give anything a go, loyal and loving, that infectious smile, just lights up the dark even on the worst days! Pure heart of gold, she's funny and makes me laugh, she's sexy and sassy, shy yet bold, brave and courageous when the time calls for it!" Rick pipes up without realising, thinking about the wonderful things about Beth.

Reflection Rick leans back lazily on his elbow reflecting with a smile.

"Aren't I the one who's meant to be reflecting?" Reflection Rick asks with a grin.

Rick looks up with a blush, mouth half open ready to make an excuse but he hasn't got one. He smiles, the lines on his forehead even out, there's smile crinkles around his eyes and his lip lifts slightly up at the corner.

"Why your blushing!" Reflection Rick informs Rick who turns away trying to compose his face back to normal.

Beth, he thinks. She could make his house a home, make it their home, fill it with everything that was missing, fill his life with all that is missing, fill it with the colours of the rainbow! He'd give her everything her heart desired. He was a one woman man, a devoted kind of man, he'd take care of her because he is in love with her.

"Whoa!" Rick says breathing out suddenly taking a seat behind him.

"Did…you think too much? Did you delve into that possible future? Did you see what you liked?" Reflection Rick asks taking the same seat behind him watching his mortal self.

The Nat King Cole record was still going on.

_"L is for the way you look at me_  
_O is for the only one I see_  
_V is very, very extraordinary_  
_E is even more than anyone that you adore and_

_Love is all that I can give to you_  
_Love is more than just a game for two_  
_Two in love can make it_  
_Take my heart and please don't break it_  
_Love was made for me and you"_

"Hey!" Reflection Rick calls getting his attention and beckons for him to speak.

"I feel," Rick says taking a long pause.

"You feel?" Reflection Rick motions with his hand to continue.

"Like there's somthin' there but it could be nothin'!" Rick responds "Maybe it's just me, I don't know but if she was to give me a chance, if she feels the same way…?" Rick says with hesitation.

"If you don't act on these_ 'feels'_ you'll never know!" Reflection Rick states looking serious "She's not gonna wait around for you forever, you're not exactly a spring chicken!" Reflection Rick says spying a few grey hairs in his stubbles with a frown.

"Hot Fireman Chris!" His reflection fires to get out a reaction.

Rick looks up from his sitting position. Fireman Chris was a real decent guy, could keep Beth happy for life but he could too but better he knew.

"Shane! Now they get on _very well!"_ He adds just to wind Rick up and Rick pulses his lips together not wanting to comment, he would kick Shane's ass if that happened. He could have any woman but not Beth. He didn't want to imagine family gatherings with Shane all kissy kissy with Beth plain in sight for him to see, that would be like pouring salt into a wound, Shane is as good as his brother.

"Jimmy?" Reflection Rick adds knowing how much he disliked the lawyer slash ex-boyfriend slash friend slash wants Beth back and will do anything to get her remembering Jimmy's conversation with one of his snooty lawyer friends back in the bar, the night Beth ran to his house to bring back his jacket to him. He felt Beth was there for another reason using the jacket as an excuse but seeing Jessie there, Beth had backtracked and ran.

"I know! I know!" Rick moans running his hands down his face "What if she says no, what if I look like a complete and utter idiot when she knocks me down!" He says in frustration.

Reflection Rick laughs "That's what you're worried about? Well then, Mrs Jimmy Abbotts it is then!"

Rick scrunches up both his hands in front of him. That was the last straw, his reflection was pushing all his buttons he didn't want pushing.

"YES I WANT BETH! – HAPPY? YOU GOT ME TO CONFESS! I'M IN LOVE BETH GREENE! AIN'T NO JIMMY, CHRIS OR SHANE GONNA COME IN THE WAY OF ME GETTING HER!" Rick snaps back to his reflection.

"Well alright us - go get her!" Reflection Rick disappeared grinning leaving Rick to his thoughts, the thoughts he'd thought up himself, he was imagining a life with Beth Greene something he thought he'd never do again. He was himself pushing him to finally make a move.

His mind was running far away from him, thinking things he would never usually think, he was jumping the gun! He hasn't done this in years and he was already trying to run before he can walk. He doesn't even know whether Beth feels the same way as him but he was now willing to take the gamble to find out, push away his fears, anxieties and ask her out, face a possible rejection but ready for it, ask her out on a date!

"Oh God! Ask Beth out on a date!" He says overwhelmed to the empty room sitting there in his underwear. Ask out the girl who gets shy looking up at him and has to avert her eyes. The girl, when she starts talking doesn't know how or when to stop. The girl who eats her dinner and then sneaks her hands and nibbles on his.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ comes impatiently at the door.

Rick lifts his head up, it was 6am, _who'd be knocking so early in the morning? _he wonders. He stares at the door and then jumps up, maybe it was Beth? He did say am, pm, she could call on him anytime.

Rick pulls open the door in anticipation it could quite possibly be Beth, he wanted to see that she was alright after yesterday and his face drops dramatically which doesn't go missed by the person on the other side of the threshold.

"Jeez…well thanks for the welcome, it's nice to see ya too!" Shane snaps seeing Rick's face clearly not expecting him but someone else.

"You're pulling the same face my aunt and uncle pulled when they opened the door to find me standing there just with my handsome self and not with a wife and child!" He says frustratingly.

_Here we go!_ Rick says stepping a side to let Shane in.

The Walsh clan wanted Shane to stop playing the field, settle down and start a family. It was easier said than done. Woman had expectations nowadays, they never settled like they did once before and Shane couldn't pick one woman to spend the rest of his life with and Rick hoped that one day, one of his lady friends makes him finally change his mind.

"I'm tellin' ya, they're a bunch of morons!" Shane adds pissed off "I've decided I'm goin' to divorce my family, bunch of hasbeen wannabes, tellin' me what to do!" Shane says stomping in and dropping onto the armchair switching the TV on.

Rick shuts the door and watches Shane dangling his legs off the side of the chair flipping through the channels. It was commercials and cartoons at this time of the morning, he was searching for the bikini workout channel that he once found whilst browsing for something to watch after a graveyard shift.

"I'm gonna hang out with Beth tonight!" Shane decides out loud.

He wanted to check she was ok after the previous night and she was the only one who knew how to cheer him up. He also needed to push Rick to do something, if he doesn't, Shade decided he was going to give his partner the biggest wedgie the county has ever witnessed.

"No ironing your tighty whities tonight, you're joining us!" Shane points to Rick with the remote and is now content watching Man v. Food.

Shane liked hanging out with Beth, she liked him as he was, he didn't have to try with her, she just got him. And if Tara came along, well, it wouldn't be a bad thing, the more the merrier. He's been on his best behaviour since being told to behave and keep his hands to himself and he has terribly missing his fights with the lesbian wannabe spitfire. Her insults came from the heart, they were genuine whereas his family just wanted to hurt him and tell him how disappointed they were in him. He had a plan to get the wife and baby, he just needed to work out how to convince Tara she was not actually gay?

"What did you do last night?" Shane asks imagining the monster sized burger staring back at him on the screen, he can't help but lick his lips.

Rick looks up and over at Shane but doesn't answer. Tara had told him Beth's past in confidence and Beth hadn't spoken to him yet, he wouldn't press her. She knew he knew something otherwise why would he have been at the hospice last night. He decided to wait for Beth to bring up the topic when she was good and ready. He didn't want to push Beth away, it was a very delicate matter.

"Just got some stuff straightened out, got my head straightened out." Rick replies back.

"I could go for a burger right now!" Shane practically drools "We need to drop by the diner to grab one, it'll ease the pain and get me through the day of running things whilst you're off playing secretary in your secret meetings!"

Rick sighs, he had a load of meetings all day. He was sitting in with the Chief and other officials and the thought of spending the evening with Beth would be a great reward at the end of a tediously long day of bullshit and office politics.

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter will be up tomorrow - I've looked back and my chapters seem too long, so I've broken Chapter 27 into two and I'll deffo post the next chapter (28) tomorrow evening! xox**


	28. Chapter 28

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks for the views and the comments from DarylDixon'sLover, brinxb, vvp, malzateb, vifly, Guest, SoutheastChicagoMom and BethFan!

There's a long talk about Beth between Rick and The Sheriff and some more stuff. So as promised here's the next chapter...

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

_Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 28**

* * *

Rick knocks on the Sheriff's door.

"Rick!" The Chief greets looking up from his papers merrily "Ready for today?" He asks.

"Ready but unwillingly!" Rick retorts back making his way in and taking a seat leaning back with a sigh, arms on both armrests.

"Ditto!" The older man replies taking his seat "But we'll soldier through!"

Rick just smiles as he watches his Chief pretending to nod off.

"So…what brings you bright and early to my office?" He asks and the leans forward "You didn't happen to get some sweet treats this morning?" He asks with hopeful eyes Rick had stopped into the bakers on his way in.

"Nope, just fresh fruit and protein shakes just been delivered with the triathlon coming up, all the rookies are on strict healthy nutritional diets, so there will be zero unnecessary sugary fatty treats during the course of the day! They need to start treating their bodies as their temples!" Rick notifies the Chief with authority cheekily peering down at his belly and looking back up to make his point.

"Gahhhhhhh!" The Chief says pulling a face, he was sick of eating fruit and veg. He had one of those protein shakes and he hated it.

"This is all your mother's fault!" He snaps back "My wife doesn't buy any treats and somebody found my secret stash of twinkies in the break room and they're all gone and nobody is bringing anything in!" He moans in frustration.

"Eat healthy, live longer!" Rick replies.

Rick hides his laugh well. Beth had given The Chief's secret stash of twinkies to Carl and his wife was keeping a watch on his daily intake and has sent him to Slimming World so the women there would scrutinise him if he didn't lose any lbs on their weekly weigh ins. Mrs Sheriff was very clever and she knew her husband would do it to see her satisfied.

"There'll be some croissants and muffins in the meetings, Cynthia ordered the baskets." Rick informs his boss.

"Haha!" The Chief smacks his hands and rubs them together.

"Don't get over excited - they're low in calories and you're only allowed one!" Rick informs him and the Sheriff's frowns.

"My wife got to you too huh?" He asks and Rick just nods in confirmation.

"Traitor...my own student!" He glares not believing it "I'm done for then aren't I!" He says sitting back crossing his arms over his chest quite childishly.

"Just think…you could get back into shape, try get back those abs and toned stomach you once had? From where I'm sitting it's more jelly-belly!" Rick just shakes his head.

The Sheriff looks down at his swollen stomach, Rick was being completely honest trying to convey his points, a little harsh but seemingly required.

"Imagine, you'll be able to buckle your seat belt without it resting on your stomach uncomfortably! Be able to slide into a booth without your stomach rubbing against the table! Have your wife look at you like she did when you once fit into regular sized clothes and you won't need to have your outfits tailor altered, you'll be saving heaps of money in the long run, more for retirement, more to splash out on the Mrs?" Rick gives his Chief the pros of following the eating plan his wife has set.

"Alright! Alright!" The Chief waves Rick off "Your should'a been a Commander in the Navy Seals busting my balls! I understand loud and clear!" He says smiling knowing they were all only doing this for his health.

"Ok, you didn't come in here to talk to me about my waistline, spit it out son!"

Rick looks up and stares straight into The Sheriff's eyes and gets straight to the point.

"Why didn't you tell me about Beth? Her past, what she went through," Rick asks "That…she was the Linden Farm Girl?" He finishes quietly not liking the name that was given to Beth in the tabloids back then. The articles ran for weeks after the incident.

The Sheriff sighs. He knew Rick would one day find out somehow, how, he wasn't sure and seeing Rick's face, there was a mixture of emotions that he couldn't quite decipher, anguish, the feeling of uselessness, hurt. There seemed to be a lot pre-occupying his protégé's mind.

The Sheriff sighs, he knew Rick would ask when he found out.

"Beth deserves the same treatment, respect and chance as all the others and I didn't think it was necessary to subject her to what I know she'd be put through by her superiors and her peers should they have found out. I did not tell you and I'm sorry if you think I was wrong in not so but I made the decision. Beth underwent all the necessary tests by the academy's physicians and psychiatrists, she passed and was declared compos mentis," The Chief says matter of fact to Rick.

"You thought I would have treated her differently if I found out?" He asks narrowing his eyes, slightly hurt by that.

"Look Rick, remember how you felt when your father died, the circumstances, it was highly publicised, he was shot in the line of duty. I'm sure you'll never forget the attention that followed you for years, good and bad! You couldn't grieve without everyone being in your face, watching you, waiting for you to break and in the end you disconnected yourself from everyone and I don't want Beth going through that, she's more sensitive than you are, you're a tough son of a bitch. Beth doesn't need to rehash that pain she went through, she's tough in her own way, she's dealt with it in her own way and she's learning to move on! The Sheriff explains "now do you want her to go through that all over again and put her back?"

Rick shakes his head in agreement, he didn't want that for Beth, he wanted to see her go forward and become a success in whatever she decided to do.

Rick and The Sheriff sit there quietly, the sound of the clock ticking in the background.

"There is just the issue of her claustrophobia and panic attacks...but there are many Officers who suffer from these and are still able to continue working, they learn to control them, manage them and Beth had stopped having these episodes for a couple of years but I understand she had one in the bar a couple of months back but she's now getting professional help again. She came and informed me that this happened and she is now getting help from Dr Michonne who keeps me updated on Beth's progress and I understand you introduced them to one another?" He asks and Rick just nods yes.

The older man leans back in his leather chair and rests his arm on the rest.

"I did, however, make a mistake! I should have notified you of her anxieties! But look son, I want you to give her the same treatment and the same chance as the others. I understand that you are putting her through intense training to her breaking point?" The Sheriff asks and Rick nods.

"Yes, she hates it and so do the others but she and they get on with it! Rick replies.

"Good! I wanted Beth to be treated, judged and assessed by her Training Officers fairly the same as the others with no knowledge of her background, her past, I don't want her to feel like everyone's walking around her like their on egg shells!" The Chief says softly.

Rick continues to nod his head and he agrees, he never wanted Beth to feel like that, he'd experienced that himself and it was demotivating and suffocating. He loved is job and he knew Beth did too and she had her reasons to join the force and he wasn't about to get in her way of achieving them.

"Beth is a young woman, she doesn't look or act like your typical cop but she's level-headed, professional and strict when the time calls for it. She's learning like them all, like us all. People trust her, she's good with the young, the elderly, the vulnerable and particularly traumatised women, they trust her and we need female officers who can get through to the more fractured minded victims!" He tell Rick.

Rick agrees, he remembers Gwen's situation. Beth had gone out of her way to help Gwen and Gwen was turning her life around slowly. Her kids are thriving and rekindling their relationship with her. They were no longer walking into a messy dirty home with their mother passed out on the couch going hungry. Beth had saved them from turning to the wrong side, the gangs that could easily see their next victims and drag them into a life of crime not to mention Gwen possibly from killing herself as is what he thinks may have been the end result hadn't Beth reached out and intervened. Rick was proud, Gwen was now beginning to build herself a support system and that with the help from Beth who seems to take an interest and in what the boys are doing, she's even gotten Noah, Ben and Zach to help train Gwen's eldest to get into the football team.

"Beth could excel in many different fields and she could become an asset wherever she goes in The Police Force! The ride along was a good insight of her potentials, her professionalism and her handling certain situations. A girl was asking Beth about how to join the academy and what it entailed, she was amazed about the young woman in front of her and what she could do and the girl's father is all for it and I've decided I'm goin' to send Beth, Tara, Amy with Jessie to the local High Schools to give talks and inspire more girls to look into joining the emergency services!" He smiles.

The Sheriff gets up and walks towards his window, stopping and watching the rookies making their way into the station. He sees Beth walking in with Tara and meeting up with the other three in their small group. He had hoped that once when their placements were finished, they'd all stay on in King County but they all had goals and he wanted them all to reach them. He'd hate to say goodbye to them when the time came. At least he had two more years with them and if circumstances change, one or two may remain, he'd be content with that.

"We'll probably have an influx of female applicants in our next batch when our current rookies graduate!" The Sheriff laughs.

"Shane's gonna love that!" Rick laughs and the Sheriff shakes his head and then he reminds Rick something.

"Beth in her initial interview revealed to me what her intentions are. I honestly believe if she puts in the hard work, with our guidance and training, she'll reach her goal to getting to Atlanta PD. Like you, I'm guiding you to reach yours and I need your help to help her and the others," The Sheriff turns around and looks at Rick.

"She's a little energetic, an oddball and eccentric. Don't let that and her past over shadow your perception of her, she's not a terrified young girl any more, she can handle it but we just need to be there to watch in case she does falter but we won't let her, will we?" He asks Rick.

"No Sir!" Rick replies.

Rick sits there in thought, Beth wanted to move to Atlanta once her placement was over and once she got her full badge to become a detective. He leans on the armrest rubbing his temple, he had completely disregarded that information until now. He looks up when the older man continues.

"She's pint size but a pint size force to be reckoned with, I've seen her in training, she's fast but needs to build up her body strength!" The Sheriff confirms turning around retaking his seat "She's an ace at target practice, she could maybe become a sniper!" He smiles imagining it and lets out a chuckle.

Rick smiles standing up from the chair, briefings started in ten minutes.

"I understand and we'll just continue as we are." Rick informs The Sheriff.

Rick takes his leave but before he turns out the door, he stops and looks over his shoulder.

"And you're joining the rookies twice a week in training! Tuesdays and Thursdays, 7pm sharp with no excuses!" Rick adds before he exits the room "Orders of your wife!" he calls over his shoulder.

"RICK!" The Chief yells after him.

Rick makes his way towards the briefings room with a smirk.

* * *

"Gosh I feel like my ears are burning!" Beth says rubbing her ears.

"Owww I wonder what Shexyyyy hunk is talkin' bout ya!" Tara wiggles her eyes "Maybe Sexy Fireman Chris!" She winks to Beth.

"Stop!" Beth nudges Tara laughing "We're just friends, he's one of the guys!" Beth confirms.

"Ehhh, maybe Jimmy New Shoes!" Tara pulls a face.

"Don't!" Beth shakes her head trying to forget Jimmy abruptly kissing her at Tapas Night.

"I can't believe that dweeb had the nerve to kiss you after everything!" Tara scrunches up her hand and she looks over to Beth "You're not seriously thinkin' about gettin' back together with him?" She asks praying to the gods no.

"Me and Jimmy have been over nearly two years now, he's history, I've moved on from Jimmy Abbotts!" Beth declares "The only relationship I can offer him is friendship and nothin' more!"

"Phewwww!" Tara sighs wiping her brow "Shame about Chris though, I really liked him and you two would have made such a super cute couple...Super Cop and Super Flame Man!" Tara brushes a false tear from her eye and Beth giggles no.

"I felt my ears burning...Super Shane Flame Man, SMOKING HOT! at your service!" Shane says coming in between Beth and Tara draping his arms over both their shoulders.

"Er...get off!" Tara says pushing Shane's arm off of her.

"Oh baby, don't be like that!" Shane reaches out teasingly as Tara joins the guys looking at a leaflet.

_Stubborn Girl! _Shane says

"So Greene! You comin' to Friday Night drinks?" Shane asks twirling Beth's ponytail in his finger.

"Maybe...gotta check ma calendar!" Beth says shrugging her shoulders.

"It's Friday night, ya should be out having fun! Your young, wild and free!" He orders.

"Young, fun and free not sure about wild!" Beth scoffs "Wild is when I decide to wear pink socks to works instead of black!"

"I dunno, a few drinks and I'm sure you'll be dancin' on top of the bar!" Shane grins.

"Oh no, I'm not gonna get wasted...I'll make a show of myself, I'll be hogging the karaoke machine and I'll get really emotional start hugging people, say random things that I shouldn't say to the wrong person...I'll confess my deepest secrets so it's gonna be one drink and lemonades for me!" Beth says firmly.

"Ahhhh, I was countin' on you bein' my drinkin' buddy...Rick's gonna stick to his two beers max!" Shane shakes his head.

"Dep...Deputy Grimes is comin'?" Beth asks pretending she wasn't dancing internally.

"Yep, I'm tryin' to set him up with a hot chick, some young, fun, wild and free girl whose gonna make Rick buzzing all warm and fuzzy the mornin' after, if ya know what I mean!" Shane grins mischievously giving Beth a wink and a dirty laugh letting her know what type of wild fun he had in store for Rick.

"The hot thing that works at the bar has been mooning over Rick for ages, might just have to finally set them up!"

Beth's little smile turns into a frown, she grits her teeth, the waitress at the bar was definitely hot and then a pout follows and she had a fierce look of jealousy on her face which Shane does not miss.

"My calendar just became free...I'll see ya at the bar!" Beth looks up at Shane determinedly.

Shane punches the air beside him in victory so Beth doesn't see. He felt like a puppeteer pulling the strings, Beth had walked straight into his trap.

"See ya after briefings, the board says you're with me today and Cruella's on the prowl!" Shane flicks Beth's ponytail as he's been beckoned by Deputy Jackie not impressed with him and his demeanour with the rookies.

* * *

Hands in his pockets, going over the day's schedule, Rick looks up hearing the commotion coming towards him through the corridor. Ben, Zach and Noah are talking about going to the bar for pre-weekend drinks and Tara is rushing up behind squealing it was happy hour at eight o'clock and to pass the word around. He laughs, he remembers happy hours. How he, Shane and their peers used to have drinking contests and waking up the following morning all with that hangover and half eaten doner kebab beside them, the chillie tomato sauce up the side of their faces. He had sorry news for them that it would be max two drinks, they were all in training. He hated being the party-pooper but they had a trophy to win.

He sees Beth trailing behind looking at her cell. She looks up and her eyes catch Rick who slows down his pace walking towards her. She smiles seeing his eyes focusing on her as they meet in front of the door. She remembers how she leaned up and kissed him, her cheeks heat up from the memory and she wonders whether Rick can tell.

"Hey!" Rick greets.

"Heyyy!" Beth sings back and she coughs realising she sounded too eager and deepens her voice "Hey!"

They both stand there. Beth smiles, Rick smiles back, Beth looks away, Rick looks away and then Beth's cell pings, they both look at it in her hand and she looks up at him and he looks back down at her.

"You should get that, it could be important!" Rick says gesturing down at her cell in her hand.

Beth opens the message and then her face breaks into a toothy smile, she takes a quick sneaky look up and back down again and messages back.

"What's so funny?" Rick asks watching her tap away.

Beth looks up and hands her phone to Rick showing him, he takes it and takes a closer look.

"Is that a…duck and is he wearing a…holster, badge and hat?" Rick asks surprised looking back up at Beth.

"Yep, looks like you made an impact on Belle!" Beth giggles.

"Are you saying, that there is supposed to be me?" He asks now trying not to laugh taking a closer look.

Beth nods laughing.

"I don't know whether I should take this as a compliment or whether your niece is making fun of me? She's a mini replica of you!" He says turning the cell around holding it up against his face raising his brow.

"Oh, it's a compliment, you should take it, Frankin looks like a real cutie!" Beth tells him.

"So…I'm cute?" Rick asks and Beth nods her head and then stops wiping away her grin.

_Holy moly! _Beth says not believing he had asked her that and she just nodded like an idiot.

When she chances another look up, she sees that he is smirking to himself, it wasn't obvious but she can see it and Beth stares until her cell starts ringing.

_"Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear  
Oh Yeah!  
Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear"_

"Beth's phone," Rick answers pretending it was normal to have this ringtone.

Beth covers her mouth. That was Shawn calling, she and Belle had spent ages looking for a ringtone for a joke and it was left on. It was funny at the time but looking up at Rick Grimes staring at the ringing phone like he had wanting to break down on the floor laughing, Beth wants to hide and then she realises who was on the other end, it was Belle! She was going to call before Shawn left for work like she usually does. Beth lunges at Rick trying to grab at the phone but he holds it against his ear turning around standing straight and she swore Rick just shot up a foot, he was listening to Belle.

"Aunt Bethy, what's wrong with your voice?" Belle asks confused.

"This is Deputy Grimes!" Rick replies.

There's a long pause.

"How did you get Aunt Bethy's cell?" She asks.

"She gave it to me," Rick answers.

"Do you have her new number?" Belle asks.

"New number?" Rick asks in question confused.

"How else can I call Aunt Bethy?" She asks "I need to talk to her…it's reallllllly urgent! We got things to discuss!"

"You can call this number, it's still hers!" Rick replies "I'll pass you over,"

"Are you sharing?" Belle asks "It's good to share!"

"No, I'm just answering her phone for her." Rick lets her know.

Beth is jumping up and down trying to reach her cell but Rick keeps turning around continuing talking to Belle.

"Deputy Grimes!" Beth pants.

"How will you call your mommy, don't you have a cell?" Belle asks.

"Oh she'll find me, she always does!" Rick says shaking his head, he was sure he was bugged at birth "She'll track me down on GPS, she always finds me somehow!" Rick advises Belle.

"What's your mommy's name?" She asks.

"Olivia Grimes" He replies.

"I'll ask my mommy to call your mommy and she can find you, you don't worry, she'll find you!" Belle tells Rick.

"That's real nice but it's not necessary!" Rick replies.

"Mommmmmmy, can you find Olivia Grimes, her son has lost his phone, she might get worried!" Belle calls to her mom.

"Belle, sweetheart, honestly!" Rick tries to get Belle back on the phone as he turns in the opposite direction, Beth nearly grabbed the phone when he leant down calling Belle.

"Eeeekk!" Beth screeches as she nearly trips over her own legs, Rick had grabbed her arm before she fell.

"My mommy will find her, don't get sad!" Belle says reassuringly "I will call again later, daddy needs to go to work!" Belle whispers.

Rick hears Shawn in the background, asking who Belle was talking to.

**"It's Rickelicious daddy!"** Belle yells back to Shawn half covering the phone but he heard it as it went piercing through his ears, he sticks a finger in and shakes it like he had stumbled on top secret information his mind repeating what Belle had just said.

"Isabella! Don't tease your aunt and her crush on her Training Officer!" Shane laughs in the background thinking Belle was joking not knowing Rick was actually on the other side. Rick hears Belle's mom laughing and saying to Shawn that Beth had got tongue tied when she and Maggie teased her the other day about her Rickelicious.

Rick just stood still staring ahead shocked, his eyes went huge and wide and a moment later his mouth turned up at the corners.

"I gotta go, daddy takes his cell to the hopital, I don't have one either…ba..bye..we'll talk soon!" Belle sings into the phone.

"Oh, I look forward to it!" Rick says as his eyes dart down to Beth.

"Ba-bye!" and Belle disconnects the line.

Rick pulls the phone away from his ear, he heard right the first time in the park, he wasn't going mad as he thought as he continues to stare at Beth.

Beth stops jumping to snatch the phone as Rick smiles sheepishly handing the phone back to Beth still staring at her.

"Why are ya lookin' at me like that and what did she say? She's two and she's crazy and half the time she doesn't know what she's saying!" Beth tries to explain if Belle had said anything embarrassing.

"Nothing, she said she'll call you later on." Rick says rubbing the back of his neck.

"She didn't say anythin' else?" Beth asks warily holding on to her cell wishing the conversation had recorded so she could listen back on it.

"Nope! Just to have a good day." He smiles and enters into the room "And she's very adorable and intuitive!" Rick takes a seat beside Shane who looks at him.

"Why do you look so god damn happy knowing you've got a shit boring day ahead of you?" Shane asks.

Rick just shrugs his shoulder "I just got some interesting Intel!"

"From a reliable source?" Shane asks.

"Oh from a very reliable source! Just need to hear it from the horses mouth!" Rick says looking over at Beth who was looking at Rick trying to figure him out.

She throws him a toothy smile when he catches her staring at him and dashes off and sits in between Tara and Noah trying to hide as he leans forward in his seat still with that shit eating smile on his face.

"Hey man, happy hour at the bar tonight, it's Friday and we're going to have fun!" Shane orders Rick and he just nods. Shane was ready to argue and demand that they go but he doesn't need to shocked.

"Ya alright there?" Tara asks Beth watching her hiding behind her and peeping out slowly and crouching back again.

"Deputy Grimes answered my phone and it was Belle!" Beth whispers.

"Ohhhh, let's hope she didn't come out and tell him outright, you luvvvvv him!" Tara giggles pretending to kiss Beth and she pushes her away trying not to cry but laughs.

"Stop! This is serious, I even kissed him last night!" Beth informs Tara who swings her full body to look at Beth.

"You what?" Tara asked not believing her but Beth nods.

"What type of kiss?" Tara enquiries.

Beth points to the corner of her lip "I kissed him there!"

"Well why didn't ya just suck his face off!" Tara says peering over to Rick and Shane seeing Tara, winks as she rolls her eyes.

"Does he detect anything?" Tara questions.

"I don't think so but…he then kissed me here!" Beth points to her hairline.

"How did he kiss you?" Tara enquiries.

Beth looks around so nobody is watching and then leans over and kisses Tara's hairline how Rick had kissed her, warm and slowly and she sits back to watch Tara's face for her reaction.

Tara stunned in thought, turns to look over at Rick talking to Shane. Rick turns around and on seeing Beth, he gives her one of his breath-taking smiles where he shows a little of his teeth that all the girls gush over in the locker room. He was giving that sexy Rick Grimes smile to Beth and there was a noticeable gleam in his eyes that Tara has never seen before.

"Oh my giddy aunt!" Tara mumbles turning to Beth "How did you crack that man?" She asks.

"I haven't cracked anything!" Beth defends herself "It was just an innocent kiss!" Beth says "I think?"

"He ain't looking at you like he looks at me or the others!" Tara scoffs "Beth be careful, that there is Deputy Rick Grimes, he's not someone to fool around with like how you want to fool around with. He's not Jimmy or Fireman Chris, he's effing Rick Grimes!"

"I know but…" Beth replies.

"No buts...if anything happens, just be ready for whatever comes with Rick Grimes and any shit that comes your way!" Tara advises Beth giving her a sorry look and squeezing her knee.

Tara didn't mean to be so direct or mean, she just wanted her best friend to think about who she was chasing after and what the ramifications were if it all went to pot…she'd have to work with Rick regardless if they are or are not involved with one another.

"He's probably just bein' nice!" Beth mumbles.

Tara shakes her head knowing that look in Rick's eyes when they were focusing on Beth.

* * *

"Hello, this is Deputy Anderson, how may I help you?" Jessie answers her phone.

"Is Mr Freely there?" Shane asks putting on a very deep voice.

Ben covers his mouth holding back his laugh as Shane calls from the secret private line.

"He's helping out with your enquiries, he's talking to one of your officers right now!" Shane informs Jessie trying to keep a straight face when he looks over up to the Senior Deputies station.

"What's his name?" Jessie asks back.

"Freely, first initials I and then P" Shane answers.

"Hold the line, I'll check!" Jessie informs Shane "Is I P Freely here?" Jessie asks everyone covering the phone receiver but nobody answers.

"Hey, everybody - I P Freely?" Jessie stands up calling out to everyone.

All the deputies and officers that are there burst out laughing.

"Deputy Anderson!" Amy calls running up to her using her hands to shut up.

Amy repeats what she said. Jessie listening, realises what she said to everyone within hearing distance, she nearly drops the receiver.

"Hey!" Jessie snaps into it.

She hears two males laughing and snorting and they're trying to slam the phone down but it keeps falling off.

"When I get a hold of you, see what I'm gonna do to ya!" Jessie practically hisses back.

"Owwwwwwwwww!" Both Shane and Ben howl.

Shane disconnects the line, Jessie slams the phone down and tries to ring back but whoever called, they came through a private line, the number is unavailable.

Shane had his head down on Cynthia's desk laughing into it. He remembered Little Rick and the present he left for Jessie. He was teaching her a lesson for Beth getting yelled at by Rick, he found out from Linda who was pissed with Rick for his outburst.

"If someone figures out my secret line, all trails lead to Cynthia!" Shane laughs getting up "Would love to see the chick fight, Cynthia does kick boxing, I've even sparred her, Miss Hoity Toity won't have a chance!"

"You think she'll ever find out?" Ben asks now realising he was now implicated in this prank.

"Nah! I've been doin' this to Leon for years and he ain't found out and he's a computer geek!" Shane shrugs "Man, I'm now ready to work!" He stretches.

"Ok my little minions, let's get to work!" Shane says calling Beth, Noah and Leon to follow, they were going to supervise a small rally being held at the square centre.

* * *

Jessie storms off towards the vending machine to grab a cola, she slots in her money and presses the button. She hears the cranking noise waiting for the can to roll out but nothing comes out.

"C'mon!" She says hitting the machine and when nothing happens she shakes it and then kicks it "Stupid piece of crap!"

She sees a hand appear by face, a few coins being dropped into the slot and the same hand punches the cola button. She looks down and a can rolls out. Rick leans down picking it up and hands it to Jessie.

Jessie gets embarrassed taking the can. She smiles and blushes at Rick going out of his way, coming over and helping her out. She takes a step forward to give Rick a hug in thanks. Rick stops her, he wasn't a hugging type of person and he never hugged back unless he felt the need to and there was no need to. He goes into his normal Deputy Grimes mode, Senior Deputy mode.

"Rick?" Jessie says confused.

"I need to talk to you before I get stuck in meetings for the rest of the day!" Rick informs her.

"Yes?" Jessie answers wondering what he wanted to ask and why he was acting like she was one of the rookies in trouble.

"A couple of months back, Officer Greene put in a day's absence leave, you signed off on it but then she got it back last month with it being declined, there was some sort of mix up which I'm looking into with Deputy Jackie, the slip got returned from her so I'll check with her!" Rick informs Jessie and she nods.

"Last month Officer Greene then put in an absence request for Training Session, they usually come straight to me or Shane as we're the main ones training right now in our own spare time. You were handed the form, you signed off on it and I was never informed of this nor has it been documented on the training sessions register?" Rick had the register in his hand, making a point looking over it, flipping the pages and shakes his head, his eyes land back on Jessie's.

Jessie becomes fidgety not liking Rick's tone or the way he's staring, it was a menacing look, she felt like a school girl in big trouble.

"Can you explain?" Rick asks, giving Jessie an opportunity.

Jessie stare at Rick not finding any words and she couldn't tell Rick that she purposely forgot to tell him or document it into the register, that she wanted Rick to be pissed off with Beth because she was jealous and wanted to put up walls between them every given opportunity. She never thought that Rick would actually look into this.

"Rick, maybe I forgot, there's so much goin' on around here and it's _only training_, it's not as if-" Rick cuts her off holding up his hand to stop.

"It's only training?" Rick repeats narrowing his eyes at Jessie.

"I didn't mean?" Jessie begins.

"It's my free time, time away from my kids, organising times with my ex-wife which at times has been like pulling out teeth with pliers but thank god she's bein' co-operative! Me, Shane and the others are training these rookies for a reason, it's not for fun, it's for their safety, ours and the public's! The same training you got when you joined, so it's NOT ONLY TRAINING! – it could be lifesaving!" Rick says crossly at Jessie's lack of being bothered.

Jessie goes to argue back but Rick doesn't give her an opportunity.

"There was a slot free and one of the other rookies could have taken the place, didn't it occur to you that we have limited places and it would have been beneficial for one of the others even if it's just one session and if need be, we could organise more sessions and sessions which you could have trained some of the girls?" Ricks asks Jessie, she had just recently got her position.

Jessie just stares at Rick who breathes out deeply.

"From now on, you will not take or sign any absences of any kind, they come straight to me or Deputy Jackie, do you hear me?" Rick asks slamming the book shut and shoving it under his armpit.

"Understood!" Jessie says back hurt, annoyed and biting her tongue from asking him what was going on between him and said Officer Greene!

Rick turns around to leave but before he does he looks back at Jessie.

"If in future you have problems at home, do not come to my house in the middle of the night! You can contact one of the other female deputies or counsellors who are more trained and understanding than me. You have a husband, if I had a wife and she was running off to a man's house in the middle of the night or day, I'd be pissed as hell and want to know why and probably make a scene which would most likely end ugly!" Rick states.

"Deputy Jackie may be all horns and steam but she's great at her job and giving advice, if you feel the need to spend time away from your husband for a night, Deputy Jackie will be more than welcome to keep you company and give you comfort. I'm the wrong person for that and I'd appreciate you don't come to my house again!" Rick gives her a hard stare "I hope I'm making myself perfectly clear on all subjects?" Rick asks.

Jessie just nods and Rick continues on his way. She watches his back and once he's out of sight, tears fall down her eyes, she chucks the can at the rubber back chair, it bounces back and hits her in the face.

* * *

"Park the car up and come find me!" Shane instructs Beth through the window of the cruiser outside the emergency room keeping a hold of the man protesting his rights.

"You wanna see a doc or let that get infected…it's fine by me, you can bleed out for all I care!" Shane tells the moaning man going to open the door and push him back into the back seat.

"I want your names and your badge numbers!" The man screeches at Shane's lack of professionalism.

"I'm Shirley and that there's Bertha and we don't give out our numbers on first dates, specially to those who disturb the peace and become a nuisance!" Shane scoffs waving Beth to go.

"I'll see you in five!" Beth giggles and drives off out of the keep clear zone in search of a parking space.

Beth finds a space in the emergency service parking area and pulls up beside an ambulance.

"Hey guys!" Beth waves to the paramedics as she walks past swinging the keys around her finger smiling.

She felt quite happy, shift was going well even with the annoying whiney man who tried to run away and ended up bumping face first into a tree complaining the whole time about anything and everything, he couldn't dampen her spirits. She didn't care as later it was drinks at the bar and she knew Rick would be there.

Just as Beth walks round the corner, she bumps into a woman.

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am, are you ok?" Beth asks helping the woman pick up the contents of her bag from the floor.

Beth hands over a hair brush, keys and a leaflet taking a quick glance, her face drops and she gives a small smile handing over the contents and then she's shocked when she sees Lori crouching down beside her.

"Lori?" Beth whispers and Lori looks up with red rimmed eyes snatching back her belongings, scrunching up the leaflet and throwing it into her handbag.

"Beth!" Lori stutters "What are you doin' here?" She asks her eyes searching to see if Rick was with her.

"A rioter hurt himself, so me and Shane brought him here to get him checked over...what are you doin' here? Is everything alright?" Beth asks cautiously.

"Everythings fine!" Lori flashes a smile but Beth notices it's forced "I better go, I've got to collect Judy from the sitters and then pick Carl up from school!" Lori says looking at her watch at the time making a dash for it "It was nice seein' you, I better get goin', I don't want to be late pickin' Carl up from school!"

Beth grabs Lori's wrist and holds it.

"Lori, it's lunchtime!" Beth tells her.

Lori looks from her watch to Beth, her face begins to redden and then she bursts into tears. Beth rushes over putting an arm around her shoulders, she moves them over to sit on the bench. Lori was sobbing, Beth pulls her into a hug and lets her cry on her shoulder.

"What is it Lori? You can tell me!" Beth whispers stroking her hair.

A couple of minutes later once she catches her breathe and her tears finally stop, Lori wipes her eyes on the tissue Beth handed to her.

"I don't want Rick finding out, it might be nothing!" Lori pleads looking into Beth's eyes.

Beth didn't want to make any promises but she couldn't leave Lori in this state and she wanted to help her, she looked drained and needed looking after. Beth swallows the saliva in the back of her throat waiting for whatever it was Lori was going to tell her.

"Ok!" Beth grips Lori's hand being the friend Lori needed her to be.

Lori hands her hospital letter over to Beth who runs her eyes over it. Beth turns to face Lori.

"Do you want me to come with you to your appointment, I can sit and wait with you?" Beth asks.

Lori looks at Beth and then just nods her head, she didn't want to go in there alone and had chickened out and ran off.

"C'mon, your appointments in twenty minutes, if we hurry, we'll make it!" Beth tells Lori helping her up.

She had to go find Shane and ask him that she needed to take her lunch break early and the man they'd brought in would need checking and it would take over an hour or two until he would be discharged, so instead of sitting and waiting doing nothing, she could go with Lori to her Breast Screening appointment.

To be continued...


	29. Chapter 29

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks for the views and the comments from; DarylDixon'sLover, megs27, brinxb, malzateb, Guest, Ameliya86 and alliesmiley2! – Thank you guys, your comments mean a lot (",) Here is the next chapter...

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

_Thoughts in Italics _

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 29**

* * *

Beth sits in the waiting area, her eyes scan the warmly decorated room. There are a couple of women scattered around the room sitting with a family member or a friend staring blankly ahead of them. Beth now wonders was this what Lori wanted to ask her when she came into the station that day? She had looked pale and gaunt back then and backed out and made an excuse and left without asking what she wanted to ask. Beth wished Lori had said something, asked her - she'd have come with her without question.

Beth wonders how long Lori has kept this to herself, when did she discover the lump, when had she gone to the screening, did she go alone? Most likely as there's nobody with her today. So many questions running through her mind as she remembers an old friend went through this same process. It was a long and agonising process of waiting. If only she'd been a better friend who Lori trusted, Beth frowns. Had she of been, then Lori wouldn't have hesitated in asking her. Not only that, Lori is Jellybean's mom sitting beside her, scared to death about what today's results would be. _Judith and Carl!_ Beth worries, they must be at the forefront of Lori's mind with all this going on.

The grey door clicks open, both Beth and Lori look up broken from their thoughts as a woman walks out looking relieved. A younger woman rushes over to the lady who seems to look like her daughter. They whisper discreetly turn around and walk out arms around one another holding each other tightly. Beth sighs, that was good, Lori will definitely walk in there and walk out just like this woman but what if she doesn't Beth frowns again, she just didn't know what to say or what to do to ease the worry for Lori.

Beth takes a side glance at Lori, she looked white as a ghost. Seeing Lori's trembling hands fiddling with the strap of her handbag, Beth reaches over and rests her hand atop of hers and holds it tightly. Lori stops and finds Beth's hand holding hers. She looks up to see Beth giving her a small smile and she looks back appreciatively.

When the receptionist was booking Lori in for her appointment, she was asked the normal questions; her name, date of birth, address and her appointment letter. Beth took Lori's letter and handed it over to the receptionist and she took Lori's drivers licence and confirmed the details. The receptionist understood and gestured for them to take a seat and that's where they are now, waiting for Lori's name to be called to go through that grey door and find out what her fate is to be.

"Lori Grimes!" The nurse calls from the door where all the other women had gone through to see the specialist.

Lori gulps with fear, once she walked through that door, her life and her children's lives could change forever!

Lori had stiffened not able to move, not able to feel her legs or feet. Beth squeezes Lori's hand and encourages her to get up and leans over and gives Lori a hug. She looked like needed it and Beth couldn't help it as she whispers into her ear.

"Whatever happens, I'll be waiting right here for you and if you want me to come in with you, I can ask the nurse!" Beth offers her support.

Lori's eyes were watery from fear, from gratitude and for not knowing what would happen in the next half an hour. She couldn't believe Beth had stuck around and been so nice to her, she didn't deserve Beth's kindness. She's been such a bitch to the people who have always been kind to her. She thinks about all the friends she's lost over the years, her attitude, the family who just put up with her and her tantrums and then she thinks about Olivia, the mother-in-law who probably loved her more than her own mother, she lost her husband in a terrible way and what did she do, stole Rick away from her when she needed him and needed to be with her family.

Lori's feels an ache in her chest.

_Rick! Dear Sweet Rick!_

Rick, the man she fell in love with in High School. The man of her dreams who she happily married and had his children. She pushed him away, resented him for focusing on his work, wanting that boring life with routine and surrounding them with the same people that she then wanted to flee from. She wanted a different life, wishing she could be someplace else and not in King County. She always blamed Rick for not getting them out of the place, getting a better paid job so they didn't have to struggle by on a Deputy's salary and she started to despise him for not communicating enough with her but she remembers it was all her, she kept on badgering on and on until Rick just couldn't speak anymore.

_I was such a horrible, horrible, mean bitch to Rick!_

Lori treated Rick badly in the last few years they were married and he focused his energy at work in the end, the only place Rick was truly appreciated and wanted. The only reason he went home after his shifts was because of Carl which didn't gone down well with Lori when he voiced it in the end. The times Rick had tried to make it up to her, show her that they could make it work and all that was left was pity sex and that wasn't enough, a few minutes once in a blue moon just became a chore, a chore neither wanted to partake in any more and they stopped kissing. How she thought she'd never tire of kissing Rick Grimes once upon a time, the kisses he gave her, she now missed them immensely.

_Rick got tired and gave up! Rick Grimes never gives up on anything! _Lori tells herself.

_But Rick finally found something to give up on – me_! She reminds herself sadly knowing she pushed him to it.

Lori still loves Rick she knows deep down in her heart, nobody would ever love her the way he once did. She wished she never let it get that bad, she wished he was right there beside her holding her hand, telling her everything was going to be fine. He was so calming and reassuring but then she looks up and sees the serene face of Beth Greene, the woman Rick is in love with holding her hand and reassuring her. She closes her eyes not wanting to cry about her predicament but she knows Rick had moved on a long while back.

"It's okay Beth, I've got to do this myself, I'll be fine! You don't have to wait with me!" Lori says giving Beth a smile when she opens her eyes holding back her tears.

"I've got time, I'll wait out here, I've got no place I need to be right now but here!" Beth reassures Lori.

Lori smiles gratefully and stands up when the nurse comes over to take her. Lori follows the nurse but turns around and looks over to Beth.

"Beth," She calls and Beth looks up.

"Thank you!" She says, her eyes softened but still the fear was there.

Beth smiles back and then Lori turns and walks through the grey door being held open by the nurse. Once Lori enters and the door shuts, Beth slouches down into the seat and leans forward resting her head in her hands praying that everything would be ok, that Lori will be fine, it was a false alarm.

* * *

Beth's eyes snap open when her cell goes off after half an hour sitting on the now very uncomfortable chair.

"Hey Deputy Walsh!" Beth says into the phone breathing heavily.

"Beth, the Docs gonna be another half hour or so, you might as well take a longer lunch, no need for ya to come over here, the guys a complete and utter tool, I might just smother a pillow over his face if he don't pipe down!" Shane confirms and then she hears Shane mumble something back to the man to pipe down before he smothers him.

"Thanks Deputy Walsh, I might need to borrow the car if that's ok?" She replies back asking permission.

"Sure, just be back soon, once this ass is checked out and discharged, I wanna get him back to the station ASAP and throw him in a cell!" Shane says and Beth can hear the smirk in his voice.

"I won't be too long." Beth confirms "I've just got to drop someone home."

"Alright, I'll see ya later then!"

When Shane disconnects the call, Beth puts her cell into her pant pocket and buttons it up. Her head turns up when she hears the grey door creek open and Lori comes out walking really slowly, her face was blank, there was no expression on her face at all to reveal whether it was good news or bad news. Beth immediately stands up and rushes over to Lori and puts her hand on her shoulder.

"Lori?" Beth whispers looking up into Lori's face, the suspense was killing her.

Lori's eyes dart all over the floor and then up at Beth's face, her lips tremble, she tries to speak but finds nothing comes out. Beth sees Lori's lips dry and chapped and she becomes all wobbly standing there. Beth immediately makes Lori take a seat as she rushes to the water dispenser and grabs a cup filling it looking at Lori and is back within seconds crouching down next to her and tipping the cup between Lori's lips. Lori takes small sips of the water, she puts her hand up signalling she was finished. Beth places the cup down on the table and takes a seat back beside Lori giving her all the time she needed. Lori looks at Beth, confusion and disbelief washes over Lori's face. Beth's eyes are glued to the brunette and then her mouth begins to move.

"I'm okay! The mammogram result came back clear! I don't have cancer!" Lori says in disbelief.

"Oh Lori!" Beth beams finally able relax with relief.

"I don't have cancer!" Lori repeats again quietly still not believing it and she repeats it again, now tears rush down her face.

"I'm so happy for you Lori!" Beth says with a knot in her throat and they both look at each other both have tears running down their eyes now and laughing at the same time as they hug.

"I need to see Carl and Judith!" Lori says breaking the hug.

"I can take you to see Carl now if you want!" Beth offers and they both set off in a hurry.

Beth drives Lori to Judith's babysitter's house to pick her up. Judith was supposed to be there until later that evening. Lori had assumed the news was going to be bad and she needed time to sort herself out but she wanted nothing more than to race over there and collect Judith. She had a quick hug with Carl at the school office saying it was important that she speak to Carl and the secretary seeing Beth, a Police Officer with her, asked no questions just rushed and took Carl out of class for five minutes.

Carl was puzzled and just hugged his mom back saying he loved her too and was asking if she was okay, was Judith okay, was his dad okay in alarm staring over at Beth. Beth watched Lori pull Carl up into her arms and kiss him all over his face. Beth could see how embarrassed Carl got turning pink, she gestures to him go with it and he does. He lets his mom hug and kiss him repeatedly, he realised she seemed to need to do what she was doing and he actually didn't mind it now. He hasn't had this much affection shown to him by his mom in a long while. He forgets that Beth is standing to the side watching them.

"Beth, I wanna say thank you for today and for all the other times you've helped me and for looking after Judith," Lori expresses.

"You don't need to say thanks, we're friends and I'm glad that I could have been there for you and Judy's very dear to me, we've got a little connection to which would be impossible to say no to that sweet baby girl!" Beth says genuinely.

Lori smiles broadly, she knew Beth doted on Carl and Judith particularly Judith and Judith absolutely adored Beth. Every time Judith saw Beth or a blonde bouncing ponytail, she would practically try and tear herself out of anyone's arms to go to Beth. Judith's even done it to her a dozen times and at first it did upset her that her own daughter wanted to be held and played with by Beth rather than by her own mother. But she knew that Judith and Beth have a special bond and she was now okay with it, she's accepted it and even was glad of it. Had today of been a different outcome and the future looked bleak, she was relieved and happy to know there was another mother figure there watching over Judith and Carl.

"Do you want me to drive you guys home?" Beth asks.

"Today's such a lovely day, I think I'll just run in there, grab Judith and we'll take a walk to the park, feed the ducks and then pick Carl up from school and then we're going to get some ice-cream and maybe dine out, it's a Friday night, we could do anything!" Lori says excitedly.

Beth smiles liking the idea, Lori deserved to enjoy her time with her kids.

"Go for it…do it all and go for the Whackey Triple Tour Sundae with extra sprinkles and flakes...tell them I sent you, they'll know what to serve, Carl and Jellybeans will love it!" Beth suggests and urges Lori.

"Whackey Triple Tour Sundae with extra sprinkles and flakes it is then!" Lori laughs wanting to know what else was in the sundae!

Lori leans over and embraces Beth before she got out the car and before she does, she sits back in the seat and looks back at Beth.

"You should tell Rick how you feel!" Lori says.

Beth's smile evaporates in an instant, she looks like she's been caught out like a silly school girl and now rendered speechless staring at Lori, her mouth parted slightly.

Lori just smiles which turns into a smirk.

"I…I don't…I don't understand what you mean!" Beth replies back stuttering a bit high pitched.

Lori begins to laugh and she reaches over and puts a hand on Beth's shoulder.

"That you're in love with him and that you want to be with him!" Lori reminds Beth.

"Did they zap your brain with something in there?" Beth asks getting all fidgety trying to blow off Lori's scent.

"Maybe!" Lori laughs and then she looks seriously at Beth.

"Rick's a real great guy, loving and caring and I see how you look at him, how you are with him and I've seen how he is with you!" Lori states.

Beth tries to make an excuse but Lori interrupts.

"When I first met you and the way Rick was looking at you, the way he was with you, his attention was solely on you and Judy...I was shocked and I was angry at him that he could look at another woman like he was looking at you! That was a look he used to give me when we were together but he never tore his eyes off you, I could have snakes coming off my head and he'd still be staring at you! so I know and I understand and I'm not jealous any more…well maybe a tad but I've come to accept it!" Lori says reassuringly.

"Accept what?" Beth asks now clueless to everything Lori was saying.

"That Rick is in love with you!" Lori says squeezing Beth's shoulder.

Beth stares at Lori and then bursts out laughing, she even snorts loudly pointing at Lori for trying to pull her leg, she nearly almost started to believe her.

"That's a good one, I'm so happy you've got your sense of humour back!" Beth snorts wiping her eye.

Lori leans over and kisses Beth on the cheek.

"Call me when you figure it out so I can say told you so!" She says softly with a hint of laughter into Beth's ear before she gets out the car.

Beth watches Lori walking with a spring in her step. When she stops at the door pressing the doorbell, Lori turns around and seeing Beth still sitting there, she gives her an award winning smile and turns around when the front door opens and slips in, she can hear Lori and Judith laughing. Beth sensed Lori was attacking Judith with hugs and kisses as she did with Carl.

Beth turns on the engine and makes her way back to the hospital to collect Shane.

"There's no way Deputy Grimes remotely likes me like that…she's all mixed up, her happy chemicals have overdosed with happiness!" Beth says out loud and then she sits there wondering.

"Nooooo!" She laughs looking at her reflection in the mirror for even contemplating thinking it could be remotely true.

* * *

**A/N:- **So Lori's not a bitch, I kept her and Beth amicable from the beginning when she was introduced. She's all for Brick. I wanted to show the friendship between Lori and Beth as Beth's going be an important person in lives of Judith and Carl and especially Rick's.

***Some Beth/Rick times coming up...Rick's bored in his meetings until Beth's catches his eyes.**

***Friday Night Drinks at the Bar - Rick suddenly loves Friday Nights.**

***Saturday rolls on and ...**


	30. Chapter 30

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks for the views and the comments from; brinxb, Zombielibrarian, DarylDixon'sLover, vvp, malzateb, Guest, vifly, megs27, SoutheastChicagoMom and BethFan Thank you guys for your comments! (",) Here's the next chapter...

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

_Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 30**

* * *

Shane and Beth make it back to the station and escort the protester to the cells just as all the Officers return back to the station centre once the rally had been broken up and everyone was sent on their ways.

"Good job Leon, you get brownie points!" Shane claps Leon on the back for staying back and making sure the square was clear whilst he had to take the man to the emergency room.

Beth gives Leon a big smile gently rubbing his arm as she walks by making Leon blush.

"I'm tellin' y'all, I think Leon is the mystery guy!" Ben announces munching on potato chips watching from the break room.

"The mystery guy who keeps takin' those hilarious body part pictures?" Zach asks drinking the last of the milk from the carton "Today's ones a real head scratcher, I can't tell whether it's somebody's ass or the arm bent at the elbow inwards!" Zach says tilting his head to the side at the picture stuck up on the notice board.

"No! but that's funny!" Ben scoffs "I'm talkin' bout the mystery guy Beth's been actin' all crazy about! You should have seen the way she was smilin' up at Leon Basset and the way he was blushing! They just had this eye to eye contact!" Ben says pushing his face closer to the glass window.

Zach chokes on the mouthful of milk in his mouth and Noah smacks his back passing him paper towels.

"Leon Basset?" Zach asks "What would a hot chick like Beth be doin' with a geek like Leon Basset?" Zach asks in between coughs "When she could have any one of us!" Zach questions pulling an Arnold Schwarzenegger pose.

"Have you not seen that show…Beauty and The Geek?" Ben asks "Pretty freaky unexplainable stuff happens on that show!" He says looking back at Zach and Noah "We're obviously sex gods but Beth must be into the vulnerable underdog type of guy, she's a gentle sweet thing!" Ben finally decides.

Noah walks over and stands by the glass watching Leon staring back at Beth longingly walking off with Shane.

"Nah, my girls not crazy about Deputy Bassett, she's just bein' nice, although he does seem to be crazy about her, poor guy!" Noah confirms.

He already knows who Beth's crazy about, the guy is all Beth talks about and he wasn't about to tell dumb and dumber who'd be shooting their mouths off in disbelief it was none other than their Superior, Deputy Rick Grimes!

"I reckon it's gotta be one hundred percent Deputy Walsh!" Zach says watching Shane who's sitting on the desk smiling up at Beth who's telling him what looks like a joke and Shane bursts out laughing and when he gets up, he pulls Beth into a side hug and she wraps her arms around his waist and then they go their separate ways, Shane back to his desk and Beth towards reception.

"But he's like what…forty!" Ben says munching on more chips shaking his head not believing it.

"Nah, he turned thirty-five couple of months back!" Zach replies stealing a handful of chips "But I reckon Beth takes after her Ma, she likes an older man!"

"He's always buggin' about Beth, always findin' a reason to touch Beth!" Ben frowns "Somebody should tell him to leave B alone, he's gonna make her cry when he cheats on her!" Ben turns to the guys.

"Trust me guys it ain't Deputy Walsh, he's a womaniser for sure but he and Beth are just pals!" Noah informs them.

""I don't know Noah, these older guys know how to woo a lady, they've had years of experience at it!" Zach sneers.

Noah stands in between the two shaking his head.

"You got a better guess then?" Ben asks Noah looking at all the Male Officers walking by "Who on earth is Beth crushing on?!" Ben demands to know.

They all stand there pondering of the possibilities, Shane was top on Zach's list of men and Ben realised Leon was a silly guess.

Rick walks by and knocks on the glass. They all jump to see him staring right at them as he taps at his watch with a questioning look on his face, why are they still in the break room when they have mountains of files on their desks to plough through?

"Skiddadle!" Ben shrieks and they all split.

Rick watches the rookies running in all different directions, Ben jumps over the banister and disappears down the pod area. Rick walks over and pokes his head into the Chief's room.

"The Commissioner and company are here, I'll go and meet them." Rick informs his boss.

"Great, I'll be there in a minute." The Chief answers looking up from his paperwork and Rick nods.

Rick's eyes sweep across the floor. He doesn't see Beth, she should have been back if the others were back at the station he thought but she's nowhere to be seen. She's not over at her desk when he finally looks over, her chair was pushed in. He looks up and sees Shane at his desk with his feet up on the table talking into the phone, Beth should definitely be back, she was partnered with Shane today.

Rick climbs up the steps to the board room as Shane catches his attention from across the desks, he grabs some imaginary rope and ties it around his neck, pulls the string and pretends to hang himself, Rick shakes his head with a tiny laugh gesturing for him to stop.

Rick pushes the glass door open and steps in.

"Good Morning Gentleman and Ma'am" Rick addresses everyone walking over and shaking hands with The Commissioner and Board Members "If you all take a seat, The Sheriff will be here and we can start the meeting." Rick says looking around as they all take their seats.

They all looked so official in suits and uniform. Rick looks at his watch, it was 2pm, the meeting would be running for a few hours and he hoped to be out on time and joining everyone at the bar. He takes a deep breath and takes his seat.

_The bar, the bar, the bar at 7pm!…7pm at the bar! Hopefully Beth'll be there!...Rickelicious!_

Rick's thoughts are broken as The Sheriff walks in and shuts the door, the meeting has officially started. Diane looks over at Rick, she was taking the minutes of the meeting. She lifts her pad up and shows Rick her sketch of the small, fat, bald arrogant Vice Chairman in tiny speedos on a surfboard with a shark coming up behind him with its mouth open whilst the spectators on the beach sit back on deckchairs watching. Rick was leaning on his elbow and has to cover his lips to hide his laugh. Diane hands the piece of paper to Rick who passes it to The Sheriff who takes it into his hand, puts on his glasses and looks over the piece of paper nodding and lets out a "Hmmmm…excellent!" Everyone looks to him at the top of the table. He folds the paper up and puts it into his pocket. The Sheriff looks around the table and welcomes everyone and explains the reason why the Board Members organised this meeting. Rick and Diane both see the laughter dancing around their Chief's eyes, he didn't want to be here either.

* * *

Beth grabs the bottle of orange juice in her arms and sings down into it along with the radio swaying her hips side to side grabbing a glass.

"_Who gave you eyes like that?_  
_Said you could keep them_  
_I don't know how to act_  
_The way I should be leaving_  
_I'm running out of time_  
_Going out of my mind_  
_I need to tell you something!_  
_Yeah, I need to tell you something!_

_"I really really really really really really like you!_  
_And I want you, do you want me? do you want me, too?_  
_I really really really really really really like you!_  
_And I want you, do you want me? do you want me, too?"_

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt!" A woman's sweet voice comes from behind Beth.

Beth jumps dropping the bottle, it rolls across the floor, she scolds herself, she needed to stop singing and dancing at work. Beth turns around and follows the bottle rolling and it stops at a pair of killer pink peep toe high heel stilettos. Beth's eyes trail up the long legs in sheer stockings to see a blonde haired woman in a tight fitted pink dress revealing a generous amount of cleavage, there was nothing left to the imagination the way the dress was clinging to her womanly curves. Beth's mouth drops open, she looked quite the blonde bomb, hotter than hot! Even Beth's eyes whirled round in circles at the vision in front of her.

"I'm sorry to have startled you, I'm The Commissioner's Assistant, Elle Woods!" The sexy blonde says picking up the bottle giving Beth a smile and running her eyes over Beth in uniform.

An unrecognisable noise comes out of Beth's mouth now fully wide open. If her mother was here, she'd tell her to close her mouth before the wind blew and froze her face for good, it wasn't a pretty look.

_Ya gotta be shitting me! _Beth thinks watching the blonde looking up at her, she caught an eye fall of her chest.

Shane walks past whistling a tune to himself, he looks in on Beth and stops dead in his tracks and drops the files in his hands when he sees Elle bending down picking up the bottle, he lets out a little moan.

Beth looks up feeling like she's been caught out or somebody was playing a trick on her. She looks around the room, Tara was right, the station must be bugged with cameras. Shane almost trips into the room when Elle stands up and looks at Shane.

"SENIOR Deputy Walsh!" Shane introduces himself walking over holding his hands out to Elle.

"Oh, I'm Elle, I'm The Commissioner's Assistant!" She smiles at Shane and shakes his hand.

Shane stands there grinning and Beth takes this opportunity and sneaks around them both staring at one another and runs out the room. She trips on the files outside the door and crawls away and sits outside the room against the wall with officers walking past ignoring her, they'd gotten used to Beth and her oddness that it didn't seems so odd that she was down there mumbling to herself.

"What the fudge!?" She says to herself and then remembers back to that telephone conversation she had playing back through her mind.

"If she's here, then…THE COMMISSIONER!...OMG!...I'm so busted!" Beth grabs both sides of her cheeks knowing she was going to be caught out, She pulls her hands together and scrunches up her eyes praying.

Another pair of heels come tapping towards her. Beth looks up to see Cynthia hovering over her.

"Beth, you alright down there?" Cynthia asks seeing Beth looking flustered and praying.

Beth draws in a breathe pulling a smiling face and she crawls away with Cynthia watching as Beth goes off mumbling to herself _"Daddy always said never to tell fibs, boy am I wishin' I listened!"_

"Strange girl!" Cynthia says walking into the break room finding Shane shamelessly flirting with Elle. Cynthia looks Elle up and down unimpressed at the choice of outfit at the station.

"Elle Woods!" The blonde introduces herself.

"Oh!" Cynthia says eyes widening "Cynthia, I'm The Sheriff's PA!" She introduces herself and they shake hands "It's so nice to put a face to the name!" Cynthia muses "You sound so different than on the phone, did you have a cold the last time we spoke?" She asks.

Elle looks at Cynthia puzzled "I've only been in this position for a week!" She clarifies.

"Are you sure? I swear I spoke to you months back but you had a nasally voice, so I assumed you had a cold?" Cynthia says crossing her arms, she had a good memory.

"Cynth…you need to take a rest…If Elle had been working with The Commissioner months ago, I'd have known!" Shane notes putting an arm around Elle "Say, what are you doin' this evening?" He asks.

Beth sneaks down the stairs and slides along the glass taking one step sideways until she sees Elle and Cynthia walking out of the break room.

Rick was leaning back in his chair, his finger was stroking the top of his lip whilst the other hand tapped down on the armrest, he stifles a yawn that was threatening to come out. He sighs with relief and looks to the side and stops tapping and leans forward when Beth catches his eyes.

Beth abruptly drops to the floor on her hands on knees and begins to crawl running on her knees to the table opposite. She looks to the side to see where they were and thankfully Cynthia was so loud talking in her fake posh voice, she could hear which way they were moving. Beth goes to move but then Jessie is within her sights and she crawls back and waits as she was trapped now that Jessie sits down talking to one of the rookies.

Rick just sits there in the boardroom watching.

Jessie gets up and walks off with the rookie. Beth scrambles back on her hands and knees and makes her escape before they came back and once she looks down the long line, she dashes off and then she feels her hand squish on to something sticky as she goes. She scrunches her face at the feeling, she pulls her hand up and a long stringy bit of gum is attached to her and to the floor.

Rick watches the long string of gum stretching from Beth's hand, he winces trying not to laugh seeing Beth holding her chest gagging looking around for a bin.

Rick stands up as the Vice Chairman was debating, The Sheriff was already pacing back and forth around his chair. Rick needed to stretch his legs, he walks over to the glass, turns the blinds so he can see clearly out and stands there watching out towards the Officer's station area hands in his pockets. His smile lifts higher, he looks around hoping nobody is watching him whilst he watches Beth in amusement.

_"__Grosssssssssssss!"_ Beth cries to herself, flicking the gum off of her hand for it to only fly up in the air and land on Leon's back who's on Ben's phone. He reaches out to touch his back, Beth ducks into a ball. She looks up and stands on her knees and her mouth drops open as wide as the Dartford Tunnel when the gum hangs off Leon's shirt. The gum was still warm and sticky and would most likely stick if not removed from the fabric.

Leon doesn't turn around but goes back to talking on the phone. Beth smacks her head against the desk.

Rick opens the door slightly for air, the room had gotten stuffy and he wanted to see this, how Beth got the gum off Leon's back without getting caught. He looks down and raises his brow when he sees Beth now crawling over towards Leon. He opens the door wider watching her crawling to each of the tables and then ducking. Beth reaches up to one of the desks and flicks out tissues from a box on to the floor. She grabs the tissues and crawls over to Leon and sits up on her knees behind him whilst she carefully detaches the gum from his back and the then throws it into the bin punching the air in joy and taking a bow looking around to nobody in particular.

Rick's mouth turns up at the corners, _she's crazy_ he thought.

Beth backs up and Rick tilts his head watching the scene of her little round backside up in the air. The laugh that escapes his mouth doesn't get past Beth, she turns her head behind and sees Rick standing there watching her amused and caught by Beth, he straightens his head and averts his eyes and looks at his wrist watch.

Beth watches him and then Rick looks back over and realises he can stand there and watch her all day if he wanted, she should be at her desk working.

"What are you doin'?" Rick mouths to her sensing she was hiding from someone, seeing her take a quick look around.

Beth growls down to the floor. She wished she could press the rewind button, she really needed David and Simon to invent this quick, she's lost count the number of times she's needed to use it.

She hears Cynthia and Elle approaching and she scurries and hides under the desk. Rick was still standing there. Beth gestures to him to get back into the boardroom before he draws attention to her. He shakes his head shrugging not understanding what she's trying to say.

Beth smacks her head and seeing the pad and pen on the desk, she grabs it and scribbles. Once she finishes, she slowly tears the paper off, scrunches it up into a ball and throws it to Rick only for it to hit him on the head and bounce, he catches it in his hand. He opens the paper up.

"IT'S RUDE TO STARE!

GET BACK TO YOUR MEETING!

I HAVE WORK TO DO!"

He looks back to watch Beth running up the stairs and running into the break room. He smiles making his way back to the boardroom and taking his seat. He stare down at the piece of paper smiling, he'll have to ask her what "I HAVE WORK TO DO!" means, cleaning the floor with her hands and knees wasn't exactly in her job description.

When Beth enters the break room, she sees Shane in there playing on his iPad. He looks up and smiles. Beth goes over and slumps down next to him.

"You look like you've been up to no good!" Shane says looking over at Beth and she shakes her head no.

"The days not over and it's feels like we've been here since last night…my stress levels are way up to here!" Beth lifts her hand above her head to show him.

"I smell mischief!" Shane says stabbing a zombie in the head.

"No!" Beth answers grabbing Shane's iPad and uses the crossbow and shots the zombie in between the eyes and it drops to the floor.

"I detect mischief and I'm the King of Mischief! So spill! He orders.

Beth continues shooting arrows.

"I told a white lie monthsssss ago and it's now come back to bite me on the backside!" She sighs "It was only a teeny, tiny, incy, wincy lie but I involved The Commissioner and his assistant and who knew out of all the names out there, her parents named her Elle Woods!" Beth says "I made her up She was never meant to turn up months later but lo and behold she's at the station getting a tour with Cynthia as I speak!" Beth pouts.

"Mmmmm Elle!" Shane sighs.

"I was only trying to help Deputy Grimes, he didn't need all that stress, I thought I was being helpful so," Beth looks over at Shane "I used that secret phone line you showed me and I made a call to Cynthia impersonating The Commissioner's Assistant, I made up Elle, it was the only name that popped into my head and there actually is an Elle and she works for the Commissioner! What are the coincidences?"

"You used my secret phone line?" Shane asks sitting up.

"Yeah?" Beth replies.

"Then nobody will find out!" She laughs squeezing her thigh "You're stressin' for no reason! So long as you keep your mouth zipped, nobody will know, just act aloof, clueless - it always works for me!" Shane advises her "Besides you were helping out Rick, nobody got hurt in the process?" He asks.

Beth shakes her head.

"Well then, forget it and go get on with some work before you get into trouble for dossing around!" Shane warns her.

"Er, you're playing video games!" Beth says leaving the room.

"It's called getting ready for a possible impending zombie apocalypse!"

* * *

Rick makes it over to his desk and drops into his seat and leans forward rubbing his face.

"I need a drink!" Rick muffles into his hands and looks over to Shawn.

"You look extremely happy!" Rick notes.

"You've not met Elle Woods have you?!" Shane smirks.

"Elle who?" Rick asks sitting back in his chair.

Shane nods towards Elle making her way towards Beth. Rick turns around in his swivel chair to follow Shane's gaze.

"She's the Commissioner's Assistant?" Rick asks raising a brow running his eyes over her "Bit much?" Rick adds as an afterthought.

Shane nearly falls off his seat, she was a sex goddess and Rick!

"Rick, do ya need glasses? She's got a banging body! And I mean a body I'd like to bang, one you should want to bang!" Shane spits not believing Rick.

Rick wasn't even now looking at Elle, Beth was in his line of sight. She was showing Elle their database system. Elle picks up Beth's framed picture and holding it up to Beth who beams and Rick knows she's telling Elle about Little Maggie who drew that picture of them during the ride along and the chopper. Rick turns back around looking at Shane.

"It's not all about a banging body!" Rick shakes his head "Personality and brains are more attractive and appealing…a woman with standards, goals, knows what she wants…an awareness of what's going on around in the world…a curiosity of the world, thinks about others other than themselves, quirky and caring, loving, sweet and has a sense of humour," Rick smiles and goes off in a long train of thought.

"So who's this perfect woman you've just described, you'd like to ba..?" Shane asks but stops with a smile when Rick looks at him sternly warning him not to continue that sentence.

"What I meant to ask was, who's this perfect woman you've just described, YOU'D LIKE TO HOLD HANDS WITH?" Shane air quotes cheekily and wiggles his brows.

"Deputy Grimes?"

Rick turns around to see Beth standing beside him smiling.

Shane takes this as his cue to get up and take Elle on another tour around the station. Beth watches Shane leave and he gives Beth a wink which she didn't understand and just smiles as he leaves.

"Yes Beth?" Rick asks getting back her attention.

"I wanted to thank you for my mom's birthday flowers and chocolates, she just called me really, really happy and asked me to personally thank you. She shared the chocolates out with her friends and they all loved them and she asked me to give you something!" Beth says shyly.

"It was my pleasure Beth, you don't need to give me anyth-" Rick says and before he can finish, Beth leans down, gently cups his chin and presses a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for putting a smile on my mom's face, she hasn't been too well and she's perked up loads! She likes to have visitors and asked if you're ever near Linden County to stop by and say hi!" Beth says softly looking Rick in the eyes trying to show how grateful she is for putting that smile in her mom's voice.

Rick looks at Beth with great intensity.

"Beth, there's something I need to tell you, I," Rick whispers in that thick velvety voice as he leans closer tilting his face and just as he was about to kiss back in return, not on the cheek but on her pink plump lips, the boardroom door opens.

Beth pulls away as all the officials file out one by one. A man is making his way over to Rick.

"I hope to see you at the bar!" Beth says blushing and rushes off grinning to herself.

Rick watches Beth making her way down the stairs and he turns to the man with a smile.

"Deputy Grimes, we'd love for you to join us for dinner this evening, we we're thinking of going to that new lavish restaurant everyone has been raving about?" The man asks.

"Thank you for the invitation but I already have plans this evening that I cannot break! Enjoy yourselves though!" Rick says shaking the man's hand, seeing the time excusing himself making his way towards the locker room to get ready.

Beth rushes into the women's locker room, shuts the door and leans up against it trying to catch her breathe not believing what she just did and what was just about to happen. Rick Grimes wanted to kiss her! Lori was right!

She walks over to her locker and pulls out the cute dress she planned to wear and her most favourite cowgirl boots of the dozen she owns. She knew she'd never look like Elle but she'd look like Beth Greene and hopefully Rick Grimes wouldn't mind.

* * *

**A/N:- So guys don't throw stones at me…I know it feels like I'm teasing you all…yeah I am *Hehehe!* My slow burns move like a snail as you can all see, I'm terrible I know…but the wait is definitely ****NOT**** long at all! I just hope I don't disappoint! Please keep reading and let me know your comments, I hope I haven't made anyone slam their heads against the table repeatedly! If you feel the need, please lay down a pillow first =) I hope to update again this week once I've checked the chapter through. Take care and thanks for being patient xox**


	31. Chapter 31

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks for the views and the comments from; vifly, malzateb, brinxb, vvp, Guest, DarylDixon'sLover, Guest, Ameliya86 and SoutheastChicagoMom. Thank you very much!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

_Thoughts in Italics_

**Featured Songs: Run-DMC's - It's Tricky &amp; Alicia Keys - No One**

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 31**

* * *

Beth finishes blasting her hair with the blow-dryer and uses her fingers to tousle her golden locks a bit and pulls the side braids back and clips them at the back of her head. She takes one last look at herself in her mirror and thinks about Rick, the way he moved in to kiss her, she looks down shyly.

A low whistle comes from behind her and she sees Tara's reflection in the mirror standing there with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Look at you! Somebody might think you're tryin' to catch somebody's eyes tonight!" Tara teases coming over leaning on Beth's shoulder twirling a strand of long blonde hair around her finger. She leans down and inhales Beth's perfume and smirks again. It was Beth's most favourite and expensive perfume she uses _only_ on special occasions.

"Mmmmmmm…my, my we are tyrin' to reel in the big fish!" Tara tilts her head to take a look at Beth's face which was pretty as always with or without makeup.

"No need for blusher tonight!" Tara informs Beth shaking her head "full on natural blush goin' on!" and Beth elbows Tara in the stomach jokingly to stop.

Tara turns round and digs into Beth's makeup bag and takes out the Hot Pink Lipstick and the Ruby Red Lipstick. She weighs them both in her hands indecisively and then selects the Ruby Red and applies it to Beth's lips.

"Complete!" Tara smiles looking into the mirror and her face softens yet has that cautious look.

"Be careful Bethy, I only say it because I care and don't want to see you get hurt!" She says closing the lid and then looks up at those familiar baby blues "But I understand, the forces of the universe and everythin' you go on about, can't hide or run from it, finally catches up with you and sometimes you can't change what is meant to be!"

Beth turns around and drapes her arms around Tara's neck and they share a hug.

Beth takes both Tara's hands in hers, she's always been able to tell Tara everything but Rick Grimes has had her up and down and confused, it started off as an innocent crush, she didn't know whether she was coming or going and now she's completely lost to him, doubted herself too much but there was no doubt in her mind any more not after Rick Grimes tried to kiss her half an hour ago and the look in his piercing blue eyes told her everything she needed to know, she honestly could drown in those gorgeous eyes!

"I think!" Beth shakes her head, she didn't think any more "I know! Deputy Grimes has feelings for me!" She says looking at her childhood friend in the eyes.

Beth remembers back to when they were little five year old's. She wondered where she'd be if that boy hadn't have pushed her off the swing on her first day at school making the girl with the bushy eyebrows jump down from the monkey bars, march over to the boy, pull him by the ear and drag him over to apologise. Nobody sassed with Tara, the bully found out the hard way when she gave him a knuckle sandwich and defended her. She knew she'd probably never have come out of her shell without Tara and she wouldn't be standing there in that locker room and she'd probably never had ever had the guts to follow her heart and do what she was going to try and do today if she didn't chicken out, she was going to tell Rick Grimes, a thirty-five year old, divorced father of two, that she liked him the way he is and not just in a friends kind of way.

Tara lets out a breath "I know he does! I've seen the way he looks at you and recently it's more noticeable! You can see it on his face if you concentrate on him especially when you're about!" Tara smiles.

"I caught him watching you this afternoon whilst you was having your whacko session…he wasn't turned off or embarrassed that you freaked out like a mad woman! If anythin', he found it amusing and came out to watch, maybe wanted to go over and tease you some…he ain't like that with anyone else but you, says somethin' don't ya think?!"

Beth gives Tara her sweet smile, she lifts their hands up holding them against her cheeks in happiness, Tara understood and Beth was thankful for that little extra insight, it was building up her confidence.

"I love you Tara!" Beth squeezes her hands "Maggie might be my blood sister, I love her dearly and nobody can take her place but you're my soul sister, you just get me, understand me and have always been there for me in the good times and the bad, we've been through so much together!" Beth states to Tara giving her that little look of pure happiness.

"If you and Noah never came up to me that recess, I don't know where I'd have been! I love you so much, I just wanted you to know that!" Beth's bottom lip sticks out slightly like her once five year old self.

"Love you too you!" Tara responds looking away with a small smile.

Only Beth, Noah, her father, Lilly and Meghan can rouse her to say the _"love"_ word out loud and mean it. Tara takes a chance look back at Beth's face.

"OHHHH MAN! I hate when you do this! You're gonna make me unnecessarily cry and I don't do cryin'!" Tara mumbles and when she sees Beth look like she was going to have a mini happy crying session, she grabs Beth's hands and flaps them around in the air to make her laugh "Don't start the water works, you'll ruin you're makeup and set me off too! STOPIT!" Tara laughs ordering.

They both hug laughing.

"I so wanna see Uncle Hershy's face when he finds out!" Tara giggles now and Beth bites her bottom lip, he daddy wasn't going to be happy one bit.

He wasn't going to be happy his little princess is in love with Rick, any guy for a matter of fact - he hated cocky Jimmy for stealing Beth from the family for a while and was secretly relived when they broke up and Beth came back home so he could pamper his baby girl and now Rick, a guy who doesn't mess around would steal his darling princess for life! That wasn't goin' to go down a storm Tara thought, a Papa Bear comes out when a man comes knocking on his door for his daughter's affections.

"First I have to," Beth gulps "Ask out Deputy Grimes!" Beth say now feeling nervous needing to take a seat but before she can, Amy interrupts.

"Wow Beth! You're completely rocking that country girl look! You look…just adorable and Tara, hmm!" Amy says sarcastically running her eyes over Beth in her cute little belted blue and pink floral ruffle dress and cowgirl boots, Amy scoffs.

Beth lets go of Tara and looks down at her outfit, running her hand down over the material of her dress noting the mockery in the way Amy gave her the compliment. She now feels unsure of her choice of outfit, it was cute, flirty and she felt comfortable in it and she even felt a little sexy until Amy's taunt.

Beth looks over at Amy in her figure hugging dress, she looked good and sexy in whatever she wore, she was blessed with that hourglass figure, curves in all the right places which never went unnoticed by any man and then Jessie appears in something similar but with a little more length on the dress above the knees, she too takes a look at Beth.

Tara sees Beth shrink into herself, the high she was on, she seemed to have plummeted down looking like she wanted to climb into her locker and shut it locked. Tara felt like they were back in High School and she despised the bimbo's who walked around like they ruled the halls.

"Sure you ain't got enough toilet paper stuffed up your bra?" Tara pipes up leering at Amy who now yanks her neckline up slightly and straightens up and shoots Tara a glare. There was no love lost between these two, Tara still hadn't forgiven Amy for organising that cookies sale incident in the scouts outfit nor the suspension she and Beth underwent. Tara sees red and an evil smirk spreads over her jaw.

"I had to bring in a lady the other night standin' at the corner of Baker Street doin' her street business, she had exactly the same dress on as you!" Tara says and her eyes widen and she cocks her head to the side at both Amy and Jessie "Are you ladies goin' to a fancy dress party as hookers?" Tara asks "You both got the look down to a T!" Tara gestures the perfect "o" symbol with her finger and thumb.

"Watch your mouth Officer Chambler!" Jessie pulls Amy out of the way and Tara looks head on at Jessie crossing her arms defiantly. Beth comes up and stands beside Tara who had a _just bring it_ look on her face.

"Just watch your mouth! Remember who you are, both of you!" Jessie points her finger from Tara to Beth who raises her brow looking at Jessie's finger and then back at the deputy "You need to know your place here, boundaries!" Jessie glares at Beth more "Don't dream beyond your limitations!"

Beth and Jessie both have a stare off and Beth not backing down, Jessie breaks away gesturing for Amy to go and she follows behind taking one last look over her shoulder at Tara and Beth.

"Jeeze Louise, you think we hit a nerve?" Tara asks with an evil grin.

"Tara!" Beth turns around "You shouldn't have said that!" Beth worries.

"And let them treat us like idiots! Hell no! And that Jessie!" Tara stares as the women sashay out the locker room "Boundaries! Limitations! She should take her own advice and remember that husband and kids at home! I'm gonna be front and centre stage with a beer in my hand and watch when she gets a slap of reality in the face!"

Beth stands there in thought, Jessie liked Rick and her warning was a warning to back away, she wasn't goin' to back away.

"Ready Louise?" Tara asks breaking her thoughts holding out an arm.

"Ready Thelma!" Beth replies linking arms now with a determined look on her face "It's now or never!" She says as they make their way out the station.

Everyone who had finished their shift for the evening were making their way towards the bar. Beth and Tara wave to The Sheriff and he waves back, he was off home, he was too old to be out partying, he wanted a hot coco and snuggle with his wife under a blanket on the couch watching a movie.

Diane and Linda were in their skinny jeans, sparkly tops and newly purchased heels. Leon was in jeans and a T-Shirt and Deputy Lambert was in jeans and a very colourful Hawaiian styled shirt and Leon was teasing him about it from the locker room to outside the door and mostly likely the short walk to the bar and the rest of the night.

Beth looks back at Rick's desk and his hat was sitting on his desk and so were his keys, he was still somewhere in the building. She sees Shane who sneaks up and puts his arms over both Beth and Tara's shoulders.

"Two of the prettiest girls looking ever so sexy tonight and Beth!" Shane says in a throaty voice "I hope when we're married, you dress like this for me every glorious day!" He grins and Beth pushes his face to the side to look away from her laughing.

Shane's gaze turns to Tara and she frowns up at him, he lifts his hand up in surrender and lets go.

"You know it's nice to return the compliment!" He reminds Tara waiting for her to tell him how good he looked.

"Your flies are undone!" Tara snaps and making Shane look down covering his crouch.

Beth bursts out laughing and Tara does too "Nice boxers!" Tara adds.

"Well if you get lucky tonight, maybe I'll let you take a closer look!" He smirks.

"No thanks, I don't want to see your cocktail wiener!" Tara replies back up with a grin.

"Oh, it's the biggest one you're ever gonna see!" Shane counters back making Tara follow behind the group pulling Beth with her.

"I'll see ya at the bar, gotta wait for Deputy Never Leaves the Office!" Shane informs Beth and she nods in understanding.

Beth felt tonight was going to be a fun and memorable night, she has butterflies in her stomach as they catch up with Linda and Diane walking down the street.

"You look awfully pretty tonight, we might just have to protect you from all the male attention that's gonna come your way!" Linda says to Beth and looking at Diane, they both share a secret smile when they see Beth blush down at the floor.

They've both been watching Beth and Rick closely. They knew Beth had a crush on Rick and he had a soft spot for the pretty blonde but Rick's outburst at Beth not attending training and dressed to go out on a date had finalised their suspicions, single and attractive Deputy Rick Grimes has a thing for sweet eccentric Officer Beth Greene and they thought it was the cutest and best kept secret and gossip they had, they'd make an interesting pair.

Tara and Beth walk on ahead as the older women totter behind in their heels trying to keep up with the younger women who seemed eager to get to the bar.

"$20 - Beth makes a move tonight!" Linda says to her comrade trying to power walk to keep up.

"$20 and a glass of fizz - Rick makes the move!" Diane pulls out her hand skipping to catch up.

"Deal!" Linda says holding out her hand and they shake hands.

"I'm goin' down!" Diane screeches losing her footing.

"We haven't even had a drink yet and you're already legless! Get up before we miss it all!" Linda says running behind and picking Diane up under the armpits and decides to drag her the remainder of the few feet to the bar.

* * *

The bar was buzzing as they walk in jam packed with off duty officers, their other halves and the general locals grabbing a drink after work. The music was thumping and people were already up dancing at the section in front of the little stage.

"Ladies, ladies first drinks are on the Sheriff, what's your poison?" Buck asks.

Tara and Beth lean up at the bar and before they can yell their drink order over the music, Buck lifts his hand up and stops them giving them a look to say, like he didn't know.

"Budweiser for Wild Child!" He says handing the bottle to Tara who whoops with joy and kisses the ice cold bottle "Come to Momma!"

"And…Cosmopolitan for…Sailor Moon!" Buck jokes handing the drink to Beth and she grins at her beautiful pink drink.

"Yummmy!" Beth sighs taking a generous slurp.

"So you girls are gonna sing tonight? He ask leaning on the counter.

"Of course!" Tara sings.

Beth takes another sip of her drink and look at the door looking for any signs of Rick and Shane. She couldn't see Rick out the window nor had he sneaked in as she scans the room. He was definitely coming, Shane had said so, she hoped he wasn't held up by the visitors they had at the station today, that would be a shame, she really prayed he comes.

Ben, Noah and Zach come dancing over. Beth and Tara laugh, they were already started the party and they weren't moving until they joined them.

"Hey Tara, B – come dance!" Ben says grabbing both their hands.

They both knock back the remainder of their drinks, hand their empty glasses to Buck who winks at them to go have fun.

All five are up at the dance floor dancing and clapping laughing at each other. Run-DMC's It's Tricky comes on and Ben and Zach decide to take over the dance floor, everyone cheers them on.

_"__It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time__  
__It's Tricky...it's Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)__  
__It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time__  
__It's Tricky...Tr-tr-tr-tricky (Tricky) Trrrrrrrrrrricky!"_

Rick and Shane walk in and stop at the door.

"Oh my god those rookies started without me…you gonna come join in and show them how it's done, this is our song, remember the days!?" Shane asks Rick.

"Yep, I remember those days and nope, my dancing days are over, you go and compete against them, they'll run you into the ground!" Rick laughs daring Shane.

"You're only as old as you feel and tonight I'm in my twenties!" Shane takes off and practically jumps into the centre of the dance floor and they all cheer.

Rick walks up to the bar and takes a stool. Buck hands him a cold beer and he clinks the end of his bottle with Buck's, they toast to health and more nights like this and taking a swig.

"Tastes good!" Rick moans, he's been craving a beer all day.

Roxy the barmaid slips into the stool next to Rick.

"Hey Rick!" She beams.

"Evening Roxy, you've got one long night ahead of you!" Rick says gesturing towards the crowded bar.

"Oh anything for the officers who put their lives on the line to keep us safe!" Roxy says putting her hand on Rick's thigh as he take a sip and nearly coughs as she squeezes his thigh and lift her hand up higher.

"You ever need anything, you know where to find me!" She grins standing up leaning over reaching to grab the empty glasses behind him, she moves dangerously close to him and he looks the other way, not sure what was happening.

Shane turns around dancing and sees Roxy and as planned she was flirting with Rick. He grabs Beth and turns her around to see but Ben grabs Beth and pulls her into his arms hugging her and they dance. He wasn't going to let Deputy Walsh try his luck out on Beth, he was flirting with every woman there, he was going to protect Beth from Shane.

"Ben!" Shane growls when he sees Rick getting up excusing himself from Roxy who turns around watching disappointed as Rick moves and lean up against the wall with his beer, Leon makes his way over and they begin talking, Roxy gets up and begins collecting glasses. Jessie was standing there watching throwing daggers at the barmaid.

Rick takes another sip of his beer and knows he's been craving something else or someone more all day and been waiting so long for this moment. He looks over at the dance floor, his eyes scanning the heads bopping and swaying and then his eyes finally land on Beth. His breathe catches seeing Beth's eyes closed dancing, her hands swaying around, her face smiling and moving to the music, moving with her own moves, his eyes follow her, he continues to watching drinking.

Beth giggles when Tara pulls her into her arms dancing together and seemingly to tease the guys with a naughty dance number as the guys dance around them clapping. Rick gets a look in his eyes, he imagines it's him in place of Tara and Beth would be draped over him, he had the urge to walk up on the dance floor and tear her out of Tara's arms and into his and twirl her around the floor all night, he imagines it for a moment until he hears the rookies chanting Shane's name as he shows them how it's done.

Rick noted Beth looked extremely happy, he takes another sip trying to hide his lips from lifting more than they already were as Shane twirls her around, she covers her eyes for going too fast, he reads Beth's lips telling Shane to slow down before she barfed, he laughs, he'd even pay Beth to do that over Shane.

Rick gets lost in thought. He wanted to thank Little Belle, had it not been for her, he'd never know how Beth felt, had she not phoned, he'd never hear Shawn in the background talking to his wife and daughter, he'd never know the extent of how much Beth liked him, it was the fuel the ammunition for him to do what he planned to do, he just needed to find the right moment and away from the herd of people surrounding Beth.

Noah and Zach are jumping around like lunatics that they are and wave Rick to come over and he shakes his head lifting his beer, smiling and tapping his foot on the floor.

"Rick!"

Beth slows down dancing and spots Rick pushing himself off the wall and embracing a few guys which he seemed to know. They move away from the noise, she sees Rick smiling and laughing, he points over to the dance floor obviously pointing to Shane and whilst doing so, his turns his face and his eyes catches Beth staring at him, he gives her that smile that makes her swoon right there on the dance floor, she smiles back and looks away shyly, his gaze is so intense, it was overwhelming.

Tara rushes over and is thrusting a mic into Beth's hand, it was their time to sing. They hop up on to the stage and the music starts and Beth begins to sing to the crowd.

_"__I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better_

_You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's going to be alright!"_

Rick had already turned his head as soon as he heard Beth sing the first note, he knew her voice so well. He see's Beth is already getting into the music, she was passionate when she sang.

_"__No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

_When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain  
You and me together  
Through the days and nights_

_I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's going to be alright!"_

Beth looks up looking through the gap of people around her and stood with a smile on her face watching Rick watching her. He looked so strong and handsome and his god given dimples were just so irresistible when he was smiling up at her. She couldn't believe her luck, she wondered if she'd ever find that special person amongst so many people.

_"__I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try try to divide something so real  
So til the end of time I'm telling you there is no one_

_No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you_

_Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh!"_

Everyone cheers and claps, Rick joins the crowd clapping and smiling enthusiastically, he begins to make his way over as Beth climbs down from the stage, Linda and Diane rush over and they're all squealing and he stops, he wouldn't be able to get over to Beth, she was mobbed.

Beth's cell rings, breaking away from staring at Rick in the huddle, she moves aside and answers it. Not able to hear, she slides past the crowd and makes it outside into the cool air and crosses the road for privacy.

Rick looks around, he doesn't see Beth now, he turns his head in search and when he does a full 360 degree turn, he sees her outside talking on the phone and he gets to see her full length in her dress and boots, he thinks he's never seen anyone look so beautiful as Beth, he just couldn't tear his eyes off of her and has to as his old friend follows Rick's gaze and he smirks when he sees Beth and coughs to get Rick's attention.

"You sure you'd rather be someplace else talkin' to someone else?" He asks.

"Huh?" Rick replies and looks at his friend "Sorry, I didn't hear you, what did you say?" Rick asks trying to focus back on the conversation.

"Can't hear or too distracted!" The guys says under his breathe raising his brow and then gestures for Rick to come out the bar to talk without the noise.

Once Rick is outside, he and the friend chat for a little while. Every so often, Rick looks over at Beth and Beth had noticed Rick was outside. She ends her call and begins to walk back to the bar. Rick's friend had gone back in when he was called by his colleague telling Rick he'll be back.

Rick turns around and watches Beth making her way towards him and his eyes skim down her body and land on her legs. He was unashamedly staring at Beth's legs and he didn't seem to care that Beth has caught him doing so. She comes to a stop and stands just in front of him with a cheeky grin, she didn't know how bold she was until the next sentence, question escaped her lips when he finally clocks on what he was doing and that he had in fact been caught by Beth.

"Were…were you staring at my legs Deputy Grimes?" Beth asks boldly.

She tilts her head, crossing her arms over her chest, hips slightly out to a side, her legs bare in her short ruffle dress. She shrieks internally, glad that she had waxed and exfoliated her legs. The result now enhanced how hard she worked out in trainings. They looked toned, silky and shiny from her new moisturiser, the bottle did say "_irresistible to resist"_

Rick smiles sheepishly blushing. He rubs the back of his neck, closing one of his eyes, his perfect white teeth flashing, he flashes that heart stopping smile looking down. When he looks back up at her eyes, Beth can see that he was embarrassed for being caught out by her for admiring her legs.

"I was defenceless against your boots, they're…mesmerising, unique!" He replies, his eyes dart up to see if she brought his excuse and from her facial expression, he knew she knew what he meant.

Beth was blushing deeply with a fist eating grin on her face.

"Well Deputy Grimes, me and my…_BOOTS _you can't take your eyes off of, are going back inside!" Beth turns giving him a mischievous look in a way giving him permission to check out her legs from behind and as Beth thought, his eyes drop down staring welcoming the sight, she didn't care that he was perving on her, her confidence had hit a sky rocket high.

Beth walks off looking over her shoulder, she was sashaying off with Rick watching intently and he knew what Beth was doing and he was about to follow her back in or grab her hand, anything, he just wanted to be close to her.

_"__Busted!"_

Rick snaps out and looks to his left. He sees a puff of smoke, a perfect ring fading into the air. He knew that gruff voice which had a hint of amusement in it. Blondish brown hair becomes visible as the shadow leans forward, elbows on his knees. Daryl was sitting in the shadows on his bike waiting for Rick.

"Jesus Christ Daryl! I could kick your ass right now! Why d'ya have to lurk around in the dark all the time!" Rick barks composing himself.

"Not lurking, just mouldin' into the background, ya see things when not noticed. I'm just minding my own business…so?"

"So, what?" Rick replies crossing his arms when he makes his way over and stands opposite Daryl.

"Didn't know ya could be such a pervert!" Daryl smirks.

Rick rubs the back of his neck, he wasn't sure how to get out of this and he _was_ blatantly staring at Beth's legs, he thought there was nobody around, how wrong he was, Daryl had been sitting in the same place for the past half hour since he pulled up and the ten minutes, Rick and Beth were outside.

"So, you don't have the hot's for young Officer Greene?" Daryl asks taking another long drag from his cigarette watching Rick.

"Not this again!" Rick laughs awkwardly rubbing his face with his hand "We're just friends, besides she's a rookie!" Rick replies looking towards the bar, he sees Beth laughing with Tara and Ben.

"Hmmmm, wouldn't mind a friend with a pair of _boots_ like that!" Daryl responds looking into the bar.

"She hates you!" Rick responds slowly reminding him.

"Touchy!" Daryl gruffs back and then staring back into the bar "She's a feisty little thing!" He adds.

Rick turns to look and Beth takes a sip of her drink and her eyes peer out the window right at him and a tiny smile creeps on to her lips as she take another sip. Daryl leans forward watching Rick, _man he has it bad!_ He thought.

"Why don't ya just ask her out?" Daryl asks "There's plenty a guys in that bar who'd snap her up if she'd give them the time of day and all you're doin' is makin' a droolin' puddle on the floor and it ain't pretty!"

Rick turns to Daryl and then sits back on the hood of the car behind him hoping the alarm won't go off.

"Give into temptation?" Rick asks and Daryl shrugs.

"I don't know man but I say if ya want something badly, just go get it before it's too late, I hear Fireman Chris still has a thing for her and that Lawyer still sniffin' around." Daryl points out.

"How do YOU know all this?" Rick asks laughing.

"Like I said, I observe, have ears, work with these guys time ta time and right now some douche is hittin' on shorty…on ya girl!" He nods towards the bar taking another drag on hid cigarette.

Rick turns to the side to see a guy trying to press himself up against Beth shamelessly flirting and she shakes her head and turns around.

Rick gets up and crosses the road. A car beeps and Rick flashes his badge and the beeping abruptly stops. He makes his way back into the bar pulling the door open.

Daryl watches on, he hasn't had a bar fight in years and he was actually itching for one if Rick needed help, he'd be there in a flash so he waits to see it all play out.

Beth begins to make her way over to Tara, the guy was following and then Rick steps in front of the man, they bump chest to chest. Rick was blocking him getting to Beth. Beth makes it over to Tara and the guys and Rick stares at the creep.

"You gotta problem?" The guy asks.

"Yea, the lady said no so turn around and drink your beer in peace!" Rick suggests.

"And if I don't?" He asks.

Rick cocks his head to a side, stepping closer "You'll be drinking out of a straw, if you get what I mean!" He says menacingly.

"Deputy Grimes!" Zach calls giving him a beer and Rick takes it taking a sip not taking his eyes off the guy.

The guy takes one look at Beth and then back at Rick and turns back around the way he came.

Rick steps back and turns around and makes his way over to the rookies. He slides up next to Beth and she looks up at him smiling take a mouthful of beer.

Ben and Shane were arm wrestling and everyone was cheering. Rick leans forward to watch, it was a tight corner and everyone was pushing each other, Beth stumbles a little and Rick catches her and pulls her up into his side, he keeps his arm around her shoulder. Beth smiles and happily rests her head on him and he doesn't object, she continues to take longer swigs of beer in happiness.

"Yea!" Shane smacks the table when he slams Ben's arms down, he grabs his beer and drains it down in one go and everyone is cheering.

"Rick!" Shane calls over "Let's show em how it's done!"

Rick leans forward and whispers into Beth's ear making her shiver as she feels his lips move against her ear and the warmth of his breath hitting her.

"Watch me take that smirk off Shane's face!"

He lets go of Beth's shoulder and takes her hand in his pushing their way through the crowd. He finally lets go and letting go of her hand to stand between Ben and Zach, he takes a seat opposite Shane.

Rick and Shane begin their arm wrestling, both of their faces turning red and theirs veins bulging out on their necks, their arms. Half the onlookers are cheering Rick/Deputy Grimes and the other half cheering Shane/Deputy Walsh.

Rick takes one look up to see Beth and she had a hopeful face for him to win and with that, he looks at Shane who looks back at him and then Rick slams Shane's arm down and the crowd erupts cheering and chanting Deputy Grimes!

"Traitors!" Shane points at the rookies who were chanting Deputy Grimes and not him.

"The laughs on you, you've got me the next month for Training! Ha! Who's got the last laugh now!" Shane smirks evilly.

"And I had a twitchy nose!" Shane tells Rick and Rick just gestures to go again but Shane waves him off and Rick takes the opportunity to taunt Shane.

Beth reaches up and snatches the sombrero hat from Ben's head and hugs his arm. Beth just watches Rick and can't take her eyes off of him snatching Ben's beer out of his hand and drinking it, she was getting happily drunk, the alcohol hits her instantly, she wasn't a drinker.

Rick walks over to Beth and catches hold of her when she loses her footing telling Ben he's got her.

"Beth, you okay?" He asks.

"I'm on top of the world!" Beth replies taking off the sombrero and puts it on Rick's head "There it suits you!" She giggles putting her arms around his neck, she grabs his hands and puts them around her hips "I want to dance!" She tells him as she leans her head on his chest.

Beth moves her feet turning slowly around and Rick follows her.

"Beth, how much have you drunk?" He asks.

"Not much but enough!" She giggles "I want another one!" She decide and goes to make her way to the bar.

"Whoahhh! No more drinks tonight!" He tells her.

"Just one more!" Beth says walking on the spot as Rick holds her against him.

Rick looks over for Tara, she was dancing with Elle and then he sees them kissing, he was a bit shocked at that but he had more important matter of Beth to deal with. Then he looks around for Noah, he was nowhere to be seen. He grabs his phone and texts Tara.

"Ok, hold on to me!" Rick tells Beth and she steps up onto both his feet making him stop. He looks down and sees that Beth is standing on top of both his feet.

"Beth, you're standing on my feet!" He whispers to her "We're not gonna get far!"

"My feet have gone to sleep!" She tells him "I would love a Cosmo my Rickelicious!"

"You're a lightweight, no more drinks for you!" He laughs and finally hearing his new name coming from the horse's mouth, he just grins.

Rick makes it out the door and props Beth up against the wall. He only had one beer, he wonders should he go grab the cruiser and drive Beth home but it was back at the station. Beth begins to slid down the wall, Rick looks over and turns and catches her and picks her up and props her over his shoulder.

Beth feels the breeze going up her dress as it dangerously rides up, Rick sees this and grabs the hem and holds it to save Beth's dignity and then Beth begins to kick out.

"Deputy Grimes, put me down!" She shrieks now, she reaches behind feeling the breeze.

Rick remembers the sombrero on his head, takes it off and puts it over Beth's bottom, it slips off and he lifts it back up and smacks it in place making Beth shrieks protesting "Put me down!" but liking the feeling.

"I'll put you down once I get you home!" Rick informs her.

"No!" Beth cries, she didn't get to kiss him and she starts to kick out.

Rick grabs a hold of both Beth's legs and begins his walk as Beth is drooped over his shoulder and the thrashing stops once he makes it down the road and he hears light snoring and he tries not to laugh.

Rick makes it to Beth's apartment and grabs her purse and locates her keys and gets them inside and up the stair to her front door. He opens the door and walks in closing the door behind him and he takes her to her bedroom and sits her down on the bed.

Rick crouches down in front of Beth and she leans forward and throws her arms around his neck and leans her head on his shoulder. Rick remains in his position as he strokes her hair, he feels the clip and unclips it and puts it on the dressing table. His hand runs down her hair and then down her back, he closes his eyes as he feels Beth's lips brushing up against his neck, he inhales that beautiful perfume. Rick looks down at Beth asleep, he lifts his hand up and moves the strands of hair out of her face and curls his finger and stokes her cheek, he moves closer, his lips hovering over Beth's lips, taking a sigh, he presses a kiss on her forehead.

"Beth, I'm gonna help you take off your shoes and get you into bed." Rick tells her gently.

Rick reaches down and takes off a boot at a time and then her socks. He tries to stand, Beth still had her hands around his neck so he lifts her legs up on to the bed, his hand runs down her leg, her skin so soft and silky. He climbs on to the bed and places Beth down on the pillow. He tries to move but Beth was still attached to him, he falls back on to Beth and just stares down at her.

"Beth?" Rick whispers "Sweetheart, you need to let go of my neck so I can tuck you in!" He tells her, his nose brushing against Beth's.

"Stay with me!" Beth whispers back and pulls Rick down on top of her.

Rick was partially covering her body with his, his hands around her waist, his face in the crook of Beth's neck and she cuddles him, she was making this incredibly hard for him to get up and walk out, he needed to remember Beth was tipsy no matter his needs, his urges.

"Don't leave me Rick!" She pleads and Rick lifts his face up to look at Beth.

He needed to get up and out of Beth's bed and before he can extract himself, Beth pulls his face down abruptly to her and she nuzzles his neck. He moves on top of her, Beth continues to nuzzle and murmur, he couldn't quite make out what she was saying. Rick breathes heavily closing his eyes, he jumps extracting himself.

"Beth, you need to sleep, I should go!" He says hoarsely extracting her hands off of him and moving off of her, scooting away from the bed.

"I don't want to be alone, I want you to stay next to me!" She says.

Rick lifts the duvet and covers Beth up and puts an arm around her so she can feel him close.

"I'm right here, just sleep!" He tells her running his hand down her arm and presses a kiss on her head.

* * *

**A/N:- Beth is not a drinker, she gets tipsy after a few drinks, she's gonna be bummed that she let herself get tipsy, the night did not go the way she wanted it to but Rick's looking after her and they're going to share the weekend together. So the next chapter, you'll just have to wait!**

***Guest left a question if I'm making this a long story or if I'll decide to write a sequel? I have approximately another ten chapters or so planned out and then the end depending if nothing else comes to mind in between to add. I could carry on with TRATD or I could write a sequel of what crazy stuff happens next in the life of Brick. I have an opening for it if I ever did decide to write it but only if people want it...Food for thought…**

**xox **


	32. Chapter 32

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks for the views and the comments from; DarylDixon'sLover, brinxb, vifly, Guest, malzateb, Ameliya86, BethFan, SoutheastChicagoMom and Guest. This chapter shows Rick's reaction to Beth when she's drunk as a skunk (she's not a drinker!) and enter the sister to spice things up for Brick...

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

_Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 32**

* * *

The alarm goes off and Beth automatically punches to the side and hits the off button before the radio came on. She groans at the noise, face scrunching up, her head was thumping, her body was aching, her throat was dry, her bladder felt full and her stomach hurt.

She didn't want to open her eyes for fear of vertigo, followed by throwing up. She knew what this feeling was as she tries to move, she gives up and lays back on her stomach. She spent most her teenage years and adult life avoiding situations like this when her friends got completely wasted. She had it rarely but when she did, she wanted to stay in bed all day under the covers in a darkened out room – she was hung over!

_Serves you right!_ is what Shawn would say if he saw her right now.

How did people do this all the time she wonders vowing never to drink again!

She laughs a little remembering the last time she said that and then lets out a tiny cry, she hoped she didn't throw up, she spent most of her life avoiding that, hating the feeling of her insides coming up and out her mouth and she hoped she could keep hold of her bladder tightly because any sudden movement, she would either be puking or peeing everywhere and she didn't want to ruin her new bedding with either, it was white with little pretty daisies all over.

Beth gingerly turns her head to the side away from the window as daylight was now sneaking in through the gap between the curtains. She suddenly understood for a brief moment how vampires felt from blinding bright sunlight, _it burns!_ was what she thought.

She slowly and cautiously cracks open her eyes adjusting to the hazy view before her, thanking god she wasn't seeing double or triple like the last time she was in this position. She opens her eyes a little more and sees a blanket folded on the little tub chair next to her bed. She stares at the tub chair for a long while and was now wondering how it got there from the dressing table? It couldn't have walked over from way across the other side of the room?

_Could it?_ She thinks, eyes slowly following the little specks floating in her line of sight.

_Noooo! _She giggles and groans again, the little vibrations hurt.

She hears movement coming from the lounge suspecting it was Tara. She closes her eyes feeling sleepy again. Tara will come in sooner or later to check up on her and help her to the bathroom. It's not the first time and most probably won't be the last time she'll come in and take pity on her. She's the only one who's held her hair back whilst she threw up with her head inside the toilet bowl or stood and held her sit up straight whilst she peed and handed her toilet paper. What else are girlfriends for!

_Lovely Tara! _She tells herself.

Another five minutes or so pass and she sniffs the air, she smells toast. She cracks an eye open hearing movement coming from the kitchen. Thinking about it, Tara never got up this early on a Saturday when she wasn't on shift, she didn't stagger out of her room until noon if they didn't have any plans.

Beth tries to sit up really confused now and then she freezes feeling like she was going to puke and then all of a sudden she's being lifted up in the air, breeze on her face as she stares up at the ceiling rushing by and then she's looking into the toilet bowl. She heaves and nearly everything that was inside her from last night comes flowing out like an endless river of gunk. She bravely opens her eyes and sees a few raspberry chunks and throws up some more at the sight. She feels her back being massaged, her hair being pulled gently back in a ponytail and held out the way. A moment later water is being poured into her mouth and she hears someone telling her to spit out and she does as she's told. She feels her mouth being patted dry with a soft fluffy towel.

"Take hold of my hand!" Comes the same voice.

"I need to pee!" She replies trying to stand and she feels light as a feather as she is now being lifted up off the ground under her armpits and into a standing position.

"You need help?" Comes the voice.

"I can do it," Beth brushes the arm off and tries to lean down "Whoahhhh!" She yelps feeling like the room was spinning grabbing hold of the arm that catches hold of her.

She feels the body move away from her slightly still holding on and then the body is back next to her.

"I'll help you get seated, once your seated hold on to the laundry bin and do what you need to do and then call me if you need help!" The voice instructs.

Beth just nods her head and a moment later feels her panties being pulled down her hips to her knees and she's being guided down on to the cold seat. She flinches grabbing hold of the neck and collar. A hand grabs hers and guides it to hold on to the laundry bin and the other on the toilet roll holder.

"Wait a moment, wait til I count to three and then when I say go, do your business!" The voice advises.

"I don't know if I can hold it much longer!" Beth replies clenching her teeth, squeezing her knees together.

"One,"

She hears fast paced retreating footsteps.

"Two,"

The door opens.

"Three, go!"

The door closes abruptly.

Beth unclenches and releases and lets out a long relieved sigh. She grabs some toilet paper and cleans herself, flushing the toilet and then getting up. She hears a knock at the door.

"You decent?" Comes the voice.

Beth pulls up her panties holding onto the laundry bin.

"Beth? You okay, d'ya need any help?" Rick asks.

When he hears no response, he opens the door slightly tapping gently and covering his eyes with his hand as he steps in cautiously.

Beth loses balance at the sight of Deputy Rick Grimes walking into her bathroom. She drops onto the laundry bin, her head spinning realising it was him who was the voice and not Tara! He must be the one who carried her into the bathroom, pulled back her hair whilst she threw up and she begins to falls back off the laundry bin at the notion of him helping her on to the toilet, it was no thought, Rick Grimes had pulled down her pink lace panties and seated her on the toilet and she took a tinkle with him within earshot standing outside the door and now he's back in the bathroom helping her back to her feet before she fell and cracked her skull on the tiled floor. He turns her towards the sink to wash her hands.

_Should'a just flushed myself down the toilet!_ Beth cringes, she was absolutely embarrassed and mortified.

Beth takes a sneaky look up at the mirror above the sink. Rick was concentrating on helping her wash her hands with hand wash, reaching for the towel and wiping them dry. His eyes dart up catching Beth's look of horror in the mirror. He turns her around making her face him, his hands on the side of her arms, his thumbs rub up against her skin to get her attention to look up at him and she does.

"I didn't see anything, I promise!" Rick reassures her in his soft voice looking straight into her eyes which asked whether she believed him.

Beth looks up at him and nods her head, she believed him that he didn't see her private parts but she was sure he heard her pee and take that deep sigh of relief from outside the door.

"You want to go back to bed?" Rick asks her gently.

"Yes please!" Beth replies in return barely above a whisper but he hears her.

Rick helps Beth walk back to her room and helps her back into bed. He takes a seat beside her on the bed facing her and hands her some aspirin.

"Take these and drink plenty of water, you look dehydrated, need to get that healthy glow back on your beauti-!" He stops before he finishes giving a soft smile whilst helping her with the water as she swallows looking at him.

_He's not repulsed? _Beth asks herself thinking back to her drunken state from last night, flashbacks come back to her and what he had witnessed just moments ago, she cringes more. She so badly wanted to kiss him last night and she was too high on happiness that she kept taking mouthful of peoples drinks, how stupid she feels, maybe he's just being nice and once he leaves, that will be it! Good bye to that kiss, good bye forever Rick Grimes!

Hang on she thought - no guy has done that for her not even Jimmy for the five years they dated and the year they lived together in that time. He'd helped her to the bathroom and let her get on with it and sometimes cleaned up the mess whilst she staggered back to bed but Tara was usually on hand to help but it happened once in a blue moon for that reason but Rick...he did all this for her!

_Just maybe, maybe I haven't ruined it all?_ Beth thinks laying back down on the pillow feeling sleepy but fighting to keep her eyes open watching Rick starry eyed wanting to talk to him.

"Close your eyes, just sleep!" He whispers to her putting the water bottle down and covering her up seeing her deep in thought with questions.

Rick can't help it when he looks down at those big blues fighting to stare at him, he cups her warm cheek into his hand and she moves into it closing her eyes as he massages his palm on her cheek rubbing in some colour back there and his fingers massage ever so gently into the side of her scalp.

"Deputy Grimes," Beth whispers drowsily as her eyes roll back at Rick's soothing touch and they shut "Rick, I…Mmmmmm." she mumbles and then she's fallen back to sleep.

Once he was content Beth was comfortable and sound asleep, Rick takes the seat in the tub chair and stretches. He grabs the plate of toast and eats it. He hadn't eaten anything since yesterday after lunch, his tummy was grumbling, he needed to keep his own strength up if he was going to care for Beth until she felt better, he decided he wasn't going to leave her until he was one hundred percent sure she was over her hangover and he didn't have anything planned, he didn't have Carl or Judith, it wasn't his weekend plus Tara wasn't home yet. She had called him to say she was coming back home when he tucked Beth into bed last night but he told her, he would stay with Beth, she wasn't too drunk and Tara should enjoy herself, he promised to watch Beth until she returned. Rick looks at the toast, it had gone stone cold. He had made the toast for Beth knowing it would be all she could manage. He'll make her some fresh warm toast when she wakes up and carries on eating it.

He looks at his watch, it was only 06:30am, he yawns rubbing his eye with his palm. He was tired and sore from falling asleep in the tub chair last night but he doesn't complain watching Beth sleep peacefully. Once his head drops down in tiredness, he kicks off his boots and puts his feet up on Beth's bed crossing them and he leans back and closes his eyes, he'll get in some shut eye, he was a light sleeper so if Beth woke up and needed anything, he'd be up in an instant.

* * *

Rick's eyes snap open when he hears the doorbell ring. He kicks his legs off the bed and looks over at Beth to make sure she hadn't woken up. Her blonde hair was cascaded all over the pillow and onto the other as she snuggled into the duvet, her petite body rising and falling with every breath she took in and out, she had some colour back on her face and he sighs with relief. She looked like the girl in the fairy-tale books, Sleeping Beauty he thought and before he could lean down and kiss her, the bell rings again and he makes for the door wondering who would be calling at 8:00am on a Saturday.

Rick brushes off the crumbs from his shirt and opens the door.

He is greeted with children's hysterical laughter and then sudden silence when he meets stunned green eyes and short brown bobbed hair, a woman in her late twenties or early thirties he guesses staring at him in disbelief and then a small grin spreads across her face right in front of him, she couldn't be more obvious.

"Oh, I didn't know Beth had company last night! C'mon boys, Aunt Bethy's busy right now, we'll meet up with naughty Aunt Bethy later when she's not so busy!" Maggie says with a grin to her twin boys standing either side of her craning their necks looking up at Rick.

He had morning messy hair, his shirt hanging out of his jeans, a few buttons undone revealing his chest, Ruby Red Lip marks all over his neck and he had no shoes on.

Rick looks from one twin to the other realising that these two were David and Simon and this is their mother, Maggie - Beth's older sister. He's heard many stories about them.

Maggie is the family wild child and her the two boys kept the whole family on their toes, they took after both mother and father, the combination combined at times was most definitely catastrophic. One example, the last incident involving the Rhee twins had everyone running around like headless chickens. The boys had opened up the chicken pens to count the chickens and to check if they had laid any eggs and using their grandpa's stethoscope to listen to their bellies for heartbeats to see if any more eggs were due to come out for their breakfast the next day. Tossing the chickens out one by one, they had all run out during the evening and it took ten people with the flood lights on all around the farmhouse to catch all one hundred chickens and placed back in the pens. The boys got a telling off by their grandpa but Beth had said they'd put on their little cute sorry faces promising not to make the same mistake again resulting in their grandpa feeling guilty for putting those sorry faces on his beloved grandson's faces resulting in them getting a bowl of Neapolitan Ice-Cream meaning not one scoop but three scoops of the three flavours as they'd seen in the freezer when turned up that same day. Beth knew their little scheming, they had a plan right from the start. They were cute evil geniuses!

They were now looking down at Rick's socks and he looks down, nothing spectacular and then the boys giggle looking at each other and they nod to one another. Beth had said they were little angels but turned devils once they got comfortable with people. Noah and Tara named the twins, The Rheevil's! Maggie didn't give a damn, she loved her babies as they were and anyone messes with them, she'd bite their heads off whereas Glenn would try and diffuse situations, he was referee and peacemaker of The Rhees.

The Rheevil's seemed to be planning something. Rick smirks to himself, he'll see what they plan to do to him and he'll take it from there, he knew how to deal with trouble, if only they knew he laughs internally, he grew up with Shane Walsh for goodness sakes. _Try it boys! _Rick says mentally to each boy and they both cock their heads giving Rick that Rheevil smile.

Rick looks up feeling eyes burning into him, Maggie was gawking at him. Maggie takes the hint, Rick wanted Beth to himself so she grabs both boy's shoulders pulling them into her and they wrap their arms around her belly and stare back up at him as Maggie turns to go.

"Beth's still asleep, she's," Rick explains.

"I bet she is, she's usually up by now but!" Maggie interrupts with a smirk turning back around looking Rick up and down approvingly at his body.

Rick looks down at his appearance. He tucks his shirt into his jeans, does up a few shirt buttons and runs his hands through his hair, stepping back opening the door.

"Come in!" Rick says.

Maggie stands there pondering, she didn't want to interrupt her sister and the gorgeous man smiling down at her boys nodding for them to get in but the twins have already run in and jump on to the sofa and peer over watching the strange man in their aunt's apartment and their mom.

"We don't want to be in the way, we can meet up with Bethy later if you two wanted to finish off whatever you were doin' before we interrupted!" Maggie says walking into the apartment looking around.

The apartment looked tidy, Beth was a neat freak, the only time the place was a mess was when she was freaking out about something. Maggie had thought there'd be a trail of clothes leading towards Beth's room but the floor was spotless, maybe Rick kicked the clothes into the room before he answered the door Maggie realises smirking – _clever officer!_

Rick looks at Maggie and realises what she was insinuating.

"I think you have the wrong end of the stick!" Rick says crossing his arms over his chest and leaning his shoulder against the pillar.

"Oh!" Maggie says turning around "So you're not sleeping with my baby sister?" Maggie fires at Rick crossing her arms over her chest in the same way.

Rick looks over at the twins' heads popping up from behind the sofa and then they slip down hiding giggling when Rick catches them.

"I think that's a highly inappropriate question to ask and even if I was or wasn't, I don't think it's any of your business!" Rick answers back.

Rick liked his privacy and he was sure Beth liked hers. What he and Beth choose to do has nothing to do with her or anyone in fact. He wasn't about to answer to this woman, sister or no sister to Beth. He could just come straight out and explain he had carried Beth home after getting tipsy but Maggie didn't seem like she was going to believe him, she had already made up her mind.

Maggie ignores Rick's answer and asks him another question "So you're not denyin' it!"

"We are work colleagues, friends, that's all you need to know" Rick replies to get Maggie off the subject.

"Hmmm, work colleagues' leads to friends, friends' leads to friendly and a connection and attraction is formed and finally friendly leads to lovers!" Maggie says taking a few steps towards Rick.

Rick just watches Maggie approaching.

"Dating a co-worker is a fairly common occurrence, I worked with my husband and I sure remember what I got up to with my colleague, my friend!" Maggie grins looking to be lost in memories.

Rick continues to watch Maggie just listening, it was always best to let the rambler ramble in his experience and Maggie seemed to be a rambler and required an audience. Rick takes a quick glance to Beth's room, he thought he heard a noise.

"He was like you, caught in the early hours in my apartment acting all blasé but he's not a good poker player, he doesn't have a pokerface like you! He's way too innocent and confessed, he got caught out by my brother!" She laughs remembering that morning Shawn caught Glenn.

"But looking at you Deputy Grimes, you could easily pull the wool over my eyes and if I were naive, I'd probably believe you! Say you were helping out your colleague after a night out because she got tipsy?" Maggie says off the top of her head and Rick has a discreet smile on his face.

"You'd be quite convincing but bad for you, I'm quite the good poker player myself and I've been there, where you both are handsome!" Maggie says pushing her index finger into Rick's chest and he looks down at her finger raising his brow.

"Maybe you'd like to go on in and check on Beth?" Rick suggests still smiling looking at Maggie in the face.

"Maybe I just will!" Maggie says "She better not be handcuffed to the bedpost, heaven knows what kinky stuff my sisters into nowadays! She's seemed to have stepped it up from boys to grown men!" Maggie rambles on walking past Rick and enters Beth's room.

Maggie tiptoes in and launches herself onto Beth making Beth yell blue murder.

"Oh my god Beth, I can't believe it! You seduced your Training Officer into bed and boy he looks even better up front and close compared to those pictures...Meooowwww!" Maggie giggles like a teenager "I always knew there was a wild side to that innocent façade you have!"

"Maggie!" Beth croaks pushing her off "Get off and out!" She moans "Before I kick you out!" Beth threatens.

"Shit Bethy, you look like hell, what he do to ya?" Maggie now frowns.

"Nothing but took sweet care of me, I got drunk and I'm trying to sleep off this hangover until your fat ass just literally made me puke up everywhere!" Beth groans grabbing the pillow and covering her head, the bedding didn't survive the water vomit that had just come out.

"So ya haven't been in bed with Rickelicious all night making sweet love?" Maggie asks now feeling stupid.

"Noooooo!" Beth yells and begins to sniff "I ain't even kissed him yet and it looks like I never will!"

"Bethy, don't be sad, I'll drag him in here and cuff him to the bed!" Maggie suggests getting to her feet.

"Nooooo!" Beth jumps up and hauls herself at Maggie and they tumble off the bed.

"Shit!" Maggie shrieks.

Rick and the twins come rushing into the room to see Beth has Maggie in a restraining hold, her legs wrapped around Maggie's waist and they're rolling around on the floor. David and Simon run and jump onto the bed jumping up and down excitedly. Rick watches them bounce up and down and then he sees the vomit on the bed and looks down at Beth and Maggie on the floor. He decides to tackle the floor situation first and breaks both Beth and Maggie apart, lifting Beth up, her feet off the floor. Rick was holding her up against him and then she throws up all over Rick's shirt and Maggie gets a spraying all over her brand new expensive white biker jacket, she shrieks.

David spots Rick's boots beside the tub chair and jumps down towards them but before he can get to them, Beth horrified looking at her puke over Rick's shirt, pukes some more and she leans over and it lands on David's head and he stops and begins to freak out and pukes on the floor.

Simon looks on shocked and sits still on the bed.

Rick gets into military mode, ordering Maggie up to grab David whilst he orders Simon to stay put and then he helps Beth up and carries her back into the bathroom. He turns on the shower and places her inside, the warm water coming down on her. He calls Maggie in and they switch places, Maggie to help shower Beth whilst he takes David to Tara's bathroom and turns the shower on and places David into it ordering him to clean himself up. David does as he's told. Rick helps the little boy out and dresses him up into Tara's dressing gown, picks him up and deposits him on to the sofa. He marches back into Beth's room and picks up Simon carrying him to the shower repeating the same process as he was covered in the puke from the bed and once Simon's showered, Rick deposits Simon next to his brother in a big bath towel. Rick gathers all the clothes and places them into the washer. The twins sit on their knees peeping watching Rick marching back towards the bedroom, he had stripped the bed and opens up the balcony windows spraying air fresher around the room.

Maggie and Beth appear a couple of moments later, Beth dressed in her PJs, washed and teeth brushed. Maggie takes Beth into the lounge and sits her between the twins and they watch Rick coming back with Beth's clothes and he pulls off his shirt and socks and shoves them into the washer and turns it on a rapid wash. Beth watches a topless Rick making his way towards Tara's bathroom and they all hear the shower go on.

"Is that The Rickelicious?" Simon asks Beth and she moans laying down on top of David's little legs.

"I think it is, she just swooned down!" David whispers to his brother imitating Beth.

"Belle said he's really nice and cute but he's kinda strict and military! He likes to order people bout…we might not able to prank him, mommy's even scared of him!" Simon says watching Maggie with a mop and bucket cleaning and gagging following Rick's orders, she hated cleaning vomit, that was usually Glenn's job.

"Ya right! Ya think Aunt Bethy might marry him?" David asks turning to his brother.

"Dunno but if she does, we're in trouble!" Simon shakes his head warning his brother wide eyed.

"I can hear ya both, I'm not deaf!" Beth mumbles.

David just pats Beth's head on his lap "Can you do that again for show and tell on Monday?" David asks.

Beth lifts her head up pulling a face at the thought of going through the last ten hours of nausea, fatigue, pure humiliation and embarrassment then drops her face back down "Whatever!" She replies.

The Twins high-five each other.

"Can ya bring military man with ya it won't work without him?!" Simon adds "Mommy can write an absent letter to The Sheriff?"

"After today, I doubt you'll ever see him again!" Beth tells them.

"I dunno bout that!" Maggie says coming over and leaning over the couch.

"The guy is totally into you! Any other guy would've run outta here, hell I would have but he stayed!" Maggie says looking towards Tara's bathroom as Rick emerges with a towel wrapped around his shoulders "He's a keeper!" She says eyeing Rick.

Rick looks at Maggie and then down to Beth staring up at him.

"Who's hungry?" Rick asks.

"Meeeeeee!" Both David and Simon put up their hands.

Rick looks to Beth for an answer and she nods her head, she was actually hungry making Rick smile.

"I need someone to spread butter on toast and someone to put eggs into a pot of water!" Rick says walking towards the kitchen and both David and Simon jump running following Rick.

Maggie turns back to Beth with the biggest grin on her face.

"If you don't claim him, I will!" Maggie tells Beth.

Beth lays there, she was going to make Rick hers today, she didn't know how but it was going to happen before she shut her eyes tonight.

* * *

**A/N:- The Next Chapter will be up either later this evening if I get home at a reasonable time from a BBQ or tomorrow evening after work. ****Thanks to the guys who are still reading and reviewing, your patience is very much appreciated - your wait WILL BE NO MORE! ;)**

**I will be working to update on The Journey once the next chapter is up for those following that angsty fic.**

**Have a nice day, it's beautiful and sunny out and I'm going to go out to enjoy! xox**


	33. Chapter 33

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks for the views and the comments from; DarylDixon'sLover, brinxb, Zombielibrarian, ifoundmyshoe, vifly, malzateb, Guest, megs27, Guest, Guest and SoutheastChicagoMom – Thank you so much guys for your reviews, really appreciate each comment and your time (",)

**WARNING: Fluff, Family stuff, Action, Fluff and Mrs G!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

_Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 33**

* * *

Tara unlocks the door and when she walks in, she is freezes like a statue and then her mouth falls open to the sight of Senior Deputy Rick Grimes half naked and pulling on his shirt in the middle of her and Beth's lounge. This, Beth would have called a Diet Coke moment had she seen this.

Dear God Tara thought, the mental images Beth has planted into her brain!

If only people knew what went on in Beth's mind of her very own Wonderland! They'd probably think she was bonkers at most of it but Tara was sure Rick Grimes was everywhere in that brain of Beth's, he probably popped up like daisies!

_Beth!_ Tara remembers. She planned to tell Deputy Grimes how she felt and maybe it went too well, well enough for him to be bare foot and topless standing right there before her and it would seem Beth and Deputy Grimes had their own little fun! Rick Grimes must have given into the temptation of Beth Greene!

"Hoollyyyy fucking Jesus Christ!"Tara mumbles, wide eyes watching Rick buttoning up his shirt "They actually went there!" Tara draws in a breathe shaking her head not believing it!

Whilst tucking his freshly ironed shirt into his jeans, Rick turns around to see Tara standing at the front door.

"Morning!" Rick greets Tara "Tara, you okay?" He asks now seeing a bewildered looking Tara staring into space, he waves his hand to get her attention and she looks over at him.

"I'm cool! Cooler than cool!" Tara babbles "How about you? You cool?" She asks.

"Yea, I'm cool!" Rick replies with a laugh watching Tara all fidgety.

"Cool!" Tara nods "Cool that you're cool!" She keeps on nodding and lets out a long loud sigh "I feel really hot, I'm gonna go have a shower to cool down!" Tara says grabbing the neck line of her top and flapping it up and down to get some cool air on her, she felt flustered.

"You sure you're okay? You look like you've had a shock!" Rick says walking up and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ayayayayayay!" Tara jumps on the impact of Rick's hands on her shoulder.

Those hands were all over Beth and who knows where else. She jumps, this was too hot to handle especially when Rick was acting like everything was normal, normal it was not was all Tara was thinking, the universe had definitely caught up.

Tara looks up at Rick realising she must be acting really retarded in front of him. She begins nodding and has to look away. Her most favourite Training Officer had just slept with her best friend and he was acting like it was no biggy! It was a biggy, it was a bigger than biggy! Hot off the press biggy! She had to tell someone! This was too much to keep to herself.

"I'm just gonna be in my room, I need ta take a shower!" Tara puts on her big smile.

Rick smiles and steps aside to let Tara go but then he crosses his arms over his chest and leans up against the wall with a tiny smile on his face.

"You and Miss Woods huh?" Rick asks as Tara makes to go and she turns back around.

She remembers that snog-fest at the bar and feels embarrassed and disappointed.

"It was just a kiss, no biggy, meant nothing!" Tara replies with a shrug breathing out heavily.

Rick nods and notices Tara didn't look elated like he would have thought she would be but and sees something else, disappointment over Tara's face. He reaches out to her and squeezes her shoulder, he was fond of Tara, she was like a kid sister and he didn't like seeing her downcast.

"Maybe next time!" He says softly giving her a sympathetic smile and she smiles back thankful for that, she needed it, she was beginning to feel like she was going to end up alone, her biggest fear - not finding the one.

She hasn't been in a relationship since the academy, well it wasn't exactly a relationship, it that was more of hook ups when she and the girl she was seeing just wanted sex, it was short lived, it was just fun and nothing more. When Elle appeared and paid attention, she couldn't resist kissing Elle wanting something and someone special for herself, she missed laying down and cuddling having someone there when she closed her eyes and when she woke. But when her kiss with Elle was over, she didn't feel like her heart skipped a beat or the fourth of July went off inside her like Beth described would be her most perfect kiss. Tara felt neither even if Elle was gorgeous and desired, they just didn't match and the kiss didn't live up to expectations, it was just blah!

"Love ta chat but gotta take a shower!" Tara throws a sad smile at Rick making to run but only makes it two steps when Rick speaks again.

"Oh! We had to use your bathroom if that's alright…things got pretty wild and messy but I've tidied up, you won't even know we were in there!" Rick says over his shoulder putting on his watch and then his socks and shoes.

"No problemo!" Tara calls back singingly.

"You guys better not have had shower sex in my shower!" Tara groans scrunching up her nose closing her door.

Beth emerges from her bedroom dressed in jeans and shirt with her hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Rick turns around to look at her and smiles to see her looking like her old self and no longer sick.

"How are you feeling?" Rick asks walking up to her, he reaches over and touches her face with the front of his fingers and gently runs it down her cheek. Beth tries not to shiver or lean into his hand again, it was hard but she succeeds.

Beth smiles, she liked the feeling of his fingers against her skin, she liked his show of concern. He was so close, close enough to grab hold of and press her lips against his, a thank you kiss, that was allowed, wasn't it? she wonders. She debates whether to just do it and as she goes to look up, Rick playfully crouches down squinting at her, she blushes. _Gosh, why did he have to be so perfectly irresistible and cute!_ Beth wonders? She realises he's waiting for an answer, soft lines around his eyes crinkle from smiling when she was in thinking mode.

"I'm fine!" Beth stutters, her eyes looking up into his and then looking away.

Rick studies her face, he sees the blush creeping up her neck, embarrassment over her features and something else, he straightens up.

Beth bites her bottom lip, her fingers shaking down her sides, the adrenaline pumping through her body.

"Deputy Grimes, I have a confession to make!" Beth says abruptly looking up at him, she was going to do it!

"Yes Beth?" Ricks answers looking at her, waiting to hear what he thinks she may say taking a step closer "Go on, what is it you want to say Beth?" He asks her anxiously, hopefully, god he'll even plead now just for Beth to say it, he feels like a child, he's never wanted anything more than to hear those words, he bites down on his tongue waiting.

"I, er," She swallows licking her lips, her breathing picking up a pace.

Rick has somehow moved closer or she has, she wasn't sure, she looks down at her feet and then Ricks hovering above her, his hands clenched down his sides waiting for the sign before he pulled her into his arms.

"I, I," Beth looks up looking at those beautiful lips pressed together.

"You?" Rick whispers tilting his head.

"I reall hmmmm meee haaa ehhh youu!" Beth mumbles forgetting how to talk looking up at Rick, her eyes furrowing together not believing she's forgotten the english language making Rick trying not to but does, he smirks watching her and another unrecognisable noise comes out of Beth's mouth and she frowns.

"Just relax, stop talking," he laughs quietly.

Beth attempts to speak again remembering the words she wanted to say, the song words came up exactly what she wanted to say, she'll sing it if need be. She was about open her mouth but Rick puts his finger to her lips to keep quiet.

"We need to conserve energy, the rate you're going it will be 2020 and we've got stuff to do!" He jokes now and Beth smiles nodding her head and does as he says and she closes her lips but keeps them parted slightly as Rick moves down closer and she closes her eyes holding on to his shirt as their lips brush against one another.

The door bangs open and the twins come stampeding in. Rick bows his head down next to Beth's neck with a loud groan and Beth giggles as she steps away looking at him, she laughs uncontrollably, her nephews had bad timing and Rick looks like he wanted to push them all out the door, he narrows his eyes at Beth for laughing at him and she blushes shrugging and the twins run over and wraps their arms around Beth's waist looking up at Rick with tiny grins and they both wink up at Rick.

"The Rheevil's!" Rick says beneath his breathe giving them his narrowed stare and they copy him which makes his lips twitch.

"Ready Beth!" Maggie hollers as she rushes walking in, out of breathe "Jeez, you need a lift!" She says and then looks over at Beth and gives her an apologetic smile and Beth waves it off.

"I'm ready!" Beth replies looking at Maggie now with a frown and Maggie gives her another apologetic look covering her mouth knowing they'd just interrupted something and then mouths "sorry!"

"Sergeant, Lieutenant, Commander, Cowboy Grimes, are you comin' to the fair?" David asks pulling at Rick's shirt and he looks down at one half of the twins.

"You've gotta come, daddy's not gonna be there til later and we need a guy!" Simon pleads "Mommy gets scared on the fast rides! Aunt Bethy's not scared but she's a girrrrrrrl and gets the giggles!" Simon says looking up and giving a cute smile "I wish daddy could have come but he has to work!" Simon now says looking down at his feet.

Maggie winks to both her kids loving disrupting the deputy's schedule and blackmailing him to come.

"As it's an invitation and you asked so kindly, how can I say no? I'd love to come!" Rick says and then looking over at Beth, she smiles broadly.

"Okay, no more talkin' and ogling, we have to leave like five minutes ago if we're to get the best parking! I don't plan to walk miles in these heels!" Maggie screeches gesturing for everyone to exit the apartment "Tara hurry up!" Maggie bangs on Tara's door.

"WHAT MARGARETTTT?" Tara matches Maggie's screeching opening the door with wet hair hands on hips.

"Move! Move! Move!" Maggie claps her hands.

"I'm not one of ya kids and I need ta dry my hair!" Tara complains as Maggie pulls her out and pushes her towards the door.

"Hey, this is my day off and this is my place, this ain't home!" Tara yells at Maggie and Maggie ignores her "Pffft, get your butt in the car Tara Agnes Chambler, don't make me call your daddy!"

Rick scoffs.

"Don't humour her STANLEY!" Tara points at Rick and he stops laughing wondering how she knew his middle name, he looks at Beth which makes Beth giggle uncontrollably.

"Nor you Elizabeth Moira Greene, get in the car!" Maggie snaps and Beth stops and makes for the door.

"Why'd ya have to get all personal?" Beth mumbles "You know, you've turned into momma!" Beth snorts, this was their mother herding the kids all over town, pick ups and drop offs. Beth sighs missing the days her mom was always busy rushing around. She'll go visit her tomorrow.

Beth steps out the apartment, taking a look at Rick who's staring back at her with that fabulous smile, she blushes exiting the door, he didn't look at her and her family like crazy people. Rick scruffs both the twins' heads as they march out military style and he follows shutting the door behind him smiling.

* * *

Beth looks into the rear-view mirror suppressing her laughs. Rick was seated in the middle seat between David and Simon in their car seats. She has to constantly cover her mouth from bursting out laughing. Rick looked so out of place there, he was always upfront in the driver's seat. Beth wonders how many times he's pushed his foot down on the imaginary brakes because Maggie was a terrible driver and she yelled and cursed like a pro at all the drivers when they didn't indicate, tried over taking. She'd yell "BABIES ON BOARD YOU MORONS!" and Beth covers her eyes when Maggie gives the middle finger to a guy who cut her up in front and she had to slam her foot down on the brakes. Rick was leaning forward in the middle with his head between his knees not wanting to look up, if he had to he'd pull Maggie out of the driver's seat and jump in and take over.

"Breath in, breathe out!" He coaches himself whilst the twins giggle beside him.

"Shame you two aren't on duty or are ya?" Maggie swings her head turning to Beth "Let me borrow your gun to scare him!" Maggie holds out her hand.

"No, are you crazy! Just drive!" Beth says under her breathe nodding at Rick in the mirror and Maggie gives a shrug and mouths "S_o? Look he's having fun!"_

Rick could have sat at front in the passenger's seat but the boys wanted to sit next to him and Rick didn't seem to mind talking to them and it was actually better to be back there than next to Maggie, Rick would be grabbing the wheel every five seconds, what he didn't see back there was better than being up front in the danger zone next to Maggie.

Rick looks at the car up in front and mentally notes the licence plate number, he was going to have to have a word with the guy when they reach the fair. Had he been in the driving seat, he'd have pulled him over and given him a verbal warning. He also needed to suggest anger management classes to Maggie about yelling at drivers in the road even if they were as she put it "Morons!".

Beth watches out the window with a big smile on her face. The streets were packed with people making their way towards the fair and then she spots Lori pushing Judith's pushchair and Carl with a ball in his hands.

"Pull over!" Beth points to the curb to Maggie.

Rick looks over at Beth and follows her gaze out the window and sees Lori. He frowns slightly, the day was off to a good start and it was too good to be true, he runs his hand down his face. The only good thing was he will get to see Carl and Judy.

Tara at the back seat smacks her head against the window watching Beth jump out the car and jog over to Lori and they hug.

"We ain't got no more room in here, if Little Miss Sunshine thinks we're gonna squeeze up, if that's the case, I'm sorry but Judy's gonna have to be strapped to the roof of the car, Carl will have to hold on and hope he doesn't fall off and your ex will have to just go in the boot!" Tara tells Rick leaning next to his head and he laughs.

"I'm sure Lori would love that idea, I'll give you $20 to suggest it!" He replies.

"Na, I ain't that desperate!" Tara yawns sitting back.

She thinks it's a bad idea to be friends with the boyfriend's ex-wife, it would only lead to trouble in the future and Lori Grimes was The Ice Queen of trouble!

Beth bends down and peers into the pushchair, she leans in and kisses Judith on the cheek. Rick climbs out and makes his way over.

"Rick?" Lori says seeing him come over surprised and realises he's with Beth and a small smile appears on her face.

Beth looks at Lori who lifts her brow up at her questioningly and Beth just smiles turning around to see Rick approaching, Carl goes rushing over and hugs his dad.

"Where are you guys off to?" Rick asks Carl.

"We were supposed to go to the fair!" Carl says annoyed to not be going, all his friends would be there.

"Home, I forgot Judy's bag, we were going to go to the fair but she's playing up, she's not gonna be any good amongst crowds!" Lori reveals.

Rick picks Judith up and kisses her and she was still grouchy, he lifts her up and kisses her belly and she giggles.

Carl watches unhappily, he really wanted to go to the fair and Beth notices this when she looks up at his half-heartedly twirling the ball in his hand watching the crowd and hearing the rides from a distance.

"If it's ok with you, how about Carl comes with us, my nephews are coming and it'll be great for them to have another kid about, they'd love it actually!" Beth suggests and looks over at Lori.

Rick's eyes dart over to Lori knowing what she'd say, he didn't have any high hopes.

"That's an excellent idea, what do you say Carl?" Lori asks putting her hand around Carl's shoulder.

Carl and Rick both look at Lori in disbelief and Lori can't help but let out a laugh, they both had the same facial expression on their faces and she couldn't blame them for staring at her like they were.

"Beth that would be great, Carl just needs to be home by 6pm?" Lori confirms.

"We'll get him home by 5.55pm!" Beth grins and winks to Carl who beams up at Beth.

Carl jumps up and down and rushes over and hugs Lori and she's surprised and hugs him back and whispers "Have fun!"

Tara gets out and waves Carl over. She crouches down to give him her hands to boost him up onto the roof and when Rick sees this, he laughs out loudly. Tara gestures for him to get in and Carl jumps into the jeep and they hear introductions going on from the car.

"See you later Jellybeans and stop being a little grumpy bear, that's not you!" Beth tells Judith and she tickles her bare feet. Judith leans over to be taken, Rick lets go and Beth takes Judith into her arms and they have a little conversation.

"Judy says she won't be grumpy any more but she'd like a little chocolate in her milk today!" Beth speaks up for Judith.

"I think we can manage that." Lori smiles as Beth puts Judith back into her pushchair.

Beth leans down and Judith grabs hold of Beth's face and babbles happily "Love you too!" Beth says kissing Judith and makes her way back to the car. Beth and Lori share a smile before she leaves.

Rick stands there unable to speak just staring at Beth's back as she jumps into the passenger's seat. She'd just made the unhappenable, happen. Carl was going to the fair with him on a day that wasn't his day to have Carl.

Lori strolls over and stands beside Rick pushing the pushchair back and forth.

"You should tell her how you feel!" Lori states watching Beth interacting with the kids.

"She's great, beautiful inside and out and there isn't anyone else like her, I hope you figure it out and I wish you and Beth all the best, I hope you find what you've been looking for and I have a feeling Beth's it!" Lori leans up and kisses Rick lightly on his cheek "Good bye Rick!" She says swallowing the lump in her throat fighting the tears, she turns around and walks back towards home.

Rick turns his head and watches Lori leave more surprised than ever, he actually has to take a seat on the bench behind him. It was like he was in some different universe, everything was going good, he wasn't used to his personal life not being chaotic, things were running smoothly!

"What just happened?" Rick says aloud to himself "She sounded genuine?" He says taking one last look seeing Lori turn round the corner. He gets up and makes his way back to the car. Beth looks out the window as Rick stops by her window.

"Everything okay?" She asks him.

He takes a deep breathe "Yeah, everything okay! Thank you!"

"Good! Now can ya get your tush in, you'll be carrying me around if I don't get my parking space!" Maggie interrupts warning Rick.

"You'd better get in, she means it!" Beth informs him. Rick shakes his head and climbs in.

"Welcome to the family!" Tara yawns once the car sets off again back into the flow of traffic.

* * *

Glenn had turned up and was introduced to Rick and they hit off like old friends. Glenn was a big fan of all sports and he was thrilled to have found someone who shared his passions. Rick and Glenn were talking about the upcoming games, the favourite teams' weaknesses that they needed to focus on, strategies etc Beth was happy to see this, she was doing somersaults inside, imaging gatherings where Rick and Glenn with funny aprons on standing at the grills flipping burgers and sausages whilst talking strategies.

Shane turns up once he called Rick to hang out and rushed over to enjoy the remainder of the time before Carl had to be dropped off home. He watches Tara playing football with the kids, he'd make a fantastic mom he thought.

Beth approaches him sitting on the grass beside him watching Tara and the kids.

"Why the long face?" Beth asks stealing a mini pie, she had gotten her appetite back and was eating everything and anything.

"Tara!" Shane sighs watching Tara trying to tackle Rick.

Beth sits closer and cuddles Shane.

"What happened to never giving up?" Beth asks.

"Who said I'm giving up! Just cause she was sucking faces with that chick, what's her face Nelley!" Shane smirks.

"It's Elle and do I detect jealousy in you Deputy Walsh?" Beth nudges him "Weren't you drooling over her or did I imagine it all?"

Shane doesn't say anything, he just sits there looking at the pie in his hand and just hands it over to Beth.

"Elle's alright but your better!" Beth says leaning her chin on his arm looking up at Shane.

Shane smiles pulling out a handful of grass from the ground and chucks it.

"I'm gonna let you in on something, goes no further than us!" Beth leans closer to Shane and he waits for her to continue.

"Tara's bisexual!" Beth informs Shane and his head snaps up staring at Beth and she nods her head reassuring him.

"Tara had a past with a guy and she sort of gave up on men after him, he hurt her and let her down badly and if you can show the REAL Shane Walsh that nobody gets to see? The sweet, caring and loving guy which I see and sometimes maybe a bit too over exuberant!" She nudges him "Maybe she might see you in a different light, maybe she might see herself in a romantic relationship? I can't promise but if you think Tara's worth the wait, don't give up!" Beth advises Shane "Maybe also stop flirting with every single woman you come across, she hates that and to be honest I would too if it was Deputy Gri-"

Shane smirks, Beth nearly let the cat out the bag but he hugs Beth back for that little boost.

"You know you're one of my favourite people out there, I hope all your dreams come true, you deserve to be spoiled and if I wasn't so crazy over Miss Butch over there, then maybe we could've hooked up!" Shane teases and she wags her finger but leans into his hug.

* * *

It's been a full on day of fun. Everyone was thoroughly tired.

Rick, Beth, Shane and Tara make their way towards the car park with the kids with candy-floss on sticks and lollipops bigger than their heads. Glenn and Maggie are given a little alone time to take a rare moment to kiss and cuddle, Glenn has been working non-stop and they jumped at the chance for Beth to offer to take the kids back to the car whilst they waited.

As they make it to the jeep, they suddenly hear firing. Beth jumps and covers both David and Simon and lays on top of them. Rick is on the other side of the jeep covering Carl. There's screaming and people running in different directions.

Rick and Beth look at each other through the wheels, they both had a look of fear on their faces. Beth swallows, steadying her breathing, she flinches when she hears another shot. Rick gestures for her to stay still. He gets up slightly and looks around. There's yelling and from a distance, they hear a car speeding down the long road towards them. Beth shushes David who was crying, Simon covered his face into the ground. Carl's ball had rolled out into the road, he watches it stop.

Beth looks up and has to do a double take when she sees a little boy standing right in the middle of the road crying. She looks to her side and sees the car coming head on at full speed. The boy remains crying covering his face. Beth pulls Tara over. Rick sees the boy and tells Shane to hold Carl. Before Rick is up, Beth has jumped up no longer able to watch.

"Bethhhh!" Tara shouts trying to grab hold of her hand but misses, she covers the boys watching on in horror.

Rick's head shoots up when he heard Tara shout and he sees Beth running towards the boy in the middle of the road, he sets off after her. Beth picks up speed seeing the car out of control, she knows she's not going to make it to grab the boy in time to pull or push him with her so when she reaches him, she pushes the boy out the way, he stumbles and rolls away. The car is dangerously close to running her down, Beth looks at the car and closes her eyes and then Rick jumps grabbing hold of Beth and they go rolling over to the other side off the road, the car narrowly missing them but bursting Carl's balloon as it goes. Rick covers Beth's body.

There's screaming and chaos all around.

Beth and Rick look up front to see the car smash into the side of Shane's truck, he had pulled out and blocked it. There was a big smashing thud and the car alarm goes off and the airbags inflate into the men inside the car.

Rick looks down at Beth and drops his head against hers, pulling her tightly in his arms, he had his whole body wrapped around her. Beth can feel his heart pounding against her, she holds onto him for dear life.

Maggie comes running over hysterical grabbing both David and Simon and Glenn leans down and cuddles them all. Maggie starts crying out for Beth and when she sees Beth on the floor with Rick, she rushes over and falls down next to Beth hugging her and kissing her.

"Ok Mags, I'm fine!" Beth rubs her sister's back.

A few moments later, Maggie pulls away and starts slapping her arms and Beth blocks the blows, grabs her arms rubbing it.

"That's for running out and nearly killing yourself!" Maggie says wiping her eyes and then she pulls Beth back and hugs her "Don't do that again Beth, what if something had happened to you!" She says kissing Beth's cheeks.

Beth just looks on ahead stroking Maggie's hair whilst Rick sits next to them and watches. Carl comes rushing over and throws himself at Rick.

"You ok?" Rick asks Carl and he nods.

"Dad, you flew out just like superman, you saved Beth!"

"C'mon," Rick helps Carl up and goes over to help Beth and Maggie up.

Glenn and Maggie offer to drop Carl home on their way home, the twins were upset and all shook up.

* * *

Back at the station, Rick pulls Beth into the board room. He pulls down the blinds and Beth watches him not knowing what he was going to say. She had a feeling she was in trouble, Rick looked angry, she was going to get a lecture.

_Great!_ She thought, they went five steps forward and now they went back ten! She looks on feeling defeated.

Rick turns around and looks at her angrily, he marches up to her and stand inches away.

"Don't _EVER_ do that again!" He near enough grits his teeth together "I told you to stay put and you ran and put yourself out right in the way of that car!" Rick says crossly running both his hands roughly through his hair.

"Deputy Grimes, there was a child there, I couldn't just leave him, the car would have killed him!" Beth retorts back firmly frowning.

"That's exactly what I'm saying! that car could have killed you!" He says grabbing her arm and she looks down at his tight grasp.

"You were about to do the same, I could say the same to you!" Beth says squirming and trying to get him off.

Rick grabs both her shoulders in his hands and pulls her towards him.

"Don't EVER do that again!" He repeats shakily.

"I'm a cop, it's my duty to protect the public, so yeah, I'll do it again and there's nothin' you can do or say to stop me!" She yells back grabbing his arms trying to pull him off of her.

Rick stares down into Beth's eyes and she sees he's not joking, he was now completely still, she stops squirming and swallows deep. There was something different in Rick's eyes as he's looking down at her, she goes to speak but she's rendered just to stare back up at him.

Rick cannot hold back any longer, he grabs her face in both his hands and one last look, he take the plunge tilting his head to a side, he smashes his lips down on to hers and he kisses her intensely, pouring all his feelings into this kiss to show her what she meant to him. All this time he was fighting himself and his feeling but enough was enough, he couldn't pretend any longer and he smothered her with his lips, his tongue, his hands as they slid down her and he pulled her body into him.

Beth completely taken by surprise, she feels like fireworks just went off inside her as she closes her eyes and allows Rick to kiss her and touch her all over. She pushes him off of her and slaps him hard across the face, his face falls to the side on the impact of Beth's slap.

There's a long pause, Beth breathes heavily in and out watching Rick as he lifts his face up to stare at Beth in complete and utter shock still holding Beth around the waist realising he must had misread the signals, stepped over a boundary line he shouldn't have stepped over and before he lets go and retreats as Beth can see, she jumps at Rick grabbing his face and just as Rick had smashed his lips on hers, she attacks him with her lips forcefully and her intensity matching Rick's kisses. Beth grabs hold of Rick and pushes him back and the back of his legs bump into the armrest of the couch. Rick loses his footing and falls back on to the little couch and Beth falls down with him. She climbs up and straddles him, Rick's hands cupping her bottom as Beth continues her onslaught, completely surprising him.

Beth doesn't hesitate at any moment, she kisses him back with the same force and want, her hands all over him. Beth moans when she can feel Rick hard up against her, he wanted her as she moves over him and he can take it no longer. Rick flips Beth over onto her back grabbing her thigh, Rick wanted her right there and she would let him have her if there wasn't thirty people outside the door, anyone at any given moment could walk in and catch them.

In their haste, Beth bites Rick's tongue, she can taste the metallic taste of his blood but he doesn't flinch or falter, he continues to kiss back. Beth has to breakaway and when she does, they both try and catch their breathes. Rick sees blood on Beth's lip and he gets concerned that he had hurt her in his passion and greediness. His wipes away the blood and lift her face to examine the damage he'd done.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" He says hoarsely worried.

Beth holds his neck and arm and smiles.

"I should say sorry, the blood is yours, I bite your tongue!" She wipes his mouth feeling embarrassed.

Rick licks his lips and tastes the blood and it was coming from his tongue. Beth jumps up pulling his face down, opening his mouth to see the damage. She sees she's bite down quite deep and she feels terrible.

_Yep, he's gonna regret kissing me!_ _First and last kiss! _She sighs to herself.

She gently pushes him down urging him to take a seat and he does.

"Add pressure to the bite, press your tongue against the roof of your mouth," She instructs him whilst looking around.

She turns around and leaves the room. Rick watches her leave and he sits there confused. She'd slapped him, attacked him with kisses, tackled him back onto the sofa, bitten him and left him. He looks around the room, this wasn't how he thought this would go down, he scratches his chin and flinches now feeling the pain, she bite him hard.

Beth sneaks out and shuts the door behind her. She slides along the glass taking one steps sideways until she sees the guys walking into the pod, she grabs a file covering her face and sprints to the kitchen.

A couple of minutes later, the door opens and Rick turns around to see Beth shutting the door behind her. She rushes over to him and grabs his face, opening his mouth and shoves a piece of ice in.

"Keep the ice on and off till it melts down completely," She tells him.

She examines the wound, the bleeding has stopped.

**"**It's a superficial cut, it'll be ok!" She says patting his mouth with a tissue.

He watches her and then grabs her hand making her stop.

"Beth, look at me!" He asks her.

She reluctantly looks up and meets his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap" He says still holding her hand.

"Why did you…snap?" She asks looking at him.

"Do I really need to tell you why?" He asks giving her that smile, she begins to swoon towards him, she had to be dreaming she thought.

She was doing somersaults internally but she needed him to clarify to be sure.

"Why?" She asks as she watches his hands lift and stroke her cheek and he was looking into her eyes like in the movies, her heart begins to pound.

"Is this really happening!" comes out of Beth's mouth.

"What?" He asks leaning in.

"This, I feel disorientated!" Beth says clutching her head and staggering backwards.

"There's nothin' wrong with you!" He says grabbing her arm and pulling her into his lap kissing her cheek.

"I'm sorry I slapped you, I've always wanted to do that in the heat of the moment and you only get that one moment in a first kiss when a kiss is that good and I wanted to share it with you!" Beth tells him trying to explain that insane moment.

Rick looks at Beth and bursts out laughing and recaptures her lips once again between his and this time he was soft and slow and it felt so sensual, Beth nearly blacks out, she grabs him and doesn't let go.

Liv was at the Coffee shop when people were gossiping about what happened at the fair, she raced to the station heart pounding to check to see nobody was hurt. Leon pointed to the boardroom where Rick and Beth were. She rushes over and opens the door and stops and glares. She slowly shuts the door, tiptoes away and then is bouncing up and down and dancing watching the boardroom in delight, she couldn't believe it!

Leon rushes over following Liv's glare.

"Mrs Grimes?" Leon asks and then he's rushes towards the boardroom and Liv freezes. She doesn't want anyone to interrupt Rick and Beth. Leon nearly turns the door handle.

"Oh my god, Owwwwwww!" She crouches down and drops to the floor.

"MRS G!" Shane yells jumping over the banister and everyone is rushing over.

Liv cracks open an eye and then Shane is picking her up, she closes her eyes again.

"Somebody get an ambulance!" Shane orders "Someone find Rick!" He barks.

"My choppers on the roof!" Daryl gruffs running over and helping Shane.

Liv's eyes snap open. She was going to protest, tell them she was o kay and then Rick is over and grabbing her in his arms and running following Daryl to the roof. Now she had to keep still, Rick wouldn't find this funny.

"Mrs G just went down, I think she may have had a stroke!" Leon tells everyone and everyone gasps.

"No, I'm okay!" Liv whispers.

"It's alright mom, take it easy, Daryl will get us to the hospital in no time!" Rick promises pulling his mom in his arms.

"I want to come!" Beth rushes beside Rick on the roof out of breathe, she took the stairs and he nods showing his concern, Beth has her hand on Rick's back for comfort.

Liv catches Rick's face close to tears "Shoot!"

* * *

**A/N:- Finally! The moment. Hopefully it lives up to your expectations and the length of time you guys have had to wait for this to happen between The Rookie and The Deputy! It's not perfect but it's how it went down between Beth and Rick! Beth literally took Rick down and he gladly went along!**

**Mrs G - Is gonna be in troubleeee if Rick finds out it.**

**xox**


	34. Chapter 34

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks for the views and the comments from; brinxb, malzateb, ifoundmyshoe, Guest, DarylDixon'sLover, vifly, megs27, WalkerHarley, BethFan, Ameliya86, SoutheastChicagoMom, Guest and Guest – I'm so happy with your feedback, The Kiss was a long time coming! I had it written months back and was eager as you to get it up. Sorry it took so long but Rick needed to figure out what these feelings he had for Beth were…he figured it out! (",)

**WARNING: Okay...we have a lot of fluff and Beth stumbles on a revelation of Rick's in this chapter…**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 34**

* * *

Beth was sat beside Rick anxiously looking out the window a couple of thousand feet up in the air. She wasn't anxious of flying, actually was eager to get back up there when the first opportunity came knocking after the ride along. She just didn't think it would be to transport her crush's mother to hospital moments after revelations that feelings were mutual between them both and they'd practically nearly devoured each other in the station's boardroom with half of their colleagues outside the room.

Fireworks went off in Beth's body at 100mph, the most perfect kisses and caresses that made her heart skip a beat and she nearly completely blacked out from the intensity of the whole experience she never felt so powerful before, these kisses ministered by the most perfect hottest lips in the county! Deputy Rick Grimes! – Mmmmm!

Beth's eyes flutter down in shyness remembering the way Rick looked at her, kissed her, touched her, his greediness matched hers! She just couldn't believe it that the most amazing, clever, handsome and sought after man wanted her - Rookie Beth Greene who at times tripped over her own two left feet! She initially thought she'd hit her head hard and it was now a jumble of fact and fiction getting all mixed up but it was all real. They had locked lips more than once, swapped saliva and _she _had Rick Grimes pinned down on the couch and had made him go hard for her and boy did he do a number on her own body. She'd have given him whatever he wanted from her, even if it was an animalistic urge, it felt sensual and arousing, she was a goner to Rick Grimes! She wonders if his kisses were so good, how good was he in the other department!

Beth looks down at Liv just lying there unconscious - Poor Liv! Beth thought feeling ashamed of herself now for thinking of her son in such desiring ways whilst she laid there in pain.

Beth looks at Rick. She was thankful this is not her first time up here, it would have been a different story had it been. She'd probably would have needed to blow in and out of a brown paper bag because Rick was preoccupied and worried about Liv to take notice if she did begin to panic which she couldn't blame him for, Liv is his mother and Beth knows how much Rick loves and cares about her, another reason why he was the most amazing man in the world! She just loved a man who loved animals and his mother.

She knew she wouldn't have been able to be here for the support had it not been for Rick himself. He had been so understanding and kind giving her absolute assurances, reassurances and coaching her to board a chopper to begin with, so she was grateful to the man sitting beside her for giving her that boost of confidence and support she needed and now she can return the favour to him in the only way she knew how.

Beth reaches out and places her hand on Rick's thigh and squeezes it. Rick looks down and sees her hand and without thinking or waiting a beat longer, he rests his hand atop of hers and holds it there tightly. This lights Beth's heart up that he didn't shrink away and look at her hand like he or she were doing something wrong, he had kept hold of her hand in his and didn't look like he was going to let go. Beth sees Liv twitching and she looks worried just as Rick.

"I'mma land Bertha, hold on ta ya seats and Shorty!" Daryl yells over the noise of the propellers seeing her pale face when he looked over his shoulder, he wasn't used to seeing women upset and knew how to take her mind off of worrying - pissing her off, it always seemed to work since he's met her.

She gives him a questioning look narrowing her eyes for him to continue.

"Don't barf back there!" He says giving her a warning look "Ya barf, ya jump!"

Rick was too busy watching his mom that he missed Beth give Daryl the birdie.

"Atta girl!" Daryl smirks back when he catches Beth's little finger gesture "Now put that pretty finger away, we're gonna descend, don't need ya poking ya eye out, it'd be funny but stupid!"

Beth lifts her hand up in a slapping motion and Daryl lifts his brow.

"There she goes again!" He mumbles to himself wondering whether Rick gets this same treatment, he'd be shocked if he did, it'd be a first!

"Deputy Grimes," Beth leans closer. Rick turns his face to the side to look at her.

"We're gonna land, you need ta hold on, Liv will be ok!" Beth assures him.

Liv cracks her eye open to see Rick looking at Beth and giving her a weak smile wondering how she was going to explain wasting tax players money in being flown to the hospital and now wasting the time of the doctors and nurses. Liv had an urge to jump up and run as soon as the door opened but she was strapped down.

_Oh dear Lord, I'm such an idiot!_ Liv says to herself looking in all direction and then back at Rick.

Rick just nods his head to Beth without verbalising. Beth holds his hand as they land on the roof of the hospital.

The door is being pulled open to a team of waiting staff. Daryl was already out of the chopper giving Liv's medical history, her condition and what had happened. Rick jumps out following as Liv was being put onto a stretcher and being rushed towards the waiting elevator. Rick is stopped by one of the nurses as there was no space so Rick, Beth and Daryl race and take the stairs down to the ER.

* * *

Liv lays on the bed once she's been checked over, blood samples taken, wires on her monitoring her heart etc.

"Mrs G!" Shane whispers tapping on her hand.

"Huh?" Live says opening her eyes seeing Shane.

"The doc says you didn't have a stroke or heart attack, they're running more tests on Rick's demands, whatever caused you to collapse, Rick'll get to the bottom of it, he's making a ruckus out there and their scared shit, so we'll get ya the right meds and you'll be off home soon to your own nice comfy bed!" Shane promises holding Liv's hand.

"Shane, I did something really silly and I think a lot of people are gonna be mad at me for wasting time, especially Rick!" Liv worries knowing how much it irritated Rick when people wasted the emergency services time and resources.

"You kidding? Rick will never get mad at you!" Shane laughs "You collapsed, there's no need to feel silly about that, you're old and stressed-" Shane stops when Liv glares at him for calling her old.

"I meant, your middle aged and stressed and need to take it easy!" Shane calms Liv.

"Shane - I faked it!" Liv exposes herself covering her mouth with the bed sheet.

"Don't be silly, I saw you drop like a domino!" Shane says taking a seat on the bed.

"No, I walked in on Rick and Beth and I got a bit too overjoyed and hyperactive and young Leon saw me jumping up and down like an idiot that he began rushing towards the boardroom to see why I was acting like said idiot and I didn't know what I was doing, I just didn't want Rick and Beth's moment to get ruined It's taken forever for them to reach that point and for Leon to walk in and interfere!" Liv shakes her head "Rick deserves to be happy and I didn't want people gossiping and getting into his business, Beth's a really nice girl and she's everything I want for Rick, he really likes her and-" Liv was crying and Shane couldn't make out what Liv was saying, he jumps over and hugs her.

"There, there Mrs G, Rick's real lucky to have a Ma like you!" Shane says trying to make Liv feel better "He wouldn't care, he'll just be happy your okay!" Shane reassures Liv.

"No, he'll be angry and he'll ignore me for interfering and he'll ignore Beth because he's stubborn, he'll think getting together with Beth is a mistake and go back to acting as Regimental Rick like when he and Lori went through all that shit!" Liv sniffs.

Shane was shocked hearing Liv swear looking around to see if anyone heard and sighs with relief they were covered with the curtains.

"It'll all be my fault if they don't get together, don't get married and don't have all the Little Rick's and Beth's that I know Rick wants, he always wanted a big family and if he doesn't get it, it'll be my fault, he really likes Beth, I see it in his eyes. Rick deserves to be happy, I wanted him to find someone special, I don't want him to be alone like I am without his dad! He should be with Beth because he loves herrr!" Liv bursts into tears crying into her hands.

Shane rocks Liv hushing her and then has an idea.

"I dated one of the nurses, she's still sweet on me, I'll sort this, just stop crying, Rick'll get upset if he hears you and sees you like this, now hush and I'll be back!" Shane fluffs Liv's pillow and kisses her head and sneaks out. He wasn't supposed to be back there and he was glad he ignored everyone telling him to wait in the waiting area.

Rick stands there hands on hips outside the curtain watching Shane looking left and right for his ex-nurse-friend. He pulls open the curtain seeing Liv staring out the window looking depressed.

"Tea just the way you like it!" Rick says walking in and taking a seat beside Liv smiling at her.

Liv looks down at her hands and Rick puts the cup down on the table.

"There's something I need to speak to you about!" Rick says looking at Liv and she lifts her head up, looks into Rick's eyes and gulps.

"I don't know if it's come to your attention," Rick begins rubbing the scruff on his chin "I've met someone and I have strong feelings towards her and I'm going to pursue these feelings and I just wanted you to know. So I want you to stop worryin' at anythin' and everythin' that has happened before now, we can forget it and I want to concentrate on the future and I want to introduce this girl to you soon, I have a feeling you two will get along fine!" Rick smiles.

"Oh Rick!" Liv covers her mouth with her hands beaming and then her worry lines appear on her forehead.

"There's something I need to tell you, I did something silly, I didn't mean for this!" Liv says sitting up.

"I'm sure whatever you did, it was done with good intentions, whatever it is, it doesn't matter, I just want the doctors to hurry up and then we can go home!" Rick says holding Liv's hand and gives it a little kiss.

Liv pouts and sighs and strokes Rick's cheek, he was a good son and he took really good care of her, she feels guilty.

"When you get home, you need to shave this scruff off!" Liv sniffs "Your young lady will appreciate smooth soft skin, no girl likes a beard burn!"

Rick reaches for a tissue and hands it over to Liv and laughs.

"I'm serious, your father gave me beard burns all the time when he didn't shave, people talk!" Liv says "It's lucky they didn't see where else I got beard burns!"

"Okay, keep those intimate details to yourself please!" Rick says not wanting to hear scrunching his face at that detail, he didn't need to hear it.

"Rick, how do you think you came to be? You've got two babies!" Liv reminds him.

"Yeah exactly, I don't need to be reminded, now drink your tea!" Rick pleads handing over the cup with a huge sigh of relief when his mom stops talking.

The doctors knocks on the door.

"The results are back, it would appear everything is fine but your blood pressure is a little high which isn't a big concern but is a concern and nonetheless I want to keep it monitored. I am taking it as stress, you've been taking on far too much than your usual charity work you do Mrs Grimes! You need to relax and rest and I'm putting you on bed rest for a week and there will be no negotiations, Deputy Grimes!" The young doctor says looking at Rick.

"I hear you, leave her to me, she's not going to be lifting a finger!" Rick promises.

"I am still here! laying here!" Liv moans.

Rick and the doctor continue talking for a bit more and they shake hands as the doctor confirms he will get Liv's discharge documents ready.

Shane and a nurse come running to the room.

"Rick, Nurse Sarah has got a prognosis, go on," Shane urges Sarah pushing her forward.

"Deputy Grimes, your mother suffered a near minor-" The nurse begins.

"SHANE!" Liv shouts "The doctors been in and confirmed I have high blood pressure!" Liv says before the young nurse got herself into trouble, she didn't need to be dragged into the net of lies which seemed have spiralled out of control.

Shane gestures for Sarah to escape and she does without question.

"I'm really relieved it wasn't a stroke or a heart attack but the test revealed high blood pressure and if you don't look after yourself and don't stop stressing about everyone, you could end up back in here and I really can't bear to think about that!" Rick says sternly. "So you're gonna listen to me and you're not gonna argue, you'll do as the doctors say without complaint!" Rick says finally softening with hopeful eyes that Liv would agree.

Liv reluctantly nods agreeing. She didn't want to cause Rick any stress and grief and she wanted to be ready for when Rick introduces Beth as the girl he was talking about.

"Whatever you say honey, I'll listen!" Liv promises.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Daryl asks remembering Beth was sitting beside him.

Beth looks at Daryl and she shakes her head "Nothing!" and manages to give him a small smile. He just nods and goes back to watching people coming and going.

Beth can't keep her hands fidgeting. She was still anxious for Liv's result. She shoves her hands in between her thighs and absent-mindedly bounces her knees up and down.

"Can ya stop that!" Daryl asks seeing this from the corner of his eyes "It's off putting!" He adds "It's bad enough I have ta babysit ya! You can at least just sit still!"

"Gosh, you're such a people person!" Beth huffs staring at Daryl.

Feeling eyes on him, he slowly turns his face to her.

"Do ya have to stare, ain't that, let me think…rude!" He bogs at Beth.

"You stop staring at me!" Beth bogs back.

Daryl and Beth just stare off at one another for the best of a couple of minutes. Daryl having enough as Beth didn't seem intimidated by him, gets up and walks over towards the wall.

"Damn woman, looks like an angel, more like a she-devil!" Daryl gruffs crossing his arms over his broad chest and leaning back against the wall.

"Trip over any bottles today?" Beth sasses back when she heard his insult.

"Catch any Indians today at recess?" Daryl sasses back.

"Native Americans or American Indian!" Beth corrects.

"Whatever Barbie, tell Rick I'll be back once I've checked Bertha." Daryl says taking off.

"Tell him yourself Shaggy!" Beth gets up making her way back to Liv's room stomping off annoyed.

"Rick man…ya don't know what ya gettin' ya self into there," Daryl says looking over his shoulder at Beth checking her out from behind with an appreciative nod "If ya go after that!" He mumbles looking at Beth's tight fitted jeans which left nothing to the imagination.

"Shame! If only some chicks couldn't talk!" He says turning his head back in front of him.

He could see why Rick was attracted to the young blonde, she had a hot body, cute face but was angelically goby. Daryl wonders whether it was just a physical attraction for Rick and not personality which wasn't right, Rick liked women with brains but he's caught Rick's eyes wander and rove over Beth's body at the diner and at the bar last night, maybe Rick just needed to get his leg over.

"One extreme to another - Ice Maiden Lori and now Kindergarten Cop Barbie!" Daryl shakes his head in disbelief "Rick man, she's gonna pussy-whip ya, this one will wipe the floor with ya!" Daryl smirks taking one last look at Beth stomping away throwing her hands in the air as if venting "Crazy ass girl! Looks like an angel, probably the devil in disguise!" He scoffs.

"Stupid Biker Mice from Mars!" Beth grumbles taking a quick look at Daryl turn the corner, she swore she just heard him scoff.

"Babbling Baboon!" Beth shouts throwing her hands up in the air.

She didn't know why Daryl wound her up so easily, she acts like a child when he's about. She turns her head around shaking her head and jumps out of her skin.

"Did ya just call me a Babbling Baboon?" Daryl asks raising his brow beneath his long bangs standing there arms crossed over his chest.

"JEEZE DARYL! You like sneakin' up on people!" Beth barks catching her breathe "And no! I think ya need to get your ears cleaned out old man! I said…Bye Bye Bubba! Now BA..BYE…Shooooo!" Beth gestures to him to move it along.

"Is that how you talk to all people?" Daryl asks.

"Oh no, just you!" Beth smiles a big smile "You're just so special tryin' to kill me an all!" She bats her lashes.

"Ya STILL holding a grudge!" Daryl wipes his face exasperated "Look Shorty, I apologised, can we move past this, specially if ya Rick's girl, don't ya think we should get along, he's practically my brother and-" Daryl take a deep sigh.

Beth looks at Daryl taken aback, her eyes widening and Daryl's eyes shrinking.

"Stop lookin' at me like that!" Daryl orders standing straight.

"What did you say?" Beth asks slowly as if Daryl's an idiot taking a slow step forward.

"What'd I say?" Daryl asks uncrossing his arms realising he wasn't meant to say that out loud "Said nothin'!" Daryl rolls his eyes looking for the nearest exit.

Beth points at him "You said…you said…I'm Rick's girl!" Beth repeats "What has Deputy Grimes said to you!" Beth takes another two steps and Daryl feeling Beth coming closer takes a few big steps back now fidgety thinking she might touch him, might hug him! He just shakes his head.

"You said I'm Rick's girl!" She clasps her hands together and a big smile spreads across her face and she begins to rock back and forth on her heels and then she begins to bounce up and down.

Daryl stands there mouth open, his eyes bounce up and down watching her.

"You sure you're a cop and they're not just humouring ya at The Sheriff's Office?" Daryl asks his eyes bopping up and down.

Beth rushes up to Daryl and hugs him.

"Whoahhhhh!" Daryl says lifting his hands up in the air looking around hoping Rick doesn't get the wrong impression if he sees them and as people walk past laughing more at Daryl than Beth.

Beth lets go of Daryl and her smiles reaches ear to ear.

"She's one fuckin' crazy girl!" Daryl mumbles watching Beth practically skipping away and then she's gone "All the best Rick!" Daryl carries on mumbling walking towards the roof not believing his only real friend, The Deputy Rick Grimes of The Sheriff's Department was going to court Eccentric Rookie Greene.

Beth finds Rick sitting outside the room and she slips into the seat beside him.

"Hey!" She smiles and he smiles back.

Rick leans his head back against the wall and looks at Beth.

"I'm sorry!" Rick sighs running his eyes over Beth.

Beth looks confused and a little worried about him being sorry. Sorry for what she wonders swallowing the lump that had just formed in her throat.

"What are you sorry about?" Beth asks hesitantly.

Rick was about to speak but then the nurse interrupts and Rick excuses himself giving her a tired smile.

Beth sits there worried now and then Shane sits down next to her.

"Hey Sweet Cheeks, ya alright?" Shane asks squeezing her knee.

Beth turns and smiles at him nodding and then watching Rick's back whist he was talking to the nurse.

"Deputy Walsh I need to ask you something!" Beth asks.

"You can ask me anything!" Shane nods.

"Would you ever consider dating me?" She asks looking at him.

"Finally realised your feelings, better late than never, of course I'd date ya...why ya asking me out?" He asks following Beth's eyes on Rick who looked tense running his hand down his face.

"I just wanted your opinion." Beth mumbles watching Rick coming back towards them.

Rick retakes his seat beside Beth.

"They're gonna let mom home, she just needs to take it easy!" Rick says with a huge sigh of relief.

"That's great Rick!" Shane gets up and gives Rick a hug and walks off excusing himself to go to the gents sensing Rick and Beth needed some alone time.

"That's great news which means Liv's okay!" Beth smiles and hugs Rick and he hugs back kissing her head.

"Yeah she's alright!" Rick repeats into her hair

Beth looks up and looks at Rick's tired face.

"You look tired! You need sleep and I know you didn't get any last night, I didn't say thank you for looking after me the way you did, that was really really sweet!" Beth says shyly.

"I didn't want to leave you like that." Rick tells her "I'm just glad it was me there and not anybody else!"

Beth smiles and leans up and kisses Rick's cheek and rests her head on his shoulder. Rick allows his head to drop down on hers and smiles taking hold of her hand in his. Beth watches him run his thumb over her palm and then he grasps her hand in his. She smiles, she was worrying about nothing, what happened in the boardroom was more than just a moment of madness!

"If it's alright with you, I want to help look after Liv, she's gonna need all the help she can get." Beth offers and Rick smiles.

"That would be great, she's a stubborn woman and she seems to listen to you, maybe you could convince her to just stay in bed until the doctors give her the all clear!" Rick gives out a little laugh imagining the look on his mother's face and her hauling herself out of bed at the notion of actually having to stay in bed.

"I have my ways, I'll make sure she rests which means you need to rest too, you're not on until Monday so the rest of the weekend, whatever I say, you have to do!" Beth turn and sit in her chair facing Rick.

"Rest?!" Rick repeats not having rested for a while, work and the children kept him busy and even when he was off, he was doing something or another.

Beth turns back in her seat.

"I have my ways, I'm gonna make sure you rest, you're gonna do everythin' I say the rest of the weekend and you're not goin' to complain!" Beth orders and warns Rick.

"So you're not gonna be jumpin' out in front of cars and savin' children?" Rick teases.

"Nope, I've got some unfinished business to attend to!" Beth shrugs.

"Oh?" Rick says looking at her.

"What I meant to say was, _we've_ got some unfinished business to attend to!" She bites her lip feeling brave waiting for a response from him.

Beth feels Rick lift her hand and then he presses his lips against her knuckle, she smiles.

"We've got unfinished business to attend to!" He says and Beth can sense a smile in his voice.

They look up when they hear Liv's voice. Beth gets up and makes her way over and Rick follows rushing over and puts his arm over her shoulder and gets her to lean up against him.

"Rick, honey, honestly, I'm fine!" Liv says guilty.

"I'll be the judge of that, the doctors have given me the run down of everything and there will be absolutely no complaining, huffing and puffing or anything and Beth will be helping out!" Rick informs Liv.

"Oh Beth dear, honestly, you do not need to miss out on your weekend watching an old fuddy duddy like me!" Liv tells Beth.

"I have nothing on tonight or tomorrow so I am free as a bird, I'm at your service." Beth says hugging Liv and she smiles looking up at Rick and then at Beth. Liv catches Rick smiling.

"Oh okay!" Liv responds knowing if Beth was looking after her, it would mean Rick would be able to spend the rest of the weekend with Beth and they'd be left alone, she'd stay in bed and catch up on her stories on the TV and read a few books that she purchased and hasn't had a chance to read them.

Rick looks at Liv surprised that she wasn't putting up a fight like she always does.

Beth happily beams and clings arms with Liv and they lead the way with Rick trailing behind following the two women.

* * *

Once Liv is settled and is actually tired, she falls asleep. Beth goes looking for Rick and finds him in the garage looking for something.

"Deputy Grimes!" Beth calls.

"Over here!" He calls back a short distance away.

Beth finds Rick bent over grabbing at something and pulling it out between boxes.

Rick finds the _Over the Bed Lazy Table_ and puts it down checking it was still in good working order. Beth walks up slowly mesmerised admiring the view Rick was presenting her. She'll never tire of looking at that perfect derrière of his and continues staring until Rick stands up turning around and they bump into one another. Rick catches Beth from falling back into the discarded boxes, she yelps and he pulls her up and kisses her smack on the lips when she's upright against him which takes her by sudden surprise, she latches on to him and can't help but grin.

"Hmmmmm!" Beth hums seeing stars and when Rick pulls apart, he sneaks in another kiss.

Beth keeps her eyes closed smiling holding on to his shirt not believing what is happening, it's like all her Birthday's and Christmas's have all come at once and she wanted to unwrap her main present (Rick) and play with him all night and all of the following day.

"Beth?" Rick whispers in that velvety voice and she lifts her face up blushing.

Rick takes a deep breath and without any further hesitation, he says what he has wanted to say for a long while and he grabs this opportunity of them being alone, there was nobody here to disturb them or it could be the fact that he wasn't willing to wait any longer especially after this afternoon. He didn't fear much but if anyone knew he had feared Beth not reciprocating his affections, they wouldn't believe it. He would have rather chase after Merle Dixon over those roof buildings again then people find out how the rejection would have felt coming from the little lady who brightened up a room once she entered it. He knew how Beth felt about him now so he wasn't afraid of the initial rejection he had feared, he kicked those fears out when he made up his mind. He laughs at himself when he had that imaginary talk with his reflection, now if Shane ever found out, he'd never hear the end of it for the rest of his days and Daryl! Daryl would stare at him like he lost his balls.

_"__I really, really, really, like you! And I want you, do you want me too?" _Rick asks with a small smile on his face.

This song has been on his mind since the first time he heard it watching Beth singing and dancing to the radio in the break room making coffee all those months ago and it was the first thing that had just popped into his head looking into those baby blues. He did have something else, something more mature up in his brain to say but this came out and he internally groans that wasn't how he wanted to ask Beth out. He takes a nervous look at Beth - Beth is going to laugh at him, she gets a kick out of teasing him and he seems to make a fool out of himself in front of her.

Beth opens her eyes shocked staring up at him, the number of time she imagined singing this to him and here Rick Grimes was singing to her, well not actually singing but saying the words back to her but to her ears, he is singing.

Rick waits and waits and sees she's shocked to silence.

"Of all the times you have nothing to say!" Rick mumbles watching Beth's eyes and she's not blinking.

He clears his throat and tries again.

"Beth, I want you, if you want me, then you've got me!" Rick says without beating around the bush and that wasn't how he wanted to say it, he frowns frustrated with himself.

"I know I must sound corny but it's how I feel, I'm done denying it, I'm ready to accept it!" He says forgetting his embarrassment and stepping up and brushing his lips down on Beth's cheek wondering when did he get so romantic?

He can't remember the last time he had been this openly affectionate towards the opposite sex, made a pass at a woman. With Lori, she made the passes at him and they married. The last few years of their marriage, he felt obligated to be affectionate and loving. He was her husband and they had a child and they needed to try but they fell out of love and it wasn't good in the end, it was forced and just not good being with someone you were no longer in love with. Looking back into the past, the signs were there for years and they just turned a blind eye to them, they just weren't meant to be.

But with Beth it's a whole different feeling. He wants to run around after her, be affectionate and romantic, she was worth looking stupid for, he was feeling stupid right now talking mumbo-jumbo, he was no Shane who knew what to say to women when it came to feelings of the heart but Beth isn't a fling, he wants her to understand that, he doesn't do flings, he wants the real thing.

Beth seemed to have lost all mobility standing there like a statue now blinking a few times wondering if her mind had just made that all up. Beth goes to speak but nothing comes out.

Rick lets go of Beth so she can take in all that he had just said, it was a lot to take in and it was the first time he'd ever told a woman he liked her like this. He leans back and takes a seat on the sturdy snooker table behind him waiting for a reply watching Beth standing in front of him opening and closing her mouth. He musters all the strength not to burst out laughing and not to yank Beth over to him, he was adamant that she was going to come to him. If she didn't, there were boxes behind her that he could just dive into and disappear into.

Rick doesn't have to wait much longer as Beth throws her arms around his neck and pounces on him and kisses him hard on the mouth. He had a feeling she'd do this and was glad that this time he was sitting. He lifts Beth up and pulls her onto his lap with ease, she was light as a feather. She still smelled and tasted like strawberry candy-floss, she tasted so sweet and heavenly.

They continue sharing deep long kisses. Rick's hands run up her thighs and proceeds to move behind and he caresses Beth and the excitement bubbles in Beth's belly at his touch. She mumbles something that Rick can't make out but he lets Beth pushes him to lay on to his back whilst she remains above him crawling up and trapping him. Their kisses are now passionate and hungry full of want and need. Rick wraps his arms around her back and waist returning all of Beth's kisses without objection following her lead and when they finally breakaway, Beth buries her face into Rick's neck very happy and a tiny sigh confirming this.

Rick smiles and pulls Beth into a hug and holds her against him.

"Do I take that as a yes?" He asks and Beth lets out a giggle.

"Yeah!" Beth says lifting her head up to look at Rick and smiles and kisses him and lays back down on top of him.

They just lay there cuddling. Beth plays with his button going over the whole day, she didn't want today to end.

Rick had his eyes closed laying there moving his hand over Beth every so often to make sure she was still within his arms.

Beth turns slightly and then her eyes land on something on the far corner and she sits up. Rick follows her up and watches Beth in wonder running his hands down her arms and then she shimmies down off of him and the snooker table. Beth walks over to a massive white sheet. She pulls it off and stares at it and turns back to Rick.

"Whose drum set is this?" She asks running her hand over it.

Rick makes his way over and stands beside Beth crossing his arms looking at the massive instrument taking up a quarter of the garage.

"That…would be mine!" Rick answers.

"NO WAY!" Beth says in disbelief spinning around on her heels to face him.

Rick just nods his head and makes his way around and sits on the seat. He grabs the sticks, wipes them down on his jeans and bangs them together and then does something that takes Beth's breath away. He moves his hands and arms with ease and a technique she's seen in other drummers like Tara who was in her band when she were teen and Shannon Leto from Thirty Seconds to Mars, how many times she went and watched them play when they toured. Beth watches Rick in disbelief as he finishes and looks up at her with a sly smile on his face.

"Bit rusty, been a decade since I last played!" Rick says running her eyes over his baby.

Beth looks at the front of the drum set and it read the bands name "The Grilsh and Boys"

"Oh my god, we can make music together!" Beth mumbles to herself in delight.

Rick liked Beth's face of surprise and delight, he gestures for her to come over and she does without firing the thousand questions she has for him. He takes her hand and manoeuvres Beth to sit in front of him and they are snuggled on the seat together. He hands Beth the sticks she bangs a few times flinching, she wasn't good, she was a guitar and piano girl. Rick reaches out and holds her hands within his and moving their hands, they drum together, they make music together. Beth is in complete and utter awe of this man.

Beth giggles whilst playing and laughs up in the air leaning onto Rick's chest finding out Deputy Rick Grimes is a drummer.

"I've always liked a guitarist because you can bounce of one another but I've always loved a drummer!" Beth tells Rick "Drummers really are the backbone of the band! A drummer is to be a driver, not a passenger and that is so YOU! You are the wind in the sails that makes the ship go! That's YOU! That's my opinion anyways!" Beth says looking over the drums smiling pleasantly surprised at this discovery.

"What else don't I know about you, what other secrets do you have?" She asks him looking up at him feeling his warm breathe near her head.

"Well I suppose with all the time we're gonna be spendin' together you're gonna find out all the good and the bad!" Rick shrugs rubbing his chin noting he needed to shave.

"We are?" Beth asks blushing and he nods.

"Well, I can't wait to find out everythin' about you!" Beth grins looking back at the drums "Let's play some more! But is it okay, the neighbours won't mind?" Beth asks raising her brow.

"My dad had the garage sound proofed when me, Shane and a few others back in High School decided we wanted to be in a band, he was all for it, showed me how to play, his dad showed him!" Rick smiles lost in memories "We can make as much noise as we want!" He informs her.

Beth smiles finding out this little beautiful information, drumming runs in the family.

"That's good to know!" Beth says with a mischievous smile on her face having other thoughts in her mind.

She knew where she'd be dragging him to when she wanted some private time to make some noise and music.

"I better go check on your mom, see if she wants a tea, you want a coffee or beer?" Beth asks.

"I'd love a beer!" Rick smiles.

Rick helps Beth up and before she leaves, she turns around to face Rick, he looks up.

"What you said, I feel the same way and I'm happy that you told me, I never thought you'd think of me like that!" Beth says blushing "But I really like you too and," She leans down and kisses Rick's cheek "I want you too!" and the corners of Rick's lips lift up and he watches Beth climb out of the corner.

"Don't be out here playing too long!" She giggles making her way back into the house. Back home, she played her guitar for hours and knew once Rick started, he'd forget time and get caught up in playing.

Rick sits there watching and turns to his drums and bashes away happily at it. He felt invigorated to make music again, in private anyway. He just hopes Shane doesn't find out and want to start the band up again. Some things were best left in the past, they were pretty shit as a band but he didn't realise how much he missed his drums.

He wonders what Jim, Morales and Ethan were up to nowadays. In three years it will be their Twenty Year High School Reunion. They were good friends, they'd all gone their separate ways after High School and he feels nostalgic and misses old friends. He had forgotten about them and Beth had reminded him.

"Rick!" Beth calls out and he smiles.

"Beth?" He calls back.

"I can't open the drawers to get out spoons, you've baby-proofed everything!" Beth yells.

He places the sticks on the seat and makes for the door, takes a look back at the garage which held thousands of memories, he decides to spend tomorrow sorting through it all, one less thing for Liv to do, he'll surprise her.

"I baby-proofed them for Judy, I didn't Beth-proof them!" He teases as he shuts the garage door leading into the kitchen.

Beth tries to hit Rick with the dish clothe for trying to be a smartass. He grabs her wrist, twirls her around into his arm dipping her back as he kisses her and Beth stops protesting enjoying this laid back Rick draping her arms around his neck happy to be manhandled by him.

* * *

**A/N: Well, Rick FINALLY told Beth and Beth FINALLY fessed up to liking Rick too =) **

**The revelation of Rick was, he was a musician back in High School in a band with Shane - He was a drummer and Beth's going to encourage him to play again even if it's just for himself or sneakily for her! One musician to another, she'll share her love of music with Rick.**

**I saw Thirty Seconds to Mars at one of their shows a couple of years ago and they were brilliant and I absolutely loved Shannon, he is one of the best drummers out there! **


	35. Chapter 35

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks so much for the views and the comments from electrickpanda(I'm jealous Shannon Leto hugged you!) brinxb, megs27, vifly, Guest, DarylDixon'sLover, WalkerHarley, Guest, castlefan83, Ameliya86 and BethFan (",) Thanks a million guys for reviewing!

**This chapter is a short chapter with Rick's thoughts and feelings. Beth's presence bringing out the more affectionate side of Rick, she's snuck her way through his guarded exterior and latched onto his heart. The Then and the Now. ****There is a family moment between Rick, Beth and Liv - a tiny glimpse of happiness for Brick.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 35**

* * *

Rick wakes up in his childhood bed stretching out his limbs and twists his body letting out a satisfied yawn. He looks up and adjusts his eyes to the room and lets out a breath. He turns onto his side burying his face into the cushiony pillow and cuddles the other pillow in his arms taking in the freshly washed floral fragrance. The fragrance transports him back in time to his youth and early adulthood.

How time had flown by in the blink of an eye he lays there thinking, doesn't remember where the time went. He remembers turning twenty-one and his father telling him that once you reached that milestone, life just unexplainably went zooming into the fast lane and his father was right, he was a divorced father of two whose thirty-fifth birthday was looming around the corner.

He thinks about all the stuff he missed out on in his early adult life. He was too focused with work and paying the bills, trying to maintain a lifestyle that Lori was used to. She went from her father's house to his and she tried to be a housewife whilst he brought home to pay cheque and resentment had fallen in place years later when they weren't living the life. The expectations of married life turned out to be completely different to what either had imagined it to be. Rick loved King County, his job and they everyday people but Lori craved more and then they clashed.

Somewhere along the way, Rick knows he lost himself - his wants, his needs and dreams. Maybe being young, you make rash and hasty decisions. You just want to grow up too quick, wanting to make people proud whether or not you yourself were. But now, he wishes time would slow down so he can enjoy life. Make up for lost time and do the things he put on the back-burner and luckily enough for him, he can see himself possibly doing all of those things in the near future.

Communication has become easier given credit to the right person. Beth has a certain way to her that was different to Lori and any woman he knows. It would be extremely hard to ignore Beth, become mute with her and boy he tried and found out it was impossible on the many occasions he tried and the end result, he exploded and expressed his feelings strongly. He was never so forthcoming to anyone but Beth aroused all these feelings that were bubbling up inside of him that he just couldn't keep it in any longer and he thanks god that it worked out right. He had never overpowered anyone like that in his life and kissed them until his lips bruised and bled, it could have backfired on him and if it had, he could be facing sexual harassment charges by a colleague. Thankfully it was not the case as feelings were mutual.

Beth herself was shy, yet bold when the time called for it. She was laid back and easy going, sometimes over energetic but smart. He begins to envision brighter times ahead. The prospects of his life don't seem bleak any more, they were beginning to bloom and branch out into a new way that he was ready for. It was going to be different and he was ready for different. Beth is so different to anyone he knows, a little unconventional to his conventional and maybe that's who he needs, they'd balance each other out perfectly.

He knows there's a slight age difference and people will gossip to begin with when they find out but he's found Beth with common interests as himself, that age now doesn't factor into this any more, he doesn't care any more. It had worried him to an extent but Beth wasn't troubled and neither was he now. The next twenty-so-year old guy who comes along and tries his luck out on Beth, he won't feel a threat any more, he'll just sit back and watch Beth knock the guy down and make her way over into his arms. And he feels childish for of how he reacted to the attentions from Fireman Chris and Ex-Jimmy to Beth - he feels ridiculously embarrassed of the jealously that rocketed through him.

Rick lays there going over the last few months and just thinks about Beth. He loves her nature, her bubbliness, she was extremely kind and sweet even when going through so much hurt and trauma in her past - she made a life altering decision and kept on going not giving up on life like most other victims in that same position would have. She never fails to amaze him, the more he gets to know her. She was stronger than anyone gave her credit for. Being tiny and blonde, people misconstrue her, she is the element of surprise and is one of bravest women he has ever known to date and what made her even more special was, she knew how to reach out to anyone in need and help them even if it was just a little but the little she's done to the few people's lives he has witnessed, has been life altering to those and he wonders whether Beth knows how much she impacts on those people's lives? The fact that she doesn't realise it, makes him adore her even more. The Chief was right, Beth will one day make a commendable Officer of the Law.

Feeling his jaw aching, he realises he's smiling broadly to himself, he rubs it a bit embarrassed. She's doing this to him he thinks, waking up with a smile on his face to the thoughts of her. She knows how to make him laugh with or without trying and her reaction of pouncing on him had him on Cloud Nine that she'd reciprocated his advances but that slap she gave him round his face and her explanation of a one moment in life thing, has him in a spontaneous fit of laughter now. Liv had asked him a few times last night what was so funny, to share and what was the reason he had that goofy smile on his face that she's not seen in years. He had looked towards Beth wiping down the table after dinner and when their eyes connected, they shared a secret smile, the reason only they knew. And that smile she gives, that one smile from her on the rough days, it was the medication he required, she was a sight for sore eyes, she was like the sun shining and breaking through the dark cloud that had hung over him for so many years, she made the hardest days bearable and he looks forward to the Beth-filled days to come.

Rick grabs his watch on the nightstand and seeing the time, he falls out of bed with a thud. He was supposed to be up by 7:00am to begin sorting out the garage. He had hoped once that was done, he and Beth could spend a little time together before she went to visit her mom. His watch reads 9:00am. He gets on his knees and now grabs the alarm clock on the shelf and looks at it, it read 9:01am. He stares at it in disbelief, he had set the alarm before he climbed into bed to go off at 7:00am, he must have slept right through the alarm which hasn't happened in years - he was a light sleeper. His giddiness must have made him sleep soundly all through the night.

Rick throws the pillow back onto the bed and gets to his feet and pulls on his jeans. He quickly runs his fingers through his unruly hair and makes to exit his room but taking a glance at his reflection in the mirror, he sees his five o'clock shadow and runs his hands over it. It was prickly and he remembers Liv's comment about 'beard burn' He does a U-turn walking into his en-suite to shave and shower.

* * *

Rick makes his way to the Guest room and stops outside the door. He had carried Beth up the stairs and tucked her into bed when she fell asleep on the couch. He taps on the door. There was no answer but the door falls open slowly and he sees that Beth wasn't there. The bed was already made up and the curtains pulled back neatly. He looks around the room and then makes his way to check if she was downstairs, he hoped she hadn't left already not without saying goodbye. He knew he'd see her tomorrow at work but he's had his heart set on spending the day with her.

Rick walks towards Liv's room and hears laughter coming from within and when he reaches Liv's room, Rick sees the door wide open. He leans up against the doorframe looking in.

Beth was lying next to Liv in her bed and they were both laughing hysterically.

"I love this part!" Beth points.

"What's happening?!" Liv asks, eyes focused on the TV.

"It's coming out of me like lava!" Beth squeals repeating the line snorting into Liv's shoulder and Liv covers her mouth and looks to Beth.

"Keep watching!" Beth stutters grabbing Liv's face and refocusing her gaze back at the TV and then they both burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! She's doing it in the street! She's actually poohing in the street!" Liv repeats hysterically pointing at the TV.

Beth and Liv fall back onto their pillows giggling like piglets.

Rick turns his gaze towards the TV screen on the wall and realises they're watching Bridesmaid. He shakes his head looking down at the floor holding in his laughter not believing what his mom was watching.

"Ri…Ri…Rickkkkkkkkkkkk!" Liv laughs trying to get up "Come and watch this, it's so funny!" Liv pats the bed for him to come join them.

"It's 9:30am and you're both still in bed and watching movies?" Rick says lifting his wrist up and looking at his watch.

He looks up and catches Beth staring at him wiping her tears from her eyes. He raises his brow and taps at his watch.

"I think we're in troubleee!" Beth whispers to Liv.

"We're watching a comedy and having fun!" Liv answers back to Rick "We're guilty as charged!" Liv adds and she looks at Beth whose still giggling.

"You want the neighbours bangin' on the door to keep it down, your cackling fun is goin' to land you with a noise violation notice or an order!" Rick says walking towards the window and pulling open the curtains.

"And we'll take you down with us Deputy Grimes! Isn't that right Beth!" Liv nudges Beth who's clutching her stomach of the laughing stitch that had formed and she suddenly slips and falls out of the bed. She tries to get up but she grabs the silky cover and falls back down with it.

Rick rolls his eyes making his way over. He throws the cover back up on to the bed, picks Beth up and she wraps her arms around his neck.

"You ok?" Rick asks standing there looking Beth in the face with her still in his arms.

"Never been better!" Beth beams looking at Rick and as Liv can't see, she quickly sneaks a light kiss on his cheek and rubs her nose against him inhaling his shower gel giving out a tiny sigh of appreciation of the manly aroma filling her nostrils "I can get used to this!" She says seductively straightening out a crease on his T-Shirt, her fingers run over him feeling his toned chest "All of this!" She whispers.

Rick places Beth back down on the bed and looks at her with a grin, his eyes shine down on her giving her that Rick stare that makes her insides knot in a good way. Rick feels like he's won the lottery or hit gold with Beth. She wasn't shy right now and he likes the bold Beth sitting before him. Beth shakes her head no when she sees arousal in Rick's eyes and gestures with her own eyes to Liv. His mom is very special to him and Beth seemed to enjoy spending time with her, it wasn't fake, her fondness were genuine. His heart swells seeing how well Beth gets on with his mom, they share their own special bond.

"I take it, it's goin' to be breakfast in bed?" Rick asks staring at Beth leaning over her still.

Feeling Liv's gaze on him, Rick backs up and grabs the lazy table and carries it over and places it in front of Liv.

Liv sits there smiling like an idiot watching Rick and Beth wondering when Rick was going to introduce Beth as his special someone that he is ready to pursue. Unknowingly, Rick was pleasing his mom without even realising it, this thing that they have started is what she has been praying for and to see Rick finally allowing himself to love someone again and that someone being someone as sweet and loving as Beth, makes her ever so happy and less sad. She never wants Rick to feel that emptiness in his heart of a loved one and she sees a better future for her son with Beth in the picture. Beth is also the reason why she gets to see Judith and Carl more. Beth's friendship she has made with Lori has soften the County's Ice-Maiden and has instead of getting strangers to take care of her grand-kids, Lori has been checking to see if she wanted to babysit which Liv would never say no to.

"I'm such a lucky mother, my ever so wonderful son takes such good care of me! The girl that lands on my Rick's arm, will be one lucky woman!" Liv confesses looking over at Beth and then back at Rick with pride abruptly pulling him down and kissing his cheek "Owww and you've shaved darling!" She coos in approval feeling Rick's cheek, knowing he shaved for Beth.

Rick's face turns pink as he looks over to Beth apologising for his mom's display of her mommy love in front of her again. Beth smiles lovingly watching them, Liv clearly loved Rick and wasn't afraid to show it and that is how it should always be, she didn't mind this display. It was nice watching them, she loved a family who could express themselves so freely.

"Okay!" Rick finally says having let his mom hold on to him for a little longer blushing and taking her hands, placing them on the lazy table and caressing them gently to show he understood. She'd been upset yesterday and he wanted her to forget this mishap that had happened. If anything, he wanted to thank her - he and Beth got a moment to themselves and he was glad of the un-interruption, he liked his private life kept private and he was sure Beth felt the same way too.

He overheard Liv and Shane's conversation, they knew about him and Beth and he wasn't going to wait too long to tell them that he and Beth are now an item. He just wanted some time alone with Beth before they claimed their stakes on her as a family member. First, he and Beth needed to get better acquainted with one another which meant a lot of alone time, just them - one on one.

"You ladies continue cackling, I'll make some breakfast," Rick says walking past the bed "Egg McMuffins?" He asks walking out of the room.

"Yes please!" Both Beth and Liv say simultaneously, their tummies were growling.

"Two Egg McMuffins comin' up!" Rick says over his shoulder but then stops.

"I set my alarm for 7:00am, does anyone know why it didn't go off?" He asks turning around.

Beth pulls the covers up to her mouth hiding her smile. She reset the alarm to go off at 10:00am wanting Rick to catch up on his sleep but knowing he wanted get a start and sort out the garage.

Liv sinks down under her covers hiding her face knowing Rick would catch her out,. She had caught Beth altering the time and then they decided to switch the alarm clock off completely wanting him to sleep until noon and not go into the station like he sometimes would to catch up on paperwork that could wait until Monday. They both agreed to do it and they did.

Rick watches the pair holding his hips.

Beth slowly takes a look and Liv peers from beneath the cover. Rick's eyes narrow on one to the other and he can read them both like books.

"Already conspiring against me together!" He mumbles to himself but smiles turning around down the hall to go to the kitchen to make two of his favourite women breakfast.

Now he just needed Judith here and that'll be his three women plus Carl and he'd be overjoyed.

* * *

**A/N:- ****I have A LOT of Brick fluff in the pipeline but I don't want to overdose you all too much. A little bit in moderation is good and healthy, let's see if I can stick to the diet or will my Brick heart decide to overdose!**

**I'll be posting a chapter on The Journey soon! **

**Take Care and have a great evening! xoxo**


	36. Chapter 36

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks for the views and the comments from DarylDixon'sLover, malzateb, alliesmiley2, Guest, megs27, Guest, Ameliya86 and Guest- thank you for reviewing guys! &amp; I hear you on the fluff, it'll keep coming in most chapters, can't promise all but there definitely will be some :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 36**

* * *

Beth leans on her elbow staring into space with a rock-hard smile on her face reminiscing the weekend, the best forty eight hours she's ever experienced, this was up there at the number one spot! Move out the way Shannon, Rick Grimes kicked you out of the arena, he was beating the drums to her heart. It was magnificently perfect, she almost was waiting for the moment she wakes up to find it was all another one of her dreams. If that was the case, she never wanted to wake up, she loved the dreamlike world she was in, Rick was there at every breath and turn she took.

Rick Grimes, she sighs wondering whatever did she do to deserve such a wonderful man to be besotted over her, he'd practically told her so and so did those god gifted eyes that followed her around all weekend. Those eyes! She thinks and slips down a little when she imagines them looking at her. Tara has to pull her back up before she slipped and fell under the table.

So much happened in forty-eight hours, it was crazy, they didn't leave each other's sides only when they slept at Liv's house. Rick in his old room and she in the Guestroom, there was only a thin brick wall between them but she had snuck into his room during the night to check up on him and Liv had busted her finding it funny, they turned off his alarm clock, she giggles – Rick had the coolest mom.

Rick had even driven her to visit her mom at the hospice later that evening much to her delight and her mom's when they walked into her room. The smile and look on her mom's face told her she knew something had happened for the same officer who came only a couple of days ago to be back again with her daughter and with an even bigger bouquet of flowers and boxes of chocolates for her and her friends to share. He had remembered her telling him how much her mom adored the bouquet he gifted to her on her birthday.

The women residents all flocked to her mom's room once they heard Beth's "beau" (she let out a girly giggle when she heard that whisper spread like wildfire through the corridors) had come to visit Annette and they'd all been gushing over him. Rick was the perfect gentleman humouring all the women and even some of the elderly men who came looking for chocolates.

He didn't seem put out at all when they fired many police questions at him and their biggest question was, whether they actually ate doughnuts all day like many of the cop shows they've watched on TV. He answered their questions honestly like a professional he is, that yes they ate doughnuts occasionally but they were all in training for the Triathlon so no unnecessary fatty sugars were allowed in their diet, the reason he was avoiding the chocolates and not indulging and he wouldn't have a flat stomach if he was eating one a day, that would be what he considered a doughnut addiction.

A couple of the guys had a number of issues that needed investigating and they ask for Rick's advice. Rick took in their complaints and the biggest issue was how to catch the person stealing the TV Guide from the lounge. After Rick's suggestion, the men all went off to organise a stakeout. They missed their favourite zombie show on Sunday night, had they had read the TV Guide, they'd have known the sixth season was back on. Rick understood their frustrations, it happened to him when Breaking Bad was on, Shane had stolen the TV Guide. He had to walk around town trying to avoid the spoilers every turning he took, someone was talking about it. He set up Series Link Recorder on their planners so when the back half of the season comes along, it would record without having to manually do it. It was the best news the elderly men had all year, they made Rick set up a few other shows whilst he was there. It was incredibly sweet Rick took the time to do this for her mom's friends.

Beth came to know the source of who'd been spreading these rumours of Rick when the receptionist and nurse cornered her in the family room and gave her the Spanish Inquisition. She couldn't keep it in any longer, they seemed as giddy as she was and the women had become her friends, she revealed everything and they had squealed jumping up and down. The receptionist said she could tell the first time she clapped eyes on Rick when he walked over to the desk and asked after his _"colleague"_ she air quoted that he was smouldering and smitten then.

Eating chocolates they revealed to Beth what they found out from the hearsay; Senior Deputy Rick Grimes is a sought-after man so was his partner but Rick out of the two walks around oblivious to this fact and she nodded, Jessie and the other women were always batting their lashes and trying to find reasons to touch him, she was pathetically one of those women but she can do that and a lot more, she remembers when she ran her hands freely over his body and he didn't mind as his were all over hers too.

_In your face Deputy Anderson! _She grinned remembering the warnings Jessie gave her not to hope and dream beyond her expectations.

Munching on the chocolates, they revealed they'd both researched (stalked) him online; social media, articles and just word on the street, he was most favoured candidate for the Sheriff's position when he retired. They'd gotten serious and told her, she'd have to be ready to fend off the all the female hussies attention that will most definitely come their way towards Rick when they find out he was over his divorce and looking to date again. Her friends seemed to know a bit of Rick's private life and she finally understood why Rick liked to guard his private life. She requested both women to promise to keep her relationship with Rick to themselves until they were ready to go public and they gave her their word.

Beth lets out a huge happy sigh - Sunday night ended with Rick dropping her off outside her building door. He held her in his arms, looked into her eyes, gave her a gentle, tender, in control kiss and rubbed his nose on her cheek wishing her sweet dreams and that he'll see her in the morning. She had just nodded in a daze, she wouldn't mind more of these types of kisses. Rick had laughed as he parted from her with a kiss on her nose and the brush of his thumb against her chin. When Rick drove off once she was inside, she ran up the stairs, burst into Tara's room making Tara jump up with baseball bat in hand in complete shock as she went Super Sonic Beth on her. They collapsed and fell asleep on Tara's bed.

Tara looks over at Beth, she smiles but leaves Beth alone to her happy daydreaming. Beth had been like this the whole day on front desk duty being chirpier than normal and sneaking peaks at Rick every time he walked passed in and out of the building, he would do the same and Tara couldn't blame Beth, if she had someone special, she'd probably be the same but discreet and not as obvious as Beth.

All five rookies were seated at the Riverside Café waiting for their dinner. They were all chatting over one another as usual but still had their ears on each other's conversations. Ben was telling them about his weekend and about a dare he had been dared to do by his brother and friend and now they were playing Truth or Dare.

Everyone kept picking Ben when it was their turn to pick because they found it funny and knowing Ben would choose dare every time as he didn't care being the group clown, he enjoyed making them all laugh. Ben rushes back from the self-service frozen yoghurt machine with a mouthful of frozen vanilla yoghurt and rainbow sprinklings on top in his mouth being shooed away by Angelo to use a bowl. They all burst out laughing when he mumbles, _sorry _and Tara reaches over with a spoon and scoops some off and takes a bite with a grin saying "I can't believe I'm eating from your mouth!"

It was now Ben's turn to pick and seeing Deputy Walsh, Deputy Grimes and Deputy Basett making their way over from the station, Ben knew who his target was going to be as she sits quietly daydreaming. Beth was being too quiet for his liking and off in her own world, he wished she'd share and tell them who this mystery guy is, they were still scratching their heads to this day!

"B, you're real quiet over there, so…I pick you and this time ya can't choose truth, you've gotta do a dare!" He says wiping his mouth with a daring look on his face, he turns to the others to back him up.

"Dare! Dare! Dare!" They all chant laughing.

Beth snaps out when she hears the chanting breaking her thoughts.

"Little Miss Sunshine, scared?" Ben pretends to tremble.

"What, I ain't afraid of nothing!" She says looking around.

"Prove it - dare!" Zach requests.

"Alright, bring it!" She says not knowing what she was agreeing to do, she needed to stop drooling over Rick and concentrate on the conversations.

Ben sits up rubbing his hands together grinning evilly. He wanted to know if Deputy Walsh was Beth's secret crush. Seeing Shane leading the men, he'd make it to the door first and erupt in like he always does, he'll watch and scrutinize their interactions, Ben looks at Beth.

"You're can't back out - Rookie Promise!" He says to Beth holding out his hand for a gentlemanly shake.

"Promise!" Beth says shaking his hand.

"Oh, this is gonna be good!" Zach says leaning forward to hear what Ben's dare was, Beth was giving him her bring it face and then it turned to confusion looking at Noah.

"Oh Lord!" Noah says covering his eyes with his hand wondering what Ben was going to dare and knowing Beth was going to follow it through. The last time they played this back in the academy, Beth was dared to run around campus dressed as a huge carrot and she did.

"I dare YOU Elizabeth Greene!" He points to Beth "to kiss the next guy that walks through THAT door!" He moves his finger to the door on the right.

"NO WAY!" Beth says dropping her straw "Anything but that, I'll dress up as a broccoli!"

They all laugh remembering.

Zach sees Leon and wants to see the younger of the Deputies faint from Beth's passionate kiss and Tara was just giggling at the thought when Zach gestured out the window. Leon had recently shaved off that ridiculous moustache, everyone knew he had a thing for Beth and Tara wanted to see Rick's reaction.

"Owwwww, do it, do it!" Zach and Tara chant tapping their hands on the table.

Beth rapidly shakes her head no and Ben nods his head yes.

"You gave a gentleman's handshake and ya can't break the Rookie Promise!" He warns Beth with a humongous smile on his face. It was in the Rookie Code Book.

Beth pouting and looking towards the door, reluctantly gets up. Ben stands up and helps Beth along the way. He pushes her, her feet don't move, the shoes she had on help her glide on the tiled floor towards the door.

"Good luck!" Ben pats Beth on the head and dodges Beth's right hook running back to their table to watch.

Beth hears Shane's voice and sighs with relief, she didn't want to but at least she knew him and he'd know it was just for laughs and see the funny side. She'd just give him a quick peck.

Beth watches the door handle thinking about what Rick would say when he finds out about this? He'd get mad and then he'd be annoyed with her and she remembers he once advised her many moons ago, never to agree to anything without knowing what it entailed and playing Truth or Dare was a stupid, stupid children's game to play!

She begins to sweat, she didn't want to piss Rick off - they'd just got together, she was now in a grown up relationship, she couldn't fool around any more. Wanting to bolt towards the ladies and say she really needed to use the bathroom, she turns when she hears the footstep close by and when she looks up, she sees Rick and then her face breaks out into a huge smile of relief.

"C'mon Deputy Grimes, move your ass, quick, quick, quick!" She mouths to herself, clapping her hands hoping for him to overtake Shane.

"Oh ho!" Ben grins "I see Deputy Walsh, Beth!" Ben shouts over "Pucker up Princess!" He laughs.

"Oh my god, if she kisses him, I'm gonna have to take her to get shots!" Tara says scrunching her face at the door at the thought.

The footsteps get louder and so do the voices. All Beth can see now is the uniform on the glass but not whose face belongs to the uniformed body.

She steps back and then the door opens, she sees Shane and her face freezes.

"Ladies first!" Shane says opening the door for Rick.

"Jee thanks, who said chivalry was dead!" Rick taps Shane's cheek walking in.

"Age before beauty!" Shane scoffs.

"I'm months younger than you!" Rick reminds Shane "And have you looked in a mirror lately?" Rick teases.

"Hey keep it down!" Shane says, he's been telling everyone Rick was older an he _is_ beautiful!

Beth's face lights up and as soon as Rick steps into the café, Rick sees Beth. He smiles watching her rush over and then raises his brow thinking she was going to charge straight through him like a Rhino, he freezes as she thumps her body up against him, he steps back on the impact as Beth quickly leans up and kisses Rick straight on his lips. Leon had bumped into Rick's back not seeing that Rick had stopped and stumbled back at the entrance, Leon goes tumbling out the door on to Shane, the door slams shut on them with both the deputies now sprawled out on the floor pushing each other to get up.

"OMG! OMG! OH MY GOD! SHE'S KISSING DEPUTY GRIMES!" Ben spits his drink out.

Everyone turn their heads towards the door in shock but their attention is quickly broken from the sight of Beth kissing their Training Officer when they feel cold drink spraying all over their faces, they all grab their menus screaming trying to block the spraying of diet cola wiping their faces.

Noah covers his face, wondering how Beth was going to get out of this without getting caught out by everyone, she was still kissing Rick.

Rick's hands were on Beth, he realises where they were, they had agreed not to tell anyone yet, he breaks away from the kiss with a pop. Beth opens her eyes and looks up at Rick and he looks speechless and she flashes her teeth at him feeling naughty. They both suddenly feel a dozen sets of eyes on them. Rick's eyes sweep behind Beth, he snatches his hands back to himself. The rookies are up on their feet trying to see what was going on but they had missed it all and then they all begin to argue amongst themselves and Angelo is over with napkins trying to hush them. They were all off duty and out of uniform, nobody would believe they were all police officers.

"They dared me!" Beth whispers when Rick's eyes go back down on her questioningly.

"They dared you to kiss me?" He asks slowly narrowing his eyes.

"Don't be silly, the next guy who walked through the door not exactly you but it turned out to be you and I'm so relieved!" She answers taking a deep breath putting a hand on his arm for support "Phewww!"

"To…to kiss?" Rick asks slowly and regains his voice of authority "and you were goin' to kiss the next guy had it not been me?" He asks crossing his arms over his chest at his full height.

"No!" Beth answers looking down at Rick's feet wondering how he did that, grow a foot tall, she looks away biting her lower lip.

She feels Rick's gaze boring down into her, she reluctantly looks up, she couldn't stay standing there like that forever _"Please don't get mad, I'm sorry!"_

"How'd you like it if I kissed the next woman that walked through the door?" Rick asks standing there waiting for a reply.

"Guys! Beth's gettin' a roasting from Deputy Grimes!" Zach says covering his mouth laughing not believing she had the guts to actually do it.

They all turns their heads to stare. Being scolded by Rick Grimes was a terrifying experience, that's why everyone went out of their way to please him to avoid situations like this.

"Boy, he's ripping right into her! He doesn't look impressed! I'm glad I'm not Beth…the Training Officer, Chief's right-hand man and that being Deputy Grimes! - what was she thinking?" Ben says bursting out in a laugh.

"You dared her you idiot!" Tara reminds him thumping him on his arm.

Ben grabs his arm and rubs it frowning "She didn't have to do it!" He mumbles which earns him another thump in the arm.

Beth shakes her head no, she'd hate to see Rick kiss some other woman.

"You wouldn't!" Beth stutters back.

"Well if you're willing to kiss any Larry that walks through the door, so it shouldn't bother you if a woman walks through the door and I gave her an innocent peck on the lips now would it?" Rick asks running his hand over his lips.

Beth's mouth drops open not thinking he'd ever agree to actually do it, he wasn't happy and looks to be wanting to teach her a lesson for kissing someone that wasn't him which she couldn't blame him thinking it over. She sees the side doors open from the corner of her eye. She looks over and Deputy Jackie walks in and then a mischievous smirk rises on her face.

"On this one occasion, It's only fair!" Beth looks down shaking her head pretending to be crushed "You may kiss the woman who has just walked through the door!" Beth sneaks a look up and gestures to Rick with a smile nodding towards other door.

"Excuse me?" Rick asks in disbelief not believing she would ever agree and thought she'd warn him not to.

He follows Beth's gaze seeing Deputy Jackie, he unfolds his arms, his eyes widen and then he looks back at Beth.

"Go on!" Beth says still with that smile on her face "Go kiss the woman!"

"OK!" He says and straighten up and walks up to Deputy Jackie.

"You won't do it!" Beth smirks watching Rick march over, she would love to see him stutter and walk away patting Deputy Jackie's arm, that would be hilarious.

Rick and Deputy Jackie converse and then he leans in and pecks Deputy Jackie on the corner of her lips and they hug. Beth's mouth drops open and she stares in complete and utter shock.

Shane and Leon both walk in arguing and stop beside Beth.

"What did I miss?" Shane asks looking around dusting off his trousers.

"Beth?" He calls and has to shake her shoulder.

"Earth to Beth!" He crouches in front of her looking up waving his hand in front of her face laughing.

"She ain't even blinking!" Leon whispers to Shane.

"She's alright!" Shane says realising she was looking over at Rick "She does this sometimes, you'll get used to it!" Shane says tickling Beth under her chin.

"Shane, Leon!" Rick waves them over.

"Let's get this over and done with, time to schmooze with Cruella!" Shane mumbles over to Leon "Talk ta ya later!" Shane pats Beth's cheek and makes his way over to Rick and Deputy Jackie standing by the bar of the café. Leon follows and smiles at Beth as he walks past but she was still staring at Rick.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR JACKIE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Shane and Leon sing awfully and both kiss Jackie on her cheeks and she lets them handing them a glass each.

They all raise their glasses of champagne and clink in celebration. Angelo comes up to Beth and hands her a glass, she takes it watching him rush off with a tray for the rookies and they all cheer.

Rick turns to face Beth, he lifts his glass up to her, the corners of his lips twitch upwards whilst he takes a sip and sneaks a quick wink at her. Beth can now see amusement in Rick's eyes, she gives him an apologetic smile and takes a sip. She blushes hoping nobody was watching.

No more silly kid's games she tells herself but she was going to get Ben to do one dare before the night ended.

"Right my turn Ben! You dared me to kiss the next guy that walked through the door, I did!" She smiles "Now I dare you to kiss the next PERSON that walks through the door!" She says rushing back to the table and jumping into her seat thrusting her hand in Ben's face and he gladly shakes it.

Ben reaches into his pocket, pulls out a little spray and spritzes into his mouth to get instant fresh breath to kiss one of the stunning women walking towards the café.

"Hello Scarlett Johansson!" Ben grins seeing the beautiful blonde.

The doors bursts open and they all stare to see The Chief walk in to join Deputy Jackie's birthday meal. The table all turn to look at Ben laughing hysterically, they all clink their glasses.

"Pucker up Benjamin, I hear Chief's a really good kisser, don't be afraid of Beard burn, I'll ask Mrs Chief what cream she uses!" Beth teases.

Ben slips down under the table and disappears, they wait and hear the click of the door and they see Ben running back towards the station and they all burst out laughing as he slips on the grass.

"That's the first dare he's forfeited!" Zach says grabbing Ben's steak and taking a massive bite out of it.

Beth laughing grabs her phone when she receives a text message.

**_Rick: I'll be another half an hour, I'm not staying long, would you like a lift home?_**

Beth taps away at her phone, presses send and looks over to Rick's table.

Rick lifts his phone up, presses read whilst everyone was engrossed in Chief's story.

**_Beth: I'd love that! Besides I have some making up to do! ;-) B xoxox_**

Rick smiles and looks over at Beth and gives her a nod.

Beth shying away, turns back to look at Tara.

"Shall I come home late?" Tara asks with a smirk.

Beth shrugs her shoulder and then nods her head.

"If he stays the night, put a sock on the door handle so I can sneak out in the morning before he gets up!" Tara teases.

"Shushh! We're not there yet!" Beth blushes crimson pink hoping the guys can't hear, Tara leans closer.

"But you so want to!" Tara says more as a fact than a question.

"I do but I'm just happy how things are right now, it'll happen but when we're both ready, its only early days!" Beth says and looks at Tara with a serious look "I want him to want to, not because he thinks he has to, he's not just anybody, he's Rick!" Beth explains and Tara nods in understanding.

"Beth, I'm sure Deputy Grimes wants to but he's probably thinking the same about you, so you're being smart not jumping in, just go with the flow!" Tara hugs Beth.

"Alright, I'll be home by 11:00pm, give you guys some time to be all googly eyes at each other some more!" Tara replies sticking her fingers inside her mouth faking being sick making Beth laugh.

"Can I be in on this little joke?" Comes Shane voice now crouching down between them.

"This is a private party and you've got one goin' on wayyyyyyy over there!" Tara gestures to the birthday table.

"S'not fun, I've heard all those stories before!" Shane sighs "I'd rather be wayyyyyyy over here next to my beloved!" He tilts his head towards Tara.

"I need to speak to your mother and ask her did she bounce you on your head when you was a child!" Tara tells Shane.

"I'll set up a dinner date and I'll introduce ya to the whole Walsh Family of Fruit-Loops, you'll fit in perfectly, right here!" Shane says putting his arm around Tara and pulling her into his chest.

"Hey Snot Face, move it or you're gonna lose it!" Tara says pointing her fork down towards his groin.

"Not the baby making machine!" Shane says backing away and he points to Tara and himself pretending to rock a baby in his arms.

Beth covers her mouth trying not to laugh, Shane was relentless of making his intentions very clear too Tara.

"Does somebody have his mother's phone number?" Tara demands as she watches Shane go back to his table.

"He's actually a sweet guy but doesn't know exactly how to express himself!" Beth tells Tara.

"You say?" Tara says seeing Shane smiling over at her.

Rick catches Shane bogging at Tara and blocks his way to avoid a food fight between the two.

"It could be the fact that he generally really does like you and thinks that's the only way to get your attention, he's an idiot for sure but a sweet one who's crazy about you!" Beth whispers into Tara's ears getting up to get some frozen yoghurt.

Tara looks down at her plate and then over at Shane looking downcast sitting at the table.

_Why?_ She says to herself staring back at her plate.

* * *

**A/N:- I know it was a silly game of Truth or Dare but that game can actually be fun when it works in your favour! Past memories, it worked out for me to :) but it obviously wasn't with Rick Grimes sadly! :'(**

**Okay, those who follow my fic The Journey, that was supposed to be posted tonight but I have lost my USB which has the chapter I wrote saved on it! Once I find it, I'll post it. I hope this chapter on TRATD suffices until then. Take Care xoxox**


	37. Chapter 37

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks for reading and for the reviews from; DarylDixon'sLover, brinxb, ifoundmyshoe, Guest, malzateb, BethFan, Ameliya86, Guest and Kaylah – thanks to each of you for reviewing. Kaylah, welcome back! I hope you're up-to-date on TRARD and everyone else too, because the courting and wooing is beginning.

**WARNING: **Things are getting physical - Beth has found her inner-confidence, is bolder knowing Rick's feelings, she's sassier, playful, mischievous and running with her feelings...nearly there but not quite! ;)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 37**

* * *

Beth unlocks her door, steps in and Rick follows shutting it behind him and when he turns around, Beth is all over him like white on rice. Rick lets out a surprised moan taken aback, grabs hold of Beth's face and kisses back, hands now in her hair as Beth suddenly spins them around and pushes him back, backing him up, Rick's hand reaches back and hits a stack of books as he grabs hold of the table for support holding Beth's face in the other. The sudden impulsive act makes all the books go tumbling onto the floor. They kick the hardbacks when they scatter around their feet as Beth pushes Rick down onto the couch once again. This was seemingly becoming a reoccurring occurrence, Beth seemed to be relentless with her sudden onslaught on the man whose been pre-occupying her mind since the day she first laid eyes on him on that hot and sunny day in his tailor fitted uniform addressing them all in the forecourt on induction day which seemed an age ago. This below her is the same man but today she was addressing him in her living room, she was giving him her induction.

Rick lands flat on his back, his head bouncing onto the dozen coloured cushions and they spill off the couch and Beth is fully on top of Rick with no time to spare, she has him pinned down, his legs trapped and twisted within hers, both his arms crossed above his head suddenly cuffed together with Beth's rapid movement and now she was kissing him fiercely, her hands cupping his cheeks and then they run down his neck and then the length of his body.

Rick grins in between their kisses at Beth's ambush. He hadn't seen none of this coming, not like this anyway! Beth said she had some making up to do and she was true to her word and he couldn't deny it but he liked her approach of making it up to him, a little shocked to begin with but pleasantly surprised at how ferocious, wild and unpredictable Beth can be. He never once thought, sweet Officer Beth Greene who wouldn't say boo to a goose, apart from to Daryl it would seem, would pounce him as she has. Nobody would believe him not that he'd tell anyone. Whatever happened between him and Beth, would stay just between him and Beth.

Beth had definitely proved to have been concentrating in training. She was using his own moves and techniques against him but twisting it in her favour, her benefit of getting close to him - interesting is all Rick thought. She hasn't learnt _all_ his moves yet and he guessed he'll have to show her and show her his _private_ moves he plans on using on her but he was content to be Beth-handled right now as he was getting lost in the moment. His body was awakening to her touches and caresses after being dormant for so long. He couldn't remember the last time he felt his body react this way apart from when he is with Beth, he felt like he was going to momentarily set alight like a phoenix and he'd be reborn again for her, he would be alive in all senses once again because damn, she was working on him like it was life and death and she was breathing life back into him.

It was comical and a complete turn on and now Beth nuzzles his neck and kisses at the right spot. Rick turns his face sideways and gives Beth immediate access to that spot, the delicious pleasure of her lips on his skin, he close his eyes, mouth ajar at the sensation and then Beth's hands slide up his thighs as he bucks up into her as Beth then proceeds to nibble on his earlobe and give him a bite. Rick murmurs his approval as Beth's hand grazes teasingly over his zipper and over his chest as she undoes his buttons to reveal his toned chest. She slips her hand in, her fingers feel his smooth hot skin with the light sprinkling of chest hair, she follows the line of soft hair running down towards his navel.

"Beth!" Rick groans slouching back a little feeling himself tensing up and Beth adjusts herself above him, the tightness in his jeans becoming apparent to them both.

He never imagined this in his wildest dreams, together for a weekend and they were being this bold. He wanted Beth right there on the couch as he grinds himself up against her now not even thinking and Beth lets out a muffled in between what sounded like a giggle and moan but continues her onslaught with a grin and Rick can't stand it no more. He drops his cuffed hands down and wraps them around Beth's neck as he untangles his legs forcibly and then re-tangles Beth's legs within his, flips his body and rolls on top of Beth in one quick swoop. Beth didn't see this coming, her legs now pinned down by Rick's, her whole body pinned down by his body, she pushes up but he doesn't budge. His strong torso grounds her down and she cannot move unless he lets her and he wasn't going to let her go.

"Rick!" Beth pants and he muffles her mouth with his mouth before she can say another word.

Rick now works over Beth just as she had done on him, punishing her relentlessly just as she had making her moan louder into his mouth as he kisses her deeply and pushes himself harder into her core centre. Rick smiles smugly when Beth lets out an unrecognisable high pitched noise and he kisses his way down her chin, down her neck towards the neckline of her shirt. He engulfs her perfumed neck, kisses her collarbone and trails his lips back up to her neck and sucks. Beth bites her bottom lip, her hand snaps up and holds his cheek as her other hand is now clutching his ass as he grinds into her and she eagerly takes Rick's hungry onslaught even when he is handicapped squeezing him roughly.

Rick's hands are still cuffed so he uses his teeth to unbutton her shirt and seeing how easily he did that, his teeth go back down and gives one hard tug and three more buttons pop open to reveal her in her t-shirt bra she wears for work nothing special but seeing her curves, Rick's eyes go dark and he kisses his way down and nuzzles every inch of the way giving a nip, a kiss and then he mouths her bra covered nipple into his mouth making Beth arch up grabbing his hair. Rick continues to tease her as he nibbles and his tongue strokes over the material on her pert nipple and then he moves over to the other breast and Beth arches up again with a cry of pleasure and a slow smirk spreads across Rick's face, his mouth turned up at the corners and then he's back up, recaptures Beth's lips and she feels dizzy.

"Rick!" Beth pants hands on his belt "Oh Rick!" She sighs loudly feeling herself go wet.

Her and Tara's conversation comes to mind, maybe she will be putting that sock on the door much sooner than she thought, this was all moving fast and she was going with it and then Rick brings them both back to reality as he breaks away from her catching his breath stopping his thrusts and using his cuffed hands under Beth's neck holding her from beneath so she looks up at him and he's inches away from her face.

"I don't have anythin' on me!" Rick murmurs desperately into Beth's ear hoarsely, he hasn't needed use for such items since he became single after Judith was conceived, no woman has ever been able to get close to him in an intimate way.

Beth doesn't register what Rick's saying, her hands had already unbuckled his belt and started at his button. She looks up at him and then she sees that he wants her but then she sees the disappointment in his eyes and now she registers what he means. She sees a little hope there in Rick's eyes for her to say that she had some stuff but she groans, she didn't have any condoms either, she hasn't needed to purchase any in a long while.

"Me neither!" She says disheartened and now disappointed as her head falls back on the pillow.

She was ready for it, they had both just worked each other up for it and just at that pinnacle moment when explosions were meant to happen, everything came to a reality, they didn't prepare for such a moment.

Rick rests his head down on Beth's shoulder and gives a light kiss on her neck.

"It's okay!" Rick assures her knowing Beth was upset for pushing him to the edge.

Beth fishes through her pocket and pulls out the key and releases Rick from the cuffs and puts them down on the coffee table. She then drapes her arms back around Rick not wanting to let go of him.

Rick caresses Beth's cheek and turns them around so he's laying down on his back and pulls Beth onto his chest and they lay there together. Rick tightens his grip on Beth and kisses her head breathing heavily on her.

Beth sees the bulge at Rick's jeans thinking there were other ways she could relieve him but she's never done that before, she never went down on Jimmy when they were together and she never let him go down on her, she never felt comfortable to do that.

A small smiles creeps up Beth's lips as she strokes Rick's chest. Her previous insecurities and doubts were abandoned. She now knew Rick wanted to partake in certain activities with her, he wanted her and still did as much as she wanted him and it would be happening, maybe not tonight but it would happen and for now she was contented and assured Rick would be hers, is hers and she couldn't wait until the day they were completely together. She was glad Rick wasn't angry that she had got him all worked up and then nothing was to come from all that.

"Besides, I'm not that easy!" Rick says interrupting her thoughts.

"What?" Beth asks leaning up and looking down at him.

"This isn't the first time you've tried to seduce me!" Rick smirks pushing her hair back.

"I don't understand?" Beth replies looking at him puzzled.

"The first time was many months ago! Do you remember?" Rick asks and Beth shakes her head slowly not knowing what he's talking about.

"Think back to when you and Shane went to the dentist and you were both high on nitrous oxide and well you, took advantage of me!" Rick grins and looks up at Beth.

"No I didn't!" Beth laughs and hits him on the chest for making stuff up "You nearly got me! You're actually quite cruel!" Beth says getting ready to get up but Rick pulls her back down.

"You practically attacked me back then as well, the nuzzling, the touches, blowing hot air into my ear, you called me your Rickelicious and kept on groping me!" He says shaking his head, giving her that look raising his brow.

Beth swallows, she had small moments when she would go off in a daydream and this sounded a little similar, her brows furrow together, it was just dreams! right? She says to herself.

"I had to carry you into the other room and…" He shakes his head tight lipped.

"And?!" Beth demands shaking his shoulder looking shocked, thinking or maybe knowing what was coming, her ears begin to heat up.

"You jumped me and wouldn't let go of me, I practically had to tear your lips and hands off of me!" He reveals with a smirk now.

Beth narrows her eyes looking down at Rick's chest now thinking he was definitely making it up, she actually wouldn't have done that back then! now would she? She questions herself and she gets a sick feeling, maybe she did?

"Shut up!" She nudges him laughing "You really had me fooled, I almost believed you!" She giggles wiping her brow with a sigh of relief.

"I have the evidence!" Rick tells her abruptly.

Beth stops laughing and her face looks at Rick in horror. When she looks into Rick's eyes, there were no lies hidden there but pure amusement and honesty.

Rick reaches into his jeans without tearing his eyes off of Beth's, she watches him as he pulls out his cell and he looks through it and with an apologetic smile hands it over to Beth.

"T-Dog sent it to me when he was going through the CCTV as he didn't believe he also was high on laughing gas when his secretary pulled him up on his shenanigans and this is what he found and well, he couldn't help but give me a copy of the recording, he thought I should keep it as a souvenir, he said," Rick says scratching his head remembering "That a hot young woman made out with me and practically was offering herself to me on the dentist's chair!" He says remembering T-Dog's exact words.

Beth snatches the phone and presses play. She watches in silence and her eyes widen every second when she watches Rick pick her up and her behaviour and throwing herself at him. Beth's mouth falls and she cringes and snaps her eyes shut covering them with her hand not believing what she was doing. She takes a few sneaky looks in between her fingers and when it was over, she doesn't look up, she doesn't move. Moments pass and then she manages to lift her head up and look down at Rick, her face was flushed in embarrassment and a dark shade of crimson pink.

Rick strokes Beth's hair back whilst looking up at Beth, he pulls Beth down.

"I'd say you're actually a little barbaric, brutal and dominant!" Rick informs her and Beth busts out laughing hitting him on the chest and he grabs his hand and kisses it.

Beth lays there watching Rick talk.

"Looking back, you were hard to resist back then but I'd never have taken advantage but it's one hundred times harder now and believe me when I say this," Rick says gently "There's nothing more than I want is to be with you but I want to do this right, I want to treat you right and I don't want us to rush into anything that you're not ready for. I want you to be fully sure before we take the next step. I am really fond of you and I want what we have to last, I don't want it to crash!" Rick conveys talking from his past experience.

Beth nods her head in understanding, she won't push him on the subject, she understood and she didn't want it to be just a quick romp on the couch, she wanted it to be perfect and meaningful. Rick lays there observing Beth and remembered what he wanted to ask her.

"So, will you have dinner with me, go on a date with me?" Rick asks cocking his head to the side smiling.

Beth looks down at Rick, she pushes away her embarrassment and has a broad smile on her face and nods.

"Yes, I'd love to go on a date with you!" Beth squeals and kisses Rick and he wraps Beth up in his arms and passionately kisses her back.

"Right, I need to do something about this!" Rick says looking down laughing and embarrassed.

When he hears Beth's laugh, he smacks her bottom giving her a warning look.

"I'm sorry!" Beth says laughing into Rick's chest.

Rick untangles himself from Beth getting up, he walks off with a weird walk. He opens up windows for the cool air pacing up and down the room forcing to pump blood to his limbs in order to get them moving. He picks up a book and flicks through the pages trying to get his mind distracted.

Beth sneaks a look just to see and starts to giggle.

"You're gonna have to work harder deputy, your not exactly doin' a good job!" She murmurs teasingly laying on the couch.

Rick shoots a look at Beth over the book he was engrossed in, chucks it onto the chair and begins to walk towards Beth. Seeing the handcuffs, he was thinking of cuffing her to something and when he reaches Beth, he grabs her hands, straddles her and a mini scuffle breaks out. Rick kisses Beth to distract her but she's screaming in fits of giggles knowing what he was trying to do. The door opens and Tara steps in and takes a look at the mess on the floor.

"What the heck?" She whispers walking in slowly thinking a fight had taken place or they'd been robbed.

Tara now hears Beth and she continues to look at the mess and when she's in the lounge, she finds Rick Grimes straddling Beth on the couch, cuffing Beth with her shirt wide open revealing her in her bra.

Rick stands up off of Beth and Tara gets a full view of Rick's open shirt revealing his naked chest, his belt and trousers undone and then she sees Rick's bulge.

"Holy crap!" Tara yells turning around covering her face "There was no sock on any of the doorknobs!" Tara begins to rush towards her bedroom but she bumps straight into the wall and falls back on her ass.

Rick rushes over to help Tara up crouching down beside her, she opens her eyes and she jumps out of his hands.

"O.M.G - zip it up! zip it up!" Tara orders Rick crawling away into her room and slamming her door shut.

"This is your fault Miss Seductress!" Rick says turning back towards Beth raising his brow when she shrugs and swings the cuffs around her fingers with a smirk on her face.

* * *

**A/N:- This was a trailer! There will be romance and fluff in coming chapters and in time the full show! ;)**


	38. Chapter 38

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks for reading and for the reviews from; brinxb, DarylDixon'sLover and Guest thank you guys for commenting. Here is the next chapter following yesterdays, just a little bit of Brick teasing silly stuff.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 38**

* * *

Beth was powerwalking like her father does when he's on a mission and eager to get the day started off with a bang. Tara's hot on her heels trying to catch up, throwing her jacket on and then her backpack after locking the car door Beth absentmindedly left open.

"Beth!" Tara calls out "Our shift doesn't start for another hour, what's the rush?" Tara pants finally catching up and falls into stride with Beth's freakishly fast paced legs.

Beth just hums in reply not fully listening still up in her bubble.

"You on skates down there?" Tara asks now eyeing Beth's denim skirt with her reliable comfy cowgirl boots, the ones Rick likes so much "Look at you, one might think you're tyrin' to catch someone's eyes!" Tara laughs shaking her head not realising Beth had bolted out the apartment and climbed into the car waiting for her in her eye grabbing outfit to work.

Tara pushes her face into Beth's personal space and sniffs her with a sigh.

"Jeeze Louise! he's not gonna be able to get through this shift with you buzzin' around him lookin' and smellin' like that!" Tara erupts "Thank the Lord for uniform, yet I pray that neither of you are partnered together today specially after last night!" Tara fans herself with her hands catching Rick and Beth getting all kinky with their handcuffs.

Tara knew Rick wouldn't mess about whilst on duty but still you never know and Beth was pretty courageous nowadays, being assertive and daring and Tara remembers once they'd somehow gotten on to the subject of a place they'd like to do it. Beth had said she wanted to do it in the back seat of one of the cruisers so Tara hoped if it ever did happen that it wasn't whilst on duty. Beth was smart, she wouldn't jeopardise all her hard work, her career to get some no matter how much she wanted it.

"It's a gorgeous day and I just wanted a nice slow start to the morning, enjoy it and there's nothin' wrong with wantin' to dress nice!" Beth shrugs with that huge smile still plastered on her face she woke up with this morning even whilst powerwalking.

Beth had practically run into her bedroom jumped onto the bed like when they were kids, there was no caffeine involved this time, she turned up the stereo dancing and singing around the room. Tara groaned to begin with but when Beth pulled her out of bed, Tara couldn't help it when she was joining Beth, it was nice to see Beth happy again and looking forward to the future and finally over Jimmy who had hurt her when he was trying to dictate their lives to her.

Tara and Noah were relieved Beth had finally grown out of Jimmy and the jackass wasn't going to be part of their lives again like they feared when he was sniffing around. Beth is in love with Rick, he is older, wiser and he was cool, one of the guys and Tara knew he'd make Beth happy, Deputy Grimes wasn't a man just in it to fool around, he was someone in it for the long haul and would love and help Beth unconditionally and the bonus was, Beth loved his kids and they loved her back, it could all work out, there was just the issue of Rick's ex-wife and his son who was infatuated with Beth but there were ways to get around kid crushes and Tara planned to set up a few little cute ladies and she had her mind on either Sophia or Mikka, Mikka being a sweetheart just like Beth.

Beth links her arm into Tara's and hugs it.

"Oh god Beth, you gonna be like that all day?" Tara asks giggling and imagining Deputy Jackie asking what was wrong with her face and Beth answering with that silly smile that it had something to do with Deputy Rick Grimes and his hands, his lips and the way he makes her feel when they're on her! That would go down a storm.

"I don't know what you mean!" Beth smiles and tugs Tara's arms tighter and Tara rolls her eyes.

"You've ruined that man! Last night proved you've corrupted him and he's got it bad for ya! The man was practically pitching a tent in our lounge!" Tara looks at Beth laughing seriously.

"I still can't get my head around the fact that you're dating _The Amazing Rick Grimes!" _Tara says in an over exaggerated girly voice clinging her hands together and batting her lashes excessively "that every woman in the force and county wants to fuck…cept me!" Tara adds not wanting to get a scratch on her face by her best friend. She and Rick were friends, she classed Rick like Shawn, an older brother.

Rick is a considerate man, he had knocked on Tara's door to apologise. She came out the room with a brown bag over her head with a drawn on face crossing her arms making Rick blush and laugh out loud at the same time when Tara took the brown bag off, Rick knew she was just teasing seeing the smirk spread across her face and the wink she gave him and it was a silent confirmation that she was happy for them which relaxed Rick. He had a soft spot for Tara and knowing she wasn't mad or against them, was a huge relief to him. He'd be spending most of his time with Beth and he'd never let Beth neglect her friends, her friends would slowly become his and he wanted this to work out for them all. Beth gelled straight in with his family and friends without realising or trying and he needed to do the same with Beth's. The guys were younger but some days they spend up to twelve hours a day together and Rick personally liked all of them, there was mutual respect between them all and they all knew their boundaries. However, Ben and Zach would try to see if they'd be able to get away with pranks but Rick was fine and would take everything in his stride, those two were the Sheriff's Departments twits but had a lot of heart and eagerness to succeed and each of one the rookies will experience something in the time at King County and Rick was sure to make sure his rookies succeeded in their goals, it was his job and he didn't accept failure and he was going to teach them same.

Beth sees Deputy Lambert being dropped off by his wife, she was elegant and beautifully dressed and they looked like such a beautiful couple. They both wave over when they see Beth and Tara and they wave back. Beth watches Deputy Lambert look in awe at his wife, she's gorgeous and a model Officer's Wife. Beth looks down at her outfit and rethinks the choice of outfit she picked out. Maybe it wasn't the right outfit to wear into work. She was dating, Senior Deputy Rick Grimes, she needed to dress a little more conservatively and maybe he'd be mad that she was walking around flaunting herself off like she was, she was no longer single and that it should only be for his eyes to see her dressed as she is. Beth tugs her skirt down for more length and it rests on her hips but was still short.

_Idiot_ Beth calls herself.

"Tara, I need your jacket!" Beth requests aloud feeling like everyone's eyes were on her and they were sniggering but it was all in her imagination seeing Mrs Lambert and thinking how well Lori dressed and then she looks at herself and pulls a face. She got a couple of wolf whistles from the builders who were at work on the road and a few approving looks from a couple of men they walked past but that was all normal but Beth was feeling she shouldn't be getting this attention from random guys and she begins to worry.

Sighing Tara takes off her jacket and hands it over to Beth who as quick as she can, wraps it around her waist and begins to knot it up at the front.

"What are you doin'?" Tara asks watching Beth thinking she was going to actually wear it not wrap it around her waist as a tent to cover her legs.

"You're right, I can't be walkin' around dressin' like this anymore!" Beth says.

"What?" Tara asks confused.

"I can't be goin' around dressed like I'm still in college, what will people say?" Beth asks as her eyes look left to right and up straight ahead.

"They'd say, you're a young twenty-two year old and you're dressin' your age and with fashion?!" Tara replies matter-of-factly.

"Yeah but I don't want Deputy Grimes to get flack and sneers from people about the way I dress when they all come to know I'm his girlfriend, he's a respectable man in society and I'm…I'm a rookie dressed like Barbie!" Beth responds and looks at Tara thinking she was going to have to change the way she dressed, how she put herself across, it had only dawned on her.

"Yeah and they'll get over it that he landed a young hot woman who should stay as she is and not change for anything or anyone and I bet Deputy Grimes would say the same if you started walking around in Aunt Annette's getup! So don't you dare change for any one!" Tara advises Beth.

Beth considers this but still looks worried.

"Granted maybe the short skirt wasn't such a great idea to dress in on the way to work but what you wear is up to you so long as you're comfortable, it's not hurting or offending anyone and I'm sure it won't be offending Deputy Grimes!" Tara shakes her head.

Beth goes to say something but closes her mouth.

"Just think of where you're going and whether the outfit would be practical for that place, there's a time and place and trust me Deputy Grimes likes the way you dress, the way you are! I've caught him staring at you many times, you don't need to change anything about you! He loves you as you are, trust me!" Tara says reassuringly to Beth and rips off her jacket and throws it over her shoulder.

"Tara!" Beth squeals.

"Keep walking before I actually rip off the skirt and then you'll have somethin' to squeal about…now move it!" Tara orders.

Beth pouts and holds the strap of her bag and walks alongside Tara into the station and nobody bats an eye, it was all up in her head with the sudden realisation of how everything could possibly change, her world was going to change, she didn't know whether she was ready for that. For Rick she was ready but for society and their opinions, maybe not.

Beth walks down the corridor and Shane holds up his fist as he walks past with Leon going over some details and she fist bumps his fist, he gives her a wink and then he gives a flirty wink to Tara but she pretends she doesn't see him avoiding his eyes, she was confused but wasn't about to show Deputy Dweeb.

Beth walks past The Chief's room and Rick is in there leaning back by the side table and they're deep in conversation. Rick turns his head and sees Beth and gives her a smile. His eyes quickly rake over her and his smile turns into a grin and then he goes back to facing The Chief nodding, the smile still evident on his face she sighs with relief, he wasn't bothered. When she looks back into the room, The Chief is pacing around the room and staring her way and then looking at Rick. Beth waves to him and he nods back with a smile. Beth felt a bit better and follows Tara to the locker room to get dressed into her uniform.

* * *

Beth walks over to her desk with her coffee in hand and before she takes her seat, she looks over at Rick sitting at his desk reading, he stretches and rolls his shoulders.

She looks up at the clock, another half an hour until shift starts and she'll get a bit of time with Rick before then. She looks over at the kitchen and there was a long line for the coffee machine. She looks down at her mug and then back over at Rick.

Beth walks up the stairs and sits on the edge of Rick's desk just beside him and she sticks out her mug. Rick looks up from his newspaper and his face lights up into a big smile seeing Beth and her little gift in the form of caffeine and he sees her mug with Little Miss Sunshine logo on it. Beth grins broadly handing it over seeing Rick's face and those beautiful dancing blue eyes first thing in the morning, she imagines waking up to those baby blues first thing in the morning.

Rick leans back in his chair turning slightly to the right to face Beth completely, his knee knocking on to Beth's and he just leaves his knee there against hers. It was a huge contrast to months ago when he was shifting away from her, worried with those unknown feelings he had floating around in his head, he wasn't bothered about any appropriate distance of space between them now but in fact he'd shifted closer and Beth just sits there looking down over at his desk smiling.

"Good Mornin' Deputy Grimes!" Beth smiles handing him the hot mug of freshly brewed coffee.

"Mornin' Officer Greene," Rick greets her back with his gorgeous smile and takes her mug with grateful eyes.

He needed his caffeine fix, he had a long day ahead and Judith was sleeping over for the night whilst Carl was at a sleepover at Duane's so Lori could have a night to herself and Rick had jumped at the chance of having his little princess for an extra night and was finding the right time to speak to Beth about going to his place and spending the evening with him and Judith if she didn't have anything planned.

Rick takes a sip from the mug whilst staring up at Beth and his smile broadens at the perfect cup of coffee, he knew Beth had made it, she always made good coffee.

Beth sits there smiling and has to look away, yesterday coming back to the forefront of her mind and Rick sits there watching her knowing what she was thinking about and he raises his brow playfully.

"So?" He replies.

"So?" Beth replies back.

"Did you have a nice evening?" Rick asks taking another sip of his coffee talking casually as Leon walks by.

"A very nice evening thank you for asking Deputy Grimes!" Beth replies.

"Just a very nice evening, not an excellent evening?" He asks back taking another sip.

Beth sits there in thought, she closes her eyes and she shakes her head and looks at Rick with a small smile.

"So, so, but I've got this bite on my neck!" Beth says touching it "I almost thought I had a mosquito sucking there all last night!" Beth replies and Rick chokes on his coffee amused knowing he must have given her few bites and Beth had just called him a mosquito, he grabs a tissue and wipes his mouth and down his shirt and looks up at Beth. She looked tickled and supresses the urge to erupt into laughter, Rick can see the signs, she's trying hard not to.

"That's strange, think I got bitten by a mosquito, it happened in the evening! I'm sure it was the female species, they're usually out for blood, a female mosquito locks onto her victim using a combination of scent, exhaled carbon dioxide and chemical in the person's sweat, when she finds a suitable meal, she lands on an area of exposed skin and inserts her proboscis to draw the victim's blood, the common symptoms are a tell-tale red bumps and itching but there's no itching just the marks that she left on me! She got me real good - here, here and here!" Rick points around his neck and his shoulder.

Beth gives him a look to say she was offended and a _you're dead _look that he'd just compared her to a mosquito!

Leon is over at Rick and leaning down and taking a look at Rick's neck.

"Looks more like a hickey, a love bite?" Leon states.

"Beth, what do you think?" Rick asks sitting up and exposing his neck "Take a good hard look!" Rick grins.

Beth leans forward looking into Rick's eyes and then down covering her mouth in pretend shock.

"Oh, Oh, Oh!" She whimpers and Rick watches her with a raised brow.

"I got it!" Beth squeals and swats Rick hard on the shoulder making him jump back into his seat not expecting Beth to do that.

"Oops, my bad! It was just fluff, I mistook it for a mosquito!" Beth says looking at her hand and dropping the pieces of fluff and looks straight at Rick "Sorry!" and bats her lashes angelically and he gives her a narrowed look in thought.

Leon looks at Rick stunned and then at Beth open mouth not believing she had just done what she had just done and Rick gestures for Leon to go away and he does. Leon grabs his things and rushes down the stairs and off towards briefings not wanting to witness Rick reading out the consequences to Beth for attacking a fellow officer and not just any officer, a senior officer and the punishment was usually for what Beth had just done if found guilty was maximum - suspension with no pay but Beth knew the drill.

"Girl, best hope you've got eight lives of the nine!" Leon mumbles beneath his breath wanting to help Beth but knowing there was no winning over Rick, he would rip right into him for even trying to defend Beth.

"I'm a mosquito am I?" Beth asks turning back to face Rick once Leon left.

"I think you are now, I was teasing before but not so sure now!" Rick says rubbing his shoulder shifting his chair away seeing Beth looking at him questioningly.

"That so?" She asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"Excuse me!" Rick drawls leaning forward staring up at Beth "You were the one who called me a mosquito and from what I remember you locked onto me, these hickeys that are all over my neck, my shoulder and on my chest!" Rick whispers "I'm sure Dr Subrmanian from Forensics can match the teeth marks all over my body and trace them back to you, from your teeth and mouth!" Rick replies sitting back now with his foot crossed on top of his other knee and his hands clasped behind his neck waiting and watching for Beth to answer and say something witty.

"You've always got an answer for everything?" Beth snaps.

"I do, I'm Rick Grimes, I know everythang!" He nods knowingly pretending to be serious of this fact.

Beth looks at Rick seeing him trying not to laugh but actually fails and lets out a hearty laugh and she laughs along with him. She liked to see Rick laugh, it was becoming more frequent and it suited him. Rick was thawing from the distant guy she first met, the lone ranger and aloofness attracted her to begin with, the mystery behind the man underneath the Sheriff's Department's Stetson Hat but this Rick before her, was drawing her in the more. Shane told her about how much fun he and Rick used to have before things happened to turn Rick detached, he just focused on being a dad and a cop, he stopped socialising and just kept on working long hours having to be dragged to the bar for one drink once in a blue moon but he was trying, he was attending and tonight he wasn't signed up for any overtime. Rick hasn't asked to see her tonight but Beth was hoping he would.

"I'll get you one of these days and I'll get ya good, your mouth with fall open and drag across the floor!" Beth promises throwing her nose up in the air and looking away with a grin on her face.

Rick stands up leaning over to grab some papers, he brushes up against Beth.

"Try it - if you win, I'LL do whatever you say BUT if I win and your mouth falls open, YOU have to do whatever I say!" He whispers into Beth's ear.

"Deal!" Is all Beth says and they both shake hands and just before Rick goes, he leans back down grabbing a pen.

"Just wanted you to know, I'm still defenceless against those boots and now that skirt, I hope to see you all after shift tonight at my place, Judy will be there but she'll be asleep by 7:00pm!" Rick says as his lip brushes against her skin taking in her scent, Beth swoons closer and Rick sneakily presses a kiss there as he gets up.

Beth's mouth falls open as her pulse races and Rick smirks at his victory. It was easy for him to make Beth speechless even with the one little gesture and he loved that he can do that to Beth, she wasn't pretending, she was genuine, she liked his company and she just liked him and he was slowly beginning to like himself once again.

"One to me, zero to you - I'll see you after shift, sweetheart!" He says leaning down by her ear whilst he grabs his mug "Don't be late for briefings!" Rick teases before he leaves joining Shane.

Beth walks back to her desk watching Rick walking off with Shane to briefings taking one last look over his shoulder at her and he gives her that gorgeous smile. She sees the crinkles around his eyes still laughing at their bet he just won, obviously scheming. She had a fist eating grin on her face wondering what Rick was planning, what was going on up in that beautiful head of his and more importantly, what he was going to have her do.

"Hey, what's up B?" Ben asks shouldering Beth as he joins her in the corridor.

"One day I'll tell you!" Beth shoulder Ben back and they make their way to briefings.

"Beth, is it about that secret crush, you gonna tell me who it is?" Ben asks wanting to know.

"Who says I have a secret crush?" Beth asks Ben curiously.

Ben scoffs and grabs Beth by the shoulders and directs her to their destination giving her a look to stop messing, he wanted to desperately know.

Jessie watches Beth gobsmacked having witnessed Beth flirting which wasn't a shock to her but that Rick was flirting back, if anything he was the one who was flirting shamelessly and she swore she saw him lean right up against Beth and possibly kissed her or tried to. She realises she's losing Rick to a little bimbo cheerleader, she couldn't let that happen, she was not going to let Beth win over Rick, Rick Grimes was hers. She trails behind and Amy joins her.

"Deputy Anderson, are you alright?" Amy asks seeing Jessie's bloodshot red eyes glowering into the briefings room.

"I will be once things are back to how they're supposed to be, some people need to remember their position and status around here!" Jessie says throwing daggers at Beth when Rick walks around handing out papers, his hand squeezes Beth's shoulder as he walks past her.

**To be continued...**


	39. Chapter 39

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks for reading and for the reviews from; DarylDixon'sLover, brinxb, castlefan83, megs27, Guest, malzateb and ifoundmyshoe. Thank you guys for commenting and I'm taking on board ALL your comments about the whole Jessie, bear with the pest for a bit longer, I'm trying to get to where this needs to go, please! :) But there is pure sickening Fluff up in here!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 39**

* * *

Beth moves over to the cupboard, scans the contents and locates the electric whisk on the top shelf.

_Men! _she puffs shaking her head and reaches for it having to go up on her tiptoes causing her skirt to ride up just a little as she stretches high up.

Rick hears her struggles, gets up from where he's sitting to help but pauses when he tears his eyes off the screen and looks over. Rick was distracted with the view Beth was presenting him and slowly sits back down into his seat.

"Rick, what a place to keep the electric whisk! You're gonna have to organise all your drawers so everythin' is in easy access, I can't be climbin' a mountain every time just to make mash or cakes or meringues!" Beth says going back down on level ground "I'll help you organise!" She turns around holding the whisk "You're the most organised and self-sufficient person I know after my daddy, yet your kitchen…"

Beth carries on talking at a hundred miles per hour and informs Rick that all the baby locks and latches were too tight on the cupboards, could he loosen them just a little. Judith wasn't going to be trying to get into the pantry any time soon, the handle was three foot above her head. Beth looks up for Rick to say something and she stops talking when she catches him.

Rick's eyes were narrowed looking very observant and the small turn up of his lips told her, he was taking pleasure in the view of her walking around bare feet in his kitchen whilst she blabbered on like she always does. His eyes had been following Beth around the kitchen every so often when they were in his line of sight and there wasn't much left to his imagination when her skirt had just ridden up and revealed more of her toned legs and thighs.

"Are you goin' to stare at me like that the _whole_ time I'm cooking?" Beth asks rolling her eyes and trying to hide her grin whilst she plugs in the whisker.

She begins draining the boiled potatoes and swede for the mashed potato she was making knowing that Judith loved it, it was her favourite right now. Again, with her back to Rick over at the sink, Beth sees his reflection on the metal tap, Rick still hasn't moved or uttered a single word, she turns around.

Finally realising Beth had caught him again as she was standing there holding her hips now in front of him, Rick rubs the back of his neck trying to find something coherent to say. He couldn't come up with anything so he just smiles clearing his throat and goes back to his laptop screen set up in front of him taking a sip of his beer sitting on the stool on the opposite side of the counter with Judith on the high chair next to him busy playing with the little red cups she'd become fascinated with.

Beth comes back to the counter and begins to whisk the potato, swede with butter and Rick passes the half and half from the fridge and pours a judgement amount into the bowl whilst Beth takes intervals at making faces at Judith and mixing. She sprinkles in the seasoning, gives it a once over, takes a bit of the mash on her finger and places it to Judith's mouth who eagerly takes the mash and smacks her lips together.

"How's it taste Jellybeans? does it need more seasoning?" Beth cocks her head asking Judith.

Judith claps her hands making Mmm Mmming noises.

"I'll take that as Little Chief's approval!" Beth laughs seeing Judith dribbling.

Rick looks up and smiles watching Judith clapping as Beth was leaning over her as they giggle whilst she wipes Judith's chin covered with baby dribble mixed with mash chatting away and then Beth's back to her task in hand, whisking whilst lifting the lid of the chicken and vegetables bubbling away in the saucepan.

Rick closes his laptop and runs his hand through Judith's hair as he gets up and makes his way over to Beth. Standing behind her, Rick's hand sneaks around her waist and he leans up against Beth as he hugs her from behind helping her stir the chicken with his free hand.

"Don't I get a taste?" Rick asks bluntly.

"I don't know?" Beth says uncertainly "Should daddy get a taste or should we make him wait til dinner?" Beth looks to her little helper for clarification.

Judith taps the wooden spoon on the red cups squealing happily.

"Miss Judith has spoken, permission granted!" Beth confirms taking a bit of mash on her finger and lifts it up to Rick's mouth.

Rick's tongue swipes at the mash, he licks and then he engulfs Beth's finger fully into his mouth and sucks on it a bit longer than he should. Beth looks up at him over her shoulder just as Rick opens his eyes and stares at Beth with that smile.

Beth looks away blushing and she sees Judith watching as she chews on a little red cup.

"Rick!" Beth snatches her finger back and nods towards Judith, they had a little audience and she didn't look amused, she wanted more mash but was content to chew on her cup.

Rick looks over at Judith and smiles when she covers her eyes babbling. Rick taking this opportunity, leans over closer and presses his lips at the corner of Beth's lips and takes a deep breath in and then out.

"What do you expect me to do when you're cookin' up a storm in my kitchen, lookin' like that, smellin' like this, being amazin' with my daughter, I can't help myself!" Rick murmurs into Beth's ear as his hand runs over her stomach and rests there.

Beth closes her eyes, she enjoyed being held by Rick. His hand on her skin, his chin pressed down against hers hairline as his lips drop a few kisses there, it left good. She's never felt this kind of love and Rick knew what to do to make her feel special, wanted and desired. Feeling Rick pressed up against her back as his hand begins to slowly wonder, Beth's eyes go wide and she wiggles herself out of Rick's embrace turning around and pushing him back with her finger.

"You can go set the table!" Beth tells Rick insistently before he did something which she would be powerless to succumb to "You're really distracting me!"

She never imagined Deputy Rick Grimes to be so affectionate, passionate and loving. She had seen how he was with Judith, Carl and Liv but that was a different kind of love, this was just out the world. She had only dreamt about moments like this when she would sit there daydreaming but Rick was proving to be more than the guy in her dreams, better than her dreams and she was able to tease him, joke with him without having to think twice, it just came out naturally, they just seemed to play off one another and she liked that and Rick seemed to have mellowed down and was the same.

Judith was busy stacking the cups one on top of the other marvelling at the wall she had just made. Rick walks over to Judith and praises her and adds a cup to make her wall higher. He looks up to see Beth skilfully pouring the mash into a bowl smiling deep in thought. He slowly turns Judith's chair around to face into the lounge and goes back to Beth and plants hot wet kisses on her exposed neck. Rick was being very attentive tonight and all Beth could do was close her eyes trying to control her breathing allowing Rick to continue kissing her but hearing Judith drop a cup and it bouncing over to their feet, Beth turns around in Rick's arm and covers his mouth with her hand to stop, she was trying to get dinner on the table, Beth looks over at Judith waving her cup in the air.

"She can't see anything!" Rick laughs pulling his mouth out of Beth's hand and leans back to continue where he left off from teasing Beth as she tries chasing him away like she was by lifting the electric whisk up and pointing it at him.

"I ain't afraid to use it!" Beth warns Rick but he steps forward not backing down.

"I ain't bluffin' Deputy Grimes!" Beth repeats laughing pressing the button to prove she was serious.

Whatever mashed swede and potato that was on the whisk splats all over Beth's face, on Rick's and at the back of Judith's head and her cups like a wrecking ball.

Judith yells as the cups go flying up in the air. She looks behind her to see Rick and Beth fighting to turn the whisk off. Beth was screaming as Rick laughs and then he rushes to the socket and flips the switch off. Beth is stood with her hands out, her face and hair was covered in mash, she wipes her face on her shoulder only to smear more of the gunk over her face. Beth pouts trying not to laugh looking over at Rick who's also covered in mash. He lifts his T-Shirt up and attempts to wipe his face only to spread it up.

"I'm dating the clumsiest woman in Georgia!" Rick jokes wanting to get a kick out Beth.

"This is your fault, you can clean it all up whilst I clean Judy!" Beth instructs Rick handing him the whisk.

Beth tiptoes over to Judith trying not to slip and takes her out of the high chair and carries her over to the sink and begins cleaning her up.

"Daddy's naughty! Look what he did!" Beth tutts shaking her head and Judith copies.

"She pushed the button and she's blamin' this on me?" Rick asks Judith in disbelief wiping his face.

Beth nods and Judith nods along too.

"Hey Miss Judith Grimes, you're meant to be on my side!" Rick says in his voice of authority pretending to be cross at Judith's betrayal of picking Beth's side.

Judith looks from Beth to Rick and starts to laugh.

"And I don't know why you're laughing! It's bath-time after dinner!" Rick reminds Judith.

Judith's laugh begins to simmer down, she recognised that sentence and latches on to Beth.

"What's wrong with bath time?" Beth asks puzzled. Belle, David and Simon loved bath time, all kids loved bath times right, Beth thought.

"You'll see!" Is all Rick says wiping down the cupboards.

There's a knock at the door and they all turn around to see Liv smiling through the glass waving in and then her smile turns to pulling a face of shock when she walks in and sees the state of the kitchen and the state of Rick, Beth and Judith.

"What on earth happened?" Liv asks tiptoeing over to the stove and turning it off.

Both Rick and Beth point at one another and they begin talking over each other trying to make their point and then Rick mimics Beth and Beth stands there silently watching and Liv stifles a laugh not knowing where to look.

"Are you, are you mockin' me?" Beth asks putting Judith on her hip and her hand on the other side.

"I don't know, did it sound like verbal diarrhea?" Rick pokes fun at her blabbering and she looks at him in shock, mouth agape and then closes her mouth remembering their bet.

"That's two to me and zero to you!" Rick confirms cocking his head looking Beth in the eyes again with that grin.

"I'm so gonna wipe that grin off your face!" Beth promises and Rick nods to see what she was going to do.

"Don't go Super Sonic Beth on me, we've got a child present!" Rick winks at Judith and she leans her head on Beth's shoulder smiling watching her father getting into trouble.

"Jellybeans, close your eyes!" Beth instructs Judith dropping a towel over her head "This is not gonna be pretty!"

Beth looks around and her face lights up as she grabs some mash from the bowl and wipes it down Rick's nose to his neck and down his shirt as Rick watches looking down speechless and he looks at Beth and his eyes were dancing with amusement and then he reaches for the bowl.

Liv giggles hard. It's been years since she's seen Rick goofing around, it made her happy, it reminded her of when her and her late husband used to have these little lover's tiff but it was harmless fun she could cry at the memories but she doesn't. Laughing, she jumps in between Rick and Beth putting up her hands for both of them to stop.

"I just came over to drop off a Cherry Pie for my Angel Delight, look what Granny made!" Liv coos and tickles Judith's toes "I'm off to play bingo, I'll see you kids when you're not covered in," Liv wipes the texture off of Rick's face and takes a nibble "swede and mash!" She laughs as she makes her way out and closes the door behind her.

"Richard, tidy this mess!" Liv knocks on the kitchen window as she disappears and Beth grins.

Rick shakes his head realising he was outnumbered. The three women in his life were joining forces on him but he was okay with that as he helps Beth take off Judith's dress.

"Well?" Shane asks once Liv gets into the car.

"It's all goin' great, Beth's in there, they're havin' fun with Judy!" Liv grins broadly buckling herself in.

"Did they say anything?" Shane asks and Liv shakes her head.

"So," Shane taps his fingers on the steering wheel "They don't know that we know that they're together?" Shane asks.

"They don't!" Liv answers turning around looking at Shane.

"How long do ya think it's gonna take them to tell us, it's took them long enough to get their act together?" Shane wonders.

"I don't know but let's let them enjoy this time, I want them to get to know each other without everyone sticking their noses in, that means we're goin' to have to stop sticking our noses in and let them mould together and then they'll tell us in their own time when they're good and ready. I don't want anything or anyone to ruin Rick and Beth's happiness!" Liv asserts.

She looks over at Shane who was grumbling, he wanted to have his fun with teasing Rick and catching him out.

"Shane!" Liv calls "I mean it!" She warns.

Shane stamps his foot "Yes ma'am!" He reluctantly answers.

"Good!" Liv pats his hand on the stick "Now, it's mission Shara!" Liv says indicating for Shane to start the car.

"Anything you can suggest, I'm up for it!" Shane confirms looking up at Rick's house seeing Rick and Beth happily fussing over Judith, wanting a bit of what they've found.

Liv follows Shane's gaze and pats his cheek understanding that Shane was ready to settle down and start a family of his own and he has his heart set on one woman, a woman he can't have but for some reason won't give up on.

"I'm thinking I need to get a drink!" Liv decides.

"It's a school night and aren't I dropping you off at the community centre for bingo?" Shane asks.

"Yes and not now! I need to celebrate and I'm thinking either a glass or sherry or a beer or two!" Liv announces mischievously.

"Alright Mrs G!" Shane whoops and decides to take Liv to the bar.

* * *

Jessie walks around the aisles with her trolley looking at the bottles of liquor on the endless rows.

She needed a pick-me-up after the day she had, nothing was going her way and to top it Pete wanted for them to go away next weekend. The Rookies had arranged to go away camping and Rick and Shane were going along. It was going to be a chance to do extra training for the triathlon which was fast approaching and The Chief was all for it and gave them the days off and has gotten extra help from the agency for the weekend and she couldn't go because of stupid annoying Pete and his family time.

"I'll get him another bottle of Jack Daniels, keep him occupied and warm for the rest of the night!" Jessie sighs putting a bottle into the trolley.

Rick's words repeating over and over in her head, it was because of Beth she realises. She was annoyed Rick said all that and more because of a stupid rookie, he was going to be making a fool of himself if he pursues Beth the way he was earlier this morning. She cannot shake away the way Rick was flirting with Beth, it made her blood boil. Rick never flirted on purpose with anyone, the only person she's seen him with is with Lori back in the day but she gets a sudden image of Beth and Rick getting closer, Rick kissing Beth, touching Beth and them together appear in her mind and she throws in another bottle.

"No!" Jessie fumes chucking in chips and nuts.

She walks down the aisle of freezers and reaches for the tub of Pistachio Ice-Cream and then another hand grabs at it. She looks up and over to the face and then she freezes.

"Lori Grimes!" Jessie smiles.

"Jessie," Lori nods back and lets go of the Ice-Cream.

Jessie looks at Lori and thinks this is her golden opportunity, her opportunity to get Lori riled up and pissed at Rick and the bimbo muscling in on Rick.

"It's so good to see you, we should catch up and grab a coffee, I haven't seen and spoken to you since you and Rick separated which I'm still trying to get my head around!" Jessie says giving Lori her sympathy.

"You and Rick were the perfect couple, High School Sweethearts and now," She puts a gentle hand on Lori's shoulder.

"We should set up play dates, the boys would love it!" Jessie suggests.

"That would be a great idea but Carl is into his own thing, he's come to that age where you can't tell him he must socialise with this person, that person and he's at so many clubs right now, it's gonna be impossible, I'll have to check our schedule and if anything is free, then I'll speak to Carl." Lori replies knowing she didn't want to push Carl into doing something he didn't want to do, she was just rebuilding her relationship with her son.

"Lori, there is something else I wanted to speak to you about, one mother to another, something that will impact you and your children and I don't think it's the right impact or right at all!" Jessie says delicately.

Lori eyes Jessie sceptically wondering what would Jessie Anderson want to speak to her about that would impact her and her children. She had avoided Jessie for as long as she can remember, since High School to be precise knowing Jessie had an eye for Rick, the boy all the girls had a crush on, Rick who was two years their senior who shunned Jessie or dodged Jessie who was fooling around with Pete at the time, her now husband, who only became her husband when Jessie found out she was pregnant by the time she was in college. They'd only said a few words to each other when they crossed paths years later in the school playground or at kid's parties or functions when she would attend with Rick for work.

"Ok, I'm listening, seems important" Lori replies and Jessie nods it was.

"There's this young girl, looks like she's just come out of High School, a rookie and I think she's trying to trap Rick into a relationship and I'm afraid that he may succumb to her being lonely since your separation, the girl is practically in his face and flaunting herself at him!" Jessie closes her eyes cringing.

"I'm sure he's not comfortable with these advances but men are men and they have needs and well this girl is shameless and she'll do ANYTHING to get to him so she can get ahead in her career!" Jessie states shaking her head.

Lori finding this uncomfortable looks around and smiles at passer-byers but continues to listen, this didn't sound good.

"She's the blonde who walks around acting all innocent and she's spending time with your kids and I don't think that's a good idea, she's using Judith to get to Rick and he's falling for her tricks, I'm worried what will happen, he could lose his reputation that he's worked so hard for, his job and the prospect of ever becoming Sheriff of this County if he gets involved in a sordid affair with this girl and when it comes to light that in his insanity, his weakness, they find out he's helped her bypass all relevant procedures, protocols to become a Deputy and he gives her a glowing reference compared to all the rookies who have worked hard and tirelessly for their place in the force, it just does not sit right with me!" Jessie reveals worried trying to get through to Lori.

"I think you have some say, some level of influence on Rick and management, control, you're Rick's ex-wife, you can stop this from happening and get this girl dismissed for indecent intentions, for fraud, I don't know but she shouldn't be here in King County!" Jessie implores Lori now placing her hand on Lori's arm in her show of concern.

Jessie looks to have finished and waits for Lori to give her verdict, confirm she agrees to help get Beth kicked out of King County. Lori raises her brow taking in all the information and her cold frosty glaze is up and Jessie internally grins, here comes the bitch, stupid indecisive Lori, easily swayed if played right – Jessie squeals to herself.

"Are you implying that Beth is using Rick all so she can get up the ladder without actually climbing it, just jumping it, pulling the wool over Rick's eyes, The Chief's eyes?" Lori asks sternly.

"Yes!" Jessie yells sighing with relief that Lori understood.

"The same girl who is Beth who's a good and close friend of mine?" Lori asks frowning.

"Yes!" Jessie replies hesitantly, she didn't know Lori and Beth were friends but maybe Lori would act now knowing a so called friend is using her and her family to get to her position of power.

Lori steps forward and puts both her hands on Jessie's shoulder and comes head to head with the blonde.

"I know about Rick and Beth and they have my blessing and I don't think even if I didn't give it, Rick wouldn't give a shit!" Lori confirms.

"Me and Rick have come to an understanding, we're working it out for our children and I'm not havin' you and your foul mouth ruinin' a friendship I can hold on to. Rick and I are no longer together but we have two kids together and there could be a friendship still there, the romance is dead but I still love him, I love him enough for him to be happy with someone else!" Lori finally says out loud.

"I've seen first-hand how much Beth loves Rick and Rick loves her. She loves my children and they love her back, it's not fake or a pretence! And if Rick's to move on with his life, then I hope it is with Beth, scrap that, it is with Beth, so you take your Jack Daniels and go wallow in your self-pity. If you make trouble for Rick and Beth, you'll regret coming and opening up to me. If Rick finds out, you're finished, he'll personally see to it and if you hurt Beth or my kids, I will finish you, you got it Jessie Anderson?" Lori stares Jessie straight in the eyes gripping her shoulders.

Jessie pushes Lori off of her and rubs her shoulders in pain and annoyed for Lori's trickery. Lori snatches the Ice-Cream out of Jessie's hand and puts it into her trolley and strolls off once Jessie nods her head, she was backing off.

Liv and Shane were standing a couple of meters away holding boxes of cereal in front of their faces as Lori strolls by with their mouths wide open. They look at each other and then watch Jessie abandon her trolley and storm out of the grocery store embarrassed and feeling humiliated.

"Pinch me!" Liv says.

Shane pinches Liv's bottom and she hits him round the head with the cereal box.

"Sorry, that's where I usually pinch a woman when I pinch and I'm trying to absorb all this in!" Shane apologises sorting out his hair "How much did we drink?" Shane asks and Liv just shrugs and watches Jessie dismayed and glad Rick was never interested or got involved with Jessie.

* * *

Judith hated bath time and Rick always struggled with Judith screaming blue murder like he was trying to drown her in the tub. It terrified him that maybe he was hurting her and he'd end up having to get into the shower with Judith to show her it was okay, daddy washes too and holds her tightly as he runs a flannel over her body, rinses her and jumps out soaking wet. Demonstrations didn't work as they did with the rookies, Judith was a little madam.

Lori had taken to ignoring Judith's cries and bathed her as quickly as she could, she had more experience and it didn't faze her the amount of noise Judith was making, she got the job done and Judith could wail as much as she wanted, at least she was clean.

Neither Rick and Lori got the time to leisurely play with Judith at bath time with the rubber ducks and boats were collecting dust on the shelves.

"Be my guest!" Rick gestures to Beth holding a naked Judith, the bath tub filled with some water.

"Oh c'mon, everyone loves bath time!" Beth coos to Judith and Judith starts to whine when she sees the water, she grabs hold of Beth round the neck and buries her face there.

"See!" Rick says taking a seat frowning letting out a heavy sigh.

Beth drops the ducks and boats into the water and telling Judith to look at the duckies whilst she gets down on her knees and places Judith into the water and slide her into the seat.

Judith starts to cry and Rick leans forward, elbows on his knees chin resting in his hands. It didn't matter who bathed Judith, Judith just didn't want to bathe, she reminded him of Daryl.

Beth grabs a duck and squirts some water at Judith's chest but Judith continues to cry.

Beth starts to hum ignoring Judith's cries and breaks into a song with the most peculiar voice making both Rick and Judith look up and stare at her.

_"Rubber Duckie, you're the one  
You make bathtime lots of fun  
Rubber Duckie, I'm awfully fond of you!_

_woh woh, bee doh!"_

Beth puts Judith into the bath seat and straps her in and grabs a duck and squirts more water at Judith.

_"Rubber Duckie, joy of joys  
When I squeeze you, you make noise  
Rubber Duckie, you're my very best friend, it's true!_

_Doo doo doo doooo, doo doo"_

Beth waves Rick over and he gets down on his knees next to heras she continues to sing and Judith starts grabbing at the ducks floating around her. Beth passes the flannel to Rick and he starts to run it over Judith.

Beth nudges Rick and he looks at her and she gestures for him to join her sing but Rick gives her a look and she eyeballs him to sing.

"I'm not singing!" Rick says sternly and continues to wash behind Judith's ear.

Beth turns and stares at him giving him her puppt eyes and then Judith copies looking to cry again. Rick frowns, he didn't want to do it, he shakes his head and then a whimper comes out of Judith. Beth looks at Judith sadly.

_"Every day when I make my way to the tubby  
I find a little fella who's cute and yellow and chubby  
rub-a-dub-a-dubby!"_

Rick begins to sing, Beth's head pops up in a big smile and Judith abruptly stops crying and listening to Rick sing out of tune.

_Rubber Duckie, you're so fine  
And I'm lucky that you're mine  
Rubber duckie, I'm awfully fond of you!_

Beth joins in with Rick in the chorus and she shampoos Judith's hair. Rick pours water over Judith's head rising out the shampoo. Judith flaps her hands about getting water all over them but doesn't cry, she enjoys playing.

_"Rubber Duckie, you're so fine  
And I'm lucky that you're mine  
Rubber duckie, I'm awfully fond of  
Rubber duckie, I'd like a whole pond of  
Rubber duckie I'm awfully fond of you!_

_doo doo, be doo!"_

"Hey Jellybean, your got through a bath, daddy will sing to you every bath time!" Beth coos.

Rick looks to Beth throwing her a killer look of he was never doing that again. His face was pink from blushing and embarrassment and Beth bursts out laughing. She leans over wrapping her arms around Rick's neck and kisses him gently on the lips as a reward and just because she wanted to and could.

"Promise me, you'll stay as you are, never change!" Rick asks Beth and she nods happily.

"Promise and I'll even sing with you even though your way out of tune!" Beth laughs squirting the duck at Rick "But it's music to my ears and Judy's - we love it!" Beth adds resting her head on Rick's shoulder watching Judy play with the ducks.

Rick laughs, he knew he sucked and nobody but Beth and Judith will hear him sing, so he was okay with it.

* * *

**Featured Song Rick sang:- Sesame Street - Rubber Duckie**

**A/N:- I'm back to work tomorrow! Bohooo! Being off a week having A LOT of fun and being able to update my stories has been great! Wish me luck - Good Night xoxo**


	40. Chapter 40

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks to the people reading and for the reviews on the last chapter from; DarylDixon'sLover, brinxb, malzateb, Zombielibrarian, vickig75, Guest, ifoundmyshoe, alliesmiley2, BethFan, Ameliya86, Guest, SoutheastChicagoMom, Guest(s) and dixie326 – Thank you guys! Here's the next chapter...

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 40**

* * *

Rick and Shane race each other through the trees over the grass towards the station on their morning run. Rick sees their finishing line by the Willow Tree and picks up speed. He's always been a good runner back since school and it would seem he still is.

"You got a two second head start!" Shane moans when he makes it to the finish with Rick waiting for him resting up against the tree.

"Guess breakfasts on you…again!" Rick grins doing his stretches.

They've always been competitive since they could walk.

Shane tries to talk but he can't and waves Rick off.

"You gonna be like this camping, letting the rookies show you up when you're tailing along…behind!" Rick mocks Shane "You're gettin' lazy!"

Shane drops to the floor laying underneath the shade of the tree catching his breathe.

"Somebody needs to tone down on the burgers and beers and on the body building, TOO much muscle fat and eating fat slows you down!" Rick advises looking at Shane who had put on some weight and would need to work it off if he wanted to remain super fit for work or become a jelly-belly cop, cops are ridiculed about being overweight and fat and unable to keep up with the criminals, that's why criminals get away because of their jelly-bellies.

Shane lays there panting and giving Rick the middle finger and he rolls his eyes back in return.

"The ladies love this bod!" Shane whimpers lifting up his vest flashing his abs.

"Well, I'm that good then beating you and I guess…you're not, even with that bod!" Rick states.

"You wish!" Shane answers back and Rick gives him a look saying so.

"I'm gonna go get a double bacon sandwich smothered in brown sauce!" Shane decides.

Rick just laughs proving his point.

"One more and then I'm back to trainin' and you'll be eatin' my dust Ricky my boy!" Shane vows.

"I'll be waiting a long time then!" Rick teases dropping his bottle down to Shane to drink and get rehydrated.

"I'll see you back at the station. I'm gonna splash out today seeing as I can afford to," Rick smirks running his hand over his toned abs and not losing a penny from his own wallet "I'll have a smoked salmon omelette wrap and some fruit!" He says over his shoulder whilst he makes his way back to the station to take a shower.

Shane heaves a little, he hated smoked salmon. He sits up and takes a look at his abs, not as defined as they usually are.

"Beautiful body, one more bacon sandwich and then we're back to business, can't have all the girls drooling over Rick's wiry body!" Shane informs his body.

Dragging himself up, he walks to The Riverside Café seeing Angelo wiping down the patio windows.

"Hey Angelo, I'd like my special and I'd like it to be a double, it's gonna be my last for a real long time so make it big, make it greasy, make it triple, I feel really greedy!" Shane requests walking in and making his way over to the stools and slumping his face down on the counter when he takes a seat.

"I saw Deputy Grimes kicked your ass again this morning! You should take a leaf out of his book! He knows what he's talkin' about, what he is doin', he is clever, verrrrry clever!" Angelo says smirking with a dirty laugh at the end.

Shane looks up at Angelo with a raised brow not understanding what the Italian man was ranting on about.

Angelo looks around and leans closer to Shane.

"Deputy Grimes is capturing the eyes of the ladies, _young ladies_, beautiful ladies and I can only think it's because of his healthy and clean lifestyle and that he keeps in such tremendous shape and he knows what the ladies like and want - the ladies like The Deputy Richardo Grimes and he is giving himself to them in the way he talks, walks, stares and he does this head tilting thing that oh my heavens is just wow!" Angelo reveals with big eyes to Shane as if it's a big top secret.

"Angelo, what on earth are ya talkin' about, ya need to visit the eye doctor and its Rick short for let me think…Richard after his pops!" Shane scoffs not knowing what was up with Angelo.

Rick was never good with the ladies, yeah some of the ladies had an eye for him but Rick was no ladies' man and he spent his whole life ignoring boobs and butts that didn't belong to Lori, whatever boobs and butt she had, wasn't much but he'd settled. Shane's seen the recent women doing double takes at Rick now that he's a free agent, eligible alpha going spare. The giggling around him, gushing and Shane gets a bit jealous now when he really thinks about it. Rick never reciprocates back any advances and now that annoys Shane slightly, Rick doesn't even realise the women flocking at his feet nor realise he's getting the attention. It's like role reversal, he always got the attention from the ladies not Rick!

"My eyes are perfectly fine!" Angelo confirms covering his left eye and reading the specials from the board on the far end of the restaurant "I didn't even write the specials today, Marco did!" Angelo confirms.

Shane is lost in thought and is pulled back when Angelo erupts again on his love on Rick.

"Rick is, how can I put it…maturing nicely with age, he gets better with age and some men, us," Angelo says looking at himself and at Shane and then at the bacon sandwich put down in front of him "Don't age so well and sooner or later, we wake up and realise we didn't mature nicely like a nice wine but a smelly cheese!" Angelo gives a resigned sigh patting his stomach and then taking a bite of his own bacon sandwich "Rick is the nice wine, women like nice wine and some women prefer the older wine, and we are the cheese and not everyone likes an old cheese!"

Shane just bogs at Angelo being compared to a stink ass cheese.

"How old are you?" Angelo asks.

"Just turned thirty-five couple of months back." Shane replies.

"Thirteen years is a nice age difference, lucky man!" Angelo grins jealous and looks at the picture of his wife with a frown "She's a cheese!"

Shane zones out and imagines himself in ten years' time, fat and unmarried and jerking himself off on a Friday night. He then sees Rick still as he is with a few grey hairs in his sideburns and in his stubbly well-kept beard once he made Sheriff. Rick was natural and wouldn't hide his ageing process, it would just make him look more charming and refined unlike him. He'd probably resort to dying his hair to look youthful. Rick would be going home from some fancy restaurant with a young blonde_ 'Beth'_ smiling that smile with happy crinkles around his eyes, leaning closely into her, kissing those sweet plump lips which would turn into full on make out session, Rick'd be picking up his little lady as he unlocks the door and carries her in. The lights go out in the bedroom and he can only imagine that Rick was having the night of his life like he does every night whilst he lonesome fondles himself.

"NO!" Shane says jumping up from his stool and pushing the bacon sandwich down the counter, it slides and Angelo catches it before it falls and smashes to the ground.

"Personality also, he has a good personality and he is sweet and women like it when a man can blush, can listen, can cry and let it out there!" Angelo adds leaning down on the counter holding his chin.

"You sure, YOU'RE not in love with Rick?" Shane asks scrunching his face looking over at Angelo questioningly.

"What…why you say these things…I'm a happily married man!" Angelo confirms and stalks off biting his bottom lip in wonder.

Shane begins to re-evaluate his life, he was slipping, what was wrong with him, he kept asking himself.

He looks out the window and then the brunette whose captured his heart, has had made him a living wreck just walks by. She was wearing shapeless ill fitted jeans and a black sleeveless shirt flapping as she walks with a tank top beneath it and brown laced up Dr Martens, she preferred to dress masculine. On any other woman, he wasn't sure he would have taken notice but she looked beautiful, completely different to all the women he's chased after or dated. Maybe it's because he can't have her, she won't have him, it's why he badly wants her or it could be the fact she is amazing and different and not like any of the women he's been associated with and she was freakishly clever, bad ass and sweet at the same time.

"Tara!" Shane calls.

"My salvation!" he whispers.

Shane begins to sprint out the restaurant, running in between the tables with a big smile on his face when he sees Tara flip her hair to the side reading her newspaper. He continues on his way not taking his eyes off of her and he gets closer to the exit and then he slams smack against the patio windows and slips down into a heap on the floor with a moan of pain.

"Rick doesn't do that!" Angelo says rushing over to help Shane up.

"Tara!" Shane cries pressing his face against the window as Angelo helps him up reaching out to her watching her back now.

"Come back, come back my Sweet-pee!"

"Don't act desperate, she won't like that!" Angelo snaps.

"I'm desperate, I can't get her out of my damned head and she thinks I'm the biggest loser and pervert out there!" Shane mopes.

"But she likes the ladies too?" Angelo asks remembering the conversations she and the rookies have when they're all there dining.

"She thinks she is but she's not, she hasn't hooked up with a single girl since the time she's been here, she's in denial that's the only thing I can think of!" Shane says definitively.

"Sure you're not the one in denial?" Angelo asks.

Shane gets up and brushes himself off looking like a beaten down puppy.

"Come take a seat and you tell Angelo from the beginning!" Angelo manoeuvres Shane to a table.

"It started off when we were partnered together. I thought she was one of those butch guy wannabes, she irritated the hell outta me and something happened, when, how, where, I don't know…Elvis came on and I began serenading her..." Shane goes off telling his story from the first time he met Tara. He puts his feet up on the chair opposite and leans back whilst Angelo listens taking down notes in his notepad so he could analyse later on.

* * *

"Awwwww he's so cute!" Tara beams looking at the chimp in the newspaper.

"He sure is, you remember daddy had a chimp patient, he was so adorable, I begged momma and daddy to adopt him but they said it was like looking after a real baby, he would have been a handful and he was, I smuggled him home in my backpack and kept him in my room but I got caught when he trashed the living room, he was so naughty!" Beth giggles remembering her father's face and the damage done to their beautiful antique furniture passed down the generations. It wasn't funny then but now she can't help herself.

"I wonder where he is now?" Beth ponders about the chimp that came into her life and went.

"Whoah!" Tara says stopping "$1000 Reward to whoever finds Charlie The Chimp Alive and Well!"

"Yeah whoah!" Beth says grabbing the paper "Alive and Well!" Beth frowns "We've gotta find him, poor baby, not for the money but to get him back to his momma!" Beth declares.

"We'll find Charlie The Chimp and we'll get paid for it too! win, win for everyone!" Tara squeals turning to Beth grabbing her shoulders "I could take my dad to that cabin he's been goin' about, go fishing, bird watching, he's feeling heaps better now and Lilly says he's okay to travel, he'll be so blown away!"

"That's great Tara, why didn't you say anything!" Beth smiles hearing this.

"So much has been goin' on and besides you're in a whole new world right now, you've practically become a member of The Grimes Family, you're not gonna have time for us!" Tara playfully nudges Beth.

Beth nudges back "Uncle David is my family, always will be, Tara! we're still family, please don't avoid telling me important news, we don't keep things from each other!" Beth says suddenly sadly.

Tara notices Beth getting emotional and pulls her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Beth, your absolutely right, I give you full permission to kick me!" Tara jokes and drops her backpack and bends over lifting up her shirt presenting her butt for Beth to kick.

"Behave and get up!" Beth laughs pulling Tara up.

"You nervous?" Tara asks picking her bag up getting Beth's attention as the subject of Grimes has come up.

"Yep!" Beth blushes "I just hope I don't do something stupid and he changes his mind. I just know I will do something stupid like drop my food all over him, push him into the river, he'll be swimming with the gold fishes and he'll wake up from whatever weird bubble he's been in and change his mind!" Beth groans.

"From what I've seen, I highly doubt it!" Tara says throwing her arm over Beth's shoulder.

"You're a bit eccentric in a small lovely package, when you burst open, a whole rainbow and other fun and whacky things come out but he likes that and I bet you're the most fabulous package he's ever received!" Tara winks making Beth laugh out loudly and she falls to the fall and pulls Tara down with her.

"You certainly get him going!" Tara giggles remembering walking in on them and seeing how alert and responsive Rick was to Beth and how he hung out with them for a whole weekend it was actually nice to have a new edition to their ever growing clan.

"Zip it up! Zip it up!" Tara chants bowled over into the grass not believing what she saw.

"Stop it!" Beth laughs spanking Tara looking around hoping Rick wouldn't walk up on them and catch them, he usually did when it was something about him.

"That's it, spank him just like that and he might throw you over his knee and spank you right back!" Tara suggests spanking her own ass and they pull each other up and Beth gets serious.

"I can't believe any of this, I can't believe Rick Grimes wants to be with me, he's everything and more than I had ever wished for in my life, these past weeks have been the best moments of my life and I'm a little frightened that as abrupt as all this has happened, it's gonna abruptly end or blow up in my face!" Beth finally reveals to Tara.

Tara sees Beth's doubt in her mind and pulls her into another hug.

"You're gorgeous, wonderful, funny, smart, caring and everything I am sure Deputy Grimes has been searching for and just go with it, you'll never know unless you just go for it. You deserve to be with a great guy like Rick and he deserves a sexy, fabulous and out of this world girl like you! You're both made for one another and forget everything else and everyone and just enjoy tonight, be yourself because that's the whole reason why he is so infatuated with you and it takes a lot to impress and get Rick Grimes' attention!" Tara finally brings the discussion to a close "We spent days pickin' your outfit so tonight is gonna happen and I want all the details tomorrow!" Tara says bossily.

"Okay!" Beth grins.

If there was one person in this world who knew her and how to make her see sense it was Tara. She was right, Beth came to realise - it was just her insecurities springing into action before the first date. Rick Grimes doesn't go around messing women about, he would have thought carefully about this. He was the one who revealed his feelings to her first and they were genuine words and feelings, he meant every word and welcomed her with open arms into his life, into Judith's, his mom's and his home.

"Yay! Now we need to buy a crate of bananas!" Tara decides looking around once Beth was back to her happy self.

* * *

Shane swings back on his chair listening to the boring voice on the other end of the phone yawning. Tara was making her way over and he sits back up when Tara drops her pen and has to bend down to pick it up.

"Mmmmmm - Nice!" escapes Shane's mouth.

"No! That's not what I meant…it's not nice…I didn't mean!" Shane jumps in his seat looking at the phone screen apologising to the toxicologist from the lab on the other end of the phone.

Shane quickly looks back to Tara listening to the lecture of what happens when swallowing products from beneath the kitchen sink, it wasn't nice being poisoned. He tries to explain he didn't mean it, what he meant and knew he couldn't tell the guy that he had become distracted by the woman in uniform walking by. He could tell by the lab guy's voice he didn't seem amused or find his sense of humour funny.

Rick sits in his chair shaking his head and then throws Shane a look telling him to concentrate on his work and not the brunette making her way up to speak to him.

"Tara." Rick greets when she reaches his desk sensing she had something on her mind "What can I do for you?" He asks.

"Hey Deputy Grimes! So…if we find this chimp, do we get to keep the reward money?" Tara enquiries frankly.

"We cannot accept rewards, we are the authorities!" Rick replies sorting out his papers looking up at Tara giving her an apologetic smile.

"What!" Tara frowns and her shoulders slump.

"Finding that chimp is part of our job. If it's found during shift we cannot take the money and even possibly if one of us finds it off duty, who's to say that one of us didn't take the chimp for the money, you understand what I'm saying." Rick explains "Unfortunately no." He says regretfully standing up.

"Yeah I understand but," Tara frowns following Rick "Was countin' on finding Charlie The Chimp and getting that reward money so I could take my dad to this cabin he keeps talkin' about!" She sighs "Guess will just keep savin' those shrapnel's from my minute salary, oh well!"

"Keep savin' and you never know, miracles can happen!" Rick says to cheer Tara up and places a hand on her shoulder and gives it a squeeze as they part ways.

* * *

Hands in his pockets, deep in thought after the meeting he had with The Chief and Deputy Jackie, Rick makes his way back towards his desk. The board have finally made their decision. They selected King County and Linden County to send two rookies from each Sheriff's Department to go undercover on secretive Ops for a month. When and where would be confirmed to the selected candidates and only their superiors when the time came. Planning was under way and secret identities were being put into place and into the system.

Rick climbs down the stairs to the hub of the station and begins to walk across the floor. When he reaches the Officer's section, he looks sideways over to Beth's desk, it had become second nature for him to look over. Beth turns her head whilst speaking on her phone, she felt eyes on her and sees Rick walking by at a leisurely pace. The eyes she felt, belonged to him and they connect. Beth smiles and he smiles back with twinkling eyes giving her that Rick Grimes smile that she'd never tire of.

Rick looked incredibly handsome as always, the man should be arrested for being so hot is all Beth could think watching him as he watches her tilting his head in greeting. She can now see Rick's teeth breaking through his smile as she continues to watch him. She mirrors him nodding replying back into the phone. She doesn't get to look at him for much longer, she has to look away. Rick makes her heart pound and weak at the knees with the way he looks at her even if was just for a couple of seconds. She begins to realise that she was no longer crushing on Deputy Rick Grimes, she was hopelessly falling deeply in love with him. She was nervous and excited about their first official date and wanted the day to hurry by without incident.

As he breaks his eyes away moving up towards his stairs, Rick begins to worry – Beth was amongst the candidates. She had weeks ago signed up for undercover work, it was something all the rookies were recommended to think about especially if they wanted to progress high up in their careers and it would be good for their credentials on their résumés when they applied for positions after their training contracts come to an end. Beth's goal was Atlanta PD to work her way up to try and make Detective. That was one thing that was on his mind, in a couple of years, would she go, what will it mean for them, could they keep their relationship going long distance, would she change her mind and apply at King County or a station close by and stay with him? this was a conversation they needed to have. They needed to talk about their future.

But his main worry right now was Beth being selected for the undercover work. The danger and threatening situations she would face and come under. How quickly things could go south and would she be able to handle it. What if her cover got blown? Beth was good at her job but undercover was a whole other level. He and Shane and the others wouldn't be there, she would be on her own, she'd have to use her initiatives, instincts and assess situations for herself and she'd have to rely on her partner undercover with her. So the guy candidate picked would need to be someone Beth could trust her life with and he hoped it was either Noah, Zach or Ben. The latter two were clowns but they knew where to draw the line and they always stepped up when the time called for them to be professional and they'd protect Beth, visa versa. Beth was dedicated to her work, there was no doubt about it, she was proving herself every day like all the other female officers. She absorbed and digested all the training and theories given but now she'd have to put the theory into practice and she needed to focus on her weaknesses and her phobia. He prayed with the help from Michonne she's been receiving over the months, Beth would now be able to control them better than she had been.

These were some of the things running through his mind. He remembers his rookie years and then when he was a Junior Deputy, the years of undercover work he'd successfully done. All missions were different and mostly dangerous and a few did go south but he'd taken a hold and control. He was good at making split second decisions and working under pressure and remaining cool and collected, it was what was required of an undercover officer. It was a life he could handle and experienced but had to give up when Lori voiced her concerns, he had a wife to consider and a child on the way. He couldn't use that to deter Beth if her name was called to reconsider - he wasn't her husband to pull that card on her to not go undercover to think of him.

They have their first official date tonight and he wasn't sure how it was going to go with all this up in the air. He wished life wouldn't be so complicated. He wanted Beth to succeed and reach her goals but he worried about the future and what's more, he had fallen in love with her, he wanted to give her everything but this was something he couldn't and it was something Beth had to decide and he had to respect her decision, he just prayed things would work and secretly hoped Beth wouldn't be selected. He didn't want to be selfish but he wished he could.

Beth puts the phone down and finishes off her report. She wanted to clear the files placed on her desk by Deputy Anderson before the end of the shift and she was energised and pumping to get things done. Placing the file onto the completed pile of two files, she looks up at the clock it was only 09:00am. She pouts looking at the endless files wishing she was out on the streets or in the car.

The emergency radio goes off and Rick and Shane are grabbing their stuff and rushing down the stairs.

"Lam, Leon, Jessie, Beth, Noah, Tara, get your stuff, there's a fire at one of the warehouses, we're needed to assist in evacuating and clearing the scene!" Rick informs them as the internal announcer booms out making the emergency announcement.

Within moments of the call, they're all rushing down the ramps towards the cars. Rick grabs hold of Beth's hand and pulls her over to the side opening the door for her to get into the back of his cruiser.

"Don't enter into the burning building, the firemen are equipped, it's their job - we're just securing the area!" Rick pleads with Beth remembering how she ran out to save the boy from getting run over and her last declaration that she would do what she needed to do in the line of duty to help someone who needed help.

"But what if," Beth asks looking at Rick.

"No ifs and no buts, you don't go in, that's an order not just to you but to all of you!" Rick grabs Beth's shoulders and he sees Beth looking up at him with scenarios running through her mind.

"Beth?" Rick calls getting her attention.

Beth reluctantly nods her head and Rick lets out a sigh of relief looking at everyone jumping into the cars, doors slamming shut. He runs his hands over Beth's arms before rushing round to the driver's seat.

"That goes for you too Rick, don't try and be the hero today, let our fire brothers go running into the burning building, they're trained at that dancin' with the flames!" Shane tells Rick knowing he was good at giving orders and advice but omitting himself from the equation.

"And you!" Rick replies jumping into the car.

Shane looks into the backseats at Beth and Tara, both anxious and fidgety. He blows out some air knowing what they're reactions will be when they witness their Senior Officers are hypocrites whilst they're ordered to stand back or face disciplinary if they don't follow protocol whilst they run in an turn into Action Men "We are a pair of dipshits!" He mumbles signalling Sal to open the gates.

Engines revving, lights flashing and siren blaring, they're all off in a line of patrol cars speeding out of the forecourt with Sal and his men holding open the gates. They make their way towards the industrial estate a mile away. Every vehicle on the road moves out the way seeing the cars speeding through town and then suddenly there's a loud explosion and pedestrians stop and stare in shock.

They all look up out the front windows in shock as they see flames going up in the distance and then the cloud of smoke following rising into the air.

"Holy crap on a cracker!" Shane says leaning forward and turns to Rick who watches and puts his foot down on the accelerator.

"I hope they got everyone out!" Tara worries beside Beth.

"They're okay, they've all gotta be!" Beth places a hand on Tara's thigh trying to be optimistic and Tara nods wanting to believe Beth.

Beth's eyes flicker over to Rick's in the rear-view mirror and he gives her a quick look and then he's back concentrating on the road ahead.

They sees the Fire Trucks in the adjoining road and then they turn into the road and join them.

Fireman Chris signals to Rick to the traffic jam up ahead that it needed clearing for them to get through the narrow turnings. Rick sees this and signals back.

"Rick to Leon, come in – over." Rick says into the radio.

"Go ahead!" Leon replies.

"We're goin' up ahead to clear the road to get the Fire Trucks through. Once you get there, you and your team get as many people out of the area and check for any casualties and keep abreast with the EMTs - over!" Rick instructs Leon.

"Roger that - over!" Leon replies

"Rick to Jessie, come in - over" Rick says into his radio.

"Go ahead!" Jessie replies.

"Once you get past the next crossroads, put cones down and block the road, nobody is to enter unless they're emergency services. Send Ben and Zach down on foot to assist evacuation and to clear the area, you and Amy remain posted at the road closure - over!" Rick instructs.

"Rick, I really think I should be there helping!" Jessie complains.

"Negative, I need you stationed at the road closure! – I repeat – you are to remain stationed at the road closure and handle the situation – over!" Rick repeats assertively.

"Confirmed - over." Jessie replies unhappily.

"She don't seem happy!" Shane scoffs looking at Rick.

"Happy or not, I need a deputy at the road closure, she's better at speaking and explaining to the public and I'll feel more comfortable with Leon and Lambert in the field with us, they have more experience and follow instructions, they only need to be told once and they know what to do!" Rick confirms bluntly.

Shane nods in agreement "You're the boss so long as she don't whine to me, I'm cool with any thang!"

Beth and Tara listen and know that they cannot try and play super cops and will have to follow orders, Rick has voiced his orders and what is expected of them and they needed to comply.

Rick speaks into the radio instructing Lambert and his team to drive up to the scene giving precise instructions.

"I read you loud and clear Rick – over!" Lambert replies.

"Rick to all en route - Remember the drill, team work, keep to protocol and stay safe – over and out!"

"Okay, Tara you stick with Shane, Beth your with me, you guys don't enter the building!" Rick instructs in the car as he parks up.

For once Tara does not argue for her being partnered with Shane, she follows him without question.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N:- The character Angelo is an Italian man who owns a Bistro I know. His English is good but he does say and do the funniest things that makes me laugh and I wanted to add him here for this chapter, I hope I captured him correctly.**

**I hope to get the next part to this chapter up at the weekend possibly Sunday or might have to be Monday.**

**Take Care and Good Night xoxo**


	41. Chapter 41

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and for the reviews on the last chapter from; DarylDixon'sLover, malzateb, vifly, brinxb, BethFan and megs27 – Thanks guys!

**Some action in this chapter - I am not a medical expert **

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 41**

* * *

It doesn't get easy seeing and dealing with accidents, incidents any type but you have to push away the fear and get on with the job that you've been given Beth tells herself. This is the job she's chosen and this, looking at the scene around her, it all came with it.

Beth takes a deep breath getting herself mentally ready, she sees Leon helping a man walk with burns on his arms.

"Oh my lord!" She hesitates hearing the man's cries and Leon was calming him down.

Leon looks up to find Beth watching. He gives her a sympathetic smile and then a look of encouragement that she'll be able to handle it, whatever she faces when she joins them. She throws him a look of thanks in return. She didn't know why people gave Leon a hard time and teased him. Yeah he was tall and gangly looking and maybe awkward at times but when it came to the crunch, his skills and instincts kicked in. He's progressed a long way from the stories she's heard from when he was a rookie and she begins to look at him in a different light, he was proving he was worthy of the badge on his chest.

Beth turns around when she feels those familiar hands on her shoulders.

"We've practised this before and just like before," Rick reminds Beth "and stay close and yell if you need help, stay away from the building, it could collapse at any given moment, it's not safe. If you hear anyone calling for help from inside, you grab me or one of the fire-fighters! Under no circumstances do you go in!" He pleads to Beth piercing his eyes into hers.

Beth nods when she sees how serious he is.

"I'm going to get the status report of what we're dealin' with and see what I can do, so you stick with Noah right now and once I'm done, I'll come find you!" Rick tells Beth still holding her shoulders.

"I got it Deputy Grimes, I know the drill, you do your thing, don't worry about me!" Beth responds "Help evacuate the area and get the injured medical attention once the paramedics get here, critical matters take priority - I got it!" Beth tells Rick resting a hand on top of his on her shoulder.

"Be safe!" Rick says one more time and before he leaves, he quickly adds "We have reservations at seven, it's a table with a great view and I'd really like for you to see it" Rick flashes a quick smile and then he's off doing his thing that he's good at.

"Yes, we've got a date and I don't plan on missin' it!" Beth smiles and looks back up at the fire and steps back when it flares out and seeing Noah, she takes off after him to help.

Once Tara comes face to face with the heat and raging flames, she remembers her ride along. The building was on fire but nothing in comparison to this in front of her. She nearly trips over her own feet. She feels a hand on her shoulder and looks to her side.

"This is some messed up shit but we need to stay focused. If you at any time need help, holler and I'll come runnin' but I know you're tough as boots, you'll keep goin' like last time, you did a great job! These folks need our help, I'll be by your side and I've got ya back remember that, any questions - ask!" Shane assures Tara.

She looks at him nodding her head, listening intently to Shane knowing she needed his guidance, this was fire.

"We can do it, we'll pull together!" Shane tells her all pumped up.

"We can do it!" Tara repeats back motivated.

"That's my girl, keep within my line of sight!" Shane indicates to his eyes and to hers.

"Okay, let's do this!" Tara says more loudly mirroring Shane pumped and now seeing Beth and Noah rushing to help a limping man with a young woman in his arms. Tara was ready and sprints following Shane who checks in with Noah and he confirmed they got this.

"Chief Williams!" Rick calls rushing over to her.

"Rick, we've got two people trapped in the main office on the first floor, father and son. The son's name is Lucas, ten years old called 911 giving their location, his father is injured and needs medical assistance. My men are going in but we need help to move debris from the entrance, the front collapsed during the explosion!" Sasha informs Rick.

Rick looks over seeing fire-fighter after fire-fighter hosing down the building, carrying people out and digging and then Rick sees the blockage at the main entrance.

"I got a couple of muscle Sasha, we'll help clear the entrance." Rick offers.

"Thanks Rick!" Sasha breathes appreciatively and waves over one of her men to help.

"Ben, Zach, over here!" Rick yells when he sees them sprinting up the road.

Ben and Zach turn and sprint over to Rick waiting to take orders.

"We need to shift and clear the entrance as quick as we can!" Rick tells them "Ben grab hold of the end, Zach the middle!" Rick instructs grabbing one end of the heavy metal sign that had fallen down and it weighed a ton.

Beth and Noah carry the unconscious woman and place her on the floor. Noah listens for her heartbeat but there's no breathing or movement. They begin resuscitation, there was no sign of the ambulances but could be heard from a far distance away, they couldn't wait. Noah remembers Rick's first aid training and his ride along with the ambulance services.

"We can do this, we can do this, Beth – start compressions!" Noah instructs reminding Beth with his hand movements of what to do.

Beth sits on her knees, leans down and begins chest compressions, she pushes down in the centre of the women's chest repeatedly pumping hard and fast.

Beth moves and Noah tilts the woman's head back and lifts her chin, pinching her nose, he covers her mouth with his and blows until he sees her chest rise. He breathes again.

_Breathe!_ Beth prays.

Noah hovers his ear over the woman's mouth and listens, there was no response. Noah shakes his head looking up at Beth with beads of sweat forming around his temple.

"Resuming compressions!" Beth shouts getting back into position and is back on the woman's chest pumping and counting.

Rick looks over as they pull out the metal sign and chuck it to aside. He sees Beth at work and Noah waiting ready to take over with a look of uneasiness on his face. Rick was about to run over wanting to go and help them but knowing he can't, he too had a job to do having to move the next concrete slab and then the next so the fire-fighters could get inside to reach the man and boy stuck in the office. Beth and Noah were working together, they were doing everything right and would continue until the medics arrived and just on cue, Rick hears the ambulance siren approaching and a rush of relief comes flooding to him but he was proud at Beth and Noah working in sync together, he concentrates back on his task.

Noah breathes into the woman's mouth and as he moves away, the woman begins to cough and Noah helps her. Beth couldn't believe it watching Noah and they both smile happily. The paramedics rush over and take over.

Seeing more people limping away and walking in a daze, Beth and Noah split up and assist in any way they can.

Rick, Zach and Ben work at removing the last concrete slab and toss it aside, the entrance is finally clear.

"Chris, Martinez!" Rick calls out and they rush over fully suited ready to go in.

"Be careful!" Rick claps Fireman Chris on the back and he puts his thumb up and is off into the burning building behind Martinez.

"Guys, good job!" Rick says to Zach and Ben taking a look around.

The firemen were still fighting the fire, the flames had spread round.

"Check out the perimeter, see if we've missed anything and then help the others, report back through the radio periodically." Rick instructs and the boys are off in different directions following orders.

Rick helps the fire-fighters with removing heavy objects and helps the medics with transporting casualties on to stretchers, he was doing all he could and momentarily looking up to check on his deputies and rookies and everyone was pulling their weight.

Shane lifts the wooden beam that had collapsed on top of a worker. Tara with her arms wrapped around the guy's upper body, pulls him out. Shane is down beside Tara checking the injured male over.

"Shit!" Shane says seeing the fracture with an open wound on the guy's leg.

Tara peers over and flinches when she sees a bone sticking out.

"Oh gawd! how does Lilly do this?" Tara mumbles closing her eyes and looks away having more respect for her nurse sister who deals with this every day.

"Grab some cardboard or anything that we can use to make a splint for his leg!" Shane instructs Tara.

Tara nods and gets to her feet.

"Hey...Billy!" Shane says finally seeing it was his neighbour's son "We're gonna get you out of here!"

"It hurts!" Billy complains trying to look at his leg but can't move.

"I know man!" Shane pats his arm and looks around for rope or something to bind the leg up with.

There was so much shit about but nothing that resembles rope apart from loose electric wires dangling down which must have been caused by the explosion. Shane looks down trying to think and then he sees his belt. Kneeling on his knees, he unbuckles his belt.

"What are ya doin'?" Tara asks in disbelief when she rushes back with long pieces of hardback cardboard.

"Well I thought I'd help and hose down the flames…what d'ya think I'm doin'!" Shane replies back whipping his belt off and gesturing for her to hand over the cardboard to him.

"The splint should extend from above the knee of the injured leg to just below the heel. This will offer maximum stability for the broken leg!" Shane explains showing Tara as she watches and helps when he asks her to.

Billy becomes quiet and this concerns Shane, he needed Billy to stay awake and talking.

"How's things goin' with that sweet chick…Samantha?" Shane asks.

Billy smiles turning and facing Shane.

"She finally noticed me, she smiled at me at the diner after practice yesterday, you were right! Chicks dig the whole openin' the door and pullin' out chairs for them!" Billy grins.

"Alright! You gonna ask her to the Prom!" Shane smiles down at Billy.

"Yeah! In my dreams, I'm a nobody, I'm not one of the cool guys like Jason or Chad!" Billy laughs rolling his eyes and coughs "Why would a girl like Samantha want a guy like me when she could have a guy like them and besides I don' have a flash car to take her in, I won't be able to pay for a nice dinner or get her a gift, 'specially now that I'm probably crippled and out of a job, I was tryin' to help out my folks but I can't seem to do that either!"

"Heyyy! You're a great kid and one day you'll become a great man, don't ever doubt yourself, your folks talk non-stop Billy this, Billy that and if the girl's a keeper, then she won't care that you take her in your dad's Volkswagen! These Chad's and Jason's think they're the bomb now but it'll be Chad, who? Jason, the guy who's washing cars and still living in his mother's basement in a few years' time when you're applying for Law School and then your some hot shot Lawyer, they'll be calling you to bail them out of jail!" Shane says remembering the coolest guys with their heads in their asses when he and Rick were at school amounted to nothing much, they were nobody's today and had called upon him and Rick to bail them out a few times. One guy did still lived with his mother and lived in her basement.

"Yeah but you were one of the cool guys back in the day and you still are!" Billy raises his brow to Shane knowing his history, women talk of none other than Sexy Deputy Shane Walsh.

"You're not gonna believe me when I tell you, I weren't this handsome, smart and bold when I was a teen! I was what you could say more balls than brains, an ugly duckling until I came into myself, puberty hit I had a growth spurt and confidence set in. It did get to my head, I got the attention I always wanted and that got me a little cocky - maybe a lot!" Shane decides reflecting "And there are things I wished I did and didn't do. If I concentrated on school, maybe I'd have become more than I am, I practically graduated from the academy by the skin of my teeth had I not had good friends around me, had I not had Rick, he's a prime example. He was never a ladies man, kept his head down and got on with it, got the girl, got the promotion, see what hard work and dedication can get you. I could've been flippin' burgers in McDonalds or at The Hungry Hippo!" Shane says looking down at Billy tying his belt around his leg and holding out his hand to Tara.

"No way!" Billy says in disbelief and Shane just nods.

Tara looks at Shane's stretched out hand and then back at him. Shane gestures to her belt and she looks at him raising her brow shaking her head. Shane insists thrusting his hands into her face. She frowns and unbuckles her belt and whips it out and slams it into Shane's hand. He hands it back and instructs her to bind it like he had

"It's all about confidence and self-belief that you can do good and you never know, your dreams could come true! You're young and you're smart and one of these days Samantha or some nice girl is gonna notice you and see beyond all your flaws, everyone has them and we shouldn't be judged and ridiculed by them. I hold my hands up, I'm a culprit and I should take my own advice and I'm trying to!" Shane explains to Billy "I'm a little late in realising and I realise all that shit don't matter that I once thought did, I'm thinking about the future now."

Tara finishes and sits back beside Shane and lets go of Billy's leg.

"There all done, now let's get you to the hospital and we'll call your folks!" Shane says.

"Thanks Shane!"

Tara takes a quick look at Shane and before she can say or do anything, she feels something drop on her head. She shakes Shane's shirt sleeve. He looks at Tara and then up following her gaze.

"Is that a…monkey?" Billy asks staring up.

"Charlie The Chimp!" Both Shane and Tara confirm and look at one another.

Sasha comes up beside Rick and they listen to Chris and Martinez shouting "clear!" whilst clearing the rooms and confirm they have made it to the office. They hear Chris shouting to step away from the door, they were going to kick the door open and then there was the noise of wood smashing and glass shattering, then there's cries of help and Chris calming down the older male.

"We've got the father, he's not in good shape, he's got wood embedded in his stomach, he needs urgent medical attention but the boys not in here!" Chris confirms through the radio.

"Chris, check again! There's a boy, he called 911 and said he and his father were stuck in the office, he's gotta be in there!" Rick shouts back into the radio "Check he hasn't passed out from the smoke, he's about ten years old!" Rick says looking at Sasha and she nods.

Rick and Sasha wait anxiously, it felt like forever.

"Chris?…Martinez?…Chris!" Rick calls back into the radio but there's no reply.

Beth comes over to report to Rick and when she turns into the circle of Rick, Sasha and another fire-fighter, she sees the worry etched over all their faces.

"What's wrong?" Beth asks, everyone was waiting on the news of the father and son.

"We need a chopper ASAP!" Rick tells Beth and she calls despatch.

Rick looks at Beth holding the radio in his hand waiting for a voice to come through.

"Chris and Martinez aren't responding!" The Fireman says, the friend Chris introduced Beth to a while back when they were seeing each other. He starts putting on his helmet "I'm goin' in!" He confirms to Sasha.

"Wait just a minute!" Sasha grabs his arm.

"Chris?" Beth repeats looking at Rick, then at the flames and down at the radio grabbing hold of Rick's arm.

There's finally static and everyone stares down at the radio in Rick's hand.

"Found the boy hidin' in the cupboard, we're comin' out, we need medics, father don't look so good!" Chris replies.

"Need two guys to come in and help!" Martinez requests and they all hear the boy crying.

Everyone sighs with relief.

"Go, go!" Sasha tells Chris's friend and they're both off with another colleague.

"Chris's goin' to be alright!" Rick tells Beth and wipes her cheek off of dust.

"How you holdin' up?" Rick asks seeing Beth's uniform with stains of blood and dirt.

"Good, everyone is now accounted for, all critical's are on route to the hospital. Daryl's on his way to take the father to the hospital, they're standing by to operate once they land." Beth tells Rick.

Beth looks down at Rick's hands, she reaches over and lifts them up to her face stepping closer.

"Your hands!" She shrieks inspecting them.

They were grazed from lifting and there were cuts all over and dirt.

"It's nothing!" Rick tutts not wanting to be fussed over, taking his hands back, they were just little cuts and grazes nothing to be worried about.

"Nothin' my ass! You up-to-date with your tetanus shots?" Beth asks grabbing Rick's hands back and pushing him back to take a seat and she steps in between his legs so he can't move.

Rick tilts his head up and gives her a look.

"You can relax, everything is now under control, let me take a look without you fussing!" Beth tells Rick not allowing Rick to move.

"You're soundin' like my mother every day!" Rick laughs running his eyes over Beth taking a tissue and wiping the dirt off.

"Well you should be listenin' to your mother, mothers always know best! You want your hands to get infected, you want your hands to be chopped off?" Beth complains when he tries to get back up when he sees Chris coming out the building with the casualties to go and help.

"Sit still!" Beth says sternly "They've got it all in hand now!"

"Who knew, sweet Beth Greene would be so bossy!" Rick asks watching Beth's hand clean his cuts.

"I'm not bossy, just bein' assertive!" Beth replies blowing down on his hands.

"Same thang!" Rick laughs.

"Stop laughing!" Beth tells him trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably.

Jessie makes her way up to the scene looking around and spots Beth and then sees Rick sitting down being attended to. She walks around slowly not liking how close Beth was in contact with Rick or Rick's smiling face talking whilst Beth cleans his hands. Ben makes his way over to Beth and shows his hands wanting the same attention Rick was getting and Beth takes out another tissue and cleans Ben's hands.

Jessie walks over to the three of them. Rick looks up and frowns.

"Jessie, why have you left your post?" Rick asks getting up.

"I've come to relieve anyone who needs relieving!" Jessie responds.

"You should have radioed me, not leave your post, have you left Amy and Aiden up there alone?" Rick asks not pleased knowing the answer.

"They're capable!" Jessie replies.

"Leon, come in – over." Rick says grabbing his radio.

"Go ahead!" Leon replies.

"Can you go up and accompany Amy and Aiden at the road closure, they're alone!" Rick says into the radio staring at Jessie.

Beth tries not to look over at Jessie but Ben just gawks. Beth can see the irritation and redness rising up Rick's neck, his back had stiffened and she could only think how angry Rick's face was right now.

"Rick, there's nothing to worry about!" Jessie says stepping in front of him.

"I anticipate worried family and friends trying get through the barriers and reporters! They're not goin' to take notice of rookies, I need a deputy up there to control any situation and you've proved to me I can't rely on you!" Rick narrows his eyes at Jessie and she folds her arms over her chest looking away.

"Ben!" Beth whispers and indicates that they leave but Ben shakes his head wanting to watch taking a seat but Beth pulls him to follow her.

"B, I wanted to watch!" Ben whines being dragged away.

Beth takes a quick look back and catches Jessie staring over Rick's shoulder at her and Jessie just gave her a cold hard stare and then looks back at Rick, her eyes softening to him.

"Roger that, I'm on my way – over!" Leon responds.

"Thanks Leon – over and out!" Rick says into the radio not taking his eyes off of Jessie.

"Are you tryin' to undermine my authority on purpose?" Rick asks.

"No Rick!" Jessie replies stepping closer "I respect you honestly I do but I'm one of your equals and I feel like I'm bein' punished out the way for personal reasons, we used to be close and now," Jessie reaches out putting her hand on Rick's arm.

Rick looks down at Jessie's hand, biting down on his tongue. He lifts his hand up, he takes a hold of Jessie's hand, pulls it off his arm and unclenches. Her hand drops back down to her side.

"Do you need psychiatric help?" Rick asks.

"Excuse me?" Jessie asks taken aback.

"Don't play dumb with me, I told you once before or do we need to include Pete in on this discussion, this embarrassing discussion, your gonna come out worse than anyone!?" Rick finally says pissed off.

Jessie looks at Rick, she wanted to end it with Pete, she doesn't care about Lori and her threats.

Rick annoyance turned to outrage and now he was fuming when he looks at Jessie's face.

"You disobeyed a direct order, I gave you specific orders and you disregarded them. Firstly you questioned my command and then you disrespected me by refusing to comply to that command. I am your Superior, I am not your equal, I give you orders and you carry them out without question. If you don't, then that's a punishable offence. Secondly, you put everyone at risk of a possible riot from family, friends and media trying to get through by leaving your post but maybe I was wrong, wrong for putting you there, wrong for bringin' you along thinkin' you were part of this team! I thought carefully whilst driving here and knew Leon and Lambert were the guys for the job to help with the evacuation because I know their skills, they have patience and they comply with orders and know how to organise and direct their teams. I thought you were better at keeping people calm and handling questions, you were a good spokesperson but I was wrong. You abandoned your team. This isn't a game, this is real life and real people, any fuck ups made by us, then it's all on us and the huge blame will lay on me and I am accountable for it and I have to explain to Chief why we're bein' sued for negligence of not being able to carry out our jobs by keeping the public calm and out of danger. The only thing you did right was not decided to leave your post whilst we were swamped, could have been a whole different outcome! I picked the right teams to their posts and they all stuck to their orders except you. You're supposed to set an example to the rookies but you failed and right now, I don't want to look at your face, take one of the cars and go back to the station." Rick tells Jessie turning his face away no longer having the patience or time.

"Rick!" Jessie calls swallowing hard.

Rick shoots a look at Jessie and then she steps back knowing she was pushing her luck and turns around to leave just as the medic yells after the little boy running back into the building.

Upon seeing this, Rick sets off after Lucas.

Beth and Ben turn around seeing Rick grabbing a Fireman's mask rushing into the building and before Beth can make it two steps, Ben has a hold on Beth stopping her from running after Rick.

"Ben, let go!" Beth shrieks trying to tear herself away.

Rick dodges the flames and drops to the floor crawling on his hands and knees.

"Lucas!" Rick yells out and covers his mouth back again with the mask.

He looks around and then he sees Lucas looking around coughing covering his mouth and he rushes over and grabs the little boy.

"Charlie!" Lucas screams out.

"Lucas!" Rick yells as the little boy slips out of Rick's grasp.

Rick grabs the large sheet on the table and goes after Lucas and as he catches up, he engulfs Lucas the sheet and picks him up holding on to him tightly.

"Charlie!" Lucas cries out looking Rick in the eyes.

Rick stares at Charlie confused.

"Is there someone else in here?" Rick asks.

Lucas nods uncontrollably "Charlie, I left him playing in one of the rooms so daddy wouldn't find him and give him back, I found him when he was lost, he was hungry so I got him some bananas and I left him when this happened!" Lucas explains to Rick "He's goin' to be scared of the fire!"

"Charlie, do you mean Charlie The Chimp?" Rick asks.

Lucas just nods again and Rick takes a look around to the end of the hall but the room was still engulfed with flames making the slow trail along the ceiling and anything that was flammable.

"I'll have to come back for him but first I need to get you outta here!" Rick tells Lucas as he begins to cough uncontrollably.

Rick takes off his mask and puts it on Lucas and covers Lucas's face with the sheet and retreats back the way he came and then part of the ceiling collapses making Rick fall back.

Rick buries his nose and mouth into the sheet to avoid inhaling the fumes looking around, they were trapped. He couldn't see any way out, there were obstructions every direction and Rick begins to panic seeing the flames coming closer and then he looks down at Lucas, he had to get him out. He thinks of Carl and Judith and Beth, he wasn't ready to leave them, not now.

Beth and Ben yell for the fire-men and they race over.

"Deputy Grimes is in there, he went after the boy, you've got to go and help him!" Beth grabs hold of Chris as he takes off his mask.

"What!" Chris says shocked panting looking down at Beth and then back at the building with worry.

Jessie is now up beside Beth and then they hear a shrill coming from the building and then the ceiling collapses and dust and bricks burst out the entrance.

"Rick!" Beth screams and makes a dash and Jessie stands there frozen. She finds movement in her body seeing Beth running and then she's hot on her heels but then she slows down watching Beth and knowing she would go into the flames after Rick, she comes to a stop watching, she couldn't.

Ben and Chris are chasing yelling for Beth to stop and before Beth can make it inside the building, the front collapses and Noah dives and spears Beth to the side and they roll away, Beth tries crawling away.

"Rick!" Beth screams as the building shakes and Noah holds on to Beth tightly trying to swallow the lump formed in his throat. Ben is down beside them pulling them both away towards the grass. Zach and Lambert make it over and they all watch the building crumbling as Fireman Chris, Martinez and their colleagues work their way through, Sasha amongst them digging in.

"Noah, Rick's inside!" Beth cries grabbing his collar.

Shane and Tara come running over with Charlie The Chimp securely in Tara's arms.

"What's happened?" Shane asks dusting himself off looking down at them gathered together.

"Rick's in there, he went in after the little boy!" Lambert reveals placing a hand on Shane's shoulder knowing what this news would do to him.

Shane looks at Lambert, brows furrowed together not believing him, then he looks down at Beth staring wide eyed at the fire trying to get out of Noah's grasp. He turns his head towards the blazing fire and before he knows what he's doing, Shane's feet carry him over helping the firemen move the debris, Ben and Zach follow and help.

Tara hands Charlie over to Lambert and is down beside Beth.

"Bethy, he'll make it out, it's Rick!" Tara reassures Beth and prays he does.

Shane sees that they weren't making any progress quick enough and takes off down the other end of the building trying to find another way in, an emergency exit of some sort. He jumps up trying to see through the cracked window but it's too high up.

Rick puts Lucas down and tells him to stand back. He grabs the fire extinguisher and sprays the surrounding areas and throws it once it's empty. He sees the chair, grabs hold of it and swings at the broken window, it makes a small indent in the glass. He takes the chair back, steps back, takes a deep breath and swings again with all the strength he had and this time he releases the chair and it breaks through the glass and goes flying out the window.

"Hold on Lucas!" Rick says snatching Lucas up in his arms and begins to climb onto the windowsill.

Shane hears the glass crack, he steps back squinting sees movement and then a chair comes flying out over his head and then he feels glass shatter and rain down over him, he takes cover down on the floor.

"Rick?" Shane yells when the shower was over getting to his feet running over.

"Shane!" Rick yells back.

"You asshole!" Shane yells back in return.

"Later and I need help!" Rick yells back.

Shane sees small feet being lifted out, he sees Lucas bundled in a sheet being passed out the window.

"Rick, if this fire doesn't kill ya, Olivia Grimes most definitely will!" Shane laughs hysterically happy to see a dusty and dirty looking Rick climbing up, his hair had curled slightly from the heat and sweating.

"We don't tell her!" Rick responds croakily throwing his legs over and dangling out the window and finally drops landing on the floor cursing in pain holding his ribs and rolls on to his back kicking the heel of his foot up and down on the ground. Shane is down in an instant helping him up and out of the way.

They begins to run and over to the others on the grass and they stand behind Beth, Noah and Tara on the floor, Lambert was standing holding Charlie The Chimp whose buried his face into his chest hiding.

Shane runs over to Fireman Chris and Sasha to inform them Rick and Lucas are out.

Rick stands there watching the flames not believing he and Lucas were in there, they both escaped death. He then looks down at Beth staring at the flames unresponsive to Tara trying to get her attention.

Rick kneels down and places his fingertips on Beth's back, he can feel her body trembling, her breathing uneven, she had stopped crying and was staring into space. Tara looks behind, her face breaks out into a huge smile and before any noise comes out alerting everyone, Rick puts his hand up stopping her and she nods and moves out the way. Rick looks back at Beth, he moves his hand down around her waist and holds her.

Beth turns her face to the side and looks behind. She sees those boots. She trails her eyes up to see a deputy's uniform. She sees that distinctive holster holding that famous gun and then she sees the shirt with his name "Grimes" on the name tag and then she sees those deep blue eyes peering at her concerned, slightly bloodshot on a filthy looking face. Beth jumps hurling the others back like the hulk and they all tumble backwards. Beth throws her arms around Rick's neck and doesn't let go pushing her face into his neck. Rick falls back landing on his backside, arms wrapped around Beth's body, closing his eyes inhaling her scent, he takes a deep breath.

"It's alright, I'm okay!" Rick finally says running his hand up and down Beth's back and presses his lips down on her cheek. Beth touches his face just to be double sure and feels his lips kiss her fingers.

Beth hears Rick's wheezing and pulls away looking at him. She unbuttons his shirt, pulling it off and then his bulletproof vest comes off almost instantly after wanting him to be able to breath, she knew how it felt when you couldn't breath, she didn't want him to feel that suffocation.

"We need medics!" Beth calls over her shoulder and helps Rick up on his feet making him bare his weight down on her as she wraps her arms around his waist and Noah is up helping.

The paramedics are over and take Rick and Lucas to the ambulance and give them the medical attention they require.

Rick lays on the stretcher. The paramedics wanted to take him to the hospital, he had inhaled a lot of smoke and fumes. They wanted to keep him under observation. Rick was being stubborn saying he was fine and then Beth appeared and told the paramedic that he was going and that she'd be accompanying him, Lucas and Charlie to the hospital. The paramedic didn't argue and allows Beth and the chimp to ride along at the back. Shane closes the door telling Rick not to worry, he and Lambert will take care of everything and he'll make his way to the hospital once everything was settled.

The ambulance sets off with Beth holding Rick's hand.

Shane, Tara and Noah knew about Rick and Beth's relationship. Everyone else who could see Beth, just assumed Beth was being her caring and worried self. It was in her nature to be caring and considerate and nobody thought twice about her close attention over Rick.

Lucas was sitting beside Beth with Charlie The Chimp in Beth's lap staring at Rick.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault, please don't take Charlie away!" Lucas says breaking the silence looking at the floor.

Rick takes off his oxygen mask.

"Are you goin' to introduce me to your friend?" Rick asks Lucas.

Lucas stares at Rick not sure if he was tricking him.

"Charlie, this is Deputy Grimes and Deputy Grimes, this is Charlie." Lucas introduces them.

"Nice to finally meet you Charlie" Rick smiles to the Chimp and Charlie flashes a big smile and covers his eyes with his hands.

"You and I, will be havin' a talk with your parents once your dad's out of surgery but right now, we're goin' to have to hand Charlie back to his owners, he belongs in his sanctuary." Rick explains to Lucas.

Lucas brushes Charlie's hair with his fingers sadly.

"In time, I'm sure Charlie's owners will allow you to see him but I want you to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth, did Charlie start the fire?" Rick asks watching Lucas waiting for an answer.

Lucas nods looking up at Rick and Rick gestures for Lucas to explain.

"Charlie found a lighter and pressed the button and he waved it in the air and it caught on the papers and it fell and spread. I put Charlie in the room to stay safe. I went to tell my dad but he was on the phone and then I got scared and the fire spread and it all just happened so quickly!" Lucas begins to tear up.

Beth's wraps her arm around the little boy looking at Rick.

"Charlie is a chimp and chimps need a lot of care and attention, they shouldn't be out free in the open especially amongst machinery and items they are not associated with. He doesn't understand what we do and what could happen when we play with things that we shouldn't!" Rick explains.

Lucas nods in understanding now.

"He's a naughty little guy but he doesn't know any better!" Rick says as Charlie climbs over and sits in Rick's lap and starts fiddling with Rick's holster. Rick takes out his gun and empties the bullets and shoves it into his back pocket and hands his bullets to Beth for safe keeping.

Charlie takes Rick's oxygen mask and covers his mouth laughing.

Beth starts to laugh at the chimps shenanigans and Lucas peering up laughs wiping his eyes.

"I'll take that back Charlie, it's expensive stuff and I need it!" Rick tells the chimp and inhales the oxygen.

The ambulance pulls up to the emergency doors, the doors open and Lucas's mom is waiting and takes hold of her son fussing over him. She thanks Rick for saving Lucas and her husband and follows the nurse into the building.

Beth and Rick sit there in silence. She looks at Rick removing the mask taking a deep breath looking up at the ceiling. She leans over and kisses Rick on the lips and rests her head on his chest and Charlie copies, kisses Rick and rests his head down next to Beth's.

"He's a chimp, he doesn't know any better!" Beth repeats when she heard the wet smacking of lips and laughs looking at Rick's scrunched up face spitting out the chimp dribble.

"I absolutely draw a line at that!" Rick says wiping his mouth and catches Beth laughing.

Rick grabs a hold of Beth's chin in his hand and leans up and over at Beth. He stares at her face and sees the line of mascara beneath each eye that had run down her face and smudged away, signs of her crying. He presses his nose against Beth's and captures her lips with his own. It was slow and ever so gentle to start with. Beth closes her eyes touching his face tilting her head to a side and allows Rick to deepen the kiss, she doesn't protest. Beth sits up on the stretcher and gently pushes Rick down on to the pillow and kisses him back breaking away every so often to look at him.

"I was so scared when you ran into the building, I tried to run in after you, please don't get angry!" She tells him.

Rick opens his eyes and sees Beth's scared and watery eyes. He just strokes her cheek with the crook of his finger.

"We have reservations at seven and we can't be late, it's a window table with a view of the river!" Rick says and gives Beth a small smile and she smiles back laughing and hugs him.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you were okay with some action, I know it was long and probably not precise but I tried.**

**The next chapter will be Rick and Beth's first date. Rick hasn't been on a date in donkey's years and he's never experienced a date like the one he will experience with Beth! ****I hope you join Rick and Beth on their first date in the coming chapter.**


	42. Chapter 42

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and for the reviews on the last chapter from; Zombielibrarian, DarylDixon'sLover, alliesmiley2, Guest (malzateb), ifoundmyshoe, (brinxb -_ Has the problem been fixed?_) Guest, castlefan83, megs27 and Guest – Thanks guys!

**Brace yourselves, this is a longer chapter - It's Brick's Official Date Night - sorry for the late posting! **

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 42**

* * *

Beth pulls open the shower screen door, uses her hands to move the steam out of her face, grabs a pink towel and wraps it around her wet body and the smaller one around her hair. She steps out the shower and walks into her bedroom.

Standing in front of her vanity mirror, Beth takes a look at her naked face and decides to keep her makeup cute and subtle but chooses to finish her look off with a gloss of her signature pink lipstick to give her that little wow factor. She reaches over and turns on the Sonos speakers streaming all her favourite _'getting ready to go out music'_ on loudly around the apartment and she's now singing along to Whigfield – Saturday Night.

_"__Saturday night, I feel the air is getting hot, like you baby!_

_I'll make you mine, you know I'll take you to the top, I'll drive you crazy!_

_Saturday night, dance, I like the way you move, Pretty baby!_

_It's party time and not one minute we can lose, Be my baby!"_

Beth sways her hips side to side as she blow-dries her hair humming. With enough bounce and waves in her long tresses, she unties her towel and it drops to the ground. She steps over the dis-guarded towel and grabs her most expensive and favourite body lotion from her dresser and massages it all over her body. It smelt divine and she hoped Rick thought so too.

She turns towards her bed and picks up a new gorgeous underwear set she had picked out at the cute new little boutique in town. She decided she needed to upgrade her underwear collection for a more cute and sexy look and Maggie finding out, had taken it upon herself to take her shopping for the more X-rated lingerie that men loved and fantasised about. Maggie had informed her that, Rick maybe a gentleman but he is one hot, smocking experienced man who knows what he likes and he would undress her slowly taking note of every piece of garment he stripped her out of, he's a Cop and Cops are very observant and attentive! Rick Grimes _was not_ a boy like JimmyWhoPhoo? and her sensible, pretty girly bra and panties would no longer do it for someone like Rick - she'd have to burn them or use them as rags for cleaning! Maggie had gone on and insinuated Rick would ravish her when the time came, she had swallowed hard at that thought, it was exciting and terrifying at the same time thinking, would she be able to keep Rick satisfied and interested? Jimmy was her only sexual partner and it was nice the years they were together but she couldn't say she has yet had that experience where she was left breathless, seeing stars, her world been rocked and wanting more. She's had nothing to compare to and she hoped she could live up to Rick's expectations.

Maggie was pulling out underwear that made her blush and her face turn rouge and she hid inside the big dressing gowns on the rails at the thought of Maggie making her try those things on. There was no way she'd appear in front of Rick in those tiny revealing pieces and some just looked like strings and transparent materials. She swore the selection Maggie was pulling out were of her and Glenn's taste and some, that of a porn stars. Maggie was wild and brave and was confident with her body but she was not. The lingerie assistant took pity and intervened and suggested some beautiful classy, sophisticated, sexy and cute sets. She had walked out that boutique happy with new underwear collection that she knew she'd wear and hoped Rick would like too. Beth slips on a set that was cute, fun and sexy. She turns around and looks into the full length mirror and smiles back at her reflection. She _did _feel sexy and good in her skin for once. Today she didn't see the flaws she notices every day, today she was practically on top of the world. The underwear she was wearing, whether or not Rick sees it, she felt confident in her skin and body.

_"__Da, ba, da, dan, dee, dee, dee, da_

_Nee, na, na, na, Be my baby!_

_Da, ba, da, dan, dee, dee, dee, da_

_Nee, na, na, na, Pretty baby!"_

Tara in the kitchen laughs out loud when she hears that stupid song Beth loved so much come on and she can't help but dance along whilst flipping her waffles she decided to have for dinner. It was apparently according to The Greene's, Beth and Maggie's most favourite song when she was a baby. The year when Beth was born 1993, her parents had taken them all to Europe to visit her father's long distance relatives and the song was number one in the charts and was played wherever they went. Eurodance was what the genre was called and Annette just had to purchase a CD for her little cherub who seemed to love all music that reached her ears. It was a memorabilia of their holiday and came on many times over the years like times like tonight, her father wasn't at all pleased with the lyrics but her mother had shooed him off. Beth loved music, anything and everything, there was no limitations and she didn't care, she would be found dancing around her bedroom and the lounge all through her childhood and into her young adulthood.

Rick had all this to look forward to Tara laughs uncontrollably, it didn't matter how old Beth got, she would forever be young at heart and those around her would follow suit, she would rub off on each one of them, they'd become timeless.

"That man's life's gonna rock like it's never rocked before!" Tara laughs imagining Beth forcing Rick to dance with her in private and she would! When Beth made up her mind, she made up her mind and those big blue eyes seemed to get their way in the end no matter how long they persisted.

If Beth could get her father, Herschel Greene to move his old hips and feet, she'll definitely get smouldering Rick Grimes to bust a few moves with her. And then memory hits, Beth _had_ got Rick to dance with her at Tapas Night but she was yet to see him dance with her own two eyes Tara muses trying to imagine the description of Beth's account of how Rick's body moved to the music, ever so effortlessly and smoothly moving her body with his, it sounded pretty sexy or Beth was completely off on one of her daydreams where Rick would twirl her around all night, dip her and kiss her. Yeah, Beth had many daydreams like that Tara realises shaking her head.

Beth steps out her apartment to find her next-door neighbour standing outside his door looking annoyed and frowning at her from beneath his bushy brows. Beth just smiles and rushes over to him. His frown slowly fades to confused and now alarmed beginning to straighten up looking behind him to see his apartment door shut, there was nowhere to go or hide. His head swings back in front to see Beth has stopped in front of him and grabs his arms shaking them about excessively, his whole body moving like a bowl of jelly as Beth's mouth babbles away one hundred miles an hour, saying something about a date with the most gorgeous guy on the planet, stamping her feet excitedly squealing, she hugs him and then she waves rushing off.

Tara opens the door to see what the commotion was and then slams it shut abruptly, drops to the floor and crawls back to the lounge and hides behind the wall when she sees their neighbour standing there not moving staring at the stairwell stumped. They really needed to keep the volume down Tara realises, she was as guilty as Beth.

"What the?" Their neighbour grumbles and just stands there confused not knowing what just happened.

He was meant to give Beth and Tara a verbal scolding for playing loud music and Beth took him completely by surprise, at that moment he had forgot why he was waiting out there. He turns around and walks back into his apartment double bolting his door and putting up the chain, he was getting soft in his old age.

Beth steps out of her building to find Rick pulling into the visitors parking bay getting out of his car. He begins to rush round his car making his way towards the entrance in his dinner suit, clearly made to measure for him, brushing his fingers through his freshly washed hair and then looks up hearing the door click shut.

Rick barely makes it a few steps, he slows down and then comes to a stop when his eyes catch Beth. His breathe caught at one look at her holding on to the skirt of her dress carefully stepping down the steps in front of him in her peep-toe shoes. Rick just gapes at Beth in awe, his heart was racing, he was rendered speechless transfixed with every step Beth takes. He feels like he's floating in air watching Beth, this is the woman he was taking out to dinner, to wine and dine and the woman he will most definitely be kissing tonight. He sees those striking pink lips and was already thinking about kissing them, the gloss rubbing off on him.

Right now, he was lost to Beth Greene, everything about Beth made him think about how good life had become and how much better it is going to be. She's what he's been waiting for. His mind goes back to the first time he held Beth in his arms in that elevator, it felt strangely good. It was the first time since his separation he felt that closeness of his body and mind to another woman's. Her beautiful eyes looked up into his as he looked down into hers, captivated in an instant not knowing what that feeling was that had passed between them in that moment. They spoke of things of their lives that they didn't like to speak to others about and he realises that was the moment everything had changed for him and set the course of their future. It was an unknown feeling of not knowing what was happening but now he knows.

Beth lets go of her dress and looks up and blinks at the sight of Rick Grimes.

"Holy mother of everything that is gloriously Rick Grimes!" Beth mumbles seeing her man looking so dashingly handsome, she can't but help let her eyes wander over his body.

It was hard to look anywhere but at Rick's gorgeous face and seeing his reaction to her appearing before him, Beth's heart begins to pound like someone was playing the drums on her chest and something inside of her is doing cartwheels. Beth had hoped for a reaction but the reaction she was receiving from Rick was more than she could have ever hoped for, no man has looked at her like the way Rick is and it makes her blush deeply. The feeling she is having was overpowering, overwhelming, intense and she would never say this out loud but maybe orgasmic. It was too much she almost forgets how to walk feeling Rick's penetrating eyes on her.

Rick was making her feel special, like she was the only girl in the world and that gave her a new found confidence with the man standing before her. It astonished her, he could have any girl but he had chosen her? She pushes all her doubts out the way, she loves Rick and there wasn't anyone she wanted or needed but him so with that knowledge, she now walks over confidently with a beautiful smile on her face.

Rick was now looking at her in a way that made her heart skip a beat. His eyes twinkle, the corners of his lips rise and form a genuinely happy smile. He gives her that smile that he only gives her and this makes her happy, this was a happy moment and she just needed to make it over to him and grab hold of him, she didn't think her legs would hold up much longer if he kept that up, staring at her like he was.

The walk was small but felt ever so long. Beth looks down at her feet shyly, she went for sexy heels and a gorgeous pink floral patterned Audrey Hepburn dress, slightly off the shoulders that she knew Rick would like. It was similar to the one she wore to Liv's dinner party when Rick kissed her on the corner of her lips for the first time. Her long blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back in loose bouncy waves, Rick liked her hair loose.

Rick's eyes unashamedly run from her legs up to her beautiful smiling face as she walks over to him and he was lost for words when they come face to face that Rick just stares at Beth, mouth slightly agape now seeing her up closer under the street light.

_Two to you and now it's one to me! _Beth squeals inside.

Beth stands there holding her little purse and shawl in her hands. She looks up at Rick with the rosiness evident in her cheeks. When Rick doesn't say or do anything, Beth tiptoes up gracefully resting her hand on Rick's shoulder and the other holding her purse and shawl on his chest and kisses his freshly shaven cheek and pulls away smiling. She loved his stubbles, the scruff when he let it grow a week or two, it gave him an edge to his look but she couldn't lie, she adored his smooth clean deputy look, it was the face she met in the station's forecourt at induction, he just looked so dreamy and she loved the feeling of rubbing her cheeks overs his, skin on skin.

Beth begins to step back but Rick's reaches out and pulls Beth back and into his arms and tightly into his body and she lets out a squeak at his suddenness after remaining so still, she grabbed a hold of his neck for balance and she giggles at herself and looks up at Rick. He peers down into her eyes with that smile that makes her weak at the knees. His eyes were dancing around in happiness and mischief, his lips parting wanting to taste the sweetness of Beth.

Rick leans in and his lips touch hers briefly and then again and he kisses her sending little shockwaves throughout her body that makes her shiver. Rick presses his lips firmer and Beth gasps and he smiles and she smiles back laughing at herself. Rick moves his face and gives her little broken kisses teasingly making Beth whine a little and then he captures her bottom lip and then her top, Beth's hand reaches up caressing his cheek, he grins feeling how much Beth wanted him to kiss her, she wanted more and he obliges her.

Their kissing begins tender and moves into passionate. Rick's hand is wrapped around Beth's waist and the other now in her hair holding her head back as he slides his tongue in and against hers. Beth lets out a small moan, her hand slides up his neck and her fingers run into his hair as Rick kisses her. Beth forgets everything around her and wonders whether this is what it feels like to be slightly high. She grasps the back of Rick's head of hair and tilts him to the side and she begins to dominate over him. Rick grins pulling her closer, allowing Beth to take the lead as their bodies crush together. Rick groans feeling his body reacting. Beth wasn't making this easy for him, it would seem Beth had a switch she could flip and he likes that there is more to sweet shy Beth, she knew what she wanted and she was going for it as she turns them around and pushes him up against the side of his car. Rick lets out another much louder groan and then his car alarm goes off which masks how loud he actually was. He fumbles in his jacket pocket and grabs his keys, lifting them out, he presses the button and the alarm and lights switch off and stop. He didn't want to stop but knew they had to otherwise somebody might call the authorities on them and well, they worked for those same authorities.

Before the night started, he had all good intentions to keep tonight just them going out to dinner and spending time together but with the way things were going, if they didn't stop, they'd probably not make it to dinner, they were more likely to fall into a heap right there in the car park and a few distance whistles makes Rick finally break away from their kiss. He holds Beth's face in his hand, pressing his forehead against her smiling down at her closed eyes.

"I'm goin' to have a hard time concentratin' on anythin' but you tonight if you continue doin' that!" Rick says in his deep raspy voice when he catches his breathe.

Beth just hums along holding on and lets out a scoff.

"How's a man to stop himself?" He asks Beth seeing her face lit up in a smile "I could kiss you and never stop if that was possible!" He murmurs.

"Good! Keep kissin' me like that, I have chapstick in my purse, we can find out if it's possible!" Beth tells him with a smile and he lets out a hearty laugh and kisses her cheek as she finally opens her eyes blushing at her suggestion.

Rick pulls Beth into a hug and she wraps her arms around his back and leans her head against his chest and lets out an audible sigh.

"You look incredibly beautiful tonight!" Rick tells Beth in that husky voice she loved to hear and her smile rises higher. She grips him tighter around his back and then looks up at him as he stares down at her.

Rick loved their cuddling, their caresses, the holding hands, he loved wrapping his arms around Beth and he loved it when she laid her head on his chest. It felt nice to be able to do this now.

"You leave me speechless, I'm just blown away with everything about you, it takes a lot for that to happen!" Rick reveals and gets serious.

"I'm not good at romance, never have been and I'm doing things that I don't normally do…I apologise if you feel like I'm rushing you, I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you, what you think and how you feel are important to me and if this is moving too fast, please tell me and we'll slow back down!" Rick asks.

Beth smiles thinking Rick was just too cute and for his concern.

"Rick, you're not rushing me, you're not taking advantage of me. I'm happy and I want more and when the time comes it comes and we'll know it!" Beth tells him and leans her head back on his chest and buries her face there.

Rick presses a kiss to her temple "You're incredible and you don't even realise!" He whispers into Beth's ear. Rick was making her melt with his loving words.

Rick took himself by surprise about how open and honest he was being, he was making progress on being open.

"And you're?" Beth says tilting her head looking off over his shoulder in thought, lips pouting "Like Rick Grimes!" She answers looking back at him as her face stretches into a huge smile and she laughs blinking up at him.

"And is that a good thing?" Rick enquiries drinking in her playfulness rubbing his hands in circles on her upper back.

"Oh yeah!" She nods "You're charmingly smooth, attractively tempting, alluring and repulsively irresistible and you don't even know it!" Beth answers craning her neck up, leaning and presses her lips back against his, Rick chases her lips when she withdraws them.

"You have completely and utterly distracted me so much so, we're goin' to be late!" Rick realises the time was ticking on and they had reservations at 07:00pm.

Beth smiles as she feels Rick's nose brush against her, he inhales her perfume and then he holds her face in his hands to look at him and she feels incredibly shy at Rick's piercing eyes on her. His thumbs stroke her face and she stares back up at him and she sees a grin on his face, he puts his arm around her shoulder and guides her to the passenger's side of his car and helps her into her seat.

* * *

Holding hands, they wait for the hostess to acknowledge their presence once she puts the phone down writing into her book.

"Reservations for Grimes and Greene." Rick confirms when the waitress looks up but she doesn't need him to confirm, she knew who he was.

"Oh yes! Please follow me!" She smiles broadly, her eyes flickering to Beth and then she leads them to their table.

Beth smiles seeing how lovely the restaurant is. She's been in King County for roughly over nine months now but has never been here or a few of the other restaurants in this attractive area. She couldn't afford places like this, so it was out of the question, it was silly to even think why she hadn't been here.

The restaurant looked classy and sophisticated and it had a really nice romantic atmosphere, nice lighting with low music playing in the background. The décor was exquisite, Maggie would love it, she was always looking for inspiration for the Interior Design Company she's recently joined. She wants to impress her employers and a few of their clients so Beth would suggest to Glenn, maybe bring Maggie here for their wedding anniversary, she'd be blown away. And then there was Carol. Carol would just love to arrange the flower bouquets for every table and the lobby, everyone would just be looking at the flowers.

Beth looks up at the ceiling, her mouth partially falls open when they enter the impressive dining room. The chandeliers were even more humongous and sparkling than the ones in the lobby and they looked very expensive. The room was a large circle room with glass doors and windows going all the way round on one half the room and very tall ceilings.

Beth looks at Rick leading the way, holding her hand following the hostess. She couldn't believe Rick had picked such a beautiful restaurant for their first date. When he mentioned a great view, a river view, she'd assumed he had booked them a romantic table at The Riverside Café which was beautiful in the evenings and would have definitely been okay by her but she had not in her dreams thought Rick would bring her to one of the best and possibly expensive restaurants in the county. She'd heard from Diane and Linda in general conversation, you had to make reservations weeks in advance to get a table. Beth wonders how Rick got a table in the short amount of time. They've not long been dating, so much has happened is such short period of time.

The tables were full of couples, groups of friends, families with their children dinning in their best evening clothes laughing and talking. Beth sighs with relief she had gone with this cute dress Tara suggested and not the short fitted dress Maggie suggested which was a bit va-va-voom for a place like this – that outfit will be for another time for when she convinced Rick to go out dancing with her. She knew he could dance so he could never say he can't, won't maybe but she was adamant he would give into her when she showed him the dress she planned on wearing and if he wanted to see it, he'd have to take her out dancing.

The hostess leads them towards the windows with the views, the private section and when they reach their table, Beth freezes on the spot. Rick feels a sudden pull back and hears a high pitched gasp coming from Beth. He looks over his shoulder and smiles with delight when he sees Beth's face light up, eyes wide in utter surprise, shock and amazement at the view from their table. They had a view of the river and it was all lit up with coloured lanterns glowing floating on the river and fairy lights trailing all around the shrubbery.

The view reminded Beth of China, a fond memory with her mother, father, Maggie and Shawn when they were all one happy family, it was the last family vacation they took together before the accident. She had once randomly told Rick in their patrol car one morning on one of her first shifts with him whilst observing traffic that she went to China with her family, what they got up to and that she loved eating dinner with the view of those beautiful lanterns floating by on the river and saying, she would love to experience that again. It was a conversation to break the silence in the car, it made her fidgety to be sat beside _The Rick Grimes_ in silence and then when she got restless and nervous, she talked, she wanted for him to say something about himself but he rarely did, just let her talk and he listened and only spoken when he needed to. She always sneaked looks up at him and looked away when he felt her eyes on him. How they've moved on from then.

Beth turns around and hugs Rick ever so tightly, hands stretching all the way around his lower back for remembering from so long ago. She couldn't believe he had actually been listening to her ramblings whilst looking out the windows watching traffic and the people. She thought he was just being nice nodding every so often whilst his finger run up and down his lips, pretending like she thought he may have been to get through the shift but he hadn't, he was concentrating on the job and listening to her at the same time. She had many times felt like an idiot getting out the car when they got back to the station when he just smiled when they exited the car and made their way to the end of shift briefings assuming she bored him but she feels like an idiot now for thinking so when he goes and does all this.

_Stupid Idiot! Stupid Idiot! Idiottttt! _Beth tells herself.

"Oh Rick! This is so beautiful, I just love it!" Beth smiles, her heart just swells for how considerate and thoughtful he is "I can't believe you remembered and you went to all this trouble for me!" She adds clutching her fist against her chest getting weepy now, she sniffs and Rick's antenna ears pick up her sniffles.

"Beth, Baby!" Rick cuddles her looking down to check she wasn't actually crying, he didn't want that, she had done enough of that earlier at work. He wipes away the tear that slips out of her eye.

Beth doesn't speak, refusing to look anywhere but bury her face into his chest. Nobody had ever done anything like this for her, she'd always watched this stuff happen to people around her and she'd watch from the outside. Rick really outdid himself in her books.

"I just asked whether it was possible the lights could be turned on and the manager was kind enough to agree, besides they have them on all the time!" Rick tells her with a little laugh smiling up at the hostess.

The hostess just smiles back, that wasn't entirely true - it wasn't time of the year yet when they turned the lights on but one visit from Rick Grimes less than a week ago and the request for the fairy lights to be turned on, it was agreed. The hostess smiles at Beth thinking she has to be the luckiest girl about right now and she understood Beth's reaction, if Deputy Rick Grimes did this for her, she'd be a crying mess on the floor. All the women that came to have dinner here and shown to their table assumed their significant others went out of their way to decorate the river themselves but the deputy made another request. If it was possible to get an assortment of coloured lanterns and have them floating on the river for tonight. He even agreed to purchase the lanterns and bring them to restaurant, they just needed to get them lighten up and placed into the river, he'd pay for the arrangements but the manager owing Rick a favour and knowing what he had done at work today risking his life, agreed and didn't require payment to do the work. They were thinking of a new focal feature attraction for the diners and this was a great idea and they were already receiving loving compliments from the guests and the children were running over to take a look, they'd never seen anything like it before.

The hostess reaches out her hand and was about to speak but Rick shakes his head and she understood. The restaurant was full and he knew Beth would get embarrassed once she lifted up her head to find them gaping at her so he turns them around slightly so he had his back to everyone. Beth lets out a deep breathe feeling embarrassed for her over the top reaction and lets Rick know she was okay.

"I'll let you guys settle and I'll send over your waiter for tonight." Knowing this was a private moment, she excuses herself giving Rick a grin for his effort and he smiles back "enjoy your evening Deputy Grimes, Miss Greene!"

Beth watches the waitress walk away and then turns back at the river. Rick runs his hands gently over her shoulders staring at the lights. He had imagined what it would look like but this was something rather a spectacle, he could see why Beth loved the lights and lanterns, it looked romantic and magical.

"Rick, the lights are one thing but the lanterns…that was all you!" Beth states knowingly.

"If you say so." Rick replies knowing he was busted, the grin on his face would catch him out anyway.

"I know so!" Beth replies turning around facing him all gooey eyed.

"Shall we sit, I'm actually pretty hungry!" Rick replies having not eaten anything all day, he was running empty and on painkillers the doctors prescribed him to take for a couple of days, he practically had the ceiling fall down on top of him and the rest.

"Why didn't you say so!" Beth scolds and Rick knew she was back to one hundred percent and before she could say anything more, Rick guides her to her seat, pulls the chair out and makes her take a seat and he sits in the seat opposite their cosy little table.

"Cosmopolitan for madam!" The waiter announces placing a pretty pink drink in front of Beth "and a glass of red for sir!" He adds placing the glass of red in front of Rick.

Rick thanks for waiter and he leaves them to alone to enjoy their drinks.

Beth beams as she picks up her beautiful pink drink and sees the raspberries floating at the top, she looks over at Rick with a huge smile as Rick takes his glass of wine, holds it up and they clink their glasses together. Rick knew exactly what Beth wanted to drink, it was her most favourite drink and she was touched he remembered.

* * *

Everything was going great, they had their arms resting stretching across the table towards each other. Rick's fingers held Beth's in his whilst the little candles in the gorgeous bowl of water flickered between them whilst they talked and laughed as they shared stories.

Rick was telling Beth how Shane followed him round like a guard dog not letting him out of his sight earlier on. Checking continually he was breathing, looking for any signs of trouble the doctors had described to look out for. Rick had woken up startled after she left his bedside to find Shane's ear in his face. Apparently Shane was checking he was breathing and he had to smack Shane round the head to get him out of his personal space, he wouldn't budge so the nurse had to plead for Shane to step back and stop annoying him.

Beth giggles just imagining Shane and his antics, they were of concern and also to tease Rick. But she couldn't blame Shane, she for a split mad second thought she may have lost Rick in that fire and she understood Shane wanting to spend as much time with Rick as he could, you appreciate that time more.

Rick goes on to tell, it didn't end there…Shane wouldn't leave after taking him home from the hospital, offering that it would be fun to get a pizza, watch some sports and have a sleepover, they hadn't had one of those in a long time. Beth was in hysterical fits of giggles that Rick had to bundle Shane out the door when he offered to run him a _bubble_ bath. Rick revealed, he hadn't had one of those since he was a child when Liv used to force him and he didn't plan on having one now. It turned out Shane wouldn't leave and was banging on the porch door yelling to let him in until Carol came marching over and pulled him by the ears back to her place over the road.

Carol had gone back to check in on Rick. Everyone was talking about the fire and how he ran in risking his life, he was a hero for saving a little boy and after some teasing from Carol, she asked if he was really alright concerned for his wellbeing and how the incident might have affected him, fire was a terrifying ordeal.

Rick told her, he was fine and was going out and asked for a favour to distract Shane so he wouldn't follow him out. From Rick's porch, they could see Shane spying through Carol's living room blinds and then Sophia jumped out of nowhere and scares the life out of Shane. He falls over and possibly took Carol's blinds down with him as they bounce around the window. Shane's cover was blown and then there's chaos erupting back at Carol's house. Sophia seemed to be already on the case of 'Mission Distraction'. They laugh watching Shane chasing Sophia around the lounge as she chucks pillows at him imitating his falling over. Carol assures Rick, Deputy Girl's Blouse won't be following him to his secret meeting, she would feed Shane and send him home by 09:00pm with cookies and if he fell asleep, she'll throw a blanket over him, he could sleep over and keep Mr Pickles, the cat company and she could get a night's sleep without a cat sleeping on top of her head.

"You and Deputy Walsh are really close!" Beth says listening to Rick.

"Yea, have been since we could walk," Rick smiles lost in thought "We've been through a lot!" He sighs "I love him but I sometimes feel I have three kids and not just the two!" He laughs.

"I bet he feels the same way!" Beth giggles "I really like Shane, he's different and different is good!" She smiles.

"You guys have gotten pretty close," Rick says looking over the candles.

"Yeah, he made me fit in when I felt so out of place when I got here. Not many people had faith in me gettin' beyond the first week but he encouraged me to try my best and prove those people wrong even with his ways which I might add were pretty unorthodox but hey, they worked, I'm still here with his help, yours and the others!" Beth smiles looking down at the candles.

Rick looks at Beth and wondered whether she thought he was one of those people who thought she wouldn't make it? He hoped she didn't ever feel that way, sure he saw her and thought she needed to be toughened up and would need an extra push but he's seen many women come and go completely surprise him and then go on to become great members of the law enforcement in front of the scenes and behind.

"But he gets me when people don't and he's been there when I wasn't at my best and people can say what they want about Shane, I know he's a great guy, his misunderstood a lot of the times, he has a unorthodox way of saying and doing things but his hearts always in the right place!" Beth says defending Shane.

Rick just smiles that somebody else understood and saw what he saw, people were always confused and stumped how two different people could be best friends.

"You can never judge a book by its cover!" Rick replies "Somethin' that my dad used to say and somethin' I've followed since."

"That's a pretty good saying, he was clearly a clever and remarkable man!" Beth replies back.

"He was…the best!" Rick says fondly.

They sit in silence and Beth allows Rick to have a little moment, she just lets him play with her fingers, she didn't want to interrupt, he clearly was deep in thought.

"You, Noah and Tara are closer than close." Rick breaks the silence shaking away old thoughts to see Beth looking out into the river, she looked happy.

"Yep, they're what you call my brother and sister from another mother and father!" Beth laughs.

Rick just gives her cute smile, rubbing his thumb on her fingers whilst he listened.

"We spent the whole of our childhood saying that and everyone looked at all three sets of our parents and gave them weird looks, especially since our families are such tight nit and always seen together, god knows what some people went round thinking when we used to say that!" Beth rolls her eyes, children say the funniest things and some people just go overboard.

"What did they go round thinking?" Rick raises his brow.

"My daddy is a devoted Christian, everyone back home looks up to him, he's the most wisest person I know and the person everyone turns to in times of crisis but you should have seen his face when Father Gabriel asked to speak to him after church service one Sunday morning and told him, the congregation had some concerns that he and momma were livin' a life of sin with Noah and Tara's family and boy did daddy get angry!" Beth looks at Rick "Daddy pulled up his sleeves and his fists scrunched up like Mike Tyson ready to box Father Gabriel into a grave for talking rubbish and insulting our families, it took Shawn, Otis and Noah's dad to pull him away!" Beth laughs remembering.

Rick understood what Father Gabriel had insinuated and covers his eyes trying not to laugh but does. "So, I'll take it that you're _not _blood related!" Rick teases and quickly adds seeing Beth's little nose twitch "I was only teasing!"

Beth tears off a bit of her buttered bread and throws it at Rick's face, he dodges it and it goes flying much further than intended, it hits a boy a couple of tables away more inside the dining room. They both grab their menus and pretend they're engrossed in reading.

Beth peers over her menu and the boy is looking their way, she looks back at her menu.

"Oh fudge!" Beth closes her eyes sinking into her chair.

Rick sees the little boy's reflection in the window, he was looking around to see who had chucked the bread at him wiping his neck off of the butter, he looked ready for a food fight standing up. Rick noted he wasn't your average little boy, he was a lot heavier and wider.

"You went and done it now Little Miss Sunshine!" Rick mumbles shaking his head.

"I can take him!" Beth says checking out the hefty boy looking ready for a fight "I didn't mean it, it's your fault!

"Me?" Rick asks trying to work it out, he didn't throw the bread.

"I can definitely take him!" Beth watches him walk.

"I'll call you when it's time to order." Rick snorts.

"Rick! I think he saw me!" Beth squeaks "I'm so sorry!" not able to take her eyes off the boy.

"The pumpkin soup looks good honey!" Rick says stepping on Beth's toe under the table to get her attention.

Beth just looks at her menu nodding, the boy returns to his seat when his mother calls him back.

They finish their starters and Rick excuses himself to go to the bathroom, he leans over and presses a kiss on Beth's lips just before he leaves and Beth grins watching him, leaning on her elbows. The night was going well, she was loving every moment.

"You're a lucky girl!" A voice comes from the next table.

Beth looks to her side and sees an elderly woman staring at Beth with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I am!" Beth blushes agreeing with the compliment.

"He hasn't taken his eyes off of you all night!" The woman adds leaning on both elbows now with her hands joined together steadying her chin looking straight at Beth with a small smile.

"Really?" Beth asks and the woman just nods her head and Beth looks at down at the candles embarrassed.

"How long have you been together?" The woman asks curiously.

"Eight days!" Beth replies.

"You're practically married then!" Says the man sitting opposite the woman.

"Shush, be quite Dale!" The lady says.

"What I say wrong?" The man asked confused "Irma, my dear, we got married after a week of meeting!" He replies.

"And I'm starting to think I made a rash decision!" The woman replies back watching her husband eat like a pig, like she never feeds him.

"You always say that but you're still here!" The man says giving his wife an adoring smile and then he winks at her right in front of Beth.

"Dale! Behave!" The woman tutts and turns her attention back to Beth.

"You chose good honey, he's a good man, you won't find a better man than Rick Grimes, he takes after his father and he was an extraordinary man! Like father, like son!" The woman confirms.

"You knew Sheriff Grimes?" Beth asks turning around in her seat facing the woman.

"Yes, of course, we all went to school together!" The woman confirms.

"No way!" Beth inches closer "Do you mean to say, you know Olivia Grimes?" Beth asks.

"Livy Grimes, yes, she was a bridesmaid at my wedding, we're good friends, we play bridge every week!" The woman confirms.

"Your wedding? Didn't you mean, our wedding?" Dale asks.

"Shushhhhhh!" The woman shushes her husband.

"Forty years of marriage and I'm bein' shushed!" Dale tells Beth pulling a face.

Beth giggles when she watches the woman smack his hand away and he catches it and presses a kiss to her knuckles.

"Awwwwww!" Beth sighs watching the older couple bicker in that way married couples who have lived a life together usually do, only they understood one another and they knew there was love behind the telling offs and warnings and her mind wanders off.

Her thoughts are broken when she hears some coughing.

"Dale, I told you to chew your food a million and one times!" The woman complains reaching over and patting her husband's back and passes him some water but he pushes the glass out the way and his face turns red.

Irma gets up and rushes beside her husband seeing he can no longer cough, speak or breathe.

"Dale honey, oh my god, somebody help me, he's choking!" Irma cries.

A switch in Beth's brain flips. She jumps up from her seat and runs towards Dale and checks his airway, it was blocked. She immediately stands behind him slightly to one side, she supports his chest with one hand leaning him forward, she gives five sharp blows between his shoulder blades with the heel of her hand and then checks his mouth but no luck, she gives him another five abdominal thrusts and upon checking, it was still blocked. Beth stands fully behind Dale now, placing her arms around his waist bending him forward. She clenches one fist and places it right above his belly button and then her other hand on top of her fist and pulls sharply inwards and upwards repeating this movement and she does the next one a bit harder. The large piece of chicken is forced out and flies out of Dale's mouth and hits a child in the face.

"Ewwwww! Grosssss!" The hefty boy screams jumping up, running away towards Beth.

Beth catches the hefty boy but his weight is more than she anticipated, she trips backwards and bumps into the waiter and they all fall over. The plate of food he was carrying goes catapulting into the air. Just as Rick races over to see what the commotion was, the plate of spaghetti Bolognese in tomato sauces lands all over Rick's chest and shoulder and drips down his shirt.

"What the!" Rick moans startled when he catches a pan-seared ribeye steak covered in pepper sauce, the roasted potatoes bounce around his feet as Beef Bourguignon splatter over the waitress rushing over, she slips on the floor sliding into Rick and Rick losing his footing falls and lands on top of Beth and the boy.

"Hey Baby, you're back, dinner is served!" Beth smiles picking strands of spaghetti stuck around Rick's shirt button with a sorry look.

The hefty boy's twin brother appears and laughs at his brother and the hefty boy picks up spaghetti and pelts it to his brother standing there laughing and then a food fight erupts. Beth grabs a handful as does Rick and chucks it to make a get away. The children all have begun chucking food copying thinking it was fun. The waiters and waitresses attempt to stop but get caught in the crossfire. Rick grabs Beth round the waist and grabs the metal tray and covers them backing away and under a table to take shelter. Beth can't stop her laughing as they sit and wait it out.

"I'm too old for that shit!" Rick replies and he laughs with Beth as she picks food off his shirt and Rick pulls spaghetti out of Beth's hair.

Dale breathes and coughs on his own and is helped to sit back down in his seat as Irma fusses over him.

* * *

Once everyone was seen to and everything was cleaned up, Dale and his wife had left, Rick and Beth were back at their table cleaned as best as they could be finishing up on their dinner. The manager came over and handed a bottle of wine on the house to Beth for saving a man from chocking to death. They took advantage and popped open the bottle and drank merrily. Rick stops Beth from taking another glass, her face had turned pink and she was giggling at everything. Rick calls for the bill. He pays and they leave the restaurant.

"You ok?" Rick asks Beth once they get outside into the much cooler air.

Beth wraps her arms around Rick and kisses him sloppily outside his car. Rick takes a hold of her shawl and wraps it around Beth's shoulders and snuggles her into it and kisses Beth back.

"I'm over the limit, so we can either walk or get a taxi down by the taxi ranks?" Rick suggests to Beth.

"I want to walk, it's a beautiful night, the stars are out, the moon is full and I get to have you a bit longer!" Beth grins looking up at Rick running her finger across his cheek.

"Walk it is then." Rick replies pulling Beth into his side and they begin their walk back to Beth's apartment.

They walk at a leisurely pace and Beth sees the moon's reflection twinkling in the river.

Beth heel gets caught in a crack on the footpath, Rick kneels down and helps wiggle her heel out and just as it's free, a gust of wind blows and takes Beth's shawl with it. Beth jumps to catch it but it blows off and slowly descends and goes down the river embankment, Rick watches this happen standing up.

"I'll get it!" Rick tells Beth and he jogs over and can see the shawl.

He gets onto his hands and knees and reaches for it, it was too far. He gets up and walks around to see if there was any way down without slipping. He sees a broken branch. Smiling, he picks it up and walks past Beth looking at how sturdy the stick was, it wasn't going to snap. Satisfied, he goes back to trying to get Beth's shawl.

"Rick, it's ok." Beth tells Rick grabbing his arm looking over.

It wasn't ok, she looked sad, it was her favourite shawl but there was no way of reaching it and she didn't want Rick to hurt himself to attempt to try or get even more mucky than he was earlier.

"Your mouth says one thing but your eyes say another," Rick answers stepping closer looking her square in the eyes "Wait here," He tells her caressing her cheek.

"But Rick!" Beth calls out.

But he's already back at the edge leaning over, holding the ground with one hand and reaching out with the other poking the stick out. He strains further out and lets out a grunt when the stick nearly grabs the shawl but it misses. Rick curses and Beth watches as he starts to look down and then he's getting up and looking to climb or slide down.

"Rick!" Beth shouts out and when he doesn't listen, she grabs hold of the skirt of her dress and trots over trying not to slip on the grass in her heels.

"Why did I wear these heels?" She moans to herself "Whoahhhhh!" She yelps nearly losing her footing.

Rick looks up hearing Beth nearly fall over.

"Beth, stay there!" He yells back.

"You come back here!" Beth yells back taking a step at a time.

She finally reaches Rick and then grabs hold of his back fearing he was going to slip or fall.

"Ok, hold on, I'm just goin' to put my foot down over the edge and balance it in that nook," Rick explains.

"OKAY!" Beth yells in confirmation.

Rick stops in his tracks looking back at Beth, she didn't need to yell, it went right though his ear and out the other, she was practically glued to his back and her arms wrapped tightly around his torso with her heels dug into the earth, if she whispered, he'd have heard her.

Rick gets back into position and Beth looks over the side of Rick's body down the embankment and watching Rick with the stick.

"Can ya see it?" Beth asks.

"I can and I've nearly got it!" Rick says in triumph.

"You have!" Beth squeals leaning forward to see.

Rick's smiles begins to disappear as he feels his feet slipping, he looks side to side seeing the grass move.

"Beth don't move!" Rick orders pressing his palm on the ground and Beth freezes.

"Slowly take a step back," Rick instructs quickly.

Just as Beth does as per Rick's instructs, the biggest and ugliest looking bug with long dangly legs and beady looking eyes lands on Rick's back and Beth screams trying to smack it off and away.

"BETHHHH!" Rick yells when he feels Beth smacking onto his back and then Rick loses his footing, they both go tumbling down. Rick grabs hold of Beth and they roll down the embankment and slip into the water, it was much deeper than they had anticipated.

They both come bursting back up to the top of the river gasping for breathe. Rick immediately swims over to Beth and grabs her in his arms, she wraps her arms around his neck shaking, the water was freezing.

"I'm sorry!" Beth tells Rick "You made and did everything special for this evening, everything was perfect and beautiful and I just spoiled it, I'm a walking disaster, this stuff always happens around me, I attract chaos - I'm sorry, I understand if you've changed your mind!" Beth says in between clattering teeth, jaw shaking, she frowns looking anywhere but at Rick's face.

They float in the water as the pink shawl floats by, it grabs their attention, the item they tumbled down the embankment for. Rick grabs it and turns back to Beth not showing an ounce of emotion on his face, he just stares at her and she couldn't tell what he was thinking when she sneaks a glance up at him.

All of a sudden Rick's shoulders shake, Beth feels them move beneath her palms, she looks down at his broad shoulders and then peers back up at Rick who erupts into laughter, hysterical laughter making Beth look at him wide eyed not knowing whether to join him or keep quiet. He doesn't stop laughing, she can feel the rumbles from his body vibrating against hers and she suddenly realises, she has finally pushed her luck with the reasonable Rick Grimes being patient and understanding and just going along with all the mad stuff that happens to him only because of HER. She was beginning to think he had lost it and gone mad, even the greatest go mad and at any given moment he would put his hand on top of her head and drown her using her as his human body float back to dry land.

Rick pulls Beth up closer in his arms and kisses her wildly on the mouth, it was wet and sloppy and tongues and hand in her hair. Beth's eyes slip shut as she feels Rick's heavy breathing against her but it only fuels her to push into him and wrap her legs around his hips and he bops up and down keeping them afloat. She decides if she was going to die tonight, it would be here in Rick's arms clinging her body against his whilst he drowned her with his dominate and hungry kisses.

* * *

They finally make it to Beth's apartment building soaking wet, both in high spirits. They were cold and knew body heat would keep them warm and Rick kisses her again but this time with more passion as he engulfs her into his arms and they press up against one another. Rick pushes his face into Beth's and she holds on as she begins to feel like she was going to float up into the air and now Rick's hands begins to wander caressing her gently causing a moan to escape from Beth.

"Get a room guys!" A guy's amused voice gets their attentions.

They break apart slowly, Rick sighs heavily at the interruption and then another man's chuckle gets Beth's attention and she buries her face into Rick's chest knowing who it was.

Rick looks up and sees two men smirking at one another.

"Aaron, Eric." Rick greets.

"Deputy Grimes," Aaron greets back and Beth hears the amusement in her neighbour's voice.

"Beth, did you lose somethin' in Deputy Grimes' shirt?" Eric teases Beth nudging Aaron and he winks.

Beth mumbles something. Rick runs his hand over Beth's hair trying not to laugh now that they'd been caught by someone other than Tara.

"Go away and I'll speak to both tomorrow!" Beth mumbles into Rick's chest.

"But I'd love to speak to you now Miss Greene!" Eric replies tapping away at Beth's shoulder.

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" Beth says looking up and over her shoulder and gesturing to her neighbours to go away.

Beth turns around and both Aaron and Eric step back holding out their hands.

"Whoahhhhh sweetie, we are friends not foe!" Aaron says in his teasing tone.

"If that's so then…be gone!" Beth turns around letting go of Rick but his hands remain holding her. She claps her hands and gestures for them to disappear "Be gone!" She repeats and pouts gesturing with her eyes towards Rick telling them to please go.

"What's wrong with your eye?" Eric asks leaning forward pointing pretending he didn't understand but he understood well.

Aaron puts his arm around Eric's waist and leans in closer to Eric squinting at Beth.

"I think Little Miss Goes Around Acting All Innocent isn't at all that innocent!" Aaron says looking at his watch knowing it was late and then looks to Rick giving him a smile wondering whether this was a drop off or a stop off for the night.

Rick smiles back understanding the mechanics of both the men's heads, it was really tempting but they'd agreed to take it slow and Beth had drank an extra two glasses of red wine.

"I told my beloved that you two were dating!" Eric air quotes and Rick laughs, they knew.

"You got us!" Rick's laugh simmers down and he looks to the two men "We'd like it if you'd both respect our privacy and not spread this out, things are still new and we'd rather tell our families and friends ourselves."

Aaron reaches over and places a hand on Rick's shoulder.

"Rick, we understand and respect your decision, we'll keep this to ourselves but you'd better stop all this kissing and groping out in public, your practically broadcasting it." Aaron replies back smirking.

Rick knows it, he wasn't sure if it was the alcohol in his system or whether he wasn't bothered any more.

Rick looks over at Beth talking to Eric telling him about their date, gesturing to her wet clothes and her shawl, she and Eric were laughing, Beth seemed really happy. He wanted to get these next couple of weeks out of the way. Next weekend was camping and intense training and then it would be the triathlon, the biggest event for the rookies to complete for their counties against their neighbouring's. Beth needed to concentrate on that, work and her studies. Anything else of gossiping would be a distraction, not everyone was going to be thrilled about them and he didn't want to think about that right now. He decides he'll speak to Beth after the triathlon about them telling their family and close friends.

* * *

Rick had walked Beth up to her apartment door, he looked cold so Beth made him come in and take a quick hot shower, he was meant to be taking things easy. She remembered she had purchased some trousers and sweaters for Shawn in the sales and placed them on her bed for Rick to wear once he got out of the shower, they were a similar build and size. She had taken a quick shower in Tara's room. She had tiptoed into her room and whispered to Tara she was using her bathroom, Tara just mumbled and fell back to sleep.

Rick had emerged from Beth's bathroom and found men's clothes laid out on the bed and puts them on. He was exhausted and couldn't move another muscle, the days events finally catching up to him, his eyes were heavy and the hot shower soothed his aches and pains, he was ready for sleep. Yawning, he takes a seat leaning forward on his elbows on his knees rubbing his eyes.

Beth stops at the entrance of her bedroom, washed and dressed in her cute little PJs. She honestly didn't care if Rick saw them, she was tired and just wanted to get into bed. She shuts the door and makes her way over and takes a seat beside Rick. He looks up with a smile and Beth leans her head on his shoulder and he leans his head down. They sit in companionable silence.

"Stay the night?" Beth finally asks quietly.

Rick lifts his head up and then Beth does too and they just stare at one another.

"Just to sleep!" She says shyly seeing the look of want and lust in Rick's eyes looking deep into hers, he swallows deeply and looks away. He really wanted to but he knew they shouldn't, not yet.

"I PROMISE I won't try anythin' whilst you sleep!" She adds coyly and Rick laughs, she loved it when he laughed and she smiles watching him.

Rick pulls Beth into his lap and runs his free hand down her face looking up at her with those adoring eyes and leans up and gives her a sweet kiss on her lips.

"It's not you who I'm worried about!" Rick clarifies and Beth kisses his lips back.

Beth wasn't wary one bit, she knew he would remain respectful of her, he would never try anything without her permission. He was the essence of kindness, honourability and integrity. These were qualities that attracted her to him so she takes Rick's hand and stands up. Rick stands following Beth. She whips open the covers and climbs into the bed and scoots over holding Rick's hand. She looks up at Rick and he looks down at her, she trusted him completely and he doesn't hesitate and follows laying down beside Beth. Beth turns her body and rests it against Rick and places her face into Rick's neck and snakes her arm around Rick's torso closing her eyes. Rick pulls the covers over them and rests his chin down on her head and wraps his arms around Beth with a content sigh. Rick's fingers trace patterns on Beth's back and Beth sighs nuzzling into him.

Feeling the warmth and the closeness of Beth beside him, Rick finally gives in and allows his eyes to close and fall asleep with Beth in his arms.

* * *

**A/N:- Life is very busy and hectic thus the longer chapter. I have started on the next chapter but cannot say when I will be able to post it as I have a mega jam packed week. Hopefully I can sneak in half an hour or so each night then maybe I can post before the end of next week, had hoped sooner! **

****Let's see what the morning brings after date night and what happens after*** (",)**

**Thanks for reading and take care…Oh a belated Happy Thanksgiving to everyone in the US!**


	43. Chapter 43

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** **Thank you for reading and thank you to DarylDixon'sLover, malzateb, Guest, brinxb and Guest for reviewing the last chapter :) **

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 43**

* * *

Beth's eyes flutter open to a ray of light sneaking into the room. She lays there looking out the half drawn curtains. The sun was up, the birds were chirping outside her window and a smile spreads across her lips, thoughts of last night flashing back to her in snippets.

As Beth begins to stretch, she feels warm air hitting the back of her head, neck and a solid body cosily pressed up behind her. Looking down, there was an arm beneath her own as she raises it to see and the hand belonging to it was resting on her stomach. She looks at the wrist and she recognised the vintage watch. She reaches down and touches it affectionately and then frowns when she notices the second hand wasn't moving like it should. The watch seems to have stopped and hasn't moved from 10:38pm last night and there was a tiny scratch or maybe a crack on the glass.

_OH NOOOEEESSS! I've ruined Sergeant Stanley Grimes' watch! The man who fought and died in the Second World War and this is the watch he left to his son who in turn left it to his son who will most likely want to give it to his son one day like in a million years' time and I've only gone and ruined it!_ Beth frets remembering Rick telling her it is to be passed down to the firstborn of each generation of the Grimes's family tree.

Rick would be sad when he realises, she couldn't have that, he was so happy right now and finding out that his beloved watch was broken would upset him. Beth slips the watch off Rick's wrist and was about to put it into her drawer for safekeeping but she freezes in thought. He would definitely be sad if he was to look at his wrist and not find it anywhere, so she places it onto the nightstand for now and would gently break it to him later and offer to get it fixed for him. She knew a retired watchmaker who was a friend of her father's. She decides the next time she goes home, she'll ask him to repair it, he was even more delicate with all things that were not factory made and he too was a veteran of the Second World War, he would be honoured to fix it for one of his fallen comrades' grandson. Beth wasn't looking forward to that conversation to see Rick's face pretending that he was okay about it but she knew deep down, he wasn't.

"God Damnit!" Beth says in frustration and then her eyes widen as she shakes her head not meaning to swear "I didn't mean it!" she whispers covering her mouth with her hand.

If her daddy had heard her, he'd have had her over his knee. Such phrases to the extremely religious, was considered highly offensive. In the Christian faith it is considered a violation of one of the Ten Commandments. She'd heard her father say this to her and siblings a dozen times if one of them was to utter such sayings and from stories she's heard, Shawn and Maggie had visited their father's knee more than once in their youth, she hadn't and she hoped Rick didn't hear her either. She knew he cursed but it was rare and not often.

With her thoughts back on Rick, her eyes trail up and she looks over her shoulder to see the beautiful and welcoming sight of Rick, eyes closed sleeping behind her, his hair was messy, a few strays of tiny curls resting down on his forehead.

_Hmmm, he's natural curly – so cute!_ Beth grins seeing how youthful Rick actually looks whilst asleep and imagines an exact cuter miniature version of him as a toddler, a little dark cauliflower head sleeping next to his bigger cauliflower head. Beth sighs at the thought and shakes it away smiling at herself for thinking of such thoughts so prematurely, they've only gone on their first date and she was looking into the future. If ever that happened, it was a long ways away and she lays there thinking about the long ways away. She wanted at a dozen but if she had to compromise, half a dozen would suit her fine!

_STOP!_ She tells herself thinking Rick at any given moment will open his eyes and be able to read her mind on first glance and make a run for it, leaving his hurried body imprint through the door in his haste to get away.

Beth watches Rick for a long moment noting he had beautiful long lashes. She wonders whether they were possibly longer than her own. She tries to inspect but twisting her body the way she was, was beginning to ache and she feels a burning sensation on her side.

_Noah!_ Beth groans to herself.

Noah had speared her to the ground and they went tumbling down. She managed to crawl away only to have Noah pounce back on her top, handicapping her to stop. She had pushed away the pain to the back of her mind trying to escape, to get to the building and she was feeling the effects of it now. She turns around and rests her head back on the pillow beside Rick with a sigh.

She wonders how Rick's body was feeling after all that action, rescuing and the battering he took yesterday. Rick really put himself at risk to save so many people especially the little boy. His selfless act was brave and commendable but terrifying all the same, she wasn't in a hurry to see Rick be the hero anytime soon again. He seemed to be good at giving commands and warnings but didn't seem to follow them through himself or take his own advises. It would seem they were two pods in a pea, their cop instincts kick in and take over, they're thinking of other people's safety before their own.

Mr Sheriff Rick Grimes and Mrs Deputy Beth Grimes - she liked the sound of that! Power Couple!

She wondered what people's reaction would be if they came looking for a Deputy Grimes and instead of finding and expecting Rick, they find itty-bitty her! Her body shakes laughing at the thought, of that happening in the future.

_The future!_ She's been thinking about the future a lot.

Beth arches back into Rick's body and nestles there so they're back to spooning, she holds on to his arm. She feels him pull her closer towards him and she doesn't complain. His warm body had kept her body warm and snugly throughout the night, he was better than any hot water bottle or electric blanket. Body on body heat was the best, it was natural source of manmade heat and Rick was the best as she closes her eyes at the comfort and feeling of protection he was giving her.

Beth's eyes suddenly reopen not barely a few seconds later when she feels him fully pressing into her.

"Haa..aahh!" Beth says feeling it and remains as still as she can remembering what she had promised Rick last night, that she wouldn't try anything whilst he slept.

Five minutes pass and Beth becomes fidgety. She was never good at keeping still like this and this was tantalizing. Rick's leg was atop of hers and she tries to slip her leg out and move but he only goes and tugs her leg back between his and she was back to where she started, she swallows hard. Beth waits a couple of seconds and tries again. Again, Rick tugs her leg back but this time, he held on tighter not willing to let go.

"Rick!" Beth whispers.

He doesn't answer.

"Rick!" Beth whispers again tapping his arm.

He moves slightly and lets out a deep breath _hmmming_ but snuggles his head back closer.

"RICK!" Beth says with urgency pinching his arm.

Rick abruptly lean up on his side and looks down at her cracking his eyes open, blinking as the sunlight hits his face.

"What's wrong?" He asks croakily concerned seeing Beth holding the duvet covering her mouth.

He tilts his head for an answer when Beth just stares at him from the corners of her big round eyes.

She finally pulls the duvet down and uncovers her mouth.

"You need to be worried and let go of, your…" Beth answers and then covers her mouth back up again trailing off embarrassed to finish her sentence.

Rick looks at her confused. He rubs his face with his hand to wake up a bit more and places it back where it previously rested on her stomach.

"I kept up my end of the bargain, now you need to keep up yours!" Beth explains over her shoulder gesturing downwards between them.

Rick takes a look down beneath the yellow daffodil covered duvet and a sudden blush rises from his neck and spreads upwards towards his face when his face slowly lifts back up to meet Beth's eyes.

Rick catches Beth's amused snickers and he looks down at her not amused. His blush begins fading away slowly, he was back to his sober self.

"You find my predicament funny?" Rick asks her slowly.

The last of Beth's laugh begins to fizzle away just as Rick's blush and embarrassment had as he continues to stares down at her. She lays there looking up at him now with a bemused face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have teased and laughed at you! That was wrong of me!" Beth apologies embarrassed, seeing Rick didn't find it at all amusing.

She tries to get up but Rick doesn't move blocking her.

"Emmmm, I'll get out of your way, if you would just, excuse me." Beth says to Rick leaning back on the back of her palms.

Rick continues to look at her and she begins to worry, maybe she shouldn't have laughed.

A slight flicker of amusement appears in Rick's eyes. He reaches over and caresses Beth's cheek and then his mouth turn up at the corners.

"Had you then!" Rick gives a small grin back at her.

Beth continues to look at him thinking he was previously peeved, she felt really bad for teasing and was really sorry but all the time he was pulling her leg and making her squirm under his direct gaze above her and he had that smirk on his face that makes her want to hide under the covers.

_Ough! _Beth fumes to herself now.

"You're a real meanie, you know that!" She snaps scooting to get up "I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face by leaving, goodbye!" She threatens him seeing her route of escape.

"What's mean is, you're gonna leave me!" Rick answers back scooting closer and pulls her legs back roughly pressing his lips on to Beth's cheek and hovers closely towards her lips. Waiting for the magnetic force of heat radiating off his lips to pull Beth's lips up to his.

Beth's lips drift up but then refuses to kiss back so Rick pushes her back down on to the pillow and leans over of her.

"Yesterday, you couldn't keep your hands and this pretty set of lips off of me and now?" Rick asks pulling her bottom lip with his finger and thumb.

He watches her lip bounce back in place when he lets go. They were full and plump and pinker.

"That was yesterday and today is today!" Beth responds all hoity-toity, face turned up the other way.

She scrunches up her face wincing for acting like that not sure why she was imitating one of Maggie's annoying childhood traits that Glenn had become used to and had grown to accept and love. She didn't want Rick to have to deal with that type of behaviour, see that behaviour and to be honest, she knew he wouldn't actually stand for it.

"Since when did my Bethelicious become a little madam?" He asks and she shrugs and then turns to look at him, mouth falls open not believing what he just called her.

Rick lifts his hand up to her chin and gently closes her mouth, her eyelids fall down blushing.

"I'm sorry!" Rick says trying to get Beth to look at him, she looks anywhere but him but can hear the smile in his apology.

"Forgive me?" He asks and lightly kisses her on the lips "Just don't slap me!" He jokes pressing his mouth on the crook of her neck and gives it his full attention right on the spot she liked making her succumb giggling with a sigh but she composes herself seeing what he was trying to do, it almost nearly worked!

"I'm not that easy Deputy Grimes!" Beth answers back biting her bottom lip wiggling trying to get out of his restraining hold of her body, one of his hands running down her body, a noise escapes her lips at the sensation.

Beth liked this foreplay, it was turning her on but she wasn't going to let Rick know but he knew once he heard that moan escape her lips and one look at her, her mouth was clenched closed tightly, the twitch in her face told him all that he needed to know.

Beth feels Rick's hot eyes on her and she stops squirming. He drops his head against hers, pulling her tightly in his arms, he had moved his body atop of hers now, his whole body wrapped around her. Beth can feel his heart pounding against her, she holds onto him and finally hugs him back enjoying this closeness. She doesn't want to let go.

Beth reaches her hand to his face and holds it. Rick lift his face back up to look at Beth with an adoring smile on his face, a look in his eyes. She caresses the lines on his forehead and the soothing motions, making the lines disappear. Rick closes his eyes and rest back down and pulls her into his arms.

"I ache all over!" Rick says heavily after a couple of minutes "and it's not just the good kinda ache!" he jokes and Beth taps him on the arm for joking when he was in pain.

He groans wincing slightly as he moves, his whole body hurt from falling back and hitting the floor with Lucas in his arms as the ceiling collapsed over him and there was the other ache he had, he felt stimulated all over.

"I'm sorry!" Beth says rubbing his arm "I say, bed rest the whole day then!" Beth prescribes stroking Rick's cheek in concern.

"I have to be up soon, Carl's got football practice at 09:00am and then I've got him and Judy for the day and I was wondering if-" Rick says lifting his wrist up to check the time and abruptly stops midway when Beth kisses Rick smack on his lips and he just crooked his arm around her neck completely distracted letting out a pleased hum.

* * *

Tara staggers out of her bedroom sleepily when she hears persistent banging on the front door. Her bedroom was closest and she now wished she had picked Beth's room which was the furthest and in more privacy. If she could, she'd kick herself for wanting the closet room to stumble into as soon as she got in from work.

"Alright! Alright! Hold your HORSES!" Tara now yells at the noise, pissed off to be woken early on her day off, she had planned to sleep til noon, it was 08:00am wondering what moran would be knocking at this hour of the day!

Once she makes it towards the door, she trips over and lands on her face on the floor.

"What the fuck!" She curses as she picks up a boot confused and then the other and now she's holding a pair of boots.

Inspecting it, she only knows one man who wears these distinctive boots.

She looks up when she hears a key turning in the lock and then a voice and she pounces swiping the chain and latching it on.

"UNCLE HERSCHY! Tara yells looking around.

Herschel had already poked his nose between the chain but is stuck, they had the tiniest chain.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Tara repeats rocking on the floor holding Rick's boots.

"Well I'm glad one of my girl's remembers its God's day!" Herschel says pleased hearing Tara chanting.

"I'm…I'm…I'm naked!" Tara yells high pitched when she spots Beth's dress she wore for her date in a pile on the floor and there was a man's suit tangled up with it, Rick's suit! If he wasn't wearing the clothes he turned up in last night, that must mean he's naked and in Beth's bedroom.

"Holy Shit!" Tara mouths feeling sick and dizzy.

Herschel was outside the door, usually he comes announced but today he did not!

"Oopps, sorry honey!" Herschel apologises scooting back out.

"Uncle Herschy, that key is only for emergencies!" Tara says looking around the room for any signs of other articles of clothing.

"I rang the buzzer for five minutes and your nice next door neighbour let me in when he went out to get his paper and I've been banging on the door for another good five minutes and I got worried! Bethy's not answering her phone! I only found out about the accident this morning when I got back to the farm! I was at the Jackson's farm carrying out a minor procedure and I raced over to check on you girls as soon as Otis informed me!" Herschel explains "I switched on the news and saw it all!" He adds.

Tara runs around the room and checks underneath the couch and in between the cushions sighing with relief it was clear. She rushes over to the clothes and chucks them into the washer, slamming the door shut.

"Tara honey?" Herschel calls.

"Just a minute Hercules!" Tara sings back as she runs to Beth's room and there was no sock on the doorknob.

"Oh Jeeze Louise!" Tara says exasperated smacking her head, it was their warning that they had company and to be left alone.

She knocks on the door but there's no answer, they must still be asleep she thinks. She decides to bang on the door with her fist so they wake up and just before she does, Herschel pipes up again and she decides, she's just going to have to go in. She's practically already nearly seen Rick Grimes naked and if she sees him, it was his fault. Debating and bracing herself, she reaches to turn the doorknob and then withdraws her hand but then turns it abruptly. She covers her face as she steps in grabbing hold of a photo frame.

"BETH! YOUR DAD'S AT THE DOOR!" Tara interrupts them kissing languidly in bed.

Rick and Beth stop when they hear Tara. Rick drops his head down onto Beth's chest, they needed privacy, lock the doors next time definitely he tells himself.

Beth sits up abruptly as a dressing gown is chucked over at her, she looks at Rick as he rolls on to his back rubbing his forehead.

"Chop! Chop! Stop doin' whatever it is y'all are doin', get dressed and Deputy Grimes! Put clothes on and hide if ya want to walk outta this building with your nuts in tact!" Tara warns Rick.

Herschel Greene was a traditional man. His thoughts were, if a man wanted to be intimate with a woman, then he needed to put a ring on her finger and take those sacred vows. All his children had disappointed him as they were persuaded to the modern times, they couldn't keep away from the forbidden fruit, it pursued them until they gave in.

When he found out about his little angel dating Jimmy, he thought it was all innocent because Jimmy had at that point come into Beth's life when she was in a dark low place. He seemed to take her mind off the dark stuff, they'd go on walks, riding, played music, she was writing and interacting with people again. So he thanked Jimmy for being a friend and a gentleman. He realised, he failed miserably to identify and learn Jimmy had taken advantage and deflowered his baby girl knowing she was still in a fragile state of mind and very young. In his opinion, Jimmy had stepped over the line knowing her upbringing and it infuriated him when he acted so innocent. Herschel was old school and was livid that after four years dating, Jimmy asked Beth to move in with him without a ring on her finger. One full year, they lived as husband and wife but were not. He was glad to see the back of Jimmy after five long years of trying to make a fool of Beth and trying to control her every part of her life choices. When Beth ended it, he was over the moon when that chapter ended, if it hadn't, he swore he would have shot Jimmy between the eyes and gone to hell. He wanted a good man for his angel, a man who would respect her, stand by her and let her be herself, marry her and worship her every step she walked.

Seeing Rick, Tara realised Herschel would probably have a heart attack or just attack Rick not caring who he is especially when he finds out his angel has spent the night with Rick, a grown man, a divorced man with two children, Beth's superior at work.

"You're gonna have to hide or climb out the balcony down the emergency staircase!" Tara tells Rick when he was out of the bed. She chances a look and he was fully dressed, she was relived not to see him in all his glory.

"Tara, I don't think that's necessary, Beth?" Rick turns around knowing what he had to do.

He sees Beth standing there holding her dressing gown in her Hello Kitty PJs looking uncertain of what was going to happen. She loved her father but when it came to men, he turned into over protective daddy especially after the whole Jimmy incident. He ran Jimmy off the farm with his shotgun and he actually fired it at Jimmy to scare him, it marginally missed his ass by centimetres.

Rick walks over to Beth and places his hands on her shoulders.

"Beth, sweetheart?" Rick says gently and she looks up at him, he looked confident and strong "Maybe, we should start by telling your father first?" He suggests.

"This ain't the time to be declaring your undying love for one another, unless you want your nuts cracked today, then, c'mon out!" Tara says turning to face Rick.

"We're all adults here!" Rick responds looking over at Tara and then back at Beth.

"You haven't met Herschel Greene!" Tara scoffs folding her arms shaking her head "When he looks at Beth, he sees a cute little five year old with braids and a couple of teeth missing!"

"Daddy's a bit…crazy when it comes to male attention, I was hoping we could tell him with my mom present, she'd know how to handle him when he gets upset and riled up." Beth replies looking out her bedroom door "This is gonna be hard for him to accept, especially with who you are!" Beth now worries that her father might misunderstand and think Rick had taken advantage of her, a rookie under his supervision but she wanted to make sure her father didn't think it.

"You're gonna just have to hide in here!" Tara tells Rick.

Rick narrows his eyes at Tara with a frown, he wasn't going to hide.

"Okay!" Tara shrugs holding up her hands "Don't say I didn't warn ya!" Tara says turning and walking out of Beth's room "Welcome to the family, I just wish you guys could have met under different circumstances!" Tara says over her shoulder making her way towards the door to open it.

She liked Rick and was happy that he and Beth were together, she just worried about Beth's father's reaction and when he meets Rick for the first time at this hour in the flat.

Beth buries her face into her hands. She didn't want her father to find out about her and Rick like this. She wanted just a bit more time and she wanted to tell him and her mother together.

Rick sees Beth upset and troubled. He pulls Beth's hands away from her face and holds them in his hands.

"If you're not ready to tell your father today, then we'll wait and tell him at the right time" Rick tells Beth.

Beth looks at Rick with sad eyes, she didn't want it to be like this.

"I really do want to tell him," Beth tries to explain but Rick stops her.

"I know and like I said before, I don't want to pressurise you or rush you, we can wait a little bit longer, when the time is right, we'll know it!" Rick assures Beth.

Beth smiles when Rick gives her a reassuring smile that he understood. Beth leans her head on his chest and buries her face there.

"We'll tell him soon, I promise!" Beth responds.

Beth hears her father and Tara talking.

"Go meet your father, I've got to go collect Carl but I just need my boots!" Rick smiles kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I'll be back in a minute." Beth replies not believing how reasonable and understanding Rick was being.

Rick lets go of Beth and she makes her way out to greet her father and grab Rick's shoes.

Rick watches Beth slip out the door and then hears Beth's father bursting with pride as the door shuts. He was a burst of energy telling her how worried he was but extremely proud of her and Tara, that he rushed over as soon as he heard, he'd seen them on TV and Rick sensed Herschel had both Beth and Tara in a bear hug as they laugh telling him, he was squeezing too hard and they couldn't breathe. Rick smiles.

He makes his way to the bathroom to freshen up. When he returns to the room, he finds his boots. Sitting on the bed, he slips them on hearing Beth's father asking them both back to the farm but both making excuses. He knew Beth was going to see her mother today and had hoped to see her later in the day. Rick opens the balcony window and couldn't believe what he was doing as he shuts it behind him. He was sneaking and climbing down his girlfriend's bedroom balcony window. He was turning thirty-five and he suddenly felt like a teenager. Now if Shane could see him at this very moment, he would be balled up on the floor in hysterical fits of laughter. What he was meant to have done in his teenage years, he was doing it in his adult years. A year ago, if anyone said he'd be doing this, he'd have laughed in their faces and sent them along their way. What Beth had him doing, what he was willing to do, the feelings he has growing inside him was unexplainable and every corner and turn was filled with thoughts of Beth Greene!

Making it down on level ground, Rick begins his walk to Lori's house to pick Carl up for football practice. On the way, he thinks about all the things he needed to do, who he needed to speak to and how to deal with the issues that had arisen and he needed to deal with the issue of Jessie. He'd had enough of her unwanted attention and whatever game she was playing and defying him continually, he utterly had enough especially when it came to the safety of their colleagues, leaving her post was the last straw, leaving two inexperienced rookies on their own to deal with the public on their own. He warned Jessie and she ignored him, not any more he decides.

The other thought on his mind was he was ready for him and Beth to go public or as public as he liked with their relationship, it wasn't a dirty little secret but he wanted to keep their relationship theirs and not the talk and gossip of the county. He'd seen many relationships begin and end due to gossip. He didn't want to subject Beth to gossip but he needed to talk to her, to tell her what to expect and they'd face it together. He needed honesty, trust and faith in their relationship for it to work.

He just hoped Chief would understand, the man he looked up to since his father passed away. He hoped he understood that he didn't plan on falling in love with a rookie, it happened and he just prayed everything worked out right. He'd fallen in love with Beth in a huge way. Even if they were once worlds apart, their worlds had gravitated towards one another, collided and moulded together and he wasn't going to give up what was happening between them, he could see a future with Beth and he wouldn't have let it get this far if he hadn't thought it could be something more than a casual relationship. He wasn't a man who just hooked up casually with anyone and he didn't want to let his guard down again to anyone but he had, to Beth.

"Hey Rick!" Lori calls picking up the newspaper.

"Morning!" Rick replies back realising he was already at Lori's place.

"You alright?" Lori asks.

"Yeah!" He responds back.

Lori runs her eyes over her ex-husband, he had a certain glow on his face, a happy and content glow she hasn't seen in a very long time.

"How's Beth?" She asks.

Rick notices the smile in Lori's question and he doesn't know why but he smiles back at her when he looks up. Neither could remember when the last time they smiled or laughed together, it had been such a long time ago.

"That good huh?" Lori asks raising her brow knowingly.

Rick continues to smile turning his face and looks into the distance. It was all Lori needed for confirmation.

"C'mon in, Carl's trying to feed Judy and he's making a mess!" Lori says turning into the house and Rick laughs following in knowing what kind of mess the two were making.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was a bit rushed to get it up before the weekend so sorry for any mistakes. Work is taking up so much time and I'm supposed to be going out of town and wouldn't be able to post until next week, so hopefully this is ok.**


	44. Chapter 44

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to megs27, ifoundmyshoe, BethFan, DarylDixon'sLover, malzateb, Guest, KelseyNicole08, brinxb, Guest(s), SoutheastChicagoMom and Guest for reviewing the last chapter – v. much appreciated. This is a small filler chapter for those waiting for an update. Sorry, it has been over a month since I've updated. I've started the next chapter and I HOPE to get it posted this week.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 44**

* * *

Beth half whines looking up into the tree and then lets out at cry looking down at herself thinking how on earth she was going to climb up that ginormous monster of a tree and back down again in a dress of all things to be wearing right now.

"Aunt Bethy!" David grasps her hand and shakes it to get her attention.

Beth looks down beside her to see both David and Simon standing side by side looking up at the tree and then they do that twin thing moving their heads at the same time to stare at her and then they're both pointing up at the tree "Save the kitty Aunt Bethy!" They beg in chorus and then with those cute adorable eyes that could hypnotise her to do anything. _Oh no! _she fears realising she was now under their spell and tries to look away but can't, they've sucked her right in holding her with those beady little eyes. She tries to break the line of connection between their gazes remembering she taught those two little rascals to do this to Maggie, Glenn, her daddy, their teachers but not to her she moans to herself and then the twins start to pull a sad face and wipe beneath their eyes turning their heads back up at the tree. And she swore she can hear sniffles and an intake of hiccupping breathes.

_Oh fudge!_ Beth groans pulling a face as she's reaching under her dress grabbing the back hem pulling it forward and takes the front and triple knots the ends of the material together between her legs so her underwear wouldn't be on full display to the park of people.

"Simon, sweetie hold my purse, I'm goin' up!" She tells them handing Simon her purse and he takes it putting it over his shoulder and they're both jumping up and down clapping their hands "Horrayyy Aunt Bethy to the rescueeeee!" They sing and the sight and sounds of jubilations from her nephews touches her heart and now there was no turning back once she heard their cheering, she walks up towards the tree and begins to climb.

Finally up the tree, Beth manages to shift and sit on the branch with her legs dangling down on either side. Beth looks down at the ground "Whoaaa!" she says and quickly leans back against the tree and grabs hold of the branch to steady herself realising this was a stupid idea and she should have called the fire brigade, it was higher up there than she had anticipated it to be. She contemplates calling the emergency services for help for this mission and realises her phone is in her purse and it's draped over Simon's shoulder.

_Shoot!_ Beth smacks the bark of the tree and moans when she feels something prick her palm. She lifts her hand up to see she had a few splinters embedded into the skin of her palm. _Great!_ She frowns, she didn't get one splinter climbing up the tree and when she takes out her frustration, it sticks her multiple times.

"Sorry!" She whispers gently patting the tree and looking back down at David and Simon who were both waving up to her with beaming proud smiles of elation giving her looks of admiration and confidence that she could rescue the cat so she flashes them a forced smile wishing she had made that call before she climbed up like Jane of the Jungle realising she doesn't have a rope to swing off from when she grabs the cat. She's had plenty of experience climbing trees and swinging and dropping into the lakes back at the farm when she was younger, dropping onto grass, maybe not, the fall would most definitely kill her she judges looking down! But she pushes that all aside. She's been trained to climb up high, maybe not this high but a few feet more wasn't much more she guessed. Getting down with the cat in arm without hurting herself or it was a different story, they were unpredictable creatures and could at any time freak out. Beth realises she must have missed the session in training at the academy of, how to rescue a cat stuck in a tree and scolds herself if there was in fact such training and she missed it.

She slouches when she realises, if the fire trucks were to turn up now, how humiliating it would be to have Fireman Chris and his buddies standing there looking up at her dressed in her best and then making fun of her for climbing hand and feet in a dress up the tallest tree in the park when they'd have used their safe and reliable turntable ladder. It definitely wouldn't be the drop of the fall that killed her, it would be her eagerness to help and her stupidity and to add insult to injury, Fireman Chris would tell her and tease her for the rest of her time at King County, the emergency services, her included, went to all the schools and gave talks on safety and precautions and she had made a major rookie mistake of thinking she could do this without being fully equipped and unaided without a backup plan in case this all went south. She cringes at herself for letting the emotions of her nephew's cloud her judgement, anyone else, she'd tell them that the Fire Services were on their way once she called them. She takes another look down and sees both David and Simon looking up with huge smiles on their faces, their hopes are so high and they're looking at her like she's their hero. Rick was right she realises, she needed to toughen up to kids and get assertive when it came to saying no! No means No! she repeats testing it out and then she stops at the thought of what Rick was going to say if he was to see her, if he hears about this because he will. A small audience of four children have congregated below to watch with Simon and David.

"That's our aunt up there, she's a police woman!" Simon tells the newcomers.

"She's super great, Super Cop!" David adds smugly.

"Super Cop to Super Dork within the space of twenty-four hours!" Beth frowns leaning forward remembering yesterday she had literally helped save lives and helped rescue people from a burning building and here she is up a tree and would most likely be spending the night in hospital with fractures and broken bones.

"Here kitty-kitty-kitty! C'mere!" Beth calls chirpily repeatedly trying to convince the cat to come over to her and she makes a lip pursed kissy sound but the cat just stares at her like she was plain weird and lets out a purr grabbing the branch tightly.

"Mr Prickles, please don't make me come over there!" Beth pleads "I've got a dinner to go to and I have a triathlon to train for and I really want see my boyfriend and I really wanted to see him tonight!" She frowns at the change of plans, she just couldn't get enough of Rick and wanted to spend every free moment of her time with him.

Her dad wanted to spend some quality time with her, Maggie, Shawn and the little'uns after spending the afternoon with his wife and she couldn't say no, he came all the way to King County to see her after the warehouse accident and he looked so hopeful to spend time with her, she couldn't refuse him especially when he gave her that look of understanding she was busy, she had a life of her own and he would be fine going back to the farm and she knew he'd be alone pottering around in that big old house, she felt terrible at the thought. She called Rick that morning and told him her predicament and he was very sweet and understanding even after having to tiptoe around her bedroom and sneak out her balcony window for her which he didn't have to do but did, insisted she spend time with her father, that father's needed to see their baby girls and that they would see each other the following day, they could spend the evening together and she nearly flew up into the sky at how lovingly and understanding Rick is, he's a truly amazing man!

"You'll know what I mean if you met him, he's nothin' like any other guys I've met and if you saw how handsomely gorgeous he is…how smokin' hot he is…how kind and attentive he is!" Beth says dreamily remembering the trouble Rick went to for their first date and waking up in his strong protective arms, the way he looked at her, kissed her, touched her and she wanted more, she begins to go off in her daydreams.

"Miaowww!" The cat miaows interrupting Beth's thoughts.

"He's more than a miaow, he's more of a…Grrrrrowl!" Beth swoons, the cat continues to stare at her then looks down and miaows again reminding her why she was up there.

Beth realises she's going to have to make her way over to the cat and she prayed all the way she dragged herself locking her legs tightly together around the branch as she moved. When she makes it a meter away to the cat, it doesn't move looking scared and lets out a low cry but Beth calms it with her gentle voice shaking her bangles which catches the cat's attention and it slowly makes it over into Beth's stretched out arms. She scoops it up and strokes it to calm down and it felt safe. Just as Beth begins to scoot back, a huge seagull comes swooshing over out of nowhere and the cat freaks out panicking jumping on to Beth's face, grabbing hold and she can't see. Beth lets out a shriek trying to detach the cat.

David and Simon start to scream running around the tree _"Help! Help! Somebody Help! Ahhhhhhh!" _They scream and the other children join them and then they're running away looking for help.

Rick had just dropped Carl and Judith back at Lori's. He took Carl to football training in the morning and when he dropped Carl off Lori was in a pickle and had asked him if he wouldn't mind taking the two for the rest of the day so she could catch up on errands and housework which had mounted up. Tomorrow was school which meant Carl had homework to finish and needed to take a bath to wash off the day's grime and sweat before getting an early night so they arranged for them to be dropped off at 5pm. Rick had jumped to take them without question, he didn't have any plans now as he persuaded Beth to spend the day with her family so after spending the extra hours with his children he makes his way over to one of the diners to grab some dinner and a six pack to take home and chill out in front of the TV and catch up on police crime drama, Luther. He was walking through the park and his antenna ears picked up screaming. He turns sharply in the direction of the screams and sees the commotion coming from the big tree. He sees a couple of young kids running around the tree screaming. He catches movement above and sees a woman sitting fidgeting up on the branch and when he takes a closer look narrowing his eyes zooming in, he sees a cat and it was plastered on her face and she was trying to get it off, he couldn't believe it and then his eyes widen in horror when he recognised the woman, he drops the tupperware containing un-appetising rice pudding Lori had made and begins a wild sprint over.

Beth was trying to grab hold of the branch with both hands but the cat was moving all over her neck, face and her head and she couldn't see, she loses her balance and all of a sudden she slips, trying to grab the branch above her

"Oh su…shi..SHIIT!" Beth screams, she wasn't one for cussing usually preferring to say sugar! but she couldn't help it as she topples out the tree.

David and Simon freeze seeing Beth losing her grip and piercing screams escape their mouths calling for their mommy and daddy in fear.

Rick speeds up cursing the grass was wet, the sprinklers must have been on earlier. His heart was in his mouth right now as he watches Beth, everything was happening so fast yet somehow in slow motion. Rick lunges the remainder of the way skidding and catches Beth in his arms and he lands on the grassed ground. He thanks his dad as he comes to a stop for encouraging him to play football which just came in handy after all those years. He quickly looks down at Beth in his arms using his chin to move her hair out the way.

"Beth, look at me!" Rick urges her to look up at him so he can assess her.

When Beth looks up, she was surprised and elated to see Rick, he had saved her. He wipes her hair out of her face and she begins to blabber away, emotions all over the place, she had just escaped death from falling out of a tree.

"I'm so sorry, I broke Sergeant Stanley's watch!" Beth confesses "The glass broke, water got in and it stopped working so I took it off your wrist whilst you were sleeping this morning!" She continues "And I was goin' to ask my daddy's friend, a watchmaker to fix it!" She gasps for a breath "I was goin' to tell you but you were so happy and I didn't want you to be upset!" Beth shakes her head "It's sittin' in my nightstand drawer, I should have told you, I'm so sorry Rick, I really am, I just didn't want you to get depressed, I know how much that watch means to you and I'm sorry!" Beth apologises over and over.

"Calm down Beth," Rick says checking to see she wasn't hurt "It's ok, just breathe and stop talking!" He instructs unbuttoning the collar of her dress so she didn't feel suffocated or strangled remembering Beth's panic attacks.

Beth breathes in and out watching him, he was too busy checking her arms for bruises, she looks up at the tree not believing she survived that fall and throws her arms around his neck for saving her and for not getting angry and upset about his grandfather's watch, she had forgotten about it but remembered and Rick gulps on the impact of Beth's deathly grip around his neck, he tries to cough, he shakes her arm and Beth loosens her grip sighing with relief. Finally able to breath again, Rick holds Beth in his arms and leans his face next hers.

"Beth, what were you doin' up there?" He asks.

Beth's closes her eyes and replies with a quick kiss to his lips and before Rick could say or do anything, he feels a couple of eyes burning into him, his eyes move to the side to see David and Simon staring at them giggling behind Beth's purse.

"Mommy was right!" David whispers leaning his head next to his brothers.

"Ah ha, mommy is always right!" Simon answers still giggling when he sees some red lipstick brush off onto Rick's lips.

"Are you Aunt Bethy's boyfriend?" David asks out right.

Rick gets to his feet as Beth's eyes fling open, she still had her face buried in Rick with her arms wrapped around his neck as he held her around her lower back and his other arm was under her thighs. She remembered her two naughty nephews standing there watching and the questions they would ask now, pester Rick with and would be reporting this all back to HQ - Maggie. Beth lifts her head up to meet Rick's amused eyes and she sees her lipstick and then with her hand she wipes away at it.

"Ummm," Rick says looking at Beth "I, am a friend and yes I'm a boy, man to be precise," He says trying to keep a straight face "So, I am a man and yes I am your aunt's friend!" Rick answers and looks down at the boys hoping that would suffice.

"Hmmmm!" David replies observing the way Rick was holding Beth in his arms and Beth catches this.

"You can put me down," Beth mouths to Rick.

"Oh!" Rick says lowering her down on to her feet not realising he was still holding Beth.

The cat begins to purr and reminds them it was there and jumps into Rick's arms from Beth's.

"Guys, which one of you took Mr Pickles out of his carrier?" Beth asking turning around putting her hands on her hips remembering when she opened the door, Mr Pickles jumped out and ran into the park and then up the tree.

Simon and David both look down and play with their hands with naughty caught out faces.

"David?" Beth calls and he looks up and gives a nervous smile. Beth turns to his brother "Simon?" and he drags his foot in the grass and now both boys look at one another and then to Beth, seeing she didn't look amused and their faces drop and they both put their hands up in surrender.

"We both did it…I unhooked the latch and David took Mr Pickles out…we wanted to play with him!" Simon confesses on both their behalf's.

"I'm deeply disappointed in the both of you!" Beth says crossing her arms over her chest "You guys shouldn't have taken the cat out, he's granddaddy's patient and we're supposed to be returning Mr Pickles to his owner! How would I explain this to Carol if her cat got lost or worse…hurt!?" Beth asks looking from one to the other.

Simon and David both zone off and run over different scenarios of what could have happened to Mr Pickles and they both look down in shame.

"We're sorry Aunt Bethy, we won't ever do it again!" They say simultaneously with regret "We promise to listen!" Simon wipes his nose on his sleeve and David doesn't move.

Beth unfolds her arms and watches them both now feeling like a horrible witch. Rick walks over, stands behind Beth and rubs her arms sensing the change of mood all around. He squeezes Beth's hand and makes his way over towards the twins and crouches down in front of them both and has a talk with them. They both look up and listen to Rick nodding their heads every so often when Rick asks them questions and then shaking their heads and then Rick pulls their noses making them laugh. She watches Rick and the twins interacting, they were so intensely in listening to Rick and now she sees them making their way over and stop in front of her.

"We're sorry Aunt Bethy! We promise never to do that again! We're sorry for not followin' the rules and regulations, rules and regulations are there for people's and non-people's safety! We should always follow them! We're sorry for scarin' Mr Pickles and we're sorry for makin' you climb the tree and Deputy Grimes says we should never do that, we should always call the emergency services, we're really sorry you fell out of the tree but we're REALLY! REALLY! REALLY! HAPPY that you didn't crack your head and die!" They tell Beth blinking up at her with really genuine sorry faces.

Rick is standing behind the twins stroking the cat in his arm and suppresses the urge to laugh looking down at the ground tight lipped. Beth just gapes at the twins and feels a huge pang of embarrassment flash over her and she feels like she may have just shrunken into the size of a pea, she felt like a pea-brain right now.

"Will you forgive us?" David and Simon both ask snapping Beth out of her thoughts.

"Well, how can I not forgive ya both after that apology and remindin' us all of our mistakes, we all learnt valuable lessons today!" Beth replies knowing she had and looks over at Rick when she hears muffles and him coughing to clear his throat, his face was pink and he gives a small smile and looks away and Beth can see pure amusement on Rick's face, he wasn't even trying to hide it any more.

"You can put your hands down now boys and you can both sit on the bench where I can see you and don't move!" Beth instructs them.

David and Simon rush over to Beth, wrap their arms around her waist and hug her.

"We love you!" The twins tell her and she smiles "I love you both too, not git!" She laughs and they run over and plonk themselves on the bench.

Rick walks up to Beth not saying a word, just a smirk on his face.

"Please don't look at me like that!" Beth says covering her face with both her hands.

"Beth, honestly what were you doin' all the way up there?" Rick asks cocking his head looking up at the branch "Didn't you get enough adrenaline kick yesterday?" He asks looking her up and down seeing her dress knotted between her legs.

"Would you believe me that I sneezed so hard, I flew up there on impact!" Beth answers moving her hands and looking up at the tree.

Rick lowers his head and stares at Beth not knowing whether to laugh or yell at her for nearly killing herself. Beth can see Rick staring at her from the corner of her eyes and then she follows his gaze and grabs the knotted material and unties it and when she looks up embarrassed, she sees Rick giving her those eyes that bore into her like he was trying to read her thoughts and she can take it no more.

"Okay! Okay!" Beth squeals seeing Rick's face of slight amusement but now more of despair getting serious. She steps forward and places her hands on his shirt collar, looking over Rick's shoulder to check David and Simon were still sitting there, she runs her hand up and down Rick's chest trying to ease away his mood.

"The twins were upset about Mr Pickles runnin' away and then climblin' up the tree and he got stuck, Mr Pickles was crying, they looked so worried and really upset and I've climbed trees a thousand times, just not one that was this monster of a one!" Beth admits.

Rick just continues to stare at her.

"I know!" Beth frowns says seeing Rick's vein bulging on the side of his forehead, it was never good when that happened, it said how he was feeling and she knew she had just done that to him and regrets it badly "It's hard to say no to them but I'm trying!" Beth answers Rick's protruding vein and he just stands there staring at her and finally finds his voice.

"Every time one of our kids wants something, you're gonna just give it to them?" Rick asks adjusting the cat when it starts to lick at his hand, he holds it up in the air to look at it.

"No!" Beth shake of her head.

"Hey mom! Let's go jump off the cliff, let's give dad a premature heart attack!" Rick says looking up at the cat.

"No, that would just be ridiculous!" Beth scoffs and seeing Rick's face, she stops smiling "Point made and taken!" She answers and then she stops short slowly registering what Rick has just said turning her face to look back at him - it was a bolt from the blue, she was utterly lost for words and Rick seemed to be oblivious to what he had just said shaking his head at the cat.

Rick was talking about the future…he said, _our kids, mentioned mom and dad_, did he mean to say it she wonders or was it just the heat of the moment saying. She needed to speak to Tara, to Noah, Carol someone who could analyse Rick's words.

"What on earth were you doin' up there knowin' full well you won't be able to get back down and makin' Little Miss Sunshine over here come get you?" Rick asks the cat.

Rick stands there waiting for a response like he was actually going to get one and the one that he gets makes him scrunch up his face pulling it away and holding it out to one of the twins to come take. He wipes his mouth on his sleeve and Beth starts to laugh. First it was Little Rick, then Charlie the Chimp and now Mr Pickles.

"You seem to get a lot of male attention from the non-people, should I be worried or get jealous?!" Beth giggles.

David and Simon had happily taken Mr Pickles and just as Rick was about to pull Beth over once the twins ran back to the bench, they hear something neither was expecting to hear.

"Rickeliciousssss!"

Rick and Beth both turn around to see Belle open mouth beaming pointing towards them as she sit on Shawn's shoulders who flinches at his daughter piercing announcement throwing Beth an apologetic smile with his wife giggling into Shawn's arm. Maggie was hot on their heels with Glenn, Patricia and Otis and her daddy following behind. They were all meant to meet in the restaurant once Beth dropped off Mr Pickles to Carol.

"What's delicious honey?" Herschel asks Belle and she covers her mouth with both her little hands remembering her and aunt's secret that nobody is allowed to know.

"Oh shoot!" Belle whispers a little loudly.

"OH YESSSS!" Maggie grins "Time to see Officer Sexy squirm and get uncomfortable!" She says rubbing her hands together "Let's see how cool and collected you remain under daddy's observation with his precious baby girl…tonight is gonna be a lot of funnnnnn!"

"Belle!" Shawn whispers up.

"Sorry daddy!" Belle bends down grabbing Shawn's face "I was thinkin' and it just came out my mouth!" Belle apologies.

"Carbon copy Beth! Honey, try not to embarrass Aunt Bethy, Aunt Maggie looks like she's gonna be givin' her and Officer…Rickelicious - oh my god! a hard time!" Belle's mother says looking over at Rick seeing him for the first time in the flesh.

"Eherm, I'm right here you know!" Shawn says nudging his wife to stop staring at Rick.

"Sorry babe but you've got to admit, Deputy Rick Grimes is one sexy stud...Go Beth!" She smirks and winks up at Belle and Belle just nods her head.

"Maggie!" Glenn calls out knowing what she was up to but she doesn't hear him, she was too excited foaming at the mouth of the entertainment that will be happening tonight to hear anything.

"Oh my god!" Beth gasps when she sees Maggie's mischievous face and steps back bumping into Rick, he grabs hold of her waist.

"Deputy Grimes, meet my family The Greene's!" Beth tells Rick.

Rick watches the family approach and he sees Beth's father, face to voice he heard this morning. He studies him from a distance as he interacts with his family. He looked like a nice man, older than he imagined Beth's father to be but that was a good sign with the thirteen years difference between him and Beth, their age difference is nothing in comparison to Mr and Mrs Greene he thought. It was just a matter of his kids and the details that he was Beth's Senior Training Officer, the Senior Deputy at the Sheriff's Office, he hopes Beth's father can see beyond all that and accept him and Beth as a couple. He was going meet and greet and then leave them be and when Beth was ready to introduce him, he would be too.

"Well Officer Friendly, fancy seein' you here of all the places!" Maggie grins and winks at Rick.

"Maggie," Rick nods greeting.

"Maggie!" Beth calls grabbing her hands to quieten down and not make a scene.

Maggie pulls Beth's hands and pulls her into a hug.

"Don't try and fob me off that you're just kissing and hugging because Officer Friendly's body language tells me otherwise, his body tells me he wants nothin' more than to use his body up against yours and finally show you want a real man can do and what a real man feels like and I bet he has, what's he like?"

"Maggie!" Beth shrieks when she hears their daddy's voice get closer "Please don't scare Rick away!" She begs.

"Only if you tell me every detail!" Maggie negotiates.

"Maggie, there is no way I'm goin' to tell you about mine and Rick's relationship!" Beth says adamantly.

"After a few drinks, you'll tell me everything!" Maggie giggles.

"I'm not drinking a drop!" Beth informs Maggie.

"There's someone you just have to meet," Maggie tells Rick, she still has that grin on her face "Oh daddy, there's someone really important I'd like ya to meet! Someone who you'll really want to get to know!" Maggie calls out to her father.

"Who's that honey?" Herschel asks Maggie as he comes to a stop.

Rick comes face to face with Herschel and they both stand opposite one another.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir, Rick Grimes." Rick introduces himself extending his hand out to Herschel.

Herschel reaches out and shakes Rick's hand.

"Herschel Greene," He answers recognising Rick's name not quite remembering how he knows the name, he runs his eyes over Rick and his thoughts and Herschel's face begins to soften as he gives a friendly smile.

"You must be _The Deputy Rick Grimes_?" Herschel asks.

**To be continued...**


	45. Chapter 45

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to Zombielibrarian, DarylDixon'sLover, malzateb, Guest, alliesmiley2, BethFan and megs27 for reviewing.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 45**

* * *

Herschel takes in the man standing before him; tall, dark and masculine, clever looking face, classically handsome with observant rich deep blue eyes, they're mysterious and intriguing. A strong nose that gave character, a firm mouth with a defined jaw that gave the impression he was used to getting his way and was not to be messed with. He stood in such a way that showed authority, a position of ranking of high importance. His presence, charisma and confidence just oozed off of him without him even trying. Deputy Richard Grimes, Herschel now realises is whose hand he is shaking, recognising his pictures from the headlines as he runs his eyes over Rick. Herschel notes the deputy's grip was a firm and strong grip, there was power and command amplified in his shake. He was impressed. It's been a long time since he's shaken a man's hand full of steely confidence and not arrogance.

The most talked about name by his daughter and media standing right there in front him. Herschel wonders how his mind just went blank. Deputy Rick Grimes is all Beth, Tara and Noah rave about from since the first day they were recruited and the headlines of the papers, local TV and radio stations never missed an opportunity to sing his praises for his contribution and direction in the rescue operations over the county to lending his expertise to neighbouring counties when needed. The arrests made, drugs raids he's co-ordinated and dealers he's put away, it's all commendable and the influence he has amongst the up and coming law enforces of Georgia never goes unnoticed. He was named one of the toughest officers around at interrogating criminals and getting confessions whilst remaining calm and collected and was drilling in those techniques and qualities to the rookies and yet he had a lot of compassion when the time called for it.

Herschel knew and could tell on first glance in person, Rick was someone important in the public eye, a role model to look up to. He's been following all news connected to King County as soon as Beth joined the Sheriff's Office and her name has appeared a couple times as one of the rookies alongside Rick's being a part of the teams involved in the rescue missions. Namely, the multiple road collision where there was a mass pile up, she joined Emergency Air Rescue Services in that incident led by Rick. Herschel couldn't believe his claustrophobic daughter had actually gone through with it but the coaching and counselling she was getting through intense therapy for the past months on the suggestion of the deputy was slowly working, he was impressed, Beth had made leaps and bounds in controlling her phobia, she still had work to do but she was making improvements. And the most recent warehouse fire, she and Noah resuscitated a woman who had stopped breathing. He remembers Beth demonstrating the First Aid Rick had shown them and he had been impressed and even more so when he heard his daughter used those skill and saved a life. There was no doubt about it in his mind, Deputy Grimes was imparting his skills to the rookies and it's all going to take them along on their journeys to wherever they decide to go once they all qualify.

"You must be _The Deputy Rick Grimes_?" Herschel asks knowingly with a smile.

Wherever he's gone today, everyone was talking of the heroics of Rick Grimes running into a burning building to rescue a little boy, risking his life to save a child. The media and officials praise Rick's bravery and fast thinking and acting. The result of his dedication and hard work at the Sheriff's Office, the locals are speculating, it is rumoured Rick to be in the running and favoured to take the position of Sheriff when the Sheriff retires in a few years, they would riot if anyone else other than Rick is given that seat.

Herschel feels ecstatic to know Beth has had this opportunity of being supervised and trained by such a well-respected, devoted and honourable man whose career is going from strength to strength. With his guidance and his continued teachings, Beth will get to Atlanta PD in no time if she continues to pay attention and observe Rick closely. He is so proud and happy standing there shaking Rick's hand who was contributing to Beth's success and goal of reaching her destination. She's put her mind, heart and soul into making it as a cop after everything she's been through, he now understood how dedicated and how much Beth wanted this and he couldn't have been more proud of his sweet girl.

Rick's hand shake, Herschel concludes, was a great leader's hand shake.

Rick nods slowly in response to Herschel's question of his identity wondering what he meant by _The _Deputy Rick Grimes. He looks up and returns Herschel's smile as the older man looks at him thoughtfully and with kindness in his eyes like he was thrilled to meet him. Rick was pleased to finally meet Beth's father and seeing Mr Greene's welcoming demeanour towards him, he guessed that the first meeting got off to a good start. He now just hopes that they can get better acquainted. Rick wanted Herschel to get to know him and to see what sort of man he is, the type of man he could rely on, see his daughter with, the man who can take care and make his daughter happy and hopefully he can accept their relationship and a longer lasting association and bond can be formed between families.

Rick takes a moment to ponder. His relationship with Beth was flourishing at a fast pace. Every day he's feelings increase at a rate he never knew was possible, he was completely smitten with this smart, gorgeous, funny and kind girl, he honestly doesn't think he could go a day without seeing her, being with her, her infectious smile is what he seeks at the end of the day and making a good impression on her father was extremely important to him to show he was good enough and up to his expectations. But more than anything, Rick hoped and prayed he was good enough and lived up to the expectations of Beth. She's a young, beautiful and full of life woman and he and everyone is aware, there's a queue of much younger guys itching to be with her, they were baggage-free, he wasn't. He only hopes he can be the guy Beth deserves and not a disappointment.

Rick and Herschel finally part hands. Herschel slides his hand into his trouser pocket and Rick hooks his thumbs into the belt loops of his jeans, they stand in companionable silence for a moment. Herschel turns his head back up to Rick and looked like he wanted to say something and before he can speak, Shawn is over and shaking Rick's hand and before Rick knows it, Shawn pulls him into an embrace clapping Rick on the back happy to see him again, like they were on familiar terms and what surprises Rick, he actually doesn't mind and hugs back.

Beth stands there elated clasping her hands together seeing her dad and brother being so welcoming to Rick, it makes her insides do cartwheels. She goes off on one of her merriments as she catches Rick's smile and when their eyes connect, Rick flashes his gorgeous smile to her and she flashes her back to him.

"Ain't that just the sweetest!" Maggie says to herself mischievously.

Shawn's a great judge of character and he's liked Rick from the first day he's met him and Beth can see her dad likes Rick too, respects him even. She just wasn't sure how her dad was going to react when he finds out she and Rick are dating. Her dad was one of those dads who didn't think anyone was good enough for his girls, no matter how brilliant and wonderful the guy he knows he is to be. Glenn had succeeded and everyone is still scratching their heads to this day.

Beth hoped her dad could see past the fact that; Rick is slightly older than her which shouldn't be an issue given the big age difference between her parents. Rick's her senior supervisor - her dad needs to know Rick has never taken advantage of her or used his authority over her. He's divorced and has two children from that previous marriage. Her dad was the most lovable man in the world but he could be stubborn and shrewd when he wanted to be and could use this against their relationship. But Beth was sure once her dad got to know Rick, he would accept him and accept everything about him for her happiness, she just hoped he accepts them as soon as they tell him and not react with a tantrum which he has done and her relationship with Jimmy tested his limits but she was sure Rick's character would shine and he was definitely nothing like Jimmy.

"Dad, Rick helped search when Little Miss Naughty went runnin' off, climbed into the post-box and got herself locked inside! If Rick weren't there, I don't know what I'd have done, he found her and got her out!" Shawn says turning to Rick and giving him an appreciative smile.

Kelly, Shawn's wife rushes over and throws her arms around Rick and takes this opportunity to thank him for saving Belle and just wanted to hug and get a feel for the deputy she's heard so much about. Maggie is giggling at her sister-in-law's eagerness to show Rick her thanks. Rick is taken by surprise and places his hand on her back. Before Kelly knows what she's doing or maybe she does, she tiptoes up and places a chaste kiss on Rick's cheek and Shawn intervenes and detaches his wife with an apologetic smile to an embarrassed Rick.

"Okay Mrs, enough, you tryin' to scare away The Deputy!" Shawn asks his wife and Kelly's response is to cup Shawn cheeks and give him a quick sweet kiss "No, just bein' friendly!" She winks to Shawn.

Kelly just beams being pulled away giving a silly little giggle and turns when Shawn spanks her bottom, she doesn't even shriek and scold him for doing that in front of everyone, she just walks towards Maggie and Patricia pulling a grin mouthing a "WOW!" to them and they giggle between themselves as Beth stands there open mouthed at all their blatant flirting and teasing of Rick. Shawn wasn't the jealous type, he knew his wife was teasing with the new guy that Belle has been going non-stop about, anyone would think she had a crush on Deputy Rick Grimes.

The moment gets interrupted with Herschel's sudden bark of laughter and they all turn to look at the older man shaking his head whilst he continues to laugh, he has to lean up against Shawn for support so he doesn't fall over.

"Sorry!" Herschel says trying to stop his laughter seeing Rick's face and Shawn laughing holding him up knowing exactly why his father was in hysterics, anything to do with Belle was always comedic and reminded them of a certain someone amongst them standing there embarrassed and shocked at their behaviour.

"Belle has a habit of getting herself into these situations and well she reminds us all so much of Beth, our Little Bethy used to get herself into situations!" Herschel air quotes.

"She still does!" Maggie snorts leaning on Patricia's shoulder looking up as if remembering some memory.

Patricia, Otis, Glenn, everyone from The Greene Family are all off lost in memories and burst out laughing with each other.

Beth's looks side to side up and behind and can't believe they are all being meanies joking and making fun of her. She watches cringing at her father using air quotes and stares at him and Shawn, they were mumbling between themselves and nodding and her father smacks his thigh when Shawn reminds him of a situation and her mouth drops open not believing this was happening and right in front of Rick, he already knew she was a klutz, they were going to tell him exactly how much of a klutz she really is, the list went on forever.

"Oh god, I feel sick!" Beth says holding her stomach and slightly heavy "Huhmmm!"

Rick looks over at Beth and slowly removes the smile from his face, biting down on his lower lip. He's seen Beth and the mad things that happen to her and around her and he can't help his mouth twitch from remembering. She was just so cute and funny and he wants to go over and wrap her up in his arms and tell them all to stop and leave his klutz of a sweetheart alone.

"Sh…she got into lot of sticky situations when she was small and still gets into these mad and wild situations," Shawn explains to Rick "If only you knew!"

Rick couldn't help the smirk on his face listening intently to Beth's beloved father and brother retelling a story when Beth was seven.

"Beth and her pony hid in the front seat of one of the work trucks. Beth turned on the ignition so they could listen to the radio whilst they hid but the volume boomed out, the pony kicked out its legs and managed to kick the hand break down, the truck began to roll down the drive with Beth and the pony inside. They broke through a fence, scaring the cows as they zoomed past into the fields. Four men had to chase after the truck, three men had to herd up the loose cows back into their pastures from running into the lawn in front of the house. A work-hand had managed to grab the truck's door and jumped in like one of those cowboy movies to stop it from rolling into the lake. The wheels just touched the tip of the lake. When we all rushed to the truck…we found Beth upside down with her legs up in the air saying she and pony were…was found!" Shawn was balled over in laughter and so was everyone else.

Rick's eyes flick over to Beth with amusement trying not to laugh but was failing miserably, he runs his hand over his mouth to hide his laugh imagining the scene of chaos and then the number of situations come to his mind he has witnessed, been dragged into and been a part of and in all honestly, he wouldn't change any of those moments, a lot of those moments brought them together and he would keep those moments and memories just between them.

Beth looks over at Rick and can't believe that he has joined them and thinking _fine! _And throws him an unbelievable frown of a face telling him, that he was in her bad books and huffs off with her nose up in the air. Her stomps could be heard going through the wet grass, she nearly slips but catches herself.

"Beth!" Rick just calling after her but Otis grabs Rick's arm to leave Beth be for a little while to cool down.

"Bethy, come back! Come back!" Maggie calls "You're in Princess Elizabeth's Back Book!" Maggie turn and tells Rick with a grin "You best make it up to her!" She winks.

"Deputy Grimes, please can you come to dinner with us!" David and Simon ask running over with the cat in their hands.

"I'd love to but I better get off home, I have paperwork to get on with." Rick says.

"PLEASSSSSSSSSSSE!" The twins plead.

"Please Rickelicious!" Belle asks slipping her hand into Rick's beaming up at him in her little dress and cowgirl boots.

Rick looks over his shoulder at Beth sitting on the bench.

"Deputy Grimes, join us, the night is young and we're all in good company!" Herschel says stepping forwards "What d'ya say?" He asks.

Rick can feel three sets of tiny eyes below him and he gives in.

"Alright, I'll just go home and change and I'll be back in twenty minutes?" Rick tells them.

"YAYYYYY!" David, Simon and Belle cheer jumping up and down.

"I'll take Mr Pickles back to Carol's and I'll meet you there." Rick suggest taking the cat.

"You'd better take Princess over there, let her cool off her and meet us at The Steak House." Maggie suggests pushing Rick over towards Beth and ushering everyone to make a move and not to tag along with Rick and Beth. Knowing Rick had a lot of making up to do with Beth.

Rick makes his way towards Beth and takes a seat beside her on the bench. He watches as everyone disappears into the The Steak House. Beth scoots away from him and Rick just scoots up right next to her. She scoots and he scoots and then Beth turns around to complain but Rick has gripped her chin and dips his head towards her capturing her lips and Beth is lost, her temper fizzled away just by Rick's one touch and movement of their mouths, his tongue flicks out and grazes her bottom lip and then deepens their kiss and she grabs hold of Rick to stop herself from slipping off the bench and taking him with her.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me?" Rick whispers into Beth's ear still holding her chin.

"Forgive you for what?" Beth asks looking at him all doe-eyed completely forgotten why she was mad in the first place.

Rick smirks and leans back in for one more kiss before taking her hand and walking back to Carol's to deliver her cat and to get dressed to join The Greene's for dinner.

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: The next part is work in process. **

**Good Night.**


	46. Chapter 46

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to Zombielibrarian, WalkerHarley, malzateb, Guest, DarylDixon'sLover, megs27 and BethFan for reviewing – thank you!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 46**

* * *

Sophia flips through 633 channels and doesn't find anything she wants to watch. She chucks the remote back onto the coffee table and just snuggles into her blanket and continues to watch the re-run auditions of American Idol because she watches it more for the entertainment of people who suck and think they're really good until the judges tell them they're not which usually makes her laugh out loud but so far, there was nothing much keeping her eyes fixated to the screen expect maybe, Keith Urban and his luscious blonde locks air guitaring once in a while and Ryan Seacrest being his lovely self with his dazzling smile wishing he was just a little taller.

Sophia sighs, she has the Sunday Night Blues, she wished she was someplace other than her living room, somewhere having fun and there was live entertainment and good looking mature boys to gush over. The weekend had just flown by and tomorrow was Monday which meant school which meant having to associate with stupid immature boys who think making farting noises with their clammy hands under their even clammy armpits was funny, gross she cringes. The doorbell chimes and she drags herself off the sofa and staggers towards the front door in her onesie not caring what she looked like, it wasn't going to be Justin Bieber she sighs.

"Sophia honey, the door!" Carol yells from the kitchen as she takes the freshly baked cookies out the oven.

Sophia grumbles over her shoulder as she pulls the door open and she stammers on her greeting. Staring out the door to the lit up porch, a slow smile spreads across her face, her mouth turned up at the corners when she sees Mr Pickles dancing mid-air purring happily to see her.

"Hey sweet girl, wassuppppp!" Beth sings and then her head pops out from behind Mr Pickles body "I missed you!" Beth says on behalf of Mr Pickles waving his paw at Sophia and he miaows.

"What are ya like Beth!" Sophia giggles reaching out taking Mr Pickles and hugging him tightly happy to see him.

"Okay Señorita, can't stop, gotta dash," Beth tells Sophia "Say hi to ya mom…love ya lots…good bye!" She says backing out the doorway throwing kisses and turning to rush over the street to Rick's house.

Sophia and Mr Pickles play along catching Beth air kisses.

"Can't ya stay and watch American Idol with me?" Sophia asks "Keith Urban's lookin' mighty fine tonight!" She adds.

Beth stands there pouting looking deep in thought.

Keith Urban - Rick Grimes.

She weighs the options and definitely one thousand percent, it's Rick Grimes! She grins, she doesn't need to think twice on that.

"Sorry sweetie, I can't today but we'll watch together next week!" Beth promises.

Sophia casts her eyes over Beth depressingly noting Beth looked really cute and was most definitely going out to have a good time even on a Sunday night, she wished she could swap lives with Beth right now.

"You look nice, do ya have a date?" She asks being nosey wanting to know all the details.

"A dinner date with my daddy!" Beth reveals failing to mention Rick was invited knowing once his name was mentioned, Sophia would ask her one hundred and one face blushing teasing questions.

She was excited but more nervous for two of the most important men in her life to be meeting, mingling and getting to know one another. She knew her father would like Rick, Rick was a man of principles; honest, kind, smart, observant and took the time to deliberate with important issues, listens intently to two sides of an argument, he tries to give an honest opinion without being disrespectful and condescending and her father is similar unless it got really religious and she hated it when he got like that, he could get really religious and start to preach and she was sure it was him fighting his old demons of his previous life that was dictating at times, her mother was the only one who could put him straight and snap him to the reality of today when he got like this and how she wished her momma was here with her.

She wasn't sure how religious Rick is but her father was someone who didn't just keep a bible around the house, he read it religiously and tried to follow it like the devoted Christian he practices to be. She's a _'modern Christian'_ as Maggie refers them to be and she was sure Rick is too. He respected religion but didn't go out of his way praising the lord and she was okay with that, she believes in god but she also believes that people are allowed to make their own choices in the way they wish to live so longer as it wasn't hurting anyone or a sin. She didn't want to jinx this moment and get her hopes too high with how temperamental her father can be sometimes, she wanted to observe her father with Rick to determine how to go about telling him she was no longer single and her Facebook status would soon be changed to '_in a relationship_'.

"He's in town and he's missin' his flock so we're all gatherin' for a family feast and I hope they don't get rowdy, this ain't the farm, I pray they stay on their best behaviour specially Maggie!" and Sophia giggles knowing exactly how Maggie can get.

Beth begins to blabber dreading what Maggie's going to get up to and reminding herself not to accept any drinks from her big sis knowing she'd spike it with alcohol to liven the party and Beth knew she couldn't get tipsy tonight. Firstly, tomorrow was work and she couldn't be hung-over whilst on duty. Secondly, she didn't want to jeopardise tonight by slurring her words and declaring to everyone how much she loved Rick and jumping him at the table in front of her father and thirdly, she didn't want to embarrass Rick or make him feel uncomfortable in front of everyone. He had his moments of showing his love but he was always more or less discreet in his public display of affections and she wanted his reputation in the public eye to remain reputable.

"Wish I could come, y'all have so much fun!" Sophia sighs, she loved spending time with Beth and her family but with everyone spread out and not living at the Farm any more and her mom busy with the florist business and studying part-time to become a social worker, they all rarely met up like they always did, she feels nostalgic missing those times wishing they could go back in time.

Beth looks at Sophia leaning against the doorframe hugging Mr Pickles looking upset. Beth could see Sophia fighting not to cry in front of her but was frozen to the spot. Beth reaches out and scratches behind Mr Pickle's ear.

"Where's ya mom at?" Beth asks.

"In the kitchen bakin' cookies with Aunty Gwen, they're doing paperwork!" Sophia answers dispiritedly.

Beth lets out a deep sigh. She hasn't hung out with Sophia in a while, she's been so busy with work and the dramas of her feelings for Rick, she was up and down on an emotional rollercoaster ride and she was finally happy and finally with Rick that she doesn't want to spend a moment without him. If he had a bubble around him, she'd climb right in there and never leave him. She was being greedy, hopefully not too clingy but she just couldn't help the way she feels, Rick treats her well and she was hopelessly lost to him, it was better than any feelings she's ever felt and she wanted to savour every moment she could with him.

With all the said and done, she realises she's neglected her little friend in the process and she feels terrible, she wished there were more hours in the day and she could spread herself out to everyone equally. She's supposed to be a big sister figure to Sophia and she hasn't been spending that time with her like they used to and it's evident that Sophia misses their time together, the time she spent with her family. Carol's her mom's friend and they've all been through so much together, helped Carol leave her abusive monster of an ex-husband, gave them family support when they had nobody. Beth needed to mend her carelessness, Sophia needed to feel the love around her and Beth was adamant she was going to make sure Sophia didn't be go to bed with The Sunday Night Blues, she was going to be up on Cloud Nine when she's dreaming.

Beth reaches out and takes Mr Pickles and sets him free, he runs into the lounge and jumps up on top of the couch to watch Idol. Beth turns Sophia around and manoeuvres her towards the kitchen to find Carol plating up the cookies and Gwen sitting at the table scribbling on some paper whilst talking on the phone. Beth wouldn't dream of sneaking up on Carol or Gwen, they were still both edgy even after all these years and she knew how it felt being overpowered by a man so she clomps her feet all the way into the kitchen tickling Sophia so she would laugh and she was shrieking for her to stop and they're finally erupting into the kitchen, Beth smacks a kiss on Carol's cheek.

"Ummmmah yummy mummy!" Beth hums and her lips release with a pop from Carol's cheek.

"Hey Chickadee, we seem to be in a much better mood!" Carol notices with a grin having not seen Beth in a while which she could only blame one person for being the reason.

Beth just smiles broadly shrugging her shoulders and Carol takes a long hard look at Beth. Carol's smiles turns into a knowing grin of why Beth's so happy. She had innocently seen Rick turning out of Beth's street in the morning with a smile on his face, lost in his thoughts, she had called him but he didn't seem to hear her. He hasn't had much to smile about in the last two years but he was smiling and Carol was sure it was Beth who he had snuck out to see last night trying to lose Shane on the way. Carol couldn't wait to see Rick face to face so she could make him blush and fidget uncomfortably. She liked teasing Rick just as he's done with her over the years, they both had dry sense of humours and even when they didn't see eye to eye at times, they still got along well. Carol has a glint in her eyes, Rick doesn't know she knows Beth's had a crush on him since day one nor does he know she's known he's unknowingly been preoccupied and been sweet on the young blonde for just as long without even realising himself until recent. He's been good at hiding it but not when he was moping around as Beth had when they'd had a falling out and misunderstanding. She knows Rick well, well enough to know he was falling in love with the young woman standing in front of her.

"How's, McDreamy-with-a-cherry-on-the-top? Carol asks and raises her brow when Beth has a face saying she was caught out "Has he got his head out of his ass because I see that smile, he must have returned it to you and I wonder just how sorry he was because that smile has reached ear to ear!" She teases now and Beth just shies away and Carol stops messing when Sophia turns to look at Beth.

"Umm," Was all that came out of Beth.

"Thank Herschel for Mr Pickles' check-up!" Carol beams spying Mr Pickles sitting on the couch watching TV, she offers Beth a cookie and Beth kindly refuses knowing the meal awaiting her, Carol's cookies were the best and one was never enough.

"I'll tell daddy but he will be thrilled if you allow me to take Sophia to dinner to The Steak House, daddy's havin' a family get together and the twins and Belle are gonna be there, it would be nice for them to catch up, it's been such a long time!" Beth says to Carol "I'll have Sophia back at 7pm!" She flutters her lashes.

"Well how can I say no to those baby blues?" Carol rolls her eyes and nods agreeing seeing Sophia hovering behind Beth now bouncing up and down on her heels waiting in anticipation, desperately wanting to go "Better go get your glad rags on I guess!" Carol smiles to Sophia.

"YES! YES! THANKS MOMMY!" Sophia squeals rushing over hugging Carol, high-fiving Beth and then running up the stairs to get dressed.

"If you run like that and fall down those stairs, it's The Emergency Room not The Steak House young lady!" Carol yells after Sophia who has slammed her bedroom door to get dressed.

"You gotta keep on comin' round here makin' that girl squeal every time?" Carol asks with an amused smile shaking her head.

Beth just shrugs her shoulders straightening out her dress for being able to be the one to make Sophia smile.

"Beth!" Gwen greets as she comes off the phone getting up, they share a hug "It's good to see you!" Gwen beams as they part holding each other's arms.

"WHOA NELLY…WOWZERS!" Beth says stunned not knowing what else to say.

Beth can't help it when she blatantly stares at Gwen taking in her change of appearance. The last time she saw Gwen was when she collected the beautiful flower arrangement for her mom's birthday. Gwen was making progress but now, it was like a different person. Gone were the heavy lidded eyes and the dark circles beneath them. Her hair was shiny and bouncy as it hung loose over her shoulders. Lips were plump and pink. Skin looked fresh and her cheeks had colour, not the pale washed out look she had been rocking when they first met. The battle worn look was disappearing, just the appearance of a normal run off her feet busy mom stood before Beth in a summer dress and gladiator sandals. Beth couldn't help but notice Gwen had put on some much needed weight and filled out a little which gave her a slim hourglass look. She was once skin-and-bones living off canned food, alcohol and cigarettes but now with a balanced diet and going to AA meetings, Beth had to admit, Gwen was looking healthy and quite stunning. She could see why Shane had been drawn to Gwenn back in high school, she must have been a knock-out back then if this was to go by.

"Gwen, you look amazin', smokin' hot!" Beth bursts out and her eyes go directly to Gwen's chest. She couldn't help it, they weren't massive but they looked good and curvy.

Gwen look down at her chest, laughs and then sees Beth's embarrassed face for staring at her boobs.

"Carol did the same exact thing when I got here!" Gwen says to Beth to show she wasn't offended as she adjusts her bra and catches Beth looking down at her own chest with a slight sigh.

Beth has always wished her chest was bigger, she read about boob-jobs but the thought of going under the knife terrified her. She was toned and curvy in all her other areas of her body except her bust which wasn't too bad but she was a little embarrassed the couple of times Rick has touched them wondering what he thought of her small lady lumps, he hasn't explored or seen them fully and she feels a little apprehensive now at the thought when the time comes and they are naked together.

Gwen sees Beth lost in thought and can understand her insecurities, she grabs both of Beth's hands and makes her cup her boobs in each hand. Beth can't believe what Gwen is doing and she cops a feel and her frown slowly disappears.

"What actually eatin' right and a fuckin' good push-up bra can do!" Gwen reveals with a wink and they all burst out laughing. Beth just shakes her head.

"I was never the biggest chested ask Shane Walsh, he's never frightened to tell anyone, he likes them small, big and pointing up!" Gwen snorts "But once I had the boys, they came into their own but things sometimes go south with age and the miracles of an uplifting bra!" She laughs.

"Either way," Beth giggles when she takes back her hands "you look great Gwen and how are Max and Tommy!" Beth remembers wanting to know the newest updates.

Gwen's face just breaks into a huge proud mother's smile when she hears her boy's names, she inhales deeply and breathes out contentedly.

"They both doin' amazing! Tommy's just such a happy little boy, never complains and Max, what can I say, he just loves school! He's getting A's in all his classes, he's makin' new friends and with the help of Noah and those two clowns, Zach and Ben?" Gwen tries to remember their names "Max is finally confident enough to try out for the football team and I think he may get picked!" She says confidently.

Gwen takes a moment, she looks Beth in the eyes.

"I haven't said it but thank you for reachin' out to me that day, I was in a dark place for such a long time, I lost sense of time of everythin' and you were the only one who noticed and was kind to me, didn't treat me like scum or piece of shit…you noticed me, my need for help and then you turned up at my house with that annoying bubbliness and your will to help! Me and my boys are finally livin' and enjoyin' life and it's thanks to you and for introducing me to Carol who has been so supportive and has helped me turn my life around, I'm so thankful to the both of you for helping with this second chance, I don't know how I can ever thank you both enough!" Gwen says emotionally not wanting to get teary, she take a deep breath.

"Anyone want a cookie?" Carol asks sniffing not knowing why she was being such an emotional fool.

They all decide to grab a cookie and munch at away now laughing.

"I'm ready!" Sophia puffs out jumping into the kitchen having got dressed in record time into a beautiful dress.

"Well why can't you do that for school?" Carol ask and Sophia shrugs her shoulders with a giggle.

Max and Tommy knock on the kitchen door and Carol gestures for them to come in. Max seeing Beth, becomes shy when Beth waves but Tommy rushes over and shows Beth his new Heelys and skates around the kitchen to demonstrate.

"Wow…where can I get me a pair of those, I need a couple of those wheels for when I know I'm gonna be late for briefings, do they do them in adult sizes?" Beth asks hopefully.

"I could check with my friend, his dad has a shop, maybe can ask to give you a discount?" Max offers.

"Oh that's really sweet, thank you Max, I'm gonna need a few then…David, Simon, Belle and," She wonders whether to get a set for Carl and maybe a pair for Judith just so she could join in for a bit of fun if Rick and Lori don't mind.

"Sure, let me know the sizes." Max replies.

"Great!" Beth smiles.

"Greattt!" Max smiles back peering over to Beth and looks away.

Gwen and Carol share a laugh between them seeing Max blushing.

"I have a brilliant idea…why don't you both come too, Max and Tommy included!?" Beth suggests turning to both Carol and Gwen.

"That's sweet of you but it's a family dinner, don't think your father's gonna appreciate us gate-crashing!" Gwen says sitting down.

"Daddy will love it, the more the merrier, we Greene's like a big affair and the boys will love it…guys what d'ya say, steak and fries, burgers and gooey thick ice-cream milkshakes?" Beth tries enticing the boys, she doesn't really have to, both their mouths were agape practically drooling.

They both turn towards Gwen and she gives into those puppy-dog eyes.

"Alright, let me get my handbag." Gwen replies getting up, she hasn't been invited out to dinner by anyone in a long time and her boys were excited.

"Great!" Beth beams "You guys get ready and I'll meet you outside, I just need to run over the road and collect McDreamy!" Beth says rushing out so there was no last minute backing out "We'll meet you outside!"

Gwen looks at Carol questioningly.

"Does she mean Rick Grimes?" Gwen asks looking at Carol stunned and then watching Beth rush out the door.

Carol gives Gwen her back and Gwen is up like a shot beside her.

"Are they a couple?" Gwen asks going over the times she's seen Beth and Rick together, she always thought they had something between them, tension at first but Rick was way too over protective of Beth. He turned up unannounced at her house after Beth had helping with fixing and cleaning for majority of the day and then she remembers how angry and frustrated he got when Beth slipped out to help her and he gave Beth the cold shoulder making Beth upset. Gwen puts it all together and doesn't know why she's didn't realise but she was going through her own issues to notice "Ohhhhh!" She just says.

"This has to be kept on the low, they've only just started seeing each other, Beth's a great girl and Rick's a great guy, it's best this doesn't get back to Lori, Rick deserves to be happy and he'll tell people when he's good and ready." Carol advises Gwen hoping she would respect Rick and Beth's privacy.

"Mom's the word, I've only got you to tell my secrets and gossips to anyway!" Gwen reminds Carol.

Beth rushes out the door and runs across the street and knocks on Rick's door. He opens it seeing her all hyper and beaming excitedly.

"Why are you knockin' and you've got that look on your face…what have you done?" Rick asks in his deep throaty voice tilting his head slightly to the side stopping buttoning up his shirt watching Beth to reveal that look.

"I may have invited a few people to dinner!" Beth bites her bottom lip rushing over and helping him with his buttons admiring his impeccable pecks, the colour of his shirt as it brought out his eyes and fitted lovely over his body.

"And how many is a few?" He asks tucking his shirt into his jeans, he lifts his hands up as Beth takes over and helps him.

Rick looks around for his watch patting his jean pockets. Beth notices.

"Your watch is at mine remember, I need to get it fixed," Beth reminds him and he nods.

"And two plus three!" Beth mumbles grabbing Rick's comb, tiptoeing up and running it through his hair.

Rick smiles as Beth seems to have taken over getting him ready, he didn't mind, it felt nice having the attention and he enjoys it whilst it lasts.

"Two plus three." Rick repeats twice having had to strain to hear through Beth's mumbles and he looks up "That's five extra people Beth! I thought maybe you meant one person!" Rick says startled and then looks at Beth who's slowly moving away from him "Where have you got five people in the space of a couple of minutes since we parted ways from outside the door?" Rick asks holding his hips approaching her slowly.

"Two, three, five, a whole extra party does it matter?" Beth gives a laugh and then picks up his cushions helping him look for something not knowing what but she keeps herself busy moving around the room trying to keep away from Rick.

"Beth, does your father know?" Rick asks following trying to get a face to face visual but all he was getting was her dress riding up revealing the back of her legs as she was bending over searching which was distracting and he was trying not to look so he focuses at the back of her head.

"He will do when we get there!" Beth replies finding a coin and handing it to Rick with a smile. Rick holds the coin in his hands and his eyes move back to Beth's smiling face like she'd won the lottery.

"This gonna pay for your glass of water that your gonna have as dinner because your father's goin' to be neck deep paying the bill for seventeen other people?" Rick asks blocking Beth as she tries to dodge past his brick of a body and seeing the only way to escape was over the couch, she climbs up and before she can get over, Rick grabs her waist and pulls her legs so she drops onto the couch and before she knows what's happening, Rick has restrained her hands beside her face and twists her legs between his thighs.

She liked it when Rick got like this, dominant and restraining and a little rough, reminds her of training when she'd purposely acted like she didn't know how to do a move and he'd repeat it over and over until they were both sore.

"Well, I can share your meal, I'm one tiny little woman, I don't eat much!" Beth says when she turns her face to see Rick waiting for her to reply.

"Oh really?" Rick asks raising his disbelieved brows remembering she steals food off of his plate after eating her own, it's been like that from as long as he can remember not knowing exactly when they had gotten into that.

"Deputy Grimes! We have less than ten minutes to get to the restaurant, we're not gonna make it if you continue this interrogatin' or d'ya have some Heeleys to get us there? You won't let everyone pile up into your truck, there aren't enough belts or you okay to go country and we all just pile in?" Beth asks him waiting for him to respond.

"…Hee who, country pile up...what?" Rick asks confused and then shakes it all away knowing Beth was trying to confuse him to distract him, she forgets who she's talking to sometimes, he realises.

"This isn't the time to get confused, you know my daddy's waitin' on us, we have eight minutes before he gets someone to call us!" Beth informs Rick wiggling to get up.

Beth goes to speak again but then stops herself when she sees Rick piping up.

"You have eight minutes to come up with $400 for meals $150 for drinks and 10% of the total bill for tips, how much do you have in that little purse of yours and on your cards?" Rick asks cocking his head to make his point, she can't rely on daddy any more to bail her out.

"$30 in cash, the last of my wages which is enough for my rent and a weeks' worth of groceries and 10% of my monthly salary times the amount of months I've been working under you!" Beth giggles to herself.

"Beth!" Rick gets her attention and she sighs.

She didn't even think when she invited Carol and Gwenn. Obviously she invited them out, _she_ should pay for them as they're her guests and she would have to use her rainy day money for which she has saved for emergencies, this wasn't an emergency but it was her problem.

"It's alright, I've got enough to cover!" Beth insists "Sophia's been feelin' left out and Carol's my mom's friend and we haven't gotten together in ages and Gwen and her boys, I want them to come along and have a nice evening with my family and with us!" Beth smiles hoping Rick would show some emotion on his face he understood, he doesn't and she slumps back on the cushion underneath Rick's body.

"I'm sorry, I know this wasn't meant to happen but I really want them there with us, it's what we do, we invite people into our family and make them feel like part of us and Gwen can do with all the friends she can get and if memory serves me correct, she was once your friend too!" Beth reminds Rick and his face moves with a look of guilt.

"Oh please don't pull that face, I didn't mean for you to feel guilty honestly!" Beth pleads.

"I know." Rick just answers but still feels like a terrible friend.

"You're the kindest person I know, tough but kind, you just need to get out and about more, just because your some big hot shot doesn't mean you can't socialise and have a bit a fun, you do know how to have fun?" Beth asks teasingly and Rick just takes a deep breath rubbing his forehead letting go of Beth's hand "I'm goin' to show you fun, how to just chill out when it's time to stop being Deputy Rick Grimes, it will do you a world of good to just be Rick Grimes and spend time with your friends, Gwen will appreciate you givin' her a little bit of time!" Beth grabs Rick's face and caresses it wanting to make that look disappear and it does, she massages his cheeks and tries not to laugh at the faces Rick is making without realising feeling relaxed.

"Well I'll be standin' back when you explain to your dad, he needs a bigger table!" Rick replies.

"My daddy won't mind, he's great, nothing's ever too big or too small for him, he invited you because he likes you and he'll be pleased to see some more people at his table who are our friends and I have enough money to pay for them, so don't worry your gorgeous little face about my daddy paying, I'll pay for the people I've invited!" Beth says smiling up at Rick pulling him up to get going.

"Beth it's not just about paying," Rick says pulling her back down so sit beside him "I'm going to dinner with your family, your father, I'm praying it goes okay because I think," Rick considers whilst staring at Beth long and hard "we should tell him about us once the triathlon is over, get it out in the open, I know it's our business and nobody else's but I'm a father and if Judith had a boyfriend, I'd want to meet him, see what kind of guy he is, if he's good enough for her." Rick reveals "I won't push you but if you want to wait longer, then we'll wait until you're ready but if you can consider my thoughts and my concerns?" Rick says seeing Beth's face anxious.

They sit there for a little bit and Beth looks at Rick knowing he was right.

"Okay." Beth finally says seeing Rick's face, he has been considerate and understanding but she could see he just wanted to be open with her dad and she needs to stand up for herself and Rick when and if the time came for such a time. She smiles to assure him.

Rick features finally relax and looks at Beth not knowing whether to kiss her or groan at her and in the end, he lets go of her hands and kisses her cheek for understanding him and she pulls him back down.

"We've now got less than seven minutes!" Rick mumbles.

"We'll we best hurry up then!" Beth whispers and cheekily reaches back and grabs hold of Rick's bottom and squeezes his cheeks, they felt nice and peachy firm through his jean and she squeezes harder making Rick sigh his appreciation enjoying her touch and then her hand reaches back between his legs and she grazes his scrotum, his breath catches at her touch not expecting that and Beth grins to herself seeing how far she can push Rick forgetting they should already be out the door not fooling around.

"Beth!" Rick moans into her neck and Beth continues to tease him right on the same spot and then runs her hand down south between them. She reaches her destination and it doesn't take him long, Beth can feel Rick's arousal that he was slowly springing to attention with her ministrations. She couldn't believe what she was doing to Rick Grimes, how all of a sudden she had just gotten so bold but she sees Rick enjoying her being handsy with him and she continues to stroke him and grope him seeing and feeling his reaction. Beth gasps a little stunned feeling the expansion in Rick's jeans in her hand and can feel herself responding getting the tingling feeling in her core centre between her legs, she lets out a muffled moan laying beneath Rick feeling him pressing down heavily on her.

"Jesus Christ Beth!" Rick groans when she strokes again and squeezes "Fuck!" Rick adds pushing into Beth's hand as his own hand find it's way on to her thigh "Beth!" he calls and closes his mouth turning pink in the face.

Beth was surprised to hear Rick swear, she's heard him swear in frustration but it was a whole different meaning the way he just said it laced with lust and her moan reaches his ears when she feels Rick's hand moving up her thigh, up her dress, she rubs him with her palm anticipating where his hands and fingers were heading on her and she squeezes him hard one last time as Rick grabs her hands and then jumps up like lightening sitting at the edge of the couch running his hands down his face catching his breath knowing where this was all leading to, he feels all the blood rush down, his heart was pounding and so was his erection. They said they would take it slow but every opportunity they seem to have, either one of them is pushing the boundaries they set. He doesn't know how long he's going to be able to hold out especially at this moment with Beth doing what she was doing to him, he was enjoying it too much and wanted more. He sees Beth's legs move beside him. Her skin between her legs were silky smooth on touch, he tries not to think about them and looks at his hand, the hand that had snuck up her dress, what he wanted to do to her.

Beth sits up behind Rick and leans her head on his shoulder. He can smell her beautiful scent, he wonders whether she can smell his.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that!" Beth says apologetically and begins to get up slipping her shoes back on her feet, they had come off at some point during their fumble.

Rick grabs her hand and she looks at Rick, he motions her to come closer and when she does, he kisses her briefly, ever so slowly.

"You don't need to apologise but you have the worst timings Officer Greene, you know that!" Rick says throatily and Beth nods knowing she does with a giggle.

"Well it's your fault! Stop being so," She thinks and decides to say "irresistibly tempting!" She wrinkles her nose and then sees Gwen, Carol and the kids coming out of Carol's house over the street.

Rick follows Beth's gaze and then gets up and hands Beth her purse and grabs his jacket as they bundle out the door.

"Seriously Beth!" Rick moans locking his front door when he takes a look down and uses his jacket to conceal his bulge as they make their way down his drive.

"You alright Rick?" Gwen asks looking at the way Rick was walking and Carol peers over.

"If ya need to go to the bathroom, I'm sure the steak rumps can wait a little longer if ya need to sort yourself out!" Gwen says when Rick and Beth come to stop in front of them, Beth looked guilty of being up to no good.

"It's always a pleasure to see you Gwen, you look radiating today, new hair-do?" Rick asks politely.

"Yes and you look like you've been up to no good Deputy McDreamy!" Gwen say turning away with a smirk on her face looking over at Beth and they share a smile.

"C'mon boys, no dilly dallying!" She tells Max and Tommy to stop messing around and walk "You too Rick!" She grins.

As if on cue, Beth's phone rings and she answers it. It was Shawn telling her their table was ready in five minutes. She tells him to add five more chairs to the table and he said it wouldn't be a problem.

Beth turns to Rick and gives him a smile as she loops her hands around his arm. Sophia joins them and loops her hand around Rick's other arm wanting everyone to see her walking with the town's hero, she couldn't wait for everyone to talk in school and then she was asking Rick how he feels now that he was an actual hero, did he feel different and that Shane would have to kiss his feet and his ass for the rest of his life because he was definitely going to be his boss. Rick laughs heartily as Sophia's ramblings and he tells her what he's been telling everyone who has approached and praised him "I was doing my job!".

"Your soooo my hero Deputy Grimes!" Sophia declares.

Beth clutches Rick's arm tighter leaning her head against him, she never wanted Rick to run into another burning building again because the next time if it happened, she won't hesitate to run in after him.

"Hey ain't that Rick Grimes?" Pete asks stopping at the traffic lights lifting up his shades.

Jessie turns abruptly in the direction her husband is looking and she sees Rick with a group of people and when she narrows her eyes from her angle, she sees Beth beside Rick and she sits up staring.

She presses the button and the window winds down. She looks back over to see Rick and his hand brushes over Beth's ass and was now loosely on Beth's hip as they cross the road, Jessie chokes on her coffee.

Pete reaches over and pats Jessie's back concerned and she pushes his arm away.

"Mom you alright?" Sam asks from the back seat.

"No I'm not alright!" Jessie mumbles in between gritted teeth.

She continues to stare and Rick was looking down at Beth smiling adoringly into her eyes oblivious to their surroundings saying something that makes Beth laugh. Jessie looks around to see if anyone else was watching but there was nobody else around. She couldn't believe what she had seen with her own two eyes, Rick Grimes, the man who has no time for women mooning over Little Rookie Greene, she swore he was going through a breakdown.

"Who's the cute girl?" Pete asking grinning having witnessed Rick's roaming hand.

"Officer Beth Greene!" Ron says watching out the window.

"You know her baby?" Pete asks Jessie amazed to never have heard about Beth "You work with her?" He asks shocked.

"Why?" Jessie snaps at Pete turning to face him.

"Just interested, you don't speak about work nowadays, you never mentioned that Rick was dating a rookie, a pretty young sweet lookin' rookie!" Pete adds giving a low whistle to which Jessie throws her husband dagger which he misses watching Rick and Beth "I'm pleased for him, he deserves some happiness after what he and Lori went through!" He says moving when the lights change.

"Used to work with her, she's gonna be gone in a few weeks once I'm done with her." Jessie says taking a sip of her coffee.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was long so I have broken it up into two and the meal will be in the next chapter I post. It needs tweaking a bit not completely satisfied with it so I will have it up in the next day or two. I hope everyone is happy with things hotting up between Brick, things will be moving along.**


	47. Chapter 47

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to Guest, Zombielibrarian, malzateb, DarylDixon'sLover, BethFan, brinxb and guest for reviewing. Sorry to those waiting for an update, family emergency stuff came up and this was the only time I could post a chapter. Family silly stuff and some sweet Brick moments ahead...

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 47**

* * *

After the introductions of all nineteen people; Herschel, Otis, Patricia, Maggie, Glenn, David, Simon, Shawn, Kelly, Belle, Beth, Rick, Carol, Sophia, Gwen, Max, Tommy, Tara and Noah were made to the newcomers of them, the waitress shows the group to the large tables joined together that Shawn had requested. The manager greeting the group was only too happy to clear a small section of the restaurant and let the party for Greene take place there and the first drinks and appetisers were on the house upon seeing man of the moment, Rick Grimes amongst them.

"The perks of bein' a hero!" Sophia grins up at Rick.

Rick pulls Sophia into a playful hug and then lets out a low chuckle when she tries to grab a champagne flute. He hands her a cloudy lemonade in exchange to her annoyance wishing he would chill out and be off duty just this once and let her have some fun. Sophia wanted to be sipping champers on ice like the adults were. Rick surprises her and asks the waitress for a pretty non-alcoholic cocktail drink. He remembers Beth's favourite Cosmo and the time she rustled one up for Judith and it's all his little girl wants when she shakes her little Sippy-Cup for a drink, not forgetting the raspberries. The waitress returned with a Cranberry Cutie Cocktail with crushed ice and a few raspberries in a cocktail glass. They didn't have any Ribena or blackcurrant drinks but it was fine because Sophia loved it and she felt cool and sophisticated standing there with Rick Grimes' arm around her shoulder sipping the ruby-red concoction in a cocktail glass. Max takes a picture on Sophia's iPhone and she uploads the picture to Facebook and shares with all her friends and within seconds, she's getting likes and comments and she was beaming ear to ear as she responds thinking about tomorrow - school was going to be interesting when she walks through the gates.

Everyone cheers thanking the manager for his hospitality when the waitresses walk by with trays of drinks and savoury treats, they cheer lifting their glasses toasting towards Rick for walking through the park and joining them on this merry occasion and not forgetting, catching Beth falling out of the tree. There was a steady silence when the toast was made. Everyone looks at one another and a second or two later, they all erupt into fits of laughter and turn towards Beth standing there staring at Shawn wanting to tackle him down and throttle him with her speed she knew she could take him down with. But feeling eighteen sets of eyes on her, she chickens out knowing she'll probably trip over her own two feet with so much attention on her. She buries her face into the palms of her hands groaning in embarrassment hoping when she removed them, they'd all disappear but they were all ohhhing and awwwing at her like she knew they would. It's _her family_ she remembers, she should have expected the reception no less. They love teasing and poking fun at her relentlessly, retelling her most embarrassing stories at get-togethers because nobody they knew could get themselves into so much sticky situations and be training to become a cop and when the whole Greene clan got together, there must be at least three hundred of them, Irish descendants scattered over the planet, it was fun for them but torture for her.

Beth peers through the gaps of her fingers to see David and Simon retelling the story to Tara and Noah who stare over at her. Tara is laughing her head off snorting and Noah shakes his head giving her a look which says, _Ya got yourself into another situation?!_

She couldn't believe it, her nephews were spreading the story like wildfire and over exaggerating the incident by the looks of it in the way they were impersonating her. She did not pull that damsel in distress face that they were pulling and she did not kissy face Rick Grimes all over his face for being her Knight in Shining Armour, maybe if they weren't around she would have but she knows she didn't!

"Why you little rascals!" Beth huffs, it was because of them she was up in that tree in the first place.

And before Beth knows what she's doing, she removes her hands from her face and takes a menacing step forward. The boys stop laughing and blink beneath their long bangs. Beth pushes up her cardigan sleeves one by one taking another step. The twins gulp when they see their Aunt Bethy advancing but not smiling like she always does.

"Ya think she's okay?" Simon asks his brother "Her nose is all funny and flaring, she looks kinda constipated!" He adds.

"Dunno but she doesn't look happy for sure…she looks like mommy when we used her Clinique face cream to moisturise Franklin's feet!" David answers.

"Yeah and she said that naughty F word and daddy told mommy off!" David remembers.

"For Fuckadoodle sake!" They both repeat from memory.

The twins grab hold of each other and freeze not knowing what to do. Beth sets chase after the naughty duo who make a run for it screaming in hysterics running around the restaurant and then sliding on to the floor knocking over a few early dancers down like skittles. Beth backtracks and goes to find her seat grinning because they'd bumped into Karen of all people, she'd give them a big telling off. Beth waves to them both with a face beaming full of victory and bumps into a solid body, she spins around apologising.

"I'm so sorry…Ji…Jimmy!" Beth squeaks surprised seeing her ex-boyfriend dressed down in jeans and a flannel shirt looking like he was dining there at The Steak House. Out of all the dining restaurants in King County, he was here in the same one as her. She's been dodging his calls and messages for weeks now hoping he got the message.

Beth looks around anxiously hoping no one from her family sees Jimmy especially her father. No one has seen him since they broke up. He went off to New York to pursue his career in law and make big money telling her, she was fantasising about a career in the police force and should give it up and do something realistic like becoming a teacher, she was too fragile and innocent for such a male-dominated profession. It was the deal breaker for her, they weren't meant to be together, he had little faith in her and her abilities and she lost that faith in him.

Beth turns back to look at Jimmy waving over to his friends telling them he'll be over soon, he had a hopeful grin on his face gesturing towards her and his friends grin winking good luck. She looks at Jimmy looking confident and happy in himself. She once had a soft spot for Jimmy, he was so sweet, was there for her when she was going through a dark period in her life. He made her laugh and took her mind off things. She had even considered spending the rest of her life with him when he proposed but she knew deep down in her heart, it was a case of not wanting to be alone with her thoughts. He was a distraction to what was going on in the back of her mind and for him, she was his safety blanket for the daunting move to the big city, to become his trophy wife like the other wives but she couldn't pretend to be that person, she couldn't do it and thinking about it now, it was the best decision she made to walk away.

They wanted different things, they were too young and clueless about the world. It wasn't true love and she wanted to find something as special as what her parents have even after suffering so much over the years, they are still both committed and deeply in love with one another. She knows she'll always appreciate the good times she and Jimmy shared together but she didn't appreciate his change in attitude and the life he wanted. He was building himself up to be a cocky lawyer. She didn't want to be a part of that life and right now, she didn't want her daddy to see Jimmy. Herschel disliked Jimmy immensely towards the end of their relationship and would most likely out of anger, whoop Jimmy's backside black and blue for making her doubt herself and the path she wanted to take. Her father wasn't happy about the choice of career she had chosen but he supported her knowing it meant something to her and that's all she needed from her loved ones. She feels terrible because she's about to burst his bubble.

"Sweet Cheeks! I thought it was you!" Jimmy grins lifting her up and hugging her suddenly mid-air.

"JIMMY!" Beth screeches feeling herself being lifted unexpectedly and being pressed up into Jimmy's body.

"You look amazing as always!" Jimmy beams looking up at Beth even though she looked horrified and startled.

Beth looks down at Jimmy holding his shoulders for balance, swallowing hard hoping he won't drop her and looking around hoping nobody can see this. Just at that pinnacle moment, Rick turns around with two glasses in his hands grinning at something Glenn had just said over his shoulder about the particular drink in his hand for a particular person and his eyes roll at the persistent teasing and they land on the vision before him of Jimmy Abbott's with his arms around Beth. Rick freezes on the spot and a deep frown appears on his face. Rick grips the glasses tightly and watches narrowing his eyes at Jimmy wanting to go over and extract his hands off of Beth.

"Jimmy, put me down!" Beth tells him shaking his shoulders exasperated that he wouldn't let go of her "Jimmy now!" she demands.

Sensing Beth feeling uncomfortable, Rick shoves the glasses onto the nearby table and sets off over without taking his eyes off of Jimmy, bumping into people as he goes. Shawn grabs Rick's arm making him stop in his tracks when he sees Jimmy and Beth. Rick turns to Shawn irritated for intervening and stopping him. Giving Shawn his killer eyes, Shawn snatches his hand back not wanting it to be snapped off by the deputy.

"Hold your horses Rick, Beth can handle this and if she can't, be my guest to storm over and pulverise him but she's not gonna be happy if you jump in and make a scene man! She'll want to deal with it in her own way, they have history, she'll want to set the record straight to Jimmy herself once and for all because he seems to have forgotten why they broke up!" Shawn pleads with Rick.

Rick was restraining himself from bulldozing over, he reluctantly nods knowing Shawn was right. Needless to say, they both turn their gazes back on Jimmy. Rick can feel the blood pumping through his veins, the prominent one on the side of his forehead was throbbing. Glenn comes over to see what the two were staring at and then follows their gazes.

"Oh shit!" Glenn says swinging his head around searching for Maggie and Herschel hoping neither where in the near vicinity.

Beth grabs at Jimmy's hands and plies them apart from behind her lower back making him put her down on the ground. Beth takes a step back from Jimmy straightening out her dress at bit cross.

"Beth?" Jimmy calls stepping forward reaching out to touch her face.

"No Jimmy!" Beth says stepping back turning her face to the side so he couldn't touch her.

Beth inhales, her most favourite cologne. Jimmy was wearing the same cologne as Rick but he wasn't Rick. Beth looks up into Jimmy's eyes to see a yearning there, she tries to convey her feelings but he wasn't clocking on. She looks away.

Jimmy waits for Beth to look at him but when she doesn't look back but hugs her arms with a sorry look on her face - Jimmy's face drops, he just knew. He sees she has no rush to look back at him, no look of longing, of love and the smug and confident look he's been sporting since he saw her outside his law firm disappears. He felt numb and a crushed look appears in his eyes and all over his face. He steps back feeling stupid. He had an inkling since the diner that morning he purposely bumped into Beth, something was different. The way she was with him and then there was the way she was with the deputy when he walked through the door and sat down beside her, there was a familiarity between them and now he wonders at that nagging feeling he had.

Jimmy looks away and sees him. He sees Rick Grimes standing there with Shawn and Glenn on either side of him and they were all glaring over watching. Jimmy turns back to Beth and a realisation sinks in. It was obvious she had feelings for Rick Grimes and Rick Grimes held something for her but he thought maybe it was just an attraction you get with colleagues and nothing more so he didn't want to believe that there could ever be anything more than friendship and working relationship between Beth and the deputy and then there was the age difference, he thought he had a better chance and with the history they have but now he puts it all together with the way Beth is, the way Rick Grimes is watching him daring to try something, something with _his girl!_

"You're in love with him?" Jimmy asks slowly more of an answer than a question.

Beth nods without hesitation and he feels light headed when he looks at her.

"Does he know?" Jimmy asks.

Again Beth nods.

"Does he love you?" Jimmy stutters knowing if he does, then that was it.

Beth begins to blush at that question. Rick hasn't said the three words to her yet but she can feel it, he shows her in his sweet gestures, his looks, his touches and his tender care towards her. Beth nods her head.

"…Are you both together?" Jimmy asks hesitantly.

Beth looks at Jimmy, she doesn't want to lie and she wanted him to know that there was never going to be a chance between them.

"Yes." Beth replies.

Jimmy leans back holding the stool beside him.

Beth feels awful. She steps forward and places a hand on Jimmy's arm. Her eyes soften giving him a gentle apologetic smile, she didn't want to hurt him more than he was, she didn't realise he cared that much but she couldn't help the way she felt and she needed to tell him once and for all and so he could forget about her and move on to find someone else.

"I'm sorry Jimmy I really am, we were over long before we broke up!" Beth apologies and reminds him.

Jimmy looks on stung.

"I'm in a completely different place in my life right now. So much has happened, good and bad but a lot of good and the good of all the goods in my life is that, I'm in love with Rick Grimes and he makes me happy and he believes and supports me with what I'm doin' in the police force, he encourages me to be the best I can be and he believes I can be every bit as good as all the other officers, female and male!" Beth confirms.

Jimmy goes to speak and then he remembers the comments he made about Beth being delusional thinking she could make it in the police force and yet here she is a rookie in King County proving him wrong, he thought she would be done within a couple of months of being in the academy, he was wrong. Jimmy turns and looks at Beth, really looks at her and feels like a complete jackass.

"When I saw you again for the first time, I was so happy to see you, I missed you so much and I thought then, I could win you back, I wanted to believe I could and I tried to bump into you wherever I could, I called and left messages at your work and I even sent flowers, you didn't call to acknowledge but I just thought you were busy!" Jimmy says a bit irritated now.

"I did get the messages but I never got flowers!" Beth confesses "I'm sorry, I should have called you and told you I wasn't interested, I thought you'd just get the message! I never gave you the impression that I was interested in anyway and if you took it that way then I'm sorry." Beth explains and apologies.

"You didn't get the flowers?" Jimmy asks a bit shocked, he personally dropped them off at the station and asked for the flowers to be handed to her.

Beth shakes her head "It's a police station, we have all kinds of people coming and going and some are fruitcakes, guess the fruitcake took them." She shrugs.

Jimmy just stares into space feeling quite the fool, Beth reached out placing a hand on his arm.

"Jimmy, there's a girl out there, a perfect girl! Believe me when I tell you, it's not me! Your Mrs Abbotts is somewhere out there and you'll find her, she'll find you, you'll find each other!" She assures him.

Beth leans up and kisses Jimmy on the cheek "Good bye Jimmy, I really do wish you luck and success for the future!" She says and turns around and makes her way back to her family.

Shawn smiles watching Beth go over to Patricia and Otis who were trying to guess how many jelly babies where in the jar which had made it onto their table. Otis is trying to open the jar and both Patricia and Beth are trying to stop him from pulling the lid off scolding Otis when he swears it's been weld together. Shawn throws his arm around Rick's shoulder and leads him to the bar to get a drink.

* * *

Rick sees Beth sitting alone lost in thought looking down. He approaches and slides up beside her in the little booth away from everyone's eyes. Without a word, Rick presents Beth with a pretty cocktail glass pushing it to sit in front of her on the table. Beth smiles seeing the pink drink and then looks at Rick gratefully. He read her mind, she really needed a drink and one tiny drink wouldn't hurt.

"You alright?" Rick asks softly resting his arm behind Beth's seat watching her playing with the umbrella.

Beth sticks her finger into her drink fishing out a raspberry.

"I am now!" She says moving the raspberry to Rick, he leans closers, opens his mouth and accepts it and leans back into his seat.

"I'm glad you're here!" Beth tells Rick and nestles herself into him, he wraps his arms around her into a warm hug "I'm here." Rick replies back.

* * *

Maggie had sorted out the seating plan and she threw daggers at her twins when they had jumped down into the wrong seats. They leapt up and ran to Granddaddy Herschel for protection once they felt Momzilla's eyes burning holes into the backs of their heads.

"Margret!" Herschel scolds when David and Simon grab hold of him around the waist pretending to be terrified of Maggie "Go sit wherever you like boys!" Herschel tells them both.

David and Simon grin to one another and together they point towards Rick "We want to sit next to Deputy Grimes!" They sing as they watch Rick and Beth walking over back to their tables.

"Nope, I have a seatin' plan and ya both sit where mommy tells you!" Maggie wags her finger at her boys and she gestures with funny facial expressions over to Rick and Beth. They both cover their mouths trying not to laugh at their silly mommy and then nod remembering.

"Daddy, you sit here!" Maggie pats the chair at the head of the table so he could see and talk to everyone.

"Well boys, you can come sit either side of Granddaddy and we'll have a good ole time!" Herschel says putting his arms around their shoulders and leading them to their seats as Maggie stands there holding her hips, she was going to have to re-shuffle the seating slightly but she was going to move one of the twins because she was sticking Belle in between her dad and Rick and Beth on Rick's other side. Belle innocently usually slips up, so it would be fun to watch what happens, she wanted to see if Rick was serious about his sister and how he would convince their father he was good enough for Beth Greene, Princess to Herschel Greene.

"Maggie, can you hurry it along, we're all starving!" Glenn says on behalf of everyone looking at his watch, his stomach was grumbling "The kids are…starving!?" He restates with a half gulp seeing the stiffness in Maggie's back.

"Just a minute my golden balls!" Maggie says a little too sweetly with a menacing huge smile on her face as she slowly turns around. Glenn taking one look backs away and stands next to Noah pretending it wasn't him whining to avoid stink eyes from his beloved.

"She still lookin' at me?" Glenn asks Noah and he nods and waves to Maggie, she turns back to her seating plan.

"Boy, why haven't ya learnt yet!?" Noah shakes his head "Keep quiet, smile and nod or else you'll get ya ass whooped, ya forget the first time she chased after you on her horse with that baseball bat defying her sign on the gate? Ya ran like a sissy girl!" Noah remembers clearly that day.

"Man, I forget!" Glenn says now remembering the first time he and Maggie met in the far end fields on her daddy's farm. He and his friend were magic mushroom picking whilst they were camping up near a quarry half a mile away from the farm and she caught them trespassing whist she was out riding her horse. Glenn's friend abandoned him as he tripped on a stick waiting to be trampled on by the big horse, Xena Warrior Princess was riding.

Kelly comes over to see if Maggie needed any help and she informs Kelly of who sits where according to her seating plan.

"Mags, do we have to have this seatin' plan, wouldn't it just be better if everyone sat where they wanted!" Kelly sighs.

It wasn't nice to push people on to people. She hated all the corporate dinner parties she had attended when she worked in the city, they had table plans and they were the worst. However, the company was good but she wasn't sure about the newcomer Gwen, she seemed like she didn't want to be there and she didn't want to make small talk to someone who didn't want to talk nor did she want to sit there ignoring her, that would be rude and un-Greene-like.

"It's like musical chairs when we all get together, everyone gets all excited, nobody's eatin' out of their own plates by the end of the night and we don't want Deputy Hot Stuff over there gettin' turned off us all and try and escape and leave our sweet Beth in bits! No siree! I want everyone to stay seated in the designated seat I give em otherwise daddy will be at one table, Deputy Hot Stuff on another and Beth, hell that girl never sits still unless you superglue her ass to the seat and even then, she'll wonder off with it stuck to her behind!" Maggie argues.

Kelly nods. It was true, it was fun but not everyone was used to their big, mad and dysfunctional family. She wonders what Rick will be like when Noah's and Tara's family are added into the mix, things will only get more chaotic. It had overwhelmed her when she met the family but she wouldn't change any one of them, they all made her feel so welcome she lost her nervousness. Plus with the seating plan, that was how she met Shawn remembering now. He was sitting beside her at that Hospital Charity Function she went to and here they are now five years later with a cute and adorable little girl, she couldn't imagine living without them. Kelly smiles looking over at Belle giggling in Beth's arm trying to reach a balloon.

"Your right, tell me who sit's where!" Kelly asks Maggie who throws her arm over Kelly's shoulder sharing the piece of paper.

"Imagine how many people there'd be at a Greene wedding if this is just a catch-up get together for Sunday dinner!" Gwen says randomly as she stands beside Rick whilst they all wait to be told where they'd be sitting. Carol stifles her laugh by a cough and clear out of her throat and spots Sophia and Tommy picking up champagne flutes.

"I'll be back!" Carol says and dashes over and grabs the flutes off the youngsters giving them a verbal lecture about under-age drinking.

"Got somethin' to say, spit-it out Gwen!" Rick says not taking his eyes off of Beth and Belle.

He smiles at a beaming Belle when she waves over to him and she rubs the balloon onto Beth's hair making it stick up at all ends. Rick lets out a small laugh remembering Beth and Judith doing that to his hair at the station all those months ago.

Gwen takes a long sideward glance at Rick observing him.

"You and Beth huh?" Is all Gwen says.

Rick doesn't answer, he just continues to concentrate watching Beth holding Belle as they bounce the balloon up into the air and now Shawn is over trying to steal it.

"I'll take your silence as a…yes!" Gwen replies.

Rick can hear Gwen and he can feel her still watching him but he remains as he is.

"Keep starin' at her like that, you're gonna set the girl on fire!" Gwen smirks at Rick's focused eyes.

Rick turns his face and looks at Gwen wondering was he that obvious and a small smile is evident on his face, he guessed he was and maybe needed to stop especially with Beth's father just across from them with a view of everyone. Gwen was smiling as she studies him realising he's been caught out by her. His eyes are bright and sparkly. He looked happy a huge contrast to what he looked like the last few years when she'd seen him from afar. She remembers a few years back, he and Lori were constantly bickering and Rick was taking more shifts. She'd see him riding in his cruiser with Shane or by himself and guessed those where the days he took on the extra hours. He looks good now though she thought and for a moment looks away. She remembers the crush she harboured for Rick back in high school, all the girls did but she was more into the bad boys. Shane and her ex were prime examples but she felt bad that Rick somehow got together with Lori, she looks over at Beth, if only she'd been born in their year, Rick would have been this happy all through adulthood and now but then that's life she realises. Her life was a joke so she couldn't judge or comment on Rick and Lori's past.

"Does The Ice Maiden know you've shacked up with the sweet and young Officer Greene?" Gwen asks.

"We haven't shacked up!" Rick rolls his eyes seeing her teasing look "But yes, she knows and she's alright about it and even if she wasn't, it wouldn't matter! It's none of her business who I'm with!"

Gwen's mouth half drops open in disbelief. The Ice Maiden was _alright about it!_ she couldn't believe it but seeing Rick not worried or even hesitant, she actually believes him as she follows Rick's eyes, he was smiling watching Belle wrapping her arms around Beth's neck nose to nose both giggling about something teasing Shawn. He was only bothered about the view before him and Gwen looks down wishing she could find a bit of happiness like that but there wasn't much chance in a place where everyone knew everything about her and her history and majority of it wasn't good.

"You look good!" Gwen hears and sees Rick looking at her smiling and she pushes him rolling her eye and walks off to find where her boys had run off to.

Max, Tommy, Sophia and the twins are looking into the fish tank.

"Mom! Look, there's a dozen Nemo's in here!" Tommy points excitedly.

"Wow, look at them all." Gwen says crouching down to take a look at the tank.

"Dorrrrry!" All the kids cheer pointing when she appears and swims up to the glass of the tank, stares at them and disappears back in the weeds and then comes back and stares at them and disappears again and then comes back looking at them and they all laugh.

"Reminds me of daddy in the mornings!" David laughs and they all look over at Glenn walking over to Maggie and then walking away and then back when she calls him looking confused of what he's meant to be doing.

Maggie announces the tables were ready and for everyone to find their seats, they had name cards in front of their plates.

Beth walks over to the table and then locates Belle's booster seat next to Herschel and she helps Belle in. Rick makes his way over and locates his seat.

"I guess I'm sittin' next to you." Rick says to Belle.

"Rickelicious!" Belle beams looking up at him.

Beth looks at Rick and then bites her lower lip at the nickname she'd given him and it's stuck with Belle, that name was between them. Beth takes a quick look around hoping nobody heard. Rick pulls a face at Beth when her eyes land back at him.

"What?" Beth whispers shrugging her shoulder like she didn't know why he was pulling that face.

"And Aunt Bethy sits next to you too!" Belle tells him.

"Oh yeah?" Rick says looking at the name card next to his "So she is!"

"Aha!" Belle nods "See B, B like mine!" Belle explains showing Rick her name card "I can read!" She tells Rick.

"You can read me the menu then." Rick tells Belle handing her the menu.

Belle doesn't reply just sits there open mouthed looking at the large menu not knowing what anything said and looks at her Granddaddy Herschel who's laughing at her. She scratches her head, she couldn't actually read but knew her alphabet and had a photographic memory of some words.

"We can help each other with the menu, I'll tell you what's good and what's not." Rick says to Belle as he stands up and pulls Beth's chair out for her.

"Do they do burgers?" Belle asks and Rick nods "I want a burger!" She says shutting her menu and handing it back. Rick laughs.

Beth takes a seat happy thinking how much of a gentleman Rick is. How thoughtful, funny and engaging he is with Belle, the twins and she hopes her father sees all the goodness in Rick.

Once Rick retakes his seat, he look up front and he freezes when he sees Tara, Maggie and Kelly sitting opposite him. They were are smiling resting their faces against their propped up arms.

"Oh crap!" Rick mumbles when he sees all three women giving him looks he knew meant trouble and mischief.

Beth looks at Rick and follows his gaze and she sees the threesome and she nearly falls off her chair, Rick grabs her and helps her up.

"Hey Shawn, I thought you wanted to discuss some stuff with daddy and Rick!" Beth calls over to her big brother.

"Huh?" Shawn says leaning forward to look down over at Beth looking confused and she looks at him begging him to help.

Shawn looks over and sees the trio, his eyes go huge wondering how the three got to sit together, they were all meant to be spread out and he was put amongst the rug-rats of the group who'd need help cutting and eating.

"Oh yeah! Dad, Rick, I wanted to discuss some…stuff, thangsss too!" Shawn says not knowing what to use as a cover up story and Tara bursts out laughing smacking the table, Rick was a stuff and thangsss kind of guy.

They all look at Tara and she takes a sip of her water, she didn't even know why she found it funny but she did. She remembers, it was the catchphrase Shane had written beside Rick's photo when he was pissed off stuck up on the break-room notice board one day saying he always said it to Lori when she got on his last nerve to shut her up and he'd say it to anyone who irritated him to get them to get out of his face, his polite way of saying _fuck off!_. Tara looks around the table, she didn't see Deputy Dipshit, she wonders where he is, he usually tries to attach himself to Rick's hip. She doesn't even know why that fool popped up into her head, she shakes the thought of him away.

"Oh did I do that our loud?" Tara asks when she sees everyone still staring at her. She shakes her head "Don't know what came over me, waitress!" She calls holding up her glass.

"Hey Deputy Grimes!" Tara winks over the candles.

"Tara." Rick greets giving her a look and she giggles.

"Maggie, change seats with your brother." Herschel tells Maggie.

"No daddy! There's a seatin' plan…see!" Maggie says waving the paper in the air.

"Deputy Grimes and Shawn have important business to discuss and Deputy Grimes is a very busy man!" Herschel tells Maggie and waves Shawn to come down to exchange seats.

Maggie goes to object but Herschel gives her a look not to argue with him and she pushes her chair back, scraping the wooden floors, the kids cover their ears. Maggie stands up chucking her napkin on her plate and throws her nose in the air telling her father, she wasn't talking to him and stomps off and slumps into Shawn's seat.

"Mags, ya know it's the last season of American Idol!" Sophia tells Maggie sipping on her third non-alcoholic cocktail beside her.

"Ya still watchin' that show?" Maggie asks Sophia remembering they used to watch it together when Sophia was little and Sophia just shrugs.

"Do ya like my Heelys!" Tommy asks lifting his feet up on to the table to show Maggie.

"Who are you?" Maggie ask frowning looking at the little boy on her left.

"Tommy!" He answers showing his name card "And that's my brother Max!" Tommy points to his brother sitting opposite and he was just sitting there staring at Maggie dreamily.

Carol is sitting there laughing and watching. Maggie had landed in the kid's end of the table, she had stuck them down here. Carol clinks her bottle with Noah's both taking sips of their beers knowing how much Maggie wanted to tease and embarrass Beth and Rick, her plan had backfired.

"Guess tonight's not gonna be all about Maggie!" Noah laughs.

"Guess not!" Carol smirks and winks over to Beth who sighs with relief at her.

"Mommy, I need to do a number 2!" Simon says rocking on his chair.

"Glenn!" Maggie calls over interrupting him and Gwen talking.

"Babe, Gwen's telling me she knows Sue from back in the High School days, friends of friends when they were cheerleaders!" Glenn tells Maggie shocked and he turns back to Gwen asking questions of rumours he heard about his sister when he was little and Gwen confirms if they were true or not.

"No way!" Glenn covers his mouth "We all thought she was a good girl, moms and dad anyway!"

"You can't make that stuff up!" Gwen snorts remembering watching Glenn search his pockets.

"Hey Sue, you never guess who I'm sittin' down to dinner with!" Glenn shrieks down into his phone "And I know your deepest darkest secrets and I'm gonna tell mom and dad what REALLY happened on that trip!" Glenn smirks evilly.

Glenn pulls his phone away from his ear and Gwen could hear screaming down the phone of Sue threatening, she'll kill Glenn if he reveals something that was long forgotten seventeen years ago.

Maggie just stares at Glenn giving him another set of stink eyes and then she looks down the table and sees the laughing and merriment going on down on Rick Grimes' table. Rick looks over and gives her a head tilt and a big massive smirk spreads across his face listening to Herschel telling them a story and then the whole table erupts into laughter.

"Ohhhh just wait, I'm gonna make you dance and make you flush with embarrassment Deputy Hot Stuff!" Maggie vowels grabbing Simon and marching him to the ladies.

"Mommy I'm a boy!" Simon yells seeing the woman's sign trying to runaway but it was too late, Maggie dragged him in.

The meals are all placed in front of them all and they begin to eat once Herschel said grace.

Beth cringes seeing the gherkin in her burger, she forgot to tell the waitress she didn't want gherkins in her burger. She lifts them up with her fork and Rick pushes his plate over like he always does. Beth drops the pieces of gherkins onto Rick's plate and he forks them up and eats them. Kelly and Shawn sit their eating their food watching Rick and Beth. Rick sees Beth's finished her fries and pushes his plate over. Beth begins nibbling from his plate and dipping the fries into his ketchup handing him his favourite chilli sauce, he smears a bit on his steak, Beth puts the bottle back and continues to eat stealing a piece of Rick's steak and he doesn't say anything.

Shawn looks down at his steak and thinks no woman comes between him and his piece of meat. Kelly eyes his steak and Shawn pulls his plate closer towards him shaking his head no! Kelly pulls a face and he cuts her a tiny slice and puts it on her plate. She looks at the measly crumb and then watches Rick holding a large piece for Beth to take, she gives Shawn the stink eyes.

"How long you both been married?" Kelly asks not able to contain herself and she covers her mouth quickly, her eyes flicker towards Shawn for help and then her father-in-law.

Beth and Rick both stop eating and look up at Kelly, Shawn and Tara. Tara shakes her head, she's watched them a handful of times but anyone else would think they were a married couple the way they're behaving. Beth turns to her dad and he's watching them both now whilst chewing his steak. Beth removes her hand away from Rick's plate and moves back in her own dipping her fries in her burger sauce.

Herschel places his knife and fork down into his plate and entwines his fingers together resting his elbows on the table watching them.

_Oh god! _Beth gulps knowing her father does that when he's in deep calculative thought.

"They're practically in and out of each other's pockets when they're partnered together, sharing all those meals together, it becomes a habit right!" Herschel reflects "Patricia, you remember everyone used to call you my work-wife when sometimes we had to share your packed lunch because I used to forget mine or I just couldn't eat my stinky sandwiches, they were never like my Annette's!" Herschel says to Patricia and she nods.

Beth sighs with relief and looks at Rick. Rick just rubs his jaw and takes a quick look at Beth. Rick tells himself, they were definitely going to tell Herschel after the triathlon. Once it was over and Beth was stress free from training, they'll arrange to speak to Herschel and Annette together.

Rick sees Beth's knee bouncing up and down nervously. He puts his hand on her thigh to stop.

"Relax!" Rick says quietly giving her knee a squeeze.

Beth sits back and nods to him placing her hand on top of his not wanting him to let go and he keeps it there until he feels Beth relax.

"Did you find your momma?" Belle asks wide eyes concerned breaking the tension remembering her telephone conversation with him when he picked Beth's phone up.

"I did, thank you for asking and for your concern!" Rick replies with a smile.

"Thank goodness!" Belle wipes her brow.

Rick looks at Belle carefully and he sees so much of Beth in Belle and understood why people always said they were similar in nature and looks. He reckons Beth was exactly like how Belle is now.

"May I ask you a question?" Rick asks Belle and she nods.

"How old exactly are you?" Rick asks resting his arm around Belle's high chair.

"Didn't ya know it's rude to ask a lady how old she is, didn't your momma teach you that?" Belle shakes her head.

Rick begins to laugh and can't help but pull her little pigtail and she shakes her head and puts her hands on her hips and turns her face to Rick.

"May I ask how old YOU are?" She asks tilting her body forward and then sitting back again.

"I'm less than forty but more than thirty, somewhere in between!" Rick answers.

Belle sits there in thought, she had the same thinking face as Beth and Rick just looks amused looking over at Beth giggling.

"Twenty-nine!" Belle guesses.

"I wish!" Rick snorts.

"What game are you guys playing?" Glenn asks Rick.

"How old Rickelicious is!" Belle tells Glenn.

Glenn bursts into a fits of laughter looking at Rick and Shawn just leans on his elbows covering his eyes.

"Isabelle?" Shawn mumbles.

"Yea daddy?" Belle answers holding onto the sides of her high-chair.

"Remember that conversation we had," He asks parting his fingers to look at his daughter and an embarrassed apologetic smile when he looks over at Rick and Belle shrugs her shoulder shaking her head not remembering.

"This is Deputy Grimes, you address him as Deputy Grimes!" Shawn remind Belle.

"But Deputy Grimes is Aunt Bethy's boy-"

Glenn hand covered David's mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"Boy! You're still hungry!" He says loudly.

Shawn engages everyone back into a conversation asking Rick his opinions and Herschel sits there listening and putting in his two cents. Beth can see how much her father liked Rick, respected him and she hoped he felt the same way when they tell him their news.

* * *

Beth brings Belle back from the bathroom and sets her down as she wants to run over to the jukebox where all the kids have congregated. Belle is jumping up and down behind them all and Max spots blonde pigtails bouncing and picks her up and places her on the stool the kids were using to see. Belle pushes her face into the glass of the jukebox and points to the song she wants remembering the name from the CD collection her mom has, she has a photographic memory.

"Kelly Clarkson – Heartbeat Song!" The boys all moan when they see the song Belle points at.

"It's ma favourite love song!" Belle says "It's fun and beautiful!"

"I love Kelly Clarkson, she's the best American Idol!" Sophia agrees with Belle and Belle beams standing up wiggling her body.

"Belle you like Whip Nae Nae!" David points seeing the track.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! do the stanky leg!" Belle yells pushing her face back onto the glass and then smacking the buttons David points to before anyone can object.

Belle reaches out to Max to put her down bouncing on her heels like she needed to pee. Max looks round for a female adult but before he can call out to Kelly or Maggie, Belle leaps out of his arms down on to the wooden ground and has already shot off towards the dance floor hands flying in the air shrieking. Shawn smacks his head watching his daughter and laughs just as the other kids follow in pursuit and they start doing the Whip Nae Nae dance. Shawn decides to join them calling Maggie, Glenn, Tara and Noah who join the kids and he waves Beth over when he sees her. Beth smiles and turns around and bumps straight into Rick.

"Hey!" She beams up at Rick grasping a hold of his shirt to balance herself. Rick's arm was already round her waist catching her from falling over and she leans into him, taking in the scent of his aftershave that she loved so much.

"Hey!" Rick replies in that husky voice of his smiling back that smile that gives her butterflies. "You're not gonna join them?" He asks cocking his head to her surprised she hadn't run to the dance floor like Belle had knowing how much she loved to dance.

"Nope!" Beth shakes her head and Rick frowns with confusion at her answer.

She actually wants to but decides not to. Beth wants everyone to take her relationship with Rick seriously when they finally told everyone. She doesn't want to embarrass him, it was time she was sensible and just watched them all and cheered from the side-lines like the other wives and girlfriends of the deputies do.

Rick gives her that look of his that says he knows she wants to. Beth shakes her head saying she didn't want to but Rick's eyes don't waver, he continues to look at her waiting for her to move and she doesn't, she blushes under his intense gaze and looks away. When she look back at him, he gives her a smirk like he knew he was going to get his way. She swats his stomach for looking at her like that and goes to move but Rick pulls her back.

"They're all waitin' for you!" Rick gestures towards her family all waving her over to join them and she deliberates whether or not to.

Rick sees her hesitation "Dance floor looks incomplete!" He tells her.

"Aunt Bethyyyyyyy!" Belle, David and Simon call jumping up and down excitedly.

"See, Teeny, Tiny and Tinkerbelle know it too!" Rick nods to the three youngest members missing the last member of their quartet.

"You don't mind?" Beth asks turning around raising her brow.

"I'll mind if you don't join them!" Rick tells her looking around at everyone being sincere.

"You're not just sayin' that…because once I get on that dance floor, there's no stoppin' me and my moves!" Beth reminds him and he nods he knows, he's watched her dance many times and liked it.

"Don't get huffy when I get lost in the music because it happens and just to let you know, I learnt a lot of my dance moves from Maggie whilst growing up!" She informs Rick and he follows Beth's grinning smile to see Maggie dancing around Glenn very mischievously with Glenn drooling like a hungry dog.

Beth pats Rick's stomach, his eyes suddenly widened in shock and then his mouth falls open. Beth sets off to join them all only to be pulled back.

"Dancing queen, dance your feet away as much as you want but please, nothin' _that_ raunchy!" Rick says into her ear as they watch Maggie grind down and then back up Glenn's body "Dear god, where's your father at?" Rick asks looking around not believing Maggie and her antics laughing.

Beth giggles shaking her head, she'd never dance in such a way in front of her father and her father had learnt to just turn a blind eye when it came to Maggie's freestyle dancing. He had given up telling his eldest daughter, good southern girls don't dance like that, she would just scoff asking exactly what a good southern girl was and he'd roll his eyes and say _your mother!_

"Don't worry Deputy Grimes, I'll only dance like that for you in privacy!" Beth blurts out teasingly.

Beth stopped giggling as Rick's head shifted back to her. She loved the face she had just aroused on Rick's and she awkwardly flashes her teeth, winks up at him and rushes over to the dance floor before he could say anything but more so because she couldn't believe she had just said that out loud to him, it was a personal thought, a thought that's never meant to come out! She joins the kids dancing taking a look over at Rick standing there watching her, absolutely still with a look in his eyes that makes Beth feel something shoot from her head down all the way to her toes.

"Ya gonna join us Deputy Hot-Stuff or ya gonna just stand there eyeballing on my sis whose got ya wrapped round her sweet little fingers?" Maggie teases Rick dancing over to him having caught him in the act of gawking blatantly at Beth wondering how her father hasn't clicked on what's happening right under his nose between his youngest and the fine single deputy he seems to be impressed with. Maggie smacks her hip against his making him jolt breaking his line of concentration off of Beth.

"Huh, what?" Rick asks realising where he was, catching himself from being knocked over.

He doesn't know what's come over him. He always knows what's going on around him but the distraction of Beth was getting the better of him, he needed to snap out. Rick runs his hand through his hair and pushes up the sleeves of his shirt for something to do so Maggie's attentions would divert off of him and find someone else to bug but he stops when he feels those blazed green eyes on him, feeling the mischief radiating off them. Rick closes his eyes hoping she'd disappear. _"Be gone Miss Gonna Get My Ass Kicked!" _Rick mumbles to himself and when he opens his eyes and looks up - Maggie was dancing right up in front of him sashaying her body. He sighs looking for a route of escape wishing she'd go and find Glenn and thrust her body back in front of her husband's face not his.

"Don't play innocent with me Rick Grimes!" Maggie smirks at him wanting to make him squirm "I see that look in those eyes of yours! The hunger! Hmmmm!" She hums "The want in your eyes for-" Maggie says pushing her hair back and exposing her bare neck, shoulders and a glimpse down her top to Rick but he stops her from continuing placing his hand on her forehead to stop her from advancing any closer.

Maggie looks between her eyes to see Rick blocking her. She was completely stunned and impressed not believing him. Most guys would have loved her to parade herself in their faces and to get an eyeful if they wanted.

"No Mrs Rhee! You're completely mistaken!" Rick says shaking his head in his voice of authority "I'd appreciate it, if you'd step back and keep at an arm's length away if you'd please co-operate!" He commands looking anywhere but at Maggie showing he wasn't interested in whatever she was willing to offer him.

Maggie's face drops slowly, nobody has rejected her not that she went round flaunting herself but loved to tease at times, guys always checked her out, wanted a feel of her body. She smirks deciding she likes this Rick Grimes, he passed on that challenge of the roving hands and eyes. But she wanted to see how much she could tease him and Beth, it was all she's be waiting to do. She flicks Rick's hand away and clears her throat continuing.

"The want in your eyes for that sweet beauty of a girl," Maggie whispers correcting circling around him, her finger running over his shoulder to his chest, up his neck and flicking his nose giving an approving grin at what Beth had caught hold of for herself.

Rick watches raising a brow at Maggie and her brazen flirtatious behaviour even after he warned her.

"Maggie!" Rick says in his deep voice "Do you understand the words that came out of my mouth?" Rick asks crossing his arms over his chest at full height. Maggie looks up in amazement how he had grown an extra couple of inches.

"Deputy, your gonna have one dirty dance with me before you commit yourself for LIFE to my sister and if I ever find you dancin' with anyone other than my sister, I'll hunt ya down and brake your legs and smack ya about with them! Ya hear?" Maggie asks with a big threatening smile.

Rick leans forward on his right foot slightly, holding his hips cocking his head looking at Maggie. She had balls to threaten a cop he thought, justified for her sister but he laughs at how serious her look was but he didn't want to waste all night doing this so he nods, turns to walk away to sit and watch the dancing.

"I know you've got moves in those hips of yours! Bethy told me about Tapas Night, she loves to dance, you want to impress her, go and dance and sweep her off her feeettttt!" Maggie orders taking no for an answer and runs around behind Rick and pushes him towards the dance floor.

Rick is trying to stop, his feet were practically sliding across the floor, Maggie was one strong girl and he didn't know whether he should shove her off but then it was too late, Maggie roughly pushes Rick on to Beth and they bash into one another.

"You alright?" Rick asks Beth when he grabbed hold of her, he nearly knocked her over.

"Yeah, you?" Beth asks raising her brow taking this opportunity to hold on to him as all the kids dance around them in a circle.

"Your sister has one or two screws loose!" Rick explains.

"Oh!" Beth laughs in understanding "Yea she does but she's just messing." Beth reassures him "You'll get used to her!" She laughs.

"No talking and more dancing!" Maggie says pushing her way through and grabbing Rick and making him dance with her. Rick is trying not to laugh but fails when Maggie bops down and up against him, he doesn't know which way to look turning beet red laughing.

Herschel looks over and covers his eyes in embarrassment for Rick.

"That darn girl!" Herschel sighs getting up shaking his head thinking how he can save Rick from this humiliation, he had to save Rick's reputation before his silly daughter tarnishes it.

"BETHYYYY!" Herschel calls pleased to see his youngest watching close by.

Beth looks over and waves to her father.

"Please for the love of god, save the deputy from your sister! Do anything you have to...dance with him, JUST SAVE HIM!" Herschel calls over begging to Beth gesturing to remove Rick from Maggie before she embarrassed Rick more than she was.

"I'm on it! I'm on it! I'm on it!" Beth leaps to life and shoots off towards Rick hands flying in the air shrieking she was on it throwing her dad her thumbs up with a determined look on her face and runs eagerly to Rick.

Shawn and Kelly watch laughing at Beth.

"God watch her go!" Shawn says "She's gonna win that triathlon, maybe we should stick Rick on a stick and make her chase after him!" He jokes.

"Can ya blame her…just look at him!" Kelly laughs looking over at Rick trying to get away from Maggie.

"Do I need to be worried?" Shawn teases his wife watching Beth ram herself into Maggie.

"You know ya don't!" Kelly rubs Shawn's stomach "But you've got to admit, he's one fine man in looks and mannerism…that is after you!" Kelly cuddles Shawn "My hunk of a man!"

Beth smacks her hip into Maggie making her fall over and she takes Maggie's place grabbing Rick's hand and steals him away wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"Don't you try and embarrass Deputy Grimes Margaret!" Beth wags her finger down at Maggie and smiles over at her father putting her thumb up at him, she saved Rick.

Herschel relived, runs his hand down his face with a sigh and takes a seat grabbing a napkin fanning his face. Patricia fusses over Herschel and Otis sits down with them and they were off talking about the good old days when they used to have nice little clean dances, nothing like the dances these days.

"Daddy asked me to dance with you so you have to! You can't say no to daddy especially when he's insisting!" Beth tells Rick with a serious face nodding.

Rick looks over Beth's shoulder to Herschel who throws him a wave and an apologetic smile for Maggie and then he's dragged back into the conversation by Otis, he turns around and Rick now sees the back off Herschel's head.

"Well if your daddy insists then I'll have to oblige you to a dance or two then!" Rick smiles and looks to Beth.

"Really?" Beth grins hopefully "Only if ya want that is?" Beth shrugs looking at the people around them twirling each other around.

"Yes, but be gentle with me, your sister trampled on my feet and I'm sure she was doin' it on purpose!" Rick says pulling Beth close, hands snaking around her hips as they dance slowly to the music whilst the youngsters get down with the music.

"Like this?" Beth asks now draping her arms around his neck, stepping close and her head rest on him.

Rick smiles and they continue to dance slowly as everyone and the little kids dance around them.

Belle runs over hiding from her cousins and hugs Rick and Beth around their legs. They both look down and Rick decides to pick her up. Belle wraps her arms around Rick's neck and she smiles when she sees who it is, she looks beside her to see Beth looking all dreamy being rotated by Rick, Belle giggles.

"Miss Isabelle!" Rick greets her with a charming smile.

"Hey Rickelicious, did you see me do the stanky leg?" Belle asks with a beam.

"I did and I have to say your one smooth groover and shaker, where did you learn to dance so well?" Rick asks.

"I learnt myself from TV!" Belle says proudly and then she gets a thought "I can teach you if ya want!" She says eagerly.

Rick bursts into a hearty laugh trying to imagine himself doing the dance his son and his friends have been practicing for weeks.

"I'm more of a slow dancer than a shaker but if and when I need your expertise, I'll come lookin' for you!" Rick snorts and Beth giggles trying imagine Rick doing the stanky leg.

"Why are you laughing?" Rick asks Beth.

"Oh no, I just had a vision, one that I'd like to keep to myself!" Beth insists clearing her throat.

"It's nice to share!" Belle reminds Beth.

"Yea Beth, it's nice to share, do share!" Rick insists amusedly.

"Hey, stop y'all stop lookin' at me like that!" Beth tells them both and they keep staring at her, she grins and leans her head back into Rick.

"She's shy!" Belle tells Rick.

"If only you knew the double life your aunt lives!" Rick tells Belle with a smirk on his face, Beth swats his stomach and continues to hold on.

"Oh tell me! tell me! tell me!" Belle sings.

"See, my plan worked!" Maggie say smugly at Glenn.

"Sure did babe now just a matter of your dad finding out and accepting them…took me a year to convince him, how long ya think it's gonna take Officer Friendly over there?" Glenn asks remembering his and Maggie's dating years.

"Dunno but Bethy loves Rick, daddy's just gonna have to accept it!" Maggie shrugs "Beth don't seem like she's gonna give him up whatever daddy says and Rick seems smitten with our Beth."

**To be continued...**


	48. Chapter 48

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to Guest, brinxb, DarylDixon'sLover, Brittany, SoutheastChicagoMom and BethFan for your comments.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 48**

* * *

Beth was a million miles away lost in her thoughts staring out the break-room window sipping her protein shake after her workout in the station's gym.

Rick had them working their butts off training and he had them all on strict diets or _Eating Plans_ as he called it when they were handed their food diaries and recommended daily intakes. Everyone groaned when they were getting educated on what they could and couldn't eat and that was a couple of months back but they had all signed up for it and thank heavens Beth thinks to herself, they just had over a week to go of the eating plan and she couldn't wait to reduce the intense endurance exercises they were being put through and to stuff her face merrily with everything and anything she could manage to shove into her mouth.

The great benefits to come out of this training was; she gets to spend quality time with her fellow colleagues which she loves. Admire Rick showing his skills, he looked totally badass and sexy demonstrating and commanding them all about with that whistle around his neck. He's the younger and much sexier version of Lt. Mitch Buchannon of King County! And thanks to him, she was sculpting her body to be the fittest and resilient she can be. Beth looks down at her abs, they were more defined than they ever have been. She's toned up parts of her body she never knew needed toning and had gotten a little bit more muscle in the right areas which she was pleased about, it wasn't too much to make her look out of proportion but enough for her petite body frame.

They were all allowed to treat themselves one night a week to eat what they wanted (moderately) and she had naughtily treated herself to two nights! Date night with Rick and date night with her family. Date night with Rick wasn't too bad, she'd eaten sensibly but date night with her family, she was bad and Rick was too distracted to realise which she was grateful for, Belle and The Twins were going to be treated to little surprises the next time she babysits them because she ate what she wanted, she ate to her hearts content of a big double cheese burger and fries plus a quarter of Rick's and only imagined licking his spoon of the mint ice-cream. She declined the ice-cream desert disciplining herself and she managed it all the way up until Rick gave her a taste of what she had missed out on. He could be teasingly mean when he wanted to be but she loved the attention he had given her. She was rewarded with a heavenly good night kiss from Rick before they parted ways for the night, he was gentle and tender and then she had amped it up when she reciprocated, she had licked the remains of the minty goodness from his tongue whilst they were kissing which had him laughing saying he felt used and she just grinned looking up into his eyes whilst swiping her tongue against his saying she needed just a little sugary treat before her glucose levels went down and it tasted so much better coming off his tongue. She got caught up in his adoring smile, she was off smiling back up at him dreamily.

It had just been them standing outside the little cloakroom round the secluded corner waiting for their jackets until the rowdy group made their way over. They slipped out of each other's arms and said their quick verbal good nights when Maggie, Tara and Kelly practically picked her up and carried her out The Steak House manhandling her. She couldn't believe how much they were teasing her in front of Rick but she secretly didn't mind. They'd never warmed to or given Jimmy this much attention, they all seemed to have approved of Rick even without him trying to impress them. He was just himself nothing pretentious, just Rick and that's what she loved about him.

Beth sways standing there dreamily in her lycra. She had managed to get a glimpse back at Rick before she was shoved into the back of her daddy's pick-up truck. Rick shook Shawn's hand whilst he carried a sleepy Belle, they'd become instant friends and her daddy approached Rick, they exchanged a few friendly words and shook hands and when she saw her daddy look over to Carol, Gwenn and the kids, Rick told him not to worry, he was walking them home so there was no need for him to stay back and do any drop offs. Her daddy had clapped Rick's shoulder with a smile. He looked genuinely tired when he made his way to the car and at his age, he needed to rest. She had beamed at that, Rick being considerate like she knew he would be and her two favourite guys were getting along and she prayed this continued between them because her daddy would be seeing a lot of Rick in the near future and she couldn't wait til the day she could go home with Rick with her daddy waving them off good night.

She takes a long drag of her protein shake and pulls a face. It was still sickly gross but she knew it was doing her insides some good. She was back on the regime Rick had set them all. The triathlon was fast approaching and she needed to get back on track. It was tough and gruelling but she was dedicated and she really wanted their station to bring back the trophy to King County and she wanted to see how proud The Chief would be walking past the Grande display cabinet where the decades of memorabilia stood and the Golden Cup taking pride and glory of centre stage. The thought made her excited and fuelled her determination to do her part, her best for herself and she didn't want to admit it out loud, but she really wanted to do this for Rick too. Yeah for a guy, something she said she'd never do and Tara would slap her silly if she heard that thought but she knew how much this meant to Rick especially as he and Shane were giving up their own time to train them wanting to see them succeed and be given the recognition they all deserved. The last time the Cup was in King County was when Rick and Shane were rookies so she really wanted her and her team to win for them - Former Champion Rookies turned Deputies trained the Now Winning Rookies and how great would that be in the headlines the morning after! She sighs imagining the look on Rick's face.

And speak of the devil and he shall appear. Beth face breaks into a huge smile when she sees a certain jeep pull up through the security gates and swerve into his parking space. She sees those long jean clad legs jump out his jeep making a mad dash for it holding his jacket above his head attempting to avoid the shower as he races across the forecourt and disappears up the ramp into the station. Beth discards the rest of her protein shake and shoves her beaker into the dishwasher and rushes out the break-room dodging a few of the guys whose eyes linger on her body in her workout gear as she jumps down the stairs, dashes across the floor and back up the stairs zooming towards reception.

Rick swipes his card and enters the dryness of the building shaking the water out of his hair, pushing it back with his hands and wipes his face of water. His jacket was wet and so was he.

"Good Mornin' ladies!" Rick greets walking by front-desk and tapping on it getting their attention.

"Is it?" Linda responds scrunching up her nose and lifting her face up from her paperwork to look out the window "It's rainin' cats and dogs out there, how on earth is that good?" She asks as Ben and Zach run in through the main entrance looking like drowning rats.

"It's rainin' cats and dogs out there!" Ben moans, teeth clattering walking uncomfortably.

"That's what I just said!" Linda says and turns to look at Rick perplexed at why he wasn't feeling depressed like the rest of them but all smiles and happy, it made her sick.

"I hate Mondays!" Zach grumbles shaking his mop of a hair "and somebody forgot to fill up the tank so we had to run all the way here!" He complains pushing Ben to move his butt to a side so he could stand next to him beneath the heat to dry up.

Ben gives a whoops face flashing his teeth spreading his arms out wide beside him for the heat to blast him dry.

"S'not that bad!" Rick pipes up behind them.

Ben and Zach turn around and look at Rick leaning against the desk looking laidback and unconcerned with the fact that he would most probably have to be out on duty in that horrible weather getting wet again.

"Are you human or a machine?" Ben asks flabbergasted wiping his face to look more closely at his Senior Officer.

Rick turns his face and stares at them and before he can say anything coherent, their attentions are taken towards the front windows when they hear screams coming from Amy and Rosita running up the steps smacking the button and pushing past the boys soaking wet. They'd just gotten sprayed by the school buses that zoomed by, they were covered in dirty street water.

"Somebody call whoever they need to and get them to fix that damn pothole!" Amy shrieks jumping up and down not happy spitting out the water she had swallowed when she gasped when the water covered her.

"Hey no spittin' in the station!" Zach warns "Just cause it's rainin' cats and dogs, doesn't mean ya should act like one!" Zach wags his finger unimpressed and the boys burst out laughing looking her up and down.

"I can see her nipples through her nice tight top!" Ben whispers to Zach, who stops laughing to take a look.

"I love the rain!" Zach confesses mumbling not able to take his eyes away.

Amy stamps her feet and covers her chest. When she turns to make her dramatic exit, she sees her reflection in the large mirror, she shrieks in horror and runs towards the locker-room covering her hair ready to burst into tears.

"Nice one guys!" Rosita frowns and runs after Amy.

"Nice!" Zach says watching Rosita's ass take off in her short shorts tilting his head to get a better look "Ummm Ummm!"

Their drooling is interrupted when they feel sharp heat across the backs of their heads, they grab their heads taking cover. It felt like they'd been whipped.

"Ouchhhhhhh!" They both yell jumping away lifting their hands up in defensive blocks.

"You boys not got someplace ya need to be, doin' stuff other than makin' girls cry?" Rick asks after he clipped them both hard round their heads.

"Nope, we don't start for another hour!" Ben replies walking over to front desk "Where's Diane?" He asks rubbing his head feeling the pain wanting her to soothe the pain away and to tell Rick off. She was Mother Hen and got things sorted.

"Brewing coffee-" Linda says and before she can finish, both Ben and Zach make a dash for it towards the break-room.

"You sure those two are meant to be here and not Chucky Cheese?" Linda asks watching the two trying to trip each other up as they go down the corridor and bump head on into Leon, the papers in his hands go flying up in the air.

Rick's wondered the same thing but couldn't deny they were excellent at their jobs, they must have a switch or something they must push because when it was action time, the boys were the guys you'd want backing you in serious situations, the last few major incidents were proof those clowns deserved a place in the Sheriff's Office. Rick looks at the mess they've made on erupting into the station, he shrugs his shoulder with a smirk and finally makes his way towards the locker-room to change into his uniform and see what lays ahead of him.

Before Rick turns the corner, he's being yanked into the Janitor's closet, the door slams shut and he's stumbling in the dark _"What the-!"_ Rick yells and before he knows it, his back smacks against the cold wall with force almost nearly taking the wind out of him. All sorts of cleaning products fall around him and he feels the right leg of his jeans soaked through and the wetness rising up the material and before he can react and flip the person and switch their positions, a set of wet lips smack against his smothering him. He was taken by complete surprise at first grabbing the body leaning up against him to push away but the recognition of familiar plump lips, the movement, Rick closes his eyes and relishes the moment allowing the hungry kiss to continue as he feels those hands running up his damp shirt. He draws in a breath when a warm hand slides inside feeling his skin, making the hairs on his body stand to attention and then the other hand playing with the back of his hair. He was breathing heavily and so was the breath of the bossy lips invading his mouth and hands caressing him teasingly. Rick's mouth turns up into a grin whilst she attacks him with her lips forcefully he might add and he grabs her face now matching the intensity and then reaches down pulling her body closer to him, she yelps when she feels her feet being lifted off the ground as Rick wraps his arms around her thighs, she latches on.

"Officer Greene, this is classed as sexual harassment!" Rick says hoarsely once breaking their sloppy kiss catching his breath feeling Beth's chest beating fast against his, the warmth of her breath hits his face as she grabs hold of him around his neck and shoulder.

"I wanted to share my protein shake with you!" Beth giggles.

"Strawberry flavour!" He says licking his lips.

"You're favourite!" She reminds him.

Rick allows Beth's body to slip a little in his arms so they're more face to face as he holds onto her. He makes out the outline of her face and can see the sparkle of her eyes shining through the dark when he focuses closer.

"You sure know how to surprise a guy!" Rick tells her and Beth can hear the smile in his voice.

"Well I like to be spontaneous - _surprise!_" Beth sings and giggles.

He'd never tire of her laugh, her giggle, everything that radiated off of her and surprisingly, he isn't irritated with this much show of affection. He actually likes it, the feeling to be wanted and needed and by somebody like Beth, she makes his days better, eventful from the boring life he once led. Rick lets out a content sigh, he leans up and presses a long kiss to her flustered cheek giving her his answer of liking her surprise. Beth hums pleased that he liked it.

"I wanted to just," Beth begins feeling Rick staring at her when he pulls away "tell you I had a really great time last night and you were so sweet, patient and great with my family, they're the most bonkers people I know and I wanted to say thanks for not running away!" She blushes feeling her face heat up more than it already was.

Rick gives a small laugh. Bonkers they were but they were a very large, close and connected family. He honestly wouldn't change a single one of them not even Maggie. Okay maybe Maggie a tiny bit he ponders but he could handle her now that he's spent more time with her. She's the family flirt, tease that had mischief running through her veins, she reminded him of Shane. He's put up with Shane for thirty-five years, he can put up with Maggie.

"I had a great time and you don't need to thank me, I genuinely enjoyed myself, they're all great characters and I'm lookin' forward to spendin' more time with them!" Rick confirms.

"Really!" Beth asks elated pulling her head back to get a glimpse of Rick's eyes in the dark.

"Really!" Rick smiles.

"Even with Shawn goin' on about the hospital and havin' to give some guy a rectal examination and askin' you if you've had one?" Beth mumbles embarrassed when the subject came up at the dining table.

"Even!" Rick says taking in a breath.

"Even with Maggie, right up in your face and practically throwing herself at you!" Beth cringes covering her face from the memory.

"Even Maggie!" Rick nods, he wasn't expecting that to happen "I think me and Maggie have an understanding of what I class as fun and teasing and what I class...not interested even if she was free!"

Beth beams.

"You're the first guy I know who's rejected Maggie!" Beth says happily "Most guys only wanted be around me to get close to Maggie!" Beth reveals reflecting back on boys back in high school "I was never what they'd class girlfriend material, Maggie was a boy's dream, I was the nerdy little sister!"

"Well those were idiotic horny dumbass boys!" Rick shakes his head for those little pricks to make Beth feel that way about herself "Trust me when I tell you…Maggie is a nice girl but she's definitely not my type, not today, not tomorrow, not ever!" Rick states.

"And what is your type?" Beth asks blushing swallowing the lump in her throat.

"You just need to look in the mirror and you'll see her staring right back at you!" Rick replies without hesitation.

There's a long silence.

"Beth, I hope I don't need to tell you, but I'm really fond of you and I don't want you to compare yourself to Maggie, to Kelly, to anyone else and not to Jessie!" Rick states "Other than Lori, there hasn't been anyone whose gotten close to me in an intimate way, that was until you came along and I would never jump into somethin' I didn't think was goin' to go somewhere…in time, I hope this goes somewhere, you know how I feel about you!" Rick says softly.

Beth doesn't say anything, she knew she never needed to be threatened by Maggie or Kelly, envious but she had always been threatened by Jessie who was after Rick from the get go. Beth is embarrassed to say it but she had felt jealous of the older and more experienced woman when she thought that there might be something there between Rick and Jessie at one point and to hear Rick finally bring the whole Jessie issue up, she can finally breathe. She never knew how to bring up that subject but Rick had and he must have sensed the hesitation and worry of it and wanted to address it and nip it in the bud before anything escalated and she was so pleased he knew what had been bugging her all this time.

"I feel strongly for you Beth and my family just adores you which makes this the easier."

"Me too!" Beth beams and pushes her face into his chest.

"Daddy really likes you, I can tell! He kept talkin' about you and kept askin' me questions, I know you and he are goin' to get along well, I'm so so happy Rick, I can't explain it…I'M JUST SO HAPPY!" Beth says excitedly "I couldn't sleep, daddy stayed the night so he slept in my bed, I had to sleep next to Tara but I kept her up talkin' and so I thought, I can't sleep, so I'll come and work out and I feel good in my mind, my body and," and Beth was rambling off.

Rick had a feeling after watching Beth's father, he knew there was something between him and Beth. Rick had been watching him and Herschel had been watching him intently but acted nonchalant about it. He thinks it best not to say anything to Beth just yet, she was rambling. Rick turns his attention back on Beth and can only imagine how animated her face looks right now. She was so chirpy, it makes him smile. The closet was pitch black so he couldn't see but he just knew. He didn't have the heart to stop her ramblings so he leans down and just kisses her lips and her ramblings turn to muffles which turn into a moan of pleasure.

"You're gonna get me into so much trouble if you keep this up!" Rick says in-between kisses "Bein' spontaneous!"

"We not on duty, shift don't start for another forty minutes and nobody is gonna look in the janitor's closet!" Beth confirms and then pulls him back down so she could deepen the kiss and she pushes Rick back to take a seat but there wasn't one.

"Beth!" Rick mouths knowing they should stop.

Rick steps back and as he does, he drags something metal across the floor with him making loud echoing noises and a moment later, the door flings open and the light pours in from the corridors and they freeze in the corner. Beth stills with her lips still pressed against Rick's and he opens his eyes and nearly chokes when he sees The Sheriff standing there staring into the dark. He his eyes scan the darkness, Rick internally groans knowing they shouldn't be doing this, he had gotten caught up in the moment and his thirst to kiss Beth.

"Don't...move…a…muscle!" Rick whispers slowly seeing The Chief didn't have his glasses on.

Beth just clings to Rick's shirt and closes her eyes. A moment later, the door closes and Beth opens her eyes.

"Chief's gone!" Rick confirms and takes a deep breath smacking his head back against the wall.

"We can't be gettin' caught up in this at work, this can't happen here even if we're not on duty, I'm supposed to set an example, doesn't look and feel right with me dictatin' and then havin' my way with you in the janitor's closet no matter how much the urge!" Rick states.

"I'm sorry, I was just caught up in my happiness, I wanted to share it with you, I'll try not to jump you at work again!" Beth pouts.

Before Rick lets Beth go and puts her down, he does kiss her one last time, long and sweet and then asks for her to switch the light on because he feels likes he's trodden in something he shouldn't have and when Beth locates the switch, they look down to see Rick's foot stuck in the metal bucket full of soapy water with a mop sticking out of it.

"I thought that stick was something else when I grabbed hold of it!" Beth bursts out laughing.

"Beth, this isn't funny!" Rick complains holding his hips looking up at her leaning over the table laughing.

"Alright!" Beth snorts and rushes over to help him and once Rick's foot is free, they both tidy up the mess they'd both made.

Beth sneaks out the closet and rushes to the locker-room to take a quick shower and change. Rick grabs his jacket and walks with a limp to the locker-room to get dressed.

"What happened to you?" Shane asks raising a brow as he puts on his shirt watching Rick dragging his foot.

"Bein' spontaneous and caught up in the moment is what happened!" Rick mumbles beneath his breath grabbing his uniform from his locker and pulling his dampened clothes off.

Shane buttons up his shirt with a smirk. He saw Beth sneak into the janitor's closet and saw her drag Rick in when he was walking by. He could only image what happened in the fifteen minutes they were in there with all that noise he heard.

"You dirty, dirty dog!" Shane says slamming his locker shut and turning to look at Rick.

Rick looks up as he begins to pull down his jeans "D'ya mind?!" He asks.

"Dirty!" Shane smirks and pushes himself off the locker and makes his way out to leave Rick to get dressed.

"Well hey there beautiful!" Shane says when Tara walks in looking like she'd swam into work.

Shane blocks her way with a big smile on his face.

"Get out of my way!" Tara demands not looking pleased.

"What will you give me in return?" He asks crossing his arms over his chest.

"Respect!" Tara answers back mirroring him eye to eye.

They stand there staring at one another and Shane finally steps aside and gestures for her to go.

Once Tara rushes off, Shane grabs his cell and smiles and then looks over his shoulder watching Tara disappear into the women's locker-room.

"One of these days, you're gonna love me Tara Chambler!" Shane grins and flipping his phone up in the air whistling as he goes.

* * *

The Chief walks out to the top of the stairs leaning against the railing.

"Rick! Beth! I'd like to see you both in my office!" He says and turns back around.

Rick turns his head and looks over to see The Chief's retreating back moving back into his office and then his eyes dart over to Beth, she looked alarmed. They just stare at one another. Rick pushes his chair back getting up slowly.


	49. Chapter 49

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you DarylDixon'sLover, castlefan83, WalkerHarley, Guest and brinxb for your comments. I wrote, deleted and edited this chapter many times, I hope it came out okay.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy **

**Chapter 49**

* * *

Shane taps his fingers across his keyboard pretending to be busy at work whilst sneakily watching Rick getting up from his seat when Chief called out from across the room. He picks up his _I'm a Jackass_ mug and takes a noisy slurp of his coffee taking a look around noticing the phones had mysteriously stopped ringing. There was a sudden silence, you could have heard a pin drop. Shane grabs a paperclip and drops it and it bounces making noise every time it hit the wooden floor. Amy from across the room looks up like how Casper his parent's Pit-bull does when his ears catch the tiniest noises and then Amy looks over her shoulder. He flashes her a smile thinking she must have super-sonic hearing to have heard from way over where she is sitting. Amy throws back a flirty smile biting the tip of her pencil, sucking it and twirling it around her mouth. She winks and turns her attention back to her screen.

_She so wants me!_ Shane smirks taking another long drag from his mug and turns his attention back towards Rick.

He huffs, Rick had that annoying unreadable look on his face, the look and stance Rick has perfected over the years that pisses him off because he can't read what's going on up in Rick's head because he's built up many layers over the years, he won't let them come down. He never really lets anyone in any more unless he wants to. Shane focuses harder and takes a closer look trying to telepathically communicate to Rick like they used to when they were younger, somewhere over the years they'd lost that connection or more so, Rick tuned himself out. He's concentrating on Rick more than he's concentrating on the report he needed to have done and handed to Deputy Jackie before switch over and he goes out on duty which is in the next half an hour and his undivided concentration on Rick pays off. The corner of his right lip turns up into a smirk when he sees Rick's hesitation to want to go to Big Daddy. Usually, Rick would do cartwheels and back-flips all the way over as soon as he was summoned, like the good protégé he is but right now, he'd seemed rather reluctant. Shane straightens up and looks over towards Cynthia's room and sees the Chief enter his office and push the door back but it stops slightly ajar obviously left open for Rick and Beth to enter when they get themselves over there.

Shane decides it's time to have just a _little_ fun. Rick was practically a virgin, this was the first time Rick will be standing in front of that desk getting a colossal talking-to from The Chief and it was only right that he be the one to have the pleasure of taunting Rick like he always got from him when he got into mischief and been on the receiving end of The Chief's fury and cautioning - the old man was very intimidating when he wanted to be and now Rick was going to experience it first-hand. Rick was forever warning him not to do certain things that would make an uproar, there were consequences for actions, big slap on the wrists for defying their Chief and his sets of law in his station and Mr Number One had broken one of the rules most precincts wished to avoid, one that Chief would also want avoided – superiors getting romantically involved with a subordinate officer they were training. He loves Rick like a brother and is all for him to get together with Beth plus Rick hasn't had any action coming up to two years which in his books needed immediate addressing but for the first time in this job, he feels satisfied that Perfect Rick Grimes isn't so perfect and restrained like everyone thinks him to be. There was something or someone he couldn't steer clear of even if he tried to avoid even if warned off – Rookie Beth Greene and he was sure Beth wouldn't give Rick up without a fight, she was quite the firecracker when the time called for it.

Jessie walks into the hub of the station listening to Deputy Jackie speaking, they make their way towards the elevator. Once in the elevator, Jessie watches Rick trying to get the imagine of him looking at Beth with those gorgeous eyes, his roaming hand over Beth's younger derrière out of her mind but fails. She continues to stare until the door shuts ending the vision of Rick but the vision of Brick was still plaguing her. She had gone home last night and had heated sex with Pete imagining it was Rick the whole time touching her being the one making her see stars over and over but the thought Rick was having that type of physical sex with Beth had her seething, she wants to punch the wall but Deputy Jackie continues talking whilst the elevators moves up.

"Would love to be a fly on that wall!" Shane muffles to himself wanting to know what's said in that office.

"I wonder what's got Big Daddy barking so early?" Shane asks grabbing his stamp, lines it up on the file and then smacks his hand down making that loud stamping noise. He just stamped Epic Fail on his report and frowns, it was meant to be the date stamp.

Rick looks at him as he nudges his chair in.

"Usually Chief's right on over singin' ya praises, pettin' ya head, bein' his _Number One_ an all!" Shane adds "He don't sound like he's gonna be singin' today!" Shane tutts his lips.

Shane puts a serious look in his eyes, looks around, leans forward and whispers so nobody can hear. "Ya didn't do somethin' to piss Chief off?...somethin' un-Rick-like?...somethin' I would normally do?'" He asks with a wiggle of his brows, clicking his tongue against his cheek wanting to antagonise Rick before he sets off.

Rick stares at Shane seeing that glint of mischievousness all over his face. Rick was used to this and wasn't going to let Shane get under his skin like he always tries. Rick grabs a handful of files from his desk and chucks them over to keep Shane occupied, out of trouble and out the way.

"Stop playin' with Carl's Fisher-Price Stamps and get on with some work and don't you have a report that needs finishin' like now?" Rick reminds Shane putting some heat on him.

Shane watches the files land in front of him, he sits back with his arms crossed behind his head like he had all the time of the day looking straight at Rick who looks unimpressed at him and his timings of being irritating. Shane shakes his head with a laugh.

"Would sure love ta be a fly on the wall!" Shane sings and smirks grabbing the files and dumping them on the mountain he has beside him whilst he takes a quick look over at Beth who was looking guilty waiting for Rick.

Rick takes one last look at Shane and turns on his heels. Shane hums the Star Wars' Darth Vader's Imperial March as Rick sets off. Rick throws him a stern look over his shoulder refraining himself from flipping Shane off. He had been contemplating on telling Shane about him and Beth but he decides Shane can wait longer now, he knew Shane was waiting for him to slip up but nothing so far. Shane just snorts and waves when he sees Rick holding himself back.

"What do you think Chief wants?" Beth asks anxiously once Rick makes it over to her.

Beth was about to reach up and place her hand on Rick's torso, a reflex reaction but snatches it back realising they were in the middle of a roomful of people. She was now worrying herself silly, chewing down on her lower lip in a frenzy that maybe Chief did catch them in the janitor's closet fooling around and he was waiting for the right time to pounce at them unexpectedly once he had a bit of time to stew over whatever he saw. Beth winces and swallows deeply remembering the compromising position they were in when the door swung open. She wouldn't be able to form two words when Chief looks at her, asks her to explain why she had her legs wrapped around Rick's body with her tongue rammed down this throat. She gets a mental image and she feels lightheaded, she was sweating, her hands had gone clammy, she rubs them down on her trousers, she was internally freaking out.

Because of her, Rick would possibly get into serious trouble because she had wanted to be spontaneous and surprise him with some affection. There was a time and place and The Sheriff's Office was not it she reminds herself now after the incident had happened. She didn't think any of this through, this was all her fault. She just couldn't contain her excitement when she saw Rick, to tell him how much her family loved him and he was the innocent party here, he was overpowered by her and oh she really needed to think before she acted and not ruin things between them, things were going good, she feels like she's ready for the next step with Rick but maybe now Rick would change his mind once Chief was finished with them. Beth was now feeling sick to the stomach, anxious and fidgety. Her stomach starts to churn and she suddenly feels like she's going to heave seeing her colleagues walking past looking at her as the colour had drained from her face, the room suddenly felt small.

Rick reaches out placing a hand on her shoulder, crouching down concerned in front of her, checking she was still there with him. He had watched her for the ten seconds they stood there and he needed to take control before Beth had one of her episodes.

"Beth, just relax!" She hears Rick says in front of her.

"I'm okay! I'm okay" Beth answers opening her eyes, reaching up and placing her hands atop of his which were still resting on her shoulders.

She hadn't had a panic attack in months and she really didn't want to have one now after working so hard to control them and so far, she hasn't really had anything to make her clam up but the thought of losing Rick was a suffocating feeling. She blows out the hot air that had gotten caught up when she was holding her breath, she just wanted to get it over and done with but she was still frightened.

Rick looks over towards Chief's office, he was ready to do what he needed to do.

"Judith's got a new favourite word she's been tryin' to say…it's Beef!" Rick says after a small pause. "Lori thinks she's tryin' to say Beth! She was babbling it when she saw me yesterday mornin' when I turned up to take Carl to practice and she kept on lookin' back at the door!" Rick adds turning his face to hers "Think she was expectin' you to appear from behind me." He smiles "She frowned when you didn't and let out a little whine mumbling Beef. Lori's askin' when your next free to visit or babysit, Jellybeans is missin' her Beef."

Beth takes in this new information, she couldn't believe it, a big blush and smile appears on her face.

"You never said!" Beth says surprised looking up into Rick's eyes.

"There was no time at dinner, you manhandled me and dragged me into a darkened closet!…held me against my will!...got my jean leg soaking wet in not sure how many days old dirty water!…had half the cleaning items collapse on my head which could have knocked me out and given me a concussion!...and then proceeded to assault me with your lips and tongue!" Rick states cocking his head "I didn't have time to fill you in and I hope you weren't gonna pass out on me a moment ago now were you?" Rick asks raising his brow and she notes the teasing tone in his voice.

"No thank god and stop that! You're makin' me feel worse than I already feel!" Beth replies pushing his hands off of her with a strangled laugh.

"Judy misses me?" Beth asks and Rick nods.

"Can we see her tonight?" Beth requests, she was missing Judith and wasn't sure when she'd be able to see the sweet baby next with a jam-packed week running up to the big day of the triathlon and Rick nods again.

"But, what if," Beth trails off hesitantly.

"You have faith in me?" Rick asks, Beth looks up and nods.

"C'mon, let's see what Chief wants, we won't find out standin' out here." He says gently eyes soften to ease her doubts and then lets go of her shoulders and gestures for her to follow him.

Beth wonders how Rick can be this calm and not worried. He's walking off casually, acting like they were just going in to get an assignment that the Chief wanted them to specifically handle because they worked well together, Chief had commented a few times when they'd get the desired results.

When Rick doesn't hear Beth's footsteps behind him, he reaches back pulls her hand and she springs to attention and follows once her feet begin to move, Rick lets go. As they're making it up the stairs, Rick looks beside him and notes the colour had resurfaced back on Beth's cheeks. She was a little apprehensive but no longer panicking like before _good_ Rick exhales.

When Rick reaches the top of the stairs and make it over, he stops at the door waiting for Beth to catch up and steps aside letting her enter in first. Walking past Cynthia's desk, Beth ignores the woman's eyes watching her and concentrates on walking and then she sees The Sheriff sitting in his seat writing with that expensive fountain pen his wife had gifted him on his birthday when she first started at the station. He had shown her the personal engravings of some Latin words that meant something between husband and wife and she thought it was the most romantic and thoughtful gift to have been given by a loving spouse, he uses that pen everyday since she's known him. They'd always chatted away like old friends, Chief never minded her company and her suggestions on particular things, he was approachable, a reasonable man but then he did have a temper at the best of times when things didn't go his way - he liked things done particular ways.

Rick taps on the door and Beth continues to stare at the pen, they made a connection via that pen.

"Come in and shut the door!" Chief says without looking up.

Beth had somehow gotten behind Rick, he looks around and sees her hiding. Rick twists his arm behind him bringing Beth back round to stand in front of him. Beth shakes her head, she turns to make a run for it and smacks right into Rick's solid chest. He turns her back around, stepping forward pushing her ahead of him as he's moving into the room. Beth skips in when Rick gives her a little shove, she stops at the little tub chairs grabbing hold of one so she didn't go flying onto the desk.

"Sit!" Chief points towards the chairs squiggling on the paper.

Beth slides into the chair and Rick takes the chair beside her. He takes a quick sidewards glance at Beth and from the corner of his eyes, he spots Shane trying to peer in through the blinds. He could see Shane but Shane couldn't see them. Rick lets out a breathe leaning back in his chair rubbing his forehead, the schmuck had somehow gotten to him. Rick braces himself to receive a clip round the ear, like he does with the boys when they misbehave and step out of line but this was a much more greater scale than anything they've done. The repercussions he or Beth may face if the man before him is against their relationship. He vaguely remembers years back to when he was a Junior Deputy, a similar circumstance and after the gossiping, the rookie involved had been transferred to another county but it could have been a mutual decision or a request, he wasn't sure of the details, it was all hush hush. He was ready for the people who needed to know, to know but he doesn't want to see that look of disapproval from the man he's looked up to since before his dad died.

This time Beth reaches over and squeezes Rick's hand when Chief had lifted the paper up to blow on the ink to dry and not smudge and then his phones rings, he picks it up.

"Yes?" He barks into the phone.

Beth leans to her side next to Rick "I'll tell him it was all me!" Beth mumbles.

"Don't say a thing unless he brings it up, stop talkin' and only answer the questions he asks and don't elaborate!" Rick advises and nods to look forward.

"I can do that!" Beth says straightening back in her seat, she takes her hand back clasping her hands together in her lap and then her knee starts to bounce.

Rick catches that nervous tick like back at The Steak House. He grabs her knee still making her stop, he squeezes up higher to get her attention and Beth looks down to see Rick's hand, her head shoots up to see that Chief couldn't see. Rick looks down and quickly takes back his hand and crosses his arms over his chest.

Chief reaches up touching round his neck, his head and then down around the table for his glasses and then he locates them and puts them back on.

"Ok, I've got a top secret case and I'm partnerin' you both up for this!" The Sheriff says closing his file, getting up from his big comfortable leather chair and begins walking around the room hands crossed behind his lower back.

Beth's mouth drops open nearly reaching her lap and Rick just sits there uncrossing his arms. He turns to look at Beth, he elbows her and she shrinks back into her seat closing her mouth to listen.

Their eye's follow their Chief around the room and turn their heads and watch him walk back over to his desk and then they look at each other as the man stands there running his hand through his beard thoughtfully. Beth looks at Rick in question and he shrugs his shoulder. They look back at their Chief.

"It's top secret and I'm entrustin' you both to help me and keep this hush hush until the time is right!" He says boring his eyes into Rick and then to Beth.

Beth just nods her head confusedly, this wasn't what she thought they had been called in for, she was waiting for the interrogation but nothing so far but it could be a trick, reeling them in and not knowing what she was agreeing to, she fidgets in her seat.

Chief looks up at Rick for his agreement.

"What exactly are you entrustin' on us and what is this case?" Rick asks turning to look at Beth who had just said yes.

Beth abruptly shakes her head no and turns and stares straight ahead tight lipped. Rick had once told her never to agree to something without finding out what it was and she knows Rick was thinking the same as she hears the audible exhale coming from his mouth. She slowly turns her face back to see Rick's exasperated expression and then the shake of his head in disbelief at her. Beth mouths _I'm sorry!_ and turns back in time to see Chief putting his glasses back on after he wiped them clean. Rick moves his gaze off of Beth and then looks back to his Chief before he agrees.

"Always the suspicious and wary!" Chief says narrowing his eyes at Rick and he just stares right back.

Chief then looks over at Beth.

"And that's how you should be! You could learn a lot from this man, never say yes without knowing what you're gettin' yourself into, even if it's me - understood?" He asks Beth leaning forward in his chair once he'd retaken his seat.

"Yes Chief!" Beth replies.

"Good!" He smiles back and leans back in his seat comfortably.

"It's mine and by wife's 40th Wedding Anniversary and I want to surprise her by renewing our nuptials and I need help. I'm terrible at these things and I remember, Beth, you telling me about your parent's wedding anniversary, you and your siblings organised it and I was wonderin' whether you could help me organise mine and my wife's by being our Wedding Planner as they call them nowadays for busy people?" He asks looking shy at her now.

Beth swears she can see a blush creep up Chief's face and Rick just looks on, his mouth was partially agape now. This wasn't what he thought they had been called in for, he was expecting a rolled up newspaper being smacked repeatedly across his head right about now, he slumps back into his seat confused.

Beth jumps up throwing her hands in the air. Rick jumps in his seat watching as Beth rushes over and hugs Chief like a teddy bear squealing in delight. Rick continues to watch the scene before him.

"Renewing nuptials!" Rick breathes now rubbing his throbbing head. This was what had him shitting his pants for the first time in a long time.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Chief asks patting her back and then extracting Beth off of him, he could see how excited she was at the assignment.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Beth repeats, the old man grins broadly.

Beth walks back to her seat. Rick watches her, her hands were clasped together and she had the biggest smile on her face, he could see Beth was off in some daydream. Beth takes a seat and Rick squints when he thinks he can see Beth's eyes begin to water and before they all know it, Beth without warning, bursts out into tears.

Both men jump out of their seats, Rick was crouched down beside her and then the Chief sees his box of scented tissues and offers Beth one.

"That's the most beautifulest thing I've ever heard!" She whimpers out hiccupping.

"Seriously?" Rick responds watching Beth.

Beth nods her head "Why can't there be more men like you Chief!" She says blowing her nose into the tissue.

Rick retakes his seat when Beth hands him her snotty tissue, he just stares at it.

"This is why, my wife is not to find out until the day, this is a surprise, she did a lot of that when both our daughter got married, heaven only knows what she'll do when she finds out she's gettin' hitched a second time!" He says handing the whole box of Kleenex's over to Beth, she takes a tissue out and wipes beneath her eyes thankful that she had clear waterproof mascara on.

After twenty minutes of discussion, the Chief makes Beth take notes and he gives them a list of the guests he wanted to be invited and they had to swear nobody but them are to know until he hands out the invitations a week before the big day and a fortnight for those flying in.

Beth is in charge of the clothes, the flowers, the food, the decoration and entertainment.

Rick is in charge of the alcohol, to find and rent a nice venue, hotels for Chief's relatives and friends who would fly into town, he was in charge of collection and delivering them to their destinations, the car hires and the minister and anything else he missed, they were to converse with each other and only involve him when making the final decisions. They were both in charge of making the seating arrangements.

The last favour Chief asked for had Beth sniffing. It was an important one. Rick's dad was Chief's best man on his wedding day and now that he isn't around, he would like it if Rick would step in and do the honours, it would feel like his dad was standing up there with him again. Rick was touched and speechless, accepts and they shook hands both missing the former Sheriff.

"Off you go back to work!" Chief says when his phone rings initialling the meeting has come to an end.

Beth sits there blowing her nose, Rick reaches over helping her up and leads her out of the office.

"You alright?" Rick asks seeing Beth's pink and blotchy face, wondering why women always cried at anything to do with weddings.

"It's got to be perfect and I need to go home and get out The Book!" Beth tells herself.

"The Book?" Rick asks puzzled hearing her mumbling to herself and seeing her mind going into overdrive.

"Yea, _The Book_ and you're goin' to have to come with me because I won't be able to bring it in, it's too heavy and I don't have it insured! It has all the answers that we're lookin' for!" Beth turns towards a perplexed looking Rick.

"How big is this book and what exactly does it contain that we're lookin' for?" Rick asks baffled.

Beth just stares at him, eyes like saucers like he was unbelievable. He shrugs confirming he honestly had no clue what she was going on about.

Rick rolls his hand prompting her to elaborate with a questioning look on his face, what _The Book _was and why it was so important.

"You're one of the most smartest men I know after my daddy but sometimes like him, I just wonder," Beth says and shakes her head "It started when I was seven so it's got fifteen years' worth of research and samples in it, it's not allowed to leave the farm!" Beth informs him.

Rick looks at her even more confused rubbing his face with his hand now, he watches her not knowing what to say and she lets out a sighing tut.

"My daddy's farm - this Saturday morning, 9am sharp – I'll text you the address and how to get there!" Beth orders him.

"Bossy much?" Rick mumbles beneath his breathe.

"What?" Beth asks stepping closer, she didn't hear him.

"Busy Saturday - camping and training?" Rick says clearly and reminding her of what they had planned weeks ago, the extra-long weekend they were granted by Chief.

Beth just stares into the distance wide eyed. She always started assignments straight away, she never left things for a week, she needed to brainstorm and branch out ideas. She needed to use her big whiteboard and marker pens and post-its and highlighters.

"Beth, we've got three months to organise, we'll go the following weekend, there's plenty of time!" Rick interrupts her calculations of how much time they had to set the wheels in motion.

"Three months might as well be three days! Do you know how long and how much effort it takes to put into organising a wedding?" Beth ask holding her hips "You've been married once before if memory serves me correct?" She adds craning her neck up at Rick in disbelief.

"Lori and her mom dealt with all that, I just turned up for the suit fittings, the rehearsals and on the day!" Rick replies defensively scratching his chin "Besides, it was just a small affair with a handful of people."

"A wedding, big or small is not a small affair!" Beth retorts back "It's a happy occasion of the binding of two souls to become as one!" She sighs remembering her parent's tear jerking vowels.

Rick pulls out a tissue and holds it up for Beth to take and she does.

"Well, I'm goin' to start lookin' into some stuff online tonight once we've seen Jellybeans!" Beth says decidedly. "It's got to be perfect, everythin' has to be to detail as per Chief's specifications and maybe you might want to get pointers from him now because when we get married, you're not gonna be let off that lightly and just turn up _Rick Grimes!"_ Beth lets his name roll off her tongue in a strong southern accent as she wags her finger up at him "You're gonna be involved from pickin' and lickin' the envelopes all the way up to handin' out the little gifts to kids for bein' well-behaved and writin' out the thank you notes to all the guests for attending and the lovely thoughtful gifts they gifted!" Beth says assertively to Rick not believing how blasé he was on such a special occasion.

Beth thrusts the box of Kleenex into Rick's hands and marches off to join Tara, they were on street patrol.

Rick stares at the box and then looks up watching Beth zooming off, a woman on a mission. Nobody but his mom is that bossy with him and able to get away with it, he'd just swallowed it without complaint or argument. His mind goes over Beth's sentiments, his sweet Beth would be his Bridezilla one day. He looks back towards Chief thinking he'd just unleashed a monster and what would Beth be like when the day came when he proposed to her. He realised he needed to get a head start now, this would be his dummy training for the future when that time came.

Rick looks at Cynthia, she had her earphones in her ears bashing away at the keyboard typing up dictation, she missed their little domestic which he was pleased about. Rick walks out to the top of the stairs to watch Beth grabbing her things from her desk and joining Tara. She throws him a smile as she leaves. He smile back whilst in deep thought and then his eyes shift to see Jessie coming down the opposite stairs and coming to a top in front of Beth. Rick leans against the railing to see if he can read Jessie's lips to know what she was saying as Beth stands there listening to whatever it was Jessie was saying. Beth had responded and began to leave but Jessie grabbed hold of her arm stopping her. He debated whether to go down there but he didn't need to as Beth snatches her arm back and makes her way to catch up with Tara leaving Jessie reeling watching her go.

Rick pushes away from the railings and turn back around and knocks on the door.

"Chief, you got a moment?" Rick asks peering in.

"Come in Rick," The Sheriff says looking up "What's wrong?" He asks and nods to the seat he was previously sitting on.

"I want to talk to you about Jessie and I want to talk to you about Beth." Rick says taking a seat opposite Chief.

Rick takes a deep breath and reveals everything. Chief slumps back in his chair listening intently to every word that left Rick's lips and once Rick was finished, he sits back in his seat and awaits for Chief's verdict.

"Rick, I hope Shane's influences of dating haven't rubbed off on you and you're not leading this girl on a merry dance, if this is some rebound or fling after Lori, end it now before you get in too deep! Beth's a good girl, works hard and I want her to succeed just like the others! If this thing between the two of you goes south and ends on a bad note, you'll be protected but Beth, she'll come out worse and will never be taken seriously by her peers or anyone above her, are you okay with that?" Chief asks Rick.

"Chief, you've known me all my life, do you think I'm that type of guy?" Rick asks.

"You're not but did you ever think you and Miss Lori would end up divorcing when you were both young and in love?" Chief asks.

"I didn't but there are no guarantees in life but don't I have the right to find out if I'm supposed to be with Beth, doesn't Beth get the right too? We're both consenting adults and in a couple of years, I won't be her training officer anymore. I care deeply for Beth, our relationship won't get in the way of work if that's what you're worried about. If it means not partnering us up together, then fine we won't object but I'm not walking away from Beth and a future we can have, I didn't mean to fall for her but it's happened and I can't and won't take any of it back." Rick replies and has nothing more to add.

"Well then," The old man says rubbing his beard "I can't stop you from continuing your relationship but at work, in the job, you treat Beth the same as the others, she gets no special treatments for dating the Senior Deputy, she continues to prove herself like she is and I expect you to continue to treat her well like I know you will, all I can say is best of luck and my good wishes to you both and the future!" Chief says revealing a smile at Rick.

Chief had worried Rick had turned off women completely, having made no interest in anyone since his divorce. He knew Rick needed that sort of companionship only a woman could offer and it would seem she was right under all their noses the whole time and he knew Beth was a great girl, a little eccentric but maybe that was what attracted her to Rick's attention.

"I will and we're both clear on our responsibilities! You have my word, work will remain work, our relationship won't get in the way of carrying out our duties." Rick says letting out the deep breath he had been holding.

They both sit there in silence, taking a moment to absorb it all and then Chief pipes up.

"I had a few girls lined up for you, I better tell their fathers you're no longer available!" Chief scrunches up his face for all the raving he did about Rick. "But, you may have to take the newest District Attorney to dinner, get her on side, she's very smart and attractive I might add so you'd better tell her you're a taken man now because I hinted that you were free and possibly ready to mingle just needed prompting and she seemed keen on you, impressed with your credentials and she's Officer Harrison's older sister Andrea Harrison." Chief reveals.

Rick was a bit taken aback by the news, Chief was trying to hook him up behind his back but he pushes that aside, he wouldn't have ever gone on a single date.

"And Jessie?" Rick asks.

"I'll have to think long and hard on the Jessie issue! But I can't be havin' officers defying orders especially in drastic situations like the fire, the outcome could have been a lot different to what it had been. I need a day or two to deliberate, I'll let you and Deputy Jackie know what I decide." Chief confirms rubbing his temple.

"Before I leave, how big are you goin' on the wedding because I think Beth's planning on the whole white wedding?" Rick informs his boss.

"It's our 40th Wedding Anniversary which makes it our Ruby Wedding Anniversary and from a woman's perspective that's a big one and it is, so let Beth go all out but there is a budget and it's this," The Sheriff scribbles down some figures and Rick's raises his eyes in shock, grabs the paper just to be sure.

"So this is what a Sheriff's salary can pay for?" Rick asks reading the numbers.

"Yeah, it's good to be Sheriff and in a few years it could be yours!" He tells Rick.

Rick walks out the door in thought. With money like that; he could set up Carl and Judith's college funds, pay off his mortgage and put some money away for his plans in between now and retirement which was for a wedding and the possibility of adding a further Grimes or two before then.


	50. Chapter 50

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and special thank you to castlefan83, brinxb, DarylDixon'sLover, Guest, BethFan and megs27 for your comments :)

**WARNING: Things are getting getting steamy - SEXUAL INTERACTION! **

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy **

**Chapter 50**

* * *

Beth says her goodbyes to the guys as they go to grab dinner at The Riverside Café. She made an excuse of needing to visit a dear friend which was true, she hadn't seen Judith for days. Ben and Zach whined and complained that she was slowly ditching them to which she promised she wasn't, could never dream of it and would most definitely go to dinner with them after training the next day. Ben gave her his puppy dog eyes and she scratched behind his ears perking him up like she knew she could. Noah tries to get the guys to move but neither would budge. Ben's eyes were rolling at Beth's touch and Zach was rubbing his chin observing Beth closely wondering whether she was being crafty and sneaking away to see her mystery man he knew she had. He wanted to know who this guy was that was keeping the fifth member of their gang away and to himself.

Tara hears her own stomach grumbling again and could take it no more, she needed food and she needed it now!

"That's it!" Tara snaps pushing her way through before she went Hannibal Lecter on them all.

She grabs both Ben and Zach by their ears and twists them, kisses Beth on the cheek telling her to text her later and then drags both the boys towards the café with them both squealing out in pain pleading to Tara to let go and they'll stop acting like the pansies she was accusing them of being. Noah winks at Beth and sets off after them.

Beth watches her loud and rowdy friends go. Mr Franco was going to have one hell of a busy night trying to juggle his staff, his customers and hushing the rookies down. She smiles sadly. She wasn't going to be there to giggle at the shenanigans that will be taking place tonight and that's another reason why she couldn't wait to get her and Rick's relationship out in the open to them and everyone because sneaking around and making excuses was hard work, fun but definitely hard work.

She hopes the guys won't mind if Rick joined them once in a while because working the mad unpredictable shifts they do, she wanted to spend as much of her time with Rick and the guys as she could and the best way for that to happen was if they could now and again socialise together. She wouldn't force it upon any of them but prayed they didn't mind and was cool about it. She knew they'd be apprehensive to begin with, with Rick being who he is but once the initial shock had subsided, they'd be back to being their normal geeky selves. She stops threating, she knew they'd be cool - they all liked and respected Rick and didn't mind his company when he and Shane occasionally joined them for drinks at the bar and a bite to eat at the diner, she was over thinking things.

Beth realises she was standing there and wasting time. She hurriedly makes her way down the ramp into the car park where she spies Rick already there rifling through the back of his jeep. She puts her backpack straps over her shoulders grinning when she sees the wonderful view Rick was presenting her, still in his uniform leaning into the boot being busy. She sneakily tiptoes running up behind him, looking around to make sure they were sheltered from the view of people coming out the station. She didn't need to worry as they were all too busy on their phones and rushing to get home. When Beth makes it just behind Rick, she lifts her hand up midway into the air.

"What took you so long?" Comes Rick's voice from the boot as he was arranging The Riverside Café takeout bags securely in the box.

Beth freezes before her hand could connect with Rick's butt.

"How did?!" Beth mumbles scrunching her nose, looking shocked at her hand and then at Rick's back with her lips pursed out.

"I have the _eyes_ of a hawk, the ears of a fox, almost wise as an owl!" Rick replies in his velvety voice straightening up.

He had seen Beth's reflection on the little hidden mirror he had stuck up on the back-seat and could hear her light footsteps approaching but he wasn't going to give away that little bit of information to Beth because it was just too fun watching the reaction running over her pretty face.

"And you're, playful as a dolphin and cute as a panda!" Rick says turning around pulling Beth into his welcoming arms and pressing an eager slow firm kiss to her lips, inhaling that coconut shampoo in her hair that he loves so much. So much so, he decides he's going to buy a bottle when he does his next toiletries shop at the supermarket just in case Beth ever wanted to wash her hair. If and when she needed to, it would be there on the shelf next to his.

When they part, Rick lets out a chuckle seeing Beth's face. She looked really cute blinking her eyes looking stumped and amazed at his sixth sense. She turns to look into the boot to see Rick had thought ahead and pre-ordered dinner. She grins and her eyes practically roll because it smells so good, she nearly falls into the boot to devour it but her attention is caught when she sees something zoom past. Looking up, she sees the little hidden mirror.

"You Jerk!" Beth shrieks in disbelief, turning around and smacking him embarrassed at her reaction laughing.

"I couldn't resist!" Rick laughs hysterically flashing his teeth taking her hits, one actually made the desired effect she was looking for and Beth gives a satisfied hum.

Rick rubs his arm enjoying riling Beth up, teasing her. He just loved it when she scrunches up her nose, tight lipped and swinging her fists so much, he goes in for one last wisecrack "But I could hear you from a mile away like an elephant!" Rick says pulling her back into his arms when he sees her eyes go huge and mouth wide open in shock as he lets out a hearty laugh.

Rick traps her in his muscular arms, trapping her from thumping him in the face like she looked like she wanted to do. Beth wiggles, letting out whimpers looking side to side at his tanned arms knowing she could be doing this for a while, gives up going limp looking up at him.

"I don't even have the strength!" She pouts and then leans into the cushion of his chest "Too tired, need food, need to see Jellybeans, need to do research and need to sleep!" She sighs tiredly, she was actually exhausted.

"That's a lot of needs!" Rick says looking down, wiping her loose hair away from her face.

Beth just nods hands resting around his waist.

She had other needs too. Needs she was too embarrassed to tell Rick about. The needs only a man can satisfy. The needs, only he can take care of and satisfy. She needed something, a little something just to tide her over with until after the triathlon. Rick was being sweet, a considerate gentleman, taking things slow for her, trying not to pressurise her to do the deed but if he didn't have his way with her once the triathlon was over, she was just going to go for it, make him beg for it or she was just going to pounce on him showing him how ready she's been for him since the first time he smacked his lips against hers at the station.

"Ready?" He asks giving her a quick squeeze making her snap out of her thoughts to look up at him.

Yeah, she was ready was what she wanted to reply to him on a completely different topic to what he was referring to and she sees Rick waiting for a reply smiling at her adoringly that it makes her heart skip a beat. She takes a deep breath composing herself.

"Yeah, you weird mutated animal with the ass of Rick Grimes, let's roll!" Beth grins when she sees Rick shaking his head sneaking a quick peak before they part and get into their respective cars to make their way to Lori's house.

* * *

Judith was sitting on her play mat surrounded by her soft toys chewing on her little red cup looking up at the TV. Her concentration is broken when she hears a rattling sound coming from her left, she looks but there's nothing there, she goes back to watching the television. As she continues chewing, she hears the rattling noise again and her head turns towards the large archway that leads out into the hallway. Her eyes light up, the chewed up cup tumbles out of her chubby little hand as she scrambles on to her hands and knees and crawls off excitedly. With a determined look on her face, fresh diaper making scrunching noises as she goes, she follows the trail of red cups being pulled across the floor just like Carl's trains he plays with but this train was made out of disposable red cups and string.

Breathing in and out excitedly watching the cups go, Judith coos and puffs out and when she turns the corner following the last cup, she comes face to face with blue eyes, blonde hair and a huge smile. She abruptly falls back on her bottom startled looking up.

"Have you seen a Miss Judith because I haven't seen her in days?!" Beth asks as she sits there on her knees with a playful look on her face.

Judith was so excited, her cheeks begin to pink up, her eyes were large and round, nearly popping out of her little sockets as she was trying to burst something out from between her lips, a trail of saliva just ran down her mouth and disappears under her bib.

"Be…Beef!" Judith finally squeals bouncing up and down, raising her arms out to be picked up.

"Hey there sweet baby girl, miss me much?" Beth laughs leaning over and scooping Judith up into her arms wiggling her little body above her head "Such a pretty dress for a pretty little girl! You're such a little fashionista Jellybeans!" Beth marvels over Judith's little dress, Judith looks down at the frills Beth was touching.

Judith was listening and looking at Beth with a big open smiling mouth like she understood the words coming out of her mouth. Beth can only beam back seeing how much Judith was pleased to see her, she thought Rick was just being sweet earlier but Judith genuinely looked happy to see her which warms her heart. She strokes Judith's chubby cheek and rubs her nose against hers.

"Yeah, I missed you too Jellybeans! I'm so sorry I haven't come to see you but soon we'll hang out soon, promise!" Beth whispers into Judith's ear prompting Judith to begin her babbling which felt nice. Beth nods her head agreeing to whatever Judith's babbling and then something grabs her attention.

"Oh my lord look at those pearly white teeth!" She says gently pulling Judith's chin down to take a better look and counts "1,2,3.."

Beth could see a few more new baby teeth sprouting through Judith's gums, they looked a little sore, she rubs Judith's back soothingly pushing her cheek next to hers and giving her a little kiss. She hoped the new teeth weren't aggravating Judith too much because the last tooth had her in agony. Lori was up most nights even Rick when he had her in his care. She had heard Judith fussing one night when she called to say good night to Rick. She had instantly wanted to go over until Rick told her it was better at least one of them got a night's sleep, he dis-swayed her and now she wished, she'd just gone over to help.

Judith lifts her hand up and starts to suckle on her knuckle but Beth shakes her head and holds her little hand in hers. Judith keeps her mouth open with a little sad face missing chewing on her cup and her teething ring.

"There, there Jellybeans – just a little longer and the only problems you'll have is makin' sure you brush and floss and that they're kept squeaky clean!" She advises Judith as they remain sitting there on the floor.

Beth blows a little into Judith's mouth to give her some relief and then she sees the teething gel on the hallway table right beside her head. She grabs an antiseptic wipe from a packet she always keeps in her jacket and cleans her hand, squeezes a bit of gel on her finger and rubs it along Judith's gums and blows a little.

"Better?" Beth asks and Judith smiles loving the tingling feeling and the cold air.

Beth laughs and wipes her finger clean and she tells Judith how Belle used to have the same problems but now she nearly has a full set of teeth and she tells her about her Uncle Shane who sits there eating sweets all day and that one of these days, all his teeth will rot and fall out like T-Dog at the dentist had warned, he'll be back to square one like when he was a baby with no teeth having to eat mashed and blended food which wasn't fun.

Rick had walked in and stopped by the doorway to catch majority of Beth and Judith's interactions. Beth showed so much care and attention, she was very maternal towards Judith. They'd been like this from the first time they'd met which was the first time he'd seen Beth and Judith together. It was fascinating how Judith had bonded with Beth and Beth to Judith. It was the ultimate high for him, better than any drug that could make you feel warm and fuzzy inside to know the person you love, loves your children and your children to love her back. He feels the warmth and fuzziness inside him standing in that hallway right now.

He continues to watch them trying not to disturb the moment, Rick feels himself smile. With so many positive thoughts going through his mind, he moves his focus intently to Beth just watching her not believing how a miserable thirty-five year old divorcee had captured the heart of a sweet young, smart, funny, strong and beautiful woman like her with all those great Firemen and Lawyers after her. He believes he truly must have done something great in a former life of his to be given this second chance in this life and just thinks, Beth is going to make a terrific mother one day.

"I bet you've been signin' off the top of your lungs to your mommy with these comin' through!" Beth says knowingly "I bet your daddy too!" Beth giggles over her shoulder when she now feels Rick standing close by, she smiles up at him.

Rick nods agreeing and tutting at Judith for the sleepless nights she's given him. Judith smiles wildly when she sees her daddy but is content to sit in Beth's lap for now.

"As I can recall, there were nights when Miss Judy could give the production of Les Misérables a run for their money of makin' noise for hours without needin' to take a break!" Rick reveals shaking his head remembering the ringing noises he mistook for tinnitus one day when it got bad and then looking at Judith and she hides her face at the expression Rick was giving her.

"You like musicals?" Beth asks astonished.

"Nope!" Rick replies without hesitation "Can't stand them but some just can't be avoided!" He adds joking winking to Judith.

He'd never sit through another musical again he swore. Lori years ago, had dragged him to watch Les Misérables and he was glad he had taken his radio and earphones with him and listened to the game instead of listening to every single person sing all through the two hour show. Lori had been pissed off at him for weeks.

"She definitely can take a note and make it reach all highs!" Rick says looking at Judith, witnessing her screaming the longest wail he's ever heard "Definitely got a set of pipes on her, a belter, takes after her Granny!" Rick snorts.

"You're lucky your mom's not within earshot!" Lori laughs walking out the kitchen and Rick nods his greetings when they're opposite one another.

Lori smiles back and stares into space. It was surreal how they were once so affectionate and up in each other's pockets and now they'd become distant like strangers. Lori shakes those feelings away, she couldn't blame Rick for the way he is with her, she practically tore a wedge between them for them to now be like this around one another but the last time Rick came round, they'd actually laughed and spoke which was a huge contrast to gritted teeth and screaming matches at one another they used to have. Lori hears the giggles down below her.

"Hey Beth, good to see you!" Lori greets walking over to help Beth up.

"Hey Lori, good to see you too!" Beth smiles grateful for the help up, Judith was trying to grab at the cups whilst attached around Beth's neck.

Once Beth's up, Lori and Beth both give each other a hug.

Rick stands there with the takeout bags in his hands not sure whether he should be pleased to see his girlfriend and ex-wife getting on so well or to be wary and worried of what troubles lay ahead for him and Beth. At first he knew Lori felt stung with the attention he was paying to Beth without realising he was until she made a point insinuating her opinions of him moving on. He thought, Lori cushioning up to Beth those months ago, was to somehow make trouble and warn Beth off of him. But so far, Lori seems to want to be friendly with Beth, she's even being amicable about him and Beth being together and it made him a little uneasy and protective of Beth knowing Lori was a very unpredictable and cunning person but she was never able to keep hold of friends for long and Beth was just too sweet for a sour faced Lori. He rubs at his chin worried until he sees Beth throw him a smile over Lori's shoulder telling him to chill. He decides just to let it go this evening and just enjoy this serenity and amiable company whilst it lasts for as long as it did, he just wanted to spend the evening to see his kids.

"She's growing like a weed, any longer, I wouldn't have recognised her!" Beth tells Lori.

Lori reaches out and tickles Judith feet, she giggles at her mom and buries her head in to Beth's neck.

"Yeah, I'm not lookin' forward to when she finally starts to walk!" Lori sighs "She's fast at gettin' around the house now…I'm actually crappin' myself!" Lori gives a nervous laugh "I have to have my eyes on her 24/7!" Lori states ushering Beth into the kitchen.

Rick bites down on his tongue following them remembering the times Lori was forever losing Carl around the house and not knowing where he had disappeared off to. He remembers coming come home many nights to see Lori in a panic checking every nook and cranny and he'd be panicked asking her "_Where's Carl? Where's my son?!" _So it was good to know and relieving that Lori was being more responsible and keeping an eye on Judith 24/7.

"I brought food." Rick confirms placing the bags down on the kitchen table getting all three females attention.

"Rick, you didn't have to!" Lori says speechless "I would have rustled somethin' up for us all!" Lori says.

She's been attempting to cook more and wanted to see what they thought but Rick was kind enough to get food and she was tired after a long day with Judith fussing or maybe it was because he remembers how crap of a cook she was and brought food so as not to food poison anyway. Either way, he did her a favour, she just smiles gratefully to Rick and he smiles back and turns his attention back towards his two girls.

"It's fine, I thought this would be easier for all and Beth's in training, so I got grilled peri peri chicken and an assortment of a dozen types of roasted vegetables," Rick says looking around baffled his ten year old hadn't run down the stairs to greet him like he usually does when he collects them to tell him his new scores on whatever game he was playing "Where's Carl?" Rick asks and just as soon as he said it, he has to stifle a laugh. He turns towards the cupboard containing the plates, gets them out and places them down around the table.

Beth takes a seat at the table playing with Judith "Yum! Yum! Yum!" Beth mouths pulling Judith closer and giving her a big fat squeeze as Judith eyes the little tub of her favourite mash.

"Carl's at a sleepover at Duane's!" Lori replies belting Rick with the tea towel on his back as she walks past him to grab cups smirking knowing exactly what Rick was thinking "I know I was a shitty wife and mother but I'm working on the being a better mother!" Lori says not feeling upset at all but knowing she wasn't winning any Mother of The Year Awards but she was trying to make amends.

Rick lifts his hands up sorry and takes a seat beside Beth.

"Come to daddy sweetheart!" Rick says grinning reaching out to Judith.

Once Judith is in Rick's arms, he lifts her up in the air and brings her down to kiss her stomach. He repeats it, Judith giggles enjoying the attention. She grabs Rick's face leaning down and nibbling on his nose.

"Someone's hungry pass the mash!" Rick laughs seating Judith in his lap as Lori hands Judith's bowl of mashed up plain chicken and mash.

Beth helps Lori dish out the food as they gossip and laugh.

Rick takes intervals of looking up and feeding Judith confusedly. Not many girlfriends could get along with their boyfriend's exes, vice versa and what was happening in the kitchen was weird, unsettling and unbelievable and times like this, he wanted to speak to his mom and even Shane for their advice and opinions of whether this was normal behaviour between two women who should be throwing daggers at one another and waiting for the other to disappear so they could bitch to him about them.

Rick spoons some mashed potatoes and sneaks in some broccoli. Judith just accepts with her opening mouth as she plays with her train of cups standing on his thigh munching and humming, she loved her food. He can see how happy Judith is and enjoying herself. Judith takes a look at her mom who smiles ear to ear to see her eating and Rick catches it, he looks away feeling it was strangely odd seeing Lori smiling like that wondering whether she was on anything. In normal circumstances, Lori would never have invited or been okay with him turning up on a day that wasn't scheduled in the custody agreement but here he is on a Monday evening spending some quality time with his daughter who was as Beth commented, growing like a weed and would be walking fairly soon in a couple of months. Maybe Lori is trying to change and didn't want to fight any more. Rick just wonders taking a quick look up at Lori who seemed to look laid-back and relaxed, maybe it was him who had the problem of not wanting Beth and Lori to get along and spend time with one another?

Beth retakes her seat beside Rick after helping Lori, saying how good it all smelled and how starving she was and that how much she loved peri peri chicken and for him to remember. She flashes him one of her million dollar smiles like he'd just given her his credit card to go out crazy and buy whatever she wanted.

"He's so so good to us isn't he?" Beth tells Judith helping her with her sippy cup.

Rick couldn't help it when he leans over and kisses Beth tenderly on her cheek. Beth blushes when Rick pulls away and leans back in his seat watching Judith bounce happily munching. In a space of a few seconds of doubts of worry, Beth was able to eradicate his tensions just by sitting beside him with her sweetness of making the atmosphere light and cheery. He felt a sense of peacefulness and relaxation sitting there in his old kitchen and just continues to feed Judith like there was nothing else he wanted to be doing but sitting there with Beth and Judith eating dinner together, plus Carl.

Lori had turned around and caught the last two seconds of Rick being gooey in his smooth way. She takes her seat and momentarily looks at the couple before her. Rick wasn't a public display of affections kind of guy and she was a little surprised to see the little kiss even if it was just a slow and gentle kiss on the cheek but it had a lot of love and affection in it. Lori sees how their eyes connect every so often and then Beth's forking some chicken into Rick's mouth as he feeds Judith and then Beth shoves some brussell sprouts into Rick's mouth which she knows Rick hates but he accepts it and then his face contorts making Beth giggle and Lori can't help it, she's laughing along and thought it was actually nice to see that Rick had mellowed out and Beth was the reason why.

Since Beth's come along, she and Rick have been communicating and getting along probably better than they did since before they divorced, the animosity that had grown in the last few years of their marriage was slowly disappearing. They'd never be like how they once were when they first met but at least they were talking and on the same page when it came to their kids and that was all that matters and with Beth in Rick's life and by his side, Lori knows things can only get better. She and Rick, one day she hopes could become friends who are just bringing up their kids together with a helping hand from Beth. In all honesty, she wouldn't want it to be anyone else her kids turn to if they can't turn to her and she wondered if Rick knew about Jessie and should she tell him how bonkers she is, has been for him ever since high school and could possibly try and become a thorn between him and Beth.

Beth pulls Lori out of her thoughts and asks her about the mommy and baby group meeting that she'd suggested and Lori smiles and tells her the things her and Judy have been up to and Rick was impressed and happy to hear that Judith loved her first swimming lesson stating that he'd like to take Judith and Carl swimming, he taught Carl and he wanted to teach Judith. Lori was fine and agreed because the classes they attended were just to mix and have fun splashing about with toys.

During dinner, Judith had jumped from Rick's lap into Beth's and then into Lori's whilst they ate and they enjoyed each other's company. Judith was over the moon to be getting so much attention and finally having her own little train even if it was made out of cups and string dangling from her hands.

* * *

Rick had jumped onto the computer once Beth took a break from research and starting flicking through the channels. She curls up on Rick's comfy couch resting her head on a cushion when she stumbled across an old black and white romantic movie. It was one she, her mom and Maggie used to watch when she and Maggie were little. She loved the happy ending when the girl finally gets the guy she's been crushing on since they met, it turned out he liked her too but didn't think he was good enough. Beth looks over at Rick, he was running his fingers through his hair whilst engrossed at the screen, she smiles turning back to the screen cuddling a cushion to her chest, for now.

Eyes feeling heavy, Rick stretches and turns to see Beth had fallen asleep. He looks at the clock, it was barely ten o'clock. Beth must be exhausted he realises. Her lack of sleep was finally catching up with her and he felt exhausted too. It honestly had been an eventful couple of days and he just wanted to curl up with Beth and sleep. Switching off the computer, Rick walks over to the couch and slips down so he's behind Beth with her back resting against his chest. He pulls her close and can smell the coconut shampoo she used in the morning and the light floral perfume on her skin. He smooths her hair back to take a look down at her peacefully sleeping face. He presses a warm kiss to her neck and lingers there whilst running his hand up and down the skin of her arm.

Beth can feel the warmth from Rick hitting her neck and the tingling sensation running up and down her arm as Rick's fingers move over her. She smiles and pulls Rick's hand to cuddle her and he does. He rests his head down on to the pillow next to her's and wraps Beth up into his arms and closes his eyes. They rest for a few minutes enjoying listening to one another breathing.

"Rick?" Beth calls above a whisper and he hums stroking the skin on her stomach where his hand is resting.

"Deputy Anderson pulled me aside today!" Beth breaks the comfortable silence.

Rick's eyes open and he looks at the back of Beth's head, he was waiting for this.

"Deputy Anderson warned me off of you, said I needed to back away, I needed to stop trying to tempt you, it was embarrassing that a girl like me thought I had a chance with a guy like you," Beth reveals repeating Jessie's exact words.

Rick doesn't move, he just exhales heavily and she looks down wishing she wasn't ruining his mood but she needed to tell him. They said they'd be honest and tell each other their worries and she was worried.

"I told her she was talkin' rubbish and she needed to mind her own business, she yanked my arm and told me that you're not thinkin' straight and if I continued to try and get close to you, it'll be a terrible mistake, one which I would later regret and one that would see that I'm kicked out of the force!" Beth says cuddling her cushion.

Rick doesn't say anything but the blood in his veins were pumping and boiling with anger.

"I just clammed and walked away from her!" Beth sighs wishing she'd smacked Jessie round the face for trying to blackmail her but she knew she couldn't. Jessie was her senior and the type of problem her father had warned her about, she needed to be tactful.

Beth feels Rick's chest beat fast against her back.

"Did she say anythin' else?" Rick asks and Beth shakes her head no.

"But," Beth begins.

"What is it Beth?" Rick asks looking down at her.

"I've had a feelin' for a long time now that Deputy Anderson has a thing for you, I thought it was nothing but she'd always be flirtin' and touchin' you!" Beth says cringing from memories of witnessing the acts and being jealous "I think she's scarin' me off because…because she wants you! She hasn't said it outright but it's blatantly obvious!" Beth tells Rick her thoughts.

Rick helps Beth to turn around so they're lying face to face.

"I told Chief about us today," Rick informs to her.

Beth looks up at him surprised and a small smile appears on her lips, she edges closer into him. If it was bad news, Rick would have told her by now but he hasn't so she's taking it as only good news but keeps quiet so Rick could continue.

"He grilled me some like I knew he would but after askin' me our intentions, I told him!" Rick reveals "So he knows that what's between us isn't just some random two minute fling! He understands we're both committed to this, us, so he's given us his blessing!" Rick confirms.

Beth couldn't help her smile get bigger, she forces her lips tightly together seeing Rick wasn't finished.

"Happy as we are, you need to be cautious of Jessie! I don't like that she's threatened you, it doesn't sit right so anything she says or does, you tell me or Chief straight away, she's cunning but stupid! I've explained to her and warned her but it hasn't sunken into her head!" Rick says frustrated.

"What do we do?" Beth asks.

"Nothing for now, just keep away from her, I've already spoken to Chief about my concerns with Jessie, professional and personal, she's defying orders at work and who knows what's next so try and steer clear of Jessie Anderson." Rick states knowing he needed to make a stronger point in the decision Chief would make.

Beth was a little worried, wondering what extent Jessie would go to get her out the way to get Rick but glad that at least Chief knows now.

"Leave it with me!" Rick states cupping her cheek seeing the worry etched over her face.

Beth snuggles closer feeling Rick's body against hers, she runs her hand over his chest and down to his stomach, her fingers touching his bare skin where his T-Shirt had risen being able to feel the light trail of hair over smooth skin running down and disappearing into his jeans. She likes the feel and feels comfortable with Rick to do this, comfortable enough to want to explore his body and he lets her. Beth smiles when his abdomen stiffens, Rick's expression of arousal makes her grin when her fingers and nails scrape across his flesh. She wanted Rick to explore her body now, to touch her like she was touching him. She couldn't deny it, she yearned to be with Rick in the most intimate of ways and she hoped the feeling was mutual. If Rick wanted to wait, she would wait but she was aching, she just wanted to be with him, be close to him.

She tilts her chin up and just looks deeply up into Rick's eyes trying to read his thoughts. She blushes when she sees he was watching her with those intense eyes but she pushes that and her shyness aside so Rick could see her and he sees the urge and need for him in the big round eyes staring up at him. He knows and understands that look because he too mirrors her.

He hasn't told Beth but there's a newly purchased box of condoms in his night stand drawer. He purchased them when things started to get hot and heavy between them, just in case. He wanted to hold off just until Beth was finished with the triathlon. He knew that once they'd be together, he wouldn't be able to stop himself and Beth doesn't need that kind of distraction right now when he felt the mood and need for sex he tells himself but, he could appease her a little without overdoing it, he just needed to restrain himself.

Rick lowers his head down and kisses Beth's upper lip slowly, then her lower lip even slower and when he angles his head, he stares straight into Beth's eyes and she smiles as she runs her finger zigzaggedly over his crotch and before she knows it, Rick captures her lips and kisses her, kissing her passionately, they were both tired but he wanted Beth to feel his closeness to her, the closeness she was yearning for from him. Beth becomes lost grabbing hold of Rick's face as he deepens their kiss. He pulls her closer into his arms with his torso pressing firmly up against her, running his hand up her thigh, over her hips and then his hand sneaks up her top running over her smooth flawless skin.

"Oh Rick!" Beth whispers in between kissing.

His palm lands on the curve of her breast, Beth arches forward for Rick and he strokes teasingly and she lets out a laugh into Rick's mouth as his hand begins to graze over her suddenly hardened nipple, she sucks in her breath at the sensation.

Rick runs his hand behind her back and his fingers slide behind the plastic of her bra and in one quick movement, Rick unclasps the clasp and allows her bra straps to fall down her shoulders. He moves the silk and netted material down and his hand covers her naked breast. Rick's hand felt warm and he gently squeezes up and down slowly and repeatedly making Beth gasp, her breast felt sensitive and she gasps again when Rick squeezes harder. Beth's body is on heat now when Rick brushes his thumb across her hardened nipple. He pinches and squeezes and then rubs, all one after the other, it felt so sensual she was feeling light headed at his heavenly touch that she now feels herself suddenly become embarrassingly wet. Beth lets out a high pitched gasp much to Rick's approval, he continues to bruise his lip against her's.

Rick opens his eyes to watch Beth's reaction. Her eyes were tightly shut closed as he kisses her sweet delicious lips and then he applies the same treatment of caressing and fondling to her other breast. Beth murmurs with a pant letting out another gasp breaking away from their kiss to breathe and catch her breath. Rick withdraws his hand to places it on her rounded peachy bottom, caressing and kneading her.

Beth opens her eyes to see that Rick has already quickly undone her shirt buttons and is now removing her shirt and bra and she eagerly helps him. Rick's drunken eyes are now staring at her breasts. He takes in a sharp intake of breath and was breathing heavily just as she was. Rick looks at Beth with those aroused eyes and places his hand on her shoulder and leans her fully down onto her back, her head on the pillow as he brushes his body up against her's and hovers over her.

Beth strokes Rick's jaw feeling his weekend grown stubbles, she doesn't care and she doesn't care about anything but Rick right now.

Rick lowers his mouth down and lets his tongue swipe across her right nipple sending shock waves all the way down to her toes and the warmth was bubbling up between her thighs.

"Beth, you're so beautiful, perfect!" Rick murmurs like he was blown away at the sight of her creamy perky breasts before him and then his mouth envelopes her nipple as he fondles her left breast with his expert hands.

Beth throws her head back staring straight up at the light with her mouth open, breathing becoming laboured. This was better than she imagined and he has only touched and mouthed her breasts, she tangles her fingers tightly into the growing curls of Rick's hair.

"That feels so goooooood!" Beth moans wrapping her legs around Rick's body as he returns his attentions back on her other breast. Rick hums his approval and appreciation but Beth needed more, more of him.

"Touch me!" She murmurs into Rick's ear.

"I am sweetheart!" Rick smirks moving and kissing in between her chest twirling a nipple with his finger.

"_Touch me!_" Beth repeats urgently pushing her crouch against his hardening bulge and he takes her meaning.

Rick looks down at her jeans. There was nothing more than he wanted to do now was to ram himself deep inside of her warmth and feel that ecstasy but he focuses and wanted to take care of Beth. He hasn't been with anyone in nearly two years, he'd burst powerfully just on entering Beth at how small and tight he knows she will be. He felt a stirring in his loins at the thought which drives him wild, his heart was beating fast.

He smiles moving up, leaning closer and kisses her collarbone as his hands reaches down, his fingers creep around the waistline of her jeans. Pressing wet kisses, he flicks the button of her jeans and pulls the zipper down ever so slowly. It drives Beth crazy with anticipation. Beth parts her legs slightly as Rick begins to slip his hand into her jeans and then down over her panties. He gently rubs along the crease, up and down the middle a few times. Beth covers her mouth with her hand before she screams out because whatever Rick was doing, it felt so deliciously good and it was over clothing and she doesn't need to wait to feel skin on skin to get wetter.

Moving back up, Rick now slips his hands in to her panties feeling the smoothness of her silky smooth skin. Rick murmurs kissing her liking what he feels as his hand trails down and reaches where he wants to be and to where Beth wants him to be. Beth's breathing speeds up, biting down on her lips when she feels Rick slip his thick finger between her legs and in between her wet folds. He groans when he feels the wetness as his finger dips in and begins to swipe back and forth slowly making her breath hitch again. Beth grabs the cushion now and bites into it with a cry. Rick begins to gently turn the strokes into circular motions gently stimulating her over and over. Beth clutches to Rick's shoulders moaning with pleasure.

"Oh my god!" Beth yells as the cushion falls out of her mouth and bounces to the floor.

Rick runs his lips over her cheek, over her chin, down her neck and down to her chest as he continues to stroke and swirl his finger and Beth begins to move with him, rolling her hips into his hand as he gradually increases the pressure and speed and she lets out a deep whimpering groan.

"You like that?" Rick murmurs into her neck when Beth panting gets hard and fast, nods her head not able to speak.

Rick slips in another finger and rubs her clit with his thumb whilst he kisses her down her neck towards her breasts, nuzzling and taking a nipple into his mouth again speeding up the movement of his fingers. Rick pushes his fingers just a little deeper into her feeling the tightness, he moans loudly and then it doesn't take much longer for Beth's whole body to shake, shudder and erupt around Rick's fingers.

"Oh Rick!" Beth moans loudly grabbing hold of Rick feeling the waves go through her body, she felt dizzy and just sees hazy stars shooting through her darkened vision.

Rick can feel how powerful Beth's orgasm was as her muscles were contracting hard and fast around him.

She melts in Rick's arms as he kisses her flushed cheeks as she comes around. Rick finally pulls his hand out, pulls up her zipper and buttons her jeans and just cuddles Beth into him.

She looks up completely lost for words and Rick just kisses her head smirking, happy to see Beth blissfully happy and relieved, she practically purrs at him making him laugh.

Beth reaches for Rick's belt buckle but he grabs her hand stopping her. She looked confused, she wanted him to feel as good as she does.

"This was about your needs tonight!" He tells her kissing her hand and then wiping her hair out of her face.

"But Rick!" Beth begins and he hushes her when his lips connect to hers and they lay there kissing lazily and listening to each other's breathing.

Time passes and when Rick looks up, it's nearly eleven o'clock.

"It's late, let's go to bed!" Rick says seeing Beth's eyes shutting again, he didn't want her to leave, he wanted her warm body against his tonight and he wanted to wake up seeing her face held in his arms.

Rick helps Beth to sit up and searches for her shirt.

They hear the kitchen door open and they both freeze.

_**"**__**Rickkkkkkk!"**_

Hearing that voice, Rick and Beth jump. Rick trips over crawling over to Beth and helps her back into her shirt and just as he starts to help button up the tinniest buttons he's ever seen, they hear a loud gasp and crash from behind them. Rick and Beth stand up. Rick sees Beth's sexy little bra and kicks it under the couch and pulls her into his arms as her breasts were still exposed.

Beth jumps and buries her face into Rick's chest holding her shirt closed mortified and wishing she was invisible so she could run into the bathroom and never come out.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N: So Rick pleasured Beth...wonder who busted their way into Rick's house unannounced this late at night? and h****opefully I haven't put readers off this fic completely and you continue to read the next chapters! **

**Good Night :)**


	51. Chapter 51

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you; brinxb, vifly, WalkerHarley, DarylDixon'sLover, Guest, BreenaBelle-xoxo, megs27, castlefan83, malzateb, dixie326 and BethFan for your comments. It's been a busy week so finally got a moment to update a chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy **

**Chapter 51**

* * *

_Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!_ Beth repeats to herself desperately hoping she was still sleeping on the couch in Rick's arms dreaming after coming around from the strongest orgasm she's ever experienced.

But this dream had to be one of those mind playing unexplainable dreams you have when you think your naked in assembly and everyone is staring at you including your family and friends and then you wake up to find you're actually fully clothed and nobody is staring at you, looking like they've just swallowed their own tongue whilst gaping startlingly at your body. Beth wanted to wake up now because she has a sickening churning feeling in her stomach. Nobody but Rick is meant to see her like that.

Beth opens her eyes to find her face buried into Rick's solid chest.

_Phew! _She sighs with relief, she was still asleep on Rick's chest and she can feel Rick's arms protectively around her. She smiles lazily and then peeps out the crack of her hand and Rick's chest. Her eyes practically jump out of her sockets and a high pitched unrecognisable noise comes out of Beth's mouth - she stuffs her face back into Rick's chest shaking her head mumbling. They were caught red handed fooling around and who would catch them, Olivia Grimes that's who! Beth couldn't for the life of her lift her head up and look Liv in the eyes.

Beth feels like she was going to start hyperventilating, hiding there uncomfortably holding her shirt firmly together with both hands embarrassed being caught by Liv in this compromising position with Rick. She just remembers she wanted to return the favour to Rick and if he hadn't have stopped her, Liv would've walked in to see her fondling her son's erect penis in her hands whilst talking dirty to him to get him more aroused than she felt him to be. Beth snaps her eyes closed at the thought because that was what she had planned on doing, she wanted to make Rick see those shooting stars behind his closed lids like he had shown her.

Beth stands there worrying about what was going through Liv's mind right now! What was Liv thinking seeing her standing there looking dishevelled like a naughty school girl, hair wild and unruly, shirt wrinkled undone giving the appearance she'd been getting up to no good, down and dirty with Rick, the son the elder woman in front of her and everyone puts up on a pedestal and here she's undoing all that, knocking him off that said pedestal drawing him into her act of seduction. Beth gets a knot in her stomach believing that maybe she has gone beyond the hussy level in the eyes of Liv and just ruined a perfectly good friendship. Liv is like a mother figure to her and she always treated her like a daughter but now Liv possibly wouldn't look at her in the same way seeing her behaviour of seducing Rick to see him draped snuggly around her lithe body like he was. She wants to tell Liv, it was more than that, what she feels for Rick, she's never felt for any man, she loves him but is afraid of Liv's reaction to let the words fall out of her mouth.

Rick looks down at Beth and could see all the emotions running over her face, he could read her like a book and now she looked like she wanted to shrink away, morph into him and disappear. He feels that this is his fault, he could have avoided this embarrassment for everyone and should've just told his mom.

Rick inhales deeply. He had stumbled across Liv and Shane's conversation in the hospital weeks ago so he knew his mom found out about him and Beth and was waiting for them to tell her. They had just gotten together and they wanted those initial moments of just them without everyone getting involved and interfering because he knew they would. Standing there deep in thought, Rick actually doesn't regret not telling them because the moments he's spent with just Beth are moments he and Beth are going to remember.

The look of awkwardness on Liv's features don't go by unnoticed by him. She didn't know which way to look or what to say - she looked horrified at what she had just walked into. The tension in the room was so thick you could almost cut it with a knife.

"Before you go Judge Judy on us," Rick says looking up over Beth's head to look Liv straight in the eyes "Me and Beth, we're together!" Rick confirms holding Liv's gaze, neither of them breaking contact.

And that was all he was going to say, anything else of what Liv had seen, she would just have to keep her thoughts to herself, he didn't want to hear them because he didn't regret what happened moments ago with Beth, it's what couples do and they're in the privacy of his home and he hoped Liv would respect his privacy of what he does and doesn't do.

Rick lets go of Beth, eyes trained back solely on her as he buttons up her shirt and pulls her back into his side. He'd put her in this vulnerable position but he wanted to reassure her that whatever happens, whatever Liv says, nothing's changed between them. Beth leans into his side, clutching his torso accepting his support but nonetheless is still anxious of Liv's reaction. Rick was blunt and to the point and Liv is of the same nature when the time called for it.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Liv finally erupts in pretend exasperation after the initial shock of walking in on them had passed.

She's been waiting for this moment forever but she didn't want to actually see anything, that was too much for a mother.

Beth opens her eyes gobsmacked and looks up at Rick to catch him looking at her. Beth notices the corner of his lip lifts higher to one side, there was a sparkle in his eyes telling her to relax.

Beth blushes feeling silly now. Rick looks over at Liv and gives her a loving smile, he was hoping she wouldn't disappoint him and she hadn't. She's still that amazing mother who gets him even when he gets restless and annoying which makes him love her the more, she had made Beth's sudden worries melt away.

"Beth?" Liv calls softly.

Beth continues to stare at Rick a little nervously and he gestures with his eyes towards Liv and she took his meaning. Beth turns around slowly to see Liv smiling with her arms spread open to her. Beth's face breaks into a beam but could almost cry with joy. She was so relieved, she shoots over to Liv who pulls her into a tight hug. Liv rubs Beth's back and pulls away slightly so she could look Beth in the eyes as she shakes her head at her. Beth smiles shyly and looks over at Rick standing by the couch looking content and at ease.

"This has been complete and utter torture but I have a little confession to make!" Liv says looking guilty flashing her teeth.

Beth looks at Liv confused and looks at her to elaborate what it was.

Liv looks at Beth and knows Beth is going to be surprised, shocked and embarrassed to find out that she worked out Rick was the guy she said she had a major crush on and didn't think he knew she existed. How wrong Beth was about herself, Liv thought - Rick noticed and was smitten with Beth and what's funnier to her is that Rick didn't think Beth would think of him in a romantic way. Liv smiles at how she wished she could've knocked their heads together back then, it wouldn't have taken this long for them to figure it out they were head over hills in love with one another but it wasn't her place, it was for them to find out themselves and fall in love the more and it's finally happened. It was a matter of timing and everything happens when it's supposed to, the universe catches up with you.

Liv's mind goes back to their first meeting. She and Beth were mere strangers back then who'd ended up sharing a table, scones and burdens in that busy coffee shop and she was glad she'd taken the kind offer of the sweet considerate young woman before her because maybe they'd never have met and become this connected so it was a no brainer for Liv, the acceptance and hope when she saw how Rick looked and paid attention to Beth at Shane's birthday dinner and the way Beth returned Rick's sentiments, neither knowing how the other felt but she and Shane could clearly see it, it was obvious there was more than just an attraction between them, there was something much more special and she prayed cupid wasn't playing a joke because she could envision a happy life for her son with this young vibrant woman that Liv vowed would become a shield to anyone who tried to jeopardise her son's happiness, he's been lost for so long, she can see him finally whole again.

Liv momentary thinks about Lori, they had a temperamental mother and daughter-in-law relationship from start to end and it ended badly. She had thought maybe Lori would be the thorn and opponent to try and come in between Rick and Beth but she was wrong. She can see the change in Lori and it was a remarkable transformation to see this newly kind and understanding Lori to put her differences aside and see the goodness of Beth being in Rick's life and in her children's lives. Liv had a feeling that this transition came about once Beth came into the picture, something had happened for the two to become close, whatever it was, she didn't need to know, it was welcome and to see Lori being protective of Beth, Liv finds that she can now come to respect Lori as a mother and as a woman and she can put the past in the past and they can all look towards the future. She loves Lori, always will do, she's the mother of Rick's children and will hold a place in her heart and would love to start afresh and knowing Beth was around, she'd make it a reality but the person she was worried about was Jessie Anderson and she was so completely proud to see Lori warning Jessie to stay away from Beth and Rick.

"I figured out Rick was the guy you were talking about at the coffee shop! I fell upon this revelation at Shane's birthday dinner!" Liv reveals and Beth's brow raises up in disbelief.

"I saw how Rick kept stealing glances at you, how he was around you and I saw you reciprocate, you both were just bouncing off one another, teasing and flirting and then I saw how you were with Judy, how the both of you were fussing over her together and bonding!" Liv says quietly and Beth's mouth falls open and Liv flashes a grin, she can be sneaky too.

"If I'd been a stranger and joined you, I'd have mistaken you both as a couple!" Liv smiles watching Beth's face.

"So I've known since the first time we met and," Liv takes a moment and throws in one last revelation "I saw you and Rick in the board room at the station after the incident at the fair when I was airlifted by sweet Daryl to the hospital which was an overreaction by everyone!" Liv closes her eyes cringing at her overreaction and remembering how the whole station of officers and hospital staff were rushing around giving her first class medical attention.

Liv had jogged Beth's memory but Beth didn't need her memory being jogged because that day is so vivid and embedded into her memory, she'll never forget it. It was the first time Rick had kissed her, declared he liked her and officially asked her out, telling her, he really, really, really liked her.

"So that means-" Beth says and stops, the deepest blush appears up her neck and spreads across her face "That means, you've known…this whole time!" She mumbles and stares at Liv and she nods flashing a smile.

"The whole time?!" Beth repeats now remembering how Liv kept inviting her to dinners and to spend time with her, Judith and Rick.

"Yes dear!" Liv snorts "Guilty as charged!" She sings holding her hands up.

Beth covers her face with both her hands trying not to laugh and Liv does resuming her hug.

"Liv, it's such a relief to know you're okay about us, we've still to tell my folks! I know my mom has an idea and is secretly happy, she loves Rick when he pops in to see her but my dad!" Beth rubs her brow "is a whole different story, he doesn't like any guy who wants to date me and my last boyfriend, he fired his shotgun at him for stepping foot on the farm when he upset me, he gets super protective and at times really annoying but he's really the best!" Beth sighs having gone through many scenarios of breaking the news she has a boyfriend, who's older, is divorced, has children and is her Senior Training Officer.

"Fathers are all the same, they want the best for their daughters!" Liv confirms "My father was the same with Rick's father!"

Beth looked shocked, Rick's father was a hero, a legend, every speaks of the former Sheriff of King County.

"It's true but once my father got to know what a great man Richie was, he couldn't deny how happy I could be, how happy I was with him and my Rick takes after his father so your father can huff and puff his big ole chest out as much as he wants, he'll give up because he'll love Rick like I know he will!" Liv responds seeing Beth's look of apprehension.

Liv looks over at Rick, her only and last connection to her late husband, he would want Rick to be happy with the girl he loves and it's up to her to make sure this becomes a reality, Richard Senior would have loved Beth.

"If at any time you need to talk to someone about any issues, worries, anxieties, you can always come to me, I'll never judge you honey," Liv advises holding the side of Beth's cheek lovingly "A problem shared…"

"Is a problem halved!" Beth finishes and they laugh hugging.

Rick stands there watching happily.

"You know Shane knows!" Liv reminds Rick looking over at him.

"Yep!" Rick replies.

"What?" Beth nearly chokes.

"Yeah honey," Liv confirms "He too knows, he's my accomplice!"

"That big toe-rag!" Beth laughs now putting pieces together.

"And he's a very sweet one!" Liv laughs "Don't you think you should put him out of his misery?" Liv asks Rick.

"Nope!" Rick replies shaking his head.

"Rick, c'mon that's a little childish, mean even, he's been in your corner backing you from the beginning, he figured you guys out before I did and he's been Team Brick from day one!" Liv protests.

Beth giggles when she hears her and Rick's couple name given by Shane. She wonders why she hadn't thought of it herself and how she didn't realise Shane knew, he was smarter than people gave him credit for. Thinking about it, Beth realises there were many clues; the free advices, comforting words, the pep talks and hugs from Shane. She feels stupid to have not realised. She wanted to give Shane a bear hug because he was her shoulder to cry on more than once. He was so sweet and understanding, he always knew how to cheer her up when she was down on that emotional roller-coaster ride. He was the first deputy to show how much he believed in her abilities of becoming a cop when the others didn't. When she felt like she wasn't good enough, he was right there cocking that big head of his, looking her up and down and giving her the 411 on guys, life and work – he kept it all real, he acted dumb to people but wasn't just maybe lazy.

"He's had fun teasin' the crap outta me for months and you should've seen him today, he was practically on a high trying to get under my skin, get a reaction outta me, windin' me up and I plan to enjoy this and let him squirm and have a tantrum demandin' I tell him what he knows that he thinks I don't know that he knows but wants me to want him to know!" Rick replies determinedly and an evil smirk spreads across Rick's features as he runs his finger across his stubbles.

"Oh god!" Liv sighs closing her eyes and rubbing her hand over her shaking face "You boys are incredible, your gonna have my BP rocketing sky high with your games you play, your MEN not boys!" Liv reminds Rick.

Beth just giggles, sometimes it was debatable, she's seen Rick chasing Shane around the station when he wound him up and even Chief lets them just get on with it.

"Beth!" Liv shrieks and she looks at her for backing.

"We should just tell Deputy Walsh!" Beth agrees.

"I plan to play him at his own game!" Rick says decisively.

Liv walks over to Rick and he anticipates a hug but receives a whack round the head with her purse.

"What the?" Rick moans holding his hand up to shield his head.

"Take that!" Liv says whacking him again on his back, then his arm and Rick is backing away.

Beth has to cover her mouth, not knowing whether to help Rick or just stand back because Liv was now rolling her sleeves up getting ready to swing again.

"Did you forget to take your meds this morning?" Rick asks Liv sarcastically which earns him another whack and he's trying to get away.

"Seriously! have ya had your meds?" Rick asks jumping over the couch and Liv runs around chasing him.

"I go away for a weekend and then I have to find out from the newspaper articles covering all the news-stands whilst out shopping that you were playing Action Man running into burning buildings saving lives and then have to be taken to hospital for injuries and smoke inhalation!" Liv yells climbing onto the couch "Didn't you think once to call your mother to tell her you're still alive and kicking and not to worry!" Liv shrieks.

"I'm alright as you can see!" Rick responds back and that only angers Liv.

"I went through twenty hours of labour, if anyone takes you out of this world, it's the woman who brought you into it!" Liv threatens making her way over the couch and then her heel gets stuck in between the cushion seats.

Rick leans over to help Liv out and she takes the opportunity and hits his back and then his butt, pulling him down on to the couch, she was strong for a sixty-plus year old lady.

Beth is running around holding up her hands to catch Liv just in case she falls and reaching over to Rick hoping he won't fall and hit his head, she pushes the heavy antique coffee table out the way and lines the floor up with cushions just in case, she didn't want either to hurt themselves.

"Liv! Rick! C'mon, let's, let's…hug again!" Beth says stretching her arms out ready for them to come flying into her but neither do. She can hear them both quarrelling with one another.

"Oh gosh!" Beth huffs pulling her hands down over her tired face and drops sitting down on to the coffee table leaning on her elbows watching them wrestling on the couch. She grabs an apple and takes a large bite shaking her head watching them.

Liv was on top form and Rick just looked pathetic trying to grab hold of Liv's wiggling body not wanting to hurt her. If Liv had been a guy, Rick would've ended this by now by choke slamming them into the coffee table possibly breaking their back.

"Rick was supposed to take me to bed!" Beth sighs mumbling looking up over at the clock, she had to be up at 5am to rush home, take a shower and get to the station for shift.

"I practically raced all the way here! I jumped into the first taxi in the middle of nowhere! Do you know your Great Aunt Renee has no landline, she forgot to pay the bill, there's no reception out on that farm to use my cell and it's a thirty minute trek to find civilisation! Renee's car wouldn't start up and we're too short for the trucks and I trod on my glasses and cracked the lenses so I couldn't drive if I wanted to! My heart pounding, ears thumping, feet blistering and your Great Aunt doesn't stop yapping for shit all the way here!" Liv yells throwing another whack which hits Rick in the face.

"Shit!" Rick moans grabbing his face dropping onto the floor landing on the cushions stamping his feet up and down in pain, Liv had socked him good and hard in the eye.

"Oh Rick baby!" Liv shrieks dropping her bag and climbing off the couch and crawls over pulling Rick into lap into a hug telling him to look at her.

"No!" Rick shakes his head "If I was twenty years younger, this would be classed as child abuse!"

"Rick! Stop being a baby!" Liv scolds smacking his head and then extracting Rick's hands away from his face.

"You didn't really bring Renee with you, did you?" Rick asks hesitantly as Liv scrunches up her scarf, blows on it and puts it onto Rick's swollen closed eye.

"She tagged along, I couldn't stop her and you might want to look into a stolen vehicle report because we stole a car to get here!" Liv reveals chewing the inside of her cheek not looking Rick in the eyes.

"You stole a, YOU DID WHAT!?" Rick shouts sitting bolt straight up in shock and Beth shares his sentiments looking back and forth between the two and then the front door slams open.

"It's alright! I've still a valid driver's licence and Henry won't know his taxi's not on his drive, not til he wakes up, doesn't get up til luncheon!" Comes a croaky smoker's voice up the porch steps, they all turn towards it "So you and ya boys will have enough time to do ya stuff…put it back, wipe off the fingerprints, removes fragments of hair, vacuum up and he'll be none the wiser!" Comes that voice again.

Beth stares towards the door in anticipation intrigued to see the person who the voice belongs to, she's rendered speechless to see a tiny little old sun kissed lady dressed in Levi's, a massive poncho and original style cowgirl boots with a massive white bun knotted on the top of her head, a smoke hanging out of her mouth whilst dragging in two travelling bags bigger than her body.

"So chillax!" She says dropping the bags with a thud on the floor, dusting off her hands and twirling around holding her hips.

Rick looks over to see his eighty year old Great Aunt Renee and then he sees the bright yellow taxi with a billboard on the roof parked up on his driveway.

"Great she parked it right on my drive!" Rick says taking deep breaths in and out "My family are criminals, I'm harbouring criminals!" Rick grumbles throwing his head back onto the seat behind his head rubbing his eye and face "We're gonna be on America's Most Wanted for Grande Theft Auto!" Rick groans "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Rick mumbles smacking his face with his hands, one after the other.

"Your awake babe!" Beth informs him.

"I see ya still got that stick stuck firmly up that tiny ass of yours Sticky-Ricky!" Renee says taking a seat in Rick's favourite armchair kicking her feet up onto the coffee table "Didn't Lori want it back after the divorce, she took everythang else!" She says shaking her head looking around the cosy two bedroomed bungalow compared to the large four bedroomed family house Lori got in the divorce settlement. She pulls out her silver bottle and takes a drink not happy.

"That best be fruit juice!" Rick snaps bringing his head back up staring at the dirty boots on his antique coffee table.

"Yea, we'll say its fruit juice!" Renee air quotes cackling and muffles "one hundred percent whiskey fruit juice flavour, ya want some pretty boy?" She offers and when Rick just stares at her in disbelief knowing she wasn't supposed to be drinking, driving whilst on her many pills she has to take. She shrugs her shoulder and takes a long pull from the bottle, screws it back up and shoves it back into her poncho.

"Hi, I'm Beth, it's really nice make your acquaintance ma'am!" Beth greets excitedly rushing over extending her hand to Renee fascinated to meet the little old lady whose nothing like Rick and Liv "I love your boots by the way!" She adds taking a good look, eyes shining at them .

"Renee Grimes, likewise, likewise!" Renee replies shaking Beth's hand looking up at her squinting.

"So, you're _The Beth!_ Lemme take a look at ya honey, need to see who Livy's been ravin' about since she landed on the ranch!" The old lady says pulling out her glasses from her poncho.

Renee's old eyes adjust to the lighting in the room and finally focus on Beth's angelic smiling face. Renee runs her eyes up and down over Beth giving a low whistle.

"Livy, ya said she were young, ya didn't say that she was still in High School!" Renee says taking a closer look at Beth, who just blushes with a big smile "What's the age of consent in King County?" Renee asks giving a dirty smirk over at Rick and he just shuts his eyes cringing at what his aunt is insinuating, insinuating he was sleeping with an under-age school girl.

"I'm twenty-two and I have my momma's genes!" Beth clarifies not offended, everyone who meets her for the first time makes the same mistake but she understood what Renee was thinking and wanted to make it clear Rick wasn't a paedophile "I work at The Sheriff's Office, I work with Deputy Grimes!" She adds.

"Twenty-two and working together?!" Renee questions and Beth nods her head and pulls out her driver's licence and her badge.

"Momma's genes are definitely good!" Renee says once she looked at Beth's identification "Seventeen, eighteen no problem just never thought Rick would dabble in such young pussy!" Renee says blatantly.

Rick chokes on his own saliva, looks up not believing his aunts openness, he looks appalled and looks over at a shocked Beth. He gives her an apologetic look, hoping she wasn't being turned off by his socially inept nut-case Great Aunt.

"Gotta say...ya sure pretty lithe thing, I can see how ya caught those baby blues over there but I want us to spend time together, I wanna see what my nephew sees in ya, you're nothang like The Ice-Maiden, complete polar opposites!" Renee nods her approval at Beth and smirks over at Rick giving him a wink "We've gotta a lot of catchin' up to do Beth, I'm stickin' around for a while, so I expect I'll be seein' ya around, I have many stories about Rick ta share, especially the time he and that rascall Shane dressed up in drag!"

Rick looked horrified at the memory, he and Shane played the ugly step sisters in the school production of Cinderella. His face had turned beet-red and Beth bursts out laughing.

"I even have pictures somewhere!" Renee starts to shove her hands into her poncho and pulls out her wallet, Rick looks even more horrified because he knows she has them.

Beth is sitting on the armrest looking at the pictures at different angles, looking over at Rick laughing.

"I got two dozens more, I'll show ya when I unpack!" Renee confirms.

"Unpack?" Rick repeats frowning looking over at his mom lost in thought.

"Oh I look forward to them!" Beth grins wanting to know everything about Rick taking a loud bite from her apple excited and hungry to know everything Rick Grimes, she thought her family were bonkers, Rick's family were close to coming to a tie.

"What?" Beth asks when Rick just stares at her.

Rick closes his eyes and throws his head back on the couch fidgeting and exhaling out loudly. He felt sick of the thought of Beth spending any alone time with Renee, the woman was the wild one of the Grimes Family Tree. In the 60's, she was one of the feminists who burnt her bra for Women's Rights and Beth was someone who'd probably do the same, she was a free-spirit, unpredictable and a firecracker in her own right.

"Should I read ya, ya rights now or wait til the boys come down when they spot that on my drive?" Rick nods out his door reigning them back in at the situation they'd made.

Renee gives him a look to dare him and he looks right on back, they're having a stare out.

Beth grins broadly watching. She never knew how fascinating of a family Rick had. She was once so intimidated by him when they'd first met, she couldn't look him directly in the eyes, she was too shy and now, she could just sit there looking straight into his eyes wanting to find out everything she could, he was actually a funny guy, a cute adorable funny guy.

"She thinks I'm kidding!" Rick says to himself reaching for the phone to call the station.

Renee just cackles "Nice one Sticky-Ricky!" she puffs out some smoke and stares up at the ceiling.

Rick lets out resigned sigh and rubs his eye.

"Oh, mommy didn't mean to hurt you, you know I get freaked out when you do stuff like that, you don't always need to be the hero Rick!" Liv now sniffs getting emotional.

Rick stops fidgeting when he hears Liv's sniffles, he gets alarmed, reaches over and pulls her into a hug.

"Sorry!" Rick whispers as Liv sobs into his chest, he hated it when she cried and he knows he's responsible for these tears which makes him feel like the worst son ever.

Beth makes her way over and sits in front of them both. She puts a comforting hand on Liv's knee and gives it a squeeze. She knows how Liv was feeling, she cried her eyes out when Rick ran into the fire and the more when he wouldn't emerge from those flames. It was one of the worst moments of her life, everything had stood still until she threw her arms around him and he held her tightly against his body. Beth was so glad Liv was out of town and wasn't here to see it otherwise she'd probably of had a stroke, the flames were relentless and the building in unrecognisable now, they're going to have to tear it down and rebuild it.

Rick understood Liv's outburst. Memories of his dad must have resurfaced in her mind and the fear of him getting killed in the line of duty was too much to take. Rick kisses Liv's head apologising. Beth just sits close ready to take over if Rick needed a break.

Once Liv calms down and takes a deep breath, she pulls Beth into the hug and gives her an apologetic smile for her emotional breakdown but Beth leans into her. There's a comfortable silence and even Renee was sitting there quietly in thought taking intervals to watch the emotional three on the floor in a small family pow wow. She contemplates getting up and joining them but knew she wouldn't be able to get back up once she went down on he old wobbly knees so she sits there puffing on her smoke.

Beth takes this opportunity to lighten the mood, she reaches out and hits Rick around the head with a cushion for upsetting his mom and Liv bursts out laughing. It was music to his ears, he smiles and frowns knowing he needed to move the taxi into the garage before it was spotted by one of the six patrol cars on duty and he'd deal with it all in the morning.

* * *

Once Rick returned after dropping Liv and Renee at Liv's house, he undresses quickly, lets out a vocal shiver as the cold hits his bare legs and arms, he crawls into bed under the covers and snuggles into Beth's back, wrapping himself around her like a comfort blanket.

"Rick, you've got cold hands and feet!" Beth squeals sleepily when she feels his cold hands and feet touching hers.

Beth tries to shrug away over to her pillow letting out a shivering groan but Rick reaches out and pulls her tightly back into his body onto his pillow and traps her legs between his. He trails his right foot along the underside of her left foot from her heel all the way to her toes. Beth draws in a breath, wiggles her toes and her body trying not to giggle from being ticklish, she was huffing and puffing warning Rick, he'll regret annoying and disturbing her beauty sleep. Rick just smirks, he loved to tease her and see her reaction and he knew she secretly liked it too but tonight, Beth gives up quicker than he would have liked but he feels the tiredness overcome him too, it was late. He buries his face into Beth's hair and gives her breast a firm cheeky squeeze. Beth cosies back into Rick's embrace and pushes her bottom straight smack bang into his groin in retaliation and Rick lets out a groan and restrains himself with all the will in the world not to push into her.

"Well didn't you just light the fire!" Rick says feeling the blood rushing straight down to his groin "I definitely won't be cold for much longer!" He says in a low-pitched voice into the back of her ear.

Beth smiles mischievously and nudges back on purpose. Rick grabs her hip and gives her bottom a playful slap resulting in Beth turning around in Rick's arm, she buries her face into his neck laughing. Rick just snuggles into Beth feeling his body being warmed up by Beth's, they finally fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: I had debated that it was either Shane or Liv barging into Rick's house but chose Liv because Rick and Shane will be accompanying the Rookies camping/training before the triathlon so there will be some Shane having fun. Watch out for the next coming chapters.


	52. Chapter 52

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to DarylDixon'sLover, brinxb, malzateb, vifly, Guest and BethFan for your comments.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

Featured Song: Sigala - Sweet Lovin'

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy **

**Chapter 52**

* * *

Beth finishes blasting her hair with the blow-dryer, placing the last of the kirby grips into her hair as she goes to finish dressing. She washed it at home but decided to dry it once she got to work. Pulling on her shirt, she considers maybe it was time for a change and finally cut her trademark thick luscious long blonde locks because maintenance was becoming a tedious job and the time to wash, dry and style took too long. She could think of many better things to do in the mornings than trying to tame her mammoth mane such as getting extra time in bed snoozing and cuddling with Rick Grimes.

_ "Your sweet sweet lovin' won't you put it on me? Keep me coming cos you're all that I need! You give me love, I give you __everything that you want, as long as you love meeeeee!" _Beth sings twirling around on the spot.

Beth can't help the tiny smiles from appearing when she thinks what snoozing and cuddling had led to on Rick's couch. She solitary giggles and blushes when Rosita walks by flashing her a curious look raising a brow smiling intrigued. She has to turn around facing into her locker because she looked like the cat that got a taste of the cream and Rosita will definitely catch on that a guy was the reason to make her look like a loved up fool and persist to know who the guy is.

How she had wanted to remain snuggled in Rick's firm body but the alarm radio on her phone vibrated on the nightstand at 5am telling her to get up. She had to grab at it before it boomed and woke Rick up. When she looked up, she found him lying on his back with his arm resting behind his head lightly snoring up at the ceiling. His other arm was wrapped around her lower back as she slept on his chest. She had just laid there watching him for a couple of minutes taking in the sight before her. He looked so manly and sexy and even better with her blonde hair cascaded all over his body. She felt like she had been dreaming as she traced circles on his naked chest, watching it rising up and down with every gentle breathe he took. He looked almost boyish with his long lashes fluttering now and again. He looked so peaceful she had the urge to lean up and press her lips gently against his but he didn't need to be up for at least another hour and she didn't want to deprive him of his sleep. He'd been up well past midnight shifting the taxi into his garage and then driven Liv and Renee home after he'd tucked her in bed saying he wouldn't be long and to get some shut eye. Rick was the type of man she had always dreamt about; thoughtful, caring, strong, devoted and attentive - he was the type of man many women dreamed about.

_"Your sweet sweet lovin, lovin, lovin me, Keep it coming, comin, comin ehhh, Your sweet sweet lovin, lovin, lovin me, As long as you love meeeee!"_ Beth sings into her hair brush.

She didn't linger too long at Rick's house. She had gotten up and out of there making as minimal noise and movement as she could so as not to wake her Prince Charming and they couldn't be late for work no matter what. Rick was never late, he was always punctual and she didn't want to be the reason for him to get a look from Chief or worse Deputy Jackie, not that it would be her business or a problem if Rick was late, he had the authority to come and go as he pleased, he did more hours than anyone but all the same, she didn't want Rick to begin slipping into a bad habit because of her and she couldn't be late otherwise she'd be put on bookings. It was the most unexciting and unfulfilling job there had to be that she and the other rookies could imagine doing but someone would have to do it and that wasn't going to be her today.

"No siree!" Beth shakes her head.

She wanted to be out on the streets or in the car on patrol. She had checked the board and was thrilled to be partnered with Shane today, foot or car, she didn't mind either. It was going to be fun to watch Shane and him not knowing that she knew he knew about her and Rick. She was going to try and put on her best poker-faced she could pull. Watching and observing Rick and his mannerisms all these months would finally come to use and Shane was a great character, they always had the best shifts together. She can't believe they've barely known each other a year, yet she feels like she's known Shane her whole life, he's an oddball just like her and that's probably why they clicked instantly and he's Rick best friend so they'd be spending more time together which wasn't a problem for her because life and the people in it felt good right now.

She felt motivated and a little excited than normal today and that eagerness makes up for the sadness when Rick gently broke it to her, he and Chief decided they'd be partnered less so not to cause conflicts once it became common knowledge to the station that they were a couple. There'd be a few snickering whispers and whining about preferential treatment and that being the main reason Rick didn't want her talents, hard work and dedication to be overlooked and discredited. Rick had thought long and hard, this was for and in her best interest to be given the same chances and opportunities as the others and the final satisfaction she did it herself without the extra help from him. She understood where Rick and Chief were coming from and supposed it was better than never being partnered together at all and when they are partnered, they'd have to be professional from clocking in up until clocking out. She just hoped Rick would allow a sneaky kiss or two when on break with nobody around to see, she could wish anyway but knew Rick would most likely stick by his rule to keep it all clean and professional in and out the station whilst they were on The Sheriff's time.

_"Anticipating what you're going to do with my love my love, In your arms you will hold me, Hold me down with your love!"_

"Maybe I'll persuade him just once!" She ponders with a cheeky grin, she could always hope.

Beth smiles to herself whilst sorting out her tie. She remembers before she left Rick asleep in bed, she slathered her ruby red lipstick on her lips and peppered kisses all over his face, a nice little wake up message for when he looks in the bathroom mirror when he goes to shave. She giggles imagining his laughing reflection when he wipes the steam off the mirror to take a closer look.

The slam of a locker snaps Beth back to attention of what she was previously thinking about. She looks around the locker room trying to see if she could get any ideas of styles from her female colleagues. Majority of the women had shoulder length or short maintainable hair. She touches the heavy weight of a bun nestled at the back of her head taking a seat on the bench lacing up her boots wondering what it would look like if she chopped it all off into a bouncy bob styled just like Maggie's or shoulder length and tousled like Tara's who didn't care if it didn't looked brushed through and it worked or flowing hair that hanged in an attractive way like Amy's or wavy like Rosita's.

Beth sits there deliberating whether she could actually do it, it was a big step, it was her hair! She touches it unsure now, it would feel like she was hacking off a big part of herself, her identity and then she closes her eyes remembering why she never cut it short, what had happened to her all those years ago, it would be a reminder of that night. She has to forget it she tells herself repeatedly, she can't dwell in the past.

"You look hard at thought, what's up?" Tara asks.

"My hair!" Beth says with a heavy sigh leaning forward and then the annoying strand of her fringe slowly slips out and falls between her eyes. She looks up at Tara blowing at it proving her point.

"You've got amazin' hair, I'd die to have your hair than mine!" Tara says baffled shaking her mop which needed a brush to be put through it but she combs her fingers through it and pulls it up into a ponytail "Just wouldn't be able to maintain it like ya do!" She adds.

"It's gettin' unmanageable and I'm thinkin' of…cuttin' it all!" Beth replies hesitantly.

Tara stops rifling through her locker a little taken aback, Beth said she was thinking of cutting her hair, not trimming it but cut, cutting her hair.

"You ready?" Tara asks gently looking into the mirror to see Beth's reflection.

She asked this once or twice before when the subject came up but Beth always chickened out when they put a pair of scissors higher up to her shoulder or when they reached the hairdresser's door, Beth always took off running to her tree house. Tara, Maggie and Shawn were the only ones who she trusted to trim her hair just to get rid of the split-ends, it was a team effort but as the years have gone by, it was getting easier.

"I dunno?" Beth shrugs.

"You've always had long hair, even when you were little, you loved it long... I'm tryin' to imagine you with short hair!" Tara says looking over her shoulder at Beth but that was then and this is now "But then again, we could try?" She asks and Beth shrugs "And if you hate it, it'll grow back!" Tara advises seeing Beth's face of unsureness but trying to make her smile.

"Do ya think Rick will like it?" Beth asks looking up, maybe with that thought, she'd just get it done.

"I think he'll like it however ya have it but remember it's your hair not his, do what ya want so long as _YOU'RE_ comfortable with it not because he might or might not like it, it's a personal decision, your decision!" Tara advises thoughtfully not liking women changing their appearances to please men, to please anyone period.

"I wouldn't be doin' if just for Rick!" Beth says in thought and looks up "I'd be doin' it for me but I'm probably just lookin' for another reason not to cut it!" Beth reveals.

"Then don't - just trim it, a couple of inches and if you feel brave enough, then just do it! I'll come with ya to the hair salon, we'll take Shawn and Maggie, we'll take baby steps!" Tara advises.

"Baby steps!" Beth states satisfied with the idea and Tara smiles having been able to help even if it was just a little.

Beth shakes away the hair business, it was silly to be thinking so much about hair and goes back to thinking about Rick.

Tara finishes getting dressed and Beth sits there staring at Tara's back drumming her fingers on either side of the bench.

"I'm all ears!" Tara says over her shoulder knowing Beth was itching to tell her something.

"Last night," Beth whispers jumping up over to Tara looking around so nobody can hear "Liv walked in and saw us in a _compromising position!_"

Beth buries her face into her hands flushed with embarrassment and taking the steps back into her seat on the bench retelling her now number one most embarrassing and awkward moment of her entire life. This incident had topped them all, she doesn't think anything more embarrassing could happen then being walked in on by your boyfriend's mother.

Tara's attention is captured. She pulls her face out of her locker with a complete and utter look of disbelieving shock not believing what she's hearing and when Beth finishes her story, Tara takes a moment and she erupts into a hysterical fit of uncontrollable laughter and it echoes through the changing area into the showers, toilet stools and could be heard by officers walking past the locker room and if anyone strained to hear, possibly by reception.

Beth pulls her face out of her hands, her face twisted into a grimace watching Tara slumped into her locker smacking it whilst snorting like a pig.

"Tara!" Beth squeals "It's not funny – cut it out HeShe!"

"I'm sorry!" Tara snorts one last time "You can't even make that stuff up!" She says wiping her eyes shaking her head when her eyes connect with furrowed brows above the shocked blue eyes staring at her from behind.

"Awwwww Bethyyyyy!" Tara coos and jumps down on the bench pulling Beth into a hug and squishes her cheek against her cute friends "She didn't faint or have a stroke or chase ya out with a kitchen knife for seducing her grownup son, she was really happy once you got your boobies covered up!" Tara says teasingly and Beth tries to detach herself huffing and puffing but Tara holds on tight rocking them side to side kissing her cheek and Beth's lips turn up and she falls into Tara laughing too.

"Attagirl!" Tara encourages Beth seeing she could see the funny side.

"Oh my god, you should've seen Rick jump, it was such a sight, when I close my eyes I can see him flying across the room!" Beth stops laughing "he also kicked my bra to hide it from Liv and it's still under the couch, I forgot it this morning!" She realises.

"Was it one of your sexy little numbers we spent hours debating over?" Tara enquiries wiggling her brow.

Beth nods blushing to be caught wearing her sexy underwear on a school night, not her sensible cotton ones she wears to work. She had an agenda but Rick seemed to have agenda of his own too. She was sure he was doing this on purpose to see how long she can withhold and restrain herself from erupting. She could tell he could sense how much she was beginning to get restless for him and he was being a meanie taking advantage getting off on it knowing the effect he had on her. She feels like a kettle boiling, heating up, simmering and would shortly steam up and finally when the whistle came, she would come screaming vibrating once she had enough and was ready to burst when she reached that intolerable temperature and Rick would have to do something about it - it was all in his cunning plan to surprise her, shock her, she concludes but he gave in a little and gave her a taste of what's to come and she wants it all, all of him.

"Well I know what Rick Grimes will be doin' tonight!" Tara gives a dirty chuckle and Beth nudges her to stop imaging him touching and inspecting the bra he had expertly extracted from her body, she gets a shiver shoot across her body.

Beth shakes the feeling and thoughts away, she couldn't get aroused in the locker room just thinking about Rick's experienced lips and hands.

"Bet you're happy that Mrs Grimes knows, no more havin' to act like the perfect rookie kissin' ass after work to get extra credit!" Tara says teasingly.

"Hey, I'm the best rookie!" Beth states sitting up nose in the air "But yea, I'm so happy!" She all but beams now she and Rick don't need to stand meters apart in Liv's presence, they can kiss and cuddle and hold hands.

"Good!" Tara beams back "But can I give ya some advice?" Tara asks raising her brow.

"Always!" Beth nods, Tara always gave good advice.

"You guys need to lock the damn doors especially when ya get down and dirty at the apartment! I don't want to walk in on Deputy's Grimes' _thingamajic_ saluting to attention because I turned lesbian so I wouldn't have to see one again!" Tara says laughing and Beth's face goes bright pink.

"I've yet to see his _thingamajic!"_ Beth whispers blushing looking around and giving Tara a quick smack on her thigh, Tara laughs some more "That's it keep laughin' at me!" Beth tutts folding her arms over her chest.

"Well you should just say to him in that sweet voice that he can't deny of yours," Tara taps her chest whilst clearing her throat "Hey Rickelicious, scrummy yummy better than honey, I'll show ya mine, if ya show me your-!" Tara's mouth is muffled when Beth covers it up with her hand shushing her to be quiet pushing her up and towards the door with both of them giggling.

Jessie walks out from the showers in a towel watching Beth and Tara leave the locker room frowning.

* * *

"Mornin' Officer Greene," Rick greets in his velvety voice taking a seat beside her on the table before briefings started.

"Good Mornin' Deputy Grimes!" Beth smiles turning to see him and then beams when her eyes move to what he was holding out to her.

She was in such a rush this morning, she didn't get a chance to grab breakfast. She gratefully accepts the fruit smoothie from the new healthy kiosk over the street and the cereal bar bigger than the ones in the break room, her eyes light up as she tears away the foil packaging.

"Hmmmmmmm!" Beth moans.

Rick takes a sip of his coffee, a small smile evident which broadens as he turns facing Beth to see she's taken an impressive bite from her cereal bar, chewing with her eyes closed humming letting out a content sigh, she leans against his arm lost in the high of enjoying her bar. He sits there watching amazed smiling wondering where it all goes because the food Beth consumed doesn't reflect badly back on her amazing toned and flexible body. He eats carefully and works hard to maintain his body and has even started to work doubly harder, not because he has to but he wants to and looking at Beth, he can only think why. Yeah it's for her he realises watching Beth. She looked like she would definitely keep him on his toes and he didn't want to disappoint. He'd never reveal that to a soul and definitely not to Shane who'd tease him relentlessly.

Beth finally opens her eyes sitting there smiling embarrassed and has to look down at her smoothie sitting on the table in between her legs. Rick had just watched her devour the cereal bar in three bites. She wished he would stop staring at her like that because it reminds her of how he was staring at her with his penetrating eyes at dinner whilst they ate and laughed, he didn't care that Lori could see how affectionate he was towards her. Thinking of last night, it was coming back to the forefront of Beth's mind and Rick sits there watching her knowing what she was thinking about and he raises his brow playfully. Beth grabs her smoothie and takes a quick slurp out of the straw as a way of distraction, her face was heating up and she knew she most definitely was blushing.

"Did you do have a nice evening?" Rick asks taking another sip and nodding over to Deputy Lambert as he strolls in yawning with a wave.

"I had a very nice evenin' thank you for askin' Deputy Grimes!" Beth replies taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Just a _very nice_ evening?" He asks back amused remembering the approving and appreciative noises that came from Beth as he took good care of her, the way her body was reacting to his touches.

Rick knew how Beth's evening went. Her whole body shock and shuddered and erupted with pleasure. It turned him on more when she clung onto him, moaning his name with those starry eyes after her high which told him what he needed to know. He knew Beth craved for more, wanted a whole lot more and he couldn't deny, he felt the same way too and had it all planned and he was going to surprise her on the night, it would be a night Beth would remember.

Beth sits there looking deep in thought. How could she describe the most wonderful night of her life so far, rather than trying to explain how her evening was, she'd rather show him how wonderful it was.

"Ummm," Beth thinks, she couldn't find the right words to explain how she felt with so many people around them who could hear. She needed to keep it censored watching people filtering into the room.

Ben bursts through the doors, rushes over to the calendar on the wall and dramatically tears off another day, another day closer to The Triathlon. He breaks into a little dance up front for everyone and they all cheer him on clapping as Tara joins him. Noah and Zach give him beats to move to, busting a few moves themselves. Deputy Jackie walks in and can't help but smile, she rarely smiled but was excited for the rookies and adamant with the hard work they were all putting in, they were going to bring home the cup and claps along joining in with the merriments. Everyone was shocked but continue with their shenanigans seeing she was chilled and relaxed, they had a lot to be happy about.

"It was a very satisfying and eventful evening and I'm sure I've never seen so many stars in one go, it was amazing!" Beth grins watching her friends and blushes deeply at the same time.

Rick smiles watching the guys fooling around and turns his head appraising Beth sitting there beside him with a smirk. He knew, remembers well and always will. He reaches out and pushes the strand of hair that escaped one of the kirby grips. Rick pulls the grip out with his thumb and finger and ever so slowly slides it back up into place keeping his gaze on Beth's lowered eyes enjoying his attention. His finger curls and trails down her cheek as he takes his hand back.

"I wouldn't mind experiencing more evenings like it!" She says bravely feeling his gaze on her, she turns her face sideways to look into Rick's eyes and they just stare at one another for the longest moment without blinking or breaking contact.

Rick seemed to have edged closer or she had or possibly both, she couldn't tell and didn't care. She can now feel Rick's knee pressing firmly against hers and he doesn't move it. He should just in case someone happens to turns around and catch what was going on at the back of the room but he doesn't move a muscle as he gives her those adoring dreamy eyes that makes her swallow hard. She could see he felt the same, the desire in those perfect blue eyes speak volumes without needing to vocalise his promise that their last evening wasn't going to be last but the first of many evenings to come and just as better. With the intensity of Rick's piercing eyes, she looks away playing with her straw feeling like she had been set on fire, the fluttering of butterflies in her belly don't seem to want to ease, they continue and she looks down at Rick's hands holding his cup between his lap just as he lets go and reaches out to touch her hand.

Shane and Leon walk in and Shane complains that they started the party without him. Rick withdraws his hand taking his cue to get the day started. He aims his empty cup and throws it into the bin with success.

"Well I'm glad to know and I'm sure you'll have many satisfying and eventful evenings to come and I'm pretty sure you'll be seein' more of those stars!" Rick drawls next to her ear which makes her heart skip a beat.

Unable to speak because her throat has just gone completely dry, Beth takes a long slurp from her smoothie making a sucking racket nodding excessively which makes Rick let out a small chuckle.

"I'm off to the city to deliver papers, I'll be returning the stolen taxi whilst I drop off Renee to apologise to her neighbour so I'll see you later at training!" Rick informs Beth getting up and absentmindedly leans down to kiss her on the lips but Beth shoves her smoothie into his face as Shane turns around towards them.

"Keep it clean and professional Deputy Grimes!" Beth repeats smirking he forgot his own rule which earns another chuckle from Rick closing his eyes shaking his head and Beth laughs too thinking he looked so cute.

"Suppose the twenty red kisses all over my face this mornin' will have to suffice…for now!" Rick grins as he turns and makes his way up front.

Beth leans forward on her knees watching the best ass in the county possibly the world walk down to the front of the room towards the little podium with that swagger that catches the eyes of some of her colleagues. Beth grins because that ass belonged to her now and all they could do was take an appreciative look and drool. Tara and the guys arrange themselves on the back tables next to Beth bringing her to their joking.

Jessie sits crossed legged and arms folded over her chest watching Rick talking and smiling, joking even and then she looks over at Beth smiling and laughing along with the remainder of the Power Rangers around her. Everyone had been too busy gossiping but she had been observing the whole time Rick and Beth were seated on the back table together and she'd seen all their interactions and looks they gave. She was annoyed nobody else has noticed or said anything.

Jessie wasn't happy, she was angry, seething even, she turns back towards the front to catch Rick firing random questions and applauding one of the dumpiest rookies for getting the answer right. She watches the double chin bounce as the rookie laughs. She didn't know why Rick even bothered with him, he was adamant to get dumpy fit and ready for a lifelong career in the Police Force. She sits there thinking, she never wanted to be a cop, she only went through all this torture to be closer to Rick and she felt she had her opportunity once Rick and Lori separated but then Lori found out she was pregnant and she had to sit back and wait hoping they wouldn't get back together because of an unplanned accident and then they didn't and then Beth came along.

Jessie gets lost in thought. Beth was what was keeping her from being with Rick. Solution was get Beth out the way by any means, send her back to her daddy's farm to shovel cow's shit, whatever, career over and then she, Jessie would be in and the next Mrs Rick Grimes.

_"Fuck Lori, fuck Olivia Grimes, fuck everyone!"_ Jessie fumes because if anyone was fucking Rick Grimes, it would be her not Little Beth Greene waiting for her cherry to be popped, she wouldn't be able to handle a man like Rick Grimes.

"Count down begins and it's gonna be Game Over Rookie Greene!" Jessie hisses getting up and follows everyone out as they scatter off on their given assignments.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Somebody's a tad obsessed with Rick! **

**I was ecstatic with last weeks epi of TWD satisfied really of the fate of Jessie and her kids and I'm looking forward to the next episode, excited even and I haven't felt like that since before Beth was prematurely killed off. I'm super glad to see Rick and Daryl out there together like the old days, missed them! Just wish Beth will reappear miraculously.**


	53. Chapter 53

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to vickig75, castlefan83, Zombielibrarian, DarylDixon'sLover and malzateb for your comments! Your comments are welcome and are taken on board and I will be working on a satisfactory conclusion to the whole Jessie thing so bear with me :)

_I borrowed a little scene from Miss Congeniality (the Starbucks scene) changed it up a tad bit because I can imagine Shane actually doing this in this story. _

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 53**

* * *

Beth follows Shane into Starbucks as he squishes past the longest queue of caffeine deprived customers she's ever seen. She thought everyone at the station was impatient when it came to waiting for the coffee machine to brew to get their caffeine fix but this was something else. She preferred their little quaint diners, cafes and coffee shops where everyone knew everyone and were kind and friendly. She didn't care for Starbucks, they seemed to pop up every few blocks threatening the little old family run businesses and she loathed seeing their ugly empty cups littering the streets. Beth shakes her head when she nearly trips on a cup just by the front entrance.

Shane forces his way through the crowd to make it to the front counter with Beth hot on his heels hoping not to be swallowed up into the crowd.

"Hey!" A man complains.

"Official business sir! Emergency! Step aside!" Shane orders in his co-operate voice.

Everyone waiting in line to be served watches to see what the official business and emergency is that required two police officers to further prolong their wait for their caffeine fix. They hoped whoever was working the counter wasn't going to be pulled aside for questioning or worse arrested, that would mean there was one person serving which meant snail-pace.

Shane lifts up his tinted aviator sunglasses to sit on his perfect hair and gives his drop dead gorgeous smile to the young college girls as he leans up against the counter. The girls get sucked into his charms and they give him their full and undivided attention.

"Ladies," Shane greets and they wait with baited breathes.

"I need a Chai Tea, a double Caffé Americano, a Ham and Cheddar Croissant, a Berry Crunch, two fresh Blueberry Muffins and...lets go wild," He taps on the counter in thought "Two pots of your fresh sexy fruit salads and make it snappy girls, it's a dangerous place out there and can't be left unmanned for too long!" Shane orders giving the curvy brunette a wink and then the blonde, both blush and promptly rush off to get his order.

The whole line of queuing customers begin to moan out loud and Beth scrunches up her nose and eyes at queue hopping. She slowly looks back to see a crowd and they looked pissed. Beth taps on Shane's upper back to get his attention and he looks over his shoulder with a smile to his partner.

"Yo!" He answers.

"Deputy Walsh, I'm fine with my water and I have my power snacks in the clove compartment, I'm cool!" Beth insists.

Shane pulls a face sticking out his tongue in disgust "You need more than that gross shit, I won't tell Rocky if you don't!" Shane says and turns back around not wanting to hear Beth's objection, he was going to feed her real food whether she wanted it or not.

"What, the doughnut stand sold out of doughnuts!" A short stumpy man barks out and looks straight at Beth.

"Haha very funny!" Beth laughs "Stereotypical much?!" She straightens her face and rolls her eyes at the stumpy man and he just smirks.

"And I'm eatin' like a rabbit - no moments on the lips of the devilish sugary treats!" Beth sighs now turning to look at the dozen types of muffins and luscious cakes packed with thousands of calories and saturated fats that's she's not allowed "I don't care about the lifetime on the hips anymore! I just want em, all of em!" She whispers seeing the treats staring back at her.

Beth feels a gaze burning into her, she turns to see the stumpy man checking her out.

"Eyes up here!" Beth orders him to stare at her face giving him her best warning eyes she could muster grossed out for the way he was looking at her _As if!_ She says to herself.

"I pay my taxes, hence I pay your wages, I'll stare at you all day and get my money's worth!" Stumpy smirks lecherously.

Beth had had enough, steps up standing eye to eye with Mr Stumpy not impressed. She narrows her eyes at him, brows furrowed together just waiting for him to say another smart ass comment and he gets embarrassed looking side to side with everyone watching him in disbelief. He goes to throw in another insult but closes his mouth when he sees Beth's lip jerk, hand twitching beside her holster, she tilts her head and straightens it as she cracks her finger joints with her thumb which makes Mr Stumpy swallow deeply and everyone can hear him struggle to swallow the lump caught in his throat and when he finally does, beams of sweat begin to form on his forehead.

"Now! Now! Citizens of King County!" Shane lifts his hands up trying to calm the customers stepping away from the counter.

Shane moves across the floor looking around and then stops abruptly and everyone watches him as he starts to sniff the air. Beth's eyes follow Shane never once moving her head the way she's observed Rick do over the month's watching Shane thinking if he had a tail, he'd be wagging it right about now as his big nostrils flare open as he continues to sniff around like a sniffer dog.

"Office Greene, my senses tell me somebody's got somethin' they shouldn't got, do you concur?" Shane asks sniffing one last time stepping to stand beside Beth and he stares out into the crowd with his big eyes scanning the room and a few customers begin to slowly shuffle out the door.

Beth sniffs and her eyes land on Mr Stumpy and she hums in agreement.

"I concur!" Beth responds holding her hips, she smelt it too, the strong smell of a smoked joint.

"I'm gonna have to ask you all to step either side as we're gonna have to search you all because my nose smells a big ole joint!"

"WHAT!" Everyone yells and they bore their eyes into Mr Stumpy.

"Yep don't nobody try to run, y'all on CCTV and me and my partner have photographic memories!" Shane waves gesturing one half to stand inside on the left and the other half on the right.

"Ladies form a line over this side to the right!" Beth orders and the woman huff and do as Beth says.

"Ya couldn't just shut the hell up and let the officers just have their break, they're entitled to it!" A woman scolds sternly turning around making her way to the right.

Shane calls into his radio for another unit to help with the searching.

* * *

"Deputy Walsh, you're order!" The brunette comes out handing Shane his massive order.

"Thanks Stacey!" Shane smirks taking the bag and drinks.

"No problem Deputy!" The girl flirts running her hand down his arm shoving a piece of paper into his pocket before she leaves.

"God I love my job!" Shane smirks taking a sip of his coffee sitting on the hood of his cruiser with Beth beside him as a van goes off back to the station with four guys caught with joints and pouches of drugs ready to be sold together with stolen property in the forms of watches and cell phones.

Shane and Beth high-five each other. They were going to take their quick ten minute break and follow back to the station to book their offenders, Deputy Lambert offered to get the process started for them.

"You were both lucky, this was a stroke of luck by chance!" Jessie states watching Shane and Beth looking pleased with themselves "The only thing you can really sniff and impress is young ass bimbo! Actually, anything stupid with tits and ass that moves who can just about read the alphabet – you will and always will be a perverted stupid pig!" Jessie blurts to Shane wanting to wipe the smug look off his and Beth's face.

Beth lifts her face up from her cup in disbelief and Shane take a deep breathe, his peace ruined and shakes his head before Beth jumped off the hood of the car like she was just going to. He grabs her hand and she looks at Shane upset for him, Jessie had been completely rude and insulting.

"Doesn't bother me Beth, I'm thick skinned!" Shane responds tipping his shades down.

"Just thick!" Jessie corrects.

"Hey!" Beth snaps jumping up wrenching her arm back and stepping in front of Shane.

Jessie turns her smug smile to stare at Beth now standing in front of her.

"There's no need to get bitchy!" Beth advises cautiously not breaking eye contact with the older blonde.

"No your right, how bout we get personal?" Jessie asks stepping forward and their now face to face.

"Bring it!" Beth responds edging closer not backing down.

Shane intervenes taking Beth's shoulder and pulling her back, stepping in front of her and gesturing to Jessie to take a step back with his hand not wanting to touch her.

"What you fuckin' her too!" Jessie narrows her eyes at Shane disgusted.

Shane scoffs pulling his shades back up on to his head, crosses his bulging arms in front of his chest and leans closer to Jessie.

"Greene, start the car!" Shane calls over his shoulder.

Beth was about to argue but doesn't when Shane looks over his shoulder, she takes a step back grabbing their cups and bag and turns making her way to the driver's seat.

"Jealous?" Shane smirks turning his head back to Jessie "You want some of this?" He asks gesturing towards his body.

Jessie looks to where Shane was gesturing. Her eyes running over his body, her eyes lower and she stares seeing his manliness. Everyone knew Shane Walsh was all man, he had a great package and it was evident in his snuggly fitted work pants, she couldn't deny it but it was Rick she's always wanted. Rick was more than just a fit body, he had brains, is loyal, passionate, everything she's ever wanted. Lori got in the way in high school with her relentless chasing, it was meant to be her and Rick not Lori and it's not going to be Beth.

"Old boy Pete not attendin' to business at home?" Shane asks interrupting her thoughts "Got ya all ticked off and your hormones runnin' wild, runnin' after a man ya can't have and then shootin' ya mouth out off with random shit!"

Jessie rolls her eyes.

"Maybe Petey Boy ain't the problem! Maybe his Mrs is? Maybe Mrs needs to stop chasing after something, someone she won't ever get period!" Shane states standing up dusting his hands together.

Jessie slowly lifts her head up narrowing her eyes, anger flashing through them.

"Fuck you Shane Walsh!' Jessie hisses pushing him back onto the hood of his car.

"And you need a lobotomy!" Shane responds back "It's time to face reality Jessica!" Shane shouts out watching Jessie storm off and get into her car "Maybe I hit a nerve?" He wonders when Jessie screeches off with her rookie whose holding onto the dashboard as she takes off.

* * *

Rick walks through the double doors and stops at the front desk waiting for the receptionist to come off the phone.

"Yes how can I help?" The receptionist asks putting down the receiver seeing someone hovering above her on the other side of the glass.

"I'd like to speak with Dr Edward Jenner if he's available please?" Rick asks taking off his hat smoothing down his hair.

"Do you have an appointment sir?" The receptionist asks looking up and then her face breaks into a huge smile seeing the handsome face that visits occasionally when passing by "Deputy Grimes, what a lovely surprise! You're not here to visit Mrs Greene?" She asks confused.

"Once I've had a word with the doc, if it's alright then I'll stick my head through her door for a moment, I'm just passing through and need to get back to the station." He advises looking up at the clock on the wall.

"Absolutely, please take a seat, I'll personally run down to see if Dr Jenner is available!" The receptionist says jumping up, shooting off and disappearing not wanting to hold Rick up and because she just couldn't say no to him or see him disappointed.

Rick turns around and walks up to the notice board and passes the time reading. He hears whispering and slowly looks over his shoulder to the side to see two nurses looking over at him. He was adamant he heard his and Beth's names mentioned and they wave giggling when they see they've been caught by him. Rick just nods in return and turns back to the notice board not understanding why everyone was so invested into his and Beth's private life, it confused him and amused him. When he hears the door buzz open, he sees a tall man in a white doctor's coat walking towards him down the long corridor with a friendly smile when their eyes meet.

"Deputy, you asked to speak with me, I hear you're in a rush, how is it I can help you?" The man enquiries shaking Rick's extended hand.

"Rick Grimes and thank you for seeing me Dr Jenner!" Rick greets appreciatively "I've come here to speak to you about Mrs Annette Greene, I'd like to break her out of here for a day if it's possible?" Rick asks without beating around the bush hopeful that it was going to be a possibility.

Jenner grins realising and recognising this is the deputy splashed all over the papers and of whom all the woman staff have been talking about whose courting Annette Greene's youngest daughter. He was happy to see Beth had finally found herself a nice man in the form of Rick Grimes. To Dr Jenner, Rick looked decent when he runs his eyes over him, clued up and had an air that reeked confidence and authority, someone who would take good care of Beth and she deserved to be taken care of after everything she's been through. Jenner was glad clueless naive Jimmy Abbotts was out of the picture.

"Well, how about we go back to my office and talk possibilities and have some of my wife's home made Turkey Sandwiches with her secret dressing, hand on my heart it's the best Turkey Sandwich you'll ever eat!" Dr Jenner says adamantly putting his hand on his heart.

"That's debatable, you haven't tried my Beth's - I'll guarantee you'll be swayed to change your mind with one bite!" Rick states confidently.

_Your Beth's huh?_ Jenner repeats quietly surprised to have gotten that statement from Rick without even fishing for the information. He smiles broadly seeing Rick's reaction. The receptionist was standing by the door being nosy listening and bursting to tell someone what she had heard.

Rick tucks his hat under his armpit smiling looking away with a blush gesturing for Dr Jenner to lead the way to talk and eat. Jenner just smirks waving Rick to follow him to his office.

* * *

Rick approaches and knocks on the door to see Annette sitting up reading.

"Rick! What a pleasant surprise, come in!" Annette calls out when she sees a smiling Rick at her door with a little bouquet of flowers.

"You're lookin' radiantly well today." Rick says when he sees a healthy colour in Annette's fuller cheeks compared to the last time he saw her.

"Don't let my husband hear you talkin' like that unless you want to be thrown out the window but thank you for the compliment and I am feelin' one hundred percent better than the last time you visited!" Annette sighs happily and gestures for to Rick to take a seat beside her bed "What brings you here today, is Bethy okay?" Annette asks putting her book down with her one good hand trying to sit up and Rick helps her.

"Beth's good!" Rick responds once Annette is settled comfortably.

He grabs the empty vase filing it up with water, placing the flowers into it and then onto the table whilst he takes a seat leaning back into it "She's great!" He reaffirms with that smile of his.

Annette sits back into her plumped up pillows observing Rick with a contented smile as he picks up a picture he guesses Belle had drawn of herself and her twin cousins dancing. She had signed a big red B at the bottom of the page.

"Thank you!" Annette says interrupting the comfortable silence "Thank you for putting that smile back on my daughter's face, I don't think I've seen her so happy and she speaks nothin' but of you and that little girl of yours, I think she's hopelessly in love with the both of you!" Annette says honestly.

Rick looks up slightly startled and sees the knowing look on Annette's face and he rubs at his brow trying to remain his placid self and not grin like an idiot like he had with Dr Jenner. He knows it's best not to deny what the woman sitting serenely in the bed knows to believe. He didn't want to deny anything about Beth any more and not to Beth's mother and that smile appears on his face which reaches his glowing eyes.

"I believe she does and my feelings are mutual, I've fallen for Beth in a way I never knew I could!" Rick states truthfully and Annette believes him.

Annette can see the change in Rick's facial features, he has a slight look of apprehension as he stares over at a picture of Herschel and Beth hugging.

Annette laughs looking at him knowing what was running through his mind and she knew her husband and his temperaments when it came to Beth and Maggie.

"That big old silly teddy bear, if he could keep both his daughters in a bubble he would but he can't and he won't!" Annette scrunches her nose laughing because if it were possible, her husband would invest in it.

Rick sits there listening.

"He'll puff out his chest and beat it like a gorilla, mope around some and give you the speech he'll use his medical knowledge to hurt you in ways you'll never comprehend if you ever hurt his baby girl but he'll realise how much of a fool he is once he realises Beth's happiness is with you and he will realise it, just give him time and don't take offence when his temper flares, it's out of love so let him get it out! Beth's his youngest, his sweet little princess and she's been through a lot in her life, he just wants to protect her, make sure she's with the right man and he'll be terrified to know that your it and there's nothing he can say or do once Bethy makes her mind up and I'm adamant her mind is made up!" Annette confirms.

Rick nods and is happy to receive this support and blessing from Annette, he takes this opportunity to ask Annette if Dr Jenner gives the okay, would she like to attend the triathlon, a surprise for Beth and Annette didn't hesitate to confirm a joyful yes. She wanted to watch Beth and be a part of it and not just hear about it. Her health was unpredictable and this might be the only chance she gets to be healthy enough to leave the hospice, she hasn't left in a long time and is a little excited at the thought.

Rick smiles as he reaches out and takes Annette's hand in thanks. He couldn't wait for next week to see Beth's face to see her mom sitting in the stands cheering her on when she runs through that red tape and holds up that cup.


	54. Chapter 54

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to, DarylDixon'sLover, ifoundmyshoe, malzateb, Zombielibrarian, Guest, BethFan and Guest for your commenting :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 54**

* * *

Beth peers from behind a pillar to see Cynthia was still seated in her chair, she hadn't budged for the past twenty minutes. Beth looks at her watch, shift started in half an hour.

"Ohhhhhh!" Beth frowns slipping down the pillar and sits crossed legged on the floor in thought.

Deputy Lambert humming sees Beth sunk on the floor scruffs her hair as he walks past and dodges her hand flying out, he jogs away wiggling his butt that she missed.

"That's it old man, run if ya know what's good for ya!" Beth calls out shaking her scrunched up fist in the air as she tries to pull the meanest look she could create which just makes Lambert give out a hearty laugh blowing her a kiss as he turns to leave.

Beth smiles watching Lambert jogging away, the man was just too cute. She sorts out her fridge and looks back around the pillar. She couldn't just walk over, Cynthia never lets anyone past her desk to get to Chief's room without giving the Spanish Inquisition or you had to have an appointment booked in her diary which she kept under lock and key. Deputy Jackie, Rick and Shane were the only ones allowed to walk in and out without needing an appointment and half the time, Shane is shooed out because he likes to walk in and out multiple times for no reason - he liked to annoy Chief.

Beth had heard many stories from Diane that Shane's been that way since he was a kid, he'd burst into the station with Rick when they'd come to hang out with Rick's dad when he was Sheriff and Chief had a soft spot for both Rick and goofball Shane Walsh. They'd run around playing cops and robbers and just loved to follow everyone around taking note of what they were doing. Beth smiles just imagining younger versions of Rick and Shane chasing each other with people jumping out the way like they sometimes still do.

Rick and Deputy Jackie walk out of her room deep in conversation, they stop and Rick sees Beth from across the open plan room curious to know what she was up to kneeling on the floor laughing and mumbling to herself peering towards Chief's room.

"Think Beth think!" She says aloud to herself and her eyes light up when she remembers Shane's private line. It came in use once before and it will today, an untraceable call. She needed to get in and out without Cynthia spotting her, snooping on her secret mission, nobody is allowed to know not even Tara and Noah, her two best friends but she needed Tara's help and Tara would help without question.

Beth jumps up and dashes towards the stairs and stops there waiting, looking left and right and it's blocked by two large delivery men trying to carry a cabinet up. She sighs and then decides the fastest way was to just climb down over the banister, the guys do it all the time, they practically leap over down into the pod with ease.

"Can't be that hard!" She decides taking the little run up, grabbing the pole and practically cartwheels over. She hadn't anticipated the ten foot drop beneath her or had forgotten and it was too late. Beth lets out at squeal when she lands smack bang on the floor, she remembered the guys were all tall and had long legs and she was practically a dwarf in comparison.

"Ouch!" She moans rubbing her butt hoping nobody had seen her because that was embarrassing.

Rick's mouth falls open in disbelief not expecting Beth to do that, it happened so fast. He makes to rush over but Beth jumps up with the aid of two male officers who'd already rushed to help her up. He could see Beth looked like she could die with embarrassment and probably would if he goes running and starts fussing over her, drawing everyone's attention to the fact that she'd just stacked it over the banister. He had to imagine that the fall hurt and Beth's bottom would most definitely be sore. He'd have to do something about that later tonight, give it a good massage.

"God, where can I buy a lifetime supply of bubble wrap?" Rick mumbles to himself looking around to make sure Shane wasn't anywhere in the near vicinity because he'd fall over laughing.

Both the male officers were checking and snapping their fingers to get Beth's attention asking how many fingers they held up. Rick knew Beth was fine as he sees her shushing them to stop.

"I'm fine, I'm okay, my heads okay, okay as it can be but may have broken my tailbone but I'll live!" She mumbles trying not to cry in front of the officers and because the deliverymen were standing there watching her speechless.

Beth groans at herself as she rubs her bottom and then her thigh now dodging a few officers who thankfully didn't catch her epic fail of her acrobatic jump.

"Ouch! Uff! Ouch!" She says as she runs across the room.

"Definitely needs some TLC!" Rick says reading Beth's lips.

"What's wrong?" Tara asks observing Beth's weird run.

"Forget that! I need your help, I need to speak to Chief but Cynthia's still in her chair and I need you to distract her on the phone!" Beth tells Tara grabbing the phone remembering Shane's trick pressing a few buttons and the private line comes up. Beth thrusts the phone into Tara's hand and shoots off again yelling "Improvise!"

"Beth!" Tara calls out "And what exactly should I say?" She asks and then she hears Cynthia answer the phone.

"Ello, bonjour iz zis ze police station?" Tara asks in a French accent as she watches Beth run up the ramp and then was flat against the wall outside Cynthia's room. Tara puts up her thumb giving the sign and Beth puts her thumb up in thanks.

Beth peeps round the door frame and seeing Cynthia turned around in her seat talking into the phone trying to speak French searching for something, Beth tip toes into the room and just as she makes it to the desk, Cynthia turns around and Beth drops to the floor and then crawls towards Chief's door, it was slightly agape, _perfect!_ She grins crawling over.

Rick was standing there trying to keep a straight face listening to Deputy Jackie whilst watching Beth flabbergasted just to stare, wondering what on earth she was doing. He realises, she was sneaking into Chief's room. Deputy Jackie turns to Rick for his opinion and seeing his amused face, she follows his line of sight and her eyes widen in disbelief as she shakes her head crossing her arms.

"Rick, that girl is seriously strange - an oddball of sorts! Are you sure about pursuing this relationship, there are many, many girls out there who are normal, dignified and on your level, I know such girls and can introduce you to a few!" Deputy Jackie states and offers watching Beth crawling, squeezing through the gap and disappearing into the room.

"There are many indeed Jackie but why would I want normal when I've got strange and oddball over there whose more real than anyone I know?" Rick asks seeing Beth poking her head up smiling beside Chief's chair and he jumps in his seat, papers flying out of his hands as he holds his chest not expecting Beth to pop up on him. Beth jumps up shushing Chief pointing out the door and he slips into his seat unbuttoning his collar and loosening his tie wagging his finger to Beth and gesturing towards the glass of water, she hands the glass over and plops herself onto the table and begins talking.

Rick turns around smiling, he didn't care if Beth wasn't normal, whatever that meant. Yeah she was crazy, at times silly and enthusiastic but a breath of fresh air from the normal boring life he's been leading for years. She's different to any woman he's ever known or met. Every day was different and unpredictable and he didn't mind it, he was actually living life and enjoying it, so strange and oddball was perfect to his normal and boring.

Deputy Jackie holds her head in her hands taking a deep breathe looking at Rick thinking he's completely lost his marbles or he seriously has lost himself to Beth Greene.

"Chief, can you dance?" Beth asks.

"Didn't I just do one?!" Chief asks slumping back into his seat and Beth fans him with a catalogue.

"No silly, I mean dance, dance like this?" She asks thrusting her phone into his face and his eyes widen, his mouth purses understanding where this was going remembering the last wedding he attended.

"Elizabeth, I will not be doin' that type of dancin' at my 40th weddin' anniversary where I will be renewin' my vows!" Chief asserts looking deadly serious.

"You have to!" Beth pleads "This is the modern weddin' anniversary you asked me to organise!" Beth reminds him "And I'm your _Wedding Planner_ and I know what I'm talkin' about and I have done extensive research and everyone will be expectin' a show and what more could be romantic than you to learn a dance and perform it to your bride, she'll love it, I know she loves to dance, she dances with Liv at the community centre and they have so much fun and I heard she wants you to take up dancin' classes and that's exactly what you're gonna do, we are goin' to go to dancin' classes so you can surprise her and we've got three months to get all trained up!" Beth reveals.

Chief's face drops, he would rather eat shit or be surrounded by dogs he is allergic to than go to dancing classes he tells himself.

"If my daddy can do it for my momma and dance like this for her, so can you!" Beth tells him matter of factly with a beam on her face.

"No!" Chief shakes his head.

Beth just nods her head energetically and he frowns wondering what Beth's going to have him do.

She jumps up and twirls Chief's chair around and pulls him up as he protests. Beth pulls him to the middle of the large rug and asks him to show her what moves he has to see what she has to work with. Chief stands there rubbing the back of his head looking for a route of escape but Beth is fast and will stop him whichever way he runs and he looks down at his stomach wishing he'd listened to Rick and continued exercising, the excess weight had him trapped from outrunning Beth. Chief looks over towards the door hoping for Cynthia to come rushing in with a state of emergency but he can hear Cynthia busy on the phone laughing wondering who she was talking French to.

Beth folds her arms over her chest knowing Tara has Cynthia engaged on the phone and Chief has no means of escape. He looks at Beth pulling a helpless face knowing he wouldn't be able to bribe her, she looked determined to do this and he remembers Rick saying Beth was adamant to throw the best wedding King County has ever experienced and he knows how much Clara loved to dance, they used to dance all the time when they were back in college but that was donkey years ago. He runs his hand down his face.

"Okay, you're shy but I know you can push that aside and you'll man up and show me once the triathlon which I've been training excessively for finishes!" She says making him feel guilty "We'll get to work and once I'm finished you with, you'll be whip nae naeing all over the dance floor with your backup dancers, you'll have all the guest whipping along!" Beth teases.

That wasn't exactly what she was going to make him do but it was fun to see Chief's face contemplating that was what he was going to have to do. She stops to think, maybe she will get them to do that dance too, everyone can join in.

"And don't worry, Deputy Grimes, Deputy Walsh, Deputy Lambert, Deputy Bassett, Noah, Ben and Zach will be partaking, they will be your backup dancers!" Beth reveals.

Chief bursts out laughing, none of the guys apart from Shane and the rookies would do it so he knew he was safe and Rick was his best man, he'd save him and persuade Beth to change her mind.

"You should see Deputy Grimes, he sure knows how to move, watch this!" Beth says going through her videos and finds Rick dancing with her and Belle at The Steak House, Glenn had recorded them all.

Chief watches Rick dancing, he now felt sick. Rick hasn't danced since he was a rookie and from memory he always refuses to dance, choosing to sit or stand watching but here he was dancing and enjoying himself.

"Beth!" Chief yells in dread - if she could get Rick Grimes to dance, she was somehow going to get him to dance.

Beth just jumps up and down clapping her hands together seeing Chief finally accepting his fate.

"This is goin' to be so much fun! We're all goin' to bond and have fun and Miss Clara is goin' to have the best night of her life, she's goin' to remember this, this is goin' to be the best wedding ever!" Beth squeals as she squeezes the old confused man and she rushes out leaving him flustered and needing to take a seat.

"Cynthia! Get me Rick!" Chief yells lying down on the couch.

* * *

_"__What have you done?"_ Rick asks hesitantly narrowing his eyes at the screen and then they lift up to stare straight at Shane opposite him waiting for an answer.

Shane was given the task to check the updated information on the database system, approve them and process them through to be stored on the station's classified system when shift started. The task was shared between him and Lambert and Rick always doubled checked mid-week to make sure there wasn't a huge backlog, if there was, he'd usually help process them through himself. Lambert gets it done straight away when he was on shift and Shane was getting better at keeping the backlog at a low but they'd had a few crazy days and Rick thought he'd help out before they were off camping on Friday and he just had a feeling that everything was probably ticking along too well, call it a cop's intuition but he had a nagging feeling and the feeling wouldn't go away so he was checking all the mundane tasks himself and he came upon the database system and had a sudden sickening feeling hoping his computer was just playing up again.

"Nothing, I ain't done shit!" Shane says lifting his hands up and sitting back in his seat "Swear on my mug!" Shane reaches out and lifts up his beloved mug not knowing what Rick was going on about, he'd sat down all but two minutes not enough time to get into trouble but knew whatever Rick was questioning about, was something major as he was giving his _don't fuck with me eyes._

Shane knows he's cut down on his pranking and fooling about trying to make an impression on Chief and be taken seriously by a certain brunette rookie who'd questioned his dedication to the job and would only believe it, if she saw it. Shane looks back at Rick giving his earnest look, he hasn't seen Rick look this pissed in a while.

He holds Rick's gaze to show he wasn't making excuses. Rick goes back to staring at his screen, forehead tensed and his face turning slightly pale and then Shane sees his post-it note saying _check info on database system first thing_ stuck in the middle of his screen, he hadn't even logged in yet.

"I'm on it, I'm gonna start gettin' those pushed through now!" Shane reassures Rick how serious he is, chucking his newspaper into the bin and bashing away at his keyboard.

"Who was on the cases database last?" Rick snaps standing up looking around at all the deputies and they all shake their heads and then lower them down trying not to look directly into Rick's angry eyes.

"Man, I gottit, just chill, give me half an hour and those babies will be safe and secure in no time, I'll get the job done before I go out on patrol!" Shane reassures Rick thinking that was what got Rick all riled up "Hold up, what have I done not what I haven't done!" Shane repeats after he pressed enter looking confused now, the post-it threw him, he grabs it screwing it up and chucks it onto the table.

"Jes…Jessie was on this morning, she got in early!" Leon says snitching Jessie out and everyone shoots him a look of disbelief and Leon ducks his head down chewing on his thumb "Shoot!" He whispers but he didn't want Rick pissed at him and everyone for no reason. They'd all be walking on egg shells around Rick all day otherwise and that wasn't good.

Jessie climbs up to the stairs and stops by her desk when she feels everyone peeping eyes on her and then she sees Rick standing there giving her a look she didn't like.

"What?" She asks Rick.

Rick watches intently, pushes his chair back and makes his way over and stops in front of her.

"Was you on cases database system this morning and if so, why?" Rick asks.

"No!" Jessie responds "Why?" she asks keeping calm and composed.

"Somebody has wiped off all the classified reports on the high risk cases that Officer Greene and Officer Chambler worked on last week, the day of the warehouse fire, it's all gone and so is the incident report on the warehouse fire!" Rick states, he had saved it just yesterday after speaking with chief.

Shane logged in, he had access to see who had logged in but not which cases were worked on.

"Well, it says Jessie you logged in at 5.30am!" Shane reads off the screen.

Rick makes his way over to Shane and looks over his shoulder. Rick moves the mouse hoping to find the answers to his suspicions but access is denied.

"I, went on to check some files, I remember now!" Jessie rubs her forehead "I don't know what happened, there must be a problem!" Jessie says taking a seat and logging onto the system.

"There must be a problem with the system!" Jessie says with an exasperated sigh.

"The problems lies between the chair and the keyboard!" Shane says looking down at Jessie beneath his breathe.

Jessie shoots Shane an annoyed look calling her the problem and then sees Rick standing beside Shane staring down at her screen watching it loading. She can't make out what Rick was thinking and now she feels panicked.

Rick turns on his heels and makes his way to find the IT Technicians, he was going to go and pull them down and not be made to wait. He needed them to check Jessie's machine and the main server to see if the reports and cases were still somewhere there, they had back-up and he prayed all the witness statements, incident reports and findings were there in the station's cyber space and his report, that had everything on it. He needed Tech to retrieve them and get them saved and secure. He also needed his suspicions to be confirmed before he made any further allegations to Chief, he needed times, file names and the name of the person who has gone to the trouble to delete official reports, it was a massive punishable offence, a crime and he just needed the guys to confirm and it would be over to Chief and Internal Affairs to deal with Jessie, he's had enough and this to him was the final straw.

Jessie watches Rick turn in the elevator and smack a button. He was staring deadly at her as the doors closed. She panics, she had hoped nobody would have checked, she was going to get one of the Tech guys who had a thing for her to do something for her if she did a little something for him in return. She watches Beth coming out of Chief's room smiling making her way towards Tara and they grab their stuff and they're off out the station for street patrolling.

* * *

An hour later Rick is standing in the Server Room with the IT Tech guys looking at the pieces of papers with the information that he needed as his proof. He lets out a deep satisfied breathe rolling it up nodding thanks to the guys as he walks out the room.

Rick walks into the elevator and turns to face forward.

"Gotcha!" He smirks as the door closes.

To be continued...


	55. Chapter 55

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and special thank you to ifoundmyshoe, Guest, malzateb, DarylDixon'sLover, castlefan83, SoutheastChicagoMom and Guest for commenting. Thank you :)

**This chapter is just some Beth/Rick and Shane/Tara moments.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 55**

* * *

Shane comes out of the men's restroom near front desk holding two aerosol cans in both hands held to the side, aiming them like guns and sprays as he goes up and down and all around reception. The whole corridor is now misty with the fragrance of vanilla.

Diane looks up from her work, sniffs the air and grabs her nose.

"Woooooo, I suggest nobody goes in there for the next hour!" Shane coughs "Just dropped a grenade!" He warns.

"SHANEEEEE!" Both Diane and Linda yell as the whole reception area is engulfed by the scent of vanilla essence and Shane's number two.

A friendly homeless man who comes into the station for company and a hot drink scrambles to his feet from his chair in the seating area and rushes out the door saying he'll come back when the air is clean.

Shane scoffs hearing that.

_"__Come back when you've had a shower!"_ Shane yells back watching the man juggle his black sack with all his belongings and his flask of hot sweet tea across the street towards the benches "Come back when the air is clean!" Shane repeats with a tutt shaking his head like he was one to talk, stinking up reception almost every day! Shane turns round to see Diane and Linda glaring at him with lowered brows.

"What! I was joking!" Shane laughs trying to avoid the stink eyes as he continues walking past spraying but he chances a look to see the two now staring at the aerosol cans grotesquely "Don't want somebody goin' in alive and havin' to be taken out on a stretcher passed out!" He explains about the men's restroom.

"No just kill _US_ in the meantime!" Linda snaps wrapping her scarf around her face just below her eyes.

Linda rifles through the drawers and locates the black and yellow hazard tape. She couldn't see properly to unlock the latch to the door to step out into the foyer so she climbs and jumps over the desk and braves running towards the men's room and tapes the door for no entry. She runs for her life towards the exit double doors and flinging them wide open to get the smell out and the air in, get the ventilation going but more importantly so she can inhale the non-toxic air once she pulls off her scarf.

"Hahhhh! Sweet glorious wonderful air!" Linda sings with relief.

Diane had rushed off and turned on all the fans full blast, trying not to gag. She locates a peg and pinches it onto her nose and like Linda climbs onto the desk and shimmies down slowly. She wasn't a spring chicken anymore and was feeling her ripe age now as she groans feeling the pain shooting over her hips. Once on her feet, she was considering pulling the fire alarm to evacuate the station but instead is snatching the aerosols out of Shane's hand and pushing him out the station to stand in the light breeze as she sprays him top to bottom threatening she'll flush his head down the toilet if he dares to come back into the station without her permission.

Linda says she's going on her cigarette break when Shane is shoved over towards her.

"Oh c'mon! s'not that bad!" Shane laughs watching Linda run across the road towards the lake and slumps down on the grass with the ducks and then falls on to her back looking up at the sky inhaling and exhaling the wonderful oxygen created by the lovely untouched green plants around her.

"Now that's just over the top!" Shane shakes his head.

Diane turn abruptly and frowns at him. She wanted to join Linda right now but couldn't leave front-desk unattended. Shift change wasn't for another half an hour so it was just her until a rookie replaced the previous rookie who left to carry out another task.

"Owwww!" Shane groans holding his stomach feeling acidic bubbles popping inside of him.

"I can never spray vanilla again! It'll always remind me of your nasty stink bomb!" Linda snaps irritated thinking about all her lovely Yankee Candles (vanilla being her favourite) gifted to her by her daughter which she lights up when she takes her bubble baths or when she relaxes with her husband in the evenings with a glass or wine "Even Mike loves them when he has his baths after a long stressful day!"

Shane snorts that Mike took bubble baths with candles like a woman and then he clutches his stomach as it feels like a tumble dryer was going on a full speed.

"I want my mommy!" Shane mumbles leaning against the glass.

"You're worse than my three boys put together!" Diane screeches which achieves a smirk to slowly appear on Shane's face impressed at himself and the boys. No matter what, moms are the best at looking after their sons when poorly especially when they don't have wives to pet and run around after them.

Beth and Tara approach the station at full length conversation about their camping trip. What needs to be done and the last minute supplies they needed to purchase before Friday. They reach the entrance and freeze like they've just hit some mystical force of a wall that throws them back a few feet.

"Oh my god!" Beth coughs when she feels her eyes and nose start to burn.

Beth turns to Shane who looked miserable and he pulls out his arms for a hug.

"Awww!" Beth coos and rushes to hug him and then her nose scrunches up when she smells a deadly gas. The silent ones were the killers, she'd recognise that aroma having grown up with boys all her life.

Beth reluctantly continues to hug Shane not wanting to be mean but couldn't stand it for too long makes her excuses, she needed to get away before she threw up or fainted so she makes a run for it mumbling into her hands that she'll catch him later, Diane was the best person for these types of jobs. It smelled like Ben, Noah and Zach after Buffett Night at their local All You Can Eat Oriental Restaurant, the mornings after weren't pleasant and the smell in the air reminded her of the last time they went "Poor Deputy Walsh!" She sighs.

"Holy shit! What the crap is that stench!?" Tara asks looking around sniffing her boots, covering her mouth and nose with her hands and then she turns around to see Shane leaning up against the door holding his stomach, his face looked like it was drooping down.

Diane scoffs wanting to say Shane but realises Tara was working it out for herself. Diane moves off waving her hands trying to circulate the air.

Tara steps towards Shane and sniffs him and jumps away "IT'S YOU!" Tara shrieks pointing at him.

"I recommend you never eat somebody else's leftover shellfish linguine for lunch, it's comin' after me or outta me as we speak!" Shane slurs and feels his stomach growl again "Oh shit, I need to do another shit!" Shane says grabbing hold of his butt and runs back into the men's room and now ready to throw up, he had the sweats.

"Excuse me, I'm goin' to go erupt both ways!" He yells as the door slams shut.

"Gross! You're disgusting! I didn't need to know that!" Tara yells after him.

Tara about to walk away, stops in her tracks when she hears Shane throwing up and he didn't sound good. She looks around for Diane, she was forever fussing over the boys but she was on the phone dealing with a call.

"Deputy Bassett! Deputy Lambert!" Tara yells down the hall when she sees them from a distance spotting them walking out of the break-room but they don't hear, they're too far away.

"Oh for goodness sakes!" Tara cries running her hands down her face looking towards the torn black and yellow tape on the men's door.

Tara leans over the desk, dangling grabbing a peg laid on the table and pinches it onto her nose. She grabs the tissue box and takes out her purples gloves from her back pocket and shoves them on as she makes her way towards the men's room. She hesitates, looking up saying a prayer to the big man above to protect her from what she is about to see and do. She opens the door and sees Shane sitting on the floor with his head leaning into the toilet making unhappy noises, noises she's never heard come out of Shane Walsh's mouth, it was unsettling, she realised he must really be ill - he wasn't pretending.

Tara steps in, takes a deep breath and crouches down behind Shane and pats his back. Had it been the other way round, she knew he'd be in there helping her. No matter how annoying he was, pissed off she got with him and called him horrible names, he was always at hand when she needed guidance or help when it came to work related issues when Rick was busy to approach and she could do this in return. She didn't hate him that much, she thought she did but maybe she didn't as she starts to rub his back gently, back and forth soothing him. She guessed he had driven her crazy so much for all the time she's been in King County, she was slowly becoming used to him and his antics that he didn't grate and bother her as much as he once did.

Shane reaches back and grabs hold of Tara's thigh for support as he pukes his guts out.

"That's it Deputy Dumbo, get it out and let this be a lesson…never eat what doesn't belong to you!" Tara says rubbing his back as she passes him tissues "Or at least check it's still in date!"

Once Tara helped Shane up and cleaned him as best she could, she takes him to First Aid for medical attention. The nurse took over as Tara stood back and watched Shane being checked and fussed over. It looked like the nurse didn't like seeing happy-go-lucky Shane Walsh like this either.

"Right Sweetie!" The nurse says shaking the thermometer in her hand "I'll have that dazzling snazzling smile we all love back on ya face in no time!" She informs Shane confidently sticking the instrument into his mouth and brushing his hair back to place a dampened cloth.

Shane mumbles a thanks and she pats his cheek caringly and then starts making notes on her clipboard.

Tara snaps off her gloves and chucks them in the bin and before she leaves as there was nothing more she could do, Shane calls out her name making her turn around.

"Thanks…you didn't have to!" Shane says quietly with a croaky voice holding Tara's gaze grateful.

Tara averts her eyes when she felt she'd been standing and staring a beat too long, she clears her throat and shrugs flushed in the cheeks.

"Anytime Deputy Dumbo!" She responds backing away not looking up and just turns around rushing out the door.

Shane rests back onto his pillow as the nurse takes out the thermometer and jots down the readings. Half listening to the nurse's diagnosis as she shoves a couple of pills down his throat followed by a straw so he could slurp up the water, Shane just stares at the door lazily. A small smile appears around his lips and then he looks up at the ceiling which was decorated with hand-painted clouds. He shoves his arm behind under his head having never noticed the clouds before. Physically he felt like shit but mentally he was happily floating up in those clouds. Tara had taken good care of him when he needed to be taken care of and she wasn't his mother or the nurse.

* * *

Beth walks into the break-room to grab a drink before Rick comes looking for her. They had an early shift today and she needed to get down to the Swim Centre to put in the last practice sessions. She'd missed one or two sessions with the other guys so she needed to pick up pace, they'd all made excellent times and she was a few seconds behind them all, she needed to push herself, there were just a few more days until the big day they've all been waiting for for months – she felt excited and sick at the same time. Rick said he'd tag along to monitor her rhythm and pace and to check her timings. She knew he actually just wanted to spend the evening with her and she wanted that too and was excited when he said he'll race her and see if he still had it, she knew he did and she couldn't wait to see him in his trunks and wet hair.

Beth smiled when she received Rick's text at noon when it was all arranged. They'd exchanged a few messages and she found it funny the cute emoji's Rick returned back to hers. She didn't think he would but he did and she couldn't contain her laughter when they put down their wagers.

Rick said if he won the swim challenge, she would have to wear a bikini for him when they went swimming at the lake where they were camping and Beth said if she won, he would have to wear a pair of tiny speedos and his Deputy's Stetson Hat! She had waited a minute for his response and Rickfinally replied back saying:-

"DEAL! I SUGGEST U GET THAT *BIKINI EMOJI* PACKED! CAUSE U KNOW I GET WHAT I WANT! ;-)"

How much she had giggled when she read his reply and she knew she was going to have to find that sexy little number she hasn't worn in a while because Rick was a pro-swimmer and he never loses any challenges and she was okay to lose because at the end of the day, she'll benefit with a little Rick loving in the lake. She just hoped Tara didn't find out and remind her, she was a woman and not a boy toy!

Well it was a whoops because Tara hearing her giggles snatched her phone and grimaced reading the messages and looked at Beth shaking her head for leading a grown man astray and she did laugh at the thought of Rick in speedos with his hat on his head and said she had turned Rick Grimes into a seriously smittened-up-dork if he ever did wear one in public and she wanted to be present to witness this for herself.

As quick as their texting started, it ended just as quick. Rick said he had to go and would see her after shift as he had a meeting and conference call all afternoon. When she got back, he was still in those meetings and there were two other official looking people in Chief's room Leon had whispered to Lambert when they got back. Something was happening and everyone was on tenterhooks but nothing could be done so Beth decided to chill out until Rick was finished and they'd set off to pick Judith up from the babysitters on the way to the Swim Centre. It was also arranged, Rick was going to give Judith her first swimming lesson and he was looking after Judith tonight as Lori was a chaperon on a class trip with Carl and it would be late when they got back so it made sense Rick take Judith for the night. Lori relaxed about the swimming when she found out Beth would be there too, Judith needed a lot of encouraging to get into the water and once the initial fear had subsided, she loved splashing around in the water.

Once Beth shuts the fridge turning around to take a sip of her orange juice, she stops moving when she sees glazed and iced doughnuts sitting on the counter. Her mouth falls open tiptoeing over not believing her eyes wondering who had been brave enough to leave these treats here when treats like these were banned until after the triathlon. Beth was crouched down now, her trained eyes level with the counter holding it whilst staring. She suddenly felt like a six year old biting down on her lip not wanting to get caught. Her face lifts up, she puts her glass down and looks around and slowly but hesitantly picks an iced doughnut up as she licks her lips.

"Too long have you and your friends been taunting me!" She whispers to the doughnut.

Beth closes her eyes and bites down through the dough, her eyes roll back behind closed lids. The sugar hits right to the spot. She opens her mouth up wide and just as she goes to take a huge bite, the doughnut gets plucked out of her hand and she bites the air and all she hears and feels is her clattered teeth. She frowns when she feels nothing when she chews, the sugar of the icing and the fried dough didn't hit her senses sending those happy chemical signals to her brain. She opens her eyes and sees that there was nothing there.

"Huh?" She says clueless seeing nothing in her hands, she couldn't have dreamed it she tells herself.

Beth slowly gives a side glance to see that holster with that gun level with her eyes. Her eyes trail up and she sees Rick standing there, legs apart with folded arms over his chest giving her that look. He raises a brow and cocks his head waiting for her to speak. Beth gives a little nervous giggle and throws him a big smile slowly getting up to her full height. Beth sees the doughnut in Rick's hand and she can't take it no longer and she looks up at Rick hoping he can't read her mind and as quick as she can, she pounces at him and the doughnut sending Rick catapulting back ten steps onto the couch and Beth lands on top of him wrestling Rick for the doughnut.

"I want it!" Beth squeals "Give it to me Rick!" She demands transfixed on the pink icing.

"Beth!" Rick half laughs as he lifts the doughnut up in the air "What are you doing?!" He practically squeals when Beth starts to claw up his body.

"Just one bite, one teeny tiny bite and some!" She groans pinning Rick down straddling him now.

Rick stretching trying to keep it away from Beth chucks it over the room and it lands straight in the open bin amongst the leftover linguine that gave Shane a stomach upset.

Beth freezes watching it in slow motion as Rick grabs both her wrists restraining her. She doesn't move and Rick turns his head from the bin and then looks up at Beth's big round shocked eyes and before he knows it, Beth tears her wrists out of his grasp and starts smacking him all over his body moaning words he can't make out.

Rick uses both his hands to block her blows trying not to laugh but he fails and Beth seeing this, looks at her hands with a beam and begins to lick the remaining sugar and icing off of it. Rick tries to stop her grabbing her wrists again. Beth sees icing smeared on Rick's fingers and she starts licking his hands.

"Oh my god Beth! What…what are you doing?" Rick stutters swallowing hard not believing what she was doing.

He was finding this suddenly arousing when Beth takes his finger and sucks on it hard and once she had gotten what she wanted, she let's go with a hard pop, a trail of her saliva still attached to his finger.

"Holy shit!" Rick gulps looking around and then Beth's hand is pinned down on his chest as she sits on him.

Rick tries to stop Beth as she moves on to his next finger, this could get out of hand he realises but this seems to spur Beth on more. She was hungry and she had a wild hungry look in her eyes. Rick twitches on the couch lost in Beth's captivating eyes but he is conscious enough to restrain himself from flipping her on the other side of the couch and climbing on top of her and licking off the icing at the edge of her lips. Instead, Rick snatches his own hand and licks the last remaining bits of icing, he couldn't have Beth suck his finger again, it would play havoc with the feeling downstairs and the station was no place to get a full on rock hard boner.

There was a long pause and Rick watches Beth and she continues her onslaught to smack Rick half wailing and grumbling that he was being mean which only makes Rick laugh loudly. His eyes begin to water and he starts to cough when she grabs his shirt and shakes him and tells him, game on, he was going to be wearing speedos and they'd had better be tight! Realising this could go on and somebody at any given moment was going to walk in on them, in one quick swoop, Rick flips up into a sitting position taking Beth by surprise. He flips her onto her belly over his thighs and restrains her legs in a hold with his legs whilst holding her upper back with his hand and before he knows what he's doing, he spanks her little rounded peachy bottom and it bounces a little.

"Oh my god, did you…did you just spank me?" Beth stutters quite high pitched in disbelief.

"I did!" Rick replies.

Beth just lays there not knowing what to say, not knowing whether she should be mad or whether it was wrong that she actually kind of liked it. Rick looks down to watch her confused face and gets a horrible feeling and needed clarification before he did what he was going to do.

"Did your daddy ever spank you when you were a little girl?" Rick asks.

"NO!" Beth shrieks wide eyed not knowing why he was asking such a question trying to thrash out kicking her feet up and down.

She was smacking Rick's thighs, lower back, that was all she could reach being restrained but none of it has any effect on him. Rick had a tight hold on her. He had latched on and didn't seem like he would ever let go, he'd have to be plied off of her, she realised she was trapped in Rick's hold.

"That's alright then!" Rick states and smacks his palm across her ass again a little harder, glad her father never did because if he had, he didn't think he could do this but he liked the way her bottom felt and the way it bounced when his palm connected to her toned but cushiony peachiness.

"RICK!" Beth squeals when she hears the slap noise of Rick's hand on her bottom and then she feels the heat and she feels herself getting moist between her thighs "Oh god!" she fears she may leak through and onto Rick's work pants if he continued.

"What happened to your will of no sugary treats?" Rick asks "What happened to stickin' to the food diary…that is laden with sugar and you're body's just gonna crave it more!" Rick reminds her "And, you told me to refrain you by any means!" Rick smacks again "Remember?" He asks with a smirk.

"I didn't mean like this!" Beth squeaks.

"Like this then?" Rick asks with another quick spank.

"RICKKKKKKKKK!" Beth says in disbelief.

"What Beth?" He asks tilting his head down next to her and he spanks her again to answer.

Beth yelps and looks at him in shock and she sees a big smirk on his face and he spanks her again and again and again.

"Rick!" Beth half moans and knowing he would regret this sudden kinkiness when he gets up and finds a wet patch on his thigh.

Rick spanks Beth once last time "You've had enough sugar for a week?!" He asks her and gives a quick rub on her bottom before helping her to stand.

Beth gets to her feet and feels the tingles all over her body, she can't speak and she doesn't want to admit it, but she's a little turned on. She feels the heat – she was a lot turned on.

Rick gets up seeing Beth without something to say. He was impressed and her cheeks were flushed crimson pink and she looked shocked and was speechless standing there. He thought she looked cute but maybe he shouldn't have spanked her like he did. He's never done that before to anyone, fantasised about it yes but never actually done that but he couldn't help himself, Beth had a great peachy ass and he remembers the times she's just groped him and acted all innocent. Rick just smirks and pulls Beth into his arms and gives her a kiss on her forehead "Chief wants to see everyone before they leave in five!" He whispers into her ear softly whilst massaging her bottom. He kneads each buttock cheek and she leans into his body enjoying his soothing hands on her and before she knows it, Rick spanks her one last time with a squeeze as he goes.

Beth's body jerks on impact, she reaches out and tries to spank Rick back but he dodges her hand. He throws a look over his shoulder with a sly wink as he leaves the break-room. Beth can't help but watch Rick walk off with that walk of his like nothing had just happened. Beth looks around to see if anyone had seen them. Not a dicky bird, everyone who was on duty was busy at their desks. Everyone who was going to be starting shift were gossiping until it was time for briefings and those who had finished were waiting for Chief as he'd called a quick briefing.

Diane walks in.

"You alright honey?" Diane asks putting her hand on Beth's shoulder seeing her flushed face with a look of daze.

"There's Krispy Cremes over there!" Beth answers pointing towards the box and begins to find the feeling back in her bottom and makes a move towards briefings staring at the doughnuts as she goes and smack into one of the officers who helped her up when she fell down the bannister.

Diane just watches Beth walking weirdly rubbing her bottom as she goes.

"Ya aright B?" Ben asks running backwards towards briefings.

"Aha!" Beth hums with a nod.

"I'll see ya in there!" He replies zooming off.

Beth doesn't know whether it was right or wrong but didn't hate what Rick had just done and wouldn't object to him doing it again, she planned on spanking him back too. She shuffles in behind a few of the other rookies and sees Rick standing there listening to Deputy Jackie and the conversation looked intense. Rick was standing there at the front of the room hands in his pockets nodding now and again and he took what looked like a heavy sigh, he looked like he had a million things on his mind now. Beth wonders what they're talking about and then Rick looks up to see Beth deep in thought and when she looks up, Rick gives her a small smile and then looks away. She wonders what Rick wasn't telling her as she takes a seat.

"So tomorrow." Rick says to Jackie moving his eyes back on Beth.

"Tomorrow!" Jackie reaffirms "Chief's, he's really disappointed!" She says staring over at Jessie "Keep your cool, they'll be ongoing investigations on each accusation but we need to do it through the right channels!" Jackie advises Rick and he nods knowing the drill.

Rick turns his head and his gaze drops on Jessie sitting there laughing and smiling with Amy and Rosita. He honestly felt bad for the girls, they really looked up to Jessie and they were going to get a big time shock when the truth came out about their role model being a fraud and someone who was willing to jeopardise someone else's career, life even to get what they wanted for them self. He realised how much he had misjudged Jessie and her ulterior motive the last couple of months. He thought as a work colleague, he knew her all these years. Her obsession has spanned across nearly twenty years and she chose now to act and persists even when the affections aren't wanted or reciprocated. Not once but twice he's told her he's not interested in her in any romantic ways. Had Lori not have told him about her and Jessie's confrontation at the supermarket and the back story of her obsession that started from high school, he'd have been none the wiser and he needs to make sure Beth's is kept away from Jessie. He didn't know what Jessie was capable of now and he's witnessed what people with this types of long term obsessions are capable of and the thought of Beth being targeted and hurt to be taken out of the equation made his blood boil. He was normally really good at reading people but Jessie escaped his radar and he curses himself. Jessie was smart and conniving and had an agenda but obviously not smart enough getting caught and not covering her tracks efficiently.

Jessie noticing Rick staring at her, looks over and watches him, she gives him a smile and he looks away wondering why she didn't have a look of apprehension or fear like anyone else would who'd been caught out. He now wished he'd spoken to Pete after that night Jessie turned up at his house in the rain wanting to stay at his house. This could have been prevented he tells himself. His worries, mainly concern was Beth and her safety and was another reason why he didn't want her going to the Swimming Centre on her own and if she needed to defend herself, he prayed Beth remembered everything he and Shane have taught her.

Tara leans forward on the desk in front resting her chin on her clasped hands and takes a look over at Shane to find him staring at her. He just throws her an appreciative smile and she gives him an awkward smile back and abruptly turns towards Chief. Shane was sat directly in front of her so even when she tries to ignore him, she can't because he sticks out like a sore thumb. She ends up taking a sneaky look over at him to see he was now sitting there with his eyes closed as his hand rests on his stomach, he was still poorly.

_Silly Baboon!_ Tara says watching him.

"Now I'll let y'all go but before I do, I wish all my rookies who are competing in the 2016 Gold Cup Triathlon all the luck! You kids should be proud of the hard work and dedication you've all put in the past months and enjoy camping and that final intense training Rick and Shane will be puttin' y'all through. I hope this dedication continues up to when we roll up to Linden County makin' them all quake in their big girl's blouses and take back our cup and bring it home where it belongs!" The Chief cheers raising everyone's spirits "We'll bring it back home!"

"Yeah, it's comin' home!" The room erupts chanting in cheers and whooping's.

Shane long forgotten his upset stomach is up on his feet pumping everyone up telling them to cheer louder and they all do.

"Now get your butts outta here so we can go home!" Shane tells everyone as Chief leaves waving to them all.

"Man, I need my bed!" Shane grumbles.

"You alight?" Rick asks seeing Shane looking pale.

"Yeah just ate somethin' I shouldn't have!" He sighs.

"Take something for it and drink lots of fluids!" Rick instructs Shane "You gonna be up for this weekend?" Rick asks hoping that this was just a twenty-four hour bug and not major food poisoning.

"You can bet on it!" Shane says determinedly clapping Rick on the shoulder "I'll see ya tomorrow!" Shane says making his way to go get dressed to go home to go straight to bed as advised by the nurse.

Once the room empties, Beth walks over to Rick.

"Is everything okay?" Beth asks trying to read his facial expression, his eyes, his body seemed to be tensed.

Rick catches Beth assessing his body language. He reaches out and cups her cheeks in his hands, leans close and presses his lips against hers, it was just a soft tender kiss.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah just a little sore." Beth replies and Rick gives a little laugh reaching over and caresses her.

"Let's get outta here!" Rick smiles pulling her into his side and they walk into the corridor.

"You're doin' a really bad job of bein' discreet and I'm gonna win you know!" Beth suddenly erupts.

"We'll see!" Rick replies and he lightly spanks Beth's bottom as they go into the separate locker-rooms to get dressed.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N:- COMING CHAPTERS:-**

**Working on the whole Jessie saga - I know people want her gone so working on it but there will be a showdown between Rick/Jessie Beth/Jessie and then you'll have to keep reading...**

**Beth/Rick - The tempo and heat will be going up and down in the next chapters!**

**Shane/Tara - What's happening with these two?**

**I will write the next chapter and try and get it up middle of the coming week and I will be working on a chapter of my fic Two Broken Hearts which is Brick so if you want to check that out, please do (",)**

**Good Night - I honestly have Panda eyes wanting to get a chapter up tonight! The look is not good!**


	56. Chapter 56

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to; DarylDixon'sLover, malzateb, brinxb, WalkerHarley, BethFan SoutheastChicagoMom and Guest for commenting on the previous chapter.

**WARNING: **A lot of Brick fluffiness because I just felt like writing some happy fluff!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

**_Featured Song: Bryan Adams - You Belong To Me_**

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 56**

* * *

Beth pulls the straps of Judith's cute little flower print tutu swimsuit over her shoulders and sets her down on the bench as she quickly toes off her boots, socks and shimmies out of her jeans and top to reveal her already dressed in her swimsuit. It wasn't what you'd call sexy or classy, it was your typical standard and sensible navy workout swimsuit. She hadn't anticipated Rick tagging along with her when she packed her bag in the morning and it's only just dawned on her, the first time Rick sees her in a swimsuit, it's going to be in her most unflattering piece that looked like it was one that your mom would purchase for you and when Rick sees her, she wasn't going to make the impact she had intended to make when the subject of swim suits came up - she was sure she wasn't going to be a vision he'll reminisce fondly back on because she looked like your regular swimmer who'd blend right into the bodies of standard and sensible and be forgotten.

Beth lets out a long breath taking a look at her reflection in the mirror in the changing cubicle. She turns left and then right and then behind looking back over her shoulder. She pouts slightly – she didn't look too bad she reasoned, she'd put on a little more weight which was a must, muscles and toned up at the suggestion of the Sports Physician, a friend of Rick's who'd been brought into the process a while back to monitor all their health and physical needs as it was policy to make sure everyone was fit as a fiddle to be able to compete in the triathlon. The only bad point about all this was she couldn't indulge in anything that was naughty and laden with the delicious bad stuff plus Rick had this freaky sixth sense whenever she reaches for something she shouldn't, he always appears out of know where. When she had signed up for this friendly triathlon all those months ago, she never anticipated it was going to be this big of a deal and competitive but Rick, the other senior deputies and even The Chief were acting like they were actually training for the Olympics.

_God, they'd be havin' us pee in plastic cups! _Beth cringes _and Rick would forever withhold sex! _She frowns because this waiting until the triathlon is over and being completely sure she was ready was starting to get frustrating and all this training in the past week has been her outlet to work off her frustrations and tensions, she was about ready to pop. Heaven only knows what she's going to do once this is all over and if Rick doesn't put the moves on her.

Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears giggling on the other side of the cubicle. When Beth looks through the little gap of the door, she sees a few hotties sashaying past in their teeny tiny bikinis and flattering high cut up the legs swimsuits, a complete contrast to hers. They looked like they all belonged on an exotic beach or a Victoria's Secret Catwalk with those legs that reached their necks, boobs that bounced with each footstep, bottoms that were asking to be squeezed and pinched and those defined curves that accentuated their womanliness.

Beth unclicks the door and pulls it open slightly to take a peep between the gap to see they all had the types of bottoms men liked and admired especially the way they sashayed and moved - definitely would get any heterosexual man's attention, heart racing and other things beyond their navels going. Beth watches mouth parted, they all looked like sex on legs and she looked like a skinny marshmallow girl in a rubber band Lycra swimsuit. And her predictions are spot on because she catches all the men walking out the men's changing room doing double takes checking out the ladies as they totter by now adding a little bounce affect to highlight their presence. Beth raises her brow - _Really? _Like they needed to make their presence any more known - the dirty men (in her opinion) are all smirking and tilting their heads to get better looks at the women whilst mumbling indecent remarks to themselves.

Beth looks down at herself and sighs. She always picked comfortable over stylish and risky and thinks there is actually a solution to her unflattering look but dismisses the thoughts straight away of running down to the little kiosk to buy something flattering because she didn't have time and it actually wouldn't be practical to wear a bikini or a cute revealing swimsuit whilst practising her freestyle strokes in the pool with the many other training swimmers swimming down in the practice lanes. They were athletes and took their swimming seriously and she needed to continue to take on their sense of dedication, attitude and remember why she was there and not get obsessed in her appearance, weighing herself up against the hotties - that was her high school years and she's a grown woman now.

"Stop doin' this Beth!" Beth tells herself "You're just as good as them!" She reminds herself.

Beth puts an end to that nonsense and quickly folds their clothes together and shoves them into her backpack and pulls something florescent pink out of the side pocket and scoffs to herself as steps in front of Judith who is busy shaking the straps to the backpack gives a little hum waiting for Beth to speak what's on her mind.

"Okay now, don't laugh…but I need to wear my funky swim cap otherwise I'm gonna be weighed down with a heavy wet head of hair!" Beth warns Judith as she squishes her mammoth amount of hair into the tiny cap "And it can get kinda frizzy once I get out the pool, so…"

Judith watches intently sucking her hand and then lets out a little squeal when Beth finally shoves her fringe in and lets the thick rubber snap onto her forehead as she gives a little _ouch!_ And rubs her forehead.

"How'd I look?" Beth asks adjusting the cap and shaking her head to present herself to the ever so intrigued Judith.

Judith removes her hand from her mouth, waving it excitedly. She lets go of the strap, reaching up with a little beam spread across her mouth revealing the few tiny teeth which have sprouted through giving a long owwww loving the pink cap.

"Good enough for me!" Beth nods "You're the best I might add!" Beth leans down and kisses the tip of Judith's nose and Judith reaches up bouncing whilst blabbering away.

"Come Jellybeans, let's go swimming but more importantly, let's have fun!" She says picking Judith up in her arms from the bench and shoving her backpack into the locker, turning the key and putting the necklace around her neck.

"Let's find your daddy!" and Judith points the way saying _dadada dadada!_

* * *

Rick was waiting outside the changing rooms deep in thought, thinking about tomorrow. He was to check-in with Chief first thing and then Jessie was going to be called into the boardroom for her disciplinary. She would be given an opportunity to defend herself and her actions first but it would be pointless. Not only had he reported Jessie on a number of issues, separate reports had been filed unknown to him until today by Noah regarding the Warehouse fire and the sudden mistreatment he's witnessed of Beth by Jessie and then there was Fireman Chris who witnessed Jessie allowing Beth to run into the fire, the building was ready to collapse. He saw Jessie making to run and then stopping making no attempt to try and stop Beth or help, call out to anyone for help, there were many people willing and ready to help but Jessie just watched with a look in her eyes, a calculated look. It felt off to him and was sure Jessie didn't care if Beth perished in the fire. He was seething with anger but needed to be smart about how to go about it, he couldn't have it out with Jessie, he needed to protect Beth and it was better to do it through the proper channels. He approached Chief Williams and they took it directly to The Sheriff who carried out the internal investigations. He collected statements from the officers connected to the cases which corroborated Rick's, Noah's and Chris's allegations. There was more than enough evidence to know what the decision was meant to be.

The Attorneys confirmed Jessie was a liability to The Sheriff's Office, her colleagues and the public when they looked over the evidence and then the nail in the coffin was the CCTV footage from the neighbouring warehouse. Rick knew what the verdict was going to be, Chief didn't need to tell him, it was written all over their faces, over the older man's face – they knew each other so well after all these years personally and professionally. And now there was just the reaction from Jessie to come and he knew she wasn't expecting this and if she didn't leave kicking and screaming, she would most definitely be out for revenge and his concern was, Jessie could quite possibly be unhinged and would without a doubt try something against them but particularly against Beth who she considers her rival for his affections and this was what it all came down to, him.

Rick rubs his thumping temple pushing away at the different scenarios running through his mind of what Jessie was likely to do. The last woman they arrested for harassment and stalking years ago, she repeatedly stabbed the girlfriend of the man she was infatuated with. The girlfriend survived but was never the same again and had parted with the man and moved across the country terrified the psychotic woman would break out the mental institution to finish the job. He's never physically laid a finger on a woman in anger but he just imagined himself slapping Jessie back to reality reiterating he wasn't interested and scaring her of what he would do if she went near Beth. He's caught Jessie watching Beth when she thought nobody was watching her but he had. He was sure Jessie was cooking up something in her mind and this is what's troubling him.

His thoughts are broken when he hears Beth and Judith's voices coming out the changing rooms. Rick looks up and catches Beth's eyes. His face softens and immediately smiles seeing her smiling back at him in her pink cap. Seeing how attached both his girls are to one another makes him forget all his worries. Beth tries to get Judith's attention pointing towards Rick but Judith was busy watching the children lining up and the ripples in the water fascinated her.

Rick turns back around after watching kid after kid jumping into the pool making splashes as they soar off beneath the water like fishes. He couldn't help it when his eyes rake over Beth's body in her swimsuit. She was oblivious to his roving eyes running all over her whilst she cheered with Judith. He noted how toned and fit and womanly she looked, gone was the skinny rake of a girl he first met. Her working out, keeping fit and her dedication shows in the way she walks and the way she looks. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he is dating this beautiful and smart woman confidently approaching him now with her sparkly eyes concentrating on him, not taking note of the guys turning their heads to look at her as they walk past taking admiring glances. Rick's eyes flicker over to the guys checking out his woman and instead of getting pissed off and jealous like he once would have, he just smirks knowing what they don't and he knows they're going to be shocked because he at times doesn't believe his luck either.

Beth makes it over and Rick engulfs her into his welcoming arms as she settles against him, leans up and presses a sweet gentle slow kiss to his lips and Rick can't help but close his eyes and grin as he kisses back before he relieves Beth of Judith's bouncing body from her arms.

"Love the pink cap, very sexy as is the suit!" Rick says into Beth's ear during the exchange of Judith from her arms to his.

Beth can hear the smile and flirting in Rick's voice and she can't help the big grin spread across her face as she feels his arm snake and clutch around her waist, he pulls her closer into his body and she lets out a giggle which he loves listening to.

"Diggin' the red trunks!" Beth grins eyeing the red and white patterned material hanging from his narrow hips and stopping above his knees "Very Rickelicious!" She adds looking up seeing that sexy navel, how toned those abbs of his are, his waist and the tight muscles over his arms and body, she can't help but run her hand down from his chest, his torso to slide down over his skin making his muscles contract as she goes to finally hold onto the top edge of his trunks grabbing the string and twirling it round her finger. Rick takes a look down raising his brow and flicks his eyes to Beth with a sly smirk.

"I'd better do this up for you!" Beth says looking up meeting his eyes now, they dance with mischief just as hers which makes Beth look away smiling.

Moving out of their embrace so she can tie up Rick's trunks, from the corner of her eye, she catches the hotties turn to watch them. They recognised Rick and they looked surprised and two of the women looked crushed as they watch Beth tying up Rick's strings and tucking them into his trunks. Her hand slips in a little further then it should have feeling his soft skin. Rick feels Beth teasing him of where her hand could reach but she slides her hand back out remembering where they were and Judith was there with them. Beth bites down on her lower lip embarrassed and looks back up at Rick.

"Can't have them slippin' off with all these hotties running around checkin' you out!" Beth tells him rubbing her arm trying to make her excuse looking around to emphasis her meaning.

Rick lets out a laugh as he wraps his arm around Beth's shoulder and she crushes into his chest, he kisses her cheek.

"I can only see one hottie and she's done more than check me out, practically violated me in public!" Rick responds laughing against her cheek and guides them to the baby pool.

Beth can't help but feel elated, Rick removed all of her former worries in mere seconds - her little heart was pounding away happily as they walk past the women and she recognised the one in the itsy bitsy teeny weeny bikini to be from the bar, the girl who always without fail flirts with Rick – it was red haired siren Roxy! Beth innocently smiles over to Roxy, wraps her arm around Rick's hip and shoves her hand into the front pocket of his trunks making sure Roxy can see so she never tries to touch Rick again. Beth was marking Rick mentally telling Roxy - _he belongs to me!_ Roxy just stares and her friend has to nudge her to stop staring. Beth lets out a content sigh seeing the barmaid got the picture and giggles when she sees Judith trying to put her baby goggles over Rick's head.

* * *

Beth and Rick try and coax Judith into the water, she didn't want to go in shoving her face into Rick's chest hiding trying to wrap her arms around his neck but her rubber rings around her upper arms stop her from doing so. Beth steps down the stairs into the water and floats there calling to Judith allowing Rick to take a step down one at a time following. Beth holding Judith's attention as she flicks water at them, Rick glides in and they float. Judith hasn't realised her dad and Beth's trickery but Judith's determined to splash her chubby hands into the water wanting to splash Beth back and when Beth floats back, Judith uses her arms to move in the water wanting to get closer and play.

"That's it Jellybeans, come to me!" Beth waves her over moving her arms in strokes in the water showing her what to do to get to her.

Rick walks holding Judith's body and she splashes moving her legs and arms in the water smiling excitedly copying Beth.

"My god!" Rick whispers as multiple thoughts run through his mind and he whispers again "She's gonna be an Olympic medallist!" He marvels watching Judith moving in the water forgetting he was holding her just imagining a gold medallion being placed around her neck with the crowds cheering.

Beth heard and this earned a big splash of water over Rick's face with Judith squealing blowing the water out of her mouth smacking her hands and kicking her feet excited laughing. Rick pulls Judith up into his arm and looks at Beth for an explanation, he was having the best dream and she just poured water over it. Judith was wiggling wanting to get back into the water. Beth raises her brow holding her hips giving him a look back telling him, she knew exactly what he was cooking up in that beautiful mind of his reminding him this was meant to be a fun swimming lesson and there was to be no pressure!

"What?...it's just a thought!" Rick answers back and then shares what he just envisioned "Judith Grimes - US Gold Olympic Medallist, an Olympian! Has a nice ring to it!" He looks at Judith "What d'ya say princess, you and daddy hit the pool every day, 5am?" Rick asks Judith enthusiastically lifting her up in the air.

Judith blows a spit bubble and it bursts in Rick's face along with a trail of pool water and Beth bursts out laughing having to grab hold of the side railing to keep herself from slipping into the water and drowning in fits of laughter, she allows her head slips down as she laughs bubbles and comes back up.

"Yo..you got your answer!" Beth stammers holding her stomach hoping she won't pee in the warm water and laughs more seeing Rick's closed eyes slowly opening, nose wrinkled with a pouting frown.

Rick dips his head down into the water and comes back up slowly watching Beth like a hungry crocodile watching his prey giggling. He looks at Judith "I hear ya loud and clear, whatever you decide, I'll be right there with you, don't be too scared to ask for advice in whatever you decide, okay!" He advises Judith and then nods towards Beth "When I grab her, we tickle her! She hates to be tickled but I now she secretly loves it!" Rick tells Judith who just presses her mouth onto Rick's cheek.

They slowly advance on Beth as she had her head leant next to the tile, Rick splashes her in waves of water.

"Hey!" Beth yells gurgling when the splashing doesn't stop, she can hear both Rick and Judith laughing and she couldn't believe it when she hears a deep throaty "Mwahahaha!"

"Did you just Mwahahaha me?!" Beth asks Rick holding her hands up in a time-out.

"No!" Rick almost laughs shaking his head "But she did!" Rick nods and points at Judith but Judith points back at Rick saying "Dada dada!"

"Liar!" Beth snorts when Judith tells on him.

"Double-crosser!" Rick says slowly turning his head to Judith who's pointing and poking him on his nose saying "Dada dada dada!"

"See, me and Jellybeans, we have an understanding! We girls - stick together!" Beth winks to Judith and she receives a big splash of water in her face.

"RICKKK!" Beth screeches when she feels Rick has her pinned up against the tiles in a flash tickling her and Judith just leans down and splashes her hands into the water making happy noises, she was having the time of her life.

"It was me!" Rick confesses "What ya gonna do Officer Greene?" Rick asks Beth face to face giving her those eyes with her back pressed up against the tiles.

Beth floats there cocking her head holding his gaze with a thoughtful look.

"Right now…this!" Beth answers playfully lifting her hand up and drizzling a handful of water over Rick's head watching it drip down his hair and run down his face "Booyahhh!" She says seeing Rick trying to keep a straight face, she leans up wrapping her arm around his neck and kisses his right cheek with an audible mwahhhhhh!

"Booyah!" Judith repeats kissing Rick's left cheek giving him a mwahhhhh at the same time and all Rick can do is stand there with a wide smiling grin, his jaw begins to ache but it was worth it, it felt good.

* * *

Beth left Rick and Judith to get on with their swimming lesson and she went to the training pool and began her lengths with the other swimmers. She had bumped into a guy who was happy to train with her, he called himself Jesus and she thought he was one of the prettiest guys she's ever seen. She wasn't attracted to him, he was just pretty with his long hair, beard, friendly and captivating eyes, interesting face and she found out he was a new deputy at Linden County, she couldn't believe it at first until he spoke some cop lingo and then about a few of their friends at their neighbouring county and they just hit it off instantly.

After the introductions of Beth's new swimming buddy when Rick approached the pool, Rick and Judith watch and time them in their final laps. Rick was impressed with Beth's time and gave her tips how to glide in the water and to use the muscle power in her legs. Jesus was listening intently trying to pick up any tips he could, this was _The Rick Grimes_, he was in the presence of a star in Georgia's Police Force, Georgia's finest.

Every time Rick looked up, he saw Jesus pulling funny faces at Judith and Judith was sitting in his lap quietly laughing. She seemed to like him and Beth did too so Rick supposed the hairy swimmer was alright, Judith and Beth were good judges of character.

To finish off for the night, Rick and Beth had their race and Beth won but she was sure Rick had let her win. She knew he'd beat her even if he couldn't use his arms, he'd have used the power in his legs like he had advised her to do and whizzed right to the end of the pool. Jesus agreed telling Beth her boyfriend just let her win with a smirk. Beth blushed and pushed him swimming over to climb out the pool. Rick was right there giving Beth a hand and wrapping her body into a large towel. Beth takes Judith as Rick collects their stuff.

"Did ya have fun?" Beth asks Judith blowing kisses to her chubby cheek and Judith leans her head onto Beth's chest waving at Jesus.

Jesus leans up out of the water crossing his arms on the tiled floor watching Beth and Judith's interactions.

"Gotta say, your daughter's real cute!" Jesus observes "You take after your momma I bet!" Jesus smiles to Judith and then looks up at Beth.

Beth stops what she's doing and looks at Jesus lost for words, this has never happened before and Rick turns around to look at Jesus and then at Beth who did in fact look lost for words.

"Anyways, see ya around, you ever wanna a swimming buddy, I'm here Monday and Wednesday nights, same time!" Jesus informs Beth with a salute.

Before Rick or Beth could get a chance to correct Jesus as they were stunned to their spots speechless. Jesus waves pushing away, kicking his legs and swims off. They just watch him go. They look at one another and Rick just gives Beth a smile saying not worry about it putting his arm around her shoulder, they make their way to the changing rooms. Beth felt like she should have corrected Jesus, she didn't want Lori getting upset if it went around town that she was allowing people to think Judith was her daughter.

Rick looks down sensing Beth's anxiety pulls her into him and reassures her, it was a genuine mistake and not to dwell on it, she was like a second mother to Judith and he bet Lori would agree and wouldn't be hurt.

Once they're showered and dressed and in the car on their way home. Liv called Rick asking if he wanted to go round for supper, she cooked a big beef casserole and when she heard Beth and Judith's voice in the car, she commanded Rick take them round and not to dilly-dally on the way.

Rick knew he needed to take Beth's mind off of the matter that was troubling her as she sits beside him chewing on her thumb staring into space.

Rick reaches into the glove compartment and fishes out a CD holding it in his hand and knowing he was going to make a fool out of himself but he had to do it knowing Beth loves this song and slots it into the player. Beth watches Rick from the corner of her eyes and then just as the music starts, Rick begins to click his fingers and turns his face to Beth and then he gives a "Yeah and a wowwww!"

Beth taking her thumb away from her mouth and just watches Rick wide eyed, she's heard him sing and he was terrible but it was music to her ears right now. Judith covers her eyes remembering her dad can't sing and Rick points to Judith in the rear-view mirror and continues to sing whether she liked it or not.

_"__I'll take the night train - I'll take an airplane  
Cuz you belong to me_

_I just wanna to say - ain't gonna let you get away  
Cuz you belong to me_

_I only wanna hold you  
I just wanna hold you  
C'mon let me hold you tonight!"_

Beth is smiling moving to the tunes mesmerised by Rick's thick husky voice and begins to tap lightly on the side of the inner door and taps her foot on the floor as Rick concentrates on driving and singing. Beth picks up where Rick left off from as he points to her to sing.

_"You say ya ain't leavin', I can't help dreamin'  
You belong to me_

_I'll take that high way, I'll take the low way  
Cuz you belong to me_

_I only wanna hold you  
I just wanna hold you  
C'mon let me hold you tonight"_

Rick smiles taking interval looks at Beth and the road and then up into the rear-view mirror watching Judith happily rocking in her baby seat and trying to join in, she looked like she was howling, she was tone-deaf like her father.

"C'mon!" Rick sings clicking his fingers shaking his head.

Beth and Judith are shaking their heads too and dancing in their seats to the music. Rick taps his fingers on the steering wheel allowing an elderly couple cross the road. They wave in thanks and the old man seeing Rick and hearing the music twirls his wife around in front of the Jeep knowing the deputy was in good spirits. His wife was taken by surprise laughing whilst blushing at her audience clapping and cheering.

"Is that...Rick?" Gwen asks Carol having to squint to be sure as they walk out of the store.

Carol looks over and drops her shopping stunned and the bag boy runs over and helps pick up the shopping.

"The jars are still in tact Miss Carol!" The bag boy reassures Carol and follows her gaze when she doesn't respond and just covers her mouth and the teenager raises his eyes in shock. "Is that...Deputy Grimes?" The boy asks handing the bag to Carol and the bag lands back on the floor and there was a smashing noise as all three stand there watching shocked.

Rick nods smiling as he drives off when the couple make it over the crossing, Beth waves leaning out the window at the couple as they wave back.

_"I'm not drinkin', gets me thinkin'  
You belong to me_

_While you're out there, remember I'm right here  
And you belong to me_

_I only wanna hold you  
I just wanna hold you  
C'mon let me hold you  
C'mon let me hold you  
Tonight!"_

They pulls up into Liv's driveway and she opens the door stepping out waving hearing the music blaring out of Rick's car.

Beth jumped out the Jeep and unfastened Judith from her seat and makes her way up the path to Liv, they hug and both fussing over Judith and her first swimming lesson. Rick follows holding Judith's baby bag smiling. Once he reaches the three most important women in his life, he motions for them to have this mother's meeting inside in the warmth. They continue their yapping's and when Rick shuts the front door, he stifles his laugh listening to Beth saying he had to wear just a pair of speedos and his hat, she won a challenge and he then he nearly chokes when he hears his mom bursting into laughter retelling a story when Rick was back in high school.

"Alright! Alright! Enough!" Rick says slamming the door shut as he rushes towards his mom to cover her mouth before she told Beth that one time he and Shane went swimming with just jock socks on and was caught by his dad and Chief and they were both grounded but it was too late Liv revealed it and Beth collapsed on the couch with Judith laughing asking whether she had any pictures.

Liv shakes her head no but was rushing off because she had lots of funny photos Beth could look at. Rick caught his mom round the waist, picked her up and sat her down beside Beth telling them he'd reveal embarrassing stories from each of their lives, if they persisted to keep this up all night making fun of him.

"Well, seeming as we're practically family?" Liv shrugs turning to Beth and Beth sits up nodding, most her embarrassing moments have happened in front of Rick and she's already told Liv a few things when they first met and Liv has too.

Rick just drops into the armchair covering his face seeing the looks Beth and Liv were giving each other and then Liv rushes off to get the embarrassing photo albums, she didn't have just one - she has a dozen she yells out from the hallway.

"Don't judge me!" Rick grumbles rubbing his forehead knowing there were pictures that needed to be burnt or buried with him when he died.

His mom was one of those mom's who documented every single milestone, EVERYTHING in his life from coming out of her womb even up to now and majority of the most embarrassing photos where when the most embarrassing things happened to him because he was best-buds with Shane who was forever getting up to no good and looking back was a bad influence and Liv or his dad caught them, they had a freaky sixth sense when it came to embarrassing moments and capturing them on the camera.

Beth makes her way over and slips into Rick's lap pulling his hand off his face. He pulls her down and smacks her bottom for goading on his mom. Beth giggles and he can't help but let himself smile as he leans his head back on the headrest watching Judith lifting herself up holding the coffee table.

"She's gonna be walking soon!" Beth says as she leans her head beside Rick's.

They watch Judith holding the table and shuffling around trying to figure out how to reach the fruit bowl, arm stretched out giving out a little huff.

"I better finish baby-proofing!" Rick responds.

"What else do you need baby-proofing?" Beth asks in wonder.

"The toilet! Rick once fell into it when he was two and I have a picture!" Liv reveals lowering the the album down to reveal a toddle Rick's butt and legs dangling mid-air out the toilet bowl.

Rick stares narrowing his eyes at the picture swearing he tore that one up when he was a teen and huffs grabbing a pillow and muffling a curse word, his mom had the negatives and would have made double copies.


	57. Chapter 57

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and special thank you to malzateb, Guest, brinxb, ifoundmyshoe, BethFan and SoutheastChicagoMom for commenting on the last chapter!

**This is just a small chapter Beth/Rick/Tara**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 57**

* * *

Beth turns into the station as the gates open up, she beeps to Sal and the guys in thanks and pulls into her space. She switches off the engine, yawns and takes a moment staring at her reflection in the mirror and smiles because waking up in Rick's arms to see his sleeping face next to hers was the best image to wake up to.

They had a really great evening with Liv and Judith. Judith was taking steps holding onto furniture and it was fascinating to watch her and Rick looked excited wanting Judith to take her first steps in front of them. She had tired herself out and fallen asleep and they ended up sleeping at Liv's house so as not to disturb the little girl's sleeping pattern because she'd get fussy as she was comfy in her cot in Liv's house and Liv insisted they stay the night.

When it came to them turning in, Beth went to go into the guest bedroom like the last time she slept over and Rick was just entering into his old bedroom when Liv walked passed in her dressing gown and face mask on, stopped and stared at them confused. She asked Beth, what she was doing and Beth had said she was going to sleep and Rick just stood in the background quietly holding his door knob. Liv burst out laughing telling Beth to go sleep in Rick's room or Rick to go sleep in Beth's room - she wasn't silly and it was the 21st Century and left them alone shutting her bedroom door laughing to herself. They had both stood there on the landing staring at Liv's closed door and then her light went out.

Before Beth could react, Rick grabbed her hand and pulled her into his bedroom and locked the door smirking pulling her into his arms in the darkness of his room saying, his mother never let a girl in his bedroom - this was the first time and he started teasing her as he kissed and undressed her eagerly and she stopped him thinking he wanted to do the thing she's wanted to do for so long in his mother's house who was sleeping down the hall and Judith in the nursery next door. Rick continued kissing her laughing that desperate times called for desperate measures and they'd fumbled around on the bed a little and once they were completely shattered at how late it got, Rick opened his closet and Beth picked one of his football shirt's to wear in bed. Once they'd changed, they'd fallen into Rick's single bed and cuddled talking and falling asleep until the alarm went off at 5am. They had to get up and get to their respective homes to shower and change, Liv had agreed to have Judith and drop her off at Lori's later in the morning.

Everything was perfect, she was happy and she couldn't wait for the triathlon to be over because that would mean her evenings would be freed up and so would Rick's and they'd get to spend time just chilling like normal couples do and that excited her, she's had a taste of life with Rick and wanted more.

"Beth?!" Tara clicks her fingers in between Beth's eyes to get her attention, she had spaced out oblivious to Tara going through their list of things to do and get before camping which was tomorrow.

Beth snaps out of her musing and the images of Rick whispering to her as he held her, his messy hair and his handsome sleepy face fizzles away as she's shaken to attention. Beth turns her head to the side to find Tara staring at her with her arms folded, dark brows furrowed together crossly with her lips in a tight line for being ignored.

"What?" Beth asks "Why ya lookin' at me like that for?" She adds fidgeting in her seat not knowing what she did to earn Tara's _I'm upset with you!_ face.

"Is this how it's gonna be now?" Tara asks turning fully to face Beth, leaning back against the side of the door waiting for her to answer.

Beth frowns not understanding what Tara was going on about and then Tara looks out the window unhappily. She sits up when she sees Rick's Jeep pull up to the gates waiting for the guys to let him in. The source that's got Beth's head in the clouds.

Beth unbuckles her seatbelt and reaches over and places her hand on Tara's arm but Tara just slaps her hand away.

"Nope!" Tara shakes her head staring out the window.

Beth takes back her hand staring at Tara upset and then looks at her hand. Tara watches Rick drive in and swerve into his space. She turns to see Beth's face and she realises she took it too far and throws her arms around Beth, pulling her into a hug and blows a kiss on her cheek apologising for being a bitch.

"Oh Bethy!" Tara calls "I was kiddin' you know I'm a grouch in the mornings, I give you permission to slap me!" Tara offers the side of her cheek closing her eyes clenching her lips together waiting for the heat to spread across her face.

Beth reaches over and wraps her hands around Tara's neck and starts to pretend throttle her "You silly cow! I really thought you were upset and I thought I really upset you!" Beth shouts and then there's a knock on the bonnet of the car, they freeze and look up to see Rick standing in front of them, arms crossed and eyes flickering to each of them questioningly.

"Hey Deputy Rickelicious!" Tara flashes her teeth waving and he nods back and looks at Beth raising his brow at what she's doing.

Beth pulls her hands off of Tara's neck and hugs her smiling at Rick. They sit there swaying together. Rick pulls a face not understanding women and their unexplainable behaviour which makes Beth giggle and a ghost of a smile appears on Rick's face until he's interrupted.

"Can I ask ya a question?" Tara asks Rick winding down her window.

Rick walks around, leans into the open window and looks at them both "Permission granted – ask away!" He replies.

Tara gets distracted when a gorgeous smell hits her nostrils, she sniffs the air moving towards the source. Tara leans in and sniffs Rick. He leans there not knowing what to say, turning to look at Beth and Beth just shrugs trying not to laugh. Rick was wearing a new cologne and he did smell good - really, really good. He rubs his brow waiting for Tara to finish sniffing him looking around wondering who was watching and Beth just bites her lip watching Rick amusedly.

Both Rick and Beth knew Tara was trying to make Rick blush but he just watches her, he's been around Tara long enough, almost a year and knows her sense of humour and just humours her back allowing her to continue sniffing him like it was normal behaviour. He nods to a few Officers walking past watching them confusedly. Tara gives out a pleased hum that she liked his aftershave, cocks her head to Beth winking that Rick had it on for her benefit and when Tara turns her back around, she sees Rick's unblushing face and waiting for her to speak as he taps at Tara's watch indicating she was taking up his time, he had things to do and then rolls his hand requesting to spit it out what she wanted to ask him. Beth bursts out laughing - Rick was just too cute without trying to be.

"Do I need to kick ya ass to have one night with _MY_ best friend?" Tara asks leaning out the window next to Rick for hogging Beth to himself "The only way I'm gonna get a night in with her is if I kick your regimental ass because since you've come into the picture, I've become invisible!" Tara tells him frankly waiting for him to apologise.

Rick looks deep in thought, narrows his eyes and gestures with his hand for Tara to come out the car. He gets up and opens the door for her. Tara forgot she had taken off her seatbelt and falls out but Rick catches her in time.

Beth covers her mouth with both her hands, this wasn't going accordingly to Tara's plan, everything usually goes according to Tara's plan but not today. Tara was trying to be badass but had the complete opposite affect and result. Rick helps her to her feet and asks whether she's okay. Tara's face is bright pink smacking Rick's hand away sorting herself out saying she didn't need a man to help her.

Rick had a wicked smile on his face and Beth catches this waiting to see what he was going to do as she leans out the window to watch.

"Trust me when I tell you this," Rick says placing his hand on Tara's shoulder crouching slightly in front of her "You, my dear will never be invisible!" He tells her deadpanned and beeps her nose.

"I so want to kick ya ass right now Mr Nark!" Tara hisses beneath her breathe seeing that he had turned the tables on her which makes Rick's lips twitch into a smirk knowing she failed at her attempts to embarrass him, he looks smug.

"Scrap that! I'm gonna kick it black and blue!" Tara promises.

Rick lets go of Tara's shoulder and takes off his holster and chucks it on to the bonnet of the car, steps back into empty space, lifts his finger and gestures for her to go over to get ready for a one on one fight cracking his knuckles.

Tara lets out a snort watching Rick.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Sal and the boys cheer laughing watching them as they come over and make a circle around them.

"Officer Chambler!" Rick calls over clicking his neck side to side pacing up and down not taking his eyes off of Tara looking smug "Enlighten me how you're goin' to kick my regimental ass, I'll need to take notes!"

Beth climbs out the car laughing and nearly slips but catches herself. Leon comes and stands beside Beth holding his backpack looking confused seeing the small crowd.

"What's goin' on here Beth?" Leon asks Beth watching Rick doing stretches, jogging on the spot, goading Tara to come kick his ass and Tara just stands there watching Rick not believing him, not knowing what to do, she had been joking but Rick- was being serious - that now she wants to be serious but is stumped to her spot.

"You wanted one night, so you're gonna have to kick my ass for the one night!" Rick reminds Tara what she said wanting to spend one night in with Beth.

"What does Tara want for one night that she has to kick Rick's ass for?" Leon ask whispering to Beth not wanting Rick to hear, not wanting to be pulled into whatever was happening.

Beth wants to jump up and down doing star jumps yelling "ME! ME! ME! THEIR FIGHTING OVER ME!" but that would be childish, she tells herself.

"Their fightin' over some REALLY hot chick!" Beth shrugs acting all blasé but inside she was squealing.

"Who?" Leon asks wanting to know who Rick and Tara were fighting over, he was surprised that Rick was interested in a chick and he wants to know who!

Rick stops pacing, wipes his pretend sweat and walks over to Tara and finally pulls her into his side laughing seeing her face of uncomfortableness.

"I get it!" Rick says to Tara "I'll be more considerate, I don't want to alienate Beth from you and the guys, she'd be really upset if that was to ever happen, I never want that...sorry!" Rick apologises "We cool?" He asks.

Tara considers her answer.

"Can I flip ya over like ya showed us in training and then we'll be even?" Tara asks cheekily.

"Do I look stupid?" Rick asks raising his brow, holding his hip as he looks down at Tara.

"I wanna say yea but unfortunately you're the coolest guy I know!" Tara replies "We're cool!" she says holding out her fist and Rick smiles as he bumps it.

Everyone boos and moans when Rick tells them it's over and to go about their own business.

Tara smiles and winks at Beth as she goes in to get ready for briefings.

Rick puts on his holster walking up to Beth and they make their way into the station. Beth's hand brushes against Rick's and he grasps her fingers into his.

"I'm goin' to spend the evenin' in with Tara tonight." Beth reveals to Rick.

"That's a great idea, I've got to tie up a few loose ends here and then I'm gonna catch some shut eye...you can talk for England!" Rick teases, they didn't fall asleep until late because Beth loved to natter.

"Pftt...haha…very funny!" Beth nudges him and pokes him in the stomach.

"No, honestly I'm not even joking! You don't stop because you kept me up almost all night!" Rick remembers nodding off and she kept tugging his arm with something to say "You have a thing called verbal diarrhoea!" Rick says adamantly shaking his head "We could use you in interrogations, you could talk suspects into confessing or criminals would confess to their crimes begging you to stop!" Rick says imagining Beth's mouth yapping away at a speed and prisoners yelling out their confessions begging for her to stop.

Beth stops walking and Rick looks back when he feels he's come to a stop and feels a pull back. Beth looked offended staring at him, mouth open and eyes wide not believing him, she was lost in thoughts and then her body relaxes.

"Yea your right!" Beth replies with a sigh admittedly, when she started talking, she was off.

"But I love you for it!" Rick laughs pulling her close.

Beth was lost for words wondering if Rick realised what he just said when she looks up at him. Rick just leans down and gives her a kiss smack bang on the lips.

When they go their separate ways, Rick makes it into the hub of the station and when he climbs up the stairs, he looks into the boardroom and when he does, he meets Jessie's eyes not happy and then the door slams shut between them.

**To be continued...**


	58. Chapter 58

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and special thank you to **malzateb, Guest, DarylDixon'sLover, vickig75, BethFan and SoutheastChicagoMom** for commenting. Thank you guys and this chapter is a bit longer malzateb (",)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 58**

* * *

Jessie looks alarmingly from Chief's face to Deputy Jackie's waiting for one of them to intervene not believing the list of allegations that were being made against her. One of the station's attorneys was reading from the file and looks up with his glasses perched at the tip of his nose staring at her waiting to hear her argument of defence so he can make his notes to cross-examine them against the evidence collated by The Sheriff and Deputy Jackie. He had a good working relationship with The Sheriff and The Staff Sergeant but he needed to remain impartial before the case went up to the hierarchy to determine a fair dismissal which was what The Sheriff wanted – a dismissal.

The Sheriff stated to the board members and the legal department with Rick present when they had their meeting, he couldn't trust an officer who allowed and would stand back and watch one of their family members to perish in a fire because that was what they are to each other in his station – family. And secondly the tampering and deleting crucial classified files on high risk cases, the witness statements and evidence which would put criminals behind bars for crimes they committed. He couldn't and wouldn't allow that type of person to work in the same profession again, so there would be no transfers authorised by him to another station. He wanted Jessie stripped of her badge and gun. He didn't want a dirty cop.

"…This is preposterous!" Jessie responds reaching up pinching the bridge of her nose wanting them to stop and this to be over with but they'd only just warmed up.

She could practically read The Chief's thoughts of disappointment and the simmering anger boiling up and when she looks hard enough, she can see shame in his eyes and it suddenly felt like the heating in the building was on sky high, she loosens her collar.

Jessie takes a moment, she was filled with panic. She was sure she'd been discreet and nobody had been watching her but there were times when she could have, maybe slipped up with all that adrenaline running through her body, the distractions all around not to have noticed being noticed?

_Fuck! _She panics.

The mistakes she made, she didn't think any of it through properly. She couldn't believe a naïve rookie could get to her, get her so worked up as she had to make her do the things she's done. She couldn't even see what was so brilliantly fascinating about whacky and weird wannabe Country Barbie Doll Rookie Greene that had everyone bowing down to her every whim and plea if it were possible. Kissing her feet, placing a cloth in front of her every footstep especially Rick of all people. Jessie was trying to wrap her head around that, trying to digest what was so special, what Beth's appeal was to Rick that has him behaving like a love sick horny teenager, willing to sabotage his glowing and respectable reputation for some young piece of ass that would be gone with the wind when something better and younger comes along. Why on earth would he want a girl like Beth Greene when he can have a better fulfilling wholesome woman like her – an equal partner on the same level as him?!

Seeing Rick practically plastered on Beth with his hands, body, lips and with that look of adoration in his eyes when looking at her, was the ultimate limit and pissed Jessie off to the max, it should be her she tells herself, being showered with all Rick's love and affections not Beth! Beth using her shameless behaviour, had so much power and was pushing her way into Rick's life, to the station's and pushing _her_ out and turning everyone whose she's worked with for all these years against her.

She evaluates everything...she's the model female police officer, she was heading the campaign with the other women next month to promote and recruit more female officers. Chief was pumping to do talks in the high schools to get more students to think of a career in the police force, get a few more bodies – females and males into the academy. Most of his most skilled and trusted deputies were from the local high schools and _he_ entrusted her to be that icon they look up to, to approach to further their choices and because of a stupid rookie, her image is being pulled through the mud!

Jessie coaches herself - she needed to be optimistic that this was just formalities, she'd shoot down very accusation fired at her, they'd believe her, she was a speaker, a motivator and was able to convince and sway people to believe and trust her. She needed to be calm and collected and be smart. Pete always used to harper on about, if you believe in yourself, so would everyone else around you – case closed. She took on board his words of wisdom from many moons ago but wished she'd listened to him and his pep talks of how to make it right when things go wrong but that all stopped when he got busy in his patients and in the end listening to him badgering on about his day, was boring so she'd just thrust glasses of whiskey into his hand and he'd be asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. There was no more pillow talk and no more emotional and physical connection only when the need was too much, then the whiskey was just one glass and nights of making love and being naughty under the covers were nights thinking of being with Rick, the guy she was supposed to marry back in her youth and have his kids, not Pete.

She composes herself and looks up professionally straight up into the attorney's eyes who had an unreadable expression over his face. She looks over to the younger attorney recording the interview who was busy going through what looked like statements and when she narrows her eyes, she feels like she's been slapped across the face when she sees two familiar names in black and white on the white sheets of paper - Leon Basett and Lambert Kendal's names were clearly stated on the individual sheets of paper which she can only assume are statements and when she narrows in closer, they are _their_ _statements on her!_

Jessie's breathing becomes heavy, her colleagues and supposedly her _friends_ are filing complaints and reports against her!

_How dare they!_ She growls furiously to herself.

She covered a couple of shifts when Lambert's father was in hospital and he was meant to be the impartial one out of everyone and gave people the benefit of the doubt and he goes and files a report without approaching her directly to hear her out, hear her side of events and Leon, gangly awkward, stupid Leon - the dipshit who should never have applied to become a law enforcer, what was he and the academy thinking!

Jessie turns her head to the left to look at Chief who was sitting at the head of the table rubbing his forehead disappointedly. He looked really cross but was holding it in with Deputy Jackie sitting on his right, hands folded on the table watching her and her every move like _she_ was dirt and needed to be thrown out.

"There's clearly been some misunderstanding!" Jessie conveys to Deputy Jackie softly, the woman who was her Training Officer when she was a rookie, they'd become close and there was always a mutual respect between them.

The attorney's eyelids flick back down to his notepad and he scribbles away on the page. Jessie watches listening to his fountain pen moving across the paper.

"The second report is filed by Officer Noah Richmond," The attorney says passing a copy to Jessie whilst he reads from his file.

Jessie just stares at the paper in disbelief but then pushes the hurt look from her face. Noah is Beth's childhood friend, of course he'd make all these allegations against her to protect Beth.

"The third report is filed by a, Fireman Christopher Smith," The attorney says passing a copy to Jessie like before whilst he reads from his file.

Jessie just shakes her head that these accusations were over exaggerated than need be.

"I'm a victim of false allegations!" Jessie finally snaps after seeing both Noah's and Fireman Chris's detailed reports trying to defend herself. All professionalism and composure thrown out the window.

"Noah is Beth's best friend, he'll lie out of his teeth, they have this sworn pact to one another and Chris is in an on-off sexual relationship with Beth, men will do anything in return for sex! Both have reasons to want to protect Beth!" Jessie says pushing the papers back to the attorney.

"And finally, these are the reports made by Senior Deputy Richard Grimes." The attorney says without a care at Jessie's mini outburst as he passes the copies to Jessie whilst he again reads from his file.

Jessie looks at more than one report filed by Rick. Her face literally drops as she flips through the pages of paper and sees that there were four long separate detailed reports; with dates, times and evidences to back up his allegations. She races reading ahead of the attorney reading what complaints Rick was making against her. Once she's finished reading, she just sits there frozen staring at them with blazing eyes as the attorney continues to read, he had only made it to the second report, like he was taking the piss and tortuously dragging it out.

"Stop!" Jessie shouts pushing her chair back and standing up holding the table breathing in and out heavily not believing Rick would write such things.

"Rick didn't write these!" She says beneath her breathe shaking her head "She must have made him!"

The attorney stops reading when he hears mumbling coming from Jessie, looks up with his glasses remaining intact at the tip of his nose. He reaches out and pours water from a jug into a glass and slides it over to Jessie. Jessie stares at it frowning and with one movement of her hand, she smacks it and the glass flings off the table, it smashes and splashes all over the floor.

"You _are _entitled to seek your own legal advice Deputy Anderson and might I suggest you do if this is what your reaction and behaviours goin' to be, this is only the beginnin' darlin' of a long possibly drawn out investigation…you seem to contest it all…internal affairs have been notified, you tampered and deleted very classified important information that belongs to the government and we need to check that you're not affiliated with these assailants whose files you've tried to remove from the database system," The attorney confirms in that southern no shit talking twang of his as he pushes his glasses up to the bridge of his nose examining the mess Jessie had just made.

Jessie feels completely insulted to be told she was being investigated at being connected with criminals, she just wanted to delete all Beth's work so she'd be in shits creek and looked unprofessional and so Rick would recognise Beth wasn't the star he makes her out to be.

The attorney tutts and then looks up at Jessie who was just staring at him incredulously, brows furrowed and pursing her lips wanting to say something but refrains from doing do seeing the smarmy attorney had an answer or question to anything she would say. He catches Jessie's look and persists to continue regardless even when he said to leave it there.

Chief sits back and watches wanting to see Jessie at her worst. He had seen things here and there and realises how much he's misjudged her character and wonders whether he's losing it in his old age. He didn't think he had to deal with something like this during his time as Sheriff but that was too good to be true and he was going to make an example out of Jessie so this will never be repeated again.

"There's video graphic evidence of it all up in those cameras up in the four walls you work in as you already know…not to mention the warehouse fire and your fellow officers…well," He sighs dabbing the table with his handkerchief "We'll leave it there today and continue when we have your legal representative present, I think that be best, Sheriff, if you'd like to bring this to a close?" He asks looking over at Chief who closes his file and looks to Jessie standing there waiting for him to speak.

Chief takes a deep sigh. He didn't want to do this remembering the young eager rookie she once was when she joined a decade ago but he's left with no options, she'd dug her own grave and this was the end of the road for Jessie Anderson at King County in his books. She was now in the hands of Internal Affairs. It saddened him but he ploughs on.

"Jessie, with immediate effect, I am suspending you until further notice whilst further investigations are carried out into the allegations of misconduct against you and these allegations are serious and will not be taken lightly and to be frank, your unethicalness, lack of co-operation, undermining authority and on the evidence held against you, saddens me - you are a liability to my office, your colleagues and the general public," Chief says dejectedly but with authority.

Jessie's eyes begin to moisten but she holds herself together.

"Is there anything you wish to say, if so, please say it now." He asks gently holding Jessie's gaze.

"There is and I think it needs to be addressed because I see an unfairness and a disadvantage to the other rookies and officers!" Jessie strikes back.

"That is?" Chief asks raising his brow.

"A sordid affair! Rick, Deputy Grimes has begun an unhealthy relationship with a rookie, the same rookie y'all are makin' a fuss about…Officer Greene!" Jessie reveals boring her eyes into Chief.

The younger attorney looks up and stares at Jessie.

"She's got somethin' over Rick and it doesn't sit right with me that the other rookies work tirelessly for their place in the force and by fucking with the boss, Beth will bypass all relevant procedures, protocols to become a deputy!" She taps on the table to make her point.

Chief and Deputy Jackie just stare at Jessie unfazed.

"Rick is makin' a fool out himself by allowing this to happen and nobody is goin' to take him seriously runnin' around after some joke wannabe cop!" She adds knowing Chief wouldn't allow anything to jeopardise Rick's reputation and career especially since Rick's dad was former Sheriff and his best friend when he was alive. Everyone knew Chief was building Rick up to take over when he retired.

"This is old news to me, Deputy Grimes came to me and spoke to me of his relationship with Officer Greene from the start and there isn't an issue from where I'm sitting," Chief confirms and Jessie's eyes widen as her mouth parts open.

"They have both agreed to not be partnered together only when it's necessary. Officer Greene will still have shifts with Deputy Grimes because he is the Senior Training Officer with the most experience and not one of my rookies will be neglected of bein' given the full training that we offer and have promised them when they came into this programme, the same as you when you came into this position almost a decade ago!"

Chief confirms knowing this topic was going to come up, Rick had informed him of Jessie's obsessive romantic behaviour towards him and which was not reciprocal by him and they worked out a system where Beth couldn't be accused of jumping up the ladder because she was with Rick.

"When at work on my working time, Deputy Grimes and Officer Greene are contracted to work and carry out their duties! They will remain professional and not allow their personal relationship get in the way of their duties! Out of work time, what they do in their personal time - is their own business! I do not want to know and I do not care!" Chief asserts.

Jessie feels like she'd just been slapped. Chief was just batting her balls off the court.

"I know Rick and I know his work ethics, he has been dedicated to me and this county since the day he stepped foot under my time as Sheriff. There's no questioning his moral principles, if anything he's at times too damn regimental for me - so you'll put a stop to this trying to get people into trouble over a relationship that is out of my hands and if you want to take it further, I suggest you speak to the Commissioner and take his view on the topic seeing as his wife was formally his rookie."

Jessie slumps into her seat pulling a face not believing Beth gets to be with Rick and still gets to keep her job working with him.

"It's not uncommon for a cop for fall in love with a cop in the same working environment, it's not the first and it's not going to be the last!" He adds seeing Jessie's face knowing what she was thinking.

"Lastly, I've seen how hard Beth works, her dedication is not questionable, if anything she's had to prove her dedication the most out of all the rookies and at times I felt she may give up but never once has she, she's proved me wrong...she's pushed herself to all kinds of limits and I'm proud of her because she's a fighter and doesn't give up and she's excellent at her job, there is no question about it, she was the underdog but I don't think so any more!" Chief defends Beth.

A tear escapes Jessie's eye and runs down her face. The attorney pushes the tissue box over to her but Jessie wipes her eye with her sleeve, Beth keeps on getting praises and she's being made to look like a fool.

"Look Jessie, I don't know what's goin' on with you and your relationship with Pete but maybe you both need to seek some professional counselling. You have two beautiful boys and a husband who does loves you, you need to speak to him and concentrate on keeping your family together!" Deputy Jackie finally speaks up.

Jessie just stares at Jackie who's taken over.

"This is a letter of your suspension explaining everything, your rights and obligations during the suspension. Technically you are still employed here but you are not to attend work or contact any colleagues from King County's Sheriff's Office unless authorised to do so nor are you permitted to contact any persons in any cases you have been working on, they will all be reassigned to one of the other deputies!" Deputy Jackie confirms "Everything else will be conveyed via your attorneys and if you really need to speak to someone, then you call and speak to me."

Jessie listens because she knows that this is it.

"I'm sorry to have to do this but can you hand in your badge, your swipe card and your gun." Deputy Jackie asks.

Jessie slowly takes off her badge, pulls out her wipe card and her gun and places them down on the table. Deputy Jackie collects them and places them into a bag and hands it over to the younger attorney.

"I'll escort you to collect your things from your desk and your locker." Jackie says placing a hand on Jessie's shoulder.

Jessie gets up looking at Chief's back as he now stands looking out the window dishearteningly. She looks around the hub of the station as people continue on with their day and a few deputies look up having already been briefed, a few look on sadly and a few are gobsmacked to know what to think. Jessie doesn't look at any of them as she is being escorted to the locker room as Jessie's belongings from her desk has already been packed and waiting at reception for her.

The station's tannoy goes off as does the red flashing light.

Jessie watches officers jumping up into action and rushing out on the high alert call which meant all available officers who are on patrol to attend the call. She watches Leon, Lambert, Tara, Noah, Ben, Zach, Shane, Rick and Beth grabbing their things pulling on their bullet proof vests and checking their guns were fully loaded with ammunition and then Rick was giving out his instructions in full Rick mode from the podium for them all to hear. She watches Rick jogging over to Beth speaking to her, she's nodding in understanding as Rick starts checking her vest, that it was fastened up and then he checks Tara's and then he's leading them rushing out to the parking lot to the waiting cruisers with Shane dropping beside them pulling on his gloves.

Deputy Jackie watches her colleagues all geared up ready to go out face whatever it was out there and she looks at Jessie seeing her watching Beth and the others rushing out. She frowns because she sees a look on Jessie's face that says that this was not over.

Jackie watches Beth turn the corner out the station with Rick hot on her heels.

* * *

**A/N: An insight into a twisted and deluded Jessie's head! **

**Apologies to the readers who have been waiting for an update on this story. I think I have lost a few readers with how long it's taking me to update. I wasn't satisfied with what I wrote on this chapter, lost count how many times I changed it and then got distracted with other stuff. I hope this chapter finally turned out okay.**

**Good Night!**


	59. Chapter 59

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to zombielibrarian, castlefan83, SoutheastChicagoMom, DarylDixon'sLover, Guest and ifoundmyshoe for your comments! Everyone loves drama...

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters. Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

**Featured Song: **Bryan Adams - Do What Ya Gotta Do

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 59**

* * *

Chief turns off his office lights, grabs his briefcase and makes his way out into the hallway to finally go home. It had been a long, tiring and emotional day not just for him but everyone but more so for the rookies who looked up to Jessie. Once everyone had returned to the station, Deputy Jackie had called an emergency staff briefing and the news was broken to everyone.

There's a silence in the station but everyone has the same thoughts going through their minds but nobody voices them. They trusted and believed in everything Jessie said and taught them. Jessie turned out to be a fraudster and is now being investigated and looking at criminal charges and without a doubt, will be fired from the police force indefinitely.

The rookies were questioning themselves and whether they were up to the job, it took Rick and Deputy Jackie to take them aside and have one on ones with them reassuring them. The revelation of Jessie's misconduct and suspension has rocked the station and the attorneys have ordered that nobody in the station is permitted to have any contact with Jessie, all ties had to be severed until the investigations were over and they were informed the consequences of what would happen if it was found out, someone was keeping in contact and divulging information with Jessie. It was a harsh slap of reality of what the ramifications would be if messing with the law and taking the law into your own hands – it'll catch up with you one day.

Amy and Rosita were walking around in a daze. Chief hadn't seen the two so quiet before, it unnerved him and Amy looked so crestfallen. She and her biological sister had become estranged when she was a teenager when their father passed away. Amy was put into foster care when her sister left to go to New York to start her high flying legal career. When Amy joined the academy, she instantly hit it off with Jessie and looked up to her, treated her like an older sister, they became close.

Chief leans by the banister exhausted.

Andrea Harrison is the new District Attorney. He hadn't known Amy and Andrea where related until he and The Commissioner had dinner with Andrea to get to know her, where it was revealed who she was related to at King County. She went for the job to be closer to Amy to try and rebuild their fractured relationship, it had been too long since they last interacted with one another. He could see Andrea was remorseful of the past and it was probably a good time for Andrea to enter back into Amy's life. It was going to be hard but he was going to keep a close eye on Amy. Andrea seemed like a sensible and smart woman now and he was going to give her the benefit of the doubt.

Chief suddenly gives out a hysterical burst of laughter leaning over the bannister. Anyone who was watching him would have thought he had lost his marbles but wouldn't question him or his sanity. When he met Andrea, he had thought of setting Rick up on a date with her, they were similar in age and seemed compatible and he thought it was high time Rick got back out there into the dating world whilst he was still young and had a pick of the flowers but that was all before Rick walked into his room and informed him he was off the market and in a relationship that it wasn't just any causal relationship and Rick hadn't been joking. He had seen Rick and Beth with Baby Judith and he was floored when he saw Lori and Rick getting along and even when Rick had his arm around Beth's waist with all three fussing over the baby. Lori has waved them off as they walked out of her driveway hand in hand. He was shocked at first but glad Rick was finally moving forward in his life and Lori seemed to have accepted it.

"I need a big strong drink!" He decides looking up to move, so much was changing and he was getting too old for all the drama that was going on all around.

Chief stops to squint, pulling down his glasses and is surprised to see Rick still sitting at his desk with his desk light on. He looks at his watch and sees it's nearly 8pm, Rick should have left hours ago. He had to stay back and deal with the whole Jessie issue and looking into getting a replacement at such short notice but Rick, he didn't need to be here, he should be resting and getting ready for camping and the killer training course this weekend. He hoped all the rookies would forget the whole Jessie incident and have fun once Rick and Shane put them through their paces.

"Well, I've found myself my drinking buddy!" Chief says coming to the conclusion, a couple of drinks won't hurt and Rick looked like he needed a few stiff drinks.

He fishes in his pockets for his phone to call his wife to inform her, he was going to be home later than he thought - he had to cheer up one of his rookies.

Rick sits at his desk running his fingers through his hair whilst reading the same paragraph over and over, what seemed like for the hundredth time. He rubs the back of his neck and then rolls his shoulders back and forth and goes back to the page but forgot where he was at. He gives up, finally had enough and tosses the file over onto the other files and slips back into his seat running his hand over his face rubbing away the day's stresses and feels the stubbles coming through. It didn't matter how much he shaved because by the end of the day, his facial hair seemed to just sprout out and break through. He decides to go for the Lumberjack look this weekend until next when he's back to work.

"Rick!"

Rick looks up to see Chief stopping standing beside him.

"C'mon!" Chief says looking at his watch.

"Chief?" Rick says confusedly.

"Ya gonna continue to stare at ma ugly mug or ya gonna get off ya ass and join me for drinks, I'm desperate for a drink!" The older man says running his finger over his lips "Chop! Chop!" Chief smacks his hands together to hurry up.

Rick pushes his chair back on the wooden floor, grabs his keys, hat and reluctantly follows Chief who wasn't going to take no for an answer unless he had a legitimate reason. He had none. He didn't have the kids tonight and Beth was spending the evening with Tara - he was lonesome tonight but not for long. Rick puts his hat on his head, shoves his hands in his pocket and catches up with Chief so they're walking out the station beside one another.

"Destination – The Bar!" Chief rubs his hands together and Rick laughs at how enthusiastic the old man was.

"You're still on a diet!" Rick reminds him as they walk up the street.

"After today, I think I deserve a night off!" He announces and Rick just nods agreeing, he was up for drinking tonight.

* * *

They both take a comfortable table at the back of the bar and just enjoy each other's company with Chief telling old stories which Rick enjoyed listening to because majority of the stories included his dad. The things they used to get up to and some things they did, were just as bad as Shane which Rick was having a funny time trying to believe.

Rick discovered that Chief had a tattoo on his upper arm and would only believe it if he showed him. Rick was speechless when he saw the Cobra wrapped around Chief's arm. It was the same as his dad's and they'd gotten it when they were in their youth when they were in the army, something their division had gotten at the same time. Rick says he's always wanted to get the same tattoo.

Chief said, he'll take Rick and if need be, he'll hold his hand when he stops being a chicken but most importantly, he'll go so the Tattooist can make an exact carbon copy of the cobra tattoo he and Rick's dad have. Rick decides for his thirty-fifth birthday, he'll get it done but wanted to clear it up with Beth first to see if she liked tattoos or not and then Chief confirms, it's in his diary, he'll pick him up and take him to The Vatos Parlour, Guillermo was the best around. Rick had just been amazed at Chief and marvelled at the old man. Rick thought he knew everything about him but clearly he didn't.

Rick tells him about Carl and how he's just thrown himself into sports and loving it. Judith was saying a few more words and trying to walk and how she flaps her hands up and down, pulling a face when she lands on her butt. She was just the cutest little thing he's ever seen.

"It actually looks like fun!" Chief says watching two guys on the karaoke machine trying to sing.

Rick follows Chief's gaze and scoffs, they were really bad but they seemed to be having a good time.

"Let's give it a whiz!" Chief decides turning to Rick with a certain glint in his eyes which meant, he'd made up his mind "I can tick that off my bucket list!"

Rick chokes on his large mouthful of beer, it sprays out of his mouth, goes down the wrong way and comes up out of his nose making a mess on his shirt and table. Chief reaches over and smacks Rick on his back.

"Cough it up son!" Chief instructs smacking his back.

Rick coughs covering his mouth grabbing a napkin and blowing his nose and then bangs on his chest with his fist clearing his throat.

"You're jokin' right?" Rick finally manages to ask once he catches his breathe wiping his mouth and looks at the stage and then at Chief.

Chief sits there with a thoughtful look on his face and then looks serious. Rick gives out a laugh thinking he was pulling his leg, Chief was always pulling their legs - he was just like Shane in some ways. Chief takes off his glasses and slides it into his shirt pocket. Rick's laugh disappears and he looks soberly at the old man whose face spreads into a big massive grin.

"Hell no!" Rick says a little high pitched sitting up straight.

"That girl of yours is keepin' me on my toes! Tryin' ta get me ta hit some dance moves and told me I should do stuff an thangs outta ma comfort zone and this is most outta ma comfort zone I can think of! Dancin' will come ta me, I already know how ta do it, it's just rememberin' how ta do it!" Chief says scratching his head forgetting what they were talking about and then he remembers.

"The same goes for you too, get outta ya comfort zone and let's just have fun tonight…yeah, we're both tone deaf but who gives a shit!" Chief decides pumping himself up, the alcohol in his system most probably pumping him up and making him brave.

"I do and I'm sober!" Rick says beneath his breath slipping down in his seat wondering if he dropped down, whether he could crawl out of there without Chief realising as he's too busy watching the guys on stage.

Chief catches Rick and he had heard him, he was getting old - not deaf. He grabs the beer bottle and pours it down Rick's mouth.

"We'll just get drunk!" Chief decides and gives a chuckle as he pours the drink down Rick's mouth and Rick is too shocked to stop and just continues to down the beer.

"Are you goin' through a mid-life crisis because I ain't!" Rick complains to Chief once he slams the bottle down on the table.

"Look at the time, I should be off, gotta get up and be on the road at dawn and all!" Rick says trying to slip away.

Chief jumps up and gets behind Rick and pushes him up.

"Chief! Honestly, I think it's a real bad idea!" Rick pleads being pulled over and across to the other side of the bar.

"Rick, stop bein' a whiny child!" Chief scolds Rick.

Buck behind the bar watches amused and gets everyone's attentions. They all stop and turn to watch The Sheriff pulling a wriggling and reluctant terrified looking Rick up the stairs.

"I've never seen a grown man so terrified, specially badass Rick Grimes of all people!" Buck snorts "This is a first, someone needs to record this for when we need to blackmail The Sheriff and Deputy Grimes…Shane's gonna wanna see this regardless…anyone?" Buck smirks waving one of the barmaids to record.

"Buck!" Rick calls between gritted teeth to help and not encourage the other to cheer along, they were fuelling Chief to actually go through with this and Rick feels sick holding his stomach.

"Take him down, he's mixed his meds with his alcohol!" Rick informs Buck about Chief who was giggling like a girl now "Crap! he's as bad as Shane!" He mumbles to himself.

Chief pushes Rick up the steps, over to one side and thrusts a mic into his hands and he takes hold of his own and gestures to Roxy they were ready to sing. Rick just stand there staring at the mic in his hand when Chief begins to sing.

**Chief:**

_"__People believe what they wanna believe  
You gotta give thanks for what you're 'bout to receive  
You mighta bite off more than you could chew  
But deep inside you stay true to you_

_You gotta, do what ya gotta do  
You gotta, do what ya gotta do  
You gotta, do what ya gotta do"_

Chief moves to the music and Rick just stands there watching him, Chief was doing a horrible dance which is embarrassing!

"I'm never stayin' behind late again!" Rick mumbles to himself watching Chief and thankful Shane and Beth weren't here, they'd be whistling and goading the old man on and then jumping onto the stage themselves joining in.

**Chief:**

_"__You might take a hit - you might take a punch  
There ain't no such thing as a free lunch  
Nobody knows what you've been through  
Or what it's like to be in your shoes_

_You gotta, do what ya gotta do, yeah  
Do what ya gotta do, Do what ya gotta do, Do what ya gotta do"_

Buck comes over and hands Rick a stiff drink. He grabs it and throws down the back of his throat which unstiffens him and then another drink follows. Rick starts to feel relaxed, he rocks his head and taps his foot, his lips begin to move quietly and then the lyrics flow out of his mouth freely and they're both singing to the music.

**Chief and Rick:**

_"__What goes around comes around (do what ya gotta do)  
You gotta keep both feet on the ground (do what ya gotta do)  
You might a bite off more than you can chew  
But deep inside you stay true to you_

_You gotta, do what ya gotta do  
Do what ya gotta do, you gotta do  
Do what ya gotta do, yeah  
Do what ya gotta do, you got to, you got to"_

When the music finishes, Chief cheers and throws his arms around Rick's shoulder and hugs him and Rick grabs hold of him. Rick couldn't believe what he'd just done and is laughing along with Chief. Buck is over helping Rick bring Chief down the stairs and back to their table. They retake their seats a couple of beers arrive, purchased by a few of the fangirls at the bar clapping and blowing kisses over to them.

Buck says he'll drop Chief home, he had his car and was going to run an errand.

"Do what ya gotta do!" Chief tells Rick tapping his cheek.

Rick smiles thinking, there's a lot of things he's gotta to do and one was, he was going to finally tell Beth - he loves her. He's going to say the three words he's been terrified of saying and he was going to say it to her the night of the triathlon and he was going to show her how much he does.

"Who'd have thought we'd ever witness this!" Bucks laughs telling Rick he'll bring the car around.

"Wow!" Chief puffs "Those rookies do this every Friday!" He marvels feeling young and alive.

"Yea!" Rick smiles.

"Skydiving next!" Chief says when they clink their bottles together.

"Skydiving!" Rick toasts shaking his head.

* * *

Rick waves Buck good night and makes his way up his stairs humming to himself "_You gotta, do what ya gotta do!"_ He sings and trips up a step. He was knackered and drunker than he thought.

The porch light was flickering, he looks up at it making a note to change it in the morning, if he remembered. He shoves his hand in his trouser pocket trying to locate his keys.

"Rick!"

Rick turns around and slowly climbing up the stairs, he sees it was Jessie and she looked to have been crying.

"Jessie?" Rick answers back taking his hat off of his head placing it on the window ledge "What do ya want, what are you doin' here?" He asks annoyed knowing she was strictly told not to approach anyone from the station especially him of all people.

Jessie approaches Rick, stops and stands in front of him. She lifts her face and stares up into Rick's eyes.

"JESSIE GO HOME! You're already up shit's creek!" Rick barks crossly turning around to open his door to get in and to go to bed.

Jessie watches Rick, eyes running over his body, he was hers, not Lori's and certainly not Beth's!

The image of Beth with her legs wrapped around Rick's waist, arms draped around his neck and Rick holding on and kissing Beth passionately sends Jessie over the edge.

"Rick your mine!" Jessie whispers as she grabs Rick's arm and yanks him around and before Rick knows it, Jessie has pounced onto him wrapping her legs around his waist, clinging tightly on to him as she kisses him hard on his lips, threading her fingers into his hair. The impact of Jessie and his intoxicated state sends Rick spiralling backwards smack bang against the door, he trips back into the house when the door falls open with Jessie falling on top of Rick, kissing him with everything she has.

"Oh Rick!" Jessie moans "Fuck me Rick!" she begs "Please!"

Rick pushes Jessie off of him and all of a sudden he feels her weight being lifted off of him and he catches his breathe. When he looks up, he sees Jessie being pulled along by the hair and when he gets up and rushes out, he sees Lori and Jessie entangled up screaming at one another.

"I told ya to keep away!" Lori hisses taking a step down "Should've done this back in the supermarket, should've done it back in high school!" Lori yells when she feels her hair now being yanked "Stop harassing my son, he does not want to have play dates with Ron and stay away from Rick, you're lucky Beth's not here!"

"Get off of me!" Jessie growls "Rick!" She calls out as they both fall down the stairs.

Rick has jumped down the stairs, extracting Jessie off of Lori. Carol hearing the commotion has come running across the Street with Gwenn right behind her whilst Sophia looks out her bedroom window having been woken up by the yelling. Carol and Gwenn grab a hold of Lori and pull her away. Lori had a clump of Jessie's hair in her balled up fist and Jessie had a clump of Lori's in hers.

Rick grabs Jessie in a restraining hold and pushes her face and chest down into the grass. He grabs his cuffs and slaps them onto Jessie's wrists as Jessie thrashes out telling Rick, she loves him and he'll be sorry and so will Beth.

"Touch her, you'll wish you never met me!" Rick hisses into Jessie's ear.

"Police, you need to come quick!" Gwenn says into the phone seeing Rick could possibly strangle Jessie.

They hear the sirens approaching a short distance away.

"Rick!" Carol calls crouching down beside him trying to pull him off from Jessie so as not to suffocate her face in the grass, he didn't need to get further caught up in this nor a complaint be made against him.

Rick lets go and sits on the grass, he had the urge to go over to Beth's to check to see if she was alright.

* * *

**A/N:- Rick was having such a nice evening with Chief and then BHAM! **

**Thank you for reading and good night!**


	60. Chapter 60

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and special thank you to zombielibrarian, castlefan83, WalkerHarley, Guest, DarylDixon'sLover, ifoundmyshoe, BethFan and malzateb for your comments.

**What's happened to Beth?**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters. Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 60**

* * *

Rick opens the door and jumps out the cruiser before it comes to a stop and races towards the entrance of Beth's building. When he reaches the doors, he pushes the buzzer to her apartment. His heart was racing as he waits staring through the glass door praying for someone to walk out so he can rush in and when there's no answer, his heart starts pounding faster.

_I love you Rick…you'll be sorry!...and so will Beth! _Rings through Rick's ears and the scornful and threatening look on Jessie's face keeps flashing before his eyes.

Rick pushes the buzzer again and again and holds it down with his finger impatiently.

"C'mon!" He growls.

When he hears no noise or static, Rick looks up at the outdoor intercom. The beads of sweat accumulates on his forehead as panic courses through him. There was a sign taped up above the intercom saying _OUT OF ORDER!_ and his heart just drops. He begins to pat his pockets down and when he can't feel the usual bulge in his pant pockets, he realises he's left his cellphone on his desk at the station, he only picked up his keys and his hat as he left with Chief.

"Shit!" He curses smacking the glass door in frustration and then it hits him, there was another way in and out in case of emergencies, he's used it before.

Rick dashes around the side of the building. Seeing the fire escape, he runs towards it and then jumps up grabbing hold of the fire escape ladder, hefting himself up with his upper body strength gaining leverage and his footing, Rick climbs or practically sprints up the long ladder.

Once he reaches Beth's balcony window, he climbs over and knocks urgently on the window. Again, he presses his face into the window hoping to catch Beth or Tara walking around in the apartment. He was trying to see through the thin netting, there was a tiny line of light pouring into the room from the lounge and when his eyes scan Beth's bedroom, he eyes fall to the ground beside the bed and he feels like the wind's been knocked out of him.

"BETH!" Rick yells banging on the window "BETH! BETH! BETH!" He calls repeatedly almost a cry now trying to force open the window.

Beth was lying on her front, arms angled oddly, face to the side on the floor and not moving.

"Please god, no! Please!" Rick prays trying to breath gritting his teeth trying to wedge the window open.

Rick finally manages to open the window, throws his leg in the gap and practically falls into the room crawling over to Beth. His hands were shaking, possibly from the little alcohol still left in his system or the fear that his world was crushing down on him and he'd never be able to wake up if that were to happen.

"Beth, sweetheart!" Rick calls urgently when he reaches Beth's unmoving body.

Rick places his hand gently on Beth's waist, leans down checking to hear if she was breathing and then feeling for a pulse. He feels a small warm breath hit his face and a pulse. Relief rushes through Rick, he almost wants to cry with joy but needed to take care of Beth before his emotions got the better of him. He needed to call an ambulance, Beth needed immediate medical attention. Rick reaches round carefully to turn Beth over onto her side to help her breath better. He turns her over and his lip brushes against the side of her cheek, running across her lips as he presses his nose against her nose feeling her warm skin against his, this was a good sign, she wasn't out cold.

Beth suddenly jumps sitting up, smelling alcohol breath, feeling a body looming over hers, she swings her fist hard and fast and her fist connects with Rick's right eye sending him flying across the room onto his back. The noise was horrible, it sounded like her fist made the desired impact.

Beth quickly scrambles onto her knees, skidding along the wooden floor and reaches under her bed, hand fumbling around with panic and she locates her weapon. She grabs Shawn's baseball bat. Beth rolls over, jumps up hitting the light switch and charges towards the body before it charged towards her. Beth swings her baseball bat back ready to take out the intruder in her bedroom, the intruder who was trying to violate her and her home and before the bat can connect against Rick's body, Beth freezes in shock.

"RICK?!" Beth gasps taking greedy intakes of air.

The adrenaline was running through her body, she had been ready to go kung-fu panda on Rick thinking he was an intruder. Everything happened so fast. She was terrified but she wasn't going to be a victim again, she wasn't that little girl who couldn't fight back, she could but she feels high on adrenaline, feels terrible, she really could have gone to town and knocked Rick out unconscious.

"Oh Rick!" Beth cries seeing what she'd done to him and realising what she was about to do to him.

The baseball bat falls out of Beth's hands, she drops to her knees, lunging and crawls over to Rick who's now sitting up holding his eye, head all cloudy with a throbbing pain all over his body. When Beth makes it over to Rick, hands on his legs moving up his thighs, Rick grabs hold of Beth and pulls her into his lap, his arms holding onto her tightly with his face buried into her neck breathing against her heavily "Beth!" rocking her gently in his arms.

"Rick, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Beth says pulling her arms out and running her hands into his hair.

Rick looks up and sees concern and worry in Beth's eyes and she looked really upset. Rick's eyes soften. If only she knew, he thought, how worried he was and how happy he is. He was actually so proud Beth was able to think fast and defend herself and he wasn't annoyed to be punched out seeing stars by his girlfriend, he was so happy to see she was okay, he'd let her punch out his other eye to show he wasn't in anyway mad. Rick reaches up and wipes away a little silly tear escaping Beth's eye, she didn't need to feel that way. He pulls Beth's head down onto his shoulder, wrapping his arms protectively around her small body as she wraps her arms around his strong waist, they hold onto one another.

Rick inhales deeply and exhales decisively.

"I love you, Beth!" Rick whispers into her ear.

They sit there for a couple of seconds in complete silence, the only sounds are those of them breathing and their chests beating against each others.

Rick had planned to say this on the night of the triathlon. After the triathlon and the after party thrown by Chief at the hotel they'd be staying at, Rick had booked a private romantic hotel suite for them for the night where he was going to tell Beth those three words of his declaration and if she felt the same way, he wanted them to be finally as one in all senses of them being a couple. But he couldn't wait after thinking the worst could have happened. He loves her, there was no denying it or being frightened of saying it any more. Beth is his Beth, not anyone else and the honest truth is, he loves her and knows he now can't live without her.

Beth slowly opens her eyes and pulls away to look Rick in his eyes.

"You love me?" Beth finally whispers back.

"I love you!" Rick replies staring straight back into Beth's eyes swallowing the lump caught in his throat.

"I love you and I can't live without you, so you can slap me, punch me, beat me with a stick, I'm still always gonna love you, Elizabeth Moira Greene!" Rick declares.

Beth just bursts into tears, making a little noise as she cries and sniffs as she does in Rick's lap.

Rick leans up wiping her tears away with his thumbs, he presses they're noses together as he holds Beth's face gently in his palms.

"Why do you love me?" Beth asks almost hiccupping "I'm a walking disaster, Deputy Grimes!" She says looking up at him.

Rick stares at her considering his answer, pretending to not know why he loves her, pulling her leg but he knew.

"Because I really, really don't just like you! I really, really do love you!" Rick says and his lips turn up into a grin "Your my walking disaster, Officer Greene!" He confirms seeing Beth begin to smile which turns into a laugh.

Beth just holds onto Rick looking up at him.

"I love you too! I really, really do!" Beth beams wanting to say this to him for such a long time.

She throws her arms around Rick's neck and presses her lips ever so gently against Rick's. It was a slow kiss, taking her time just to savour the tenderness of the moment between them.

Rick's holds Beth's face and kisses Beth back just the same, slow and tender.

Breathing each other in, Rick sends shock-waves throughout Beth's body with his gentleness and his powerfulness. Tender to begin with, then firmer and then it moves into passionate as Rick runs his hands through Beth's hair, as he slides his tongue in and against hers. Beth kisses Rick back with the same passion running her hand over his chest and around his neck letting out small moans of pleasure as does Rick.

Rick just loses himself in the moment kissing Beth, his hands move down and begin to caress her beautiful body and he pulls her up against him making Beth smile and Rick smiles back with an audible throaty laugh as Beth holds on. Rick scoots back against the foot of the bed and leans against it allowing Beth to straddle him and lean down over him, taking over and losing herself to him.

Rick is such a good kisser, she wants to kiss him back just as evenly and just as passionately. He had taught her a lot and she knows he can teach her more, more of that Rick loving he showers her with. She's never kissed or been kissed so breathtakingly like Rick Grimes does, she never wants this to stop, it was bliss - it was heaven.

Rick's hands reach around Beth's hips gripping her and kneading her skins. He slides his hands down back caressing her over her sleep-shorts and cupping her as he moves down further and sneaks his hands up the inside of her shorts to cup and squeeze her naked skin making Beth gasp into Rick's mouth holding on tightly to him wishing he would go further. Rick lets out a moan of pleasure himself wanting this to continue, to go further. He had been slightly drunk but he'd sobered up after the shock of the events of the night, he was clear headed. If he was drunk, the only drunk he was right now, was drunk on Beth as she continues her shower of affection of how much she loves him.

Rick smiles. Beth had returned his feelings - she loves him.

Rick flips Beth over onto her back and pushes down on her; kissing her shoulder, her collarbone, between her chest lifting up her crop-cami, mouthing her nipple, kissing his way down her abdomen, her navel and the waistline of her shorts hooking his finger around the material lowering it down slowly. Rick looks up waiting for Beth's objection but she bites down on her bottom lip, they're eyes connect and he proceeds down. Beth breathes heavily in anticipation of what Rick is about to do to her and then the bedroom door squeaks open and the light from the lounge pours into the room, on them like a spotlight.

"Busted! Never to be trusted!" Tara smirks having caught Rick in Beth's bedroom.

Rick had promised he'd let them have a girls night in, minus him and he looks guilty once he remembers pulling Beth's shorts back up around her hips and her top down.

"Couldn't keep away! Not even for one night!" Tara says folding her arms over her chest standing in the doorway watching them in a compromising position on the floor not looking to give them the privacy they wanted or needed.

"Didn't ya mamma's tell ya both to lock the door!" Tara snorts "You guys, honestly!"

Rick looks down at Beth and gives her a kiss on the cheek and helps her up.

"Deputy Grimes, what may I ask…are ya doin' here when ya should be some place else that's not here?" Tara asks leaning against the door frame waiting for Rick to answer

Rick looks at Tara and then over at Beth whose sorting herself out looking embarrassed.

"I came to give Beth her goggles" Rick explains and is interrupted by Tara's loud snort.

"THEY, got caught up in Judith's swim stuff and Lori brought it over to mine thinking you'd need it for swimming across the lake for training!" Rick says pulling the goggles out from his back pocket and handing it over to Beth.

"My goggles!" Beth sings "I've been looking for these everywhere...thank you!" Beth beams leaning up and kissing Rick on his cheek.

"And ya couldn't wait?" Tara asks raising a brow "Ya could've given those to her when ya picked us up tomorrow!" Tara says sarcastically cocking her head "Poor excuse Deputy Grimes! Really poor excuse!" She says shaking her head.

"That wasn't the only reason I came here!" Rick says rubbing his swollen eye.

"Out with your _reason_!" Tara air quotes looking amused thinking she had walked in on his _reason_ for being there.

Rick sits down on the bed and reveals what had transpired that evening and that he raced over to check on Beth, worried Jessie had harmed her and then he saw Beth unconscious on the floor. Beth and Tara stand there listening, stunned not believing what had happened but then they could believe it, Jessie had a problem with them without reason since as long as they can remember and it was out of pure jealousy and rejection.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!" Tara says shaking her head looking at Rick who looked exhausted and then at Beth who was stood there beside him digesting Rick's revelation of Jessie being a fruit-loop.

"What are we goin' to do?" Beth asks worried and the thought of Jessie turning up at Rick's house again, throwing herself at him, kissing him and the grudge Jessie held against her. Beth wonders, what else is Jessie capable of?

Rick sees Beth's worried face, reaches over taking Beth's hand and makes her sit beside him. He put his arms around her shoulder.

"We'll have to take out Restraining Orders, she's actually breaking the terms of her suspension...I'll get Deputy Jackie on to it first thing tomorrow." Rick tells Beth squeezing her shoulder for reassurance.

Beth looks up at Rick nodding. Restraining Orders were the absolute last resort and she didn't want to be near Jessie nor did she want Jessie anywhere near Rick, kissing him.

Rick squeezes Beth's arm and she gives him a reassured smile leaning in to him.

"I hate to break up this moment but Beth, what were ya doin' on the floor?" Tara asks curious and then Rick looks at Beth.

Beth scrunches up her nose into Rick's chest wanting to kick Tara.

"Beth, why were you on the floor, I thought you were unconscious?" Rick asks concerned.

Beth presses her lips together and mumbles into Rick's chest.

"I was testing out the floor imagining it was the ground we will be sleeping on, it's been years since I've been camping in the wilderness and the rug is so snuggly, I must have dozed off and then," Beth trails off feeling like an idiot closing her eyes.

Rick sits there not saying a word and Tara just bursts out laughing walking out the room leaving Beth and Rick sitting there on the bed. Before Rick can open his mouth Tara is back with a bag of frozen peas and hands it to Rick for his bruised eye. Beth helps him and whispers a sorry to Rick and he gestures to forget it. They hear a voice coming up the window and Deputy Lambert pops his head in through the window.

"Everything okay up here?" Lambert asks trying to catch his breath from climbing.

"Yeah, everything's okay." Rick says standing up "I'll see ya down by the car!" Rick tells Lambert and shuts the window.

Lambert pouts holding his hands out to stop. He figured he could go through the apartment and use the stairs. He goes to knock on the window but the room was empty when he peers in. He looks down the fire escape and sighs backing out to climb down.

With a good night kiss and hug, Rick leaves to go home and sleep off the long night and be ready for the long weekend of camping and training.

He touches his swollen eye and knows he's going to have one hell of a shiner and wasn't sure how he was going to explain it to Shane.

**To be continued...**


	61. Chapter 61

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and special thank you to **DarylDixon'sLover, ifoundmyshoe, malzateb, WalkerHarley, Guest, alliesmiley2 and castlefan83** for your comments – Thank you guys, it really made my day when I logged in to read them today!

**This chapter is another short chapter, just some naughty flirty fluff between Beth/Rick and we have Shane/Tara here too to entertain! Sort of filler chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters. Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 61**

* * *

Shane beeps the horn of the minibus and continues to do so even when he sees the entrance door fling open with a very flustered and pissed off looking Tara stepping out breathing heavily in and out her nose, throwing daggers that could kill towards Shane.

"And there I thought my sweet-pea couldn't look more radiant and beautiful than she does right now!" Shane sighs winking over at Tara, flashing that smile that twinkled when the sun hit his pearly whites.

Rick's eyes behind his aviators follow Shane's gaze to see a scruffy looking Tara and he could only describe her to look like a wild bull ready to charge and take down her target – Shane!

Rick takes a heavy sigh scratching his stubbly cheek, these two were going to be the death of him. He had a feeling he was going to be referee between the two of them the whole weekend which isn't how he had hoped it would be. He had hoped the training would go as planned, they had a lot to get through and it was going to be tough and gruelling, he was going to push all the rookies to their absolute limits and after training sessions, he was hoping for everyone to chill out and relax exploring the outback's. He was hoping more than anything to sneak off with Beth to have some alone time together and to make up big time for being the Major Assehole he was going to be as her Training Officer but he doesn't see this happening if Shane and Tara go at it like they always do and Beth most definitely will be pissed at him, not talk to him and will go to sleep in her tent every night angry at him. He smacks Shane's hand off his horn harder than he should have and lets out an annoyed sigh.

"OUUUUUWCHHHH!" Shane yells taking back his hand rubbing it frowning at Rick who was being way too possessive of his horn.

Shane tells Rick to take a chill pill and looks away from his scowling face. He assumed it was a scowl Rick was rocking under his aviators which were thankfully covering those crystal blue glaring eyes, they usually went a sharper shade of blue which were terrifying if you looked straight into them when Rick was pissed. He takes a peep and can see Rick's tight strict lips warning him to behave and keep his hands to himself.

Shane turns his attention back to Tara and he begins to lean out on his window looking all googly eyes much to the displeasure of Tara who's stomping her way over in her brown hiking boots holding the straps of her camping camouflage backpack in beige combat trousers and burgundy hoodie with her hair up in bunches.

"Hmmm...what a woman!" Shane just mumbles as he slips forward forgetting Rick beside him and his silent warning "My very own Xena Warrior Princess, she can spank me any time she wants!" He smirks naughtily seeing how riled up Tara was looking, she was looking really sexy even in the hoodie that swamps her fit and toned body.

Shane closes his eyes at the thought and is taken by surprise when Tara grabs a hold of his ear through the open window and twists it between with her fingers. Shane unlocks the door and falls out dropping to his knees lifting his hands up in surrender letting out moans of pain not pleasure "Ouch, Baby too rough in the wrong place!" Shane moans going to wrap his arms around her waist.

Rick jumps up and reaches over trying to remove Tara's hold apologising to her on behalf of Shane.

"Press that horn again Deputy Dumbo, I'll tear off ya arms and slap ya round the face with them...you're gonna wake up all my neighbours and I got a man next door who keeps a log of every time we flush the damn toilet!" Tara growls and with a final tug, she lets go releasing Shane's ear and stamps on his foot as she goes.

Once the coast is clear, Shane pulls himself up from the ground and was hopping up and down on one foot holding his ear.

"Sweet-pea, I'll sort him out for ya...give me that jackasses name and apartment number and I'll shove that logbook up where the sun don't shine!" Shane calls out limping towards the minibus.

"Shane!" Rick calls out but he was too busy watching Tara wondering whether to go and apologise.

Rick sits back in his chair running his hand over cheek and takes a look into his wing mirror. Tara was mumbling to herself as she un-clips her backpack and chuck it into the boot and kicks the door shut with her boot. Rick can only assume, she was imagining the door as Shane's ass and then a little old lady comes out in her dressing gown with curling tongs in her hair looking pissed off. Rick watches Tara go over to the old lady apologising making an excuse for the honking on the horn.

Shane climbs back into his seat. Rick grabs the rolled up map and smacks Shane over the head with it.

"Is everyone goin' to beat me up today?" Shane asks watching Tara trying to stop the old lady coming over ready to fight and realises maybe he shouldn't have kept honking the horn "Pfttt!" He breathes out leaning his head back against the headrest.

"Stop pissin' her off otherwise I'm droppin' ya off at the station and Chief can bust your balls all week!" Rick threatens.

"ALRIGHT MAN!" Shane says lifting his hands up in surrender not wanting to be left behind to be stuck at the station the whole weekend running around doing meaningless errands and he didn't really want to be stuck in bookings where he'd have to see Jessie moping and crying in her cell trying to get a message from her to Rick through him.

Shane looks over at Rick and just studies him. He has never been the lady's man, always kept himself to himself and here they are years after high school and all the women were throwing themselves at him and one was practically mentally and stalkishly obsessed with him, he hasn't had any of those kind of women, freaky women yeah - but none who'd get themselves arrested to be with him. Some guys get better with age Shane ponders and Rick seemed to be one of those guys.

Shane's still trying to wrap his head around the fact that; hot women were throwing wanting, hungry looks at Rick, whispering their approvals whenever he walks by, showing off their best assets to him, really hot looking women and Rick could have his pick of the sea of boobs and butts of all shapes, sizes and ages but he only has eyes on one woman and he wonders when Rick was going to tell him, he and Beth were practically husband and wife bunking up at Liv's house for a night blowing him off by saying he was busy doing family stuff!

_And what does that even mean?_ Shane asks himself, he was family for goodness sakes! Shane fumes and realises Rick was too busy getting laid by a hottie twenty-two year old and Rick _is_ a mere mortal like him and the rest of the men in the world.

Shane's seen Rick and Beth together, around here and there and Rick can't ever keep his eyes and hands off of Beth which makes all this _hush hush secrecy_ the more frustrating - practically a third of King County had a clue something was going on between The Rookie and The Deputy! You could practically sniff the attraction between the two of them, he scoffs.

Shane was still pretending he didn't have a clue and was waiting for Rick to tell him, it was a matter of Principle now. He frowns, Rick was taking his merry time and by the time he tells him, Beth would probably be popping out a baby and he'd be invited to the christening and he'd better be Godfather he huffs to himself and sigh dis-heartened. Even Beth was withholding this gossip from him, they told each other every thing but the whole Rick/Beth, she hadn't. He was going crazy and wanted to scream at both of them, his two best friends hooking up and neglecting to tell him.

"I ought to thump ya in the face best-bud!" Shane mumbles grabbing the map ready to back-slap Rick with it but when he turns around, Ricks already gotten out the minibus checking the tyres. He was poking them to check the tyre pressure, tapping them with his foot to make sure they had enough air in them as he walks around and just as he makes his way back, Beth comes rushing out her apartment with her massive backpack on her back.

Hearing the door close, Rick looks over his shoulder, turns around and smiles as Beth rushes over.

His smile disappears when he sees the look of restlessness on Beth's tired looking face. Rick makes his way over and was about to pull her into his arms, kiss her cheek and ask her, what was wrong but stops himself feeling eyes on them. He catches Shane's reflection on the glass door leaning out the window of the minibus watching them so Rick unburdens Beth's back helping her take off the backpack and ushers her to the back of the minibus to place her bag with the others.

Shane just shakes his head, he knew what they would be doing at the back where nobody can see them.

When they reach the back of the vehicle, Rick shoves the backpack on top of the others and faces Beth concerned. When Beth doesn't look up but just stares into the boot, Rick places his arms around her shoulders caressing her to loosen up the stiffness that he could clearly see all over her body.

"What's wrong?" Rick asks rubbing his thumbs on the skin of her bare arms.

"Nothing." Beth look up gingerly and rather forcefully smiles.

When her eyes connect with Rick's, he pulls away slightly to take a better look at her face and he frowns.

"Beth?" He says gently concerned, taking a step closer knowing the smile on her face, was a forced-on smile.

"C'mon Regimental Rick!" Shane calls out beeping the horn once, twice, thrice and then they hear a "SORRY I FORGOT!"

"Everyone's waitin' on us!" Beth says wiggling out of Rick's arms, pushing the bags further back into the boot and she closes the boot door.

Rick stands there with empty arms watching Beth, a little disappointed of his morning greeting after last night, things had come to a climax and in the end it was great, big confessions and declarations from both of them and now...he was confused.

"We've got helluva long drive ahead of us, we bes get movin' if we wanna miss that Saturday mornin' traffic!" Beth says unwrapping her sweater from around her waist and pulling it over her head and over her vest-top.

Rick watches Beth looking distracted, uneasy and then his hands drop either side of him not wanting to push her, he'd rather she tell him what was up and knows she'll tell him when the time was right.

Beth was about to rush off and jump into the minibus but she stops herself wanting to kick herself in the backside. Here Rick was being sweet and concerned, a loving boyfriend and she was being an idiot. It was her fault she was jumpy, she knew she should have gone to bed as soon as Rick left last night but she stayed up.

Beth quickly whirls around and hugs Rick, tiptoes up in her camel hiking boots and kisses him long and tenderly on his lips caressing his cheek feeling the stubbles Rick had neglected to shave off this morning but she was liking the feeling, she caresses his other cheek with her other hand and when she breaks away, she whispers ever so gently so only he can hear "I love you." wanting to wipe off the sad look around his mouth she had made appear and can only guess what his eyes look like beneath the shades.

When Rick looks down into Beth's eyes, she was smiling shyly up at him and this time it wasn't fake, it was genuine and all he can do is smile back relieved holding her around the waist and kissing her forehead murmuring "I love you too!"

Beth lifts his aviators up and gasps to see the shiner she'd given him but Rick deviates the attention from his eye to Beth as he just had to steal one more kiss because he let go. He didn't know when the next kiss was going to come this weekend and last night had ended before it had even started.

Beth lets out a little giggle when Rick refuses to stop kissing her. She tries to escape him but Rick seemed to have clearly forgotten they were out in broad daylight with Tara and Shane within hearing and stepping distance from them.

"Rick!" Beth laughs tilting her neck when Rick nuzzles her and just recaptures her lips with a low hum.

The adrenaline in Beth kicks in of being caught out by Shane so she mischievously and very, very wickedly reaches down and grabs Rick between his thighs and squeezes him over his cargo pants to get his attention. The material is thinner than his normal jeans he wears so Beth was getting a good feel of Rick and how quickly he was coming to life in her grasp and she gasps herself. Rick was caught off by complete and utter surprise as he tries to get his head around what is happening. He tries to catch his breath when he feels Beth's hand move, he ends up releasing a moan as he falls back leaning against the back door to steady himself.

"What...what are you doin' Beth?" Rick stutters.

He closes his eyes at the feeling of the stroking up and down sensation giving him pleasure and when he feels Beth tightening her hold squeezing him, electricity shoots down between his legs - the sensation was making his head spin and driving him wild.

Rick opens his eyes and looks down watching Beth skilfully stroke him. He knows if Beth doesn't stop, he was going to make noises that only he and Beth should hear in a locked room not the whole neighbourhood and if he comes undone in his cargo's at the thought of them naked in bed together doing things he's had dreams about, everyone would think when they looked down at him, he'd wet himself. Rick has to reluctantly pull Beth's hand away. She was setting his loins on fire, he wouldn't last any longer, it's been way too long and Beth was working him up into a frenzy in the car park of all places, he'd be a goner right there.

Beth knew exactly what she was doing, Rick looks into her eyes and it was the biggest turn on to see this confident and sexy Beth before him. He knew she was playful but this was a whole nother level of playful and turn on, she deserved a spanking or two for her teasing and living dangerously with Shane around the corner and the many houses and apartments who'd have an excellent view from their windows if they happened to look out and down over at them.

"Now, that's not fair teasin' a man at the crack of dawn like that!" Rick says holding her hand and then twisting her around, restraining it behind her back up against the backdoor "Do you know what happens to a man when you tease him the way you just did?" He asks pressing his nose into the side of Beth's smooth cheek inhaling her moisturiser she'd rubbed into her skin and that coconut shampoo in her hair.

Beth doesn't respond just stands there looking up over her shoulder at Rick just as intently as he was looking at her with a smile dancing over her lips.

"Do you know what a man like me will do to a fine lookin' specimen of a woman like yourself and not afraid to hold back and show you exactly what you're teasin' has done to me?" He asks throatily as his lip brushes the back of her earlobe "When I start Beth, I won't be able to stop until ya beg me to! Can ya handle that, a man like that, a man like me?" Rick asks squeezing her hand into her back pressing his body into the back of hers.

"I know what I'm capable of, you're just gonna have to show me what you're capable of Deputy Grimes, I've never been with man like you!" Beth answers back feeling Rick pressing himself into her body "A man who knows what he's doing!" Rick was purposely moving his hips so she can feel exactly what she's done to him but was restraining to free himself of the situation she's just put him through, this wasn't the first time she's gotten him worked up and left him high and dry and he wants her to have a little taste of her own medicine.

"Oh, I'm gonna show you and when you least expect it!" Rick promises "When, where and how, you'll never know but when I do, I'm gonna getcha good, you'll forget which day it is!" He promises giving her a look to say he's much more mischievous and wicked spanking her as he moves away when he hears footsteps on the gravel coming towards them.

Beth was left speechless and follows slowly in a daze.

Rick smiles to himself but he couldn't shake away the look of uneasiness which was on Beth's face when she came out of her apartment. He really hoped Beth wasn't thinking about the whole Jessie issue. He needed to keep her mind distracted. It's easier said than done but life didn't stop and Jackie confirmed she was straight on to getting the Restraining Orders pushed through and Jessie was in the cells overnight so she wasn't going to pop up any time soon and in a couple of hours, they'd be out of King County off to some place different to get away and he was sure Beth was going to enjoy the surprise detour he planned to take, that's if she was speaking to him once they'd gotten through day one.

Shane and Tara were fighting over the CD player with Shane wanting to put in Elvis Presley's 50 Greatest Hits and Tara wanted to put in her mix CD of Metallica, Nirvana, Led Zeppelin and Guns N' Roses. Shane had put her off her once love for Elvis, he was forever listening to that CD in the car when she was partnered with him.

After checking under the bonnet, Rick slams the hood down and gets into the drivers seat remembering to pull down his shades. He stepped into WW3 and snatches both the CDs and shoves them into the glove compartment and pulls out another CD and shoves it into the player and the music starts playing. He starts snapping his fingers along to Ronnie Dawson's – Action Packed.

"Oh my god...what the hell is that?!" Tara asks jumping forward in between Rick and Shane looking at one to the other.

Rick just continued to snap his fingers and sings along.

"Please…stop!" Tara looks at Rick and he just pulls her pigtail.

Beth just giggles covering her mouth.

She's seen Rick's CD and Vinyl collections so she knew what was coming. The songs weren't too bad, not to everyone's liking or taste, she however didn't mind, she loved all music from many eras and she was slowly introducing Rick to a more wider range of music but at the end of the day, she'd never ask him to give up his favourite songs which he grew up with and he'd never ask her to give up hers.

"See what ya done…ya only gone and done it!" Shane smacks his head "We've got…More Than a Feeling by Bostons and Old 97s – If My Heart Was A Car to look forward to and some more to make ya ears bleed!" Shane lists off his fingers shaking his head looking at Tara "The man has the worst taste in music a man can have!" Shane slumps in his seat covering his face "Just ask Daryl!" He groans.

"Awwww, it's alright…I like it!" Beth interrupts nodding her head to the tune, both Shane and Tara's mouth's fallen open.

Rick look up into the rear-view mirror and gives Beth a wink.

"PUT THE KING BACK ON, PLEASE I HONESTLY DON'T MIND!" Tara pleads looking at Rick shaking his shoulder to get his attention off the horrible music.

Tara looks hopeful when Rick leans forward, she thought he was going to switch CDs but her face drops more and she covers her ears falling back into her seat as Rick just turns up the volume, singing along louder as he concentrates on the traffic ahead to pick up the next batch of rookies as they make their way out of King County to have a full on fun weekend.

* * *

**A/N:- This was just a flirty little chapter...Beth and Rick flirting and getting naughty (That little vixen Beth!)**

**I've got some stuff going on in my life so finding it hard to write my normal length chapters so I've been writing smaller chapters for now sneaking off for a couple of minutes a day to do so but I promise the next chapter (Camping and Training) will be longer as I wrote that chapter a long while back as is the same with the Triathlon chapter. Once I've been able go over and edit and tweak them, I'll post the chapters in due course. **

**I hope all those of you reading, continue to read as some wild stuff will be happening (I hope you feel the same once you've read them once I can get them up!) I have a chapter coming up that I really want to get up because I wrote that chapter over a year ago and this story has been building up to get to that point, it's taken a while but we're nearly there!**

**I hope I can get back to regular normal updates soon...Take Care and thank you for reading and thanks to the wonderful guys commenting. **

**Next Chapter is Camping and Training!**


	62. Chapter 62

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to **malzateb, DarylDixon'sLover, vickig75, castlefan83, Guest and BethFan **for your comments. Moving along let's go camping…first instalment...

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters. Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 62**

* * *

Beth slowly pulls the zip down and sticks her head out of her and Tara's tent chewing down troubling her lower lip, looking around the campsite within her line of vision and then up into the tall, tall, way too tall trees she studies whilst staring up. The scorching sun catches her eyes and she lifts her hand up to shelter the glare. She remains incredibly still as a statue and squints when she sees something moving. The clouds move slowly covering and blocking the sun and she grabs hold of both the entrance flaps and pulls them tightly together as she keeps her gaze up high above until there's a sudden loud flapping movement. A massive bird storms out which makes Beth jump, catapulting back trying to grab at the zipper to zip it back up but she ends up pulling the tent with her, falling backwards on to her back like a beetle unable to turn back onto her front with the weight of the tent on top of her. The pegs weren't all fully hammered into the earth, Tara was making her way round one final time with the mallet and Beth had crawled in and realised that was a mistake but she needed a moment to herself away from everyone to think and she wasn't going to venture off into the woods.

"Beth, you okay?" Tara calls out rushing around the collapsed tent when she heard Beth's gasp. She hears Beth mumbling something as she punches the fabric of the tent trying to find her way out.

Rick had been helping Amy and Rosita with their tent across the camp and hearing a commotion, he leaves the girls to finish off and jogs over helping Tara locate the opening entrance hearing Beth's muffled voice.

"What have ya gone and done Little Miss Sunshine?" Rick calls in through the fabric trying not to laugh and Beth answers back to help her, she can't find her way out and she felt like she was being suffocated.

Both Rick and Tara work fast remembering Beth's history of panic attacks within enclosed spaces, she hasn't had an episode in such a long time and they didn't want her to have one now. Rick knew Beth would be crushed and angry at herself as she was worrying herself into a frenzy about something. She had jumped leaps and bounds dealing with her claustrophobia and to see her fall back to where she was all that time ago, made Rick's heart sink. Beth had been pushing herself in therapy and the physical and mental exercises the therapists had pushed Beth to do. He needed to get to the bottom of what was troubling her. He had planned to wait for Beth to come to him but he couldn't wait any longer, they had full on training out in the middle of the sticks which was no place to be walking around with all that shit stuck in one's head. There was definitely no space for error or lack of concentration, all of which could lead to accidents of worst case scenario – a fatality. Rick had an inkling of what was making Beth so tense, edgy and jittery – Jessie Anderson and her threat. He was wishing he had just kept his mouth shut and kept last night to himself.

_Assehole!_ He curses himself.

Beth manages to crawl out and with Rick's help, he grabs her arms, pulls her up and onto her feet. Beth leans back against Rick's chest grabbing hold of his hands which were resting on her stomach.

"Beth?" Rick calls worried when he looks down over Beth to see her flustered face breathing in and out heavily "sweetheart are you okay?" He asks turning his hands around and clutches Beth's hands in each of his.

She squeezes Rick's hands back "I'm fine…I'm fine…just needed to catch my breath!" she says rasping looking up "I'm such a klutz!" She gulps, shaking her hair out of her face as her eyes were scanning the tree tops, she remembers them vividly from her dreams looking up at them.

Rick sees Beth's lips shaking as she finally breathes steadily. He could definitely see something serious was troubling her. More than one thing was troubling her as her eyes flicker here and there. He could feel panic in the way her hands gripped his.

Tara taps Rick on his shoulder as the others start to finish up with their tents and compare each of their handiworks. Rick nods to Tara in thanks and looks down at their dismantled tent.

"I got this Romeo, I'll have it back up in a jiffy!" Tara smiles motioning with her eyes for Rick to take care of Beth so she can begin reassembling the tent back up.

She and Noah had always cared and looked out for Beth when she had her moments and she had a feeling Rick wants nothing more to take care of Beth himself and from experience, she knew Rick was the man to take care of her, he knew how to calm Beth and make her feel safe and feel good.

Rick had taken Beth around the shoulder and was walking her down the long path down over to the minibus to give them some privacy.

Tara looks down at the tent and takes a deep breath pulling up her sleeves, getting down onto her knees and getting to work.

Shane looks over from the camp-fire foundation he was building and begins to make his way over to help Tara. He makes it a few strides and noticing Tara happy fixing her tent and singing to herself, he slows down. He could possibly change her happy mood into a pissed off one, he was doing that a lot lately. He diverts off into the woods kicking stones as he goes.

After all this time, he couldn't change Tara's mind. He was thinking maybe he and Tara were never going to happen. Tara wasn't interested and he was the biggest idiot to think he could make Tara straight and fall in love with him. Everyone had laughed at him, that he had no chance with a young, hip and sassy girl like Tara Chambers. Rick was forever being referee between them and couldn't see how they'd get along if Tara didn't buckle and Beth suggested, he be subtle because he was coming off way too strongly, to tone it down - Tara hated in your face. He's tried but every time he sees Tara, something flips and he turns into a puppy and just wants her to give him some of her time. Liv told him, not to lose hope and his parents, they just wanted a grandchild before they died - no pressure! He wants babies but only with one girl. He stuffs his hands into his pockets, taking a heavy sigh, wanders off into the woods to do some soul searching and to sulk.

Tara looks up from twisting the pole into the ground and sees Shane walking off into the woods, usually he'd announce he was taking a leak but she was truly thankful he didn't. She goes back to her task but her eyes catch Shane's posture, she stops to stare after him.

"What's wrong with him?" She whispers to herself.

Shane's walk was slow, there was no Shane Walsh bounce or that confident sexy swagger. He was all slouched and practically dragging his leg like a beat-up puppy and now that makes her frown throwing the pole onto the ground sitting on the floor watching him turn off not knowing why his sad little walk was bothering her so much. She debates whether to go after him. She jumps up and then stops herself wondering what she was going to say, why she was running out into the woods after him. She didn't want him to think she was worried about him, cared about him, he'd just go super-sonic like Beth does. Aside from Ben, he was in a league of his own, Shane and Beth were the two only hyperactive and energetic people she knew and was possibly why they got on like a house on fire.

"Hey Noah!" Tara calls out seeing him carrying pieces of wood "Can you do somethin' for me?" She asks.

"Name it Wild Child!" Noah says crouching down next to her.

"...Deputy Walsh went off into the woods over there," She points "He looked kinda bumbed, ya wanna go check?" She asks hopefully.

Noah sees the worrying look etched over Tara's face and he couldn't say no to her.

"Sure Tara, don't worry, I'll go check on Deputy Walsh, make sure he's okay and I'll bring him back to camp for you." Noah smiles seeing Tara's concern.

"Thanks Noah!" They fist bump each other and she gets back to her pole.

"Hey...what d'ya mean...for me...I just said," Tara yells out but Noah had jogged off into the woods before she could give him her reasoning's.

* * *

Once Rick and Beth reach and stand behind the bus, Rick wraps his arms around Beth's back and stares down at her waiting for her to speak, he had all the time in the world for her to open up to him, he hoped she would.

Beth feeling Rick's gaze on her, she tilts her head back up. Her face looked embarrassed and frustrated at herself and she inhales deeply and exhales tiredly grabbing hold of the material of Rick's t-shirt.

Rick lifts his hand up whilst still holding on to Beth, runs his finger down her nose and touches her lips. Beth was now having trouble focusing on anything but Rick as his attention was solely on her.

_I love you so so much, you'll never understand how much Rick Grimes!_ She thinks to herself staring up at him, into his deep blue eyes and it was almost as if he'd heard her or read her mind with the penetrating look he returns back to her.

Rick sees Beth's lips part as she struggles to make a coherent word come out of her mouth whilst she looks up at him. She couldn't believe how fortunate and lucky she was to have Rick. She's never been this cared for by someone who wasn't blood related or Tara and Noah who were as good as her family. Right now, right there in the wilderness, she felt loved, really, really loved and she finally understands what her mom, Patricia, Maggie and Kelly have been gushing about all these years of their respective other halves. She'd never experienced that one-true-love, love of her life love until now and her heart skips a beat realising in a mere few seconds, she was now a member of the classified group of happily loved-up women. She is Rick's woman. She pulls Rick's t-shirt closer and leans up close so their bodies are flushed up together.

Beth felt so soft and gentle, vulnerable in his arms and strong at the same time. Rick tighten his hold like he wasn't going to let go, she'd always be fine between his arms and he'll always take care of her. This was what was radiating off of Rick into his girl as he brushes his lip gently down her forehead, nose and his lips skims over hers as he inhales her natural scent and then that fragrance of the coconut shampoo that he loves so much, it hits his nostrils. He definitely needed to stock up that brand of shampoo and conditioner on his bathroom shelves next to his toiletries. When this mammoth event was all over, he was going to fill up that cabinet in his en-suite too - Beth's going to need them in the mornings when she climbs out of his bed.

Beth closes her eyes savouring the feeling of being so close to Rick and feeling his warmth surrounding her. She reaches up. Her slim fingers running across the firm bones on his face, tracing the lines to his cheeks and jaw. The rough growth of what appeared to be the beginning of a beard Rick seemed to be growing scrapes under her fingertips. Rick watches Beth as she begins to close the distance between their lips and then she slowly opens her eyes to watch Rick as he watches her.

"Whenever I'd shut my eyes to sleep last night, I just see her face...whenever I hear a noise, I think it's her when I turn around and when I try to reach for your hand in my dreams trying to escape, she pulls you away and pushes me down so all I see are the vast trees and then I black out. When I wake up in the dream, some kind of Inception moment, I'm in a dream within a dream that I can't wake up from, a nightmare where it's cold and dark! I feel the damp and I smell the earth and I can't move, I'm trapped and alone," Beth stops, lowering her eyes upset and feeling stupid not knowing whether to reveal to Rick that she had watched Predator and the woods were reminding her of the movie but when the dreadlocks of the Predator are pushed out the way when he jumps down from the trees, the grotesque face is of Jessie's.

_Twisted and dumb!_ She says to herself.

Rick cups Beth's face up in his hands and presses his nose against her staring into her eyes, he knows he's never going to tire doing this.

"You want to know what I see when I shut my eyes?" He asks.

Beth nods, it's got to be a whole lot better than what she'd dreamt last night she sighs.

"Whenever I shut my eyes to sleep...I see your face! Whenever I hear a noise, I think it's you when I turn around and when I reach for your hand in my dreams, you take hold of it and fall into my arms," He says gently caressing her cheek with his thumb seeing Beth's anxiousness fizzle away into sudden astonishment "Think about that and ME when you sleep tonight and," Rick looks serious "I GUARANTEE you'll sleep peacefully, sleep will come to you freely." He says confidently and a triumph smile crosses Rick's lips when he sees that smile he adores spreading across Beth's face and she laughs snorting into his chest.

"You're such a big adorable dork!" Beth confirms.

"Believe it or not, I _WAS_ tryin' to be romantic but if you want to laugh at me, go right ahead!" Rick pretends to be offended and Beth just drapes her arms around his neck pressing herself closer.

"Awwwww, my Rickelicious is a big romantic adorable dork!" Beth coos.

Seeing Beth happy and laughing and calling him that nickname she'd given him, _Rickelicious_ makes him stupidly ridiculously happy! So much so - he feels like he could drop and do a thousand push-ups with Beth sitting crossed legged on his back and she'd be cheering him on, on his unrealistic goal but he felt like he could do anything with Beth, she knew how to push him, brought the best out of him and the dork in him.

Yeah, Beth was right, he was a dork and not just any type of dork – she had said an _adorable dork!_ Nobody's ever called him that before which just makes him grin to himself thinking _who'd have thought?!_ He guessed it took a real woman to get him to loosen up and let the inner-self/inner-idiot of him to come out, good or bad or embarrassing, yes he could do cute too.

The first time he heard his nickname was way back in the days in T-Dog's dentist's room and all he can think is, _God bless T-Dog_ for allowing Shane and Beth to get high on laughing gas where Beth's secret name for him slipped out of her mouth for the first time. He had been confused thinking he was hearing things but it was later corroborated by pint size Belle; he heard correctly, he was delicious and it wasn't the laughing gas confusing Beth of her words, it turned out to be Beth's truth serum. It was also the first time their lips touched and connected unintentionally but he kissed back. He worried for weeks after but he didn't care now because that was when he started to realise those confusing feelings he had for Beth were more than just feelings, she had awakened him from a deep sleep and brought him back to life again. He lifts Beth up off the ground hugging her, letting out a happy chuckle at the memories and if only he knew back then, what he knew now - what would happen a few months down the line when he was taking care of Beth in that room, he'd have acted upon his feeling much sooner.

Rick presses a long, warm and gentle kiss on to Beth's lips and murmurs to his little fireball of sweetness.

"Remember those three words I've said to you when you're swimmin' in that freezin' cold lake and when you're runnin' up that killer hill behind me!" Rick confesses pointing up behind him.

When Beth looks up over Rick's shoulder into the far distance recovering from that awesome kiss he had just given her, her blissful smile disappears and her mouth falls open hitting his shoulder, the side of her head knocking onto Rick's head for support.

"Baby, you're gonna do great, you can do anything!" Rick says as his finger pushes Beth's chin up, he kisses her cheek and sets her down onto level ground.

Beth's mouth falls back open again and a weird noise comes out making Rick laugh taking her hand to make their way back to camp to see how far Tara had gotten along assembling the tent.

"Rick, that's not a hill – THAT'S A FRICKIN' MOUNTAIN!" Beth says pulling him to stop as she covers her mouth, she was already sweating and feeling the burn in her feet, thighs and chest just thinking about it.

Rick slips his hand out of Beth's hand taking slow steps back to get a head start. Beth's strength was her speed, she was fast on her feet. She didn't choose to be but was when needed to be, she was pure lightening.

Rick hesitates, he doesn't usually hesitate but he was considering his response, any of them was going set off sparks from his normally calm and understanding Beth.

"...It's a big hill which locals say _could be_ close to a mountain but it's never actually been determined." Rick explains and sees the features of Beth's face changing and turning a shade pinker "Think of it more as a hill but yeah...it is kind of a mountain." He responds chewing the side of his gum getting further away and realised, he'd just dug his own grave.

Beth frowns and stares at Rick as he was lifting his hands up in a calming manner but that just makes her more riled up.

"Did I tell you...you look so beautiful today...and hot and sexy when you get all riled up like you are?" Rick says gesturing to her tomato red face trying to use flattery to lesson the beating he reckons he's going to be getting. He's got a shiner on his eye and most probably is going to need a neck brace, arm sling and crutches once Beth was finished with him, he was getting himself into trouble.

"Beth?" He calls out gently one last time, almost pathetically not knowing to be scared or to laugh, this was Beth, his sweet Beth who'd give him a forgiving cuddle. He stupidly opens up his arms.

"Bes' ya start runnin' now Deputy Grimes Sir!" Beth says between gritted teeth, pushing her sleeves up one by one, her eyes are big and round fixated on him and quite menacing and when they land on the ground, the right side of her lip twitches up and she begins her countdown...10, 9, 8...

Rick follows Beth's gaze, his eyes widen stepping back to now make a run for it and he smacks face and body into the minibus forgetting it was there. He leans against the vehicle holding his nose cursing at himself, he was going to need morphine for the pain at this rate. Not only was he a dork, he was a dumbass too. When he turns around to see how much time he had, Beth had managed to pick up the enormous branch which was as big as her body and was smacking it up and down on the rock to see how sturdy it was and he hears a little snap of a twig, that sounded like it could be a bone in his back.

"Shit, I'm dead!" Rick mumbles, remembering saying to Beth, she could slap him, punch him, beat him with a stick and he'd still love her but, "Beth, that's a not a stick, it's a fuckin' tree!" Rick yells running around the minibus and through the trees towards the tents as Beth was right hot on his heels. He couldn't see her feet, they were running way too fast and wonders if she actually managed to invest in those heelys she kept going on about getting for Belle and the twins that Gwenn's kids were selling.

"I'm gonna arrest those kids if they don't have the right papers to sell merchandise!" Rick whimpers dodging branches and running round trees to confuse Beth running in a zigzag around them.

"BEAR! BEAR! BEAR!" Ben screams seeing Rick run past his tent at the speed of lightening like his life depended on it if he was going to survive "I told y'all there are bears up here!" Ben screams grabbing his canisters of bug spray following Rick, spraying as he runs.

"There ain't no bears up here you duffass!" Zach says crawling out his tent and looking towards the trees seeing the rustling coming through them "Maybe Deputy Lambert was wronggggg..RUNNNNNNN...BEARRRRR!" He says dropping his bag and runs after Ben and Rick.

Shane comes back from taking a leak behind a tree, hearing the commotion laughing watching Rick climbing up the tree like a monkey with Ben and Noah pushing each other to go next.

"Besides, Bears can climb trees ya asseholes!" Shane shouts out laughing zipping up his pants "Bunch of girls!" he says when Rick was sitting up high on the branch, legs dangling either side and now he was waving his arms in the air frantically and pointing to him and so were Dumb and Dumber trying to warn him of something.

"WHAT?" Shane shrugs shaking his head not understanding.

Rick was shouting but he couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Bear! Bear! Bear!" Amy and Rosita scream zipping up their tent hearing the growling.

Before Shane can turn around, he's flat on his front chewing grass and dirt. When he looks up, he realised Beth had just rammed him down, trampled over him and was charging with a massive branch in front of her growling like a bear.

"IT'S A FRICKIN' MOUNTAIN!" Is all Shane can hear in between Beth's growls.

Shane rolls on the floor in hysterics realising Rick had told Beth they were running up the big hill which locals say is actually close to a mountain but it's never actually been determined.

"Rick my boy! You is in troubleeeee!" Shane says shaking his head with a smirk getting up and dusting off his hands and knees as he spits out the dirt from his mouth.

He begins to walk up trying to figure out how he was going to detach Beth from the branch or the branch from Beth, she was swinging like a pro for a tiny girl. He actually feared she'd hit his face or worse, Little Shane. He decides to take a seat on a stump to watch until Beth got tired, he'd throw her over his shoulder and drop her into the lake to cool off once her rant was over and then the guys could climb down and recharge for when Beth was ready to go at Rick again.

"B's been bitten and turned!" Ben yells throwing down acorns at her "I'll always love you Beth!" Ben shouts down.

"She ain't dead, just really pissed!" Zach says covering his face deflecting the acorn.

"Should have told her I loved her now and not last night!" Rick mumbles wiping his sweaty face not knowing how long they'd be stuck up there.

Beth just uses her _tree_ and whacks the acorns back up at Ben, Rick and Zach, all three trying to dodge them but fail, Beth was on fire, the acorns were hitting their faces and every part of their bodies.

"BEN! STOP THROWING DOWN ACORNS!" Both Rick and Zach yell simultaneously.

Tara jumps out of her tent throwing her arms out in the air "Voila and that's how ya do it!" She sings having gotten the tent up in record time "Where'd everyone go?" She asks confused looking around. She looks at her watch it was only 11am, training hadn't started yet.

"DEPUTY GRIMESSSSS! GET DOWN THAT TREE NOW AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" Beth's voice shrills through the woods.

"What did ya do?" Ben and Zach ask turning their faces to Rick.

Rick gives them a look and both cower and pretend they didn't ask.

Rick looks down to see Beth and has to bite his tongue from reminding Beth, he was her Deputy and she was his Rookie, she had to listen to him, he didn't listen to her. He wasn't afraid of her. He looks down and decides to just keep biting down on his tongue, the view was nice and he could sit up here a little longer enjoying it until Beth cooled down.

* * *

**A/N:- Next part to this chapter coming soon...**


	63. Chapter 63

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to **DarylDixon'sLover, malzateb, castlefan83** and** Guest **for your comments on the last chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters. Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 63**

* * *

"Ahhh, c'mon now sweet cheeks!" Shane says opening up his arms for Beth to nestle into them.

Beth had swam towards the swallower water leading onto the embankment. She stomped her way out of the cold water shaking and her teeth clattering. She smacked her hand into the water as she went, making big splashes before she reached the sand, pebbles and rocks to finally make it onto dry land climbing up. Shane had walked around to help her up but she slapped his hand away and then turned back around and smacked him all over his body as he laughed holding up his hand covering his face and the other over his nether regions.

"That tickles" Shane squeals pulling Beth into his arms "and you're gettin' a little frisky!" He gives a pleased dirty laugh and Beth stamps down on his foot for him to let her go.

Shane had found his opportunity to disarm Beth when she began to tire so Rick, Ben and Zach could climb down. He tiptoed up behind her, snatched the branch out of her hands and chucked it into the air. He then scooped Beth up throwing her over his shoulder, slapped her bottom when she kicked out as he marched down towards the edge of the lake. Rick could see the ticking of Shane's brain, yelled over to Shane not to do what he's planning on doing but once Shane reached the edge of the deeper water, he tossed Beth in saying _"Ya need ta chill baby doll!"_ and she let out piercing screams like a banshee.

Beth nudges Shane in the chest, making him take a few steps back into the water and pushes him hard out the way. He catches himself from falling in.

"Ahhh, don't be like that Beth, I did it for your own good!" Shane bellows out after her "You were actin' like a mad woman and well, I purged you of all your unwanted issues and worries!"

Beth ignores Shane. She was plain fed up, flustered and embarrassed of herself. Shane had reminded her of her not so long ago outburst at poor Rick, it was totally uncalled for. She was also now head to toe soaking wet and she just wanted to go home, have a hot shower and snuggle up in bed under the duvet and never come out.

Jessie was at the back of her mind who reared her ugly head to the forefront more often than not. It was easy to be told not to think about the delirious psychotic woman but the reality was different and Beth was on edge not knowing what Jessie was planning on doing - to her...to Rick...to them and then there was this boot camp style training to deal with. Seeing the hill just made something in her snap and act like a crazy person. Everything was getting too much, she was at the end of her tether.

Beth walks on autopilot towards her tent not hearing Rick calling out to her. Her hair was plastered to her face, her clothes heavy and stuck to her body, underwear and trousers stuck up her ass and boot squelching as she walks. Some of the other rookies cover their mouths laughing and whispering at how dishevelled Beth was looking. She ignores their snickering, climbs into her tent, zips it up and falls into her sleeping bag shutting the world off from herself.

Beth lays there for what felt like a lifetime but in reality, it was only a minute or two. She hears the zipper being pulled open, someone climbing in and then the tent was being zipped back up again. She lays there, lowered eyes and then feels a strong body snuggling tightly into the back of her, an arm wraps around her damp waist and then lips pressing into the side of her neck with the brush of stubbly hair – it was Rick.

They lay there still, neither speaking just listening to their breathing and the voices out around the camp-site.

"You wanna talk?" Rick interrupts gently wiping her hair back and out of her face.

"No, I just wanna be left alone for a bit please." Beth answers miserably.

"Beth?" Rick calls leaning closer.

"I need to get changed!" Beth responds sitting up giving Rick her back not able to meet his eyes as he tries to.

Rick sits up and watches Beth trying to pull her arm out of her soaked sleeve.

"You want some help?" He offers reaching for the hem of Beth's jumper to pull it up.

"Please Rick, I can get dressed myself!" She says pulling his hand off of her and giving it back to him.

"Fine!" Rick responds staring at Beth "When you want to talk, come find me!" He says frowningly wanting to help, let's go of Beth, exits the tent and zips it up.

Beth opens her eyes "Rick! I didn't mean-" Beth calls turning around noting Rick's unhappy tone and he was gone.

She can hear Rick's retreating footsteps marching away and then she hears a dozen voices asking Rick if he was okay and a lot of mumbling amongst the campers.

Beth drops her face into her hands and growls into it, this was all her fault.

There's a sudden tap on the pole of the tent and her heart begins to beat rapidly.

"Rick!" Beth calls out pulling her face out of her hands and jumps unzipping the flap "I'm so sorry, I-" Beth freezes mid-sentence not expecting to see the person crouched down at her tent.

"I thought...you might need this?" Amy asks holding out her battery powered travel hair-dryer.

Beth sits back not sure she was seeing or hearing correctly and just lets out a heavy sigh.

"May I?" Amy asks hesitantly gesturing into the tent.

Beth shrugs and just scoots back giving her space and Amy crawls in to sit beside her. They sit there not saying a word just staring up ahead of them.

"She was everythin' I wanted to be but she turned out to be a fake!" Amy says breaking the silence "What hope do I have?" She asks looking down glumly at the hairdryer in her lap.

Beth turns her head to face Amy who looks like she's had just as much sleep as she has.

"…Once the triathlons over, I'm handin' in my badge," Amy swallows deeply "I wanted to say I'm sorry for bein' a bitch and treatin' you and Tara like third class citizens, turns out your both first class!" She says genuinely.

Beth just stares at Amy stunned. They'd never once gotten along, it was like a bitch-war without the violence between them and they chose to keep out of each other's ways and this was mind-boggling to say the least.

"And I hope you and Deputy Grimes are really happy together, he's a total hottie, if Jessie Anderson tries anything," Amy turns to face Beth "Claw out the old hag's eyes!"

Beth stares at Amy gobsmacked and before she can speak, Amy gives her a genuine smile and places the hair-dryer into her lap and crawls out the tents and disappears.

"What the?" Beth mumbles.

* * *

Rick grabs a large branch and snaps it roughly and he picks up another watching Shane and snaps it again and chucks it down onto the pile and moves on to the next batch.

"Whoaaaa! What's got you so riled up?" Tara asks from sitting on a large rock, taking a mouthful of water from her bottle watching Rick looking pissed and taking out his frustrations on the innocent pieces of fallen wood.

"Nothang!" He snaps back twisting and snapping and reaching for the next branch looking up at Tara.

"Yeah, I can totally tell but please don't hurt it, it's done nothin' to you!" Tara says nodding to what he'd just picked up.

Rick looks down at his hand and sees he's just picked up a baby squirrel and it was staring up at him.

"Fuck! where did you come from!" Rick says in shock putting the squirrel down abruptly and it runs away, glad he didn't just snap it's neck in frustration like the sticks and branches he'd just snapped in two with ease.

"Ya lucky it didn't bite, ya could've gotten rabies if it's diseased!" Tara shakes her head watching it run up a nearby tree. "I hope it and its family don't start throwin' their nuts at us!" She says seeing what looks like the squirrel's parents appear at the top of the branch.

"I'll hand Shane over and then we'll be square!" Rick scoffs wiping his hands down on his cargos.

"You ok Deputy Grimes?" Tara asks raising a brow looking over at him all tensed, veins popping out.

"Why does everyone keep askin' me that?!" Rick asks impatiently "I'M FINE AND DANDY OKAY!"

"I'm sorry, I'll leave ya to continue bein' a jerky-jackass!" Tara replies and gets up to leave.

Rick reaches over and grabs Tara's arm and motions for her to sit back down, he was sorry to have snapped and take his frustrations out on her.

Rick huffs rubbing his face roughly and scratching his beard. He was on tenterhooks until the whole Jessie issue was resolved. He was waiting for Deputy Jackie to confirm about the Restraining Orders. He had a nagging feeling once Jessie was released, she'd try and make her way to camp to ruin the weekend and ruin the triathlon, there were just a few more days left and she knew how hard everyone's been working for this for the past few months. He hoped Amy or Rosita haven't been in contact with Jessie since she was suspended. The whole Jessie issue was clearly effecting Beth and Beth being upset is upsetting him, she had gone insane for a moment which was out of character.

"Just got a lot of things on my mind and I'm sorry to have snapped and taken it out on you, we cool?" He asks looking at Tara not in the mood to go into depth and Tara noted.

"Yeah we're cool but maybe you wanna address those issues before you say the wrong thing and snap at the wrong person." Tara advises Rick looking over at Beth coming out of the tent noting the tension in the air "She too, you both got a lot on your minds!"

Rick nods in understanding and rubs his face to fully wake up.

"You better go wash your hands and your face! With soap! Who knows where that squirrel's been?!" She scrunches her face shooing Rick away.

Rick looks at his hands and frowns, he looks at his cargos, he just wiped them there also and his face, great! He closes his eyes and breathes heavily.

"Can you collect more fire wood, whilst I clean up?" He asks standing up.

"Sure!" Tara says holding out her fist, Rick laughs as he bumps it.

Rick makes his way over to the lake to wash-up and sees Shane making his way over to Beth most likely to make up.

* * *

Rick begins walking up and then back down the line staring at each of the rookies, one by one. When he reaches Beth, she was looking down at the ground anywhere but Rick's eyes and he frowns walking past continuing his detailed instructions of the cross country run over the natural terrain and the run which included that killer run up the hill, back down it and the final lap around the enormous lake back to camp. All the rookies had stared up at the hill with open mouths, looked at each other completely shocked.

"Can we just go around it rather than over it?" Ben asks staring up and everyone turns to look at Rick hopefully.

"What d'ya think?" Rick asks and moves along.

Everyone frowns behind Rick's back without being vocal. Their Training Officer believed in pain and endurance.

"No pain, no gain!" Rick says turning around "Sometimes suffering is necessary in order to achieve something!" He adds walking past Beth, she looks at his boots walking past taking in his double meaning.

Beth sees Rick moving along down the line from the corner of her eye and her body slouches miserably. She'd overreacted big time. She didn't know why she'd done that, she feels embarrassed, stupid and guilty. Rick had been so lovely to her when she was stressing and how does she thank him? By chasing him through the woods with an enormous tree branch and asking him to leave her alone when all he wanted to do was help.

She cringes thinking back to her behaviour, her reaction of being given a heads up of what laid ahead of her. This intense training was all part of the package, she knew it wasn't going to be easy, it was going to be tough. She'd heard the other deputies recounting stories when they were rookies and what their Training Officers used to make them do and this wasn't any different. And Rick took his role as a Training Officer seriously and wasn't going to go easy on anyone and especially not her just because they were dating and she wanted to apologise to Rick and ask for his forgiveness of making the whole thing a big deal, a big scene. Shane dumping her into the lake was her wakeup call back to reality of how OTT she had reacted and all she wanted was to hug Rick and apologise.

This was going to be the toughest run out of all the runs they've done. Rick and Shane were going to run alongside them all, motivating them to keep going. They were going to sweat it out and tough it out like the rest of them. Leon had turned up and was going to stay back at camp and greet and record the finish times of each of the rookies, be ready with any First Aid that was required and now she feels terrible seeing Rick and Shane suited up to run with them.

When Rick makes his way back up the line as he speaks, Beth looks up hoping to catch Rick's eyes as he passes by, try to apologise and convey how sorry she is but when Rick reaches her, he looks down at his clipboard and Beth heart drops when he walks past.

"Okay, any questions ask now or if anyone wants to back out, do so now because once we start, we're not stopping!" Rick says out loudly looking down at his watch and when he looks up, everyone was still standing there.

"Great, gear up and we'll be off in twenty minutes." Rick confirms and he dismisses them all.

Everyone departs to get ready. Beth remains standing there, Rick walks off leaving her watching him making his way to check on provisions and speak to Leon. Beth got the message loud and clear that Rick wasn't in the mood to talk to her. She makes her way over to her tent, crawls in and starts grabbing her stuff. She sits on her knees looking down, she had ruined everything.

* * *

"Thanks for comin' down to help after your shift, really appreciate it!" Rick clasps Leon on his back.

"It's alright, not as if I've got anything else to do this weekend, besides, wanted to see what you got these guys doing!" Leon raises his brow looking up at the hill "Nice!" He laughs "I feel like I got off lightly back in my days!" Leon blows a relieved breathe.

"Yeah, maybe you should be taking part?" Rick says over his shoulder.

"I think I'm fine here, it is my day off an all!" Leon says taking a seat.

Leon watches Rick and knew he needed to break the news to him now before everyone set off or before anything unexpected happened and Leon takes the plunge.

"Jessie was let out this morning, Pete came to pick her up and a shit-storm blew up between them at the station when Pete found out what's been goin' on, Chief had to intervene and well...Pete's thrown Jessie out and Jessie's on the war path!" Leon confirms.

Rick turns around and stares at Leon who doesn't want to continue.

"The Restraining Order didn't come through, it's sitting on the Judges desk waiting to be signed and that's not going to happen until Monday!" Leon confirms and he stares at Rick like he had more bad news.

"Spit it out Leon!" Rick orders rubbing his brow.

"Jessie's tellin' everyone you and her are in some sort of relationship and have been for years and you've been keeping it a secret from everyone and…" Leon hesitates watching Rick's face changing a different shade.

"AND?" Rick asks angrily chucking his water bottle.

"..That Sam is yours!" Leon blurts out closing his eyes actually terrified.

"She said what?" Rick asks slowly and quietly in utter disbelief.

* * *

Beth hears rustling coming from behind her. She quickly wipes beneath her eyes and grabs her bottle.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Beth says in her chirpy voice thinking it was Tara.

Beth takes a deep breath turning around and then she comes face to face with Rick in her tent, blocking her way staring at her. She tries to read his facial expression and she slumps down on her knees. They just sit there quietly and Rick looked just as miserable as she felt.

"Rick, I'm really sorry for the way I behaved, I was really childish, it was really unprofessional of me and it won't happen again, this is what it is and I shouldn't be complainin' I knew what I was gettin' myself into all those months ago and I should trust your judgement not question it and for that I'm truly sorry." Beth holds Rick's gaze not blaming him if he wants to yell at her, she had embarrassed him in front of everyone too.

"Beth, we need to talk!" Rick sighs running his hands down his face.

"Rick, what's wrong?" She asks slowly seeing the look on his face and whatever it was Rick wanted to talk about didn't seem good and she had a feeling it wasn't just about how she freaked out, this looked serious.

**To be continued...**


	64. Chapter 64

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to **malzateb, ****ifoundmyshoe, DarylDixon'sLover, BethFan, castlefan83 and Guest** for your comment on the last chapter.

**This chapter (Rick and Beth in a tent)**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters. Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 64**

* * *

_"Beth, we need to talk!"_ Keeps ringing in Beth's ears.

She remembers saying that to Jimmy about two years ago when she ended their relationship. After Rick said that, everything had just gone into slow motion whilst she studied his face trying to read his inner thoughts. Beth wasn't sure whether she actually wanted to know. The seriousness in Rick's voice and over his face makes her want to disappear into her sleeping bag as the horrible twisting knot in her stomach keeps twisting whilst waiting for Rick to talk. The oxygen levels in the tent felt like it was getting low but she realised it felt that way because she was holding her breath and turning pink in the face. She stops holding her breath and concentrates on breathing in and out through her nose whilst concentrating on watching Rick's lips move.

Rick was having a hard time trying to repeat what Leon had just told him. He didn't know whether to just laugh out loudly or just take off like a bullet back to King County, knock on whosevers door he needed to, to get the Restraining Orders signed after he had dragged Jessie into the Psychiatric Mental Institution for mental health. Rick looked Beth straight in the eyes and repeated what he had just learnt from Leon.

Beth looks on confusedly when Rick finished speaking. She was trying to comprehend what he had just said. She heard what he had said but was trying to absorb it all in.

They both just sit there staring at one another. Rick waiting for Beth to speak and Beth lost silent wondering whether Jessie had more than one screw lose in that bubble head of hers and the last ounce of respect Beth had left for the woman she once looked up to – was now completely gone.

Beth's silence was unsettling Rick and he wanted to set the record straight, deny the accusations put upon him in the past and now - he wasn't guilty. He didn't need to prove it to anyone but only to the one person who really mattered and needed an answer. He didn't want any seeds of doubt in Beth's mind and for their new relationship to succeed, he wanted them to have an honest and trusting relationship where they have that faith in one another that couples have and now was that moment, a test to see if their relationship could withstand the mega shit-storm that was going to erupt their way when they get back home, from their peers, society and their families. It was going to be an, _us against them_ for a period of time he guessed.

"I've never had any form of physical or romantic relationship with Jessie Anderson in the past, the present and definitely won't be in the near and distant future!" Rick says adamantly "Whilst I was with Lori, I was one hundred percent faithful to her throughout our marriage, never looked at or been with any other woman but Lori during my marriage and nothing with anyone after the breakdown and divorce!" Rick confirms.

Beth was just staring at Rick listening to him, knowing he just needed to vent it all out because it was better out than in.

Rick was angry at the notion that one lie from a twisted scorned ex-copper could put a mark on character, his reputation and his career he had worked so tirelessly for. To be accused of having an affair and having an illegitimate child out of wedlock and not being a part of the upraising of the child would put a question mark on his integrity, honour and decency of a human being. Such a thing in a small town where everyone knew everyone would no less be spreading around like wild fire and it didn't matter how decent a man was known to be, people always made up their own assumptions and wondered what happened behind closed doors and to have those beady eyes on him, all those people watching his every move every day, second guessing him was soul destroying and a heavy weight to carry around day to day.

When Rick watches Beth, he thinks of family, he thinks of one person in particular who is still clueless of him and Beth being a couple, a very important person - Beth's Father. Herschel Greene hated all men who looked at the female Greene's in more than a friendly kind of way and Beth was his little girl. Rick realised, he was going to either get an ass-kicking by an elderly man or be shot on the spot by a skilled sharpshooter who had taught his children at young ages how to handle firearms and shoot cans from long range - he was toast!

Rick's head begins to thump with the timing of all this. Never was going to be a good time. He and Beth had planned to tell her father after the triathlon which was not long away, the countdown had begun. He already had qualms before of whether Herschel would accept his youngest daughter dating her divorced father of two, Senior Training Officer and now it looked like it may be impossible Herschel Greene to accept him and Beth together with the accusation up in the air. Rick was hoping Herschel wasn't going to be those types of fathers who gives his daughter an ultimatum to pick him or their family. He's seen too many of those in his time on the job having to play referee and mediator between parents and lovers. Beth was too important, precious and apart of his life to lose and let go and they were adults not teenage children.

"After my divorce, a relationship was the last thing on my mind!" Rick shakes his head "Any free time I had when I wasn't working, I was fighting to spend it with my Carl and Judy! I hadn't even thought about any personal needs or a relationship until you came along and even then I couldn't admit it to myself - it took me months to admit it to myself and then finally tell you. That was one of the most nerve racking moments of my life. You're the first and only woman I've ever pursued and I don't do casual hook-ups, never did before and never will in the future because what we have is all I want and need, Beth." Rick says looking at her with those earnest eyes without a single doubt that it ached her heart to see him like this trying to prove himself to her and like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Beth was just at a loss of what to say. Her eyes soften to the guy everyone calls Regimental Rick but he was also so Sentimental Rick, it was unbelievable. Not everyone gets to see this vulnerable, soft and passionate side to Rick.

"What matters to me is that you believe me, trust me, have faith in me?" Rick asks Beth searching her eyes.

Beth doesn't need to think of how to answer, she just makes her way over walking on her knees to Rick and straddles him, her arm hooked around his neck whilst her other hand holds Rick's face as she presses a firm tender kiss to his lips in reply. When their lips part, Beth presses her forehead against Rick's and twists a strand of his hair around her finger.

"No pain, no gain!" She says remembering Rick's own words.

Rick opens his eyes to stare into Beth's and he gives a lopsided smile, giving an expression of mixed emotions of pleasure, amusement, hesitation and uncertainty.

Beth's eyes search his and he looked like he was left with a heavy heart.

"Sometimes suffering is necessary in order to achieve something," Beth says gently and a slow smile spreads across her lips and she shrugs her shoulder when Rick just stares at her.

"I heard some dorky guy say it and have to say, I'm beginning to agree with him." She says patting Rick's cheek affectionately "We're gonna climb up that big ole mountain and get over the other side in one piece! It's just a mountain!"

Rick's face relaxes as Beth reminds him of his own words which makes the one sided slant of Rick's mouth lift up at both corners. His eyes shine a brighter shade of blue as his eyes crinkle at genuinely being happy and relieved seeing Beth's sincerity and forgiving him of the hill/mountain situation.

"Rick, I believe, trust and have faith in you and I'll always stick by you...like glue!" Beth promises with a smile.

"Beth!" Is all Rick manages to whisper and pulls her close and buries his face into the nape of her neck and kisses her there.

"After this run, we're gonna have fun!" Beth says adamantly "You're gonna have fun too!" She says pulling Rick's face up "I mean it, Jessie can go _bleep_ herself, she's not goin' to ruin our first camping trip together - no way!"

"No she's not but still need to be careful, don't wonder off, stay close to me, to Shane, stay in the centre of the run!" Rick insists and Beth reluctantly agrees rolling her eyes and nodding when she sees Rick with that serious and pleading looks in his eyes.

"Good!" Rick sighs "and I'm looking forward to some fun!" He smiles hoping to sneak off with Beth later on.

They spend a few moments just hugging.

"I'm sorry if I scared you!" Beth interrupts the relaxed quietness.

"You didn't scare me." Rick confirms lifting his face up.

Beth pulls back in Rick's arm and raises her brow questionably at him, remembering the way he ran and climbed up that tree like a monkey.

"Okay!" Rick says "Maybe just a little!" He shows her how much indicating on his fingers.

Beth slants her head smirking in doubt.

"Okay – a whole lot!" Rick confesses widening his arms apart to show how much "You were like Jane of the Jungle slash She-Hulk!"

Beth bursts into giggles as Rick watches and tries not to laugh but fails so he takes Beth by surprise grabbing her and pinning her down on the ground and planting a hungry kiss muffling her giggles.

"S'not funny!" Rick protests remembering his lungs were on fire and how he had to pull out those splinters.

"So was!" Beth says between a kiss.

They hear heavy footsteps approaching from outside Beth's tent which makes them pause remembering where they were and that twenty other people were outside ready and waiting for them.

Before Beth can removes her legs from around Rick's hips, her fingers out of his growing curls, she seemed to have twisted his hair around her fingers and before Rick can detach his bruising lips, arms and body off of Beth, the flap to the entrance of the tent is wrenched open letting in the rays of sunshine making both Beth and Rick flinch closing their eyes. Rick lets off one hell of an annoyed groan.

"Well, well, looky what we have here, The Rookie and The Deputy all nice and cosy!" Comes that amused voice they recognised too well from above them and before they know it, the lump nestles down beside them with a fist eating grin taking in their very snug, cosy and intimate position on the floor.

"Rick, I'm stuck!" Beth whispers panicking up at Rick trying to tug her fingers out of twists she made in his hair and Rick flinches feeling like his hair was being yanked off his scalp.

"Ya sure are stuck little missy!" Says the chocolate brown irises running over Beth and Rick's mid-section sandwiched together and he lets out a low whistle cocking his head to take a better look.

Rick lets out a irritated tutt, raising his hand to slap the face inches away from him and Beth with the back of his hand.

"Get outta here!" Rick orders.

"Nuh-uh!"

* * *

**A/N:- ****Sorry about another short chapter, once work slows down, I can get back to my normal lengthy chapters. Even editing and polishing chapters is proving difficult right now but the next chapter things will be moving fast!**


	65. Chapter 65

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to DarylDixon'sLover, malzateb, Guest, WalkerHarley and SoutheastChicagoMom for your comments on the last chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters. Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 65**

* * *

Shane was seated Indian-style smirking, eyes flickering back and forth between Rick and Beth sprawled in a tangling position before him.

"Would you stop that?!" Rick demands, pursing his lips and motions with his head for Shane to get lost.

Shane just continues smirking wickedly wiggling his brow at Rick enjoying the moment because it was a sight to see Rick fooling around. Rick had forgotten how to fool around and have fun but it seemed Beth was able to bring out the fun, spontaneous and wilder side of Rick.

Beth was trying to untangle Rick's hair from around her fingers, face flushed at her attempts, she lets out a tiny whimper getting both men's attention.

"And what may I ask, are ya doin' canoodling with Rookie Greene…hmmm?" Shane asks Rick acting all innocent and stern like he didn't know what's been going on between the two of them and had just walked in and caught them in a seductive act.

"Cut it out Shane!" Rick replies thumping him in the knee "We know you know!" He adds making Shane's smirk disappear into a slow face of confusion "We knew you knew but you never knew that we knew you knew so jokes on you!" Rick answers.

"What!" Shane barks in disbelief "You knew I knew but you both acted like you didn't and been messin' with me?" He frowns irritably to have not figured it out and curses himself - this was Rick who knew everything or made it his business to find out and know everything.

"Basically!" Rick responds straight-faced.

"How long?" Shane demands to know getting up onto his knees.

"From when my mom was rushed into hospital when she collapsed with high blood pressure," Rick reminds Shane "I overheard you both, I was standing right outside the curtain." Rick confirms.

Shane's mouth hangs opens.

"It's _rude_ to eavesdrop, just wait til Mrs G finds out!" Shane complains, all his teasing and scheming's were ruined, Rick and Beth knew "Whatta waste!" He complains some more.

"What's rude is, to have done what ya did…pretendin' you don't know anythin' when in fact you know everything! And it's even ruder plottin' and schemin' behind our backs!" Rick counters.

"Right back at ya! It's a crime not to tell your best-bud that you've been sneakin' around his back and got it together with his future Mrs!" Shane fires back "You stole my girl!" Shane leans down nose to nose with Rick which just makes Rick scoff in Shane's face.

Beth watches them back and forth listening to the both of them not knowing whether to laugh "Er, hello - said girl is stuck down here!" Beth reminds them but Rick and Shane were off on one of their sibling-ish squabbles.

"She's not gonna be your Mrs, she won't be the bride sittin' on your lap when ya make your way up the aisle on that white horse waving to the crowd!" Rick reminds Shane of his fairy-tale wedding mockingly "And she's not your girl to steal if she's already mine!" Rick responds back matter of fact.

"Well, it's a-" Shane begins until Beth thrashes out beneath Rick being ignored thinking if her hands were free, she'd actually slap the pair of them.

"OH MY GODDDD!" Beth snaps making both Rick and Shane freeze.

"You're both grownup men but you're both actin' like five year old boys!" She huffs "We have more pressing things to deal with right now…like how on earth am I supposed to get out of this?" Beth almost cries indicating to her fingers "I can't feel my fingers and they're turning a pale blueish colour!" she informs them narrowing her eyes watching the circulation to her fingers being cut off.

Shane and Rick, both take a look at Beth's index fingers and spring into action with Rick reassuring Beth everything was going to be fine, they were going to free her fingers. Shane is now sitting at the head of Rick and Beth's heads leaning forward getting to work of untangling Rick's hair.

"Do ya really need these two fingers?" Shane asks "Ya got six others and two thumbs - plenty enough?" searching his pockets for his pocket knife.

"Yes I need them!" Beth squeals when Shane locates the object and flips it open to reveal a sparkling sharp blade "Rickkkkkkkk!" Beth cries burying her face into Rick's chest.

"Shane!" Rick says in between gritted teeth to stop fooling around.

"I was kidding!" Shane holds up his hands and putting the pocket knife back into his pocket "Geeze, can't anybody take a joke?" He rolls his eyes as he starts pulling at Rick's hair.

"GENTLE!" Rick growls when Shane tugs away at his hair "I'd still like to keep my hair!"

"OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!" Beth cries.

"EASY!" Rick head-butts Shane in the stomach.

"No need to get rough!" Shane smacks Rick across the head.

"Hey, ya want ya ass kicked?!" Rick yells.

"You'll be getting' an ass-kickin' when Little Miss Sunshine's daddy finds out!" Shane snorts under his breath.

"Stop fightin' and let's work together as a team!" Beth orders in between gritted teeth kneeing Rick to stop and pulling a mean menacing face up at the both of them which makes them simmer down mumbling their last words to themselves.

A minute passes, Shane frustrated concentrating begins to feel the loosening of hair.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Shane chants loudly when finally Rick's hair unravels away from Beth's finger.

Rick lifts his face up to take a look relieved and noting to himself to get a haircut to avoid another situation like this.

"Owwww, owwww that feels so goooooooooood!" Beth moans "Yessssssssss, that feel really good!" She squeals delightedly when she can finally wiggle her fingers and feel again, it was like when you get pins and needles in your legs and you need to hop from one foot to the other to get them to wake up again "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She sighs throatily wrapping her arms around Rick's neck.

The flap to the entrance whips open and Tara drops her water bottle and it spills into the earth.

"OH MY GOD PLEASE NO!" Tara yells freaking out covering her mouth and then her eyes, shaking her head "WHAT THE HELL ARE Y'ALL DOING!...BETH!?"

Tara was gob-smacked when she saw Beth sandwiched beneath Rick's body with her legs wrapped around his hips, Shane sitting on his knees with Rick's face practically shoved into Shane's crotch with Shane's hands tangled in Rick's hair - all three on Beth's sleeping bag looked hot, sweaty and flustered "Ewwwwwww! Ewwwwwww! Ewwwwwww!" She repeats rubbing her eyes.

All three of them look up to see Tara looking red in the face holding onto the pole now steadying herself from fainting. Shane looks on confused and then looks down at Rick and Beth and then at himself and he realises how it looked from where Tara was standing having just walked in on them and their appearance and positions. Beth and Rick suddenly catch on.

"It's not what ya think!" All three yell in unison.

"Get off!" Tara shouts smacking Shane on his bottom with her empty bottle.

Shane turns around and pulls Tara into a restraining hold, a little struggle breaks out between them, both trip falling backwards ripping through the tent and it collapses.

"SHANE!" They all yell lying on the floor under the ton of material of the tent.

"MY TENT!" Tara complains, she had assembled it twice already.

"Ooops!" was all Shane mumbled crawling out to make a run for it.

* * *

Beth and Tara's tent was ruined. Leon was going to see if he could salvage it any way with the sewing kit Amy had handed over to him from her emergency kit whilst they went on their run.

"Sewing was my weakest skill back in the academy!" Leon frowned scratching his head "Do I do a Running Stitch or Back Stitch?" Leon had called out to Amy and she just shrugged.

"I'm only the supplier...your guess is as good as mine...I weren't that good either, sorry Deputy Basset!" Amy responded over her shoulder which made Leon sigh head slumping down looking at the kit in his hand making his way towards his bag to keep it safe.

Rick updated Shane on the current position of the Jessie threat confirming his worry that she might probably try and make her way up there and start something, she didn't have anything to lose now with no family, no job. Shane promised, he would stick with Beth whilst Rick led the run or vica versa, whatever to keep Beth and everyone out of harm.

"So, you love her?" Shane asked with a grin leaning back against a tree. He didn't need an answer, the look on Rick's face was enough confirmation and clarified what he already knew, has known for months "You told her yet?" Shane asks.

Rick averts his eyes away from Shane and looks into the distance "Yeah" Is all he says as he fights the smile threatening to spread across his face.

Shane's eyes appraise Rick, who was desperately trying to mask his happiness but failing miserably. Shane pounces and throws his arm around Rick's neck and scruffs his hair "My two favourite people together!" He says delighted finally able to express how happy he was with Rick being with Beth. Shane pulls Rick into a tight hug.

"Don't screw it up man!" Shane says pulling away to look Rick in the eyes "Beth's my girl, a rare gem, treat her good, like a princess and don't ever make her cry, otherwise I'm gonna have to kick your butt!" Shane warns Rick wagging his finger "Plus you've met her family, her sister's a right nut-case, she'll have your balls roasting on a BBQ and her daddy, he's nice but intimidating when he wants to be and the brother is a doctor, he can make things look like an accident!" Shane reminds Rick.

"You don't need to worry." Rick responds looking over to Beth who's amongst the group listening to Leon reading out some do's, don't and facts about the wild terrain. Beth turns her head to the side for a moment and when her eyes meet Rick's, she smiles back at him wiggling her fingers out and Rick lets out an amused laugh as Beth winks and turns her attentions back to Leon.

Rick pulls out his cell. There was no missed calls or messages from the station and he frowns when he had no bars on his display screen. He lifts his cell up and walks around, there was no reception. He shoves it back into his pocket, zipping it up knowing it was no use, they were out in the middle of nowhere and the trees were practically skyscrapers. Rick's eyes begin to scan the woodlands hoping Jessie didn't know which location they had gone to, there were six locations they used over the years and he hoped if Jessie was mad enough to follow them out, she had gone to the other five camp sites and not the one they had settled into. He begins to worry himself silly and he doesn't know why, maybe old habit, reflex reaction or instinct, he reaches back to feel for his Colt and it was securely fastened in his holster under his t-shirt and his knife was in it's sheath.

"Don't worry, you and Jackie changed up the location last minute and everyone knows they're not allowed to have any communication with Jezebel and besides, I'll watch out for Beth!" Shane confirms adamantly to Rick lifting up his shirt to show his gun and lifting his boot off the ground to remind Rick of his hidden knife.

Rick clasps Shane around his back "Thanks Shane, hopefully it won't come to it but,"

"But if does, we're trained for it and so is Beth, we've taught her good, we've taught them all good!" Shane says without flinching whilst tucking his t-shirt back into his combats.

Rick takes the walkie talkies and hands one to Shane, one to Leon and shoves the third into his belt telling them which channel to keep to.

"Okay, time to roll out!" Rick claps his hands together getting everyone's attention, waves and Shane leads the way.

Rick gives instructions to Leon and follows and falls into step with Beth who had lingered behind for him.

"You okay?" She asks when Rick is beside her.

"I'm okay, you okay?" Rick asks turning his face to face Beth.

"I'm okay!" She smiles.

"Okay!" He smiles back "Let's get this over with!" He says beginning to take off and jog.

Beth watches the awesome sight of Rick grinning to herself. The man wore clothes that showcased how fit and gorgeous his body is, she was practically drooling watching his cute butt until she is interrupted.

"Officer Greene, move your peachy ass up to the front…NOW!" Rick orders and she realises Regimental Rick had appeared so she steps up into a sprint amongst the runners up front.

* * *

Two hours later back at the camp site, all the rookies were either sprawled out on the ground on their backs looking up at the skies or slumped against tree stumps panting and trying to catch their breathes dripping head to toe with sweat and some were just passed out in their sweat making wheezing noises.

"This one's still breathing!" Shane laughs kicking Ben's foot as he wipes his face on the front of his shirt.

"Water!" Ben whispers and Shane opens up his bottle and drips some water down as Ben opens his mouth to accept gurgling a thank you.

"I ran out of water too!" Zach begins to cry and Shane tips the remainder over Zach which makes him stop and greedily drink putting up his thumbs in thanks.

"How are ya still standing?" Noah asks Shane catching his breath and pulling off his shirt.

"Self-discipline, you keep it up because you want to, you keep it up because you want to be the best. I've developed these badass skills in order to survive!" Shane responds inhaling a deep breath of nature and lets out a sigh and everyone groans at how relaxed and unaffected Shane was after doing the same run as them.

"Oh my god, he's just as bad as Deputy Grimes…are you guys like machines?" Amy asks lost in thoughts.

"If I was to shoot you, would you bleed or just keep going?" Ben asks.

"Trust me a bullet can take down a bull, I'll happily demonstrate!" Tara says amongst them and Shane snorts.

Rick interrupts sensing Tara was still pissed off with Shane for wrecking her tent and Shane was always ready for a squabble with Tara. His parents were prime examples, they loved each other a lot but bickered all day and Rick can only assume that's where Shane gets it from.

"The mind and body are capable of a great deal more than we realise, it's just that most people never push themselves hard enough to discover their full potential!" Rick says walking over "You'll all discover it in your own time, you'll learn how to punch through your resistance and achieve results against all odds and one day you'll all be able to do this with your eyes shut closed."

"I hope you're right because that was shit hard!" Tara says sitting up taking the offered bottle of water Rick hands out.

"Believe in yourself and see what you can do." Rick advises as he looks around.

"Where's Beth?" Rick asks alarmingly, turning around and looking every direction when he doesn't hear her or see her.

"She was right here a moment ago, she was one of the first to get back!" Leon says looking at his clipboard with Beth's time written down beside her name.

Rick hears rustling coming from beyond the trees and then he sees Beth staggering out of the bushes holding her pelvis like she was in pain, trying to walk but ending up leaning up against a tree.

"BETH!" Rick yells dropping the bottles and running towards her.


	66. Chapter 66

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to malzateb, vickig75, Guest, BethFan and castlefan83 for your comments.

**Guys, you're completely right and I'm sorry about the irritating head aching TWD cliffhangers I've ended the chapters lately, I hate those and I'm sorry for doing that here to you! I usually finish up a chapter resolved but I have noticed recently my writing has been slacking and to be honest I need to spend more time on them instead of just posting them plus I've been posting bit by bit. I'm trying to get back to writing to chapters like previous ones. I hope you continue to read and let me know your comments.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters. Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 66**

* * *

Rick had flown over and was crouched down in front of Beth trying to figure out what was wrong. He removes the sweater tied around Beth's waist and chucks it aside as he lifts up her top searching for wounds. He couldn't find any of the wounds he had imagined and runs his hand over her stomach looking up at Beth worriedly.

Shane stops Tara and the guys rushing over to Beth like a flock of geese following Rick and orders them to go back and do stretches. Tara was about to debate and push Shane out the way but he gives her a stern look not to dare argue back which makes her back away following the guys seeing that Beth was fine in the care of Rick.

"Beth, what is it?" Rick asks grasping her shoulder as he watches her face twisted in some sort of agony "Baby, tell me where it hurts!" He asks rubbing her stomach in soothing circular motions.

"I need to go, my mind says go but my bladder says no, then it says go and then it says no and so does my mind, owww and I really really need to go!" Beth grimaces scrunching her eyes shut tightly, sucking in her lips. She crosses her leg over the other hugging her lower pelvis as she slumps her face onto Rick's chest letting out a tiny sob.

Rick just stares at Beth in disbelief trying to get his heart rate back to a normal rhythm. It was still thumping hard and fast against his chest, he can see Beth's head move up and down by the impact of his breathing. He drags his hand down his face with relief and a mixture of emotions.

"Beth, I thought somethin' terrible had happened!" Rick says finding his voice, it comes out louder and harsher than it should have - practically a growl.

Beth's eyes open staring at Rick's chest and she frowns at his tone. She lifts her head off Rick's chest, looks up at his face as he pinches the bridge of his nose (that was never a good sign) as he lets out a long exhausted breath (and that didn't sound good) the warmth hits the top of her head.

"Why are you snapping?" Beth asks taken aback observing Rick's frustrated demeanour.

"I'm not snapping!" Rick responds cautiously removing his hand away from his face to see Beth staring up at him trying to read his facial expressions. He didn't realise he had just snapped but the look on Beth's face tells him, he had.

"You did. Your nose is flaring, you have those frowning lines across your forehead and your lips are pursed…you're one hundred percent annoyed!" Beth points pulling away.

Rick closes his eyes shaking his head.

"I know that look on your face and that tone well enough to know when you're pissed off and I can't but help thinking…at me!" Beth says remorsefully stepping away upset, mad at her bladder and mad at herself.

She needed to pee but couldn't go out in the woods alone in fear, she tried but miserably failed and Rick was no longer in his good mood. Beth didn't know why but she could feel her eyes stinging and her bladder pushing down throbbing. She just wanted to go back to her dilapidated tent and let the waterworks flow - she doesn't care any more. She was sore all over and tired and just needed to rest.

"I'm not pissed off at you." Rick says earnestly reaching back grabbing hold of Beth's hand and pulling her back so she bumps straight back into him "Not at you!" He repeats grabbing Beth's face to look at him and she does but before she can speak, Rick covers her mouth with his hand so he can say what he needed to say and Beth peers up waiting for him to talk.

"Beth, I got really worried when nobody knew where you went! There's an unhinged woman out there who's spawning a web of lies, making accusations, threats which I have to take seriously!" Rick looked serious and Beth nods.

"She's delusional and I'm anxious of what she'll try and do and the thought of her comin' anywhere near you with nobody there to back you up scares the crap outta me! She wants you out the way and I can't stop worryin' what she could do, what she's capable of! I thought I knew her but obviously not good enough - so yeah, I'm a little edgy and on guard right now so you're gonna have to bear with me, co-operate with me! I hate to be like this but I'm trying to protect you!" He says softly.

Beth mumbles into Rick's palm with big eyes and he nods.

"I know you can take care of yourself but still," Rick sighs "I want you to be with someone at all times _even_ when goin' to the bathroom!" Rick pleads with a long face wanting her to understand him "Please for me." He requests.

Beth could see how drained Rick looked and she feels awful now. It was like he'd aged ten years in just a couple of moments. This whole Jessie trouble was taking its toll on him, the both of them and neither knew how much more they could take. Beth drops her head back against Rick exhausted and with a full bladder which was seriously ready to open up its gates right there over Rick whilst she held on to him.

"I know it shouldn't be like this, this was meant to be a time to just connect with the team, stress-free and time out from the everyday goings on," He sighs caressing Beth's shoulder soothingly remembering back to his triathlon of how much he loved the experience and then looking over at the other rookies laughing and frolicking around without a care in the world but there was person missing amongst them. Rick turns his attention back at Beth who looked miserable and couldn't enjoy a time when she should be joining her peers rejoicing they'd survived the killer hill/mountain, it was a major accomplishment by them all.

"I do want you to look back on now in years to come with fond memories and I want for us to just enjoy some time together Beth, I really do and I promise I'll give you it." Rick says adamantly rubbing his thumbs gently over Beth's skin trying to get her to look up at him "I'm sorry about all of this, I wish it wasn't like this, I wish I could make all this shit disappear!"

"No, I'm sorry Rick!" Beth grabs a hold of Rick's t-shirt leaning in and looking up at him "It's not your fault, you weren't to know Deputy Anderson is sick in the head, that this was goin' to happen and I shouldn't have rushed off like that, makin' you worry," Beth regrets rushing off into the woods like she had "It was silly but when ya gotta go, ya gotta go!" Beth scrunches her face cringing "but unfortunately I couldn't go!" She says feeling embarrassed having to explain this to Rick.

Rick hooks his arm around Beth's neck seeing the flash of mortification etched over her face. He tucks her dampened hair behind her ear, leans close and says quietly above her ear "listen to your body, when you feel the need to go…then just go!"

Beth lifts her face up and frowns, if only it was that easy she thought.

"We're out in the middle of the sticks, nobody cares if you just go in the bushes just over there!" Rick motions to the bush beside them "And nobody's gonna write you a ticket but I'll keep watch!" He says with amusement, the thought actually tickles him and a small laugh escapes his lips reaching Beth's ears.

"This ain't funny Rick and I'm havin' a few issues!" Beth confirms looking around the woods "and I'm not goin' there!" She scrunches up her nose "No! no! no! no! no!" Beth repeats shaking her head looking around and up squishing herself into Rick's body clattering her teeth.

"_What_ are you lookin' around for?" Rick asks looking around raising his brow not seeing anything and up in the trees as Beth stares up "A Port-a-John's not gonna drop outta the skies and a magic mushroom's not gonna spring out the ground and turn into a magic bathroom!" Rick scoffs turning his head around "Now, drop ya pants, squat and just…let it go!" Rick twinkles his fingers and then catches the look on Beth's stunned face which makes his hand drops back down his side.

"Are _YOU _mocking me?" She narrows her eyes up at Rick.

"Me?" Rick clears his throat pointing to himself "mock you?" shakes his head "never, I'd never do that!" He says straight faced at Beth.

"Yes you are!" Beth pokes him in the stomach seeing the amusement in Rick's eyes and hearing it in his voice.

Rick just shakes his head and then cocks it to a side "Didn't you grow up on a farm?" He asks.

"Yeah and?" Beth pokes him again "What do you think, every time we needed to go, we walked out the house and into the woods and pee'd up against a tree?"

Rick just shrugs then shakes his head, Beth wasn't amused.

"I grew up on a farm just like your mom did and I lived in a house and it has four bathrooms! The barn even has a bathroom so if Nelly wanted to, she could just totter over and use it!" she huffs "I'm not Jane of the Jungle that I can just go anywhere!" Beth flings her arms out turning in frustration and Rick dodges getting hit in the face.

"Beth!" Rick laughs grabbing her hands trying to placate her.

"It's alright for you men! You can just grab your junk and aim and water the plants, girls can't just do that, it's awkward, it's embarrassing, there's creepy crawlies everywhere and god only knows who or what's lurking in the woods!" She says jumping back grabbing hold of Rick as she crosses her leg over the other again mumbling which Rick strains to hear but he couldn't understand a word and when he doesn't answer, Beth whacks him on the arm.

"Remind me, why you came?" Rick rubs his arm looking around and sees that Ben and Zach were watching them whilst eating potato chips.

Rick could see both Ben and Zach's minds working overtime confusedly watching him and Beth. When the two rookies see that they've been caught staring by Rick, they hide the savoury treat behind their backs, look away and turn around slowly.

"What are you afraid of?" Rick asks Beth watching Ben and Zach whispering as they walk off knowing dumb and dumber were going to put two and two together especially how Beth was practically glued to his body and holding onto him intimately.

Beth doesn't answer, she was preoccupied scanning the woods.

"C'mon, I'll accompany you." Rick suggests when Beth doesn't answer, he begins to walk.

Beth chokes a _NO!_ pulling back, she couldn't have Rick seeing her pee or hearing her tinkle.

"My dams are closed!" Beth says high pitched trying to avoid the subject and walking awkwardly back towards camp.

"Fine but holding it in for long periods of time, you can get a urine infection in the bladder!" Rick advises being pulled to follow her back to the others "A bladder infection is painful!" Rick repeats.

Once they reach the others, Rick grabs his large bottle of water and begins to drink from it. Beth watches Rick chugging the water down, she needed the bathroom and he was drinking water and in front of her!

"Rick, let me have some of your water!" Shane asks walking towards them.

"Sure!" Rick nods knowing there was one way to get Beth to go to the toilet.

Instead of passing the bottle, Rick bends down and rifles through his backpack finding his flask and detaches the cup from the rim.

"Alright in a cup?" Rick gestures holding up the plastic cup to Shane.

"Sure, why not – I can do fancy!" Shane shrugs taking a seat on the rock.

Rick stands, holds the cup and pours the water slowly out of the bottle. His sneaks a look at Beth from the corner of his eye. Beth was stood beside him, watching him pour the water, her mouth was drooping slowly open and he keeps a straight face lifting the bottle up higher to give a waterfall effect. Beth watches the water pour down and it reminds her of the little waterfall that they passed not that long ago. The sound filling the cup almost sounds like it was gushing reminding her, she needed to go to the bathroom. Beth lightly bops up and down, the noise of the dripping was getting louder, she hops on one foot to the other until she can't bear it any longer, she crosses her legs gritting her teeth and lifting her head up in the air.

"Lalalalalalalala!" She sings to herself "LalalalaLALALALALALAAAAA!" She sings louder.

"Is this enough?" Rick stops pouring looking over at Beth but asking Shane.

"C'mon Rick, I'm gasping!" Shane reaches for the cup watching Rick pouring slowly like an old man.

"You want more!?" Rick nods to Shane, shrugs his shoulder and begins to pour ever so slowly.

"I NEED TO GO!" Beth screams crying and runs back into the bush snatching the toilet paper from Noah.

Rick bursts out laughing watching Beth run as he thrusts the cup to Shane.

"What's so funny and what's wrong with her?" Shane asks as they watch Beth disappearing behind a tree.

"If I tell you, I may just have to kill you?!" Rick says shaking away his laugh.

"Tell me, I have to know now!" Shane demands.

* * *

Beth comes back unhappy walking towards them both standing and watching her. She feels Rick and Shane's gazes on her, she couldn't look neither in the eyes so pretends she doesn't notice them whilst looking the other way pretending to be busy.

"Did Tinkerbell show our Princess were the forest bathroom is?" Shane asks once Beth passes ignoring them and he bursts out laughing and Rick was biting down on his tongue realising, Beth would possibly throttle him to death.

"Jerks!" Beth yells and chucks the toilet roll at Rick's head and walks off to look for Tara which only makes them laugh louder and their laughs echoes through the forest.

"Beth, don't be like that, come back!" Rick calls after Beth with a sigh.

"Oh man, she's just too adorable looking pissed off…good luck!" Shane smacks Rick on the back.

Rick scoffs and takes a look over at Beth pulling off her t-shirt as she grabs her towel ready to join the others to go down to the lake so they could all clean up.

A grin rises up Rick's lips, some alone time was what they needed and it was what he was going to give Beth.

* * *

When everyone reached the lake, they all just marvelled at how beautiful it looked. Some of the guys wanted to go off exploring around the nearby woods, the girls wanted to sunbath or read and the rest just wanted to swim and frolic around in the water and it was agreed as training was over for the day, they were free to relax and wander but to be back at camp before it got dark.

"Ya get lost, ya on your own, there are wolves and fuzzy friends out there so beware and get your asses back to camp before dinner!" Shane had told them.

Beth was sitting crossed legged in waist high water basking in the sun with her eyes closed enjoying the warmth, peace and tranquillity. Rotating her neck around in slow motioned circles, stretching, inhaling and exhaling like she'd learnt in a Zen and Yoga Meditation class loosens the tension in her muscles in her body which felt zen like calm, she felt a togetherness of mind and body.

"The sun is warm," She says inhaling "and the grass is green!" She says exhaling out as her hands float in the cool water around her.

This was what she needed and the lake reminded her of the lakes back on the farm but this was much vaster and untouched stretching probably half a mile in either direction. She was left alone to meditate banishing away all other stress related thoughts. Her meditating is interrupted when she hears the movement and gentle splashing of water telling her someone was making their way over to her and then she gets the feeling of a shadow of a figure looming over her blocking the direct sunlight hitting her back, she had an idea of who it is.

"Deputy Grimes, I am so Zen right now, keep walkin' if I need to count from one up to ten in a non-meditating way!" Beth says in her calm and relaxed voice not to irritate her.

"Meet me by the Cherry Blossom trees, I can take you to a place that makes you feel togetherness of mind, body and soul." Rick murmured beside Beth's ear, his lips just grazing her earlobe as he moves away.

Beth opens her eyes, looking over her shoulder watching Rick making his way out of the water. She wanted to ignore him, make him sweat, make him to run after her so Beth turns back around and continues her meditating. She sits there for a minute trying to clear her mind but she could no longer concentrate remembering Rick's murmur and brush of lips, his hot breath on her, she felt her temperature rise even in the cool water. She takes a nervous intake of breath, swallowing hard feeling butterflies in her belly and she wanted Rick to take her away to wherever it is he was promising her. Beth gets to her feet and practically runs out the water grabbing her towel and flip-flops from the grass. She sees Rick under the shade of the Cherry Blossom tree waiting for her and she sets off towards him. It was like the magnetic force of Rick was pulling her towards him and she didn't need to be pulled, she was running towards him.

When Beth approaches, she slows down to catch her breath, taking slow nervous steps towards Rick. She couldn't help but smile admiring how handsome Rick looked leant up against the bark of the tree with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes closed just relaxing being tall, dark and handsome not having a clue. Him just standing there like he was, was so alluring - she was having difficulty getting her breathing level and even. Rick looked to have lost the ageing process he seemed to have gained earlier on, he looked so much younger, his age almost boyish with long lashes resting there like he was.

Beth's eyes unashamedly rake over Rick's body, there was no avoiding his perfect tight muscular body, she tries to avert her eyes but her eyes are glued to the hard outline of Rick's toned body beneath his t-shirt and pants. How she wants to rip Rick's t-shirt off and run her hands over his chest all the way down his abdomen to beneath his waistline and beyond where the V line shaped torso dip disappears to. She was yet to see Rick's manhood and that makes her blush not knowing whether that makes her a pervert but she wanted to see and more.

When Beth gets closer, she is lost staring at Rick's face. He hadn't shaven in a few days and the combination of stubble, the start of a beard and hair carelessly swept back that looked like his hand had just raked through it into place makes him look ever so sexy, she wants to run her fingers through his hair and stubbles. Even unkempt and unshaven, Rick looked deliciously gorgeous and all that gorgeousness in front of her, was all hers.

_All mine! _She sighs appreciatively.

As if on instinct, Rick's eyes slowly opened to meet Beth's. He greets her with an adoring smile, shrewd intelligence and charm burned behind his deep blue eyes that shower her with love. Rick extends his hand out and Beth unable to tear her eyes off of Rick's penetrating gaze, absent-mindedly reaches out and Rick takes hold pulling Beth over to him and she bumps into his chest as he wraps his arms around her with a grin.

"Ready to sneak off?" Rick asks smiling and all Beth can do is nod her head eagerly with a big grin at the idea of sneaking off, just them.

Rick lets out a laugh when Beth's grin doesn't disappear and her head only stops nodding when Rick leans in and captures her lips as he pushes her back up against the tree and kisses her passionately making her melt into his arms holding on.

Ben was sitting on a branch which was looming over the lake looking though his binoculars. He slowly moves the binoculars around looking at the scenery.

"There's a tall wall like rock we can climb, some more grassed land, a Cherry Blossom tree, Deputy Grimes pinning Beth against the tree making out with her, more grassed land," Ben describes and then his breath catches as he does a double take drawing in a heavy breath.

"WHATTTTT?!" Zach shouts grabbing for the binoculars but the sudden unexpected impact sends Ben falling backwards, plunging into the water as he takes Zach down with him.

When Rick finally releases Beth's lips, she gives him a drunken smile trying to catch her breath as does he which amuses him and holds her cheek as he kisses the tip of her nose.

"Let's go." Rick says taking Beth into the side of his arm leading the way. Beth wraps her arms around Rick hugging him as they go.

"Where did they go?" Zach asks "You're not hallucinating are you? He asks Ben.

"No, I swear I saw them!" Ben protests running out of the water, both searching for signs of Rick and Beth.

* * *

"Pete, open the fuckin' door!" Jessie yells "They're my boys damn it, open the door this instance!" She cries banging on the front door "I'm not leaving until you let me in!"

Pete finally wrenches the door open, stepping out and shutting it behind him. He climbs down the porch steps to meet Jessie face to face blocking her way.

"What d'ya want Jessie, breakin' up the family not enough?" He asks furiously.

"You can't throw me out of my own home, from my family!" Jessie says trying to push past but Pete grabs a hold of Jessie's arm tightly making her shriek in pain as she smacks him to get off of her.

"And you can go around doin' what you've been doin' hum?" Pete asks leaning into Jessie's face staring at the woman he loves in utter disgust.

"You won't understand, you don't understand anything, all you understand are your patients and stupid sports and getting piss drunk!" Jessie spits back.

"Breaking the law!" He says in disbelief shoving Jessie further away from the house "You were the law!" He laughs hysterically grabbing the little silver whiskey bottle from his trouser pocket turning around to face the house "You know this is the only comfort I get now!" He says lifting the silver bottle up, he swallows bitterly taking a sip wanting to sooth the pain he felt but it was empty, he chucks the bottle angrily and it smashes through the lounge window.

Jessie covers her mouth seeing the glass shatter, the blinds fall off and looks into the house to see Sam running into the lounge to stare.

"Mom!" He yells.

"Sam!" Jessie cries out.

"Mom!" Sam calls back but runs away to hide in his closet.

"No! Sam, come back!" Jessie begs trying to push Pete out the way but he grabs both her wrists to stop her thrashing at him.

"You know you've lost your badge, they're gonna strip that badge off you for good and you could be facin' charges, prison time!" He says angrily.

"NO!" Jessie sobs.

"All those years wasted, all those years you sacrificed your time with our boys to work twelve hours shifts when at any time you could've been killed on duty! Didn't you care that the boys lost out on their mom bein' around when they needed you while you were too busy running around playing Cops and to run around after…_Rick Grimes?_" He asks cocking his head and narrowing his eyes. He had always been envious of Rick growing up and now turns out that his wife was lusting over the same guy.

"He the reason why you decided this career in law enforcement? It never made sense to me or anyone! I thought you wanted to paint, make sculptures but I didn't question you, I wanted you to do what made you happy but now it makes sense!" Pete barks ferociously "It's all fallin' into place, you and Rick!"

Pete's mind flashing back to incidents throughout their adolescent years and up to now into their adulthood. Jessie always talking about Rick, being around him at gatherings, work related occasions and then at times at school events. He'd always find wherever Rick was, Jessie would be near close by. He thought it was because they were work colleagues and at times, he'd used to get jealous the attention Jessie gave to Rick and he had always sensed Lori hated it too. He pushed aside his insecurities because it was him, Jessie was married to, had kids with. It was him she went to bed with, made love to, sometimes their love making was off the charts and he'd worried that Ron or Sam would hear some nights. Recently they'd gotten rowdy, wilder and regular and now he knows why, Jessie was imaging Rick in their bed not him.

Pete's eyes were wild and animalistic realising how stupid he had been and missed all the signsl right in front of his eyes and the constant trying to get Sam and Carl to hang out.

"You said Sam's Rick's?" Pete practically growls.

Jessie flinches covering her ears, she doesn't answer.

"How long ya been fucking Rick Grimes?" He demands to know "How long you been harbouring these feelings for him, since High School?" He frowns.

"Yes since High School!" She just yells "Me and Rick, we were gonna be together until that rookie got in the way, I'm not gonna let her get away with it and I'm not gonna let you take my home and my boys!"

"Sam and Ron are my boys, ya hear - my boys, they don't need you, now leave before I call the cops on you!" Pete says searching his pockets making his way back up the steps.

"I hate you!" Ron says from behind Jessie.

Jessie and Pete turn around to see Ron with tears in his eyes and standing beside him with her arm around his shoulder is Gwenn with her two boys hovering behind.

"Ron honey, it's all a big misunderstanding!" Jessie stutters seeing Ron rushing over.

"I heard everything!" Ron hisses brushes under his eye roughly storming towards the house dodging his mom's reaching arms "Just leave us alone!"

When Jessie tries to go after Ron, Gwenn grabs hold of Jessie's arm and holds her back.

"I found him walking in the middle of the road, he's clearly hurting, the boy needs to be left alone, you can't do anythin' for him like this!" Gwenn tells Jessie "Go, otherwise I'm calling backup and you can't afford to get arrested again!" She threatens.

"Ron," Pete calls holding Ron's shoulders to see he had been crying "Come son, it's gettin' late, come inside" He says rubbing his arms to warm him up.

Gwenn walks past Jessie towards Pete's house giving her a warning glare. Max holds Tommy's hand and they rush past following their mom not looking at Jessie. Jessie turns around stunned as she watches Gwenn and her boys enter her home, one shuffling in after the other to see the door shut behind them. Jessie steps forward when she sees Max sitting down next to Ron at the dinner table talking to him; young Tommy offering his stuffed monkey to a whimpering Sam who hesitates at first but accepts the cuddly monkey hugging it to his chest for comfort. Tommy felt sad watching and he decides to take a seat beside Sam and puts his arm around the sullen boy's shoulder.

"You can keep George tonight, he's a good listener." Tommy whispered to Sam.

Gwenn smiles at her youngest. She decided to grab a broom and started sweeping the floor. The noise of the glass scraping across the floorboards could be heard from where Jessie was standing. Her eyes travelling across the window to watch Pete walking over to the drinks cabinet pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniels but before he can pour himself a generous glass, Gwenn comes into focus and snatches the bottle shaking her head and talking to Pete. To Jessie's surprise, Pete doesn't fight for the bottle but slumps into his armchair allowing Gwenn to put the bottle back into the cabinet, he would have been pouring himself a second glass by now.

Jessie backs away. She had lost everything and everyone all because of one stupid girl who couldn't just keep away from the man she loves, the man she was going to make hers.

Jessie rushes to her car, puts it into gear revving the engine contemplating her options. She grabs her cell and logs into the Station's Internal Messaging Site and goes through the live feed to see if any of the rookies had updated or posted any messages on their pages. Her eyes race down the updates and her lips finally creep up into a satisfied smile. Rosita had posted a selfie of herself and Ben with the big hill/mountain behind them. She knew that mountain, she's seen pictures and heard stories about it for years. Jessie tosses her cell onto the seat, lets the handbrake down and screeches off out of the street. She had a score to settle with Beth and she wasn't going to let go of her fantasy of being with Rick, she was going to make Beth watch Rick picking her.

* * *

Daryl looks down out the window of his chopper and sees a white Jeep Cherokee breaking the speeding limits down the long country lane into Linden County. He looks into the distance seeing the flashing lights of emergency services, the scene he and his co-pilot had been called to assist transport casualties to hospital from.

"Radio that in, jackass is gonna smash straight round that bend beyond into the pile up, nobody's gonna have a chance!" Daryl grumbles when the Jeep swerves around two cars forcing one to brake dramatically and the other is rammed off the road and gets stuck into a ditch "Sonofabitch!" Daryl curses leaning forward lifting up his shades to take a closer look.

Daryl's co-pilot calls control and notifies them of the dangerous driver and requests emergency assistance for the car in the ditch. Control get straight onto Linden County's Sheriff's Department and in the next breath, Daryl sees two cruisers turnaround from the accident scene making their way head on towards Jessie's car. They watch flying by when the cars swerve and block the road. The officers jump out of their cars, shielding themselves behind the open doors pointing their guns at the Jeep.

"Hallelujah!" Daryl says looking over his shoulder as they descend down in the open area a short distance away from the crash.

"NO!" Jessie screams smacking her fist down on the steering wheel, they were stopping her.

* * *

Rick helps Beth down some rocks and they make their way around a turning. Rick can't help the smile and grin appearing on his face and every so often he squeezes their entwined fingers together.

"What is it?" Beth asks smiling whenever she catches Rick smiling or grinning.

"Nothing!" He kept on answering trying to make the smiles and grins disappear but he was failing, terribly failing and he has to rub his jaw because he can't stop the grin or laugh whenever Beth keeps asking him what was up with him.

"You're usually the most pokerfaced guy I know when you don't want people to know what you're thinking after my daddy but right now, you're up to something!" She smiles observing "and you've gotta tell me because I can't bear this, I'm smiling and grinning about something I don't even know why!" She laughs and Rick just smirks "...Rick!" Beth calls tugging at his arm squishing her face against him to look down at her but he shakes his head not wanting to spoil the surprise, he'd been thinking about this place for years, the last time he was here was when he was a rookie and he wanted to share the secret place he found whilst out exploring and trekking through the woods alone.

Beth was rambling away nineteen to the dozen and Rick just smiles, he would never tire of listening to Beth and he loved teasing her about it. He looks down at her, her face was a picture of wonder, excitement and pure beauty. When Beth looks up catching him watching her, she blushes and stops talking and looking straight ahead at the sparkling rainbow like reflections against the caved like wall grabbing her attention.

When they step closer, Beth gasps coming to a standstill grabbing hold of Rick's arm tightly, rendered speechless as her eyes take in the scenery before her. The clear turquoise pool of water sparking like they had gems inside, white, pink and purple water lilies scattered here and there floating around. Beth's eyes widen in awe at the steady stream flowing waterfall hitting the pool of turquoise water. Beth's lip tremble and wobble trying to speak but nothing comes out, she just looks around to see trees and flowers all the way around the edges making the sacred looking pool look more beautiful like a little fairy-tale forest, all that was missing were the pixies and before she knows what's happening, Beth feels her feet being lifted off the ground and she drapes her arms around Rick's neck as he cradles her in his arms and begins to carry her down the steps making sure not to miss a step.

When they make it down to the pool, Rick sits down and places Beth between his legs so she leans her head back against his chest as he wraps his arms around her waist. They sit and watch the waterfall in companionable silence, listening to the water and the birds chirping a song around them. It was like a secret magical paradise.

"Rick, this is so beautiful, thank you for sharing this with me!" Beth says turning around in his arm, she throws her arms around his neck.

Beth looks deep into my Rick's eyes trying to tell him with her eyes how much she love him and how sexy she thinks he is. She closes the distance between them and presses a very soft and gentle kiss against Rick's lips and he kisses back slipping his tongue into her mouth which Beth doesn't deny. The intensity of their kiss increases both conveying their deep desire for one another.

"Beth," Rick murmurs "We should get into the water, you'll like it!" He says.

"But I like this!" Beth says in between kissing.

Rick just lets out a hum in agreement and leans down on his back pulling Beth down with him. Beth giggles getting comfortable on top kissing down Rick's jaw and neck making Rick sigh. His hand runs down her sides and over her bottom. Rick lifts the hem of Beth's shorts up so he can sneak his hands up into the material and when he succeeds, he touches her smooth bare skin, he caresses and squeezes and they continue kissing lazily.

* * *

**A/N:- Next chapter will be the last Camping Chapter and back to reality..**


	67. Chapter 67

**Dear Readers,**

**My laptop had an unfortunate accident, it fell and broke and I didn't back up any of my stories. There's just a fuzzy white screen when I turn it on so I need to get it looked at to see if I haven't killed it completely. If it cannot be fixed, then I have lost all the chapters I had written for my stories. The Rookie and The Deputy had eight chapters which were written ready to update :'( and before I even try to consider rewriting those chapters, I'm going to find out whether documents can still be recovered if the laptop can be fixed. I'm really not looking forward to trying to rewrite those chapters again on my old slow laptop! So for now, The Rookie and The Deputy is on hold until further notice as are my other stories. **

**I will only be updating The Black Velvet Lounge as there were no further chapters written to that story and The Journey as there were missing chapters in the middle which I need to write before the ending which I hope is still on my laptop.**

**For those who are following this story, thank you for your patience and I hope to be able to return to The Rookie and The Deputy in the not so distant future.**


	68. Chapter 68

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thanks to the guys who messaged and commented a while back for an update on TRATD. Following my last note in May, I did lose all my chapters when I broke my laptop :( I will slowly start to update this story. However, this chapter is a filler until I continue the story. Inspired by bath-bombs...

A** DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 68**

* * *

Beth takes a look over at Rick when he lightly yawns. He catches her watching and gives her a small side smile and she smiles back. Rick hauls himself up from his slouching position, stretching his long limbs and clicking his knuckles above his head before reaching back down into his lap to massage her feet. She giggles and cosies back into her cushion, closing her eyes as Rick's hands work their magic on her.

"Ow, ow, owwwwww, that feels so ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

The corners of Rick's lips twitch up when little pleasurable sounds coming from Beth reach his ears telling him he was doing more than an okay job - he was doing exceptionally great.

She had discovered Rick's hidden talent when she twisted her ankle and had sore muscular pain. He had taken care of her insisting on giving her deep massages with pain relief cream and nobody seemed to bat an eye when he gave her the foot rubs when everyone was around the fire except maybe Ben and Zach who had their suspicions but were too afraid of Rick to ask and when ever they wanted to approach her, Rick always appeared.

Camping had been fun. Everyone had gotten along and enjoyed themselves. Beth liked to think they could all do it again in the near future but not so much the training. Training had been tough, painful and gruelling as predicted and all their bodies ached as a result of the intensive workouts.

Beth wasn't sure she'd be able to get up off the couch and drive herself home. Now that she was on Rick's couch with her achy feet in his lap being taken care of, she didn't want him to stop nor did she want to leave but knew she soon had to. Going back to work had been rough and her next shift started at 7am and she couldn't even move to scratch the itch on her nose. Being assigned to desk duty, even bookings seemed welcoming. Her feet had been pounding the streets all day and they needed a rest. The coming weekend was the long awaited triathlon and she was excited and nervous. She had worked tirelessly for months and wanted to make everyone proud and she wanted to prove she was just as good as her peers and had a right to be there. She knew she was fast but there were people faster. She needed to keep up her spirits and momentum to get her to the finishing line and having Rick there by her side guiding and cheering her on, made such a big difference. He believed in her and her ability and that was all she needed to get her to that finishing line.

Her eyes open to land on Rick and she couldn't believe how he was still functioning having endured the same weekend long brutality and he had twelve years on her. He was just as fit as the other Rookies but he was the fittest specimen out of the lot, plus he had a world of knowledge in that great head of his. That just made him a hundred times more appealingly super hot.

Her mama was right; older men are like wine – some turn to vinegar but the best improve with age and Rick certainly had and he definitely knew what he was doing with those talented and experienced hands of his. She lets out an approving moan as her head slumps back into the cushioned couch.

"Owwww, yes! right there! right there! Aahhhh don't stop! Please don't stop!" She begs going limp making Rick chuckle quietly to himself as he begins to stretch out her pretty manicured toes, bracing himself just in case she kicks him in the face, because she does manage to kick out when his hands veer off course and teases her. He strokes purposely over the most sensitive area of the bottom of her feet.

"No Rick! No!" She squeals thrashing her legs but he had a strong hold this time.

She was ticklish and all his neighbours knew it when her piercing shrieks escaped her mouth and out the window. The number of times he had to muffle her mouth before somebody knocked on the door to check nobody was being murdered. And somebody had. He opened the door with a bag of frozen beans pressed against his eye to find nosy neighbour Dale, head of Neighbourhood Watch quizzing him suspiciously. Carol had been putting out her bins and caught part of the conversation from across the small street and couldn't help but burst out laughing. Rick shakes his head at the memory and stifles a yawn when it threatens to come out.

Beth was content to just lay there, slack jawed and in bliss with her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Rick definitely, without a doubt gave the best massages and she just loved the feel of his hands on her body wherever they landed. He was so good, she made noises she never knew she could make. Rick seemed to enjoy listening to her because a smug look spreads over his face for being the one responsible.

Reopening her eyes, they fall back on Rick lounging at the end of the couch beside her. She lays there in a daze just watching him rubbing and working away at her feet. She has to pinch herself at times to believe that Deputy Rick Grimes, this handsome and charmingly perfect man every woman wants a piece of, had picked her out of all of them. She couldn't help the fist eating grin appear as she reminisces back to that moment when Rick declared he was in love with her. That had been such a happy moment for her and she couldn't wait to tell Maggie, Shawn, her Mama and not forgetting little Belle who agreed, Rick was very Rickelicious and absolutely the one.

She was grateful Chief had cancelled training for an evening knowing everyone needed to recuperate and knowing Rick needed a break too. He'd been in long meetings with Chief and the lawyers about the whole Jessie situation for majority of the day as well as trying to maintain his workload. The Restraining order had finally been signed off by a judge and it was a huge relief knowing Jessie had to stay 100 yards away from them which meant she couldn't turn up at the triathlon like they anticipated she would do.

It was confirmed, Jessie's infatuation with Rick had become an obsession that had stretched over years since high school. Jessie had photos of her and Rick together as teens, at college, the academy and years later away on holidays, private photos and photos of them kissing to show she and Rick were in a secret relationship. The IT Tech guys came back and confirmed the photos were all photoshopped with image-editing software that was found on Jessie's laptop. Not a single photo was real.

Pete had apparently found hundreds of photos in a treasure-box and on Jessie's laptop and thundered down to the station to finally have it out with Rick and they had gone head to head. Ben and Linda who were on front desk, told them all that Pete swung for Rick but Rick had blocked and restrained the giant against the wall, warning him the repercussions if he assaulted an officer of the law - jail time. Chief mediated between them and Pete's suspicions were finally put to bed when Rick swore he and Jessie had never in all the years they've known each other, been in any form of physical or emotional relationship and that Sam, one hundred percent was not his. A DNA test would corroborate the truth, he never fathered Sam. They had come to a truce and agreed Jessie needed professional and mental help. Deputy Jackie was going to organise this with one of the station's counsellors.

Beth takes a long hard look at Rick, his now sleepy eyes trying to keep from closing and they were failing miserably as she can no longer see his gorgeous blue eyes just his eyelids fluttering shut and his hands come to rest holding her feet. Even though he had been upbeat after shift, she can now see the tiredness finally catching up with him, the stress he was under as the prominent lines appear on his forehead and she didn't like that one bit, it made her sad to think what he was thinking about with his eyes shut.

Her smile slips away to uneasiness. Was being with her making him unhappy, a problem in his already hectic life. She hated to think so but she couldn't help but feel responsible for the whole Jessie situation exploding the way it had and dreading the thought of Rick coming to realise that maybe he made an impulsive decision to be with her to begin with. The thoughts had snuck into her head when she had overheard Deputy Jackie outside her room asking Rick to rethink his impulsive decision of dating her, that there were much better suited women out there i.e. the new district attorney who was much closer to his age and more grownup than she was. Someone who had status. She heard Rick's heavy sigh before the door was shut closed, she didn't get to hear his response. She wants to believe he stood up to Jackie and stood up for them. Their relationship wasn't a mistake but was the real deal not a rebound from Lori or a midlife crisis. That had really stung to hear Deputy Jackie suggest such a thing but she trusted Rick, he didn't just say those things to her if he didn't really mean them. He was a man of his word and she had no reason to believe he wasn't.

She pushes all those silly thoughts aside. Rick had asked her over for dinner because he wanted to spend time with her. He was being lovingly thoughtful and even agreed to watch any chick-flick of her choice and he hated chick-flicks. The evening had started off perfect, holding hands on their little walk, watching the little boats sail by on the river bank as they talked about their day.

When they were picking up dinner from the Riverside Café, they bumped into Lori who seemed to be overwhelmed. Judith had been in fits of tears and Lori looked ready to join her. Rick wanted to take Judith off Lori's hands and was torn whether or not to offer because that usually ended in a huge fight. Lori had mellowed but she was still unpredictable. Beth could clearly read Rick's thoughts and so offers that they could take Judith for the night to give Lori a break. He looked at her questionably but her smile told him, she really didn't mind spending their evening with Judith tagging along. Rick had looked so appreciative that even Lori agreed.

They had fun entertaining Judith who seemed to be happy and bouncing about and loving the attention of them being silly and fighting over her. But her favourite moment had to be watching Rick crawling around after Judith who had picked up speed from the last time she saw her was adoringly cute. Rick was happiest when it was the three of them and she too. She wanted to broach the question of how they were going to break the news to Carl but she thinks that maybe Rick was right, they should tell her daddy first because there was the issue of Carl and his crush. She had laughed it off until Rick showed her Carl's pencil case and notebook with CG hearts BG all over them. She had been so shocked and flushed embarrassed. Tara and Shane had teased her months back but she thought it was them just teasing her but clearly not. Rick wanted to tread carefully, Carl was going through pre-teen swing moods.

It 8pm, they were on the couch and Rick had lost the battle to stay awake, finally succumbing to his exhaustion.

_Awwwwww my poor, poor, poor baby!_ Beth coos reaching out and running her fingers through Rick's luscious hair when his head flops forward just like Judith does when she's fallen asleep at the dinner table in her highchair. Beth couldn't help but giggle, Rick looked so adoringly cute.

The voice of Elle Woods gets Beth's attention. She looks up to see Elle strutting her stuff on the widescreen. Legally Blonde, her favourite chick-flick was what she'd picked. Beth returns her attentions back to her sleeping hunk whose head is now slumped back and propped up on the fluffy pink pillows as light breathing emerges out of his open mouth.

"My sleepy Rickelicious, you should get an early night!" Beth whispers taking her feet back, scooting closer, kissing Rick's chin as she rests her head on his chest and comfortably curls into his body.

Rick hums, clearly satisfied just to lay there as they were. He wraps his arm around Beth's shoulder and cuddles her close. Beth shakes his thigh.

"Mmmmmm!" Rick whines grabbing Beth's hand and kissing the tips of her knuckles to stop.

Beth turns and sits on her knees, wrapping her arms around his neck and feels the tension. She studies his features and can see just how tired he was, how overworked he was.

"Rick!" She whispers into his ear.

Rick rubs away at his tired eyes "I'll jus' finish watchin' this with you," he offers nodding towards the television "this the part where Elle interrogates Chutney?" He asks whilst stifling another yawn.

Beth tilts her head up at him "nope!" grabbing the remote and pressing pause. "We're only five minutes in!" She wiggles out of Rick's arms, climbs off the couch and grabs his wrists trying to pull him up and off the couch.

"Really?" Rick asked surprised thinking maybe the movie was over and then looks up and frowns when he sees the smug face of Warner Hunnington The Third. He was so tired, he had fallen asleep at the start of the movie.

"I said I'd watch and I will!" He says adamantly pulling her to sit on his lap.

Slipping onto Rick's lap, she runs her hands over his shoulders and neck making him sigh.

"What you need is a nice hot bath and then straight to bed!" Beth decides feeling how tense Rick's body was.

"Bath?" Rick laughs, he was more of a shower guy.

"Yes, a hot steaming bath and you'll thank me for it later!" Beth beams kissing his cheek.

"Beth, I-" Rick stops midsentence when the baby monitor goes off and they both turn their heads and look at it.

"I'll see to her." Rick says rubbing his eyes, getting himself up when Judith's loud cries through the monitor fills the room.

"Nope, leave Jellybeans to me!" Beth insists "Go take a seat in the bathroom, I won't be a minute!" She orders grabbing Rick's hands pulling him up "and there'll be no arguin' - or else!" she threatens pushing him up the few steps into the little hallway towards the bathroom with a bath-tub.

Rick wasn't making it easy for her as he purposely moves as slow as he can. Beth huffs and puffs trying to get Rick to move. She deposits him on the closed toilet seat, putting the plug into the hole, runs the water and drops a bath-bomb into the tub and it fizzes away.

"Now strip and get in, I'll be back!" She orders over her shoulder just as she rushes out.

"You don't want to watch me strip?" Rick calls out teasingly and dodges a rubber duck being pelted at his head.

Rick undresses and lowers himself into the tub and watches the bath-bomb spin.

"It looks like a spinning baked potato!" He says to himself.

Once he lays back, he closes his eyes and relaxes. Beth was right. He needed this, he feels the knot and tensions in his muscles being soothed away with the heat of the water. After a couple of minutes, he sees the bath-bomb completely disappear so he reaches up and grabs another one from the open packet on the shelf and drops the pink bomb into the water. He smiles leaning back as it bubbles between his legs.

A bath-bomb rolls out the packet and drops into the bath. Rick opens his eyes when the water splashes. When he blinks looking up, he sees a dozen pink balls showering down over him and suddenly the water is bubbling and fizzing.

"Bethhhh!" He yells watching the bubbly water rise up, he tries reaching the plug chain to pull it.

Beth rushes back to the bathroom.

"Shushhh, I just got Jellybeans down, whoaaaa!" She squeals when her foot slips, she grabs the sink and pulls herself up.

"What the fudge!" Beth draws in a deep breath seeing the floor covered in foamy water, she looks up to find Rick covered in pink glitter and pink foamy water spilling out of the tub.

"Oh my god Rick!" She laughs covering her mouth "What happened!?" She asks.

"Your bath-bombs have blown up my bathroom!" Rick grumbles looking at the mess "And I'm covered in glitter!" He frowns wiping his face and chest.

Beth giggles, gets out her cellphone and takes a snap and forwards it to Tara, Shane and Liv.

"Beth!?" Rick groans and moans in disbelief.

"I'm sorry but you look so pretty, I couldn't resist!" She grins, flashing her teeth.

Beth places her cellphone down and swooshes through the foam laughing trying to keep her balance.

When she reaches the tub, she leans in and pulls the plug. Before she can move, Rick grabs her round the waist and pulls her into the water.

"Rick!" She screams and Rick continues to splash water in her face.

A full on water fight had erupted between the two of them, they were making so much mess. Beth sees the last bath-bomb, grabs it and drops it between Rick's thighs making him squeal at the sensation of the fizzing which just makes Beth crack up in hysterics.

"Actually, it feels good!" Rick smirks looking down and than back at Beth and gives her a flirty wink.

Beth flushed embarrassed watching Rick beginning to rise, chucks and splashes his face knowing he was teasing her in the meanest possible way. They had agreed to wait, he was teasing and to tell the truth - this scenario they were in, was all too tempting. She needed to get out the water before Rick trapped her or she jumped him and had her way with him.

Before Beth could slip out the bathtub, Rick grabs her and pulls her back into a bear hug and smacks wets kisses all over her face, neck and dangerously close to the opening of her blouse.

"I was teasing!" He says between kisses.

"Real mean!" Beth pouts but enjoys listening to his husky teasing voice.

"Sorry," He whispers into her ear.

"You should be!"

"I couldn't resist!" He smiles and nuzzles her neck.

"Hmmmm!" Beth smiles enjoying Rick's kisses and kisses him back when he pulls her flush against him.

Once they'd cleaned up the mess and gotten changed, they collapse on Rick's bed exhausted, it was late.

"Stay?" He asks wiping her hair out of her face.

Beth drops her head to the side to look Rick in the face which was waiting her reply. She smiles seeing his anticipation and hope. She scoots up close and Rick smiles pulling the covers up over them as they snuggle, kiss and fall asleep.


	69. Chapter 69

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you for reading and thank you to Guest, SoutheastChicagoMom, DarylDixon'sLover and vickig75 for your comments on the previous chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 69**

* * *

Rick sits in the arm chair beside Annette's bed as she's settled back, comfortably propped up by plumped pillows, awaiting the arrival of Dr Jenner to give his evaluation and verdict. Since Rick's request and for the past couple of weeks, Annette's health is being closely monitored. Much more than usual and her nerves were on edge, the suspense finally getting to her but she remains calm and collected on the outside, somethings she's learnt to do over the years - inside was another story. So far, her health's been good and nothing to seriously worry about.

Today marked an important day in Beth's life and she wanted to be a part of it. Being bedridden for almost eight years, she's missed so many important moments of her children's lives and namely Beth's who had it the toughest out of the three. She desperately wanted to get out of the hospice to go and watch Beth compete and cheer her on like all the other rookie's parents will be doing. She closes her eyes and sends up a little prayer asking for one day to be one amongst those parents to cheer her little girl on.

Rick was the same. Calm and collected on the surface but on tenterhooks all morning waiting for Dr Jenner's decision. He looks at his watch for the hundredth time and then up at the door when he hears footsteps approaching. He sits up ready and waiting and slouches back in his seat, staring up at the ceiling when the footsteps walk on by down the corridor. He needed to get Annette to the venue and then get back to the station to ride up on the bus with everyone. He really wanted to surprise Beth to see her mom sitting in the stands cheering her on and for Annette to be able to get out of the hospital atmosphere, watch and be a part of the momentous occasion Beth is involved in which will be remembered for years to come in King County and the counties all over. He remembers the feeling when it was his year and he wanted Beth to experience it and experience it with all her family. He remembers how happy and proud his mom and dad were when he ran through that red tape and held up that cup on the podium, shaking hands with officials, Chief and having his picture taken for the press. It was a moment and he wanted Beth to have her perfect moment. Professionally and personally, he was a winner and that feeling and moment gave him the extra drive and push to go on to becoming an Officer of the Law. Beth needed that motivation and drive, he wanted her to succeed just as he had.

"Annette, Rick?" Dr Jenner calls whilst tapping on the door.

They both look towards the door when their thoughts are interrupted to see Dr Jenner stride in with his clipboard in his long white coat and stopping beside Annette.

"What's the verdict Doc?" Rick asks standing up.

Dr Jenner nods, lowers his glasses over his eyes and runs them over his clipboard.

"Hmmmm, okay," He mumbles flipping the page over.

Rick and Annette exchange a look of concern to one another and return their attentions back to Dr Jenner who looks up at Annette with a serious face "Usually the odds are stacked up against you and every time you've set foot out of the building, you're rushed back in just as fast," He reminds Annette.

Rick runs his hand over his mouth, it wasn't what he wanted to hear. He had set his heart and mind on Beth's mom being given the all clear. He had planned to get her out for the day, enjoy and celebrate with Beth and when he looks at Annette, he sees the look of dismay spreading over her face. He looks away feeling guilty remembering how she was over the moon just at the suggestion and he feels maybe he shouldn't have worked Annette up.

Annette nods with a dejected look on her face, memories of having fits and the dozen different health problems come crashing back to her mind. And thinking of her health deteriorating during the triathlon and having to be rushed back to the hospital, ruining Beth's day makes her wince and her heart suddenly feel heavy.

Dr Jenner takes in Annette's crestfallen face, quickly jumps forward, reaches out and squeezes her shoulder to rectify his blunder "I'm sorry Annette, it's not what you think! I am very pleased to tell you today, I can clear you as fit and healthy enough to leave the hospice for a day and just to be on the safe side, Lilly will accompany you, she'll be your caretaker giving you your medication and any extra care and I'll be on call." Dr Jenner give her an apologetic smile and a further squeeze on her shoulder for forgiveness.

"You scallywag!" Annette chokes out, stifling a sob and letting out a laugh "I really get to go watch my little girl?" She asks brushing the tears away from her eyes that were spilling out uncontrollably.

"Yes Annette, you get to go and cheer Beth on." Jenner reaffirms patting her shoulder.

"You're not just messin' with me?" She sniffs "because that would be really mean and if I could, I'd get out of this bed and kick your ass until it was black and blue Jenner!" She says seriously leaning back into her pillow and wiping her face.

Rick lets out a laugh, for a moment he thought of Beth. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face. He looks to Jenner, reaches over and shakes his hand "Dr Jenner, you really had us goin' there but thank you for this, this really means a lot."

"It really does!" Annette agrees, she was ecstatic with the news of her health and that she couldn't wait to see the look on Beth's face, Tara's and Noah's and their silly friends who come and visit her.

"This was all you Annette, all praises to you, you're one tough woman!" Jenner states and turns to Rick "What are Beth's chances against those girls who look like they belong at the Olympics, I saw them doing cross-country and Jesus, they're pretty fast!"

"My baby-girl will bring home the cup, she's completely focused and dedicated and I believe anything my Beth puts her mind to, she'll achieve it!" Annette says proudly with complete faith answering on behalf of Rick, pulling herself up to sit.

"A mother has spoken!" Rick responds with a nod to Annette's declaration of confidence choosing to believe the same.

"She has and we better get going!" Annette gestures tapping at her watch rather excitedly.

Dr Jenner and Rick share smiles before exiting the room so one of the nurses can help Annette change into comfortable clothing and shoes. Once she was dressed, hair fixed into a ponytail and with a little makeup applied, Dr Jenner wheels the wheelchair in as Rick lifts Annette up and out of her bed, cradles her in his arms until the wheelchairs wheeled over. Rick did this with absolute ease. Annette like Beth, is light and even more so with how fragile she is - she was light as a feather. He carefully lowers Annette into the chair and pulls the straps into place but allows Annette to buckle herself up.

"Rick, so Beth has no clue?" Annette asks as he wheels her into the elevator.

"Nope." Rick answers as the doors shut closed, he had a smirk on his face.


	70. Chapter 70

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you for reading and thank you to i hate the snow, Guest, brinxb and SoutheastChicagoMom for taking a moment to comment – thank you.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 70**

* * *

Beth paces back and forth under the large outdoor pavilion. Every so often, she looks here and there at her colleagues and team members. They were all catching up, taking pictures and those trying to get into the zone, were stretching or sitting quietly with their headphones on. Tara had gone off to check out the competition and the guys were close by doing whatever it was that they were doing.

She watches them all, appraises them, wondering whether she was the only one who felt sick to the stomach with nerves. She'd been up most the night tossing and turning unable to get to sleep and whenever she rolled over to the side expecting to find Rick beside her to cuddle up to, she met with the cold wooden floor with a thud when she fell out of bed reminding her, Rick was at his place and she was at hers. They'd been in each other's pockets for the past couple of weeks when Rick didn't have the kids and it had been amazing, Rick was amazing to her but she needed a night to get herself organised and because Rick had to make an early run for an appointment, he didn't want to wake her pointlessly when she could get a few more hours shut eye before she needed to be up.

"Where are you?" She worries her bottom lip thinking of him.

When Rick climbed on to the bus, Chief was finishing up on his inspirational pep-talk. Rick's eyes had scanned the seats and when they met hers, he gave her a warm smile before sitting down next to Shane when the bus beeped its horn and set off out of the station's forecourt with those on duty and well-wishers cheering them off with little flags. She hasn't seen Rick since he got off the bus and was ushered away by one of the events co-ordinators before they could even reach one another and that was over half an hour ago. She wondered what had been so important that Rick had disappeared without wishing her good morning or giving her so much as a good morning hug.

Letting out an agitated sigh, Beth shuffles over to the archway and peeps out the opening in search of Rick and her family, only to be met with a stadium full of people she didn't know filing in and searching for seats. It was mainly family, friends, officers and officials from each of the partaking counties and not forgetting the sponsors and the press who were clicking away at their cameras in attendance and then she freezes on the spot.

Her mouth drops to the floor when she sees them, what she's up against; Freakishly tall and muscular women with legs up to _her_ neck, bulging calf muscles and biceps weightlifting humungous dumbbells and when she looks closer, hot and dangerous Sheriff's Deputy Negan with his salt and pepper goatee beard comes into focus calling his rookies into a huddle. She couldn't differentiate the men from the women or the women from to men. Some of them were lean but majority were stocky, sturdily built. They looked like they'd run you over as they thundered by, leaving you face down in the ground eating dirt and grass.

"It's the Linden County's Saviours that everyone keeps on goin' on about! The rumours were true!" She whispers to herself seeing them before her "Holy fudge!" She looks around to see if anyone else was just as freaked out as she was.

She's meant to go head to head with 29 other female officers and the five in her line of sight were the manliest female officers she's ever seen. Lifting her peanut sized head up, she takes in the crowd. It was a huge audience, much bigger than she had expected. She has to compete against these women in front of 5,000 people! Sweating it out, gasping for breath in front of them all to see and watch her get slaughtered in the process. Social media will have a field day when it was all uploaded onto the net for the world to see.

"O.M.G!" She gulps slowly backing away, the reality of what she was doing finally hitting her.

She felt so ridiculous thinking she had a good chance but now, she wasn't so sure. Training was tough and Rick had said the real thing was going to be doubly tougher with the vast uneven terrain all around and these women were out of this world. She pulls down her cap to hide, she bumps into something solid behind her.

"Oh sorry B, didn't see ya there!" Ben puffs out apologising whilst doing star jumps and then jogging on the spot.

"Honey Monsters, so misjudged! So, so misjudged!" Beth babbles away "I'm such a naive fool, complete and utter idiot!" She continues to herself.

"Ya okay Beth?" Zach asks pausing from doing sit-ups, staring up at Beth babbling, looking jittery and off "Ya wanna sit, ya want some water?" He asks getting up seeing her cheeks flush red, her lips moving at speed, he can't understand the rest of the words coming out of her mouth. "Beth?" He calls bouncing up and shaking her shoulders "Are you okay? He asks crouching in front of her "Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?

"Yep!" She squeaks "Just psyching myself up!" She steps back, begins doing a set of star jumps, jogs on the spot and squats up and down looking here and there, wanting to find Rick asap.

Zach and Ben stand there watching her confusedly.

Beth just nods her head trying to smile, flashing her clenched white teeth together "Eye of the tiger!" She sings boxing the air as she retreats back to find a corner to shrivel up into until this whole ordeal was over.

Ben and Zach watch Beth backing away, whirling around and running off and disappearing behind a group of bodies.

"We all know she's," Zach takes a moment to think not wanting to be mean, he adores Beth, she's one of the guys "original!" He decides was the best fitted word to describe her "But she's behavin' odder than normal odd dontcha think?" He asks.

Ben continues to stare off into the distance "We should'a watched Rocky!" He huffs exasperated and Zach tuts agreeing, they both begin sparring one another, throwing blows and dodging as Noah appears and commentates.

"Drop and give me fifty!" Deputy Jackie barks at the three clowns – Ben, Zach and Noah drop to doing press-ups counting as she scolds them for fooling about.

Beth had tripped and crawled away and was leant back against a pillar "I can do this! I've been practicing for this for months!" She tells herself remembering the gruelling sessions after work and the weekends at the gym with the whole strict eating plan. She had been dedicated from day one.

Self-doubt had taken over. Visions of her being trampled over in the mud by giants, run over by a huge mountain bike where she ends up being caught in the wheel like a hamster, spinning around down a hill and finally being drowned when an arm as strong as an oar hits her over the head whilst doing a breast-stroke sends her down to the bottom of the lake.

"Who was I kidding?!" She sighs, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them.

Shane pushes his way passed a few of the rookies huddled together and frowns stepping over The Three Stooges in his way doing press-ups. He begins making his way towards the back looking for Tara wanting to personally wish her good luck but she was nowhere to be seen. He decides to look for Beth because wherever Beth was, Tara usually was. Looking side to side and not paying attention to the ground, Shane trips up landing on his face.

"Ahhh shit! Ahhhahahaaa ouchhh! Fuck!" Shane curses opening his eyes and sees tiny stars.

He pushes himself up into a sitting position, cursing some more as he runs his hand over his nose, hoping it wasn't bleeding or worse - broken. He wasn't sure how many more times it could break. He lets out a low threatening snarl ready to roar his face off, swings his head to the side, positioning to pounce and bite off whoever tripped him up and upon seeing Beth, he backs off "Oh!" he says surprised, his face relaxes and softens "Whatcha doin' down there Miss Congeniality?" He asks rubbing his nose and getting comfortable beside her.

Beth just sits there; Shane nudges her to speak when she doesn't. She finally turns to look at Shane giving him a half-hearted smile. He studies Beth just sitting there, she looked really down.

"C'mon now, you know ya can always talk ta me!" He leans in close seeing her unsure little face.

She lets out a sigh "Deputy Walsh, I think I made a very huge error of judgement!" Beth whispers holding his gaze.

"Yup, pickin' Regimental Rick over me, Shane Walsh The Greatest is bound to be a grave mistake! We could've been awesome as husband and wife!" He nods watching beautiful toned legs walking by, hoping to see those legs that only come out in training but none of these legs belong to Tara.

"I don't think I can do this!" Beth frowns regaining Shane's attention.

He turns his head to see a miserable looking Beth.

"Hey!" Shane scoots close and puts an arms around Beth's shoulder "Speak to me!" He encourages "You were so pumped up earlier, what's happened in the last half an hour?" He cuddles her.

Beth grabs Shane's chin and turns it around to look out into the Pavilion across from them.

"Holy crap on a cracker!" Shane mouth drops just as Beth's had when he sees the manliest female officers he's ever seen warming up and grunting in the process "Everythin' that was good, just went to shit!" He shakes his head and scrunches his face watching buttocks clenching in their Trisuits as the Linden County Rookies start doing squats "Shit, those asses could crack a nut and do damage!"

"You see! How can I compete with that when I look like this!" She motions to her petite frame "I look like, beef-jerky compared to their beef-rump-steak! I'm not good enough!"

Shane frowns at Beth "Explain?"

"I'm gonna make a laughing stock of Chief and Deputy Grimes!" She grimaces at the thought.

"They're both gonna be so disappointed, I really thought I could do this I really did but how can I compete with them?" She wonders daring to look back over "I might as well forfeit now to save further embarrassment! Please tell Chief I am truly deeply sorry, I let him down-" Beth gets up but Shane pulls her back down.

"King County NEVER forfeit and that means YOU NEVER FORFEIT!" Shane tells Beth.

"I'm sorry!" Beth apologizes.

"Don't apologize!" Shane wags his finger in her face.

"I'm sorry!" Beth's hands fly up and cover her mouth.

"Beth, we never ever give up without a fight!" Shane thumps his balled up fist into his palm and Beth nods her head along.

"If we get knocked down, we get back up and if we get knocked down again, we get back up again, we don't give up before we've even tried!" Shane drills into Beth "You get where I'm goin' with this?" He asks waiting for Beth to answer him and she nods feeling ashamed of herself, growling into her hands.

"Chief has faith and belief in every one of y'all and he will be sorely disappointed to ever find out that YOU out of all of them, one of the toughest girls he's met, the girl who made a big impression and fought for a place on his force is willing to give up because she's _scared_ of a little competition! Beth, you've faced so much more and worse and come out fighting, this is nothing in comparison!"

Beth lifts her face out of her hands "You know?" She asks realizing Shane can only mean one thing, he must have found out about her harrowing past and he regretfully nods his head when he sees the look on her face that her secret was out.

"I know," He rubs her arm to give her some comfort "and I know how much this means to you. You know how much this means to Chief, how proud and happy he's been for the past few months. He's been singing and dancing and everyone knows it! So forfeiting isn't even an option, forfeiting doesn't even come up in our vocabulary!" He holds Beth's gaze "Did we train a forfeiter, a loser?" He asks looking her up and down and then flips her cap off her head.

Beth watches her cap land on the floor a foot away, brushes beneath her eye "Seriously Shane?" She asks raising her brow.

"You a forfeiter, a loser?" He asks again.

"No, I'm not, I just had a stupid moment!" She answers.

"WHAT? I didn't hear ya?" Shane sticks out his ear "ARE YOU A FORFEITER, A LOSER OR A WINNER?"

"A WINNER!" Beth answers back and then shushing Shane when everyone turns around looking for them.

"Good, just makin' sure!" Shane says grabbing her cap and handing it back "Why all this self-doubting yourself business again?"

She just stares at him not knowing how to explain.

"Until you start believin' in yourself, you ain't gonna have a life!" Shane advises, he didn't know why Beth always doubted her abilities.

She chews on her nail, deep in thought, embarrassed of her crazy behaviour and frustrated at herself for letting it get away from her when she has people like Chief, Rick and Shane cheering her on and routing for her. Their opinions and respect counted more than anyone else's. She pauses and raises a brow.

"Did you just repeat Rocky Balboa to me?" She asks lifting her head up slowly.

"Noooo!" Shane replies almost immediately with a pstt.

Beth runs her eyes over Shane's face and leans in close. Shane's eyes connect with hers and averts them up and away.

"Yea you did!" Beth's face scrunches up letting out a snort "Deputy Walsh, you're so incredibly dorky and adorable! Shawn and Tara had me watch all those movies a million times!"

Shane frowns at the sarcastic smirk on Beth's face, he crosses his arms watching her.

"I could repeat all six movies to you, Creed's not included!" Beth smiles laying her head on his shoulder.

"If that's the case Little Miss Sunshine, why ya sittin' here for, doubtin' and complainin' if you know the words of the greatest out there?" He asks hushing her "You're usually the most optimistic person I know but when it comes to yourself?"

"I can't explain it." Beth shrugs.

"Try." He says sitting back watching.

"I want to be confident and great like Tara, Rosita, the guys, you and Deputy Grimes!"

"But?" He motions encouraging her.

"But there's always this voice in the back of my mind tellin' me I never will be! that I can't do it, I'm not good enough and all these obstacles fall in the way, like those ladies and that I'm kiddin' myself, everyone's just laughing at me, waiting for me to mess up and the reality's that, right as we speak - people are probably taking bets on me to fail! Look at me, proved that voice and everyone else's right – pathetic right?" She gives him that look that just pulls away at his heart strings.

Shane pulls Beth into his side, hating that she felt like that, knowing that feeling of being mocked and ridiculed by people behind his back. Having someone like Rick got him through, gave him confidence and courage and he wants to be that person for Beth.

"You shouldn't listen to those schmucks who want you to fail or that voice repeating what they say, none of it's true! Trust me!" Shane gives her a pointed look.

"I know! I know! Sometimes I can't help it." She sighs.

"You never give yourself any credit Beth, and today your using your size as an excuse, you forget your speed and agility makes up for your size. Those ladies will be weighed down with their weight and muscle whereas you'll be flying like the wind to the finishing line! You're a fast runner, cyclist, your technique and timing in swimming has come along beautifully because you trained hard every day!" He reminds her.

"I did!" She agrees.

"Don't focus on your weaknesses, we can work at those but for now focus on your strengths and use them to your advantage, it'll pay off in the end." He advises.

"You really believe so?" She asks needing that final reassurance.

"I know so, now let's pretend," Shane air quotes making Beth scoff "the last ten minutes never happened!"

Beth agrees hugging Shane and kissing him on the cheek "Thank you! Rick was right, you have a heart a gold under all that mischief and bullshit!"

Shane blushes at the compliment "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, thanks Beth! But less of this bullshit!"

Beth giggles agreeing.

"Now, take your tiny sweet ass out there and show them beef-rump-steaks what King County's finest are made of!" Shane points out into the sunshine.

"Okay, wish me luck!" Beth stands up and marches out the pavilion with confidence.

"That's my girl!" Shane cheers jumping to his feet "My job here is done!"

Before he makes his exit, Shane bumps smack bang into Tara.

"Watch it!" Tara moans.

When Shane realizes who it is, his smile reaches ear to ear, he just stares down at her "Finally found you!"

"Great, it's you!" Tara frowns when she looks up to see it was Shane.

"Ah, don't be like that!"

"What?" Tara frowns when Shane continues to stare at her and then she thumps him in the arm to stop.

It would be so easy for him to lean in and kiss her he thought. She looked so sweet and beautiful even when she was riled up, she was right there and then his smile falters when he doesn't see what he had hoped to have seen in her eyes after all this time. The way Beth looks at Rick. He takes a step back at the look she was giving him. At one time it didn't matter but now Tara's harsh brushoff and cold-shoulder hurts. It had finally got to him. He's tried and tried over and over but she just didn't want to know. He felt defeated.

_This is when you forfeit! _He tells himself and finally lets out a resigned breath.

"Good Luck for today, I'm sure you'll do great as always!" He wishes her sincerely as he let's go of her shoulders and brushes passed realising somethings weren't meant to be and he needed to get over her and move on with his life.

Tara a little flabbergasted of not having to fight Shane off of her and the lack of relentless flirting thrown her way, turns around and watches Shane walk off, shoulders all slumped and almost like a lost little boy not the confident tall and proud man he normally is. She sees Rick meet Shane with a grin on his face only for it to disappear when he looks at Shane quite startled.

She suddenly gets a stomach clenching feeling in the pit of her stomach and a heavy feeling in her heart when she averts her eyes away when Rick's arm wraps around Shane's shoulder as he leads them off to a quiet spot. She kicks the ground beneath her foot regretting being so curt and short-tempered with Shane. He was only being nice and wanted to wish her good luck. She was horrible and mean and she feels terrible when she looks back up to see Shane putting on a brave and forced smile and now he was pretend boxing Rick in the stomach like he does when he's trying to over compensate that he was fine. When Rick looks over his shoulder at her with an unsettled and concerned face, he lets out a heavy sigh before walking off presumably to look for Beth. She didn't need to be told what that look Rick was giving her meant. She can be a bitch at times, heartless towards Shane and she felt like the biggest bitch on planet earth now that Shane looked like a wounded beaten down dog.

"Aw crap!" She kicks a stone as she drags her feet out into the open air.

When she looks up, Shane just looks the other way giving tips to Amy and Rosita. He wasn't stealing glances over at her like she usually catches him doing. She just had a feeling things between them had shifted dramatically. Things were going to be different and she wasn't sure how to take that. She joins the guys and begins stretching shoving all thoughts aside, she had a triathlon to win.

* * *

Beth was leant forward packing her clothes into her bag after getting dressed into her Speedsuit. She pauses when she feels hands wrapping around her hips to her stomach. Her face breaks into a blushing smile. Straightening up, she feels that familiar hard body pressing up against her back. She gladly nestles back into him and reaches down, placing her hands atop of his which were tightly clutched together.

"Good Morning!" Rick murmurs into the back of her ear, watching out for anyone walking in on them.

"It is now and Good Morning to you too!" She looks up over her shoulder smiling when she sees Rick smiling back at her. She loved the way his eyes danced and sparkled at her, she would never tire of them, they were too captivating to think of any other.

"Ready?" He asks rubbing his nose against her cheek, his hand caressing the material over her toned stomach.

"Am now!" She says enjoying Rick's tentative touches after missing him so much this morning.

"How you feeling now that you're finally here?" He asks.

"Ready and raring to go!" She replies turning around in Rick's arms and then bites down on her bottom lip "I had a mini moment, I got cold feet when I saw Linden County's Saviors but Shane gave me a talkin' to, some tough love which I needed and now I'm ready to rock and roll!"

"They look tough!" Rick agrees shaking his head "but looking tough and being tough are two separate things and they don't know who their up against, Triple Threat Beth Greene!" He claims.

"Stop!" Beth laughs tiptoeing up and stealing a quick kiss on Rick's lips before letting go when Amy and Rosita come in.

Amy smirks at Beth sensing they'd interrupted something and smiles up at Rick "Hey Deputy Grimes!"

"Amy, Rosita." He nods greeting them both "You both ready?" He asks stepping aside so they can get to their bags.

"Ready to kick ass!" Rosita says lifting her head out of her bag.

"That's what I wanted to hear, see you guys out there and girls!" Rick calls out, the two turn around.

"I'm really proud and impressed with you both. I know things have been rough with the whole Jessie Saga but you've stepped up and persevered through it all and I wanted to say kudos to you both, well done and good luck out there today, you're both rock stars in my eyes, a pleasure to work with and an asset to King County!" Rick expresses to both Amy and Rosita "You'll make fine deputies one day and I hope you both stick with us until the end of your contracts and not a moment before!" He gives a meaningful look to Amy who told Beth she was considering handing in her notice once the triathlon was over.

Rosita touched, jogs up to Rick and gives him a peek on the cheek and rushes over to Amy who nods agreeing, looks over at Beth and smiles before Rosita pulls her arm to follow.

Beth watches the two go, Amy looked like she may have reconsidered her decision. She turns her attention back to Rick "That was really, really sweet!" She hops over and drapes her arms around Rick as they share a hug.

* * *

"Ready Louise?" Tara asks lifting her hand up.

"Ready Thelma!" Beth replies smacking her palm against Tara's with a determined look on her face "Let's go win that cup back and return it back home where it belongs!" She says as they make their way out to the arena.

Beth looks around scanning the stands for her family and then she sees Carol and Gwenn waving trying to get her attention, when she sees them they start snapping pictures. Sophia was jumping up and down between Max and Charlie, all with foam fingers pointing into the air. Shawn was standing whooping with Simon sitting of his shoulders waving hysterically yelling "Aunt Bethy!" and then she sees David sitting on Glenn's shoulders doing the same. Maggie and Kelly jump up in their seats pulling off their jackets to reveal t-shirts with her face over them. Her face was a picture when she looks back at them all, they were all wearing the same t-shirts, she bursts out laughing waving to them and throwing them kisses.

She sees her daddy sitting down on the seat waving with a big smile on his face and Belle waving on the seat beside him with her cowgirl hat with her foam finger swaying side to side giggling. When Belle takes her hat off, Beth stops walking and before she knows it, she drops her water bottle and begins sprinting over towards the stand where her family are situated. She runs up the steps taking two at a time before dropping down to her knees and hugging Annette as cries tears of joy to see her there and to see her out of the hospice for the first time in so many years.

"Mama, you're actually here!" Beth asks pulling away to look at her in disbelief "You're really here!"

"Yes my sweet child I really am!" Annette laughs holding Beth's face seeing how ecstatic and surprised she is to see her there, it was better than she had hoped, she kisses her cheeks as they laugh together.

"Aunt Bethy, didn't Rickelicious tell you yet?" Belle asks surprised "It was his idea!"

"Rick did this?" Beth asks wiping her eyes.

Annette and Belle both nod enthusiastically smiling and waving down at Rick.

"He planned it for two whole months with Dr Jenner!" Belle confirms "Surprise!" she sings popping a party-popper over Beth's head.

"Surprise!" Annette repeats cuddling Belle at the same time.

Beth watches the confetti sprinkle down over her face, she turns her head to catch Rick watching them with the sweetest smile on his face. He had been waiting on the side-lines watching the whole scene unfold. Shane was beside him holding up his thumb and winking to her with a grin. She looks back at Rick with so much gratitude, this was the sweetest and most thoughtful gesture and surprise anyone has ever given her. Having everyone who she loves including her mom there with them meant everything to her, she felt complete.

Herschel watches Beth and follows her loving gaze and finds Deputy Rick Grimes at the end of it and what surprises him more is when he looks at the deputy, he was giving the same look back to his daughter. Herschel looks to his wife who nods her approval and cheers down with everyone. He sits there quietly and thoughtfully and returns Beth's hug and kiss before she bounces back down the stairs to her team members.

When Beth reaches her team huddling together, she slips in between Tara and Rick and slips her hand into Rick's. He holds on firmly as they listen to Chief's final speech before they take their positions.

"Go King County!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you join me in the next chapter which should be up this week.**

** Happy New Year**


	71. Chapter 71

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you for reading and thank you to brinxb, SoutheastChicagoMom, Guest, Guest and alliesmiley2 for your comments on the last chapter. So sorry for those who have waited for an update, life got in the way! This chapter I have split into two as it was too long...

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**The Rookie and The Deputy**

**Chapter 71**

* * *

Deputy Jackie quickly rallies everyone around her before they were all called to the starting point. She hands out brand new swim caps from a box just biked over.

Beth catches the retreating back with what looks like angel wings stitched into the black vest and a perfect puff of smoked rings drifting off into the air "Daryl!?" She calls out but he wasn't in hearing distance as he jumps onto his Harley and fires it up.

"Wear them with pride and all the best Officers!" Deputy Jackie shouts out and gets into her line of vision.

Beth returns the rare smile from her Staff Sergeant and accepts the gifted cap dangling in front of her. She had been hurt when she overheard Deputy Jackie voice her opinion but that was all it was, an opinion. She had already decided not hold any bad feelings or grudges towards Deputy Jackie for trying to persuade Rick to change his mind about her. She supposed anyone in senior authority would have done the same. Rick was Chief's number one protégé, the future of the Sheriff's Department and she was just a Rookie, an Officer in training who still had a very long way to go of becoming a somebody. So it was understandable Deputy Jackie was being Deputy Jackie – precautious and protective of Rick, his career and the station's reputation and she was glad that there was someone out there watching out for Rick even if it was work related.

They seemed to have let bygones be bygones as they exchange a look between one another. Any more attempts to change anyone's mind would be a waste of time. She wasn't going to give Rick up for anything and neither would he give her up. If he had, he would have done it by now. He hadn't changed his mind about them and about loving her, she no longer had any doubts and it appeared Deputy Jackie had finally come to realise this and accepted them. She just wonders what everyone else's reactions are going to be like when they all find out. She hopes they won't be weirded out and treat her any differently to how they've always treated her. And the same goes for the treatment of Rick. He had established a good rapport with everyone, they all liked and respected him and she prayed they continued to do so.

Beth pulls off her florescent pink cap and drops it into the bag Leon was holding out.

"Wow, Chief really has gone out spoilin' us!" She says impressed to see KCSD's emblem, her initials and badge number imprinted on her cap. It looked quite expensive and everyone was admiring at their own.

"Yea, you won't be sayin' that when you're slurping Price Life Instant Coffee Granules come Monday for the next two months!" Leon snorts moving along to the next rookie.

Beth rolls her eyes at Leon and then tuts sighing when she remembers the quality of the caffeine did always take a knock when the station needed funds for something more important. She loved her caffeine fix. Needed it especially first thing. The good quality beans that needed to be freshly grinded - not the instant stuff out of a jar everyone spat out as soon as it touched the backs of their mouths. They all ran across the street to one of the stands or Kiosks or if they wanted Class A stuff – they ran across the grass to The Riverside Café but that made a dent in her purse and she had bills and rent to pay so she always counted on the station's caffeine. Daddy had told her to put aside 10% of her salary each month into a savings account for a rainy day and she really couldn't afford to dip into that savings just for a good cup of coffee.

With a pouting frown, she looks over at Chief with his Sheriff Friends from the neighbouring counties and couldn't help but smile watching him. He looked so cute, so happy and in his element like their proud Father bursting with pride "Awwwww!" Beth cooed - drinking stinking cheap coffee for a month or two didn't seem so terrible now seeing her sweet boss practically illuminating rays of light out of him.

She composes herself "We'll be too hyped up celebrating our win to realise anything but our winning!" Beth responds back confidently which earns a huge round of applause and cheers amongst the rookies.

"That's the spirit!" Deputy Lambert says joining in and patting each of their backs as he makes his way towards the benches in front of the stands where Rick, Shane and Jackie were congregated with Leon following closely behind wishing them all good luck.

"We can do it, we've got a fighting chance!" Beth repeats to herself as she stretches out her personalised cap and tries pulling it down over her huge bun "Oh no!"

Whilst Beth was struggling with her cap, she hears her name being called from a distance. She turns around curiously with her eyebrows pulled back by the silicon. Her face lights up with instant delight when she sees the remaining two people who were missing walking towards her "Liv! Judith!" She calls out tugging her cap off with a snap "You came!"

Liv waves to Beth with an ear to ear beam and Judith was so excited to see her, she was fidgeting in Liv's arms pointing to Beth. They hug each other once they meet in the middle with Judith squished in between.

"Ehhhhhh!" Judith puffs out wanting to see, making them laugh.

Beth leans down, kisses Judith's little nose and gladly scoops her up into her arms, wiggling her little body above her head "What Jellybeans?" She asks pulling Judith's floppy hat off her head to take a better look at her and her chubby pink cheeks all flustered with eyes squinting up as the sun shines down over her. Beth returns the floppy hat on Judith's head "There you are squinty!"

Judith cocks her little head to the side, raising her brow with a sweet pouting smile dancing over her lips now they were face to face. Beth and Liv both burst out into a laugh knowing exactly who Judith takes after. The family characteristics seemed to have been passed down from father to daughter and she loved that and she couldn't wait to tell Rick, he loved hearing the new things Judith does.

Liv pulls Judith's nose "Such a cheeky and mischievous adorable little girl just like Rick at this age!"

"You just like that bossy-boots cute daddy of yours, huh?" Beth asks and Judith flops forward, grabbing Beth face with her chubby little hands and presses her nose up against hers humming.

"It's like we haven't seen one another for months!" Beth giggles rubbing her nose with Judith's "We saw each other only a couple of days ago! Remember daddy covered in pink glitter!"

She reminds Judith wiggling her brows and twinkling her fingers with a smirk on her face. Even after a shower the following morning, Rick couldn't shift the glitter. Judith had kept running her fingers through his hair all through breakfast whilst he tried to feed her, to the point she was trying to climb up his body to sit on his shoulders. He had bits still in his hair, his beard he had started to grow, stuck to his skin and sprinkling off of him. Even when Rick kissed her before she left his house for her shift that morning, she walked away with glitter on her face and lips.

"You kids!" Liv scoffs shaking her head at Beth and Rick's shenanigans, remembering the picture message from Beth with Rick in the bathtub covered in pink foam which took Liv back to the food fight she had walked in on in Rick's kitchen sometime back. They were both covered in mash potato.

Liv thought it was wonderful that Rick was able to let his guard down; chill out, let his inner child come out and fool around than being serious and moody all the time like he had become. Even Rick and Beth's little lover's tiffs were cute to watch, they lasted only but a minute and neither could stay apart for too long. But most importantly, Beth didn't badger him to no end or make him feel guilty for no reason. No matter how whacky and unpredictable Beth was, she was infectious in all the good ways. She made Rick smile, she was unlike no other and Liv knew Beth was positively good for him. He needed a girl like Beth in his life, she was a breath of fresh air and a new lease of life for her son. She hadn't seen Rick smile so much as he does now and then there was the confident swagger he had whilst walking around town. It was a very welcoming sight and many of her friends have commented so. Rick was happy with life and the way it was heading and she hoped more than anything, prayed even - she would be buying a nice expensive hat to wear to Church someday soon.

"Uncle Shane had a lot of fun that day, teasing daddy and making passes at him the whole shift!" Beth giggles bringing Liv back to them "Should've seen daddy chasing naughty Uncle Shane all over the station, it was hilarious, Chief pulled them apart by their ears and made them shake hands!"

Judith's nose scrunches, her mouth drops open and she lets out a squeal of laughter revealing tiny little teeth like she understood what Beth had just said. Both Beth and Liv join Judith in her fit of giggles.

"I really wish we could chat and have fun all day, but I gotta go Jellybeans!" Beth blows a sweet kiss to Judith's cheek when she sees Rick standing up trying to see what was taking her so long.

"We'll see you later and get some victory lunch?" Liv suggests when officials come around with clipboards ticking names off a chart and directing each of the participants to the river bank.

"I'd love that!" Beth replies struggling to get her cap on.

Liv rifles through the pink baby-bag. She grabs the cap and dusts a little baby-powder into it. Beth leans her head down holding Judith making faces as Liv slides the cap on and adjusts it whilst pushing in lose strands of hair with her fingertips.

"Done!" Liv exhales and takes Judith back when the tall man asks Beth her name, runs his pen down the list, ticks it off, wishes her luck as he points towards the river bank.

Beth quickly hugs Liv and dashes off following the others.

"Oh, my mama's up at the stands!" Beth twirls around "Please can you keep her company, she's amazing, you'll really love her!" Beth asks over her shoulder as she scurries away.

Liv rushes behind Beth, telling her she will and by the time she makes it out into the blinding sunshine out of breath with Judith in her arm and baby-bag dangling off her shoulder, Beth had disappeared amongst the dozens of bodies gearing up to charge into the water once the pistol shot off into the air.

Judith frowns looking around, lips wobbling as she does, tears threatening to run down her cheeks not able to see Beth.

"Don't worry Angel-Delight, we'll try and spot Beth on the monitors!" Liv points up at the large tv screens where everything would hopefully be shown live.

Judith huffs tiny whimpers, then abruptly stops and points up ahead "Beeeeef!"

"See!" Liv beams with Judith as they make their way towards the stand containing The Greene's watching the camera zoom past Beth, Tara, Amy and Rosita – they all cheer and whoop the loudest.

"Hey Mrs G!" Shawn stands up as everyone shuffles down one so Liv can take a seat beside Annette.

"Annette, I'm," Liv begins to introduce herself slipping into the seat.

"Liv! Rick's mother and this gorgeous little girl must be Miss Judith Grimes a.k.a Jellybeans! I've heard so much about?" Annette asks leaning forward to take a look at the girl whose stolen her daughter's heart, she tickles Judith's belly "Hi there gorgeous!"

Liv enjoys watching Judith staring up at Annette curiously as she sucks on her fist. And it was like it almost hit Judith when she looks deep into those familiar blue eyes. Her lips turn up at the corners, she smiles shyly burying her face into Liv's chest whilst peeping a look back at Annette.

"I'm Beth's Mama. It's finally really nice to meet you and put a face to the name!" Annette winks to Judith "She's just too precious!" She sighs telling Liv who agrees, running her fingers through the top of Judith's hair as Judith looks up her with a big dribbled smile blinking.

Belle pops out from under the seat, takes a look at Judith and steps back between Annette's legs a little startled.

"Belle honey, this is Deputy Grime's daughter, Judith." Annette introduces squeezing Belle's little hand clutched onto her knee.

"Deputy Grimes's daughter?" Belle repeats confusedly "Judith?" She wonders trying to think hard and then her face spreads into a slow smile _"Rickelicious's baby?!"_

"Yes!" Annette chuckles as does Liv at Beth's pet name for Rick which Belle seems to have adopted.

"She's so cuteeee!" Belle squeals jumping forward, poking her face into Judith's "Hiiii, I'm Isabelle but everyone calls me Belle but I like the name Bellatrix and I'm gonna be a police lady when I grow up and Franklin my ducky will be my partner, you wanna join us?"

"Oh my, she's just like a miniature Beth!" Liv gushes at adorable Belle to Annette.

"You would think they were one and the same!" Annette agrees running her hand down Belle's little ponytail "What is it honey?" She asks when Belle stands there having zoned out.

"When Rickelicious marries Aunt Bethy, Judith will be my," Belle scratches her head in thought "cousin like David and Simon?" She points to the twins trying to give each other wedgies with Maggie breaking them apart and spanking their bottoms.

"Erm," Annette says looking at Liv and then taking a look over at Herschel sat beside Liv with a pouting frown plastered to his face listening to Belle innocently rambling off.

"Let's say, that could be a possibility in the future but for now it's Deputy Grimes to you young lady!" Annette tells Belle looking over at Herschel who was rubbing a frustrated hand over his face.

"Juju, we will _definitely_ be cousins, I know it!" Belle tells Judith behind her foam finger. "Cause, Rickelicious loves Aunt Bethy, see dhere!" Belle points down towards Rick clapping along with the crowd with a big fat goofy smile on his face watching Beth.

Judith's face lights up watching Belle waving her foam finger up in the air whilst dancing and cheering along with the music that was pumping out the speakers. She smacks her little hands together as she wiggles on Liv's lap whilst she and Annette get better acquainted.

David and Simon rush over to join in, Belle pulls them into a huddle and whispers into their ears.

"Hey Juju-Binx!" David holds up his fist for a fist-bump "Welcome to The Cool Kid's Club, only the coolest kids get to join and Belle says you're one of us now! What skills do you have?"

Judith leans forward and takes David's fist into her mouth and slobbers it making Simon and Belle giggle into their hands when David holds his fist up covered in baby dribble.

"Thank you?" David's face twists, turns around running with Simon hot on his heels "Mommmmmyy! I've been Grimed!"

Belle jumps up and down doing a victory dance that she was no longer the only girl in the Cool Kid's Club, it would no longer be two against one. She now had Judith as an allied.

* * *

Beneath King Counties designated stand - Rick, Shane, Lambert and Leon were all hunched over a map checking out the route of the triathlon and the transition points when a friendly voice interrupts their discussion. When Rick looks over his shoulder, he smiles, stands up and shakes the extended hand.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Deputy Paul Rovia," Rick introduces Jesus to everyone "Beth's training partner from the Swim Centre." He clarifies when everyone looks puzzled.

"But everyone calls me Jesus." He smiles holding out his hand to Shane who was standing beside Rick.

"Deputy Jesus huh?" Shane scoffs giving Jesus's hand a firm shake "You related to Mary and Joseph - you _the_ holy one?" He chuckles loudly nudging Leon who was snorting along.

"Dear Lord!" Lambert scrunches his eyes shut whilst shaking his head at Shane and Leon's infantile behaviour, which only serves to make the two idiots laugh louder.

"Shane!" Rick hisses between gritted teeth, throwing him a look to stop and shut the hell up.

Leon gulps with remorse and swallows the gum he had been chewing for the past few hours when Rick's piercing eyes suddenly cut to him. He instantly cowers to a stop, staring down at the ground and trying not to choke. He knew if there was a time to keep his mouth zipped shut, it was when Rick Grimes gave you _that_ terrifyingly scowl he had given and most definitely was still giving.

"It's alright Rick!" Jesus intervenes placing a hand on Rick's shoulder seeing gangly Leon Basset hand trembling holding the map "I never get tired of hearing it! It never gets old, it's okay - honest!" He promises and lets out an amused laugh to prove he didn't care.

Shane had stopped laughing and was focusing his eyes on Jesus's perfectly healthy long hair and beard. Before Shane could make another wise crack and before Rick slapped the upside of his head, Lambert takes the conversation into his hands and reaches out "It's good to meet you Jesus, which neighbourhood?" He asks with a kind smile.

"Linden County!" Jesus confirms standing there, arms crossed over his chest with a smile "I guess, that makes us neighbours."

"Guess we are neighbours, neighbour!" Lambert reaches out and gently smacks Jesus's back.

Rick was glad for at least one of his colleagues to be sensible, grownup and welcoming. He could always rely on Lambert.

Shane was stood there, brows arched together and looks up when it suddenly dawns on him.

"You work for that narcissistic lunatic! You his spy?" He questions with a frown.

Jesus just lets out a scoff.

Shane was being serious, he takes a step forward "You been spying on _our rookies, our women!?_" Shane gets into Jesus's face with a snarl "Dick-face send you over here to mess with us, to sabotage us so y'all can cheat and win?"

Rick, Lambert and Leon leap in between Shane and Jesus with Rick pushing Shane away and Lambert stepping in front of Jesus as a protective wall, not that Jesus needed one – he looked like he could handle himself even though Shane towers over him with his broad shoulders.

"Well?" Shane snaps frustrated not getting a response.

"Shane, enough!" Rick steps in and grabs hold of Shane's t-shirt, scrunched between his fists.

He watches Shane cautiously knowing he could at any moment pounce. His childhood friend and partner was hot headed and went in guns blazing without a second thought, and a lot of the times that got him into trouble.

"Rick, he's been spendin' time with Beth and you okay with that?" Shane asks red in the face troubled "Either he wants to get balls deep into Beth or he's got an ulterior motive and I say he's playin' all of us with his innocent lookin' face and charm! You're bein' blindsided with his bullshit!" Shane fumes and swings his head back to Jesus with a deadly glare.

Jesus was staring right back at Shane not knowing whether to laugh or take Mr Muscle Man seriously. His eyes move to Rick who had a hold of Shane.

Rick turned his head to face Jesus with a calculated look. He had been apprehensive of Jesus at first, thinking he was trying to put the moves on Beth the first time they met but spending time with him with Beth and Judith, he knew there wasn't any ulterior motive behind Jesus befriending Beth. Jesus was just a friendly guy who met Beth at the pool with a common interest who genuinely didn't mind training with her twice a week for the past month. They hit it off instantly. He wasn't threatened of Jesus like he once would have been when he and Beth were dancing around their feelings. But for Beth's safety, he did carryout background checks on Deputy Rovia and he came up with nothing of concern, only glowing reports and news clippings of his bravery. He holds Jesus's gaze, looks straight into his eyes and decided to go with his gut feeling.

"His superior has a screw loose, has a reputation, he's as dirty as dirty cops come but Jesus's nothing like that devil! Jesus is a decent and respectable Officer. If he wasn't and messing with Beth, I'd have buried him six feet under already!" Rick states matter of fact.

"You think I'd have let Beth and Judith anywhere near him if he was dirty and corrupt?" Rick asks turning to face his partner with a frown.

Shane was about to answer but muffles his lips tightly shut as he knows how protective Rick is of his kids and of Beth. The safety and wellbeing of his family meant more to him than anything. He wouldn't allow a lowlife near them, let alone into their daily lives. Rick would have done the checks, he felt like a big idiot for not thinking.

Before Rick could apologise to Jesus for being subjected to an interrogation - lo and behold, the devil himself appears.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't King County's Super-Duper-Cop, Rick Grimes and his Merry Men!" comes the gravelly sarcastic voice.

Rick grimaces, wishing it was anyone but the pain in his ass adversary coming up behind him. He never saw eye to eye with Negan in all the years they'd known one another since the academy years of his youth. Rick turns around and acknowledges Negan's presence with a nod. He bites down on his inner bottom lip when he comes face to face with that smirky face with dancing eyes which were checking him out.

"WOW!" Negan moans surprised, clearly impressed at what he sees.

"Lookin' mighty fine Rick! LOVE what you've done to yourself! LOVE the fluff on your cheeks, the longer hair. Gives you a look of edginess, dangerous even compared to that Poster-Boy-Clean-Police Officer-look you always rocked around with, so dangerous lookin' even my dick jumped in surprise!" Negan laughs draping his arm around Leon's neck.

Rick just stares at Negan with a blank face.

"Yet still the serious Regimental Rick! A leopard can't change its spots!" Negan sighs making that irritating sucking noise between his perfectly white teeth. Leon looks to Rick to rescue him.

"Why do I feel like my ears are fuckin' burning?" Negan ask looking from one man to the other rubbing his ear.

Leon becomes nervous. His forehead begins to glisten with sweat, his hands become clammy and twitchy as well as his eyes – neither movements escape the notice of Negan as he scrutinises each of them standing before him.

"Wait an effing minute!" Deputy Negan whispers with a pregnant pause "It wasn't you guys was it?" He asks pointing to each of them and then a bark of laughter follows and then stops dramatically. He gives them a surprised "o" look, tutting as he shakes his head when nobody answers. They didn't need to answer as their silence answered on their behalves.

"Very bad!" Negan tuts wagging his finger as he lets Leon go.

He walks between them and stops when he comes to a familiar face "Jesus?" He looks surprised to see his subordinate with The Deputies of King County "Interesting the company you keep!" He adds holding his hips waiting for an explanation, not happy with a deadly scowl "This should be good!"

Before Jesus could give an explanation, the final announcement booms out the antennas informing everyone the race was about to start in less than a minute.

"Saved by the bell!" Negan smiles flashing his teeth to Jesus and then turns it to Rick standing face to face with him "May the best man win!" He extends out his hand.

Holding Negan's confident gaze, Rick reaches out and firmly shakes his hand "He will!" He responds just as confidently back.

After what seemed a beat too long, they release one another's clasped hands and scowls. Negan Walks off, gesturing for Jesus to follow with Rick and the rest of them watching as they go.

"Can't we just shoot him and drop him off a cliff!" Shane complains stomping back to the stands.

* * *

**A/N:- I will try my best to get the next chapter full of fun and more up soon before I go on a little break. I hope you will join me next chapter! xoxo**


End file.
